The Lost Warrior :: Alternative Realität
by ChibiChibi
Summary: 4. Teil in der Lost Warrior Saga. Was, wenn etwas den Kaioushin davon abhielt, Jenny vor ihrer Geburt in die andere Dimension zu schicken? Was würde ihre Anwesenheit in der ZDimension verändern?
1. Prolog

**The Lost Warrior – Alternative Realität**

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z ist Eigentum von Akira Toryama. Ich borge mir nur seine Charaktere aus um meinem Hobby nachzugehen und anderen Menschen eine Freude zu machen.**

**A/N: So, meine Lieben… Hier isser... Der lang ersehnte vierte Teil meiner Lost Warrior Saga... Einmal eine kurze Erläuterung, wie der hier so ablaufen wird. The Lost Warrior – Alternative Realität (Kurz: TLW-AR) ist insgesamt in fünf Teile eingeteilt. Teil I und II sind im Original schon fertig geschrieben, sowie bereits ein paar Kapitel von Teil III. Teil III wird wohl auch der längste der ganzen Geschichte werden, glaubt mir, denn ich habe schon viel für ihn geplant. Ich habe sogar schon fast einen kompletten Plan für die ganze Geschichte stehen und es sind auch schon ein paar Kapitel aus Teil V fertig in Englisch, die ich einmal in einem Moment spontaner Inspiration geschrieben habe. Im Grunde geht es in dieser Story darum, was passiert wäre, wenn Jenny nicht in die andere Dimension geschickt worden wäre. Seht es sozusagen als ihre Lebensgeschichte, nur, dass ihr Leben bei Dende nicht einfach sein wird, soviel kann ich schon versprechen. Meiner Meinung nach ist diese Geschichte, oder bis jetzt zumindest ein großer Teil, relativ düster, obwohl es natürlich auch nicht an Humor, Liebe und anderen positiven Merkmalen einer Geschichte fehlen darf. Es kann sein, dass einige Charaktere ein wenig OOC erscheinen, aber diese Unterschiede kommen durch das Leben, das sie führen müssen, zustande. Der gesamte Zeitraum, über den sich diese Geschichte erstrecken wird, wird etwa zwanzig Jahre sein, also könnt ihr euch ja schon vorstellen, wie lang sie werden kann. Bis jetzt sind im englischen Original 36 Kapitel gepostet, plus Prolog, also 37 insgesamt und wir stehen erst am Anfang von Teil III der Geschichte. **

**Gut, ich hoffe, dass reicht erst einmal an Erklärungen. Falls ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen haben solltet, zögert nicht und fragt. Ob ich antworte ist dann wieder eine ganz andere Sache, aber einige von euch kennen das ja schon.**

**Eine kleine Info an neue Leser, die über diese Geschichte gestolpert sind: Es ist nicht unbedingt notwendig, die ersten drei Teile meiner Lost Warrior Saga zu lesen, da diese Geschichte für sich alleine steht und, meines Wissens nach, keine Grundkenntnisse verlangt werden, um sie zu verstehen.**

**Und jetzt wünsche euch allen viel Spaß bei dem Prolog und später auch bei der ganzen Geschichte! Ich hoffe, sie wird euch mindestens so gut gefallen, wie die ersten drei Teile der Lost Warrior Saga.**

**

* * *

Prolog**

Vor vielen, vielen Jahrhunderten und Jahrzehnten, als es des Menschen einzige Sorge war ein Platz zum Leben in einer Höhle zu finden und ein paar arme Tiere zu töten, um etwas zu essen zu haben, hatte er noch keine Ahnung, dass neben dem kleinen Territorium, in dem er lebte, noch etwas anderes existierte. Er verstand nicht die Bedeutung davon, warum Dinge so waren wie sie waren, er kannte weder den Grund von Tages- und Nachtanbruch noch irgendwelche physikalischen Gesetze. Das einzige, was er kannte, war das allgegenwärtige Naturgesetz. Überleben des Stärksten. Aber das war alles, was er zu dieser Zeit wissen musste.

Erst viele tausend Jahre später begannen berühmte Gelehrte und Astronomen Theorien über die Welt zu erstellen. Zu dieser Zeit glaubten sie noch, die Erde sei so flach wie eine Scheibe und der Himmel nur ein kuppelförmiges Gebilde. Laut ihnen gab es einen riesigen Wasserfall am Ende der Welt, wo all das Wasser ins schwarze Nichts und direkt in die Hölle fiel. Seefahrer hatten Angst davor, mit ihren Schiffen über die Kante zu segeln, deshalb wagten sie es nicht, nahe an den Horizont zu kommen und deshalb suchten sie auch nie nach besseren Seewegen zu anderen Ländern und Inseln.

Es würde ein weiteres Jahrhundert oder so dauern, bis sie herausfanden, dass die Erde eine Kugel war. Dennoch lagen sie noch weit hinter unserem Wissen über das Universum, da sie noch immer dachten, dass die Erde das Zentrum dessen war und dass sich all die anderen Planeten um sie drehten, bis einmal ein paar Astronomen die Idee hatten, dass die Sonne das Zentrum des Sonnensystems war und dass sich die anderen Planeten, inklusive der Erde, auf ihrer Umlaufbahn befanden.

Aber egal welche Zeit wir uns anschauen, es wird immer etwas geben, das unsere Wissenschaftler nicht wissen oder verstehen können oder wollen. Zum Beispiel dachte man für eine lange Zeit, dass wir alleine im Universum waren. Ein egoistischer und gleichzeitig unlogischer Gedanke. Doch die Augen dieser Skeptiker wurden geöffnet, als eines Tages um 11:43 Uhr zwei Raumkapseln in einer Stadt landeten, und dort riesige Krater hinterließen. Zwei menschenähnliche Wesen stiegen heraus, nur dass sie wesentlich stärker waren und pelzige Schwänze hatten. Von diesem Augenblick an waren sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass wir nicht alleine im Universum waren.

Aber diese Geschichte handelt nicht von diesen zwei Außerirdischen, nun, zumindest nicht von einem von ihnen. Diese Geschichte handelt von etwas anderem, dass ein bisschen genauer erklärt werden muss.

Wie man weiß, gibt es das Universum und in diesem Universum gibt es viele verschiedene Galaxien mit ihren eigenen Sonnensystemen. Aber dieses Universum ist nicht das einzige dort draußen. Parallel zu diesem Universum existieren andere Universen und Zeitschienen. Diese existieren in verschiedenen Dimensionen und Welten. In einer Dimension könnte die Erde von normalen Menschen bewohnt sein, in einer anderen vielleicht von Kreaturen, die den Menschen ähneln oder nicht, oder es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass einfach nur andere Menschen dort leben. Die Technologie könnte fortgeschrittener sein oder man könnte sich in der Steinzeit wiederfinden. Das gleiche gilt für die verschiedenen Welten, nur dass sie sich auf einer ganz anderen Ebene befinden, als die Dimensionen. Wie der Name schon sagt, unterscheidet sich diese andere Welt von allem. Es gibt dort andere Planeten, andere Wesen, die Zeit könnte dort sogar anders vergehen. Ein Beispiel für so eine Welt ist das Jenseits, die Welt der Toten, die in einer anderen Dimension liegt, nur dass dort die Gesetze anders sind, als in diesen parallelen Dimensionen.

Aber über allen Dimensionen und Welten stehen die unterschiedlichen Realitäten. Eine Realität ist so ähnlich wie eine Zeitschiene, nur wesentlich umfassender. Man weiß, dass man, wenn man in der Zeit zurückreist und vielleicht nur ein kleines Detail verändert, eine neue Zeitschiene kreiert, während sich in der eigenen nichts verändert. Die gleichen Gesetze gelten in einer Realität. Nur ein kleiner Vorfall könnte eine andere Realität kreieren, mit ihren eigenen Welten, Dimensionen, Universen, Galaxien, Sternen und Planeten.

Davon handelt diese Geschichte. Diese Geschichte erzählt davon, was für einen Einfluss die Geburt eines kleinen Mädchens in der falschen (richtigen) Dimension auf die Geschehnisse in der Zukunft haben könnte. Einige Dinge könnten sich verbessern, andere verschlimmern. Aber eines ist sicher. Geschehnisse, sowohl wichtige als auch unwichtige, würden von der _Originalrealität_ abweichen, von der diese kreiert wurde...

* * *

In einer anderen Welt, der Welt der Toten, auch Jenseits genannt, befand sich neben vielen anderen kleinen und großen Planeten auch einer, der der Erde, wie man sie kennt, sehr ähnelte. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass der Himmel violett war und dass es keinem sterblichen Wesen erlaubt war, seinen Fuß darauf zu setzen. Auf diesem Planeten lebte das mächtigste Wesen des Universums zusammen mit seinem Freund und Diener. Wenn ich von mächtig spreche, meine ich nicht unbedingt Kraft. Dieses Wesen besaß die Weisheit von vielen Jahrhunderten und von seinen Vorfahren und er war der mächtigste seines Ranges in dieser Welt. Er war wichtiger als der Gott der Erde, wichtiger als die vier Kaious und sogar noch wichtiger als der Dai Kaiou. Er war der Kaioushin.

Dieser kleine Vorfall, der alles verändern würde, geschah etwa eine Woche nachdem der schreckliche Cyborg Cell von einem gerade mal elf Jahre alten Jungen besiegt wurde. Es war Nacht, obwohl man auf diesem Planten nicht zwischen Tag und Nacht unterscheiden konnte, und ein großes Feuer brannte in der Mitte einer Wiese. Die Schatten der hohen Flammen tanzten spielerisch auf der violetten Haut des Kaioushin, dessen weißer Irokesenschnitt im Wind wehte. Seine Stirn war in Konzentration in Falten gelegt und Schweiß lief an seinem Gesicht herunter, während er eine Kombination von Wörtern in einer fremden Sprache murmelte und sie wieder und wieder wie ein Mantra wiederholte.

Neben ihm stand ein großer und kräftig aussehender Mann mit dunkelrosafarbiger Haut und langem weißen Haar. Er war Kibito, sein Freund, Diener und Leibwächter. Er beobachtete gespannt, wie der Kaioushin dieses merkwürdige Ritual durchführte, ohne genau zu wissen, warum sein Meister es tat.

Obwohl dieses Mädchen gerade erst gezeugt worden war, konnte der Kaioushin schon die wachsende Macht in ihr spüren und dass ihre Rolle in dem Schicksal dieser und der anderen Erde in einer anderen Dimension eine wichtige war. Sie war die Tochter eines mächtigen Kriegers, eines Kriegers, der die Erde mehr als einmal gerettet hatte, doch nun tot war. Weder dieser Krieger noch seine Ehefrau wussten, dass sie wieder schwanger war. Nicht nur mit einem, sondern mit zwei starken Babys. Jedoch war das ein weiterer, wenn für manche Leute nicht noch wichtigerer Grund das ungeborene Mädchen von ihrer Mutter zu trennen, damit eine andere Frau in einer anderen Dimension sie gebären konnte. Denn die Mutter würde aufgrund der Herkunft des Vaters und der wachsenden Kraft beider Babys sicherlich bei der Geburt sterben. Sie war nur ein Mensch und wäre nicht in der Lage, die Strapazen der Geburt von zwei Kindern, die mehr als hundertmal stärker als sie waren, zu überleben.

Sowohl Meister wie auch Diener befanden sich in zu tiefer Konzentration und das Geräusch des Feuers war zu laut, als dass es ihnen möglich gewesen wäre, zu bemerken, dass sie von zwei Figuren beobachtet wurden. Erst als diese zwei Figuren näher traten, wirbelte Kibitos Kopf herum und er sah sie in dem Schatten, dass das Feuer auf sie warf, stehen. Er ging an dem Kaioushin vorbei, vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu stören, doch gleichzeitig bereit ihn zu beschützen, und hielt an, als die Entfernung zwischen ihm und den Neuankömmlingen auf wenige Meter geschrumpft war.

„Wer seid ihr?", verlangte Kibito zu wissen. Seine Stimme war stark und streng und hätte normale Menschen zusammenzucken lassen. Doch diese beiden Figuren, von denen eine so groß wie Kibito und die andere klein, sogar kleiner als der Kaioushin war, und die beide Umhänge trugen, deren Kapuzen einen Großteil ihrer Gesichter verdeckten, schienen nicht normal zu sein. Sie standen bloß dort, unbeweglich. „Wer seid ihr?", wiederholte der Diener des Kaioushins noch einmal, als er keine Antwort erhielt. „Wie ihr vielleicht seht, führt der Kaioushin ein wichtiges Ritual durch und er darf nicht gestört werden."

„Ich sehe das", sagte die kleine Figur nun und trat näher.

Der Kaioushin hielt in seinem Mantra inne und verspannte sich merklich, als er diese Stimme hörte. Er kannte sie... und er fürchtete und hasste sie zugleich. All die Jahre hatte er gehofft, er würde diese Stimme nie wieder hören müssen, diese Stimme, die ihm all diese Jahre solche Albträume bereitet hatte. Doch nun war sie zurück, der Eigentümer dieser Stimme war zurück, höchstwahrscheinlich aus Rache. Seine Augen sprangen auf, doch er starrte in das Feuer, als er sich weigerte in die Richtung der Stimme zu schauen.

„Aber der Kaioushin und ich, wir kennen uns. Ist das nicht so, alter Freund?", sagte die kleine Figur nun und lachte spottend. „Was ist?", fuhr er fort, als sich der Gott nicht bewegte. „Angst vor mir?"

Nun wandte der Kaioushin endlich seinen Kopf, stand auf und ging zu seinem Freund herüber. Das Ritual war noch längst nicht beendet, doch er wusste, wozu der Eigentümer dieser Stimme in der Lage war, deshalb musste er die höchste Priorität haben, in der Hoffnung, dass er später in der Lage sein würde, das Ritual zu beenden und nicht tot sein würde. „Oh nein, ich habe keine Angst", sagte er mit reiner Gehässigkeit in seiner Stimme. „Ich war nur überrascht, dich hier zu sehen. Ich hätte gedacht, ich würde dich niemals wiedersehen, nachdem ich deinen Vater getötet hatte, Babidi."

Die kleine Figur, Babidi, lachte wieder und zog die Kapuze von seinem Kopf, wobei er seine schmutziggelbe und faltige Haut offen legte. „Du erkennst mich also doch noch."

„Warum bist du hier?", wollte der Kaioushin wissen.

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest, warum ich hier bin. Aus Rache natürlich. Ich weiß, dass ich alleine nicht dazu in der Lage bin, meinen Vater zu rächen, aber ich habe jemanden gefunden, der es für mich tun kann. Ist das nicht so, Darbura?"

„Jawohl, Meister Babidi", sagte die große Figur und zog auch seine Kapuze zurück, um die roséfarbene Haut des Dämonenlords selbst zu offenbaren.

„Darbura?", murmelten Kibito und der Kaioushin, als eine Welle plötzlicher Furcht über ihre Körper wusch, und beide traten einen Schritt zurück.

„Darbura, du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Töte den Kaioushin", befahl Babidi.

„Natürlich, Meister." Der Lord der Dämonen ballte seine Fäuste und stürzte sich mit Gebrüll auf den Gott, der vor Angst wie gelähmt war.

„Kaioushin! Nein!", schrie Kibito und warf sich zwischen ihm und Darbura, was nur damit endete, dass er mit einem blutenden Loch in seinem Bauch tot am Boden lag.

„Kibito..." Der Kaioushin fiel neben seinem Freund auf die Knie. Er war besiegt und er wusste es. Er konnte Darbura nie besiegen. Er schaute auf, nur um zu sehen, wie der Lord der Dämonen einen Kistrahl auf ihn schoss, doch bevor der Strahl ihn treffen konnte, schickte er ein schnelles Gebet zum Himmel. _Es tut mir Leid. Ich konnte das Ritual nicht beenden. Bitte vergebt mir._

„Was habt Ihr jetzt vor?", wollte Darbura wissen, als er und Babidi vor den zwei Leichen standen.

Babidi wieherte vergnügt. „Nun, da der Kaioushin tot ist, gibt es niemanden der uns aufhalten kann. Wir werden jetzt losziehen und Energie sammeln und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werden wir zur Erde gehen, wo wir Buu wiederwecken werden."


	2. Teil I: Ein wichtiges Treffen

**A/N: Mmh, ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass ihr entweder sehr viel zu tun oder keinen Zugang zum Internet hattet und dass das der Grund dafür ist, dass ihr keine Reviews hinterlassen habt, richtig?**

**Dummerweise lese ich hier jetzt immer und immer wieder, dass es nicht mehr erlaubt sein soll, am Anfang von Geschichten direkt auf Reviews zu antworten, aber dafür gibt es jetzt ja bei den Reviews selbst, wenn sie nicht anonym sind, sprich, ihr euch eingeloggt habt, diese netten kleinen Reply-Buttons. Also, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, loggt euch ein beim Reviewen. Wenn die Möglichkeit nicht besteht, hinterlasst bitte irgendwie eine Mailadresse oder schickt mir eure Mailadresse per Mail, damit ich auf eure Reviews und eventuelle Fragen antworten kann, okay?**

**So, nun wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß beim ersten richtigen Kapitel von TLW-AR!**

**

* * *

**

Teil I

**Kapitel 1: Ein wichtiges Treffen**

Es war im Jenseits allgemein bekannt, dass Neuigkeiten, seien es gute oder schlechte, die merkwürdige Fähigkeit haben, sich rasend schnell zu verbreiten. Daher war es kein Wunder, dass ein Tag später die Stimmung von fast allen Bewohnern der anderen Welt sehr düster war – besonders die der vier Kaious und des Dai Kaious. Etwas, das niemand für möglich gehalten hätte, war geschehen. Der Kaioushin war tot, zusammen mit seinem Leibwächter – von wem getötet mussten sie erst noch herausfinden.

Unglücklicherweise hatte die Person, die diese Antwort kannte, dem Dai Kaiou früher am Tag eine Nachricht geschickt, in der sie ihm mitteilte, dass er aufgrund anderer, ebenfalls wichtiger Angelegenheiten, sich etwas verspäten würde. Und nun war die gesamte Prominenz des Jenseits im Palast des Dai Kaiou versammelt und wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig schweigend auf diese Person, die Licht ins Dunkle der mysteriösen Morde bringen konnte.

„Mir ist langweilig...", flüsterte eine Stimme plötzlich. Der Eigentümer dieser Stimme, ein Mann mit wild abstehendem schwarzen Haar und schwarzen Augen, der ein blaues T-Shirt bedeckt von einem orangefarbenen Gi trug und einen Heiligenschein über seinem Kopf schweben hatte, hatte seinen Ellenbogen auf seinem Knie abgestützt und sein Kinn ruhte in seiner Hand, während seine Augen in der Halle herumwanderten. Er beobachtete all die verschiedenen Leute in der Hoffnung, jemanden zu finden, den er kannte, was aufgrund der reinen Anzahl der Leute dort unwahrscheinlich war, als plötzlich ein lautes knurrendes Geräusch von seinem Magen kam. „Und ich habe Hunger..."

Der Mann neben ihm auf der Bank, ein blaues katzenfischähnliches Wesen mit zwei Antennen auf und auch einem Heiligenschein über seinem Kopf, stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. „Goku, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst zu Hause bleiben, aber du wolltest ja unbedingt mitkommen."

„Aber Kaiousama", jammerte Goku. „Ich wollte doch wissen, wer es geschafft hat, den Kaioushin umzubringen. Ich meine, wenn er wirklich so ein hohes Tier ist, wie du es mir erzählt hast, muss er sehr mächtig gewesen sein."

Der Nördliche Kaiou bemerkte, wie sich schon einige Köpfe zu ihnen umwandten und er spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich vor Verlegenheit erwärmte. „Goku", zischte er. „Nicht so laut."

„Ups." Er klammerte schnell seine Hand über seinen Mund und sagte dann mit einer gedämpften Stimme: „'tschuldigung."

* * *

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit saß auf der anderen Seite der Halle ein kleiner grünhäutiger Junge auf einem Stuhl und spielte nervös mit seinen Händen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte – sich ehrfürchtig umschauen oder einfach den Boden anstarren und versuchen, irgendwelchen Augenkontakt mit den anderen, definitiv wichtigeren Personen als ihn in der großen Halle zu vermeiden. Viele von ihnen warfen ihm flüchtige Blicke zu, als ob sie fragten, was ein kleines Kind wie er bei einem so wichtigen Treffen machte. Selbst _er_ fragte sich das. Er war gerade mal seit nicht mehr als zwei Wochen der Hüter der Erde, weshalb also war er schon bei einem Treffen, bei dem der Tot des höchsten Wesens im Universum besprochen wurde? Man konnte sagen, dass er mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht gewesen war, als plötzlich ein Diener von niemand geringerem als dem Dai Kaiou selbst in seinem Palast erschienen war und ihn bat, dorthin zu kommen, wo er jetzt war. Dende seufzte. Hoffentlich würde er irgendwann während des Treffens herausfinden, warum seine Anwesenheit hier erfordert war.

Plötzlich hörte er eine jammernde Stimme, die dem kleinen grünen Hüter der Erde gut bekannt war. Sein Kopf zuckte hoch, während seine Augen durch die Halle wanderten und da sah er ihn – auf der anderen Seite der Halle saß Goku, zusammen mit dem Nördlichen Kaiou, wenn er Recht hatte. Er wollte gerade aufstehen und zu ihnen hinübergehen, als sich jemand räusperte und sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne in die Halle gezogen wurde und Gokus Augen zeigten plötzlich, anstatt Langeweile, Neugier auf das, was jetzt passieren würde.

Vor allen anderen stand ein älterer Mann mit einem langen weißen Bart und Haar, gekleidet in einem schwarzen Umhang und einer Sonnenbrille. Dende fragte sich, ob das der Dai Kaiou war, doch seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als neben ihm jemand anfing zu flüstern und seinen Verdacht bestätigte. Also war das wirklich der Dai Kaiou. Sah ja nicht allzu mächtig aus, doch das bedeutete natürlich gar nichts. Dende wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man Leute nicht nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilen sollte. Wer von all den Leuten in der Halle würde vermuten, dass er, ein einfaches Kind, der Gott eines Planeten war, der sich Erde nannte.

Die Gedanken des jungen Gottes wurden unterbrochen, als der Dai Kaiou sich ein zweites Mal räusperte und schließlich begann zu sprechen. „Meine Damen und Herren, Bewohner des Diesseits und des Jenseits, Mitgötter und Göttinnen. Ich wollte euch nur darüber informieren, dass ich gerade eine Nachricht von der Person, die wir alle..."

Bevor der Dai Kaiou den Satz beenden konnte, materialisierten sich plötzlich zwei Männer, ein großer und ein kleiner, in der Halle neben dem Dai Kaiou. Aufgeregtes und ungläubiges Gemurmel ging sofort durch die Halle, während der kleinere der beiden sie bloß angrinste.

* * *

„Aber das ist...", murmelte der Nördliche Kaiou ungläubig, bevor er seinen Fehler bemerkte und schmunzelte. „Natürlich..."

„Was ist los, Kaiousama?", fragte Goku verwirrt. „Wer ist das?"

„_Das_ sind der Kaioushin und sein Freund Kibito", informierte er den toten Krieger.

„WAS! Aber ich dachte, sie sind tot!"

„Natürlich sind sie das, Goku. Siehst du nicht die Heiligenscheine über ihren Köpfen? Sie sind genauso tot wie wir und der Kaioushin hat – natürlich, wenn ich das sagen darf – das gleiche Privileg wie du und ich. Er und offensichtlich auch Kibito durften ihre Körper behalten."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Goku lächelnd. „Aber das bedeutet ja, dass die ganze Situation nicht so übel ist. Sie setzen einfach ihr Leben, äh, Unleben hier im Jenseits fort."

Der Kaioushin wartete eine kurze Zeit, bis das Gemurmel nachließ, bevor er anfing zu sprechen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen", sagte er. „Aber ich musste erst noch meinen Freund Kibito aus dem Paradies herausholen und Enma Daiou überreden, dass er ihm seinen Körper wiedergibt." Er schmunzelte ein wenig, zur großen Verwirrung derer in der Halle. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was es dort zu lachen gab. Verstanden sie denn nicht, dass sie tot waren? „Um die Fragen zu beantworten, die ihr vielleicht habt – Ja, ich bin der Kaioushin, das ist Kibito und ja, wir sind tot, und genauso wie der Nördliche Kaiou, von dem ich gehört habe, dass er vor etwa einer Woche gestorben ist, und die meisten Bewohner dieses Planeten, durften wir unsere Körper behalten."

Wieder ging ein wenig Gemurmel durch die Menge und Kibito nutzte die Zeit, um sich vorzubeugen und ins Ohr seines Freundes zu flüstern: „Lord Kaioushin. Ich glaube, du solltest ihnen nun von dem Grund unseres Todes erzählen."

Der Kaioushin nickte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu seinem _Publikum_. „Aber genug davon. Sagt mir, hat jemand von euch schon einmal von Majin Buu gehört?" Nur wenige Leute nickten mit panischen und geschockten Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern, während der Rest entweder mit dem Kopf schüttelte oder den Kaioushin fragend anschaute, und ihn drängte, fortzufahren. „Nun, für diejenigen, die ihn nicht kennen – Majin Buu ist ein schreckliches Monster, ein Dämon um genau zu sein. Er hat bereits vier Kaioushins getötet – ich war der einzige, der diesen Angriff überlebt hat – doch glücklicherweise hatte sein Erschaffer, ein Magier mit dem Namen Bibidi, ihn in einer Kugel weggeschlossen, da er begann Buus Macht zu fürchten und dass er ihn nicht mehr länger kontrollieren konnte. Ich hatte es geschafft, Bibidi zu töten, doch gestern ist mein schlimmster Albtraum wahr geworden. Bibidis Sohn Babidi kam auf meinen Planeten um mich zu töten, damit ich ihn nicht davon abhalten konnte, Buu wiederzuerwecken."

_Aber wie konnte dieser Babidi den Kaioushin _und _seinen Freund töten, wenn der Kaioushin in der Lage war, seinen Vater zu töten?_, fragte Goku sich. _Ist dieser Babidi so stark?_

„Nein, Goku, Babidi ist nicht stark genug um mich und Kibito ohne Hilfe zu töten", antwortete Kaioushin, der Goku anschaute, als dieser erschrocken aufblickte. „Er war nicht alleine zu mir gekommen. Bei ihm war der Lord der Dämonen, Darbura, das stärkste Wesen im Universum des Bösen. Er war derjenige, der uns ohne Probleme getötet hat. Du musst wissen, dass Babidi die Fähigkeit besitzt, Menschen mit etwas Bösen in ihren Herzen zu besitzen – so hat er Darbura zu seinem Handlanger gemacht." Er verharrte ein wenig und wartete, ob er irgendwelche anderen Gedanken oder Fragen hören konnte, die er kommentieren oder beantworten musste, doch sie schauten ihn alle nur erwartend an. „Glücklichweise glaube ich, dass Babidi nicht mit den Regeln des Jenseits vertraut ist. Er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass ich endgültig von der Bildfläche verschwunden bin und mich nicht mehr einmischen kann." Er grinste. „Nun, er weiß nicht, wie falsch er damit liegt, denn von jetzt an werde ich alles in meiner Macht tun um ihn aufzuhalten."

Lautes Gejubel brach von der Menge in der Halle aus, drei der vier Kaious eingeschlossen. Der Nördliche Kaiou hatte jedoch einen bedächtigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, nachdem er gehört hatte, was der Kaioushin ihnen erzählt hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht gut. Mit Darbura an seine Seite würde es wirklich schwer sein, Babidi zu besiegen. Doch zuerst mussten sie ihn finden und das war eine andere schwere Aufgabe. Der Kaioushin schien allerdings seine Gedanken zu hören, da er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte. _Mach dir nicht so große Sorgen, Kaiousama. Ich bin ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass ich in der Lage bin, Babidi zu besiegen. Wie du selbst gesagt hast, wird es mir schwer fallen ihn zu finden, besonders jetzt, da ich das Jenseits nicht mehr verlassen kann, und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein paar Jahre dauern wird. Versprich mir nur, dass du die Erde gut im Auge behältst und mich informierst, wenn du dort etwas Ungewöhnliches fühlst. Aber bitte, erzähl Goku davon nichts und lass ihn hart trainieren. Wir könnten seine Hilfe gebrauchen, wenn es Zeit wird zu kämpfen. _Anstatt ihm zu antworten, blickte Kaiousama ihn bloß an und nickte fast unmerklich.

Der Kaiouhin lächelte zurück und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen Personen in der Halle zu. „Okay, das war alles, was ich euch mitteilen wollte. Aber bevor ihr geht... Ist Dende, der Hüter des Planeten Erde anwesend?"

„Dende ist hier?", fragte Goku lächelnd, als er sich umschaute.

Dende schaute überrascht auf, als sein Name erwähnt wurde und bemerkte, dass sich alle wie wahnsinnig umschauten und nach dem Gott der Erde suchten. Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, stand er auf. „Ja, ich bin hier."

Der Kaioushin lächelte ihn an. „Gut. Komm bitte her, Dende. Ich möchte mit dir reden. Alle anderen können gehen."

Während Dende auf dem Weg nach vorne war, strömten alle anderen in die andere Richtung, nur Goku und der Nördliche Kaiou blieben sitzen. Sie beobachteten, wie der Kaioushin den Jungen begrüßte und ihn dann durch eine der anderen Türen in einen Raum hinter der großen Halle führte, gefolgt von Kibito.

Und sie waren noch immer da, als Dende etwas zwei Stunden später wieder aus dem Raum herauskam. Natürlich wollte Kaiousama lieber nach Hause gehen anstatt zu warten, doch Goku wollte die Möglichkeit nutzen, um mit dem jungen Namekianer zu reden. Er wusste nicht, wann er wieder dazu die Möglichkeit bekommen würde. Außerdem war er neugierig, warum der Kaioushin mit ihm reden wollte, deshalb hatte sein Meister widerwillig zugestimmt, mit ihm zu warten.

Dende sah ziemlich erschüttert aus, als er aus dem Raum herauskam, doch zwang schnell ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er sah, dass sein Freund dort saß und auf ihn wartete. Der Kaioushin hatte ihm nur erlaubt dem anderen Namekianer auf der Erde, derjenige der mit Kami verschmolzen war, das zu erzählen, was er in diesen zwei Stunden erfahren hatte. Niemand sonst durfte _davon_ wissen. Aber in diesen zwei Stunden hatte Dende auch die Möglichkeit genutzt, ihm die Dragonballs anzubieten, um sie wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. „Hallo Goku, Kaiousama", grüßte Dende in freundlich.

„Hey Dende! Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich hier zu sehen", sagte Goku zu ihm.

„Nun, ich selbst war ziemlich überrascht, als plötzlich einer der Männer des Dai Kaious mich eingeladen hatte, hierher zu kommen", sagte der Hüter.

„Und warum wollte der Kaioushin mit dir reden?", wollte der Saiyajin wissen, während sie den Palast verließen.

Dende zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts Besonderes. Er wollte mich nur ein wenig kennen lernen, da ich der jüngste Hüter eines Planeten bin, von dem er je gehört hatte. Wir haben auch ein wenig über die Dragonballs geredet und ich habe ihm angeboten, sie zu benutzen, um sich und Kibito wiederzubeleben, damit es ihnen leichter fällt, Babidi zu finden." Dende versuchte mit ganzer Macht, Augenkontakt mit Goku zu vermeiden. Er konnte noch nie lügen, besonders nicht zu Leuten wie Goku, aber zumindest war es keine ganze Lüge. „Es tut mir Leid, Goku, aber ich muss jetzt zurück. Popo wartet wahrscheinlich schon auf mich und ich will ihn nicht zu lange alleine lassen."

„Ja, guter alter Popo... Grüß die anderen von mir", sagte Goku fröhlich, der scheinbar nicht einmal an den Worten des jungen Namekianers zweifelte.

„Das werde ich tun. Auf wiedersehen, Goku!"

„Auf wiedersehen, Dende!" Sie winkten sich zu, bevor jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Weg ging.

„Ich frage mich, warum Dende mich anlügt..."; sagte Goku bedächtig, als sie bei dem Haus ankamen, in dem er und Kaiousama lebten.

„Was bringt dich auf diesen Gedanken?", fragte Kaiousama überrascht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Goku diese Lüge entdecken würde.

„Nun, ich weiß, dass ich nicht die klügste Person hier bin, aber ich weiß, wenn mich jemand anlügt. Vielleicht hat es etwas mit Babidi und Buu zu tun." Goku seufzte. „Nun, was immer es ist, ich werde weiter trainieren, nur um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein. Ich bin mir sicher, er und der Kaioushin haben ihre Gründe."

„Tu das, Goku, tu das...", murmelte sein Meister und folgte dem Schüler in das Haus.

* * *

„Du warst länger fort als erwartet", begrüßte Piccolo Dende, als er wieder zurück in seinem Palast war. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Dende nickte und begann Piccolo alles zu erzählen, was an diesem Tag geschehen war. Um ehrlich zu sein, war Piccolo ziemlich bestürzt zu hören, dass der Kaioushin getötet wurde, doch war auch froh, dass er in etwa einem Jahr zurückgewünscht werden würde. Doch er war noch geschockter, als er hörte, was der Kaioushin Dende über den Verbleib von der Kugel, in der Buu weggesperrt war, erzählt hatte.

„Das ist schrecklich", grummelte Piccolo. „Die Kugel ist auf der Erde und Babidi könnte hier jederzeit auftauchen um dieses Monster wiederzubeleben."

„Ich weiß... Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, weswegen der Kaioushin mit mir sprechen wollte", gab Dende zu. „Als er getötet wurde, war er gerade dabei ein Ritual durchzuführen, das etwas mit Gokus Familie zu tun hatte."

„Was?"

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass ChiChi wieder schwanger ist, mit Zwillingen – einem Jungen und einem Mädchen. Mit diesem Ritual wollte er das Mädchen von ihr trennen und in eine andere Dimension schicken, wo sie von normalen menschlichen Eltern auf die Welt gebracht werden sollte. Er sagte, dass das Schicksal des Mädchens dort ist, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau es bedeutete. Er sagte nur, dass es in irgendeiner alten Prophezeiung niedergeschrieben worden war. Aber dank Babidis und Darburas Einmischen war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, dieses Ritual zu beenden und als er wieder aufgewacht war, war alles, was er brauchte um das Ritual zu beenden oder zu wiederholen, zerstört."

Piccolo schnaubte. „Na und? Nun wird das Mädchen in dieser Dimension geboren. Vielleicht können wir eine andere Möglichkeit finden, um sie in diese andere Dimension zu schicken, nachdem sie geboren wurde und alt genug ist, um sich ihrem _Schicksal_ zu stellen."

„Wenn das so einfach wäre." Dende seufzte. „Aber das ist es nicht. Er erzählte mir auch, dass ChiChi nicht stark genug sein wird, um zwei starke Saiyajins zu gebären. Sie wird es wahrscheinlich nicht überleben."


	3. Teil I: Ein Geschenk des Himmels

**A/N: Ähm, nur schon mal ne kleine Anmerkung am Anfang, falls nachher irgendwelche Bemerkungen dazu kommen. In der Z-Dimension ist die Technologie schon sehr weit fortgeschritten (wie man unter anderem schon an den Raumschiffen sehen kann, die ohne Probleme in andere Sonnensysteme vordringen können oder alleine an der Capsule-Technologie). Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass man mit dieser fortgeschrittenen Technologie schon Dinge erkennen kann, die man bei uns zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erkennen könnte. Falls ihr am Ende des Kapitels nicht verstanden habt, worauf ich damit hinauswill, fragt einfach. Oh, und außerdem hab ich in diesem Kapitel mal ein wenig experimentiert – wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist das hier auch das einzige Kapitel mit diesem Experiment.**

**Und nun viel Spaß!

* * *

**

**Teil I**

**Kapitel 2: Ein Geschenk des Himmels**

Es war eine schwüle Sommernacht und es war im Großen und Ganzen friedlich. Der dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Himmel war durch Sterne erleuchtet und nur um die Spitzen der Berge in der Gegend herum konnte man Wolken sehen. Alles war ruhig, nur ein paar Grillen spielten ihr Lied, begleitet von einer einzelnen Eule, was, zusammen mit dem Nebel, der tief über den Wiesen schwebte, der Nacht eine unheimliche Stimmung verleihte.

Doch plötzlich wurde dieses idyllische Bild zerstört, als ein ohrenbetäubender Ruf durch die Gegend hallte. „GOHAN! ESSEN IST FERTIG!"

Nicht einmal zehn Sekunden später kam ein Junge mit kurzem und wildem schwarzen Haar aus dem Wald heraus und rannte auf ein Haus zu, das in der Mitte einer großen Lichtung stand. Man konnte das Licht durch die Fenster des Hauses sehen und weißer Rauch kam aus dem Schornstein heraus, der den Geruch einer köstlichen Mahlzeit mit sich trug. Der Junge zog die Tür schnell auf, rannte in das Haus und warf sie hinter sich wieder zu. Er hatte nicht einmal die große Person bemerkt, die auf einem kleinen Hügel in der Nähe des Hauses unter einem Baum, ganz und gar durch Dunkelheit umhüllt, stand. Sein Umhang wehte in der leichten Brise, als er beobachtete, wie der Junge das Haus betrat.

_

* * *

Piccolo_

Drei Monate... Ist schon so viel Zeit vergangen? Normalerweise bin ich nicht jemand, der sich über solche Dinge Gedanken macht, doch seit ich mit Kami verschmolzen bin, habe ich bemerkt, wie ich mir mehr und mehr Fragen über die Dinge stelle, die mir vorher vollkommen egal gewesen waren. Verdammter Kami! Er hat mehr Einfluss auf mich, als ich mag. Das einzig Gute, was dabei herausgekommen ist, ist, dass ich jetzt viel stärker bin. Nail hatte Recht gehabt. Frieza zu besiegen wäre ein Kinderspiel gewesen, wenn ich mit Kami verschmolzen wäre... Aber nein, egal wie stark ich jetzt bin, es war noch immer nicht genug um Cell zu besiegen. Nicht einmal der Mann, von dem wir alle _wussten_, dass er es tun konnte, hatte es geschafft, was den Sieg über das schreckliche Monster auf die Schultern eines elfjährigen Jungen fallen ließ.

Ein Teil seiner Unschuld wurde in diesem Kampf zerstört. Er hat seinen Vater in dem Kampf sterben sehen, bei der edlen Tat sein Leben für die Welt zu opfern, weil sein Sohn gezögert hat, Cell zu töten – er wollte das Monster leiden sehen – was dem Monster genug Zeit gegeben hat, seine Selbstzerstörung zu planen. Natürlich waren die Dinge nicht so einfach wie sie schienen. Cell kam zurück, wieder einmal in seiner perfekten Form, doch der Junge, Gohan, war nun in der Lage den Tod seines Vaters zu rächen und Cells Leben endlich ein Ende zu setzen.

Nun, drei Monate nach diesem Kampf, schien alles wieder fast normal zu sein. Der Junge setzt ein tapferes Gesicht auf, genauso wie seine Mutter es für ihn tut. Nicht viele Leute sehen es, aber ich kann erkennen, dass Gohan sich für den Tod seines Vaters die Schuld gibt. Er versucht es zu verbergen, besonders vor seiner Mutter. Er tut alles um sie zu erfreuen, alles um die Leere in der Familie, die durch Gokus Tod verursacht wurde, zu füllen, alles um seinen Vater zu ersetzen – und es macht ihn langsam fertig. Das Gewicht der Welt auf seinen Schultern während der Cell Spiele ist nichts verglichen mit dem Gewicht, das er jetzt trägt. Mit seinem Verhalten versucht er es seiner Mutter wieder gut zu machen – er glaubt, dass sie ihm die Schuld an dem Tod ihres Ehemannes gibt. Er erkennt nur nicht, dass sie ihm für nichts die Schuld gibt, dass die _einzige_ Person, die ihm die Schuld gibt, er selbst ist. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Junge zusammenbricht.

Sie wissen noch nichts von ChiChis Zustand. Vielleicht, wenn sie es herausfinden, wird es Gohan aus seiner Misere herausholen und ihm einen neuen Sinn im Leben geben. Aber zu was für einen Preis? Ein paar Monate des Glücks – wenn überhaupt Glück – gefolgt von neuem Elend, wenn er seine Mutter auch noch verliert?

Verdammt! Das ist nicht fair! Was muss er, oder seine ganze Familie tun, um so leben zu können, wie jede andere Familie, damit sie nicht von bösen Kreaturen heimgesucht werden, die sich diesen Planeten unterwerfen wollen, oder damit sie nicht diese Prüfungen durchstehen müssen, die immer eine neue Narbe auf seiner einst so reinen, unschuldigen Seele hinterlassen?

Ich weiß, das sieht mir gar nicht ähnlich, aber in den letzten Jahren habe ich angefangen, mich um diesen Jungen zu sorgen. Ich habe gesehen, was er durchgemacht hat – verflucht, ich war eine der Personen, die einen kleinen Teil seiner Unschuld zerstört haben nur um einen Krieger aus ihm zu machen. Und doch will ich schreien, die höheren Götter fragen, was er getan hat, um das zu verdienen, doch ich höre eine kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf – wahrscheinlich Kami – die zu mir sagt, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist. Sie sagt mir auch, dass das Leben niemals fair ist. Ich will ihn anschreien, dass er den Mund halten soll, aber es funktioniert nicht. Er ist nun irgendwie mein neues Gewissen. Nun, nicht genau... Seines und meines haben sich irgendwie vereinbart, genauso wie unsere Seelen, wenn ich überhaupt eine hatte. Plötzlich höre ich diese Stimme wieder. Sie verspottet mich und sagt mir, dass ich natürlich eine Seele hatte. Was sonst ließ mich für den Jungen sorgen?

Ich entschließe mich ihn zu ignorieren, doch meine Gedanken wandern zurück zu dem, was er zu mir gesagt hat. Verdammt – er könnte sogar recht haben. Aber nun ist die Güte, die ich bereits für den Jungen empfunden habe, so gewachsen, dass ich mich sogar um seine Familie sorge. Ich habe sogar ab und zu unser Training abgekürzt und ihn nach Hause geschickt. Ich glaube, er weiß, dass ich etwas vor ihm verheimliche, nur dass er nicht versteht warum und ich werde es ihm nicht sagen. Ich werde ihm nicht sagen, dass ich will, dass er so viel Zeit wie möglich mit seiner Mutter verbringt, dass er jeden Moment genießt, den er mit ihr verbringt – nur Enma Daiou weiß, wann es _vorgesehen_ ist, dass sie sich wiedersehen – dass er sie verlieren wird. Er hatte schon so wenige Jahre mit Goku und ich habe gesehen, wie glücklich der Junge in den drei Jahren war bevor die Cyborgs aufgetaucht sind. Und nun hat er ihn verloren, genauso wie er seine Mutter in sechs – vielleicht sogar weniger – Monaten verlieren wird.

Und ich schwöre, wenn ich Babidi jemals in meine Hände bekomme, werde ich sicher gehen, dass er den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben und in der Hölle schmoren wird.

* * *

Direkt nachdem Gohan in die Küche gerast kam, ließ er sich auf seine Stuhl am Tisch fallen und wartete begierig darauf, dass seine Mutter die letzten Schalen auf den Tisch gestellt und ihm erlaubt hatte, anzufangen. So merkwürdig es auch war... Normalerweise, wenn sich Leute schlecht fühlten oder depressiv waren, litten sie unter Appetitlosigkeit, aber egal wie schlecht Gohan sich fühlte, war sein Magen immer dominant. Er aß sogar seine normale Portion, wenn er an seinem Tiefpunkt angelangt war. Nachdem Chichi auch saß und ihren Teller gefüllt hatte, nickte sie Gohan zu und er stürzte sich auf seinen Essensberg.

ChiChi beobachtete ihn eine Weile, glücklich, dass seine Essgewohnheiten noch immer die gleichen waren, bevor sie ihre Essstäbchen aufnahm. Doch sie fing nicht an zu essen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn konnte sie nicht essen. Es war nun nicht so, dass sie unter Appetitlosigkeit litt, ihr wurde nur immer übel, wenn sie etwas zu Essen sah. Es ging schon seit einiger Zeit so, schon seit drei Monaten oder so, seit Goku... sie verlassen hatte und jedes Mal zwang sie sich zumindest eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, um ihren Sohn nicht misstrauisch zu machen oder ihn zu beunruhigen.

„Mom?", holte die Stimme ihres Sohnes sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Was?" Sie sah erschrocken auf und merkte, dass Gohan sie besorgt anschaute. „Oh, natürlich geht es mir gut. Möchtest du noch etwas zu trinken?" Sie wich der Frage über ihre Gesundheit aus, als sie das leere Glas von ihrem Sohn sah. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm sie das Glas und stand auf, ein bisschen zu schnell, da ihr plötzlich furchtbar schwindelig wurde. Sie ließ das Glas fallen, wobei es auf dem Küchenboden in tausend Stücke zerbrach und musste sich am Tisch abstützen.

„Mom!", schrie Gohan, der sofort an ihrer Seite war und sie vorsichtig zurück zu ihrem Stuhl führte.

„Es ist schon gut, Gohan, ist schon gut", versuchte sie ihren Sohn zu beruhigen, während sie tief und gleichmäßig atmete. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr so etwas geschehen war. Ihr war schon ungefähr genauso lange schwindelig, wie sie auch schon nicht mehr richtig essen konnte. Es dauerte immer nur wenige Sekunden an und sie war nie ohnmächtig geworden, doch sie begann langsam, sich um ihre Gesundheit Sorgen zu machen.

„Nein, Mom, es ist nicht gut...", bestand Gohan. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht das erste Mal ist, dass so etwas passiert ist..." Er bemerkte den überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Ich habe vorher schon mal gespürt, wie dein Ki so geflackert hat... Ich dachte, dass es nur wegen Dad war und dem Stress und allem, aber nun glaube ich, dass es etwas Ernstes sein könnte. Bitte, geh zum Arzt. Nur für alle Fälle..."

„Gohan", protestierte ChiChi, doch ihr Sohn unterbrach sie.

„Bitte, Mom..." Seine Stimme war nun so leise, dass er flüsterte und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen spürte er wieder Tränen in seinen Augen.

ChiChi schaute ihn an und untersuchte vorsichtig sein Gesichtsausdruck, wobei sie nicht übersah, dass in seinen Augen etwas glitzerte. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal weinen gesehen, seit sich sein Vater geopfert hatte, und es tat ihr weh, ihn so zu sehen. Sie hatte es vor ihm verheimlicht, damit er sich keine Sorgen um sie machte – es gab schon genug, um das er sich sorgte – doch scheinbar hatte sie nur das Gegenteilige erreicht. Sie seufzte. „Okay, Gohan... Ich rufe Bulma an und dann werde ich morgen zum Arzt gehen…." Da sie sich wieder besser fühlte, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und stand wieder auf, zur großen Überraschung ihres Sohnes. Sie ging zu einem Schrank und holte einen Besen heraus, um sich um das zerbrochene Glas zu kümmern, zeigte jedoch nicht ihre eigenen Tränen, die ihr langsam in die Augen stiegen.

„Lass mich das machen", unterbrach die Stimme ihres Sohnes wieder ihre Gedanken, als er den Besen aus ihren Händen nahm. „Du solltest dich ausruhen."

Sie nickte, umarmte Gohan schnell und dankbar und ging dann zum Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf die Couch legte. Von dort aus könnte sie hören, wie Gohan die Überbleibsel des Glases auffegte. Wann war er so groß und verantwortungsbewusst geworden? Es kam ihr vor wie gestern, dass Gohan vier Jahre gewesen war und er und sein Vater zum Treffen auf der Insel von Muten Roshi aufgebrochen waren. Er war nicht mehr ihr kleines Baby und das verstand sie langsam. Doch er war noch immer ein Kind. Sie sollte sich um ihn kümmern und nicht umgekehrt. Sie wusste, dass er nur seinen Vater ersetzen und der Mann im Haus sein wollte, aber obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, wusste sie, dass er sie noch brauchte. Jetzt mehr als zuvor. Gokus... Tod, oder mehr die Umstände _davon_, taten ihm so weh. Sie musste für ihn da sein, weil sie nicht wusste, ob er es ertragen könnte, wenn er sie auch noch verlor. Sie würde für ihn zum Arzt gehen und nicht für sich selbst.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag saß Bulma im Wartezimmer vor dem Untersuchungszimmer des Arztes und wartete sehnlichst und besorgt darauf, dass ihre Freundin wieder herauskam. Sie hatte natürlich sofort zugestimmt, sie dorthin zu bringen, als ChiChi sie am vorigen Abend angerufen hatte. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass sie jetzt dort drinnen bei ihrer Freundin sein könnte.

* * *

„Nun, Mrs. Son", begann der Arzt. Er sah ziemlich ernst aus und ChiChi mochte diesen Blick überhaupt nicht. „Nachdem Ihre Blutproben ausgewertet wurden, bin ich froh, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass mit Ihnen nichts _nicht_ in Ordnung ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, Sie sind schwanger – etwa im dritten Monat." ChiChi starrte ihn bloß an, als sie langsam seine Worte verstand. Aber ihr Verstand war wie betäubt, nachdem sie die Bedeutung dieser Worte verstand, und war nicht mehr fähig, irgendwelche Worte zu formen, die sie hätte sagen können. „Mrs. Son, ich möchte wirklich gerne eine Ultraschalluntersuchung machen, um sicher zu stellen, dass mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist..."

„Natürlich...", fand ChiChi schließlich ihre Sprache wieder. Der Arzt führte sie zu einem Bett, wo sie sich hinlegte und ihren Bauch für den Arzt freilegte. Er nahm ein kühlendes Gel heraus und verteilte es auf ihrem Bauch. Dann schaltete er den Monitor an, nahm den Sensor und platzierte ihn auf ihrem Unterbauch.

„Oh Gott...", sagte der Arzt bloß.

„Was ist los?" ChiChi wurde sofort besorgt.

„Nun, Mrs. Son, beide Babys sind gesund..." ChiChis Augen weiteten sich aus Überraschung. Hatte er gerade _beide Babys_ gesagt? „Möchten sie die Geschlechter wissen?" Wieder nickte ChiChi wie benommen und starrte fasziniert auf die beiden weißen Flecken auf dem Bildschirm. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Obwohl sie nicht wirklich viel auf dem Bild erkennen konnte, war es eines der schönsten Dinge, die sie je gesehen hatte. „Mmh, mal sehen... Beide sind richtig gedreht... Das linke ist ein Junge und das rechte ein Mädchen… Möchten sie, dass ich das Bild ausdrucke?"

„Natürlich!", sagte ChiChi, nun aufgeregt.

„Okay... Sie können sich wieder anziehen und dann setzen Sie sich bitte wieder an meinen Tisch... Es gibt noch etwas ernsteres, das ich mit ihnen besprechen muss..."

ChiChi konnte es nicht glauben, als sie wieder auf dem Stuhl saß und der Arzt sich ihr gegenüber hingesetzt hatte. Zwei Babys. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Zwillinge! Das war einfach unglaublich!

„Okay, Mrs. Son... Das waren die guten Nachrichten, wenn ich das so sagen darf... Aber es gibt noch etwas anderes." Der Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes war vollkommen ernst. „Zwillinge zu gebären ist nicht immer einfach..."

„Wer sagt, dass Kinder zu gebären immer einfach ist?", warf ChiChi ein.

„Sie könnten Recht haben, aber ich erinnere mich an die Strapazen von Gohans Geburt und wie erschöpft Sie danach waren. Was ich sagen will, ist, dass die Geburt gefährlich werden könnte... Sowohl für Sie als auch für die Babys..."

„Gefährlich?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ja, gefährlich... Ich gebe zu, dass keine Geburt wirklich sicher ist, aber Zwillinge zu gebären, besonders mit dem Wissen wie schwer es Ihnen gefallen war, ein Kind zu gebären, könnte zu Komplikationen führen. Ich möchte Ihnen keine Angst machen, aber ich wollte sie darüber informieren, dass wir ihre Schwangerschaft sehr genau beobachten sollten, nur um sicher zu gehen...", erklärte er.

„Ich glaube, das wäre das beste", sagte ChiChi nun auch ein wenig besorgt. „Nun denn, war das alles, was sie mir sagen wollten?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon... Bitte gehen sie zu meiner Arzthelferin für einen neuen Termin..."

„Keine Angst, das werde ich", sagte sie und stand auf, wobei sie dem Arzt ihre Hand entgegenstreckte. „Danke."

Er schüttelte sie. „Auf wiedersehen, Mrs. Son… Ich sehe Sie in ein paar Wochen."

Als ChiChi aus dem Untersuchungszimmer trat, schaute Bulma sie erwartungsvoll an. Als sie das Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah, ignorierte ChiChi all die Zweifel, die der Arzt in ihr verursacht hatte und erlaubte einem Lächeln sich auf ihrem Gesicht auszubreiten. „Nun, was ist los?", fragte Bulma vorsichtig.

ChiChi legte dann eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und sagte: „Goku hat mir etwas hinterlassen..."

* * *

Gohan starrte besorgt aus dem Fenster und wartete darauf, dass seine Mutter zurückkam. Es war schon Spätnachmittag und seine Mutter war ziemlich früh am Morgen zum Arzt gefahren. Er war noch nicht mal dazu fähig gewesen, zu trainieren, da seine Gedanken immer abgeschweift waren und er sich fragte, was mit seiner Mutter los war. Sie war in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie krank gewesen – soweit er es wusste. Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Was, wenn das Herzvirus von seinem Vater ansteckend gewesen war und seine Mutter es auch hatte? Es war nichts mehr von der Medizin übrig...

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er plötzlich die Kis von seiner Mutter und Bulma direkt vor ihrem Haus spürte. Er schaute wieder aus dem Fenster und sah, wie seine Mutter aus Bulmas Jet ausstieg und ihr ein letztes Mal zuwinkte, bevor Bulma wieder fortflog. Er wandte sich schnell vom Fenster ab und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, wo er versuchte sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, die dort lagen. Oder ließ es zumindest so aussehen, als ob er dort arbeitete – er wusste, wie seine Mutter werden konnte, wenn sie herausfand, dass er seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht, sondern die ganze Zeit nur aus dem Fenster geschaut und auf sie gewartet hatte. Er klopfte nervös mit seinem Stift auf dem Tisch bis die Bewegung zu schnell wurde und der Stift in genau dem Moment brach, in dem seine Mutter die Tür öffnete. Er verharrte, als er das geheimnisvolle Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sah – etwas, das er überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte. „Hey Mom", grüßte er sie, und seine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich so trocken an wie nach ein paar Tagen in der Wüste ohne etwas zu trinken – ein Gefühl, das er nur allzu gut kannte.

„Hallo Gohan", antwortete ChiChi und ließ sich schön Zeit die Tür zu schließen, ihre Tasche auf den Tisch zu stellen und sich schließlich hinzusetzen, wobei sie sich die ganze Zeit Gohans fragenden Augen bewusst war, die jeder ihrer Bewegung folgten. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit fast umbrachte, aber als sie ihn mit diesem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah und an ihre Neuigkeiten dachte, konnte sie dem Verlangen ihn ein wenig zu foltern nicht wiederstehen.

Die Spannung in dem Raum war so dicht, dass man sie fast mit dem Messer durchschneiden konnte. „Was hat der Arzt gesagt?", fragte Gohan schließlich. Die ganze Situation machte ihn ganz verrückt.

„Beruhige dich, Gohan", sagte ChiChi lächelnd. „Der Arzt sagte, dass bei mir alles in Ordnung ist... Er hat nur etwas anderes herausgefunden, das meine Probleme in den letzten Wochen erklärt."

„Und was ist es?"

Wieder einmal ließ ChiChi sich Zeit, als sie etwas aus ihrer Tasche herausnahm und es auf den Tisch direkt vor ihren Sohn legte. „Das hat der Arzt heute gemacht."

„Was?" Gohan schaute das schwarzweiße Bild an, das seine Mutter ihm gegeben hatte und versuchte mühevoll, irgendetwas darauf zu erkennen. Das einzige, was er dort sehen konnte, waren zwei weiße Punkte auf einem schwarzen Hintergrund. Irgendwie kam ihm das bekannt vor und er überlegte, wo er so etwas schon einmal gesehen haben könnte, als ihm plötzlich ein Licht aufging. „Du bist schwanger?", fragte er ungläubig.

ChiChi nickte und sagte in einer sanften Stimme: „Ja, das bin ich. Die beiden weißen Punkte auf dem Bild sind die Babys..."

„Babys? Wie in zwei Babys?", fragte er, noch überraschter.

„Ein Junge und ein Mädchen... Du wirst ein großer Bruder werden, Gohan...", sagte sie zu ihm. Sie nahm seine Hände und drückte sie ein wenig, wobei sie ihm lächelnd in die Augen blickte. „Dein Vater hat uns ein Geschenk hinterlassen, damit wir uns an ihn erinnern... Es ist ein Geschenk des Himmels."

Und zum ersten Mal seit drei Monaten fühlten Mutter und Sohn wieder wahres Glück.


	4. Teil I: Die Baby Party

**A/N: Frohe Weihnachten alle zusammen! Wie ich schon angekündigt habe, kommt heute, trotz Weihnachten, das nächste Kapitel. Ist zwar leider wieder ein kürzeres, aber was soll's. Dafür gibt es als Weihnachtsgeschenk gleich noch ein Kapitel hinterhergeschoben! Ich will aber zu jedem Kapitel eine Review haben, klar? GRINS. **

**Also, dann man viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

**

Teil I

**Kapitel 3: Die Baby Party**

Schmerz. Das war das einzige, was sie fühlte. Als ob sie von innen zerrissen wurde. Sie spürte, wie Tränen an ihren Wangen herunterströmten. Oh Gott, es tat so weh!

Ihre Augen waren fest zugepresst und ihre Fäuste geballt, alles um diese unerträgliche Qual auszuschließen. Über ihre Schreie konnte sie jemanden nach ihr rufen und Kommandos geben hören. Sie verstand diese Kommandos nicht, doch sie wusste instinktiv, was sie tun musste. Sie sammelte ihre letzte Kraft und tat, was sie für richtig hielt. Mit einem letzten Schrei ließ ein Teil des Schmerzes nach, doch sie wusste, dass es noch nicht vorbei war – nur noch einmal und dann war es vorbei.

Und tatsächlich, einen kurzen Moment später war der schlimmste Schmerz vorüber und sie hörte zwei Mal lautes Geheule. Sie fühlte sich absolut erschöpft und schwach und sie schaffte es kaum, ihre Augen aufzuhalten, als zwei kleine Bündel in ihre Arme gelegt wurden. Sie schaute sie an – ein kleiner Junge, der das exakte Ebenbild seines Vaters war und ein kleines Mädchen mit – so merkwürdig es auch klang – feinem blonden Haar und blauen Augen – und lächelte schwach. „Gohan... Das sind dein Bruder Goten und deine Schwester Jenny."

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie ihre Augenlider mit jeder Sekunde schwerer wurden und begann den Kontakt zu der realen Welt zu verlieren, doch fühlte sich auch friedlicher. Das letzte, was sie hörte, war ihr ältester Sohn, der verzweifelt nach ihr rief.

ChiChis Augen flogen mit einem Mal offen. Sie war in kaltem Schweiß gebadet und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Ihre Hände wanderten sofort zu der riesigen Wölbung ihres Bauches und blieben darauf ruhen, während sie auf _irgendeine_ Regung wartete. Sie hielt ihren Atem ein paar Sekunden lang an bis sie den ersten Tritt und dann einen zweiten Tritt spürte und atmete dann tief aus, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Aber trotzdem hatte sie Angst. Dieser Traum... Er fühlte sich nicht wie ein normaler Traum an. Er fühlte sich so real an, so als ob sie wirklich da gewesen war und den Schmerz erlebt hatte, einfach _wusste_, dass das passieren würde. Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie diesen Traum hatte. Er wiederholte sich jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen, jede Nacht der gleiche schreckliche Traum mit dem gleichen schrecklichen Ende. Vielleicht war es nur ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen dem, was der Arzt ihr vor ein paar Monaten erzählt hatte – dass es bei der Geburt Komplikationen geben könnte – aber ChiChi _wusste_ irgendwie, dass es mehr war. Es war ein Gefühl, wie eine dunkle Vorahnung über was passieren würde.

* * *

„Okay, ChiChi", sagte Bulma, als sie ihre Tasse zurück auf den kleinen Kaffeetisch vor sich stellte. „Nun erzähl schon, was ist los?"

„Wovon sprichst du?", antwortete ChiChi abwesend, da sie dem, was Bulma sagte, nicht wirklich Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Es war ein sonniger Freitagnachmittag im Januar und es tat fast ihren Augen weh nach draußen zu schauen. Alles war weiß in weiß dort, aber es würde nicht mehr lange so sein. Der Januar kam schon dem Ende entgegen und einen Monat weiter würde es wärmer werden und der ganze Schnee, der den Winter über gefallen war, würde schmelzen. Die Zeit war wirklich schnell vergangen. ChiChi konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass seit den Cell Spielen und dem... Tod ihres Ehemanns schon acht Monate vergangen waren. Es fiel ihr noch immer schwer daran zu denken, zu wissen, dass er niemals wieder zu ihr zurückkommen würde, besonders jetzt, wo sie wieder Mutter wurde, was ihn unausweichlich wieder zum Vater machte.

Die Neuigkeiten über die Babys hatten Gohan aus seiner Misere herausgeholt und er freute sich schon wirklich darauf endlich zwei Geschwister zu haben, mit dem Wissen, dass sein Vater nicht gegangen war, ohne ihnen etwas zu hinterlassen. Gohan war glücklich – aber was war mit ihr? Natürlich war sie glücklich, dass sie wieder schwanger war. Sie hatte immer mehr als ein Kind gewollt, doch da Goku immer weg oder tot war oder sich wieder einer Bedrohung stellen musste, hatten sie nie die Möglichkeit gehabt willentlich ein weiteres Kind zu zeugen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob die Zwillinge nur ein Unfall waren oder ob ihr Ehemann das geplant hatte um ihr etwas zu hinterlassen, falls er nicht überlebte. Doch gleichzeitig hatte sie Angst und der Grund dafür war dieser Traum. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte sie nicht wieder einschlafen können. Sie fing wirklich an, sich Sorgen um diesen Traum und was er höchstwahrscheinlich bedeutete zu machen und sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht, was sie jetzt tun sollte und es war erst am frühen Morgen gewesen, dass sie sich entschlossen hatte... Deshalb hatte sie Bulma gebeten, zu ihr herüberzukommen.

„ChiChi?" Bulmas Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf und ChiChi schaute erschrocken auf.

„Was?", fragte sie, überrascht, dass sie schon wieder in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen war. „Tut mir Leid. Ich war kurz mal abgeschweift..."

„Keine Angst, ChiChi", sagte Bulma und winkte sie ab. „Du siehst wirklich müde aus. Zehren sie so sehr an dir?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich..." ChiChi zögerte. „Bulma, darf ich dich um etwas bitten?"

„Natürlich. Was ist es? Spuck's aus."

„Ich... Bulma... Falls mir etwas zustößt, falls ich die Geburt nicht überlebe, möchte ich dich bitten, dich um meine Kinder zu kümmern", flüsterte sie.

Du blauhaarige Frau blinzelte überrascht. „Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass du nicht überleben wirst? Natürlich wirst du—"

„Der Arzt hat zu mir gesagt, dass es Komplikationen geben könnte", schnitt sie ihr das Wort ab. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich wie schwer es für uns Menschen ist, ein Saiyajinkind zu gebären. Gohans Geburt alleine hatte mir schon sehr viel Kraft gekostet und der Arzt erzählte mir, dass mich die Geburt von Zwillingen gefährden könnte."

„Unsinn, ChiChi. Du bist eine starke Frau, wahrscheinlich die stärkste menschliche Frau auf diesem Planeten und—"

„Das ist noch nicht alles", unterbrach sie ihre Freundin wieder. „All die vergangenen Nächte hatte ich immer den gleichen Traum. Er handelte von der Geburt der Zwillinge und endet jede Nacht gleich – dass ich sterbe... Bitte, lass mich ausreden", sagte ChiChi, als sie sah, dass Bulma ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, um etwas zu sagen. Ihre Freundin nickte nur und schloss ihren Mund wieder, als sie ihre Freundin bloß anstarrte. „Ich weiß irgendwie, dass es kein gewöhnlicher Traum ist – nein, dieser Traum bedeutet etwas. Bitte Bulma, versprich mir, dass du dich um meine Kinder kümmerst, wenn die Geburt so endet wie in meinem Traum. Wirst du das tun?"

„Natürlich", stimmte Bulma mit einer sanften Stimme zu. Sie sah, wie ängstlich ihre Freundin war und sie wollte ihr nur die Angst nehmen. Sie bemerkte, dass ChiChi wirklich davon überzeugt war, dass der Traum etwas bedeutete, und alleine um ihr zu helfen, damit sie sich besser fühlte, sagte sie ja. Natürlich liebte sie Gohan fast wie ihren eigenen Sohn und natürlich würde sie sich um ihn und seine Geschwister kümmern. Jedes Kind von Goku und ChiChi war in ihrem Zuhause willkommen und sie würde ihr bestes tun, damit es sich auch wie ihr Zuhause anfühlte – _falls_ ChiChi Recht hatte.

„Danke, Bulma", sagte ChiChi und fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen, die sie schnell wegblinzelte. „Ich wusste, ich konnte auf dich zählen."

„Dafür nicht, Chi. Du weißt, wie sehr ich Gohan anhimmle und wenn seine Geschwister nur ein wenig wie er sind, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie mein Herz im Sturm erobern werden."

„In meinem Traum", erzählte die dunkelhaarige Frau ihr plötzlich, „sah der Junge, ich habe ihn Goten genannt, genauso aus wie Goku und das Mädchen hatte – frag mir nicht wie oder warum – blondes Haar und blaue Augen. Ihr Name war Jenny."

Bulma starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „War sie schon ein Super Saiyajin?"

„Nein." ChiChi schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie sah – einfach so aus. Ich kann es nicht erklären, genauso wenig wir ihren Namen. Natürlich hab ich mir viele verschiedene Mädchennamen überlegt, aber ich hatte niemals an diesen gedacht, bis ich sie in meinem Traum plötzlich so nannte. Ich habe es einfach getan, ohne nachzudenken, als ob ihr Name schon lange vorherbestimmt ist..."

Bulma sah, wie die Augen ihrer Freundin traurig wurden und legte eine Hand auf ihre. „Ich bin mir sicher", sagte sie sanft, „dass sie, egal welche Haar- oder Augenfarbe sie haben, oder wie du sie nennen wirst, wunderschön sein werden." Plötzlich breitete sich ein riesiges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „ChiChi, ich habe eine Idee, wie wir dich auf andere Gedanken bringen können. Ich will eine Baby Party für dich schmeißen."

„Eine Baby Party? Aber..."

„Kein Aber. Du bist schon im achten Monat und hattest noch keine. Mach dir um die Vorbereitungen keine Sorgen, ich werde mich um alles kümmern." Bulma klatschte in die Hände und sprang auf. „Oh, das ist so aufregend! Ich muss jetzt los und mich um alles kümmern. Du darfst keinen Finger rühren, sei morgen einfach um drei Uhr nachmittags fertig, verstanden?"

Bevor ChiChi überhaupt eine weitere Silbe sagen konnte, war Bulma schon zur Tür hinaus und flog in ihrem Jet los. Die Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf. Zumindest hoffte sie jetzt, dass sie aufhören konnte, sich um die Zukunft ihrer Kinder Gedanken zu machen, da sie wusste, dass man sich um sie kümmerte, _wenn_ sie starb.

* * *

Als ChiChi aus ihrer kleinen Mittagstunde aufwachte und die Treppe hinunterging, sah sie, dass schon alles vorbereitet war. Sie fragte sich, wann genau Bulma das alles getan hatte, weil noch alles in ihrem Haus normal gewesen war, als sie sich hingelegt hatte. Nun war ihr Wohnzimmer fast ganz leer, bist auf die Couch, ein großer Esstisch, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie er dahingekommen war – höchstwahrscheinlich Bulmas Werk – noch ein Tisch, der mit reichlich Essen bedeckt war und mehr als genug Stühle um den Esstisch herum.

Sie hatte gerade die letzte Treppenstufe erreicht, als ein schwarzweißes verschwommenes etwas plötzlich vor ihr anhielt und niemand geringeren als ihren Sohn enthüllte. „Hey Mom", sagte Gohan überrascht. „Was machst du schon hoch? Es ist noch nicht einmal zwei Uhr!"

Sie lächelte ihn an, obwohl ihre Tränen hinter dem Lächeln verborgen waren. „Ich war nicht so müde", antwortete sie und das war sogar die Wahrheit. Obwohl sie wieder den gleichen Traum gehabt hatte wie all die anderen Nächte, hatte sie es wieder geschafft, einzuschlafen. Es machte ihr irgendwie nicht mehr so viel Angst wie zuerst. Sie hatte akzeptiert, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich nur noch einen Monat mit ihrem Sohn hatte und dass sie nicht in der Lage sein würde, zu sehen, wie ihre anderen Kinder aufwuchsen, doch es machte sie trotzdem unglaublich traurig. Aber sie _würde_ Goku wiedersehen und dass erleichterte ihr das ganze Übertreten ins Jenseits wesentlich.

„Bulma hat aber gesagt, dass du keinen Finger rühren sollst, warum setzt du dich dann nicht ins Wohnzimmer, während Bulma und ich den Rest vorbereiten", schlug er vor.

„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich, wie sich in der letzten Stunde so viel verändern konnte... Du hast ihr geholfen. Wo ist sie überhaupt?"

Gohan lächelte seine Mutter an. „In der Küche und nun setze dich bitte hin. Der Nachmittag wird noch anstrengend genug für dich..."

„Okay, okay", lachte ChiChi. „Ich geh schon..." Plötzlich, als sie sich bewegen wollte, verspürte sie einen kleinen, allerdings stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Rücken. Ein wenig zusammenzuckend, reichte sie mit ihrer Hand zu dem Wunden Punkt.

„Bist du okay, Mom?", fragte Gohan besorgt.

„Ja, das bin ich", versicherte seine Mutter ihm. „Nur ein bisschen Rückenschmerzen, nichts Schlimmes. Das ist normal."

„Okay, wenn du das sagst." Gohan war nicht ganz überzeugt, das konnte ChiChi erkennen, aber er zog sich doch wieder in die Küche zurück und ließ sie alleine in das Wohnzimmer gehen. Wie konnte ihr Sohn auch überzeugt sein, wenn sie selbst nicht einmal ganz davon überzeugt war, dass es nur normale Rückenschmerzen waren? Sie kannte diese Art Schmerzen, aber war es nicht zu früh?

* * *

Es war wirklich ein wundervoller Nachmittag. Es war das erste richtige Zusammenkommen seit den Cell Spielen und fast alle hatten die Chance genutzt um die anderen wiederzusehen. Ihr Vater war da, Bulma natürlich mit ihrer ganzen Familie, Krillin mit – welche Überraschung – Juuhachigou, Yamchu, Puar, Muten Roshi und Oolong waren auch da und sogar Piccolo, zu Gohans großer Freude. Die einzigen, die nicht da waren, waren Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu – sie hatten sich an ihr Versprechen, dass sie die anderen nicht wiedersehen würden, gehalten – und Mr. Popo und Dende, die den Palast nicht verlassen konnten. Trotzdem amüsierten sich alle. ChiChi wurde reich beschenkt, natürlich nur mit Dingen für die Babys, wie Kleidung, Spielzeug und so weiter. Alles was ein Baby brauchte oder nicht wirklich brauchte.

Nachdem sie alle den köstlichen Kuchen und die Kekse, die Bulma von einem Catering Service bestellt hatte, gekostet hatten, saßen sie alle im Wohnzimmer, plauderten munter miteinander und tauschten Erinnerungen aus, ob es von ihren Kämpfen oder anderen Dingen war. ChiChi beobachtete alles mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, bis sie plötzlich wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken spürte. Er war dieses Mal viel intensiver als beim ersten Mal vor ein paar Stunden und sie musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz verging, als sie plötzlich etwas anderes fühlte – etwas Nasses. Ein bestürzter Blick erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, da sie wusste, was diese Nässe bedeutete.

„Öhm, Leute...", sagte sie vorsichtig und erlangte damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Zimmer. „Es ist soweit..." In diesem Moment wusch eine weitere Welle quälender Schmerz über sie, was sie aufschreien ließ.


	5. Teil I: Mit Leben kommt Tod – und mit

**A/N: So, und hier nun gleich danach das nächste Kapitel! Lass ich euch immerhin nicht mit einem Cliffy hängen... Oder... vielleicht doch?**

**

* * *

**

Teil I

**Kapitel 4: Mit Leben kommt Tod – und mit Tod kommt Leben**

Der Schrei hallte durch das ganze Haus und selbst wenn ChiChi vorher noch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen gehabt hätte, hätte sie sie jetzt erlangt. Doch keiner von ihnen wagte etwas zu tun, nicht einmal, sich zu bewegen; alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet und starrten sie in Unglauben, Überraschung und vielleicht sogar Schock an.

Als der schlimmste Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, öffnete ChiChi ihre Augen wieder und bemerkte alle Augen auf sich. „Was steht ihr da noch?", zischte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne und ihre Hände krallten sich fest in die Polster der Couch. „Die Babys kommen und sie wollen nicht warten!"

Bulma war die erste, die sich von ihrem Schock erholte und trat vor sie alle. „Okay, hört zu. Ich weiß, das ist unerwartet, aber wir müssen schnell handeln. Es sieht so aus, als ob die Wehen schon in kurzen Abständen kommen. Yamchu", sagte sie zu dem ehemaligen Wüstenbanditen, „geht und hol ihren Arzt. In ihrem Zustand können wir es nicht riskieren, sie ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Außerdem geht es viel schneller, wenn du fliegst." Yamchu nickte und verließ schnell das Haus, wobei er einen weißen Kischweif hinterließ, als er abhob. „Okay..." Bulma schien ein paar Sekunden lang nachzudenken und berücksichtigte alles, was in solch einer Situation getan werden musste. „Gyuu Mao, bitte bring sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Krillin, du hol heißes Wasser und Handtücher!"

Der Rinderteufel hob sanft seine Tochter hoch und trug sie nach oben, während Krillin auch das Wohnzimmer verließ um die Dinge zu holen, die Bulma brauchte. Gohan beobachtete die ganze Szene mit einem Gemisch aus Aufregung und Angst. Natürlich hatte er über Schwangerschaften und Geburten in seinen Schulbüchern gelesen, aber in Wirklichkeit schien das ganz anders zu sein. Er hatte über die Wehen und den Schmerz gelesen, die eine Frau durchstehen musste, aber das aus erster Hand zu erfahren machte ihm Angst. Besonders wenn diese Frau seine Mutter war. Er hatte seine Mutter noch nie so schreien hören, deshalb war er sich sicher, dass sie starke Schmerzen hatte. Die ganze Zeit, in all den Monaten, hatte er sich auf die Geburt seiner Geschwister gefreut und nun da es wirklich losging und er sah, wie eine Geburt wirklich war, wünschte er sich, dass seine Mutter das nicht durchmachen musste.

Unruhig mit seinen Füßen schlurfend, ging Gohan zu Bulma, die gerade seinem Großvater ins Zimmer seiner Mutter folgen wollte. „Bulma?", hielt er sie auf. „Gibt es etwas, das ich tun kann? Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

Bulma schaute den Jungen an und sah, wie besorgt er war. Ihre erste Reaktion wäre gewesen, sich hinzuknien und eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen zu legen, als sie plötzlich und zum ersten Mal bemerkte, dass der hinknie Teil lächerlich gewesen wäre, da Gohan schon fast so groß war wie sie. Sie hatte nie bemerkt, wie sehr der Junge im letzten Jahr gewachsen war und fragte sich im Stillen, wie viel er in den folgenden Jahren noch wachsen würde. Wenn sie ihn sich so ansah, konnte sie schon fast sagen, dass er zu einem starken und gutaussehenden jungen Mann heranwachsen würde, auf den sowohl ChiChi als auch Goku stolz sein würden. Sie fragte sich auch plötzlich, ob er auch zu diesem jungen Mann heranwachsen würde, _falls_ ChiChi mit ihrem Traum Recht hatte. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln beschloss sie, dass ChiChi _kein_ Recht hatte, dass der ganze Traum einfach lächerlich war, und mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln legte sie einfach nur eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Gohan, warum wartest du nicht hier bis Yamchu mit dem Arzt zurückkommt? Bring ihn dann in das Zimmer von deiner Mutter sobald er ankommt, würdest du das tun?"

Gohan nickte, wenn auch widerwillig, und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Fenster. Er seufzte geschlagen. Er wusste, dass das wirklich das einzige war, was er tun konnte, egal wie sehr er im Moment bei seiner Mutter sein wollte. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er sehen, wie Krillin mit einigen Handtüchern und einem Topf heißes Wasser die Treppe hinauf eilte und er konnte die stillen Gespräche hören, die sich in gedämpften Tönen um ihn herum abspielten, doch er konnte ihnen in der gegenwärtigen Situation nicht zuhören. Er wollte nur, dass der Arzt kam – und das bald – damit er seiner Mutter helfen konnte.

* * *

Sekunden vergingen wie Minuten und Minuten vergingen wie Stunden – oder so kam es ihm zumindest vor. Gohan zuckte zusammen und presste seine Augen zu, als er wieder einen Schrei aus dem Zimmer seine Mutter hören konnte, doch glücklicherweise, als er sie dieses Mal wieder öffnete, konnte er einen kleinen weißen Punkt im blauen Himmel sehen. Er warf die Haustür offen und nur eine kurze Zeit später stand Yamchu direkt vor ihm, der einen etwas erschütterten Arzt festhielt. „Herr Doktor!"

Der Arzt sah auf, noch ein wenig wackelig auf den beiden nachdem er gerade mit einem _Mann_ anstatt mit einem Jet geflogen war, und richtete seine Brille auf seiner Nase. „Oh, hallo Gohan. Dieser Junge Mann hat mir erzählt, dass deine Mutter in den Wehen liegt?"

„Das ist wahr", sagte Gohan zu ihm. „Sie ist in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Er wartete nicht einmal darauf, dass der Arzt antwortete oder reagierte, sondern drehte sich gleich um und ging schnell in das Haus zurück, die Treppe hoch und zu dem Schlafzimmer seine Mutter. Als er vor der Tür stand, schaute er auf und sah, dass der Arzt ihm tatsächlich gefolgt war und klopfte an die Tür, bevor er sie öffnete und führte den Arzt hinein. Doch während der Arzt sofort hinein und zu ChiChi eilte, blieb Gohan im Türrahmen stehen, durch den Anblick, der sich ihm präsentierte wie gelähmt. Seine Mutter lag auf dem Bett, ihr Gesicht leichenblass und mit Schweiß getränkt. Aber was ihn am meisten schockierte war die rote Flüssigkeit die scheinbar das Bettlaken durchtränkte. Seinen Vater oder irgendwelche anderen Freunde nach einem rauen Trainingskampf bluten zu sehen, war etwas, an das er gewohnt war, doch seine Mutter bluten zu sehen, war etwas, das ihm den Magen noch weiter umdrehte. Er beobachtete schweigend, wie Bulma den Arzt kurz mit einem Handschlag begrüßte und dann sah, dass er etwas zu ihr sagte und ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Sein Verstand war nicht fähig zu verarbeiten, was genau der Arzt gesagt hatte, doch er konnte sehen, dass Bulma Krillin und Gyuu Mao zunickte, die jetzt auf ihn zugingen.

„Komm schon, Gohan", sagte Krillin tröstend. „Lass uns draußen warten. Es gibt hier nichts, was wir tun können." Krillin legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und schob ihn in den Flur bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er ließ ihn dann los und er und der Rinderteufel gingen den kleinen Flur entlang zu der Treppe, doch drehten sich noch einmal um, bevor sie hinunter gingen. „Gohan? Kommst du?", fragte er den Jungen, der noch immer vor der verschlossenen Tür stand. „Keine Angst, der Arzt wird sich jetzt um alles kümmern und Bulma ist da, um ihm zu helfen. Wir sollten runter gehen und dort warten." Gohan blickte kurz auf und nickte schließlich.

* * *

Alles war ruhig im Wohnzimmer. Viel zu ruhig für Gohans Geschmack. Sie saßen jetzt schon alle länger als vier Stunden herum und warteten darauf, dass jemand – der Arzt oder Bulma – herunterkam und ihnen Bescheid sagte, dass es ChiChi und den Kindern gut ging. Keiner wagte es, etwas zu sagen, nur das gelegentliche Geräusch, wie jemand sein Gewicht auf einem Stuhl oder der Couch verlagerte, das leise Schlurfen von Füßen auf dem Teppich und die gedämpften Schreie von oben störten die Stille.

Gohans Fäuste waren so fest geballt, dass es fast wehtat und seine Augen jedes Mal zugepresst, wenn er wieder die quälenden Schreie seiner Mutter hörte. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Wie konnte er ein schreckliches Monster wie Cell besiegen und seiner Mutter nicht helfen, das zu durchstehen? Was war der Sinn davon, das stärkste Wesen im ganzen Universum zu sein, wenn er nicht die Schmerzen derjenigen lindern konnte, die er liebte? Er was es so Leid... Sein Vater war tot, weil die neuentdeckte Kraft Gohan leichtsinnig und arrogant gemacht und ihm das Gefühl der ultimativen Überlegenheit gegeben hatte – der schlimmste Fehler in seinem jungen Leben. Natürlich hatte er Cell am Ende besiegt, doch was hatte er verloren? Nein, nicht er – was hatte seine Mutter durch seinen Fehler verloren? Sie hatte den Mann verloren, den sie liebte, den Mann, der jetzt bei ihr sein und ihr durch diese schmerzvollen Stunden helfen sollte. Und er hatte ihr dessen beraubt.

Ein weiterer tränenerfüllter Schrei hallte durch die dünnen Wände ihres Hauses und wieder presste Gohan seine Augen zu und – wenn es überhaupt möglich war – ballte seine Fäuste noch fester, fast fest genug damit es dort blutete, wo sich seine Nägel in das Fleisch bohrten. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken und er sah mit wässrigen Augen auf. „Piccolo...", flüsterte er. „Bitte, ich will dass es aufhört. Ihr Ki, es wird schwächer und…"

Piccolo wandte sein Gesicht von dem Jungen ab. Er konnte die innere Aufruhr in dem Kind sehen und er konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn anzulügen. „Eine Geburt ist immer mit extremen Strapazen für den Körper verbunden", sagte der Namek bloß, in dem Versuch, Gohan zu beruhigen. Er konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass das Ki seiner Mutter schließlich auf null fallen würde. Er klammerte sich noch immer an den letzten Hoffnungsschimmer, dass der Kaioushin Unrecht gehabt haben könnte und die Geburt nicht die Mutter seines Schülers töten würde.

* * *

Es tat weh. Es tat so weh. Es war sogar noch schlimmer, als in ihrem Traum. Die Schmerzen, die durch ihren Körper fegten, schienen kein Ende zu finden und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon in den Wehen lag. Gohans Geburt war überhaupt nicht so gewesen. Das einzige, was sie jetzt wollte, war Erlösung. Erlösung von den Schmerzen. Erlösung von dem Gefühl, dass sie von innen zerrissen wurde. „Okay, Mrs. Son", hörte sie eine Stimme irgendwo in der Ferne hören. „Es ist fast vorüber. Ich kann schon einen Kopf sehen."

„Komm schon, ChiChi", hörte sie eine andere Stimme, und obwohl sie kein wirkliches Kommando bekommen hatte, wusste sie, was sie tun wusste. Als die nächste Schmerzwelle sie traf, presste sie mit ganzer Macht und bald ließ ein Teil des Schmerzes nach und ihre eigenen Schreie wurden durch ein lautes Heulen ersetzt. Sie wollte ihre Augen öffnen, um zu sehen, ob mit dem ersten Baby alles in Ordnung war, doch sie hatte dafür jetzt keine Zeit, da ein weiterer Schmerz durch ihren Körper schoss, so stark wie der zuvor.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, übergab der Arzt das Baby an Bulma, die es zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Zimmers trug um es sauberzumachen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Frau in den Wehen zuwandte. Bulma versuchte, die Schreie ihrer Freundin zu ignorieren, während sie die letzten Blutübereste von dem Körper des winzigen Jungen abwusch. Sie konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Der kleine Junge war das exakte Ebenbild von Goku und er hatte sogar einen kleinen braunen Schwanz. _Goten_, dachte sie. Der Name, den ChiChi sich für den Jungen ausgedacht hatte.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ein weiteres Heulen eines Babys durch das Zimmer hallte und ChiChis Schreie wieder einmal verstummten. Der Arzt gab ihr auch das Baby, damit er ChiChi mit der Nachgeburt helfen konnte. Sie legte das kleine Mädchen neben den Jungen auf den Tisch und machte sie mit einem feuchten Waschlappen sauber. Erst da bemerkte sie es. Tränen stiegen ihr sofort in die Augen und eine Hand flog zu ihrem Mund. Im Unterschied zu ihrem Bruder hatte das Mädchen keinen Schwanz, doch das war nicht das, was Bulma bemerkte. Das Mädchen schaute sie mit großen blauen Augen an und auf ihrem Kopf war eine feine Schicht blondes Haar, genauso wie ChiChi es erzählt hatte. Bulma schaute zu ihrer Freundin und sah, dass sie die Nachgeburt fast überstanden hatte. Die Tränen zurückbeißend, konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre momentane Aufgabe und wusch das kleine Mädchen. _Jenny_, dachte sie, als sie beide Babys in ihre Arme nahm um sie zu ihrer Mutter zu bringen.

Während der Arzt sich die Hände abwischte, blickte ChiChi ihre Freundin mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und einem schwachen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erwartungsvoll an. Man konnte sofort erkennen, dass die Geburt ihr viel Kraft gekostet hatte. Sie war kreidebleich und vollgeschwitzt. Bulma zwang ein tapferes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Sie sind wunderschön", sagte sie, als sie vorsichtig beide Babys in ChiChis Arme legte.

ChiChi lächelte sie an, aber Bulma konnte sehen, dass auch Tränen in die Augen ihrer Freundin stiegen, als sie das Mädchen anschaute. ChiChi blickte wieder auf und in diesem Moment wussten beide was es bedeutete und keiner brauchte etwas zu sagen. Es war so, als ob eine stille Übereinkunft zwischen den zwei Frauen getroffen wurde, dass das Versprechen vom vorherigen Tag gehalten wurde. „Bulma", flüsterte sie plötzlich. „Kannst du bitte Gohan holen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Bulma sanft und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als der Arzt sie aufhielt.

„Mrs. Briefs", flüsterte er, damit ChiChi sie nicht hören konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es bemerkt haben, aber Mrs. Sons Zustand ist kritisch. Sie hat während der Geburt viel Blut verloren und die Strapazen waren stärker als bei jeder Geburt, der ich je beigewohnt habe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob..."

„Ich weiß...", sagte Bulma sanft und verließ das Zimmer schließlich.

Als sie in das Wohnzimmer kam, schauten alle erwartungsvoll auf. Sie musste ihre Tränen zurückbeißen und musste sich räuspern, doch schaffte es schließlich zu sprechen. „Den Babys geht es gut, aber ChiChi ist sehr schwach. Gohan, sie will dich sehen." Wie betäubt ging Gohan die Treppen hoch und bevor Bulma ihm folgte, ging sie zu Krillin. „Krillin, flieg zum Quittenturm und hol eine Senzu, schnell." Krillin sah den Blick auf ihrem Gesicht und die Tränen in ihren Augen und gehorchte sofort. Er flog sofort los, als er das Haus verlassen hatte.

Nachdem sie auch zurück zu ChiChis Zimmer gegangen war, fand Bulma Gohan vor der Tür stehend, und seine Hand ruhte auf dem Türgriff. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und erst auf ihr Nicken hin drückte er den Griff hinunter und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Innen drin fand er seine Mutter in einer fast sitzenden Position auf ihrem Bett, und sie hielt ein Baby in jedem Arm. Neugierig ging er auf sie zu und schaute sie eingeschüchtert an. ChiChi lächelte ihn an und er sah, wie müde sie wirklich war und, obwohl er besorgt war, dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach.

„Gohan...", flüsterte ChiChi. „Das ist dein Bruder Goten und deine Schwester Jenny. Möchtest du sie halten?"

Gohan nickte ein wenig und vorsichtig, als ob er Angst hatte, sie zu zerbrechen, nahm er Bulma die Babys ab, die sie von ChiChis Arme in seine legte. „Hallo ihr Kleinen...", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich bin euer großer Bruder Gohan." ChiChi beobachtete ein paar Minuten lang zufrieden, bis sie plötzlich fühlte, dass sie schwächer und schläfriger wurde. Gohan, der wieder ein Sinken in ihrem Ki gespürt hatte, sah von den Babys auf und gab sie Bulma wieder. „Mom? Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, nun wieder sehr besorgt.

„Gohan... Bitte komm näher." Gohan gehorchte still und kniete sich neben dem Bett hin, als er eine Hand seiner Mutter nahm. „Gohan, ich liebe dich. Denk immer daran, dass ich dich und deine kleinen Geschwister immer lieben werde."

„Mom? Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Gohan, mit steigender Panik in seiner Stimme.

„Es tut mir Leid, Gohan, es tut mir wirklich Leid... Die nächste Zeit wird für dich nicht einfach. Bitte, kümmere dich um deinen Bruder und deine Schwester und gib ihnen all die Liebe, die sie brauchen und gib ihnen nicht die Schuld. Liebe sie aus ganzem Herzen..." Ihre Stimme wankte und ihr Blick verschwamm aufgrund der Tränen, die jetzt an ihren Wangen herunterliefen. „Bitte, lerne hart und mach Bulma nicht so viel Ärger."

Gohans Augen weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis und er wandte sich Bulma zu, die noch immer die Babys in den Armen hielt, doch deren Tränen auch frei liefen. Das war alles, was es benötigte, damit er auch seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. „Mom, nein..."

ChiChi hob ihre Hand und strich tröstend über die Wange ihres Sohnes. „Lebe wohl, Gohan... Ich liebe dich."

Gohan spürte, wie die Hand den Kontakt zu seiner Wange verlor und sah, wie sie auf das Bett fiel. Die Augen seiner Mutter schlossen sich und ihr Kopf rollte zur Seite. Das letztendliche Verschwinden ihres Kis bestätigte all eine Befürchtungen.

Plötzlich begann ihr Körper zu verblassen. „Mom?", fragte er flüsternd. „Nein, Mom!" Er warf sich über sie und hielt sie fest und wollte sie nicht loslassen. Aber am Ende verschwand der Körper ganz und hinterließ nur Luft, wo sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch gelegen hatte. „MOOOOOM!"

**

* * *

Okay, doch ein Cliffy... Aber keine Angst, nächste Woche geht es weiter!**

**Ich wünsche euch noch schöne Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, denn das nächste Kapitel wird erst am 1. Januar 2006 rauskommen!**


	6. Teil I: Zerschmetterte Hoffnung

**A/N: So, ich hoffe ihr seid gut ins neue Jahr gekommen... Ich habe schön mit meiner Familie (Eltern, Tanten, Onkel und Cousine) griechisch gegessen und danach Trivial Pursuit gespielt. War ziemlich witzig, besonders weil meine Cousine und ich gewonnen haben. Aber nun genug davon! Passend zum neuen Jahr habe ich auch gleich ein neues Kapitel für euch! Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

**

Teil I

**Kapitel 5: Zerschmetterte Hoffnung**

Krillin flog so schnell er konnte mit dem kleinen Beutel Senzu Bohnen an seinem Gürtel baumelnd. Er hatte den Quittenturm in Rekordzeit erreicht – glücklicherweise brauchte er dem Kater nichts mehr erklären – und war jetzt auf dem Rückweg zum Haus in der 439 Bergregion. Er war fast da, als er plötzlich in der Luft zum Stillstand kam. ChiChis Ki – es war verschwunden. Er ballte fest seine Fäuste und versuchte die Tränen fortzublinzeln, die drohten, in seinen Augen aufzusteigen. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten – er war zu spät. ChiChi war tot.

Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, setzte er seinen Weg zu dem kleinen Haus in den Wäldern fort, doch dieses Mal in einem langsameren Tempo. Er wusste, dass es jetzt nur noch eine Hoffnung gab, doch er bezweifelte, dass es funktionieren würde.

* * *

Das aufgeregte Gemurmel über die Geburt der Zwillinge verstarb sofort, als ein Teil der Gruppe im Wohnzimmer spürte, wie ChiChis Ki auf null fiel. Diejenigen, die nicht fähig waren, Ki zu spüren, blickten sich verwirrt um, doch es machte sich schon das ungute Gefühl in deren Magengegenden breit, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen war. Die Stille in dem Zimmer wurde beinahe erstickend und die Gesichter derjenigen, die wussten, was los war, waren mit Kummer und Trauer für den Verlust der Frau, die die meisten seit ihrer Kindheit kannten, gefüllt, oder in Vegetas Fall, mit einem Ausdruck der Gleichgültigkeit maskiert.

„Bitte", fragte Gyuu Mao schließlich mit einer heiseren Stimme. „Was ist passiert?"

Fast alle schauten zu Boden, nicht in der Lage die Worte zu sprechen, die das Herz des Mannes brechen würden. Nach scheinbar endlos langen Minuten, ging Muten Roshi auf den Rinderteufel zu und legte sanft eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es tut mir Leid, mein Freund. Deine Tochter... sie ist tot."

„Nein", sagte er ungläubig, obwohl er tief im Inneren wusste, dass sein Freund die Wahrheit sagte. Er schüttelte die Hand ziemlich unfreundlich von seinem Arm ab, während er die ganze Zeit die salzige Flüssigkeit in seinen Augen bekämpfte, und, nachdem er einen Blick herum geworfen und das Mitleid in den Gesichtern der anderen gesehen hatte, was nur das bestätigte, was der Herr der Schildkröten zu ihm gesagt hatte, eilte die Treppen zum Schlafzimmer seiner Tochter herauf. Er warf die Tür auf und blieb bei dem Anblick von seinem Enkel, der mit seinem Oberkörper auf einem _leeren_ Bett lag und die Blutdurchtränkten Laken so fest griff, dass sie kurz davor waren, zu zerreißen, unbeweglich im Türrahmen stehen. Seine Augen durchsuchten das Zimmer nach einem Zeichen von seiner Tochter, doch er fand nur den Arzt, der auf einer Seite des Zimmers stand und Bulma auf der anderen Seite, die zwei kleine Bündel in ihren Armen hielt und bei der Tränen die Wangen herunterströmten. In diesem Moment realisierte er es wirklich und fühlte, wie die salzige Flüssigkeit seinen Augen entwich. Sein alter Meister hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Er trat sanft einen Schritt auf das Bett zu. „Gohan..."; sagte er sanft, doch der Junge reagierte nicht auf diese tränenreiche Stimme.

Stattdessen konnte er nur sehen, wie die Luft um den Körper seines Enkels herum langsam begann zu verschwimmen und spürte, wie die Erde unter seinen Füßen begann zu beben. Bulma stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, wobei sie die zwei Babys noch fester an sich drückte. Der Arzt stolperte zurück und musste an einer nahestehenden Kommode Halt finden. Das Beben der Erde verstärkte sich, als das Zimmer mit dem qualvollen Aufschrei des Jungen gefüllt wurde, dessen inzwischen goldene Aura anfing um ihn herum zu knistern, während sein Haar von schwarz zu blond und von blond zu schwarz flackerte. Plötzlich stieß der Junge eine kleine Explosion von sich ab, was sowohl den Arzt wie auch Gyuu Mao das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ, und als die Explosion, die Teile des Zimmers zerstört hatte, abklang, war die Verwandlung vollständig. Blaue Blitze knisterten um den nun mit goldenen Flammen umgebenen, blondhaarigen und grünäugigen Son Gohan. Ohne überhaupt einmal zurückzublicken, schoss er nach vorne, durch das geschlossene Fenster in die Luft, und ließ das zerborstene Glas auf das Bett fallen, wo seine Mutter vor nur wenigen Minuten seine Geschwister geboren hatte.

„Gohan!", rief Bulma, als sie wieder aufstand und zu dem nun zerstörte Fenster lief, doch der Junge war bereits nirgendwo mehr zu sehen. „Oh Gohan..."; flüsterte sie, bevor sie sich umwandte um sich Gyuu Mao und dem Arzt stellte, der nervös seine Brille putzte. „Gyuu Mao", sagte sie, als sie auf ihn zuging. „Es tut mir Leid..."

„Danke, Bulma...", sagte er sanft und warf dann einen Blick auf die zwei Bündel in ihren Armen. „Geht es ihnen gut?"

Die blauhaarige Frau nickte und legte ihm vorsichtig beide in die Arme. „Der Name des Jungen ist Goten und der des Mädchens Jenny."

Trotz der ganzen Situation zierte ein schmales Lächeln sein Gesicht, als zwei Augenpaare – ein schwarzes und ein blaues – ihn anstarrten und beide Babys begannen, gurgelnde Geräusche zu machen.

Die ziemlich friedliche Szene wurde unterbrochen, als der Arzt sich plötzlich räusperte um die Aufmerksamkeit von sowohl Bulma wie auch dem Rinderteufel zu erlangen. „Mein herzliches Beleid für Ihren Verlust", sagte er mit einer sanften Stimme zu ihnen beiden. „Ich wünschte, es wäre anders gelaufen. Diese armen Kinder, die jetzt ohne Mutter und Vater aufwachsen müssen. Darf ich fragen... Hat Mrs. Son irgendwelche Vorkehrungen getroffen, was die Zukunft der Kinder betrifft, für den Fall, dass etwas geschehen sollte?"

Bulma nickte langsam, während sie versuchte die Tränenflut aufzuhalten. „Sie bat mich gestern, sie aufzunehmen, falls etwas passierte, und, wenn Gohan zustimmt, werde ich sie adoptieren... Ich glaube ChiChi hatte ein Gefühl, dass das hier passieren würde", log sie halb, da sie es für Gyuu Mao nicht noch schwerer machen wollte. „Aber Herr Doktor... Es tut mir Leid... Wir haben Sie ganz und gar vergessen… Es muss für Sie ziemlich ungewöhnlich sein, so etwas zu sehen…"

„Machen Sie sich um mich keine Gedanken", beruhigte der Arzt sie. „Ich war schon bei Gohans Geburt anwesend gewesen. Natürlich war ich überrascht gewesen, dass der Junge einen Schwanz hatte, doch nachdem ich gesehen habe, wozu Cell fähig war und nachdem ich mit einem Mann _geflogen _bin, war es für mich keine so große Überraschung, Mrs. Son einfach zu verschwinden zu sehen und zu sehen, wie sich ihr ältester Sohn in wahrscheinlich einen von den goldhaarigen Kriegern verwandelte, die schon bei den Cell Spielen anwesend gewesen waren. Sie sollten sich jetzt eher um den jungen Gohan und seine Familie und Freunde kümmern, während ich die Papiere vorbereite, okay?"

„Okay." Bulma setzte ein tapferes Lächeln auf und nahm Gyuu Mao dann nach einer Stillen Übereinkunft das Mädchen ab. „Wir sollten jetzt runter zu den anderen gehen... Es gibt hier oben nichts mehr, was wir tun können." Der Rinderteufel nickte ihr zu und dann verließen sie alle das Schlafzimmer und gingen die Treppen hinunter.

* * *

Krillin hatte noch etwa eine Minute bis er das Haus erreichte, als er spürte, wie ein Ki in die Höhe schoss – Gohans Ki – und sah die Erde unter sich beben. Das nächste, was er mitbekam, war zu sehen, dass etwas golden Glühendes an ihm vorbeischoss. Er hielt für einen kurzen Moment an, um dem Kischweif nachzuschauen, der in die gleiche Richtung ging, aus der er gerade gekommen war, und flog die letzten Kilometer dann wieder etwas schneller. Er landete dann vor dem Haus und ging schnell hinein. Genau in diesem Moment kamen auch Bulma, Gyuu Mao und der Arzt die Treppen hinunter und den Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, wusste er, dass das, was er gefühlt hatte, war wahr. Seine rechte Hand ergriff den kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel und er schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Es tut mir Leid, Bulma. Ich war nicht schnell genug."

„Wirf dir nichts vor, Krillin. Es ist nicht deine Schuld", versuchte sie ihn zu trösten.

Krillin sagte dazu nichts und versuchte stattdessen, das Thema zu wechseln, während sie auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer waren. „Gohan... Es traf ihn ziemlich heftig, oder? Er flog an mir vorbei und seine Kampfkraft… sie war höher als bei seinem Kampf gegen Cell."

Bulma nickte bloß in stiller Zustimmung. „Ich habe ihn noch nie zuvor so gesehen... Ich frage mich, wo er jetzt hinwill..."

„Wohin glaubst du, will er jetzt, Weib?", hörten sie Vegeta zum ersten Mal, seit sie am frühen Nachmittag hier angekommen waren, sprechen. „Gottes Palast natürlich." Der Prinz aller Saiyajins musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht so etwas wie ‚wie dumm sie doch sind, wenn sie selbst nicht auf so etwas einfaches kommen' zu sagen, doch in den vier Jahren, die er auf diesem Planeten verbracht hatte, hatte er gelernt, wann er seine Worte auf die Goldwaage legen musste – und das war einer dieser Momente.

„Ich hasse es, es zu sagen", sagte Piccolo nun, „aber ich muss Vegeta zustimmen. Gohan wird Dende höchstwahrscheinlich um die Dragonballs bitten."

„Aber wir haben sie doch erst vor acht Monaten benutzt um Trunks und all die anderen Opfer von Cell wiederzubeleben...", widersprach Bulma.

„Ich glaube, er weiß das", sagte der Namekianer zu ihr. „Aber hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was in seinem mit Trauer und Rage gefüllten Kopf vor sich geht? Und um sicherzustellen, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert, werde ich ihm folgen. Der Rest von euch sollte jetzt auch nach Hause gehen. Es gibt nichts mehr zu tun." Nachdem er einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, um sich schnell die Babys anzuschauen, verließ er das Haus und schoss in dem Himmel, wobei er dem Ki seines Schülers folgte.

„Piccolo hat Recht", durchbrach Bulma wieder einmal die Stille. „Ihr solltet jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ich werde hier bleiben und darauf warten das Gohan zurückkommt und etwas saubermachen. Yamchu, wärest du so nett und bringst den Arzt zurück in seine Praxis?"

„Natürlich...", sagte der frühere Wüstenbandit.

So verließen sie langsam, einer nach dem anderen, das Haus und ließen Bulma, Vegeta, Gyuu Mao und die Zwillinge alleine. „Vegeta", sagte Bulma zögerlich. „Wenn du willst, kannst du auch gehen... Ich verstehe es, wenn du nicht bleiben willst."

Vegeta schnaubte nur und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand, während er ignorierte, was seine Partnerin gerade gesagt hatte. Natürlich könnte er einfach nach Hause gehen, so wie sie es gesagt hatte, und die Zeit nutzen um zu trainieren, doch sein Weib so zu sehen, mit ihren angeschwollenen und geröteten Augen, in dem Versuch stark zu sein, obwohl sie am Rande des Zusammenbruchs stand, und den Schmerz zu spüren, den sie durchmachte, hielt ihn in diesem Haus, um ihr nahe zu sein, ihr die Kraft zu geben, die sie jetzt brauchte und vielleicht sogar um sie zu trösten, wenn sie alleine waren.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit im Jenseits trainierte ein noch immer ahnungsloser Saiyajin auf einer Wiese in der Nähe des Hauses, in dem er und der Nördliche Kaiou lebten, als plötzlich zwei Personen aus dem Nichts erschienen und ihn und den Nördlichen Kaiou, der dem Krieger bei seinem Training zuschaute, erschreckten.

„Lord Kaioushin", grüßte Kaiousama ihn respektvoll, mit einem Anzeichen von Überraschung seiner Stimme, warum der Götter aller Götter und sein Freund Kibito ihnen die Ehre ihrer Gegenwart erwiesen. „Kann ich Euch helfen?"

„Ich möchte mit Son Goku sprechen", sagte der Kaioushin zu ihm. „Ist das möglich?"

„Natürlich ist es das", antwortete Goku, der auf sie zuging, in seiner typischen fröhlichen Art. Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Kriegers verschwand jedoch sofort, als er den ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des höchsten Kaious sah. „Was ist los?"

„Son Goku, ich bitte dich mit mir zu Enma Daiou zu kommen. Es geht um deine Frau..."

Nicht einmal eine Minute später erschienen der Kaioushin, sein Leibwächter und Goku in Enma Daious Check-in Station. Der tote Saiyajin begann sofort, sich wie wild umzuschauen, bis er die Person, nach der er suchte, auf einem Stuhl nahe dem riesigen Schreibtisch von Enma Daiou sitzen sah. „ChiChi!", rief er aus und rannte auf sie zu.

ChiChi schaute schnell auf, als sie die Stimme ihres Ehemannes nach ihr rufen hörte. Als sie schließlich sah, wie er auf sie zurannte, spürte sie, wie ihre Tränen anfingen an ihren Wangen herunterzulaufen. „Goku!" Sie stand auf und rannte ebenfalls auf ihn zu. Als sie sich in der Mitte trafen, befand sie sich plötzlich in einer fast knochenbrechenden Umarmung ihres Partners, die sie erwiderte und ihr Gesicht im weichen Material seines orangefarbenen Gis begrub.

„Oh Gott, ChiChi... Was machst du hier?", murmelte er in ihr Haar. „Der Kaioushin hat mir erzählt, dass du tot bist, aber ich wollte ihm nicht glauben. Gott, wie?", fragte er, als sie sich trennten und er sanft mit seine rechten Hand durch ihr Haar strich.

„Ich- ich war nicht stark genug... Die Anstrengungen der Geburt... sie waren für mich zuviel... die Schmerzen – und der Blutverlust... Aber zumindest geht es den Babys gut...", erzählte sie ihm in unzusammenhängenden Worten, von der ganzen Erfahrung und davon, endlich ihren Ehemann zu sehen, noch zu überwältigt. Sie hob ihre Hand und streichelte seine Wange. „Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst."

Goku nahm sanft ihre Hand in seine. „Es ist okay, Chi. Aber erzähl es mir bitte noch mal... Ich habe das, was du gerade gesagt hast, nicht ganz verstanden. Geburt? Babys?"

Die schwarzhaarige Frau nickte. „Du bist wieder Vater geworden. Ein Vater von zwei wunderschönen Babys – einem Jungen, der genauso aussieht wie du, und ein Mädchen."

Goku war sprachlos. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Ein Vater...", wiederholte er bloß dumm. „Gohan!", rief er plötzlich aus, als sein Kopf wieder fähig war zu denken. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Die nächsten Wochen werden für ihn nicht einfach sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er klarkommen wird. Er und die Zwillinge werden von jetzt an bei Bulma wohnen. Er ist ein starker Junge, so erwachsen. Ich bin mir sicher, du wärest stolz auf ihn."

Plötzlich hörten sie, wie sich jemand neben ihnen räusperte. Es war der Kaioushin. „Es tut mir Leid, euch stören zu müssen, aber ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ich mit Enma Daiou und dem Dai Kaiou besprochen habe, dass Sie ihren Körper behalten und mit Ihrem Ehemann zusammen auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaious leben dürfen", sagte er an ChiChi gerichtet. „Son Goku, Mrs. Son, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass das geschehen ist... Das ist das mindeste, was ich für euch tun konnte."

„Danke...", murmelte Goku. Der Kaioushin verbeugte sich ein wenig vor ihnen und ging dann zu seinem Freund und beide verschwanden.

„Wovon hat er gesprochen?", fragte ChiChi verwirrt.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete der Saiyajin bedächtig. „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt auch gehen und dann kannst du mir alles erzählten." ChiChi nickte, legte einen Arm um die Hüfte ihres Ehemannes und sie verschwanden.

* * *

Die Tränen in seinen Augen waren getrocknet, der Schmerz und die Wut in seinem Körper durch bloße Entschlossenheit unterdrückt. In der Entfernung, die mit jeder Sekunde kleiner und kleiner wurde, konnte er sein Ziel hoch über allen Wolken im Himmel sehen, das scheinbar alle Gesetze der Schwerkraft mit seiner alleinigen Existenz verspottete – Gottes Palast. Er konnte die Gegenwart der Person, die er sehen wollte, an diesem Ort spüren und eine weitere gut bekannte Gegenwart nicht so weit hinter sich. Doch er ignorierte diese Gegenwart. Er war nur an der Person im Palast interessiert, die einzige Person, die die Möglichkeit hatte, seinen Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen – die einzige Person, die die Macht hatte, seine Mutter wieder ins Leben zurückzubringen. Er war auf dem Weg, den Hüter der Erde zu treffen, den Gott der Erde, und er würde alles Notwendige tun, um seinen Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen. _Alles._

Dende stand schon draußen beim Palast und wartete offensichtlich auf seinen Freund, als Gohan auf der Plattform landete. Der kleine Hüter trat einen Schritt zurück, als er das Erscheinungsbild des Jungen wahrnahm. Jegliche Sanftheit in seinem Gesicht und seiner Haltung war verschwunden, die einst so lebendigen Augen dunkel und kalt. Die Blitze um seinen Körper herum waren noch da und es schien mehr so, dass der Junge sich einem Gegner, den er geschworen hatte, umzubringen, stellte, als einem alten Freund. „Gohan..."

„Ich nehme an, du weißt schon, warum ich hier bin...", stellte Gohan fest, wobei seine Stimme nicht einmal flackerte.

Der junge Namekianer nickte. „Ich weiß... Aber es tut mir Leid, Gohan, du kannst die Dragonballs nicht benutzen."

„Noch nicht", widersprach der Halbsaiyajin. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du etwas tun kannst, damit ich sie jetzt benutzen kann."

„Das ist nicht möglich", sagte Dende zu ihm. „Und selbst wenn ich in der Lage dazu wäre, etwas zu tun, könnte ich dir nicht erlauben, sie zu benutzen."

„Warum nicht?" Die Stimme des Jungen klang plötzlich ängstlich.

„Eine Geburt ist ein natürlicher Prozess." Als er diese Stimme hörte, drehte sich Gohan zu Piccolo um, der gerade gelandet war. „Und daher auch der Tod während einer Geburt. Deine Mutter wurde durch den Prozess nicht umgebracht; ihr Körper war einfach zu schwach, um die Anstrengungen zu ertragen."

„Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund", warf Dende ein. „Gohan, du weißt, dass ich alles in meiner Macht tun würde um irgendwie eine Möglichkeit zu finden, deine Mutter wiederzubeleben, aber der Gebrauch der Dragonballs ist schon jemand anderem versprochen. Kurz nach Cell hat ein alter Feind den Gott aller Götter und seinen Freund getötet. Ich habe ihm versprochen, die Dragonballs zu benutzen um ihn und seinen Freund zurückzuwünschen, damit sie nach diesem Feind suchen können und nicht im Jenseits gefangen sind."

„Nein...", murmelte Gohan. „Nein... Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben…"

„Es tut mir Leid, Gohan. Aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit", sagte Piccolo und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Schülers, doch der schüttelte sie einfach ab und flog wieder fort. „Gohan!" Der Namekianer wollte ihm folgen, doch Dende hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass ihn, Piccolo. Er braucht etwas Zeit für sich..."

* * *

Durch Tränen geblendet flog er – flog so schnell er konnte – und versuchte der Welt zu entfliehen. Es war ihm egal, wenn jemand ihn sah. Es war ihm egal, wo er hinflog. Er wollte nur weg – weg von dem Schmerz, weg von den Erinnerungen.

Die Luft um ihn herum wurde kühler, als er zum Norden flog, doch Gohan bemerkte es nicht. Die Aura seines Kis hielt ihn warm, doch er bemerkte langsam, wie seine Kampfkraft fiel. Er war die ganze Zeit an seinem Maximum gewesen und die Anstrengungen begannen ihn zu schwächen. Bald verließ er den zweiten Level des Super Saiyajins und seine Überlebensinstinkte sagten zu ihm, dass es besser wäre, wenn er jetzt landete. Er stieg vorsichtig ab und sobald er festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, verließ er den Super Saiyajin Modus ganz und fiel beinahe vollständig ausgelaugt auf seine Knie. Durch seinen verschwommenen Blick schaute er sich um, in dem Versuch herauszufinden, wo genau er war. Die ganze Gegend kam ihm ein wenig bekannt vor. Es war eine Wüste, umgeben von Klippen und großen Felsen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er schon einmal an diesem Ort gewesen sein könnte, doch sein Kopf weigerte sich zu arbeiten – er war sowohl physisch als auch psychisch vollkommen ausgelaugt.

Sein nun wieder schwarzes Haar wog sich in der sanften Brise, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er musste seine Augen schließen, damit kein Sand, der durch den Wind aufgewirbelt wurde, in seine Augen kam. Als sie abklang, öffnete Gohan seine Augen wieder und das erste, was er sah, war ein Stück Metall. Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Bild durch den Kopf – ein Bild von dem Kopf eines gewissen Cyborgs, der von einem Fuß zerschmettert wurde. Der Kopf des Jungen schoss hoch. Das konnte nicht sein! Er hatte sich geschworen, niemals zu diesem Ort zurückzukehren. Er blickte sich besorgt um, um irgendetwas zu finden, was seine Vermutung widerlegen könnte, doch sein Blick fiel bloß auf einen riesigen Krater, den er seltsamerweise vorher noch nicht bemerkt hatte, zusammen mit mehreren Spalten in der Erde nicht so weit von ihm entfernt. Irgendwie musste sein Unterbewusstsein ihn an diesen Ort geführt haben.

Aber warum? Dieser Ort hielt für ihn nichts außer schmerzvollen Erinnerungen. Hier hatte er seinen Vater verloren, weil er in einem Kampf um die Zukunft der Erde zu übermutig gewesen war. Die Tränen, die aufgrund dieser bestürzenden Offenbarung kurz zum Stillstand gekommen waren, begannen wieder zu fließen, als er ein weiteres Bild sah, von seinem Vater, der mit Cell verschwand. Wäre seine Mutter noch am Leben, wenn er Cell vorher umgebracht hätte? Wäre sein Vater dazu in der Lage gewesen, seiner Mutter zu helfen, das zu überstehen? War seine Mutter nur wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit gestorben?

All diese Fragen halfen ihm nicht, sich besser zu fühlen – sie verschlimmerten es nur. Obwohl er vor acht Monaten gelernt hatte, dass es nichts brachte, sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen, konnte er es jetzt nicht verhindern. Doch trotzdem – all diese Fragen halfen nicht bei der Tatsache, dass seine Mutter tot war, ohne eine Möglichkeit sie wieder zurückzubringen. Zuerst sein Vater und nun seine Mutter. Tot – für immer. Er war alleine, alleine mit zwei kleinen Geschwistern, um die er sich kümmern musste.

„Du bist nicht alleine, Gohan."

Der Kopf des Jungen wirbelte herum, als er plötzlich diese Stimme hörte. „Dad?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, ich bin's...", sagte Gokus Stimme wieder. „Kaiousama gab mir die Erlaubnis, mit dir zu sprechen. Gohan, deine Mutter ist hier bei mir. Wir sind zusammen. Also mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Sie schläft jetzt. Diese ganze Sache war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen – selbst für jemanden, der tot ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte sie nicht, dass ich mit dir rede, weil sie dachte, dass ich dir so nur noch mehr weh tun würde, aber ich konnte nicht anders – ich muss dir einfach ein paar Dinge sagen. Deine Mutter hat mir erzählt, was du in den letzten Monaten getan hast und wie verantwortungsbewusst du geworden bist. Nachdem ich das gehört habe, kann ich nicht stolzer darauf sein, dich meinen Sohn zu nennen. Also mach dir keine Vorwürfe, verstanden? Und dann muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht alleine bist. Bulma wird sich um euch kümmern und dann ist da auch noch der Rest unserer Freunde, auf die du dich verlassen kannst. Und vergiss die Zwillinge nicht. Versprich mir, dass du dich für mich und deine Mutter um Goten und Jenny kümmern wirst."

„Ich verspreche es, Dad...", würgte Gohan hervor, dessen Blick durch seine Tränen wieder vollkommen verschwommen war.

„Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann...", sagte sein Vater. „Ich weiß, ich war nicht immer der beste Vater, doch ich liebe dich, Sohn. Bitte sag deiner Schwester und deinem Bruder, wenn sie alt genug sind um es zu verstehen, dass ich sie auch liebe. Es tut mir Leid, Gohan, aber ich muss jetzt los... Leb wohl..."

„Leb wohl, Dad... Ich habe dich auch lieb", flüsterte er. Als die Verbindung zu seinem Vater brach, brach Gohan schluchzend zusammen.

* * *

Es war schon dunkel draußen, als Gohan endlich die Kraft und den Willen fand, aufzustehen und nach Hause zu fliegen. Als er ankam, ging er so in das Haus, wie er es vor Stunden verlassen hatte – durch das zerbrochene Fenster im Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter. Es war fast vollständig dunkel dort drinnen, doch der sichelförmige Mond warf gerade genug Licht hinein, um zu sehen, dass das zerbrochene Glas aufgefegt und die blutigen Laken auf dem Bett seiner Mutter entfernt wurden. Trotz des offenen Fensters sah es so aus, als ob nie etwas in dem Zimmer geschehen war.

Er weitete seine Sinne aus, um herauszufinden, wer noch in dem Haus war. Es waren zwei kleine Kis im Zimmer nebenan – dem Zimmer, das das Kinderzimmer sein sollte – dann war dort Bulmas Ki im Wohnzimmer zusammen mit Vegetas und, in dem kleinen Gästezimmer das seines Großvaters. Die Kis der drei Erwachsenen waren ziemlich niedrig, ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie schliefen – nun, in Vegetas Fall konnte man nie wissen – deshalb öffnete Gohan leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern und schlich zu der nächsten Tür im Flur. Die Tür war halb geöffnet, doch er zögerte dabei, sie weiter zu öffnen und einzutreten. Das war das Zimmer, in dem seine Geschwister schliefen, sein Bruder und seine Schwester.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und drückte die Tür vorsichtig auf, wobei zwei kleine Krippen nebeneinander an einer Wand offenbart wurden, die von dem schwachen Licht des Mondes erhellt wurden. Zögerlich ging er auf sie zu und hielt erst an, als er sie erreichte. Er hatte gedacht, dass die Zwillinge schliefen, doch sie beide starrten ihn mit weiten Augen an. Ein plötzlicher Frieden wusch über ihn, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Nun wusste er, was er tun musste. Er würde ihnen ein guter großer Bruder sein und sie so lieben, wie seine Eltern ihn gebeten hatten – und er würde sie nicht enttäuschen.

Ein schmales Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, als zuerst Jenny und dann Goten gähnte. Gohan holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich, wobei er seine Hände auf die Krippen legte um sie sanft zu wiegen, während er ihnen ein Schlaflied vorsummte. Bald schlossen sich die Augen der Babys und kurz darauf schlief Gohan ebenfalls ein, mit seinem Kopf auf seinem Armen ruhend, die auf den Krippen lagen.


	7. Teil I: Loslassen

**A/N: Hier noch einmal ein etwas traurigeres Kapitel, doch es wird schon bald wieder fröhlicher, ich verspreche es! Denn bald haben die Zwillinge auch ihren ersten richtigen Auftritt!**

**

* * *

**

Teil I

**Kapitel 6: Loslassen**

_Wir müssen das Loslassen lernen. Es ist die größte Lektion des Lebens.  
- Julie Schlosser –_

Die aufgehende Wintersonne kroch langsam über die Spitzen der Bäume und ihr goldenes Licht erleuchtete alles in ihrem Weg, wo sie versuchte selbst die kleinsten Flecken der Dunkelheit zu vertreiben. Sie wurde noch nicht einmal von einem Fenster aufgehalten, da die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen waren, und so bahnte sie sich ohne Probleme ihren Weg durch das Glas um auf dem Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen ruhen zu bleiben. Die Augen des Jungen waren zugepresst, in der Hoffnung, den Unruhestifter auszuschließen, und er drehte sich um, mit dem Gesicht von der Sonne weg. Doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Sobald er das getan hatte, machte eine weitere Sache, nur nicht ganz so barsch, damit weiter, ihn aus seinem Schlaf zu holen. Das ganze Zimmer war mit dem süßen Duft von Frühstück gefüllt – Eier, Schinken, Pfannkuchen... Diese Gerüche drangen in seine Nase ein, was ihn langsam aber sicher aufweckte.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge öffnete seine Augen und setzte sich verwirrt auf, als er ein sanftes und bekanntes Summen von unten kommen hörte. War alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Ein schrecklicher Albtraum? Er sprang schnell aus dem Bett und warf sich ein Hemd über, während er in Eile das Zimmer verließ. Er hielt vor der weit geöffneten Tür an und warf einen Blick hinein. Alles sah so friedlich aus. Das Bett war ordentlich gemach und die weißen Gardinen wehten sanft in der leisen Brise, die durch den Spalt des geöffneten Fensters kam.

Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Treppe hinunterrannte, wobei er nicht einmal bei der nächsten Tür anhielt und beinahe die Treppen hinunter in die Küche flog, wo er plötzlich verharrte. Dort war sie. Sie stand vor dem Herd und machte Frühstück, während sie die ganze Zeit die fröhliche Melodie summte, die er schon oben gehört hatte. Sein Blick verschwamm vor seinen Augen, als er schließlich auf die Frau zuging. „Mom?", fragte er flüsternd.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. „Guten Morgen Gohan. Möchtest du frühstücken?"

„Mom? Bist du das wirklich?" Gohan streckte vorsichtig seine Hand nach ihr aus, ängstlich, dass sie verschwinden könnte, sobald er sie berührte.

„Natürlich bin ich das..." Ein besorgter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Oh Mom!" Er warf sich in ihre Arme. „Ich dachte, ich hätte ich verloren! Ich dachte, uo wärest gegangen!", schrie er.

ChiChi pulte ihn sanft von sich ab und zerraufte sein schwarzes Haar. „Warum sollte ich gehen, Süßer? Du weißt, dass du und die Zwillinge mich braucht. Ich würde euch niemals verlassen..." Gohan wischte die Tränen aus seinen Augen und nickte tapfer. In diesem Moment hörte er plötzlich ein tropfendes Geräusch. Sich von dem Gesicht seiner Mutter abwendend, schaute er in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam, und sah sofort die rote Lache, die sich langsam auf dem Boden unter seiner Mutter ausbreitete. Er erblasste und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Gohan, was ist los?", hörte er seine Mutter fragen, bevor er sich umdrehte und zur Tür rannte.

Er warf sie auf und erwartete völlig, draußen zu sein, wurde jedoch vollkommen überrascht, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht draußen war. Er war im Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter. Tränen rannen an seinem Gesicht herunter, als er sich die Szene anschaute. Seine Mutter lag in ihrem Bett, ihr Gesicht leichenblass und brutal durch qualvolle Schmerzen verzogen, und der Arzt stand neben ihr.

Und da war Blut. Überall.

Er wollte das Zimmer wieder verlassen, um davon abzuhauen, um dieses Bild aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, doch die Tür war verschwunden. Er drehte sich um und seine Augen ruhten wieder auf seiner Mutter. Er konnte spüren, wie ihr Ki und schließlich auch ihr Körper verschwand. „Nein! Mom! Nein!"

-

„Nein!" Gohan wachte schlagartig auf und setzte sich hin. Sein ganzer Körper war schweißgebadet und er keuchte schwer, so als ob er gerade wieder gegen Cell gekämpft hätte. Er atmete tief ein, im dem Versuch wieder zu Atem zu kommen und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Moment mal? Bett? Er setzte sich wieder auf und schaute sich um. Er war in seinem Zimmer, aber wie war er dorthin gekommen? Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er die Zwillinge in ihrem Kinderzimmer zurück in den Schlaf gewogen hatte. Er wusste, dass er dort eingeschlafen sein musste, da er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, in sein eigenes Zimmer gegangen zu sein.

Aber vielleicht... Vielleicht...

Sein Gesicht wurde von einem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer erhellt, als er aus dem Bett sprang und ein T-Shirt über seinen Kopf zog, während er sein Zimmer verließ. Er hielt vor der geschlossenen Tür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter an. Seine Hand ruhte auf dem Türgriff und er wusste nicht ob er sie öffnen sollte oder nicht. Er wollte nicht sehen, was sich dahinter verbarg, aber er musste es herausfinden. Wenn... Er atmete tief durch und wollte gerade den Griff herunterdrücken, als plötzlich der Geruch vom Frühstück aus der Küche seine Nase erreichte, genauso wie in seinem Traum – Albtraum.

Die Tür erst einmal ignorierend und seinem knurrenden Magen gehorchend, entfernte er seine Hand von dem Türgriff und ging die Treppen hinunter. Er bemerkte nicht einmal den leicht brennigen Geruch, der den süßen Duft der Pfannkuchen begleitete. Gohan rannte die letzten Stufen herunter, als sein Magen bei dem Geruch noch mehr knurrte. „Hey Mom, was gibt's zum...", fragte er fröhlich, als er durch die Tür trat, doch seine Stimme schwankte sofort, als er nicht seiner Mutter am Herd stehen sah, sondern Bulma. „...Frühstück?"

Als sie die Stimme des Jungen hörte, drehte Bulma sich mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht um. „Gohan..."

Gohan trat einen Schritt zurück. Jeglicher Hunger war von einem Augenblick zum nächsten verschwunden. Sein Gesicht war wesentlich blasser als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. „Also... war diese ganze Sache... sie war kein Traum?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Gohan...", sagte die Frau mitfühlend zu ihm. „Geht es dir gut? Okay, du brauchst darauf nicht antworten..."

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er, da er verzweifelt das Thema wechseln wollte. „Ich meine Grandpa und Vegeta. Sie-sie waren gestern Abend hier gewesen, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin. Ich habe sie gespürt."

„Ich hab deinen Großvater heute Morgen nach Hause geschickt, nachdem ich Trunks von Capsule Corporation geholt hatte. Aber er will heute noch später wieder vorbeikommen um uns zu helfen, deine Sachen nach Capsule Corporation zu bringen und Vegeta... Nun, ich war sogar überrascht, dass er es die ganze Nacht mit mir ausgehalten hat", sagte sie, während sie zwei Flaschen, die mit einer weißen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren, vom Küchentisch holte.

„Meine-meine Sachen?", fragte der junge Halbsaiyajin verwirrt.

Bulma nickte. „Deine Mutter bat mich, euch aufzunehmen… für den Fall das so etwas passierte."

„Und das erzählst du mir jetzt?", schrie er und spürte neue Tränen in seinen Augen. Doch sofort nachdem er das gesagt hatte, bereute er es und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir Leid, Bulma. Ich wollte dich nicht anblaffen. Es ist nur…"

„Hey." Bulma ging sofort auf ihn zu und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ist schon gut... Ich bin dir nicht böse..." Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Nicht weinen, nicht weinen... Nicht vor Gohan. "Hey… Willst du mir helfen, die Zwillinge zu füttern?"

Er setzte ein tapferes Gesicht auf, nickte und folgte Bulma in das Wohnzimmer, wo Goten und Jenny nebeneinander in einem Laufstall lagen und der ein Jahr alte Trunks in seinem Buggy saß und verzweifelt versuchte seinen Fuß mit seiner Hand zu erreichen. Nachdem sie die Temperatur der beiden Flaschen überprüft hatte, indem sie ein paar Tropfen der Milch auf den Rücken ihrer Hand gespritzt hatte, stellte sie die Flaschen auf den Couchtisch und nahm sanft den dunkelhaarigen Jungen auf, den sie Gohan gab, welcher das Neugeborene vorsichtig in seinen Armen wog. Dann beugte sie sich wieder über und nahm das Mädchen auf, bevor sie und Gohan sich auf die Couch setzten.

Sie beobachtete, wie Gohan die Flasche nahm und sie sanft in Gotens Mund steckte, der sofort begann begierig daran zu saugen. Sie lächelte leicht. Die vielen Stunden, die er damit verbracht hatte, auf Trunks aufzupassen, machten sich wirklich bezahlt. Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie wünschte sich, dass ChiChi sehen könnte, wie ihr kleiner Junge sich um seine jüngeren Geschwister kümmerte. Wie viel Liebe und Zuneigung sein Gesicht bereits zeigte, besonders nach der Tragödie vom vergangenen Tag. Ein leises Quietschen von dem kleinen Mädchen in ihrem Schoß holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück und erinnerte sie daran, dass es wahrscheinlich auch hungrig war und besonders daran, wie fordernd Saiyajins sein konnten, wenn es ums Essen ging.

-

„Bulma", holte Gohan sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken. Nachdem sie die Babys gefüttert hatten, hatten sie sie nicht zurück in den Laufstall gelegt, sondern hielten sie noch immer und saßen in angenehmer Stille nebeneinander, jeder von ihnen in Gedanken versunken. „Es geht um... das Umziehen nach CC... Du weißt, dass ich dich niemals um etwas bitten würde, aber... ich weiß, es klang vorher nicht so, aber... Danke. Ich wäre niemals dazu fähig, sie beide zu erziehen, alleine. Ich bräuchte Hilfe und es gibt nicht viele Menschen, denen ich genug vertraue..."

Gohan hielt einen Moment lang inne, als er versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen ohne abzuschweifen oder zu schwafeln. Es war so schwer. Er war es nicht gewohnt, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Er war gewissermaßen zu einem starken Krieger erzogen worden. Niemals hatte er sich in einer Situation wie dieser befunden. Wie konnte er Bulma sagen, dass sie die einzige war, der er vertraute ihnen zu helfen, ohne ihr das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass er ihr all seine Probleme aufbürden wollte?

„Natürlich wäre da Grandpa, aber er wird auch älter und ich kann ihn nicht mit der Verantwortung belasten, sich um uns zu kümmern. Dann gibt es noch Piccolo. Er ist für mich wie ein Vater, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ist er nicht dazu fähig Kinder normal zu erziehen. Er hat mich dazu erzogen, ein Krieger zu werden, aber ich will das nicht für Goten und Jenny. Sie sollen aufwachsen und ein normales Leben führen. Eine weitere Person, der ich zutrauen würde, genau das zu tun, ist Krillin. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er für sie ein großartiger Dad sein würde. Aber er und Juuhachigou scheinen sich ziemlich gut zu verstehen und ich will diese Beziehung nicht stören oder vielleicht sogar zerstören."

Er zögerte einen Moment und dachte einen Moment darüber nach, wie er fortfahren könnte. Der erste Teil war noch einfach gewesen, aber was jetzt kam erwies sich als ziemlich schwer. Schließlich atmete er einmal tief durch und versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, bevor er wieder begann zu sprechen.

„Die einzige Person, der ich wirklich vertraue und die diese Probleme nicht haben würde, bist du, Bulma. Du magst keine Kämpferin sein, aber du bist stark. Du warst in der Lage, den Prinzen aller Saiyajins zu bändigen. Du hast schon Trunks, daher weißt du, wie man mit einem Saiyajinbaby umgeht. Du kannst sie wie Menschen erziehen und, ich weiß, dass Mom nicht viel von ihm gehalten hat, aber Vegeta kann ihnen alles wichtige über die Saiyajins beibringen und sie vielleicht sogar trainieren, wenn er und sie es irgendwann wollen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das alles tun, aber ich bin kein Vater. Dem Gesetz nach bin ich noch immer ein Kind und ich habe kein Einkommen, obwohl ich versprochen habe, alles für sie zu tun." Gohan schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter, der sich geformt hatte, während er geredet hatte, aber er tat nichts gegen die paar Tränen, die an seinen Wangen herunterliefen, bevor er flüsternd fortfuhr: „Ich glaube, Mom hat an das gleiche gedacht, als sie dich darum gebeten hat, dich um uns zu kümmern. Und in ihrem Namen muss ich mich bedanken, dafür dass du ihnen hilfst – uns hilfst. Ich weiß nicht, was wir ohne dich machen würden und ich verspreche, dass ich keine große Last sein werde, solange du dich gut um die Zwillinge kümmerst..."

„Oh Gohan." Bulma wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war sich sicher, dass das die längste und herzzerreißendste Rede war, die sie jemals von dem Jungen gehört hatte. Das war diese Sache mit den Saiyajins, die sie bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte. – ihr Stolz. Wie lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, versucht seinen Stolz zu überkommen, um sie um so eine kleine und im Grunde natürliche Sache zu bitten? Dem, was er gesagt hatte, nach zu urteilen, den ganzen vorherigen Nachmittag, während er verschwunden war. Daher, anstatt etwas zu sagen, verlagerte sie das Gewicht des Mädchens in ihrem Armen, damit sie nicht zerquetscht wurde und zog Gohan in eine sanfte Umarmung, wobei sie auch sicherging, dass sie nicht den Jungen in seinen Armen verletzte. „Weder du, noch Goten und Jenny werden eine Last für mich sein. Ich liebe euch, als ob ihr meine eigenen wäret und natürlich würde ich alles für euch tun. Ich hätte es sogar getan, wenn ChiChi mich nicht darum gebeten hätte. Ich weiß, es wird schwer, für uns alle. Besonders für euch. Aber ich liebe euch, Gohan und ich würde alles tun um das Leben für euch erträglicher zu machen, damit nicht nur die Zwillinge, sondern auch du die Chance auf ein normales Leben hast."

Sie blieben so eine kurze Zeit sitzen, bis Gohan plötzlich zusammenzuckte und sich aus Bulmas Umarmung zog. Er rieb mit einem etwas verlegenen Blick auf seinem Gesicht seinen Bauch, während er das tat. „Autsch..."

„Gohan?", fragte Bulma überrascht, aufgrund des plötzlichen Stimmungswechsels des Jungen.

„Goten ist schon ganz schön stark...", sagte er zu ihr, doch hielt plötzlich inne, als seine Augen auf seiner Schwester ruhten. „Merkwürdig..."

„Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber da ist ein riesiger Unterschied zwischen Gotens und Jennys Kraftlevel. Gotens Kraftlevel ist, nun, ich würde sagen, für einen Saiyajin normal, aber Jennys..." Er schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Er ist etwa so niedrig wie der eines normalen menschlichen Babys."

„Ein normales menschliches Baby?" Bulma schaute auf das fast schlafende Mädchen in ihren Armen herunter. „Sie sieht auch nicht wie ein Saiyajin aus. Natürlich sah Trunks auch nicht wie einer aus, aber zumindest hatte er einen Schwanz, als er geboren worden war, genauso wie du und Goten..."

„Es ist egal", verkündete Gohan plötzlich. „Obwohl es merkwürdig ist, aber sie ist meine Schwester und nur das zählt."

„Weißt du was, Gohan?", fragte Bulma ihn, als sie mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aufstand. „Du hast Recht. Es ist wirklich egal, wie hoch ihr Kraftlevel ist oder wie sie aussieht, solange du sie liebst. Nun, was hältst du davon, wenn wir sie jetzt zu Bett bringen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie müde sind, nachdem sie so gut gegessen haben. Ja, ihr seid ganz müde, nicht wahr?", gurrte sie zum winzigen Mädchen.

Gohan lächelte sie an. Ja, es war das Richtige mit Bulma zu gehen. „Okay, und danach werde ich anfangen zu packen."

* * *

Später an diesem Tag, am Spätnachmittag um genau zu sein, stand Piccolo an seinem gewöhnlichen Fleck auf dem kleinen Hügel in der Nähe des Hauses und beobachtete, wie Gohan und sein Großvater viele Kartons in den großen Jet luden, mit dem Bulma gekommen war. Es war also endgültig. Gohan verließ zusammen mit seinen neugeborenen Geschwistern das einzige wirkliche Zuhause, dass er fast sein ganzes Leben gekannt hatte um bei Bulma zu leben – und, selbst wenn er diesen Gedanken nicht so sehr mochte, Vegeta. Doch Piccolo hatte nicht erwartet, dass es anders sein würde. Und genau das wäre es auch gewesen, was Piccolo ihm geraten hätte, wenn Gohan mit der Frage, was er jetzt tun sollte, zu ihm gekommen wäre. Es wäre im schwergefallen das zu tun und nicht zu sagen ‚Lebe bei mir', doch er wusste auch, dass das nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Die Gründe dafür waren ziemlich offensichtlich. Doch glücklicherweise hatte der Junge sich ohne Hilfe entschlossen und es ihm erspart, diese Frage zu beantworten.

Und doch machte es ihn traurig zu wissen, dass sein Schüler von jetzt an in einer großen Stadt leben würde, in der, obwohl es nicht das erste Mal sein würde, er nicht einfach so wie jede andere normale Person herumwandern konnte. Einige Leute konnten sich noch an Piccolo Daimao erinnern und er wollte keine Panik unter den Bürgern der Westlichen Hauptstadt verbreiten. Doch es könnte Gohan gut tun in einer großen Stadt zu leben. Es gab dort so viele Möglichkeiten. Er könnte Freunde in seinem Alter finden und vielleicht sogar eine öffentliche Schule besuchen, wenn er es wollte. Obwohl es schwer sein würde, könnte der Junge es lernen, ein normales Kind zu sein.

Mit diesem Gedanken drehte der Namekianer sich um und flog los, wobei es ihm egal war, ob irgendjemand ihn sah oder spürte, da er schon wusste, dass die eine Person, um die er sich sorgte, schon von seiner Anwesenheit wusste.

* * *

Erst ein paar Tage später kamen die Freunde wieder beim Haus in den Wäldern zusammen. Und es war auch kein freudiges Ereignis. Die gleichen Personen, die schon bei der Baby Party dabei waren, dieses Mal auch Dende und Mr. Popo, waren zur Beerding von Son ChiChi, Mutter und Ehefrau von einigen der stärksten Krieger, die die Erde je gesehen hatte, gekommen.

Als ob sie die trübe Stimmung dieses Ereignisses bestätigen wollte, schien die Sonne nicht. Graue Wolken hielten die Sonne davon ab, ihre Strahlen zur Erde zu schicken, doch es regnete nicht. Stattdessen fielen sanft weiße Schneeflocken zu Boden und erneuerten die bereits weiße Decke auf dem gewöhnlich grünen Gras.

Freunde und Familie waren im Hinterhof des Hauses unter einer Trauerweide versammelt, unter der sich zwei einfache graue Grabsteine befanden, und trauerten um den Verlust ihrer Freundin und Mutter. Stille Tränen wurden während der Predigt, die von niemand geringerem als dem Hüter der Erde gehalten wurde, vergossen, an deren Ende jeder alleine zum Grabstein ging und eine besondere Blume auf den weichen Schnee davor legte.

Gohan war der letzte, der zu dem Stein ging, in dem der Name seiner Mutter eingraviert war, und legte eine weiße Rose, die die reine Liebe, die er für sie empfand, symbolisierte, darauf. Nachdem er das getan hatte, küsste er sanft seine Fingerspitzen und berührte behutsam den Stein mit ihnen, wo er seine Finger ein paar Sekunden verweilen ließ. „Leb wohl, Mom. Ich liebe dich..." Mit einem sanften Lächeln nahm er seine Hand weg und schaute zu dem Grabstein, der neben dem seiner Mutter stand und den Namen seines Vaters trug. „Bitte, kümmere dich gut um sie, Dad. Nun, da ich das nicht mehr kann..."

Er drehte sich um und ging auf die anderen zu, die schon auf ihn warteten und ohne sich umzuschauen stieg er in Bulmas Jet und schloss die Türen hinter sich.

* * *

Sobald sie _zu Hause_ ankamen, ging Gohan sofort auf _sein Zimmer_ und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er konnte draußen den Schnee fallen sehen, doch schloss schließlich seine Augen, erschöpft von dem Tag. Er schmunzelte fast bei der Ironie. Hier war er nun, der Bezwinger von Cell, und er war erschöpft nachdem er eine Stunde draußen in der Kälte gestanden hatte.

Aber heute hatte er sich nicht nur von seiner Mutter verabschiedet, sondern auch von seinem alten Leben. Dieser Tag hatte es irgendwie endgültig gemacht, dass er hier in der Capsule Corporation leben sollte. Die Beerdigung machte es klar, dass es dieses Mal keine Dragonballs gab, die eine geliebte Person wieder in Leben zurückholen konnte. Nach der Beerdigung seines Vaters, war das die zweite Beerdigung gewesen, der er beigewohnt hatte, da all die anderen Male seine Freunde oder sein Vater nicht länger tot geblieben waren als ein Jahr.

Gohan hatte darauf bestanden, dass er nur seine persönlichsten Habseligkeiten mit nach CC nehmen wollte und dass der Rest beim Haus bleiben sollte, obwohl er nicht vorhatte, jemals wieder dorthin zurückzukehren. Außerdem würde es einfach zu sehr wehtun, wenn er Dinge mit nach CC brachte, die seinen Eltern gehört hatten. Die Beerdigung war ein endgültiger Abschied, denn wenn er nicht zu dem Haus zurückkehren würde, dann würde er auch die Gräber seiner Eltern nicht besuchen.

Auf Bulmas Idee, ein paar Dinge zu verkaufen, hatte er nur zu ihr gesagt, dass er das nicht wollte. Diese Sachen gehörten seinen Eltern und er konnte nicht einfach beschließen, was mit ihnen angestellt werden sollte. Alles im Haus sollte so bleiben, wie es gewesen war. Nichts sollte verändert werden. Sie hatten nicht das Recht dazu...

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Herein...", antwortete er, da er schon spürte, dass es Bulma war.

„Hey", sagte sie sanft, nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. „Wir werden jetzt zu Abend essen... Willst du runterkommen und uns Gesellschaft leisten?"

Gohan schien ein paar Sekunden lang darüber nachzudenken, bevor er nickte. „Ich komme... Soll ich Jenny und Goten mitbringen?"

„Das wäre gut", sagte Bulma zu ihm. „Nun, wir werden dann im Esszimmer sein."

Nachdem Bulma die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, zog Gohan sich etwas bequemeres an und ging dann in das Zimmer neben seinem – das Zimmer, das zum Kinderzimmer für die Zwillinge hergerichtet worden war. Eine weitere Sache, auf die er bestanden hatte. Er wollte ein Zimmer direkt neben ihrem haben, damit er sich besser um sie kümmern konnte. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten...

Zu seinem neuen Leben...


	8. Teil I: Familie

**A/N: Und es ist wieder Sonntag! Wie schön! Wenn auch erst kurz nach Mitternacht, aber egal. Ich komm eh erst gerade von der Arbeit. Hab heute in einem Baumarkt bei der Inventur geholfen. Ist echt Knochenarbeit, wenn man in die Holzabteilung geschickt wird um dort meterlange Latten zu zählen, die auch noch in einem oberen Regal stehen. Aber es war sonst ziemlich leicht verdientes Geld. Und Geld kann man als armer Student immer gut gebrauchen!**

**Oh, mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich letztes Kapitel noch gar nichts zu Hitomi gesagt habe! Danke für die Review! Schön, einen neuen Leser für meine Geschichte gewonnen zu haben. Nur, wäre es nächstes Mal vielleicht möglich, dass du dich (wenn du hier angemeldet bist) einloggst, oder zumindest eine Email hinterlässt, denn ich darf hier am Anfang der Kapitel ja nicht mehr auf Reviews antworten. Nur noch kurz zu der Frieza – Sache. Ich habe schon ganz viele verschiedene Ausführungen von dem Namen gesehen. Furiza, Frieza, Freezer... Ich hab mich für die entschieden, die mir am häufigsten begegnet ist, und das wäre Frieza. Andere mögen's vielleicht anders schreiben, aber ich tu's so... **

**So, und nun viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

**

* * *

**

Teil I

**Kapitel 7: Familie**

Es war Mai. Für die meisten Menschen ein wirklich erfreulicher Monat, da der Schnee schon lange geschmolzen war und das grüne Gras endlich, nach langen Monaten, wieder an die Oberfläche gelassen hatte. Die Bäume waren grün und blühten, die Sonne stand höher am Himmel und brachte mehr Wärme über die Erde. Die Tage waren endlich länger... Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Der Sommer war nah.

Doch für einige Leute war der Mai ein Monat der Tragödien, aber das auch nur wegen der Geschehnisse von vor einem Jahr. Das Erscheinen der Jinzoningen und am Ende Cell hatten in den Herzen vieler Menschen ein klaffendes Loch hinterlassen. Während alle anderen Leute, die von Cell getötet worden waren, mit den Dragonballs wiederbelebt wurden, hatte ein junger Krieger das großzügige Opfer erbracht, nicht zurückgewünscht zu werden, da er fürchtete, dass allein seine Existenz auf der Erde für die Bedrohungen verantwortlich war, die ihnen das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Diese Entscheidung des Kriegers hinterließ eine Leere, die nicht gefüllt werden konnte und nie gefüllt werden würde, besonders im Herzen eines kleinen Jungen, der zuerst seinen Vater und acht Monate später seine Mutter verloren, jedoch zwei kleine Geschwister gewonnen hatte. Genauso wie sein Vater sein Leben für die Welt gegeben hatte, hatte seine Mutter ihr Leben für die Kinder gegeben.

Es war zu dieser Zeit im Jahr, an dem Tag als eine Parade für jemanden abgehalten wurde, der sich das Ansehen für den Sieg über das Monster gestohlen hatte, als eine blauhaarige Frau vor zwei einfachen grauen Grabsteinen stand und zwei Blumensträuße in ihrer Hand hielt; einen größeren und einen kleineren. Die Sonne brannte an dem Tag auf sie herunter, genauso wie sie es schon vor einem Jahr getan hatte, und sie wischte einige Schweißperlen von ihrer Stirn, bevor sie zu einem der beiden Steine ging und den kleinen Blumenstrauß vor ihm hinlegte. Sie erlaubte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, als sie den Grabstein berührte, bevor sie zu dem anderen ging, wo sie den anderen Strauß hinlegte.

Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern stand einfach nur da und schwelgte die nächsten paar Minuten lang in glücklichen Erinnerungen, als sie plötzlich eine frische Brise spürte. Mit einem kleinen Schauer rieb sie an ihren nackten Armen. Sie drehte sich um, um zu ihrem Jet zu gehen, und lief beinahe gegen eine knapp 2,50 Meter hohe Wand. Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück, bevor sie endlich die ‚Wand' erkannte. „Man, Piccolo... Musst du mich so erschrecken?" Sie warf dem großen Namekianer einen bösen Blick zu und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, doch sie war nicht wirklich wütend auf ihm, sie konnte nicht auf ihn wütend sein, zumindest nicht an diesem Tag.

Der Krieger grunzte als Antwort. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Ich habe erwartet, dass du heute herkommst."

„Natürlich komme ich heute her..." Bulma drehte sich um und warf einen Blick auf die zwei Grabsteine. „Sie waren meine besten Freunde. Und ich hoffe, dass Gohan auch irgendwann seinen Weg zurück finden wird." Sie schaute zurück zu Piccolo und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „'tschuldigung, aber warum bist du eigentlich hier? Willst du mit mir über Gohan reden?"

Piccolo nickte. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich morgen mit ihm trainieren könnte. In eurem Gravitationsraum."

„Natürlich, ich nehme an, ich könnte das einrichten. Aber warum?", fragte Bulma verwirrt.

„Dende wird morgen die Dragonballs benutzen um den Kaioushin und seinen Leibwächter wiederzuerwecken. Dende hat mir zugestimmt, dass Gohan erst davon erfahren sollte, wenn es schon vorbei ist, damit er nicht eingreift..."

„Ihr glaubt, dass er das tun würde?" Sie hatte einen bedächtigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie das fragte.

„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein... Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber es wäre besser, Vorsicht walten zu lassen", erwiderte er in seiner gewöhnlich ruppigen Stimme. Piccolo schien einen Moment lang über etwas nachzudenken und öffnete seinen Mund ein paar Mal, als ob er etwas fragen wollte, schloss ihn jedoch schließlich wieder. Er hatte immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Bulma schien jedoch seine Gedanken zu lesen, als sie plötzlich sagte: „Es geht ihm gut. Aber ich glaube, es wäre gut, wenn du ein wenig mit ihm trainierst. Er muss öfter raus. Er widmet all die Zeit, in der er nicht lernt oder schläft, den Zwillingen und das kann einfach nicht gut für ihn sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich freuen wird, dich wiederzusehen. Es ist schon ziemlich lange her, seit er dich das letzte Mal besucht hat..."

„Zwei Monate...", antwortete Piccolo nur mit dem leisesten Anzeichen von Reue in seiner Stimme. Er streckte sich durch und bereitete sich vor, wieder loszufliegen. „Okay, dann werde ich morgen Nachmittag da sein. Erzähl es ihm bitte nicht."

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht..."

„Ich sorge mich niemals", sagte Piccolo zu ihr, bevor eine weiße Aura um ihn herum aufblitzte und er losflog.

Bulma schaute dem weißen Nachlauf nach und folgte ihm, bis sie den Namekianer nicht mehr sehen konnte und seufzte. Egal was Piccolo sagte, sie wusste – sie alle wussten -, dass er sich um Gohan sorgte. Ohne zurückzublicken ging sie an dem Haus vorbei, in dem einst eine glückliche Familie gelebt hatte, zu ihrem Jet, und ließ die beiden Grabsteine zurück, auf denen stand,

_Son Goku  
26. Mai 766_

_Geliebter Ehemann,  
Vater  
und Freund_

_Im Herzen ein Krieger  
Du hast uns nie im Stich gelassen_

und

_Son ChiChi  
24. Januar 767_

_Geliebte Mutter  
und Freundin_

_Edel im Herzen  
Magst du nun bei deiner wahren Liebe bleiben_

* * *

Es war früh am Nachmittag am folgenden Tag, gerade nach dem Mittag. Gohan war vor einiger Zeit damit fertig geworden, Goten zu füttern, der jetzt im Laufstall lag und mit einigen Plüschtieren spielte, und war jetzt dabei seiner kleinen Schwester die Flasche zu geben, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte, gefolgt von einem Ruf von oben: „Gohan? Kannst du bitte zur Tür gehen? Ich bin gerade dabei, Trunks zu Bett zu bringen."

„Okay!", antwortete Gohan, als er vorsichtig die Flasche aus dem Mund seiner Schwester zog, die sofort danach anfing zu schmollen, offensichtlich noch immer hungrig, bevor er sie hochnahm und auf seine Hüfte setzte, wobei er sie mit seinem rechten Arm festhielt, damit es für sie beide gemütlich war. Er grinste auf sie herunter. Obwohl ihr Kraftlevel so niedrig wie der eines normalen Menschen war, nichts verglichen mit Goten oder Trunks, und obwohl sie überhaupt nicht wie ein Saiyajin aussah, so hatte sie doch den Appetit von einem. Sie schaute ihn fast skeptisch an, wenn das für ein vier Monate altes Baby überhaupt möglich war, und ihre großen blauen Augen blickten Gohan so an, als ob sie fragte, ob _das_ wirklich alles war, was sie zum Mittag kriegen sollte. Gohan wuschelte ihr sanft durch ihre dünnen blonden Locken. „Keine Angst, Kleine. Du kriegst den Rest sobald ich nachgeschaut habe, wer an der Tür ist." Scheinbar mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, kuschelte sie sich an ihren älteren Bruder heran und klammerte sich mit ihren winzigen Fäusten an seinem Hemd fest. So ging Gohan zur Tür und öffnete sie, nur um große Augen und ein riesiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu kriegen. „Piccolo!", rief er aufgeregt aus. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Der Namekianer grinste ihn an. „Ich bin hier, um den Gravitationsraum zu benutzen. Ich will mit dir trainieren."

„Mit mir trainieren? Aber..." Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Mädchen in seinem Arm, das sein Gesicht im Stoff von Gohans Hemd versteckte und den großen grünen Mann mit den spitzen Zähnen nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang anschaute, bevor es sein Gesicht wieder versteckte.

„Kein aber, Son Gohan", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Es war Bulma. Als sie neben ihm stand, trennte sie vorsichtig Jenny vom Hemd ihres Bruders und nahm sie. „Vegeta ist irgendwo in der Wildnis, also könnt ihr zwei den Gravitationsraum benutzen." Gohan wollte etwas sagen, doch Bulma schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Nein, Gohan, du wirst mit Piccolo trainieren. Die Zwillinge werden auch ein paar Stunden ohne dich klarkommen. Keine Widerrede. Piccolo, warum gehst du nicht schon zum Gravitationsraum? Gohan wird in ein paar Minuten zu dir kommen, nachdem er sein Gi angezogen hat, richtig, Gohan?", fragte Bulma ihn streng und stieß ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen an.

„Okay...", stimmte Gohan widerwillig zu und zog sich zu den Treppen zurück, die zu seinem Zimmer im ersten Stock führten.

Als er fort und außer Hörweite war, seufzte Bulma und wandte sich wieder Piccolo zu. „Ich entschuldige mich für sein Verhalten. Er ist fast von dem Gedanken besessen, dass die Zwillinge nicht ohne ihn leben können..."

Piccolo runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht sollte ich wieder anfangen, ihn regelmäßig zu trainieren, damit er häufiger rauskommt."

„Das solltest du tun. Er hört weder auf mich noch auf Vegeta, wenn wir mit ihm darüber sprechen, auszugehen, nun, du kennst Vegeta. Bei ihm ist es mehr nach dem Motto ‚Bengel, geh raus und trainiere oder du wirst schwach.' Aber vielleicht kannst du ja etwas erreichen. Also, öhm... Du weißt, wo der Gravitationsraum ist, oder? Tut mir Leid, ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich habe Trunks gerade zu Bett gebracht und Jenny muss noch ihre Flasche austrinken..." Anstatt etwas zu sagen, nickte Piccolo nur und drehte sich um, um in die Richtung des Gravitationsraumes zu verschwinden. Bulma seufzte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass die Monate nach ChiChis Tod keine leichten sein würden, aber es war doch viel schwerer als sie gedacht hatte. Sie fragte sich oft, wie anders Dinge gewesen wären, wenn ihre Freundin noch lebte, oder was geschehen wäre, wenn ChiChi nur mit einem Kind schwanger gewesen wäre und nicht mit zwei. Was, wenn jemand Senzus mitgebracht hätte? Würde sie dann noch leben? Oder war es nur ihre Zeit gewesen?

Oder, oder, oder... Wenn, wenn, wenn... Bulma rieb ihre Schläfen, als sie spürte, wie wegen dieser ganzen Fragen Kopfschmerzen angekrochen kamen, und nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Monaten merkte sie, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen formte. Sie stieß einen unruhigen Atem aus und wischte mit ihrem Handrücken die Tränen fort. Egal von welcher Seite sie es betrachtete. ChiChi war tot. Und es gab keine Möglichkeit, sie zurückzuholen. Ihre einzige und letzte Hoffnung, die Dragonballs, würden nicht funktionieren, und selbst wenn, konnten sie sie nicht benutzen. Irgendwann an diesem Nachmittag würde sich der Himmel verdunkeln, als Zeichen dafür, dass der mächtige Drache Shenlong heraufbeschworen wurde um zwei Wünsche zu erfüllen. Bulma selbst hatte, nachdem sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte, mit Dende über die Möglichkeit gesprochen, die Dragonballs zu benutzen und er hatte zu ihr gesagt, dass er beide Wünsche benötigte. Einen für den Kaioushin und einen für diesen Kibito. Nur einen Wunsch so auszusprechen, dass alle, die Darbura getötet hatte, wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen, war außer Frage, da sie keine Ahnung hatten, wer genau von ihm getötet worden war. Shenlong diesen Wunsch mitzuteilen könnte eine größere Bedrohung als diesen Magier, von dem Dende ihr erzählt hatte, befreien.

Die blauhaarige Frau wurde von einem leisen Quietschen von dem Mädchen in ihren Armen aus ihren Gedanken geholt. Jenny schaute sie mit weiten Augen an und lächelte, als sie jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau wieder erlangt hatte und hoffentlich jetzt wieder etwas zu essen bekam. Bulma lächelte zurück und strich sanft durch das Haar des Babys. „Noch immer hungrig? Nun, ich glaube du kommst mehr nach deinem Vater als wir zuerst gedacht hatten."

* * *

Als Gohan in den Gravitationsraum kam, gekleidet in dem Gi den Piccolo für ihn heraufbeschworen hatte, eine Kopie des Gis von dem Namekianer, wartete sein Mentor und Freund schon auf ihn. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, als er sagte: „Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich musste erst noch mein Gi suchen. Er war noch in einem der Kartons, die ich noch nicht ausgepackt habe."

Piccolo grunzte als Antwort, eine Gewohnheit, die Vegetas sehr ähnlich war. Obwohl er nach der Verschmelzung mit Kami viel freundlicher geworden war, so war er doch noch immer kein Freund von vielen Worten. Besonders nicht in Situationen wie diesen. Es war genau so mit seinen Gefühlen für den Jungen. Nach all den Jahren, die er ihn kannte, konnte er zumindest endlich sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass er sich so um ihn sorgte, wie er sich um einen Sohn sorgen würde, doch es laut zu sagen war wahrscheinlich etwas, was er nie tun würde.

Gohan, der die Wortkargheit seines Mentors schon gewohnt war, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging mit einigen Dehnübungen an, bevor er in eine Kampfhaltung verfiel, um Piccolo zu zeigen, dass er bereit war. Und er brauchte wirklich nicht lange warten, da Piccolo ihn nur eine Sekunde später angriff. Der Kampf war ausgeglichen, dadurch, dass keiner von ihnen den Kampf ernst nahm und nur einen Bruchteil ihrer Kraft einsetzte. Gohan war noch nicht einmal ein Super Saiyajin. Beide sahen dieses Training eher als Möglichkeit, sich wieder aneinander zu gewöhnen, nachdem sie sich seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Es war beinahe so wie in alten Zeiten, als sie sich auf die Ankunft der Jinzoningen vorbereitet hatten. Nur dass eine Person fehlte.

Piccolo lächelte trotz seiner Gewohnheit. Obwohl Gohan laut Bulma in den letzten Monaten nicht trainiert hatte, schien er nicht eingerostet zu sein. Seine Technik war noch immer fehlerlos und die Fähigkeit Angriffe zu spüren, bevor sie ausgeführten wurden, war nicht verloren gegangen. Er genoss diesen Kampf, obwohl es mehr herumalbern war, als wirkliches kämpfen. Der Gedanke, dass er eigentlich nur wegen des Gebrauchs der Dragonballs mit Gohan trainierte, wurde ganz nach hinten geschoben. Doch er wusste, dass er mit dem jungen Halbsaiyajin noch über etwas anderes sprechen musste.

Während sie trainierten, bemerkte keiner von ihnen, wie schnell die Zeit verging, bis plötzlich ein Bildschirm im Raum erschien und Bulma zeigte. „Es tut mir Leid, euch Jungs unterbrechen zu müssen", sagte sie. „Aber falls ihr es nicht gemerkt habt... Die Sonne geht schon unter und das Abendessen wird in etwa einer halben Stunde serviert."

„Wirklich?", fragte Gohan verwirrt, direkt bevor ein tiefes Grummeln in seinem Magen zu hören war. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er zum Bildschirm sagte. „Ups, ich glaube, du hast Recht..."

„Siehst du? Hab ich doch gesagt. Also, ich glaube du solltest jetzt duschen, damit du in dreißig Minuten fertig bist. Piccolo, du kannst uns Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du willst."

Wieder war Piccolos Antwort ein Grunzen, gefolgt von einem kurzen: „Wir Namekianer trinken nur Wasser. Ich glaube auch, ich sollte zum Palast zurückkehren."

„Richtig!", lachte Bulma. „Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Okay, denk dran Gohan. In dreißig Minuten gibt's Abendessen. Bis gleich!"

Der Bildschirm verschwand und Gohan schaute zu Piccolo hinüber, der seinen Umhang und Turban, die er während des Kampfes abgelegt hatte, vom Boden aufsammelte. „So", fing er langsam an. „Dende hat heute die Dragonballs benutzt?" Obwohl Gohan es als Frage betont hatte, war es für beide offensichtlich, dass er in dem Moment, in dem er gesagt hatte, genau wusste, wovon er sprach.

Piccolos Gesicht zeigte nicht nur ein wenig Überraschung, sondern auch ein wenig Zufriedenstellung und Stolz. Es sah so aus, als ob Gohan endlich den Tod seiner Mutter und die Tatsache, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, sie zurückzubringen, akzeptiert hatte. „Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst, nicht wahr?"

„Piccolo, bitte... Mom hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht dumm bin. Aber ich verstehe deine Gründe, besonders nach der Show, die ich mir vor vier Monaten geleistet hab. Ich hätte das gleiche getan..." Er nahm ein Handtuch und wischte den Schweiß fort, der an seinem Gesicht herunterlief, zusammen mit einigen salzigen Tränen, die er nicht zeigen wollte. „Du musst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen."

„Bulma macht sich Sorgen", sagte der Namekianer zu ihm. „Sie glaubt, dass du zuviel Zeit mit den Zwillingen verbringt, dass du kaum ein eigenes Leben hast. Du weißt, dass ich die menschlichen Gefühle nicht verstehe, aber du solltest dir nicht selbst die Schuld geben und versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen, indem du dich um die Kinder kümmerst. Lass Bulma helfen. Du bist noch jung, und obwohl sie der einzige Teil deiner Familie sind, der die noch geblieben ist, solltest du mehr rauskommen und versuchen, dein eigenes Leben fortzusetzen."

„Du hast Unrecht, Piccolo. Die Zwillinge sind nicht meine ganze Familie. Du bist meine Familie, Piccolo, genauso wie Bulma, Krillin, Yamchu, Dende… sogar Vegeta. Ich kümmere mich nur um die Zwillinge, weil ich es versprochen habe." Gohan ging zu der Tür und drückte einen Knopf, damit sie aufging und die golden-orangen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne trafen auf sein Gesicht. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber sagen, vor allem, da er niemandem von seinem kurzen Gespräch mit seinem Vater an dem Ort der Cell-Spiele nur wenige Stunden nach dem Tod seiner Mutter erzählt hatte. Bevor er den Gravitationsraum verließ, ruhte seine Hand am Türrahmen und er drehte sich ein letztes Mal mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht um. „Ich habe unseren kleinen Trainingskampf wirklich genossen, Piccolo. Öhm, bis nächste Woche? Gleiche Zeit aber andere Ort?"

Piccolo bemerkte den erwartungsvollen Blick auf dem Gesicht des Jungen und grinste. Der Junge hatte den ersten, wenn auch kleinen, Schritt in sein altes und vielleicht sogar neues Leben getan. „Nächste Woche, gleiche Zeit, in den Bergen", bestätigte er Gohans Frage. Gohan lächelte noch einmal bevor er sich umdrehte und den Namekianer zurückließ.

* * *

Es war fast ein weiteres Jahr vergangen. In dieser Zeit hatte fast alles in dem neugeformten Briefs-Haushalt seinen Weg zurück zur Normalität gefunden. Nach seinem ersten Trainingskampf mit Piccolo vier Monate nachdem er bei Bulma einzogen war, hatte Gohan ihn einmal in der Woche in den Bergen besucht um zumindest ein wenig mit ihm zu trainieren. Er verbrachte häufig den ganzen Tag mit ihm, obwohl er immer die Zwillinge in seinem Hinterkopf haben würde. Jenny und Goten waren noch immer sein letzter Stop bevor er ging und der erste, wenn er zurückkam. Er liebte sie mit ganzem Herzen, war aber manchmal wirklich froh, dass er nicht alleine war um sich um sie zu kümmern, besonders nachts.

Viele Eltern wussten, was für eine Erleichterung es für Bulma und Gohan gewesen war, als die Zwillinge endlich anfingen, die Nacht durchzuschlafen ohne einmal aufzuwachen. Sie waren jetzt ein Jahr alt und waren ziemlich gewachsen. Goten und Jenny waren jetzt zu groß um in ihren Wiegen zu schlafen und waren in größere Betten gelegt worden. Die meiste Zeit über waren sie einfache unschuldige und bezaubernde Kinder, doch manchmal konnten sie, genauso wie alle Kinder in ihrem Alter, ordentliche Nervensägen sein. Ein Jahr alt zu sein bedeutete auch, dass sie laufen konnten, und da Trunks nur ein Jahr älter war als sie, konnten sie reines Chaos bedeuten. Die Tatsache, dass zwei von ihnen eine Kraft wie kein anderes Kleinkind besaßen, machte es nicht wirklich einfacher für sie. Bulma war manchmal mehr als nur froh darüber, dass die Kinder noch zu jung waren, um fliegen zu lernen, ansonsten wusste sie nicht, was sie tun würde.

Es war am ersten Geburtstag der Zwillinge, dass Goten sie alle mit seinem ersten Wort überraschte. Gohan. Obwohl es das erste Mal mehr nach ‚O-an' klang, so war es doch sein erstes Wort und von diesem Moment an hatte Gohan das breiteste Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gehabt, dass sie gesehen hatten, seit ChiChi gestorben war. Da Trunks auch schon ziemlich gut sprechen konnte, dachten sie, dass es etwas mit dem Saiyajinblut, das in ihren Adern floss, zu tun hatte. Vegeta bestätigte ihren Gedanken nur, als er ihnen erzählte, dass es für die Kinder der Saiyajins notwendig war, schnell laufen und sprechen zu lernen, damit sie früh auf Säuberungsmissionen und Kampfschulen geschickt werden konnten. Daher wunderte es niemanden, warum Jenny noch keine Anstalten machte, zu sprechen, da sie außer ihrer Essgewohnheiten noch keine Anzeichen zeigte, zum Teil Saiyajin zu sein.

Aber es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis sie dem Beispiel ihres Bruders folgte...

An einem Tag Anfang Februar war in der Capsule Corporation das Chaos ausgebrochen. Dr. und Mrs. Briefs waren irgendwo im sonnigen Süden im Urlaub, da es unangenehm kalt war, mit Schnee und Regen und viel Eis. Es war nicht schwer zu raten, an wie vielen Tagen die Sonne tatsächlich geschienen hatte und deshalb waren sie einfach von einem Tag auf den anderen aufgebrochen und ließen Bulma und ihre Familie alleine im Haus. Das alleine wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber da das Wetter so war, wie es war, konnte sie die Kinder nicht draußen spielen lassen und nichts war schlimmer als ein paar Halbsaiyajins, die das Haus nicht verlassen konnten, oder eher, nicht verlassen durften. Trunks war beinahe ständig am Jaulen, was Goten dazu veranlasste, das gleiche zu tun, und zu allem Überfluss hatte Jenny es irgendwie geschafft, sich eine Erkältung einzufangen. Sie hatte sogar etwas Fieber, so dass Bulma gezwungen gewesen war, den Arzt zu rufen, da sie es nicht riskieren wollte, das Mädchen nach draußen zu bringen. Der Arzt hatte Jenny untersucht und ein Rezept für etwas Medizin geschrieben.

Bulma seufzte, nachdem der Arzt wieder gegangen war, da sie ganz genau wusste, dass sie jetzt zur nächsten Apotheke gehen musste, die etwa zwanzig Minuten von Capsule Corporation entfernt lag, doch aufgrund des kleinen Sturms draußen würde es sicherlich länger dauern. _Großartig_, dachte sie. Gerade heute hatte sie Gohan gezwungen, irgendwo mit Piccolo zu trainieren wo es warm war und ihre Eltern waren im Urlaub. Die einzige Person, die noch übrig war um sich um die Kinder, oder zumindest Jenny, zu kümmern, während sie fort war, war Vegeta.

Schon darüber nachdenkend, wie sie ihn zwingen könnte, den Babysitter zu spielen, zog sie ihre Winterstiefel und ihren Mantel, zusammen mit einem wärmenden Schal, an und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch den tiefen Schnee zum Gravitationsraum. Irgendwann müsste sie einen im Haus bauen, damit sie nicht immer durch die Kälte laufen musste, wenn sie etwas von Vegeta wollte. Mit zitternden Fingern tippte sie den Code ein, der die Gravitation auf eins senken und die Tür öffnen würde. Vegeta sah nicht allzu erfreut aus, als sie eintrat, und fragte: „Was willst du, Weib?"

„Ich muss in die Stadt um für Jenny Medizin zu holen."

„Und warum erzählst du mir das?"

Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Erst einmal dachte ich, dass du es vielleicht wissen wolltest und dann brauch ich noch deine Hilfe. Du musst dich um Jenny kümmern, während ich fort bin." Bulma sah, dass Vegeta etwas sagen wollte, doch sie war schneller. „Schau her, ich kann Trunks und Goten mitnehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, die beiden werden überglücklich sein für eine Weile rauszukommen, aber ich kann Jenny nicht mitnehmen. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ist sie krank."

„Dann lass den Bengel sich um sie kümmern", sagte der Prinz der Saiyajins, was insgesamt einen vollblütigen und vier Hybriden beinhaltete, von denen einer noch nicht einmal irgendwelche Anzeichen zeigte, bloß.

„Gohan trainiert mit Piccolo. Vegeta, tu es bitte... Oder sonst wäre ich gezwungen den Gravitationsraum abzuschalten…" Sie bemerkte, wie Vegetas Körper sich versteifte und grinste innerlich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso, aber diese Drohung funktionierte immer wieder. Nachdem sie ein geschnaubtes ‚gut' gehört hatte, drehte sie sich um und vertraute darauf, dass Vegeta ihr folgte. Als sie bemerkte, dass er das nicht tat, drehte sie sich um und stemmte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Worauf wartest du? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Schneller als sie es sehen konnte, stand Vegeta plötzlich vor ihr und fing sie zwischen sich selbst und der Wand, wobei er sich mit seiner linken Hand an der Wand abstützte, während er ihr so nahe war, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. Vor ein paar Jahren, das wusste Vegeta, hätte Bulma sich in dieser Situation vor Angst niedergekauert, aber heutzutage fühlte er nur, wie ihre Atmung schneller wurde und ihr Herz schneller schlug. Die Tage, in denen sie sich vor ihm gefürchtet hatte, waren lange vorbei und er war irgendwie froh, dass sich ihre Beziehung so entwickelt hatte, obwohl er ihr das nie wirklich gesagt hatte. „Du schuldest mir was, Weib", hauchte er, bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß und den Gravitationsraum verließ. Bulma lächelte, obwohl sich ihre Beine ein wenig wie Wackelpudding anfühlten. Egal wie sehr Vegeta versuchte es zu leugnen, er sorgte sich und dafür liebte sie ihn.

* * *

Auf einem Feld irgendwo in den Bergen hielt Gohan inne, als er plötzlich spürte, wie Bulmas Ki sich zusammen mit Trunks und Gotens von Capsule Corporation fortbewegte. Es war ihm fast zur zweiten Natur geworden zu spüren, wenn sich etwas in der Capsule Corporation veränderte. Einige Leute mochten denken, dass er überfürsorglich war, wenn es um die Zwillinge ging, aber er würde nie das Versprechen vergessen, das er seinem Vater vor einem Jahr gegeben hatte. Niemals.

Unglücklicherweise war Gohan der einzige, der mitten im Trainingskampf innehielt, deshalb bemerkte er nie die Faust, die auf sein Gesicht zuflog und ihn traf. Er krachte zu Boden, der vor wenigen Sekunden noch ein paar hundert Meter unter ihm gewesen war und er stand ein wenig benommen auf und musste durch den aufgewirbelten Sand husten. „Du hast deine Verteidigung vernachlässigt", sagte Piccolo zu ihm.

„Ja, 'tschuldigung...", murmelte er. „Aber, ich hab gerade gefühlt, wie Bulmas, Trunks und Gotens Ki Capsule Corporation verlassen haben. Jenny und Vegeta sind jetzt die einzigen Personen, die noch da sind. Vielleicht sollte ich..."

„Nein, du solltest nicht. Ich glaube Vegeta ist dazu fähig, sich für ein, zwei Stunden um deine Schwester zu kümmern", widersprach der Namekianer.

„Aber Jenny ist krank, ich meine, ich war noch nie wirklich krank gewesen und sie ist nur ein Jahr alt..."

„Hör auf, dir darum Gedanken zu machen. So eine kleine Erkältung wird sie nicht umbringen und ich bin mir sicher, Bulma hätte sie nicht in Vegetas Obhut gelassen, wenn sie ihm nicht vertrauen würde."

„Okay...", seufzte Gohan. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Dann lass uns weitermachen…"

* * *

Vegeta war in der Küche, da er dachte, dass er, wenn er schon aufhören musste zu trainieren, sich immerhin zu einem, für einen Saiyajin kleinen, Snack verhelfen könnte. Bulma war jetzt schon seit mehr als anderthalb Stunden fort und nichts war in dieser Zeit passiert. Natürlich hörte er genau in dem Moment, in dem er dieses gedacht hatte, ein leises Weinen aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge. Stöhnend stand er auf und ging zu dem Zimmer und dort war sie. Sie saß mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht in ihrem Bett. Er zögerte im Türrahmen, als er im Stillen darüber nachgrübelte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, einmal von Bulma gezwungen worden zu sein, Trunks hochzunehmen, als er geweint hatte. Vielleicht würde das auch bei dem anderen Blag helfen.

Er weitete seine Sinne, als er fühlte, dass Bulma schon ziemlich bald zurück sein würde und dachte daran, das Mädchen einfach weinen zu lassen, doch in diesem Moment bemerkte sie ihn. Merkwürdigerweise hörte sie sofort auf zu weinen und schaute ihn nur leise schniefend an. Mit dieser plötzlichen Stille zufrieden, war Vegeta gerade dabei, das Zimmer zu verlassen, als das Mädchen wieder anfing zu weinen. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und trat schließlich zurück in das Zimmer, wo er sie ziemlich unbeholfen hochnahm, da sie das zweite Kind war, dass er jemals hielt. Aber das war es wert – sie hörte wieder auf zu weinen. Er schaute sie nur an, wobei er nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte, wie sehr sie nicht wie ein Saiyajin aussah. Keine schwarzen Augen, kein schwarzes Haar, kein Schwanz und nur einen erbärmlichen Kraftlevel. Er schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf. Der erste weibliche Saiyajin, den er seit seiner Kindheit sah und dann war sie scheinbar noch nicht mal einer.

Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er ziemlich überrascht war, plötzlich ihre quietschende Stimme zu hören. „Da-da!" Seine Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte nicht wirklich gerade das _gesagt_, was er glaubte aus ihrem Mund gehört zu haben. „Da-dy!" Nein, das konnte nicht sein. „Da-dy!" Ihre kurzen Arme streckten sich nach ihm aus, doch er hielt sie einfach auf Armlänge von sich fort. „Da-dy!"

„Hör zu, Gör", hörte er sich selbst mit seiner schroffen Stimme sagen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen würde. „Ich bin nicht dein _Da-dy_ und werde niemals dein _Da-dy_ sein. Dein _Da-dy_ ist tot, hörst du? Tot!" Er setzte sie unsanft wieder in ihr Bett und verließ das Zimmer, durch diese plötzliche Entwicklung einfach zu geschockt. Er ignorierte, dass sie wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen und ging die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte niemals auch nur das geringste Interesse an ihr gezeigt und doch waren ihre ersten Worte an ihn gerichtet. Wie konnte sie nur auf die Idee gekommen sein, dass er ihr _Da-dy_ sein könnte? Trunks... Ja, sie hatte bestimmt gehört, wie Trunks dieses Wort gesagt hatte. Das wäre die einzige mögliche Erklärung. Es war unmöglich, dass sie ihn als ihren Vater ansehen würde. Einfach unmöglich.

Er wollte gerade aus der Vordertür herausstürmen, als Bulma mit einem hyperaktiven Saiyajin in einem Buggy und einem weiteren, der einfach an ihr vorbei ins Spielzimmer lief, hereinkam. Sie stöhnte, als sie nun auch Jenny weinen hörte und Vegeta zielstrebig an ihr vorbei zum Gravitationsraum lief. Mit einem Kopfschütteln nahm sie Goten aus dem Buggy und zog ihm die Jacke aus, bevor sie ihn hochnahm und mit ihm in sein und Jennys Zimmer ging. Dort setzte sie Goten auf den Boden, der sofort wieder aufstand und Bulma zu dem Bett folge, in dem seine Schwester saß. Das Jammern des Mädchens hatte aufgehört, sobald Bulma sie in die Arme genommen hatte und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Bluse der Frau, noch immer ein wenig schniefend. Bulma drückte sie fest an sich, als sie sich auf einen Stuhl am Fenster setzte mit Jenny auf ihrem Schoß. Neugierig wie er nun mal war, kam der kleine Goten auf sie zu und blickte seine Schwester mit seinen großen schwarzen Augen an, als Bulma eine Hand auf die Stirn seiner Schwester legte.

Bulma seufzte erleichtert. Es schien so, als ob das Fieber gesunken war, während sie fort gewesen war. Doch sie wollte Jenny lieber doch noch die Medizin geben. Es war besser, zu vorsichtig zu sein. Sie blieben so für wenige Minuten sitzen bis Jenny sich wieder beruhigt hatte; Goten hatte schnell das Interesse daran verloren, sie zu beobachten, und spielte nun mit ein paar Bauklötzen. Plötzlich stellte Jenny sich auf Bulmas Beine und beugte sich vor, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Sie streckte ihre kurzen Ärmchen danach aus und quietschte schließlich: „Da-dy!"

Vollkommen überrascht, drehte Bulma sich auch um und sah, dass sie direkt auf den Gravitationsraum blickten und ihre Augen weiteten sich mit plötzlichem Verständnis. Das musste der Grund gewesen sein, wegen dem Vegeta so plötzlich davon gestürmt war. Das erste, was Jenny jemals gesagt hatte, war, ihn Daddy zu nennen. Vegeta musste davon ziemlich überrascht gewesen sein. Und sie wusste nicht, was sonst noch in ihm vorgehen musste, da er der Tochter seines Erzfeindes nie viel Aufmerksamkeit hatte zukommen lassen. War es Wut, oder eher Überraschung und Schock? Sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer und Vegeta würde es ihr wahrscheinlich nie erzählen. Aber sie dachte, dass es irgendwie süß war. Und doch musste sie es dem Mädchen irgendwie zu verstehen geben, dass Vegeta nicht ihr Daddy war. „Jenny", sagte sie sanft. „Vegeta ist nicht dein Da-dy. Dein Da-dy ist irgendwo anders und schaut auf dich herunter. Vegeta ist einfach nur... Vegeta..."

„'Geta?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Ja, Vegeta...", wiederholte Bulma, nur für alle Fälle.

Jenny wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und patschte mit ihren Händen gegen die Scheibe. „'Geta!"

Bulma lächelte, als sie sie und Goten beobachtete. War wirklich schon ein Jahr rum? Sie waren so sehr gewachsen und fingen nun an zu sprechen. Sie konnte sich noch immer an den vier Jahre alten Gohan erinnern, als alles begann. Nun war er so erwachsen geworden und hatte schon so viel durchgemacht. Und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Zwillinge weiter wachsen und mehr reden würden und dann eines Tages würden sie anfangen Fragen zu stellen, Fragen, die sie und Gohan beantworten musste. Aber sie würden es schaffen, dessen war sie sich sicher, weil sie eine Familie waren.


	9. Teil I: Nur normal

**A/N: So, hier ist jetzt das nächste Kapitel! Bevor ihr jetzt anfangt zu lesen, wollte ich noch schnell eines loswerden: _Jessy!_ Wo bist du? Gibt es dich noch? Mach mir langsam Sorgen um dich! Wenn du noch da bist, gib bitte irgendein Lebenszeichen von dir, okay?**

**So, nun aber viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

**

Teil I

**Kapitel 8: Nur normal**

Es war ein schöner Sommertag Mitte Juli. Mit der Sonne, die ihre warmen Strahlen zur Erde schickte, und den singenden Vögeln in den Ästen, schien alles friedlich und idyllisch zu sein – zumindest zu der außenstehenden Welt. Niemand schien zu wissen, zu erkennen oder sogar zu vermuten, dass es durchaus möglich war, dass in wenigen Minuten – oder generell innerhalb weniger Minuten – der Teufel los sein könnte, was ganz bestimmt dieses Bild der perfekten Harmonie innerhalb von Sekunden zerstören würde...

-

Sie schlich leise auf Zehenspitzen durch das kleine Wäldchen, das zu dem großen Gelände gehörte, vorsichtig, um nicht auf einen Zweig zu treten oder ein Geräusch zu verursachen, das sie verraten konnte. Sie waren in der Nähe und sie schwor sich, sie würde sie dieses Mal kriegen. Sie lächelte und ihre großen blauen Augen funkelten vor Erwartung. All die anderen Male hatten sie sie ausgetrickst, indem sie ihre Kräfte zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt hatten.

Ein leises Rascheln kam von einem Busch vor ihr, gefolgt von einigen Geräuschen, die definitiv nicht zu einem Tier gehörten. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde breiter. _Hab ich euch!_

-

Die zwei kleinen Jungs saßen hinter besagtem Busch und versuchten sich ihr Gekicher zu verkneifen. Doch sie waren nicht ganz erfolgreich. Die ganze Situation war einfach zu lustig. Zumindest für sie. Verstecken spielen war immer lustig, besonders wenn sie diejenigen waren, die sich versteckten. Die zwei Jungs schauten sich an, wobei der schwarzhaarige ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte und sein Freund mit den lavendelfarbigen Haaren hämisch grinste; seine blauen Augen funkelten schelmisch. Egal wie leise sie war, sie konnten sie immer entdecken. Ihre Unfähigkeit ihr Ki zu unterdrücken war gewöhnlich zu ihrem Vorteil, genauso wie dieses Mal.

Der Junge mit dem lavendelfarbigen Haar hob seine rechte Hand und zählte schweigend von fünf zu null herunter. In genau dem Moment, in dem er seinen letzten Finger einklappte, erschien ein Schatten über sie, gefolgt von einem Mädchen, das rief: „Gefunden!"

Zu der Zeit, als das Mädchen durch den Busch sprang, bereit zumindest einen der Jungs zu packen, waren sie schon verschwunden. Da sie zur Vorbereitung von ihrem Angriff schon viel zu viel Geschwindigkeit gesammelt hatte, stolperte sie und konnte sich nicht mehr abfangen, bevor sie stürzte – direkt in eine Schlammpfütze. Mit einem finsteren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht setzte sie sich wieder auf, nur um die zwei Jungs vor sich landen zu sehen. Der lavendelhaarige Junge hatte seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und grinste auf das Mädchen hinunter, während der andere einen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte, der Bedauern ähnelte. „Hey Schwesterherz, geht es dir gut?", fragte er.

Doch sie sagte nichts. Sie schaute ihn nur an; ihre Unterlippe zitterte, obwohl der finstere Blick auf ihrem Gesicht blieb. Sie blinzelte mehrmals in der Hoffnung die salzige Flüssigkeit zurückzuhalten, die drohte zu fallen. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie sie weinen sahen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie ihr immer so weit voraus waren, dass ihre eigene Kraft ihrer nicht einmal nahe kam, dass sie schwach war – dass sie einfach nur... normal war. Sie schniefte einmal, bevor sie mit gebeugtem Kopf und fest geballten Fäusten an ihren Seiten aufstand. Ihre Klamotten sahen grässlich aus – ihre einst roten Sneaker waren schmutzig braun und ihre schwarzen Shorts und ihr weißes T-Shirt waren mit Schlamm befleckt, genauso wie ihr Gesicht und ihr blondes Haar.

„Jenny?", fragte der andere Junge, der plötzlich nicht mehr so selbstgefällig aussah.

„Nicht fair…", murmelte Jenny und schaute dann wieder auf; ihre blauen Augen glänzten mit ungeweinten Tränen. „Nicht fair!" Dieses Mal schrie sie, als sie sich an den Jungs vorbeischob und durch den kleinen Wald zurück zum Haus rannte.

„Wohin willste, Goten?", fragte der lavendelhaarige Junge seinen Freund, als dieser sich umdrehte um hinter ihr herzulaufen.

„Ihr nach..."

„Warum?"

„Schau, Trunks... Ich glaube, dieses Mal ham wir sie wirklich wütend gemacht. Ich will 'tschuldigung sagen", sagte Goten und man konnte sowohl in seinen Augen sehen, wie auch in seiner Stimme hören, dass er wirklich den Streich, den sie seiner Schwester gespielt hatten, bereute.

Trunks schnaubte. „Tu was du willst. Aber ich fand's lustig." Mit einem Kopfschütteln und seinen Armen über seiner Brust verschränkt, folgte er dem anderen Jungen.

Goten holte Jenny im Hinterhof ein und legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Schwesterchen..."

„Hau ab!", schrie sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. Gotens Gewissenbisse wurden sogar noch schlimmer, als er sie weinen sah. Sie hatte noch nie geweint, wenn sie sich über sie lustig machten. „Ihr habt geschummelt. Ihr schummelt immer!"

„Haben wir nicht", witzelte Trunks, der nun wenige Meter hinter Goten und Jenny stand.

Knurrend ging Jenny auf ihn zu und stach mit ihrem Finger in seine Brust. „Habt ihr doch!"

„Nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Nicht!"

„Doch!"

-

Im Haus im ersten Stock saß stöhnte ein schwarzhaariger Teenager, als er den Streit durch sein offenes Fenster hörte. Er wollte nur seine Aufgaben erledigen und dann später vielleicht Piccolo einen Besuch abstatten. Aber er hätte wissen sollen, dass es nicht so kommen sollte. In den letzten Jahren hatte er gelernt, dass sie, oder zumindest Jenny und Trunks, nie eine Woche ohne einen Streit überstanden. Und die letzten paar Tage waren für seinen Geschmack zu ruhig gewesen. Normalerweise stritten sie sich über etwas, das Trunks über sie gesagt hatte, oder wenn er und Goten ihr wieder einen Streich gespielt hatten, indem sie ihre Kräfte benutzten. Er wusste, dass Goten nur mitmachte, weil Trunks sein bester Freund war und es tat ihm hinterher immer Leid, doch Trunks hatte zu viele Gene von Vegeta in seinem Körper um damit aufzuhören, ihr Streiche zu spielen. Und, nun, Jenny... Sie war viel zu stolz und dickköpfig – er hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie das hatte; es konnte nicht in ihren Genen liegen, da weder er noch Goten so waren – und gerade deshalb schienen die beiden dazu prädestiniert zu sein miteinander zu streiten und er fragte sich manchmal, ob sie jemals Freunde werden würden.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sie waren vier – in Trunks Fall fünf – Jahre alt und hatten noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. Eines Tages würden sie alt genug sein um zu sehen, wie dumm ihre Streitereien waren und dann würden sie Freunde werden.

„Nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Nicht!"

Er seufzte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein dickes und kurzes schwarzes Haar. Nun, Bulma war in ihrem Labor und bastelte vor sich hin und Vegeta war im Gravitationsraum – nicht dass er sich um die Kinder kümmerte – deshalb war er der einzige, der diesem Streit ein Ende setzen und vielleicht sogar herausfinden konnte, worum es ging. Es legte seinen Stift auf seinen Schreibtisch, schloss sein Aufgabenbuch und ging zu dem offenen Fenster. Er kletterte hinaus – etwas, dass Bulma nicht gerne sah, da sie immer wieder zu ihnen sagte, sie sollten wie normale Menschen die Tür benutzen – und schwebte langsam zu Boden.

„Doch!"

„Ni—"

„Hey, was ist hier los?", wollte er wissen; seine Stimme war streng geworden, als er die Kleidung seiner Schwester und die Tränen, die an ihren Wangen herunterliefen, sah.

Beide Jungs zuckten zusammen, als sie diese Stimme hörten, und Jenny lief sofort auf ihn zu und begrub ihr Gesicht in der Hose des großen Jungen. „Gohan", weinte sie. „Sie-sie haben geschummelt. Sie haben mich ausgetrickst und ich bin hingefallen. Ich hasse sie!"

Gohan warf den Jungs einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ist das wahr?"

„Es war Trunks Idee", platzte es Goten schnell heraus.

„Halt den Mund!", zischte der andere Junge und schlug ihn gegen den Hinterkopf.

„Wieso? Es ist doch wahr, Trunks. Du hast gesagt, du willst ihr einen Streich spielen und deshalb haben wir uns direkt vor der Pfütze versteckt und…"

„Aber du hast trotzdem mitgemacht", stellte Gohan fest und sein jüngerer Bruder senkte sofort seinen Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid..."

„Das sollte es auch. Was ist mit dir, Trunks?" Der andere Junge verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und wandte seinen Kopf ab. Gohan seufzte. „Trunks."

Trunks rollte mit den Augen, sagte jedoch schließlich: „'tschuldigung. Wird nicht noch mal passieren."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Nun geht auf euer Zimmer. Ich komm später zu euch." Die Jungs wollten etwas sagen, doch Gohan schnitt ihnen mit einem Handwink das Wort ab. „Geht."

Trunks warf Goten einen finsteren Blick zu und ging dann schmollend zu der Tür. Bevor Goten ihm folgte, schaute er zurück. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Schwesterchen..."

Gohan blickte ihnen nach und als sie verschwunden waren, kniete er sich vor Jenny hin und legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Und nun werden wir dich erst mal saubermachen, okay?"

Sie nickte noch immer schniefend und dann nahm Gohan sie in seine Arme, bevor er mit ihr in sein Zimmer flog. Zusammen gingen sie in sein privates Badezimmer und er setzte sie auf den Toilettendeckel. Jenny schaute nicht einmal auf und sie hickste noch immer ein wenig. Erst als sie laufendes Wasser hörte, hob sie ihren Kopf um zu sehen, wie ihr Bruder die Badewanne füllte.

„Hey", sagte Gohan sanft, als er die roten und geschwollenen Augen seiner Schwester sah. „Willste mir nicht erzählen, was sie getan haben, um dich zum weinen zu bringen?" Ihr Gesicht wurde rot, aber mehr durch Verlegenheit, dass sie es erlaubt hatte, wie Vegeta es zu sagen pflegte, vor den Jungen Schwäche zu zeigen, als aus Wut, und sie schüttelte wild ihren Kopf. Gohan runzelte seine Stirn und fing an, ihre Schnürsenkel aufzumachen und ihr die Schuhe auszuziehen. „Komm schon, Schwesterherz. Ich weiß, dass du und Trunks euch nicht so gut versteht, aber du hast noch nie vorher geweint..."

„Es ist nicht fair...", murmelte sie.

„Was ist nicht fair?" Er stellte ihre Sneaker beseite und zog nun das T-Shirt über ihren Kopf.

„Sie gewinnen immer. Sie sind immer besser als ich. Sie sind viel stärker, schneller und sie können es fühlen, wenn ich in der Nähe bin, nur weil sie Saiyajins sind und ich nur normal bin. Ich hasse das. Ich will auch diese Kräfte haben!"

Die Falten in Gohans Stirn wurden tiefer, als er ihr von dem Deckel herunterhalf und ihre Shorts und Schlüpfer herunterzog, bevor er sie in die Badewanne setzte. Er drehte den Hahn zu und nahm etwas Shampoo um den Schlamm aus ihren Haaren zu waschen.

Das war also ihr Problem. Sie hasste es, normal zu sein, etwas, nach dem er sich immer gesehnt hatte. Ein normales Leben, ohne zu kämpfen um die Erde zu beschützen, ohne sich darum Sorgen zu machen, anders zu sein.

„Hey, woran denkste?", fragte Jenny, als sie den entfernten und bedächtigen Blick in den Augen ihres Bruders sah.

„Nichts", antwortete er und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Doch vielleicht war gerade das es. Sie wollte nicht anders sein, genauso wie er. Nur dass es andersherum war. Vielleicht war das Normalsein zwischen vier Saiyajins das, was sie anders machte. Genauso wie er immer normal sein wollte, um zu anderen zu passen, wollte seine Schwester ein Saiyajin sein, um zu ihrer Familie zu passen. „Jenny?"

„Jaah?"

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst... und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde mit Goten und Trunks über ihre Verhalten sprechen." Er massierte sanft das Shampoo in ihre Haare und nachdem er es ausgespült hatte, ließ er sie noch ein paar weitere Minuten in der Wanne sitzen, während er ihre schmutzige Kleidung aufsammelte und sie in den Wäschekorb tat. Nachdem er das getan hatte, drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Mmh, ich glaube, du brauchst ein paar saubere Klamotten. Kannst du ein paar Minuten alleine bleiben, während ich losgehe und dir welche hole?"

Diese Fragte brachte einen düsteren Blick auf das Gesicht des Mädchens und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Natürlich. Bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr."

Der Teenager lachte und zerraufte ihr nasses Haar. "Natürlich bist du keins."

Noch immer lächelnd verließ er sein Zimmer und ging in das neben seinem – das Zimmer der Zwillinge und Trunks. Nach etwa zwei Jahren, als die Zwillinge zwei und Trunks drei Jahre alt gewesen waren, hatte Bulma die Wand zwischen die zwei Zimmern der Kinder einreißen lassen, damit sie sich ‚näher kommen' würden, wie sie es gesagt hatte. Doch Gohan zweifelte irgendwie daran, dass ihr Plan bis jetzt funktioniert hatte. Natürlich, Goten und Trunks waren beste Freunde, doch Jenny und Trunks waren wie Feuer und Wasser – wenn man sie zusammenbringt, entsteht eine Menge Dampf. Als er die Tür öffnete, blieben zwei Augenpaare sofort auf ihm ruhen und beobachteten jede kleinste seiner Bewegungen, als ob sie das schlimmste erwarteten. Doch Gohan ignorierte sie einfach. Er würde sich später um sie kümmern, sobald Jenny sauber und trocken war.

Er kehrte nicht einmal ein paar Minuten später in sein Zimmer zurück, nachdem er neue Unterwäsche, Shorts und ein T-Shirt geholt hatte, und fand seine kleine Schwester auf seinem Bett sitzen, eingewickelt in einem seiner großen und flauschigen Handtücher. „Hey, schon fertig?"

Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir war langweilig."

„Ich verstehe." Gohan setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und gab ihr die Kleidung. „So, willst du dich jetzt anziehen, damit wir vielleicht hinterher etwas spielen können?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten sofort auf, nachdem ihr Bruder ihr das angeboten hatte und sie nickte mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sprang schnell vom Bett und zog sich an. Sie war gerade fertig und wollte die Hand ihres Bruders nehmen, als ein Ruf durch das Haus hallte.

„Bälger! Kommt runter!"

Gohan seufzte und schaute seine Schwester mit einem traurigen Blick in seinen Augen an, als er auch bemerkte, dass das Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war. Beide wusste, was so ein Ruf normalerweise bedeutete. Vegeta wollte mit seinem Sohn und den Bälgern von Kakarotto, die noch zum Trainieren nützlich waren, trainieren. Und das schloss Jenny aus, wie Vegeta es das eine Mal klar gemacht hatte, als sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie ihm ihnen trainieren konnte. Wörter wie ‚schwach' und ‚erbärmlich' rangen noch immer in ihren Ohren und sie hatte an diesem Tag erfahren, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie ein Kämpfer sein würde.

„Du solltest gehen", sagte Jenny zu ihm, enttäuscht.

Gohan kniete sich wieder vor ihr hin und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Nein. Ich habe dir versprochen mit dir zu spielen und ich habe vor, mein Versprechen zu halten."

„Aber willst du Goten und Trunks wirklich alleine mit Vegeta trainieren lassen? Was, wenn er sie verletzt?"

„Ich dachte, du hasst sie", fragte Gohan mit einem leisen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Wieder zuckte das Mädchen mit den Schultern. „Im Moment tu ich das, aber ich will nicht, dass sie sich wehtun. Du solltest wirklich gehen, nur für alle Fälle."

Der Teenager seufzte. „Okay... wenn du wirklich willst, dass ich gehe. Aber ich will dich hier nicht ganz alleine lassen. Vielleicht solltest du zu Bulma gehen und ihr ein wenig im Labor helfen, okay?"

Jenny nickte und ging zusammen mit ihrem Bruder in den Flur, wo sich ihre Wege trennten.

Während Gohan die Treppen hinunter ging, bummelte Jenny durch die vielen Gänge von Capsule Corporation bis sie vor einer Tür stehen blieb, an der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Labor – Kein Zutritt' hing. Sie streckte ihren Arm zu einer kleinen Bedientastatur hoch und tippte einen Code ein, der die Tür öffnete. Sobald sie eingetreten war, schob sich die Tür hinter ihr wieder zu und sie schaute sich um, bis sie Bulma an einer ihrer Maschinen arbeiteten sah. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. Obwohl sie nur vier Jahre alt war, liebte sie es Zeit im Labor zu verbringen, genauso wie sie es liebte, Zeit mit ihrem älteren Bruder zu verbringen. Bulma erlaubte es ihr immer zu helfen und sie konnte Stunden damit verbringen, mit ein paar Werkzeugen zu basteln. Pfeifend ging sie auf die Frau zu, die das nächste war, was sie als Mutter hatte.

Als sie jemanden pfeifen hörte, schaute Bulma auf und lächelte, als sie Jenny auf sich zukommen sah. „Hey Jenny. Was ist los?"

„Vegeta trainiert mit den anderen...", erzählte Jenny und Bulma konnte in der Stimme des Mädchens hören, dass sie traurig darüber war, nicht mit ihnen trainieren zu können.

„Nun denn. Willste mir hiermit helfen? Und danach können wir für die Jungs ein paar Kekse backen. Wie klingt das?"

„Klingt großartig!", zwitscherte Jenny.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später saß Jenny vor dem Backofen und wartete begierig darauf, dass der Rest der Schokokekse fertig wurde. Die Schüssel auf dem Küchentisch war schon fast voll, doch Bulma erlaubte ihr es erst, einen zu probieren, wenn auch die letzten fertig waren. Und etwa eine Minute später piepste die Eieruhr, was bedeutete, dass es endlich soweit war. Sie sprang von einem Bein auf das andere und leckte sich ihre Lippen; ihr lief alleine schon bei dem Geruch das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „Darf ich? Darf ich?"

Bulma lächelte und gab ihr einen der noch warmen Kekse. Die Frau war froh, dass sie geschafft hatte, das Mädchen aufzuheitern. Sie war wahrscheinlich die einzige, die das Problem des Mädchens besser als alle anderen verstehen konnte. Unter den Z-Kriegern war sie immer und ist auch noch immer die schwächste, doch zumindest konnte sie ihnen mit ihrer Technologie helfen, etwas, mit dem Jenny ihnen wahrscheinlich auch helfen konnte, wenn sie älter war.

Sie sah, wie das Mädchen sie angrinste, ein Blick, der ihr definitiv sagte, dass die Kekse gut waren. Nun, Bulma war nicht dafür bekannt, die beste Köchin zu sein, doch da sie vier Halbsaiyajins erziehen und einen vollblütigen Saiyajin füttern musste, musste sie einfach ein paar Kochkünste lernen – und wenn es auch nur die Kekse waren, die sie alle mochten. „Nun, sollen wir ihnen jetzt einen Teller bringen? Ich bin mir sicher, sie sind schon am Verhungern."

„Natürlich!" Jenny nahm Bulma den mit Keksen gefüllten Teller ab und verließ dann, gefolgt von der älteren Frau, die Küche.

Sie mussten einmal um das Haus herumlaufen bis sie sie im Hinterhof fanden. Vegeta und Gohan kämpften miteinander, genauso wie die zwei Jungs, die sich mit Ki-Strahlen beschossen. Jenny, die noch immer vor Bulma stand, und Bulma selbst hielten an, um ihnen ein wenig zuzuschauen. Goten hatte gerade ein – für sie – kleines Kamehameha, das einen Menschen töten, oder zumindest sehr schwer verbrennen könnte, auf Trunks abgeschossen, der es ohne Probleme abwehrte.

Der ältere Junge wollte gerade einen Gegenangriff vorbereiten, als er sah, wie sich Gotens Augen weiteten. Er drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen, wie der Ki-Strahl, den er gerade abgewehrt hatte, direkt auf Jenny und seine Mutter zuflog. Ein ängstliches „Mom!" entkam seinen Lippen, was schnell die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen erlangte, doch es war zu spät. Im gleichen Moment, als sie den Ki-Strahl bemerkten, war es schon zu spät, ihm auszuweichen oder für einen der anderen ihn abzuwehren, und nur eine Sekunde später konnte man über das gesamte Gelände eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion hören.


	10. Teil I: Die Erkenntnis

**A/N: Öhm, okay, vielleicht ein wenig zu spät, aber als ich heute Mittag in einer Vorlesung saß und das heutige Datum (den 24.01.) auf einen Zettel geschrieben hab, fiel mir spontan ein, dass in meiner Geschichte heute ja Jennys und Gotens Geburtstag wäre! (Würde man von der Geburt bis heute rechnen, würden sie 23 werden.) Und da ich ja schon ein weiteres deutsches Kapitel fertig hatte, dachte ich mir, warum nicht? Ein Update als Geburtstagsgeschenk für die Zwillinge, doch mit dem ganzen Lernen und einem Besuch in der Bücherei, fiel es mir erst wieder ein, als ich heute Abend auf Tele5 Dragonball Z geguckt habe. Also, hier schon mal wieder ein neues Kapitel – immerhin hab ich euch nicht zu lange auf dem Cliffy sitzen lassen!**

**Jessy, schön, dass du wieder da bist... Knie-OPs kenn ich nur allzu gut, nur bei mir lief damals alles ganz gut... Hoffe, du erholst dich jetzt ganz schnell. Ich weiß, wie nervig das ist, ein Bein nicht richtig benutzen zu können. Eine kleine Bitte – ich darf ja am Anfang von Kapiteln keine Reviews mehr beantworten, wäre also nett, wenn du mir irgendwie eine Emailadresse oder so was hinterlassen könntest, damit ich dir immer antworten kann. Wäre klasse, wenn du das tun könntest! Danke!**

**So, und nun aber ab zum Kapitel! Die Auflösung des Cliffys und vieler Fragen! Nächstes Update wie immer Sonntag!**

**

* * *

**

Teil I

**Kapitel 9: Die Erkenntnis**

Son Gohan war in seinem Zimmer, saß auf seinem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und wachte über die kleine Gestalt, die darin lag. Das gesamte Zimmer war in absolute Dunkelheit gehüllt, obwohl es draußen noch hell war. Nur durch die wenigen Lücken zwischen den Vorhängen schaffte es ein wenig Licht, in das Zimmer vorzudringen. Für jeden normalen Menschen wäre es beinahe unmöglich, in dieser Dunkelheit nicht über etwas zu stolpern. Doch da Gohans Augen wesentlich schärfer waren als die eines Menschen jemals sein würden, konnte er jedes kleinste Detail in seinem Zimmer erkennen. Daher konnte er auch die Blässe im Gesicht seiner Schwester sehen und den Verband, der ihre Unterarme bedeckte.

Gohan wollte sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen begraben, doch er weigerte sich, seine Augen von dem Bett abzuwenden. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Erst an diesem Morgen hatte er sie getröstet, nachdem Trunks und Goten ihr einen Streich gespielt hatten, und nun lag sie in seinem Bett, bewusstlos. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie nun hier lag. Er hatte ihr versprochen, mit ihr zu spielen, doch dann kam Vegeta mit seinem Training dazwischen und sie hatte zu ihm gesagt, er sollte gehen. Wäre er bloß geblieben! Dann wäre _das_ – was immer es auch war – nie passiert.

_Als Trunks nach seiner Mutter ausrief - in dem Moment, als sie sich alle umschauten - war es schon zu spät. Sie mussten ihre Augen vor dem aufgewirbelten Staub schützen, doch Gohan befürchtete schon das schlimmste. Wenn der Ki-Strahl Bulma wirklich getroffen hatte, dann hätte sie nie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance, zu überleben. In diesem Moment wusste er jedoch noch nicht, dass seine Schwester ebenfalls von der Explosion erwischt worden war._

_Nachdem die Schockwelle der Detonation an ihnen vorbeigegangen war, löste sich die Staubwolke langsam auf, und obwohl die Explosion verklungen war, konnten die Saiyajins nichts machen. Scheinbar am Boden festgeklebt und durch Schock wie erstarrt, blieben sie einfach stehen und warteten darauf, dass die Wolke ganz verschwand. Keiner von ihnen wollte sich der Realität früher stellen als nötig._

_Dann sahen sie sie – sie schwebte etwa einen halben Meter über dem Grund und hatte ihre Arme vor ihrem Gesicht gekreuzt. Bulma saß hinter ihr, nachdem sie offensichtlich durch die Schockwelle zu Boden geworfen worden war, mit einem benommenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, doch ansonsten schien sie okay zu sein._

„_Jenny...", konnte Gohan nur in absolutem Unglauben krächzen. Er wusste, dass es seine Schwester war, sie musste es einfach sein, doch sie sah überhaupt nicht wie die Jenny, die er kannte, aus. Ihr einst blondes Haar war plötzlich pechschwarz und sie hatte – er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Augen ihn wirklich nicht betrogen, doch er war noch immer dort und schwang von einer Seite zur anderen – ein Schwanz. Zum ersten Mal im Leben hatte er das Gefühl, ohnmächtig zu werden, und das nicht durch schwere Verletzungen._

_Nach scheinbar einer halben Ewigkeit, was jedoch nicht länger als wenige Sekunden war, fielen die Arme des Mädchens zur Seite und ihre Augen rollten in den Schädel zurück, bevor ihr schlaffer Körper mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden fiel, wo sich ihre Haarfarbe wieder in das normale blond färbte und der Schwanz verschwand. Erst in diesem Moment wurden die anderen aus ihrer Starre gerissen und Gohan und die beiden Jungs rannten auf sie zu, während Vegeta einfach schnaubte und fortflog. Doch Gohan schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, da er nur sicherstellen wollte, dass es seiner Schwester und Bulma gut ging._

_Bulma, die in dem Moment, als Jenny auf dem Boden auftraf, sofort wieder bei Sinnen war, versicherte ihnen schnell, dass es ihr gut ging und nur ein paar Kratzer hatte, da Jenny den ganzen Strahl abgefangen hatte. Gohan brachte Jenny schnell zum Krankenflügel, dicht gefolgt von Bulma und den Jungs, doch die letzteren wurden auf ihr Zimmer geschickt und nachdem Gohan Jenny auf eines der Krankenbetten gelegt hatte, wurde auch er aus dem Zimmer gescheucht. Sehr zu seinem Missfallen hatte die Tür kein Fenster, deshalb konnte er wirklich nur dort bleiben und darauf warten, dass Bulma mit Neuigkeiten herauskam._

Es war die Hölle gewesen. Er hatte solche Angst gehabt – eigentlich immer noch - dass seine Schwester sich nicht von ihren Verletzungen erholen würde, besonders, da sie im Moment keine Senzus hatten. Obwohl er außer den Verbrennungen keine weiteren Wunden gesehen hatte, und Bulma ihm hinterher informiert hatte, dass wirklich nur ihre Unterarme verletzt waren, hatte er das Gefühl, dass irgendjemand ihn würgte.

Das letzte Mal, dass er sich so gefühlt hatte, war an dem Tag gewesen, als seine Mutter gestorben war. Er war am Boden zerstört gewesen und es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, darüber nachzudenken, obwohl er sich diesen grausamen Tatsachen Tag für Tag stellen musste. Dende, viereinhalb Jahre waren vergangen und er hatte noch nicht einmal die Kraft gefunden, das Grab seiner Eltern zu besuchen! Was würde er also tun, wenn Jenny etwas schlimmeres zugestoßen wäre, wenn er... sie verloren hätte? Wäre er dazu fähig gewesen für Goten stark zu sein oder hätte er den Verstand verloren? Er wusste es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Die Zwillinge waren alles, was er noch von seiner wahren Familie übrig hatte, und alleine der Gedanke daran, einen oder beide zu verlieren, gab ihm das verlangen, aufzuschreien. Wenn dieses passierte, würde das sein Ende sein und nicht einmal die Spezialkräfte der Erde würden in der Lage sein, ihn von dem, was er in seinem schmerzerfüllten Zustand anstellen würde, abzuhalten.

_Nach achtundzwanzig Minuten und einundfünfzig Sekunden_ – _Gohan hatte versucht seine Gedanken von dem schlimmsten fernzuhalten, indem er die Uhr an der Wand angestarrt und jede einzelne Minute und Sekunde, die mit einem Tick und einem Tack verging, zu zählen – kam Bulma endlich aus dem Zimmer, wobei sie ein wenig erschöpft aussah und doch ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht hatte. Sie erzählte ihm von Jenny Verletzungen, und dass sie ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben hatte, was sie auch für eine Weile schlafen lassen würde. Sie bat ihn auch, sie irgendwo hinzubringen, wo sie nicht gestört werden würde. Gohan kam dem sofort nach und brachte sie auf sein Zimmer._

Und nun lag sie in seinem Bett, fest am Schlafen. In der Stille des Zimmer konnte er ihr tiefes und gleichmäßiges Atmen hören und durch die Decke das Heben und Fallen ihrer Brust sehen. Auf ihrem Gesicht war ein ruhiger und friedlicher Ausdruck zu sehen, bei dem er sich fragte, wovon sie wohl träumte. Träumte sie überhaupt oder hatte die Medizin, die Bulma ihr gegeben hatte, sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf fallen lassen? Er graute sich schon vor dem Moment, in dem die Wirkung nachließ und der brennende Schmerz sie aus diesem benötigten Schlaf riss. Würde sie sich überhaupt an das Geschehene erinnern, wenn sie aufwachte? Oder würde sie noch verwirrter sein, als er es im Moment war? Auf alle Fälle würde er sie nicht alleine in einem Zimmer aufwachen lassen, das nicht ihres war. Er musste dort sein, um sie zu trösten, um die Fragen zu beantworten, die sie sicherlich haben würde – obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er alle Antworten kannte. Doch er würde sein bestes tun; das schuldete er ihr.

Eine bittere Träne rann an seiner Wange herunter und er hielt sie nicht auf, als er das, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss, flüsternd in Worte fasste. „Ich habe versagt, Dad. Ich habe versagt, schon wieder. Ich habe versprochen, mich um Jenny und Goten zu kümmern und sie zu beschützen. Und ich habe versagt. Genauso wie die anderen Male. Zuerst habe ich dich enttäuscht, dann Mom und nun Jenny. Nur warum? Warum wird allen, die ich liebe, wehgetan? Warum…?"

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er wischte mit seinem Ärmel schnell die Tränen fort, die noch in seinen Augen standen. Die Tür öffnete sich einen schmalen Spalt und ließ ein schwaches Licht in das Zimmer fallen. Gohan setzte sich auf, damit das Licht nicht auf sein Gesicht fiel, in der Hoffnung die rötlichen Augen in der Dunkelheit zu verstecken. Es war Bulma, die im Türrahmen stand. „Gohan? Essen ist fertig."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", antwortete der Teenager bloß. Er wandte seinen Blick von der Tür ab und wieder dem Bett zu und fuhr leiser fort: „Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen. Sie könnte mich brauchen, wenn sie aufwacht."

Er hörte Bulma seufzen und kurz danach spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter liegen. „Jenny wird in den nächsten Stunden nicht aufwachen und du hast seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen, erzähl mir also nicht, dass du nicht hungrig bist." Er merkte, wie sie seine Schulter sanft drückte. „Ich kenne dich einfach zu gut. Und wenn es dich beruhigt, wird meine Mutter in ein paar Minuten nach ihr schauen, bis du mit dem Abendessen fertig bist. Komm schon, mach dich ein wenig frisch und dann kannst du mir noch den Gefallen tun und dem Höllenduo Bescheid sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist. Ich komme nach, wenn meine Mutter herkommt."

„Aber—", fing Gohan an zu widersprechen, doch Bulma schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Kein aber, Son Gohan. Geh jetzt."

Er wollte das Zimmer am liebsten nicht verlassen, doch er wusste auch, dass er gegen eine Frau wie Bulma kein Argument gewinnen konnte, wenn noch nicht einmal Vegeta das schaffte. Deshalb gab er nach, wenn auch sehr widerwillig, und ging in sein privates Badezimmer, nur um ein paar Minuten später wieder mit einem gewaschenen Gesicht und etwas frischer aussehend herauszukommen. Als er zurückkam, war Mrs. Briefs bereits da und saß in dem gleichen Stuhl, in dem er schon den ganzen Nachmittag gesessen hatte. Bulma war schon verschwunden. „Du sagst mir Bescheid, wenn sie aufwacht oder etwas anderes passiert, ja?", fragte Gohan die Frau.

„Natürlich, mein Lieber", sagte die blonde Frau zu ihm. „Oh, und bevor du gehst... Bulma sagte sie ist schon in der Küche und bereitet den Rest vor und dass du nur noch die Jungs holen musst." Gohan erwiderte das Lächeln, das sie ihm zuwarf, und verließ das Zimmer, doch nicht bevor er noch ein letztes Mal zu seiner Schwester zurückgeschaut hatte, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Er ging den Flur ein kleines Stück entlang bis er bei dem Zimmer der drei Kinder ankam und vor der Tür anhielt, als er die Jungs drinnen reden hörte. Er strengte seine Ohren an um zu verstehen, was sie sagten, und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er Gotens Stimme sagen hörte: „Ich glaube, Gohan ist wirklich böse auf uns. Er hat seit dem Unfall nichts zu uns gesagt."

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht", antwortete Trunks Stimme. „Er wird mich umbringen."

„Dich? Ich hab dich angegriffen."

„Aber wegen mir hat der Strahl Mom und Jenny getroffen!"

„Gohan wird uns beide umbringen! Aber war Jennys Verw—, Verwa—"

„Verwandlung?", bot der andere Junge an.

„Genau! Ich glaube immer noch, dass Jennys Verwandlung cool war!"

„Jaah...", stimmte Trunks zu und Gohan musste bei dem plötzlich Stimmungswechsel der Jungs grinsen, obwohl dieses Thema noch immer ein empfindliches war. „Hey, vielleicht ist sie ja doch ein Saiyajin!"

„Natürlich ist sie ein Saiyajin! Ich bin einer, Bruder ist einer, warum sollte sie nicht auch einer sein?"

In diesem Moment beschloss Gohan, dass er reingehen sollte. Je mehr Zeit er vor dieser Tür verbrachte, umso länger konnte er nicht bei Jenny sein. Die Jungs schauten ihn mit großen Augen an, als er die Tür öffnete und in das Zimmer trat, und er glaubte sogar, einen Moment lang Furcht in ihnen sehen zu können. Hatten sie wirklich geglaubt, dass er sie verletzen, oder schlimmer noch, umbringen würde? „Bulma hat mich geschickt", sagte er und einen Moment lang glaubte er, dass sich ihre Augen noch mehr geweitet hatten. „Essen ist fertig."

Beide ließen den Atem, den sie angehalten hatten, als sie Gohan gesehen hatten, aus und grinsten sich an. „Wie geht es Jenny?", wollte Goten wissen.

„Sie schläft noch, aber es geht ihr gut." Seine eigene Stimme das sagen zu hören, ließ es irgendwie glaubhafter klingen, daher wurde auch er langsam optimistischer. „Aber nun, lasst uns los. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt Hunger."

Ohne darauf zu warten, dass eine weitere Sekunde verging, eilten die zwei Jungs an ihm vorbei. Gohan schüttelte einfach seinen Kopf und folgte ihnen, jedoch viel langsamer.

* * *

Das Abendessen verging ohne dass viel geredet wurde, hauptsächlich dadurch, dass alle fünf Saiyajins (Vegeta würde niemals eine Mahlzeit verpassen) am Tisch saßen und alles verschlangen, was vor sie gestellt wurde und auch nur im geringsten etwas zu Essen ähnelte. Gohan war überrascht, wie hungrig er wirklich war. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht, etwas zu essen, aber als er den Geruch von Essen wahrnahm, bemerkte er, dass er am verhungern war.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen die Jungs schnell wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Gohan wollte auch gehen, sobald das dreckige Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler gestellt worden war, doch Bulma hielt ihn auf, bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte. „Gohan, könntest du dich bitte wieder hinsetzen? Vegeta und ich, wir müssen mit dir reden."

Gohan warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu und, während er Vegeta flüchtig anschaute, setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Ein finsterer Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht, da er sich schon denken konnte, worüber sie mit ihm sprechen wollten, da Vegeta dem Gespräch beiwohnte. „Was ist los?"

„Nun", begann Bulma und Gohan konnte merken, dass sie sich nicht wohl dabei fühlte. „Heute Nachmittag, nachdem... kam Vegeta zu mir und er – du wirst es wahrscheinlich nicht mögen, aber ich bin seiner Meinung – nun, er sagte mir..."

„Hör mit deinem erbärmlichen Gestammel auf, Weib, und sag's ihm! Oder noch besser, ich werde es tun. Ich habe vor, das Gör zu trainieren."

Da er genau das schon erwartet hatte, war Gohan nicht sehr überrascht, doch sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich und er sprang auf, wobei sein Stuhl hintenüber fiel. „Nein! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie trainierst. Sie ist keine Kämpferin! Jenny ist nur ein Mädchen, ein normales Mädchen!"

Vegeta schnaubte. „Nach dem, was heute Nachmittag passiert ist, willst du mir immer noch weismachen, dass sie nur normal ist? Du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass du an diesen Unsinn glaubst."

„Na und? Nur weil da scheinbar irgendeine Kraft durch ihren Körper fließt, heißt das nicht, dass du das Recht dazu hast, sie zu etwas zu zwingen, das sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht will!"

„Etwas, das sie nicht will oder das _du_ nicht willst?", fragte Vegeta ihn.

„Hey! Beruhigt euch! Ihr beide!", warf Bulma schnell ein, als sie bemerkte, wie sich die Temperatur im Zimmer erhitzte und sah, wie die Luft um sie herum begann zu flackern. „Keine Kämpfe im Haus!"

„Nun denn... Gravitationsraums." Vegeta nickte nur auf die Herausforderung des jungen Saiyajins und folgte ihm hinaus, wobei sie eine vor Wut kochende Bulma zurückließen.

„Kommt zurück, sofort!", schrie sie ihnen nach, doch vergeblich. Sie würden eh nicht zuhören. „Saiyajins...", brummelte sie und wischte sich mit ihrer Handfläche über das Gesicht.

* * *

Es war schon lange dunkel draußen und die Sterne funkelten am Himmel, als Gohan sich durch die Flure von Capsule Corporation schleppte um zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen. Er sah grässlich aus. Sein ganzer Körper war mit blauen Flecken, Verbrennungen und vielen anderen Wunden übersät und sein linkes Auge war dicht geschwollen. Die Kleidung die er trug existierte fast nicht mehr – es waren nur noch Fetzen übrig. Sie hatten nicht zurückgehalten – weder er noch Vegeta wollte nachgeben. Am Ende war Bulma es, die den Kampf beendet hatte und das nur, indem sie den Hauptschalter von dem Gravitationsraum ausgeschaltet hatte. Er grinste müde. Zumindest sah Vegeta genauso schlimm aus.

Er hielt vor seiner Tür an und öffnete sie vorsichtig, nur um Bulma im Stuhl neben dem Bett sitzen zu sehen. Die Frau schaute auf und ging auf ihn zu, wobei sie ihn sanft durch die Tür hinaus schob und sie hinter sich schloss. Sie schien sich den Jungen, der schon ein paar Zentimeter größer war als sie, einmal gut anzuschauen und schüttelte seufzend ihren Kopf. „Oh Gohan..."

„Es tut mir Leid..."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Bulma lächelnd. „Und ich bin dir nicht böse. Aber sag mir bitte, warum du nicht willst, dass Jenny trainiert?"

Gohan stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass Bulma nicht aufhören würde, ihn zu nerven, doch er fühlte sich jetzt zu müde und erschöpft um wütend zu werden und um sich mit ihr zu streiten. „Bis heute Nachmittag war sie noch ein normales Mädchen mit einer Chance auf ein normales Leben. Sie hätte alles tun können, von dem ich nur geträumt habe. Aber wenn—, falls sie trainiert, würde sich alles ändern. Sie würde stärker werden und zu einer Kriegerin werden – eine Kriegerin, die losziehen müsste um die Erde zu verteidigen, falls eine neue Bedrohung auftaucht. Ich will nur..."

Er atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich wissen willst, warum ich Goten trainieren lasse... Bei ihm und Trunks ist es anders. Ich weiß, es klingt dumm, aber ich glaube, das ist so, weil sie Jungs sind. Sie besitzen die Kraft eines Saiyajins. Sie haben schon versucht, die Bewegungen von Vegeta und mir zu kopieren, als sie gerade das Laufen gelernt hatten. Sie waren in eine Welt des Kämpfens geboren und bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was geschah, war es schon zu spät. Ich konnte Goten nicht mehr aufhalten. Aber Jenny, sie war immer die Ruhige und Schwache gewesen und ich will sie immer nur beschützen – das wollte ich schon immer. Ich will sie beschützen, obwohl ich weiß, dass nun zumindest ein Teil ihrer Kraft erwacht ist. Sie wollte immer wie Goten und Trunks sein – das hat sie mir erst heute wieder erzählt – und ich weiß, dass wenn ich sie trainiere, sie nicht umkehren würde. Ich kann nicht mehr leugnen, dass sie ein Saiyajin ist, egal wie sehr ich es will."

„Du hast Recht, Gohan", sagte Bulma sanft. „Mit allem, was du gesagt hast. Jenny ist ein Mädchen, aber sie ist auch ein Saiyajin – sie ist immerhin die Tochter deines Vaters – genauso wie du und Goten seine Söhne sind. Ich kenne euch Saiyajins und was das Kämpfen für euch bedeutet. Jenny, auch Goten und Trunks, sind noch Kinder und leicht zu begeistern. Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach, was sie will, wenn sie wach ist? Und selbst wenn sie sich entschließt zu trainieren, wer weiß, was sie in ein paar Jahren machen wird, wenn sie ein Teenager ist? Du kannst sie nicht ewig beschützen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird sie das Kämpfen aufgeben und ihr Interesse anderen Dingen zuwenden, wie zum Beispiel Jungs."

„Jungs?", fragte Gohan sie erschrocken und er konnte das wissende Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Bulma schüttelte ihren Kopf und lachte bei dem schockierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Teenagers. „Oh ja, Jungs... Glaub mir, Gohan. Es wird noch viel schlimmere Dinge geben, um die du dir in den kommenden Jahren Sorgen machen musst." Gohan schluckte schwer und Bulma konnte sehen, wie er noch blasser wurde. „So, Gohan. Warum gehst du jetzt nicht in dein Zimmer? Du siehst so aus, als könntest du etwas Ruhe gebrauchen. Und denk an das, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Gohan lächelte sie an, als er seine Hand auf den Türgriff legte. „Das werde ich. Danke, Bulma." Die blauhaarige Frau blinzelte ihm zu und ging. Da er sich jetzt viel besser als vorher fühlte, öffnete Gohan die Tür und trat hinein. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und legte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand, während seine Augen auf der stillen Form seiner Schwester ruhten.

* * *

Gohans Kopf zuckte hoch, als er eine Bewegung unter der Decke und ein müdes Gähnen hörte. War er eingenickt? Er schaute zur Uhr an der Wand. Es war fast vier Uhr morgens. Ja, er war eingenickt. Seine Augen wandten sich wieder dem Bett zu und er sah, dass der Kopf seiner Schwester ihm zugewandt war und dass ihre Augen offen waren. „Hey", sagte er sanft.

„Hey", antwortete sie, genauso leise und setzte sich langsam auf.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin müde und hab Durst. Und meine Arme jucken. Warum ist da ein Verband?"

„Sie sind verbrannt", sagte Gohan zu ihr, als er das Glas auf dem Nachtisch mit Wasser füllte und es ihr gab. „Erinnerst du dich an das, was passiert ist?"

Sie nahm ein paar große Schlucke und leerte das Glas innerhalb weniger Sekunden und wischte ihren Mund mit ihrem bandagierten Arm. „Bulma und ich hatten für euch Kekse gemacht. Wir wollten sie gerade zu euch rausbringen, als ich den Strahl auf uns zufliegen sah. Ich hatte Angst und hab den Teller mit den Keksen fallen gelassen um mein Gesicht zu schützen, genauso wie ich gesehen hab, wie du es getan hast, wenn du trainierst. Dann... keine Ahnung... fühlte ich mich plötzlich ganz merkwürdig. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich die Augen zugemacht hab, weil da soviel Staub war. Und dann... nichts." Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Ist Bulma okay? Sie war hinter mir."

„Sie ist okay", beruhigte Gohan sie und strich durch ihr blondes Haar. „Du hast den ganzen Strahl abgefangen und ihr Leben gerettet. Jenny, wir wissen noch nicht, wie es geschehen ist, aber du hast dich verwandelt und bei der Verwandlung ist dein Ki hoch genug geworden um den Strahl abzublocken."

Jennys Augen weiteten sich und ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich hab mich verwandelt? In was? Heißt das, ich bin nicht schwach? Kann ich jetzt mit dir und den anderen trainieren?"

„Hey, hey!", lachte Gohan. „Nicht so schnell. Ja, du hast dich verwandelt. Deine Haare waren schwarz geworden und dir war ein Schwanz gewachsen. Doch der Schwanz war wieder verschwunden und dein Haar war wieder blond geworden, als du ohnmächtig geworden warst. Und du warst in diesem Moment nicht schwach gewesen, ansonsten wären deine Verletzungen viel schlimmer gewesen, und was dein Training angeht... Nun, Vegeta will dich trainieren, aber ich—" Er hielt plötzlich inne, da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte sie nicht aufregen und als er den funkelten Schimmer in ihren blauen Augen sah, entschloss er sich, ihr nicht die Wahrheit über das, was vor ein paar Stunden geschehen war, zu erzählen. „Ich hab zu ihm gesagt, ich müsste dich erst fragen. Also, willst du wirklich trainieren?" Sie nickte eifrig und ihr Grinsen wankte nicht einmal. „Okay, abgemacht. Sobald deine Verletzungen geheilt sind, werden wir anfangen, dich zu trainieren." _Solange du nicht anfängst mit Jungs auszugehen, bis ich zu alt und zu schwach bin um dich davon abzuhalten,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Übrigens, Gohan?", fragte sie plötzlich, als sie sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild mit den blauen Flecken und zerfetzter Kleidung bemerkte. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Gohan grinste sie an und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Nun, lass uns einfach sagen, dass ich in einen kleinen Kampf geraten bin, okay?"

„Okay...", gähnte sie und legte sich wieder hin, wo sie sich in ihre Decke kuschelte. „Gohan, kannst du mir bitte eine Geschichte erzählen?"

„Was willst du denn hören?"

„Erzähl mir von Dad...", sagte sie, als sich ihre Augen bereits schlossen.

„Dad... Dad war ein großartiger Mann. Krieger, Ehemann und Vater... Er war der stärkste Mann auf der Erde und im ganzen Universum, und hat jeden Feind geschlagen, der es gewagt hatte, ihn anzugreifen. Er hat nie aufgegeben und sah immer das Gute in den Herzen anderer. Er war gewöhnlich immer gut drauf, genauso wie Goten, doch in einem Kampf konnte er zu einem ganz anderen Mann werden. Kämpfen war sein Leben, obwohl er nie seine Familie vergessen hat. Er hat sich entschlossen, nicht zu uns zurückzukehren, weil er nicht nur die Welt, sondern auch uns, seine Familie, beschützen wollte. Er liebte uns." Als er bemerkte, dass seine Schwester schon wieder fest schlief, beugte er sich über sie und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das tut er noch immer."


	11. Teil I: Das erste Training

**A/N: So, hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel... Hab nicht viel zu sagen... Keine Angst, auf Eure Reviews antworte ich bald – bin gerade ein wenig im Lernstress. Bin überhaupt froh, dass ich das Kapitel schon fertig hatte um es für euch hochzuladen... Übrigens wird dieses Kapitel das letzte in Teil I sein. Teil II fängt dann nächste Woche an.**

**Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

**

Teil I

**Kapitel 10: Das erste Training**

Son Gohan saß an seinem Schreibtisch und grübelte über seinen Büchern. Das Zimmer war fast stockdunkel, da es spät Abends war, fast Mitternacht, doch die kleine Lampe auf seinem Schreibtisch warf gerade genug Licht auf seine Bücher, damit er sie lesen konnte.

Obwohl sein Leben eine dramatische Wendung nach der anderen genommen hatte, spielten seine Studien noch immer eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Leben. Er war nie zur Schule gegangen, doch er wusste, dass er viel Lernen musste, um etwas aus seinem Leben zu machen. Er musste sich immerhin um die Zwillinge kümmern und er konnte nicht von Bulma erwarten, dass sie sich für immer um sie kümmern würde, da es mehr seine Verantwortung war als ihre. Natürlich war er sich sicher, dass Bulma später freiwillig für ihn und die Kinder das College bezahlen würde, doch wenn er die Chance hatte ein Stipendium zu bekommen – und diese Chancen waren gar nicht mal so übel – würde er sie nutzen.

Der Teenager seufzte und schloss seine Bücher. Er rieb seine Augen und streckte dann seine Arme und seinen Oberkörper. Das reichte für heute. Er war wirklich müde. Mit zwei, nein, mach das drei Halbsaiyajins mitzuhalten war wirklich erschöpfend, besonders, da er in den letzten Tagen nicht so viel Schlaf bekommen hatte.

Sechs Tage waren seit dem Unfall vergangen und seitdem erlaubte er Jenny in seinem Bett zu schlafen, bis sie sich vollständig erholt hatte. Und Junge, obwohl sie so klein war brauchte sie wirklich viel Platz. Doch er konnte ihr das nicht abschlagen, nicht, wenn sie ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen anschaute und wenn er wusste, wie sehr sie es liebte, mit jemandem zu kuscheln, oder einfach nur mit jemandem in einem Bett zu liegen, ihm nahe zu sein. Er fand sie häufig in einem Bett mit Goten, der merkwürdigerweise nie in die Betten anderer Leute kroch, und sie hatte das auch schon mehrere Male vorher bei Bulma gemacht, wenn er mit Piccolo unterwegs gewesen war, doch auch nur, wenn Vegeta nicht dort gewesen war. Sie hatten zu ihr gesagt, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht mögen würde, wenn sie in sein und Bulmas Bett kroch, wenn er noch im Bett lag. Und überraschenderweise hatte sie ohne Protest nachgegeben.

Er stand von dem Stuhl auf und schaute auf die schlafende Form in seinem Bett. Der Verband war fort und ihre Arme vollständig geheilt – nicht einmal eine Narbe konnte man sehen. Er hatte zugestimmt, dass sie in seinem Bett schlafen durfte bis ihr Training begann und heute war ihre letzte Nacht hier, was bedeutete, dass sie morgen mit ihrem Training beginnen würde. Seit dem ersten Tag nach dem Unfall sprach sie von nichts anderem mehr und wenn er den Blick in ihren Augen sah, wenn sie wieder davon anfing, fürchtete er, dass er ihre wahre Herkunft nicht mehr verleugnen konnte. Sie war eine Son, die Tochter von Goku, dem stärksten Mann im ganzen Universum. Das Kämpfen lag ihr im Blut – sie war ein Saiyajin.

Nachdem er im Badezimmer verschwunden war, kam er nur in Shorts bekleidet wieder heraus. Er schaltete das Licht an seinem Schreibtisch aus und ging in der Dunkelheit zu seinem Bett. Gohan hob vorsichtig die Decke und legte sich in sein Bett. Als sie die plötzliche Wärmequelle spürte, rückte Jenny sofort in ihrem Schlaf an ihn heran und machte es sich an seiner Brust gemütlich. Ihr Bruder liebkoste sanft ihre weichen blonden Locken, bevor auch er seine Augen schloss. Er hoffte, dass er in dieser Nacht vielleicht ein wenig mehr Schlaf bekommen würde als in den vergangenen Nächten, doch irgendwo tief im Inneren seines Unterbewusstseins wusste er, dass es nicht so sein würde.

Und er sollte Recht behalten.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, oder eher Morgen, wurde er dadurch geweckt, dass das Bett wackelte und letztendlich die Luft brutal aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde, als etwas, oder eher jemand, auf seinem Bauch landete. Er zwang seine Augen offen, nur um in ein Paar blaue zu schauen. „Jenny, was willst du?", murmelte er schlaftrunken. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Wecker. „Es ist fünf Uhr morgens."

„Ich weiß!" Ihr Grinsen zog sich von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Die Sonne geht auf und im Gravitationsraum brennt schon Licht! Und du und Vegeta wolltet heute anfangen mich zu trainieren! Das hast du versprochen!"

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber kann das nicht bis nach dem Frühstück warten?", fragte er sie. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem Schmollmund und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Jenny, bitte... Selbst, wenn wir erst nach dem Frühstück anfangen, haben wir noch den ganzen Tag Zeit. Warum legst du dich nicht wieder hin und schläfst noch ein paar Stunden?" Er hob die Decke neben sich an und beobachtete, wie sie widerwillig unter sie kroch.

„Aber wir _werden_ heute trainieren!"

„Ja, das werden wir. Aber nun schlaf weiter, okay?" Seine Augen waren schon geschlossen und er hoffte, dass er wieder einschlafen können würde, obwohl er wusste, dass dieses bei seiner Schwester nicht so sein würde. Er wusste, dass sie viel zu aufgeregt war, um ihre Augen wieder zu schließen, besonders da sie jetzt ziemlich wach war und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihn die nächsten zwei oder drei Stunden mit dem Training in Ruhe lassen würde, damit zumindest er noch ein _wenig_ Schlaf bekam.

Sehr zu seinem Wohlgefallen hatte jemand da draußen seinen Wunsch erfüllt und als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, zeigte die Uhr schon nach sieben an. Er drehte sich um, um nach Jenny zu schauen, als er bemerkte, dass er alleine in seinem Bett war. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und weitete seine Sinne. Er fand sie schließlich im Erdgeschoss in der Küche, zusammen mit Bulma und den zwei Jungs. War er wirklich wieder so tief eingeschlafen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sie das Bett verlassen hatte? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Zumindest hatte sie ihn schlafen lassen. Da er glaubte, dass er sie nicht noch länger warten lassen sollte, stand er auf, griff nach ein paar Kleidungsstücken von seiner Kommode – eins davon war sein Gi – und ging in sein Badezimmer. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, wäre, dass sie irgendwie auf die Idee kam, alleine mit Vegeta zu trainieren. Dende bewahre, dass er _das_ geschehen lassen würde.

Gohan nahm wirklich nur eine kurze Dusche, gerade lang genug, um den Rest Schlaf abzuwaschen, und nachdem er seine Zähne geputzt und sich angezogen hatte, verließ er sein Zimmer und ging nach unten in die Küche, wo er seine provisorische Familie – minus Vegeta und Bulmas Eltern – um den Tisch beim Frühstück sitzen sah.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie.

Ein Chor von gedämpften „Morgen Bro"s und „Morgen Gohan"s antwortete ihm, als er sich auf den freien Platz am Tisch setzte und sich zu einem Glas Orangensaft verhalf.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Bulma, als sie einen Teller gefüllt mit Pfannkuchen vor ihn stellte. Gohan schaffte es nur als Antwort zu nicken, da er der Rasse der Saiyains getreu bereits auf einem Stück Pfannkuchen kaute. Bulma, die sich nach mehr als vier Jahren der _Fütterung_ von ein paar Saiyajins schon an dieses Verhalten gewöhnt hatte, lächelte nur.

„Können wir jetzt trainieren?", fragte Jenny, sobald der letzte Bissen in ihrem Mund verschwunden und ihr Teller leer war.

„Jenny", schalt Bulma, „dein Bruder ist noch nicht mal mit dem Frühstück fertig. Aber warum gehen wir nicht schon mal nach oben und suchen etwas für dich zum anziehen?"

„'kay!" Jenny nahm Bulmas Hand und zusammen verließen sie die Küche, wo sie Gohan und die zwei Jungs alleine ließen.

„Wow, ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Jenny jetzt auch trainieren wird!", rief Goten aufgeregt aus, als Bulma und seine Schwester verschwunden waren.

„Ich auch nicht...", murmelte sein älterer Bruder nur bedächtig, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Teller vor sich zuwandte.

Etwa zehn Minuten später war alles, das auch nur irgendwie etwas zu essen geähnelt und auf dem Küchentisch gestanden hatte, sicher in den Mägen der verbliebenen drei Halbsaiyajins verstaut und Gohan packte gerade das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, als Bulma und Jenny zurück in die Küche kamen. Das Mädchen trug jetzt einfache und praktische Kleidung – alte Turnschuhe, schwarze Shorts und ein altes weißes T-Shirt. Bulma wusste, dass, falls Jenny beschließen sollte, ihr Training fortzusetzen, sie ihr ein Gi machen müsste, der gegen die Angriffe widerstandsfähiger war als diese Kleidung, aber erst einmal müsste das reichen.

„Ich bin fertig, großer Bruder!", sagte sie, wobei ihre Stimme und ihre Augen ihre Aufregung eindeutig widerspiegelten. „Können wir jetzt los?"

„Wir können los, sobald ich hier fertig bin", sagte Gohan zu ihr.

„Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Ich mach den Rest fertig", bot Bulma an. Der Unwille des Teenagers bezüglich dieser Sache hatte sich ein wenig gelegt, doch wenn sie nicht bald mit dem Training anfangen würden, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass Gohan seine Meinung ändern und ihr Training absagen würde. „Viel Spaß!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen nahm Jenny die Hand ihres Bruders und zerrte ihn fast aus der Küche heraus, gefolgt von den zwei Jungs, die auch begierig darauf waren, dass es losging, damit sie dem Training zuschauen konnten. Den ganzen Morgen lang, bis Gohan heruntergekommen war, hatten die drei Kinder von nichts anderem als dem anstehenden Training gesprochen. Die zwei Jungs waren mindestens genauso aufgeregt wie Jenny, besonders da keiner von ihnen wusste, was für ein Training sie erwarten könnten. Würde Vegeta Jenny genauso wie sie trainieren oder würde er rücksichtsvoller sein? Nun, diese Gedanken würden jetzt zu einem Ende gelangen, da die kleine Gruppe Halbsaiyajins inzwischen beim Gravitationsraum angekommen war. Gohan tippte den Code ein, der die Gravitation innen drinnen abschalten und die Tür öffnen würde, und dann traten die vier ein, nur um Vegeta in der Mitte des Raumes in seiner typischen Haltung stehen zu sehen – seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt und das charakteristische finstere Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Da seid ihr endlich." Vegeta löste seine Haltung und ging auf das Mädchen zu. „Okay, Gör, nun da du hier bist, bist du bereit?" Jenny wollte gerade ihren Mund öffnen, um zu antworten, als Vegeta sie mit einem Handwink verstummen ließ. „Warte, bevor du diese Frage beantwortest, möchte ich dich von den genauen Bedingungen dieses Trainings in Kenntnis setzen. Erst einmal werde ich keine Rücksicht zeigen, nur weil du ein Mädchen bist. Ich werde dich genauso wie die Jungs trainieren. Das bedeutet, du musst dein bestes geben, weil ich mich mit weniger nicht zufrieden geben werde. Ich akzeptiere keine Schlamperei und Faulheit. Du wirst Pausen machen, wenn ich es dir sage. Wenn ich merke, dass du meine Trainingsmethoden nicht ertragen kannst, bist du schwach und denk daran, dass ich keine Schwächlinge trainiere. Aber vergiss auch nicht, dass ich Potential in dir sehe und dass ich alles tun werde, damit du es ganz gebrauchst. Also enttäusch mich nicht."

Er beobachtete aus seinen Augenwinkeln, wie das älteste Blag sich bemühte, seine Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. Diese Überfürsorglichkeit war erbärmlich. Das Mädchen war doch ein Saiyajin und sollte nun auch wie einer trainiert werden. Es würde zu schade sein, so ein Potential, wie das Mädchen es offensichtlich besaß, zu verschwenden. Wie sonst hätte sie dazu fähig sein können, einen Ki-Strahl, der jedes normale menschliche Wesen innerhalb weniger Sekunden getötet hätte, ohne Training abzuwehren? Oh ja, er konnte es jetzt fühlen. Das Mädchen könnte unter seiner Anleitung eine große Kriegerin werden, vielleicht sogar größer als diese klägliche Entschuldigung für einen Saiyajin, der so verzweifelt versuchte, sie zu beschützen. Vegeta konnte bereits den Tag nicht erwarten, wenn sie bereit war, ihm in einem wirklichen Kampf gegenüberzustehen, damit er sehen konnte, was für eine Kriegerin _er_ hervorgebracht hatte.

„Nun frage ich dich noch einmal. Bist du für dieses Training bereit?"

Jenny schluckte den Klumpen in ihrem Hals herunter und antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Ja."

Der Mund des Prinzen zog sich zu einem vollständig wissenden Grinsen. „Gut. Weißt du, wie du dich letzte Woche verwandelt hast?"

„Nein. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das habe ich bereits erwartet", murmelte Vegeta und sprang ein paar Meter zurück. Er formte einen kleinen Ki-Ball in seinen Händen, den er in genau dem Moment, in dem seine Füße wieder auf dem Boden aufkamen, auf das Mädchen warf. Doch der Ki-Ball traf sein Ziel nicht – stattdessen wurde er von einem sehr wütenden Halbsaiyajin abgewehrt -, doch er hatte den gewünschten Effekt, wie Vegeta bemerkte.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht?", knurrte Gohan gefährlich.

„Dreh dich um und sieh selbst."

Der Teenager gehorchte und drehte sich um, und sein Mund fiel geschockt offen. Jenny hatte sich wieder verwandelt. Genauso wie in der vergangenen Woche hatte sie ihre Arme vor ihrem Gesicht gekreuzt, doch er konnte eindeutig die blaue Aura um sie herum sehen, genauso wie das schwarze Haar und der Schwanz, der hinter ihr pendelte. „Wie...?"

Vegeta schnaubte. „Ich dachte, du wärest das Genie hier. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten – Adrenalin. Als er die potentielle Gefahr wahrgenommen hat, hat ihr Körper reagiert indem er genug Adrenalin produziert hat, damit sie sich verwandelt. Das heißt, sie erhöht instinktiv ihre Kampfkraft." Gohan konnte nur benommen nicken. Was Vegeta sagte, machte Sinn – irgendwie. Er wandte sich wieder seiner Schwester zu, dessen Haar wieder anfing, blond zu flackern. „Weiter so, Gör", verlangte Vegeta. „Konzentrier dich auf die Kraft. Lass sich nicht aus deinem Griff gleiten."

„Ich kann nicht", murmelte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Sie senkte ihre Arme, doch ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt. Ihre Hände waren zu festen Fäusten geballt und ihre Augen waren fest zugepresst.

„Atme. Konzentrier dich. Du kannst diese Macht nicht mir reiner Kraft festhalten." Die blaue Aura verblasste, Jennys Körper entspannte sich merklich und das Flackern hörte auf. Ihr Haar blieb schwarz, der Schwanz war noch da und nun, da sie ihre Augen öffnete, konnten sie sehen, dass auch sie schwarz waren.

„Cool...", rief Goten aus und Trunks nickte zustimmend.

„Ruhe! Ihr stört ihre Konzentration!", schnauzte Vegeta sie an, bevor er sich wieder Jenny zuwandte, die ihn mit ihren schwarzen Augen, die voller Konzentration waren, anschaute. Schweißperlen lagen auf ihrer Stirn und rannen an ihrem erröteten Gesicht herunter. Sie atmete in kurzen, stotternden Atemzügen. „Atme, langsam und tief. Und vergiss nicht, dich zu konzentrieren."

„Ich..." Bevor sie das beenden konnte, was sie sagen wollte, fiel sie auf ihre Knie und die Kraft verließ sie. Sie keuchte schwer und schaute zu ihrem Lehrer auf. „Es... es tut mir Leid..."

Vegeta grunzte nur als Antwort. „Fünf Minuten um dich zu erholen und dann verwandelst du dich wieder. Alleine und ohne Hilfe."

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Vegeta", widersprach Gohan. „Schau sie dir an. Sie wird heute mit einer weiteren Verwandlung nicht fertig."

„Du solltest mehr Vertrauen in sie haben, Junge. Sie kann mehr als das ab, glaub mir. Und wenn du weiterhin mein Training unterbrichst, das Training, das sie akzeptiert hat, habe ich keine andere Wahl, als dich aus dem Gravitationsraum zu schmeißen."

„Aber—"

„Es ist okay, Gohan", hörte er Jennys Stimme sagen. Ihre Atmung hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sie hatte es geschafft, auf ihre Füße zu kommen. „Es wird schon gehen."

Er wollte wieder etwas sagen, doch entschied sich dagegen, als er den Blick in ihren Augen sah – ein Blick, der ihm sagte, nicht zu widersprechen, ein Blick, der definitiv von ihrer Mutter kam. Daher versuchte Jenny sich fünf Minuten später wieder zu verwandeln, während er und die zwei Jungs an der Seitenlinie standen, und zu ihrer großen Überraschung schaffte Jenny es wieder, obwohl es erst eine Weile gedauert hatte.

* * *

Es war schon Spätnachmittag und Son Gohan saß draußen vor dem Gravitationsraum im grünen Gras. Er konnte die Stimmen von Trunks und Goten in der Nähe hören, doch mit seinen Gedanken war er im Gravitationsraum bei seiner Schwester. Vegeta hatte ihn und die Jungs nach dem Mittag ausgesperrt, mit der Begründung, dass sie nur störten und sie ablenken würden. Gohan hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Tür einfach zu zerstören, doch er wollte sich dann nicht mit Bulma darüber auseinandersetzen. Er _hatte_ dem Training immerhin zugestimmt und er _hatte_ erwartet, dass Vegetas Training hart sein würde. Deshalb konnte er nicht einfach dort hineinmarschieren und sein Versprechen brechen. Er konnte Jenny das einfach nicht antun – nicht bei den Fortschritten, die sie machte. Mit jedem Mal wurde die Verwandlung und auch in dieser Form zu bleiben für sie einfacher, weshalb Vegeta kurz vor dem Mittag mit _einfachen_ Abwehr- und Ausweichübungen begonnen hatte.

Er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen – die Entschlossenheit, die Bissigkeit, die Leidenschaft und die Liebe zum Kampf. Wer war er, um ihr das einfach wegzunehmen? Er wollte sie glücklich sehen und wenn er diesen Preis dafür zahlen musste, dann sollte es so sein. Und wenn er am vergangenen Abend noch über ihre Herkunft gezweifelt hatte, war er sich dessen jetzt vollkommen sicher. Sie schien noch mehr ein Saiyajin zu sein als er es jemals war oder jemals sein würde.

Und mit dieser Entscheidung ihr zu erlauben, das Training fortzusetzen, hatte er für ewig ihr Schicksal als Kriegerin besiegelt.

**

* * *

Ende Teil I**

So, das war das letzte Kapitel des ersten Teils dieser Geschichte! Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet sie bis jetzt und ich hoffe auch, dass ihr die kommenden Teile auch mögt! Wie ihr wisst, wird eine Review immer sehr gerne gesehen!

Okay, und da ich wirklich fies bin, werde ich euch zwei kleine Previews für Kapitel im zweiten Teil geben!

_Sie beobachtete misstrauisch durch die Schlitze ihrer halb geschlossenen blauen Augen wie der neue Junge die wenigen Stufen zur letzten Tischreihe hinaufging – die gleiche Reihe, in der sie saß – und sich auf den Platz neben ihrer besten Freundin setzte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn vorher schon einmal gesehen hatte. Nur wann und noch wichtiger, wo? Ihr Blick blieb auf ihm haften und sie war so in ihren Gedanken über die Identität des Jungen vertieft, dass sie nur zur Hälfte mitbekam, worüber er und ihre Freundin redeten, bis es ihr plötzlich einfiel._

_

* * *

Er wusste nicht, dass es im ganzen Universum nur eines gab, das wesentlich gefährlicher war als ein wütender Saiyajin – und dass das ein Saiyajin war, der absolut stinksauer war und geradezu vor Rage tobte._

_Und er wusste nicht, dass er es nun mit einem zu tun hatte._


	12. Teil II: Orange Star High

**A/N: Meine Güte, ist echt schon wieder Sonntag. Kann's ja gar nicht glauben! Nächste Woche noch Uni, noch zwei Klausuren, und dann schon Semesterferien! Okay, es kommen ja noch zwei Hausarbeiten, aber die werde ich auch noch überleben, denn danach fahre ich für anderthalb Wochen in Urlaub! Erst zur Wise Guys Totalnacht (sagt euch wahrscheinlich nichts) und dann noch weiter zu meiner besten Freundin in die Pfalz. **

**Mal wieder danke für die Reviews! Hier ist nun der (sehnsüchtig?) erwartete Teil II von TLW-AR! Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 11: Orange Star High**

Sieben Jahre waren bereits vergangenen, seit Gohan in der Capsule Corporation eingezogen war und er und die Zwillinge unter Bulmas Fittiche genommen worden waren, und fast acht Jahre seit den Cell Spielen. Aufgrund des Opfers von einem Mann, einem tapferen Krieger mit dem Namen Son Goku, und der unglaublichen Macht seines Sohnes, waren die Bewohner der Erde seit dem Sieg über den Androiden in der Lage, in Frieden zu leben. Doch nur wenige Menschen, ein wenig mehr als eine Handvoll, wussten davon, kannten die Wahrheit. Der Rest der Welt glaubte, ein Kämpfer, der letzte Gewinner des Tenkaichi Budokais, ein gewisser Mr. Satan, wäre der Sieger in der Schlacht vor einigen Jahren. Sie ernannten ihn zum Retter der Erde und änderten den Namen seiner Heimatstadt in seinen Ehren zu Satan City.

Satan City war ein ruhiges Städtchen, mehr oder weniger, wenn man von den fast stetigen Verkehrssündern, Geiseldramen oder Bankrauben absah. Die Satan City Bank war ein ziemlich populärer Ort für diese Bankraube, genauso wie jetzt.

Schüsse konnten aus dem Inneren der Bank gehört werden und jeder, der klug genug war, würde schnell die direkte Umgebung des Gebäudes verlassen um Schutz zu suchen. Doch für die Leute innen drinnen war es schon zu spät um zu flüchten, und das nur wegen den bewaffneten Dieben, die sie mit ihren Pistolen bedrohten. Die Wache in der Bank lag schon mit einer üblen Schusswunde in der Schulter am Boden und der Rest der Beschäftigten versteckte sich aus Furcht und hofften verzweifelt, dass die Polizei dazu fähig sein würde, diese Schurken aufzuhalten.

Eine der netten Damen hinter dem Schalter füllte die letzte Tasche der Räuber mit Geld, während sie versuchte die Waffe, die der Dieb ungeduldig vor ihrem Gesicht herumwedelte und sie dazu anhielt, sich zu beeilen, zu ignorieren. Mit zitternden Händen legte sie das letzte Bündel Scheine in die Tasche und seufzte fast vor Erleichterung, als der Mann vor ihr die Tasche schloss und sie von dem Schalter hievte. Er wandte sich dem Boss mit einem gefälligen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu. „Das ist alles."

„Okay, lasst uns hier abhauen", antwortete der Anführer der Bande. Er hob seine Maschinenpistole und sagte mit einer drohenden Stimme: „Wenn wir das Geld aufgebraucht haben, kommen wir für mehr zurück." Er stieß ein schrilles Lachen aus und begann um sich zu schießen ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel im Auge zu haben.

* * *

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit, hoch oben im Himmel, saß ein schwarzhaariger Teenager auf einer flauschigen gelben Wolke im Schneidersitz und mit seinen Armen vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Viele Menschen würden dieses sehr ungewöhnlich finden, doch für den Jungen, die, die ihn kannten, und seine Familie war das überhaupt nicht ungewöhnlich. Son Gohan hatte seine Augen geschlossen und ließ den Wind an ihm vorbeirauschen, da die Wolke wusste, wo sie hin sollte, und ihm damit genug Zeit ließ, um darüber nachzugrübeln, was er tat, oder noch wichtiger, warum er das tat.

Nun, beide Fragen waren relativ leicht zu beantworten. Was tat er? Son Gohan war auf seinem Weg zu seinem ersten Tag an der Orange Star High School. Warum tat er das? Weil Bulma es wollte – und jeder, der diese Frau kannte, wusste auch, dass es sinnlos war, mit ihr zur diskutieren. Nachdem er sein ganzes Leben lang zu Hause unterrichtet worden war, dachte Bulma, es wäre für ihn nun eine gute Zeit, eine öffentliche Schule zu besuchen und ein paar Leute in seinem Alter zu treffen.

Ein paar Leute in seinem Alter – das klang gut, wenn er nur wüsste, wie alt er genau war. Seine Geburtsurkunde besagte, dass er siebzehn Jahre alt war, doch wenn er das Jahr dazurechnete, das er ihm Raum von Geist und Zeit verbracht hatte, und vielleicht auch noch den Einfluss, den sein Aufenthalt im All auf sein Alter hatte, würde er sagen, dass er etwa achtzehn war. Er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken, wie alt er nach Saiyajin Standard war oder an die Tatsache, dass sein Wissen bereits alles, das an der Schule unterrichtet wurde, übertraf. Er hatte alle Aufnahmeprüfungen ohne Probleme bestanden und hatte dafür noch nicht einmal lernen müssen. Wie konnte also er, ein perfekter nicht normaler Junge, wenn man an die Tatsache dachte, dass er zur Hälfte außerirdisch war, das Wissen eines Lehrers besaß und sich nicht einmal seines eigenen Alters sicher war, zu einem Haufen perfekter normaler Teenager passen, die nicht die leiseste Ahnung von der Welt hatten, in der er lebte?

Oh, und hatte er schon das Problem erwähnt, dass er, der wahre Bezwinger von Cell, in genau der Stadt zur Schule gehen sollte, in der der angebliche Retter der Welt wohnte?

Wenn er mit Bulma darüber gesprochen hatte, hatte sie nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und zu ihm gesagt, dass diese kleine Sache nichts am Ruf der Schule änderte, welcher sehr gut war und in jedem Fall besser war als irgendeine Schule in der Westlichen Hauptstadt. Deshalb hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt, als diese Prüfungen zu schreiben, sie zu bestehen und sich vor diesem Tag grauen, während er sich die ganze Zeit versuchte weiszumachen, dass es vielleicht nicht _so_ übel werden würde.

Er seufzte und öffnete seine Augen. Etwa hundert Meter unter sich konnte er die Stadtgrenze sehen und beschloss, dass es das beste wäre, von jetzt an zu laufen. Als ob sie seine Gedanken hörte, begann die Wolke an Höhe zu verlieren bis Gohan herunterspringen konnte, ohne irgendwelchen Verdacht zu erheben, falls er gesehen werden sollte. „Tschüß Kintoun! Ich zähle ich auf dich, wenn ich nach Hause will!" Er fing an die Straßen entlang zu joggen und nach ein paar Minuten schaute er auf seine Uhr. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er war spät. War er zu langsam gelaufen? Gohan schaute nach links und nach rechts, bevor er schneller wurde und sogar an einem Auto vorbeijagte, dessen Fahrer nur einen verschwommen schwarz weißen Fleck sah.

Er hielt erst wieder an, als er etwas in einer Straße zu seiner Linken bemerkte. Dort vor der Satan City Bank war eine große Ansammlung von Polizeiautos und man konnte überall Schüsse hören. Der bereits düstere Blick auf seinem Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch weiter, als er das sah. Das war schon das dritte Mal in Folge, dass er in dieser Stadt war und erlebte, wie jemand ein Verbrechen verübte. „Also wirklich", murmelte er, während er seine Tasche hinter einem Busch versteckte und hinter einer Ecke verschwand, damit ihn niemand sehen konnte. „Besitzt diese Stadt kein Selbstrespekt?" Seine Augen wanderten ein letztes Mal herum, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass er außer Sichtweite war, bevor er sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte, bereit einzugreifen.

-

Die Räuber standen mit ihrem Rücken zur Bank, während sie auf alles schossen, was sich bewegte, und ihr Lieblingsziel waren die Polizeiautos, hinter denen sich die Polizisten versteckten. „Idioten! Warum wehrt ihr euch nicht? Dumme Bullen!", brüllte einer der Banditen und schoss ein weiteres Magazin seiner Uzi auf die Autos. Unglücklicherweise war er in seiner Tätigkeit so sehr vertieft, dass er nie den blonden Teenager bemerkte, der hinter ihm landete, bis es zu spät war und er von einem harten Tritt gegen den Kiefer bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. Ganz und gar von diesem plötzlichen und unerwarteten Angriff überrascht, drehte sich einer seiner Partner um, nur damit seine linke Wange auf die Faust des Saiyajins traf.

Gohan grinste innerlich, als er im Stillen die Blicke auf den Gesichtern der anderen genoss, als sie endlich bemerkten, dass zwei ihrer Männer am Boden lagen. Er nahm sich eine Sekunde, um noch mal über den Gedanken nachzudenken, als er bestürzt bemerkte, dass er für seinen Geschmack zu sehr wie Vegeta geklungen hatte. Während er diese unwillkommene Offenbarung abschüttelte, landete er auf der Ladefläche des Pick-ups der Verbrecher und stellte sich einem weiteren aus der Bande, der seine Maschinenpistole auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du?", rief der maskierte Mann, während er sein Magazin auf den Teenager leerte.

Gohan hätte bei diesem erbärmlichen Versuch ihn loszuwerden gelacht, wäre er von der ganzen Situation nicht schon zu genervt gewesen, um seine Lippen nach oben ziehen zu lassen. Deshalb fing er die Kugeln bloß mit den blitzschnellen Reflexen seiner linken Hand, bis dem Räuber die Munition ausging. Besagter Räuber starrte ihn geschockt an; Furcht und Panik waren auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben, als der Teenager langsam seine Faust öffnete und die Kugeln zu Boden fallen ließ, bevor auch er von ihm bewusstlos geschlagen wurde.

„Er ist ein Monster!" – „Beeilung! Lass uns hier abhauen!"

Gohan drehte sich um, als er diese Stimmen begleitet von dem Geräusch eines laufenden Motors und quietschenden Reifen hörte. Er seufzte ganz leise und streckte seinen rechten Arm aus. Mit nur einem einzigen Schrei jagte er eine Druckwelle aus reiner Luft hinter dem Auto her, die das Auto umwarf und es auf seinem Dach landen ließ. Mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden, zog sich der junge Saiyajin schnell zurück um sich zurückzuverwandeln und vielleicht die weiteren Geschehnisse aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten.

Er hatte gerade seine Tasche aufgehoben und einen erleichterten Seufzer ausgestoßen, dass er wieder ein Verbrechen verhindert hatte, ohne erwischt zu werden, als er eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich sagen hörte: „Hey du!" Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um, nur um sich vor einem ziemlich zerbrechlich aussehenden Mädchen mit langem schwarzen Haar, das in zwei Zöpfen gebunden war, und hellblauen Augen, die einen ziemlich einschüchternden Ausdruck hatten, wiederzufinden. Sie trug schwarze kurze Hosen und ein weißes T-Shirt, das ihr scheinbar viel zu groß war; ihre Hände, an denen sie schwarze fingerlose Handschuhe trug, waren in ihre Hüften gestemmt und sie sah ziemlich wütend aus. „Wer hat das hier verursacht? Es kann nicht die Polizei gewesen sein."

„Ich-ich weiß nicht. Ich, öhm, bin selbst gerade erst hier angekommen." _Wirklich klasse, Gohan, wirklich klasse. Warum erzählst du ihr nicht gleich, dass du das verursachst hast? Das würde sicherlich glaubwürdiger klingen, als dein sinnloses Gestotter!_, schalt Gohan sich.

„Verdammt! Ich bin extra hierher geeilt, um diesen Räubern eine Lektion zu erteilen..."

Gohan bemerkte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr ansah und sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr daran erinnerte, dass er überhaupt da war. _Das ist meine Chance_, dachte er. Deshalb drehte er sich leise um und schlich sich davon. Er konnte schwören, dass er ihr leises Geschimpfe noch immer in der Ferne hören konnte.

-

„Ich frag mich nur, wer dieser andere Typ war...", murmelte das Mädchen wütend und ballte ihre Fäuste.

„Ah, Videl", sagte einer der Zuschauer, ein älterer Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug. „Ich habe alles gesehen. Es war wieder der Goldene Krieger."

„Der Goldene Krieger? Schon wieder?", fragte das Mädchen, Videl, erstaunt.

„Ja. Er war unglaublich schnell und stark! Er hat sogar ihr Auto mit einem merkwürdigen Schrei umgeworfen!", erzählte der Mann ihr aufgeregt. „Hey, er geht auf die gleiche Schule wie du. Er trug die gleiche Marke wie du."

„Wie jetzt? Ein Schüler von meiner Schule?" Es war eine Untertreibung zu sagen, dass Videl nur überrascht war. Solche Dinge erregten ihren Verdacht immer zum äußersten und sie würde jetzt nicht aufgeben, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, wer dieser mysteriöse Goldene Krieger war. Und da er scheinbar auf ihre Schule ging, würde das ihre Liste der Verdächtigen wesentlich verkürzen.

* * *

„Hey Sharpener, du bist nicht zufällig der Goldene Krieger, oder?", fragte Videl den muskulösen Teenager neben sich. Sie saß auf einem Tisch in einem Klassenraum der Orange Star High.

„Tut mir Leid, dich zu enttäuschen, Videl. Aber ich habe keine Zeit für so was. Du weißt, dass ich jeden Morgen im Club trainiere", antwortete der Junge, Sharpener, und warf ein paar Strähnen seines langen blonden Haares über seine Schulter.

„Videl", erlangte das Mädchen zu ihrer Linken, ein Mädchen mit kurzem blonden Haar, ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Vielleicht ist diese Person sogar stärker als dein Dad."

„Ach, red nicht solchen Unsinn", sagte eine Stimme vor ihnen. „Videls Dad ist der Retter der Welt, Mr. Satan. Es gibt niemanden, der stärker ist als er."

Als die Tür plötzlich geöffnet wurde, setzte sich Videl schnell auf ihren Platz zwischen ihren beiden blonden Freunden und beobachtete, wie ein älterer Herr, ihr Lehrer, hereintrat. Er kam vor den Tischen zum Stehen und räusperte sich, um die Klasse zu beruhigen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die letzten Schüler verstummten, doch nachdem das endlich geschehen war, begann er zu sprechen. „Klasse, ich möchte euch einen neuen Schüler vorstellen."

Alle Augen waren zur Tür gerichtet und warteten darauf, dass _der Neue_ hereinkam. Alle waren still, nicht ein Wort wurde gewechselt, bis ein dunkelhaariger Junge den Klassenraum betrat und sich neben den Lehrer stellte. „Hi", begrüßte er sie. „Ich bin Gohan. Es ist nett, euch kennen zu lernen."

-

„Wow, er ist ziemlich süß", sagte das blonde Mädchen neben Videl verträumt. „Genau so ein Mann, wie ich ihn mag."

„Gohan? Was für ein Name ist das?", wollte jemand wissen.

Videl blinzelte, als sie auf ihrem Bleistift kaute. „Merkwürdig, ich könnte schwören, dass ich ihn schon mal gesehen habe."

„Sieht für mich wie'n Streber aus", stellte Sharpener selbstgefällig fest.

-

„Son Gohan hat bei den Aufnahmeprüfungen in allen wichtigen Fächern ein perfektes Ergebnis erreicht." Die Klasse heulte und pfiff, nachdem ihr Lehrer ihnen das mitgeteilt hatte. „Ruhe, Klasse! Er ist ein sehr guter Schüler und ich möchte, dass ihr ihm eure vollste Unterstützung gebt. Son Gohan, setze ich bitte auf einen leeren Platz."

„Okay", antwortete Gohan und begann sich umzuschauen, nachdem der Lehrer sich an seinen Tisch gesetzt hatte. „Öhm, mal schauen..."

„Hier drüben!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme. Gohan schaute in die Richtung der Stimme und sah ein blondes Mädchen winken. „Genau hier!" Der Teenager warf ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zu und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben zu der Reihe, in der das Mädchen saß.

Videl beobachtete misstrauisch durch die Schlitze ihrer halb geschlossenen blauen Augen wie der neue Junge die wenigen Stufen zur letzten Tischreihe hinaufging – die gleiche Reihe, in der sie saß – und sich auf den Platz neben ihrer besten Freundin setzte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn vorher schon einmal gesehen hatte. Nur wann und noch wichtiger, wo? Ihr Blick blieb auf ihm haften und sie war so in ihren Gedanken über die Identität des Jungen vertieft, dass sie nur zur Hälfte mitbekam, worüber er und ihre Freundin redeten, bis es ihr plötzlich einfiel. „Hey! Du bist es! Du warst heute Morgen bei diesem Verbrechen!"

„Öhm, jaah...", antwortete er verlegen und verbarg den finsteren Blick, der wieder anfing auf seinem Gesicht zu erscheinen. Einfach großartig. Nicht nur musste er in der gleichen Stadt, in der Mr. Satan lebte, zur Schule gehen, sondern auch noch in eine Klasse mit seiner Tochter, wie Erasa, das blonde Mädchen, ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte. _Und_ besagte Tochter hatte ihn auch noch in der Nähe der Bank gesehen, die ausgeraubt worden war und dem Blick in ihren Augen nach zu urteilen, schien sie etwas zu vermuten, obwohl er nicht genau sagen konnte, was. Ihre Augen bohrten sich einfach durch ihn hindurch und er konnte beinahe schwören, dass sie erstens sehen konnte, dass er etwas verbarg, und zweitens, was es war. Doch zu seinem großen Glück unterbrach Erasa Videls kleinen Starrwettkampf.

„Du meinst dort, wo der Goldene Krieger wieder aufgetaucht war?"

„Der Goldene Krieger? Wer ist das?", fragte er, als er den Ahnungslosen spielte, obwohl er genau wusste, wovon, oder besser, von wem sie sprachen – ihm, als Super Saiyajin. _Verdammt!_

„Ja, genau, du bist neu, deshalb kennst du ihn wahrscheinlich nicht", sage Erasa zu ihm. „Er ist schon drei Mal aufgetaucht und er hat goldenes Haar, ist wirklich stark und populär!"

Gohan musste schlucken, als er wieder die Augen von Mr. Satans Tochter auf sich spürte. „Der alte Mann bei der Bank sagte, dass der Goldene Krieger unsere Schulmarke trug. Er sagte auch, dass er schwarze Hosen, ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Weste trug. Meinst du nicht, es ist merkwürdig, dass diese Beschreibung zu dir passt, Son Gohan?"

„Wow, das stimmt!", rief ihre blonde Freundin überrascht aus.

„Hey! Hört auf da oben zu reden!", schrie der Lehrer.

„Warum vergleichst du den Goldenen Krieger überhaupt mit ihm?", fragte Sharpener lässig. „Siehst du sonst noch irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen? Er sieht nicht wie ein Kämfper aus und es gibt ein altes Sprichwort, das besagt, dass der, der ein guter Lerner ist, ein schlechter Kämpfer ist. Außerdem hat er noch nicht mal goldene Haare."

„Ich hasse es, es zuzugeben", sagte Erasa zu ihm, „aber Sharpener hat Recht. Du siehst nicht sonderlich stark aus."

Videl wandte ihre Augen wieder dem Text in ihrem Buch zu, doch konnte sich darauf nicht konzentrieren. Was Sharpener und Erasa gesagt hatten, schien wahr zu sein und die Tatsache zu widerlegen, dass dieser Junge in irgendeiner Verbindung zu dem Goldenen Krieger stand, doch sie hatte auf dem Video der Cell Spiele gesehen, dass die Haare von einigen Kriegern golden geworden waren, obwohl ihr Dad immer sagte, sie hätte sich das bloß eingebildet. Aber dennoch...

„So, Gohan", fing das blonde Mädchen wieder an. „Reist du zur Schule oder hast du eine Wohnung?"

„Öhm, ich komme von Zuhause." Gohan seufzte innerlich. Selbst nach so vielen Jahren klang es irgendwie immer noch verkehrt, Capsule Corporation sein Zuhause zu nennen.

„Und wo wohnst du?"

„Ich wohne in der Westlichen Hauptstadt", antwortete er.

„Was?" Erasa sprang auf. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie weit weg das ist? Warum gehst du nicht einfach dort zur Schule?"

„Schüler, seid bitte leise", schimpfte der Lehrer wieder.

Das Mädchen setzte sich wieder hin und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Buch, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, weitere Fragen zu stellen. „Aber, wie kommst du her? Selbst mit einem Jet würde es mehrere Stunden dauern."

„Ich-äh habe haben sehr schnellen Jet und außerdem gehe ich dort nicht zur Schule, weil der Ruf der Schulen dort nicht so gut ist, wie der von dieser", antwortete Gohan schnell und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem eigenen Buch, in der Hoffnung, dass das Mädchen, so nett sie auch sein mag, aufhören würde, ihn zu verhören. Überraschenderweise tat sie es. Wahrscheinlich, weil ihr armes Gehirn all diese Informationen auf einmal verarbeiten musste, dachte Gohan.

* * *

Nach der Schule verabschiedete sich Gohan schnell von Erasa, die bis zum Schluss darauf bestand ihn zu seinem Jet zu begleiten, und den anderen und verließ schnell das Gebäude. Er joggte im normalen Tempo eine Straße entlang, wobei er sich die ganze Zeit der Gegenwart hinter sich bewusst war. Er seufzte und rannte um eine Ecke, nur um danach auf das Dach eines Gebäudes zu schweben. Von oben beobachtete er, wie Videl auch um die Ecke kam und plötzlich mit einem verdutzten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht anhielt. Mit seinem guten Gehör konnte er sie etwas wie ‚etwas stimmt hier nicht – er verbirgt etwas vor mir' hören und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das Mädchen könnte ihm wirklich zum Problem werden, da sie darauf fixiert zu sein schien, herauszufinden, was genau seine Geheimnisse waren.

Er hatte auf dem Dach gewartet, bis Videl aufgegeben hatte, und dann Kintoun gerufen. Der Flug zurück zur Capsule Corporation war ganz und gar ereignislos, wenn man mal von dem armen Vogel, den er fast umgebracht hätte, weil die Wolke viel zu schnell geflogen war, absah, und daher kam das kuppelförmige Gebäude bald in Sicht. Er sprang im Hinterhof von der Wolke, nur um in dem Moment, als seine Füße auf dem Boden aufkamen, sofort von drei Wirbelwinden zu Boden geworfen zu werden. Er landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall und fühlte, wie die Luft seine Lunge verließ, hauptsächlich dadurch, dass das dritte Mitglied vom Höllentrio auf seinen Bauch gesprungen war. „Hey Jenny, Goten, Trunks...", murmelte er, während er die drei Kinder einzeln von sich abpulte.

„Hey Bruder!" – „Wir war die Schule?" – „Hast du Ärger bekommen?" – „Hast du viele Hausaufgaben?" – „Hast du schon Freunde gefunden?" – „Sind sie nett?"

Gohan ergriff seinen Kopf, als er schon spürte, wie Kopfschmerzen angekrochen kamen. _Bitte, Dende, keine weiteren Fragen,_ bettelte er.

Der jugendliche Hüter der Erde schien dieses gehört zu haben, da nur eine Sekunde später die Hintertür geöffnet wurde und Bulma nach draußen trat. „Kinder! Kinder! Bitte, lasst Gohan in Ruhe. Ihr könnt ihn später alles fragen, aber jetzt lasst ihn erst mal zu Atem kommen! Warum geht ihr nicht und spielt ein bisschen?"

Ein Chor von ‚okays' antwortete und dann waren sie verschwunden.

Son Gohan lachte ein wenig. „Danke, Bulma. Ich glaube, du hast mir gerade mein Leben gerettet."

„Nicht der Rede wert. Aber nun, lass uns reingehen. Ich hab für dich einen kleinen Snack vorbereitet und dann kannst du mir von deinem ersten Schultag erzählen." Der Junge stöhnte wieder in Protest, doch Bulma lachte nur.

In der Küche stellte Bulma ein Teller mit ein paar Sandwichs vor ihn und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl am Tisch. Der Junge wollte sich gerade auf das Essen stürzen, als Bulma den Teller wieder wegzog. Gohan warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu, mit dem er sie bat, ihm den Teller wiederzugeben, doch sie schüttelte bloß ihren Kopf. „Ich werde dir erst das Essen geben, wenn du mir von deinem Schultag erzählst."

Gohan schaute sie an, dann den Teller, wieder sie, wieder den Teller und hatte schließlich keine andere Wahl als zu nicken. Bulma grinste siegessicher und gab ihm sein Essen zurück, als sie ihm erlaubte, ein Sandwich zu essen, bevor er anfing. „Ich glaube, am Ende war der Tag gar nicht so übel. Außer der Tatsache, dass Mr. Satans Tochter in meiner Klasse ist, die meisten mich wegen meiner Prüfungsergebnisse schon einen Streber nennen, dass ich sie alle geschockt habe, als ich ihnen erzählte, dass ich in der Westlichen Hauptstadt wohne, dass ich etwa drei Meter hoch gesprungen bin um in Sport einen Baseball zu fangen, fast die Hand eines Klassenkameraden gebrochen hätte, als ich ihm besagten Baseball zugeworfen hatte und ich meine Klasse ein weiteres Mal geschockt habe, als mich ein weiterer Baseball im Gesicht getroffen hat und ich noch nicht einmal einen Kratzer habe. Videl, das ist Mr. Satans Tochter, ist mir gegenüber sehr misstrauisch und versuchte sogar, mir zu folgen, um herauszufinden, wie ich jeden Tag hin zur Schule und wieder zurück komme. Oh, und habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich heute Morgen wieder ein Verbrechen verhindert habe und in der ganzen Stadt als Goldener Krieger bekannt bin? Nun, ja, das war mein Tag...", beendete Gohan schnell bevor er die restlichen Sandwichs in seinen Mund schob. „Ich glaube, wir müssen bei der letzten Sache etwas machen... Ich glaube, einer der Gründe, warum Videl so misstrauisch wurde, ist, dass ich als Goldener Krieger die gleichen Sachen trug."

Bulma schien ein paar Sekunden nachzudenken, bevor ihr Gesicht sich mit einem Lächeln erhellte. „Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, Gohan. Ich glaube, ich habe schon eine Idee. Warum gehst du nicht nach oben und machst deine Hausaufgaben und spielst danach ein wenig mit den Kindern? Ich komme und hol dich, wenn ich fertig bin."

„Okay, Bulma, danke!" Er ergriff seine Tasche und verließ die Küche. Er wollte seine Hausaufgaben so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, damit er den Rest seiner Freizeit gebrauchen konnte, um etwas Zeit mit dem Höllentrio zu verbringen – und sie wahrscheinlich davon abzuhalten, etwas zu tun, das in einem Desaster enden könnte.

Er hatte immer gedacht, dass es schon mit zwei unbändigen Saiyajinkindern im Haus schlimm war, aber seit Jenny gelernt hatte, ihre Kraft zu kontrollieren, hatten die Jungs sie mit ihnen spielen und trainieren lassen. Und da sie in ihrem Training mit Vegeta schnell zu der Kraft der Jungs aufgeholt hatte, war das ehemalige Höllenduo zum Höllentrio geworden. Natürlich zankten und stritten Jenny und Trunks sich noch immer, doch nun konnte Jenny sich verteidigen, und wenn es mit der Hilfe ihrer Fäuste war, obwohl er noch immer nicht herausgefunden hatte, welcher der drei Kindern das stärkste war. Es kam ihm so vor, dass sie sich zurücknahmen, wenn jemand sie beobachtete oder mit ihnen trainierte – er wüsste nur zu gerne, wie sehr.

Son Gohan ließ seine Tasche neben seinem Schreibtisch fallen und nahm die Bücher heraus, die er für seine Hausaufgaben brauchte. Er öffnete sie und begann mit Matheaufgaben, die er schon vor vier Jahren gelöst hatte...


	13. Teil II: Saiyaman

**A/N: Es ist wieder Sonntag! Und wisst ihr, was das bedeutet? Nicht nur, dass es heute ein neues Kapitel gibt, nein, sondern auch, dass ich endlich Semesterferien habe! Die letzten Wochen waren hart gewesen, habe viel gelernt, ein paar Klausuren geschrieben und hab meine englischen Stories leider sehr vernachlässigt. Hoffe, das kann ich jetzt nachholen, selbst wenn ich noch zwei Hausarbeiten schreiben muss und dann noch anderthalb Wochen in Urlaub fahre. Apropos Urlaub – ihr könnt euch deswegen nächsten Sonntag auf ein Doppelupdate freuen, denn ich werde den Sonntag darauf keine Möglichkeit haben, ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Ist doch ein nettes Angebot, oder?**

**So, nun aber auf zum Kapitel!

* * *

**

**Teil II**

**Kapitel 12: Saiyaman**

Gohan stand vor einem manngroßen Spiegel und betrachtete umgeben von der Wissenschafterin und den drei Kindern das neue Outfit, das Bulma für ihn zur Verbrechensbekämpfung entworfen hatte. Er drehte sich nach links, nach rechts, zupfte an dem roten Umhang, der bei dem Outfit dabei war und streckte seine Finger in den weißen Handschuhen, die ganze Zeit unter den wachsamen Augen vierer Personen, und nickte seinem Spiegelbild schließlich zustimmend zu. „Das sollte funktionieren."

Im Großen und Ganzen bestand die Verkleidung, die er von nun an tragen würde, wenn er Verbrechen bekämpfte, aus einem schwarzen Kampfanzug, der von der Art her einem Saiyajinkampfanzug ähnelte, einem grünen Gi-Oberteil, weißen Stiefel mit goldenen Spitzen, dem bereits erwähnten roten Umhang und weißen Handschuhen, und einem orangefarbenen Helm mit einem schwarzen Visier. Nicht nur war sein Gesicht nur zum Teil sichtbar, sein Mund und sein Kinn um genau zu sein; die eigentliche Neuentwicklung von Bulma war, dass dieses Outfit sich wie eine Kapsel benahm und mit einem kurzen Knopfdruck blitzschnell in der Armbanduhr des Saiyajins verstaut war.

„Du siehst so cool aus, Gohan!", rief Goten, der aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte, aus. „Ich will auch so eines haben!"

Gohan lächelte und legte eine Hand auf den Kopf seines jüngeren Bruders und wuschelte durch sein Haar. „Vielleicht wenn du älter bist, Goten."

„Hey Bro! Hast du schon ne Idee, wie du dich nennen willst? Ich meine, du kannst nicht mehr der Goldene Krieger sein und du kannst nicht Gohan sein, weil das blöd sein würde. Darum brauchst du einen neuen Namen!", stellte Jenny fest.

„Mmh..." Ein bedächtiger Blick erschien auf Gohans Gesicht und er rieb sich gedankenversunken am Kinn. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber ich glaube, ich muss das jetzt tun."

„Wie wär's mit Saiyaman?", schlug sein kleiner Bruder grinsend vor. „Der Engel der Gerechtigkeit, der dem Bösen niemals vergibt. Der große Saiya— Aua!" Goten rieb sich am Hinterkopf, wo Trunks ihn geschlagen hatte. „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Weil du doof bist. Die Welt ist kein Comic und außerdem würde Gohan niemals so einen dummen Namen benutzen", sagte der ältere Junge zu ihm.

„Der Name ist nicht dumm", widersprach der andere Junge und wandte sich dann seinem Bruder zu. „Bitte Gohan, sag dass dieser Name nicht dumm ist und dass du der große Saiyaman sein wirst."

Der Teenager blickte den Jungen an und seufzte, wenn auch fast unhörbar. Trunks hatte Recht. Dieser Name _war_ dumm, aber wie konnte er seinen Bruder enttäuschen? Er brauchte sowieso einen Namen und niemand außer seiner Familie und Freunden würde ihn erkennen. Und Mentoren. Und bestimmte Götter... Ach, wenn es darum ging, Goten glücklich zu machen, dann sollte es so sein. Er lächelte und wuschelte noch einmal durch die wilde schwarze Mähne auf dem Kopf seines Bruders. „Okay, Zwerg, von jetzt an werde ich Saiyaman sein."

„Juchhu!" Dieser erfreute Ausruf hallte durch einen großen Teil des Gebäudes, gefolgt von einem: „Siehst du Trunks, Gohan glaubt nicht, dass der Name dumm ist!"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, als Gohan das Haus verließ, rief er nicht nach Kintoun wie er es am ersten Tag gemacht hatte. Nein, es war Zeit, sein neues Alter Ego auszuprobieren, deshalb drückte er den Knopf an seiner Armbanduhr und die Verkleidung erschien. Er wollte gerade losfliegen, als eine Stimme ihn aufhielt. „Hey, Bro! Du hast dein Mittag vergessen!"

Er wandte sich um und sah, dass Jenny ihn mit einer Kapsel in der Hand zuwinkte. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln nahm er sie und tat sie in seine Tasche. Wenn er sein Mittag vergessen hätte, wäre er sich sicher gewesen, dass er erst einmal höchstwahrscheinlich das ganze Essen in der Kantine gegessen hätte, egal wie schlimm der Ruf davon war, und er zweitens damit sicherlich genug unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hätte. „Danke Schwesterchen! Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" Er hob langsam ab und winkte seiner Schwester ein letztes Mal zu. „Tschüß und mach nicht soviel Unsinn!"

Jenny streckte ebenfalls ihren Arm in die Luft und winkte ihrem verschwindenden Bruder nach. „Keine Angst! Das werde ich nicht! Viel Spaß! Tschüß!" Doch her hörte sie schon nicht mehr, denn alles, was von ihm übrig war, war ein winziger Punkt am Horizont.

Gohan jagte durch die Wolken, und genoss den Wind in seinem Gesicht und die Landschaft, die unter ihm vorbeizog. Er musste ein paar Vögeln und sogar zwei Flugzeugen ausweichen, aber im Großen und Ganzen konnte er sich nicht besser fühlen. Die Sonne schien, und es war warm mit einer angenehmen frischen Brise. Am ersten Schultag war schon alles schief gelaufen und deshalb war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht schlimmer werden konnte – es konnte nur besser werden. Außerdem musste er sich keine Gedanken mehr darum machen, entdeckt zu werden, wenn er Menschen half. Vielleicht würde das Erscheinen eines weiteren Helden auch Videls Verdacht von ihm auf eine andere arme Seele lenken.

So tief in Gedanken versunken flog er fast an der Schule vorbei, doch hielt gerade rechtzeitig an, um auf dem Dach zu landen. Er schaute sich vorsichtig um, um sicherzugehen, dass keiner dort war und packte dann mit einem schnellen Knopfdruck seine Verkleidung zurück in die Kapsel. Er trug nun noch sein normales Schuloutfit – schwarze Hosen, ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Weste. Als er auf seine Uhr schaute, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er war früh und das bedeutete, dass er von heute an entweder länger schlafen oder mehr Zeit mit den Zwillingen und Trunks verbringen konnte bevor er zur Schule aufbrechen musste.

Noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht stieg er die Treppe hinunter, die vom Dach in die Flure der Orange Star High führte. Da er sehr früh war, waren noch nicht viele Schüler da. Ohne jemanden, den er kannte, zu treffen, holte er einige seiner Bücher aus seinem Schließfach und ging in sein Klassenzimmer, wo er ebenfalls der erste war. Nachdem er sich auf den Platz, den er, oder besser Erasa gestern für ihn auserkoren hatte, gesetzt hatte, wartete er darauf, dass die anderen Schüler ankamen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis langsam einer nach dem anderen, oder in kleinen Gruppen, seine Klassenkameraden eintratenm, und sich rege unterhaltend auf ihre Plätze setzten. Während er seinen Blick über die Reihen wandern ließ, versuchte er sich an die Namen, die er am vorherigen Tag gehört hatte, zu erinnern und war zufrieden, dass er die meisten wusste. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit von dieser Aufgabe wurde abgelenkt, als er ein, verglichen mit den anderen in der Klasse, großes Ki hineinkommen spürte. Gohan wandte seinen Kopf der Tür zu und traf sofort auf den gleichen Blick, der ihm schon den ganzen vorherigen Tag gefolgt war. Er unterdrückte das Verlangen zusammenzuzucken und erwiderte den Blick bloß, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen würde.

Unglücklicherweise tat sie dieses nicht und daher starrten sie sich noch immer an, bis sie praktisch schon vor ihm stand. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch dieses Mal war das Glück auf seiner Seite, da in genau dem Moment ihr Lehrer in das Klassenzimmer trat und die Klasse aufforderte sich hinzusetzen und leise zu sein.

Videl stöhnte innerlich, als sie durch ihren Lehrer gezwungen war, sich hinzusetzen, doch warf Gohan noch einen letzten Finsteren Blick zu, bevor sie ihr Buch herausnahm und es öffnete. Sie wollte ihn gerade mit seinem Verschwinden am vorherigen Tag konfrontieren, bevor sie so unsanft unterbrochen worden war. Er verheimlichte ihr etwas. Dessen war sie sich _wirklich_ sicher. Warum würde er sonst von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwinden? Warum sonst würde er sie anstarren ohne den Blick abzuwenden, wenn nicht um zu beweisen, dass er nichts verheimlichte? Deshalb musste da einfach etwas sein und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, herauszufinden, was es war. Son Gohan mochte gut darin sein, Dinge von anderen zu verheimlichen, aber sie, Videl Satan, würde die Ausnahme sein. Sie würde herausfinden, _wer_ dieser mysteriöse neue Junge in ihrer Klasse wirklich war.

So ging es an diesem Tag weiter. Videl warf Gohan verdächtigende Blicke zu und der Saiyajin versuchte sie entweder zu ignorieren oder zu erwidern. Er konnte fast ihre Frustration spüren, was ein kleines siegreiches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen ließ. Er könnte schwören, er hörte sie leise murmeln: „Arroganter Bastard." Diese zwei Worte hinterließen jedoch einen stechenden Schmerz. Machte er auf sie wirklich diesen Eindruck, den Eindruck eines arroganten Bastards? Und wenn sie so über ihn dachte, was hielten denn die anderen von ihm? Das gleiche? Oder vielleicht noch etwas Schlimmeres…?"

Sein Gedankengang wurde plötzlich unterbrochen, als Videls Armbanduhr anfing zu piepsen und seine Ohren jemanden umgeben von statischen Geräuschen reden hören konnte. „Zwei Kriminelle wurden in Landselldorf gesichtet. Sie sind auf der Route 81 Richtung Berge", sagte eine männliche Stimme.

Gohan schaute neugierig auf, als Videl von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang und die Treppen hinunterrannte. Der Lehrer wünschte ihr nur viel Glück und dann war sie verschwunden. Noch immer ein wenig verwirrt wandte er sich Erasa zu. „Warum ist Videl grad gegangen?"

„Oh", sagte die Blondine, als ob es nicht so etwas Ungewöhnliches wäre. „Videl ist nur los um der Polizei zu helfen. Du musst wissen, dass sie ziemlich stark ist."

„Wie jetzt?", musste Gohan einfach fragen, obwohl er schon wusste, dass das Mädchen nicht schwach war.

„Unterschätz sie nicht", warf Sharpener ein. „Sie ist stärker als ich und könnte sogar für ihren Vater eine Herausforderung darstellen."

„Mmh." Gohan wandte sich gedankenversunken wieder den Schulbüchern zu, obwohl seine Gedanken woanders waren. _Sie ist stark_, dachte er. _Aber es gibt noch immer Leute die stärker sind und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie kugelsicher ist. Aber wenn ich jetzt gehe, werden sie glauben, dass ich ihr folge_. „Darf ich bitte zur Toilette?" Gohan wusste, dass dieses wahrscheinlich nicht der schlaueste Zug war, doch er war einfach aufgesprungen und diese Worte hatten seinen Mund verlassen. Sein Lehrer nickte ihm nur ziemlich verblüfft zu, bevor auch Gohan das Klassenzimmer in Eile verließ. Er rannte durch die Flure an den Toiletten vorbei zu den Treppen zum Dach. Sobald er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, schoss er in den Himmel, aber nicht bevor er den Knopf an seiner Uhr gedrückt hatte, um seine Verkleidung zu entpacken.

Er wollte gerade die Stadtgrenze überfliegen, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. Er wusste doch gar nicht, wo die Route 81 war! Sich selbst für seine Gedankenlosigkeit beschimpfend, setzte er sich auf das Dach eines Gebäudes und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Videls Ki in die Höhe schoss, damit er sie finden konnte.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit auf der Route 81 floh ein merkwürdiges Pärchen in einem Auto vor der Polizei, die sie schon weit hinter sich gelassen hatten, hauptsächlich dank der Hilfe eines Raketenwerfers. Mit den Polizeiwagen aus dem Weg, dachten sie, sie könnten ohne Unterbrechung weiterfahren, mussten jedoch herausfinden, dass sie Unrecht hatten, als sie ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen vor einem gelben Helikopter in der Mitte der Straße stehen sahen, und sie anhalten mussten.

„Spielverderberin", sagte der größere der beiden, als er aus dem Auto stieg. „Aus dem Weg, Mädchen."

„Gebt auf und kommt mit mir", sagte Videl zu ihnen, als sie die zwei Handschellen in ihren Händen zeigte. „Ansonsten könntet ihr verletzt werden."

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte der größere den kleineren.

„Großer Bruder, ich hab sie im Fernsehen gesehen. Sie ist Satans Tochter", informierte der kleinere seinen großen Bruder.

„Hehe." ‚Großer Bruder' knackte mit seinen Gelenken. „Satans Tocher, was? Soll ich ihr mal meine Kampfkenntnisse vorführen?"

„Sei vorsichtig. Ich habe gehört, sie soll ziemlich stark sein."

„Pah, niemand ist stärker als ich. Nicht einmal Satan!", sagte er, während er auf Videl zuging.

Videls Lippen zogen sich zu einem siegessicheren Grinsen und sie ließ die Handschellen fallen. „Idiot."

„Du bist ziemlich süß", sagte der große Räuber zu ihr, bevor er sie angriff. Doch Videl war zu schnell und sprang auf, bevor er sie greifen konnte, und trat ihm mit ihrem Fuß gegen das Kinn. Sein Körper krümmte sich zurück und er fiel auf seine Knie, als er das Blut von seinem Mund wischte. „Der Tritt war ziemlich stark."

Seine Faust schoss nach vorne, doch Videl schaffte es ohne Probleme sich zu ducken, bevor sie auf ihr Gesicht traf. Sie dankte ihm mit einem schnellen Haken, der ihn zu Boden schickte. Er stand wieder auf und Videl setzte ihre Angriffe fort, wobei sie ihm keine Möglichkeit gab, sich selbst zu verteidigen.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die Person, die über ihnen schwebte. Gohan beobachtete den ganzen Austausch überrascht. Videl war stark, stärker als er es ihrem Ki nach erwartet hätte. Der größere der beiden lag wieder am Boden und Gohan fragte sich wirklich, ob er eingreifen oder Videl das erledigen lassen sollte. Sie schien alles unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Doch genau in diesem Moment bemerkte er, wie der kleinere eine Pistole herauszog und sie auf Videl richtete. Zu schnell für ein menschliches Auge war er am Boden und schlug die Pistole aus der Hand des Räubers. Die Pistole fiel zu Boden, von dem er sie aufhob und mit seiner Hand zerdrückte.

„Oh nein! Was bist du?", fragte der kleinere, dessen ganzer Körper zitterte. Videl hatte nur einen überraschten und neugierigen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Das wirst du früh genug rausfinden", antwortete Gohan lässig.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal. Wer bist du?"

„Okay, ich werde es dir sagen. Ich bin Saiyaman", erzählte er dem Dieb, wobei er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Er wandte sich Videl zu und sagte: „Er hat vergeblichen Widerstand geleistet. Du kannst ihn jetzt festnehmen, Videl."

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich ein wenig, als sie sich bückte um die Handschellen aufzuheben. Er kannte ihren Namen! Wie konnte er ihn kennen? Und diese Stimme… Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, doch schließlich dämmerte es ihr und der verwirrte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wurde durch ein zufriedenes Grinsen ersetzt. Da sie zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war, schaute sie erschrocken auf, als sie eine Explosion hörte – der Dieb hatte eine Rauchbombe auf _Saiyaman_ geworfen und fuhr jetzt davon. Ihre Augen wanderten herum, als sie versuchte, den neuen sogenannten Superhelden zu finden, und schließlich ruhten ihre Augen auf ihm, während er in der Luft _schwebte_! Ihr Mund fiel ihr bei diesem Anblick offen. „Wa—?"

Gohan schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, als er beobachtete, wie der Räuber versuchte zu entkommen, bevor er ihm folgte. Der flüchtende Mann schien seinen Verfolger nicht zu bemerkte, da er schon so lachte, als ob er gewonnen hätte. Der Saiyajin zerstörte jedoch schnell diese Illusion, als er neben ihm im Auto landete und ihn antippte. Sobald der Räuber seinen Kopf gedreht und den Teenager erblickt hatte, war er schon bewusstlos geschlagen. Gohan hielt das Auto an und hob den Mann am Kragen hoch, um ihn dorthin zurückzubringen, wo Videl dem anderen schon die Handschellen angelegt hatte und nun auf ihn wartete. „Hier ist der andere."

„Du kannst ihn hier lassen. Die Polizei wird sich um ihn kümmern", sagte das Mädchen zu ihm. Sie hatten den ersten Schock über seine Fähigkeit zu fliegen schnell überwunden und war nun neugieriger als zuvor. „Du scheinst ziemlich stark zu sein, aber deine Identität ist ein Geheimnis, was?"

„Äh, das ist korrekt", antwortete Gohan etwas unruhig. Sie schaute ihn schon wieder _so_ an.

„Okay, Gohan, wie bist du dem Unterricht entkommen?" Videl wusste, dass es riskant war, doch wenn ihre Vermutungen stimmten...

„Das war ganz einfach. Ich hab nur gesagt, ich müsste auf's Klo." In dem Moment, als diese zwei Sätze seinen Mund verließen, wollte Gohan sich schon selbst schlagen. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Er hatte gerade seine _neue_ geheime Identität preisgegeben, und das nicht irgendjemandem, sondern dem Mädchen, die darauf versessen gewesen war, herauszufinden, was er verheimlichte.

Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht weitete sich. „Also hatte ich Recht! Du bist wirklich Gohan!"

„Ja, ich bin's...", gab der Saiyajin geschlagen zu.

Einige Minuten später saßen Videl und Gohan beide in ihrem Jet Copter. Gohan hatte seinen Helm abgenommen und bereitete sich in Gedanken darauf vor ihre Fragen zu beantworten ohne zuviel zu verraten. Doch bis jetzt hatte noch keiner von ihnen etwas gesagt und diese Stille wurde ihm unbehaglich. Das war bis Videl sich endlich entschloss, das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Erzähl schon, Gohan, warum trägst du so ein komisches Kostüm?"

„Nun, weißt du... Ich... öhm… Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand weiß, wer ich bin. Ich mag es nicht, so bekannt zu sein…" _Schau nur einige Jahre zurück_, dachte er im Stillen_, als ich jemand anderen das Ansehen über den Sieg über das Monster Cell überließ_.

„Aber du bist nicht der Goldene Krieger, oder?", wollte Videl wissen.

„Nein! Das bin ich nicht!"

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Natürlich."

„Na, wenn du das sagst..."

Gohan seufzte innerlich, obwohl es so klang, als ob das Mädchen ihm noch nicht ganz glaubte. Aber solange sie mit seinen antworten zufrieden war, war er froh. Aber da gab es noch eine weitere Sache... „Videl, ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand mein Geheimnis herausfindet."

„Nun, wenn das so ist, musst du nächsten Monat beim Tenkaichi Budokai teilnehmen."

„Beim Budokai?"

„Ja, beim Budokai. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast davon schon gehört. Der Gewinner wird als Weltmeister gekrönt. Mein Vater war der letzte Champion und vor ihm war es ein mysteriöser Mann, der Goku heißt. Du kennst ihn, oder? Er ist dein Vater, richtig?"

„Das stimmt", gab Gohan zu. Verdammt! Das Mädchen war schlau! Er begann langsam, sich zu wundern, wie lange es ihm möglich war, ihr seine anderen Geheimnisse zu verheimlichen.

„Siehst du, und deshalb möchte ich, dass du teilnimmst. Es wird lustig, wenn die Kinder von ehemaligen Champions mitmachen", sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Aber ich will nicht. Und außerdem bin ich nicht so stark", versuchte er sich herauszureden, doch Videl hatte andere Pläne.

„Wenn du nicht mitmachst, wird jeder wissen, dass Son Gohan Saiyaman ist. Also, was sagst du?"

Gohan seufzte zum scheinbar unendlichsten Mal an diesem Tag. „Okay, ich werde teilnehmen."

„Dann ist das ja geklärt", sagte Videl und genau in diesem Moment kam der Copter über dem Dach der Schule zum Stehen. Doch bevor Gohan aussteigen konnte, hielt sie ihn noch ein letztes Mal auf. „Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse. Du musst mir beibringen, wie man fliegt."

„Aber..."

„Denk darüber nach, _Saiyaman._"

„Okay, okay... Ich werde dir das Fliegen beibringen...", gab er nach. „Öhm, wann willst du anfangen?"

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich morgen nach der Schule zu dir nach Hause komme?"

Der Teenager verzog innerlich das Gesicht. Das war eine ganz schlechte Idee. Wie sollte er erklären, dass er mit Bulma Briefs als seinen rechtlichen Vormund in der Capsule Corporation lebte? Und was war mit den Kindern – und Vegeta? Nein, irgendwo anders wäre besser... Aber wo…? Bei ihr? Nein, er war nicht so wild darauf, Mr. Satan wieder zu treffen. Die Wüste, in der er immer mit Piccolo trainierte? Nein, für sie zu heiß. Dann kannte er nur noch einen Ort. Er würde die perfekten Bedingungen bieten, aber wie lange war es schon her? War er bereit, in diese Region zurückzukehren? Nun, er brauchte ja nicht in die Nähe kommen... und er würde abgelenkt sein. Es gab wirklich keinen anderen Ort, also...

Gohan traf seine Entscheidung, obwohl es eine schwere war. „Videl... Das... ist keine so gute Idee… Aber… Aber ich kenne einen anderen Ort. Er liegt in den Bergen und niemand würde uns dort stören. Es gibt eine grasbedeckte Fläche in der 439. Bergebene. Ich habe dort mal viel trainiert und kenne mich in der Region aus... Also, was meinst du?"

Videl schaute ihn in Gedanken an, doch nickte schließlich. „Okay, Gohan. Morgen nach der Schule. 439. Bergebene. Ich werde da sein und ich hoffe, du auch."

„Keine Angst, Videl. Ich werde da sein." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, stieg Gohan aus dem Copter aus und landete anmutig auf dem Dach. Er drehte sich um und beobachtete, wie Videl ihren Copter fortflog, doch er wusste, dass er sie in wenigen Minuten im Unterricht wiedersehen würde, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort über das, was gerade geschehen war, verlieren würde. Und dann, am nächsten Tag, würde er ihr beibringen wie man flog. _Großartig, Gohan_, schalt er sich. _Schau mal, in was für eine Scheiße du dich wieder reingeritten hast. Das wird dir ewig vorgeworfen werden, wenn Vegeta es herausfindet._

Er hatte heute Morgen Unrecht gehabt – dieser Tag war sogar noch schlimmer als der letzte.


	14. Teil II: Fliegen für Anfänger

**A/N: Oh man, ist schon wieder Sonntag? Tja, ihr wisst ja, was das bedeutet. Und heute sogar doppelt so viel, denn weil ich ja nächsten Sonntag im Urlaub bin, gibt es heute noch ein Leckerli, sprich, ein Doppelupdate! Immerhin lass ich euch dann nicht mit einem Cliffy hängen. **

**Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 13: Fliegen für Anfänger**

„Ich bin zu Hause!", rief Gohan als erstes, nachdem er durch die Tür zum Hauptgebäude von Capsule Corporation getreten war. Er bückte sich über um seine Schnürsenkel aufzubinden, bevor er seine Schuhe ordentlich neben den anderen auf einem Teppich im Flur hinstellte. Er runzelte die Stirn, als keine Antwort kam. Normalerweise, wenn er von irgendwo nach Hause kam, wurde er von mindestens einem Mitglied des Haushaltes begrüßt, wobei es gewöhnlich die Kinder waren. Aber an diesem Tag begrüßte ihn nur Stille. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als er dachte, dass Vegeta sie vielleicht irgendwohin zum Training geschleppt hatte und dass Bulma mit ihrem Vater zusammen im Labor war. Da er zu faul war um nach ihren Kis zu fühlen, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo er Mrs. Briefs vermutete, doch fand nur einen leeren Raum vor. Seufzend ließ er dort seine Tasche fallen und drehte sich um. Es gab noch ein Zimmer mehr, neben der Küche und dem Gravitationsraum, wobei er den letzteren garantiert nicht besuchen wollte, da er sich vorstellen konnte, im Moment besseres vorzuhaben als mit Vegeta zu trainieren, _falls_ er dort war, und das wäre das Wohnzimmer.

Und Tatsache, ohne sich überhaupt konzentrieren zu müssen, konnte er die Kis der drei Kinder drinnen spüren, und wenn das ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht verraten hätte, dann hätten ihre lauten Stimmen genau das getan. Die Tür stand offen und sie schienen sich wieder einmal zu streiten. Er überlegte, ob er einfach hineingehen sollte um den Streit zu unterbrechen oder draußen warten sollte um zuzuhören, doch die Neugier siegte und er beschloss zu lauschen. Wenn es zu schlimm werden sollte, konnte er immer noch eingreifen, bevor sie sich wörtlich an die Kehle gingen. Er senkte sein Ki soweit, damit sie es nicht spüren konnten und stand neben der Tür, wobei er seinen Hals gerade genug streckte, damit er sie auf der Couch und auf dem Fußboden vor dem Fernseher sitzen sehen konnte. Dem nach zu urteilen, was er sehen konnte, lief gerade eine dieser täglichen Seifenopern, doch die Kinder schienen ihr nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken – zumindest nicht mehr.

„Ich sag's doch! Irgendwie muss das was besonderes sein! Warum würden sie es sonst die ganze Zeit machen?", argumentierte Jenny.

„Aber ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass Mom und Dad das machen!", widersprach Trunks. „Und was ist mit Gohan?"

„Gohan kann das nicht machen, weil er keine Freundin hat!", sagte das Mädchen sofort. „Und außerdem scheinen all die Leute das zu mögen."

_Wovon zum Teufel sprechen sie?_, wollte Gohan wissen und trat einen Schritt näher an die Tür heran.

„Vielleicht tun sie nur so, damit sie den anderen nicht verletzen, weil ich nämlich an bessere Sachen denken kann als meine Zunge in den Mund von jemand anderen zu stecken. Da müsst ihr mir zustimmen."

Gohans Mund fiel bei dem, was Trunks gerade gesagt hatte, offen. Sie sprachen vom _Küssen_! Und zwar nicht nur von dem harmlosen Schmatzer auf die Wange oder auf die Lippen, sondern von _Zungenküssen_! Okay, Bulma hatte ihn gewarnt, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie davon sprachen, aber sie waren sieben und acht Jahre alt um Dendes Willen! Viel zu jung um über so ein Thema zu sprechen!

„Nun..."

Jennys zögerliche Antwort wurde unterbrochen, als Goten, der die ganze Zeit ganz still gewesen war, sich plötzlich entschloss, seinen Senf dazuzugeben. „Warum versucht ihr es nicht?"

„Warum sollen wir es versuchen?", fragte das Mädchen. „Warum versuchst du es nicht? Du hast die Frage immerhin gestellt."

„Ja, richtig!", stimmte Vegetas Sohn schnell zu und fuhr dann, mit einer perfekten Nachahmung von Gokus jüngstem Sohn, fort: „Ich fragt mich, warum sich all diese Paare die ganze Zeit küssen. Wisst ihr das?"

Der Teenager starrte seinen jüngeren Bruder entsetzt an. Diese Worte aus dem Mund seines unschuldigen kleinen Bruders? Wann war es soweit gekommen? Aber als er genauer darüber nachdachte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass diese Frage tatsächlich unschuldig war. Eine unschuldige und neugierige Frage aus dem Mund eines unschuldigen und neugierigen Kindes. Er konnte unmöglich die wahre Bedeutung von so einem Kuss wissen.

„Aber... Ich kann nicht. Jenny ist meine Schwester und ich kann meine eigene Schwester nicht so küssen und nun, du und ich, wir sind Jungs und Vegeta sagte doch mal, dass Jungs keine Jungs küssen…", versuchte Goten sie zu überzeugen. „Als können wir es nur herausfinden, wenn ihr euch küsst."

Trunks und Jenny starrten sich an; beide hatten ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und hatten einen ähnlichen finsteren Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern. Gohan betete im Stillen zu Dende, dass sie diesen Vorschlag schnell verwerfen würden, doch er wurde von dem jungen Hüter sehr enttäuscht, als beide Kinder ihre Haltung lockerten und seufzten; sie gaben sich der Idee des schwarzhaarigen Jungen offensichtlich geschlagen.

„Okay, ich bin dabei", sagte Jenny. „Aber denk bloß nicht, dass dieses Experiment irgendwas zwischen uns ändert, Shorty, ich mag dich nämlich immer noch nicht."

Der Junge schnaubte als Antwort. „Wer bin ich, dass ich an so etwas denken würde? Nur zu deiner Information, ich mag dich auch nicht."

„Gut, nun, da das geklärt ist, lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

Gohan hielt seinen Atem an, als er sah, wie seine Schwester und der Junge, den er als einen weiteren Bruder betrachtete, die Entfernung zwischen sich minimierten, sich nach vorne lehnten und ihre Lippen aufeinander drückten. Doch dabei blieb es nicht. Sowohl Trunks wie auch Jenny öffneten ihre Lippen und ließen ihre Zungen in den Mund des anderen gleiten. Er wollte so verzweifelt etwas tun, doch er war wie festgefroren, als er beobachtete, wie seine Schwester und Vegetas Sohn sich das erste Mal küssten. Deshalb war er sichtlich erleichtert, als sie sich plötzlich mit angeekelten Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern trennten. Trunks tat so als musste er würgen und Jenny rieb sich wie wild ihren Mund mit dem Ärmel ihres T-Shirts.

„Das war einfach... bäh!", rief Trunks aus.

„Ich glaube zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben muss ich dir wirklich zustimmen", sagte Jenny.

Gohan seufzte. Nun, da das vorbei war, konnte er sich endlich wieder bewegen und beschloss, dass jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre sich zu zeigen. „Hey ihr Zwerge! Was macht ihr hier?" Drei Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu, wobei zwei mehr Schock zeigten als das dritte, welches jedoch auch ein wenig rot war. _Zumindest kann ich jetzt sicher sein, dass sie so etwas nicht wieder tun werden,_ dachte Gohan.

„Wir? Nichts... Wir schauen nur fern… Wie war dein Tag?", versuchte Jenny schnell die Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen abzulenken. „Wir trainieren doch morgen, oder?"

„Sicher doch", antwortete Gohan, doch plötzlich fiel ihm was ein. „Ich meine, es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht. Ein Mädchen aus meiner Klasse bat mich mit ihr zu trainieren und wir wollten uns morgen treffen."

„Gohan hat eine Verabredung", witzelte Goten.

„Nein!", antwortete sein älterer Bruder heftig und man konnte jetzt auch ein bisschen Röte auf seinem Gesicht sehen. „Es ist nur... Das Mädchen hat herausgefunden, dass ich Saiyaman bin und nun erpresst sie mich mit dem Wissen, damit ich ihr Flugstunden gebe..."

„Hey Gohan, du bist früh heute", stellte Bulma, die plötzlich in der Tür stand, fest.

„Gohan hat eine Verabredung!", wiederholte Gohan wieder und lief an Bulma vorbei durch die Tür, als sein Bruder ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf, gefolgt von den anderen beiden Kindern.

„Aha, der zweite Schultag ist gerade vorbei und Gohan hat schon ein Mädchen kennen gelernt... Das ist interessant." Bulmas Augen leuchteten ganz merkwürdig.

„So ist es nicht", knurrte der Teenager und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Bulma setzte sich auf den Sessel gegenüber und wartete auf eine Erklärung. „Ich hab dir doch gestern von diesem Mädchen erzählt, Videl Satan, erinnerst du dich? Nun, sie hat heute herausgefunden, dass ich Saiyaman bin und erpresst mich nun, damit ihr ich beibringe zu fliegen und zum Budokai gehe, das in einem Monat stattfindet."

„Ich verstehe... Wird sie morgen hierher kommen oder gehst du zu ihr?"

Der jugendliche Saiyajin schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich hab sie gebeten, sich mit mir auf der auf dem großen Feld in der 439. Bergebene treffen. Das war der einzige Ort, an den ich denken konnte, wo uns niemand stören würde."

„Gohan...", sagte Bulma besorgt.

„Es ist okay, Bulma... Das Feld ist ein paar Kilometer von... du weißt schon… entfernt." Er streckte seine Glieder von sich und stand mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, bei dem Bulma nicht sehen konnte, ob es gestellt war oder nicht, von der Couch auf. „So, ich muss noch ein paar Hausaufgaben machen... Du rufst mich, wenn das Essen fertig ist, ja?"

„Natürlich Gohan. Übrigens... was das Budokai angeht… Ich glaube, du solltest den anderen davon erzählen. Vielleicht wollen sie auch teilnehmen. Es wäre wie in alten Zeiten."

Gohan nickte. „Du hast Recht. Ich frage sie, wenn ich mit meinen Hausaufgaben fertig bin."

Bulma beobachtete mit einem besorgten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, wie Gohan das Wohnzimmer verließ. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von seiner Entscheidung, das Mädchen an diesem Ort zu trainieren, halten sollte. Aber es gab auch einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. Vielleicht würde der Junge es nach all diesen Jahren endlich schaffen, den Tod seiner Eltern zu bewältigen. Er war wirklich ein guter Schauspieler, der überall, wo er auftauchte, ein tapferes Gesicht zeigte, doch Bulma wusste, dass es genau das was – Schauspielerei. Eine Front um sich und die Menschen um sich herum davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging, wenn es in Wirklichkeit nicht so war.

* * *

Gohan war erleichtert, als die Schule am folgenden Tag endete. An diesem Tag war nichts schiefgelaufen und er hoffte, dass es den Rest des Tages so blieb. Nun, da Videl dachte, sie wüsste, was er vor ihr verheimlichte, war sie in seiner Gegenwart viel freundlicher und starrte ihn nicht mehr so an, als wollte sie mit ihrem Blick zwei Löcher durch ihn bohren. Sie konnte sogar – nett – sein, wenn diese ganze ‚Erpressungsgeschichte' nicht wäre.

Eine weitere Sache, die zu seiner guten Laune beitrug, war die Tatsache, dass er nicht der einzige sein würde, der zum Budokai ging. Sobald Vegeta davon gehört hatte, hatte er verkündet, dass er auch käme, davon überzeugt, dass er den jüngeren Saiyajin in den letzten Jahren eingeholt hatte. Doch nicht nur Vegeta wollte teilnehmen, sondern auch Krillin und seine Frau Juuhachigou, Piccolo und besonders die Kinder, die davon absolut begeistert waren. So würde Gohan zumindest nicht der einzige mit herausragenden Kräften und Fähigkeiten sein und das Tenkaichi Budokai versprach in diesem Jahr ein ziemlich interessantes Ereignis zu werden.

Son Gohan landete auf dem Feld, auf das er schon seit fast acht Jahren keinen Fuß mehr gesetzt hatte, und das erste was er tat, war sich umzuschauen. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Es schien fast so, als ob in dieser Region in den letzten Jahren die Zeit stillgestanden hatte. Diese Tatsache machte es für ihn nicht einfacher dort zu sein und er zweifelte plötzlich an seiner Entscheidung, diesen Ort als Trainingsplatz für Videl zu nehmen. Doch er konnte nicht mehr zurück, da er schon die Geräusche von dem Copter des Mädchens hörte. Er hätte viel früher hier ankommen sollen, doch je näher er gekommen war, desto langsamer war er geworden. Er hatte auch gezielt einen Umweg geflogen, damit er nicht über den einen Platz fliegen musste, zu dem er nie wieder gehen wollte, geschweige denn sehen wollte. Das war seine Vergangenheit und er hatte sie hinter sich gelassen...

Er wandte seinen Blick dem Himmel zu und sah schon bald einen gelben Fleck auf sich zukommen. Er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, wo er stand und löste seine Augen nicht von dem Copter, bis er direkt vor ihm landete und Videl, wie gewohnt in ihrem großen T-Shirt und Shorts gekleidet, heraussprang.

„Nun, Son Gohan, hier bin ich und nun zeig mir, wie man fliegt." Gleich auf den Punkt. Das Mädchen war wirklich entschlossen, bemerkte Gohan. Das könnte zu ihrem Vorteil sein. Ihr Ki war hoch genug und diese Zielstrebigkeit konnte ihr nur helfen, sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

„Okay." Gohan zeigte ihr, sich hinzusetzen, und tat das gleiche. „Die Kunst des Bukuu, oder in anderen Worten zu fliegen, ist eigentlich ziemlich einfach. Es ist nur Ki-Kontrolle..."

„Ki-Kontrolle?", fragte Videl verwirrt. „Was genau ist Ki?"

„Öhm, du weißt nicht, was Ki ist?" Gohan war verblüfft. Wenn sie nicht wusste, was Ki war, würde es das ganze noch schwerer machen. „Vielleicht hat deine Familie einen anderen Namen dafür, zum Beispiel Macht oder Energie. Es ist praktisch deine Lebensenergie."

„Mein Dad nennt es gewöhnlichen faulen Zauber."

„Nun, es scheint, dass du wirklich nichts über Ki weißt... Das wird dein Training verlängern, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst, es zu kontrollieren."

„Und wie mach ich das?"

„Öhm, erst musst du dich entspannen und dich konzentrieren. Versuche an nichts zu denken und lass die Energie in deinem Körper frei fließen", erklärte Gohan. Er machte es sich bequemer, als er sah, wie Videl konzentriert ihre Augen schloss. Ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen und er konnte bald sehen, wie sich ihre Muskeln verspannten und kleine Schweißtropfen auf ihrer Stirn erschienen. „Sei nicht so angespannt. Du kannst dein Ki nicht allein durch Kraft herauszwingen. Das wichtigste ist, dass du entspannt bist und dich konzentrierst. Lass es einfach zu dir kommen. Atme ruhig und regelmäßig. Hier, halte so deine Hände." Er half ihr, ihre Hände so wie eine Schale vor sich zu halten. „Und nun einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen..." Er bemerkte, dass die Falten in ihrer Stirn verschwanden und wie die Verspannungen in ihrem Körper nachließen. Er nickte zufrieden. So würde sie es heute schaffen.

Stunden vergingen und Gohan selbst hatte angefangen zu meditieren um die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis er plötzlich einen Unterschied in Videls Ki bemerkte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah sofort den kleinen blauen Ball zwischen ihren Handflächen. „Glückwunsch... Du hast es geschafft."

Videl starrte mit Verwunderung den kleinen Energieball, der so einfach zwischen ihren Handflächen schwebte und dessen blaues Licht sich in ihren Augen spiegelte, an. „Wow." Sie schaute zu Gohan auf und durch den plötzlichen Konzentrationsverlust verschwand der Ball wieder. „Kann ich jetzt lernen, wie man fliegt?"

„Hey, hey", lachte Gohan ein wenig. „Du hast es gerade geschafft, einen kleinen Teil deines Kis zu kontrollieren, aber um zu fliegen, wirst du mehr brauchen. Wir sollten morgen weitermachen, wenn du willst. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, jetzt weiterzumachen, außerdem wird es schon dunkel." Er blickte zum Himmel und sofort erschien ein düsterer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Ja, es war dunkel, aber nicht nur durch die untergehende Sonne, sondern auch und noch wichtiger durch schwarze Wolken, die bedrohlich über ihnen lauerten. Er bemerkte auch jetzt erst, dass es in den letzten Stunden merklich kälter geworden war und dass der Wind scheinbar stärker geworden war, viel stärker. Donner grollte gefährlich nahe und nur eine oder zwei Sekunden später konnten sie einen Blitz sehen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis es anfing zu regnen.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus", bemerkte Videl und rieb ihre nackten Arme.

„Nein, das tut es nicht", stimmte Gohan zu. „Du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen."

Noch ein Donner, gefolgt von noch einem Blitz. Dieses Mal noch näher. Der Wind schien noch mehr Geschwindigkeit zu sammeln, sodass sogar stärkere Bäume begannen sich zu biegen. Die ersten Regentropfen fielen.

Gohan fluchte leise. Er hätte den Wandel im Wetter früher bemerken müssten. Nun sollte es für Videl zu spät sein, den ganzen Weg durch den Sturm zurück zu fliegen. Egal wie gut sie war, der Sturm würde sie schließlich einholen und er wollte nicht wissen, was dann passieren würde. Aber nun waren sie draußen und ungeschützt, willige Ziele für einen Blitz. Sie mussten von diesem Feld verschwinden, doch nur wohin?"

Als ob sie seine Gedanken las, rief Videl plötzlich über den Wind: „Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Copter den ganzen Weg nach Hause in diesem Sturm schaffen würde, aber ich habe auf meinem Weg hierher ein Haus gesehen. Es ist nur ein paar Kilometer weg. Wir sollten es mit dem Copter dorthin schaffen." Sobald diese Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, hatte sie schon die Tür zum Pilotensitz geöffnet. Sie stieg ein, schloss die Tür und öffnete dann die Tür auf der anderen Seite. „Gohan, komm schon!"

Die Regentropfen vermehrten sich und wurden härter, doch Gohan starrte nur auf die offene Tür. Er war wie gelähmt. Gelähmt vor unerklärlicher Furcht und Schmerz. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Er brauchte nicht dorthin gehen. Er würde es unbeschadet durch den Sturm schaffen. Doch er konnte Videl nicht alleine lassen. Er fühlte sich hier draußen irgendwie für sie verantwortlich. Er hatte schon zu viele Leute, um die er sich sorgte, enttäuscht und er würde nicht noch jemanden enttäuschen, nur weil er seine Gefühlte nicht unter Kontrolle hatte!

Ein weiterer brüllender Donner direkt über ihnen, gefolgt von einem weiteren verzweifelten „Gohan!" war alles, was er brauchte, um aus seinem Schockzustand gerissen zu werden. Ohne zurückzuschauen rannte er zu der offenen Tür, stieg ein und zog sie hinter sich zu, bevor er in einem hoffnungslosen Versuch seinen Körper zu beruhigen seine Augen schloss, als der Copter in den Himmel stieg und in die Richtung von dem Haus flog, zu dem er geschworen hatte, niemals wieder zurückzukehren.


	15. Teil II: Verfolgte Gedanken

**A/N: Und sofort geht es mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter... Viel Spaß! Und denkt an die Reviews! (Obwohl, ich weiß ja genau, dass ihr die nicht vergesst...)**

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 14: Verfolgte Gedanken**

Videl warf dem Jungen, der neben ihr saß, besorgt einen flüchtigen Blick zu, während sie versuchte, den Copter auf Kurs zu halten, was aufgrund des starken Windes, der scheinbar von allen Seiten kam, viel schwieriger war als sie es gewohnt war. Aber sie machte sich nicht nur über das Rütteln ihres Copters Gedanken, sondern auch um Gohan. Etwas hatte sich geändert, ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung. Sein ganzes Verhalten war anders als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Sein Gesicht war unglaublich blass, seine Hände fest zu Fäusten geballt und seine Augen geschlossen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was diese Veränderung ausgelöst hatte, ob es der Sturm oder etwas anderes war, aber es machte ihr irgendwie Angst. Gohan hatte immer diesen ruhigen und gefassten Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen. Er war gleichgültig und gleichzeitig mutig gewesen, wenn jemand ihn mit etwas konfrontiert hatte – selbst wenn sie es gewesen war – und war nie zurückgewichen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie ihn kannte, aber sie hatte Unrecht. Selbst nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er Saiyaman war und fliegen konnte, war er noch immer ein Mysterium.

_Son Gohan, was verbirgst du noch vor mir?_

Son Gohan war sich dem Blick, der ihn beinahe durchbohrte, nicht bewusst. Er war sich dem Rütteln des Copters nicht bewusst und bemerkte auch nicht den Regen, der hart gegen die Fenster prasselte. Er war zu sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, als dass er irgendwas um sich herum merken würde. Er hatte Panik, ein Gefühl, das er schon seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Das letzte Mal, dass er so ein Gefühl gehabt hatte, war, als die Saiyajins auf der Erde angekommen waren und Piccolo sein Leben opfern musste um seines zu retten. Danach war er nicht einmal panisch gewesen. Nicht, als sie auf Namek gewesen waren und gegen Frieza gekämpft hatten, nicht, als die Cyborgs auf der Jagd nach seinem Vater gewesen waren, nicht einmal, als er gegen Cell gekämpft hatte. Er hatte Angst gehabt, aber er hatte nie soviel Panik gehabt, dass sein ganzer Körper sich weigerte ihm zu gehorchen, so wie jetzt.

Verdammt! Er hatte diesen Ort hinter sich gelassen, warum also war er jetzt gezwungen zurückzukehren und sich all dem zu stellen, was er so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte? Aber es war seine eigene Schuld, schalt er sich. _Er _wollte hierher kommen um Videl zu trainieren. _Er_ hatte die Anzeichen des Sturmes nicht bemerkt...

„Gohan!", wurde er unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er öffnete seine Augen. Videl sah ihn mit leuchtenden blauen Augen an, Schweißperlen rannen an ihren Wangen herunter und ihre Hände umgriffen fest den Steuerknüppel. „Halt dich gut fest. Wir werden landen."

Er drehte seinen Kopf um aus dem Fenster zu schauen und tatsächlich, da war es. Es stand in einer Lichtung in der Mitte des Waldes und sah so friedlich wie immer aus. Er spürte sein Herz, wie es hart in seiner Brust schlug. Panik stieg wieder in ihm auf und er wollte verzweifelt aus diesem Copter heraus und diesen Ort verlassen. Aber er konnte es nicht. So sehr er es auch wollte, konnte er es nicht. Das Mädchen neben ihn hielt ihn hier, alleine nur, weil sie da war. Er wusste nicht, wie lange der Sturm dauern könnte und er wusste zumindest, wie man sich in solch einem Wetter zu verhalten hatte und er kannte den Wald und seine Gefahren. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Videl all das wusste, deshalb blieb er.

Videl schaffte es, den Copter so sanft wie möglich zu landen und riss sofort ihre Tür auf, nachdem sie den Motor abgeschaltet hatte. „Gohan! Komm! Ich will nicht, dass mein Copter irgendwie beschädigt wird, deshalb muss ich ihn in die Kapsel packen. Aber dafür musst du aussteigen."

Mit einem gefühlslosen Nicken öffnete Gohan seine Tür und trat heraus. Er bemerkte kaum das Geräusch von dem Copter, wie er in die Kapsel gepackt wurde, und spürte auch kaum den Druck von einer Hand auf seinem Arm. Er sah auf und starrte wieder in Videls Augen. Er hörte sie nicht, doch ihre Lippen bewegten sich und er fühlte ein Zupfen an seinem Arm. Nur widerwillig bewegte er sich von der Stelle bis sie auf der Türschwelle von seinem einstigen Zuhause standen. Der Regen fiel immer noch in schweren Tropfen auf sie nieder und sie waren beide beinahe völlig durchnässt, deshalb klopfte Videl an die Tür. Erst leiser und dann, wenn niemand antwortete, so laut, dass es am Ende mehr ein Schlagen als ein Klopfen war. Sie schrie, doch er konnte ihre Worte nicht hören. Wusste sie nicht, dass das Haus verlassen war? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Natürlich wusste sie das nicht. Wie konnte sie? In dem Regen war es unmöglich, den genauen Zustand des Hauses zu sehen. Nachdem er sie sanft zur Seite geschoben hatte, legte er seine Hand auf den Türgriff, doch die Tür ließ sie nicht öffnen. Richtig, Bulma hatte sie abgeschlossen, bevor sie vor so vielen Jahren gegangen waren. Er festigte seinen Griff und drückte stärker, aber nicht stark genug, um die Tür aus den Scharnieren zu brechen. Die Tür schwang auf und Videl blickte ihn bloß an, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob ihr Blick ein billigender oder missbilligender war, bevor sie hinein eilte. Einmal tief durchatmend folgte er ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

Bulma und ihre Mutter waren in der Küche und bereiteten die letzten Dinge für das Abendessen für die ganze Familie, die aus drei Menschen und fünf Saiyajins bestand, vor, als der Abend näher rückte. Bulma schaute besorgt aus dem Fenster, als sie den dunkler werdenden Himmel bemerkte und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es wurde langsam spät und noch immer kein Zeichen von Gohan. Er hatte ihr heute Morgen gesagt, er würde rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zurück sein – und sie wusste, dass ein Saiyajin nie eine Mahlzeit ausließ, wenn es keinen _sehr_ wichtigen Grund gab – doch sie würden in wenigen Minuten zu Abend essen und es war wirklich merkwürdig, dass der älteste Son-Junge noch nicht zu Hause war.

Nachdem sie ein paar Teller aus dem Schrank geholt hatte um sie in das Esszimmer zu bringen, verließ sie die Küche und deckte den Tisch, wo die anderen schon saßen. Sie wischte sich ihre Hände in ihrer Hose ab und blickte dann wieder aus dem Fenster. „Weiß jemand von euch wo Gohan ist?", fragte sie die vier Saiyajins.

„Noch immer in den Bergen und sein Ki hat sich nicht von ihnen fortbewegt", informierte Vegeta sie kurz und knapp, doch was er ihr nicht erzählte war, dass sich das Ki des Jungen tatsächlich bewegt _hatte_ und jetzt genau an dem Punkt war, wo er mal gewohnt hatte. Er erzählte ihr auch noch nicht von dem merkwürdigen Flackern in seinem Ki, das er jetzt schon seit ein paar Minuten spürte. Wenn er es ihr jetzt erzählte, würde sie nur vor Sorge ausrasten und er musste nicht anwesend sein, wenn das passierte.

„Nun, wenn Gohan zum Essen nicht hier ist, gibt es mehr für uns", rief Trunks mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er daran dachte, mehr Essen für sich zu haben.

Bulma seufzte bloß und verließ das Esszimmer wieder. In der Küche füllte ihre Mutter ein paar Schalen und summte zu einem Lied, das im Radio gespielt wurde und jetzt zum Schluss kam, nur um durch die Nachrichten ersetzt zu werden. Die beiden Frauen setzten ihre Arbeit fort und hörten nur mit einem halben Ohr dem zu, was der Nachrichtensprecher sagte, als Bulma plötzlich die Worte ‚439. Bergebene' vernahm. Sie hielt sofort inne und hörte aufmerksam zu.

„... In der 439. Bergebene treibt ein großer Gewittersturm sein Unwesen, einer der gefährlichsten, die wir in diesem Jahr hatten. Er wird irgendwann in der Nacht verklingen, doch bis dahin raten wir allen, die in dieser Gegend leben, in ihren Häusern zu bleiben und ihre Fenster und Türen geschlossen zu halten. Sie hören..."

Bulma zuckte zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Es war ihre Mutter. „Keine Angst, Liebes. Gohan ist ein großer Junge und er ist in dieser Region aufgewachsen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er und das Mädchen einen Unterschlupf gefunden haben und darauf warten, dass der Sturm vorbei ist."

„Ich weiß, Mom", flüsterte Bulma. Sie hatte natürlich Recht, doch Bulma kannte nur einen Unterschlupf in dieser Region, der nicht irgendwo im Wald war...

* * *

Es war dunkel im Haus. Nicht zu dunkel, doch Videl fiel es schwer zu erkennen, wo sie genau waren. Sie ging durch den kleinen Flur, in dem sie standen und stieß gegen einen kleinen Tisch, wo sie den Staub aufwirbelte. Sie musste niesen – ein Geräusch, das die Stille störte, die sie umgab, seit Gohan die Tür geschlossen hatte. Nur das entfernte Geräusch von dem Regen und Wind konnte man hören, zusammen mit dem Donner. Sie nahm eine kleine Schachtel für Kapseln aus ihrer Tasche und tauschte die mit ihrem Copter gegen eine andere aus. Sie drückte den Knopf und hielt eine Sekunde später eine Taschenlampe in der Hand. Sie schaltete sie an und ließ den Lichtstrahl durch den Flur wandern. „Das ist merkwürdig. Dieses Haus scheint verlassen zu sein. Es war schon seit Jahren niemand mehr hier."

Doch Gohan, der nicht die geringsten Probleme hatte, etwas zu sehen, hörte ihr nicht zu. Er war zurück. Er war wirklich zurück. Es war noch alles so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Vor ihm waren die Treppen, die zu den Schlafzimmern führten, die Tür zu der Küche zu seiner Rechten und die Tür zum Wohnzimmer zu seiner Linken. Er sah wieder alles vor seinen Augen. Den Tag, an dem alles begonnen hatte. Er war zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer hin und her geeilt, um alles vorzubereiten, und seine Mutter war früher als erwartet die Treppe heruntergekommen. Alle waren so glücklich gewesen...

Er musste plötzlich blinzeln, als Videl die Taschenlampe auf ihn richtete. „Okay, Gohan... Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit wir hier verbringen müssen, bis der Sturm vorbei ist, doch ich glaube, wir sollten uns ein wenig umschauen, meinst du nicht?" Als sie nur einen ausdruckslosen Blick als Antwort erhielt, gab sie auf und ging durch die Tür auf der linken Seite ins Wohnzimmer.

Es war hier dank der Fenster etwas heller und Videl konnte das meiste ohne die Taschenlampe sehen. Sie ließ Gohan im Türrahmen stehen und ging durch das Zimmer, wobei sie die Regale und Wände nach Dingen absuchte, die ihr Interesse weckten. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis sie etwas fand. Es war ein Bild an der Wand. Nachdem sie den Staub abgewischt hatte, schaute sie es sich genau an. Drei Leute. Zwei Erwachsene und ein Kind. Einer der Erwachsenen war ein unglaublich riesiger Mann, der die schwarzhaarige Frau, die andere erwachsene Person, vor sich unglaublich winzig und zerbrechlich aussehen ließ. Eine übergroße Hand ruhte auf ihrer Schulter und ihre Hände ruhten wiederum auf den Schultern des ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Es schien ein sonniger Tag gewesen zu sein und doch wirkte das Foto irgendwie traurig. Da war kein wirkliches Funkeln in ihren Augen. Das Lächelnwirkte gestellt. Ein plötzliches Gefühl des Verlusts überkam sie. Etwas, oder besser, jemand fehlte auf diesem Foto. Es war nicht vollständig.

„Gohan, du solltest dir—" Sie drehte sich zur Tür um, wo der Teenager vor noch einer Minute gestanden hatte, nur um zu sehen, dass er verschwunden war. Sie verließ eilig das Wohnzimmer – obwohl sie es nicht gerne zugeben wollte, mochte sie den Ausblick plötzlich alleine in diesem fremden und auch irgendwie unheimlichen Haus zu sein nicht – und durchsuchte das Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Flures ohne Erfolg bevor sie die Treppen hinauf rannte. Sie ging an zwei Türen vorbei, wobei sie nur flüchtige Blicke in die Zimmer warf, ohne sie wirklich zu bemerken, und trat dann durch die dritte. Gohan war dort und stand in der Mitte des Zimmers.

Wieder schaute Videl sich ihre Umgebung genauer an. Dieses Zimmer war anders. Erst einmal kleiner und außerdem sah es sehr wie ein Kinderzimmer aus. In dem Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe konnte sie auf einem Regal ein paar Kuscheltiere sehen und auf einem anderen ein paar Bücher. Vor einem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch, wo sich, genau wie auf dem Rest, eine dicke Staubschicht befand. Sie ging an Gohan vorbei, der ihre Anwesenheit in diesem Zimmer noch immer nicht bemerkt zu haben schien – er hatte noch immer einen ausdruckslosen und abwesenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht – zu dem Schreibtisch und öffnete eine der Schubladen, als ihre Neugier gewann. Innen drin fand sie einen Notizblock. Sie blies den Staub fort und öffnete ihn irgendwo in der Mitte. Das erste, was sie bemerkte, waren die Gleichungen, die auf dieser Seite gelöst worden waren, Gleichungen, die sie erst letztes Jahr in der Schule durchgenommen hatten, und das zweite waren Kritzeleien. Sie brachte das Licht näher an den Block heran. Eine der Kritzeleien erkannte sie als einen riesigen Drachen. Videl blätterte weiter bis sie auf eine Liste stieß, die ihr Interesse weckte. _Dinge, die ein großer Bruder tun sollte_. Als sie durch die Liste ging, musste sie lächeln. Das war wirklich süß. Doch der letzte Punkt ließ das Lächeln verschwinden. _Tu alles, was Dad mit ihnen gemacht hätte._

Als ein Blitz plötzlich das Zimmer erhellte, ließ sie das Buch zu Boden fallen. _Ist okay, Videl_, sagte sie zu sich selbst. _Es ist nur das Gewitter_. Sie wollte gerade den Notizblock wieder aufheben, als sie bemerkte, dass sie wieder alleine in dem Zimmer war. Mit einem Kopfschütteln und der Frage im Kopf, wie Gohan es immer schaffte sich so fortzuschleichen, ließ sie das Buch dort liegen, wo es war und verließ das Zimmer. Vielleicht war sie nur zu tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, um sein Verschwinden aus dem Zimmer zu bemerken. Nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, erleuchtete ein weiterer Blitz das Zimmer und zeigte die Beschriftung auf der Innenseite des Deckblattes des Notizblocks - _Son Gohan_.

Sie fand den Teenager nur eine Tür weiter in dem Flur. Er stand im Türrahmen und starrte einfach nur hinein, offensichtlich wieder oder noch immer in seiner eigenen Welt verloren. Das machte ihr zutiefst Sorgen. Wie konnte dieses Haus so eine Wirkung auf ihn haben? Während sie hinter ihm stehen blieb, konnte sie sich das andere Zimmer gut anschauen. Soweit sie sehen konnte, war es fast leer, bis auf ein Bett, ein paar Regale – und einen Wickeltisch. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Was für eine Tragödie hatte sich in diesen Wänden abgespielt? Alles sah so aus, als wäre es seit Jahren nicht mehr angerührt worden. Und doch gab es so viele Hinweise darauf, dass hier mal jemand gelebt hatte. Aber warum hatten sie all diese Sachen nicht mitgenommen, als sie fortgezogen waren? _Falls_ sie fortgezogen waren. _Falls_ nicht etwas anderes passiert war. Bilder von einer glücklichen Familie erschienen vor ihrem inneren Auge. Ein kleiner Junge spielte mit seinem Vater im Garten, während die Mutter in der Küche stand und das Abendessen vorbereitete. Etwas _musste_ geschehen sein. Sonst könnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, wie jemand so ein Leben aufgeben konnte.

Videl hatte plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, so in die Privatsphäre von... sie wusste nicht, was es war... einzudringen, doch sie hatte trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht sollten sie einfach abhauen. Hatte der Sturm sich schon beruhigt? Würde ihr Copter in der Lage sein, unter diesen Bedingungen zu fliegen? Sie wusste es nicht und – ehrlich gesagt – war es ihr im Moment egal. Sie wollte einfach den Frieden in diesem Haus nicht länger stören und, ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie Angst.

Sie ergriff ziemlich unsanft Gohans Oberarm und zwang ihn, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. „Gohan, ich glaube wir sollten gehen." Sie schaute auf in ein Paar schwarze heimgesuchte Augen. Sie waren aufgerissen und sie hätte schwören können, Tränen in ihnen zu sehen. Doch sie hatte nicht die Gelegenheit näher nachzuschauen, da der Teenager sie schon aus dem Weg geschubst hatte und schon auf dem Weg nach unten war. Sie blieb dort ein paar Sekunden lang stehen, nun eher verwirrt als ängstlich. Was zum Teufel war mit ihm los? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden. Sie musste ihm folgen!

Gohan eilte die Treppen hinunter. Er musste raus! In diesem Haus, diesen Zimmern, würde er ersticken. Nicht wirklich darüber nachdenkend, wo er hinging, flog er beinahe die Treppen hinunter und wandte sich sofort nach links. Er stürzte sich durch die Küche und durch die Hintertür hinaus und hielt an, als der kühle Regen auf sein Gesicht niederprasselte. Er atmete einmal tief durch und schloss seine Augen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Alles schien so real gewesen zu sein. Die Schreie seiner Mutter, ihr blasser Körper auf dem Bett, die Laken von Schweiß durchtränkt und... Oh Gott, das Blut! Es war überall gewesen!

Nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, öffnete er seine Augen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wo er war. Sein Blick ruhte auf den zwei grauen Gegenständen vor sich. Noch immer geschockt von den Erinnerungen, die wieder aufgekommen waren, nachdem er in das alte Schlafzimmer von seiner Mutter – seinen Eltern – geschaut hatte, bemerkte er weder, wie sich seine Füße bewegten, noch wie der Regen noch immer auf ihn niederfiel, und hielt direkt vor den zwei Grabsteinen an. Er hatte nie wiederkommen wollen und doch, jetzt wo er hier war, konnte er nicht wieder gehen. War das der gleiche Ort, den er vor so vielen Jahren hinter sich gelassen hatte? War das wirklich der Ort, an dem seine Eltern begraben waren? _Nein, nicht begraben_, korrigierte er sich selbst mit einem bitteren Lächeln. Es gab keine Körper, die man hätte begraben können. Das war der Grund, weswegen es ihm unsinnig erschienen war zu diesem Ort zurückzukehren. Er konnte die Gräber seiner Eltern nicht besuchen, weil sie nicht dort waren. Die Grabsteine erzählten Lügen. Dort lagen kein Son Goku und keine Son ChiChi. Sie waren fort. Fort und würden niemals zurückkehren. Niemals...

Wirklich niemals...

In diesem Moment wurde es ihm endlich bewusst. Nach fast acht Jahren wurde er endlich mit dem Tod seiner Eltern fertig. Sie waren fort und das war endgültig. Keine Dragonballs und keine Wünsche könnten sie zurückbringen. Er verstand das endlich. Er hatte jetzt ein neues Leben. Die Zwillinge wurden schell älter und er schloss mit Leuten in seinem Alter Freundschaften. Er hatte das gebraucht. Er musste mit diesen Geschehnissen wieder konfrontiert werden. Er war jetzt älter. Er verstand, was geschehen war, obwohl er noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, warum. Doch zumindest wusste keiner die Antwort zu der Frage. Seine Eltern waren fort, doch irgendwann würden sie sich im Jenseits wiedersehen. Er verstand das jetzt und ließ endlich los. Sie waren tot, doch sie lebten in seinen Erinnerungen und den Geschichten, die er und Bulma den Kindern erzählten und noch erzählen würden, weiter. Er akzeptierte das und zum ersten Mal seit dem verhängnisvollen Tag vor vielen Jahren erlaubte er sich zu weinen.

So fand Videl ihn. Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen hatte sie einen Regenschirm gegriffen – ein alter, mit Löchern, die von Motten hineingefressen wurden – und hatte einige Zeit lang hinter ihm im Regen gestanden, bevor sie endlich den Mut gefunden hatte auf ihn zuzugehen und den Regenschirm über sie beide zu halten. Ihre Augen ruhten auf den Grabsteinen und nachdem sie die Inschriften gelesen hatte, verstand sie endlich alles und doch gleichzeitig gar nichts. Die Fragen, die sie vor wenigen Momenten noch gehabt hatte, wurden von anderen ersetzt. Son Goku und Son ChiChi. Son Gohan. Son. Sie wusste nicht wie oder warum, doch es war offensichtlich, dass seine Eltern in diesen Gräbern lagen, zwei Meter unter dem Grund. Den Inschriften nach zu urteilen, war das erst vor wenigen Jahren geschehen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Gohan eine Waise war. Sie konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass er es jemandem erzählt hatte. War das der Grund, weswegen er nicht wollte, dass sie zum Trainieren zu ihm kam? Lebte er in einem Waisenhaus? Wollte er nicht, dass sie oder andere ihn bemitleideten? Wieder einmal bemerkte sie, wie wenig sie eigentlich über ihn wusste. Und das machte sie traurig. Sie wusste nicht, was in diesem Haus passiert war, doch es musste für ihn schrecklich gewesen sein. Hatte er jemanden, mit dem er darüber reden konnte? Was war mit seinem Bruder oder seiner Schwester? Geschwistern? In dem Notizblock hatte er von _ihnen_ gesprochen. Zwei, oder vielleicht sogar drei? Was war mit ihnen passiert? Wo waren sie?

Sie schaute vorsichtig auf und ihre Augen trafen auf seine. Sein Gesicht war nass, genauso wie der Rest von ihm, doch seine Augen waren rot und blutunterlaufen. Sie legte sanft eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm und murmelte leise: „Lass uns reingehen. Dir ist bestimmt kalt." Sie war erleichtert, als er nickte.


	16. Teil II: Seine Geschichte

**A/N: So, bin wieder da. Mein Urlaub ist zu Ende und ich habe endlich wieder Zugriff auf meinen Laptop und meine Geschichten. Obwohl der Urlaub schön war, bin ich doch wieder froh, zu Hause zu sein, denn um ehrlich zu sein, meine Geschichten und ihr habt mir sehr gefehlt. Eigentlich wollte ich letzte Nacht noch das neue Kapitel hochladen, doch meine beiden Freundinnen, mit denen ich zusammen weg war, und ich sind gestern mit dem Wochenendticket 13 Stunden lang aus der Pfalz wieder nach Nordfriesland gefahren. Ich war danach dementsprechend erschöpft, hab nur noch die wichtigsten Mails bearbeitet und bin dann zu Bett gegangen. Aber ich hoffe, das Doppelupdate vor meinem Urlaub war eine kleine Entschädigung und das Warten auf dieses Kapitel hat sich gelohnt... Ich wünsche euch nun mal wieder viel Spaß!

* * *

**

**Teil II**

**Kapitel 15: Seine Geschichte**

Son Gohan seufzte, als er die Tür eines Schrankes öffnete. Er wusste nicht, ob es nun gut oder schlecht war, dass Videl ihn so gesehen und _wieder einmal_ eines seiner Geheimnisse herausgefunden hatte. Sobald er unten war, würde sie ihm viele Fragen stellen, dessen war er sich sicher. Glücklicherweise war der Gewittersturm selbst schnell verklungen, doch es goss draußen noch immer in Strömen und es war für den Copter zu windig, um zu fliegen, deshalb hatten sie keine andere Wahl als hier zu bleiben, bis der Sturm ganz vorüber war. Und da er so ein Wetter kannte, wusste er, dass das lange dauern könnte, vielleicht sogar die ganze Nacht.

Sie beide waren vollkommen durchnässt gewesen, und das nicht nur von dem schnellen Lauf von dem Copter zum Haus, sondern hauptsächlich durch seinen kleinen Ausflug nach draußen während des Sturmes. Der alte Regenschirm hatte sicherlich keine gute Arbeit geleistet, um Videl vor dem Regen zu schützen, da sie genauso nass geworden war wie er, doch er konnte damit leben. Ein Saiyajin zu sein hatte immerhin seine Vorteile, wobei einer von ihnen die Resistenz gegen jegliche Krankheit war. Doch Videl war nur ein Mensch und sie würde sich schließlich eine heftige Grippe einfangen, wenn sie ihre nasse Kleidung noch länger anbehielt. Nicht einmal das Feuer, das er im Kamin angezündet hatte, würde sie davor schützen. Deshalb war er nach oben gegangen und stand nun vor dem alten Kleiderschrank seiner Eltern, in der Hoffnung etwas von seiner Mutter zu finden, das ihr passen könnte und vielleicht auch noch ein paar alte Sachen von seinem Vater, nur damit er nicht noch mehr Verdacht auf die Frage, warum er nicht krank werden würde, erregte.

Gohan stöberte durch die Kleider, die seine Mutter immer getragen hatte, bis er etwas fand, dass Videl nicht nur passen sondern auch etwas ihrem Geschmack entsprechen sollte. Er hatte es hinten im Schrank gefunden und er war sich sicher, dass er seine Mutter noch nie so etwas tragen gesehen hatte. Es ähnelte einem Gi; eine blaue weite Hose, doch man trug etwas, das wie ein typisches japanisches Kleid aussah darüber und dazu noch passende Stiefel. Er hielt die auseinandergefaltete Kleidung vor sich und nickte zustimmend. Das müsste ihre Größe sein.

Er legte sie über einen Stuhl neben sich und wandte sich dann wieder dem Schrank zu, nur dieses Mal zu einem anderen Fach, dem seines Vaters. Dort fand er mehrere orangefarbene Gis, doch er war noch nicht bereit, einen von ihnen zu tragen. Nein, er suchte nach anderer Kleidung und er _wusste_, dass sein Vater andere besaß. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, als er endlich das fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Eine verblasste Jeans und ein einfaches weißes T-Shirt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er in den letzten Jahren einen ähnlichen Körperbau wie sein Vater entwickelt hatte; er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Schultern nun genauso breit wie die seines Vaters sein sollten, doch nachdem er die Kleidungsstücke angezogen hatte, musste er herausfinden, dass sie ihm perfekt passten. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, diese Kleidung zu tragen. Sie gehörten ihm nicht und doch waren sie wie eine zweite Haut. Er warf einen Blick in den manngroßen Spiegel und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein noch feuchtes Haar. Der Junge, den er noch an diesem Morgen gesehen hatte, war verschwunden, ersetzt von einem jungen Mann. Es hatte sich vieles in den letzten Jahren verändert, er hatte sich verändert und er hatte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Er war erwachsen geworden.

„Gohan?"

Sein Kopf wirbelte herum. Ja, richtig. Er hätte Videl beinahe vergessen. Nachdem er schnell die Kleidung ergriffen hatte, die er für sie ausgesucht hatte, eilte er nach unten in das Wohnzimmer, wo er sie vor dem Kamin sitzen sah. Ihre nasse Kleidung klebte noch immer an ihrem Körper. Röte stieg in seinem Gesicht auf, als er die normalerweise verborgenen Kurven unter dem weißen Stoff erkennen konnte und er senkte seinen Blick ein wenig zu Boden. „Ich hab dir ein paar saubere Klamotten geholt. Sie müssten dir passen. Äh, ich kann mich umdrehen oder rausgehen, während du dich umziehst."

„Öhm, es sollte genügen, wenn du dich umdrehst", sagte das Mädchen nervös, doch nicht wegen seines Vorschlags, sondern eher wegen Gohan selbst. Ihre Augen folgten ihm, als er sich umdrehte und sie musste ihren Kopf schütteln, um Gedanken loszuwerden, von denen sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie solche über ihn haben könnte. Doch wie er ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war hatte diesen Effekt auf sie. Sein Gesicht vom Feuer erhellt, die Schatten, die auf seinen muskulösen Armen spielten, wie gut ihm diese Kleidung passte und wie anders er plötzlich aussah. Eigentlich ziemlich gut – die meisten Mädchen in ihrer Klasse würden jetzt wahrscheinlich anfangen zu lechzen – und irgendwie cool. Das war nicht der Streber Gohan oder der Depp Saiyaman, nein, das war eine andere Person. Heute hatte sie eine andere Seite von Gohan kennen gelernt, eine Seite, die vorher noch niemand gesehen hatte.

„Videl, alles in Ordnung?"

Sie riss ihren Blick von, was sie erst jetzt bemerkte hatte, seinen Hintern – ein knackiger Hintern, musste sie zugeben -, um die Kleidung anzuschauen, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Mit einem weiteren Kopfschütteln, zog sie sie endlich an und fühlte sich sofort besser mit den trockenen Klamotten auf ihrer Haut. „Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen." Videl beobachtete, wie der Teenager sich langsam umdrehte und sich vor sie auf den Boden setzte. Und dann saßen sie dort in Schweigen, was ziemlich unangenehm war, dachte sie grimmig. Sie hatte so viele Fragen. Es gab so viele Dinge über ihn, die sie noch verwirrten. Aber sie traute sich nicht, ihren Mund zu öffnen um zu sprechen. Ihre Hände waren irgendwie viel interessanter als alles andere im Zimmer und besonders viel interessanter als der Junge vor ihr. Sie wollte ihn nicht anstarren, sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, doch sie musste es einfach wissen. Sie war dankbar, als die Last der Fragen von ihren Schultern genommen wurde.

„Ich nehme an, du hast ein paar Fragen, oder?" Sie nickte, noch immer nicht fähig zu sprechen. „Okay, mal sehen. Ja, die zwei Gräber dort draußen gehören meinen Eltern. Mein Vater starb, als ich elf war und meine Mutter nicht einmal ein Jahr später. Beides kam wie ein Schock und irgendwie unerwartet."

„Wie sind sie gestorben?", hörte Videl sich plötzlich fragen.

Gohan schaute sie an und sie hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, diese Frage gestellt zu haben, doch er antwortete trotzdem. „Cell. Cell hat meinen Vater getötet."

„Aber, ich weiß, das könnte dumm klingen, aber sind nicht irgendwie alle Leute, die von Cell getötet wurden, wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt, nachdem mein Dad ihn besiegt hatte?"

„Das ist..." _kompliziert_, wollte er sagen, doch wie konnte er ihr von den Dragonballs und der Entscheidung seines Vaters, tot zu bleiben, erzählen ohne zuviel zu offenbaren? Er seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Es ist einfach so. Wie auch immer, bevor mein Vater starb, wurde meine Mutter mit Zwillingen schwanger. Sie hat die Geburt nicht überlebt."

„Aber die Babys... Ich meine, sie haben überlebt, oder?"

Gohan nickte ihr zu und ein kleines Lächeln spielte wieder auf seinen Lippen. „Ja, das haben sie. Und sie sind zu zwei kleinen Teufeln geworden."

„Ich verstehe." Sie erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich nehme an, es ist nicht einfach, sie großzuziehen."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber ich bin nicht alleine. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter haben gute Freunde meiner Eltern uns aufgenommen. Sie haben einen Sohn, der gerade mal ein Jahr älter ist als die Zwillinge. Er ist das dritte Mitglied des Höllentrios. Die Freunde von meinen Eltern, und ich meine alle Freunde, sind unsere Familie geworden."

Videl nickte verständnisvoll. Also war ihre Frage, ob er in einem Waisenhaus lebte, beantwortet. Er hatte Glück, dass seine Eltern solche Freunde hatten, die willig und in der Lage waren, sich um drei weitere Kinder zu kümmern. Wenn ihr so etwas zugestoßen wäre, wäre sie nicht so glücklich gewesen.

Schweigen kam wieder über sie. Man konnte nur das Geräusch vom Regen draußen und dem knisternden Feuer im Kamin hören. Gohan hatte seinen Kopf von ihr abgewandt, als er in die Flammen starrte. Verschiedene Emotionen huschten über sein Gesicht, als wieder Erinnerungen hochkamen, und ohne dass sie eine Frage stellte, begann er wieder zu reden. „Ich war seit der Beerdigung meiner Mutter nicht mehr hier gewesen. Ich hatte dieses Haus und diese Region hinter mich gelassen. Ich dachte, für immer. Ich wollte niemals hierher zurückkehren. Ich war für den Schmerz und die Erinnerungen, von denen ich wusste, dass sie wieder hochkommen würden um mich heimzusuchen, nicht bereit. Aber jetzt bin ich hier und es geht mir gut... endlich. Ich habe das gebraucht. Ich musste mit alle diesen Erinnerungen konfrontiert werden, damit ich den Tod meiner Eltern überwinden konnte. Das war mal mein Zuhause gewesen, und erst jetzt weiß ich, wie sehr ich dieses Zuhause vermisste. All diese Jahre hab ich nicht nur mir verboten hierher zu kommen, sondern auch den Zwillingen. Was für ein Unrecht ich damit hatte. Sie verdienen es zu wissen, wo sie geboren wurden. Sie verdienen es zu wissen, wo die Gräber ihrer Eltern sind. Und nun bin ich endlich bereit, es ihnen zu zeigen. Danke Videl, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast."

„Du brauchst mir nicht danken." Videl nahm seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. Natürlich waren die meisten seiner Antworten ziemlich vage gewesen, doch zumindest wusste sie jetzt viel mehr über Son Gohan als zuvor. Irgendwie machte das ihr Leben plötzlich viel interessanter, und dass sie irgendwie der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass er den Tod seiner Eltern überwinden konnte, füllte sie mit Stolz. Sie hatte vorher schon vielen Leuten geholfen, doch noch nie so. Und sie war froh, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie nach dieser Nacht, nach diesem Gespräch, endlich jemand gefunden hatte, bei dem sie es wagen konnte, ihn als einen Freund zu nennen – und vielleicht ging es Gohan genauso, nicht nur, weil er ihr einen Teil seiner Geschichte anvertraut hatte, sondern auch, weil er genauso dringend einen brauchte wie sie.

* * *

Die Sonne ging über dem Land auf und erhellte es, sodass es fast schien, als ob der Sturm nie gewesen wäre. Die einzigen Anzeichen der vergangenen Nacht waren ein paar entwurzelte Bäume, und Tiere, die sich jetzt trauten, aus ihren Löchern im Grund herauszukommen. Das Licht kroch durch den Nebel und durch die Fenster des verlassenen Hauses in der Bergebene.

Son Gohan stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete den atemberaubenden Sonnenaufgang. Es war schon Jahre her, dass er so einen Sonnenaufgang gesehen hatte. In der Stadt war es anders; erst einmal konnte man die Sterne in der Stadt nicht so sehen wie auf dem Land und außerdem war kein Sonnenaufgang in der Stadt mit dem in den Bergen vergleichbar. Wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Er musste die Kinder bald hierher bringen, vielleicht draußen zelten oder vielleicht sollte er ihnen auch zuerst nur dieses Haus und den Wald drum herum zeigen. Er war sich sicher, dass es ihm schwer fallen würde, sie wieder in die Stadt zurückzubekommen, nachdem sie gesehen hatten, wo er mal gelebt hatte.

Ein knarschendes Geräusch des hölzernen Fußbodens erlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte sich um. Dort im Flur stand Videl, wieder in der nun trockenen Kleidung, die sie am Tag zuvor getragen hatte. Sie rieb sich die Augen und gähnte, offensichtlich noch immer ziemlich müde. „Guten Morgen", murmelte sie.

„Guten Morgen, Videl. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Sie war irgendwann kurz nach dem Gespräch eingeschlafen, doch Gohan war noch bis nach Mitternacht wach geblieben und hatte in alten, hauptsächlich fröhlichen, Erinnerungen geschwelgt, und er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass, obwohl seine Kindheit keine einfache gewesen war, er glücklich gewesen war. Er hatte die fürsorglichsten Eltern gehabt, die er sich hätte wünschen konnte, selbst wenn sie es nicht immer gezeigt hatten. Und jetzt, nachdem seine Eltern fort waren, hatte er noch immer seine Freunde und zwei wundervolle Geschwister. Es gab soviel, wofür er dankbar sein konnte, selbst nachdem er soviel verloren hatte, doch bis letzte Nacht hatte er es nicht erkannt. Es war wirklich dumm.

„Gohan? Bist du noch da?"

„Was? Oh, ja..." Er warf ihr ein schiefes Grinsen zu, das Grinsen, wofür seine ganze Familie berühmt war, und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „So, ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier etwas Essbares finden und der Sturm ist vorbei. Es ist noch ziemlich früh und wir könnten es noch rechtzeitig zur Schule schaffen, natürlich nachdem wir irgendwo gefrühstückt haben."

„Schule? Bist du denn vollkommen verrückt? Das einzige, was ich jetzt will, ist mein Bett, weil man das Schlafen auf dem harten Boden nicht unbedingt entspannend nennen kann. Nein, ich fliege jetzt nach Hause und werden den Rest des Tages schlafen, und du, Son Gohan, solltest das gleiche tun. Du scheinst noch weniger geschlafen zu haben als ich."

„Du könntest Recht haben", sagte Gohan und konnte ein kleines Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Videl hatte Recht. Jetzt zur Schule zu gehen wäre keine so gute Idee und Bulma und die Kinder machten sich bestimmt auch Sorgen. Er sollte jetzt besser nach Hause gehen.

Als Gohan vor dem Wohngebäude der Capsule Corporation landete, stand sie Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Er hatte Videl auf dem meisten Weg zu sich nach Hause begleitet, nur um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht zu müde war, um ihren Copter zu fliegen, bis sie ihn schließlich rausgeschmissen und zu ihm gesagt hatte, er sollte nach Hause gehen; sie würde sicher nach Hause kommen und sie würden sich am nächsten Tag in der Schule sehen. Er hatte ihr danach nachgeschaut bis sie ganz verschwunden war, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Westliche Hauptstadt machte. Die letzte Nacht war zweifellos voller Überraschungen gewesen und die wichtigst war, dass er glaubte in Videl einen wahren Freund gefunden zu haben.

Wie gewöhnlich durchlief er seine Routine, sobald er durch die Tür trat – er verkündete seine Anwesenheit allen Bewohnern und zog seine Schuhe aus. Er schaffte das letzte jedoch nicht ganz, weil er, sobald seine Gegenwart bekannt war, von drei Wirbelwinden zu Boden geworfen wurde und mit Fragen bombardiert wurde, von denen er keine verstand, da sie alle auf einmal redeten.

„Kinder, kommt von ihm runter!", befahl eine scharfe weibliche Stimme und nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Gohan dankbar, Bulmas Gesicht zu sehen, als die Kinder von ihm herunterkrabbelten und ihn aufstehen ließen.

„Danke, Bulma", sagte er grinsend und schlüpfte aus seinem letzten Schuh, den er ordentlich neben dem anderen auf den Boden stellte.

„Son Gohan!" Er zuckte zusammen. „Wo zum Teufel hast du dich letzte Nacht rumgetrieben?"

„Oh, ja, tut mir Leid... Der Sturm hatte uns irgendwie überrascht und wir haben die ganze Nacht in den Bergen verbracht. Es tut mir Leid, falls ihr euch Sorgen um uns gemacht hat", sagte er, auch an die Kinder gerichtet, „doch ich konnte sie dort nicht alleine lassen und es wäre für sie zu gefährlich gewesen, mit ihrem Copter oder mit mir nach Hause zu fliegen."

„Du hast..."

„... die ganze Nacht..."

„... in den Bergen verbracht?" Die drei Kinder starrten ihn bewundernd an.

„Nun, nicht wirklich in den Bergen, aber in der Gegend... Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch später davon erzähle? Ich will euch heute Nachmittag auch auf einen kleinen Ausflug mitnehmen. Nun, was haltet ihr davon?" Gohan zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Cool!", riefen sie gleichzeitig aus.

„Nun, warum bereitet ihr nicht schon ein paar Dinge für ein Picknick vor? Ich komme dann gleich zu euch." Die Kinder konnten nur nicken und stürmten los.

Bulma schaute ihren Schützling in der Zwischenzeit besorgt an. „Erzähl mir, Gohan, wo haben du und Videl die Nacht verbracht?", fragte sie, nachdem die Kinder gegangen waren.

Der Teenager seufzte. „Wir waren in unserem alten Haus. Videl hatte es auf ihrem Weg zu unserem Trainingsort gesehen und es war ihr erster Vorschlag und der einzige verfügbare Unterschlupf. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Bulma. Es geht mir gut." Endlich.

Bulma studierte vorsichtig das Gesicht des Jungen – nein, des jungen Mannes – vor sich und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, seit der furchtbaren Tragödie, konnte sie sehen, dass er das, was er sagte, wirklich ernst meinte. Etwas musste dort geschehen sein und was immer es war, es hatte ihm sehr geholfen. Er sah seit einer langen, einer sehr langen Zeit, fröhlicher und sorgloser aus. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und lächelte. „Ich glaube dir, Gohan... Nun, ich denke, du solltest die Kinder nicht länger warten lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie erwarten ein paar Horrorgeschichten." Das Lachen, das seiner Kehle entkam, kam direkt von seinem Herzen und das bestätigte ihre Vermutungen noch mehr. Gohan war auf dem besten Wege geheilt zu werden und sie nahm auch an, dass dieses Mädchen, Videl, keine unwichtige Rolle in seinen Veränderungen spielte.

* * *

„Hey Kinder! Dort ist es!", rief Gohan über den Wind und zeigte auf ein Haus in einer Lichtung mitten in den Wäldern. Alle vier landeten sie im Vordergarten und Gohan öffnete die Vordertür. „Nun, worauf wartet ihr? Kommt rein!"

Die drei jungen Saiyajins starrten ihre Umgebung bewundernd an. In diesem Haus zu sein war irgendwie unheimlich und sie fühlten, wie ihnen ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Jetzt im Tageslicht konnte Gohan sehen, dass die Staubschichten noch dicker waren, als er es erwartet hatte und er konnte in fast jeder Ecke Spinnenweben sehen. Eines war sicher, wenn er jemals plante, in dieses Haus zurückzukehren, brauchte er alle Hilfe, die er kriegen konnte, um es sauberzumachen.

„Du und Videl habt hier wirklich die Nacht verbracht?", rief Jenny aufgeregt aus.

„Ja, das haben wir."

„Das heißt, ihr seid einfach in dieses Haus eingebrochen?" Trunks schaute ihn missbilligend an, zu Gohans großer Überraschung. Mit Vegeta als Vater war es ein Wunder, dass Trunks ihn nicht beglückwünschte, dass er in ein Haus eingebrochen war. Nun, okay, vielleicht tat sein und Bulmas Einfluss den Kindern ganz gut.

„Es tut mir Leid, dich zu enttäuschen, Trunks, aber ich bin in dieses Haus nicht eingebrochen. Und ich werde euch sagen, warum. Kommt schon, folgt mir." Gohan ging mit den Kindern an seinen Fersen die Treppe hoch und ging in das Zimmer am Ende des Flures. Auf dem Fußboden sah er den Notizblock, hob ihn auf und legte ihn mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zurück in die Schublade, während die Kinder noch immer im Türrahmen standen. „Das war einmal mein Zimmer."

„Du hast hier gelebt?", fragte Vegetas Sohn überrascht.

Gohan nickte bloß und verließ das Zimmer, wieder dicht gefolgt von den jetzt neugierigeren Kindern. Er hielt in der Tür zum Zimmer neben seinem an. „Und das war das Zimmer von meinen, unseren", korrigierte er, als er die Kinder anschaute, „Eltern. Und das Zimmer daneben hätte eures werden sollen."

„Heißt das, wir haben ihr auch gelebt, Bro?", wollte Goten wissen.

„Ihr habt hier auch ein paar Tage lang gelebt, bis wir in der CC eingezogen sind. Aber nun will ich euch noch etwas zeigen. Es ist draußen."

Gohan trat aus der Küche heraus in die Warme Nachmittagssonne. Die Luft war unglaublich frisch, das genaue Gegenteil zu der Luft in der Stadt. Er atmete tief durch und wies die Kinder dann an, mit ihm zu kommen. „Cool! Gräber!", verkündete Goten; Trunks Einfluss schien auf ihn abgefärbt zu haben.

„Sind das die Gräber von Mom und Dad?", fragte das Mädchen, fast ein bisschen schüchtern.

„Ja, das sind sie", sagte Gohan zu ihr. „Aber Mom und Dad sind nicht da drin. Sie sind im Jenseits auf einem Planeten, wo nur die berühmtesten Kämpfer des ganzen Universums hindürfen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ab und zu zu uns herunterschauen um sicherzugehen, dass es uns gut geht."

„Cool", sagten die Kinder noch einmal.

* * *

Gohan wusste nicht, wie sehr er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte, da genau zur gleichen Zeit der tote Krieger Son Goku mit einem zufriedenen und stolzen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu seinen Kindern herunterschaute. Er wandte sich von dem See ab, durch den er sie sehen konnte, und seiner Frau zu und sagte: „ChiChi, ich glaube unser Sohn ist endlich bereit." 


	17. Teil II: Drei kleine Super Saiyajins

**A/N: Huhu! Meine Güte, ist schon wieder eine Woche rum? Geht mir ehrlich gesagt ein wenig zu schnell... Eh ich mich versehe, sind meine Semesterferien schon wieder um... Aber euch kann es wahrscheinlich nicht schnell genug gehen, bis wieder ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen wird, richtig? Nun, dann will ich euch auch nicht länger aufhalten! Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 16: Drei kleine Super Saiyajins**

Es war Samstag. Gohan hätte nie erwartet, dass diese drei Worte ihm in der Zukunft soviel Freude bereiten würden, doch nun taten sie es tatsächlich. Samstag bedeutete keine Schule, keine Schule bedeutete keine Hausaufgaben und keine Hausaufgaben bedeutete mehr Zeit, die er nicht für die Schule nutzen musste. Während der letzten fünf Tage war diese Zeit knapp gewesen. Wie schon erwähnt war Schule, dann die Hausaufgaben, und obwohl sie für ihn ein Kinderspiel waren, musste er sie doch noch immer erledigen und das bedeutete, Zeit zu verbrauchen, die er gerne anderweitig verbringen würde.

Oh, und nicht zu vergessen, Videl. Sie hatten sich während der vergangenen Woche nach dem Vorfall in den Bergen noch einmal getroffen und ihr Training fortgesetzt. Und er musste zugeben, dass sie sich drastisch verbessert hatte. Nachdem sie das, was sie das erste Mal getan hatten, ein paar Minuten lang wiederholt hatten, waren die wirklichen Flugstunden angefangen und Videl schien ein Naturtalent zu sein – sie hatte es geschafft, am Ende des Tages fliegen zu können. Sie mussten jetzt nur noch an ihrer Koordination, plötzlichen Richtungswechseln und ähnlichem arbeiten. Aber das sollte kein Problem darstellen und danach würde er ihren Unterricht als offiziell beendet erklären, da es dann nichts mehr gab, was er ihr beibringen konnte. Das einzige, was sie von da an tun konnte, war an ihrem Stil zu arbeiten und nicht mehr. Dafür wurde er nicht gebraucht und daher hoffte er, dass er sich dann endlich wieder auf sein Training und das Training der Kinder konzentrieren konnte.

Wenn man schon von den Kindern spricht... Gohan schaute auf die Küchenuhr, die ihm anzeigte, dass es fast zehn Uhr morgens war. Er hatte versprochen mit ihnen von zehn bis zum Mittag zu trainieren und dann wollte er sich wieder mit Videl treffen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Laune besser war als das letzte Mal, als sie gegangen war. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sich ihre Laune auf einmal so verschlechtert hatte; er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, was er gesagt oder getan haben könnte, um sie zu kränken. Das einzige, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, war, dass es besser sein würde, wenn sie ihre Haare abschnitt und als sie gefragt hatte, ob er sie so lieber leiden mochte, hatte er bloß geantwortet, dass kurzes Haar sie nicht so sehr in einem Kampf stören würde wie langes Haar. Das war kein Grund, um wütend auf ihn zu sein, oder? Nun, er würde die Frauen nie verstehen. Vielleicht sollte er Bulma fragen, wenn er sie sah.

Nachdem er die letzten Reste seines Toasts mit einem Glas Wasser heruntergespült hatte, weitete er seine Sinne und fand heraus, dass die Kinder schon im Gravitationsraum waren, zusammen mit – er zuckte zusammen – Vegeta, und offensichtlich auf ihn warteten. Nicht, dass er nicht gerne mit Vegeta trainierte – bei ihm konnte er immerhin seine gesamte Kraft benutzen – aber wenn er mit den Kindern trainieren wollte, war es nicht so gut, Vegeta dabei zu haben. Er würde die Gravitation nur zu hoch einstellen, damit die Kinder nicht mehr fähig sein würden, etwas zu tun und dann gezwungen wären, zu gehen, und dann würde er sich ihm alleine stellen und sein Training mit den Kindern vergessen müssen. Nun, er würde das Beste daraus machen müssen.

Gohan kam nur zwei Minuten später beim Gravitationsraum an und tippte den Code ein, der die Gravitation abschalten und es normalen Menschen ermöglichen würde, die Trainingseinrichtung zu betreten, ohne zerquetscht zu werden. Die drei Kinder standen vor Vegeta und sie alle sahen danach aus, als hätten sie schon ein wenig trainiert – zu blöd, dass Gohan nicht sagen konnte, wie viel, da Vegeta Bulma gebeten hatten, diesen Gravitationsraum so zu bauen, dass er nur die normalen Ki-Level nach draußen ließ, damit die anderen nicht wissen würden, wie weit ‚fortgeschritten' er schon war und er es als Überraschungseffekt in einem Kampf nutzen konnte. Sie und Gohan fanden es ziemlich lächerlich, doch ihnen war nicht danach, sich darüber mit Vegeta zu streiten.

Vegeta schaute auf, als er hörte, wie der Junge in den Raum trat, und Gohan dachte einen Moment lang, dass Vegetas Gesicht ein wenig an Farbe verloren hatte und dass er etwas überrascht aussah, doch tat diesen Gedanken schnell ab, als sich der Rücken des Prinzen streckte und er seine Arme über seiner Brust verschränkte. „Das bist du ja, Blag", sagte er mit einer genervt klingenden Stimme. „Nimm die Gören und trainiere irgendwo anders. Ihr werdet mich hier nur stören." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, stapfte er fort in das kleine Zimmer im hinteren Teil, wo Getränke und Snacks aufbewahrt wurden, während er die ganze Zeit leise etwas über das ‚unfaire Leben' oder ähnliches murmelte.

Der Teenager zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und ging zu den Kindern herüber. „Okay, ihr habt ihn gehört. Er will uns hier nicht haben und ich bin auch nicht so wild darauf, heute mit ihm zu trainieren. Warum packen wir uns also nicht etwas zum Mittag ein und fliegen in die Berge? Ich wollte dort eh heute Nachmittag mit Videl trainieren."

Die Kinder stimmten dem fröhlich zu und waren durch die Tür bevor er überhaupt blinzeln konnte. Er schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf. Irgendwann würde eines dieser überbegeisterten und hyperaktiven Kinder sein Tod sein, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch sie waren noch jung und er hatte immer gewollt, dass sie so sehr wie normale Kinder in ihrem Alter waren wie möglich. So lange wie möglich. Diese beinahe acht Jahre Frieden machten ihn irgendwie nervös. Die längste Zeit ohne gegen jemanden um das Schicksal der Erde zu kämpfen war für ihn vier Jahre und das waren die ersten vier Jahre in seinem Leben gewesen, daher war es nur normal, dass er irgendwie überempfindlich wurde, was neue Bösewichte zum bekämpfen anging. Oder vielleicht war er auch nur paranoid. Vegeta schien sich nicht so zu fühlen und er hatte viel mehr Jahre als Krieger verbracht als er wahrscheinlich jemals verbringen würde. Doch trotzdem hatte Gohan dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dass bald etwas passieren würde – die Zeitspanne von acht Jahren war für ihn einfach zu lang.

Er folgte den Kindern nach draußen und als er an dem Bedienfeld vorbeiging, kam ihm etwas merkwürdig vor. Die letzte Gravitation, die in diesem Raum benutzt worden war, war 100G gewesen, zu hoch für die Kinder um ordentlich zu laufen, ganz zu schweigen zu trainieren. Nun, vielleicht war das die Gravitation bevor die Kinder in den Raum gekommen waren. Ja, das musste es sein. Vegeta hatte unter 100G trainiert und dann waren die Kinder hereingekommen und hatten die Gravitation abgeschaltet. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf noch einmal mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Jo, er _wurde_ paranoid. Merkwürdige und verdächtige Dinge zu sehen, wenn da keine waren, war ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er den Verstand verlor.

* * *

Draußen in den Bergen begannen Gohan und die Kids mit ihrem Training. Zuerst die üblichen Aufwärmübungen und Dehnübungen und dann fingen sie mit leichtem Sparring an. Gohan beobachtete von den Seitenlinien, wie die drei Kinder kämpften, und gab ihnen Ratschläge, wie sie Angriffe verbessern konnten und zeigte auf, wenn einer von ihnen bei der Verteidigung schlampig wurde. Gleichzeitig versuchte er verzweifelt herauszufinden, wer von ihnen am stärksten war. Verzweifelt, da spürte, dass alle drei auf dem gleichen Level waren. Keiner ihrer Kis war höher oder niedriger als das der anderen und das kam ihm sehr verdächtig vor. Das musste bedeuten, dass er mit seinen früheren Vermutungen Recht hatte und sie während ihres Trainings zurückhielten. Er fragte sich wirklich, jetzt mehr als zuvor, zu was sie wirklich fähig waren. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden.

„Hey!", rief er ihnen zu, und hielt sie mitten in einem Angriff auf. „Ich glaube, ich habe genug gesehen. Nun, warum greift ihr mich nicht an? Ich will sehen, was ihr drauf habt!"

Die drei Saiyajins schauten erst sich an und dann wieder Gohan. „Du willst wirklich gegen uns kämpfen?", fragte Jenny, nur um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatten.

„Ja. Ihr drei gegen mich. Sagt bloß nicht, ihr habt Angst vor mir", stichelte der Teenager, etwas, was er von sowohl Piccolo wie auch Vegeta übernommen hatte. Er wollte gegen sie kämpfen und er wollte, dass sie ihre wahre Kraft zeigten, was bedeutete, dass er nicht zurückhalten würde – natürlich ohne dabei zum Super Saiyajin zu werden, da das wirklich unfair sein würde. Er schaute die Kinder an und dachte einen Moment lang, dass sie sich wissend angrinsten und er ahnte plötzlich, dass sie etwas geplant hatten und er eine schöne Überraschung erleben würde – was für eine Überraschung, wusste er nicht, und er hatte auch keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, da sich auf einmal drei kleine Energiebündel auf ihn stürzten.

Trunks kam von links, Jenny von rechts und Goten griff von der Mitte aus an. Gohan hatte es gerade noch geschafft, eine Verteidigung aufzubauen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so schnell angreifen würden und doch, nachdem er den plötzlichen Schock überwunden hatte, schaffte er es, ihre Angriffe abzublocken. Er lächelte. Die Kids waren gut, viel besser, als er erwartet hatte. Sie waren unglaublich schnell, viel schneller als er in ihrem Alter gewesen war, agiler und auch stärker. Und obwohl er bereits von ihren Fähigkeiten erstaunt war, war er sich sicher, dass sie ihm noch immer nicht alles zeigten.

Jenny schaffte es einen Treffer zu landen und Gohan wurde ein paar Meter zurückgeworfen, wo er mitten in der Luft stehen blieb. Er konzentrierte sich und erhöhte seine Energie; seine Muskeln schwellten an und wuchsen, doch er verwandelte sich nicht in einen Super Saiyajin. Es war Zeit für einen Gegenangriff. Er stürzte nach vorne und war nun derjenige, der Treffer landete, obwohl er immer dann, wenn er traf, seine Kraft senkte. Er wusste, dass die Kinder in der Lage sein sollten, es zu ertragen. Vegeta hatte ihnen schon schlimmeres angetan und er selbst war schon am anderen Ende von härteren Schlägen gewesen, als er selbst noch jünger gewesen war als die Kinder jetzt, doch er wollte nicht das Opfer von Bulmas Wut sein, wenn sie herausfand, dass er _zu grob_ zu ihnen gewesen war.

Er bemerkte, dass sich die Kids schnell an diese plötzliche Veränderung anpassten und er begann sich langsam zu fragen, was für Überraschungen sie noch für ihn auf Lager hatten. Er brauchte jedoch nicht lange darauf warten, da die Kinder nur wenige Minuten später den Kampf unterbrachen. Sie schienen außer Atem zu sein und waren stark am Schwitzen. Gohan wünschte, er könnte hören, worüber das Höllentrio sprach, doch sie waren zu leise, selbst für seine empfindlichen Ohren. Er sah, wie sie sich zunickten und bevor er irgendetwas tun oder sagen konnte, musste er seine Augen schützen, da er plötzlich von einem grellen goldenen Licht umgeben war.

Sein Mund öffnete sich geschockt, doch kein Ton kam heraus, als das Licht verblasste und er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte. Das konnte nicht sein... Nee... Doch seine Augen betrogen ihn nicht. Vor ihm schwebten tatsächlich drei kleine Super Saiyajins.

Die Kinder eilten vorwärts, doch Gohan war in der Lage, sie mit einem lauten „Halt!", aufzuhalten.

Sie hielten direkt vor ihm an und Jenny schaute Trunks und Goten mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht an. „Seht ihr? Ich hab euch doch gesagt, er wird so reagieren! Genauso wie dein Dad heute Morgen, Shorty."

Genauso wie... Also hatte er sich doch nichts eingebildet, als er gedacht hatte, dass Vegeta sich irgendwie merkwürdig benommen hatte. Aber die Kids… Sie waren noch so jung, also… „Wie?", schaffte er es gerade zu fragen, da seine Gedanken sich mehrfach überschlugen.

Die drei zuckten mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung", erklärte Goten. „Es ist einfach passiert."

Einfach passiert! Er ließ es so klingen, als wäre es ein Kinderspiel, während er selbst so hart hatte trainieren müssen, um diesen Level zu erreichen und sein Vater sogar seinen besten Freund verlieren musste, um das zu schaffen. „Äh, und wer von euch hat sich als erstes in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt?" Die drei Kinder schauten sich an und plötzlich verschränkte Jenny ihre Arme um auf Trunks und Goten an ihren Seiten zu zeigen, doch unglücklicherweise zeigten beide Jungs auf sie. „Jenny?" Diejenige von ihnen, die so viel später als die Jungs angefangen hatte zu trainieren, diejenige, von der er nicht wollte, dass sie zur Kriegerin wurde... Jenny war die erste von ihnen, die den Level des Legendären erreicht hatte. Oh Dende... Er musste sich für einen Augenblick hinsetzen und wählte den nahesten Felsbrocken um das zu tun.

„Bro? Bist du okay? Du siehst nicht so gut aus…", fragte Goten besorgt, als er und die anderen beiden neben ihm landeten.

„Keine Angst. Es geht mir gut. Ihr habt mich nur ein wenig überrascht." Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Er war geschockt. Jetzt etwas essen wäre nicht schlecht. Essen half ihm gewöhnlich Schocks zu überwinden. „Öhm, warum hören wir nicht für heute mit unserem Training auf und essen stattdessen Mittag. Ich bin am Verhungern und ich nehme an, euch geht es genauso."

„Mittag? Klingt gut", stimmte Trunks zu. Die Zwillinge nickten und zusammen gingen sie schnell zu dem Ort, wo wie die Kapseln mit dem Essen aufbewahrt hatten.

* * *

Es war kurz nach dem Mittag – alle vier Saiyajins waren vollgefressen – als sie das Geräusch von einem Copter näherkommen hörten. Gohan stöhnte innerlich. Mit all dem, was heute vor sich ging, hatte er Videl total vergessen. „Okay ihr Zwerge, Videl wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Ich will nicht, dass ihr irgendwas tut, das ihr zeigen könnte, dass ihr stärker als normale Kinder seid. Das heißt, ihr verwandelt euch nicht in Super Saiyajins und redet auch nicht davon, Dinge in die Luft zu jagen. Oh, und bitte erwähnt Cell nicht, oder irgendeinen anderen Bösewicht, der versucht hat, die Erde zu zerstören, okay? Und ich sage es noch einmal, besonders nicht Cell, verstanden?"

„Okay, großer Bruder, du kannst dich auf uns verlassen!", sagte Jenny zu ihm mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, wenn auch etwas unsicher. Er wusste, dass Jenny ihren Mund halten konnte, genauso wie Trunks, wenn sie es wollten, doch Goten war da eine ganz andere Geschichte. Obwohl er mit Vegeta und Bulma unter einem Dach lebte, hatte er die typische Unschuld beibehalten, für die ihr Vater bekannt gewesen war und es geschah ziemlich häufig, dass ihm etwas herausrutschte, was eigentlich ein Geheimnis sein sollte.

Gohan hatte Recht. Nur wenige Minuten später landete Videl direkt vor ihnen, doch als sie aus dem Copter ausstieg, wurde er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag geschockt. Videl hatte sich, nun, verändert. Sie hatte, und er wusste und verstand nicht warum, besonders, da sie so wütend gewesen war, als sie das letzte Mal gegangen war, ihre Haare abgeschnitten. Es war kurz, nur ein wenig länger als seines. _Ich werde die Frauen nie verstehen_, dachte er entnervt.

„Gohan? Ist das deine kleine Freundin?" Oh ja, lieber kleiner Goten. Er _hatte _gewusst, dass sein geliebter kleiner Bruder so etwas sagen würde, um ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Gohan wollte etwas sagen um dem, was sein Bruder gesagt hatte, zu widersprechen, doch Videl war schneller.

„Kleine Freundin? Ich bin von niemandem die kleine Freundin", stellte sie mit verschränkten Armen fest.

„Hi Videl", begrüßte Gohan sie, in der Hoffnung, dieses unangenehme Thema zu meiden. „Äh, darf ich dir das Höllentrio vorstellen?"

Sie hob eine Braue. „So, das ist also das berühmt berüchtigte Höllentrio?"

Der Teenager nickte. „Ja, die beiden dort sind die Zwillinge Goten und Jenny", die Zwillinge winkten ihr zu, „und das ist Trunks. Wir haben heute Morgen hier trainiert."

„Trainiert?"

„Jaah", sagte Jenny aufgeregt, „weil wir nämlich auch beim Budokai mitmachen werden."

„Ich verstehe... Nun denn, Son Gohan. Wenn du schon warm bist, nehme ich an, können wir gleich anfangen. Am Ende des Tages möchte ich mindestens zehn Mal besser fliegen können als beim letzten Mal."

Gohan stutzte überrascht. „Wie du wünscht." Er würde das Mädchen und ihre Launen nie verstehen.

* * *

Als die Sonne anfing unterzugehen war Videl mit dem Ergebnis ihres Trainings endlich zufrieden und beschloss, dass das genügte. In den wenigen Wochen bis zum Tenkaichi Budokai wollte sie alleine trainieren, zu Gohans großer Erleichterung, da er sich nun auch endlich voll auf sein Training konzentrieren konnte. An diesem Tag hatte er etwas gelernt. Wenn er nicht bald anfing, härter zu trainieren, würde es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis die Kinder ihn einholten und schließlich überholten und egal wie stolz ihn das auch machen würde, er wollte das nicht. Er hatte seine wahre Kraft nur durch ein Ereignis erreicht und sich daran zu erinnern war immer schmerzhaft, da er an diesem Tag seinen Vater verloren hatte. Deshalb wollte er diese Kraft in Ehren halten.

Zusammen mit Schule und Training gingen die Stunden in Tage und die Tage in Wochen über. Keiner der Kämpfer bemerkte wirklich, wie schnell die Zeit verging, da alle Teilnehmer bis auf einer unglaublich hart trainierten – derjenige, der nicht trainiert war Mr. Satan, der Weltmeister persönlich, da er behauptete, dass er sogar ohne Training gewinnen würde – bis der Tag des Tenkaichi Budokais endlich vor der Tür stand...


	18. Teil II: Erwarte das Unerwartete Teil I

**A/N: Und schon wieder Sonntag... Hehe, und es geht jetzt langsam los... Glaubt mir, es wird jetzt langsam spannend. Viel Spaß!**

**Teil II**

**

* * *

Kapitel 17: Erwarte das Unerwartete – Teil I**

Es war ein überaus hektischer Nachmittag in der Capsule Corporation. Ein riesiger Copter, wahrscheinlich so groß wie ein kleines Haus, stand im Vordergarten und Leute stiegen ein und aus oder blieben einfach draußen mit ihren Händen in den Hosentaschen und warteten auf jemanden oder etwas. Gohan beobachtete diese ganze Szene mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht von seinem Fenster aus. Es war fast wie in alten Zeiten. Es war wirklich schon lange her, seit er all seine Freunde an einem Ort gesehen hatte, doch jetzt kamen sie alle wieder für das Tenkaichi Budokai zusammen. Sein Lächeln wankte ein wenig. Fast alle. Die eine Person, die der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass sich die meisten überhaupt kennen gelernt haben, fehlte, und mit ihr eine weitere Person, die er sehr vermisste. Seine Eltern.

„GOHAN!", hallte ein Chor von drei Stimmen durch den Flur und sobald er sich umgedreht hatte, standen die drei Kinder in der Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

„Alles ist fertig! Wir können los!", verkündete Goten aufgeregt.

„Großartig." Er lächelte die Kinder an, während er sich im Stillen fragte, was sein Vater wohl sagen würde, wenn er Goten sähe, eine genaue Kopie von sich selbst. Er hob seine Reisetasche von seinem Bett und folgte den Kindern nach draußen, wo langsam alle in den Copter einstiegen und sich dort auf leere Plätze setzten.

Er war der letzte, der einstieg und setzte sich auf den letzten leeren Platz rechts neben Muten Roshi. Jenny, Goten und Trunks waren direkt hinter ihm und flüsterten aufgeregt hinter vorgehaltener Hand über das, was sie tun würden, falls, nein, wenn sie das Turnier gewannen. Zu seiner Linken saßen Krillin, Juuhachigou und ihre Tochter Marron und hinter ihnen war Yamchu, der eine Bank mit Gyuu Mao teilte. Bulma und Vegeta saßen in den beiden Pilotensitzen, obwohl die einzige Person, die den Copter wirklich fliegen würde, Bulma war, da Vegeta dort einfach nur mit verschränkten Armen saß.

„Okay Leute, seid ihr alle bereit?", rief Bulma über ihre Schulter und als sie die gemurmelten Zustimmungen und ein lautes „Jaah!" von den Kinder hörte, startete sie den Motor. „Nun denn. Tenkaichi Budokai, wir kommen!"

Während des Fluges redete Gohan mit dem alten Herren der Schildkröten neben sich, versuchte die Kinder zu beruhigen oder unterhielt sich mit Krillin, Yamchu oder seinem Großvater. Wie auch immer, die meiste Zeit verbrachte er damit, aus dem Fenster hinunter auf die vorbeifliegende Landschaft zu schauen. Er begann plötzlich an seiner Entscheidung zum Turnier zu gehen zu zweifeln. Die anderen Teilnehmer würden nichts verglichen mit ihm und seinen Freunden sein. Selbst wenn sie zurückhielten, was er hoffte, würde ihre herausragende Kraft nicht unbemerkt bleiben. Diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit war das letzte, was er brauchte und wollte. Zumindest würde er als Saiyaman teilnehmen, deshalb war Son Gohan von jeglicher Aufmerksamkeit befreit, doch was war mit den anderen? Besonders die Saiyajins oder den, die schon bei den Cell Spielen dabei gewesen waren, was beinahe alle sein würde. Man könnte sie erkennen und dieses würde noch wahrscheinlicher werden, wenn sich einer von ihnen verwandelte. Ein Goldener Krieger war genug und es wäre höchst verdächtig, wenn sich Vegeta oder die Kinder in Super Saiyajins verwandelten. Das würde auch zu neuen Verdächtigungen von Videls Seite führen. Sie war nicht dumm – das wusste er inzwischen – und es würde ihr leicht fallen, den Goldenen Krieger mit ihm zu verbinden.

Bei der Geschwindigkeit mit der sie flogen würde es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie ankamen, deshalb musste er jetzt diesen Vorschlag machen. „Öhm, übrigens... Vegeta, Goten, Trunks und Jenny... Lasst uns uns nicht in Super Saiyajins verwandeln, okay?"

„Warum?", fragte Vegeta schroff, als er zum ersten Mal, seit sie Capsule Corporation verlassen hatten, etwas sagte.

„Verstehst du es nicht? Selbst in deiner normalen Form könnte man dich erkennen, weil du bei den Cell Spielen warst", erklärte Bulma.

„Jaah", stimmte der Teenager zu. „Und auch weil wir sowieso schon viel stärker sind als die restlichen Herausforderer und es schon schwer genug sein wird, nicht all die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken."

„Es ist sowieso egal. Ich werde das Turnier trotzdem gewinnen."

„Wir sind auch damit einverstanden", meldete sich Trunks zu Wort, nachdem er einen flüchtigen Blick mit den anderen beiden Mitglieder des Höllentrios gewechselt hatte, und Gohan zweifelte irgendwie daran, dass sie ihr Wort halten würden. Wie auch immer, er musste einfach hoffen.

Gohan hatte Recht behalten. Kaum eine halbe Stunde später landete Bulma den Copter sicher vor dem Hotel, wo sie während des Turniers wohnen würden, wobei sie nur ein paar wütende Blicke von vorbeifahrenden Autofahrern einfing, die hatten ausweichen mussten, um nicht mit diesem plötzlichen Hindernis auf der Straße zu kollidieren. Doch keiner der Passagiere des Copters schien etwas zu bemerken, da sie alle fröhlich miteinander schnackend – außer Vegeta natürlich – ausstiegen und in das Hotel gingen. Nachdem Bulma den Copter wieder in seine Kapsel gepackt hatte, folgte sie der Gruppe zur Rezeption, wo sie die Schlüssel zu den gebuchten Zimmern bekam.

„Okay zusammen, alle Zimmer sind Doppelzimmer. Das heißt, ihr müsst zu zweit zusammen gehen", sagte sie zu ihnen.

„Ich bleibe bei Gohan!", verkündete Goten und rückte sofort dichter an seinen großen Bruder heran. Jenny und Trunks schauten sich angeekelt an, als sie die Bedeutung davon verstanden. Sie waren sich sicher, dass Vegeta mit niemand anderem als mit Bulma ein Zimmer teilen würde und es war ziemlich sicher, dass Muten Roshi und Gyuu Mao zusammen ein Zimmer nehmen würden, da sie sich schon sehr lange kannten. Sie wussten, dass Juuhachigou was Marron anging einen ziemlich großen Beschützerinstinkt hatte, deshalb würden sie keine getrennten Zimmer nehmen und Krillin und Yamchu wussten nur zu gut, was ihnen passieren könnte, wenn sie ein Zimmer mit einem der Kinder teilten, da sie beide schon am anderen Ende von mehreren ihrer Streiche gewesen waren. Und deshalb waren sie, wenn Mutter und Tochter zusammen ein Zimmer belegten und die beiden alten Freunde ein anderes nahmen, die einzigen, die übrig waren.

„Ich werde mir mit ihm kein Zimmer teilen!" – „Ich werde mir mit ihr kein Zimmer teilen!"

Bulma lächelte sie an, da sie das als eine gute Möglichkeit sah, dass sie vielleicht ihre Differenzen überwinden konnten, oder vielleicht nahmen sie während einer ihrer Streitereien auch nur das Hotelzimmer auseinander. Sie zuckte bei dem Gedanken innerlich zusammen und hoffte verzweifelt, dass dieses nicht passieren würde, doch ihr Lächeln wankte nie. „Ach, keine Angst. Gohan und Goten werden direkt neben euch sein, daher glaub ich nicht, dass es so schlimm sein wird. Ihr werdet es überleben."

Die Kinder seufzen, ein Zeichen ihrer Niederlage, und akzeptierten ihr unausweichliches Schicksal mit einem Schmollen. Trotzig folgen sie allen in den dritten Stock, wo sich ihre Zimmer befanden und gingen auf ihr Zimmer, um auszupacken. Gohan und Goten stießen eine kurze Zeit später zu ihnen und der Teenager half ihnen beim Auspacken der restlichen Sachen. Jenny und Trunks sprachen die ganze Zeit kein Wort miteinander und das sollte auch den ganzen Abend so bleiben.

Nach dem langen Flug und da es bereits Abend war, ging die Gruppe in das Hotelrestaurant um zu Abend zu essen und wenn der Besitzer selbst nicht ziemlich reich gewesen wäre, hätte er dank der Saiyajins Insolvenz anmelden dürfen, die es schafften, fast das gesamte Essen, das verfügbar war, zu verdrücken, und nur genug übrig ließen, damit die anderen Gäste auch ihren Hunger befriedigen konnten. Nach dem Essen schlug Bulma vor, dass sie alle auf ihre Zimmer gehen sollten, da sie ihren Schlaf brauchen würde und sie am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen mussten. Das Turnier selbst sollte um zehn Uhr beginnen, doch die Teilnehmer mussten sich bis neun Uhr anmelden, deshalb mussten sie rechtzeitig da sein. Darum wünschten sich die Kämpfer und Freunde eine gute Nacht und gingen dann auf ihre Zimmer. Trunks und Jenny redeten immer noch nicht wieder miteinander.

* * *

Überall um sie herum war aufgewirbelter Staub. Ihre Augen brannten, doch sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie vor den feinen Sandkörnern zu schützen, da sie auf einer Person etwa hundert Meter von ihr entfernt fixiert waren. Aber es war nicht einfach irgendeine Person. Jemand hinter ihr rief, dass sie sich beeilen sollte, doch sie hörte nicht zu. In der Mitte des Sandsturmes, in seinem Auge, war er von brillanten Lichtblitzen umgeben. Donner grollte in der Ferne. Das Monster stand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, scheinbar von den Geschehnissen unbeeindruckt.

Jemand ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie zurück. „Komm schon! Es ist zu gefährlich!", schrie die Stimme, die schon nach ihr gerufen hatte.

Sie ließ sich wegziehen, mit dem Bild von der Person, die von einem hellen goldenen Glühen umgeben war und ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht hatte, vor ihrem inneren Auge verewigt. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch und ihre Gedanken waren von dem, was zuvor geschehen war, noch immer wie betäubt. Was das Monster ihm angetan hatte. Was _er_ ihnen angetan hatte. Es war alles wie in einem sehr schlechten Traum, wie in einem Albtraum.

„Was hat er vor? Er wird umkommen!", fragte die Stimme.

Eine andere, auch bekannte Stimme, antwortete. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass er für andere gekämpft hat. Er wird sich selbst opfern..."

-

„Jenny! Jenny! Wach auf!"

Das Mädchen wachte auf, als jemand nach ihr rief und sie schüttelte. Sie öffnete müde ihre Augen, nur um im plötzlichen Licht eines Blitzes zu sehen, dass Trunks mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht über sie gebeugt war. Regen prasselte gegen das Fenster und sie konnte ein grollendes Geräusch hören, nur dass es dieses Mal wirklich war. „Trunks, was ist los? Warum hast du mich geweckt?"

„Ich sollte dich fragen, was los ist. Der Sturm hat mich geweckt und dann hab ich gesehen, wie du dich von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen hast. Du hast auch im Schlaf geweint. Hattest du einen Albtraum?" Trunks wollte genervt klingen, doch irgendwie war er mehr um das besorgt, was sie in ihrem Schlaf gestört haben könnte. Obwohl sie sich die meiste Zeit stritten, war sie doch immer noch so etwas wie eine Schwester – sie war ein Teil der Familie – und seine Mutter und seine Großeltern sagten immer zu ihm, dass die eigene Familie das wichtigste und wertvollste auf der ganzen Welt war. Doch im Moment hoffte er nur, dass sie den besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht gehört hatte.

Jenny wischte sich schnell die Augen mit ihrem Handrücken und tatsächlich, sie waren nass. Dann kam plötzlich alles zu ihr zurück. Sie ergriff Trunks Arm und sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Dein Dad, Vegeta... Er... er wird sterben! Er wird sich umbringen! Da war ein Monster. Er hat es bekämpft, doch er war am verlieren. Und dann… und dann…"

„Jenny, beruhige dich. Es war nur ein Albtraum. Vielleicht solltest du zu Gohan gehen…" Trunks hielt mitten im Satz inne, als Jenny wie wild ihren Kopf schüttelte. Er verstand, dass das außer Frage war. Ihr Stolz bedeutete ihr viel, ein Zug, den sie schon entwickelt hatte, bevor das Training mit seinem Vater begonnen hatte, doch welcher durch das Training mit dem stolzen Prinzen nur stärker geworden war. „Oder was hältst du..." Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich vorschlagen würde. Das würde auch an ihrem Stolz nagen, doch vielleicht nicht so sehr, als wenn sie zu Gohan gehen würde. Aber ihr das vorzuschlagen würde auch seinen Stolz verletzen, da er offen zugeben würde, dass er sich zumindest um seine _Schwester_ sorgte. „Ich meine, normalerweise, wenn du einen schlechten Traum gehabt hast, bist du zu jemandem ins Bett gekrochen, oder?"

Jenny senkte verlegen ihren Kopf. Das war eine von den Sachen, über die Trunks sich immer lustig machte, und jetzt im Moment war sie nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit im zu streiten. Nicht nach diesem Traum. Alles hatte sich so wirklich angefühlt, als ob sie wirklich da war. Und es machte ihr Angst. Mehr als alles andere zuvor.

„Nun, was hältst du davon... Ich schlafe heute Nacht mit dir in deinem Bett und leiste dir Gesellschaft? Niemand braucht davon zu wissen und..." Jenny schaute zu ihm auf und er hielt sofort inne. „Ich weiß. Blöde Idee... Ich sollte einfach gehen…"

„Nein…" Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das wirklich sagen würde. Aber sie wollte in dieser Nacht nicht mehr alleine schlafen. Sie wollte diesen Albtraum nicht noch einmal haben und vielleicht würde er wegbleiben, wenn jemand bei ihr war. „Ich meine... Würdest du... Bitte? Bei mir bleiben?"

Sie zog die Decke zur Seite und, da er das als Einladung sah, warf Trunks ihr ein schmales Grinsen zu und kroch neben ihr unter die Decke. Dort legten sie sich hin, zuerst ein wenig unbeholfen, da keiner von ihnen wusste, was sie tun sollten. Trunks bemerkte, dass Jenny zitterte, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob ihr kalt war oder ob es wegen des Traums war, und zog die Decke zu ihrem Kinn hoch. Er hob dann vorsichtig seinen Arm unter ihrer Decke und begann ihren Arm zu streicheln und merkwürdigerweise spürte er bald wie Jenny sich entspannte und schließlich ihre Augen schloss. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen war und Trunks folgte nur eine kurze Zeit später, mit der Frage im Kopf, was er gerade getan hatte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Trunks und Jenny dadurch geweckt, dass jemand an die Tür klopfte. Die Bettdecken waren zum Fuß des Bettes geschoben worden und beide Kinder waren in den Gliedmaßen des anderen verwickelt. Das Klopfen an der Tür wurde lauter und sie konnten jetzt Gohan hören, der ihre Namen rief. Die zwei Saiyajins rieben sich verschlafen ihre Augen und merkten erst nach ein paar Sekunden, in was für einer Position sie sich befanden. Beide wurden im Gesicht dunkelrot und krochen sofort voneinander weg, wobei Trunks unglücklicherweise aus dem Bett fiel.

„Jenny? Trunks? Seid ihr okay?", fragte Gohans Stimme.

Die Kinder schauten sich an und kamen sofort zu einer stillen Übereinstimmung. Kein Wort über das, was in der vorherigen Nacht geschehen war, würde die Welt jenseits dieser vier Wände erreichen. „Jaah, alles okay!", antwortete Trunks, als er wieder aufstand. Er ging flott zur Tür herüber und öffnete sie. „Morgen, Gohan... Wie spät ist es?"

„Morgen, ihr Zwerge", sagte Gohan, als er sich an Trunks vorbei in das Zimmer schob. Er hätte schwören können, er hätte etwas gehört, doch er fand nur Jenny, die mit herunterbaumelnden Beinen auf ihrem Bett saß. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war, wandte er sich wieder den Kindern zu. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Es ist schon zu spät. Wir haben verschlafen, wir alle. Der Sturm letzte Nacht hat im Hotel einen Stromausfall verursacht und deshalb haben sich alle Wecker wieder auf null Uhr gestellt. Wir haben gerade noch Zeit uns fertig zu machen und dann müssen wir zum Stadion aufbrechen." Als er die bestürzten und fragenden Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern sah, warf er ihnen ein versicherndes Lächeln zu. „Keine Angst. Wir werden frühstücken, sobald wir uns angemeldet haben."

* * *

„Wovon reden Sie da? Juniorenturnier?", fragte Trunks außer sich, als er, Goten und Jenny vor der Anmeldung standen, um sich in die Teilnehmerliste einzutragen.

Nachdem sie von der schockierenden Nachricht, dass sie spät dran waren, endgültig geweckt worden waren, hatten sie kaum fünfzehn Minuten gebraucht um sich fertig zu machen und dann weitere fünf Minuten, um zum Stadion zu kommen. Sie waren gerade rechtzeitig, nur ein paar Minuten vor neun, als sie dort ankamen. Beim Eingang hatten sie schon Piccolo getroffen, der sich kurz vorher schon eingetragen hatte, und hatte Gohan nur gefragt, ob er wirklich _das_ tragen wollte, während er kämpfte, womit er sein Saiyaman Outfit meinte. Der Teenager erklärte seinem Mentor gerade, dass er so nicht erkannt werden würde, als sie alle Trunks aufgebrachte Stimme hörten.

„Hey, was ist hier los?", fragte Gohan, als er neben ihnen zum Stehen kam.

„Die wollen nicht, dass wir gegen Erwachsene kämpfen", schmollte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen.

„Alle, die jünger sind als fünfzehn, müssen in einem Turnier für Kinder kämpfen", beschwerte sich ihr Bruder.

„Ist das wahr?", hakte Gohan nach.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber so ist es", sagte der kleine Mann an der Anmeldung zu ihm. „Diese Regel besteht schon seit einigen Jahren. Die junge Miss Satan war der Champion, solange sie dort teilgenommen hat. Also, was ist jetzt? Es warten auch noch andere Leute. Wollt ihr euch anmelden, oder nicht?"

„Ich glaube, wir haben keine andere Wahl", schloss das Mädchen. Die beiden Jungs nickten bedrückt und teilten dem kleinen Mann ihre Namen mit.

Nach ihnen war Gohan dran, der ihm seinen Namen drei Mal sagen musste, bevor er ihn endlich aufschrieb. Einer nach dem anderen meldeten sich die Kämpfer an und als alle Namen auf der Liste standen, gingen sie durch das Tor, das zum Gelände des Stadions führte.

Die Augen der Kinder wurden groß, als sie sahen, was sich hinter dem Tor verbarg. Das gesamte Gelände war riesig! Da waren so viele Menschen, die alle aus verschiedenen Ländern kamen, Buden, an denen man Essen kaufen und andere Dinge machen konnte... Oh ja, und hatten sie schon das Essen erwähnt? So viele unterschiedliche Gerüche drangen in ihre Nasen ein, dass sie beinahe nicht anders konnten, als zu lechzen. Sie konnten hier so viel machen, während sie nicht kämpften. Es war wie ein großer Jahrmarkt.

„Es ist wie in einem Zirkus", grummelte Piccolo plötzlich, während er alles um sich herum auf sich wirken ließ.

„Jaah", stimmte Bulma ihm zu. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass das Budokai jemals so groß war. Es hat wirklich viel von seinem Charme verloren."

Gohan nickte nur in stiller Zustimmung. Obwohl er noch nie zuvor bei dem Tenkaichi Budokai gewesen war, hatte sein Vater ihm von den drei Malen, die er teilgenommen hatte, erzählt und das, was er jetzt sah, entsprach ganz bestimmt nicht den Erzählungen seines Vaters. Alles schien zu extravagant. Während es vor nur zwanzig Jahren nur darum gegangen war, herauszufinden, wer der beste Kämpfer in der Welt war, standen die Kämpfe jetzt im Hintergrund und das wichtigste war jetzt, Geld zu verdienen. Er fragte sich wirklich, was sein Vater sagen würde, wenn er sah, was aus dem Budokai—

Er hielt ganz plötzlich an. Dieses- dieses Ki! Könnte- könnte es sein?

Er drehte sich um, um Piccolo und Vegeta anzuschauen, die auch angehalten waren und jetzt auch erstaunte Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern hatten. „Ihr spürt es auch, nicht wahr?", schaffte er es gerade zu fragen. Sein Mund fühlte sich plötzlich zu trocken an um zu sprechen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Doch sie nickten bloß.

„Was spüren?", wollte Bulma wissen. Sie mochte es nicht, im Dunklen gelassen zu werden, besonders, wenn sie die Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern der anderen nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. „Leute, was ist los? Was spürt ihr?"

Jenny, Goten und Trunks schauten sich an, da sie nicht verstanden, was das alles sollte. Natürlich hatten sie es auch gespürt, aber sie waren bei einem Turnier, deshalb war es nicht so außergewöhnlich, oder? „Ich spüre nichts besonderes", sagte das Mädchen, „außer dem unglaublich großen Ki, das aus dem Nichts erschienen ist."

„Und das sich jetzt in unsere Richtung bewegt", fügte Trunks hinzu.

Bulma blickte von den Kindern zu Gohan, zu den Kindern und wieder zurück zu dem Teenager. Er war blass und seine Hände zitterten ganz eben. Sie wünschte, er würde jetzt nicht diese Sonnenbrille tragen, damit sie sehen konnte, was in seinen Augen vor sich ging, während sie die ganze Zeit überlegte, was die Worte der Kinder bedeuten könnten. Ein unglaublich großes Ki... aus dem Nichts... Entweder war es eine neue Bedrohung oder... Gohans Reaktion und dem wissenden Grinsen, das Vegeta ihr jetzt zuwarf, nach zu urteilen, bedeutete es etwas anderes. „Gohan..."

„Es ist... es ist..."

„Hehe! Huhu!", rief plötzlich eine fröhliche Stimme aus, die alle dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen.

„Dad...", hauchte der Teenager, während der Klumpen in seinem Hals plötzlich immer größer wurde. Er war wirklich hier! Er war zurück! Und mit ihm… „Mom?"

„Hallo alle zusammen!", begrüßte ChiChi sie lächelnd, als sie hinter ihrem Ehemann hervortrat. Sie versuchte locker zu klingen, doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Sie hatte seit etwa einem Monat gewusst, dass sie zurückkommen würden, seit dem Tag, an dem ihr Sohn den Weg nach Hause gefunden hatte, doch trotzdem war es schwer ruhig zu bleiben, jetzt, wo sie alle ihre alten Freunde und vor allem ihre Kinder wiedersah. Oh Gott, sie konnte nicht glauben, wie sehr sie alle gewachsen waren. Das letzte Mal, als sie ihre Kinder gesehen hatte, war Gohan noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen und die Kinder gerade geboren. ChiChi wollte noch nicht einmal daran denken, wie schwer es ihr fallen würde, in einem Tag wieder zu gehen.

„Ihr seid zurück", murmelte Bulma, der Tränen an den Wangen herunterliefen.

„Das sind wir, aber unglücklicherweise nur für vierundzwanzig Stunden", erzählte Goku ihr ein bisschen bedauernd. Er war auch glücklich gewesen, als der Kaioushin ihm und seiner Frau erlaubt hatte, zur Erde zurückzukehren, selbst wenn es nur für ein Tag war. Er hatte verzweifelt persönlich sehen wollen, was aus Gohan geworden war, und er musste unbedingt die Zwillinge treffen, seinen Sohn und seine Tochter. „Wir durften für das Turnier zurückkommen, müssen aber morgen wieder ins Jenseits zurückkehren."

Die meisten Gesichter verdüsterten sich bei dieser Aussage, doch keiner versuchte, seine Enttäuschung zu zeigen. Krillin ging auf seinen alten Freund zu und gab ihm einen festen Händedruck. „Es ist egal, wie lange ihr hier seid. Es ist einfach nur schön, euch wiederzusehen, Goku. Es wird wie in alten Zeiten sein."

Goku lächelte ihn an und erwiderte den festen Griff. „Das wird es."

„Wer sind diese Leute, Gohan?", fragte ein fast zu Tode geängstigter Goten, der sich hinter dem Bein seines Bruders versteckte.

„Kennst du die?", wollte Jenny, die seit dem Auftauchen dieser beiden Fremden näher an Vegeta herangerückt war und sich jetzt auch beinahe hinter ihm versteckte, wissen.

Plötzlich, von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, als wenn er erst jetzt realisiert hatte, dass die beiden Personen vor ihm keine Illusion waren, erschien ein riesiges Grinsen auf Gohans Gesicht. Er schob Goten sanft nach vorne und nahm Jennys Hand, um sie an seine Seite zu ziehen. Er hockte sich vor sie hin und lächelte. „Das sind unsere Eltern."

Die Augen der Zwillinge weiteten sich. „Aber", stotterte Goten. „Sind sie nicht tot?"

„Wir haben nie gesagt, dass wir es nicht sind", sagte Goku zu ihnen. Während Gohan mit den Kindern gesprochen hatte, hatten er und ChiChi die Zeit genutzt, um zu ihnen zu gehen.

Gohan stand auf und befand sich jetzt direkt vor seinem Vater. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig, ihn aus dieser Perspektive zu sehen, da er es gewohnt war, zu ihm aufzuschauen, doch inzwischen hatte sich der Größenunterschied fast auf null reduziert. „Dad, ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid."

Sein Vater lächelte ihn an und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. „Du bist erwachsen geworden, mein Sohn. Du hast in den letzten Jahren gute Arbeit geleistet. Bis vor einem Monat waren wir nicht sicher, ob du bereit warst uns wiederzusehen, aber nach dem, was während des Sturmes in unserem alten Haus und dem Tag danach passiert war, wussten wir, dass du es warst. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Ihr, ihr wisst davon?"

Gohan erhielt nie eine Antwort, da sich schon im nächsten Augenblick seine weinende Mutter an seinen Hals klammerte und unverständliche Dinge wie ‚mein kleines Baby, ganz erwachsen' murmelte. Vater und Sohn wechselten nur ein weiteres Lächeln, bevor Goku seinen Sohn alleine ließ, um sich um seine Mutter zu kümmern, und wandte sich den Kindern zu.

„So, und ihr müsst dann Jenny und Goten sein, richtig?"

Jenny warf Vegeta einen flüchtigen Blick zu, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte oder um sie diesem fremden Mann wirklich vertrauen konnte. Obwohl Goten und dieser Mann genau gleich aussahen und Gohan gesagt hatte, dass dieser Mann ihr Vater war, war sie doch noch ein wenig misstrauisch. Der Prinz aller Saiyajins fing ihren Blick ein und gab ihr mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken die Bestätigung, die sie brauchte, um sich zu erlauben, diesem Mann zu vertrauen.

Das Mädchen verschränkte ihre Arme über ihrer Brust und sagte: „Ja, das sind wir."

„Und du bist wirklich unser Vater?", schaffte Goten es endlich, seinen Mund zu öffnen.

„Das bin ich. Und die Frau, die versucht euren Bruder zu zerquetschen, ist eure Mutter... Aber nun, kommt schon ihr zwei…" Und mit diesen Worten zog er die Zwillinge in eine fast knochenbrechende Umarmung. Seine Zwillinge. Wenn er vorher gewusst hätte, was passieren würde, hätte er sich nie dafür entschieden, tot zu bleiben. Dann wäre er in der Lage gewesen, seine Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen und vielleicht hätte er es auch geschafft, ChiChi zu retten. Doch er konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, er konnte nicht das ändern, was geschehen war, deshalb war es genug, sie jetzt zu sehen.

Sie waren stark – sie versuchten noch nicht einmal ihr Ki zu verbergen – doch wie stark genau, wusste er noch nicht. Nachdem er zugeschaut hatte, wie Gohan die Kinder zu ihrem alten Haus gebracht hatte, hatte er seine ganze Zeit seinem Training gewidmet und nicht einmal zur Erde heruntergeschaut, da er gewusst hatte, dass er sie in nicht einmal einem Monat wiedersehen würde. Er würde sicherlich während des Turniers eine große Überraschung bekommen.

Aber wirklich nur eine?


	19. Teil II: Erwarte das Unerwartete Teil II

**A/N: So, hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel! Die Vorausscheidungen und der Anfang des Juniorenturniers. Viel Spaß! (Nachtrag 27.3.: Endlich... Hatte große Probleme das Kapitel hochzuladen - ich bekam andauernd so doofe Fehlermeldungen und es hatte nie geklappt. Erst jetzt konnte ich es hochladen- Dende sei Dank, hatte da schon fast nicht mehr mit gerechnet, dass das heute oder in den nächsten Tagen noch klappte.) **

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 18: Erwarte das Unerwartete – Teil II**

Nach vielen Umarmungen und viel zu vielen Küssen für Jennys Geschmack bahnte sich die Gruppe, jetzt mit zwei Leuten mehr, ihren Weg durch die Menge zum Stadion. Jenny lief, ihr letztes Sandwich kauend, hinter der Gruppe er und beobachtete dabei die ganze Zeit heimlich die zwei Leute, die sie noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte. Sie würde sie Fremde nennen, aber waren sie wirklich Fremde? Gohan hatte gesagt, sie wären ihre Eltern und Vegeta hatte bestätigt, dass es wahr war. Sogar Goten hatte ihren _Vater_ sofort gemocht und saß jetzt auf seinen Schultern, während er den Erwachsenen bei ihrem Gespräch gut zuhörte.

Irgendwie hatte sie sich ihren _Dad_ anders vorgestellt. Dem, was Gohan ihnen von den Schlachten, in denen er gekämpft hatte, erzählte hatte nach zu urteilen, seiner Macht, hatte sie erwartet, dass er zumindest ein wenig Vegeta war, doch was sie nun sehen konnte, widerlegte nur ihre Vermutung. Dieser Mann benahm sich wie ein großes Kind; er alberte mit Goten herum und scherzte mit seinen Freunden. Wenn die Sache nicht gewesen wäre, dass sie sogar die Macht spüren konnte, die von ihm ausstrahlte, obwohl er sein Ki unterdrückte, hätte sie nie gedacht, dass dieser Mann ein Kämpfer und darüber hinaus wahrscheinlich auch noch das stärkste Wesen im gesamten Universum war. Jenny konnte nun endlich verstehen, weshalb sie manchmal Eifersucht in der Stimme ihres Mentors hören konnte, wenn er von dem Krieger sprach, den er Kakarotto nannte. Vegeta mag in der Kunst des Krieges ausgebildet worden sein, seit er laufen konnte, doch verglichen mit der rohen und, wenn losgelassen, unaufhaltsamen Macht, die sie nun durch die Venen des anderen Kriegers pulsieren spüren konnte, war es nichts. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie niemals auf der gegnerischen Seite sein wollte, wenn diese Macht losgelassen wurde.

Und dann war da noch ihre _Mutter_. Sie schien das genaue Gegenteil von ihrem Mann zu sein. Für einen Menschen war sie stark, doch noch immer nichts verglichen mit den anderen Kämpfern. Natürlich hatte sie im Laufe der letzten halben Stunde oder so einige Worte gesammelt, die sie am besten beschrieben: ziemlich emotional, streng, sorgend, laut, redselig, launig und das letzte Wort, dass ihr durch den Kopf geschossen war, als sie Gohan eines mit einer Bratpfanne überzogen hatte, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts erschienen war, war _furchterregend_. Jenny war sich auch sicher, dass sie niemals am anderen Ende so eines Schlags sein wollte. Sie war wirklich dankbar dafür, dass Bulma nicht so war – nun, zumindest meistens nicht. Bulmas und Vegetas Schreikämpfe waren auf dem gesamten Gelände bekannt.

„Also, was meinst du?"

Jenny wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Jungen, der neben ihr lief, zu. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, sie scheinen sicherlich nett zu sein, aber ist es merkwürdig. Sie sind meine Eltern und so, aber ich kenne sie nicht. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich ihnen vertrauen kann."

„Nun, Goten scheint deine Probleme nicht zu haben", erwiderte Trunks. „Aber das ist einfach Goten..."

Jenny antwortete nicht. Sie brauchte es nicht, und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen wieder ihrem Bruder zu. Sie würde nie verstehen, wie er Leuten so einfach vertrauen konnte. Doch Gohan war fast genauso. Sie schienen nur das Gute in den Menschen zu sehen. Das tat sie nicht. Nun, vielleicht lag das daran, dass sie viel mehr Zeit mit Vegeta verbrachte als sie. Der Prinz war ein Realist und lehrte ihr, Fremden nicht zu vertrauen, bis sie ihr bewiesen hatten, dass sie ihrem Vertrauen würdig waren.

* * *

„Alle Kinder, die im Juniorenturnier teilnehmen wollen, sollen mir bitte folgen!", rief ein Mönch aus.

Nachdem sich die Kämpfer von den Nichtkämpfern beim großen Tor zum eigentlichen Stadion verabschiedet und sich ihre Gis angezogen hatten, waren sie in den großen Hof gegangen, wo die anderen Teilnehmer bereits versammelt waren und darauf warteten, dass die Ausscheidungsrunden begannen. Sie hatten sogar den alten Schiedsrichter von den vorherigen Tenkaichi Budokais wiedergetroffen und mit ihm ein paar Minuten lang geredet, wobei sie auch herausfanden, dass er nicht an Satans Sieg über Cell glaubte, sondern daran, dass sie es gewesen waren, die den Cyborg besiegt hatten.

„Kinder, ich glaube das gilt euch", sagte Goku voller guter Laune. „Hoffentlich wird das hier bald vorbei sein, damit wir uns eure Kämpfe ansehen können. Viel Glück."

Die drei jungen Saiyajins lächelten sich an und gingen dann zu den anderen Kindern, die sich um den Mönch herum versammelt hatten.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, wandte Goku sich seinem Ältesten zu, der sich offensichtlich auf der Suche nach jemandem beinahe den Hals verrenkte. „Suchst du nach jemandem, Sohnemann?"

„Was?" Gohan schaute seinen Vater an und hoffte, dass die Röte auf seinem Gesicht nicht zu offensichtlich war. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, warum er rot geworden war. Er hielt nur nach Videl, einer Freundin Ausschau. Daher gab es keinen Grund für ihn, rot zu werden. Es war ja nun nicht so, als ob er etwas verbarg. Jeder hatte Freunde, warum wurde er also rot, wenn er auch einen hatte, der nicht Teil der Gruppe war, die er schon seit Jahren kannte? Als er bemerkte, dass sein Vater anfing, ihn ungläubig anzuschauen, flog seine Hand zu seinem Hinterkopf und er stieß ein nervöses Lachen aus. „Eine Freundin, die auch teilnehmen wollte und die mich überhaupt überzeugt hatte, teilzunehmen." Plötzlich spürte er Videls Ki nicht so weit von sich entfernt und schaute sich wieder um. „Ah! Hab ich dich! 'tschuldigung, Dad, aber ich bin gleich wieder zurück, okay?"

„Okay", sagte Goku grinsend und beobachtete, wie Gohan sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte bis er vor einem Mädchen anhielt. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Also war diese Freundin, von der Gohan sprach, wirklich diese Videl, dachte er. Goku mag in seiner Kindheit naiv gewesen sein und mag jetzt auch noch naiv sein, doch er war nicht mehr so unschuldig, wie damals, als er ChiChi das erste Mal begegnet war, deshalb wusste er schon ziemlich gut, was das Verhalten und das unfreiwillige Rotwerden seines Sohnes bedeutete. Er konnte es beinahe nicht erwarten, ChiChi zu erzählen, dass ihr Ältester auf dem besten Wege war, sich eine hübsche Freundin zu finden. Selbst wenn dieses Mädchen eine Satan war, konnte Gohan nichts dafür, wenn er sich wirklich in sie verliebte. Und sie schien ein nettes Mädchen zu sein, voller Leben, wie er aus dem Jenseits hatte sehen können.

„Zumindest zeigt er Interesse an einer der stärkeren Frauen von diesem Planeten, obwohl sie das Gör des Schwächlings ist", hörte Goku ein Schnauben zu seiner Linken.

Der jüngere Saiyajin nickte bloß und stellte endlich die andere Frage, die ihn schon geplagt hatte, seit er die Kinder das erste Mal getroffen hatte. „Sag mir, Vegeta, ich bin neugierig. Wer ist von den Kids am stärksten?"

„Lass mich ehrlich sein, Kakarotto. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Doch ich glaube, es ist entweder mein Blag oder das Mädchen. Sie haben angefangen, ihre Kraft während des Trainings mit mir und Gohan zu verbergen. Wir müssen auf das Ergebnis des Juniorenturniers warten, um sicher zu sein. Lass mich dir aber eines sagen: Wenn du ihr Training nicht aus dem Jenseits beobachtet hast, wirst du sehr überrascht sein", sagte Vegeta. „Schau, es fängt an. Der Schwächling ist hier."

Goku schaute von dem Prinzen auf und sah, wie Mr. Satan auf etwas zuging, dass wie eine große Maschine oder so etwas aussah. Endlich konnte man die Stimme des Schiedsrichters durch die Lautsprecher hören. „Okay, alle zusammen, wir werden jetzt mit den Vorausscheidungen anfangen. Es haben sich 194 Kämpfer angemeldet, jedoch dürfen nur 16 teilnehmen. Mr. Satan, als der Titelverteidiger, ist automatisch dabei, deshalb werden nur 15 von euch weiterkommen. Ein Schlagkraftmesser wird euch bewerten. Die 15 stärksten werden weiterkommen."

„Ein Schlagkraftmesser? Was ist das?", fragte Krillin niemand bestimmtes.

„Mr. Satan hier wird die Maschine vorführen. Bittesehr!"

Der Beschützer der Erde hob seine Arme mit einem lauten Schrei: „Wie kann mich je jemand besiegen?"

„Was für ein Doof", murmelte Krillin, obwohl er und seine Freunde scheinbar die einzige waren, die nicht applaudierten.

Sie alle schauten zu, wie Satan seinen Umhang abwarf und in eine Kampfstellung ging. Merkwürdige Geräusche entkamen seiner Kehle, bevor er mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei auf die Maschine schlug.

„Er hat es geschafft! 137! Er hat 137 Punkte!", rief der Schiedsrichter aus, wobei er versuchte, durch den Applaus des Publikums zu dringen.

Der Weltmeister hob seine Faust ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich auf seine Zimmer zurückzog. „Gebt alle euer bestes! Dieses Jahr freue ich mich auf eine echte Herausforderung!"

Langsam, einer nach dem anderen, gingen die Kämpfer zu der Maschine und schlugen sie hart. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor die Z-Kämpfer an der Reihe waren. „Hey, Juuhachigou", flüsterte Krillin seiner Frau zu, „benutze nicht alle deine Kraft, sonst wirst du sie kaputtmachen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie nur, ging auf die Maschine zu und schlug sie _leicht_.

„Wie jetzt? 774 Punkte?", rief der Schiedsrichter aufgebracht. „Es tut mir Leid, ich glaube, sie ist kaputt. Lassen sie mich einen Blick darauf werfen."

Während der Schiedsrichter und der Mönch versuchten, die Maschine zu reparieren, zischte Krillin seiner Frau zu: „Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst zurückhalten."

„Halt den Mund! Es ist schwer, noch mehr zurückzuhalten." Als der Schiedsrichter endlich verkündete, dass die Maschine repariert war, tat der Cyborg wirklich ihr möglichstes, nicht so hart zuzuschlagen und tippte der Maschine stattdessen nur leicht an, was ihr 203 Punkte einbrachte. Nach ihr punkteten alle Z-Kämpfer höher als normal. Krillin selbst schaffte 193 Punkte, Goku 188 und Piccolo 210 Punkte.

„Öhm, ich glaube, wir haben ein paar Probleme mit dieser Maschine", sagte der Schiedsrichter verblüfft. „Schafft eine neue heran!"

„Warte einen Augenblick", rief eine Stimme von hinten und der Schiedsrichter sah, wie ein kleinerer Mann mit einer merkwürdigen Frisur auf die Maschine zuging. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Vegeta zog seine Faust zurück und zerlegte die Maschine in Einzelteile.

„Unmöglich...", hauchte der Schiedsrichter.

-

„Ups", sagte Gohan bloß, als er und Videl sich das Spektakel von weiter hinten anschauten.

„Gohan? Bist du nicht geschockt? Dieser Typ hat gerade die Maschine zerstört!", fragte das Mädchen außer sich. „Und all diese Leute haben höher gepunktet als mein Vater!"

„Hey Gohan!", grüßte Goku ihn, als er auf seinen Sohn zukam. „Wir gehen jetzt und schauen uns die Kämpfe der Kiddies an. Kommt schnell durch die Vorausscheidung durch, okay?"

„Sicher doch", antwortete Gohan und schaute seiner Patchworkfamilie nach, als sie ging.

„Du kennst sie?", fragte Videl, wobei sie nicht wusste, ob sie von dem Jungen und seinen Geheimnissen noch verwirrter oder wütender wurde.

„Öhm, nun, jaah... Und zwar ist der Typ in orange mein Dad."

„Aber hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass er tot ist?"

„Das ist er. Hast du nicht den Heiligenschein über seinem Kopf gesehen?"

* * *

Als Goku und seine Freunde zu dem Hauptring gingen, wo das Juniorenturnier abgehalten werden sollte, bemerkte er plötzlich etwas aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus. Er hielt an und weitete sein Ki in die Richtung aus, wo er glaubte, es gesehen zu haben. „Unmöglich", murmelte er fast unhörbar. „Leute, geht schon mal vor, okay? Ich komm gleich nach." Ein paar okays kamen von der Gruppe und Goku schauten ihnen nach, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, bevor er den Kis folgte, die er gerade gespürt hatte. Es brauchte nicht lange, um die Personen zu finden, nach denen er gesucht hatte.

„Hallo Goku", begrüßte der kleinere von beiden ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Kaioushin, Kibito", grüßte der Saiyajin sie mit einem ungewohnt ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Es ist unerwartet, euch hier zu treffen, und ich nehme an, ihr seid nicht nur hier, um an dem Turnier teilzunehmen."

Kibito nickte nur grimmig, während der Kaioushin sprach: „Du hast Recht. Wir sind nicht hier, um an dem Turnier teilzunehmen, obwohl es unter anderen Umständen bestimmt Spaß gemacht hätte. Nein, mit dem Grund, wegen dem wir hier sind, ist nicht zu scherzen. Babidi ist auf der Erde und wir glauben, dass er vorhat, die Energie der Kämpfer hier zu benutzen um Buu wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen."

„Also habt Ihr mir nicht erlaubt für diesen Tag zur Erde zurückzukehren, um meine Familie zu treffen. Ich bin hier, weil Ihr wollte, dass ihr Euch helfe." Goku wurde wütend. Er mochte es nicht, von höheren Wesen benutzt zu werden, um ihre Sachen für sie zu erledigen. Er war hergekommen, um Spaß zu haben, seinen Sohn zu treffen und um die Kinder kennen zu lernen.

„Ja, wir könnten deine Hilfe gebrauchen, Son Goku. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du dieses Turnier und die Anwesenheit deiner Familie nicht genießen kannst bis der Kampf beginnt", versuchte der Kaioushin ihn zu beruhigen, da er seine Gedanken hören konnte. „Doch wir kennen auch die Kraft unseres Gegners. Babidi ist ein starker Zauberer, wie du weißt, und mit Darbura an seiner Seite, ist es fast unmöglich, ihn zu schlagen. Du und deine Freunde könntet unsere einzige Hoffnung sein, die Wiederbelebung aufzuhalten."

„ChiChi wird das gar nicht gefallen...", murmelte der Krieger mit einem bitteren Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Da bin ich mir sicher und deshalb möchte ich auch nicht, dass du deinen Freunden davon erzählst, noch nicht. Wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe, könnten wir die Hilfe von dir und deine Freunden gebrauchen, aber es könnte auch sein, dass wir sie nicht brauchen werden. Du musst verstehen, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut, dich da mit hinein zu ziehen, aber du und deine Freunde könnten wirklich die einzige Hoffnung des Universums sein, falls Kibito und ich versagen. Bis wir uns sicher sind, möchte ich, dass du keine weiteren Gedanken an diese Sache verschwendest und diesen Tag genießt. Du hast deine Familie und Freunde seit mehr als sieben Jahren nicht gesehen, versuche daher, das beste aus diesem Tag zu machen", versuchte der höhere Gott ihn zu beschwichtigen und fügte dann in einem leiseren Tonfall hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass ich ihre Leben schon genug ruiniert habe."

Der letzte Satz war nicht für Gokus Ohren bestimmt gewesen, doch mit seinem empfindlichen Gehör vernahm er es und fragte sich, was diese Worte bedeuten konnten. Gab es noch weitere Dinge, die der Kaioushin ihm verheimlichte? Es klang fast so, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was genau. Der Gott hatte so etwas ähnliches bis jetzt nur ein weiteres Mal gesagt, und das war gewesen, als ChiChi gestorben war. War er irgendwie in ihren Tod verwickelt gewesen? War er der Grund dafür, dass seine Kinder ohne ihre wirklichen Eltern aufwachsen mussten? Er hörte den Kaioushin plötzlich neben sich seufzen und blickte ihn anschuldigend an.

„Son Goku", sagte er wieder mit einer beruhigenden Stimme, „wenn das hier vorbei ist, gibt es andere Dinge, die ich gerne mit dir, und wenn du es wünscht, mit deiner Frau besprechen möchte. Fürs erste lass mich dir einfach sagen, dass du bei einer Sache Recht hast. Und das tut mir zutiefst Leid. Aber bitte, bevor du mich verurteilst, hör dir die ganze Geschichte an. Aber nicht jetzt."

„Okay", stimmte Goku ein wenig widerwillig zu. Als Krieger verstand er die Wichtigkeit der ganzen Majin Buu Sache, deshalb musste er Persönliches erst einmal links liegen lassen. „Wenn Ihr damit einverstanden seid, werde ich jetzt zu meiner Familie gehen und versuchen, die Zeit mit ihnen zu genießen."

„Natürlich. Falls wir deine Hilfen brauchen, werden wir zu dir kommen. Bis dann, viel Glück beim Turnier." Goku nickte den beiden zu und ging dann ohne zurückzublicken.

-

Als Goku bei den Tribünen ankam, von wo aus die anderen schon in den Ring hinunterschauten, wischte er den düsteren Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht und ersetzte ihn durch sein typisches Grinsen. Der Kaioushin hatte Recht. Bis sie nicht genau wussten, was vor sich ging, gab es keinen Grund den anderen von der möglichen drohenden Gefahr zu erzählen. „Hey, hab ich was verpasst?"

„Nicht wirklich", erzählte Krillin ihm. „Die langweiligen Reden von Satan und dem Schiedsrichter und zwei Kämpfe, bei denen die Verlierer angefangen haben zu weinen und aufgegeben haben, als sie geschlagen wurden. Aber schau doch, ich glaube Jenny ist jetzt dran..."

Und tatsächlich, das kleine schwarzhaarige Mädchen trat zusammen mit einem Jungen, der etwa zwei Köpfe größer war als sie, in den Ring. „Und jetzt haben wir den jüngsten und gleichzeitig einzig weiblichen Kämpfer in dem Juniorenturnier, Jenny, die sieben Jahre alt ist, und der älteste Kämpfer, Ethus, der fünfzehn ist! Und obwohl sowohl der Unterschied im Alter und der Größe zwischen den beiden Kämpfern immens ist, bin ich neugierig, wer gewinnen wird, denn Jennys Vater, Son Goku, hat selbst einmal das Tenkaichi Budokai gewonnen!"

„Warum schauen wir da überhaupt zu?", grummelte Vegeta. „Die einzigen interessanten Kämpfe wird es zwischen den Bälgern geben."

* * *

Irgendwo anders auf den Tribünen feuerten drei Frauen ebenfalls ihre Kinder an. „Komm schon, Ethus! Zeig dem Gör keine Gnade!", rief die Mutter des Jungen und fügte dann leiser hinzu, damit nur die direkt neben ihr es hören konnten: "Zu blöd, dass er seine Fähigkeiten nicht gegen so ein kleines Mädchen zeigen kann. Es wäre besser, wenn sie einfach aufgibt. Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn disqualifiziert wird, nur weil dieses Mädchen anfängt zu heulen."

Unglücklichweise saßen die Mutter des Mädchens und eine Frau, die über die vergangenen Jahre angefangen hatte, dieses Mädchen wie ihre eigene Tochter zu lieben, direkt neben ihr und konnten ihr Geschwafel hören. Sie schauten sich an und standen dann auf um in den Ring zu rufen: „Jenny! Tret' ihm ordentlich in den Hintern!"

Jenny, die das wie durch ein Wunder gehört hatte, lächelte ihnen nur zu und winkte, bevor sie in eine Kampfstellung ging. Dieser Junge hatte sie und die Jungs schon im Warteraum beleidigt und nun wollte sie ihnen zeigen, dass man sich lieber nicht mit ihr anlegte.

„Bereit, Mädchen?", spottete er.

„Um gegen dich zu kämpfen? Immer doch." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, jagte ihre recht Faust nach vorne und traf ihn direkt am Kiefer. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und fiel hart zu Boden. Jenny blickte ihre Faust an. Wenn dieser kleine Schlag ihn schon so taumeln ließ, wie viel musste sie dann noch zurückhalten? Mit einem Schulterzucken ging sie auf ihn zu und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. „Hey? Was ist los? Schon müde?"

Ethus, der noch bei Bewusstsein war, starrte sie mit großen Augen an, bevor er schnell wieder aufstand und versuchte, den Schlag zu erwidern. Jenny rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle. Stattdessen ergriff sie seine Faust und zerquetsche sie in ihrer Hand. Schreiend fiel der Junge auf seine Knie und umfasste vorsichtig seine nun gebrochenen Finger, nachdem Jenny ihn losgelassen hatte. Doch das Mädchen war mit ihm noch nicht fertig. Sie trat ihn und warf ihn dabei ein paar Meter weiter zur Kante des Ringes, wo er liegen blieb, obwohl es schien, als ob er noch immer bei Bewusstsein, aber schwer verletzt war. Er stöhnte und bewegte sich ein wenig, doch Jenny war schneller und hatte ihn schon am Kragen hochgehoben.

Sie grinste. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht mit mir anlegen." Sie legte ihre Hand gegen seine Brust und warf ihn mit einer winzigkleinen Schockwelle gegen die Wand außerhalb des Rings.

Sofort kamen zwei Mönche mit einer Trage angelaufen, während die Zuschauer einfach nur starrten. „Er ist im Aus!", rief der Schiedsrichter, der der erste war, der sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Das bedeutet, dass Jenny diesen Kampf gewinnt. Aber einen kleinen Moment, bitte", sagte er zu ihnen, als ein Mönch mit einem kleinen Zettel zu ihm kam. „Oh, es scheint, als ob die anderen Ringrichter eine Entscheidung gefällt haben. Son Jenny ist hiermit aufgrund des Gebrauchs von unnötiger Gewalt und der Darstellung von außergewöhnlicher Grausamkeit von dem Juniorenturnier disqualifiziert."

„Was?", protestierte das Mädchen. „Aber ich habe ihn geschlagen, ganz fair! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass er ein Schwächling ist!"

Der blonde Schiedsrichter nahm das Mikrofon beiseite und kniete sich vor dem Mädchen hin, als er sagte: „Ich weiß, aber es ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Ich finde, du hast gut gekämpft und du bist für mich die Gewinnerin dieses Kampfes. Aber die anderen, nun, wie soll ich es sagen, sie haben nicht das gesehen, was ich in meinen jüngeren Jahren gesehen habe, als dein Vater und seine Freunde noch teilgenommen haben und sie kennen eure Fähigkeiten nicht. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt zu ihnen gehen. Sie könnten dich vielleicht ein wenig aufmuntern."

Jenny seufzte geschlagen und lächelte diesen Mann an. Sie mochte ihn bereits. „Okay... Danke!"

Der Schiedsrichter schaute dem Mädchen nach, bis sie vor den Mönchen stehen blieb, die die Trage trugen. Er sah, wie sie in einer Tasche ihres Gis herumfummelte, bis sie etwas winziges herauszog, das sie einem der Mönche in die Hand drückte. Er lächelte, als er es als eine dieser magischen Bohnen erkannte, die Wunden heilten. Er nickte ihnen zu, dass sie sie dem Jungen geben sollten, der, nachdem er sie geschluckt hatte, abrupt von der Trage aufstand und seine Muskeln spielen ließ, als wäre er nie zusammengeschlagen worden. Der Schiedsrichter lächelte noch immer, als das Mädchen ging. Ihr Kampfstil mag etwas außergewöhnlich sein, aber sie hatte ein gutes Herz. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass alle ihn anstarrten, deshalb hob er das Mirkofon zu seinem Mund. „Nun, wie es aussieht, befindet Ethus sich wieder bei voller Gesundheit, und mit Jennys Disqualifikation glaube ich, es wäre nur fair, wenn er das Turnier als Gewinner des Kampfes fortsetzen kann!"

* * *

Ethus Mutter schaute die beiden Frauen, die das Mädchen angefeuert hatten, mit einem süffisanten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht an. „Ich frage mich, wer dieses Mädchen erzogen hat, damit sie so grausam werden konnte."

Bulma und ChiChi ignorierten sie beide, doch Bulma kannte die Antwort zu der Frage. „Vegeta..." Nachdem das hier vorbei war, musste sie mit ihnen beide sprechen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich die Kämpfe von Trunks und Goten von Jennys unterschieden.

* * *

„Disqualifiziert", grummelte Jenny, als sie in den Warteraum schlurfte und sich neben Goten und Trunks hinsetzte.

„Hey, aber du hast ihm eine Senzu gegeben, und das ist doch was, oder?", versuchte Goten sie aufzumuntern.

„Jaah, aber das wird die Meinung der Ringrichter nicht ändern. Aber keine Angst, Jenny. Wenn es dieser Idiot irgendwie schafft, den nächsten Kampf zu gewinnen, bin ich sein Gegner, und ich schwöre, ich werde vorsichtig sein und mich nicht disqualifizieren lassen."

„Ich auch nicht", meldete sich Goten.

„Okay, ich wünsche euch dann viel Glück, und seid ganz vorsichtig. Ich gehe zu den anderen und schau nach, was die so machen."

* * *

Goku starrte gedankenversunken auf den Ring, wo der nächste Kampf schon stattfand, doch er schaute ihm nicht zu. Er dachte über seine Tochter nach. Er erkannte eindeutig seinen und Gohan's Kampfstil in ihr, doch es gab da noch einen, der viel sichtbarer war, und das war Vegetas. Als er ihr Training beobachtet hatte, hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie viel Einfluss Vegeta auf seine Tochter hatte. Doch nicht nur ihr Kampfstil ähnelte dem des Prinzen, auch ihr Verhalten während sie kämpfte. Es war nur einmal geschehen, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Gohan während eines Kampfes solch eine ähnliche Grausamkeit gezeigt hatte, doch damals war sein Gegner Cell gewesen und er hatte gerade den Aufstieg in den zweiten Level gemeistert. Doch Jenny war nicht so außer Kontrolle gewesen wie Gohan damals. Sie hatte gewusst, was sie tat. Und sie hatte es genossen.

Doch er vertraute Vegeta, und vor allem vertraute er Bulma und Gohan um sicherzustellen, dass seine Tochter nicht kaltherzig und grausam wurde. Vielleicht hatte dieser Junge sie wirklich nur äußerst wütend gemacht. Saiyajins tendierten dazu, ein bisschen zu überreagieren, wenn sie wütend waren, vielleicht war das also der Fall. Er würde Gohan fragen müssen, wenn sie ein paar Minuten für sich hatten.

Jedoch konnte er das Gefühl nicht loswerden, das sich in seinem Bauch breitgemacht hatte, als er den Ausdruck auf Vegetas Gesicht gesehen hatte, während er ihren Kampf zugeschaut hatte. Goku hatte noch nie zuvor gesehen, dass Vegetas Gesicht so viel Stolz für etwas zeigte. In diesem Moment war ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen.

Jenny war nicht seine Tochter. Sie war es nie gewesen.

Sie war Vegetas.


	20. Teil II: Noch mehr Überraschungen

**A/N: So, bin zwar total verschnupft und meine Augen brennen, aber ich lasse es mir nicht nehmen, upzudaten. Tut mir ja schon so Leid, dass das letzte Kapitel mit mindestens einem Tag Verspätung rauskam, aber das war nicht meine Schuld. Muss euch leider aber auch schon gleich eine kleine Vorwarnung zu diesem Kapitel geben: es könnte wieder ein wenig langweilig werden, weil ich mich wieder ziemlich dicht ans Original gehalten hab, aber es muss einfach sein. War auch bemüht, die Kämpfe der Jungs nicht so in den Vordergrund zu stellen, sondern eher die Reaktionen der Zuschauer... Aber keine Angst, bald weiche ich wieder etwas mehr vom Original ab. Dann werden Dinge geschehen, mit denen wahrscheinlich keiner von euch rechnet... **

**Wünsche euch aber trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen...**

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 19: Noch mehr Überraschungen**

Genauso wie alle bereits erwartet hatten, waren die folgenden Kämpfe nach Jennys gegen Ethus äußerst langweilig. Sowohl Trunks wie auch Goten hielten ihre Kämpfe kurz, besonders als Trunks endlich Ethus gegenüberstand. Der Saiyajin hatte den älteren Jungen einfach nur an seinem Gürtel ergriffen und seinen zappelnden und tretenden Gegner zur Kante des Ringes getragen und ihn dort ins Gras fallen lassen. So wollte er ihm zeigen, dass er sich nicht mit ihm und seiner Familie anlegen sollte. Gotens erster Gegner war Ikose, der jüngere Bruder des Rohlings, gewesen und Goten hatte ihm unfreiwillig dabei geholfen, sich völlig zum Idioten zu machen, indem er die härtesten Schläge und Tritte abgefangen hatte, als ob sie gar nichts wären, und den vierzehnjährigen am Ende mit einem leichten Schlag ins Gesicht K.O. geschlagen hatte.

Die restlichen Kämpfe waren für die Z-Kämpfer ziemlich unspektakulär. Einige der Jünglinge bewiesen Talent, doch niemals würde einer von ihnen es schaffen, der Kraft und den Fähigkeiten von Krillin, Tenshinhan oder sogar Yamchu nahe zu kommen. Einige fingen sogar an zu weinen, ohne überhaupt geschlagen geworden zu sein und gaben auf. Wie es alle schon erwartet hatten, gewannen Goten und Trunks ihre Kämpfe und standen sich im Finale gegenüber. Zum Beginn des Finales standen beide Jungs zusammen mit dem Ringrichter in der Mitte des Ringes.

„Nun, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, den Sieger ausfindig zu machen! Wer wird gewinnen? Goten oder Trunks? Sie sind dank ihrer überwältigenden Kraft und Fähigkeiten soweit gekommen! Und ich habe auch gehört, dass sie gute Freunde sind!"

Genau zur gleichen Zeit, stießen Gohan und Videl mit Jenny im Schlepptau zu den Z-Kämpfern. Jenny hatte nach ihrer Disqualifikation auf sie gewartet und dank des schnellen Ersatzes des Schlagkraftmessers schafften sie es rechtzeitig zu dem Finale der Juniorenausscheidung. „Haben wir was verpasst?", fragte der älteste Son Sohn.

„Drittklassige Kämpfe, aber dieser hier sollte interessant werden", antwortete Vegeta.

Son Goku nickte zustimmend. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, was die Jungs drauf haben."

„Nun Dad", schmunzelte Gohan. „Ich glaube, du wirst ein paar Überraschungen erleben."

Nachdem die Jungs sich verbeugt hatten, begann der Kampf. Der Anfang war schnell, doch sah ziemlich harmlos aus, zumindest für die, die wussten, wie die Kinder normalerweise miteinander kämpften. Wegen des weiten Grinsens auf beiden Gesichtern konnte man annehmen, dass dieser Kampf nichts weiter als ein Kinderspiel war, obwohl in Wirklichkeit jeder menschliche Teilnehmer, sei es ein Kind oder ein Erwachsener, aufgrund der reinen Kraft, die hinter den Schlägen steckte, schon lange tot sein würden. Während die meisten Z-Kämpfer noch in der Lage waren, ihren genauen Bewegungen zu folgen, entweder mit ihren Augen oder durch das Ki, das die Jungs ausstrahlten, waren die normalen Zuschauer vollkommen hilflos, da das einzige, was sie sehen konnten, ein verschwommenes Etwas war, das durch den Ring jagte.

Die Pausen zwischen den Angriffen waren kurz und es dauerte nicht lange bis Goten und Trunks den Kampf in die Luft übertrugen. Die Zuschauer waren sprachlos und trauten ihren Augen nicht, immerhin hatte Mr. Satan der Welt nach seinem Sieg über Cell wiederholt erzählt, dass diese ganze Fliegerei ein billiger Trick war. Und nun waren da vor ihnen zwei kleine Kinder und flogen durch die Luft – ganz ohne Hilfe von außen.

Videl war nicht dazu fähig, ihren Mund wieder zu schließen oder ihre Augen von dem Duo in der Luft abzuwenden. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass sie fliegen konnten, doch sie hatte vorher noch nie gesehen, wie jemand, inklusive ihrem Vater, sich mit so einer Geschwindigkeit bewegen konnte. Ihr geübtes Auge konnte kaum ab und zu die Bewegungen erkennen und ihr Kopf konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand sich so schnell bewegen, geschweige denn, reagieren konnte.

Sie schaffte es, ihre Augen von dem Kampf abzuwenden und blickte zu Gohan und seiner Familie und seinen Freunden. Sie alle schienen dem Kampf ohne Probleme folgen zu können, wenn sie die konzentrierten Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern richtig deutete. In diesem Moment begann sie, es zu verstehen – wenn nur einer von ihnen halb so stark war, wie die Kids da draußen, dann könnte ihr Vater ihm den Gürtel des Siegers ohne Kampf übergeben. Der derzeitige Weltmeister würde nie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben und wieder schoss ihr eine Frage durch den Kopf: _Son Gohan, was genau verbirgst du noch vor mir?_

Am Ende, nachdem der Kampf mit jedem weiteren Angriff brutaler geworden war, brachen beide Kinder ihr Versprechen, das sie Gohan auf dem Weg zum Budokai gegeben hatten. Zuerst war es Goten, der sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte, nachdem Trunks ihn in einem Würgegriff gehalten hatte, den er nicht durchbrechen konnte, ohne sich zu verwandeln. Nicht einmal eine Minute später tat Trunks das gleiche, als er sich in einer ähnlichen gewinnen oder verlieren Situation befand. Goten hatte mit vollem Körpereinsatz einen Angriff aus dem Himmel durchgeführt und Trunks hatte dem noch nur ausweichen können, indem er sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte und einen Ki-Ball auf seinen Freund schoss, der ihn aus dem Ring warf und Trunks den Titel einbrachte. Goten schmollte danach und beschuldigte Trunks geschummelt zu haben, doch nachdem Trunks ihm drei Spielsachen versprochen hatte, verbesserte sich Gotens Stimmung schlagartig.

-

„Es können sich beide in Super Saiyajins verwandeln?", fragte Goku erstaunt. „Wow, sie sind noch so jung! Gohan, erinnerst du dich daran, wie viel Training und Spott es gebraucht hat, bis du dich verwandelt hast?"

„Jaah, ich erinnere mich, Dad. Aber nicht nur Trunks und Goten sind dazu in der Lage. Jenny ist es auch. Sie sagen sogar, dass sie die erste gewesen war", erzählte Gohan ihm stolz.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich war überrascht, als sie sich plötzlich mitten in meinem Training in den Legendären verwandelt hatten", sagte Vegeta. „Aber sie sind gut. Sie besitzen viel Potential, besonders Jenny."

Schon wieder, zum zweiten Mal in weniger als einer Stunde, hatte Son Goku dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, ein Gefühl, das er noch nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er, von dem alle dachten, dass er zu diesem Gefühl nicht fähig war, eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf das, was Vegeta hatte. Eifersüchtig, dass er Jennys erste Schritte nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte, eifersüchtig, dass er ihr Mentor war, eifersüchtig, dass sie ihm mehr als ihrem eigenen Vater vertraute, eifersüchtig, dass sie zu dem Mann aufschaute, der sich geschworen hatte, ihren Vater zu töten.

Aber es ging nicht nur um Jenny. Es ging auch um Goten und Gohan. Alles, oder zumindest, das meiste, was sie erreicht hatten oder an diesem Tag noch erreichen würden, war durch Vegetas Training. Nun wusste er endlich, wie Vegeta sich die ganze Zeit gefühlt haben musste, als Goku etwas erreicht hatte, das eigentlich ihm als Prinzen vorbestimmt war. Goku bereute nun mehr als jemals zuvor seine Entscheidung nach der ganzen Sache mit Cell tot zu bleiben. Wenn er vorher gewusst hätte, dass die Dinge sich so entwickeln würden, hätte er darum gebeten, zurückzukehren. Er wollte derjenige sein, der ihnen alles, was sie wissen mussten, beibrachte. Er wollte derjenige sein, dem sie vertrauten. _Er wollte ihr Vater sein!_

* * *

Unten im Wartezimmer für die Kämpfer spürte der Kaioushin den inneren Aufruhr des Kriegers und seufzte tief. Die Dinge _wären_ anders gewesen, wenn er nicht solch einen Mist gebaut hätte. Er wusste nicht, was anders gewesen wäre, doch er war sich sicher, dass, wenn ChiChi noch am Leben gewesen wäre, die Kinder – das Kind, es wäre nur Goten gewesen, erinnerte er sich – niemand anderen als seinen Vater angesehen hätte. _Es tut mir sehr Leid, Son Goku. Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles so hindrehen, wie es sein sollte, doch das ist unmöglich._

* * *

Videl hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Trunks sollte nun gegen ihren Vater kämpfen und das würde der Untergang ihres Vaters sein. Nach den wenigen Begegnungen mit Trunks konnte sie nun mit Sicherheit sagen, dass der Junge nicht jemand war, der zurückhalten würde, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte, seine Kraft gegen jemanden zu beweisen, der vermeintlich stärker als er und darüber hinaus noch der Weltmeister war. Sie wollte nicht hinschauen. Sie wollte zu ihrem Vater gehen und ihm sagen, den Kampf hinzuschmeißen, obwohl er ein Teil des Preises war, den der Junge bekommen sollte.

Gohan, der die Sorge seiner Freundin irgendwie spürte, legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter und lächelte sie an. „Keine Angst, Videl. Trunks weiß, wie weit er gehen kann."

„Jaah", stimmte Jenny zu. „Trunks wird spüren, dass dein Vater nicht so stark ist, wie er immer vorgibt, und zurückhalten."

Ihr Bruder funkelte sie böse an. Er hatte es nicht so offen sagen wollen, dass Mr. Satan ein Schwächling war, doch Videl lächelte jetzt zumindest. Er musste seiner Freundin wirklich mehr zutrauen, beschloss er.

„Nun, zumindest werde ich jetzt endlich das Gesicht von meinem Vater sehen, wenn jemand, und auch noch ein kleiner Junge, ihm ordentlich in den Hintern tritt. Vielleicht hilft das dabei, sein Ego ein wenig zu schrumpfen", lachte Videl nun.

* * *

Mr. Satan wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte die zwei Kinder kämpfen gesehen. Er hatte gesehen, zu was sie fähig waren. Er hatte die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen und dem Mann von den Cell Spielen gesehen. Beide Kinder hatten sich in diese goldenen Krieger von den Cell Spielen verwandelt. Und nun musste er sich einem von ihnen stellen. Was sollte er tun? Was konnte er tun, um als Sieger aus diesem Kampf hervorzukommen? Es war unmöglich, das wusste er, doch er konnte seinen Ruf nicht verlieren, zumindest nicht indem er gegen ein kleines Kind verlor!

„Mr. Satan? Sie warten auf Sie", sagte einer der Mönche zu ihm.

„Ich bin in einer Minute unten!", rief er und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster zu dem kleinen Jungen, der noch immer in der Mitte des Ringes stand. Ein Kind, ein kleiner Junge! Das war's! Würden seine Fans von ihm erwarten, dass er auf einen kleinen Jungen einschlug? Nein, sicherlich nicht! Er könnte es so aussehen lassen, als ob er dieses Kind gewinnen ließ! Das war's! Er würde gegen den Jungen, aber nicht seinen Ruf verlieren und dabei noch die Bewunderung der Zuschauer gewinnen!

Nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet und sich seinen weißen Umhang selbstbewusst umgeworfen hatte, schritt er aus dem Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter und in den Ring. Der Ringrichter hatte ihn schon angekündigt.

„Und jetzt, nach einem spannenden Kampf, werden wir zu einem lustigeren Event kommen. Der Sieger aus dem Juniorenturnier, Trunks, wird gegen den Weltmeister, Mr. Satan antreten!"

Die Zuschauer jubelten, als Mr. Satan in den Ring trat und seinen Umhang in das Gras warf. Trunks äugte ihn argwöhnisch. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Schwächling scheinbar der Weltmeister sein sollte. Sein Ki war niedrig, sogar noch niedriger als das von Gohans kleiner Freundin. Sein Augen zogen sich noch mehr zusammen, als er diese lächerlichen Aufwärmübungen von Mr. Satan sah. Mit einem Schulterzucken führte er auch ein paar Dehnübungen durch, bevor der Kampf anfangen sollte.

„Hey, hey", riss ihn die tiefe Stimme von Mr. Satan plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Nimm den Kampf doch nicht so ernst, okay? Wir wollen doch nur etwas Spaß haben."

"Kommt überhaupt nicht in die Tüte", antwortete Trunks. „Ich werde alles geben."

„Es sieht so aus, als ob alle bereit sind! Bitte beginnt mit dem Kampf. Jetzt!", verkündete der Ringrichter.

_Bitte, er soll mich nicht so hart schlagen, _betete Mr. Satan, als er in eine Kampfhaltung ging.

Trunks beobachtete, wie Satan etwas, das einer Verteidigungsposition ähnelte, einnahm. _Zumindest hat er ein bisschen Ahnung vom Kämpfen. Vielleicht sollte ich am Anfang nicht so hart zuschlagen..._ Nachdem er sein Ki um einiges gesenkt hatte, stürzte Trunks sich auf den Weltmeister und traf ihn genau am Kiefer.

Mr. Satan fühlte sich, als würde sein Kopf explodieren, als die kleine Faust ihn traf. Zuerst schien alles in Zeitlupe zu passieren und dann plötzlich im Schnellvorlauf. Seine Füße hoben vom Grund ab und das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Rücken und das Gefühl von Gras auf seinem Gesicht und seinen Händen. Er war außerhalb des Ringes. Während er sich wieder auf die Beine kämpfte, setzte er ein Lächeln auf. „Du bist wirklich stark. Du hast mich geschlagen!"

Die Zuschauer überwanden den Schock bald und kamen schnell zum gleichen Schluss. Ihr Weltmeister hatte mit Absicht verloren, damit der Junge seinem Freund etwas zu erzählen hatte. Wer sonst könnte sagen, er hätte Mr. Satan besiegt? Deshalb jubelten sie ihm zu und lobten ihn für seine Gutmütigkeit.

* * *

„Nun", Krillin rieb sich die Hände, „Ich glaube, wir können jetzt auch schon mal runtergehen. Unsere Kämpfe sollten bald anfangen."

„Ja", stimmte seine Frau ihm zu.

„Siehste? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, er wird zurückhalten!", sagte eine grinsende Jenny zu Videl.

Videl blickte das kleine Mädchen ungläubig an. Er hatte zurückgehalten? Dieser Schlag hatte ihren Vater immer noch über die Hälfte des Ringes und gegen eine Wand gejagt. Natürlich hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass jemand ihrem Vater zeigen würde, dass er nicht unschlagbar war, doch sie hätte gedacht, dass man dieses auch mit viel weniger Kraft hätte machen können.

„Okay, ich glaube, wenn ihr da jetzt runtergeht, gehe ich zu Bulma!", verkündete das Mädchen, doch bevor sie ging, sprang sie in die Arme von einem ahnungslosen Vegeta, der, zur großen Überraschung aller – ohne Ausnahme – sie nicht fallen ließ. „Ich drück dir die Daumen. Und dir natürlich auch, großer Bruder!", fügte sie schnell mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, bevor sie wieder heruntersprang und zu den Zuschauerrängen rannte, wo Bulma und die anderen saßen.

Gokus Augen zogen sich bei diesem Anblick gefährlich zusammen. Wie konnte er diese offensichtliche Vater-Tochter-Sache zwischen Vegeta und Jenny vorher übersehen haben?

Er freute sich langsam schon richtig auf die Kämpfe um etwas Dampf abzulassen und er hoffte, dass einer seiner Gegner Vegeta sein würde.

Son Goku konnte nicht anders, als dem Prinzen beweisen zu wollen, dass er noch immer der bessere von ihnen beiden war – und das bei vielen Dingen.


	21. Teil II: Es beginnt

**A/N: Und es ist schon wieder Sonntag. Erste Woche an der Uni ist um, ich bin in alle (okay, fast alle – das eine Dänischseminar kollidiert mit meinem Praktikum an der Schule, deshalb muss ich das erst in einem anderen Semester belegen) Veranstaltungen reingekommen, die ich belegen wollte und soweit hört sich das alles sogar ziemlich interessant an. Ach ja, und wir konnten uns unsere eine Hausarbeit in Englisch abholen, wo bei mir dann drunter stand „Your English in excellent." Sowas hört man doch gerne, oder? **

**Wie auch immer, will euch jetzt nicht weiter voll labern, denn glaubt es oder nicht, es wird langsam spannend werden (selbst wenn euch wieder sehr vieles bekannt vorkommen wird, aber es werden mal wieder wichtige Grundsteine für das weitere Geschehen gelegt!)!**

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 20: Es beginnt...**

Jenny konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Was trieb ihr Bruder da unten? Warum hatte er sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt, zweiter Level, wohlbemerkt, wenn er ihnen es so strikt verboten hatte? Nachdem er sein Bandanna verloren und seine Sonnenbrille abgenommen hatte, als er von seinen Klassenkameraden erkannt worden war, stand er nun diesem merkwürdigen Typen, Jenny glaubte sein Name war Kibito, gegenüber. Das Erwachsenenturnier hatte ganz harmlos angefangen, doch war mit jedem Kampf merkwürdiger und verwirrender geworden.

Zuerst war, als der Ringrichter den Zuschauern die Gegenüberstellungen bekannt gegeben hatte, ein allgemeines Raunen durch die Reihen gegangen, wo die Familien und Freunde der Z-Kämpfer saßen. Goku und Vegeta würden sich schon gleich gegenüberstehen, im sechsten Kampf. Obwohl Jenny von der gespannten Vergangenheit zwischen den beiden Saiyajin wusste, dachte sie nicht weiter darüber nach. Sie wollte sie nur kämpfen sehen.

Der erste Kampf jedoch fand zwischen Krillin und einem riesigen fettleibigen Mann mit dem Namen Punta, dessen Ähnlichkeit zu einem Flaschengeist größer war als zu einem Kampfsportler, statt. Der Kampf hatte so schnell geendet, wie er angefangen war. Punta hatte ein wenig geprahlt und dann, von seinem Gegner enttäuscht, hatte Krillin ihn einfach in den Bauch geboxt, ihm ein paar Ohrfeigen verpasst und am Ende aus dem Ring gekickt. Er hatte die ganze Zeit seine andere Hand in seiner Hosentasche gelassen.

Das mag den meisten merkwürdig vorgekommen sein, zumindest neunundneunzig Prozent der Zuschauer, während das letzte Prozent es schon erwartet hatte. Der zweite Kampf hatte die Z-Kämpfer jedoch überrascht, sei es die Teilnehmer oder Familie und Freunde, die dem Turnier nur zuschauten. Piccolo war dran gewesen, der in diesem Turnier als Ma Junior unterwegs war, und sein Gegner war ein Kämpfer mit dem Namen Shin gewesen. Jenny hätte gedacht, dass dieser Kampf zumindest ein wenig interessant geworden wäre. Bei dem Shin gab es etwas, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte und sie konnte seine Macht spüren, obwohl Piccolo noch immer viel stärker war. Sie hatte nicht einen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass Piccolo gewinnen würde, genauso wie die anderen, deshalb waren sie umso überraschter, als Piccolo aus dem Ring getreten war und aufgegeben hatte, bevor der Kampf überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Jenny glaubte nicht, dass die anderen in den Zuschauerrängen den Blick auf Piccolos Gesicht gesehen hatte, bevor er aufgegeben hatte, da sie viel zu weit vom Ring entfernt saßen, um als normaler Mensch jedes kleinste Detail zu erkennen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie diesen Blick noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er hatte mit sich gerungen. Es hatte so ausgesehen, als ob sein Kopf kämpfen aber sein Körper nicht gehorchen wollte. Dann der plötzliche Ausdruck des Verstehens und der Resignation, als ob er plötzlich wusste, warum er nicht kämpfen konnte und auch, dass er niemals gegen diesen Shin gesiegt hätte.

Als die nächsten Kämpfer angekündigt worden waren, hatten die Zuschauer in den Rängen getobt. Die Gegner waren Videl und ein gewisser Supopo Bitchi gewesen. Ein Schauer war über Jennys Rücken gejagt, als Supopo Bitchi in den Ring getreten war. Dieser Typ war merkwürdig. Er fühlte sich _anders_ an, aber es war anders als bei Shin. Bei Shin hatte sich dieses _Anderssein _irgendwie richtig angefühlt, aber dieser Kämpfer fühlte sich einfach falsch an. Sie konnte die Macht spüren, die von ihm abstrahlte, doch zur gleichen Zeit war diese Macht nicht seine. Jeder Kämpfer besaß sein eigenes Ki, seine eigene Lebensenergie, die mit seinem Körper und seiner Seele verbunden war. Auch Supopo Bitchi besaß einen kleinen Teil dieser Macht, doch sie war von der unglaublich starken und dunklen Macht, die ihn scheinbar besaß, unterdrückt.

Jenny hatte nicht gewusst wie oder warum, doch sie war sich ganz und gar sicher gewesen, dass Videl nicht in der Lage sein würde, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Und sie hatte Recht behalten.

Wenn Jennys Kampf gegen Ethus grausam gewesen war, dann war der Kampf von Videl gegen Supopo Bitchi einfach ungeheuerlich und schrecklich. Er hatte unbarmherzig auf Videl eingeschlagen, sich wundersamerweise von allen ihren Angriff erholt, sogar dem Genickbruch, der ihn eigentlich hätte töten sollen, und zeigte keine Gnade, nicht einmal, als Videl schon auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Wie Videl, die ihre Fähigkeiten während des Kampfes gezeigt hatte um sich davor zu retten aus dem Ring zu fallen und um sich ein wenig zu erholen, was die gesamte Menge in den Rängen und ihr Vater überrascht hatte, konnte Supopo Bitchi fliegen.

Jenny hatte die Verzweiflung im Ki ihres Bruders gespürt. Je mehr Videl verletzt worden war, umso mehr war sein Ki gestiegen. Es war direkt vor dem Ende des Kampfes gewesen, kurz bevor Supopo Bitchis Angriffe Videl getötet hätten, dass Gohan sich in einem Super Saiyajin verwandelt und dieser andere Typ, der sich genauso _falsch_ anfühlte wie Supopo Bitchi, seinem _Freund_ befohlen hatte, aufzuhören. Um den Kampf zu beenden, hatte Supopo Bitchi die inzwischen bewusstlose Videl einfach an ihrem Fußgelenk ergriffen und sie aus dem Ring gezerrt. Gohan, jetzt wieder normal, war sofort an ihrer Seite aufgetaucht und hatte sie zu den Sanitätern gebracht. Jenny hatte ihren Bruder noch nie so wütend erlebt und es hatte sogar so ausgesehen, als hätte er Supopo Bitchi bedroht.

Nach diesem Kampf waren die anderen Kämpfe verschoben worden, da Gohan jetzt dran gewesen wäre und er mit Videl gegangen war. Jenny hatte gespürt, wie das Ki ihres Vaters plötzlich aus dem Aufenthaltsraum vor dem Ring verschwunden und wieder auf der anderen Seite erschienen war. Sie hatte es sofort verstanden. Er war zu Meister Quitte gegangen, um ein paar Senzus zu holen. Nur ein paar Minuten später war er wieder aufgetaucht und nachdem Gohan Videl die Senzu vorbeigebracht hatte, konnten die Kämpfe fortgesetzt werden.

Jenny war bereit auf ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen. Wenn die vorherigen Kämpfe auch nur irgendein Anzeichen dafür waren, was in den folgenden geschehen würde, konnte sie nur hoffen, dass die Erde nach dem Budokai noch in einem Stück war. Der Kämpfer, mit dem Gohan nun in den Ring getreten war, hatte eine ähnliche Aura wie Shin, aber bei weitem nicht so mächtig. Er fühlte sich nicht so an, als wollte er nichts Böses, doch Jenny konnte trotzdem dieses Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

Und wieder hatte ihr Gefühl sie nicht getäuscht. Sie hatte sich gefragt, das tat sie eigentlich immer noch, worüber die beiden so lange gesprochen hatten, als sich ihr Bruder plötzlich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt hatte. Und da stand er nun, in der Mitte des Ringes; sein goldenes Haar stand wild ab und blaue Blitze umgaben seinen Körper zusätzlich zu der goldenen Aura. Sie könnte zu ihrer Linken und Rechen Geflüster über den Goldenen Krieger und die Cell Spiele hören.

Gohan hätte sich nicht ohne einen guten Grund verwandelt, das wusste Jenny, deshalb konnte es nur eines bedeuten. Etwas Böses war im Anzug, wenn nicht sogar schon da.

_Überall um sie herum war aufgewirbelter Staub. _Dieses Bild erschien plötzlich vor ihrem inneren Auge. Was, wenn der Traum etwas bedeutete? _Sie ließ sich wegziehen, mit dem Bild von der Person, die von einem hellen goldenen Glühen umgeben war und ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht hatte, vor ihrem inneren Auge verewigt._

Sie beobachtete den Ring, und sagte sich, dass es nur ein Albtraum gewesen war. Doch das ungute Gefühl wollte nicht verschwinden.

* * *

Son Goku konnte nicht leugnen, dass er glücklich gewesen war, als Vegeta die Nummer gezogen hatte, die ihn als seinen nächsten Gegner festgesetzt hatte. Nach alledem, was er an diesem Tag gesehen und herausgefunden hatte, konnte er nicht erwarten, Vegeta zu beweisen, dass es immer noch etwas gab, bei dem er besser war. Nur einmal hatte Goku den Saiyajin in sich so stark gefühlt und das war direkt nach seiner ersten Verwandlung in einen Super Saiyajin gewesen. Man hatte ihn immer nur als gutherzige Person kennen gelernt – niemand hätte je vermutet, dass noch eine andere Seite von Goku existierte, nicht einmal er selbst. Zum ersten Mal wollte er nicht einen Kampf gegen Vegeta gewinnen, nur weil er nicht verlieren wollten, sondern um dieses Grinsen von Vegetas Gesicht zu entfernen und um ihm zu zeigen, wer die Nummer eins von ihnen war. Alle Gedanken an Buu waren in den Hintergrund gerückt; seine Eifersucht auf Vegetas Verbindung zu seinen eigenen Kindern hatte ihn überwältigt.

Als er und seine Freunde durch das Tor zum Ring getreten waren, hatte er Vegeta einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen und er dachte daran, dass, fünf Kämpfe später, ein drittklassiger Krieger wieder einmal über den Prinzen der Saiyajins triumphieren würde.

Aber dann fing alles an, schief zu gehen und die lauernde Bedrohung von Buu kam wieder in seinen Gedanken auf. Dass der göttliche Teil von Piccolo den Kaioushin erkannt hatte, was den Namekianer dazu gezwungen hatte, aufzugeben und Videls dramatische Niederlage gegen Supopo Bitchi und Gohans Reaktion darauf war nur der Anfang gewesen. Dieser Supopo Bitchi sollte nicht so stark sein, oder? Kaiousama hatte ihm einst erzählt, wie Babidi Leute mit Boshaftigkeit in ihrem Charakter unter seine Kontrolle bringen konnte. Diese Besessenheit verlieh ihnen eine Energie, die nicht ihre eigene war und durch ihre Boshaftigkeit wurden sie kontrolliert. Konnten Supopo Bitchi und sein Gefährte Yam von Babidi besessen sein?

Unglücklicherweise hatte er keine Zeit mehr gehabt, über diese Frage nachzudenken, da Videls Zustand ihm keine andere Wahl ließ, als zum Quittenturm aufzubrechen um ein paar Senzus zu holen. Vielleicht brauchten sie später mehr davon...

Nachdem er zurückgekommen war und Gohan Videl eine der drei Senzus gegeben hatte, die Meister Quitte noch übrig hatte, sollte Gohan gegen Kibito antreten. Goku wusste nicht warum, doch er hatte bei diesem Kampf ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und verspannte sich. Die Tatsache, dass seine Klassenkameraden Gohan erkannt hatten, würde ihr kleinstes Problem darstellen.

Er hatte beobachtet, wie sein Sohn in eine fehlerlose Kampfhaltung ging und auf den ersten Angriff warte – doch er kam nie. Stattdessen sprach Kibito mit Gohan und forderte ihn auf, sich zu verwandeln. Goku hatte auch bemerkt, wie das merkwürdige Pärchen Yam und Supopo Bitchi in einer Ecke standen und miteinander flüsterten.

„Was immer jetzt auch passiert, greift bitte nicht ein", sagte der Kaioushin plötzlich.

Die Reaktion der anderen Z-Kämpfer kam sofort, als sie wissen wollten, wovon er sprach und wer er überhaupt war. Bevor Piccolo antworten konnte, hatte Goku ihnen erzählt, dass er der Kaioushin war, der Götter der Kaious, dem Dai Kaiou eingeschlossen.

„Ich glaube, dass Yam und Supopo Bitchi ihn angreifen werden", war der Kaioushin fortgefahren, wobei er die bohrenden Blicke der anderen ignorierte. „Keine Angst, sie werden ihn nicht umbringen. Sie sind nur hinter seiner Energie hier."

_Wir glauben, dass er vorhat die Energie der Kämpfer hier zu benutzen, um Buu wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen._ Sie wollten Gohans Energie benutzen, um Buu wiederzubeleben. Goku ballte seine Fäuste, in dem Wissen, dass er die zwei jetzt nicht angreifen konnte. Wenn er es tat, dann würden sie nie herausfinden, wo Babidi sich versteckte.

Genau in diesem Moment hatte Gohan sich in den zweiten Level des Super Saiyajins verwandelt. Danach geschah alles in Zeitlupe. Ein Geraune ging durch die Zuschauer, Goku erkannte den Blick der Erkenntnis auf Yams Gesicht, Vegeta verkündete, dass Gohan noch nicht einmal nahe an dem Level von seinem Kampf gegen Cell war und dann griffen die beiden Handlanger von Babidi an, wobei sie ein merkwürdig aussehendes Gerät in Gohans Seite stießen und seine Energie absorbierten. Son Goku blickte zu dem Kaioushin und bemerkte, dass er Gohan mit seiner eigenen Energie festhielt, damit der Saiyajin sich nicht bewegen und wehren konnte. Krillin trat einen Schritt näher an den Ring heran, doch der Kaioushin befahl ihm, zurückzubleiben. Nicht einmal Kibito tat etwas.

Endlich, nach scheinbar endlos langen Minuten, verblasste das Glühen um Gohan und sein Haar flackerte zurück zu schwarz. Supopo Bitchi ließ ihn los und er fiel zu Boden, beinahe bewusstlos. Dann schossen sie in den Himmel hinauf und flüchteten.

„Tut noch nichts", befahl der Kaioushin noch einmal. „Kibito wird seine Energie wiederherstellen. Ich werde ihnen jetzt folgen. Goku, wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe, würde ich eure Hilfe sehr schätzen, aber ihr braucht nicht mitzukommen." Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, flog er auch los.

Goku wandte sich um und schaute in die verwirrten und erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner Freunde. Er seufzte. Egal wie er die Sache betrachtete, er hatte keine andere Wahl. „Ich werde auch gehen. Diese Sache ist wirklich ernst."

„Was ist mit unserem Kampf?"

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Vegeta", sagte Goku zu ihm, während er versuchte den genervten Ton aus seiner Stimme zu halten, der verraten würde, dass er die Situation so sehr hasste wie der Prinz. „Nicht jetzt, aber wir werden später gegeneinander antreten, wenn wir uns um das hier gekümmert haben."

„Ich werde gehen", verkündete Piccolo plötzlich und folgte dem Kaioushin.

Goku schaute zurück zum Ring, wo Videl in der Zwischenzeit aufgetaucht war und jetzt neben Gohan kniete. „Ich werde ihnen folgen, aber ich muss noch mit ChiChi sprechen, bevor ich aufbreche."

* * *

Jenny schaute den Energieschweifen, die Piccolo und Shin hinterließen, nach, ihre Augen durch Schock geweitet, bevor sie sich wieder den Geschehnissen im Ring widmete. Gohan lag noch immer am Boden des Rings, unbeweglich, doch nun war nicht nur Videl an seiner Seite sondern auch dieser Kibito. Als sie gesehen hatte, was dort unten geschehen war, hatte sie so verzweifelt eingreifen und diese beiden Typen von ihrem Bruder reißen wollen. Doch ihr Körper war wie gelähmt gewesen, durch den Schock, dass niemand, nicht einmal ihr eigener Vater oder die anderen etwas getan hatten. Sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor so hilflos gefühlt.

Plötzlich schossen auch Goku und Vegeta in die Luft und beide flogen auf sie zu. Ihr Vater hielt vor ihrer Mutter an, die bereits mit ihren Händen in ihre Hüften gestemmt dort stand, obwohl ihr Gesicht von dem, was sie gerade im Ring gesehen hatte, noch immer leichenblass war.

„Son Goku! Was geht hier vor?"

„ChiChi", sagte er in einem beruhigenden Ton. „Bitte, hör mir zu. Mach dir um Gohan keine Sorgen, Kibito wird seine Energie wiederherstellen, aber diese Situation ist todernst." ChiChi wollte etwas sagen, doch Goku fuhr fort, bevor sie ihren Mund öffnen konnte. „Ich bin mir sicher, du erinnerst dich an das, was ich dir über Buu und den Magier Babidi erzählt habe." Sie nickte und erinnerte sich endlich daran, wo sie die beiden Kämpfer, gegen die Piccolo und ihr Sohn kämpfen sollten, schon einmal gesehen hatte. „Gut... Baba!", rief er.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später erschien Uranai Baba, die kleine Hexe und Schwester von Muten Roshi, auf ihrer schwebenden Kristallkugel. „Was ist los, Goku? Eure Zeit ist noch nicht um."

„Ich will, dass ChiChi ins Jenseits zurückkehrt." Ein kollektives ‚_Was?'_ konnte er von seinen Freunden hören, doch alles was er sagen musste, damit die Hexe ihn verstand, war: „Es ist hier nicht sicher. Babidi ist auf der Erde." Goku wandte sich wieder seiner Frau zu. „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, Chi, aber wenn dir hier auf der Erde etwas zustößt und du wieder stirbst..."

„Dann höre ich auf zu existieren. Ich weiß..." ChiChi atmete einmal tief durch. „Okay, ich werde zurückgehen. Und du sei vorsichtig und pass auf Gohan auf. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird dir folgen, sobald er wieder auf den Beinen ist."

Goku lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss. „Natürlich. Bis später." Er wollte sich jetzt nur noch von seiner Tochter verabschieden, da er Goten und Trunks nicht bloßstellen wollte, die noch immer in ihrem Kostüm von Mighty Mask darauf warteten, dass die Kämpfe fortgesetzt wurden. Doch seine Laune trübte sich, als er den Austausch zwischen Jenny und Vegeta sah.

„Aber ich will mit euch kommen!", schrie sie.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht. Dem nach zu urteilen, was ich gehört habe, wird es für euch Kinder zu gefährlich da draußen sein. Du bist nicht stark genug", widersprach Vegeta.

„Was ist mit Krillin?" Jenny zeigte zum Himmel, wo Krillin gerade in Verfolgung von Piccolo und dem Kaioushin an ihnen vorbeischoss.

Er grummelte. „Glatzi ist zu blöd um zu bemerken, dass er gegen unsere neuen Gegner keine Chance haben wird."

„Diese zwei Typen waren nicht so stark. Er hätte sie beide mit Leichtigkeit besiegen können."

„Hör zu", stöhnte Vegeta. „Ich hab keine Zeit, mich mit dir zu streiten. Du bleibst hier und tust das, was die anderen dir sagen. Du wirst nichts Voreiliges oder Dummes tun. Ich zähle auf dich, sie zu beschützen, wenn etwas passiert. Hast du verstanden?"

Jenny verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und ließ sich in ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen. Sie mochte das nicht. Sie wollte kämpfen. Wenn nur Trunks und Goten ihr helfen würden, gegen diese Unfairness zu protestieren, aber nein, sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich unter diesem blöden Kostüm zu verstecken, damit sie gegen die Erwachsenen kämpfen konnten. Sie waren viel stärker als Krillin und könnten von großer Hilfe sein, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Vegeta? Wir sollten los", sagte Goku plötzlich.

„In Ordnung."

Bevor Goku Vegeta folgte, schaute er zu Jenny zurück, als er sich verabschieden und sie einmal ordentlich umarmen wollte, weil er nicht wusste, wann er sie wiedersehen würde. Er seufzte fast unhörbar, als er sah, wie Jenny ihn gekonnt ignorierte und murmelte nur ein leises „Auf Wiedersehen" zu ihr und den anderen, bevor auch er verschwand.

Jenny hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Goku, den Vater, den sie nie wirklich hatte kennen lernen können, einfach so ignorierte, doch etwas in ihrem Dickkopf sagte ihr, dass es seine Schuld war, dass sie ihnen nicht folgen durfte. Vegeta hatte sie und die anderen nie zurückgehalten, weder im Training noch bei Kämpfen, sondern ermutigte sie immer auf seine eigene Art weiterzumachen und ihr bestes zu tun. Das war eines, was sie so sehr an ihm mochte, deshalb musste es Gokus Gegenwart gewesen sein, die ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, sich so anders zu verhalten. Vielleicht um ihm zu zeigen, dass er Gokus Kinder nicht in Gefahr bringen würde.

_Ja, das muss es sein_, dachte Jenny. Doch das würde sie nicht zurückhalten. Sobald sie eine günstige Gelegenheit sah, würde sie weg sein.


	22. Teil II: Korrumpierte Herzen

**A/N: Oh man,hab mir das Kapitel gerade noch einmal durchgelesen und am Ende dachte ich nur – wenn ihr das Kapitel gelesen habt, werdet ihr mich hassen (zwar noch nicht so sehr, wie ihr es am Ende von Teil II tun werdet, aber ich mache mich trotzdem schon mal auf ein paar kleine Morddrohungen gefasst –grins-)! Nein, nicht weil ungefähr die Hälfte davon nur wieder eine kleine Inhaltsangabe von ein paar Geschehnissen ist (so wie im letzten Kapitel, aber keine Angst, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war das auch das letzte Mal, für später habe ich eine andere Möglichkeit für sogenannte Recaps gefunden), sondern wegen etwas ganz anderem! Nein, ich verrate es hier nicht am Anfang, da müsst ihr schon lesen. Oh man, ihr werdet mich hassen... **

**Aber trotzdem: Frohe Ostern!**

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 21: Korrumpierte Herzen**

Gohan riss sich den, dank Darburas letztem Angriff, zerfetzten grünen Gi wütend vom Körper und schmiss ihn weg. Dieser Kampf dauerte zu lange. Der Dämonenlord war unglaublich stark, stärker als Gohan es sich vorgestellt hatte. Gohan wusste, dass er diesen Kampf schnell zu Ende bringen musste, ansonsten würde Babidi genug Energie sammeln, um Buu wiederzubeleben und das konnte er nicht erlauben. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er seine Energie nicht bis zum Maximum erhöhen musste, um ihn zu besiegen, nicht nach den Gegnern, die sie auf den letzten Levels gehabt hatten, doch von nun an musste er alles geben.

* * *

Nachdem die Z-Kämpfer das Bukokai verlassen hatten, hatte Kibito Gohan's Energie wiederhergestellt. Er war überrascht gewesen, wie viel Energie er brauchte, um den Jungen wieder auf die Beine zu bringen, doch sein Gesicht hatte keinen dieser Gedanken verraten. Kibito hatte anschließend nur zu ihm gesagt, dass er ihm folgen soll und war dann losgeflogen, darauf vertrauend, dass der Junge ihm folgte. Gohan hatte das gerade tun wollen, war jedoch von Videl aufgehalten worden, die darauf bestanden hatte, mitzukommen. Gohan hatte widerwillig zugestimmt, doch nicht bevor er Videl das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, umzudrehen, wenn es zu heftig für sie wurde. 

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit hatte ChiChi sich auch darauf vorbereitet, aufzubrechen, nur, dass sie ins Jenseits zurückkehrte, genauso wie sie es ihrem Ehemann versprochen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten können, als sie sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedet hatten. Keiner wusste, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden. Vielleicht, wenn das alles vorbei war, dürfte sie ja für die letzten Stunden, die sie noch übrig hatten, wiederkommen, doch vielleicht würden sie sich erst wiedersehen, wenn ihre Freunde starben. ChiChi hoffte nur, dass dieser Moment sehr weit in der Zukunft lag.

Sie hatte jeden einzelnen umarmt, selbst den alten Herrn der Schildkröten. Nachdem sie ihren Vater endlich losgelassen hatte, hatte sie sich Jenny zugewandt und sie sehr fest in die Arme genommen. Das Mädchen hatte diese Zurschaustellung der Zuneigung widerwillig erwidert, da sie noch immer nicht wusste, was sie von dieser Frau – ihrer Mutter – halten sollte.

Als ChiChi zurückgetreten war, hatte sie die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht fortwischen müssen. Sie hatte beobachtet wie Kibito an ihnen vorbeigeschossen war, dicht gefolgt von Gohan und Videl und es hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen, dass sie sich nicht von Gohan verabschieden konnte. ChiChi hätte sich auch gewünscht, sich von Goten zu verabschieden, doch seit das Juniorenturnier vorbei war, waren er und Trunks unauffindbar gewesen. Deshalb war sie mit einem schweren Herzen zu der wartenden Uranai Baba gegangen, hatte ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie ein letztes Mal zugewinkt und war dann verschwunden.

* * *

Während sie Babidis Handlangern dorthin gefolgt waren, wo sich der Magier versteckte, hatte der Kaioushin Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo und Krillin in die Geschehnisse eingeweiht. Goku, der das alles schon wusste, hatte nur ab und zu genickt, während seine Freunde dem hohen Gott aufmerksam zugehört hatten. Goku hatte jedoch auch gemerkt, dass Vegeta durch die Kommentare des Kaioushins stetig wütender wurde. Er konnte den älteren Saiyajin teilweise verstehen. Dem nach zu urteilen, was der Kaioushin ihnen erzählt hatte, vertraute er der Kraft der Saiyajins und dem, zu was sie fähig waren, nicht ganz. Das nagte an dem Stolz des Prinzen und Goku konnte das ziemlich gut nachempfinden, doch er verstand auch den Kaioushin. 

Das war einer von Vegetas nervigen Zügen. Er hatte Neigung, seine Feinde zu unterschätzen und sich selbst zu sicher zu sein. Er fühlte sich immer überlegen und dass ihm niemand würdig war. Das und außerdem machte er kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er einen sehr großen Einfluss auf die Erziehung seiner Kinder hatte. Langsam spürte Goku, wie die Eifersucht wieder aufkam, doch er zwang das Gefühl schnell zurück. Er musste seine persönlichen Bedürfnisse erst einmal links liegen lassen.

_Aber musst du das nicht immer?_, hatte ihn eine nörgelnde Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf verhöhnt. _Warst du nicht gestorben, um Radditz mit ins Jenseits zu nehmen? Hattest du nicht ein ganzes Jahr auf einem Planeten dort verbracht, um für die Ankunft der Saiyajins zu trainieren, ein Jahr, dass du mit deiner Familie hättest verbringen können? Warst du nicht nach Namek gereist, um gegen Frieza zu kämpfen, sobald du nach dem Kampf gegen die Saiyajins wieder auf den Beinen warst? Hattest du nicht drei Jahre lang für die Ankunft der Cyborgs trainiert? Hattest du dein Leben nicht im Kampf gegen Cell geopfert? Hattest du dich nicht entschlossen, tot zu bleiben, weil es für alle das Beste sein würde? Du hättest deine Kinder aufwachsen sehen können. Du hättest Jennys Vater sein können... Nicht Vegeta..._

-

Nicht weit hinter ihnen, hatte Kibito Gohan und Videl das gleiche erzählt, was der Kaioushin den anderen erzählt hatte, doch er hatte sie auch dazu angehalten, schneller zu fliegen, weil sie die anderen ansonsten nicht einholen könnten. Videl hatte dann zugegeben, dass sie nicht schneller fliegen konnte, dass sie schon zu schnell flog und ihren Körper über seine Grenzen hinaus strapazierte.

„Vielleicht solltest du umkehren", hatte Gohan gesagt.

„Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste. Ich würde nur im Weg sein", hatte sie mit einem bedauernden Lächeln geantwortet. „Zu blöd aber auch."

„Danke. Flieg zurück um Budokai und wenn du meine Freunde findest, erzähl ihnen, was los ist."

„Okay... Also warst du wirklich der Goldene Krieger."

„Jaah", hatte Gohan zugegeben. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass es jemand herausfand."

„Vor sieben Jahren waren deine Freunde das, die gegen Cell gekämpft haben, nicht wahr? Dort wurde dein Vater getötet. Und du warst der Junge bei ihnen", hatte sie weiter nachgehakt.

„Ja..."

„Also nehme ich an, dass es schließlich doch nicht mein Vater war, der Cell besiegt hat. Es war einer deiner Freunde, oder?"

„Äh, nun..."

„Das hab ich mir gedacht. Aber keine Angst, es stört mich nicht. Ich hab schon immer gedacht, dass es merkwürdig war, dass Dad gewonnen hatte. Nun macht alles Sinn." Sie hatte ihn ermunternd zugelächelt. „Gib dein Bestes, Gohan. Schlag diesen Babidi und rette alle, tust du das?"

„Das werde ich." Gohan hatte das Lächeln erwidert und er und Kibito hatten ihre Energie erhöht um die anderen einzuholen.

Videl war jedoch mitten in der Luft angehalten. „Stirb nicht, Gohan. Wenn du heil zurückkommst, werde ich mit dir ausgehen." Sie hatte noch einmal zu den beiden verschwindenden Punkten am Horizont geschaut und sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Budokai gemacht.

Kibito und Gohan hatten die anderen schnell eingeholt, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Babidis Handlanger in einem kleinen Tal in der Wüste landeten, das von hohen Felsen umgeben war. Sie hatten einen dieser Felsen genutzt, um sich zu verstecken, damit sie die Geschehnisse im Tal beobachten konnten. So hatten sie schnell herausgefunden, dass Babidi sein Raumschiff unter der Erde versteckte. Der Kaioushin hatte daraus geschlossen, dass Babidi von ihrer Gegenwart auf der Erde gewusst hatte und deshalb sein Schiff in dieser Wüste versteckt hatte. Piccolo hatte sofort angreifen wollen, aus Angst, dass sie die Energie benutzen könnten, um Buu wiederzuerwecken, doch der Kaioushin hatte ihnen befohlen, ein wenig länger zu warten, da Babidi sein Schiff nicht riskieren würde, um Buu innen drinnen ins Leben zurückzuholen.

Plötzlich waren zwei Wesen im Eingang des Schiffes erschienen – ein kleines mit dreckiggelber und faltiger Haut und ein weiteres unglaublich großes Wesen, dessen Haut roséfarben war.

„Babidi und Darbura", hatte Kibito gezischt.

Krillin hatte schwer schlucken müssen, als er Darburas Power Level spürte. „Vielleicht sollte ich lieber umkehren. Der da ist für mich eine Nummer zu groß." Die anderen hatten zugestimmt und Krillin hatte sich gerade umdrehen wollen, als in dem Tal ein unglaublich grausames Spektakel stattfand. Von einem Moment zum nächsten hatte sich Supopo Bitchi wie ein Ballon aufgebläht und war explodiert – das war Babidis Werk gewesen. Yam, der dieses mit Entsetzen beobachtet hatte, hatte versucht zu fliehen, doch einer von Babidis anderen Handlangern hatte sich schnell mit einem Ki-Ball um ihn gekümmert.

Ihr Blut war gefroren, als sich plötzlich alle bis auf Darbura wieder ins Schiff zurückgezogen hatten und der Dämonenlord einen Angriff gestartet hatte. Zu überrascht um auch nur irgendwie zu reagieren, hatten sie beobachtet, wie er vor Kibito zum Stehen gekommen war und ihn ohne zu zögern getötet hatte. Dann, bevor der Kaioushin die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, sie zu warnen, hatte Darbura auf die Z-Kämpfer gespuckt, wobei er Krillin und Piccolo getroffen hatte. Darburas Speichel war vergiftet und er verwandelte alles, was er berührte, in Stein, so wie die zwei Krieger. Der Dämonenlord hatte nur ein grausames Lachen ausgestoßen und ihnen geraten zu fliehen, da niemand es mit Babidi aufnehmen konnte, bevor er ebenfalls ins Innere des Schiffes zurückgekehrt war.

Nachdem der Kaioushin ihnen erzählt hatte, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, ihre Freunde zu retten, war, Darbura zu töten, war Goku eine einfache Lösung eingefallen. „Dann müssen wir ihm folgen und ihn töten."

„Tut das nicht! Das ist genau das, was er will!", hatte der Kaioushin sie gewarnt, doch die drei Saiyajins hatten seiner Warnung keine Beachtung geschenkt und waren zum Eingang des Schiffes heruntergestiegen. Der Gott war ihnen widerwillig hinein gefolgt. Sie hatten sich fallen gelassen, bis sie den ersten Level des Schiffes erreicht hatten, wo sie auf Pipi, ihren ersten Gegner, gestoßen waren. Erst wenn sie ihn besiegt hatten, durften sie einen weiteren Level nach unten steigen. Nach unten war auch die einzige Richtung, in die sie gehen konnten, da sich der Eingang hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Gohans Kommentar, dass das genauso wie in einem Videospiel war, hatte den Kaioushin verwirrt. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie diese Saiyajins in dieser ernsten Situation so gelassen sein konnten. Seine Sorge wurde nur größer, als er das Schere-Stein-Papier Spiel beobachtet hatte, das entscheiden sollte, wer von ihnen zuerst kämpfen sollte.

Vegeta hatte gewonnen. Er hatte geplant, diesen Kampf schnell zu beenden, und da Babidi die Fähigkeit hatte, sie nach seinem Willen überall hin zu transportieren, änderte nichts daran. Pipi hatte gedacht, dass es zu seinem Vorteil sein würde, in einer Gegend zu kämpfen, mit der er vertraut war – der Planet Zun, auf dem die Gravitation das zehnfache der Schwerkraft der Erde betrug – doch er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie falsch er damit gelegen hatte. Vegeta, der wesentliche höhere Schwerkraft gewohnt war, hatte kurzen Prozess mit ihm gemacht und ihn mit einem Schlag getötet.

Die Schleuse zum zweiten Level hatte sich geöffnet und die Z-Kämpfer und ein verblüffter Kaioushin waren heruntergesprungen.

Während die Z-Kämpfer darauf gewartet hatten, dass der nächste Gegner auftauchte, hatte Vegeta bemerkt, dass Buu wahrscheinlich nicht so stark sein würde, wie der Kaioushin in darstellte. Genauso wie Darbura, dessen Spucke laut Vegeta das einzige war, auf das sie achten mussten, da seine Manöver und Angriffe nicht sonderlich beeindruckend gewesen waren. Sehr zu seinem Widerwillen war Goku gezwungen gewesen, ihm zuzustimmen. Er nahm an, dass Darbura bei voller Kraft etwa so stark sein würde wie Cell und sie hatten sich alle seit den Cell Spielen verbessert.

Ihr nächster Gegner sollte Yakon sein und Goku war dran gewesen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Yakon ein Alien mit einziehbaren Sensen über seinen Klauen war und von Licht lebte. Sein Lieblingsort war die Dunkle Unendlichkeit gewesen, der Planet der Dunkelheit, wohin Babidi sie prompt transportiert hatte. Goku hätte ihn in der Dunkelheit ohne Probleme schlagen können, indem er sich nach seinem Ki richtete, doch er hatte schnell eine weitere Schwäche herausgefunden, nachdem er Gokus Licht _gegessen_ hatte, nachdem dieser sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt hatte. Der Saiyajin hatte diese Verfressenheit genutzt und Yakon, indem er sich einen Super Saiyajin Level zwei verwandelt hatte, mit so viel Licht gefüttert, dass er explodiert war.

Der Weg zum dritten Level war freigelegt worden.

Die Niederlage von Yakon hatte Babidi dazu gebracht, zu drastischen Maßnahmen zu greifen. Es war für Darbura Zeit gewesen, zu kämpfen.

Der Kaioushin hatte stoßartig vor Angst ausgeatmet, als der Dämonenlord durch die Tür des dritten Levels getreten war, doch Goku war mehr als bereit gewesen. Wenn sein Vater und Vegeta Recht hatten, dann würde er Darbura besiegen können. Doch als er vorgetreten war und verkündet hatte, dass er jetzt dran war, war Darbura nur wütend geworden. Wie konnte dieser Junge es wagen ihn zu verspotten und denken, dass er ihn ganz alleine besiegen konnte?

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit berieten sich die Ringrichter beim Tenkaichi Budokai darüber, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Sechs von den Kämpfern waren vor über eine Stunde fortgeflogen und noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Fünf waren noch übrig. Sollten sie das Turnier absagen und es an einem anderen Tag wiederholen? Das würde ihnen sicherlich eine Menge kosten, da die meisten Zuschauer dann wohl ihr Geld zurück haben wollten. 

Plötzlich hatte Mr. Satan eine Idee, die er schnell den Ringrichtern mitteilte. Sein Vorschlag war ein Battle Royal, ein Kampf in dem sich alle fünf Gegner gleichzeitig stellen würden und der letzte, der noch übrig war, würde der neue – oder alte – Weltmeister sein. So war es beschlossen und die fünf Finalisten waren Mr. Satan, Juuhachigou, Jewel, Killer und Mighty Mask, alias Trunks und Goten, die sich dieses Kostüm gestohlen hatten um das zu tun, was sie schon von Anfang an tun wollten – gegen die Erwachsenen kämpfen.

„Sie sind wirklich mutig", sagte einer der Ringrichter zu Satan. Als er den verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Champions sah, klärte er ihn auf: „Die anderen vier werden sich vermutlich gegen Sie verschwören."

Mr. Satans Kiefer schlug fast auf den Boden auf. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte seinen Vorschlag nicht wieder zurücknehmen und der Ringrichter gab schon die Entscheidung bekannt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die anderen Kämpfer ihn so sehr fürchteten, dass sie es noch nicht einmal wagen würden, zusammenzuarbeiten. Als er mit den anderen vier Kämpfern in den Ring trat, bereitete er sich darauf vor, von allen Seiten angegriffen zu werden, doch war ziemlich überrascht, als das nicht passierte.

Sobald der Ringrichter den Beginn des Kampfes angekündigt hatte, trat Juuhachigou Jewel, der sie vorher schon angebaggert hatte, aus dem Ring und Mighty Mask – Goten und Trunks – kümmerten sich schnell um Killer, da sie wussten, dass der einzige gefährliche Gegner Juuhachigou war. Letztere bemerkte, dass mit diesem maskierten Typen etwas nicht stimmte und dachte daher, dass sie lieber zuerst gegen ihn kämpfen sollte – sie wusste ebenfalls, dass Satan keine Bedrohung darstellen würde. Satan schien jedoch nicht zu merken, dass seine zwei Gegner nur Augen für den anderen hatten, da er nie sah, wie sie sich angriffen, als er sich selbst auf Mighty Mask stürzte.

Der Schlagabtausch war wieder einmal zu schnell für die Zuschauer und bald übertrugen sie den Kampf in die Luft. Goten und Trunks hatten ein paar Koordinationsprobleme mit ihren Bewegungen, da Trunks auf Gotens Schultern saß. Juuhachigou nutzte diesen Moment der Verwirrung und schlug sie hart in den Rücken, was sie zurück in den Ring fallen ließ. Sie sprangen schnell aus dem Loch, das ihr Aufprall im Boden verursacht hatte und schossen wieder nach oben.

„Goten, du solltest auch mal treten oder so", schalt Trunks seinen Freund.

„Aber ich kann kaum was sehen", jammerte Goten. „Aber ich habe eine Idee. Warum verwandeln wir uns nicht in Super Saiyajins?"

„Du hast Recht. Keiner wird unsere Veränderungen bemerken, solange wir unter dieser Maske sein." Gesagt, getan. Sie hatten jedoch nicht mit der Aura gerechnet, die sie nach ihrer Verwandlung umgeben würde.

_Ah, jetzt verstehe ich_, dachte Juuhachigou. Er _ist ein Super Saiyajin. Ich weiß wer ihr seid, Jungs._

„Lass uns einen Energieangriff benutzen, aber nicht so stark", schlug Goten vor.

„Okay." Trunks legte seine Hände aneinander und schoss auf Juuhachigou einen Ki-Ball ab, die ihn gerade so eben ausweichen konnte. Er flog in die Ferne und explodierte, als er auf das Meer traf. Die Welle, die diese Explosion hervorrief, konnte man noch über den Zuschauerrängen des Stadions sehen.

_Das war nicht lustig_. Juuhachigou starrte sie fassungslos an. _Dieser Strahl war sehr schnell und stark. Diese kleinen Würmer sind unglaublich. Das ist gefährlich. Ich muss es schnell beenden. _„Ich werde gewinnen, Goten und Trunks!"

„Sie, sie hat's herausgefunden!", riefen sie Jungs gleichzeitig. Sie hatten kaum Zeit zu reagieren, als Juuhachigou eine Kienzan, ein Ki-Angriff, der einem Frisbee ähnelte, nach ihnen warf. In ihrer Panik, diesem Angriff auszuweichen, flog Trunks nach oben und Goten wollte nach unten fliegen, sodass die Kienzan ihr Kostüm sauber in der Mitte durchtrennte ohne den Jungs ein Haar zu krümmen. Sie waren enttarnt und der Ringrichter, der sie erkannt hatte, verkündete bereits ihre Disqualifikation.

„Hau'n wir ab!", schlug Trunks vor und zusammen verließen sie das Stadion.

-

„Da haben sich Goten und Trunks also die ganze Zeit rumgetrieben", sagte Bulma, halb wütend, halb amüsiert, als sie und die anderen die Entlarvung der beiden Jungs beobachteten. „Ich wusste doch, dass sie etwas vorhatten."

Muten Roshi gab zu, dass er gewusst hatte, wo die Kinder gewesen waren und Jenny dachte so etwas Ähnliches. Doch als sie sah, wie ihr Bruder und sein bester Freund das Stadion verließen, sprang sie schnell auf. „Hey, wo glauben die fliegen die hin! Ohne mich!" Bevor irgendeiner überhaupt reagieren konnte, flog sie ihnen nach.

Bulma stöhnte und sank wieder zurück in ihren Sitz. „Diese Kinder..."

* * *

„Hey! Wartet auf mich!" Jenny wollte gerade ihre Energie erhöhen, als sie sah, wie die Jungs mitten in der Luft anhielten. Sie sah auch den Grund dafür – Videl. Sie erreichte die Jungs im gleichen Moment wie das ältere Mädchen und nachdem sie ein wenig nachgehakt und genervt hatten, erzählte Videl ihnen alles, was Kibito ihr und Gohan bereits erzählt hatte. Als sie jedoch die Reaktion der drei Kinder sah, wusste sie nicht mehr, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte. Die Kinder strahlten praktisch vor Begeisterung und Aufregung. 

„Kommt schon!", drängte Trunks sie. „Ich will sehen was los ist!"

„Genau! Wenn wir noch länger warten, könnte der Spaß vorbei sein, bevor wir ankommen!"

Jenny beobachtete diesen Austausch mit gemischten Gefühlen. Natürlich teilte sie ihre Begeisterung, doch sie musste auch an ihren Traum denken. Alles, was in dem Traum geschehen war, begann langsam Sinn zu ergeben. Widerwillig stimmte sie zu. „Okay, lasst uns los. Sie sind irgendwo in der Richtung."

Die drei Kinder verwandelten sich in Super Saiyajins und Videl konnte ihnen nur nachschauen, als sie verschwanden. Was hatte sie getan?

* * *

„Nun sind nur noch zwei Finalisten übrig!", rief der Ringrichter in das Mikro. „Mr. Satan und Juuhachigou!" 

Satan war verzweifelt. Wie konnte er sie jemals schlagen? Sie war auch eine dieser Freaks. _Sie wird mich umbringen._ Er machte sich fast vor Angst in die Hosen, als er in eine Kampfhaltung ging und zuckte unfreiwillig zurück, als sie ihn angriff. Doch anstatt ihn zu schlagen, fing sie ihn in einem leichten Nackengriff, indem sie ihren Arm um seinen Hals schlang. „Bitte, töte mich nicht! Ich werde alles tun!"

„Schnauze, oder ich werde dich wirklich umbringen", zischte Juuhachigou ihm ins Ohr. „Nun hör gut zu. Ich werde dich diesen Kampf gewinnen lassen, damit du deinen Ruf behältst, wenn du mir zwanzig Millionen Zeni gibst."

„Du willst zwanzig Millionen zeni?"

„Wenn du diesen Kampf gewinnst, kriegst du zehn Millionen, deshalb verlierst du auch nur zehn. Oder willst du, dass ich dich jetzt K.O. schlage?"

„Okay, okay, ich werde es tun!"

„In Ordnung. Es war mir eine Ehre, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen."

Sie tat so, als ob Satan es geschafft hatte, sie abzuwerfen, und landete mit einem lauten Schrei auf ihrem Rücken am Boden. Mr. Satan verstand, was sie tat, und konnte nicht anders, als noch ein wenig anzugeben. „Nun hab ich all deine Tricks herausgefunden! Du bist ziemlich stark, doch du hast dir den falschen Gegner ausgesucht. Du warst gut, aber ich bin noch immer der Champion! Es wird Zeit, das hier zu Ende zu bringen."

„Gut, lass es uns beenden."

Mr. Satan griff sie an. „Satan Wunder Ultra Megaton Schlag!" Seine Faust traf auf ihr Gesicht, doch sie bewegte sich zuerst nicht.

„Ist das dein stärkster Angriff?", fragte sie trocken, offensichtlich gelangweilt.

„Öh, jaah?"

Mit einem Augenrollen, tat Juuhachigou so, als ob der Schlag den gewünschten Effekt hatte, und flog aus dem Ring hinaus. Die Menge fing sofort an zu jubeln, als Mr. Satan seine Faust in die Luft stieß.

„Ich komme morgen vorbei und wenn du das Geld dann nicht da hast, werde ich dich töten müssen", sagte Juuhachigou, als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

* * *

„Was macht das Blag da so lange? Er sollte ihn schon längst getötet haben", grummelte Vegeta. „Das macht mich rasend!" 

Gohan erhöhte seine Energie endlich noch mehr und Blitze erschienen um seinen Körper herum, als er sich auf Darbura stürzte. Er schaffte es nun ohne Probleme dem Speichel auszuweichen, als der Dämonenlord auf ihn spie, doch er war nicht auf das Schwert vorbereitet, dass plötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Er schaffte es gerade, die Klinge zwischen seinen Handflächen zu fangen und sie zu zerbrechen.

„Verdammt! Ich werde das jetzt beenden! Ich hab die Schnauze voll!"

„Tu das nicht, Vegeta! Das ist Gohans Kampf, nicht deiner!", sagte Goku zu ihm. „Er hat seinen Fehler bemerkt und es sollte jetzt nur noch ein paar Minuten dauern. Niemand wird eingreifen!"

„Was gibt dir das Recht, das zu entscheiden? Wenn ich bemerke, dass das Blag wertvolle Minuten in einem Kampf verschwendet, den er vor langer Zeit hätte gewinnen können, werde ich nicht zögern um ihm zu zeigen, wie man es richtig macht", fuhr Vegeta ihn an. „Du hast den gleichen Fehler schon einmal gemacht, Kakarotto, und schau, was es dir gebracht hat."

„Aber du hast das Recht, das zu entscheiden..." Goku funkelte ihn düster an.

„Zumindest war ich in den letzten Jahren hier gewesen und ich habe gesehen, zu was der Junge fähig ist und zu was nicht. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass er diesen Darbura schon viel schneller hätte fertig machen können. Wusstest du das?"

Son Goku erwiderte den herausfordernden zornigen Blick und spürte, wie die Eifersucht mit voller Kraft zurückkam. Er ballte seine Fäuste fest und musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um Vegeta jetzt nicht an Ort und Stelle anzugreifen. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist", sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „gibt es nur noch dich und mich. Dann werde ich dich besiegen und dir zeigen, wie viel besser ich bin, schon wieder.

Darbura hielt mitten im Angriff inne und blickte zu den zwei streitenden Saiyajins. Ein listiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. '_Lord Babidi, bringt mich zurück zum Schiff. Ich habe etwas Gutes gefunden.'_

Plötzlich änderte sich ihre Umgebung wieder, von der Wüste in der sie gekämpft hatten zum Schiff. „Was zum...?", fluchte Gohan, als er sich in der Umgebung wiederfand und beobachtete, wie Darbura durch die Tür verschwand. Er landete, doch hielt an seiner Energie fest. Er war so verwirrt, dass er nicht einmal die wütenden Blicke bemerkte, die sein Vater und Vegeta sich zuwarfen. „Warum ist er abgehauen?"

„Ich fürchte, er ist nicht abgehauen...", sagte der Kaioushin irritiert. „Er plant etwas... Und wir können nur abwarten und sehen, was genau." Er hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung in seinem Hinterkopf, dass, was immer es war, das Darbura vorhatte, nicht gut war, überhaupt nicht gut war und den Spieß komplett umdrehen könnte.

Sie mussten jedoch nicht lange warten, da Vegeta plötzlich in Schmerzen seinen Kopf ergriff und sich krümmte. Eine riesige Energiewelle brach von ihm aus und im nächsten Augenblick war er ein Super Saiyajin im zweiten Level.

„Vegeta! Babidi versucht dich durch das Böse in dir zu kontrollieren. Leere deine Gedanken! Denk nicht!", versuchte der Kaioushin mit ihm zu reden. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn; der Prinz der Saiyajins befand sich bereits unter Babidis Kontrolle.

In diesem Chaos bemerkten weder der Kaioushin noch Gohan, dass Goku ungewöhnlich ruhig geworden war. Sie bemerkten nicht, wie er seine Stirn rieb, als er schleichende Kopfschmerzen bekam. Goku massierte seine Schläfen und versuchte die plötzlich unglaublich lauten Geräusche in dem Raum auszuschließen, als die Kopfschmerzen anfingen schlimmer und schlimmer zu werden.

_Dieser hier ist nicht so leicht_, hörte er eine schleimige Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen. _Vielleicht kann ich etwas auslösen, dass mir helfen wird, die Kontrolle über ihn zu erlangen._

Goku fiel auf seine Knie und presste seine Augen zu. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er solche Schmerzen erlebt. Niemals. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob sich etwas in ihm losreißen wollte, etwas, das vor langer Zeit begraben worden war. Und er wusste irgendwie, dass der Schmerz verschwinden würde, sobald er es losließ.

Plötzlich erschien eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf, eine Stimme, die überraschenderweise wie seine eigene klang. _Hattest du dich nicht entschlossen, tot zu bleiben, weil es für alle das Beste sein würde? Du hättest deine Kinder aufwachsen sehen können. Du hättest Jennys Vater sein können... Nicht Vegeta..._

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei ließ er es endlich los, all die Emotionen, die sich über den Tag hinweg in ihm aufgestaut hatten, sowie andere, von denen er noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten, flossen durch seinen Körper. Die Energie um ihn herum explodierte und er fühlte sich so frei wie noch niemals zuvor.

Er stand auf und schaute zu Vegeta, der ihn wissend angrinste. Er erwiderte das Grinsen und beide wusste, was der andere wollte.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die schockierten und bestürzten Blicke, die Gohan und der Kaioushin ihnen gaben, noch das grausame Lachen, das durch das Schiff hallte.

Es war Zeit, ein paar Dinge zu klären.


	23. Teil II: Feinde

**A/N:** **Eine Woche lang musstet ihr nach dem fiesen Cliffie aus dem letzten Kapitel auf die Fortsetzung warten, aber diese Woche ist jetzt um und hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Ich freue mich, dass euch die Geschichte immer noch gefällt, obwohl ich mich sehr dicht an das Original halte. Ich habe übrigens jetzt alle Kapitel von Teil II fertig übersetzt und beim Ende von Kapitel 25 lief es mir mal wieder eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Ich kann's kaum erwarten eure Reaktionen darauf zu sehen!**

**So, jetzt aber viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!**

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 22: Feinde**

„Dad? Was ist los hier?", fragte Gohan verwirrt.

Er hatte eine leise Ahnung, was dort los war, doch er konnte es nicht glauben, _wollte es nicht glauben._ Es war unmöglich – _das musste es einfach sein!_ Sein Vater konnte einfach nicht von Babdidi besessen worden sein – laut dem Kaioushin brauchte man zumindest etwas Böses im Herzen, um besessen zu werden. Gohan hatte jedoch niemals – nicht einmal – etwas auch nur andeutungsweise Böses im Herzen seines Vaters bemerkt. Es war wesentlich leichter zu verstehen, wie Vegeta besessen werden konnte, obwohl der Prinz sich in den vergangenen Jahren sehr geändert hatte. Vegeta hatte eine düstere Vergangenheit; er hatte ganze Planeten ausgelöscht ohne nur mit der Wimper zu zucken und er hatte erbarmungslos getötet, während Goku, obwohl er gekämpft hatte, seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war und zweimal gestorben war, immer sein sorgloses Wesen beibehalten hatte. Zumindest hatte Gohan immer gedacht, dass das stimmte. Etwas musste nach dem zweiten Tod geschehen sein, das seinen Vater verändert hatte, vielleicht gerade genug, damit Babidis Zauber funktionierte...

Gohan dachte stark nach und versuchte die einzelnen Teile zusammenzufügen. Wenn er sich die Geschehnisse von diesem Tag genauer anschaute, wobei er seine eigenen Gefühle außer Acht ließ, bemerkte er ein paar merkwürdige Dinge im Verhalten seines Vaters. Sie waren klein, beinahe bedeutungslos, doch sie waren da. Die flüchtigen und zornigen Blicke zu Vegeta den ganzen Tag, der traurige und entschuldigende Blick auf seinem Gesicht wann immer jemand etwas erwähnte, was Gohan oder die Zwillinge in den letzten sieben Jahren gemacht hatten, gemischt mit dem plötzlichen Ausdruck des Verstehens und – verdammt, warum hatte er das nicht schon vorher bemerkt? – _Eifersucht!_

Nun machte alles Sinn. Genauso wie Gohan es getan hatte, gab sich sein Vater die Schuld dafür, dass seine Kinder ohne Eltern aufwachsen mussten. Dann, während des Turniers, hatte Goku gemerkt wie nahe seine Söhne und besonders seine Tochter seinem einstigen Erzfeind standen. Während Gohan Vegeta als einen Mentoren und Freund betrachtete, schauten Goten und Jenny zu ihm auf, wie sie zu einem Vater aufschauen würden – wobei Jenny das sogar noch mehr tat als ihr Bruder.

Das war es also! Deshalb konnte Babidi Goku unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Den ganzen Tag das Verhältnis zwischen Vegeta und den Kindern, die er noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte, zu beobachten, hatten einen Funken Eifersucht verursacht, der mit jeder Schau der Zuneigung, die er hatte beobachten müssen, und mit jeder Geschichte, die ihm gezeigt hatte, was er verpasst hatte, gewachsen und heller geworden war.

Böse ist nicht gleich böse. Es scheint so, dass Babidi nur ein paar unlautere Gedanken und Gefühle brauchte, um Leute unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, und mit der Eifersucht, die in ihm loderte, hatte sein Vater das ideale Ziel dargeboten.

„Dad? Vegeta?", fragte Gohan noch einmal, in der Hoffnung, dass zumindest einer von ihnen reagieren würde, doch keiner tat es.

„Son Goku! Vegeta! Ihr müsst dagegen kämpfen!", sagte der Kaioushin, obwohl es mehr eine hilflose Bitte war als ein Befehl. _Wie konnte das passieren,_ fragte er sich. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Vegeta eine Gefahr war – seine Chancen, besessen zu werden waren mit seiner Vergangenheit ziemlich groß gewesen. Doch er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Babidi es geschafft hatte, Goku unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Egal mit wem er gesprochen hatte, alle hatten ihm versichert, dass, wenn es eine Person gab, die Babidis Magie gegenüber immun war, es Son Goku war – ‚_Kein Kriegerherz könnte reiner sein',_ hatten sie ihm gesagt. Wie falsch sie gelegen hatten. Die beiden stärksten Saiyajins standen unter Babidis Kontrolle. Die Schlacht war verloren. „Ihr müsst ihn bekämpfen!"

„Halt die Klappe!", brüllte Vegeta. „Du hast keine Ahnung, worum das hier geht, also halte dich da raus. Wir haben schon zu lange darauf gewartet, nicht wahr, Kakarotto?"

„Das haben wir."

Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters jagte Gohan einen Schauer über den Rücken. Mit den Lippen so zu einem grausamen Grinsen verzogen und dem Symbol der Majins scheinbar auf die Stirn tätowiert, sah er nicht mehr wie der Son Goku aus, den sie alle kannten und liebten – dieser Saiyajin vor ihm war eine ganz andere Person.

* * *

Auf einem anderen Level des Schiffes war der Magier Babidi durchaus erfreut. Er dachte das gleiche wie der Kaioushin – die beiden mächtigsten Krieger, die er je gesehen hatte, waren unter seiner Kontrolle. Mit ihnen auf seiner Seite würde Buus Wiederbelebung ein Kinderspiel sein. Ihm war fast schwindelig vor Begeisterung, wenn er an die Möglichkeiten dachte, die die zwei mit sich brachten.

Aber zuallererst brauchte er genug Energie um Buu wiederzubeleben und gab es einen besseren Ort, diese Energie zu sammeln, als den Ort, wo die stärkten Kämpfer der Welt versammelt waren?

* * *

Plötzlich, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, befanden sich die vier Krieger in der Mitte des Budokai Ringes. Der letzte Kampf war gerade vorbei und Satan erhielt den Gürtel des Weltmeisters. Die Menge hörte auf zu jubeln in dem Moment, als sie auftauchten, und starrte die vier Neuankömmlinge in dem Ring stattdessen nur verwirrt an.

Zu diesen verwirrten Zuschauern gehörten auch die restlichen Z-Kämpfer. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg von ihren Sitzplätzen um Juuhachigou am Eingangstor zu treffen.

„Was machen sie hier?", wollte Bulma wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Muten Roshi. „Sie sind bei dem Typen, mit dem sie weggeflogen waren. Vielleicht haben sie die Bedrohung abgewendet und Goku hat sie zurückgebracht."

„Aber der große Typ fehlt. Und wo sind Krillin und Piccolo?"

Muten Roshi schwieg und starrte tief in Gedanken versunken in den Ring.

* * *

Unten im Ring erkannte Satan plötzlich Goku und Vegeta, nun da sie Super Saiyajins waren, von den Cell spielen und musste schwer schlucken. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht anfangen, hier zu kämpfen. Wenn er sie erkannt hatte, würden andere es auch tun, und er hatte langsam keine Erklärungen mehr für diese Tricks, wie er sie nannte. Besonders nach diesem Turnier. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Menge eins und eins zusammenzählte und herausfand, dass er nicht derjenige war, der Cell besiegt hatte.

Satan betete zu wem ihm auch immer zuhörte, dass sie nicht kämpfen würden.

* * *

Goku und Vegeta blickten einander noch immer an, als sie plötzlich beide Babidis Stimme in ihren Köpfen hörten, die ihnen befahl, gegen die anderen Krieger zu kämpfen. Die zwei Saiyajins wollten jedoch davon nichts hören.

„Es gibt hier im Ring nur eine Person, gegen die ich kämpfen will", sagte Goku, seine Stimme streng und fest. Er meinte, was er sagte, und keiner konnte ihn dazu zwingen, etwas anderes zu machen.

„Kakarotto hat Recht. Die anderen sind mir egal, solange ich gegen ihn kämpfen kann."

Die Stimme verschwand. Es schien so, als ob Babidi erst einmal aufgegeben hatte.

„Ihr könnt hier nicht kämpfen", warf Gohan ein. „Es stehen zu vielen Leben auf dem Spiel."

„Oh ja, wir können hier kämpfen", sagte Vegeta martialisch. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und öffnete die Faust. Ein blaues Glühen erschien in der Mitte seiner Handfläche und entwickelte sich zu einem großen Ki-Ball. „Schau her."

Mit einem Handwink flog der Ki-Ball mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf Goku zu. Der andere Saiyajin lenkte ihn spielend um und jagte ihn direkt in die Menge. Eine laute Explosion konnte in der ganzen Stadt gehört werden und Rauch stieg dort auf, wo der Angriff die Zuschauerränge erwischt hatte. Erst als sich der Qualm verflüchtigte, konnte man die wahren Ausmaße erkennen. Die Ränge auf einer Seite des Ringes waren fast vollständig zerstört – dieser Angriff hatte Hunderten das Leben gekostet.

Panik erfasste die restlichen Zuschauer. Sie kletterten über Sitze, schoben sich durch die Mengen, und dachten nicht einmal darüber nach, wenn ein anderer wegen ihnen stürzte.

* * *

Die übrigen Z-Kämpfer ignorierten das wilde Durcheinander um sie herum – sie waren alle vollkommen auf die Geschehnisse im Ring fixiert. Keiner von ihnen konnte begreifen, dass Goku gerade willig Hunderte von Menschen getötet hatte. Einige von ihnen, vor allem Yamchu, hatten damit gerechnet, dass Vegeta eines Tages wieder rückfällig werden würde, doch dass Goku den Ki-Ball direkt in die Menge abgelenkt hatte und nicht in den Himmel, wo kein Schaden angerichtet werden konnte, war einfach zuviel.

Keiner von ihnen wagte es etwas zu sagen, doch sie dachten alle das gleiche. _Was war mit ihnen geschehen, während sie fort gewesen __waren?_

_

* * *

„Dad...", murmelte Gohan. Er hatte alles erwartet, nur nicht, dass sein Vater einfach Hunderte von Menschen töten würde. Sein Vater, besessen oder nicht, konnte so etwas einfach nicht. Nicht Son Goku, der sein Leben bereitwillig geopfert hatte, um hinter der Dummheit seines Sohnes aufzuräumen, und gleichzeitig mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er stolz auf seinen Sohn war. Als er seinen Vater jetzt jedoch anschaute, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass diese Person vor ihm nicht sein Vater war – und doch musste er etwas tun, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er wusste, dass er nicht mit Vegeta reden konnte, doch er war sich sicher, dass es in seinem Vater irgendwo noch etwas Gutes gab, an das er appellieren konnte. „Dad! Du musst damit aufhören! Das bist nicht du! Du tötest keine Unschuldigen. Schau mich an und erinnere dich daran, wie sehr du diese Welt liebst, was du für sie getan hast! Verdammt noch mal, Dad! Du bist tot geblieben, damit die Erde sicher vor Angriffen gegen dich sein würde!"_

„Du begreifst es nicht, oder Gohan?", fragte Son Goku ihn ruhig. „Das ist genau das, worum es hier geht. Ich habe alles für diese Welt aufgegeben – mein Leben, meine Familie – und was bekomme ich dafür? Nichts! Die meisten Leute wissen noch nicht einmal wie oft ich ihre Ärsche gerettet habe und wenn jemand bemerkt hatte, dass die Welt kurz vor ihrem Ende stand und wir es abgewendet haben, bekamen Leute wie er—", Er zeigte auf Satan, der unter dem anschuldigenden Blick zusammenzuckte, „— das Ansehen, obwohl sie nichts getan haben. Ich bin es so satt, mich zu sorgen, so satt alles zu geben und nichts als Gegenleistung zu erhalten, nur um zu sehen, dass andere Leute das bekommen, was ich verdient habe."

Die Gedanken des jungen Hybriden überschlugen sich. Die Worte von seinem Vater, bedeuteten die wirklich das, was er dachte? „Du- du hast dich mit Absicht unter seine Kontrolle begeben?" Als er das selbstzufriedene höhnische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters sah, wusste er die Antwort und wandte sich Vegeta zu. „Du auch, nicht wahr?"

Als ob zu bestätigen, dass Gohan Recht hatte, streckte Vegeta seine Hand zur Seite und zerstörte einen weiteren Teil des Stadions, wobei er knapp die anderen Z-Kämpfer verfehlte.

„Dad! Bitte hör mir zu! Egal warum du es getan hast, du musst damit aufhören… Du…"

„Du begreifst es wirklich nicht?" Sein Vater klang ein wenig enttäuscht. „Heute ist meine einzige Chance gegen Vegeta zu kämpfen und nachdem dieser Tag vorbei ist, werden wir wahrscheinlich nie wieder die Möglichkeit bekommen, das zu regeln." Weitere Proteste, die sein Sohn ihm an den Kopf werfen könnte, ignorierend, wandte Goku sich zu Vegeta. „Lass uns kämpfen. Aber irgendwo anders. Babidi! Der Ring ist nicht groß genug! Bring uns irgendwo hin, wo genug Platz ist!"

„Kakarotto hat Recht. Beeilung, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag!"

„Ihr dürft nicht gegen einander kämpfen", versuchte der Kaioushin ihn aufzuhalten. „Babidi wird die Energie benutzen, die ihr beide verliert, um Buu wiederzubeleben, und wenn das passiert, wird keiner mehr sicher sein. Die Erde und das ganze Universum werden verdammt sein, wenn dieses Monster freikommt."

„Buu ist uns egal, nicht wahr, Kakarotto?" Goku stimmte zu. „Buu ist zu unserem Kampf nur zweitrangig. Wir haben lange genug gewartet. Wir beide haben unsere Gründe für diesen Kampf, obwohl ziemlich unterschiedliche, nehme ich an."

Der Kaioushin trat zwischen sie. „Dann müsst ihr erst mich töten. Ihr werdet nur über meine Leiche kämpfen dürfen." Der hohe Gott verspannte sich, als sowohl Goku wie auch Vegeta ohne Zögern ihre Handflächen auf ihn richteten. Mit einem Seufzer trat der Kaioushin wieder beiseite. Er wusste, dass es niemandem helfen würde, wenn er sich jetzt töten ließ. Also waren nur noch er und Gohan übrig und ihre einzige Chance diesen Albtraum aufzuhalten, war Buus Kugel zu zerstören, bevor sie genug Energie hatten.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, beförderte Babidi sie wieder in eine Wüste, doch keiner von ihnen schien von diesem Szenenwechsel erschrocken zu sein.

„Ich werde euch kämpfen lassen. Gohan, wir müssen Babidi und das Ei finden, damit wir gegen Babidi und Darbura kämpfen können, bevor die Wiederbelebung beendet ist."

‚_Wovon spricht er?'_, hörten Goku und Vegeta in ihren Köpfen. ‚_Ihr zwei müsst sie aufhalten! Tötet sie!'_

„Nein!", brüllte Goku, zur gleichen Zeit wie Vegeta seine Verweigerung ausrief.

„Uns ist es egal, was die zwei machen, solange es nicht unseren Kampf stört!"

* * *

Verblüfft versuchte Babidi es noch einmal. ‚_Tut, was ich euch sage!'_ Beide Kämpfer ergriffen ihre Köpfe, als sie sichtlich gegen ihn kämpften, doch wollten immer noch nicht gehorchen. Babidi bemerkte, dass ihr Wille zu stark war, um ganz eingenommen zu werden, etwas, das noch nie zuvor geschehen war. Noch niemals hatte es jemand gewagt, sich gegen ihn aufzurühren. Diese Saiyajins waren wirklich anders. Am Ende gab er einfach auf. Ihr Kampf sollte genug Energie für die Wiederbelebung einbringen. Darbura sollte es schaffen, den Kaioushin und den jungen Saiyajin lange genug aufzuhalten.

Darbura bestätigte seine Gedanken. „Macht Euch darum keine Sorgen, Lord Babidi. Ihr einziger Zweck ist es, Energie zu stehlen. Solange ich hier bin, wird der Kaioushin nicht in der Lage sein, irgendetwas zu tun. War das nicht Euer Wunsch? Den Kaioushin vor Euren eigenen Augen sterben zu sehen? Ich glaube, es wäre besser, die Tür zu öffnen und sie hereinzulassen. Wenn sie versuchen, einzubrechen, könnten sie Buu erwecken bevor er bei ganzer Kraft ist."

Babidi stimmte zu und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schiff, das im Untergrund war, egal wohin der Magier sie hinbrachte.

* * *

„Die Schleuse hat sich geöffnet!", sagte Gohan überrascht.

„Wenn sein Schiff kaputt ist, hat Babidi ein Problem", sagte der Kaioushin zu ihm. „Komm schon, Gohan. Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren."

„Okay..." Der junge Saiyajin blickte reumütig zurück zu seinem Vater und Vegeta, die schon bereit waren zu kämpfen, bevor er dem Kaioushin durch das Loch im Grund folgte. Als sie im ersten Level ankamen, bemerkten sie, dass auch die zweite Schleuse geöffnet war, genauso wie alle anderen auf ihrem Weg nach unten, wo Babidi und Darbura schon auf sie warteten.

„Ist das Buus Kugel?" fragte er.

„Ja, das ist sie", bestätigte der Kaioushin seine Vermutung.

„Mörder meines Vaters... Ich bin froh, dass du es hierher schaffen konntest", begrüßte Babidi ihn. „Obwohl ich ein wenig überrascht gewesen war, als ich gehört hatte, dass du lebst, obwohl ich hätte schwören können, dass ich deine Leiche gesehen hatte, nachdem Darbura dich und deinen Freund getötet hatte."

„Ich bin hierher gekommen um dich zu besiegen und die Wiedererweckung aufzuhalten."

„Unglücklicherweise sieht es nicht gut für dich aus, da ich den Dämonenlord Darbura auf meiner Seite habe."

Diesen Kommentar ignorierend, sprach der Kaioushin zu Gohan: „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Während wir hier sind, wird der Schaden von Goku und Vegeta hierher geschickt." Sein Blick traf den des Magiers. „Ich werde Babidi töten."

* * *

Auf der Oberfläche hatten beide Saiyajins ihre Energie zum zweiten Level erhöht und standen sich mit verbissener Entschlossenheit, bereit anzufangen, gegenüber. Alleine die Kraft, die sie ausstrahlten, zerstörte den Grund und Felsen um sie herum. Beide bemerkten, dass der andere stärker war als Gohan es während der Cell Spiele gewesen war, doch das schürte nur das, was ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod sein würde.

Nachdem sie nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gezögert hatten, um den wahrscheinlichsten Zug des anderen zu berechnen, griffen sie an. Als sie sich berührten, bebte die Erde um sie herum, größere Brocken zerfielen zu Staub und Donner hallte in den Bergen. Sie schienen mit voller Kraft dabei zu sein, keiner von ihnen gewann oder verlor an Grund.

Goku blockte einen Seitentritt auf seinen Kopf, fing Vegetas Faust direkt danach, als der Prinz versuchte, seinen Gegner in den Unterbauch zu schlagen, und erwiderte den Angriff, den Vegeta nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt aufhielt. Mit ihren Händen ineinander verbissen, versuchten sie sich gegenseitig mit ihren Knien und Füßen zu treten. Vegeta schaffte es, sich aus diesem Griff zu befreien, indem er seinen Gegner einen Kopfstoß gab. Goku zuckte bei der kleinen Platzwunde über seinem rechten Auge zusammen, doch griff sofort wieder an. Vegeta krachte zu Boden, wobei sich ein großer Krater um ihn herum formte. Nur eine Sekunde nach diesem Aufprall, sprang der Krieger aus dem Krater heraus und landete gegenüber von Goku, trotz der gerissenen Lippe grinsend.

* * *

„Buu sollte ziemlich bald, nachdem er seine ganze Kraft erreicht, aus der Kugel kommen. Es ist besser, wenn wir uns zur Oberfläche begeben", sagte Babidi.

„In Ordnung, aber egal was passiert, ich werde es verhindern, dass Buu wiederbelebt wird", gab der Kaioushin zurück und im nächsten Moment veränderte sich ihre Umgebung und sie waren wieder in einer Wüste, doch weit von dem Kampf zwischen den beiden Saiyajins entfernt.

„Glaubst du, du kannst diesen Erdling besiegen, Darbura?", wollte Babidi von seinem Handlanger wissen.

Darbura lächelte selbstbewusst. „Natürlich kann ich das. Wir haben vorhin schon gekämpft. Ich kann mich um diesen Kerl kümmern."

Gohan ballte seine Fäuste, bereit den Kampf fortzusetzen. Das einzige Schlimme an der Sache war, dass er nicht wusste, wie es Darbura ging. Hatte Babidi etwas getan, um seine Energie wiederherzustellen oder war er, wie er selbst, vom anderen Kampf noch erschöpft? Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, Darburas Leben ein Ende setzen zu können, er hätte es schon vorhin machen können, doch die Frage war, wie lange es dauern würde. Was er jetzt brauchte, war ein Energieschub, so einen Schub wie bei den Cell Spiele, als seine Wut explodierte. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht wütend werden. Er war von der ganzen Situation viel zu verwirrt um wütend genug zu werden. Und er vermutete, dass der Kaioushin das wusste, dem verzweifelten Blick auf dem Gesicht des hohen Gottes nach zu urteilen. In der Hoffnung, dass es ihm und dem Kaioushin etwas Zuversicht bringen und Babidi und Darbura Angst einjagen würde, verwandelte er sich in einen Super Saiyajin.

Babidi lachte furchteinflößend. „So ist es nun mal, mein lieber Kaioushin. Du kannst uns nicht aufhalten. Ich besitze viel mehr Magie als mein Vater jemals hatte und ich habe Darbura an meiner Seite." Er hatte gerade diesen Satz beendet, als ein piepsendes Geräusch von Buus Ei kam. „Nein! Es kann nicht sein! Nicht so schnell!"

„Wovon spricht er?", wollte Gohan wissen, als der Kaioushin stoßartig ausatmete.

„Vo-vo-voll! Er ist bei ganzer Kraft! Buu ist bei ganzer Kraft!", rief Babidi erfreut aus. „Endlich wird Buu wiedererweckt werden!"

„Das kann nicht angehen!", rief der Kaioushin. „Wie können Goku und Vegeta in so kurzer Zeit so viel Energie verloren haben?"

„Ich weiß", erklärte Gohan. „Sowohl Vater wie auch Vegeta kämpfen in einem Level, das den Super Saiyajin bei weitem übersteigt. Der Schaden, den sie sich gegenseitig zufügen, sollte enorm sein."

„Das ist zuviel", gab sich der Kaioushin die Schuld. „Ich habe einen riesigen Fehler begangen."

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit, irgendwo in der Luft, hielten drei Kinder mitten im Flug an, als sie die riesige Energie bemerkten. „Was sind das für unglaublich große Kis?", wollte Trunks wissen. „Unsere Väter vielleicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Goten. „Was meinst du, Schwesterchen?"

„Ich seid beide blöd", sagte sie zu ihnen. „Einer dieser Kis gehört definitiv Vegeta, obwohl es viel höher ist, als es jemals zuvor war."

„Aber, es sieht so aus, als ob er kämpft. Und er kämpft gegen euren Vater, das heißt, etwas muss los sein... Wollt ihr mit nachschauen?"

Goten und Jenny schauten sich an, bevor sie Trunks angrinsten und in die Richtung der Kis losflogen.

* * *

Die Mühe, die Goku und Vegeta sich in ihren Kampf gaben war noch immer so intensiv wie, als sie angefangen hatten. Einige Felsen und Berge um sie herum waren in der Zwischen Zeit zu Staub verarbeitet worden und die Landschaft war unerkenntlich geworden.

Als sich die Kämpfer trennten, wurde ihr körperlicher Zustand sichtbar. Beide hatten diverse blutende Wunden und blaue Flecken und obwohl sie noch genauso hart kämpften wie zuvor, waren sie sichtlich erschöpft. Die Kleidung war zerrissen, blutig und überhaupt in einem schlechten Zustand.

Vegeta spuckte etwas Blut aus und lächelte Goku spottend an. „Was ist das? Ist das alles, was du drauf hast? Erzähl mir nicht, dass du die letzten sieben Jahre im Jenseits nicht trainiert hast. Ich kenne dich besser, Kakarotto. Mit seinem kleinen Zauberspruch hat Babidi uns beiden einen Schub gegeben. Also habe ich dich entweder endlich durch reines Training übertroffen oder du hältst noch zurück. Erzähl mir, was ist es?"

Sie umkreisten sich, doch Goku schwieg weiterhin, wobei er versuchte den plötzlichen Wutschwall in sich zu bekämpfen. Er kannte die Antwort zu der Frage, wollte sie jedoch noch nicht offenbaren. Vegeta hatte jedoch Recht. Seit dem Beginn des Kampfes waren sie gleich auf gewesen – Goku hatte nicht erwartet, dass Vegeta so viel besser und stärker geworden war. Er hatte gedacht, dass er ihn erst demütigen konnte, indem er ihm zeigte, dass er ihn in dem Level, in dem er sich jetzt befand, besiegte und ihm dann, bevor er zum Todesstoß ansetzte, zeigte, wie stark er wirklich geworden war. Doch es schien, als ob er die Taktik ändern musste.

„Was ist los, Kakarotto? Hast du vergessen, wie man spricht oder hast du einfach nur realisiert, dass du diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen kannst? Oder, wenn du immer noch zurückhältst, brauchst du vielleicht einfach nur die richtige Inspiration um alles zu geben. Ich nehme an, diese Inspiration könnte der Grund sein, wegen dem du dich überhaupt in Babidis Kontrolle begeben hast. Es geht darum, was andere Leute haben und du nicht – das hast du zumindest deinem Blag erzählt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es bemerkt hat, aber ich habe es. Es geht um mehr. Du hättest einfach nur deine Rache an jeder einzelnen Person auf diesem Planeten üben können, aber nein, du musstest diese Rechnung mit mir begleichen. Warum? Weil ich derjenige bin, der das bekommen hat, was du am meisten begehrst."

Sie hörten auf, sich zu umkreisen und Goku ballte und löste seine Fäuste. Vegeta machte das mit Absicht – er wollte, dass er den Kopf verlor – und er machte seine Arbeit gut, da Goku fühlen konnte, wie ihm die Selbstkontrolle mit jedem Wort, das der Prinz der Saiyajins sagte, weiter entglitt.

„Sag schon, _Goku_, tat es nicht weh, wiederzukommen in der vollen Erwartung, dass deine Familie und deine Freunde dich mit offenen Armen empfangen, nur um herauszufinden, dass jemand von deinem Blut dir misstraut? Ich spreche nicht von Gohan oder Goten – der Junge ist so zutrauend, dass es schon wehtut – sondern von dem Mädchen, Jenny. Es geht nur um sie, nicht wahr? Die zwei anderen Bälger waren sofort von dir eingenommen, aber sie hatte Abstand gehalten. Wie ist es, wenn sie mich, _mich_, den Mörder und unbarmherzigen Krieger, um Rat bittet? Wie ist es, dass sie mir mehr als allen anderen vertraut? Wie ist es zu wissen, dass ich der erste war, der sie trainiert hat, dass ich derjenige bin, zu dem sie aufschaut und zu dem sie kommt, wenn sie Probleme hat, sogar mit Problemen, über die sie nicht mit ihrem älteren Bruder sprechen kann? Sag mir, wie ist es nun, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich ihre ersten Worte gehört habe und sie an mich gerichtet waren? Willst du wissen, was sie gesagt hat? Na, willst du's wissen?" Vegeta spie plötzlich ein grausames und höhnisches Lachen aus. „Es war _Da-dy._ Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, ich war ihr..."

Vegeta wurde jäh unterbrochen, als er einem Angriff seines Rivalen ausweichen musste. Durch Wut geblendet hatte Goku sich einfach blind auf den anderen Saiyajin geworfen und fand sich nun liegend im Sand wieder, mit seinem Gesicht zu Boden. Er stand wieder auf, knurrte und blickte Vegeta zornig an, der seinen Blick bloß mit einem Ausdruck äußerster Genugtuung erwiderte.

„Glückwunsch, Kakarotto. Es hat lange gedauert, aber endlich hast du die Saiyajinseite in dir gefunden und angenommen. Ich wusste, sie musste irgendwo in dir begraben sein, aber dass es ein kleines Mädchen brauchte, um sie zur Oberfläche zu bringen..." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er das nicht glauben konnte. „Wie auch immer... Aber nun, fühlt es sich nicht großartig an? Frei von jeglicher Schuld und Reue zu sein, endlich in der Lage zu sein, den Durst nach Blut zu verspüren und zu genießen? Die Macht, die dir das verleiht?"

„Du hast Recht", gab Goku mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen zu. „Es ist wahr. Ich habe noch nie so eine Freiheit erlebt. Mich in Babidis Kontrolle zu begeben war die beste Entscheidung, die ich je getroffen habe." Er hob seine rechte Faust und betrachtete sie und die blauen Blitze um sie herum. „Dieser Nervenkitzel ist unglaublich. Ich wollte das. Ich brauchte das. Nur einmal habe ich so etwas Ähnliches gespürt, direkt nach meiner ersten Verwandlung. Ich wollte mich wieder so fühlen, keine Reue mit der ich mich rumschlagen muss, so kämpfen und töten zu können ohne mir um die Folgen Gedanken machen zu müssen. Du hast Recht, Vegeta, ich bin eifersüchtig. Diese Eifersucht war einfach zu stark und ich wollte verzweifelt gegen dich kämpfen. Nur einmal in meinem Leben wollte ich meine Bedürfnisse in den Vordergrund stellen, deshalb gab ich Babidi Zugang zu meinen Gedanken, obwohl ich ihn ohne Probleme hätte rausschmeißen können. Drastische Situationen bedürfen drastischer Maßnahmen, aber du weißt, wovon ich spreche, nicht wahr? Du hast dich auch in seine Kontrolle begeben, weil du wusstest, dass du diesen zusätzlichen Energieschub brauchtest, den Babidi dir geben würde, um mich zu besiegen."

„Genau. Zu dumm, dass ich zu der Zeit nicht wusste, was du vorhattest."

„Das ist wahr. Zu dumm. Denn jetzt hast du nicht die geringste Chance gegen mich." Goku ging wieder in einer Kampfhaltung und das höhnische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verwandelte sich in einen Ausdruck ernster Entschlossenheit. „Ich verspreche dir, Vegeta, ich werde diese neugewonnene Freiheit weise nutzen, um das zu tun, was ich schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen – deiner Existenz ein Ende setzen."

* * *

Dampf stieg aus Buus Ei hervor und der Kaioushin trat zurück, ein Ausdruck des Horrors auf dem Gesicht. „Gohan! Wir müssen fliehen! Es ist jetzt zu spät!"

Gohan schaute den hohen Gott schockiert an. „Und was sollen wir dann tun? Wir können das hier nicht so lassen!"

„Sei nicht dumm! Wir können Buu nicht besiegen, nicht einmal du. Es gibt niemanden, der das kann. Wenn wir hier bleiben, werden wir sicherlich sterben."

„Aber..." Gohan blickte verzweifelt von dem Kaioushin zum Ei und zurück zum Kaioushin. Es musste etwas geben, was er tun konnte. Er hatte seine Energie so weit wie möglich erhöht, er musste zumindest etwas versuchen. „Lasst es mich zumindest versuchen!" Bevor der Kaioushin reagieren konnte, hatte Gohan seine Hände an der rechten Seite seines Körpers platziert und, während er die blaue Energie zwischen seinen Handflächen sammelte, sagte er die Worte, die ihm vor so langer Zeit beigebracht worden waren. „Kame-hame-HA!"

Die blaue Schockwelle flog direkt auf das Ei zu. Darbura schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig, sich und den Magier in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor sie sie traf. Die Welle traf ihr Ziel mit einer lauten Detonation, die einen kleinen und kurzen Sandsturm hervorrief. Sie mussten ihre Augen schützen, doch der Wirbelwind ließ gerade rechtzeitig nach, damit sie sehen konnten, wie Buus Kugel von ihrem Sockel geworfen wurde und ein paar Meter rollte, bevor sie unbeschadet liegen blieb. Gohans Angriff war vergeblich gewesen.

Keiner der vier wagte es, sich zu bewegen, als sie das Ei beobachteten und darauf warteten, dass etwas passierte.

Das Ei öffnete sich...

… aber es war leer.


	24. Teil II: Buu

**A/N: Und schon wieder eine Woche rum... Hab heute fast den ganzen Tag an meiner großen Unterrichtsvorbereitung gesessen (soll am 8.5. das erste Mal ganz alleine unterrichten!) und hab sie noch nicht ganz fertig, hab aber trotzdem Zeit, euch noch schnell dieses Kapitel dazwischen zu schieben. Vieles aus dem Kapitel wird euch vielleicht wieder bekannt vorkommen, aber es muss leider sein. Dafür gibt es in diesem Kapitel auch etwas, was es im Original gar nicht gegeben hat. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich arbeite langsam auf das große Finale in Teil II hin und es wird einfach der Hammer werden! Und natürlich immer wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews!**

**PS: Sorry, für die kleine Verspätung. wollte mich letzte Nacht nicht einloggen lassen...**

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 23: Buu**

Babidis Augen wurden unglaublich weit, als er die Leere zwischen den beiden Hälften der Kugel sah. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Buu da nicht drinnen war. Wie konnte er nicht da drinnen sein? War alles, wofür er in den vergangenen Jahren so hart gearbeitet hatte, vergebens? „Das kann nicht sein... Das ist unmöglich", stotterte er. "Das geht so nicht… Warum?"

In dem Kaioushin wuchs jedoch neue Hoffnung heran. Wenn Buu wirklich nicht wiedererweckt worden war, dann hatten sie noch immer eine Chance Babidi und seinen Handlanger Darbura ein für alle Mal zu besiegen. „Wir haben Glück. Zu dumm, Babidi! Scheint so, als ob Buu durch diesen Angriff zerstört wurde. Er war wirklich zu lange weggesperrt gewesen!"

„Es ist okay, Lord Babidi. Ihr braucht Buu nicht. Ihr habt mich und obwohl sie keine perfekten Anhänger sind, gibt es noch immer Vegeta und Goku. Ich kann mich für Euch um diese Nervensägen kümmern", versicherte Darbura ihn.

Währenddessen schmiedete auch der Kaioushin, der inzwischen ziemlich optimistisch war, ihre Gegner besiegen zu können, Pläne, wie sie sie ausschalten könnten. „Sieht so aus, als ob Vegeta und Goku gleich auf sind, deshalb glaube ich, werden sie noch eine Weile kämpfen", sagte er, wobei er für den Augenblick den Gedanken, dass die beiden Kämpfer sich genauso gut töten konnten, solange sie unter Babidis Kontrolle standen, beiseite schob. Doch er hoffte, Goku und Vegeta würden wieder zur Vernunft kommen, bevor sie etwas Drastisches anstellten, wenn er den Magier besiegte. „Ich werde mich um Babidi kümmern, und wenn du Darbura besiegt hast, wird keine Spur mehr von Babidis Bosheit übrig sein. Komm schon Gohan, zeig mir, was du drauf hast! Wir sind fast fertig!"

„Ihr habt Unrecht..." Gohan fühlte plötzlich eine Änderung in der Luft. Seine Sinne überschlugen sich. Als er den verwirrten Blick auf dem Gesicht des Kaioushins sah, erklärte er: „Ich spüre ein unglaublich großes Ki und es wächst noch... Dass muss..." Sein Blick schoss zum Himmel, als er endlich die Herkunft des Kis ausfindig machen konnte. Direkt über ihren Köpfen war eine Wolke und sie schien zu einer festen Form zu verschmelzen.

„Ich... Ich kann's nicht fassen..." Die Worte des Kaioushins verloren sich, als die Verwandlung der Wolke beendet war und ein fettes hellrosafarbenes Wesen, das Kleidung trug, die einem klischeehaften Djinn stehen würde, zusammen mit einem Umhang, erschien. Alle vier Zeugen dieses Schauspiels starrten es schockiert und überrascht an, als das Wesen vor ihnen auf dem Boden landete und sie angrinste. Es schaute sich um und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, während drei von ihnen sich fragten, ob das wirklich Buu war, da er sicherlich nicht gefährlich aussah. Der vierte, der Kaioushin, sah gleichzeitig wütend und ängstlich aus. Er bestätigte ihre Gedanken. „Es ist Buu. Ich werde dieses Furcht einflößende Gesicht niemals vergessen…"

„Also ist er es wirklich!" Babidis Augen weiteten sich vor Freude. Alles hatte ganz gut funktioniert und nun konnte er endlich seine Rache üben. Er eilte auf Buu zu, während der Kaioushin geschlagen seufzte.

„Es ist zu spät... Wir können nicht mehr abhauen..."

„Ihr habt wahrscheinlich Recht", stimmte Gohan zu. „Er ist sehr stark, aber ich glaube, ich könnte eine Chance haben, wenn ich meine ganze Kraft entfessle."

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit kämpften Goku und Vegeta noch immer mit voller Kraft, obwohl beide zusehends erschöpft waren und viele Ergüsse Wunden davontrugen, von denen viele noch bluteten. Sie wollten gerade einen weiteren Angriff vorbereiten, als sie beide die gleichen Veränderungen wie Gohan und das enorme Ki spürten. Keiner von ihnen zweifelte auch nur eine Sekunde daran, was das bedeuten könnte. Buu war zurück.

Vegeta stieß ein boshaftes Lachen aus. „Ich hab mich gefragt wie stark Buu sein könnte und ich hab richtig geschätzt. Ist das nicht großartig? Wir sind zu stark geworden, Kakarotto, viel zu stark!"

„Du hast Recht, Vegeta. Ich hab niemals geglaubt, dass der Kaouishin wirklich mächtig war. Eigentlich hatte ich ihn, verglichen mit uns, für ziemlich erbärmlich gehalten."

„Und deshalb hat der Kaioushin solche große Angst vor Buu, doch er ist nichts verglichen mit uns."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte Goku ein wenig bedächtig. „Mit seinem Ki stimmt etwas nicht. Wie auch immer, wenn du Recht hast, sollte Gohan sich um ihn kümmern können. Ich werde Buu jedoch nicht unseren Kampf stören lassen. Ich habe dir etwas versprochen, Vegeta, und ich habe vor, mein Versprechen zu halten."

„Da muss ich dir einmal zustimmen." Vegeta ging wieder in eine Kampfhaltung. „Also, worauf wartest du noch? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

* * *

Nachdem er die ersten Schritte geeilt war, näherte Babidi sich Buu jetzt vorsichtig, gefolgt von Darbura. „Hallo Buu. Ich bin Babidi, Sohn von Bibidi, deinem Schöpfer", stellte er sich vor. Er wusste, dass er seine Worte sorgsam wählen musste, da Buu als ruchloses Monster bekannt war. „Du warst für eine lange Zeit weggesperrt. Aber jetzt bist du frei. Ich habe dich befreit und bin deshalb dein neuer Meister." Doch Buu ignorierte ihn vollkommen und wandte seinem neuen Meister den Rücken zu. „Hey! Ich rede mit dir! Ich bin dein Meister, also schau mich an!"

Plötzlich drehte Buu sich um und steckte Babidi, der dabei zurückfiel, von diesem unerwarteten Verhalten überrascht, die Zunge aus. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, Buu würde ihn angreifen, war doch irgendwie froh, dass es nicht so war.

„Scheiße, er ist einfach nur ein Idiot." Darburas Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso, es sieht aber so aus, als hätte ich einen Fehler gemacht... Er ist einfach nur Abfall, ohne Gehirn und mit noch weniger Macht."

Buu schaute sie neugierig an und fing dann an vor Darbura auf und ab zu springen, als ob er ihn herausfordern wollte. Darbura, der dieses als seine Chance sah, sich dieser Pest zu entledigen, grinste zufrieden. „Du willst gegen mich kämpfen? Du bist wirklich ein Idiot."

Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten wurde Buus albernes Grinsen durch ein boshaftes ersetzt, Dampf stieg aus den kleinen Löchern in seinem Kopf hervor und seine linke Hand jagte nach vorne und stach dem unvorbereiteten Dämonlord direkt in die Augen. Das alles geschah mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit. Darbura stolperte in Schmerzen zurück, als Blut aus seinen Augenhöhlen lief. Er hatte nie die Chance zu reagieren, als Buu austrat und Darbura in einen der nahegelegenen Felsen schleuderte.

Gohan und der Kaoiushin waren einfach sprachlos. Babidi erholte sich jedoch schnell von seinem Schock und quiekte vor Freude. „Das war spektakulär! Buu, du bist wunderbar!" Buu grinste wieder von einem Ohr zum anderen und klatschte wie ein Kleinkind, das etwas unglaublich lustig fand.

Gohans Körper bebte. Er konnte den drastischen Anstieg von Buus Ki nicht fassen. Das Monster war stark, zu stark. Er musste sich geschlagen geben. Er konnte ihn nicht besiegen, nicht einmal, wenn er bei ganzer Kraft war.

* * *

„Was war das?" Trunks hielt plötzlich mitten im Flug an. Jenny und Goten taten das gleiche. Sie alle hatten das riesige Ki gespürt, dass aus dem Nichts erschienen war. „Was ist da bloß los?"

„Wo sollen wir jetzt hin?", wollte der andere Junge wissen. „Glaubt ihr vielleicht, dass das Ki Buu ist?"

Jenny fröstelte und rieb ihre Arme. „Ich glaube schon. Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an. Böse…"

„Dann lasst uns dahin!", schlug der älteste der drei vor und auf Gotens aufgeregtes Nicken hin, flogen sie in die neue Richtung los. Jenny hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihnen zu folgen, obwohl sie wirklich ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hatte. Sie spürte, nein, sie wusste irgendwie, dass das ein böses Ende nehmen würde. Sie konnte den Traum nicht mehr länger ignorieren, jetzt, da die Dinge wirklich gefährlich wurden.

* * *

Als ChiChi endlich wieder auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaious ankam, war sie wesentlich besorgter als sie es auf der Erde gewesen war. Beim Abfertigungsschalter für Seelen wurde viel gemurmelt und sie könnte schwören, dass die Arbeiter dort und die Seelen auf sie gezeigt hatten, als sie hinter ihrem Rücken geflüstert hatten. Sie hatte versucht, sie auf dem Weg zum Flugzeug, das sie zum Planeten des Gottes bringen sollte, zu ignorieren, doch sie hörte noch immer einige Worte wie _Kampf, Böse _und _besessen._ Sie wusste nicht, was sie von diesen Gesprächsfetzen halten sollte, aber ChiChi war jetzt fest entschlossen Kaiousama zu finden und ihn über die Geschehnisse auf der Erde zur Rede zu stellen. Ihr Ehemann und ihre Kinder waren noch da unten, deshalb hatte sie ein Recht zu erfahren, was dort unten vor sich ging und ob sie sich in Gefahr befanden.

Es war zu Zeiten wie diesen, dass sie wünschte, sie könnte Kis spüren oder zumindest fliegen, da es sich als ziemlich schwierig gestaltete, jemanden auf so einem großen Planeten zu finden. Glücklicherweise schien die Krise auf der Erde so gewaltig zu sein, dass alle Leute – Götter – von Rang und Namen am Palast des Dai Kaious versammelt waren. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menge von Kämpfern vor dem Eingang bis sie vor einer hohen hölzernen Doppeltür stand, wo die Wächter versuchten, die neugierigen Kämpfer abzuwehren. ChiChi hatte gedacht, dass sie sie auch fortsenden würden, doch als sie sie erblickten, öffneten sie die Tür, sehr zum Missfallen des Rests der Menge.

ChiChi stapfte durch den Korridor, als sie einem der Wächter zu dem Zimmer, wo der Dai Kaiou zusammen mit den anderen vier Kaious saß und die Geschehnisse auf der Erde diskutierte, folgte. Sie schauten auf, als sie in das Zimmer trat und Kaiousama zuckte zusammen, als er den wütenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah. Er hatte diesen Blick während der letzten Jahre schon ein paar Dutzend Mal gesehen und wusste genau, was er bedeutete, obwohl die anderen Götter ahnungslos zu sein schienen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was für eine Macht diese Frau über die Leute um sie herum haben konnte.

„ChiChi", begrüßte er sie mit einem nervösen Lächeln. „Wir haben dich schon erwartet."

„Spar dir die Freundlichkeiten, Kaiousama! Ich will wissen, was da unten auf der Erde los ist! Los, spuck's aus!", schrie die dunkelhaarige Frau beinahe.

„ChiChi, Liebes, warum setzt du dich nicht erst einmal hin und dann erzählen wir dir, was los ist..." Als sie mit ihren Armen vor der Brust verschränkt stehen blieb, seufzte Kaiousama. „Na gut... Okay, vor ein paar Minuten hat Babidi, ich bin mir sicher, du hast schon von ihm gehört, das schreckliche Monster Buu erfolgreich wiedererweckt. Im Moment sind Gohan und der Kaioushin die einzigen, die etwas gegen ihn ausrichten könnten, doch ihre Chancen Buu zu besiegen sind klein, ich würde sogar sagen, nicht vorhanden."

„Aber was ist mit Goku? Und Vegeta? Geht es meinem Goku gut?" ChiChi fing langsam an, sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Vegeta konnte ihr egal sein, aber sie wollte nicht, dass Goku starb, sie wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte zu existieren!

Kaiousama schaute nervös zu seinen Füßen herunter. Er wollte nun wirklich nicht die Person sein, die ChiChi das beibringen musste. „Ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass es ihnen gut geht. Sie bekämpfen sich gerade..."

„_Was?_ Warum bekämpfen sie sich und nicht Buu? Es ist Vegetas Schuld, nicht wahr? Er hat meinen Goku irgendwie überzeugt, gegen ihn zu kämpfen!"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, es ist nicht Vegetas Schuld. Schau her, Babidi besitzt die Fähigkeit andere Leute mit Bösem in ihrem Herzen unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Nun, bevor du etwas sagst", unterbrach Kaiousama sie, als sie ihrem Mund öffnete, „wir waren alle davon überrascht, aber es scheint so, dass es einen Teil in Goku gibt, der, wenn nicht böse, zumindest unrein ist. Du musst wissen, dass er auf Vegetas Verbindung zu euren Kindern extrem eifersüchtig ist, und dieses Gefühl hat Babidi die Möglichkeit gegeben, ihn unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen." Er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr erzählen; das sollten erst einmal genug Informationen sein. Den Rest musste sie von Goku hören, wenn er da jemals lebend herauskam.

„Was ist mit… Vegeta?" Ihre Stimme war leise und zitterte, als ob sie das, was Kaiousama ihr gerade erzählt hatte, nicht glauben wollte.

„Auch besessen. Es war ihre Energie, die Buu wiedererweckt hat."

Schweigen fiel über das Zimmer. Keiner der Götter wagte es, etwas zu sagen, das die Frau aufregen könnte, und ChiChi kaute tief in Gedanken versunken auf ihrer Unterlippe, bis sich ihre Haltung plötzlich streckte und ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. „Lass mich mit Goku reden."

„ChiChi, ich kann nicht..."

„Lass mich mit ihm reden! Ich könnte diejenige sein, die seinen Dickschädel zur Vernunft bringen könnte! Ich bin seine Frau, wer sonst sollte es schaffen können?"

„Sie könnte Recht haben", sagte der Dai Kaiou und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Kaiousama seufzte zum scheinbar hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag. „Okay, leg deine Hand auf meine Schulter. Du darfst mit ihm sprechen."

* * *

‚_Son Goku! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust?'_ Abgelenkt davon, plötzlich die Stimme seiner Ehefrau in seinem Kopf zu hören, sah Son Goku nicht, wie Vegeta sich mit seiner zurückgezogenen Faust auf ihn stürzte und ihn direkt im Gesicht traf. Er stolperte zurück und Blut fing an aus seiner Nase zu strömen.

„ChiChi?", fragte er verwirrt, sehr zu Vegetas Verwirrung. Hatte er ein Blutgefäß in seinem Kopf beschädigt oder warum sprach er plötzlich mit sich selbst?

‚_Ja, ich bin's! Was ist, wirst du mir bald mal antworten?'_

„Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf, Weib!", sagte Goku, nun wütend. „Ich bin mitten in einem Kampf..."

‚_Das weiß ich!'_, schrie ChiChi. ‚_Und für wen hältst du dich überhaupt, dass du mich Weib nennen darfst? Ich hab einen Namen, wie du sehr wohl weißt! Aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich. Weißt du eigentlich, dass dein ältester Sohn sich gerade Buu stellt und es für ihn und den Kaioushin nicht gut aussieht, während du und dein Kumpel Vegeta aus Spaß kämpft?'_

„Wir kämpfen nicht aus Spaß!", widersprach Goku. „Du bist genauso wie all die anderen! Du hast keine Ahnung, um was es hier überhaupt geht, nicht den blassesten Schimmer! In diesem Kampf geht es um Ehre und Stolz!"

‚_Wirklich, Goku, du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind! Unsere Kinder mögen und vertrauen Bulma und, so sehr ich es auch hasse, es zu sagen, Vegeta also, na und? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich auch die Beziehung zwischen ihnen bemerkt habe? Zumindest bin ich glücklich darüber, dass sie jemanden gefunden haben, dem sie so sehr vertrauen können! Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass die Kleinen mit ihnen aufgewachsen sind und daher nur sie als _Eltern _kennen! Aber geh ich raus und lass mich gleich bei erster Gelegenheit unter fremde Kontrolle bringen? Nein!'_

Gokus Kopf tat ihm weh. Nicht nur wegen der lauten Stimme, die seine Frau benutzte, sondern auch, weil etwas angefangen hatte, gegen die Kontrolle von Babidi zu kämpfen. „Hör auf!", brüllte er und ergriff seinen Kopf. „Ich werde diesen Kampf beenden, egal was passiert. Ich werde Vegeta zeigen, dass ich der bessere Kämpfer bin."

‚_Okay', _schnaubte ChiChi beleidigt. ‚_Wenn du diesen Kampf fortsetzen willst, hab ich nichts dagegen, aber nur, wenn du dich erst um Buu kümmerst. Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich solange weiterreden bis du es tust. Und du weißt, dass das keine leere Drohung ist. Was ist nun? Einverstanden?'_

Goku knurrte und senkte seinen Blick zu Vegeta, bevor er murmelte: „Einverstanden."

„Ich warte, Kakarotto Hast du deinen kleinen inneren Dialog beendet, damit wir endlich weiterkämpfen können?", fragte Vegeta, während er ungeduldig mit dem Fuß klopfte.

„Das war ChiChi. Sie will, dass wir erst gegen Buu kämpfen und dann unseren Kampf fortsetzen", informierte Goku ihn mit einem finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

„Und du wirst das tun, was sie sagt?"

„Entweder das oder sie wird mich die ganze Zeit nerven, damit ich mich nicht auf unseren Kampf konzentrieren kann, deshalb habe ich keine andere Wahl, wenn ich mich dir mit allem, was ich drauf habe, stellen will, und ich glaube auch, dass du unzufrieden sein würdest, wenn du mich nur deshalb besiegst, weil ich unkonzentriert bin."

Vegeta schnaubte. „In Ordnung, Kakarotto. Wir werden diesen Kampf zurückstellen. Gib mir eine Senzu, wir haben beide viel Kraft verbraucht."

Goku nickte ihm nur zu und drehte sich um, um eine Senzu für jeden von ihnen aus seinem Gürtel zu holen. Er sah und spürte Vegetas Angriff nie kommen. Der Prinz schlug ihm mit der Handkante ins Genick und schlug den anderen Saiyajin bewusstlos. Vegeta bückte sich und hob die Senzu, die Goku fallen gelassen hatte, auf.

„Selbst du wirst nachlässig, wenn du müde wirst", sagte er und aß die Bohne, woraufhin er sofort merkte, wie seine Kraft zurückkehrte. „Du hast dich wegen mir in seiner Kontrolle begeben, deshalb bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dass Buu wiedererweckt wurde. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern und wir werden unseren Kampf später fortsetzen. Wenn ich dann noch lebe", fügte er mit einem reumütigen Lächeln hinzu.

* * *

„Du musst auf mich hören, Buu." Babidi versuchte noch immer Buu davon zu überzeugen, dass er jetzt sein Meister war, aber noch immer erfolglos. Buu wollte einfach nicht auf ihn hören und alberte lieber herum. Er schien nicht die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Situation zu verstehen. Gut, wenn es also nicht half nett zu sein, musste er drohendere Methoden benutzen. „Glaubst du, du kannst gegen mich rebellieren? Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen meines Vaters gelesen und verstanden. Besonders den Zauber, der benutzt wird, um dich in diese Kugel einzusperren. Ich wette, dass du da nicht wieder hineinwillst." Buu schien das verstanden zu haben, da sein Gesicht plötzlich ernst wurde und sich vor dem Magier verbeugte. „Das sieht schon besser aus."

In der Zwischenzeit sprachen Gohan und der Kaioushin über weitere mögliche Taktiken. Gohan schlug vor, Babidi zu töten, da Buu noch immer wie ein Kind erschien und daher vielleicht ohne Babidi leichter zu kontrollieren war. Der Kaioushin lehnte das sofort ab, mit der Begründung, dass sie keine Möglichkeit mehr hätten, Buu zurück in das Ei zu sperren, wenn sie Babidi töteten. Er verabscheute sich selbst, da er selbst als hoher Kaioushin verglichen mit Buu absolut machtlos war. Er gab auf. „Wir können Buu weder besiegen noch entkommen. Keiner von uns wird überleben."

„Wovon sprecht ihr?", wollte Gohan wissen. „Wir müssen abhauen. Kommt schon!"

Als er hörte, wie Babidi Buu befahl sie anzugreifen, leuchtete Gohans Aura auf und er ergriff den Arm des Kaioushins und zog ihn fort. Er vertraute seiner Geschwindigkeit, deshalb weiteten sich seine Augen in Schock, als Buu vor ihnen erschien nachdem er ihnen einen Vorsprung gegeben hatte. Er hatte niemals Zeit zu reagieren, als die Faust des Monsters mit seinem Gesicht kollidierte und ihn zu Boden warf, wo die Erde und die Steine unter dem Aufprall zerbarst.

Der Kaioushin versuchte Buu abzuwehren, doch er hatte noch weniger Erfolg als Gohan mit seinem Fluchtversuch. Buu zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen und ohrfeigte den Gott mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig, wobei er fast seinen Schädel zerquetschte. Der Kaioushin verspürte taub einen weiteren Schmerz in seinem Kopf, als er fiel. Der Aufprall auf den Boden jagte eine weitere Schmerzenswelle durch seinen Körper und als er versuchte aufzustehen, war Buu zu schnell und setzte sich mit einem Satz auf seinen Rücken. Der Kaioushin schrie.

Kaum bei Bewusstsein bemerkte er nur, wie das Gewicht von seinem Rücken verschwand, als Gohan sich wieder aufgerappelt und Buu weggestoßen hatte. Das Monster vollführte jedoch ohne Probleme ein paar Flickflacks und landete wieder auf den Füßen. Die Delle in seinem Gesicht, die Gohans Tritt verursacht hatte, verschwand als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Gohan wurde stetig genervter. Wie konnte dieser Angriff ihm nichts das Geringste anhaben?

„Du störst mich. Hau ab", sprach Buu, die ersten Worte, die er sagte, seit er das Ei verlassen hatte. Gohan hatte schon gedacht, dass er nicht dazu fähig war zu sprechen. Er erhöhte seine Energie und war bereit anzugreifen, doch war nicht auf den enormen Ki-Ball vorbereitet, den Buu geformt hatte und auf ihn warf. Er versuchte ihn zu fangen, doch es war zu viel Energie dahinter und der Ball verschlang ihn. Außerstande etwas zu tun, wurde der wahre Bezwinger von Cell mit dem Ball fortgeschleudert bis er explodierte. Ein schlaffer Gohan stürzte und schlug auf den Boden irgendwo in den Wäldern auf. Sein Gi war schwer zerfetzt und Blut sickerte aus verschiedenen Wunden. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Der Kaioushin hatte das mit einem zugeschwollenen Auge beobachtet. Nun war es wirklich vorbei. Verschwommen hörte er wie Babidi mit Buu darüber sprach, ihn zu töten. Der Kaioushin lächelte fast. Zumindest würden die Schmerzen dann vergehen.

Plötzlich hörte er einen entsetzen Aufschrei und hob seinen Kopf gerade genug um einen Speer durch Buus Brust ragen und Darbura auf sie zugehen zu sehen. Lag seine einzige Hoffnung nun in den Händen des Dämonenlords?

* * *

Als sie spürten, dass die Kis ziemlich nahe waren und nun auch ein paar Personen am Boden sehen konnten, landeten Jenny, Trunks und Goten auf einem Felsen in der Nähe um sich zu verstecken. Sie verließen sofort den Super Saiyajin Modus, falls jemand in der Lage war, Kis zu spüren. Die Jungs schauten sich die Leute am Grund genau an und fragten sich, welcher von denen Buu sein könnte, als Trunks auf einem Felsvorsprung hinter ihnen eine Statue erblickte, die Piccolo ziemlich ähnlich sah.

„Schaut euch das an!", erlangte er die Aufmerksamkeit der Zwillinge. Sie schlichen sich zu der Statue herüber um sie sich genauer anzuschauen. „Die sieht ja wie Piccolo aus!"

„Und seht dort! Die da sieht wie Krillin aus!" Goten zeigte auf eine kleinere Statue auf dem Level unter ihnen.

Plötzlich hören sie von Trunks ein ‚Ups' und Jenny und Goten wirbelten herum um herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Trunks hatte die Piccolo Statue angetippt und sie war umgefallen, wobei sie in mehrere Teile zerbrochen war. Jenny riskierte einen Blick über die Kante und seufzte erleichtert. Man hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt.

Sie schaute sich die Leute dort unten noch einmal genauer an und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Neben dem kleinen faltigen Typen und diesem Shin stand ein fettes hellrosafarbenes Wesen, dasselbe Monster, das sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte. Jenny erstarrte. Sie wollte es nicht glauben, aber alle Zeichen sprachen dafür, dass ihr Traum wahr werden würde...

* * *

Buu schaute zu dem Speer, der ihm aus der Brust herausragte, bevor er ihn einfach herauszog und sich die Wunde sofort wieder schloss. Er warf den Speer weg und wandte sich seinem Angreifer zu, dessen Gesicht von dem vorherigen Angriff auf seine Augen noch blutig war. Plötzlich verwandelte sich das Stirnrunzeln in ein weites verrücktes Grinsen. „Ich werde dich essen!"

Ein wenig schockiert von Buus Verhalten, doch noch nicht bereit aufzugeben, knurrte Darbura und griff das Monster an. Buus Grinsen weitete sich noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und beugte sich nach vorne, um einen weißen Strahl aus dem Anhang an seinem Kopf zu schießen, welcher den Dämonenlord vollkommen umhüllte. Als das Licht verblasste, war alles, was von Darbura noch übrig war, ein manngroßer Darburaförmiger Keks, den Buu verschlang.

* * *

Die drei Kinder wandten sich angewidert fort und sahen, dass die Krillin Statue plötzlich von dem echten Krillin ersetzt worden war. Der Tod von Darbura hatte seinen Angriff, den er auf sie angewendet hatte, rückgängig gemacht, und deshalb war die Wirkung des Speichels verloren. Nachdem er gefragt hatte, was los war und die Kinder ihn auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatten, wobei sie auch bemerkten, dass er vorher eine Statue gewesen war, erzählte Krillin ihnen von Darburas Angriff und dass er ihn und Piccolo versteinert hatte.

Trunks wurde plötzlich leichenblass und die Zwillinge sahen ein wenig grün im Gesicht aus, als sie die genaue Bedeutung davon verstanden. Er flog schnell dorthin, wo er Piccolo _zerbrochen_ hatte und sah kleine Stücke des Namekianers dort herumliegen. Nun eher grün als blass im Gesicht, ließ er sich wieder zu den anderen fallen. „Das bleibt unser Geheimnis, okay?"

Plötzlich leuchteten Jennys Augen auf und sie lächelte. „Er ist okay!"

Die anderen folgten ihrem Blick und sahen einen ganzen und durchaus sehr lebendigen Piccolo auf dem Vorsprung stehen. Die drei Saiyajins hatten seine Fähigkeit, sich zu regenerieren ganz und gar vergessen. Doch als der Namekianer das große Ki spürte, ließ er sich sofort flach auf den Boden fallen und starrte auf die Personen unter ihnen. Er schloss, dass das große Ki zu Buu gehören musste und war gleichzeitig schockiert und überrascht, dass Babidi sein Ziel tatsächlich erreicht hatte. Er sah den tödlich verwundeten Kaioushin am Boden liegen und Babidi und Buu neben ihm stehen. Ein finsterer Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er Gohans Ki nicht mehr spüren konnte und sein Zorn auf den Magier wurde noch größer. Er fragte sich nur, warum Goku und Vegeta nicht dort unten waren und kämpften, und warum ihre Kis so weit weg waren.

Die Kinder und Krillin kletterten zu ihm hinauf und legten sich ebenfalls auf ihre Bäuche. „Ist das Buu?", wollte Krillin wissen, als er das pinkfarbene Monster erblickte.

„Wahrscheinlich...", bestätigte Piccolo.

„Das ist nicht witzig. Dieses riesige Ki gehört zu ihm, nicht wahr?"

Piccolo schwieg, da er es besser fand, diese Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen. Er überlegte ihren nächsten Schachzug. Er konnte den Kaioushin nicht da unten sterben lassen, doch da hinunter zu gehen würde seinen Tod bedeuten. Goten bestätigte dieses nur, indem er ihnen von Buus Pfählung erzählte und dass es ihn nicht sonderlich gestört zu haben schien, außer dass es ihn ziemlich wütend gemacht hatte.

„Aber wir müssen etwas unternehmen...", murmelte Jenny. Vielleicht, wenn sie jetzt etwas taten, würde ihr Traum nicht wahr werden.

„Das können wir nicht", sagte Krillin. „Wir würden gegen sie keine Chance haben. Wir können hier nur abwaren und beten, dass entweder Gohan, Goku oder Vegeta oder alle zusammen ihn irgendwie besiegen können."

Piccolo warf dem Menschen einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu. Er schien das Fehlen von Gohans Ki nicht bemerkt zu haben, oder er verleugnete es. Was es auch war, Piccolo wollte nichts über Gohan sagen, zumindest noch nicht, nicht in dieser Situation. Er wusste, dass die Kinder etwas Dummes anstellen würden, wenn sie so von dem Tod ihres Bruders erfuhren.

Sie alle wandten sich wieder den Geschehnissen am Grund zu und Piccolo konnte Buu und Babidi darüber diskutieren hören, ob der Kaioushin lieber in einen Bonbon oder Schokolade verwandelt werden sollte. Er wollte wegschauen, konnte es jedoch nicht. Buu näherte sich dem Kaioushin, doch bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, wirbelte eine plötzliche Explosion Staub auf und zerstörte einen großen Teil des Bodens, wo Babidis Schiff einst gewesen war.

Als sich der Staub legte, konnten sie ihren Augen nicht trauen, denn dort stand Vegeta mit einem überlegenen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.


	25. Teil II: Das Opfer

**A/N: Außer „Danke für die Review, Dax!", sage ich dieses Mal einfach nichts... Soll ich vielleicht schon mal in Deckung gehen? Wie viel Zeit hab ich um mich zu verstecken? Wie lange braucht ihr bis zum Ende des Kapitels? schnellzumnächstbestenVersteckflüchte**

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 24: Das Opfer**

„Dad!", rief Trunks erfreut, als er bemerkte, dass es sein Vater war, der hinter dieser Explosion steckte und jetzt aus der Staubwolke trat, die sie verursacht hatte. Nun würde alles gut werden! Sein Vater war hier und er würde sich um Buu kümmern! Er war immerhin der stärkste Krieger im Universum, vielleicht dicht gefolgt von Gohan, dachte Trunks mit seiner kindlichen Naivität. Er, wie die meisten Kinder in seinem Alter, dachte, dass sein Vater überall der Beste war und dass er mehr als einmal Vegeta mit seiner Kraft angeben gehört hatte, half nicht viel dabei, ihm vom Gegenteiligen zu überzeugen. Daher verstand Trunks nicht, warum Jenny auf einmal viel blasser war als zuvor. „Jenny? Was ist los mit dir?"

Das Mädchen schaute ihn an, ihre Augen weit durch Furcht und ihr Gesicht in der Tat sehr blass. „Es ist... nichts...", sagte sie und sah schnell weg. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie bedrückte. Sie kannte Trunks – er würde sie sicherlich auslachen. Es war immerhin nur ein Traum, nichts, um das man sich Sorgen machen sollte. Alles was bis jetzt geschehen war, war nur ein Zufall – oder? Sie musste in Vegeta vertrauen. Er würde nicht so was Dummes machen, wie sich umbringen zu lassen. _Das würde er nicht!_ Das würde er nicht... Doch irgendwie wusste Jenny, dass sie nur versuchte, sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass ihr Traum nicht wahr werden würde. Sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl, dass dieser Traum etwas bedeutete, doch sie wusste nicht genau, was sie davon halten sollte. Verdammt, genau das gleiche Monster wie aus ihrem Traum war da, nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt! Warum sollte ihr Traum also nicht wahr werden! Aber sie würde, konnte den anderen nichts davon erzählen. Sie war nur ein Kind; es würde ihr eh niemand glauben.

Jenny wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Vegeta anfing zu reden. Sie konnte seine Worte nicht verstehen, doch Piccolos Gesicht zeigte plötzlich Wut und Verzweiflung, also musste er verstehen können, was da unten vor sich ging. Trunks schien das gleiche zu denken, weil er plötzlich fragte: „Was hat Dad gesagt?"

Doch Piccolo antwortete ihm nicht. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren gerade bestätigt worden. Vegeta hatte gerade gesagt, dass Buu Gohan getötet hatte. Wenn Gohan von dem Monster getötet worden war, würde Vegeta eine Chance haben, ihn zu besiegen? Er bezweifelte es. Selbst wenn Vegeta stärker geworden war und Gohan vielleicht sogar kräftemäßig übertroffen hatte, würde es nicht genug sein, um Buu zu töten.

* * *

„Vegeta! Was zum Teufel tust du hier? Ich hab dir nicht befohlen, mein Schiff zu zerstören!", schrie Babidi, mit seinen Armen durch Wut zum Himmel gestreckt.

Vegeta blieb jedoch ganz ruhig. „Ist dieser fette Trottel Buu? Wie konntest du es wagen, Gohan zu töten?"

„Was bedeutet Trottel?", wollte Buu wissen. Er schaute seinen Meister mit einem ganz ahnungslosen Gesicht an.

Babidi seufzte, halb aus Wut, halb geschlagen, dass Vegeta nicht mehr für ihn arbeiten würde. „Das bedeutet, er mag dich nicht."

Wenn Buus Gesicht vor einer Sekunde durch ein Grinsen erleuchtet war, war das nun durch einen wütenden Blick ersetzt. Er ballte seine Fäuste und Dampf stieg wieder durch die Öffnungen in seinem Kopf auf. „Ich bin verärgert! Ich werde dich töten!"

Vegeta grinste nur und machte sich für den Kampf fertig. „Ich werde nicht alleine zur Hölle fahren. Ihr zwei werdet meine Führer sein."

Der Kaioushin hob seinen Kopf so weit er konnte und starrte Vegeta an, als ob er verrückt wäre. Hatte er einen Todeswunsch? Wusste er nicht, was mit Gohan geschehen war? Niemand würde in der Lage sein, Buu aufzuhalten, niemand! Die Welt war verloren... Doch der Kaioushin war noch immer von dem Willen dieser Krieger, alles zu tun und nicht aufzugeben, selbst wenn die Situation absolut hoffnungslos war, beeindruckt. Es schien so, als würden sie lieber im Kampf untergehen als fortzurennen und sich zu verstecken.

Die Energie des Saiyajins flammte auf und blaue Blitze funkten um seinen Körper herum. Er hatte wieder einmal das Stadium des Super Saiyajins übertroffen und war sogar stärker als Gohan, als der Junge gegen Cell gekämpft hatte. Der Anstieg dieses Kis brachte Steine und Staub dazu, in die Luft aufzusteigen, sodass es wieder schwer war, ihn zu sehen. Der Angriff kam plötzlich. Eines von Vegetas Beinen jagte hervor und traf Buu im Gesicht. Während Buus Kopf noch herumwirbelte, begrub der Prinz seine Faust in dem Gesicht. So ging es weiter. Vegeta griff ohne Pause an und Buu tat nichts, um sich zu wehren.

Das besorgte Babidi zutiefst. Was war mit Buu los, dass er nichts machte? Vegeta konnte nicht so stark sein, oder? Buu hatte den anderen Erdling praktisch zerquetscht, deshalb sollte dieser auch keine Chance haben.

Mit einem letzten kraftvollen Schlag, schickte Vegeta Buu auf die Reise. Das Monster landete auf seinen Füßen und streckte seinen Körper. Er schien von diesem Angriffsvolley vollkommen unberührt zu sein, da alle Dellen und Wunden, die bei diesen Angriffen verursacht worden waren, sofort verschwanden. Doch Vegeta war noch nicht fertig. Er streckte seinen Arm und schoss einen starken Ki-Strahl auf ihn. Er ging direkt durch Buus Bauch und hinterließ ein großes Loch.

Babidi dachte wieder, Buu wäre geschlagen worden, wurde jedoch wieder einmal von Buus Fähigkeiten sich selbst zu regenerieren überrascht, als sich das Loch genauso schnell wieder schloss wie die anderen Wunden zuvor. Nun war Buu wirklich wütend.

Genauso wie Vegeta, da seine Angriffe nicht die gewünschte Wirkung zeigten. _Warum stirbst du nicht?_, dachte er verärgert. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, ihn zu besiegen. In all ihren vorherigen Kämpfen hatten sie zuerst gedacht, dass ihre Gegner unverwundbar waren und sie hatten sie immer besiegen können. Doch was war der Schlüssel zu Buus Niederlage? Wie viel Macht brauchte er, um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen?

„Das tat ein wenig weh", grummelte Buu, als er nun einen Ki-Angriff vorbereitete. Er kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und begann viel Energie in und um seinen Körper herum zu sammeln. Vegeta machte sich bereit, doch war auf die wahre Wirkung der Explosion nicht vorbereitet gewesen, als Buu die Energie mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Aufschrei losließ. Die Detonation zerstörte alles in der Nähe, auch das Versteck von Krillin, Piccolo und den Kindern. Sie wurden alle durch die Luft geschleudert, sogar Vegeta, der nur wenige Meter von der Quelle der Explosion entfernt gestanden hatte.

Babidi hatte es gerade rechtzeitig geschafft, ein Schild vor sich hinaufzubeschwören, das ihn beschützte und blieb dadurch unverletzt. Als sich der Staub wieder gelegt hatte, schwebte Buu über einem riesigen Krater und grinste siegessicher. Glücklicherweise waren die anderen Krieger unverletzt, als sie wieder aufstanden. Vegeta war jedoch schwer verletzt. Blut rann aus einer klaffenden Wunde an seinem rechten Arm, den er hielt, und sickerte auch aus mehreren anderen Verletzungen an seinem ganzen Körper. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, geschweige denn den Kampf in seinem jetzigen Zustand fortsetzen. Und doch war er beeindruckt. Nicht nur war Buu stark, er war auch noch fast unverwundbar. „Dieses Arschloch", murmelte er und spie etwas Blut, das sich in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte, aus.

* * *

„Nicht einmal Vegeta konnte etwas ausrichten", sagte Piccolo. Gohan war tot. Das Ki des Kaioushins war nun ganz verschwunden. Die Welt war verloren.

„Dad... Dad wird nicht verlieren! Nicht bei jemandem wie Buu!", sagte Trunks – die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war klar zu hören. Er hatte gesehen was passiert war und doch konnte er es nicht glauben. Nicht sein Vater. Sein Vater war der stärkste Krieger im Universum! Er konnte nicht besiegt werden! Doch als Trunks den düsteren Blick auf Piccolos Gesicht sah, zerbröckelte das Vertrauen, das er in den Sieg seines Vaters gehabt hatte.

_

* * *

Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, ihn zu besiegen, dachte Vegeta wütend. Es musste ihm eine einfallen! Jede Person und jeder Krieger hatte eine Schwachstelle. Bei den Saiyajins waren es ihre Schwänze, aber was war es bei Buu? Er hatte gesehen, wie er sich von den schlimmsten Verletzungen erholt hatte, also würde ein normaler Angriff nicht funktionieren... Was er brauchte, war..._

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Buu etwas äußerst merkwürdiges tat. Er ergriff ein bisschen von dem Fleisch an seinem Bauch und zog es buchstäblich ab, sodass er nun einen gummiartigen Fleischfetzen in seinen Händen hielt. Buu dehnte ihn und dann schoss er urplötzlich einen Ki-Strahl aus seinem Mund. Vegeta sprang beiseite, um ihm auszuweichen, doch er verlor Buu aus den Augen, als er das tat. Er bemerkte erst den Fleischfetzen um sich, als es schon zu spät war. Er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, doch er wickelte sich nur noch fester um ihn.

Vegeta fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufprall zu Boden, während Buu summend auf ihn zuging. Das Monster schaute ihn höchst erfreut an, bevor er ihn wie einen Fußball trat. Mehr Blut rann aus seinem Mund, als Vegeta wieder auf den Boden auftraf. Doch Buu war noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig. Er sprang auf Vegetas Bauch und fing an, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, wobei er sich mit seiner linken und rechten Faust abwechselte.

* * *

„Er wird ihn umbringen!", schrie Goten außer sich.

„Weiß jemand von euch wo Goku und Gohan sind?", fragte Krillin verzweifelt. „Wurden sie getötet?"

Piccolo seufzte, während er die ganze Zeit ein Auge auf die zwei Jungs warf, die kurz davor zu sein schienen, etwas Dummes anzustellen. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit Goku ist, aber Gohan wurde von Buu getötet. Das hat Vegeta gesagt, als er hier ankam."

„Was? Mein Bruder... Gohan kann nicht tot sein! Jenny! Sag ihm, dass Gohan nicht tot ist!"

Jenny schaute ihren Bruder mit ängstlichen Augen an. Nun, da sie versuchte, ihn zu spüren, bemerkte sie, dass Gohans Ki tatsächlich verschwunden war. Sie fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen, doch schluckte sie herunter und, anstatt Goten zu antworten, mied sie seinen Blick. Sie traute sich nicht zu, zu sprechen. Alles schien nur noch schlimmer zu werden und es gab nichts, was sie oder einer von ihnen tun konnte, um es wieder besser zu machen.

„Trunks! Beherrsch dich!", rief Piccolo plötzlich. „Du kannst nichts machen, außer ihm im Weg zu stehen! Du wirst das Leiden deines Vaters nur verschlimmern!"

„Nein!", schrie Trunks bloß, als er als Super Saiyajin zur Rettung seines Vaters losflog. Piccolo versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, was Goten die Chance gab, seinem besten Freund zu folgen, bevor der Namekianer ihn aufhalten konnte.

„Goten!", rief Piccolo, aber zu spät. Beide Jungs waren schon zu weit weg. „Oh nein, du bleibst hier!" Er ergriff Jenny, bevor sie das gleiche durchziehen konnte, wie ihr Bruder und sein Freund. Das Mädchen blickte ihn düster an und versuchte seinem wütenden Blick standzuhalten, doch senkte schließlich ihren Blick und setzte wieder auf dem Boden auf.

Sie beobachtete, wie Trunks seine Geschwindigkeit nutzte, um Buu von seinem Vater zu treten und ihn in einen kleinen Berg weiter von ihnen entfernt zu jagen. Er und Goten landeten neben Vegeta, um ihn von Buus Fleisch zu befreien und halfen ihm an wieder auf die Beine.

„Ihr bleibt hier", befahl Piccolo. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

* * *

„Wer sind diese Zwerge?", fragte Babidi sich, doch lächelte dann leise. „Oh, ach was, ist auch egal. Sie werden das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie alle anderen auf diesem Planeten."

Er war in seinen Gedanken zu vertieft, sodass er den Namekianer, der sich anschlich, nicht bemerkte. „Obwohl ich Buu verabscheue, ist das alles deine Schuld, Babidi."

Der Magier drehte sich erschrocken um und schaute an der eindrucksvollen Form von Piccolo mit Furcht in seinen Augen hoch. „Wer bist du? Was willst du hier?"

Piccolo ließ die Frage des Magiers unbeantwortet und sagte stattdessen: „Selbst ich kann Buu nicht töten, aber ich kann mich um dich kümmern. Und glaub mir, ich habe schon einige Jahre darauf gewartet, dich zu töten. Ich will, dass du für das bezahlst, was du getan hast..."

Babidi stieß ein lautes Lachen aus. „Du Narr! Ohne mich werdet ihr Buu nicht wieder einsperren können und er wird alles zerstören."

„Ist das nicht das gleiche Ergebnis, ob du nun lebst oder stirbst?", fragte Piccolo ihn erbittert. „Stirb!"

Er halbierte Babidi praktisch mit seiner Handkante und während die zwei Hälften zu Boden fielen, brachte er seine Mission zu Ende, indem er ihn mit einem Ki-Strahl zu Staub verarbeitete, damit ihn niemand mehr heilen konnte.

Er schaute mit einem düsteren Blick auf die Stelle, wo Babidi vor wenigen Sekunden noch geschwebt hatte. Er fühlte einen kleinen siegreichen Funken in seiner Seele – er hatte endlich das erfüllt, was er sich vor fast acht Jahren geschworen hatte, als Dende ihm von ChiChis und damit auch Gohans Schicksal erzählt hatte – doch er wusste auch, dass das nichts am Ausgang des Kampfes gegen Buu ändern würde. Der hing alleine von Vegeta ab und wenn dieser nicht eine plötzliche Offenbarung hatte, waren sie wirklich verloren.

* * *

Nachdem die Kinder ihn aus dem Fetzen herausgeholfen hatten und er wieder auf den Beinen war, erblickte er Piccolo im Himmel. Er wusste plötzlich, was er tun musste. „Trunks", sagte er. „Kümmere dich gut um deine Mom..."

„Was?" Trunks schaute zu seinem Vater hoch und sah etwas, das einem siegreichen und doch gleichzeitig traurigen Lächeln ähnelte. „Was meinst du, Dad? Warum soll ich mich um Mom kümmern?"

„Ich zwei solltet jetzt abhauen. Ich werde mich alleine um Buu kümmern."

„Nein!", protestierte der Junge. „Wenn du alleine gegen ihn kämpfst, wirst du getötet. Als Team könnten wir ihn besiegen."

„Das wird nicht funktionieren. Normale Techniken haben keine Wirkung auf ihn."

„Das stimmt nicht. Wir sind beide wirklich stark. Und wenn Jenny hier irgendwie runterkommen kann, sind wir zu viert um gegen Buu zu kämpfen", versuchte Trunks noch immer seinen Vater zu überzeugen. Vegeta sagte dazu nichts. Doch er blieb auch nicht schweigsam. Stattdessen sagte er etwas, dass sowohl ihn wie auch Goten überraschte.

„Trunks, ich habe dich seit du ein Baby warst nie in die Arme genommen, oder?" Er wandte sich Trunks zu, wieder mit diesem traurigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Lass mich dich jetzt umarmen." Mit seinem guten Arm zog Vegeta Trunks gegen seinen Körper. Trunks versuchte sich zu wehren, wenn auch nur halbherzig, und sagte, dass er ihn blamierte, während er in Wahrheit diese plötzliche Zuneigung genoss. „Pass auf dich auf, Trunks."

Trunks starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an, als er plötzlich einen heftigen Schmerz in seinem Nacken spürte und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde. Nachdem Vegeta Trunks bewusstlos geschlagen hatten, boxte er Goten hart in den Magen, sodass die Haare des Jungen wieder von blond zu schwarz wurden und auch er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Piccolo, der das alles beobachtet hatte, landete neben ihm. Vegeta wandte sich ihm zu, als er bemerkte, dass Buu zurückkam. „Nimm die Kinder und bringe sie so weit weg wie möglich. Ich zähl auf dich, Piccolo."

Piccolo bückte sich um die Kinder aufzuheben und sprach dann: „Du wirst sterben, nicht wahr?"

„Beantworte mir eine Frage. Werde ich Kakarotto treffen?"

„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Nein, das wirst du nicht. Du hast zu viele Menschen getötet. Nachdem du stirbst, wirst du in ein anderes Flugzeug als Goku steigen und in die Hölle kommen", erzählte Piccolo ihm ernsthaft.

„Ich verstehe... Zu dumm." Vegeta war darüber nicht glücklich, doch er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Genug! Nun geh und beeil dich!"

Piccolo nickte und flog los, gerade als Buu zurück war. Das Monster wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, doch Vegeta konnte ihn überzeugen zu bleiben. Er sagte einfach zu ihm, dass er erst ihren Kampf beenden wollte und dass er ihn töten würde. Er fügte auch noch eine kleine Beleidigung hinzu, nur um sicherzugehen, dass Buu wirklich blieb, und tatsächlich reagierte er genauso wie Vegeta es erwartet hatte.

„Beeilung! Krillin, Jenny! Haut ab!", rief Piccolo, als er mit den beiden Jungs in seinen Armen an ihnen vorbeischoss.

Krillin wollte ihm gerade folgen, bemerkte dann jedoch, dass Jenny noch immer die Geschehnisse vor sich anstarrte. Der Sand um Vegeta herum wurde aufgewirbelt, als der Saiyajin Energie sammelte. Er flog sogar so weit, dass er seine Augen schützen musste, doch das Mädchen bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Jenny! Komm schon! Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Jenny hörte nicht. Alles war genauso wie in ihrem Traum. Es sah fast so aus, als stünde Vegeta in der Mitte eines großen Sandsturmes. Er glühte golden und Energieblitze umgaben ihn.

Plötzlich ergriff jemand ihren Arm. „Komm schon! Es ist zu gefährlich!"

Sie ließ sich wegziehen, genauso wie in ihrem Traum. Sie flogen fort und wandten Vegeta und Buu ihre Rücken zu. Sie schaute noch einmal zurück und sah ihn dort in einer stolzen Haltung stehen, die sie nur als majestätisch bezeichnen konnte. Als er kleiner und kleiner wurde, wusste sie, dass sie diesen Anblick niemals vergessen würde.

Jenny wurde in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, als sie Piccolo eingeholt hatten. „Was hat er vor? Er wird umkommen!", wollte Krillin wissen.

Piccolo biss die Zähne zusammen. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass er für andere gekämpft hat. Er wird sich selbst opfern..."

Plötzlich erschienen Szenen aus ihrem Traum vor Jennys innerem Auge. Vegeta, der im Auge des Sturmes stand und Energie sammelte. Krillin, der versuchte abzuhauen. Piccolo, der genau das sagte. Das Wissen, das Vegeta da nicht lebend herauskommen würde. Selbst wenn er es schaffte, Buu mit diesem Angriff zu töten, würde er selbst umkommen! Sie konnte das nicht passieren lassen! Es musste eine andere Möglichkeit geben, Buu zu besiegen! Was, wenn er es nicht schaffte? Gohan war tot. Ihr _Vater_ war… sie wussten nicht wo. Und ohne Vegeta gab es niemanden, der auch nur annähernd stark genug wäre Buu abzuwehren, geschweige denn zu besiegen.

Sie hielt plötzlich an, verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin und flog zurück bevor weder Piccolo noch Krillin reagieren und sie aufhalten konnten.

„Jenny!", rief Krillin und wollte ihr folgen, doch Piccolo stoppte ihn.

„Nicht", sagte der Namekianer widerwillig zu ihm. Er mochte diesen plötzlichen Wandel nicht, doch sie mussten so schnell wie möglich abhauen. Sie hatten keine Zeit Jenny einzuholen und sie zurückzubringen. „Wir können sie mit den Dragonballs wieder zurückholen. Vergiss nicht, dass wir dieses Glück nicht haben."

* * *

Vegeta spürte die Energie um sich knistern. Er war fast bereit und das war gut, denn Buu sah nicht so aus, als würde er noch viel länger darauf warten, dass er fertig wurde. Er hoffte nur, dass das genug Energie sein würde für eine Explosion, die groß genug war um ihn zu zerstören. Buu mochte in der Lage sein, größere Teile seines Körpers zu regenerieren, ähnlich wie Piccolo, doch würde Buu sich noch immer wieder regenerieren können, wenn er zu Fetzen und Stückchen gesprengt wurde, die klein genug waren, damit Würmer sie fressen konnten?

_Fast fertig_, dachte er und beobachtete die Funken um seiner Faust herum. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden und dann war Buu Geschichte.

_Lebt wohl, Bulma, Trunks, Jenny, Goten und Gohan... Und auch du, Kakarotto..._

Zu spät bemerkte er das kleine goldene Bündel, das auf ihn zuflog und ihn anrempelte, sodass er zu Boden fiel. In dem Moment des Falls ließ seine Konzentration nach und damit auch die wertvolle Energie, die er gesammelt hatte. Er blickte das Mädchen in seinem Armen überrascht an, wodurch er Buus Angriff nicht rechtzeitig kommen sah.

Vegeta hatte es gerade geschafft, dem Angriff seinen Rücken zuzuwenden und Jenny dicht genug an seine Brust zu drücken, damit sie nicht verletzt werden würde. Er spürte das brennende Gefühl auf seinem Rücken und biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. Er versuchte seine Füße am Boden zu behalten, doch die Schockwelle des Strahls und der Strahl selbst waren zu stark und so verlor er den Boden unter seinen Füßen. Während er Jenny noch fester hielt, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, bereitete er sich auf das vor, was kommen mochte. Nur etwa eine oder zwei Sekunden später krachten sie in einen riesigen Felsen. Wieder einmal jagte ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper, als sie aufprallten und der Fels aufgrund der unglaublichen Wucht über ihnen zusammenbrach.

Und dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

* * *

Buu schaute den zusammenstürzenden Felsen mit einem etwas enttäuschten Gesicht an. Es schien so, als ob er gehofft hatte, mit diesem Kämpfer mehr Spaß zu haben. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war sich sicher, dass es viele andere Leute gab, mit denen er Spaß haben konnte. Ohne Meister, der ihm sagte, was er tun sollte, und ohne Gegner, flog er nun denen nach, die davongekommen waren. 


	26. Teil II: Der Zorn eines Saiyajins

**A/N: Ähm, ja, hier isses nun, das letzte Kapitel aus Teil II. Und, äh, ja, ich glaube, ich sollte mich jetzt besser wirklich verstecken... Mehr will ich einfach nicht zu diesem Kapitel sagen, obwohl ich wirklich auf eure Reaktionen gespannt bin...**

**Okay, nun, lest schön und ich verstecke mich!**

**

* * *

**

Teil II

**Kapitel 25: Der Zorn eines Saiyajins**

Während die Z-Kämpfer völlig mit dem Kampf gegen Buu beschäftigt waren, saßen ihre menschlichen Freunde, Videl, die nach den schrecklichen Taten von Goku und Vegeta darauf bestanden hatte, mit ihnen zu kommen, einbegriffen, in Bulmas großem Copter auf dem Weg zu Dendes Palast. Sie wollten, nein, mussten die Dragonballs benutzen um alle, die von den beiden Saiyajins getötet worden waren, wieder ins Diesseits zurückzuholen. Sie hatten Glück, dass sie die sieben magischen Kugeln nicht noch suchen mussten, da Dende sie im Palast aufbewahrte, seit sie vor sieben Jahren benutzt worden waren um den Kaioushin und Kibito wiederzubeleben.

Doch obwohl die Aussicht darauf, diese Leute zurückzuholen, ziemlich gut war, war Bulma am Boden zerstört. Sie saß in ihrem Sitz, das Gesicht in ihren Händen begraben, während Yamchu den Copter flog. Genauso wie ihre anderen Freunde konnte sie nicht fassen, was Vegeta und Goku getan hatten. Und noch wichtiger, warum sie es getan hatten. Sie konnte sich ihr Verhalten nicht erklären. Genauso wie keiner der anderen. Die Stimmung in dem Copter war ziemlich bedrückend und niemand wagte es, etwas zu sagen, aus Angst, dass seine oder ihre Worte jemanden aufregen konnten.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit waren auch Krillin und Piccolo auf dem Weg zum Palast. Sie hatten keine Explosion gefühlt, die Buu getötet haben könnte, obwohl sie auch Vegetas und Jennys Kis nicht mehr spüren konnten. Sie waren sich sicher, dass irgendetwas dort hinten geschehen sein musste, sodass Vegeta es nicht mehr geschafft hatte, seinen Angriff auszuführen, der schließlich ihn und hoffentlich auch Buu getötet hätte. Aufgrund dessen und der Tatsache, dass sie noch Buus Ki hinter sich fühlen konnten, beeilten sie sich, in der stillen Hoffnung, dass Buu sie im Palast nicht finden konnte.

Keiner von ihnen sprach während des Flugs. Krillin wurde langsam müde, als er versuchte, mit Piccolo mitzuhalten, doch er wusste, dass sie so schnell wie möglich den Palast erreichen mussten. Weder er noch Piccolo sagte etwas, doch sie wussten beide, dass Buu zu ihnen aufholte. Irgendwie hatte Krillin das Gefühl, als ob Buu sie verarschte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Monster keine Probleme damit haben würde, sie inzwischen einzuholen und trotzdem war er noch etwas hinter ihnen. Vielleicht sollten sie doch nicht zum Palast gehen, dachte Krillin. Aber das war jetzt zu spät, da sie ihn schon in der Ferne sehen konnten.

Mit ihrem Ziel vor ihnen beschleunigten die zwei Krieger noch einmal, wobei Krillin jetzt an dem letzten Rest seiner Energie festhielt, den er noch übrig hatte. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, als er den gelben Copter auf dem riesigen Hof des Palastes landen sah. Zumindest waren ihre Freunde okay. Buu war noch immer hinter ihnen und vielleicht, wenn sie schnell genug waren, würde er sie nicht finden. Sie brauchten etwas Zeit, um einen Plan zu erstellen. Sie wussten noch immer nicht, was mit Goku passiert war, doch Gohan, Vegeta und Jenny waren tot. Mit zwei der drei stärksten Krieger im Universum tot und einem vermisst, waren ihre Chancen Buu zu besiegen praktisch nicht vorhanden.

Plötzlich verschwand Buus Ki hinter ihnen. Piccolo und Krillin warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu, doch ihre Frage, wo Buu hin verschwunden war, wurde beantwortet, als sie ihn plötzlich vor sich erblickten. _Das ist es also,_ dachte Krillin, als sie jäh vor dem Monster zum Stehen kamen. _Ein fettes pinkes Wesen wird alles zerstören, wofür wir all die Jahre gekämpft haben._

„Da seid ihr", sagte Buu mit einem weiten Lächeln. „Ich hab euch gesucht!"

„Krillin, nimm die Kinder." Piccolo schob die Kinder unsanft in seine Arme und wandte sich dann Buu zu. „Bring sie zum Palast und sorge dafür, dass sie in Sicherheit sind. Sie könnten unsere einzige Hoffnung sein, Buu zu besiegen."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Krillin, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.

Piccolo lächelte grimmig. „Ich werde versuchen ihn lange genug aufzuhalten, damit ihr euch verstecken könnt, und um ehrlich zu sein, mag ich es nicht, mich vor einer Herausforderung zu verstecken, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass das ein Kampf ist, den ich verlieren werde."

Der ehemalige Mönch seufzte. „Okay... Viel Glück, Piccolo und… bis später." Er erhöhte sein Ki noch einmal und flog schnell in die Richtung des Palastes los, von Buu unbeachtet. Erst dann sah er die Ironie in dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Bis später. Wann war später? Im Jenseits, nachdem Buu sie alle getötet hatte, oder eher, wenn Piccolo irgendwie eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, das Monster zu besiegen und er sie alle in Dendes Palast traf?

-

Der Namekianer stellte sich Buu, während er genau wusste, dass das der letzte Kampf sein würde, in dem er je teilnahm – zumindest in der Welt der Lebenden. Und doch verspürte er keine Angst. Er wusste, was ihn im Jenseits erwartete. Er war schon einmal tot gewesen und ihm war der Zutritt zum Planeten des Kaious bewilligt worden. Der Kami-Teil in ihm erhöhte nur seine Chance diese Ehre noch einmal zu erlangen erheblich. Doch selbst wenn er zur Hölle fahren sollte, würde er bereit sein. Piccolo hoffte jedoch, dass er nicht zur Hölle fahren würde, sondern das Jenseits mit den Menschen, die er als Freunde betrachtete, verbringen durfte, besonders mit Gohan.

Doch erst einmal hatte er den Job Buu lange genug zurückzuhalten, damit die anderen sich verstecken konnten. Er formte einen gelben Ki-Ball in seiner Handfläche und warf ihn auf das Monster, bevor er verschwand und direkt hinter ihm wieder auftauchte. Unglücklicherweise hatte dieser Angriff nichts weiter erreicht, als dass er Buu noch weiter entnervte und das erste, was Piccolo spürte, als er wieder erschien, war ein stechender und brennender Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er schaute herunter, als Buu seine Hand, die mit lilafarbenem Blut – Piccolos Blut - überzogen war, wieder zurückzog.

„Du gehst mir auf die Nerven", sagte Buu bloß und streckte seine blutige Hand aus. „Sag tschüß!" Ein weißer Strahl schoss aus der Handfläche und verwandelte den Namekianer zu Staub.

_Nein, noch nicht_, waren Piccolos letzte Gedanken.

-

Krillin fühlte, wie Piccolos Ki verblasste, in dem Moment, als er vor den anderen, die gerade aus dem Copter stiegen, landete. Er war vollständig außer Atem und die anderen blickten ihn und die Kinder fragend an. Keiner von ihnen, nicht einmal die, die Ki spüren konnten, hatten die riesige Energie von Buu bemerkt, so sehr waren sie nach dem Angriff beim Turnier in ihren eigenen Gedanken vertieft gewesen.

„Versteckt euch! Es ist...", schaffte Krillin es nur zu keuchen, als er plötzlich erstarrte und sich umdrehte.

„Buu!", rief das schweinchenrosafarbene Monster, das nun ebenfalls beim Palast erschienen war, fröhlich. Er grinste sie strahlend mit einem boshaften Funkeln in seinen Augen an.

* * *

ChiChi stand draußen vor dem Zimmer, in dem die Kaious und nun auch der große Kaioushin und sein Diener Kibito waren. Der Dai Kaiou hatte sie direkt nachdem sie mit Goku gesprochen hatte, hinausgeschickt, daher hatte sie keine Ahnung, was danach geschehen war. Zuerst hatte sie nicht gewusst, ob sie über diese Behandlung wütend oder besorgt sein sollte. Doch als irgendwann später - sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren – der Kaioushin und Kibito, beide wieder mit einem Heiligenschein über ihren Köpfen, an ihr vorbei und in das Zimmer gingen, gewann die Sorge. Der ernste Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Kaioushins, als er sie kurz angeschaut hatte, verhieß nichts Gutes.

Es verging wieder etwas Zeit und plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Sie schaute auf und, als sie sah, dass es Kaiousama war, stand mit einem erwartungsvollen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Trotz all der Sorgen hoffte sie, er würde gute Nachrichten verbreiten, wurde jedoch schwer enttäuscht, als sie sein geschocktes und unglaublich blasses Gesicht sah. Bevor sie überhaupt ein Wort von den tausend Fragen, die ihr durch den Kopf schossen, sagen konnte, begann Kaiousama in fast unzusammenhängenden Sätzen zu sprechen.

„Tot... sie alle... Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo... die Kinder, die anderen… Dende… Der Palast… zerstört… ganz und gar…" Er wischte sich den Schweiß von seiner Stirn und atmete einmal tief durch. „Und jetzt, ohne jemanden, der ihn kontrolliert, ist Buu losgezogen und tötet wahllos Menschen..."

ChiChi wurde bleich und zwang sich, stehen zu bleiben, obwohl sie sich, nachdem sie das gehört hatte, lieber hinsetzen wollte. „Was ist mit... Goku?" Ihre Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern und sie zitterte.

„Vegeta hat ihn bewusstlos geschlagen, bevor er sich Buu gestellt hat. Goku ist noch immer bewusstlos und wenn er nicht bald aufwacht, ist die Erde und wahrscheinlich das ganze Universum, dem Untergang geweiht. Er ist unsere letzte Hoffnung."

* * *

Irgendwo in einem Wald, begann der arg mitgenommene und blutige Körper von Son Gohan langsam zu verblassen. Die kleinen Tiere, die neugierig an ihm geschnüffelt hatten, zogen sich bei diesem merkwürdigen Ereignis, das sie nicht kannten und nicht verstehen konnten, zurück. Als der Körper ganz verschwunden war, näherten sie sich wieder vorsichtig der Stelle, wo er gelegen hatte und schnüffelte wieder. Doch da sie nichts Außergewöhnliches riechen konnten, außer vielleicht Blut, verließen sie diesen Ort schnell.

Kurz darauf erschien ein wacher aber toter Gohan in der Abfertigungsstation für Seelen. Zuerst schaute er sich bewundernd um und fragte sich, wo er war und warum sein Körper nicht mehr schmerzte und seine Wunden geheilt waren, bis seine Augen auf einem Schild über einem riesigen Tisch, an dem ein ebenso riesiger Mann saß, ruhten, das ihm mitteilte, wo er war. Gohan runzelte die Stirn. Also war er wirklich tot, aber immerhin durfte er seinen Körper behalten.

Er ließ seine Augen wieder durch die Halle wandern und sein Blick landete schließlich auf der unglaublich langen Schlange weißer flauschiger Wolken – Seelen – die sogar aus der Eingangshalle hinaus ging. Diese Seelen warteten darauf, von Enma Daiou gerichtet zu werden und es schien so, als ob die Schlange mit jeder Minute länger und länger wurde. Gohan fragte sich, ob diese toten Leute alle von der Erde kamen und, wenn ja, was da unten vor sich ging.

Da er der einzige war, der einen Körper besaß, ging er ohne Probleme an der langen Seelenschlange vorbei, wobei er die vielen wütenden Rufe und böse Blicke – wenn Wolken überhaupt böse schauen konnten – die er erhielt, ignorierte. Er musste wissen, was los war und er hoffte, dass die Person, die ihm diese Frage beantworten konnte, dort vorne saß. Als er endlich vor dem Schreibtisch angekommen war, war er überrascht, wie groß Enma Daiou wirklich war. Er hatte bisher nur Geschichten über ihn gehört, doch nun, da er vor ihm stand, fühlte er sich irgendwie eingeschüchtert, obwohl es für ihn einen Grund dafür gab. Gohan war kräftemäßig noch immer viel stärker als er.

Enma Daiou schaute zu ihm herunter und bevor er etwas sagten konnte, wies er ihn mit einem Handwink, um ihm die Richtung zu zeigen, an, in das Hinterzimmer zu gehen. Gohan murmelte ein „Dankeschön" und ging zu der Tür im hinteren Abschnitt der Halle.

Gohan bemerkte, wie sich verschieden Köpfe erhoben, als er die Tür öffnete, und er war geschockt, als er sah, wer alles da war – seine Familie und seine Freunde. Plötzlich spürte er einen starken Griff um sein Bein. Als er hinunterschaute, sah er ein mit Tränen gefülltes Paar schwarzer Augen, die von seinem Bein nach oben schauten. „Goten...", sagte er und hob seinen kleinen Bruder auf. Er warf einen weiteren Blick in die Runde und bemerkte erst dann, dass einige fehlten. Seine Eltern, Jenny, Vegeta... Seine Augen blieben auf einer weiteren Person ruhen und er wusste nicht, ob er glücklich oder bestürzt sein sollte, sie zu sehen. Videl schaute ihn mit feuchten Augen an und Gohan ging auf sie zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand sie auf und wickelte ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und begrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Gi. Er legte einfach nur seinen freien Arm um sie, während er seine anderen Freunde mit fragendem Blick anschaute. „Wo sind die anderen? Mom, Dad, Jenny... Vegeta? Sind sie auch… tot?"

„Deine Mom ist in Sicherheit", informierte Dende ihn. „Sie ist auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou, zusammen mit dem Kaioushin und Kibito. Und was die anderen angeht... Goku ist noch auf der Erde, aber bewusstlos. Allerdings wissen wir nicht, was mit Jenny und Vegeta passiert ist."

„Wie meint ihr das, ihr wisst das nicht?" Gohans Stimme zitterte, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob es vor Wut oder Verzweiflung war.

Piccolo trat aus der Ecke, in der er gestanden hatte, hervor und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter seines Schülers. „Wir haben gespürt, wie ihre Kis auf der Erde verschwunden sind, doch sie sind noch nicht hier. Enma Daiou hat momentan so viel zu tun, dass er uns nicht sagen konnte, ob sie schon durch sind oder nicht..."

„Es tut mir Leid, Gohan...", fügte Dende hinzu.

Der Teenager schluckte die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten, herunter und bat: „Erzählt mir, was passiert ist. Ich will alles wissen..."

* * *

Sand wirbelte in der Wüste auf. Meilenweit war kein lebendes Wesen zu sehen, außer einem. Son Goku lag noch immer auf dem staubigen Boden, wo Vegeta ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Seine Finger zuckten und ein Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als er sich umdrehte und seine Augen öffnete. Er hatte erwartet, in die Sonne zu blicken, war jedoch überrascht, als er sah, dass sie schon ein ganzes Stück am Horizont gewandert war. Er unterdrückte ein weiteres Stöhnen, als er auf die Beine kam, und rieb an dem Wunden Punkt in seinem Nacken, wo Vegeta ihn getroffen hatte. Nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt erblickte er den kleinen Beutel mit den Senzus. Er hob ihn auf und war erfreut noch eine Bohne zu finden. Als er sie schnell in seinem Mund schob, genoss er das Gefühl, dass seine Wunden heilten und die Schmerzen in seinem Körper verschwanden.

Er erinnerte sich dunkel an den Kampf gegen Vegeta, ChiChis Geschrei und dann nur Dunkelheit. Sie hatten gegen Buu kämpfen wollen und Vegeta hatte ihn bewusstlos geschlagen. Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas anderes, eine weitere Veränderung in seinem Körper. Die Wut, die er verspürt hatte, während er besessen gewesen war, war verschwunden, genauso wie das Verlangen, alle bezahlen zu lassen. Stattdessen stieg die Schuld von dem, was er getan hatte, auf, doch er schob sie beiseite. Er würde sich später damit auseinandersetzen müssen. Nun musste er sich erst einmal auf die momentane Situation auf der Erde konzentrieren. Es schien so, als ob Babidi tot war. Doch was war mit Buu? War Vegeta erfolgreich gewesen?

Er weitete sein Ki aus und suchte nach irgendwelchen Energiespuren. Er fand schnell Buus, was ihn zutiefst Sorgen bereitete, da er nicht ein Ki von seinen Freunden finden konnte und auch fühlte, wie eine große Menge Energien verschwand. Vielleicht verstecken sich seine Freunde und er kannte nur einen Ort, wohin sie in solch einer Krise gehen würden. Dendes Palast. Sein Ki flammte um ihn herum auf und er flog los.

Son Goku schaffte es zu dem Ort, wo der Palast immer in der Luft geschwebt und allen Gravitationsgesetzen getrotzt hatte, in Rekordzeit. Doch als er sah, dass anstatt von Dendes gewaltigem Palast nur noch Trümmer, lose Steine und Stücke von den Pflanzen und Bäumen, die einst den Palast geschmückt hatten, dort herumflogen, hielt er abrupt inne. Seine Augen weiteten sich in schockierter Erkenntnis. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden. Während er bewusstlos gewesen war, hatte Buu es irgendwie geschafft, nicht nur Vegeta, Gohan und die anderen Kämpfer, die bei ihnen gewesen waren, zu töten, sondern auch den Palast gefunden und alle, die dort versteckt gewesen waren, getötet hatte.

Er spürte über die große Anzahl der verschwindenden Kis irgendwo im Süden hinaus auch, dass die von Babidi und Darbura verschwunden waren. Das bedeute, dass Buu frei war, ohne jemanden, der ihn kontrollierte, und er genoss diese neugewonnene Freiheit indem er jedes Lebewesen auf der Erde tötete. Goku konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Leben schon verloren waren, doch er wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Buu musste aufgehalten werden, bevor er sich zu anderen Planeten aufmachte, die das gleiche Schicksal erleiden würden wie die Erde. Da Dende tot war, waren die Dragonballs nichts weiter als Steinkugeln, ohne Nutzen. Die, die schon tot waren, waren verloren. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, sie zurückzubringen.

Er fühlte die Rückkehr der Wut und des Zorns, obwohl das nicht die gleichen Gefühle waren, wie unter Babidis Kontrolle. Dieses Mal überkam ihn auch ein weiteres Gefühl. Verzweiflung. Seine Familie und Freunde, die ihm so nahe waren wie seine Familie, waren tot, getötet von diesem Monster, und er war außerstande gewesen, etwas zu unternehmen. Und nun verloren viele andere Menschen, Unschuldige, ihre Leben. Er konnte die Furcht, das Grausen und den Horror in ihren Kis spüren und diese Emotionen ließen die Wut in ihm nur weiterwachsen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er die Bewohner der Erde im Stich gelassen, weil er egoistisch gewesen war. Hass flammte in ihm auf, Hass auf sich selbst, aber auch auf Buu. Den verbundenen Effekt all dieser Emotionen nutzend, stieg sein Ki zu Höhen auf, die es noch nie zuvor erreicht hatte und mit lautem Gebrüll verwandelte Goku sich.

Sein goldenes Haar wuchs bis zu seinen Kniekehlen und seine Augenbrauen über den nun mit schwarzen Pupillen gefüllten grünen Augen verschwanden. Die Muskeln wuchsen ein wenig, die goldene Aura um seinen Körper wurde heller und die blauen Blitze vervielfachten sich. Während Son Goku zwei Finger an seine Stirn hob, konzentrierte er sich auf Buu, was nicht so schwer war, und verschwand. Er würde das Monster bezahlen lassen und wenn das das letzte war, was er tat.

Goku erschien etwa zwanzig Meter hinter Buu, gerade als der Dämon eine ganze Stadt ihn Kekse verwandelt hatte und sie alle in seinen Mund fliegen ließ. Er war sich sicher, dass Buu seine Ankunft bemerkt hatte, und dass das Monster in diesem Wissen so frech mit dem, was er tat, weitermachte, schürte seinen Zorn nur noch mehr. Er streckte seine Hand aus und jagte einen blauen Ki-Ball durch Buus Bauch, was zumindest seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. Das Loch schloss sich natürlich sofort wieder, doch das störte Goku nicht. Das war nichts gewesen. Buu würde nie wissen, wie ihm geschehen war, nachdem er mit ihm fertig war.

„Du bist also Buu", sagte Goku mit einer tödlichen Ruhe in seiner Stimme. „Ich muss zugeben, dass wir dich unterschätzt hatten, wir alle, und schau, was uns das eingebracht hat. Ich werde diesen Fehler kein zweites Mal begehen. Du hast Leute getötet, die mir sehr nahe standen, und das war dein Fehler."

Buu schaute ihn mit einem ahnungslosen Blick an und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, während er den Fremden vor sich neugierig betrachtete. Er fing an weit zu grinsen, als er einen neuen Kampf und mehr Essen kommen sah. Dieser hier würde so leicht sein wie die letzten. „Du kannst Buu nicht töten. Buu ist unschlagbar!"

„Wirklich?" Der Saiyajin grinste wissend. „Dann machst du einen noch größeren Fehler." Er ballte seine Fäuste, beschwor noch einmal all die Wut, Verzweiflung und Zorn herauf, und sein Ki stieg mit einer riesigen Schockwelle noch höher. Es gab keine weitere Veränderung in seinem Aussehen, doch alle, die Goku kannten, würden sofort bemerken, dass die allgegenwärtige Güte in seinen Augen verschwunden und der sorglose Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht durch unerbittliche Entschlossenheit ersetzt worden war. „Du wirst jetzt sterben."

Das Monster grinste noch immer, da er die wahre Bedrohung, die dieser Krieger nun stellte, nicht kannte. Er wusste nicht, dass es im ganzen Universum nur eines gab, das wesentlich gefährlicher war als ein wütender Saiyajin – und dass das ein Saiyajin war, der absolut stinksauer war und geradezu vor Rage tobte

Und er wusste nicht, dass er es nun mit einem zu tun hatte.

Der Kampf war vorüber, bevor er überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte. Buu wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als Son Goku urplötzlich den ersten Angriff startete. Goku attackierte ohne Pause mit voller Kraft, als er alles gab. Buu versuchte sich zu verteidigen und selbst einen Treffer zu landen, doch der Saiyajin wich seinen kläglichen Versuchen ohne Probleme aus und brach genauso ohne Mühe durch seine Verteidigung. Der Schaden an Buu war enorm. Durch den unablässigen Angriff hatte er keine Zeit sich zu regenerieren. Wenn Buus Verstand dazu fähig gewesen wäre, irgendwelche komplizierteren oder tieferen Gedanken zu bilden, hätte er sich gefragt, wie dieser Erdling die Kraft und Motivation fand, etwas zu erreichen, was noch niemand zuvor erreicht hatte, doch stattdessen wurde er gleichzeitig nur noch wütender und verwirrter. Er war als ein unverwundbares Wesen kreiert worden und es gab einfach keinen, der stärker war als er. Und doch konnte er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen.

Plötzlich hörte die Offensive auf und Goku zog sich ein paar Meter zurück, bevor er seine Hände an eine Seite seines Körpers legte und Energie sammelte. Es wuchs schnell ein blauer Ki-Ball in seinen Handflächen heran und die Energie darin knisterte. Als Son Goku die meiste seiner Energie in das Kamehameha gesteckt hatte, ließ er es auf einen nichts ahnenden Buu los. Die Augen des Monsters weiteten sich bloß, als der Strahl aufprallte und ein unheimlicher Schrei füllte den Himmel, als er zu Staub zerfiel. Goku trieb das Kamehameha weiter und weiter an, und hörte erst auf, als er sich sicher war, dass nichts, nicht einmal das kleinste Staubpartikel, Dampfmolekül oder Atom, aus dem Buu sich wieder regenerieren könnte, übrig war.

Schwer atmend ließ Son Goku den Strahl schließlich abklingen. Ein kleines Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte, erhellte sein Gesicht ein wenig. Es war vorbei. Endlich und endgültig vorbei. Er hatte es geschafft. Buu war Geschichte. Als er der Energie erlaubte, ihn zu verlassen, schrumpfte sein Haar wieder zur normalen Länge zurück, die Augenbrauen kamen zurück und seine Augen und Haare erlangten wieder ihre normale schwarze Farbe, und Goku ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken und setzte sich auf einen kleinen Felsbrocken.

Er senkte seinen Kopf. Buu war tot, doch zu was für einen Preis?

Son Goku saß dort eine ganze Weile, bis ein langer Schatten über ihm erschien. Er schaute mit müden Augen auf und in das Gesicht einer ernst dreinblickenden Uranai Baba und die Hexe hätte schwören können, dass der Krieger nun viel älter aussah als noch an diesem Morgen. „Es ist Zeit, zurückzugehen, Goku", sagte sie bloß. „Deine Familie und deine Freunde warten."

**Ende Teil II**

_

* * *

_

**Ach ja, noch schnell, wie jedes Mal, wenn ein Teil zu Ende ist, eine kleine Vorschau auf den nächsten...**

_Sie hielt vor der Tür an und langte nach dem Türgriff, zögerte jedoch. Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Bulma und Gohan hatten ihr immer gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee sein würde, doch sie waren fort und niemand sonst war übrig... Und sie war so allein... und hatte Angst. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, drückte den Griff hinunter und öffnete leise die Tür._

_----_

_Er starrte mit deutlichem Verlangen in seinen Augen auf sie herunter, während sie an der Maschine arbeitete. Sie war nicht wie andere Mädchen von anderen Rassen, denen er begegnet war. Diese hier war etwas Besonderes. Sie war sorglos und ernst zugleich. Und obwohl sie nur ein einfaches menschliches Mädchen war, trug sie ein Selbstvertrauen und die Art von jemandem, der schon viel in seinem Leben erlebt hat, mit sich. Da war etwas an ihr und er wollte nichts sehnlicher als das Mysterium, das sie war, zu erforschen.  
Sie wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn, wobei sie einen Schmiereklecks auf ihrer weichen Haut hinterließ. Als sie sich umdrehte um einen Schluck Wasser aus der Flasche hinter sich zu nehmen, sah sie ihn und winkte. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und wollte auch gerade seine Hand heben, um zurückzuwinken, als er sich selbst dabei erwischte und seine Hand schnell wieder senkte. Sie lachte bloß und schüttelte ihren Kopf, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete._


	27. Teil III: Momente

**A/N: Erst einmal wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir jetzt gleich, nach meiner kleinen Ankündigung nicht böse, aber ich habe leider keine andere Wahl. Ab heute werden die Updates zu dieser Geschichte nur noch 14-tägig kommen. Ich habe momentan so viel an der Uni zu tun, dass all meine privaten Sachen leiden, und meine Fanfictions am meisten. Ich häng mit den Originalen schon richtig weit hinterher, und das unter anderem auch, weil ich es meistens dann vorgezogen hatte, ein Kapitel von dieser Geschichte zu übersetzen, damit ich da die Updatedaten immerhin einhalten konnte. Das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich kann meine anderen Fics nicht mehr vernachlässigen und deshalb wird diese Übersetzung etwas zurückstecken müssen. Allein dieses Kapitel hab ich nur rechtzeitig fertig bekommen, weil ich von Donnerstag auf Freitag eine Nachtschicht eingelegt hatte. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht meine Beweggründe für meine Entscheidung und akzeptiert es. In zwei Monaten sind Semesterferien und ich hoffe, dass ich da wieder mehr Zeit haben werde, aber momentan ist es einfach unmöglich. Eine Woche hat dummerweise nur 7 Tage und ein Tag nur 24 Stunden und irgendwann muss ich auch noch schlafen...**

**So, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr nun nicht abgehauen seid, wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**  
Kapitel 26: Momente**

Die Stille im Hinterzimmer bei Enma Daiou war unerträglich. Die Freunde und Familien, die soviel zusammen durchgemacht hatten, warteten noch immer ängstlich auf irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von der Erde. Sie kauerten meist in kleinen Gruppen zusammen. Gohan saß in einer Ecke mit Videl und Goten in seinen Armen, Bulma in ihrer Nähe mit Trunks und ihrem Vater, der während Buus Angriff auf die Westliche Hauptstadt gestorben war, und der Rest ihrer Freunde waren im ganzen Zimmer verteilt. Muten Roshi und Gyuu Mao waren auf der anderen Seite, zusammen mit Yamchu, Krillin mit seiner Frau und Tochter, Puar und Oolong. Nur Piccolo bevorzugte die Einsamkeit und meditierte in noch einer anderen Ecke, ungestört von Dende und Popo, die in seiner Nähe saßen.

Son Gohan hielt seinen Bruder und seine Freundin dicht an sich. Ihre Tränen waren lange getrocknet und ohne etwas zu tun außer für sie da zu sein, schweiften seine Gedanken zu denen, die nicht anwesend waren – sein Vater, Jenny und Vegeta. Aufgrund des Chaos draußen war es unmöglich nachzuschauen, ob ihnen etwas zugestoßen war. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Vater noch immer bewusstlos war oder ob Jenny und Vegeta schon beim Abfertigungsschalter angekommen waren. Sein Magen verdrehte sich, als er an das Schlimmste dachte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Vegeta in die Hölle geschickt wurde, war ziemlich groß, doch was, wenn Enma Daiou irgendwie einen Fehler gemacht und Jenny mit ihm geschickt hatte? Seine kleine Schwester gehörte nicht in die Hölle, sie gehörte zu ihrer Familie. Natürlich dachte Bulma wahrscheinlich das gleiche über Vegeta, und Gohan musste zugeben, dass er die Veränderungen in dem Prinzen bemerkt hatte. Hätte jemand ihm von diesen Veränderungen berichtet, als er den Saiyajin das erste Mal getroffen hatte, hätte er über die Lächerlichkeit davon laut losgelacht. Auf keinen Fall würde Vegeta, der Mörder, zu jemandem werden, der diejenigen, die er liebte, verteidigte, hätte Gohan gesagt. Aber jetzt wusste er es besser, viel besser.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Hinterzimmer geöffnet und einer von Enma Daious Angestellten kam mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, welches nur ein wenig von dem müden Blick in seinen Augen gedämpft wurde, herein. „Buu ist tot!", rief er aus. „Er ist endlich besiegt!"

Die Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern war offensichtlich und Oolong und Puar schrieen sogar vor Freude, dass dieser Albtraum endlich vorüber war. Gohan schloss seine Augen und spürte, wie ein Teil der Spannung in seinem Körper scheinbar fortgewaschen wurde. Es war vorbei. Es würden keine Leute mehr wegen dem Monster sterben. „Wie wurde er besiegt?"

Der Angestellte wandte sich dem Teenager zu, genauso wie jeder andere in dem Zimmer, als Gohan die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, die sie alle dachten. „Der Krieger Son Goku war zu einem höheren Level aufgestiegen und hat Buu mit einem unglaublich riesigen Kamehameha zu Staub verarbeitet. Der Kampf selbst dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bevor das Monster sein Ende fand. Uranai Baba wird Goku bald holen und ihr solltet hier auf ihn warten, damit ihr alle mit einem Flugzeug zum Planeten des Dai Kaiou reisen könnt."

„Aber..." Trunks ließ seine Mutter los und schaute den Angestellten an. „Was ist mit meinem Dad? Und Jenny? Wo sind sie?"

Der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid. Wir wissen es noch nicht. Sobald Enma Daiou die Zahl der Seelen, die darauf warten, gerichtet zu werden, minimiert hat, wird er sich um diesen Fall kümmern und es wird euch jemand Bescheid geben, das verspreche ich." Er öffnete die Tür und verließ das Zimmer, wobei er sie wieder alleine zurückließ.

Trunks ließ seinen Kopf hängen und schaute zu Goten hinüber, der seinen Blick mit einem schmalen Lächeln erwiderte. „Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihnen gut", sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge. „Glaubst du nicht, Gohan?"

Der Teenager wuschelte durch das Haar des Jungen. „Ich hoffe es, Goten, ich hoffe es..."

_Es gibt in deinem Leben Momente, die dich formen, die den Kurs darauf setzen, wer du einmal sein wirst.  
_

Goku hatte das Gefühl eine Ewigkeit war vergangen, doch es war erst an diesem Morgen gewesen, dass er diesen Ort in guter Laune für das Turnier verlassen hatte. Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut seine Familie und seine Freunde wiederzusehen und endlich die Zwillinge kennen zu lernen, die er noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte. So viel war in diesen wenigen Stunden geschehen, so viel, das sein Leben einmal um hundertachtzig Grad gewendet hatte. Auf der Erde war es wieder friedlich, doch sie hatte sich ganz und gar geändert. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Schaden Buu angerichtet hatte, doch er war sich sicher, dass das Leben auf der Erde nie wieder dasselbe sein würde. Buu war jetzt tot, doch auch viele andere und es war seine Schuld.

Der Abfertigungsschalter war inzwischen fast leer, außer der gelegentlichen Seele, die vorbeischaute um gerichtet zu werden. Das Personal von Enma Daio und Enma Daiou selbst sahen unglaublich erschöpft aus. Der Tag musste für sie ziemlich hart gewesen sein und Goku konnte sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, wie viele Seelen durchgeströmt waren. Goku und Uranai Baba traten auf den Schreibtisch zu und Enma Daiou schaute mit blutunterlaufenen Augen auf sie herunter, bevor er ein Häkchen auf einem Zettel hinter Gokus Namen machte, um zu markieren, dass er von seinem Trip zur Erde zurückgekehrt war.

„Die anderen warten auf dich im Hinterzimmer", sagte der Richter bloß zu ihm. „Es wird bald ein Flugzeug für euch fertig sein."

Goku nickte resigniert als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Uranai Baba verabschiedete sich dann von ihnen, doch hielt noch einmal neben Goku an, bevor sie ging. „Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, Goku. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Als das Gesicht des Kriegers keine Regung zeigte, seufzte sie und schwebte aus dem Gebäude heraus.

Son Goku wollte sich gerade abwenden, als eine Frage, die ihm schon seit Buus Niederlage im Kopf herumgeisterte, herausrutschte. „Weißt du, wie viele gestorben sind?"

Enma Daiou schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Glaub mir, du willst es nicht wissen, noch nicht. Aber du kannst deinen Freunden sagen, dass ich die Listen schon auf Vegeta und Jenny überprüft habe und dass sie nicht erwähnt werden. Das bedeutet, sie leben noch."

„Danke." Ein kleines Lächeln, das erste seit Stunden, erschien auf Gokus Gesicht, doch es war nur wenige Sekunden später wieder verschwunden. Selbst wenn seine Tochter und der Mann, den er einst als seinen Feind bezeichnet hatte, noch lebten, bedeutete es immer noch, dass alle anderen tot waren. Es bedeutete immer noch, dass die zwei jetzt alleine waren und er fragte sich, ob Jenny genug sein würde, um Vegeta auf der Erde zu halten, nun da seine Frau und sein Sohn tot waren. In diesem Moment schwor Goku sich, dass, wenn Vegeta Jenny irgendwie wehtat, er einen Weg zurück zur Erde finden und das beenden würde, was er an diesem Tag begonnen hatte.

Goku wollte gerade gehen, als Enma Daiou seinen Namen rief. Er wandte sich wieder dem Richter zu, der nur ein Wort sagte: „Viele."

Der Saiyajin ließ seinen Kopf und seine Schultern hängen, als der Scham und die Schuld wieder in ihm aufstiegen. Ohne sich umzudrehen, ging er schließlich in das Hinterzimmer, gefolgt von einem von Enma Daious Angestellten. Er öffnete die Tür und versuchte, als alle Köpfe ihm zugewandt waren, ihre Blicke zu meiden. „Es tut mir Leid", war das einzige, was er sagen konnte.

„Es tut dir Leid? Was tut dir Leid? Du hast Buu besiegt!", wollte Bulma wissen, doch Goku antwortete ihr nicht, noch reagierte er auf die verwirrten Blicke, die die anderen ihm zuwarfen. Sie würden es einfach nicht verstehen.

Da er verzweifelt das Thema wechseln wollte, erinnerte er sich daran, was Enma Daiou ihm mitgeteilt hatte. „Enma Daiou bat mich, an euch weiterzugeben, dass er Jennys und Vegetas Namen nicht auf den Listen gefunden hat. Sie leben noch."

Als sie diese Neuigkeiten hörten, klatschten Goten und Trunks ein, Gohan stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und Bulma konnte ein dankbares Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

Plötzlich räusperte sich das Angehörige von Enma Daious Personal. „Es tut mir Leid, euch unterbrechen zu müssen, doch euer Flugzeug zum Planeten des Dai Kaiou ist für euch fertig."

„Gut", sagte Bulma mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Endlich können wir dieses stickige Zimmer hinter uns lassen und etwas frische Luft schnappen. Ich glaube, wir können unser Gespräch auch im Flugzeug fortsetzen."

Der Rest von ihnen stimmte zu und sie verließen einer nach dem anderen das Zimmer; Goku ging als letztes. Er fürchtete seine Rückkehr zu dem Planeten. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie ChiChi reagieren würde und er wollte auch nicht die enttäuschten Gesichter derer sehen, mit denen er sich dort in den letzten Jahren angefreundet hatte.

-

Auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou wartete ChiChi schon auf sie. Sie hatte ebenfalls von Kaiousama von Buus endgültiger Niederlage und dass Jenny und Vegeta überlebt hatten, gehört, und wollte ihre Freunde, Söhne und ihren Ehemann willkommen heißen, obwohl der Anlass kein freudiger war. Der Kaioushin und Kaiousama waren im Palast geblieben und hatten es ihr überließen, sie nach ihrer Ankunft dorthin zu führen.

Als sie aus dem Flugzeug stiegen, lächelte ChiChi sie an, obwohl es ein trauriges Lächeln war.

_  
Manchmal sind es kleine, feine Momente. Manchmal... sind es keine.  
_

Nacht war über die Wüste gefallen und wog sie in einer beinahe tödlichen Stille. Alles erschien in dem blassen Mondlicht fast friedlich, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass an diesem Ort eine Schlacht stattgefunden hatte. Überall lagen Trümmer und es war ein riesiges Loch im Boden, umgeben von verkohlter Erde und Steinen. Zerbröckelte Felsen und Berge erzählten von der Heftigkeit dieser Schlacht.

Plötzlich störte das Geräusch von einem Stein, der zur Erde fiel, die Stille, gefolgt von einem anderen und noch einem Stein, die von einem Haufen Steinbrocken herunterrollten. Große Felsstücke wurden von diesem Berg geschoben und eine behandschuhte Hand schoss durch das kleine Loch und versuchte sich an etwas festzuklammern. Sie tastete herum und fand schließlich einen großen Stein, an dem sich der Griff festigte. Mehr Brocken rollten herunter, als etwas unter dem Haufen sich bewegte um herauszukommen. Während er versuchte, die Felsen über sich mit seinen Schultern zu stützen, kroch Vegeta unter ihnen hervor, wobei er etwas mit seinem anderen Arm sicher an seinen Körper drückte. Der kleine Haufen Trümmer fiel hinter ihm zusammen, als er herunterrutschte und mit einem weiteren, kleineren Körper, Jenny, auf seiner Brust auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Vollkommen erschöpft versuchte Vegeta zu Atem zu kommen, als er dort lag und in den sternenklaren Himmel schaute. Mehrere Wunden verunstalteten seinen Körper und seine Kleidung war ziemlich zerrissen, während Jenny bis auf ein paar kleinere Kratzer und einer hässlich klaffenden Wunde an ihrem rechten Arm unversehrt aussah. Langsam beruhigte sich seine Atmung und sein Puls wurde langsamer, und die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwanden je länger er ruhte. Als er sich sicher war, dass er nicht mehr bewusstlos werden würde, wagte er es, seine Sinne zu weiten. Da war Jennys Ki auf ihm drauf, doch das war es schon fast. Die einzigen Kriegerenergien, die er kannte, waren die von den Schwächlingen Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu auf der anderen Seite der Welt und der erbärmliche Kraftlevel von dem Samurai, der es gewagt hatte, ihm vor all diesen Jahren seinen Schwanz abzuschneiden. Er konnte niemand anderen mehr spüren. Sie waren alle verschwunden. Sogar Buu. Doch irgendwie half ihm das nicht dabei, sich besser zu fühlen. Obwohl Buu tot war, würde sich eine Tatsache nicht ändern. Er und das Mädchen waren die einzigen Überlebenden dieser Schlacht.

Mit fester Konzentration versuchte Vegeta eine andere Verbindung herzustellen, aber vergeblich. Der Bund zwischen ihm und Bulma war gebrochen; er konnte den brennenden Schmerz des Verlusts durch seinen Körper strömen spüren, als er versuchte, nach ihr zu rufen. Doch tief im Inneren wusste er, dass, egal wie sehr er versuchte, sie mit dem Bund zu rufen, sie nicht antworten würde. Sie war tot.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, er würde ersticken und ihm wurde übel. Er schubste Jenny von seinem Oberkörper herunter und rollte auf seine Knie, bevor er sich auf dem Boden übergab. Seine Lungen brannten, als er nach Luft schnappte und sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Noch niemals, niemals hatte er so etwas gefühlt. Es war kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er tun musste, was er bei anderen Saiyajins beobachtet hatte, wenn sie ihre Partnerin verloren. Er schloss seine Augen, wobei er tief durch die Nase einatmete und versuchte, seinen bereits erschöpften Körper zu beruhigen. Er musste das ganze nüchtern betrachten. Er durfte seine Gefühle nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen.

Langsam aber sicher legte sich das Zittern in seinem Körper und Vegeta konnte wieder normal atmen. Das Weib und sein Sohn waren tot und er musste damit fertig werden. Er musste eines nach dem anderen machen und das erste würde sein, zurück zur Capsule Corporation zu fliegen. Seine Verletzungen und die des Mädchens mussten versorgt werden und sie beide mussten sich ausruhen. Danach würde er über den nächsten Schritt nachdenken, den er machen würde.

Vegeta hob Jenny vorsichtig hoch und stieg langsam in den Himmel auf. In seiner gegenwärtigen Verfassung konnte er nicht mit höchster Geschwindigkeit fliegen und seine erste Priorität war es, sicher zur Westlichen Hauptstadt zu gelangen, deshalb musste er den Rest seine Kraft weise nutzen.

Auf ihrem Weg nach Hause flogen sie an glimmenden und brennenden Städten vorbei, sowie an Geisterstädten. In den Städten und Dörfern, die bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstört worden waren, stank es nach tot. Da er selber einmal einer von denen gewesen war, die solche Verwüstung angerichtet hatten, würde man denken, dass Vegeta ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über diese Städte hinwegfliegen konnte, doch das war nicht mehr der Fall. Nun drehten ihm dieser Geruch und die schmerzvollen Schreie den Magen um und doch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von diesem Chaos abwenden. Jedoch waren die Städte, die ohne jegliches Leben waren, in denen nicht ein Gebäude angerührt worden war, irgendwie schlimmer. Diese unheimliche Stille jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Vegeta fing an, gar nicht erst wissen zu wollen, was sie in der Westlichen Hauptstadt erwartete.

Mit jeder vergehenden Minute wurde Vegeta erschöpfter, doch er flog weiter. Er musste wissen, was passiert war und er wusste irgendwie, dass er die Antworten in der Capsule Corporation finden würde, so absurd es auch klang.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit konnte er endlich die Westliche Hauptstadt am Horizont erkennen. Er sammelte noch einmal all seine verbliebene Kraft um seine Geschwindigkeit noch ein wenig zu erhöhen, und roch schon bald den Rauch, bevor er ihn überhaupt sah. Doch die Westliche Hauptstadt schien besser davongekommen zu sein als die meisten Städte, die er auf seinem Weg dorthin gesehen hatte. Der Gestank war der gleiche, doch nicht so intensiv. Die Autobahn schien ganz in sich zusammengefallen zu sein und mehrere der großen Gebäude waren in Flammen aufgegangen, während andere einfach in sich zusammengestürzt waren. Obdachlose Menschen streunten durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach Freunden, Familie oder einfach Schutz in der Dunkelheit. Es schien, als ob die ganze Stadt unter einem kompletten Stromausfall litt.

Glücklicherweise war nur ein kleiner Teil der Capsule Corporation in sich zusammengefallen und das war der überdachte Garten gewesen. Vegeta waren die Tiere, die dort drinnen ihren Tod gefunden hatten, ziemlich egal, solange alle wichtigen Teile von der Capsule Corporation noch intakt waren. Er sah ein flackerndes Licht durch das Küchenfenster und konnte das Ki von Bulmas Mutter spüren. Das Ki von Doktor Briefs war auch verschwunden.

Vegeta landete im Hinterhof und ging durch die Hintertür entlang den gutbekannten Fluren in die Küche, wo er Mrs. Briefs mit einem riesigen Haufen Sandwichs vor sich am Tisch sitzen sah. Als sie jemanden hineinkommen hörte, schaute sie mit müden Augen auf, die sich nur ganz eben erhellten, als sie sah, wer es war. Ihre Lippen zogen sich zu einem schmalen aber besorgten Lächeln, als sie sagte: „Ich wusste, dass ihr noch lebt. Bulma hat sich vor ein paar Stunden irgendwie mit mir unterhalten und mir erzählt, was passiert war. Son Goku hat das Monster, ich glaube, sein Name war Buu, getötet und nun sind sie alle auf dem Planeten von irgendeinem Gott. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit um mir alles zu erzählen, doch sie sagte, ich sollte dir ausrichten, dass sie dich liebt und dass sie auf dich warten wird, egal wie lange. Oh, und Trunks sagt Hi."

Vegetas Äußeres blieb ungerührt, während sie sprach, doch im Inneren erschien ein ganzer Haufen Gefühle, von denen er einige bis jetzt noch nicht einmal gekannt hatte. Es schien fast so, als ob ein Teil des Bundes mit diesen Worten wieder hergestellt worden war. Seiner Partnerin ging es gut, genauso wie seinem Sohn, obwohl sie tot waren und sich jetzt auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou befanden, wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte. Ein großer Teil von ihm war sogar froh, das Kakarotto es geschafft hatte, Buu zu töten, auch wenn er die Eifersucht, dass es wieder einmal Kakarotto gewesen war, der ihren Gegner besiegt hatte, nicht ganz verbergen konnte.

„Was ist mir dir und Jenny? Geht es euch gut?"

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete Vegeta ruppig, da er nicht zugeben wollte, dass sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Doch es würde nicht das erste Mal sein, dass er sich um seine eigenen Verletzungen kümmern musste. Eine Dusche und ein paar Verbände würden genug sein. „Aber das Mädchen ist verletzt und sie braucht wahrscheinlich viel Ruhe um sich zu erholen."

„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern." Sie stand auf und nahm das schlaffe Mädchen vorsichtig in ihre Arme. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, wandte sie sich noch einmal Vegeta zu. „Du solltest etwas essen. Wenn Jenny sauber ist und ihre Wunden versorgt sind, werde ich auch zu Bett gehen."

Sobald Vegeta in der Küche alleine war, sackte er auf einem Stuhl zusammen. Nun, da diese Aufgabe erfüllt war und er herausgefunden hatte – wenn auch nicht so detailliert – was mit Buu und den anderen geschehen war, wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Er blickte die Sandwichs mit Abscheu an. Das war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass ihm beim bloßen Gedanken an Essen übel würde.

Nachdem er die Kerze gelöscht hatte, verließ er ebenfalls die Küche und ging zu seinem und Bulmas Schlafzimmer. Er zögerte einen Augenblick lang vor der Tür und als er drinnen stand, traute er sich nicht, zu dem Bett zu schauen, das er sich mit seiner Partnerin geteilt hatte. Er zog seine ruinierte Kleidung aus und ging in das Badezimmer um kurz zu duschen. Es war nur zwanzig Minuten später, als er nur in Boxershorts gekleidet und mit seiner linken Hand, seiner Brust und seinem rechten Fuß bandagiert wieder herauskam. Fast sein gesamter Körper war blau und grün und mit vielen harmlosen Schnitten bedeckt. Er war sich allerdings sicher, dass er den Verband an seinem Fuß und seiner Hand am Morgen entfernen konnte, doch die Wunde an seiner Brust könnte etwas länger zum heilen brauchen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was Buu mit ihm angestellt hatte, doch er hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Mehrere Rippen schienen gebrochen zu sein und dann war da auch noch so eine hässliche Schnittwunde quer über seiner Brust.

Da er sich nun noch müder als vorher fühlte, zwang Vegeta sich auf seine Seite des Betts zu steigen und sich auf seinen Rücken zu legen. Er brauchte dringend die Ruhe, damit seine Wunden ordentlich heilen konnten. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte, sich zu entspannen, doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Stattdessen wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu den Geschehnissen von diesem Tag und er begann darüber nachzudenken, was er jetzt tun sollte.

* * *

Es war noch immer dunkel draußen, als Jenny aufwachte. Ihr Arm tat furchtbar weh, genauso wie ihr Kopf und einige andere Körperteile. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie so zugerichtet hatte und wo sie war. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah die bekannten lichtreflektierenden Sterne an der Decke, die Bulma dort aufgeklebt hatte, als sie noch jünger gewesen waren. Sie war zu Hause, in der Capsule Corporation. Doch wo waren Goten und Trunks? Sie konnte sie nicht im Gebäude spüren – sie konnte sie überhaupt nicht mehr spüren. Als langsam Panik in ihr aufstieg, begann sie die anderen abzuhaken. Gohan – weg. Bulma – weg. Grandpa – weg. Grandma – sie war hier. Vegeta – er war hier. Sie seufzte fast vor Erleichterung, doch als sie die anderen Kis überprüfte, begann die Panik zu wachsen und die Erinnerungen kamen schlagartig zurück. 

Sie setzte sich keuchend auf und suchte nach einem letzten Ki. Buu – weg. Buu war fort. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr spüren. Aber wer hatte ihn getötet? Das letzte, an das sie sich erinnerte, war, wie sie Vegeta abgehalten hatte, seinen Selbstmordangriff durchzuführen – danach war nur noch Leere. Doch egal, wer ihn besiegt hatte, Buu war fort. Sie hoffte für immer.

Doch, obwohl sie wusste, dass Buu keine Bedrohung mehr darstellte, konnte sie die Tränen nicht aufhalten. Sie waren tot. Ihre Familie, ihre Freunde waren alle tot. Sie klammerte sich fest an ihre Bettdecke, doch zuckte zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Arm schoss. Schniefend versuchte sie ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Weinen würde sie nicht zurückbringen, deshalb atmete sie einmal tief durch und legte sich wieder hin. Sie konnte jedoch nicht wieder einschlafen. Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern, als sich die Erkenntnis langsam mehr und mehr legte. Ihre Brüder, Trunks, Bulma... alle tot.

Jenny stieg langsam aus dem Bett und biss ihre Zähne zusammen, als sie ihren Körper streckte. Leise die Tür öffnend, schlüpfte sie in den dunklen Flur und tapste zu der Tür hinüber, die in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Großeltern führte.

Sie wollte gerade den Türgriff herunterdrücken, als sie die gedämpften Schluchzer von drinnen hören konnte. Sie nahm sofort ihre Hand von dem Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie wollte ihre Großmutter nicht stören, wenn sie offensichtlich selber so unglücklich war.

Aber wohin jetzt?

Ihr Blick wanderte den Flur herunter zu der letzten Tür und bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, ging Jenny auf sie zu. Sie hielt vor der Tür an und langte nach dem Türgriff, zögerte jedoch. Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Bulma und Gohan hatten ihr immer gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee sein würde, doch sie waren fort und niemand sonst war übrig... Und sie war so allein... und hatte Angst. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, drückte den Griff hinunter und öffnete leise die Tür.

Jenny zuckte unfreiwillig zusammen, als sich die Tür hinter ihr mit seinem sanften Klicken schloss, doch als sie zu dem Bett aufschaute, sah sie, dass Vegeta nichts bemerkt hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er herausfand, dass sie da war – sie hatte vor, sich einfach neben ihn hinzulegen bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, und dann wieder hinauszuschleichen, bevor er aufwachte.

Sie war vorsichtig, als sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Betts auf die Decke legte, weit genug von Vegeta entfernt, damit noch ein paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen waren, doch nahe genug, um seine Wärme zu spüren. Diese Wärme und das plötzlich Gefühl der Sicherheit machte sie schläfrig und sie schlief schon bald ein, ohne es überhaupt zu wollen.

Sie hatte nie bemerkt, dass Vegeta die ganze Zeit wach gewesen und jede ihrer Bewegungen gefühlt hatte. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, sich zu bewegen, und tat so, als ob er schlief, doch als er hörte, wie ihre Atmung ruhiger wurde und er sich sicher war, dass sie fest schlief, drehte er langsam seinen Kopf um ihre kleine ramponierte Form anzuschauen. Der Blick auf ihrem Gesicht war so friedlich – niemand würde glauben, dass sie vor nur wenigen Stunden in einem Kampf mitgewirkt hatte, um die Erde und das ganze Universum zu retten. Keiner würde glauben, dass sie ihr Leben riskiert hatte, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich umzubringen, selbst wenn es darum ging, denjenigen zu besiegen, der damit drohte, jedes einzelne Wesen auf diesem erbärmlichen Planeten umzubringen. Warum hatte sie ihn retten wollen? Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Er wusste, dass das Mädchen ihn irgendwie mochte, doch dass sie so etwas tun würde, war weit außerhalb seiner Vorstellungskraft.

Vegeta drehte seinen Kopf wieder zurück und starrte an die weiße Decke. Nachdem er fast die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er jetzt tun sollte, hatte er jetzt endlich eine Entscheidung gefällt.

_  
Im Endeffekt bist du doch für diese großen Momente nicht bereit, selbst wenn du sie kommen siehst.  
_

Vegeta lag die ganze Zeit wach im Bett und stand auf, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster schienen. Er schwebte langsam aus dem Bett heraus, damit er das schlafende Mädchen neben sich nicht weckte, und ging zu seinem Schrank herüber, den er leise öffnete. Das erste, was er herausnahm, war eine schwarze Reisetasche, in die er ein paar Kleidungsstücke und Kapseln tat, bevor er etwas zum Anziehen für den Tag herausnahm und das Schlafzimmer verließ, um in das Bad auf dem Flur zu gehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat er in die Küche, setzte die Tasche auf den Boden und ging zu der Arbeitsplatte hinüber. Dort nahm Vegeta etwas Brot heraus und fing an, ein paar Sandwichs für das Frühstück später vorzubereiten – er hatte keine Zeit, um jetzt zu essen. Er wollte gerade die Sandwichs in die Tasche packen, als Mrs. Briefs in die Küche kam.

„Du verlässt uns?", fragte sie bloß, als sie die Reisetasche sah. „Wann kommst du zurück?"

„Niemals." Vegeta schwang die Tasche über seine Schulter und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Mrs. Briefs eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Warum?"

Er blickte ihre Hand nicht an, sondern starrte stur geradeaus. „Weil es für mich nichts mehr auf der Erde gibt."

„Was ist mit Jenny?"

Vegeta schloss seine Augen und stieß einen beinahe unhörbaren Seufzer aus. Das Weib verhielt sich wirklich merkwürdig, doch er war sich sicher, dass der Verlust der Familie Leute verändern konnte. Sie war nicht mehr diese lebendige Blondine, die er in den vergangenen Jahren kennen gelernt hatte. Der Tod ihres Ehemanns, Bulma und Trunks musste sie wirklich schwer getroffen, dass sie sich so verhielt. Doch sie war nicht die einzige, die jemanden, der ihr nahe stand, verloren hatte. „Ihr wird es ohne mich besser gehen." Ihre Hand abschüttelnd, verließ er die Küche ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

Es war nur eine kurze Zeit nachdem Vegeta das Bett verlassen hatte, dass Jenny aufwachte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und das hatte ihren Schlaf gestört. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, schaute sie nach rechts und sah, dass Vegeta fort war. Panik stieg sofort in ihr auf. Vegeta hatte sie gesehen – er musste ziemlich wütend auf sie gewesen sein, dass sie solch eine Schwäche gezeigt hatte. 

Jenny schloss ihre Augen wieder, um herauszufinden, wo er war, damit sie ihm aus dem Weg gehen konnte, bis sie wusste, was sie ihm als Entschuldigung auftischen konnte, weswegen sie in der Nacht in sein Bett gestiegen war. Er würde nie verstehen, wie viel Angst sie letzte Nacht gehabt hatte, doch nun fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser. Noch immer traurig, natürlich, doch sie wusste von Erzählungen, wie es im Jenseits war, und sie war sich sicher, dass Goten, Gohan und Trunks, genauso wie alle anderen, die gestorben waren, dort viel Spaß haben würden. Wenn sie sie nur nicht so vermissen würde.

Vegeta war noch immer im Gebäude, obwohl sie seine genaue Position nicht festlegen konnte, doch er war weit von der Küche entfernt, sodass sie dort hingehen konnte, ohne ihn zu treffen. Ihr Magen begann zu knurren, was verständlich war, da das letzte Mal, als sie etwas gegessen hatte, fast einen Tag her war, bei dem Turnier. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer, doch sie zog sich nicht um, da ihr Pyjama bequem war und es schon angenehm warm war.

In der Küche fand sie ihre Großmutter, die Frühstück machte, und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Morgen, Grandma."

„Guten Morgen, Jenny. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte ihre Großmutter sie.

Jenny dachte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, da ihre Großmutter sich nicht traute, ihr in die Augen zu schauen und ihre Stimme auch irgendwie abwesend klang. Doch sie tat es als Trauer ab. „Mein Arm tut noch weh und ich habe ein wenig Kopfschmerzen, aber sonst geht es mir gut..." Sie füllte etwas Müsli in die Schüssel, die ihre Großmutter vor ihr hinstellte, als sie vorsichtig fragte: „Buu ist tot, oder?"

„Dein Vater hat ihn getötet", informierte Mrs. Briefs sie. „Die anderen sind jetzt bei ihm."

Das Mädchen konnte die Trauer in ihrer Stimme hören und entschloss sich, keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Vielleicht sollte sie zu Vegeta gehen um die Antworten zu ihren Fragen zu bekommen, egal, was er von ihr halten würde. „Wo ist Vegeta?"

„Im Labor, glaube ich."

Wieder klang die Stimme irgendwie abwesend und schuldig, als ob ihre Großmutter ihr etwas verheimlichte. Und das verwirrte Jenny noch mehr und sie wurde misstrauisch. Was war im Labor, das Vegeta interessieren und ihre Großmutter Schuldgefühle geben könnte? Sie schien etwas zu wissen, was Jenny nicht wusste und versuchte ihr bestes, um es vor ihr zu verheimlichen. Nur was?

Plötzlich traf es sie wie der Schlag. Das Raumschiff! „Er verlässt uns?" Der Blick auf dem Gesicht von Mrs. Briefs sprach Bände und Jenny sprang auf, was den Stuhl hinter ihr zu Boden fallen ließ, und eilte aus der Küche heraus, als sie fast zum Labor flog.

Als sie durch die Tür fegte, konnte sie das Raumschiff schon summen hören; die kuppelförmige Decke des Labors war schon geöffnet und Vegeta wollte gerade einsteigen. „Vegeta! Nein!"

Der Prinz hielt an und drehte sich mit einem gleichgültigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht um. „Was willst du?", fragte er kurz, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Du kannst nicht gehen!", keuchte sie.

„Oh, glaub mir, ich kann's." Vegeta drehte sich wieder um, um das Raumschiff zu betreten, doch Jenny nahm seine Hand und schaute ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Warum?"

„Ich bin nur wegen Bulma und Trunks auf diesem erbärmlichen Erdklumpen geblieben. Sie sind jetzt tot, daher gibt es für mich keinen Grund mehr, länger zu bleiben."

„Aber was ist mit mir?"

Vegeta schaute auf das Mädchen herunter und in ihre blauen Augen. Er musste seinen Blick von ihr abwenden, damit er nicht den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht sehen musste. „Ich bin nicht dazu fähig, ein Kind zu erziehen. Ich hatte schon genug schlechten Einfluss auf dich, wie wir alle beim Turnier gesehen haben, und es würde dir nicht gut tun, noch mehr Zeit in meiner Gesellschaft zu verbringen. Dir wird es mit deiner Großmutter besser gehen. Sie weiß zumindest, wie man ein Kind ordentlich großzieht." Seine Stimme war mit jedem Wort sanfter geworden und er wusste, dass er bald gehen musste, ansonsten würde das Mädchen ihn dazu bringen, zu bleiben. Manchmal hasste er es wirklich, wie weich er auf der Erde geworden war, daher war es an der Zeit, diesen Planeten endgültig hinter sich zu lassen. „Und jetzt, lass mich los."

Er schüttelte ihre Hand unsanft ab und trat wieder ein paar Schritte näher an das Raumschiff heran, als das Mädchen plötzlich schrie: „Nein!", und das Raumschiff explodierte.

Vegeta warf seine Arme instinktiv hoch, um sein Gesicht zu schützen und senkte sie erst wieder, als das Klappern auf dem Boden verklungen war. Er schaute auf und sah die Zerstörung. Es war fast nichts mehr von dem Schiff übrig – seine einzige Möglichkeit, diesen Planeten zu verlassen, war verloren. Wut stieg in ihm auf und er wirbelte herum, um sich dem nun weinenden Mädchen zu stellen. „Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du das Schiff zerstört? Meine einzige Chance?"

„Weil ich dich brauche!", schluchzte sie. „Jetzt mehr denn je. Du bist der einzige, der mich jetzt noch versteht. Der versteht, was es bedeutet, anders zu sein, ein Saiyajin zu sein. Grandma ist großartig, aber sie versteht es einfach nicht. Ich habe schon alle anderen verloren und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ertragen könnte, dich auch noch zu verlieren. Du bist die einzige Person, die mich nie so behandelt hat, als ob ich beschützt werden musste, wie Gohan und Bulma es getan haben. Ich brauche dich, Vegeta, nicht Grandma, keinen anderen. Ich brauche _dich_!" Sie warf sich selbst auf ihn und wickelte ihre Arme fest um seinen Bauch, wobei sie sein leichtes Zusammenzucken nicht bemerkte, als sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust legte. „Bitte, verlasse mich nie."

* * *

Auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou saß Goku alleine in den Gärten des Palastes und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Er fühlte sich elendig. Seit sie auf dem Planeten angekommen waren, hatte er versucht, seiner Familie und seinen Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er konnte die traurigen Blicke in ihren Augen nicht ertragen, da, jedes Mal, wenn er sie anschaute, die Schuld in ihm größer und größer wurde. Es begann langsam, ihn von innen aufzufressen. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie gestorben waren. Wenn er sich nicht unter die Kontrolle von Babidi begeben hätte, wäre nichts von dem passiert – dessen war er sich sicher. Er hätte nicht gegen Vegeta gekämpft und sie hätten Babidi aufgehalten bevor der Magier Babidi es geschafft hätte, Buu wiederzubeleben. Seine Freunde hatten auf ihn gezählt und nicht nur hatte er sie enttäuscht, nein, er hatte sie auch zu ihrem Verhängnis geführt. Sie waren wegen seiner blöden Eifersucht gestorben, wegen seines blöden Stolzes. Es war nicht Buu, der sie umgebracht hatte. Er war es gewesen. 

Plötzlich hörte etwas hinter sich rascheln und spürte sofort, dass es ChiChi war. Wie sie ihn immer fand, wusste er nicht, doch er wollte nicht mehr fortlaufen und sich wieder verstecken. Dazu war er zu müde.

-

ChiChi war nach einem langen und erschöpfenden Treffen mit dem Dai Kaiou, dem Kaioushin, Kaiousama und den anderen drei Kaious, um zu besprechen, was jetzt geschehen sollte, in die Gärten getreten. Der Kaioushin hatte den drei Kindern, Gohan und Videl angeboten, im Jenseits normal zu altern solange sie es wollten, da er verstehen konnte, dass sie nicht für alle Ewigkeit in ihren kindlichen oder Teenagerkörpern stecken wollten. Goten und Trunks hatten fröhlich zugestimmt, und meinten, dass es unfair sein würde, wenn Jenny älter war als sie, wenn sie sich wieder trafen. Marron war noch zu jung, um zu verstehen, was genau vor sich ging, doch wollte das gleiche tun wie die anderen, und sogar Gohan und Videl hatten zugestimmt, noch ein paar Jahre zu altern, bis sie zwanzig waren, damit sie nicht mehr als Teenager betrachtet werden würden. Weiterhin wurde beschlossen, dass sie alle auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou bleiben konnten und ein Haus für sie gebaut werden würde. Die Kaious aus dem Süden, Westen und Osten schienen mit diesen besonderen Zugeständnissen nicht zu glücklich zu sein, da ihre toten Krieger („Die meisten dieser Edlinge sind noch nicht mal Krieger!", hatte der Südliche Kaiou verachtend gesagt.) nie irgendeine Sonderbehandlung bekamen, doch der Kaioushin hatte gesagt, dass es seine Entscheidung war, seine ganz alleine, da er der höchste der Götter war. Dieses Beharren des Kaioushin verwunderte sie und sie fragte sich, ob er etwas wusste, was sie nicht wusste, da er sich außerdem nicht getraut hatte, ihr in die Augen zu schauen, seit sie gestorben war. Und dass er versuchte, alles zu tun, um sie noch mehr zu befriedigen, stärkte ihr Misstrauen nur. Sie würde später mit Goku darüber sprechen müssen, wenn sich alles ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

Danach hatten sie über verschiedene Dinge gesprochen und ihre Gedanken hatten angefangen abzuschweifen. ChiChi machte sich um Goku Sorgen, der direkt nach ihrer Ankunft verschwunden war. In Pausen während des Meetings hatte sie versucht, ihn zu finden, doch er war immer davongekommen. Sie wünschte sich zu wissen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, doch um das herauszufinden musste sie mit ihm sprechen, da er den Bund blockte.

Sie ging schon ein paar Minuten, als sie plötzlich eine in orange gekleidete Person am See sitzen sah. Goku trug noch immer den zerlumpten Gi vom vorherigen Tag und er hatte sich noch nicht gewaschen. ChiChi fragte sich, ob er überhaupt etwas Ruhe bekommen hatte.

Während sie langsam näher kam, versuchte sie leise zu bleiben, damit er nicht wieder flüchten würde. Also war sie entweder erfolgreich, da er sich nicht bewegte, oder er tat einfach nur so, als ob er sie nicht bemerkte. Das letztere erwies sich als richtig, als sie sich neben ihn hinsetzte und er sich immer noch nicht bewegte. In dem Versuch ihm irgendwie beizustehen, wollte ChiChi ihre Hand auf seine legen, doch er zog sie weg.

Seufzend fragte sie: „Goku, was ist los?" Als Son Goku nicht antwortete, wurde ChiChi wütend. „Hör zu, Son Goku! Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, und ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du es mir nicht erzählst! Doch es erscheint mir so, als ob du in Selbstmitleid schwelgst! Verdammt noch mal, Goku! Hör auf damit!"

Bei ihren barschen Worten drehte Goku langsam seinen Kopf und sah den Schmerz und die Tränen in ihren Augen. „Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich unsere Söhne und unsere Freunde getötet habe."

„Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du, Goku? Buu hat sie getötet, nicht du."

„Aber ich könnte sie genauso gut mit meinen eigenen Händen getötet haben! Wenn ich mich nicht unter Babidis Kontrolle begeben hätte, hätte alles anders geendet und sie würden noch leben!"

„Das weißt du nicht! Es hätte ebenso gut genauso enden können! Hör auf, dir selbst die Schuld zu geben! Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, warst du derjenige, der die Erde von Buus Terror befreit hat und darauf solltest du stolz sein. Ich bin jedenfalls stolz auf dich, genauso wie wahrscheinlich alle anderen!"

„Du verstehst es nicht...", setzte Goku an, doch ChiChi unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, du verstehst es nicht! Es ist nicht deine Schuld und keiner denkt, dass sie es ist. Natürlich ist es schrecklich, dass so viele gestorben sind, aber es war Buu und nicht du, der sie getötet hat. Bitte Goku, hör auf, dir das anzutun. Ich weiß, dass diese Schlacht Narben hinterlassen hat und nicht nur körperliche, in uns allen, doch wir müssen damit leben. Wir müssen uns gegenseitig durch diese schwere Zeit helfen. Unsere Söhne brauchen beide Elternteile, besonders jetzt, da sie von ihrer Schwester getrennt sind. Wir müssen zusammenbleiben, als eine Familie." Sie nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Kannst du das tun, Goku? Kannst du ein Vater für deine Söhne sein und ein Freund für deine Freunde?"

Ein leises Lächeln erschien auf Gokus Gesicht und sie sah das Funkeln in seine Augen zurückkehren. Er nickte leicht. „Ich glaube, das kann ich tun."

ChiChi seufzte vor Erleichterung und nahm seine Hände. „Nun denn, bist du bereit, dich ihnen zu stellen? Es gibt einige Dinge von dem Treffen heute Nachmittag, die dich interessieren könnten."

Nickend stand Goku auf und zog seine Frau auf ihre Füße. Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte sie an. „Danke, Chi. Das ist schon das zweite Mal in zwei Tagen, dass du mir geholfen hast, mich selbst zu finden." Sie erwiderte das Lächeln bloß, als sie zurück zum Palast gingen, Hand in Hand.

* * *

Nacht war über die Westliche Hauptstadt gefallen. Man konnte kein Licht in der Capsule Corporation sehen, da zwei der drei Bewohner in ihren Betten lagen und fest schliefen. Nur Vegeta war noch wach. Er schwebte draußen vor dem Fenster des Kinderzimmers und beobachtete Jenny beim Schlafen. 

Nach ihrer Konfrontation im Labor war sie sofort wieder eingeschlafen; die Anstrengungen vom vorherigen Tag und die Erschöpfung von dem Streit waren zuviel für ihren kleinen Körper gewesen. Da er nun, wo das Raumschiff zerstört war, nirgendwo mehr hinkonnte, hatte er sie zurück auf ihr Zimmer gebracht, wobei er geschickt das wissende Lächeln von Mrs. Briefs ignorierte, als er an ihr vorbeigegangen war. Jenny war seitdem noch nicht wieder aufgewacht und er war sich sicher, dass sie noch viel Schlaf brauchen würde, um sich zu erholen.

Er selbst hatte Versucht, etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen, doch als seine Versuche Schlaf zu finden sich als vergeblich erwiesen, hatte er versucht sich im Gravitationsraum bis zur Erschöpfung zu arbeiten, obwohl er aufgrund des Stromausfalls die Schwerkraft nicht erhöhen konnte. Und doch konnte er nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, was das Mädchen zu ihm gesagt hatte. Warum brauchte sie ihn? Warum sah sie nicht, dass er nicht gut für sie war? Was hatte er je getan, um ihr vollstes Vertrauen zu erlangen? Warum brauchte sie ihn?

Ohne ihr Eingreifen wäre er fort gewesen und hätte sie in der Obhut ihrer Großmutter gelassen, doch er hätte wissen sollen, dass dieses Mädchen versuchen würde, ihn aufzuhalten. Sie war dickköpfig und verbissen. Wenn sie sich einmal etwas vorgenommen hatte, würde nichts sie aufhalten, wie die Zerstörung des Raumschiffes bewies.

Vegeta fragte sich im Stillen, ob er nicht innerlich gehofft hatte, dass sie ihn aufhalten würde, dass sie ihm einen Grund geben würde, zu bleiben. Er wusste nicht, was er ohne einen Grund getan hätte, wenn er gegangen wäre. Wäre er wieder zu dem alten Vegeta geworden? Er wusste es nicht. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass er hier, auf der Erde, jetzt einen Grund hatte. Egal wie schwer die nächsten Tage, Wochen, Monate und vielleicht Jahre werden würden, er hatte einen Grund zu bleiben und die Pflicht, ihr zu helfen, diese Zeit zu durchstehen.

Und irgendwo, tief im Inneren, fragte Vegeta sich, ob er sie nicht genauso sehr brauchte, wie sie ihn.

_Was sind wir also? Hilflos? Marionetten? Nein. Die großen Momente werden kommen. Da kannst du nichts gegen machen. Das, was du danach machst, zählt. Erst dann wirst du herausfinden, wer du wirklich bist._

_

* * *

_

**A/N 2: Die kursivgedruckten Sprüche stammen im Original aus der Serie "Buffy - The Vampire Slayer" (Becoming - Part I). Sie sind also nicht von mir, sondern von Joss Whedon, oder wer von der Buffy-Crew die Folge auch immer geschrieben haben sollte. Ich habe sie aus dem Englischen frei übersetzt, da mir die deutsche Synchro davon nicht gefiel. Ich fand, diese Sprüche passten einfach perfekt zu der momentanen Situation auf der Erde.**


	28. Teil III: Ein neuer Morgen

**A/N: So, hier ist nun das nächste Update! Bei mir klappt es ganz gut mit den 14-tägigen Update – ich bin nicht mehr so im Stress wie bei den letzten und das gefällt mir ehrlich gesagt ganz gut. Ich hoffe noch einmal, dass ihr meine Beweggründe versteht...**

**Jetzt, nach all den traurigen Sachen aus den letzten Kapiteln, mal wieder etwas aufmunternderes. Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 27: Ein neuer Morgen**

Vier Tage waren seit Buus Erwachen, seiner Schreckensherrschaft auf der Erde und seiner endgültigen Niederlage vergangen. Seitdem hatte sich das Leben auf der Erde verändert. Der Planet war mit Geisterstädten und zerstörten Städten übersäht, genauso wie mit Orten, die verschont worden waren und wahrscheinlich nur von dem Monster gehört hatten. In einigen dieser zerstörten Städte war das Chaos ausgebrochen. Krawallmacher und andere Kriminelle streiften frei durch die Straßen, stahlen alles, was sie in die Finger bekamen, während in anderen Städten sich die Menschen mit überlebenswichtigen Dingen wie Wasser, Nahrung und medizinischer Versorgung halfen. Die meisten Städte litten unter einem vollständigen Stromausfall, was bedeutete, dass sie fast gänzlich von dem Rest der Welt abgeschnitten waren und sich nur auf Gerüchte und Nachrichten verließen, die zu ihnen von Boten aus anderen Städten überbracht wurden. Keiner wusste, wie viele Buus Angriffen zum Opfer gefallen waren; wieder einmal konnten sie nur auf Gerüchte vertrauen. Aber eines war sicher – das Leben auf der Erde würde niemals das gleiche sein.

Jenny kniete auf einem Hocker und schaute aus ihrem Fenster, obwohl sie fast nichts sehen konnte. Dunkle, beinahe schwarze Wolken, hingen gefährlich tief über der Stadt und Regen schlug hart gegen das Fenster. Doch das störte sie nicht – sie was zu tief in ihren Gedanken versunken als dass sie irgendetwas dort draußen wahrnahm. Wenn ihre Großmutter sie so vorfand, würde sie mächtig Ärger bekommen. Sie war seit sie im Labor zusammengebrochen war, an ihr Bett gefesselt gewesen. Ihre Großmutter hatte zu ihr gesagt, sie dürfte es erst verlassen, wenn sie sich ganz erholt hatte. Und sie hatte nicht nur von ihrer Erschöpfung gesprochen, sondern auch von der hässlichen Schnittwunde an ihrem Arm, die nur langsam verheilte. Jenny war sich sicher, dass sie eine Narbe hinterlassen würde, aber was war eine körperliche Narbe verglichen mit ihren emotionalen Narben?

Dem Mädchen wurde jedoch schnell langweilig, da sie nur ihre Gedanken zur Unterhaltung hatte. Ihre Großmutter war im Haus viel zu beschäftigt um ihr ständig Gesellschaft zu leisten, und Vegeta? Nun, sie hatte ihn seit dem _Vorfall_ im Labor nicht mehr gesehen. Jenny hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr aus dem Weg ging. Er hatte nicht einmal nach ihr gesehen und verbrachte fast seine ganze Zeit im Gravitationsraum. Nur einmal oder zweimal am Tag verließ er ihn um etwas zu essen, doch sonst konnte sie sein Ki immer dort drinnen spüren. Sein Ki war fast ständig extrem hoch und nur spät in der Nacht, wenn sie dann noch wach war, konnte sie ein drastisches Fallen seines Kis bemerken.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Jenny Angst. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er abhauen wollte und hatte jetzt Angst, dass er in seinem Training etwas Dummes anstellte. Sie hatte ihre Worte vor vier Tagen ernst gemeint – sie wollte ihn nicht auch noch verlieren.

Seufzend schaute sie zu den zwei leeren und gemachten Betten auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Seit sie vor zwei Tagen wieder aufgewacht war, war alles in diesem Zimmer so still gewesen, zu still für ihren Geschmack. Es war einfach _nie_ still in diesem Zimmer, außer wenn niemand drinnen war. Diese Stille war einfach unheimlich.

Und das gab ihr viel zu viel Zeit um über Dinge nachzudenken, über die sie lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Sie wurde stetig ruheloser – sie musste aufstehen und rausgehen. Sie musste wissen, was in der Welt vor sich ging, ansonsten würde sie noch wahnsinnig. Wenn nur der Strom wiederkommen würde, damit sie zumindest etwas fernsehen oder Radio hören könnte. Irgendetwas, um ihre Gedanken davon abzuhalten, zu wandern.

Eine Träne rann an ihrem Gesicht herunter, als sie an ihre Brüder, Trunks und alle anderen dachte, die gestorben waren und an alles dachte, was die Menschen verloren hatten. Familie, Freunde, ihre Habseligkeiten, alles. Sie wünschte sich, Dinge wären anders gelaufen. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie der Kampf ausgegangen wäre, wenn sie Vegeta nicht aufgehalten hätte. Wäre er dazu fähig gewesen, Buu zu zerstören und die Welt vor all diesem Leiden zu bewahren? Oder wäre das Resultat das gleiche gewesen, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer?

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie die Erschöpfung sie wieder übermannte, und kroch wieder in ihr Bett, wo sie fast sofort einschlief, mit der Frage im Kopf, was die anderen jetzt gerade machten.

* * *

Die ersten Tage im Jenseits waren sehr schnell vergangen. Neben all den Planungen, die vorgenommen werden mussten, dem Einziehen im Palast des Dai Kaiou bis das Haus für sie fertig gestellt war und der Erkundung des Planeten mit den zwei Jungs, auf Bitte ihrer Mütter hin, hatte Gohan nicht viel Zeit gehabt über das, was auf der Erde geschehen war, nachzudenken. Doch nun, nach ein paar Tagen, war Gohan, wahrscheinlich das erste Mal seit er seinen Fuß auf diesen Planeten gesetzt hatte, nicht von seiner Familie oder seinen Freundin umringt. Er stand auf dem Balkon, der sein und Videls Zimmer miteinander verband und starrte in den Nachthimmel des Planeten, ein Nachthimmel, der sich so von dem der Erde unterschied. Er fragte sich, ob er die Konstellationen am Himmel der Erde jemals wiedersehen würde, doch tief im Inneren wusste er, dass die Antwort höchstwahrscheinlich _niemals_ lautete.

Er war dabei gewesen, als Kaiousama sie darüber informiert hatte, dass laut irgendeinem Gesetz die einzige Möglichkeit die namekianischen Dragonballs zu benutzen gewesen wäre nach Neu Namek zu reisen, doch diese Möglichkeit war mit Jennys Zerstörung von dem einzigen Raumschiff, das in der Lage war diese Strecke zu reisen, zerstört worden.

Zumindest waren sie hier oben sicher. Keine weiteren Bedrohungen, nichts Böses, was sie bekämpfen müssen. Ewiger Frieden. Hatte er sich nicht immer danach gesehnt? Wie sehr hatte er dieses ständige Kämpfen gehasst, immer opfern… Und doch, das Wissen, dass, wenn unten auf der Erde etwas nicht in Ordnung war und er nicht helfen konnte, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Er musste sich an so vieles neu anpassen. Zumindest hatte er den Großteil seiner Familie und Freunde, genauso wie Goten und Trunks, obwohl er wusste, dass sie alle ihre zurückgebliebene Familie auf der Erde vermissten... Aber was war mit Videl? Ihr war es erlaubt worden auf diesen Planeten zu kommen, weil sie seine Freundin war, doch was hatte sie verloren? Ihr Vater war noch immer auf der Erde, noch immer am Leben, und er wusste nicht, wie es um ihre anderen Freunde stand, Freunde, die sie viel länger kannte als ihn. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu verabschieden.

Und er hatte sich nicht von Jenny verabschieden können...

Gohan konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie einsam sie sein musste. Die einzige _Familie_, die sie noch auf der Erde hatte, waren Mrs. Briefs und Vegeta. Alle anderen waren tot. Ihre Eltern, ihre Brüder, ihre Freunde... Wer würde sie beruhigen, wenn sie einen Albtraum hatte? Wer würde mit ihr spielen? Er wusste, dass Mrs. Briefs nicht ewig da sein würde – sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste und sie konnte auch nicht mit einem hyperaktiven Saiyajin mithalten. Da blieb dann nur noch Vegeta übrig und sie alle kannten nur all zu gut Vegetas nicht existierende Qualifikationen Kinder großzuziehen. Es würde für Jenny nicht leicht werden und die Situation auf der Erde verschlimmerte es nur. Gohan wünschte sich, er könnte ihr irgendwie helfen...

Nach all dem, was sie getan hatten, warum war das Leben ihnen gegenüber noch immer so ungerecht?

„Du siehst besorgt aus."

Gohan wirbelte herum, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hörte, und seine Augen ruhten auf dem Kaioushin. Der Gott schwebte auf der anderen Seite des Geländers von dem Balkon mit seinen Händen hinter seinem Rücken gefaltet und mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Es ist nichts", sagte Gohan und schaute wieder zum Himmel. „Ich hab nur über die letzten paar Tage nachgedacht und überlegt, was jetzt geschehen wird... Mit uns, mit denen auf der Erde, mit..."

„Jenny?" riet er. „Es tut mir Leid, dass alles so sein musste. Es sollte alles anders sein."

„Wem erzählt Ihr das?", fragte der Saiyajin grimmig ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Es ist einfach nur alles so... frustrierend! Wir haben keine Ahnung, was geschehen wird, was aus uns wird, aus uns allen!"

„Ich habe einst einen weisen Mann sagen hören, dass es unsere Entscheidungen sind, die unsere Zukunft und das, was wir werden, bestimmen. Ich weiß, dass das Leben auf der Erde hart sein wird, doch Jenny ist ein starkes Mädchen mit einem starken Willen. Sie wird die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen. Außerdem hat sie einen starken Beistand."

„Vegeta?", schnaubte der Teenager.

„Ja, Vegeta. Wir haben ihn schon einmal unterschätzt und sollten das nicht wieder tun."

Gohan seufzte. Er wusste, dass der Kaioushin Recht hatte. Vegeta _hatte_ sich geändert. Aber genug, um ein kleines Mädchen durch eine post-apokalyptische Welt zu führen?"

Der Saiyajin drehte sich um, als er hörte, wie sich die Balkontür zu Videls Zimmer öffnete und das Mädchen heraustrat. Gohan musste die leichte Röte in seinen Wangen bekämpfen, als er sah, dass sie nur ein Paar unglaublich kurze Shorts und ein enges Top trug. Es schien so, als ob sie schon geschlafen hatte, da sie ihre Augen rieb und ein Gähnen unterdrückte. Doch als sie ihn und den Kaioushin erblickte, wurde sie sofort ernst und fragte: „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Ich hab Stimmen gehört."

Gohan lächelte – er hatte sie falsch eingeschätzt. Sie schien emotional stärker zu sein als er gedacht hatte. „Keine Angst, Videl. Alles in Ordnung. Der Kaioushin und ich, wir haben nur geredet."

„Und ich wollte Gohan ein Angebot machen, welches ich jetzt auch dir unterbreiten möchte", sagte der Kaioushin nun mit einem vielversprechenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Sowohl Gohan wie auch Videl schauten ihn neugierig an. „Ich habe bereits mit Bulma und Dr. Briefs gesprochen und sie möchten beide mitmachen."

„Von was für einem Angebot sprecht Ihr?", wollte Gohan wissen.

Die Lippen des Kaioushin zogen sich zu einem mysteriösen Grinsen. „Ich möchte jedem von euch die Möglichkeit geben, noch etwas Zeit mit einer geliebten Person, die ihr auf der Erde zurücklassen musstet, zu verbringen und euch dann ordentlich zu verabschieden."

„Wie wollt Ihr das anstellen?", fragte Videl verblüfft. Wenn sie ihren Vater nur noch einmal sehen könnte, um ihm zu sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, etwas, das sie zuletzt getan hatte, als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war, würde es ihren Aufenthalt auf diesem Planeten wesentlich erleichtern.

„Ihr werdet sie in ihren Träumen besuchen." Der hohe Gott erklärte ihnen dann das Ritual, das durchgeführt werden musste. Die beiden Teenager hörten ihm genau zu, da sie kein wichtiges Detail vergessen wollten, falls – _wenn_ – sie es tun würden. Ihnen wurde die Chance ihres Lebens geboten, etwas, dessen waren sie sich sicher, das nicht vielen Toten ermöglicht wurde. Wer würde schon so ein Angebot ausschlagen? War das nicht genau das, worum Gohan sie solche Sorgen gemacht hatte? Sich nicht ordentlich verabschieden zu können?

Als der Kaioushin seine Erklärung beendet hatte, schaute er die beiden jungen Leute erwartungsvoll an. Videl nickte sofort. „Ich werde es tun."

Gohan dachte jedoch noch ein paar Sekunden länger darüber nach, obwohl er sich noch nie in seinem Leben einer Sache so sicher gewesen war. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn meine Eltern Jenny besuchten?"

Der Kaioushin schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Ich habe mit Goku und ChiChi gesprochen und sie sagten, dass du sie besuchen solltest, da du den stärksten Bund zu deiner Schwester hast."

Der Saiyajin schien dieses zu akzeptieren, doch es wäre unfair, wenn nur er dieses Privileg haben würde. Trunks würde sicher bei seiner Mutter sein, doch Goten verdiente es genauso sehr, sich von Jenny zu verabschieden, wie er es tat. „Ich verstehe, aber würde es möglich sein, dass Goten mich begleitet?"

Nachdem er einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte, nickte der Kaioushin. „Weck ihn und kommt dann in zwanzig Minuten in die Gärten hinter dem Palast."

-

Nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten später kamen Videl, nun einer Jogginghose und einem Sweatshirt gekleidet, und Gohan, gefolgt von Goten und Trunks, in den Gärten an. Trunks, der sich ein Zimmer mit Goten teilte, hatte darauf bestanden, mitzukommen, da ihre Mutter ihren Vater alleine besuchte – aus offensichtlichen Gründen, hatte er mit einem angewiderten Blick auf seinem Gesicht gesagt. Er und Goten waren noch ein wenig müde, doch im Großen und Ganzen aufgeregt, nachdem Gohan ihnen eine kurze Erklärung gegeben hatte.

In den Gärten flammte ein riesiges Lagerfeuer, neben dem der Kaioushin, Bulma und Dr. Briefs standen. Als sie das Feuer sah und dessen Hitze spürte, bereute Videl sofort ihre Kleidungswahl. _Diese verdammten Saiyajins_, dachte sie, als ihr Blick über die drei Saiyajins wanderte, die allesamt luftigere Sachen trugen, nämlich Jogginghosen und T-Shirts. Sie wünschte sich jetzt, sie könnte ihren Sweater ausziehen, doch da sie nur einen BH darunter trug, musste es genügen, die Ärmel hochzukrempeln.

Als sie neben Bulma und Dr. Briefs, die beide ein wenig nervös, aber doch gleichzeitig interessiert aussahen, zum Stehen kamen, wies der Kaioushin sie an, sich um das Feuer herum hinzusetzen, und, nachdem er von Trunks Entscheidung Gohan und Goten zu begleiten informiert worden war, bat er Gohan ebenfalls eine Hand von jedem Jungen zu ergreifen. Sie folgten seinen Anweisungen und bildeten um das Feuer herum einen Kreis, wobei sich ein Junge an Gohans rechte und der andere an Gohans linke Seite setzte.

Der Teenager versuchte die Hitze, die das Feuer vor ihnen absonderte, zu ignorieren und schloss seine Augen, wie der Kaioushin es ihnen gesagt hatte, kontrollierte seine Atmung und konzentrierte sich auf einen Ort, an dem Jenny, er, Goten und Trunks sich wohl am wohlsten fühlen würden. Der beinahe hypnotisierende Gesang des Kaioushins war zu Beginn stark, doch begann zu verblassen je länger sie dort saßen, obwohl Gohan nicht feststellen konnte, ob der Gott leiser wurde oder sie einfach nur mehr und mehr in eine Art Trance verfielen. Diese Frage wurde beantwortet, als auch die Hitze des Feuers mit jeder Minute weniger intensiv wurde, zusammen mit allen anderen Sinneseindrücken.

Obwohl seine Augen geschlossen waren, bekam Gohan plötzlich das Gefühl, dass die Welt um ihn herum anfing sich zu drehen und zu verschwimmen. Er festigte seinen Griff an den Händen der beiden Jungs, die eigentlich nur Mitreisende waren und in der Sache, wie Gohan den Ort kreieren wollte, an dem sie Jenny trafen, nichts zu sagen hatten, und löste den Griff erst wieder, als das Drehen aufgehört hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete der Saiyajin seine Augen und lächelte – alles war genauso wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. „Goten, Trunks, ihr könnt jetzt eure Augen öffnen. Wir sind da."

Er konnte Jenny schon spüren. Sie war im Hinterhof.

* * *

Vegeta war im Gravitationsraum und trieb seinen Körper mehr an als je zuvor, sogar ohne den Gebrauch der erhöhten Schwerkraft. Schweiß rann an seinem Gesicht und Rücken herunter und durchtränkte seine Trainingskleidung beinahe vollkommen. Es war seit der Zerstörung des Raumschiffes immer der gleiche Ablauf, nachdem er in der Nacht herausgefunden hatte, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte, dass die Worte des Mädchens ihn immer wieder heimsuchten, die ihn zum Grübeln brachten und ihn an dem, zu dem er geworden war, zweifeln ließen. Gedanken darüber ließ ihn unweigerlich an Bulma denken. Jedes Mal wenn das geschah zog sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammen und erschwerte ihm das Atmen.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, dass seine Gedanken ihn ruhen ließen, war, wenn er vor Erschöpfung bewusstlos wurde. Deshalb arbeitete er den ganzen Tag an den Grenzen seines Körpers, absorbierte Schlag nach Schlag, und strapazierte ihn bis er anfing zu protestieren und noch weiter. Die einzige Pausen, die er machte, waren, wenn sein Magen nach Nahrung verlangte, und selbst das war zur Seltenheit geworden.

Vegeta wusste, dass er so nicht weitermachen konnte. Es würde weder ihm noch irgendjemand anderem etwas bringen. Das Mädchen hatte gesagt, es bräuchte ihn und doch ging er ihr aus dem Weg. Warum? Weil, so schwer es ihm auch fiel es zuzugeben, er Angst hatte, jemandem nahe zu kommen, obwohl er wusste, dass nichts schmerzvoller sein konnte als der Verlust der Partnerin.

Nachdem er einen großen Ki-Strahl aus seiner Hand geschossen hatte, verschwand sein Körper und erschien wieder um den Strahl frontal abzublocken. Eine mächtige Explosion ließ den ganzen Gravitationsraum erzittern und der Prinz der Saiyajins fiel zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein, als er auf dem harten Grund aufschlug.

Endlich ruhen...

* * *

Hercule Satan, derzeitiger Weltmeister und selbst ernannter Retter der Welt, hatte seit er von dem Tenkaichi Budokai zurückgekehrt war, nicht einmal seine Villa verlassen. Als er zuerst von den Angriffen eines Monsters gehört hatte, hatte er sich in seinem Trainingsraum verbarrikadiert und verkündet, dass er sich mental und körperlich vorbereiten musste, bevor er sich der neuen Bedrohung der Erde stellen konnte. Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er sich vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht. Laut denjenigen, die ihm diese Nachricht überbracht hatte, schien dieser Dämon sogar noch stärker und weitaus boshafter als Cell zu sein.

Die Welt zählte auf ihn, doch die Welt wusste nicht, dass nicht er es gewesen war, der Cell besiegt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, dass Cell seinen Tod durch die Hände eines Jungen gefunden hatte. Sie wusste nicht, dass Satan das Ansehen für diesen Sieg an sich gerissen hatte, da die Gelegenheit so günstig gewesen war und die nette Nebenwirkung hatte, ihm noch mehr Ruhm einzubringen. Der Weltmeister konnte nur hoffen, dass der Junge noch immer irgendwo da draußen war um wieder einmal diese unwissende Welt zu retten.

Während dieser Zeit der _Vorbereitung_ hatte niemand Mr. Satan gesehen. Er hatte sich in seinen Keller verkrochen, der nach Cell speziell für solche Situationen gebaut worden war, als Buu Satan City als neues Ziel auserwählt hatte. Wundersamerweise war seine Villa verschont geblieben und im Großen und Ganzen hatte die Stadt Glück gehabt, da sie Buus Interesse nicht lange wecken konnte. Die Stromversorgung hatte nicht gelitten, genauso wie der örtliche Radiosender. Deshalb hatte er sich aus dem Keller, aber nicht aus der Villa, getraut, als er von Buus Niederlage im Radio gehört hatte, obwohl die Überlebenden draußen vor den Toren lungerten und nach ihm riefen.

Er hatte nachgedacht. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Offensichtlich war da irgendein wahrer Held gewesen, der es geschafft hatte, das Monster zu besiegen. Doch die Leute kamen noch immer zu ihm... Wussten sie es nicht? Nahmen sie alle nur an, dass er wieder einmal das _Ende der Welt_ abgewendet hatte? Doch dieses Mal wusste er nicht, ob er das Ansehen für diese Leistung kassieren sollte. Bevor das alles begonnen hatte, war er sich sicher, er hätte es getan, doch nun? So viele Menschen waren gestorben und litten. Und dieses Mal war die Welt von einem Ding befreit worden, das wesentlich gefährlicher als Cell gewesen war.

Er hatte Tag und Nacht seit den Angriffen darüber nachgedacht, sich die ganze Zeit versteckt und vor dem Radio gewartet, nicht selten mit einer Flasche in seiner Hand. Doch langsam, nach zwei Tagen, begann eine weitere Sorge an ihm zu nagen. Videl – sie war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Er hatte direkt nach dem Turnier und vor den Angriffen gehört, dass sie mit einigen Leuten in einem großen gelben Copter weggeflogen war. Eine von diesen Leuten sollte Bulma Briefs gewesen sein, doch woher kannte Videl die Wissenschaftlerin?

Doch das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Seine Tochter war vermisst und er dachte, dass es seine Schuld war. Satan wusste, dass er nichts gegen Buu hätte machen können, doch er hätte ihr während des Turniers mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken und darauf bestehen können, dass sie mit ihm zurück zur Villa kam.

Mit jedem vergehenden Tag und jeder vergehenden Stunde ohne Nachricht von seiner Tochter schrumpfte seine Hoffnung, dass Videl überlebt hatte. Am Ende war die Schuld unerträglich gewesen, sodass er anfing seine Sorgen zu ertränken, genauso wie er es in der Nacht des vierten Tages seit den Angriffen tat. Den ganzen Tag hatte er in seinem privaten Kino gesessen und sich alte Videos von seinen und Videls Siegen in Turnieren angeschaut, umgeben von leeren Flaschen.

„Du warst immer 'n starkes Mäd'l", lallte er, als eine besondere Szene von einer jungen Videl gezeigt wurde, die auf seinen Schultern saß und einen goldenen Pokal in die Luft hielt, und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche in seiner Hand. „'n starkes Mäd'l..."

Die Flasche fiel aus seiner Hand und landete mit einem dumpfen Plumps auf dem roten Teppich. Die goldene Flüssigkeit sickerte heraus, als der Weltmeister bewusstlos wurde.

Plötzlich fand er sich mitten im unzerstörten Ring des Tenkaichi Budokais im hellen Tageslicht wieder. Verwirrte schaute er sich um. Die Zuschauerränge waren leer, doch auf der anderen Seite des Ringes stand jemand. Satan konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als Videl mit einem schüchternen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht näher trat und sagte: „Hallo, Dad."

„Ist das ein Traum?", fragte er verblüfft und rieb seine Augen. Doch seine Tochter war noch immer da, gekleidet in Jogginghosen und einem Sweatshirt. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er ganz nüchtern war und einen sauberen Gi trug. „Seh ich Gespenster?"

„Nun, Dad, du schläfst und ich bin tot, aber das hier ist real. Um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu machen – ich durfte dich dieses eine Mal in deinen Träumen besuchen." Ihr Vater schaute sie ungläubig an und Videl seufzte, da sie wusste, dass sie ihm die lange Geschichte erzählen musste. „Wie du vielleicht weißt, bin ich mit der Familie und Freunden von Gohan – das ist der Junge, der mir die Bohne gegeben hatte – zu einem sicheren Ort gegangen. Sie hatten gehört, dass jemand einen Dämon mit dem Namen Buu wiedererwecken wollte und Gohan, sein bereits toter Vater, der für diesen einen Tag zurückkommen durfte um am Turnier teilzunehmen, und einige seiner Freunde zogen los um das aufzuhalten, doch offensichtlich hat das nicht funktioniert. Buu wurde wiedererweckt, hat die meisten von ihnen getötet und dann uns gefunden. Wir wurden getötet." Sie warf ihrem Vater ein trauriges Lächeln zu, da sie noch immer ein paar Sachen vor ihm verheimlichte. „Gohans Vater, Goku, hat es geschafft, Buu am Ende zu besiegen bevor er ins Jenseits zurückkehren musste. Wie auch immer, da Goku schon tot war und die Welt schon ein paar Mal gerettet hat – ja, Dad, ich weiß von Cell. Gohan hat ihn erledigt", fügte Videl hinzu, als sie den schuldigen Blick auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters sah. „Das hat ihm ein paar Freunde in höheren Kreisen im Jenseits eingebracht und wir durften alle unsere Körper behalten und unsere Unleben auf dem Planeten eines hohen Gottes fortsetzen – eine Ehre, die nur großen Kriegern zuteil wird. Und obendrein durften wir alle, die noch einen geliebten Menschen auf der Erde zurückgelassen hatten, ihn heute Nacht besuchen."

„Das ist... Ich...", stotterte Satan.

„Unglaublich? Du weißt nicht, was du sagen sollst?", sie lachte, doch sie verspottete ihn nicht. „Keine Angst, Dad. Ich hab mich genauso gefühlt, als sie mir das alles erzählt haben."

„Also bist du wirklich tot?", fragte er, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er die gefürchtete Antwort nicht hören wollte.

Videl nickte. „Das bin ich, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich fort bin. Ich bin nur auf einer anderen Eben und ich hab bereits einen der höchsten Götter gebeten, dass du zu uns kommen kannst, wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist. Aber lass uns jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, Dad. Ich bin hier, um ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, Zeit, die uns so grausam genommen wurde."

„Okay...", sagte Satan traurig. „Was willst du tun?"

Das schüchterne und unsichere Lächeln war wieder auf ihrem Gesicht. „Vielleicht etwas, dass wir kaum gemacht haben? Einfach reden?"

„Reden? Klingt gut."

Vater und Tochter lächelten sich an und setzten sich hin. Und sie fingen tatsächlich an miteinander zu reden, als Satan zum ersten Mal seit er das erste Mal Weltmeister geworden war, wirkliches Interesse im Leben seiner Tochter zeigte. Sie sprachen über Schule, ihre Freunde, ihren Kampf gegen die Kriminalität in Satan City und gingen sogar zu peinlicheren Themen über. Videl wurde furchtbar rot, als ihr Vater sie fragte, ob sie irgendwie an diesem Typen – wie war sein Name? – Gohan interessiert war.

-

Viel zu früh wurde es für Videl Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Sie umarmte ihren Vater fest und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Dad."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Liebling", sagte Satan, der sogar Tränen in seinen Augen spürte, als er die Umarmung erwiderte. Das war das letzte Mal für seine sehr lange Zeit, dass er seine Tochter sah. „Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Daddy, ich werde dich auch vermissen. Aber denk immer daran, dieser Abschied ist nicht für immer. Wir werden uns wiedersehen." Sie ließen sich los und prägten sich das Gesicht des anderen noch einmal ein, als Videl sich plötzlich an etwas erinnerte. „Übrigens, ich glaube nicht, dass es den anderen etwas ausmacht, wenn du der Welt erzählst, dass du es warst, der Buu besiegt hat. Das könnte den Überlebenden eine neue Hoffnung geben", sagte sie, als die Landschaft um sich herum anfing zu verschwimmen. Noch immer lächelnd öffnete Videl ihre Augen und sah die Sonne im Süden des Planeten des Dai Kaiou aufgehen. Sie war seit Tagen nicht so glücklich gewesen.

* * *

Vegeta musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, als er plötzlich in seinem Schlafzimmer stand, doch es hatte sich verändert. Das Zimmer war in dem sanften Glühen von Hunderten roten Kerzen erleuchtet und auf dem Bett lag eine Person, bei der er gedacht hatte, dass er sie niemals wiedersehen würde. Sein Weib, Bulma, gekleidet in einem langen, seidenen Nachthemd. Als er an sich selbst herunterschaute, sah er auch, dass er nicht mehr seinen zerfetzten Gi trug, sondern stattdessen schwarze Hosen und ein schwarzes Seidenhemd.

„Du träumst nicht, nun, nicht wirklich", beantwortete Bulma seine ungestellte Frage. Sie stand von dem Bett auf und ging auf ihn zu.

Er ruhte vorsichtig und zögerlich seine Hände auf ihren Hüften und stieß vor Erleichterung einen leisen Seufzer aus, als er das sanfte Material ihres Nachthemdes unter seinen Fingern spürte. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass das ein Albtraum war und dass sie verschwinden würde, sobald er sie berührte. Das war einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein. Unfähig dazu irgendwelche Worte zu formulieren, blickte er sie fragend an.

„Der Kaioushin hat einigen von uns angeboten, die zu besuchen, die wir zurückgelassen haben, um etwas Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen und uns zu verabschieden", erklärte sie kurz, während ihre eigenen Hände auf seinen starken Unterarmen ruhten, und dann küsste sie ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Sie konnte seinen Körper ganz eben unter ihren Händen zittern spüren, was ihre eigenen Gefühle widerspiegelte. „Ich musste dich wiedersehen... wieder mit dir sprechen... dich wieder spüren..." Bulma küsste ihn wieder und dieses Mal verweilten ihre Lippen länger auf seinen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und gewährte seiner Zunge Zugang, dem Vegeta sehnsüchtig nachkam. Sie musste seine Worte nicht hören um zu wissen, was er fühlte – seine Berührung alleine sagte ihre alles, was sie wissen musste.

Als sie sich schließlich trennten, beide völlig außer Atem, fand Vegeta endlich seine Sprache wieder. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?"

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht", antwortete sie, wobei sie noch nicht einmal daran dachte, ihre Hände von seinen Armen zu entfernen. Solange sie ihn unter sich spürte, wusste sie, dass er da war und sie wusste, dass ihr Partner die gleiche Bestätigung brauchte.

Vegeta zögerte mit seine Antwort, als er über seinen Versuch die Erde zu verlassen, über die Worte des Mädchens und über seine neuen Trainingsgewohnheiten nachdachte, und wahrscheinlich zum ersten mal in seinem Leben schämte er sich. Er senkte seinen Blick, da er nicht den seines Weibs treffen wollte.

Nun nahm Bulma endlich ihre Hände von seinen Armen und legte ihre Hand sanft an sein Kinn, als sie ihn zwang, sie anzuschauen. „Ich weiß über alles Bescheid, aber du darfst dich nicht von den anderen abwenden, besonders nicht von Jenny. Ich weiß, dass es wehtut – es tut mir auch weh. Ich habe auch gefühlt, wie der Bund brach, aber jetzt kann ich dich endlich wieder spüren", sie legte ihre rechte auf ihre Brust, „in meinem Herzen. Ich weiß, dass du das auch spürst. Doch obwohl der Bund gebrochen ist und es sich so anfühlt, als ob der Schmerz niemals enden wird, bin ich mir einer Sache sicher – unserer Liebe für einander. Und der Liebe unserer Freunde. Sie werden uns da durch helfen, aber du musst sie helfen lassen. Ich tue es, und ich weiß, dass es besser werden wird."

Vegeta öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ihm gelang nur ein Wort mit heiserer Stimme: „Weib", bevor Bulma kopfschüttelnd einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

„Nicht", sagte sie lächelnd. „Du brauchst nichts sagen."

Nachdem sie langsam sein Hemd aufgeknöpft hatte, fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust und bestaunte wieder einmal, wie gut ihr Partner gebaut war. Mit einem leisen und beinahe schüchternen Flüstern fragte Bulma: „Kannst du mich noch einmal lieben? Ein letztes Mal?"

Ein verführerisches Grinsen zog an Vegetas Lippen, als er sie küsste und in die Arme nahm, um sie ein letztes Mal zu ihrem Bett zu tragen, wo er sie sanft niederlegte.

-

Stunden später lagen sie in ihrem Bett, Bulma an Vegeta gekuschelt und der Saiyajin mit einem Arm um ihre Schulter gewickelt, um sie nahe an sich zu halten. Beide sagten kein Wort, doch nach dieser Nacht waren keine Worte nötig.

Bulma musste jedoch das Schweigen schließlich brechen. „Unsere Zeit ist fast um." Vegeta grunzte nur als Antwort und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Sie seufzte zufrieden, doch wusste gleichzeitig, dass es nur noch wenige Minuten dauern würde. „Bitte Vegeta, versprich mir eines. Schließ Jenny oder meine Mutter nicht aus. Sie brauchen dich und du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du sie auch brauchst."

Obwohl es ihm schwer zu fallen schien, diese Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen, murmelte Vegeta schließlich: „Ich verspreche es." Und er bemerkte, dass er es so meinte. Doch es gab noch eine Sache mehr, die gesagt werden wusste, bevor ihre Zeit um war. Wenn es nur nicht so schwer wäre. Er seufzte. Jetzt oder nie. „Ich liebe dich." Es war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, doch in der Stille des Zimmers hallte es in seinen Ohren wie ein Schrei.

Sie schaute auf, von seinen Worten überrascht, und bemerkte, wie eine Träne an ihrer Wange herunterlief. Doch sie lächelte. Das war das erste Mal, dass er jemals diese drei Worte zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Plötzlich bemerkte Bulma ein ziehendes Gefühl in ihrem Hinterkopf und wusste, dass es soweit war. Als ob er ihre Gedanken spürte, küsste Vegeta sie auf die Stirn und flüsterte: „Lebe wohl, Bulma."

„Auf wiedersehen. Ich werde dich vermissen."

Dann begann alles um sie herum zu verschwimmen und sie war zurück auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Wange feucht war und wischte mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht die einzelne Träne fort.

* * *

Jenny lächelte, als sie ihre Augen öffnete und sich ihre Umgebung anschaute. Der Himmel war blau, die Vögel zwitscherten, ein grüner Wald war in der Nähe und ein Haus stand auf einer kleinen Wiese. Dieser Traum war definitiv anders – und besser – als die Träume aus den vergangenen Nächten. Sogar der Verband von ihrem Arm war verschwunden und da war keine Schnittwunde, Narbe oder so etwas Ähnliches zu sehen. Sogar ihre Kleidung war anders, da sie nun ein Paar Sneaker, kurze Hosen und ein Top trug.

Sie kannte diesen Ort, obwohl sie bis jetzt nur ein paar Mal hier gewesen war. Er sah so aus wie sonst und doch irgendwie anders. Zum einen sah das Haus so aus, als ob tatsächlich jemand darin lebte und der Garten war gut gepflegt. So hatte das also ausgesehen, als ihre Eltern noch gelebt hatten. Jenny hätte es geliebt, hier zu leben.

Sie ging den gepflasterten Weg zwischen dem Haus und Garten entland, so wie sie es immer getan hatte, als sie mit Gohan, Goten und Trunks hier gewesen war, und landete schließlich im Hinterhof. Das war immer ihr erster Stopp gewesen, als sie hierher gekommen waren, und sie hatten immer frische Blumen mitgebracht. Doch dieses Mal, bemerkte das Mädchen traurig, hatte sie keine Blumen dabei. Sie schaute sich um und ihr Blick landete auf ein paar Wildblumen am Wegrand, die sie schnell pflückte, und kniete sich dann vor den Gräbern hin, wo sie die Blumen vorsichtig vor die Steine legte.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich bei dem Turnier und während dem Kampf mit Buu so verhalten habe, wie ich es getan hab. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse."

„Sie sind nicht auf dich böse", hörte sie plötzlich eine gut bekannte Stimme sagen. Erschrocken schaute sie sich um und ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie die drei Personen hinter sich stehen sah. Sie alle trugen ihre Gis, doch einer sah anders aus. Mit einem erfreuten Qietschen sprang sie ihrem großen Bruder in die Arme und drückte ihn fest.

„Jenny... brauch... Luft", keuchte Gohan, der zum ersten Mal ein Gi trug, der so aussah wie der seines Vaters, als er langsam Luftprobleme bekam, obwohl er ja genau gesehen schon tot war, und pflückte das junge Mädchen von seinem Hals.

Jenny strahle ihn, Goten und Trunks an, doch plötzlich wurde ihr Blick ein trauriger. „Ihr seid nicht wirklich hier. Das ist nur ein Traum."

„Ein Traum ist es", erzählte Gohan ihr, als er sich vor sie auf einem Knie hinhockte. „Aber ein besonderer. Dank der Magie des Kaioushins dürfen wir eine Person in ihrem Traum besuchen und etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen und uns von dieser Person verabschieden."

„Also hast du das alles geschaffen?", fragte Jenny, als sie mit ihrer rechten Hand auf ihre Umgebung wies.

Gohan nickte nur und stand wieder auf. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit damit verbringen, über die Feinheiten des Zaubers, den der Kaioushin benutzt hatte, zu sprechen. Dass er und die Jungs hier waren, bei Jenny, war das wichtigste. „So, und was wollt ihr jetzt tun?"

Die drei Kinder schauten sich an und da sie im Herzen (oder Magen) wahre Saiyajins waren, einigten sie sich sofort auf eine Sache – ein Picknick! Gohan hatte schon an das gleiche gedacht, bevor sie überhaupt hier angekommen waren, und hatte die notwendigen Vorkehrungen getroffen, während er diesen Ort kreiert hatte. Er scheuchte die Kinder schnell durch die Hintertür in die Küche, wo er gleich anfing, einen riesigen Stapel Sandwichs zu machen, wobei er alle Zutaten in den gleichen Schränken und Regalen fand, wo seine Mutter sie schon immer aufbewahrt hatte, während die Kinder sich aufgemacht hatten, das Haus zu erkunden. Sie waren neugierig darauf, wie es ausgesehen hatte, bevor Gohan gezwungen gewesen war, es mit Goten und Jenny zu verlassen.

Als sie in die Küche zurückkamen - er hatte in dem Moment gerade die Sandwichs fertig bekommen und sie zusammen mit einer Decke in einen Korb getan -, redeten sie alle gleichzeitig, sodass es Gohan schwer fiel herauszufinden, von was jeder von ihnen eigentlich sprach. Doch eine Sache konnte Gohan von dem ununterbrochenen und unzusammenhängenden Geplapper seiner Geschwister (und seinem Stiefbruder) verstehen – sie liebten diesen Ort schon. Zu dumm, dass sie ihn in ein paar Stunden wieder verlassen musste. Wie sehr hätte er es geliebt das Haus mit der Hilfe der Kinder wiederherzustellen, damit er selbst wieder darin leben konnte, sobald er alt genug war und selber Geld verdiente.

Etwas anderes, das seine Ohren erreichte, war Jennys Feststellung: „Dein Zimmer war ja überhaupt nicht unaufgeräumt. Das ist nicht normal." Die Jungs stimmten ihr da ganz und gar zu.

Gohan schmunzelte, als er den Korb von dem Tisch nahm. „Mom war immer ziemlich streng gewesen, was mein Zimmer anging. Dad war immer ein wenig nachsichtiger, aber Mom hatte die Bratpfanne", ein plötzlicher Schauder durchzog ihn, „also hatte es keinen Sinn, sich mit ihr anzulegen." Die Kinder hatten auch schon Geschichten von Gohan über seine Mutter und die Bratpfanne gehört und erzitterten zusammen mit ihm.

Der Tag wurde mit essen, leichten Trainingskämpfen, Saiyajin-Tick und Saiyajin-Verstecken – beides manchmal ziemlich brutale Spiele, da man mit dem, der _es_ war, kämpfen musste, die entwickelt worden waren, nachdem Jenny es geschafft hatte, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren – und reden verbracht, obwohl das eher seltener der Fall war. Gohan hatte es immer mehr geliebt mit den Kindern zu spielen, anstatt mit ihnen zu reden. Er sagte sich immer, dass die Kinder noch früh genug lernen würden, ernst zu sein, und dass sie so lange wie möglich Spaß haben sollten.

Doch einer der seltenen Momente, in dem zwei der Kinder miteinander redeten, war gewesen, als Trunks als Sucher in einer Runde Verstecken ausgewählt worden war, und er Jenny vor den anderen gefunden hatte. Nun suchten sie beide nach Goten und Gohan in den Wäldern, die in der Nähe des Hauses standen.

„Danke", sagte Trunks plötzlich und Jenny schaute ihn verwirrt an. Der Junge seufzte und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Dass du Dad gerettet hast. Piccolo hat uns von seinem geplanten Selbstmordangriff erzählt. Davon... davon hat dein Traum in der Nacht vor dem Turnier und der Schlacht gehandelt, nicht wahr? Du hast gesagt, dass er sterben würde, sich selbst umbringt. Du hast von Buu geträumt, nicht wahr?"

Jenny schaute beschämt zu Boden. Sie murmelte: „Wenn ich deinen Dad nicht aufgehalten hätte, hätte er Buu vielleicht getötet und dann wären du und die anderen noch am Leben..."

„Aber das weißt du nicht", widersprach der Junge. „Schau, es ist noch nicht mal so schlimm. Ich weiß, dass da im Labor ein Raumschiff ist und das könnt ihr benutzen um nach Namek zu fliegen und die Dragonballs dort zu benutzen. Dummerweise wird ein Ferngespräch mit Namek nicht funktionieren... Irgendein dummes Gesetz des Universums... Aber, es würde nur ein paar Wochen dauern und dann..."

„Das Raumschiff gibt es nicht mehr...", sagte Jenny, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, doch Trunks hörte es. Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Er und Goten mussten diesen Teil überhört haben, als sie den Erwachsenen gelauscht hatten. „Ich hab es zerstört."

„Wie? Warum?", konnte der Junge nur fragen. Seine Augen waren weit vor Unglauben.

Das Mädchen seufzte. „Umstände..." Sie wollte ihrem Freund – wart mal! Freund? Jaah, irgendwie waren die zwei über die letzten Tage und besonders der letzten Nacht vor dem Turnier, wirklich Freunde geworden – nicht erzählen, dass sein Vater die Erde und seine _Familie_ für immer hatte verlassen wollen (noch immer verlassen wollte?). Sie wollte ihm nicht erzählen, dass die einzige Möglichkeit um ihn aufzuhalten die Zerstörung des Raumschiffes gewesen war.

Trunks öffnete seinen Mund, doch es kamen keine Worte heraus, also schloss er ihn wieder. Da war etwas an der Art, wie sie das gesagt hatte, gewesen... Das ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte. Er schaute sie von der Seite an und bemerkte, dass sie ihren Kopf noch immer hängen ließ. Er hatte sich nicht mit ihr streiten wollen, nicht an diesem Tag (oder in dieser Nacht). Plötzlich dachte er, er hätte etwas Orangefarbenes hinter einem Busch entdeckt und zupfte an ihrem Ärmel. Jenny schaute auf und er wies mit seinem Kopf zu dem Busch, wobei er ein leises Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und ein schelmisches Funkeln in seinen Augen hatte. Das Mädchen verstand und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ebenfalls ein Grinsen. Sie nickte und zusammen sprangen sie in den Busch, wo sie einen zappelnden und lachenden Goten zu fassen hatten.

-

Genauso wie für die anderen kam das Ende ihrer Zeit zusammen in diesem Traum zu früh zu ihrem Ende. Jenny klammerte sich wieder einmal an Gohans Hals, als sie ihn nicht loslassen wollte. Sie hatte diese paar Stunden so sehr genossen – sie hatte fast vergessen, dass sie tot waren. „Geht nicht...", murmelte sie, als ihr großer Bruder ihr sanft über den Rücken rieb, während die anderen beiden Jungs sie mit ebenso traurigen Blicken auf ihren Gesichtern betrachteten.

„Wir müssen gehen und du weißt das. Aber eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen, doch das wird hoffentlich noch sehr lange dauern. Du hast noch ein langes Leben vor dir und obwohl es jetzt noch nicht so aussieht, wird es besser werden. Du musst nur stark sein. Wirst du stark sein?"

Nickend ließ sie seinen Hals los und er setzte sie zu Boden. Jenny wischte sich die Tränen aus ihren Augen und trat mit einem schüchternen Lächeln auf Goten und Trunks zu. Plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet warf sie ihre Arme um sie und zerdrückte sie fast in einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung. „Ich werde euch vermissen."

„Wir werden dich auch vermissen", antworteten beide Jungs gleichzeitig. Sie warfen Gohan dann einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie Jenny etwas anderes ins Ohr flüsterten, was ihr Lächeln in ein Grinsen verwandelte, das sich auf ihrem ganzen Gesicht ausbreitete, und sie fing an zu kichern.

Sie trennten sich und die Jungs gingen zu Gohan herüber und blieben neben ihm vor dem Haus stehen, das einst seinen Eltern gehört hatte. Jenny schlurfte mit ihren Füßen, als sie darauf warteten, dass die letzten Minuten vergingen. „Ich hab euch lieb", sagte sie schließlich, als sie ihre Brüder und ihren Freund anlächelte.

„Wir haben dich auch lieb, Jenny", antwortete Gohan, wobei er für sie alle drei sprach, und sagte dann, als ihm nachträglich noch etwas einfiel: „Und bitte, geh deiner Großmutter und besonders Vegeta nicht so doll auf die Nerven."

Jenny grinste nur und zwinkerte Goten und Trunks zu, in dem Moment, als die Welt um sie herum anfing zu verschwimmen und alles verschwand.

* * *

Als Gohan seine Augen öffnete, hatte er ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das letzte Grinsen auf Jennys Gesicht konnte nichts Gutes verheißen und Vegeta fing ihm fast an, Leid zu tun. Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er ein beinahe identisches Grinsen auf den Gesichtern von Goten und Trunks sah. Das Höllentrio würde weiterbestehen, mit einem Mädchen auf der Erde, während die anderen beiden Mitglieder im Jenseits festsaßen. Gohan wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was für einen Unfug die zwei Jungs schon planten.

* * *

Wieder zurück auf der Erde wachte Jenny zu dem Sonnenlicht auf, das durch ihr Fenster schien, und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen besser. Sogar das Stechen und Ziepen in ihrem Arm, der, wie sie bemerkte, wieder bandagiert war, war nicht mehr so schlimm. Als sie sich im Zimmer umschaute, sah sie, dass es nicht mehr so bedrückt wirkte. Sie Sonne flutete das Zimmer in einem warmen Licht. Lächelnd und sich streckend drehte sie sich nach links und sah vier rote Nullen auf ihrem Wecker blinken. Der Strom war wieder zurück!

Mit einem weiten Grinsen sprang sie fast aus dem Bett, wobei sie ganz und gar vergaß, dass ihre Großmutter ihr verboten hatte, einen Fuß auf den Teppich zu setzen, und flog die Treppen hinunter in die Küche, wo sie schon den herrlichen Geruch von Pfannkuchen wahrnehmen und ihre Großmutter summen hören konnte. Sobald sie in die Küche trat, drehte Mrs. Briefs sich um, doch anstatt sie missbilligend anzuschauen, hatte sie ebenfalls ein helles Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Guten Morgen, Liebes. Setz dich und iss ein paar Pfannkuchen. Wie fühlst du dich an diesem schönen Morgen?", fragte sie, während sie schon einen Teller füllte und ihn Jenny gab.

Jenny wollte gerade antworten, als Vegeta mit einem merkwürdigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht in die Küche kam, sich hinsetzte und anfing, die Pfannkuchen, die Mrs. Briefs vor ihn hingestellt hatte, zu verschlingen. Die Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Bratpfanne zu und setzte sich schließlich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

Während sie aßen, erzählte Mrs. Briefs davon, wie ihr Ehemann sie in der letzten Nacht in ihrem Traum besucht hatte und wie sie zusammen durch die Gärten gegangen waren und über alles gesprochen und sich gut amüsiert hatten. Sie schien wieder ganz ihr altes sprudelndes selbst zu sein, dachte Jenny fröhlich.

Sie überlegte, ob sie ihnen auch von ihren Besuchern erzählen sollte, entschied sich aber nach kurzem nachdenken, dass sie das mit niemanden teilen wollte, da sie wusste, dass Vegeta und ihre Großmutter ihre eigenen Erlebnisse in der Nacht gehabt hatten. Nein, die Zeit, die sie mit Gohan, Goten und Trunks verbracht hatte, war ihre, um sich daran zu erinnern, und gehörte niemand anderem. Diese Erinnerung sollte geschätzt werden und schätzen würde sie sie, da sie wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich tot waren, sondern ihre Leben einfach nur an einem anderen Ort verbrachten, wo sie eines Tages zu ihnen stoßen würde.

Als Vegeta mit seinem Frühstück fertig war, stand er auf und verkündete, jetzt duschen zu gehen. Bevor er jedoch die Küche verließ, wandte er sich Jenny zu: „Sobald du bereit bist, werden wir mit deinem Training weitermachen, Gör."

„Aye, Sir", antwortete Jenny mit einem gespielten Salut und einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Vegeta erwiderte das Grinsen bloß und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Bad.

Gohan hatte Recht gehabt. Es würde letztendlich besser werden. Sie brauchten nur etwas Zeit, doch die Besuche ihrer Geliebten in ihren Träumen und der Möglichkeit sich von ihnen zu verabschieden hatte ihnen geholfen, den ersten großen Schritt auf ihrem Weg zur Heilung zu machen.


	29. Teil III: Die Rede

**A/N: So, und es sind schon wieder zwei Wochen um und hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ihr wartet nicht schon zu lange heute darauf, weil wir nämlich gerade erst vor ner Stunde mit unserem Chor aus Schweden zurückgekommen sind, wo wir dieses WE bei einem Chortreffen mitgemacht haben. War schön, nur sehr anstrengend, für mich auch, weil ich die ganze Zeit auf Krücken rumgehumpelt bin. Warum? Weil ich es mal wieder geschafft hab, mir beim Sport das Knie zu verdrehen. Es hat zweimal laut geknackt und schon saß ich auf meinem Hintern. Das Knie ist jetzt schön angeschwollen (obwohl es schon weniger geworden ist!) und Donnerstag konnte der Arzt gerade deswegen noch nicht so wirklich was sagen. Aber wenn ich Pech hab, könnte das Kreuzband durch sein, was ich nicht hoffe! Ich soll jetzt morgen wieder hin und dann werden wir sehen, was weiter gemacht werden soll. Also drückt mir die Daumen, dass alles gut ist, ja?**

**So, und ab zum nächsten Kapitel, was leider nicht so lang ist, wie die letzten...

* * *

**

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 28: Die Rede**

Es war erst nach dem Frühstück, dass Jenny wieder einmal den übergroßen Beschützerinstinkt ihrer Großmutter ertragen musste. Die ältere Frau wollte Jenny gleich wieder zu Bett schicken, doch nach einem etwa zehnminütigen Streit darüber, ob Jenny schon genug ausgeruht war um für eine längere Zeit das Bett zu verlassen, kamen sie zu einem Kompromiss. Jenny durfte das Bett und ihr Zimmer verlassen, musste jedoch stattdessen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer liegen.

Dankbar, dass sie wieder Strom hatten, nutzte Jenny den Großteil des Morgens um fernzusehen. Doch die einzigen Sendungen, die gezeigt wurden, waren verschiedene Nachrichten über die Angriffe. So fand sie heraus, welche Städte zerstört worden waren, in welchen man kein Lebenszeichen finden konnte und welche glücklicherweise unversehrt geblieben waren, obwohl das nur wenige waren. Die Leute, die am meisten Glück gehabt hatten, waren diejenigen, die auf dem Land lebten, da Buu wirklich nur an riesigen Mahlzeiten und Massenzerstörung interessiert gewesen war, wobei sein Hauptziel die größeren Städte gewesen waren. Die andere Sache, die Jenny herausfand, war, dass der König, ein paar überlebende Berater und Politiker sowie Mr. Satan heute morgen ein Meeting hatten, um das weitere Vorgehen in dieser Angelegenheit zu besprechen.

Doch Jenny konnte nur eine kurze Zeit zuschauen ohne wieder bedrückt zu werden, daher war sie dankbar, als ihre Großmutter sie zum Mittag rief und sie vom Fernseher wegkam. Während der Mahlzeit fragte Jenny ihre Großmutter, ob sie ihr helfen konnte, ein paar Bücher aus ihrem Zimmer zu holen, damit sie zumindest etwas lernen konnte. Jenny, Trunks und Goten waren nie zur Schule gegangen, da Bulma gewollt hatte, dass sie, genauso wie Gohan, zu Hause unterrichtet wurden, zumindest bis sie ihre Kräfte vollständig unter Kontrolle hatten und wussten, wie man sie weise gebrauchte, damit sie keinen Mitschüler aus Versehen verletzten oder prahlten und somit unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. So konnte Jenny den ganzen Tag ihre Gedanken beschäftigen, während das auf lautlos gestellte Fernsehen noch an war, damit sie immerhin ab und zu den Bildern folgen konnte um nichts Wichtiges zu verpassen.

-

Plötzlich, am Spätnachmittag, schaltete der Bildschirm zurück zu einem der Reporter in einem Büro und Jenny sah die dicken roten Buchstaben ‚_Meeting beendet – der König und seine Berater haben ein weiteres Vorgehen beschlossen'_ auf dem Bildschirm. Das Mädchen legte sofort ihr Geometriebuch beiseite und stellte die Lautstärke wieder an, gerade rechtzeitig um die Pressekonferenz zu hören, die stattfinden sollte. Ein Stirnrunzeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht – das war nicht das Konferenzzimmer des Schlosses, das sie vor gar nicht so langer Zeit schon mal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte – bis sie sich plötzlich daran erinnerte, dass das Schloss auch vollständig zerstört war. Doch sie war froh, dass der König es geschafft hatte zu fliehen, ansonsten wäre die Welt ohne Führung und würde damit höchstwahrscheinlich zum Opfer von völligem Chaos werden.

Man konnte Gemurmel von den Reportern hören, doch sie alle verstummten, als der König, ein älterer hundeartiger Mann mit einem weißen Schnauzer auf die Bühne in der Mitte des Zimmers trat, mit Hercule Satan an seiner rechten Seite, doch einem Schritt hinter ihm. Es war ein ernster Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Königs und er schien um einige Jahre gealtert zu sein, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Als er anfing zu sprechen, klang seine Stimme bedrückt.

„An alle auf der Welt, hier spricht euer König. Wie ihr alle wisst, war vor fünf Tagen ein schreckliches Monster mit dem Namen Buu plötzlich auf diesem Planeten erschienen, mit scheinbar einem Ziel – Zerstörung. Viele Städte mussten unter seinen Angriffen leiden, viele Leute sind gestorben, die Verluste sind groß. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es keinen unter uns gibt, der nicht ein Elternteil, Geschwister, Kind oder Freund verloren hat. Aber es gibt auch Hoffnung", fuhr er mit einer starken Stimme fort. „Buu wurde besiegt, von niemand anderem als unserem Weltmeister Mister Satan." Der Weltmeister beugte nur seinen Kopf ganz eben als Anerkennung. „Und wir können wieder einmal in Frieden weiterleben können."

Jenny ballte ihre Fäuste und ein stechender Schmerz durchschoss ihren rechten Arm, den sie ignorierte, und biss die Zähne zusammen. Wie konnte er es wagen? Auf der ganzen Welt litten die Menschen und diese erbärmliche Entschuldigung eines Kämpfers raffte mal wieder die Anerkennung für einen Sieg ein, den er nicht erreicht hatte! In diesem Moment schwor Jenny sich, würde sie jemals gegen ihn kämpfen, sei es in einem Turnier oder zu einer anderen Gelegenheit, dann würde sie ihn erniedrigen und allen Leuten auf der Welt zeigen, dass er nur ein Betrüger war.

„Wir, wir alle, haben eine schwere Zeit vor uns. Wir alle brauchen Zeit, um um diejenigen zu trauern, die wir verloren haben, doch wir dürfen auch nicht vergessen, dass noch andere Leute draußen auf den Straßen sind, die vielleicht mehr verloren haben als wir und die Hilfe brauchen. Wenn sie ihre Hände nach uns ausstrecken, ergreift sie und helft ihnen auf. In Zeiten wie diesen ist es wichtig, dass wir, die Überlebenden, zusammenhalten um die Hindernisse zu überwinden, die uns in den Weg gelegt werden. Nur zusammen können wir die Städte, unser Zuhause, wieder aufbauen und ein neues Leben beginnen.

„Doch wir werden nie die vergessen, die wir verloren haben und in jeder Stadt und in jedem Dorf wird ein Denkmal mit den Namen von Buus Opfern, die dort lebten, errichtet werden, damit wir sicherstellen, dass sie immer in unseren Erinnerungen bleiben werden. Ich weiß, dass viele von euch diesen verhängnisvollen Tag vergessen wollt, aber _das dürft ihr nicht!_ Dieser Tag hat uns gezeigt, dass wir verletzlich sind. Er hat uns gezeigt, dass es noch immer Bedrohungen für die Erde gibt, obwohl andere besiegt wurden.

„Darf ich euch daran erinnern, dass vor vielen Jahren, viele von Euch werden sich wahrscheinlich nicht daran erinnern, ein Dämon auf der Erde wandelte. Sein Name war Piccolo. Er wollte die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen, wurde jedoch glücklicherweise von einem Meister der Kampfkünste aufgehalten. Doch Jahre später kehrte Piccolo zurück, stärker als zuvor, doch mit dem gleichen Ziel. Dieses Mal war es ein mysteriöser Krieger, der ihn endgültig besiegte. Nur ein paar Jahre später landeten zwei Raumkapseln auf der Erde und wieder starben Menschen und wieder, das kann ich nur vermuten, wurden sie von einem unbekannten Krieger besiegt, wahrscheinlich von dem gleichen, der schon gegen Piccolo gekämpft und gewonnen hatte. Dann kam Cell und wir alle wissen, was passiert ist – Mister Satan hat ihn getötet. Nun, nach sieben Jahren des Friedens, war es Buu, der diesen Planeten wieder einmal bedrohte, nur dass dieses Mal die Folgen schlimmer waren als je zuvor.

„Ihr fragt euch, was ich euch damit sagen will? Es ist im Grunde ganz einfach – jedes Mal, wenn wir gedacht hatten, wir würden in Frieden leben und nichts könnte ihn zerstören, wurden wir vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Und jede neue Bedrohung war größer gewesen als die davor. Lasst uns hoffen, dass wir diese Lektion endlich lernen und dass wir vorbereitet sind, falls – _wenn_ – die Welt wieder bedroht wird. Und wieder können wir das nur gemeinsam erreichen.

„Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass das Leben über Nacht besser wird. In der Tat wird es wahrscheinlich erst schlimmer werden bevor es besser wird. Wir alle werden in den nächsten Wochen, Monaten und vielleicht Jahren leiden. Wir alle werden wahrscheinlich noch mehr Menschen, die uns nahe sind, verlieren, sei es durch Verletzungen oder Krankheiten, doch _wir dürfen nicht aufgeben!_ Es wird lange dauern, bis wir das, was zerstört wurde, wieder aufgebaut haben, doch solange wir das gemeinsam machen, gibt es ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Wir stellen stetig Arbeiter in allen Funktionen ein – Ärzte, Krankenschwestern, Leute, die dabei helfen, Nahrung und Decken auszuteilen und die, die Unterkünfte für die Obdachlosen zur Verfügung stellen. Ich wiederhole noch einmal, wie müssen uns gegenseitig helfen um das Leiden zu mindern, denn wie sagt man, ‚_So stark, wie wir zusammen sind, so schwach sind wir alleine.'"_

Der König atmete einmal tief durch und Jenny merkte, wie müde er wirklich war. Doch trotzdem hatte diese Rede etwas in ihr bewegt. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Alle Überlebenden mussten jetzt zusammenhalten, ansonsten würden sie versagen. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, wie sie helfen konnte, würde sie es tun. Vielleicht – sie müsste darüber mit ihrer Großmutter sprechen – doch das Gelände von Capsule Corporation war so groß, da sollte es doch möglich sein, ein paar Räume zur Verfügung zu stellen, wo Leute bleiben konnten.

Der König schien seine Fassung nach dieser Rede wiedererlangt zu haben, da er fortfuhr, nur dieses Mal mit einer leisen und erschöpften Stimme. „Mister Satan wird euch nun die ersten Schritte in unserem Plan erläutern. Danke."

Er verließ die Bühne mit hocherhobenem Haupt und geradem Rücken, doch in seinen Augen konnte man alles finden um zu wissen, dass der König müde war und dass die Angriffe und die letzten paar Tage ihren Tribut gefordert hatten. Endlich, als er bei einem leeren Stuhl im Hintergrund angekommen war, verschwand er in den Schatten, doch kurz bevor er verschwand, sah Jenny, wie seine Schultern zusammensackten. Jenny hatte überlegt, den Fernseher abzuschalten, jetzt, da Mr. Satan dran war, doch sie wollte wissen, was jetzt passieren sollte. Also beobachtete sie, wie er auf die Bühne trat und sich räusperte.

„Erst einmal möchte ich allen, die jemanden, der ihnen in ihrem Leben wichtig war, verloren haben, mein Beileid aussprechen. Ich selbst weiß, wie ihr euch fühlt. Meine Tochter, Videl, starb in den Angriffen, doch ich weiß, dass sie jetzt an einem besseren Ort ist und dass ich sie eines Tages wiedersehen werden." Der Schatten eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Wir ihr alle wisst, hatten wir bis vor einer halben Stunde ein Meeting abgehalten. Während des Meetings wurden viele Dinge besprochen und es wird weitere Besprechungen geben, doch erst einmal haben wir uns auf zwei Dinge geeinigt. Das erste ist, was euch unser König bereits mitgeteilt hat – die Rekrutierung von Hilfe. In vielen Städten und Dörfern auf der ganzen Welt werden wir Meldestellen organisieren, die ihr benachrichtigen könnt, wenn ihr irgendwie helfen wollt.

„Diese Meldestellen werden auch der Kontaktpunkt für den nächsten Schritt unseres Plans sein. Um festzustellen, wie viele Menschen ihr Leben durch die Angriffe verloren haben, sind wir gezwungen, eine Volkszählung durchzuführen. Deshalb möchten wir euch bitten, euch bei diesen Stellen zu melden und euch zu registrieren und vielleicht auch die Namen von verstorbenen Familienmitgliedern anzugeben. In diesem Moment sollten die genauen Orte für diese Meldestellen unten am Bildschirm erscheinen."

Und tatsächlich, in kleinen weißen Buchstaben rollten die Namen von Städten und Straßen von rechts nach links am unteren Bildschirmrand. Jenny hörte Mr. Satan von diesem Moment an nur noch geistesabwesend zu, da sie darauf wartete, dass die Westliche Hauptstadt in der Liste erschien. Doch da Orte von der ganzen Welt genannt wurden, dauerte es etwas. In der Zwischenzeit erzählte Satan weiteres über die Volkszählung, die am nächsten Tag beginnen und in etwa zwei Wochen abgeschlossen sein sollte. Zusätzlich zu den Orten in den Städten würden Helfer auch die ländlichen Regionen nach Leuten, die aus unterschiedlichsten Gründen nicht in die Städte kommen konnte, überprüfen. Während sie die Namen der Städte las, suchte Jenny sich eine oder zwei heraus, die in der Nähe waren, falls die Westliche Hauptstadt nicht genannt werden würde, doch gerade als die Liste zu einem Ende kam, erschien der Name und Jennys Gesicht erhellte sich mit einem Lächeln. Die Meldestelle war auch nicht so weit entfernt, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde Fußweg von der Capsule Coporation.

Alles, was ihre Großmutter zu ihr gesagt hatte, außer Acht lassend, sprang Jenny von der Couch auf und nachdem sie das Ki ihrer Großmutter gesucht hatte, fand sie sie ihm Garten, wo sie die Wäsche aufhing. Bevor die ältere Frau überhaupt anfangen konnte, mit Jenny zu schimpfen, erzählte das Mädchen ihr eine Kurzversion von allem, was sie gesehen und gehört hatte und gab ihr sogar einen groben Umriss der Rede des Königs und des Eindrucks, den sie in ihr hinterlassen hatte.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen, Grandma!", beharrte Jenny, nachdem sie ihrer Großmutter über alles informiert hatte.

Die ältere Frau seufzte und wischte sich etwas Schweiß von ihrer Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, Jenny. Natürlich hast du Recht. Wir haben genug Platz, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir es hinkriegen würden, so viele Leute unter unserem Dach zu versorgen. Du bist noch immer nur ein Kind, ich bin nicht mehr die jüngste und Vegeta ist... nun... Vegeta... Es tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihnen helfen können, zumindest nicht so..."

Jenny musste das akzeptieren. Sie hatte den Blick auf dem Gesicht ihrer Großmutter in den letzten Tagen schon zu häufig gesehen und wusste, was er bedeutete – es hatte keinen Sinn, weiter zu diskutieren. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass sie es mochte. Es musste einfach eine Möglichkeit geben!

„Morgen sollten wir zu dieser Meldestelle gehen", fuhr Mrs. Briefs fort, „damit wir uns darum keine Gedanken mehr machen müssen. Und nun solltest du wieder reingehen. Ich werde auch gleich kommen und dann kannst du mir beim Abendessen helfen, okay?"

„Okay", murmelte das Mädchen und schlurfte wieder zurück ins Hauptgebäude zum Wohnzimmer, nur um dort mit verschränkten Abend auf das Sofa zu plumpsen. Ihre Großmutter hatte nicht das gesehen, was sie im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Sie hatte die Rede nicht gehört. Sie hatte nicht die Dringlichkeit in der Stimme des Königs gehört, als er gesagt hatte, dass sie sich gegenseitig helfen mussten. Doch Jenny hatte es, und sie musste irgendwie helfen, obwohl sie nur ein Kind war. Warum verstand ihre Großmutter nicht, dass sie kein hilfloses Mädchen war? Sie war immerhin das stärkste Mädchen auf diesem Planeten, also musste es etwas geben, das sie tun konnte, und wenn es der Wiederaufbau von Gebäuden war. Jenny war sich sicher, dass ein paar Muskeln überall gebraucht wurden.

Jenny musste mit Vegeta darüber sprechen. Vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen, ihre Großmutter zu überzeugen.

* * *

Später am Abend während des Abendessens informierten Jenny und Mrs. Briefs Vegeta von der Situation und erzählten ihm von ihrer Entscheidung, am folgenden Tag ihre Namen auf die Liste der Überlebenden zu setzen. Zuerst schien Vegeta widerwillig zu sein, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, besonders nach seinem Auftritt beim Budokai, doch am Ende schafften Jenny und ihre Großmutter es, ihn zu überzeugen, indem sie ihn daran erinnerten, dass er zu dieser Zeit ein Super Saiyajin gewesen war und höchstwahrscheinlich nicht erkannt werden würde, solange er sich nicht verwandelte. Schließlich beschlossen sie am nächsten Morgen um neun Uhr nach dem Frühstück aufzubrechen.

Als Vegeta nach dem Abendessen die Küche verließ, sprang Jenny von ihrem Stuhl auf und rannte ihm nach. „Vegeta!", rief sie und er hielt mitten im Flur zu seinem Zimmer an. „Kann ich mit dir sprechen?"

„Was willst du?", fragte er in seiner typischen groben Art und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Es geht um die Rede des Königs... Er sagte, sie bräuchten immer jegliche Art von Hilfe und ich fragte mich, ob wir nicht dabei helfen könnten, die zerstörten Häuser und das alles wieder aufzubauen. Ich meine, wir sind die zwei stärksten Personen auf diesem Planeten und..."

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", schrie Vegeta fast und Jenny zuckte zusammen. Er klang aufgebracht, obwohl sie sich nicht erklären konnte, warum er das sein sollte. „Hast du überhaupt etwas von dem, was ich gerade gesagt hab, verstanden? Warum ich nicht gesehen werden will? Die Leute auf diesem Planeten waren gerade Zeuge von Tod und Zerstörung durch eine übernatürliche Kraft! Glaubst du wirklich, es wäre gut, eben diese Kraft zu zeigen, eine Kraft, vor der sie sich fürchten? Was glaubst du, würden sie tun? Uns mit offenen Armen empfangen? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Und deshalb dürfen wir nicht auffallen. So sehr ich es auch hasse, wir werden unsere Kraft nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, verstanden?"

„Aber...", stotterte Jenny, von diesem Wutausbruch vollkommen überrascht.

„Verstanden?" Seine Stimme war jetzt ruhiger, doch noch immer so gefährlich und bedrohlich wie zuvor.

„Verstanden...", gab sie nach. Vegeta hatte Recht, egal wie sehr sie es hasste.

„Gut." Er wandte ihr seinen Rücken zu und machte sich fertig, auf sein Zimmer zu gehen, doch bevor er ging, sagte Vegeta: „Du solltest jetzt zu Bett gehen. Du hast dich noch nicht ganz erholt und morgen könnte es stressig werden."

Jenny nickte, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte, und folgte ihm bis sie bei der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer ankam und hineinging. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass ihre Großmutter ihrem Streit zugehört hatte und deshalb hatte sie nicht den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der älteren Frau gesehen – eine Mischung aus Überlegung und Stolz.


	30. Teil III: Schöne neue Welt

**A/N: Also, bevor es hier weitergeht, eine kleine Zwischeninfo, was mein Knie angeht – laut MRT ist das Kreuzband nun wohl doch gerissen, der Innenmeniskus ist beschädigt und dann ist da noch irgendwas mit den Knorpel, glaub ich. Montag geht's jetzt erst mal zum Orthopäden und dann werde ich zusehen, dass ich ihn drei Wochen, wenn das Semester vorbei ist, einen Termin zur OP krieg. Ich werde euch aber weiter auf dem Laufenden halten.**

**So, nun will ich euch aber nicht länger aufhalten. Viel Vergnügen bei diesem Kapitel!**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 29: Schöne neue Welt**

Als Vegeta am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück herunterkam, tat er das ein wenig gehemmt. Er hielt vor einem Spiegel auf dem Weg zur Küche an und schaute sein Spiegelbild an. Was hatte ihn nur besessen, das zu tun? Er blickte auf die ziemlich engen blauen Jeans, die Bulma ihn mal gezwungen hatte zu kaufen, und auf das schwarze T-Shirt, das auch seinen muskulösen Körper zeigte. Doch damit konnte er leben. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas trug. Nein, was ihn seinen Verstanden in Frage stellen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass er seine königliche Frisur gegen eine Frisur ausgetauscht hatte, die menschlicher wirkte. Fort waren die flammenartigen Spikes, ersetzt durch schwarzes Haar, das zwar immer noch gerade hochstand, doch wesentlich kürzer war. Während er mit seiner Hand durch die kurzen Spikes fuhr, seufzte er fast unhörbar. Wie er es schon am Abend zuvor gesagt hatte, würde es niemanden etwas bringen, wenn jemand ihn erkannte, also war es nur für das Beste.

Die Reaktionen von Jenny und Mrs. Briefs waren genauso, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Münder standen weit offen und ungläubige Blicke waren auf ihren Gesichtern. Er funkelte sie nur böse an, womit er sie herausforderte, etwas zu sagen, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzte. Die beiden Blonden erlangten etwa gleichzeitig ihre Fassung wieder, doch während Mrs. Briefs sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandte, lächelte Jenny ihn bloß an und sagte, nur ein bisschen neckend: „Ich liebe die Frisur." Vegeta schaute nicht einmal von seinem Teller auf, doch Jenny könnte schwören, dass sie das leichteste Zucken an seinen Lippen bemerkt hatte.

Nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet und das Geschirr abgeräumt hatten, verließen die drei überlebenden Mitglieder der Briefs Familie Capsule Corporation um zum Rathaus zu gehen, wo die Registrierung stattfinden sollte. Jetzt im Tageslicht konnten sie endlich die vollen Ausmaße von Buus Angriffen sehen. Während Vegeta die Zerstörung nur bei Nacht gesehen hatte, als er vom Schlachtfeld zurückgekehrt war, hatten Jenny, die zu der Zeit bewusstlos gewesen war, und Mrs. Briefs die Capsule Corporation bis jetzt noch nicht verlassen.

Auf ihrem Weg zum Rathaus standen völlig oder teilweise zerstörte Familienhäuser, Bürogebäude und Geschäfte zur ihrer Linken und Rechten. Nur wenige Gebäude waren der Terrorherrschaft des Monsters entkommen. Einige der Gebäude glimmten sogar noch. Doch Häuser konnten wieder aufgebaut und Schutt weggeräumt werden. Was nicht geheilt werden konnte, waren die Herzen der Menschen, die jemanden verloren hatten. Die Erinnerung an die, die Zeuge des grausamen Todes ihrer Familienmitglieder oder Freunde gewesen waren, konnten nicht gelöscht werden. Bis in die Ewigkeit würden sie sich an das Blut, den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und den Gestank des Todes, der sogar jetzt, nach sechs Tagen, noch immer in ihre Nasen stieg, erinnern.

Jenny wurde langsam übel, da der Geruch für einen Saiyajin viel stärker war, und sie schaute zu ihrer Großmutter und Vegeta. Das Gesicht ihrer Großmutter war unglaublich blass, doch Jenny konnte nicht sagen, ob das wegen des Geruchs oder wegen dem, was sie sahen, so war. Überall kauerten Leute zusammen oder gingen schweigend zum Rathaus. Weinende Kinder klammerten sich an ihre Mütter, Väter oder an sie beide, während andere schwer verletzt waren. Vegeta schien jedoch überhaupt nicht betroffen zu sein, obwohl sein gesamter Körper ziemlich angespannt wirkte.

Nachdem sie etwa eine halbe Stunde durch die Stadt gegangen waren, kamen sie am Ende von zwei sehr langen Schlangen, die zu einem Gebäude am Ende der Straße reichte, an. Alle möglichen Leute warteten dort, um registriert zu werden, und viele mehr stießen zu ihnen, doch sie alle hatten eines gemeinsam – die heimgesuchten und erschöpften Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie alle waren von Verlust gezeichnet sowie von körperlichen wie auch emotionalen Anstrengungen.

Ein braunhaariges Mädchen in Jennys Alter stand in der Schlange neben ihnen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Jenny versuchte, ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, um ihr zu sagen, dass alles schließlich besser werden würde, doch das Mädchen wandte ihren Blick mit einem untröstlichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Erst dann erinnerte sich Jenny, dass sie, Vegeta, ihre Großmutter und Mr. Satan die einzigen gewesen waren, die von ihren toten Familienmitgliedern besucht worden waren um sich endgültig zu verabschieden. Das Mädchen hatte höchstwahrscheinlich Familienmitglieder verloren, ohne die Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben, sich zu verabschieden, und hatte sie wahrscheinlich sogar sterben sehen. Das Lächeln auf Jennys Gesicht verschwand und sie wandte ihre Augen von dem Mädchen ab, als sie einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts traten.

Jenny wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon in der Schlange standen. Sie schaute auf und sah die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stehen, daher nahm sie an, dass mindestens zwei oder vielleicht sogar drei Stunden vergangen waren, seit sie am Ende der Schlange angekommen waren. Sie wurde auch hungrig. Als sie zu Vegeta aufschaute, bemerkte sie wieder, dass er ungewöhnlich ruhig und gefasst war. Es war nicht einmal das Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen und er hatte während der langen Wartezeit nicht einmal seine Meinung geäußert. Jenny wusste nicht, ob sie darüber besorgt oder froh sein sollte.

Endlich konnten sie ein paar Tische in der Ferne sehen und die zwei Schlangen teilten sich in fünf oder sechs kürzere Schlangen. Mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkte sie, dass sie fast da waren. Dann würden sie sich registrieren lassen und zurück zur Capsule Corporation gehen. Es dauerte jedoch noch weitere dreißig Minuten bis sie vor einem Tisch anhielten, an dem eine müde aussehende Frau mittleren Alters mit langem roten Haar und tiefen Rändern unter ihren erschöpften braunen Augen saß.

„Ihre Namen, bitte", sagte sie, als sie zu den dreien aufschaute.

„Mein Name ist Vegeta Briefs", sagte Vegeta, womit er Mrs. Briefs und Jenny erschreckte. Sie hatten erwartet, dass er im Hintergrund bleiben und Mrs. Briefs das Reden überlassen würde. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte er sich sehr un-Vegeta-lich verhalten, sodass es fast schon unheimlich war. Jenny hatte jedoch angefangen zu erkennen, dass Vegeta sie wahrscheinlich immer wieder überraschen würde, je länger sie ihn kannten. „Ich war der Ehemann von Bulma Briefs. Das sind unsere adoptierte Tochter Son Jenny und meine Schwiegermutter."

Sie schauten zu, wie die Frau ihre Namen auf eine der beiden Leisten vor sich setzte und sie dann mit Neugier in ihren Augen anschaute, obwohl ihre Stimme geschäftsorientiert blieb. „Sie _waren_ Bulma Briefs Ehemann?"

„Das war ich", sagte er bloß.

„Meine Tochter starb in einem von Buus Angriffen, genauso wie mein Ehemann. Bulmas und Vegetas Sohn Trunks und ihre adoptierten Söhne Son Gohan und Son Goten sind den Angriffen ebenfalls zum Opfer gefallen", informierte Mrs. Briefs sie, da es nicht so aussah, als ob Vegeta noch mehr dazu sagen würde.

„Und dann sind da noch unsere Freunde", sagte Jenny und zählte die Namen von den anderen Kämpfern auf, die nun auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou waren. Sie ließ Dende, Mr. Popo und Piccolo absichtlich aus, da sie nicht dachte, dass sie als Einwohner der Erde gemeldet waren. „... und Videl Satan", fügte sie als nachträglichen Einfall noch hinzu. „Aber das wissen Sie ja schon..."

Die Frau schaute von ihren Notizen auf der zweiten Liste ein wenig erstaunt auf. „Woher kennst du Videl Satan?"

Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie war eine gute Freundin von meinem älteren Bruder Gohan. Sie gingen zusammen zur Schule."

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie, als sie wieder auf die Liste schaute. „Sie haben viele gute Freunde und einen großen Teil ihrer Familie verloren. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute."

„Danke", sagte Mrs. Briefs. Legte ihre Hände auf Jennys Schultern und steuerte sie von dem Tisch fort.

Den ganzen Weg zurück zur Capsule Corporatoin und auch als sie dort ankamen, sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Vegeta ging noch nicht einmal rein, sondern ging stattdessen direkt zum Gravitationsraum im Hinterhof, und Jenny entschuldigte sich, indem sie behauptete, müde zu sein, und ging direkt auf ihr Zimmer. Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und ihre Augen auf dem Bett ruhten, bemerkte sie, wie wahr ihre Behauptung war. Sie war wirklich erschöpft. Nachdem sie sich ein paar Shorts und eines von Gohans alten T-Shirts angezogen hatte, kletterte sie in ihr Bett und zog die Decke über ihren Körper. Sie schlief sofort ein.

-

_Jenny stand auf einem Feld auf einem unbekannten Planeten. Der Himmel war violett und das Gras war blau, genauso wie die Blätter der Bäume. Nur wenige Meter entfernt brannte ein Feuer und vor dem Feuer sah sie eine Person, die sie als den Kaioushin erkannte. Er murmelte in einer unbekannten Sprache und Schweiß rann an seinem Gesicht herunter. Neben ihm stand noch jemand, Kibito, wie Gohan ihr erzählt hatte, und wachte über seinen Freund. Es war etwas in der Luft, das sie fühlen, aber nicht genau identifizieren konnte. Was immer es war, es war mächtig und alt. Plötzlich schoss das Feuer gen Himmel, als der Kaoushin ausschrie und seine Hände hob, nur Sekunden bevor es fast vollständig verstarb. In diesen wenigen Sekunden hatte Jenny einen brennenden Schmerz durch ihren Körper fahren gespürt, fast als ob sie aus ihren eigenen Körper herausgerissen und in einen anderen hineingezwängt wurde, doch das Gefühl war in der Sekunde, als das Feuer starb, verschwunden. Der Kaioushin brach zusammen und Kibito musste ihm aufhelfen. „Es ist vollbracht", sagte er bloß._

_Die Landschaft um sie herum verschwamm und sie war wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld, nur dass sie dieses Mal die Geschehnisse nicht von dem Felsen beobachtete, sondern von oben, als ob sie dort schwebte. Krillin versteckte sich auf dem Felsen und beobachtete das Schlachtfeld, wo Piccolo und Vegeta standen. Unter seinen Armen trug Piccolo Goten und Trunks. Die zwei Krieger wechselten ein paar Worte und dann flog Piccolo fort, wobei er Krillin zurief abzuhauen, als Buu auftauchte. Diese Szene war ihr so bekannt, und doch war sie anders. Und Jenny fand schnell heraus, warum – sie war nicht dort. Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Vegeta und Buu zuwandte, beobachtete sie, wie Vegeta seinen Selbstmordangriff vorbereitete. Sie wollten schreien, ihm zurufen damit aufzuhören, doch kein Mucks entkam ihren Lippen. Hilflos wurde sie Zeuge davon, wie die Luft um ihn herum in einem goldenen Licht explodierte und alles um sich herum zerstörte, und der stolze Prinz vor ihren Augen zu Staub zerfiel. Doch Buu war ebenfalls fort... War es wirklich vorbei? Hätte Vegetas Angriff Buu endgültig getötet? Nur eine kurze Zeit später kehrte Piccolo zurück, doch plötzlich weiteten sich Jennys Augen, als die klitzekleinen Fetzen von Buu anfingen zu zucken und sich versammelten, um einen neuen Buu zu formen._

_Die Landschaft um sie veränderte sich und sie befand sich nun wieder auf dem merkwürdigen Planeten mit dem violetten Himmel. Ein paar Meter vor sich sah sie Gohan, der wirklich merkwürdige Kleidung trug, mit einem schweraussehenden Schwert trainieren und sie musste zugeben, er war wirklich gut. Als sie sich umschaute, bemerkte sie zwei weitere Personen und erkannte sie als den Kaioushin und Kibito._

_Wieder veränderte sich die Szene. Sie war noch immer auf dem Planeten, doch Gohan hatte das Schwert links liegen lassen und saß jetzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, gegenüber von einem alten Typen, der irgendwie dem Kaioushin ähnelte. Sie taten nichts wirklich Aufregendes, sondern saßen einfach nur da und schauten sich an. Wieder ließ Jenny ihre Augen wandern und war überrascht, ihren Vater unter einem Baum liegen zu sehen, wo er ein Nickerchen machte._

_Noch eine Veränderung. Dieses Mal war sie in Dendes Palast, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Goten und Trunks, beide als Super Saiyajins, irgendeinen Tanz aufführten. In dem Moment, als ihre Finger sich berührten, umgab sie ein blendendes Licht und als es verblasst war, stand dort eine neue Person. Etwas sagte ihr, dass es noch immer Goten und Trunks waren und gleichzeitig doch nicht. Wer immer er war, er war stark. _

_Noch eine Sekunde später, schaute Jenny sich um und sah, dass sie in einer Wüste war. Nicht so weit entfernt erblickte sie etwas, das sie nie erwartet hätte. Buu und Mister Satan spielten mit einem Hündchen. Plötzlich rauschte ein Schuss durch die Luft und das Hündchen jaulte. Es war ein furchtbares Geräusch und ein schrecklicher Anblick, als es am Boden zusammenbrach. Jenny drehte sich um und sah zwei Männer an einem Felsvorsprung sehen; einer von ihnen hielt einen Raketenwerfer. Er schoss zwei Raketen auf Buu und Mister Satan. Sie bemerkte, dass Mister Satan abhaute und sie wusste, dass diese Raketen Buu nicht das geringste anhaben konnten – er würde nur wütend werden. Doch nachdem Satan sich um diese zwei Männer gekümmert hatte, schien Buu sich zu beruhigen und er heilte, zu ihrer großen Überraschung, das Hündchen. Jenny konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. „Scheiße... Diese verfluchten…", hörte Jenny jemanden murmeln. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und beobachtete geschockt, wie einer der Männer eine Pistole herauszog und auf Satan schoss. Buu benutzte wieder seine heilende Kräfte, glücklicherweise, doch sah ansonsten sehr wütend aus. Dampf stieg aus den Löchern in seinem Kopf empor und ein weiterer, magerer Buu erschien im Himmel. Er tötete einen der Männer, verwandelte Buu in einen Keks und aß ihn. Die Verwandlung begann dann und am Ende hatte er sich verändert – er sah fast menschlich aus._

_Im nächsten Moment befand sie sich mitten im Kampf zwischen der verschmolzenen Form von Goten und Trunks, in einem Stadium des Super Saiyajins, das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und Piccolo gegen Buu. Es sah so aus, als würden siegen würden, doch dann endete die Fusion und der Spieß wurde umgedreht. Buu wollte sie gerade angreifen, als sie alle zum Himmel blickten, da sie von dort ein neues Ki auf sie zukommen spürten. Jenny folgte ihren Blicken und was sie sah, ließ sie lächeln – es war Gohan. Er sah ein wenig anders aus, sein Ki war drastisch gestiegen, doch er war noch immer ihr Bruder. Der Kampf begann. Buu hatte keine Chance gegen diesen neuen Gohan und er war noch nicht einmal ein Super Saiyajin._

_Doch dann veränderte sich die Gegend um sie ein wenig. Gohan und Buu kämpften noch immer, doch nun war ihr Bruder dabei zu verlieren. Sie konnte auch Goten und Trunks nirgends sehen, und Piccolo war ebenfalls verschwunden. Was bedeutete das?_

_Die Szenen wurden kürzer. Sie war wieder an einem anderen Ort. Gohan war verschwunden, doch stattdessen schwebten ihr Vater und Vegeta in der Luft und stritten sich. Ihr Vater gab Vegeta etwas – ein Ohrring – und er steckte ihn in sein Ohr. Sie wurden zusammengezogen und nach einem weiteren blendenden Blitz waren sie eine Person._

_Jenny wusste nicht was geschehen war, doch sie war wieder auf diesem merkwürdigen Planeten. Vegeta und ihr Vater waren wieder zwei Personen, Buu hatte sich wieder verändert – er sah jetzt kleiner und weniger bedrohlich aus – und der fette Buu schien aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein. Die zwei Buus bekämpften sich, während Vegeta und ihr Vater ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen. Vegeta sprach mit jemandem und sagte etwas davon, die Erde zurückzuwünschen und alle Leute wiederzubeleben, die nach dem Budokai gestorben und nicht böse waren. Jenny konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Bedeutete das, die Erde war zerstört worden?_

_Wieder veränderte sich alles um sie herum. Noch immer der gleiche Planet, noch immer der gleiche Kampf, doch nun schwebte ihr Vater in der Luft, als Super Saiyajin, und drückte einen riesigen Ki-Ball auf den kleineren Buu zu. Er salutierte und sagte etwas, das Jenny nicht verstand. Das nächste, was sie sah, war wie Buu von dem Ki-Ball verschlungen und ihn ganz und gar und ohne Möglichkeit sich wieder zu regenerieren auslöschte. Es war vorbei... Und sie war nicht dabei gewesen..._

_-_

„Jenny? Jenny? Wach auf!" Jenny öffnete benommen ihre Augen. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, doch es hatte sich so wirklich angefühlt. „Das Abendessen ist fertig." Sie schaute zu der Tür und sah ihre Großmutter dort auf der Türschwelle stehen.

„Grandma?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Geht es dir gut, Liebes?", fragte Mrs. Briefs besorgt, als sie sich auf das Bett setzte und ihre Hand auf die Stirn des Mädchens legte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist ein wenig warm. Ich nehme an, dieser Tag war für dich ein bisschen zu anstrengend gewesen. Du solltest im Bett bleiben und ich bring dir dein Abendessen hoch, okay?"

Jenny nickte wie betäubt, noch immer ein wenig benommen. Sie bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass ihre Großmutter wieder aufstand und das Zimmer verließ, so verloren war sie in ihren eigenen Gedanken.

_Ich bin nicht dabei gewesen._

Nach der ganzen Sache mit Buu und ihrem Traum über Vegeta, hatte Jenny gelernt, ihre Träume mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Spielten ihre Träume ihr nur einen Streich oder hatte ihr Traum ihr gezeigt, wie der Kampf verlaufen wäre, wenn sie nicht dabei gewesen wäre.

_Wenn ich nicht existiert hätte..._

Jenny wusste nicht, woher dieser Gedanke kam, doch sie wusste irgendwie, dass da etwas Wahres dran war. Sie konnte nicht erklären, wieso, doch ein Gedanke drang nach dem Traum in ihren Verstand vor, Wissen, das sie, egal wie sie es versuchte, nicht leugnen konnte.

_Ich sollte nicht hier sein..._


	31. Teil III: Die Prophezeiung

**A/N: Öhm, ja, eigentlich gibt es heute malnicht so wirklich was zu sagen... Außer viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel und danke für die Reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 30: Die Prophezeiung**

Es war zwei Tage später, an einem sonnigen Tag Mitte Mai, als Jenny von lauten wirren Geräuschen draußen geweckt wurde. Verschlafen schaute sie auf ihren Wecker und setzte sich überrascht auf. Die roten Ziffern zeigten ihr, dass es schon elf Uhr morgens war, viel später, als sonst, wenn sie normalerweise aufstand. „Verdammt!", fluchte sie, als sie aus dem Bett kroch und ein paar Klamotten für den Tag ergriff. Ihre Großmutter musste noch immer mit dem Frühstück auf sie warten. Sie schlitterte beinahe ins Bad gegenüber ihrem Zimmer, duschte, putzte ihre Zähne und zog sich um, bevor sie wieder in ihr Zimmer rannte. Während sie es wagte, ihr Ki ein wenig zu erhöhen, um ihre Haare zu trocknen, zog sie die Vorhänge vor ihren Fenstern auf und atmete hörbar ein. Der Gravitationsraum war verschwunden, durch viele größere und kleine Zelte ersetzt und zahllose Menschen, Fremde, wanderten auf dem Gelände herum. Zuerst zogen sich Jennys Augen verwirrt zusammen, doch nur ein paar Sekunden später verstand sie die Bedeutung davon – ihre Großmutter hatte sich endlich entschlossen, zu helfen. Ein weites Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie sich umdrehte und auf der Suche nach ihrer Großmutter nach draußen eilte.

In all dieser Hektik und Aufregung hatte sie sogar einen kurzen Moment lang den Traum vergessen, den sie zwei Tage zuvor gehabt hatte. Der Traum, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, ihr Leben in den vergangenen zwei Tagen in einen Kampf zu verwandeln. Zwei Tage, in denen ein sieben Jahre altes Mädchen angefangen hatte, über die Frage nachzudenken, die sich die meisten Leute erst als Teenager stellen – _Was tue ich hier? Was ist mein Platz in dieser Welt? Warum existiere ich überhaupt? _Die Schuld begann langsam an ihr zu zehren, als die Antwort klarer und klarer wurde. Sie hatte keinen Platz in dieser Welt. Wenn sie nicht gelebt hätte, dann hätte Buu nicht Tausende, Millionen Menschen getötet. Okay, sie wären trotzdem gestorben und die Erde wäre zerstört worden, doch am Ende wären sie alle wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt. Allein ihr _Dasein_ hatte eine drastische Veränderung der Realität hervorberufen. Aber es war jetzt zu spät – nicht einmal in der Zeit zurückzureisen hätte in _dieser_ Zeitschiene geholfen. Es war zu spät, um irgendetwas in der Vergangenheit zu ändern, jedoch war es noch nicht zu spät dafür, zu versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen und in der Zukunft nach Erlösung zu streben.

Und genau das hatte sie vor. Sie würde alles tun, um diese Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen – zu jedem Preis.

Jenny fand das Ki ihrer Großmutter schließlich im Hinterhof und, an Zelten und Leuten vorbeigehend, machte sie sich langsam auf den Weg zu ihr. Einige von den Männern, Frauen und Kindern, die sie traf, sahen sehr mitgenommen aus, was die Schuld wieder aufwallen ließ. Schwer schluckend wich sie jeglichem Augenkontakt mit ihnen aus und hielt ihren Blick auf ihrer Großmutter, die mit einem Mann sprach. Als sie näher kam, erkannte Jenny ihn als einen der Soldaten der Königlichen Armee – er trug die standardmäßige Uniform von einem.

Mrs. Briefs sah Jenny an den Zelten vorbeigehen und winkte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu sich. „Jenny, Liebes, das ist Captain Ling. Er und seine Männer organisieren das hier. Captain, das ist meine Enkelin Jenny." Das Mädchen und der Captain nickten sich zu, während Mrs. Briefs weiter mit dem Mädchen sprach. „Seit du mir von der Rede erzählt hast, habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie wir diesen Menschen helfen konnten, und gestern bekam ich diese Idee. Da ist nicht möglich ist, Zimmer in dem Gebäude zur Verfügung zu stellen, könnten wir sie zumindest das Gelände nutzen lassen. Ich glaube, wir haben dafür mehr als genug Platz."

„Das ist großartig, Grandma!" Jenny strahlte sie an, obwohl es größtenteils künstlich war. Natürlich war sie glücklich, dass ihre Großmutter sich entschlossen hatte, zu helfen, doch Jenny wusste auch, dass sie nun jeden einzelnen Tag an die Konsequenzen ihrer Existenz erinnert werden würde.

„Meine Damen, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, es gibt hier noch einiges zu tun..." Captain Ling salutierte freundlich, bevor er zu seinen Kameraden ging, die ein weiteres Zelt aufstellten, das groß genug für drei Leute war.

„Grandma, kann ich irgendwie helfen?" Sie schaute ihre Großmutter hoffnungsvoll an und kreuzte ihre Finger. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte Jenny nichts anderes tun dürfen als im Bett oder auf dem Sofa zu liegen. „Es geht mir gut", beharrte sie, als sie wieder den strengen und gleichzeitig besorgten Blick über das Gesicht ihrer Großmutter huschen sah. „Ehrlich."

Mrs. Briefs Züge wurden weicher und sie nickte schließlich. „Vor dem Gebäude stehen ein paar Kleintransporter und warten darauf, ausgeladen zu werden. Frag einfach einen Soldaten, was du tun kannst, und ich bin mir sicher, er lässt dich helfen."

„Danke Grandma!" Jenny war bereits ein paar Schritte gerannt, als sie sich plötzlich umdrehte und in die Arme ihrer Großmutter sprang und sie fest umarmte. „Du bist die Beste!"

Jenny half den ganzen Tag, gab Decken, Kissen und Essen aus bis die Erschöpfung sie übermannte und sie nichts mehr tun konnte. Das war in den frühen Abendstunden gewesen, als sie auch bemerkt hatte, dass sie den ganzen noch keinen Happen gegessen hatte und sie daher dementsprechend ausgehungert war. In Zeiten wie diesen bewunderte sie ihre Großmutter – erst hatte die ältere Frau ebenfalls den ganzen Tag geholfen und dann, am Abend, hatte sie es trotzdem noch geschafft, eine Mahlzeit zu kochen, die zwei Saiyajins sättigte.

Der Gravitationsraum war, wie Jenny am gleichen Abend herausgefunden hatte, in das nun leerstehende Labor auf der anderen Seite des Geländes umgezogen. Sowohl Vegeta wie auch Mrs. Briefs hatten es für den sichersten Ort gehalten, für den Fall, dass der Gravitationsraum - mal wieder – zerstört werden sollte.

* * *

Die folgenden Tage wurden weiterhin so verbracht und Jenny war irgendwie froh jetzt eine feste Routine zu haben, auf die sie sich verlassen konnte. Sie half so viel sie konnte und fast täglich kamen neue obdachlose Leute an, denen ein Zelt oder andere wichtige Dinge zum Überleben zugewiesen werden sollten. Aber sie und ihre Großmutter waren nicht alleine. Andere Freiwillige und einige Soldaten halfen so viel sie konnten. Das gab Jenny auch genug Zeit sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren, wie lernen oder ihrer Großmutter bei den Hausarbeiten zu helfen.

So vergingen die Tage schnell und bald waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Am 27. Mai sollte der König wieder auf Tausenden Fernsehbildschirmen erscheinen und über Tausende Radios gehört werden, um das Ergebnis der Volkszählung zu verkünden. Es war auch an den Morgen, an dem Mrs. Briefs beschloss, dass es endlich soweit war, den Verband an Jennys rechtem Arm endgültig zu entfernen. Die Wunde war vollständig verheilt, aber das Mädchen würde immer von einer Narbe, die fast den gesamten Unterarm entlangging – einer Narbe, die nicht so aussah, als würde sie jemals ganz verblassen – an die Schlacht erinnert werden.

Um zehn Uhr war die ganze Welt völlig still. Jeder Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind, die Zugang zu einem Fernseher oder einem Radio hatten, warteten unruhig darauf, dass die Konferenz des Königs begann. Eine große Leinwand war auf dem Gelände aufgebaut worden, damit alle, die dort lebten, sie anschauen konnten, doch Jenny, Mrs. Briefs und Vegeta waren die einzigen im Wohnzimmer der Capsule Corporation, da sie es vorzogen, in dem Moment nicht von Fremden umgeben zu sein.

Und endlich, zwei Minuten nach zehn, trat der König auf ein Podium. Jenny bemerkte sofort, dass er viel älter und müder als vor zwei Wochen aussah, als er seine erste Rede gehalten hatte. Diese zwei Wochen mussten ihren Tribut gefordert haben, oder vielleicht, vielleicht war es das Ergebnis der Zählung, die wahre Anzahl der Opfer, die ihn in ein paar Tagen ein paar Jahre hatte altern lassen. Ihr Bauch zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als der König seinen Kopf hob und anfing zu sprechen.

„Meine Freunde, vor zwei Wochen begann die Volkszählung und gestern Abend wurde sie abgeschlossen. Jede lebende Person auf diesem Planeten wurde registriert und ich fürchte, Euch schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen. Ich vermutete bereits, dass der Verlust groß sein würde, doch nichts hätte mich auf die eigentliche Anzahl der Opfer vorbereiten können."

Er hielt inne und atmete einmal tief durch. Jennys Herz hämmerte von innen gegen ihre Brust und ihre Hände waren schweißgebadet. Sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie hören wollte, was der König jetzt sagen würde.

„Es ist meine schwere aber wichtige Aufgabe, Euch darüber zu informieren, dass durch Buus Randale etwa zweidrittel der Erdbevölkerung gestorben sind."

Mrs. Briefs keuchte und Jenny wurde leichenblass, als sie das hörte. Die nächsten Worte des Königs verklangen in ihren Ohren, als Bruchstücke ihres Traumes wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge aufblitzten. Vegetas Selbstmordangriff. Goten und Trunks gegen Buu. Gohan gegen Buu. Goku und Vegeta gegen Buu. Die Wünsche. Die Genki Dama. Buus Ende.

All diese Leute würden noch leben, wenn sie nicht dort gewesen wäre.

Mit Tränen in ihren Augen und die Rufe ihrer Großmutter ignorierend, stürzte sie davon, aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus und durch die Hintertür, wo sie sofort losflog, egal, ob jemand sie sah. Es waren eh alle zu sehr auf die Rede des Königs fixiert um irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches zu bemerken.

Genau wie Gohan es bereits vor sieben Jahren getan hatte, flog Jenny so schnell sie konnte, durch ihre Tränen geblendet. Es war ihr egal, wohin sie flog. Sie musste einfach fort – fort von dem Schmerz und fort von der Schuld. Das Mädchen wurde erst langsamer, als sie anfing müde zu werden. In der Ferne konnte sie die bekannten Formen einiger Berge sehen und sie wusste sofort, wohin ihr Unterbewusstsein sie geführt hatte.

Als sie vor dem Haus, das einmal das Heim ihrer wirklichen Eltern und ihres großen Bruders gewesen war, landete, schaute sie sich um. Alles schien so friedlich, als ob niemals etwas geschehen war. Und doch sah das Haus anders aus als das letzte Mal, als sie dort gewesen war, in dem Traum, den Gohan kreiert hatte. Es sah jetzt wieder verlassen aus und der Geruch des Zerfalls erreichte ihre Nase. Der Weg zum Hinterhof war mit Unkraut und Gras überwuchert und, als sie bei ihnen ankam, sah sie das grüne Moos auf den zwei Grabsteinen.

_Wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre, dann würden sie auch leben._

„Es tut mir Leid!", rief sie plötzlich aus, als Schluchzer ihren Körper übermannten und sie fiel auf ihre Knie, umgriff ihren Bauch und schaukelte vor und zurück. „Es tut mir Leid. Es ist meine Schuld... Alles meine Schuld…" Der Tränenfluss nahm nur zu, als sie flüsterte: „Alles meine Schuld... Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich sollte nicht beim Kampf dabei sein. Es ist meine Schuld, dass so viele gestorben sind, alles meine Schuld." Einen Moment lang schaute sie bloß die beiden Grabsteine vor sich an, als ihre Gedanken wieder zu dem Traum wanderten und was sie dort gesehen hatte. Die Schluchzer ließen langsam nach, als sie einfach nur dort kniete und alles in ihrem Kopf noch einmal durchspielte, und schließlich murmelte: „Ich sollte nicht leben."

„Da liegst du falsch."

Jennys Kopf zuckte hoch und herum, als sie die Stimme hörte. Sie wischte schnell die Tränen fort und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie wieder klar sehen konnte. „Ich kenne Euch", sagte sie, als sie den kleinen und offensichtlich toten Mann mit dem Heiligenschein über seinem Kopf zu ihrer Rechten stehen sah. „Ihr seid der Kaioushin." Sie stand auf, wobei sie sich umdrehte um ihn ordentlich vor sich zu haben, und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Was wollt Ihr?"

„Ich habe dich beobachtet, seit du geboren worden bist, doch besonders nachdem Vegeta aus den Trümmern gekrochen ist und dich in seinen Armen gehalten hat." Der Kaioushin beobachtete, wie ein überraschter Blick über ihr Gesicht huschte, doch hielt seine Hand hoch bevor sie etwas sagen könnte. „Bitte, lass mich fortfahren. Ich habe auch deinen Traum gesehen und weiß, was du dann gedacht hast. Doch meine Hoffnung war stark, dass du damit umgehen kannst, daher habe ich nichts unternommen. Du hast begonnen, damit fertig zu werden, bis heute, als der König verkündet hat, was du schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hattest. Ich beschloss dann, dass es besser wäre, es dir zu erzählen..."

„Mir was zu erzählen?" Ihre Stimme klang gleichgültig und müde. Jenny wusste, dass sie wütend sein sollte, dass er sie so lange beobachtet hatte, doch das konnte sie nicht. Um genau zu sein, tobten so viele Gefühle in ihr, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher war, was sie fühlte.

Der Kaioushin seufzte. Das Mädchen war mit so vielen unterschiedlichen Emotionen gefüllt, dass es schwer war, herauszufinden, was genau in ihr vor sich ging. Er erkannte flüchtige Eindrücke von Wut, Trauer, Schuld und Furcht. Doch dann, das herausragendste aller Gefühle war Kapitulation und das machte ihm mehr Sorgen als alles andere. Das Mädchen war kurz davor aufzugeben. Er zögerte. Was er ihr jetzt erzählen würde, könnte ihr einen Schub in die richtige Richtung, ihr den Willen geben weiterzumachen, doch es könnte auch das genaue Gegenteil bewirken. Das Mädchen hatte gerade erst ihre gesamte Familie verloren und etwas herausgefunden, das er jetzt wahrscheinlich bestätigen würde; würde es also das richtige sein, die Last auf ihren Schultern noch zu erhöhen? So sehr der Kaioushin es auch hasste, es zuzugeben – er hatte keine andere Wahl. „Von der Prophezeiung..."

„Ich verstehe nicht." Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es nicht verstehen konnte oder nicht verstehen wollte. Das einzige, dessen sie sich sicher war, war, dass sie sich einfach nur hinlegen und schlafen wollte.

„Wir sollten uns beide hinsetzen. Es wird wahrscheinlich etwas länger dauern." Der Kaioushin wartete, bis das Mädchen fast zu Boden gesackt war und setzte sich dann ebenfalls. „Vor Tausenden von Jahren wurde eine Prophezeiung in einem Buch nur für Prophezeiungen niedergeschrieben. Dieses Buch wurde durch die Generationen der Kaioushins gereicht, bis ich es bekommen habe. Der Haken dabei ist, dass die meisten Prophezeiungen in sehr alten Sprachen geschrieben sind, was es fast unmöglich macht, sie zu entschlüsseln. Es könnte Jahre, vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnte dauern, bis eine Prophezeiung vollständig übersetzt ist. Eine von diesen Prophezeiungen ist über dich."

„Mich?", fragte Jenny kraftlos.

„Dich. Sie besagt grob das folgende, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass noch nicht die gesamte Prophezeiung übersetzt ist. Ein Mädchen, Tochter und Schwester von den zwei mächtigsten Kriegern im Universum, wird in der Nacht gezeugt, bevor der Vater sein Leben für die, die er liebt, opfert und der Bruder ein schreckliches Monster besiegt. Zusammen mit ihr sollte ein Junge gezeugt werden, doch die Kinder sind nicht dazu bestimmt, zusammen aufzuwachsen. Innerhalb von zehn Tagen nachdem die Kinder gezeugt wurden, sollte die Tochter aus dem Leib der Mutter genommen und in eine andere Dimension geschickt werden, wo sie in eine andere Familie geboren, aufwachsen und, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, einen großen Feind bekämpfen sollte, der diese Welt bedroht. Dieses Mädchen bist du, Jenny."

Er schaute sie an und bemerkte mit etwas Genugtuung, dass sie ihn anschaute und nur das leiseste Interesse daran zeigte, was er ihr erzählte. Er sah die Fragen in ihren Augen, doch da es nicht so aussah, als ob sie das fragen würde, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, fuhr er einfach fort.

„Wie auch immer, um das zu tun, jemanden, der noch nicht einmal wirklich _lebt_, von einer Dimension in eine andere zu schicken, braucht man starke und alte Magie. Eine weitere Sache, die berücksichtigt werden musste, war deine Herkunft. Du musst wissen, dass du nicht von einem Mutterleib in einen anderen übertragen worden wärest; du wärest mit einem bereits existierenden Baby verschmolzen. Doch ein normaler menschlicher Fötus hätte diese Verschmelzung mit einem Wesen, das mächtiger ist als es selbst, nicht überlebt. Das früheste Alter für ein ungeborenes Baby wäre sechs Monate gewesen um das zu überleben, so wie das Mädchen, das ausgewählt wurde, um mit dir zu verschmelzen."

„Aber, wenn alles schon geplant war, was ist dann passiert?", fragte Jenny schließlich. „Warum bin ich hier und nicht in der anderen Dimension?"

Der Kaioushin schloss seine Augen und sagte bloß: „Babidi. Eine Woche nachdem Cell besiegt worden war, wollte ich das Ritual durchführen. Alles war vorbereitet gewesen und ich hatte schon mit der Beschwörung begonnen, als Babidi und Darbura plötzlich auftauchten. Sie haben das Ritual unterbrochen und Kibito und mich getötet. Doch eine Verbindung zwischen dir und dem anderen Mädchen war bereits hergestellt, die Verschmelzung hatte begonnen, und ich glaube, das ist der Grund, weswegen du deine Kräfte später als den Bruder entdeckt hast, aber das Ritual wurde nicht beendet und konnte auch nicht wiederholt werden."

„Ihr, Ihr sagt, dass ein Teil von mir schon da ist, in diesem Mädchen?", wollte sie wissen. Normalerweise würde sie denken, dass jemand ihr einen Streich spielte, doch sie glaubte, dass der Kaioushin genug Würde besaß um so etwas nicht zu tun. Außerdem hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben schon so viele Dinge gesehen und gehört, die diese ganze Geschichte sogar glaubhaft machten. Nur die Tatsache, dass die Prophezeiung über sie war, störte sie. Ganz alleine einen Kampf in einer anderen Dimension bestreiten? Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das hätte schaffen sollen. Wie hätte sie von ihrer Saiyajinseite erfahren, wenn nie jemand ihr davon erzählt hätte? Wer hätte sie trainiert, ihr alles gezeigt, was sie wissen musste?

„Ja, das glaube ich. Sie wird bei weitem nicht an die Kraft eines Saiyajins herankommen, aber sie wird auch kein normales menschliches Mädchen mehr sein. Ich glaube, sie wird einige Eigenschaften wie erhöhte Kraft, Schnelligkeit und Geschick entwickeln, ein bisschen stärker als Videl, nehme ich an, aber ansonsten..." Er zögerte. Eine von seinen Fähigkeiten war, Gedanken zu lesen, daher hatte er ihre Gedanken gehört. Er selbst hatte sich diese Fragen gestellt, seit der erste Teil der Prophezeiung übersetzt gewesen war. Und er war nur zu einem Schluss gekommen. „Ich hätte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, einige Krieger, wahrscheinlich deine Familie, in die andere Dimension zu schicken, damit sie dir bei der Vorbereitung helfen können. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie, oder wann das geschehen wäre, aber ich hoffe rechtzeitig. Unglücklicherweise ist das Datum, an dem der Kampf stattfinden wird, einer der Teile, der noch nicht übersetzt ist. Jenny, wenn du jemandem die Schuld geben willst, gib sie mir. Deine Mutter hätte die Geburt überlebt, wenn ich das Ritual beendet hätte. Wenn ich es beendet hätte, wäre alles anders gewesen, wie du in deinem Traum gesehen hast. Aber es ist nicht deine Schuld, Jenny. Du bist eine Unschuldige, ein Opfer bei dem ganzen."

„Aber... Aber wenn ich nicht auf meinen Traum gehört hätte..."

„Dann wäre Buu trotzdem nicht tot. Das weißt du. Deine Träume sind eine Gabe, Jenny, sie sind eine deiner stärksten Waffen. Warum glaubst du, hast du davon geträumt, dass Vegeta sich umbringt?"

„Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, damit ich ihn retten kann, aber..." Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke, als etwas Sinn machte. „Vegeta hätte Buu nicht getötet. Er wäre gestorben und dann hätte Buu den Rest von uns getötet. Aber ich habe ihn gerettet, deshalb hat er überlebt..."

„Und das hast du... Ihr zwei seid jetzt die Beschützer von diesem Planeten und du hast die Chance bekommen, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Du siehst also, dass deine Träume dich nicht verletzen und foltern wollen; sie wollen dir zeigen, was du machen kannst, um das Leben besser zu machen. Vor ein paar Tagen haben sie die gezeigt, was gewesen wäre, wenn du nicht hier gewesen wärest, aber sie haben dir auch gezeigt, dass du das richtige getan hast, indem du Vegeta gerettet hast, da sein Tod nicht den gewünschten Effekt gehabt hätte. Gebrauche diese Gabe weise. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dir auf deinem Weg zu deinem Schicksal helfen wird."

„Mein Schicksal...", sagte sie bedächtig. „Aber ich dachte, ich steck hier fest, nun da das Ritual nicht beendet wurde."

„Jenny, so wahr ich lebe schwöre ich, dass ich eine Möglichkeit finden werde, um dich in die andere Dimension zu schicken. Ich werde sie nicht eine Schlacht kämpfen lassen, die sie nicht gewinnen können, nicht ohne dich. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das."

„Ziemlich ironisch, dass Ihr das sagt, ich meine, da Ihr offensichtlich tot seid...", sagte Jenny mit dem Anzeichen eines Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie zu dem Gott aufschaute. „Aber ich verstehe, was Ihr sagt. Wenn das, was Ihr mir von der Prophezeiung erzählt habt, wahr ist, habe ich keine andere Wahl, glaube ich. Irgendwelche Vorschläge, was ich jetzt machen kann?"

Der Kaioushin schaute das Mädchen mit Stolz in seinen Augen an. Etwas war in ihr erwacht – seine Worte schienen sie überzeugt zu haben, dass der Tod all dieser Leute nicht ihre Schuld war, sondern seine. Und scheinbar hatte das Wissen von der Prophezeiung ihr eine neue Bestimmung in ihrem Leben gegeben. Er konnte es in ihrem Gesicht sehen und es mit jeder Welle der Gefühle spüren, die von ihr abstrahlte. „Ich glaube, dass das einzige, was du jetzt tun kannst, ist zu trainieren und dich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Aber ich muss dir die Wichtigkeit nahe legen, dass du niemandem von der Prophezeiung und unserem Treffen erzählst. Ich habe für deine Familie und Freunde schon zu viele Regeln zurechtgebogen. Keiner weiß, dass ich hier bin. Ich werde mit deinen Eltern sprechen, wenn ich glaube, dass sie es wissen sollten, aber erst einmal möchte ich darüber kein Wort verlieren."

„Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen", sagte sie zu ihm, ehrlich und mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein. Irgendwie machte alles, was der Kaioushin gesagt hatte, Sinn. Das Schuldgefühl hatte sich verringert, obwohl noch immer ein kleiner Teil von ihr glaubte, dass es teilweise ihre Schuld war, dass die Situation mit Buu so eskaliert war. Wenn der Kaioushin sich für ihre Existenz in dieser Dimension die Schuld gab, dann konnte sie sich die Schuld für ihre Taten geben. Doch nun, nachdem sie dabei _geholfen_ hatte, fast eine Welt zu zerstören und zahllose Menschen getötet hatte, würde sie hart trainieren, um eine andere zu retten und diese hier besser zu machen.

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören." Der Kaioushin lächelte sie an und stand wieder auf. „Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen. Aber ich verlasse dich mit dem Versprechen, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden."

Jenny folgte seinem Beispiel und kletterte wieder auf die Füße, bevor sie ihren Kopf leicht beugte, um den Gott zu ehren. „Danke, Kaioushin, dass Ihr ehrlich wart. Dass Ihr mir von der Prophezeiung erzählt habt. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich tun muss."

Die Blicke des Mädchens und des Gottes trafen sich für eine Sekunde, bevor der Kaioushin zurücktrat und sich in Luft auflöste.


	32. Teil III: Das Tagebuch

**A/N: Sorry wegen der fast 13-stündigen Verspätung, aber ich war gestern Abend auf einem Geburtstag und bin erst nach Mitternacht totmüde zu Hause gewesen. Hatte da ehrlich gesagt keine Lust mehr upzudaten, besonders, da ich dieses Kapitel noch korrekturlesen musste. **

**So, bevor es jetzt losgeht, möchte ich mich noch für die lieben Reviews bedanken! Eine kleine Frage aber noch: Hat von euch zufällig jemand mal was von Jessy gehört? Hab schon so ewig lange keine Review mehr von ihr bekommen. Also, Jessy, wenn du das liest, meld dich bitte mal kurz! Mach mir schon Sorgen!**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 31: Das Tagebuch**

Jenny wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort vor den Gräbern ihrer Eltern saß. Sie wusste nur, dass es Stunden sein müssten, die sie damit verbracht hatte, über alles, was der Kaioushin ihr erzählt hatte, nachzudenken. Irgendwo dort draußen existierte eine Prophezeiung über sie. Und sie besagte, dass sie in einer anderen Dimension eine Schlacht kämpfen musste um die Welt dort vor etwas Bösem zu beschützen, das sie alleine nicht besiegen konnten. Sie fragte sich, was für eine Welt das war, ob sie der, in der sie jetzt lebte, ähnlich war oder ganz anders war. Wie wäre sie dort aufgewachsen, wenn der Kaioushin sein Ritual erfolgreich beendet hätte? Hätte sie nette Eltern gehabt? Ein schönes Zuhause? Gute Freunde? Irgendwelche Brüder oder vielleicht sogar Schwestern? Und am wichtigsten, was wäre aus ihr geworden?

Sie hatte so viele Fragen, Fragen, die wahrscheinlich nie beantwortet werden würde, denn nur wenn der Kaioushin eine Möglichkeit fand, sie in diese Dimension zu schicken, damit sie ihr _Schicksal_ erfüllen konnte, würde Jenny diese Dinge erfahren. Der Gott hatte ihr erzählt, dass er einen kleinen Teil des Rituals schon durchgeführt hatte, als er so grausam unterbrochen worden war. Sie nahm an, dass das, dass sie schon begonnen hatte mit diesem anderen Mädchen zu verschmelzen, ihre äußere Erscheinung verändert hatte, Ihre Familie hatte es schon immer merkwürdig gefunden, dass sie blonde Haare und blaue Augen hatte, Farben, die kein anderes Mitglied ihrer Familie besaß. Sah so das andere Mädchen aus, das Mädchen, das sie hätte sein sollen? Jenny fragte sich, was sie noch für Merkmale von dem Mädchen bekommen hatte und andersherum, was dieses andere Mädchen von ihrer Persönlichkeit abbekommen hatte. Sie wusste schon von der höheren Kraft, Geschwindigkeit und dem Geschick, die dieses Mädchen anders machen würde, genauso wie sie während der ersten vier Jahre in ihrem Leben anders gewesen war, als sie den Saiyajin in ihr noch nicht entdeckt hatten.

Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf. All diese Fragen bereiteten ihr Kopfschmerzen. Das musste einfach ihr Glückstag sein, dachte sie im Stillen mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, als sie sich auf ihren Rücken legte und in den blauen Himmel starrte. Zwei solcher Überraschungen in einer Stunde zu bekommen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen in dem Versuch all diese Gedanken loszuwerden und in der Hoffnung, dass all diese Informationen, die sie an diesem Tag erhalten hatte, in ihrem Gehirn weggeheftet und nach Wichtigkeit sortiert worden waren, wenn sie ihrem Gehirn wieder erlaubte, an irgendetwas zu denken.

Jenny war gerade dabei sich zu entspannen, als sie plötzlich wieder hochzuckte, durch ein Rascheln in den Bäumen am Haus erschrocken, doch das einzige was sie sah, waren ein paar Vögel, die fortflogen. Mit einem Schulterzucken legte sie sich wieder hin und schlief langsam ein. Doch ihre Träume wurden gestört, von Szenen gefüllt, die sie nicht erkannte. Ein Mädchen, das genauso aussah wie sie, lebte in einem Haus und umarmte Leute, die sie nicht kannte – das gleiche Mädchen, nur älter, ging in eine Schule, die Jenny noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte – Bilder von Fremden und unbekannten Orten – ein Mädchen in ihren späteren Teenagerjahren mit schwarzem Haar und dunklen Augen stand einem anderen Mädchen im gleichen Altern gegenüber, nur dass dieses Mädchen blondes Haar und blaue Augen hatte – ein Schatten mit dem Körperbau eines Mannes, der eine unglaubliche Kraft ausstrahlte – ein heller Blitz…

Ihre Augenlider flatterten auf und sie blickte in den Nachthimmel. Zuerst erinnerte sie sich nicht daran, wo sie war, und es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis alles wieder zu ihr zurückkam. Ihr Herz schlug schnell gegen ihre Brust und Jenny atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Was immer sie geträumt hatte, es musste heftig gewesen sein.

Doch unglücklicherweise erinnerte sie sich an gar nichts.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen stand sie wieder auf und wischte ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Jenny machte ein paar Dehnübungen, um ihre schmerzenden Knochen von den paar Stunden auf dem harten Boden zu besänftigen, bevor sie sich wieder den Gräbern ihrer Eltern zuwandte. Sie lächelte, obwohl das Lächeln ihre Augen nicht ganz erreichte. „Ich weiß, der Kaioushin hat gesagt, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist", flüsterte sie, eine leise Störung in der nächtlichen Stille. „Aber es tut mir noch immer Leid. Ich verspreche, ich werde hart trainieren und euch Stolz machen, indem ich eine andere Welt rette." Jenny trat ein paar Schritte zurück und fing an, ein paar Meter über dem Boden zu schweben. „Ich komme wieder…" Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es nicht sehen konnten, winkte sie und flog schließlich los, wobei sie nur einen weißen Kischweif hinterließ.

Ein paar Minuten nachdem sie gegangen war, trat eine andere Person aus den Schatten hervor und hielt vor dem Grab von Son Goku an. Das war absolutes Neuland für ihn. Er war es nicht gewohnt zu den Toten zu sprechen, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie nicht ein Wort von dem was er zu sagen hatte, hören würden. Immerhin hatte der Kaioushin es erst vor wenigen Stunden gesagt – es waren schon zu viele Regeln des Jenseits gebrochen worden, indem alle, die im Kampf gegen Buu mitgewirkt hatten oder irgendwie mit Son Goku und seiner Familie befreundet waren, auf den Planeten des Dai Kaiou gebracht worden waren. Daher war er sich sicher, dass niemand von ihnen das Privileg besaß, zu beobachten, was auf der Erde vor sich ging. Jedoch gab es etwas, das er sagen musste, und es war ihm egal, ob es jemand hörte oder nicht. Er musste ein Versprechen ablegen und das würde nur etwas bringen, wenn er es laut sagte und so tat, als ob ihm jemand zuhörte.

„Hör zu, Kakarotto", begann er schroff, sein Körper angespannt und erhobenen Haupts, da er keine Schwäche zeigen wollte. „Es war deine Entscheidung, dich in Babidis Kontrolle zu begeben, deshalb werde ich mich nicht entschuldigen. Du wirst die Worte sowieso nie von mir hören, aber ich bin hier um etwas zu versprechen… um zu versprechen, dass ich mich um deine Tochter kümmern werde. Ich weiß, dass es das war, was alles begonnen hatte, doch sie braucht jemanden und es war ihre Entscheidung, dass ich dieser jemand sein soll. Also gib mir nicht die Schuld dafür. Ich werde mein bestes tun, um sie durch diese Welt zu führen, obwohl meine Methoden sich wohl etwas von deinen unterscheiden werden, und um sie auf diesen Kampf und das Leben selbst vorzubereiten. Die Mutter des Weibs wird ihr beibringen, was es heißt, ein Mensch zu sein, und ich werde ihr beibringen, was es heißt, ein Saiyajin zu sein, und zusammen werden wir die stärkste Person und den stärksten Krieger hervorbringen, den du je gesehen hast. Das Mädchen hat großes Potential und ich spreche nicht nur vom Kämpfen – nein, ich spreche auch von ihren Gefühlen."

Vegeta schnaubte.

„Ja, Kakarotto, obwohl ich kein großer Fan davon bin, haben mir das Weib und die Gören, besonders das Mädchen, gezeigt, dass Gefühle einen stärker machen können und werden. Schließlich ist der Schlüssel zum Super Saiyajin Wut. Und sie ist so voller Gefühle, dass sie manchmal selbst nicht weiß, was sie fühlt. Frag einfach ihre Brüder oder meine Familie – sie wissen, wovon ich spreche. Ihr einziges Problem ist, dass sie ihre Gefühle offen zeigt und das macht sie verletzlich. Wir müssen daran arbeiten, das zu kontrollieren, damit sie ihre Gefühle zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen kann. Nur dann wird sie dazu fähig sein, ihre wahres Potential, als Mensch und als Saiyajin, zu erreichen. Doch was immer auch passiert, du _wirst_ stolz auf sie sein."

Er hielt einen Moment lang inne. Um ihn herum war alles ruhig, bis auf das gelegentliche Geräusch der Natur. Sein kurzes schwarzes Haar wehte sanft in der leisen Brise und er schloss seine Augen, um die frische Nachtluft zu genießen. Er wusste, er sollte bald zurückgehen – das Mädchen hatte schon einen gewaltigen Vorsprung und er musste langsam fliegen, um sein Ki zu verbergen. Es würde niemandem etwas bringen, wenn sie wusste, dass er ihr gefolgt war, nachdem sie aus dem Wohnzimmer geflohen war, und alles gehört hatte, was der Kaioushin ihr erzählt hatte. Er hatte gesagt, was er sagen wollte, doch es gab noch eine Sache, die er noch einmal sagen musste, mehr, um sich selbst zu überzeugen als jemand anderen.

„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern, ich verspreche es…"

* * *

Als Jenny wieder in der Capsule Corporation ankam, war bereits alles dunkel. Man konnte kein Geräusch hören, nicht einmal aus den vielen Zelten auf dem Gelände. Sie hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie spät es schon war, doch es musste nach Mitternacht sein. Da sie niemanden im Haus wecken wollte, flog sie um das Haus herum zu dem Fenster zu ihrem Zimmer. Glücklichweise stand es noch ein wenig offen, von heute Morgen, als sie es geöffnet hatte, so dass sie unbemerkt reinschlüpfen konnte – fast. Direkt neben dem Fenster saß Mrs. Briefs in einem Stuhl, schlafend, doch sie fing an aufzuwachen, als Jenny das Fenster hinter sich schloss.

„Jenny, Liebes, bist du das?", fragte sie schläfrig, als sie ihren Blick durch das dunkle Zimmer wandern ließ.

Das Mädchen formte einen kleinen Ki-Ball in ihrer rechten Hand, welcher ungefähr die Hälfte des Zimmers erhellte. „Jaah, Grandma, ich bin's. Aber du hättest nicht auf mich warten müssen…"

„Natürlich musste ich das", beharrte die ältere Frau, als sie von ihrem Stuhl aufstand. „Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich glaube schon", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin…"

Mrs. Briefs ging auf sie zu, kniete sich hin und umarmte sie fest. „Das braucht dir nicht Leid tun. Ich glaube, alle waren von dieser Nachricht geschockt und brauchten etwas Zeit für sich, genauso wie du", sprach sie sanft und entfernte ein grünes Blatt aus Jennys Haaren. „Doch du solltest jetzt zu Bett gehen. Es ist spät."

„Das ist eine gute Idee… Gibt morgen viel zu tun…" Jenny machte ihre Nachttischlampe an und ließ den Ki-Ball verschwinden, damit sie sich umziehen konnte. Mrs. Briefs war schon fast aus dem Zimmer heraus und Jenny hatte schon eines von Gohans übergroßen T-Shirts als Nachthemd angezogen, als sich das Mädchen ihr noch einmal zuwandte. „Grandma? Ich weiß, du magst es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich möchte morgen echt gerne wieder mit dem Training anfangen. Meine Narbe ist verheilt und ich glaube, ich bin wieder stark genug, um zu trainieren. Ich verspreche, ich werde langsam anfangen und mich nicht überanstrengen, doch es juckt schon in meinen Fingern und mein ganzer Körper brummt vor Energie…", plapperte sie, während sie nicht einmal atmete, bis sie verzweifelt Luft brauchte und tief einatmete. „Bitte?"

„Jenny, ich weiß nicht…" Mrs. Briefs seufzte, als sie den Hundeblick auf dem Gesicht ihrer Enkelin sah. Sie wusste, dass es schon zuviel gewesen war, von ihr zu verlangen, sich fast drei Wochen lang auszuruhen – das Mädchen war immerhin ein Saiyajin, und selbst bevor sie sich das erste Mal verwandelt hatte, war sie ein wahres Energiebündel gewesen. Sie warf ihr ein sanftes Lächeln zu. „In Ordnung, Jenny, von morgen an erlaube ich dir wieder zu trainieren."

Mit einem weiten Grinsen sprang Jenny über ihr Bett und in die Arme ihrer Großmutter. „Du bist die Beste, Grandma! Danke!"

* * *

Als Vegeta am nächsten Morgen aufstand, ein bisschen später als gewöhnlich, da sie Sonne schon etwas höher am Horizont stand und sich nicht mehr hinter dem Horizont versteckte, so wie sie es im Morgengrauen tat, und zum Gravitationsraum gehen wollte, um ein wenig Frühtraining hinter sich zu bringen, war er überrascht, dass er schon lief. Er tippte den Code ein, der die Gravitation ausschalten und die Tür öffnen würde, und trat ein, wo er sofort anhielt, als sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder schloss. In der Mitte des Gravitationsraumes machte Jenny Liegestütze auf ihrem Zeigefinger. Sie war in ihrer Saiyajinform; ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden, ihre Augen voller Konzentration und Schweißtropfen rannen an ihrem Gesicht herunter.

„Gör, was machst du da?", wollte er wissen.

„Trainieren", antwortete sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne und murmelte die Zahlen 997, 998, 999 und 1000, während sie weitermachte. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, stand sie wieder auf und ging zum Bedienfeld, wo sie ihr Handtuch wegnahm und den Schweiß von ihrem Gesicht wischte. „Wonach sieht das sonst aus?"

„Weiß deine Großmutter, dass du hier bist?"

„Wenn du fragst, ob sie weiß, dass ich wieder mit dem Training angefangen habe, dann… jaah, sie weiß, dass ich hier bin…" Jenny legte das Handtuch über ihre Schultern und begann, ihre Arme und ihren Rücken zu dehnen. „Wurde auch endlich Zeit… Ich glaube, ich bin ein wenig außer Form." Sie grinste ihn an, da sie endlich das tun wollte, was sie tun wollte, seit ihr Bettruhe verordnet worden war. Egal wie leicht sie dann noch müde geworden war, in ihren Fingern hatte es die ganze Zeit nach einem Kampf gejuckt. „Lust, diese Theorie zu überprüfen?"

Vegeta erwiderte das Grinsen bloß, als er an ihr vorbei zum Bedienfeld ging und die Schwerkraft auf 50G erhöhte. „Wir fangen langsam an. Du hast seit fast drei Wochen kein bisschen trainiert und es könnte sein, dass du dich noch nicht ganz erholt hast. Während du deine letzten Liegestütze gemacht hattest, konnte ich ein Flackern in deinem Ki spüren, etwas, das nicht da sein sollte. Vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich keine Lust auf die Wut deiner Großmutter habe, wenn sie herausfindet, dass du dich zu sehr überanstrengt hast. Also, kein Super Saiyajin und nur leichtes Sparring. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden." Jenny nickte eifrig und kopierte Vegeta, als er in eine Kampfhaltung ging.

* * *

_23. Januar 776_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

Nee, weg damit.

_Mein liebes Tagebuch,_

Nochmal weg!

_Das ist doof. Wie soll ich meine Gefühle in ein Ding – ein Buch – ausschütten? Ein Buch kann mir keine Ratschläge geben, es kann nicht antworten, also kann ich nur rhetorische Fragen stellen, richtig? Grandma sagte, dass dieses Ding, sorry, dass DU nützlich sein könntest, wenn es etwas gibt, das ich loswerden muss aber niemandem erzählen kann. Eigentlich ist das genau das, was ich tun will, aber ich bezweifle, dass es helfen wird. Ich meine, wie könnte es helfen? Und wieder will ich die Dinge auflisten, die ein Buch nicht tun kann. Aber vielleicht HAT Grandma Recht und vielleicht WERDE ich mich besser fühlen, wenn ich fertig bin… Nun gut, nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden…_

_Aber bevor ich anfange, 'meine Gefühle in dieses Buch auszuschütten', glaube ich, sollte ich ein paar Sachen kurz wiederholen, nur für den Fall, dass jemand es findet, wenn ich irgendwann mal tot bin und tatsächlich mehr als ein Eintrag in diesem Tagebuch ist… Nur wo soll ich anfangen?_

_Wie wär's mit Buu? Ich bin mir sicher, dass, selbst wenn es siebzig oder achtzig Jahre sind, bis jemand das hier liest, Buu noch immer ein Name sein wird, bei dem die Leute zusammenzucken werden, wenn sie ihn hören. Also brauche ich wohl nicht erklären, wer er ist, oder noch besser, hier die Kurzfassung – fetter pinker Dämon, der ungefähr zweidrittel der Erdbevölkerung getötet hat – das sollte genügen. So, und falls sie fragen, wer ich bin, nun, mein Name ist Jenny und ich bin nicht euer gewöhnliches sieben (fast acht) Jahre altes Mädchen._

_Ich nehme an, ich sollte nun ein paar Ding erklären… Also, es war im Mai 775, am 7. Mai um genau zu sein, als Buus Erscheinen die Welt von Grund auf verändert hat. Mein biologischer Vater, Son Goku, der dann übrigens tot war (fragt nicht) hat ihn besiegt, doch der angebliche Weltmeister Hercule Satan hat mal wieder das Ansehen an sich gerissen. Dummer Schwachkopf eigentlich. Trunks hat ihn aus dem Ring geschmissen, und dabei zurückgehalten – wenn ich das noch dazu sagen darf._

'_tschuldiging, eigentlich nicht das, was ich euch erzählen wollte. Nun, nach Buu kam die Volkszählung und zwei Wochen später die schockierende Offenbarung, dass so viele Leute ihr Leben verloren haben… Doch an diesem Tag, als ich mich vor der ganzen Welt beim alten Haus meiner biologischen Eltern versteckt hatte, hat mich der Kaioushin – jaah, ihr hört richtig! – besucht. Warum? Nun, er hatte die 'großartigen' Neuigkeiten, dass über mich eine Prophezeiung existiert, aber davon wollte ich auch nicht erzählen. Ich habe schon zu viele Gedanken daran verschwendet und bin immer zum selben Schluss gekommen – dass ich hart trainieren muss. Die Prophezeiung sagt nämlich, dass ich irgendwann irgendeinen Big Bad bekämpfen werde. Mein Schicksal – einfach großartig!_

_Am nächsten Tag durfte ich endlich wieder trainieren, nachdem ich im Kampf gegen Buu verletzt worden war, nicht dass ich einen großen Teil in dem Kampf beigetragen habe. Ich habe nur Vegetas Leben gerettet. Ja, richtig, wer ist Vegeta, werdet ihr euch wahrscheinlich fragen. Er ist so was wie… mein Stiefdad, nicht, dass ich ihn jemals so oder 'Dad' nennen würde. Es ist nur so, dass seine Frau Bulma mich und meine zwei Brüder Gohan und Goten adoptiert hat, als unsere Eltern gestorben waren. Doch nun sind Bulma, Gohan und Goten tot, sie wurden von Buu getötet, und nur Vegeta, meine Großmutter, das heißt Bulmas Mutter, und ich leben noch._

_Und wieder einmal rede ich voll um den heißen Brei rum… Ich habe wieder mit dem Training angefangen, um mich mit Vegetas Hilfe auf diesen Big Bad vorzubereiten. Momentan ist er die stärkste und mächtigste Person auf der Erde, und könnte diesen Planeten wahrscheinlich mit einem Zucken aus dem Handgelenk zerstören. Er ist ein Saiyajin müsst ihr wissen, und ich bin zur Hälfte einer, da mein biologischer Vater auch einer war – ist er eigentlich noch immer, im Jenseits. Doch er hilft mir nicht nur dabei, meinen Körper zu trainieren, nein, ich muss auch viel meditieren und so um zu lernen, wie ich meine Gefühle kontrolliere – Vegeta sagte, dass ich, wenn ich lerne sie weise zu nutzen, stärker werden werde, ansonsten werden sich mich schwach machen, nur dass er mir das in seiner 'auf den Punkt und es ist mir egal, ob ich dabei ihre Gefühle verletze'-Art gesagt hat. Und ich glaube, ich werde da richtig gut drin – in der Kontrollsache mein ich… Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an meinen Ausbruch erinnern, als ich losgeflogen bin, um Vegeta vor Buu zu retten, oder als Vegeta die Erde verlassen wollte und ich das einzige Raumschiff zerstört habe. So was ist seitdem nicht mehr passiert. Ich habe jede Nacht in den letzten acht Monaten in meinem eigenen Bett verbracht, sogar nach Albträumen. Vorher bin ich gerne in andere Betten gekrochen, wenn ich Angst hatte oder mich einsam fühlte, so schwer es ist, das zuzugeben. Aber das ist nun alles besser._

_Aber ich darf auch nicht meine liebe Grandma vergessen – sie verbringt auch so viel Zeit mit mir wie möglich, einfach nur reden, Spiele spielen oder zusammen rausgehen. Ich fange irgendwie an zu vermuten, dass sie und Vegeta sich über meine weitere Erziehung unterhalten haben und beschlossen haben, sich die Verantwortungen zu teilen._

_So, wir trainieren also täglich und ich helfe meiner Großmutter und den anderen Freiwilligen dabei, die Leute, die ihre Häuser verloren haben und jetzt auf unserem Gelände leben, zu versorgen und verbringe Zeit mir ihr. Oh, und ich darf nicht vergessen, dass ich nie aufgehört habe, zu lernen! Eine ziemlich nervige, aber ich muss zugeben, auch nützliche Angewohnheit, die ich von Gohan übernommen habe._

_Mit so vielen Sachen zu tun vergingen die Tage schnell und Wochen wurden zu Monaten. Es ist jeden Tag das gleiche – trainieren, helfen, Zeit mit Grandma verbringen und lernen, doch ich will es nicht anders haben, weil das meine Gedanken von nicht so netten Dingen ablenkt. Natürlich ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht an die Prophezeiung oder meine Familie gedacht habe. Jeden Sonntag gehe ich zum Grab meine Eltern und bringe ihnen, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma und allen anderen, die wir während der Angriffe verloren haben, frische Blumen._

_Bald war der Sommer vorbei bevor er überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte und, um etwas poetisch zu klingen, die Bäume schüttelten ihre Blätter ab. Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz so poetisch… Es wurde kälter und die Soldaten fingen an den Obdachlosen bei der Capsule Corporation (da lebe ich, wirklich!) mit Heizungen und dicken Decken zu versorgen. Als ich Ende November aus dem Festern geschaut hatte und plötzlich gesehen hatte, dass der Boden mit Schnee bedeckt war, war ich überrascht gewesen. Es konnte nicht schon Winter sein, oder?_

_Ich bin mir sicher, ihr denkt, dass Weihnachten für uns schwer gewesen war, doch es gab noch ein Datum davor – der 15. Dezember, Trunks neunter Geburtstag. Ich habe Vegeta an diesem Tag kein einziges Mal gesehen und ich kann euch sagen, wenn er nicht gefunden werden will, WIRD ihn auch niemand finden, egal wie gut man darin ist Kis zu fühlen. Grandma war den ganzen Tag über auch ziemlich bedrückt gewesen und ich war auch nicht so fröhlich gewesen. Ich gebe zu, Trunks und ich, wir haben uns nie so gut verstanden, doch über die letzten Wochen und besonders in der Nacht bevor sich alles verändert hatte, glaube ich, sind wir uns wirklich näher gekommen._

_Natürlich waren da auch schon andere Geburtstage gewesen, so wie Krillins oder Dendes, doch keiner hatte mich so hart getroffen wir Trunks seiner. Ich hab mich den ganzen Tag gefragt, was er und Goten wohl im Jenseits anstellten. Ob sie feierten oder sich einfach nur einen schönen Tag machten. Ob sie überhaupt Geschenke im Jenseits haben. Doch nachts, als sich die Wolken schließlich verzogen hatten und ich nach dem Training den Gravitationsraum verlassen hatte, hatte ich mich in den Schnee gesetzt und ein paar Minuten draußen verbracht und mir die Sterne angesch0aut. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo das Jenseits ist oder wie man es erreichen kann, ohne zu sterben, doch ich hoffte, dass ich es im Himmel finden würde. Ich hab's nicht gefunden, doch das hielt mich nicht davon ab, Trunks in diesem Augenblick einen schönen Geburtstag zu wünschen._

_Vegeta kam am Tag darauf zurück, so als ob nichts gewesen wäre, und hat mich sofort in den Gravitationsraum geschleppt. Weihnachten kam und verging ohne großes Aufsehen. Einige Soldaten hatten in unserem Hinterhof einen großen Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt und für die Kinder kleine Geschenke ausgeteilt. Grandma und ich haben die Tage überwiegend zusammen verbracht und Vegeta hatte sich im Gravitationsraum eingeschlossen – er mochte Feiertage noch nie. Am ersten Weihnachtstag fand ich ein kleines Päckchen im Wohnzimmer, mit etwas Tannengrün verziert. Es war ein Geschenk von Grandma, dieses Tagebuch um genau zu sein. Ich glaube ihre genauen Worte waren: „Wenn du jemanden zum Zuhören braucht, aber niemanden hast, mit dem du reden kannst." Ich habe es noch nicht benutzt, bis jetzt. An Silvester gab es kein Feuerwerk und alle hofften, dass das folgende Jahr besser als das letzte werden würde. Sogar nach den Angriffen waren Menschen gestorben, an ihren Verletzungen, Krankheiten oder einfach nur gebrochenen Herzen – genauso wie der König es bereits vorausgesagt hatte – und nur die Hoffnung, dass es besser werden musste, ließ die Leute weitermachen._

_Und nun sitze ich hier und komme langsam auf den Punkt der ganzen Sache. Es geht um morgen – den 24. Januar._

_Ich habe Angst…_

_Absolute und völlige Angst vor morgen!_

_Warum? Weil es mein Geburtstag ist, und das heißt auch Gotens. Und er wird nicht da sein. Das ist der erste Geburtstag, den ich von ihm getrennt verbringen muss – das ist noch nie zuvor passiert! Wir sind Zwillinge, er ist ein riesiger Teil von mir, und ich habe Angst unseren Geburtstag ohne ihn zu verbringen. Das ist nicht richtig! Wir sollten nicht getrennt sein, vor allem nicht morgen! Ich habe Angst, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll! Ich habe diesen Tag gefürchtet, seit ich herausgefunden hatte, dass er tot ist. Es tut einfach weh zu wissen, dass er morgen nicht bei mir sein wird. Genauso wie mein großer Bruder Gohan nicht da sein wird… Ich vermisse sie so sehr! Ich will den Tag morgen nicht ohne sie verbringen! Es tut so weh!_

_Ich will nicht alleine sein!_

_Ich will Goten!_

_Und ich will Gohan!_

_Ich will meine Familie zurück!_

_Ich will einfach nicht alleine sein…_

Jenny rieb schnell ihre Augen mit dem langen Arm ihres roten Sweatshirts, als Tränen anfingen an ihren Wangen herunterzulaufen und auf die letzte Seite, die sie geschrieben hatte, zu fallen. Sie beobachtete wie betäubt, wie die Tinte von ihrem Kugelschreiber von der salzigen Flüssigkeit ein wenig verlief und wie sich die Flecken wellten. Schniefend fuhr sie mit ihrer rechten Hand über die Seite um sie zu glätten, doch schaffte es nur, die Tinte noch mehr zu verschmieren. Ihre Hand war nun ebenfalls mit blauer Tinte bedeckt und sie nahm ein Taschentuch von ihrem Nachttisch um sie sauberzumachen, doch es blieben ein paar hellblaue Flecken nach.

Als sie sich die Seite wieder anschaute, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Eintrag glücklicherweise noch lesbar war. Besonders diese letzten paar Sätze. Zuerst wusste Jenny nicht, ob sie sich nun besser fühlte, nachdem sie es sich von der Seele geschrieben hatte, doch als sie anfing durch die letzten paar Seiten zu blättern und das, was sie geschrieben hatte, noch einmal durchzulesen, musste sie zugeben, dass ihre Großmutter Recht gehabt hatte. Sie hätte das nie jemandem erzählen können, zumindest nicht ohne bemitleidet zu werden oder als egoistisch betrachtet zu werden. Andere Leute hatten immerhin auch ihre Familien verloren, daher sollte sie darüber, ihren Geburtstag nicht mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder und älteren Bruder zu verbringen, nicht so aufgebracht sein. Zumindest sollte sie das nicht laut sagen.

Doch sie vermisste sie und seit Vegeta fast das Raumschiff genommen hatte, befürchtete sie, dass die Menschen, die sie als Familie betrachtete, sie alleine lassen würden. Sie war vorher noch nie einsam gewesen und alleine der Gedanke daran, dass alle sie verlassen, machte ihr große Angst.

Seufzend schloss sie das Tagebuch, schloss die Schnalle und legte es in die Schublade ihres Nachttisches. Vielleicht sollte sie über ein besseres Versteck dafür nachdenken, nun, da sie angefangen hatte, darin zu schreiben. Jenny war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob sie weitermachen würde, ihre Gedanken in dieses Buch zu schreiben, doch man sollte besser vorsichtig sein. Niemand sollte das lesen – das waren ihre Gedanken, ihre Gedanken, die sie mit niemandem teilen wollte.

Nachdem sie die Schublade wieder geschlossen hatte, gähnte Jenny laut und streckte ihre Arme von sich. Ihre Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer und ruhten plötzlich auf der Uhr an der Wand. Es war drei Minuten nach Mitternacht.

Sie lächelte traurig. „Happy Birthday, Goten…"

* * *

„Komm schon, Gohan! Was ist es? Was hast du vor?", jammerte Goten, als Gohan, der mit seinen Händen auf den Schultern seines Bruders ruhend, den Jungen mit den verbundenen Augen aus dem Haus, in dem sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern, seinem Großvater und Videl auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou lebten, herausführte.

Es war das gleiche Haus, in dem sein Vater schon vor Buu mit seiner Mutter gelebt hatte, jetzt nur größer mit einem Anbau für ihre Söhne, Gyuu Mao und Videl. Die anderen hatten ihre kleinen Häuser in der Nähe, nur Dende lebte noch im Palast, da er der Hüter der Erde gewesen war, und Piccolo war gewöhnlich in der Gegend, obwohl keiner genau wusste, wo er lebte.

Während der letzten paar Monate war dieser Planet für sie alle ein Zuhause geworden, trotz der Tatsache, dass es einigen von ihnen noch immer schwer fiel, damit, dass sie die Leute, die noch auf der Erde lebten, vermissten, umzugehen. Das war nur schlimmer geworden, als der Kaioushin ihnen nach ihrer Ankunft im Jenseits mitgeteilt hatte, dass es ihnen nicht erlaubt war, mit ihren Freunden und Familien zu reden oder sie sogar zu beobachten. Der hohe Gott hatte ihnen jedoch versprochen, er würde sie informieren, wenn auf der Erde etwas Wichtiges geschah. Doch bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Neuigkeiten für sie gehabt.

„Du wirst schon sehen, Zwerg", sagte Gohan grinsend zu ihm. Sie standen nun im Vorhof und alle anderen waren schon um etwas herum versammelt. Der Teenager nickte ihnen zu, das Zeichen für sie beiseite zu treten, als er die Augenbinde abzog. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Goten!", riefen alle, außer Piccolo, der von Gohan gezwungen worden war, dieser Feier beizuwohnen, gleichzeitig.

Gotens Augen weiteten sich und ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er die gelbe fluffige Wolke sah, die vor den anderen schwebte „Kintoun!", rief er aus, als er zu der Wolke sprang und sie fest umarmte. „Wie?"

Sein Bruder zwinkerte ihm zu. „Nun, Dad musste hier im Jenseits nur ein wenig sein Vitamin B spielen lassen um dir eine zu besorgen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du meine immer mochtest. Sie ist von uns allen…"

„Wirklich? Danke! Vielen Dank!" Der Junge stieg auf die Wolke und schaute seinen besten Freund an. „Komm schon, Trunks! Lass uns ne Runde drehen!"

„Nein, nein, mach du das man alleine. Es ist immerhin dein Geschenk", sagte Trunks zu ihm, da er nicht zugeben wollte, dass er beim einzigen Mal, als er heimlich mit Gohans Wolke fliegen wollte, prompt hindurchgefallen war.

„Selbst Schuld! Komm schon, Kintoun!" Mit einem rauschenden Geräusch flog die gelbe Wolke los in den Himmel und die Geburtstagsgäste konnten nur die vergnügten Schreie des Jungen hören.

Gohan beobachtete mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, wie sein kleiner Bruder Loopings und Kreise um sie herum zog, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht ganz. Er dachte an das andere Geburtstagskind – Jenny. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Goten gefragt, ob sie ihr gratulieren durften und er war seitdem ziemlich bedrückt gewesen, als Gohan ihm sagen musste, dass sie es nicht durften. Deshalb hatte der Teenager hart darüber nachgedacht, was er tun könnte, um seinen Bruder glücklich zu machen, bis ihm Gotens Zuneigung zu seiner Kintoun einfiel. Doch nicht nur war Goten viel ruhiger gewesen als sonst – Gohan hatte auch viel Zeit mit Grübeln und Gedanken an seine Schwester verbracht. Neben Vegeta und Mrs. Briefs hatte sie keine Familie mehr auf der Erde und diese beiden waren noch nicht einmal ihre richtige Familie – zumindest nicht ihre Blutsfamilie.

_Sie muss sich einsam fühlen_, dachte er, als er seinem Bruder weiter zuschaute. Er fragte sich, wie sie den Tag verbringen würde. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Mrs. Briefs etwas machen würde, einen Kuchen oder ein paar Süßigkeiten oder so etwas, doch er war sich auch sicher, dass den Leuten auf der Erde nicht nach Feiern zumute war, nachdem sie so viele Freunde, Familienmitglieder und sogar Leute, die sie nie gekannt hatten, verloren hatten. Der Dai Kaiou hatte ihnen die schreckliche Nachricht der Anzahl der Opfer zwei Tage nach ihrem Besuch in den Träumen ihrer Familienmitglieder mitgeteilt.

Plötzlich hielt die fluffige Wolke direkt vor ihm an und er blickte ins Gesicht eines lächelnden Goten. „Kopf hoch, Bruderherz!", sagte der Junge zu ihm. „Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihr gut! Zumindest wird es ihr gut gehen! Dad hat mir von ein paar Monaten erzählt, dass er das Gefühl hat, dass sie nicht alleine sein wird!"

„Du hast Recht", gab Gohan nach und fing auch an zu grinsen. Obwohl er nicht für Jenny da sein konnte, so konnte er doch noch immer für Goten da sein und er würde alles tun, damit er heute Spaß hatte. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mit dir zusammen ein paar Runden drehe?"

„'türlich nicht!" Goten machte für seinen Bruder hinter sich Platz und Gohan sprang auf, wobei er sich im Schneidersitz hinsetzte. „Und nun schnall dich bitte an! Wir fliegen los!"

Als Gohan den Wind in seinem Gesicht spürte, wurde sein Grinsen weiter, doch bevor er den Flug richtig genießen konnte, musste er noch eines tun. _Happy Birthday, Jenny… _

* * *

Als Jenny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, musste sie ein paar Mal blinzeln. Die Sonne schien in ihr Zimmer und die Vögel sangen draußen. Sie stöhnte – sie hatte vergessen, die Vorhänge zuzumachen, bevor sie in der Nacht zuvor zu Bett gegangen war. Leise grummelnd stand sie auf, wobei sie nicht einmal daran dachte, was für ein Tag war, und ging nach unten in die Küche um zu frühstücken. Sie konnte ihre Großmutter schon zu einem Lied im Radio summen hören, doch all das hörte plötzlich auf zu existieren, als sie die Schokoladentorte mit den acht brennenden Kerzen auf dem Küchentisch stehen sah.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Liebes!", begrüßte ihre Großmutter sie und umarmte sie fest.

„Was ist los, Grandma?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Heute ist dein Geburtstag und das bedeutet, dass du einen Kuchen haben musst. Deine Lieblingstorte!"

„Und Gotens", murmelte Jenny traurig, als sie der Torte wieder einen Blick zuwarf.

Mrs. Briefs seufzte. „Ich weiß, Jenny, und ich vermisse ihn auch. Wir wünschen uns alle, dass die anderen bei uns sein könnten. Ich habe an Trunks Geburtstag viel nachgedacht und ich habe etwas eingesehen – obwohl er nicht hier sein konnte, wusste er, dass wir ihn lieben und ihm alles Gute wünschen. Und obwohl ich mir auch sicher bin, dass sie uns vermissen, hätten sie trotzdem noch gefeiert und das ist wahrscheinlich das, was Goten jetzt gerade macht. Ich glaube, wir sollten das gleiche machen und hier ist auch ein Geschenk." Sie ging zu der anderen Seite des Tisches und zeigte Jenny ein langes eingepacktes Geschenk. „Das ist für dich."

Neugierig ging Jenny auf ihre Großmutter zu und nahm das Geschenk in die Hände. „Was ist das?"

„Öffne es."

Nachdem sie ihr Geschenk langsam ausgepackt hatte, hielt Jenny schließlich einen längeren rotbraunen Stab in ihren Händen. „Das ist…"

„Gohans Nyobo, ich weiß. Ich hab nichts finden können, was Goten gehörte, doch ich bin über diesen Stab gestolpert, als ich den Gravitationsraum mal geputzt hatte. Gohan muss ihn nach einer Trainingsession dort vergessen haben."

„Gohan hat mir mal erzählt, dass er meinem Vater gehörte…", murmelte das Mädchen, als sie den Stab vorsichtig hin und her schwang. Er fühlte sich schon so an, als wäre er für sie gemacht und sie konnte es nicht erwarten, ihn in ihrem Training auszuprobieren. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass dieser Stab ein paar coole Extras hatte, wie zum Beispiel dass er fast unzerstörbar war und die Fähigkeit hatte, sich zu strecken, wenn sie es wollte.

„Das hatte er. Und er hatte ihn Gohan gegeben, als er noch ein Junge gewesen war und nun ist er deiner…", erzählte die Frau ihr.

Jenny schaute von dem Stab auf und sah, dass ihre Großmutter Tränen in den Augen hatte, aber auch ein ehrliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie legte den Nyobo auf den Tisch, ging auf ihre Großmutter zu und nahm sie fest in die Arme. „Danke, Grandma! Du bist wirklich die beste!"


	33. Teil III: Der erste April

**A/N: Und die zwei Wochen sind wieder um und es ist wieder Zeit für ein Update! Danke für den Smiley, Dax. Ich nehme an, dir hat das letzte Kapitel gefallen? Nun, Trübsal blasen ist jetzt erst mal vorbei. Dieses Kapitel ist jetzt mal etwas lustiger (hoffe zumindest, dass ihr das auch so empfindet) und es gibt eine wichtige Entwicklung bei zwei Charakteren. Viel Spaß!**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 32: Der erste April**

_Wenn du allen Regeln folgst, verpasst du den ganzen Spaß.  
-Katherine Hepburn_

Alles war still, während der fast volle Mond langsam am dunklen Himmel entlang kroch und sein blasses Licht durch die hohen Fenster in die Hallen des Palastes vom Dai Kaiou warf. Jede Person auf dieser Seite des Planeten schlief, oder sollte zumindest schlafen, da zwei Schatten sich verstohlen in der Dunkelheit durch den Palast schlichen. Sie waren auf einer Mission und wenn jemand sie erwischte, wäre alles verloren.

„Autsch!", jammerte eine Stimme, gefolgt von einer weiteren, zischenden.

"Psst!"

„Aber ich hab mir den Zeh gestoßen…"

„Klappe, Goten!"

Wieder Stille. Die Schatten zögerten zuerst, als sie danach lauschten, ob etwas oder jemand sie gehört hatte, doch als alles ruhig blieb, gingen sie weiter, um eine Ecke herum und einen weiteren Flur entlang, bis sie vor einer großen hölzernen Doppeltür stehen blieben. Der etwas größere Schatten der beiden wollte sie gerade öffnen, als der andere fragte:

„Glaubst du wirklich, wir sollen das tun?"

„Ja, das sollen wir." Während er seine Hand wieder zum Türgriff hob, stöhnte der Schatten, als der erste wieder sprach.

„Aber wir werden dafür Ärger bekommen. Da bin ich mir sicher…"

„Sieh her, Goten", seufzte er. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Wir haben abgemacht, das zu machen, als wir Jenny besucht hatten. Ich glaube sogar, dass wir die besser Hälfte abbekommen haben, oder würdest du das tun wollen, was Jenny sich vorgenommen hat?"

Sich schüttelnd nickte Goten. Was sein Freund sagte, war wahr. Jenny könnte definitiv mehr Ärger bekommen und sie hatten sich versprochen, dass sie das durchziehen würden, egal was. Das berüchtigte Höllentrio würde noch ein Mal zuschlagen. „Du hast Recht, Trunks. Lass es uns tun. Für meine Sis."

„Für Jenny", stimmte Trunks zu und öffnete schließlich die Tür.

* * *

Als der Dai Kaiou am folgenden Morgen seine Kammern verließ, fiel es einer vorbeigehenden Wache schwer ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, als seine Augen auf dem hohen Gott ruhten, welcher zu dieser frühen Stunde eine außergewöhnliche gute Laune hatte. Er hatte offensichtlich noch nicht das gesehen, was den Blick der Wache auf sich gezogen hatte. Doch vielleicht hatte er das doch; man konnte sich da bei dem Dai Kaiou nie so sicher sein.

Die erste Vermutung der Wache war jedoch richtig. Der Dai Kaiou hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, warum die Leute im Palast ihn so merkwürdig anschauten. Doch das störte ihn überhaupt nicht, da er wusste, dass die anderen Bewohner des Planeten und auch viele andere ihn für ein wenig merkwürdig hielten. Bei all den schlechten Dingen, die im Universum geschahen, wollte er seine Stimmung und die derer um sich herum freundlich erhalten. Das machte das Arbeiten in schweren Zeiten immer leichter. Also schmunzelte er nur, als er schließlich auf dem Weg zum Frühstück an einem Spiegel vorbeikam und den Grund ihres Verhaltens sah – seine Haare und sein Bart waren in Regenbogenfarben eingefärbt. Und unter seinem Bart grinsend glaubte er schon, er wusste, wer die Übeltäter waren – und sie taten ihm fast schon Leid.

Doch als er in sein Büro trat, wurde er von einem äußerst seltsamen Anblick begrüßt, was sein Grinsen, wenn möglich, noch weiter werden ließ. Alle vier Kaious waren versammelt und hatten ziemlich ärgerliche und sogar ein wenig beschämte Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern. Es schien offensichtsichtlich, dass sie dem gleichen Schlingeln zum Opfer gefallen waren wie er, da die Kleidung von Kaiousama hellrosa waren, der Westliche und Südliche Kaiou scheinbar eine Vorliebe zu Damen Make-up entwickelt hatten und der Östliche Kaiou ein ähnliches Schicksal wie der Dai Kaiou erlitten hatte – ihr Haar war grün gefärbt worden.

„Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Morgen?", begrüßte er sie, als er sich hinsetzte, wobei er nicht nur einen, sondern vier ungläubige Blicke erntete.

„Dai Kaiou", begann Kaiousama vorsichtig. „Habt Ihr heute Morgen zufällig schon in einen Spiegel geschaut?"

Sein Bart zuckte ein wenig, als er verzweifelt versuchte, seine Belustigung nicht zu zeigen. Das ganze letzte Jahr, mit dem Erscheinen von Buu, dem Tod von so vielen Menschen von der Erde, einen Planeten, den er liebgewonnen hatte, war ziemlich bedrückend gewesen, daher begrüßte er diese Möglichkeit zum Lachen und nahm sich vor, den zwei Jungs später dafür zu danken. „Ja, das habe ich in der Tat, und ich glaube dass dieser neue Stil erfreulich ist. Ich wollte schon lange etwas anderes, wusste nur nicht, was."

„Aber trotzdem", fuhr der Südliche Kaiou bissig fort, „diese Gören sollten dafür bestraft werden. Nicht nur wir sind Opfer. Mehrere andere Kämpfer auf diesem Planeten sind auch Opfer ihres Unfugs geworden. Und sie sie wütend."

„Ach, ich werde mit ihnen reden, wenn Ihr es wollt, doch wenn die Jungs bestraft werden sollen, dann sollte es von ihren Eltern kommen. Es ist weder mein Recht noch Eures", erzählte der Dai Kaiou den anderen Kaious. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Eure Strafen schlimmer sein können als der Zorn ihrer Mütter."

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr er Recht hatte…

* * *

„Son Goten!"

Besagter Junge zuckte zusammen, als er fortflog und seine fluchende und schreiende Mutter zurückließ. Er hatte _so_ gewusst, dass sie für ihre Aktionen der vergangenen Nacht Ärger bekommen würde. Alles war nach Trunks und seinem Plan verlaufen. Sie hatten ihre Streiche an verschiedenen Leuten, die sie auf diesem Planeten kennen gelernt hatten, gespielt – aber harmlose, wie Haare färben, Kleidung verstecken und so etwas – und waren dann zurück nach Hause geflogen, bevor irgendjemand bemerkt hatte, dass sie fort waren.

Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob seine Eltern es herausgefunden hätten, wenn nicht die vier Kaious vor ihrer Tür früh am Morgen gewesen wären, wild entschlossen mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen. In dem Moment, als seine Mutter ihn angeschaut hatte, hatten sie und Goten gewusst, dass er ordentlich Ärger bekommen würde, als sie sich ihm mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln zugewandt hatte und er die günstige Gelegenheit der offenen Tür dazu benutzt hatte um zu fliehen.

In der Hoffnung, dass seine Mutter sich bis heute Abend beruhigt hatte – sein Dad hatte die ganze Sache wahnsinnig komisch gefunden, sehr zum Missfallen seiner Mutter – machte Goten sich auf den Weg zu dem Platz, wo er sich mit Trunks treffen wollte, um ihren Plan für die letzte Mission, die sie an diesem Tag erfüllen mussten, fertig zu schmieden. Erst dann konnten sie diesen ersten April einen Erfolg nennen.

* * *

Als Vegeta an diesem Morgen aufwachte, tat er es mit einem Gefühl der düsteren Vorahnung. Er wusste nicht, warum oder wie er es wusste, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass heute etwas passieren würde, etwas, dass er nicht mögen würde. _Heute besser aufpassen_, dachte er im Stillen, als er seinen Schrank öffnete und seine Trainingskleidung herausholte, bevor er in sein persönliches Bad ging.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und abgeschlossen hatte – heute wirklich besser aufpassen, nicht, dass er es nachher bereute – machte er die Dusche an und ließ sie warmlaufen, als er seine Boxershorts auszog und schließlich unter den heißen Wasserstrahl stieg. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich langsam, als das merkwürdige Gefühl langsam nach und nach verging. Vielleicht war das auch einfach nur seine Einbildung. Es war fast ein Jahr seit Buu vergangen, in ein paar Tagen elf Monate, und seitdem war es ziemlich friedlich gewesen, wenn man ein Leben in einer post-apokalyptischen Welt so bezeichnen konnte. Keine neue Bedrohung für die Erde, die man hätte bekämpfen müssen, war erschienen; vielleicht machte ihm also dieses Friedliche kribblig, sodass er glaubte böse Dinge zu sehen, wenn da gar keine waren.

Beinahe lautlos seufzend griff Vegeta blind nach der Shampooflasche und, nachdem er etwas der cremigen Flüssigkeit in seine Handfläche gedrückt hatte, massierte er sie in sein Haar, bevor er sie wieder ausspülte. Sich zurücklehnend und sein Gesicht unter den Wasserstrahl haltend erlaubte er sich ein paar Minuten mehr zur Entspannung, bevor er zum Trainieren in den Gravitationsraum ging, möglichst mit dem Gör.

Das Mädchen überraschte ihn wirklich immer wieder – sie hatte viel schneller gelernt als er es vermutet hatte. Irgendwie, so glaubte er zumindest, gab ihr das Wissen von der Prophezeiung den Antrieb sich selbst immer weiter zu fordern um mit jedem Tag besser zu werden. Sie war erst acht Jahre alt und zeigte schon den Willen und die Entschlossenheit von jemandem, der viel länger und härter gekämpft hatte, der gezwungen gewesen war besser und besser werden um einfach zu leben. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an sich selbst. Nur dass er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass, solange nichts anderes geschah um ihr Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen, sie nie zu dem werden würde, zu was er unter Friezas _Obhut_ geworden war – eine gebrochene Seele, ein Monster, dass tötete und folterte ohne Reue zu zeigen. Das Weib stellte sicher, dass Jenny all die Liebe und emotionale Unterstützung bekam, die sie brauchte, und dass sie ausgeglichen blieb, also war er nicht – sehr – besorgt.

Vegeta drehte die Dusche ab und ergriff zwei Handtücher, eines um es um seine Hüfte zu wickeln, und das andere, um sein Haar zu trocknen. Während er das Handtuch durch sein kurzes doch noch immer wild hochstehendes Haar rubbelte, benutzte er seinen Arm um den Dampf vom Spiegel zu wischen und hielt urplötzlich inne, als er sein Spiegelbild mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck anblickte, welcher sich schnell in einen finsteren Blick verwandelte. Der Shampooflasche einen flüchtigen Blick zuwerfend und seine Augen dann wieder dem Spiegel zuwendend schrie er:

„Gör!"

* * *

Glücklicherweise war Jenny in diesem Moment schon an der Küche vorbei, schon fast aus der Vordertür heraus, und rief nur ein „Bis nachher, Grandma! Ich geh in die Stadt!", bevor sie verschwunden war. Als sie selber gerade erst aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen war, frisch geduscht mit ihrem nassen blonden Haar in einen dicken Zopf geflochten und in hellblauen Jeans, einem einfachen roten T-Shirt und weißen Sneakern gekleidet, hatte sie gehört, wie die Dusche in Vegetas Schlafzimmer aufgehört hatte zu laufen und, da sie wusste, was wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Sekunden passieren würde, war die Treppen hinunter und nach draußen gestürzt. Egal wie gerne sie das Ergebnis von ihrem Teil der Mission des Trios sehen wollte, so wartete sie doch lieber bis Vegeta sich beruhigt hatte um sich ihm zu stellen. Momentan war sie dankbar, dass sie ihrer Großmutter erzählt hatte, was sie und die Jungs für diese besondere Nacht geplant hatten, und sie hatte zugestimmt, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, einem, das sie noch nie zuvor auf dem Gesicht ihrer Großmutter gesehen hatte, ihr Deckung zu geben – ihre Großmutter hatte ihr genug Geld gegeben, um einen Tag in der Stadt auszukommen, während sie ihr auch eine Einkaufsliste mitgegeben hatte.

Also hatte Jenny nun einen ganzen Tag zu ihrer Verfügung, den sie so verbringen konnte wie sie es wollte. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war ihr Ki zu verbergen, nur für den Fall, dass Vegeta nach ihr suchte, doch ansonsten konnte sie das tun, was sie wollte, was jetzt mit einem großen Frühstück begann.

* * *

„Wo ist sie?", knurrte Vegeta, als er, nur in seiner Hose, in die Küche stürmte, wo er das Ki des Weibs gefühlt hatte. Unglücklichweise konnte er das Ki des Mädchens nicht finden, daher nahm er an, dass sie sich irgendwo versteckte. _Kluges Mädchen_, dachte er, da er sich sicher war, dass sie genau wusste, wie viel Ärger sie sich gerade eingefangen hatte, indem sie ihm _das_ angetan hatte. Doch sie konnte sich nicht ewig verstecken und dann war sie ihm ausgeliefert.

Mrs. Briefs musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als sie Vegetas Erscheinungsbild erfasste, wobei sie versuchte, Unwissen über seinen momentanen Zustand zu heucheln. Der Prinz aller Saiyajins – was im Grunde nur noch ein Mischlingsmädchen als Königreich ausmachte – trug nur seine schwarzen Trainingshosen und seine Brust glänzte noch mit winzigen Wassertröpfchen von der Dusche. Nicht dass das lustig war, da, wie Mrs. Briefs schon immer ihrer Tochter erzählt hatte, bevor sie und Vegeta zusammengekommen waren, dieser Saiyajin den Körper eines Gottes hatte – wenn auch ein wenig klein, aber das war egal. Nein, was ihr beinahe-Kichern verursacht hatte, war der Mopp feuerrotes Haar auf dem Kopf des Saiyajins. Natürlich hatte sie schon gewusst, dass das passieren würde, doch ein belustigender Anblick war noch immer ein belustigender Anblick.

„Wo. Ist. Sie?", wiederholte Vegeta, wobei er jedes einzelne Wort betonte und dabei langsam das bisschen Geduld verlor, das er noch hatte.

Noch immer um ihrer Fassung kämpfen, zwang Mrs. Briefs einen ganz und gar ernsten Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht bevor sie antwortete: „Ich habe sie heute Morgen die Stadt geschickt um ein paar Einkäufe zu erledigen. Ich weiß nicht, wann sie zurück sein wird."

Vegeta schnaubte ungläubig, doch da er wusste, dass diese Frau nie ihre Enkelin verraten würde, ließ er sich einfach auf seinen Platz plumpsen und fing an das Rührei und den Schinken, den Mrs. Briefs zum Frühstück gemacht hatte, auf seinen Teller zu stapeln. Er versuchte die flüchtigen Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf, oder besser, seinem Haar, zu ignorieren und auch wie ihre Augen vor Lachen funkelten.

* * *

Gohan seufzte, als er auf seinem Rücken lag und in den Himmel starrte und beobachtete, wie die Wolken vorbeiflogen. Er war froh gewesen, der Gesellschaft seiner Eltern, oder eher, seiner Mutter, entfliehen zu können, als er vorgab, Pläne mit Videl zu haben, was das momentane überraschte Mädchen schnell bestätigte. Die Spannung zu Hause war fast unerträglich gewesen, während seine Mutter über Goten und seinen letzten Unfug schimpfte, wobei sie natürlich dem armen Trunks und seinem Einfluss auf seinen besten Freund die Schuld gab, und sein Vater versuchte sie zu beruhigen, in der Hoffnung sie zu überzeugen, dass ihre Streiche gar nicht so schlecht gewesen waren und dass es niemanden weh getan hatte. Gohan selbst musste seinem Vater zustimmen, vor allem, weil er nicht zu den Opfern gehörte, doch auch, weil es den Bewohnern des Planeten endlich etwas zum Lachen gegeben hatte. Selbst Kaiousama hatte am Ende nachgegeben und in seiner pinkfarbenen Kleidung posiert – das einzige Set, das er besaß (gekauft in einem Moment des Wahnsinns, wie er erzählte) und das er gezwungen war zu tragen, da all seine anderen Sachen wundersamerweise über Nacht verschwunden waren. Gohan fragte sich noch immer, wie Goten und Trunks das alles in einer Nacht geschafft hatten, doch er nahm an, er würde es nie herausfinden.

Nachdem er seiner Mutter jedoch von seinen erfundenen Plänen mit Videl nach dem Mittag erzählt hatte, hatten er und Videl keine anderen Wahl als sie durchzuziehen, und nachdem sie lange in den sicheren vier Wänden seines Zimmers darüber diskutiert hatten, hatten sie sich entschlossen, im See schwimmen zu gehen und den Tag dort zu verbringen. Und nun war er hier, lag im Gras und wartete darauf, dass seine Freundin kam. Videl hatte ihm gesagt, er sollte vorgehen und dass sie ihn dort treffen würde, und Gohan fragte sich, warum sie so lange brauchte.

Es war fast fünfzehn Minuten später, als Videl endlich auftauchte; sie trug schwarze Shorts und ein T-Shirt. Sie schien ein wenig befangen zu sein, als sie sich neben ihn hinsetzte und ihm ein kleines Lächeln zuwarf, doch kein Wort sagte. Da er sich wunderte, was los war, fragte er schließlich: „Geht es dir gut?"

Sie war scheinbar erschrocken, als sie ihn anschaute. „Wa-? Jaah, es geht mir gut." Ihre Arme von sich streckend, stand sie auf und wandte sich ihm zu. „So, bereit schwimmen zu gehen?"

Obwohl Gohan noch immer von ihrem merkwürdigen Verhalten verwirrt war, nickte er und stand ebenfalls auf, wobei er ihr den Rücken zuwandte, sein T-Shirt über seinen Kopf zog und es zu Boden warf, bevor er seine blauen Jeans auszog. Er trug eine Badehose – schwarze Shorts, die Bulma und seine Mutter für ihn vor einiger Zeit gekauft hatten, während sie einen Einkaufsbummeln in einer der größeren Städte des Planeten gemacht hatten – da unter, da er dachte, es wäre die praktischste Methode sich umzuziehen ohne sich vor Videl zu blamieren. Dieses sich zu blamieren war etwas, das er lieber umgehen wollte, da das für seinen Geschmack in den vergangenen Monaten zu häufig passiert war.

„Okay, bist du…" Ihm stockte der Atem, was es für Gohan unmöglich machen, seinen Satz zu beenden, als er sich wieder zu Videl umdrehte und konnte das Mädchen, das einen winzigen schwarzen Bikini trug, nur anstarren. Er erinnerte sich daran, seinen Mund zu schließen, und versuchte etwas – _irgendetwas_ – zu finden, was er sagen konnte, bevor sie etwas bemerkte, doch sein Gehirn weigerte sich zu kooperieren. Jedoch erinnerte ihn im gleichen Moment ein weiteres Körperteil an seine Existenz und der einzige zusammenhängende Gedanke in seinem Kopf war: _Oh bitte, lass sie es nicht merken!_

Das war genau einer dieser peinlichen Momente, die er verzweifelt vermeiden wollte. Mit wütenden Teenagehormonen, besonders denen von einem Saiyajin, war nicht zu scherzen und sie waren schwer zu kontrollieren, wie er selbst während der letzten peinlichen Momente bemerkt hatte, als er sich in einer ähnlichen Lage befand, wie zum Beispiel wenn er von ihrem Duft, der einfach so wie sie war, umgeben war. Gewöhnlich würde er versuchen so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, vorzugsweise unter dem Strahl einer kalten – _sehr kalten_ – Dusche, doch das war jetzt nicht möglich.

Und Videl schaute ihn schon so merkwürdig an. Er musste etwas unternehmen, jetzt!

„Öhm, so, schwimmen?" Während er sich selbst in Gedanken ohrfeigte, verfluchte Gohan jeden einzelnen Gott, den er kannte, dafür, dass er das durchmachen musste.

„Jaah, lass uns." Der teenage Saiyajin seufzte erleichtert, als Videl die Führung übernahm und in das Wasser stieg, doch erst nachdem sie die Temperatur überprüft hatte, indem sie ihren Zeh in den See gehalten hatte. Sie schwamm ein paar Meter bevor sie abtauchte und ein paar Meter weiter zur Mitte hin wieder zum Vorschein kam. „Komm schon, Gohan! Das Wasser ist angenehm warm."

Das Bild von Videl im Wasser, wie ihr schlanker Körper sich bewegte um an der Oberfläche zu bleiben und wie ihre nassen Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen, gab Gohan Illusionen von Dingen, die sie in diesem See tun konnten, die nichts mit schwimmen zu tun hatte und welche Gohan schnell abschüttelte. Er musste lernen, das zu kontrollieren. Er und Videl waren nur Freunde, zumindest von ihrem Gesichtspunkt aus, da sie nie irgendein Interesse an ihm gezeigt hatte. Doch er fing an zu fürchten, dass er mit jedem vergehenden Tag, mit jedem Tag, den er mit ihr verbrachte, ihr verfiel und das schwer. Gohan konnte nichts für diese lustvollen Gefühle oder die Träume, in denen sie die Hauptrolle spielte, oder den Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch, wann immer er in ihrer Nähe war, doch er konnte sie vor ihr geheim halten. Das letzte, was er wollte, war ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden, daher könnte und würde er es ihr nie erzählen!

Deshalb machte er damit weiter, den besten Freund zu spielen, und folgte ihr ins Wasser, wo, nach ein paar Minuten einfachen Herumschwimmens, ein riesiger Wasserkampf ausbrach, der von Videl initiiert worden war. Sie bemerkten nie die zwei Schatten, die aus einem Busch hervorkamen und die Kleidung der zwei unbeirrten Teenager klauten, bevor sie wieder verschwanden.

Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde schlug Videl vor eine Pause zu machen, da sie nicht ganz schrubbelig werden wollte, wie sie es nannte. Gohan war sich sicher, dass er noch nie das Wort _schrubbelig_ gehört hatte, doch er sagte nichts und schwamm stattdessen hinter ihr her bis sie zu dem grasigen Ufer gehen konnten. Dort bemerkten sie, zu ihrem großen Entsetzen, sofort die fehlende Kleidung.

Knurrend wirbelte Gohan mit dem Kopf herum, bereits auf der Suche nach den Tätern, und, als er sie nicht finden konnte, weitete sein Ki nach ihnen aus. Ein verbissenes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er ihren Aufenthaltsort ausfindig machte. „Nun werden sie bezahlen."

„Gohan, komm schon!" Videl ergriff seinem Arm mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Nimm das nicht so ernst. Es ist nur ein Streich und es _ist_ der erste April, also atme einmal tief durch und beruhige dich, okay?"

Unglücklichweise nahm Son Gohan es nicht so leicht wie Videl, da sie nicht diejenige mit den schmutzigen Gedanken war, wann immer er nur einen Blick auf ihren Bikini und dem, was er nicht verdeckte, was sehr viel war, warf. „Es tut mir Leid, Videl. Aber das geht zu weit. Du wirst dich noch erkälten…", fügte er fast als Nachgedanke hinzu, als er die kühle Brise bemerkte und die Tatsache, dass der Bikini sie unmöglich warm halten konnte. „Ich werde jetzt zu ihnen gehen…" Ohne ein weiteres Wort flog er los, wobei er eine frustrierte Videl zurückließ. Leise seufzend flog sie ebenfalls los und folgte ihm.

* * *

„Okay, Goten", sagte Trunks zu seinem grinsenden Freund und rieb sich schadenfroh die Hände. „Gohan und Videl sind auf dem Weg hierher. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

„In Ordnung." Noch immer weit grinsend öffnete Goten die Tür zu einer kleinen Hütte am Rand eines Walds in der Nähe des Palasts und ging hinein, wobei er die Tür hinter sich offen stehen ließ, während Trunks, der nun sein Ki verbarg, sich in den Wäldern versteckte. Beide warteten darauf, dass die Teeanger ankamen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Gohan und Videl in der Lichtung vor der Hütte landeten. „Was ist das?", wollte Videl wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Gohan, „aber ich weiß, dass Goten da drin ist. Willst du mitkommen?"

Videl nickte und zusammen gingen sie hinein. Es war dunkel dort drinnen, doch mit seiner erhöhten Sehkraft und dem Licht, das durch die Tür schien, konnte Gohan erkennen, dass es nur ein Zimmer war, doch er konnte Goten nirgendwo sehen bis plötzlich etwas an ihm vorbeirauschte. Gohan verpasste knapp seinen kleinen Bruder und wollte ihm fluchend nach, als die Tür direkt vor seiner Nase zugeworfen wurde. Doch der Teenager war nicht entmutigt und legte stattdessen seine Hand auf den Türgriff, nun noch entschlossener als zuvor. Die Tür bewegte sich jedoch nicht einen Millimeter, egal wie hart er den Knauf drehte und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Stöhnend wandte er der Tür den Rücken zu und schaute sich in der Dunkelheit nach einem Lichtschalter um, welchen er schnell neben der Tür an der hölzernen Wand fand. _Holz!_ Wenn er die Tür nicht öffnen konnte, vielleicht konnte er dann die Wand durchbrechen. Nachdem er sein Ki auf ein Level kurz vor dem Super Saiyajin erhöht hatte, schoss seine Faust nach vorne, nur um mit einem Schild zu kollidieren, welcher ihn ein paar Schritte zurückstolpern ließ. „Wir sind gefangen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Videl, als sie zu ihrem Freund ging.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Auf Goten und Trunks warten bis sie herausfinden, dass wir nicht herauskönnen und dann Dad und die anderen holen, um uns von draußen zu helfen. Vielleicht weiß einer der Kaious oder der Dai Kaiou wie man uns hier raus holen kann."

* * *

„Ihr habt sie wo eingesperrt?", kreischte ChiChi, als die zwei Jungs vor ihr stolz verkündeten, was sie getan hatten. Glücklicherweise war Bulma, genauso wie Kaiousama, auch schon im Haus der Son Familie anwesend, so brauchten sie ihre Geschichte nur einmal erzählen.

„Nun, sie haben sich eigentlich selbst eingesperrt. Wir mussten sie nur hineinlocken und dann die Tür schließen", grinste Trunks.

Kaiousama schüttelte jedoch nur mit dem Kopf. „Ihr habt sie im Haus der Ungelösten Probleme eingesperrt? Wisst ihr, was das bedeutet?"

„Ich weiß", meldete sich Goten zu Wort. „Sie sind dort drinnen gefangen bis sie die Probleme, die sie miteinander haben, gelöst haben."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen das sagen", schlug Goku vor. „Solange sie nicht wissen, was sie tun müssen, können sie nicht rauskommen."

* * *

Gohan und Videl saßen beide auf dem Holzfußboden und lehnten an gegenüberliegenden Wänden, beide tief in Gedanken versunken. Keiner hatte auch nur den blassesten Schimmer, wie sie herauskommen könnten. Nach Gohan hatte auch Videl versucht die Tür zu hoffen, in der leisen Hoffnung, dass vielleicht nur Frauen sie öffnen konnten, doch vergeblich. Sie hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt. Danach hatten sie angefangen den Raum unter die Lupe zu nehmen und fanden glücklicherweise einen Kühlschrank, der sich selbst wieder aufzufüllen schien, wenn etwas herausgenommen wurde. Eine weitere Sache, die sie fanden, war ein winziges Badezimmer, was aus einer Toilette, einem Waschbecken und einer Dusche bestand, sowie einigem Zubehör, das man in einem Bad brauchte. Ansonsten stand dort ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, ein Herd und ein Bett. Es schien offensichtlich so, dass diese Hütte für Besucher ausgestattet war, die nichts mit sich hinein bringen würden.

Es kam ihnen so vor als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als Gohans Kopf plötzlich hochzuckte. Ein kleines Grinsen erhellte sein Gesicht, als er sagte: „Goten und Trunks haben endlich etwas richtig gemacht. Sie haben Hilfe geholt." Nachdem er aufgestanden war, klopfte er an die Tür und rief: „Dad! Kannst du mich hören?"

Neugierig schaute Videl von ihrem Sitzplatz auf, doch bewegte sich ansonsten nicht. Irgendwie, im tiefen Inneren, hatte sie das ungute Gefühl, dass nicht einmal der mächtige Son Goku sie herausholen konnte. Etwas sagte ihr, dass es mehr brauchte, viel mehr Macht brauchte um diese Tür zu öffnen. Diese Hütte war für etwas bestimmt, sie wusste nur noch nicht, für was.

„Ich kann dich hören, Sohnemann", rief Goku durch die Tür und Gohan war nie erleichterter gewesen die Stimme seines Vater zu hören als in dem Moment. Doch was er als nächstes sagte, drückte seine Stimmung schnell. „Hör zu. Ich kann euch nicht rausholen. Das ist etwas, das ihr selbst schaffen müsst."

„Aber wie?" Gohan wurde langsam verzweifelt. Je länger er in diesem Raum war, zusammen mit Videl eingesperrt, und überall um ihn herum ihr Duft war und die einzige Kleidung, die sie trug, kaum etwas verdeckte und es nichts gab, was seine Gedanken von ihr ablenken konnte, umso mehr spürte er, wie ihn mit jeder Minute seine Kontrolle weiter entglitt. Wenn nicht bald etwas passierte…

„Diese Hütte wird Das Haus der Ungelösten Probleme genannt", konnten sie jetzt Kaiousama erklären hören. „Es wurde vor etwa tausend Jahren gebaut, als zwei Kaious sich um eine wichtige Entscheidung gestritten hatten und keiner von beiden einen Kompromiss eingehen wollte. Sie wurden in dieses Haus gesperrt bis sie diese Entscheidung gemacht hatten und beide damit zufrieden waren. Um es kurz zu fassen: Wenn es ein großes ungelöstes Problem zwischen euch gibt, müsst ihr es lösen oder ihr werdet da bis in alle Ewigkeit drin feststecken. Der Zauber, der dieses Haus erschaffen hat, ist alt und nicht einmal der Dai Kaiou oder der Kaioushin können ihn brechen. Aber keine Angst. Bis jetzt ist noch jeder wieder rausgekommen."

„Wie lange dauert es normalerweise?", fragte Videl nun von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden aus, wobei sie ihre Stimme gerade so stark erhöhte, dass sie sie hören würde. Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Brust und sie hoffte, dass Gohan es nicht bemerkte. Sie wollte nicht dieses eine große Problem ansprechen, das sie quälte. Es würde alles gefährden, was sie und Gohan kannten.

„Es kommt drauf ein", erzählte Kaiousama ihr. „Einige waren nur ein paar Stunden drin, andere Jahre. Ich glaube, eine Gruppe verbrachte mehr als hundert Jahre dort drinnen."

_Mehr als hundert Jahre!_ Gohan schluckte schwer, als sein Blick auf die weit aufgerissenen Augen von Videl traf.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich kann euch nicht helfen", entschuldigte der Nördliche Kaiou sich, wobei er sowohl zu Gohan und Videl wie auch zu deren Familie und Freunden sprach. „Es hängt jetzt von euch ab." Doch was er in den Gesichtern von den draußen wartenden sah, überraschte ihn. Die zwei Jungs und Bulma hatten geheimnisvolle Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern, während ChiChi wohl gerade erst etwas realisierte, als ihr Mund ein kleines ‚oh' formte. Nur Goku schien all dem gegenüber blind zu sein, doch während der acht Jahre, die er mit dem Krieger verbracht hatte, wusste er, dass Son Goku mehr verstand als er zugab. Kaiousama wäre nicht überrascht, wenn Goku es am längsten von allen gewusst hätte.

„Nun, ChiChi", sagte Bulma leise mit einem teuflischen Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Es scheint mir so, dass das, worauf wir so lange gewartet haben, bald passieren wird."

„Aber nur, wenn einer von ihnen den Mut hat, etwas zu sagen"; entgegnete ChiChi, die etwas grimmig aussah, doch Goku, der ein weites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter,

„Keine Angst, Chi. Ich glaube, das wird schneller passieren, als du denkst."

„Was weißt du, das ich nicht weiß?", fragte seine Frau verdächtig.

„Du wirst schon sehen", versprach Goku mysteriös und warf einen kurzen Blick zum Himmel. Nur noch ein paar Stunden.

* * *

„Das ist blöd!", rief Videl plötzlich aus. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war; es hätten Stunden sein können, aber auch nur Minuten. Nachdem sie diese schlechte Neuigkeit gehört hatten, dass sie das ungelöste Problem zwischen sich lösen mussten, waren beide in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen. Doch während Videl nur an ihrem Platz gesessen und mit sich selbst über ihr ungelöstes Problem gestritten hatte und ob sie es offenbaren sollte, war Gohan erst auf und ab gelaufen, hatte sich dann auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, war dann für etwa zehn Minuten im Bad verschwunden – Videl könnte schwören, sie hätte die Dusche laufen hören – dann war er wieder auf und ab gegangen und schließlich hatte er sich wieder auf den Platz auf dem Boden gesetzt, den er verlassen hatte, als er ihre _Hilfe_ draußen gespürt hatte. Oh jaah, und was für eine große Hilfe sie gewesen waren!

„Was ist blöd?", fragte Gohan, der kaum vom Boden aufschaute. Direkt nach der kalten Dusche hatte er sich wieder etwas besser und ein bisschen mehr unter Kontrolle gefühlt, doch er wusste, dass er wieder anfing, sie zu verlieren. Da die Hütte kein einziges Zimmer besaß – wie konnte jemand mehr als hundert Jahre hier drinnen ohne Fenster verbringen und nicht verrückt werden? - wusste er nicht, wie spät es war, doch er befürchtete, dass es kurz vor Sonnenuntergang war. Bei dem ganzen Chaos der Streiche heute Morgen hatte er es ganz und gar vergessen, doch jetzt, da er sich noch aufgedrehter fühlte als zuvor, erinnerte er sich wieder. Heute Nacht war Vollmond, eine Nacht, die auf diesem Planeten Dende sei Dank nur alle zwei Monate auftauchte, doch bei den anderen Vollmondnächten hatte er sich von Videl ferngehalten, zumindest seit er angefangen hatte zu bemerken, dass er Gefühle für sie entwickelte. Sich von ihr fernzuhalten würde sich heute Nacht als unmöglich erweisen und er fürchtete wirklich das Ergebnis davon.

„Das…" Videl gestikulierte wild mit den Händen im Raum. "Alles. Wir. Wie wir hier sitzen und nichts tun. Wir sollten stattdessen versuchen, einen Weg hier raus zu finden."

„Hast du denn einen Vorschlag, was wir tun sollen? Hast du irgendwelche _ungelösten Probleme_, über die du mit mir sprechen willst?", forderte Gohan sie heraus, doch innerlich wusste er, dass er besser seinen Mund hätte halten sollen, da der wütende Blick, den Videl ihm jetzt zuwarf, nur für Leute bestimmt war, auf die sie wirklich sauer war. Sie regte sich eh schon auf und zu ihrer Wut noch beizutragen würde ihm nicht gut tun. Doch je mehr er versuchte dagegen zu kämpfen, umso mehr schien der Saiyajin in ihm die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

„Hast du welche?", gab das Mädchen zurück, ihre blauen Augen funkelten und Gohan musste wegschauen und bis zehn zählen um sich zu beruhigen. Sein ganzer Körper brummte mit etwas, das er nicht beschreiben konnte, es juckte in seinen Fingern und er musste eine Faust machen, um sie davon abzuhalten, etwas alleine zu tun.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja." Gohan war überrascht, wie ruhig seine Stimme auf einmal klang. _Die Sonne muss untergegangen sein!_, bemerkte er auf einmal. Ansonsten würde er niemals, wirklich niemals diese Worte sagen, die jetzt über seine Lippen kamen. „Es geht um dich. Du bist so irritierend!"

Videls Augen weiteten sich überrascht. _Was zum Teufel ist mit ihm los?_ Irgendwie war dieser Junge vor ihr ein ganz anderer Gohan. Natürlich hatte sie schon viele verschiedene Gesichter von ihm gesehen, doch das hier war neu. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Seite von Gohan mögen sollte oder nicht, da dieser hier so unterschiedlich von dem netten Jungen, den sie kennen gelernt hatte, war. Der Blick in seinen Augen war der eines Raubtiers und wie er sie anschaute, jagte einen Schauer über ihren Rücken. Doch seine Worte machten sie trotzdem nur noch wütender. „Ich? Ich bin irritierend? Nun, Son Gohan, vielleicht solltest du mal einen Blick in einen Spiegel werfen, denn dann wirst du eine Person sehen, die noch irritierender ist als ich. Manchmal denke ich, ich kenne dich so gut, und dann wirst du ganz merkwürdig und läufst weg oder wie jetzt, wirst zu einer ganz anderen Person. Manchmal flirtest du mit mir, doch dann ziehst du dich wieder zurück und tust so, als ob wir beste Freunde sind. Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, was ich von dir halten soll, ob du nur mit mir spielst oder ob du es ernst meinst."

Gohan stand auf und ging auf Videl zu, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie auf ihre Beine, ein bisschen grober als er es tun wollte, und hielt sie fest, sodass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Newsflash, Videl. Das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Warum glaubst du, ziehe ich zurück? Weil du mir keinen Grund gibst, weiterzumachen. Du zeigst nie etwas, und doch schaffst du es immer wieder, mich zu überraschen und mich absolut anzuturnen indem du so etwas machst wie heute, wie diese zwei unglaublich heißen Kleidungstücke zu tragen. Verdammt, einfach nur dein Duft um mich herum macht mich verrückt. Vielleicht gebe ich dir undeutliche Signale, aber ich bin nicht der einzige, der das tut."

„Ich- ich turn dich an?", fragte Videl, ganz und gar verblüfft, als ihr Gehirn versuchte, das zu verarbeiten, was Gohan ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Bedeutete das, er war von ihr angezogen? _Würde er angeturnt sein, wenn er es nicht wäre?_, ärgerte ihr Verstand sie.

„Ja, das tust du. Und jedes Mal, wenn du das schaffst, habe ich Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren." Seine Stimme war jetzt sanfter, als Gohan um jedes bisschen Kontrolle kämpfte, das er bekommen konnte. So hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt, dass Videl über seine Gefühle für sie herausfand. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass sie es nie herausfinden würde. „Genauso wie jetzt. Das ist der Grund, wegen dem ich weglaufe. Ich will dir keine Angst machen."

Während sein Griff an ihrem Arm sich löste, bewegte sich Videl sich nicht und hielt seinem Blick stand, da sie verzweifelt hören wollte, was er noch zu sagen hatte. Sie fühlte seine andere Hand an ihrer Wange, wie er sie hielt und sanft streichelte. Ihre Augenlider drohten zuzuflattern, doch Videl hielt sie offen. Allerdings konnte sie den kleinen Freudenschauer und den Seufzer, der ihrem Mund entkam, nicht unterdrücken. Davon hatte sie schon so lange geträumt. Ihn spüren, ihn berühren, aber nicht wie Freunde es tun.

„Ich will dir keine Angst machen", wiederholte er. Gohan wusste nicht, wie er es tat, doch er erlangte langsam wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und seine Emotionen. Er konnte jetzt jedoch nicht aufhören, nicht halbwegs in seiner Offenbarung. „Weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte, dich als Freund zu verlieren. Weil, wenn Freundschaft das einzige ist, das ich je kriegen werde, ich zufrieden bin, obwohl ich noch nie in einem Leben so starke Gefühle für jemanden hatte, wie für dich. Ich verfalle dir, Videl, und es gibt kein Sicherheitsnetz, um mich zu retten." Seine Stimme begann verzweifelt zu klingen und Gohan wusste das, aber es fiel ihm noch immer schwer, sich so zu öffnen, offen seine Ängste und Emotionen preiszugeben. Und die Angst sie zu verlieren war jetzt größer als jemals zuvor. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

„Gohan…" Wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wusste Videl nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Anstatt also etwas zu sagen, handelte sie und zog seinen Kopf hinunter um ihre Lippen in ihrem allerersten Kuss zu treffen. Und es war überhaupt nicht, wie sie sich es vorgestellt hatte, nicht wie die Küsse, die sie in ihren Träumen ausgetauscht hatten. Ein bisschen unbeholfen, da sie beide noch das Gefühl dafür entwickeln mussten, da sie beide noch niemanden zuvor geküsst hatten, doch leidenschaftlich und voller Gefühl. Ihre Lippen liebkosten sich sanft, doch energisch, während ihre Hände überall auf dem Körper des anderen waren – Rücken, Haare, Brust, Gesicht…

Doch als sie sich schließlich trennten, war es plötzlich und beide sprangen etwas zurück, da sie nicht wirklich wussten, was gerade geschehen war. Aber jetzt, wo er sie endlich gefühlt hatte, geschmeckt hatte, fühlte Gohan sich verloren, als sie ihn nicht berührte. Daher trat er vorsichtig einen Schritt vor, und, als sie nicht floh, noch einen, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter sie voneinander trennten. „Hast du jetzt vor mir Angst?"

Mit einem sanften Lächeln schüttelte Videl ihren Kopf. „Ich könnte vor dem Mann, den ich liebe, nie Angst haben."

Ein weites Grinsen breitete sich bei ihrer Wortwahl auf seinem Gesicht aus, und während der Saiyajin in ihm sagte _Hab's dir doch gleich gesagt_, nahm er sie in die Arme und wirbelte sie herum, bevor er sie wieder absetzte und sie noch einmal küsste. Und während sie damit beschäftigt waren, sich zu erkunden und sich in dieser neuen Situation zurechtzufinden, bemerkten sie nicht das sanfte Klicken, als die Tür sich öffnete und Goku, ChiChi, Bulma und die Jungs offenbarte.

Goku grinste ChiChi nur an, bevor er die Tür sanft wieder schloss, in dem Wissen, dass das Problem zwischen den Teenagern gelöst war und dass die Tür sich nicht schließen würde, bis eine neue Gruppe die Hütte betrat. Goten und Trunks warfen sich ein schelmisches Grinsen zu, als die Erwachsenen sich umdrehten um den Teenagern etwas Privatsphäre zu geben – Mission erfolgreich _und _ihre Eltern schienen die anderen Streiche vergessen zu haben.

„Oh, Jungs", rief Bulma plötzlich über ihre Schulter, „glaubt nicht nur eine Sekunde daran, dass wir eure Strafe vergessen haben."

Mit einem Doppelstöhnen gaben die Jungs auf und folgten den Erwachsenen zurück nach Hause.

* * *

Die Sonne ging schon unter, als Jenny schließlich in die Capsule Corporation zurückkehrte, in der leisen Hoffnung, dass diese Stunden für Vegeta genug gewesen waren, um sich zu beruhigen. Da sie dachte, es wäre das beste, jetzt sofort zu ihm zu gehen und nicht erst am Morgen, und auch neugierig darauf, was aus ihrem Streich geworden war, ging sie sofort zum Gravitationsraum, wo sie sein Ki spürte, nachdem sie die Einkäufe in der Küche abgestellt hatte.

Sie zögerte nur kurz vor der Tür um einmal tief durchzuatmen bevor sie den Code eingab und die Tür sich öffnete um Vegeta zu offenbaren, der vor dem Bedienfeld stand und sie offenbar schon erwartete. Es fiel ihr schwer, das Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht fernzuhalten, als sie die roten Haare sah – _Goten und Trunks wären so stolz auf sie! _– und trat, nervös mit dem Saum ihres T-Shirts fummelnd, hinein. Doch in dem Moment, als sie ganz drinnen war, fühlte sie etwas nasses und kaltes auf ihrem Kopf, Schultern und Arme fallen, und als sie ihre Hände anschaute, sah sie, dass es rote Farbe war.

Jennys Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, doch kein Laut entkam ihren Lippen, als sie erstaunt beobachtete, wie Vegeta mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf sie zuging. Als er neben ihr anhielt, sagte er bloß: „Ich hoffe, dass dir das eine Lektion erteilt. Jeder der austeilt, muss auch einstecken können. Du bist zwei Wochen vom Gravitationsraum verbannt, nachdem du dich um diese Sauerei gekümmert hast. Und ich erwarte, dass du morgen früh um sechs Uhr auf bist, bereit für einen kleinen Ausflug in die Berge."

Jenny starrte ihm nach, als er den Gravitationsraum verließ. Er schien überhaupt nicht wütend zu sein und das verwirrte sie sehr. Und, als sie endlich das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erlaubte, fragte sie sich eine Sache – Wann genau hatte Vegeta einen Sinn für Humor entwickelt?


	34. Teil III: Hoi, Hildegarn und andere

**A/N: So, hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel! Ich hab tatsächlich einen Computer mit Internet und USB-Anschluss gefunden, wo ich meinen Stick reinstöpseln kann, damit ihr nicht so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten müsst. Und es ist dieses Mal sogar wieder ein schön langes Kapitel!**

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 33: Hoi, Hildegarn und andere Bösewichte**

Jenny kletterte wieder auf ihre Füße und rieb währenddessen etwas Blut fort, das von ihrem Mundwinkel herunterlief. Ihr Körper war mit blauen Flecken und Kratzern übersät, ihr dunkles Haar ein wirres durcheinander, sie war absolut erschöpft und es fiel ihr schwer, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

Ihr schwarzer Gi war schon mit Schmutz und Blut befleckt und teilweise von früheren Trainingstunden zerrissen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie ein paar Ersatzgis mitgebracht, doch die wurden langsam Mangelware. Tatsächlich hatte sie nur noch einen übrig und sie hatte Angst, dass sie sich wieder umziehen musste, wenn dieser Tag vorüber war. Nun, nur noch vier Tage bis dieser Ausflug vorbei war.

Sie hatte gerade einen kurzen Moment Zeit wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor sie aus dem Weg springen musste, um einen von Vegetas Ki-Bällen auszuweichen. Ein weiterer kam von einer Stelle aus den dichten Büschen und sie rollte wieder beiseite, nur um plötzlich dem Prinzen der Saiyajins persönlich gegenüber zu stehen – seit vorgestern (endlich) wieder schwarzhaarig. Seine Faust traf auf den Fleck, wo ihr kleiner Körper vor nur dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde gewesen war, und hinterließ dort im Grund einen Spalt.

Das Mädchen versuchte sich zu wehren, indem sie ein Kamehameha abfeuerte, doch Vegeta schlug es einfach beiseite und stürzte sich auf sie. Sein gestrecktes Bein traf auf ihre Seite, was ihr den Wind aus den Segeln nahm und sie in einen großen Felsbrocken jagte, der unter dem Aufprall in sich zusammenfiel. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen, als Jenny sich durch den kleinen Brocken kämpfte. Müde blinzelnd versuchte sie den Schwindel loszuwerden und stolperte ein paar Schritte, bevor sie sich so weit wie möglich aufrichtete und in einer Abwehrhaltung ging.

Kaum hatte sie das getan, war Vegeta wieder direkt vor ihr und dieses Mal hatte sie keine Chance der Faust, die auf sie zugeflogen kam, auszuweichen. Ihre Arme, die sie vor ihr Gesicht gehoben hatte, halfen nicht viel, als die Faust sie in den Magen traf. Sie krümmte sich schmerzvoll und fiel hustend auf die Knie.

„Steh auf."

Jenny hob ihren Kopf und blickte den anderen Saiyajin mit einem fast zugeschwollenen Auge an. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, als sie wieder auf die Füße kam und ihre Arme hob. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte sie den Schmerz zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich stattdessen, um sich einen neuen Angriff auszudenken, den sie an ihm versuchen konnte.

Sie hatten schon den ganzen Tag so miteinander trainiert – von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang. Das waren die Regeln, die Vegeta vor zehn Tagen festgelegt hatte, als sie angekommen waren. Keine Pausen, kein Zurückhalten. Sie hatte die Nacht um sich zu erholen und dann, nach dem Frühstück, würden sie wieder von vorne anfangen. Das war die Strafe für den ersten April.

Zuerst hatte Jenny sich riesig gefreut – das war viel besser als im Gravitationsraum zu trainieren – doch dann, nachdem die ersten Tage vergangen waren, sehnte sie sich mehr und mehr nach der Capsule Corporation, ihrem Zuhause, in ihrem weichen warmen Bett zu schlafen und das zu essen, was ihre Grandma ihr kochte. Okay, jaah, sie war ein wenig verwöhnt und nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt, in der Wildnis zu überleben.

Der Himmel war im Westen schon dunkelorange und im Osten zeigte wurde er schon dunkelblau und war mit einigen Sternen geschmückt. Nicht mehr lange und diese Trainingssession war vorbei. Jetzt brauchte Jenny nur noch einen Angriff um Vegeta zu überraschen und dann hoffte sie, sie konnte sich endlich ausruhen.

Jenny schloss ihre Augen und atmete einmal tief ein. Sie hatte nicht viel Energie übrig, doch sie sollte noch für einen Angriff genügen. Daher öffnete sie ihre Augen, ballte ihre Fäuste und sammelte mit einem lauten Schrei ihre gesamte verbliebene Kraft um sich ein letztes Mal in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln.

Wenn das leichte Weiten von Vegetas Augen ein Anzeichen war, hatte er es nicht erwartet, dass sie dazu fähig war, diese Verwandlung noch einmal an diesem Tag durchzuführen. Mit einer unerwartet schnellen Bewegung schlug Jenny ihre Faust gegen Vegetas Kiefer, was ihn ein paar Schritte zurücktaumeln ließ. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er schnell seine Fassung wiedererlangte und einen Ki-Ball auf seinen Schützling warf. Jenny warf ihre Arme hoch und schaffte es, den Angriff abzublocken, doch der Aufprall war so stark, dass er sie nach hinten fliegen und in einen Baum knallen ließ.

Als sie mit einem leisen Aufprall zu Boden fiel und auf ihrem Bauch landete, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, stöhnte sie wieder – ihr Haar hatte nun wieder seine natürliche blonde Farbe angenommen. Jenny hoffte wirklich, dass die Sonne endlich untergegangen war, weil sie sich nicht mehr bewegen wollte. All ihre Energie war aufgebraucht und sie wollte jetzt nur noch schlafen und am liebsten nie wieder aufwachen.

Sie nahm nur verschwommen wahr, dass sie an dem Stoff ihres Gis hochgehoben und irgendwo hingetragen wurde, bis nach einem lauten _Platsch_ Kälte und Nässe sie umgab und sie wieder aufweckte. Nachdem sie etwas Wasser ausgespuckt hatte, als sie die Wasseroberfläche des Sees in der Nähe ihres Camps durchbrochen hatte, warf sie Vegeta, der noch immer mit verschränkten Armen am Ufer stand, einen stechenden Blick zu.

„Wasch dich", sagte er bloß, wobei er überhaupt nicht auf ihre schlechte Laune reagierte. „Ich fang mit dem Abendessen an."

Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihrem Gesicht auf, als ihre Magen bei der Erwähnung vom Abendessen anfing zu knurren, doch der stechende Blick verließ ihr Gesicht nicht bis Vegeta zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war. Als er gesagt hatte, es würde während des Trainings keine Pausen geben, hatte er auch Klopausen und Mittagspausen mit eingeschlossen, was bedeutete, dass sie einen kleinen Abstecher in die Büsche machen musste, wenn sie es schaffte, von Vegeta wegzukommen. Und, da die einzige Mahlzeit, die sie seit Sonnenaufgang gehabt hatte, das Frühstück gewesen war, war sie am verhungern.

Sie schwamm langsam zum Ufer und kletterte auf das Gras. Zuerst lag sie einfach nur dort, auf ihrem Rücken ausgestreckt, bis sie die Kraft und den Willen fand, sich ein paar Minuten später aufzusetzen. Der gröbste Schmutz war schon abgespült worden, als sie zuerst ins Wasser geworfen worden war, doch etwas Schmutz war noch übrig. Nachdem sie ein Stückchen von ihrem Gi abgerissen hatte – er war eh schon zerstört – ließ sie sich zurück in das Wasser gleiten, wo es ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte, tränkte den Stofffetzen in dem See und fing dann an die Stellen zu schrubben, die noch immer blutig oder schmutzig waren. Ein leises Zischen entkam ab und zu ihren Lippen, wenn sie einen etwas empfindlicheren Erguss oder Kratzer erwischte. _Etwas Shampoo wäre nett_, dachte sie, als sie sich mit der Hand durch ihre pitschnassen blonden Strähnen fuhr. Doch da es kein Shampoo gab, konnte sie nur versuchen, das Haar so gut wie möglich mit dem Wasser aus dem See zu waschen.

Sobald sie mit dem Ergebnis ihres Bads zufrieden war, kletterte sie wieder ans Ufer und setzte sich hin. Ihr Magen knurrte inzwischen laut und der Geruch von geröstetem Fleisch, der vor etwa fünf Minuten angefangen hatte, ihre Nase zu erreichen, half dabei nicht viel.

„Hier." Ihr Kopf zuckte nach links hoch und ein dankbares Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, als sie Vegeta dort stehen sah, mit einem Handtuch und einem frischen Gi in seinen Händen.

„Danke." Jenny zwang sich aufzustehen und riss das, was von ihrem alten Gi übrig geblieben war, von ihrem Körper – als ein acht Jahre alter Saiyajin, der teilweise von jemandem erzogen wurde, der nichts von Takt hielt, fühlte sie sich noch nicht verlegen, vor jemand anderem nackt zu sein. Mit einem müden Lächeln nahm sie das Handtuch und trocknete sich ab, bevor sie den neuen Gi anzog, in der Hoffnung, dass er die letzten vier Tage überleben würde.

Als Vegeta und Jenny zu ihrem Camp zurückgingen, war es bereits dunkel. Eine Eule schrie irgendwo in der Ferne und verkündete, dass nun die Tiere der Nacht erwachten. Jenny ließ sich vor dem großen Feuer fallen, über welchem ein Wildschwein brutzelte. Sie merkte schon wie ihr bei dem Anblick das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief und war froh, als Vegeta ihr einen Teller mit etwas geröstetem Fleisch gab. Nachdem sie die erste Schreibe herzhaft verschlungen hatte, zögerte sie nicht nach einem ersten und zweiten Nachschlag zu fragen und bald, mit ihrem und Vegetas Appetit zusammen, war nichts von dem Wildschwein mehr übrig.

Nun, da sie voll war und die Wärme des Feuers genoss, begann Jenny sich schläfrig zu fühlen und ihre Augen fielen langsam zu. Ein lautes Gähnen setzte Vegeta von ihrer Erschöpfung in Kenntnis und mit einem leichten Schmunzeln sagte er: „Du solltest schlafen gehen. Morgen nach Sonnenaufgang machen wir weiter." Doch sie schlief schon, vor dem Feuer auf dem Gras ausgebreitet. Ein weiteres Schmunzeln entkam seiner Kehle, als er sie hochnahm und zu ihrem Schlafsack auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers trug – das war der einzige Luxus, den er ihr erlaubt hatte, für diesen Ausflug mitzubringen. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass sie bequem im Schlafsack lag, setzte er sich neben sie hin und starrte in die Flammen.

Ihr letzter Angriff hatte ihn überrascht. Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass sie noch genug Energie übrig hatte, um zu einem Super Saiyajin zu werden. Er hatte mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt – dieses Mädchen hatte das Potential zu einer großen Kriegerin zu werden. Und sie hatte den eisernen Willen und die Entschlossenheit das wirklich durchzuziehen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er auf das kleine Mädchen neben sich blickte. Die Schatten des Feuers tanzten auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie dort lag, ihr Mund ein wenig offen und ihr Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig. Niemand würde vermuten, dass dieses Mädchen eines Tages die stärkste Person auf diesem Planeten, wenn nicht sogar im gesamten Universum sein würde. Er würde sicherstellen, dass es so sein würde. Er wollte sie zu Großartigem bringen, sodass sie jedes Hindernis, das ihr das Leben in den Weg werfen würde, überwinden konnte.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Ihre Lippen formten ein leises Lächeln, als sie sich tiefer in ihren Schlafsack kuschelte und, nach einem leisen Seufzen, legte Vegeta sich ebenfalls hin und schloss seine Augen.

* * *

„Uumph", stöhnte Super Saiyajin Jenny, als sie in den auf den Boden krachte, doch war weniger als eine Sekunde später wieder in der Luft. Die meisten ihrer Verletzungen vom vorherigen Tag waren schon wieder verheilt und ein Großteil der Erschöpfung verschwunden, deshalb war sie bereit für eine weitere Runde _Verprügle das Mädchen_ gewesen. Nur hatte Jenny an diesem Tag das Gefühl, dass Vegeta sich seinen eigenen Regeln widersetzte und sich ein wenig zurückhielt. Aber vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht ihren letzten Gi ruinieren.

Mit geschlossenen Augen weitete Jenny ihre Sinne und versuchte, Vegetas Standort auszumachen, und ein kleines Grinsen zog an ihren Lippen, als sie ihn gefunden hatte. Gerade jetzt würde sie richtig gerne diese Teleportationstechnik können, von der Gohan ihr erzählt hatte. Es wäre richtig cool, einfach neben Vegeta erscheinen zu können und den Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen um ihn anzugreifen.

Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, da die grelle Mittagssonne auf sie hinunter brannte, und flog dann in die Richtung, in der sie den anderen Saiyajin spüren konnte. Er erwartete sie jedoch schon und bevor sie einen Angriff abwehren konnte, wirbelte sie schon wieder auf den Grund zu. Dieses Mal schaffte sie es aber, sich zu fangen, bevor sie aufprallte und schoss einen Ki-Strahl auf ihn, der ihn einen kurzen Moment ablenken konnte, lange genug, damit sie sich auf ihn stürzen und ihm mit ihren Knie am Kiefer treffen konnte. Vegetas Kopf flog zurück, doch seine Hand jagte im gleichen Moment nach vorn um ihr Fußgelenk zu ergreifen.

Ihr Ki stieg an und goldene Flammen erschienen um ihren Körper, als sie sich abmühte sich von Vegetas eisernen Griff zu befreien, doch vergeblich. Vegeta grinste bloß, als ähnliche goldene Flammen anfingen, seinen Körper zu umgeben. „Nicht schlecht. Aber nicht gut genug." Jennys Augen weiteten sich, als Vegeta seine andere Hand ausstreckte und ein blauer Ki-Ball in seiner Faust erschien. Ihr Ringen wurde mehr und sie bemerkte nicht einmal, als er sie endlich losließ, im gleichen Moment als der Ki-Ball sie mit voller Kraft traf und sie wieder einmal den Boden auf sich zukommen sah.

Aufgrund des aufgewirbelten Staubs stark hustend setzte sie sich auf und betrachtete den Abdruck von ihrem Körper in dem sandigen Boden. Sie wusste nicht wie viele von denen oder wie viele Krater schon auf ihrem Trainingsgrund verteilt waren. Es war ihr irgendwie zur Gewohnheit geworden ein paar Mal am Tag, oder eher ein paar Mal in der Stunde, auf den Boden aufzutreffen. Doch sie gab nicht auf, zumindest nicht so schnell, egal wie demütigend die Trainingskämpfe mit Vegeta für sie endeten.

Das war der Grund dafür, weswegen sie wieder aufstand, als sie seine Stiefel mit goldenen Spitzen durch den Staub auf sich zugehen sah und ging wieder in eine Kampfhaltung. Die goldene Aura um sie herum flammte wieder auf und mehr Staub und kleine Steine stiegen in die Luft.

Sie war bereit.

Doch nicht für das, was als nächstes geschah, da beide Köpfe plötzlich zu einem Punkt in dem Wald wirbelten, wo sie ein merkwürdiges, wenn auch nicht besonders starkes Ki spüren konnten. Sie gingen beide in eine Kampfhaltung, bereit anzugreifen, falls dieses Wesen eine Bedrohung war, und warteten. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden trat ein kleiner Mann aus dem Dickicht. Er war etwa so groß wie Jenny, mit roséfarbener faltiger Haut und spitzen Ohren. Er trug gelbe Kleidung, die eindeutig nicht auf die Erde gehörte und einen großen braunen Hut. Sein langes und buschiges weißes Haar ging beinahe über seine Schulterblätter.

„Wer bist du?", verlangte Vegeta sofort zu wissen.

„Mein Name ist Hoi", stellte er sich vor und verbeugte sich ein wenig vor Vegeta. „Und ich weiß, wer Ihr seid, Prinz Vegeta."

Vegetas Körper verspannte sich. Wenn dieses Wesen von ihm gehört hatte, war es sicher nicht zu ihnen gekommen um zu plaudern. Instinktiv trat er einen Schritt vorwärts, um sich zwischen Hoi und Jenny zu stellen. „Was willst du?"

„Ich bin hier, um Euch um einen Gefallen zu bitten", begann er, und, da weder Vegeta noch das Mädchen ihn unterbrachen, fuhr er fort: „Die Erde wird sehr bald in Gefahr sein."

„Nein!", schrie Jenny, die nicht glauben wollte, dass nach fast einem Jahr Frieden die Erde wieder einmal bedroht wurde.

„Etwas Böses, ein Monster mit dem Namen Hildegarn, das dazu fähig ist, ganze Galaxien zu zerstören, nähert sich in diesem Augenblick der Erde."

Vegeta schnaubte bloß. „Du klopfst große Sprüche, alter Mann. Wir haben schon wesentlich gefährlichere Wesen als diesen Hildegarn besiegt. Wenn es kommt, werden wir uns darum kümmern, so wie wir es immer tun."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln sagte Hoi: „Ihr versteht mich falsch. Es gibt nur eine Person, die Hildegarn besiegen kann, und er ist in dieser Spieluhr eingeschlossen." Er holte eine größere goldene Box hervor, in der elegante Muster graviert waren. „Sein Name ist Tapion der Tapfere und seine Sage ist auf vielen Planeten bekannt. Er rettete Konacksei in der südlichen Galaxie vor etwa tausend Jahren."

„Und nun willst du, dass wir, oder eher ich, diese Box öffnen um diesen Tapion zu befreien", fragte Vegeta verdächtig. Etwas an dieser Geschichte kam ihm bekannt vor und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Er nickte und gab ihm die Box. „Wenn Ihr es schafft, sie zu zerbrechen, wird die Erde gerettet sein."

Vegeta beäugte das Gerät in seinen Händen argwöhnisch. _Tapion. Konacksei. Hildegarn. _Da war etwas, das wusste er. Doch was war es? Etwas über Magier und eine Statue. Und Dunkle Magie. _Natürlich!_ Sein Griff um die Spieluhr festigte sich, als er Hoi wütend anfunkelte. Er war einer von ihnen. Sie hatten diese Statue zu Leben erweckt und damit die Bedrohung Hildegarn erschaffen. Es hatte Konacksei terrorisiert bis der Krieger Tapion, und er glaubte sein Bruder, es mit irgendwelchen Flöten aufgehalten hatten und dann hatte ein Priester es halbiert. Wenn seine Erinnerung an diese Sage korrekt war, dann waren die zwei Teile des Monsters in Tapion und seinem Bruder versiegelt und dann wurden die Krieger ebenfalls weggeschlossen und in verschiedene Teile des Universums geschickt. Eine von diesen Boxen musste auf der Erde gelandet sein.

Als er die Box zu Jenny hinter sich warf, sagte er: „Bring sie weg von hier."

„Warum?", fragte das Mädchen verwirrt.

„Weil dieser alte Mann versucht uns reinzulegen", sagte er zu ihr. „Hab ich nicht Recht, Hoi? Ich nehme an, du hast schon eine Möglichkeit gefunden, einen Teil des Monsters zu befreien und nun brauchst du unsere Hilfe, um den zweiten Teil zu befreien. Sobald sich beide Teile von Hildegarn vereinen, wird das Monster fast unschlagbar sein."

Ein boshaftes Grinsen schlich sich auf Hois Gesicht, als er antwortete: „Ihr seid nicht so dumm, wie ich es geglaubt hatte, Prinz. Aber Ihr habt mit einer Sache Unrecht – die Hälften an sich sind schon fast unschlagbar. Sobald Hilgegarn wieder eins ist, wird er unschlagbar sein."

„Nun", mit seinen Gelenken knackend, trat Vegeta einen Schritt vor. „Ich würde diese Theorie wirklich gerne testen. Bring sie hervor, welche Hälfte es auch immer ist." Ohne sich umzudrehen oder seine Augen von seinem Gegner abzuwenden, sagte er: „Gör, geh. Dieser Kampf könnte ernst werden."

„Ich werde nicht gehen." Mit ihren Armen vor ihrer Brust verschränkt, funkelte Jenny trotzig Vegetas Rücken an. „Ich kann helfen. Ich bin seit Buu viel stärker geworden."

„Geh. Nach. Hause", zischte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne. „Das hier ist kein Platz für ein Kind. Du wirst mir nur im Weg stehen."

Grummelnd und von seinen Worten ein wenig verletzt murmelte Jenny: „In Ordnung", und stieg langsam in den Himmel. Warum verstand er nicht, dass sie nur helfen wollte? Wenn dieses Monster wirklich so schlimm war, wie dieser alte Mann sagte, konnte Vegeta jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die er kriegen konnte. Sie hatte immer gedacht, er sähe sie wie jemand gleichwertiges an und nicht wie ein Kind. Er hat sie nie anders behandelt, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass sie tatsächlich die Kräfte eines Saiyajins besaß, hatte immer hart mit ihr trainiert und sie immer an ihre Grenzen und weiter gebracht. „Wenn du stirbst, werde ich dich umbringen", drohte sie, bevor sie in die Richtung von der Capsule Corporation fortflog.

Vegeta konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig bei ihren Worten zu schmunzeln. Er war erleichtert, dass sie noch immer scherzte, obwohl er ihre Gefühle verletzt haben musste. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie in einem anderen Kampf zurechtkommen würde, doch der Gegner, dem er sich in wenigen Momenten stellen musste, war grausam. Er würde all seine Konzentration in diesem Kampf brauchen und sich um sie zu sorgen würde ihn nur ablenken. „Worauf wartest du, Hoi? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Wenn Ihr wirklich so wild darauf seid, zu Euren Vorvätern in der Hölle zu stoßen, Prinz Vegeta, werde ich Euch diesen Wunsch nicht verweigern." Hoi hob seine Hände mit seinen Handflächen zum Himmel zeigend. Plötzlich öffnete sich ein dunkles rundes Portal und der Wind nahm an Kraft zu. Blitze erhellten den Himmel mehr als einmal und viele Bäume gingen in Flammen auf. „Hier kommt es…"

Vegeta trat einen Schritt zurück, als zuerst eines und dann das zweite Bein durch das Portal kam, gefolgt von einem langen spitzen Schwanz. Alles was über der Hüfte des Monsters saß, oder dort sitzen sollte, war in purpurfarbene Wolken gehüllt und, Vegeta dachte ironisch, dass Tapion die obere Hälfte des Monsters in sich hatte – die Beine alleine waren schon so lang wie ein Hochhaus. Nun, zumindest musste er sich nur darum kümmern, nicht von diesen riesigen Füßen zertrampelt und von diesem noch längeren Schwanz getroffen zu werden. Das war viel besser als nach Klauen oder Fängen Ausschau halten zu müssen. „Okay, ich bin bereit", murmelte er, als die goldene Aura um seinen Körper aufflammte und sein Ki zu unglaublichen Höhen aufstieg. Ein schrecklicher Schrei entkam seiner Kehle, als er die Barriere zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Level durchbrach und blaue Blitze in seiner Aura erschienen.

Vegeta griff zuerst an.

* * *

Jenny saß auf dem Fensterbrett in ihrem Zimmer und starrte besorgt aus dem Fenster auf den Nachthimmel, in der Hoffnung, eine glühende Person in Richtung Capsule Corporation fliegen zu sehen. Die Spieluhr lag längst vergessen neben ihr und sie stieß einen tiefen, besorgten Seufzer aus. Es war schon drei Uhr morgens und vor zwei Stunden hatte sie zuletzt die zwei enormen Kis gespürt.

Seit sie das zukünftige Schlachtfeld verlassen hatte, hatte sie Vegetas Ki und, nach seinem Erscheinen, auch Hildegarns beobachtet. Sogar nach Vegetas Aufstieg zum zweiten Level des Super Saiyajins am Anfang des Kampfes waren sie gleich stark gewesen. Jenny erschauderte, als sie daran dachte, was sie getan hätten, wenn Hildegarn ganz gewesen wäre. Aus der Ferne hatte sie während ihrer _Flucht_ zur Capsule Corporation nur ein Paar riesige grüne Beine und einen langen Schwanz sehen können und wenn dieser Anblick auch nur ein Anzeichen darauf war, wie Hildegarn gewöhnlich aussah, war sie froh, dass sie nicht das ganze Monster hatte ansehen müssen.

Der Kampf hatte mehrere Stunden angedauert, keiner von ihnen hatte die Oberhand gewonnen, bis plötzlich erst Hildegarns und dann Vegetas Ki verschwunden war. _Nicht verschwunden_, versuchte Jenny sich weiszumachen. _Vegetas_ _Ki ist einfach nur zu niedrig um es fühlen zu können. Er wird jede Minute nach Hause kommen._

Doch die Uhr schlug vier und er war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Jenny war in den vergangenen Stunden immer nervöser geworden und konnte jetzt nicht länger warten. Sie musste rausgehen und nach ihm suchen. Sie sprang von dem Fensterbrett, eilte aus ihrem Zimmer und fast an dem Wohnzimmer vorbei. Zu ihrer Überraschung saß ihre Großmutter noch dort, offenbar wegen des gleichen Grunds noch wach wie Jenny.

„Was hast du vor?", stoppte sie die Stimme ihrer Großmutter.

„Es tut mir Leid, Grandma. Aber ich kann nicht länger warten. Ich muss ihn finden."

Ihre Großmutter hatte erstaunlich ruhig reagiert, als Jenny durch das Gebäude gestürmt gekommen war, nachdem Vegeta sie nach Hause geschickt hatte, und sie ihr in einem Wortschall das erzählt hatte, was geschehen war. Mrs. Briefs hatte nur eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt und gesagt, dass Vegeta auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, und ihr etwas zu Essen angeboten. Doch Jenny hatte abgelehnt – die Schlacht um das Schicksal der Erde und wahrscheinlich des gesamten Universums war im vollen Gange und sie konnte in solch einer Situation noch nicht einmal an Essen denken. Stattdessen hatte sie sich nur auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und war dem Kampf durch ihre Kis gefolgt.

„In Ordnung", gab Mrs. Briefs nach. „Aber sei vorsichtig."

Sie warf ihrer Großmutter ein sanftes Lächeln zu und murmelte: „Immer doch", bevor sie durch die Flure aus der Vordertür herausrannte, nur um mit jemandem zusammenzustoßen und sie beide umwarf.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, den sie leicht benommen war, hatte Jenny nicht bemerkt, was passiert war, bis ein Stöhnen unter ihr sie auf die Anwesenheit von jemand anderem aufmerksam machte. Sie krabbelte von der Person herunter und nahm mit weiten Augen den Anblick von einem extrem verbeulten und blaugrünen Vegeta wahr. Nur die Hose von seinem blauen Gi waren übrig und sogar die war größtenteils zerrissen. Sein gesamter Körper war mit blutigen Wunden und Kratzern übersät und seine beiden Augen waren dichtgeschwollen. Er schien kaum bei Bewusstsein zu sein und sein Ki war extrem niedrig, doch er lebte noch.

Mit einem freudigen Aufschrei stürzte sie sich auf ihn, wobei sie momentan nicht an seinen verletzten Zustand dachte, und, nachdem sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals gewickelt hatte, umarmte sie ihn fest und schluchzte: „Vegeta! Du lebst!"

„Gör", stöhnte er vor Schmerzen, doch es war trotzdem ein schmales Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Runter von mir."

„Oh, tut mir Leid… Es ist nur…" Sie wischte an ihren Augen, als sie erst jetzt die Tränen bemerkte, und blinzelte sie schnell fort und lächelte ihn an. „Grandma! Er ist zurück!" Nachdem sie sanft einen seiner Arme um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, schwebte sei ein Stückchen in der Luft damit Vegeta gerade stehen konnte. „Komm schon, lass uns reingehen."

* * *

_12. April 776_

_Nach seinem Kampf gegen Hildegarn erholt Vegeta sich jetzt von seinen Verletzungen (zu blöd, dass wir während unseres Trainings schon wieder alle Senzus aufgebraucht haben). Es könnte ein paar Tage dauern, doch er wird bald wieder sein altes genervtes und grumpiges Selbst sein. Nein, das stimmt so nicht, er ist schon genervt und grumpig. Ich glaube, dass nichts, nicht einmal ein weiteres fast-Todes-Erlebnis ihn davon abhalten kann, so zu sein. Doch das mag ich so sehr an ihm. Nicht sein genervt und grumpig sein, okay, vielleicht ein bisschen, sondern seine Fähigkeit so wie ein Stehaufmännchen zu reagieren. Aber das ist nun mal Vegeta wie er leibt und lebt._

_Ich hab vorhin ein bisschen mit ihm geredet, bevor Grandma mich für heute aus seinem Schlafzimmer verbannt hat. Er hat mir erzählt, was während des Kampfes passiert war, oder eher, eine Kurzversion davon. Er sagte, er hatte schnell Hildegarns Schwäche gefunden. Wenn das Monster angriff, wurde es auch auf verwundbar und das war einer der Gründe, warum Vegeta so verflucht lange gebraucht hat, ihn fertig zu machen. Glaub mir, ich wäre nicht geduldig genug darauf zu warten, dass das Monster mich angreift, bevor ich angreifen kann. Der andere Grund war, dass dieses Ding einfach so unglaublich stark war._

_Doch er hat es geschafft. Am Ende hat Vegeta es geschafft Hildegarn zu pulverisieren, nachdem fast der ganze Wald, in dem wir trainiert haben, zerstört wurde. Nun, zumindest wird sich jetzt keiner mehr über die vielen Krater oder Mädchen-förmigen Abdrücke im Boden beschweren._

_Oh, ich hab fast vergessen… Hoi… Er ist auch tot. Vegeta hat mir erzählt, dass er von der Schlacht viel zu aufgeregt gewesen war, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte, wo er hinlief, bis er sich unter einem von Hildegarns riesengroßen Füßen wiederfand. Zerquetscht wie eine Fliege – find ich gut. Jeder, der es wagt, diesen Planeten zu bedrohen, verdient dieses Schicksal._

_Und dann, bevor Grandma mich auf mein Zimmer geschickt hat, hatte Vegeta gesagt, dass wir noch die Spieluhr irgendwo einbuddeln müssen, damit niemand sie jemals finden wird. Ich nehme an, wir machen das, sobald Vegeta wieder auf den Beinen ist._

_Nun, unser Training hat nun auch zu früh geendet und ich darf immer noch nicht in den GR, darum bin ich etwas zu Tode gelangweilt. Okay, nachdem Grandma und ich Vegeta in sein Zimmer gebracht und seine Wunden versorgt hatten, bin ich auch auf mein Zimmer und zu Bett gegangen. Die Sonne hatte schon angefangen aufzugehen und ich war totmüde. Bin es eigentlich immer noch ein wenig, doch ich glaube, ich werde mir erst noch einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack machen._

_Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis Vegeta aus dem Bett raus ist und wir mit unserem Training weitermachen können. Obwohl ich befürchte, dass er nicht zögern wird, unsere verlorene Zeit wieder gut zu machen. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass unser zukünftiges Training aus viel Gravitation, viel mich bewusstlos schlagen und nun, viel mich bewusstlos schlagen bestehen wird._

_Also, wenn ich erst einmal nicht mehr schreibe, wird der, der diesen Eintrag irgendwann mal liest, wissen, dass ich vielleicht nur etwas Zeit brauchte, um wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen…_

* * *

_14. August 776_

_Heute war wirklich ein merkwürdiger Tag. Irgendetwas musste im Jenseits schief gelaufen sein, da auf einmal viele tote Personen, aus dem Himmel und der Hölle, auf der Erde erschienen waren. Im Grunde hatte es irgendwie Spaß gemacht, ein paar selbsternannten Bösewichten gehörig den Hintern zu versohlen. Sogar Vegeta hatte etwas Spaß gehabt und ich wette, während er wohl lieber gegen meinen Gegner gekämpft hätte, es auch gut für sein Ego gewesen war seinem die Hölle heiß zu machen._

* * *

Es hatte zuerst mit einer Nachricht von merkwürdigen Sichtungen angefangen. Jenny hatte geschnaubt, als sie während des Frühstücks im Radio gesagt hatten, dass tote Leute aus dem Jenseits wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt waren. Doch dann, als der Tag langsam fortgeschritten war, hatten sich diese Sichtungen auf eine besorgniserregende Anzahl erhöht. Doch es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, oder besser, tun durfte. Als sie versucht hatte an dem Morgen herauszuschleichen um nachzuforschen, hatte Vegeta sie einfach an ihrem Arm gepackt und sie für etwas Training in den Gravitationsraum geschleppt.

Es war während des Mittagessens, als Vegeta plötzlich aufsprang und in ein paar Aliensprachen fluchte. Jenny schaute ihn mit weiten Augen an, da sie auch dieses unglaublich große Ki, das aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, spüren konnte. Sie kannte es nicht, doch dem Blick auf Vegetas Gesicht nach zu urteilen, wusste er genau, wer da gerade aufgetaucht war.

„Vegeta?", fragte Jenny besorgt. „Wer ist es?"

„Cell", antwortete er bloß, bereits auf dem Weg aus der Küche hinaus. Das Mädchen wollte ihm folgen, doch er drehte sich um und sagte: „Du bist nicht stark genug um gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Bleib hier."

„NEIN", schrie sie. Das war schon das zweite Mal in ein paar Monaten, dass er sagte, sie wäre zu schwach zum Kämpfen. „Ich komme dieses Mal mit dir! Du kannst mich nicht immer draußen vor lassen, wenn die Erde bedroht wird! Ich bin ein Saiyajin, ein Super Saiyajin um Dendes Willen! Ich bin stark und ich kann kämpfen."

„Du bleibst hier", befahl er und schubste sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl. Er verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust und funkelte sie böse an. Er hatte keine Zeit für eine große Szene. Cell war zurück und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das geschehen konnte, und er war der einzige, der ihn aufhalten konnte. Und er musste es bald tun, wenn er keine Opfer riskieren wollte. „Du wartest hier, bis deine Großmutter zurückkommt. Du wirst keine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich lenken. Das bedeutet kein Erhöhen deines Kis oder noch schlimmer, rausgehen um zu kämpfen. Cell kann Kis spüren, und wenn er herausfindet, dass…" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte sich um. Er hatte dafür keine Zeit. „Cell hat deinen Vater getötet und er war ein Super Saiyajin. Nur jemand, der den zweiten Level erreicht hat, kann ihn besiegen und das schließt dich aus."

„Aber…"

„Verstehst du es nicht? Du bist stark, aber bei weitem nicht stark genug um dich jemandem wie Cell zu stellen. Du wirst gegen ihn keine Chance haben! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt, bis deine Zeit gekommen ist!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stürmte Vegeta aus dem Gebäude heraus und schoss in den Himmel. In Augenblicken wie diesen war er froh, dass die letzten Flüchtlinge, die bei der Capsule Corporation nach Buu Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, letzten Monat ausgezogen waren.

* * *

Als er die Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatte, verwandelte er sich in einen Super Saiyajin und gewann an Geschwindigkeit. Er brauchte nicht lange um dort anzukommen, wo Cell erschienen war und sich seitdem nicht fortbewegt hatte – der Ort der Cell-Spiele. _Natürlich_, dachte Vegeta bloß, als er vor Cell landete. Wo sonst sollte der Jinzoningen kämpfen wollen?

„Hallo Vegeta", begrüßte Cell ihn grinsend. „Es ist lange her."

„Was willst du hier, Cell? Warum bist du zurückgekommen?", wollte der Saiyajins wissen.

Mit einem Schulterzucken entgegnete Cell lässig: „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab gehört, dass es im Jenseits irgendeine Anomalie gab und plötzlich fand ich mich hier wieder. Um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich es gut, dass ich zurückgekommen bin, weil ich jetzt endlich das Universum von dem letzten lebenden Saiyajin befreien kann. Es wird gemunkelt, dass Son Gokus und deine Familie letztes Jahr gestorben ist, stimmt das?"

„Es ist wahr", gab er widerwillig zu. Cell musste nichts von dem Gör wissen. Das würde die Dinge nur komplizierter machen, wenn er loszog um sie zu suchen. „Doch ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, Cell. Neun Jahre sind vergangen, seit das Blag dich besiegt hat und ich habe diese Zeit genutzt um härter als jemals zuvor zu trainieren. Und letztes Jahr hatte ich endlich die Chance erhalten zu dem zu werden, was ich schon seit einer langen Zeit sein sollte – das stärkste lebende Wesen im Universum."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Davon!" Die Aura um Vegeta herum blitzte grell auf und seine Muskeln wurden ein wenig größer, als er in den ersten Leven aufstieg und den zweiten ohne Probleme erreichte.

Erschrocken trat Cell einen Schritt zurück, als Bilder von einem elf Jahre alten Jungen, umgeben von einer goldenen Aura und blauen Blitzen, vor seinem Auge erschienen. „Das ist nicht möglich."

„Nicht wahrscheinlich." Vegeta warf ihm ein überlegendes Grinsen zu und ging in eine Kampfhaltung. „Ich verspreche dir, Cell, dieses Mal werde ich derjenige sein, der dich umbringt."

* * *

Jenny ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, wobei sie langsam ein Loch in dem weichen Teppich lief. Der Fernseher lief, doch sie schaute nicht hin. Sie hatte ihn nur angeschaltet um bei der _lebenden Toten Situation_ auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Die Sichtungen wurden immer regelmäßiger. Leute waren interviewt worden und sie hatten den Reportern erzählt, dass sie nun endlich die Möglichkeit hatten, mit denen zu reden, die Buu vor einem Jahr getötet hatte. Sie nannten es ein Wunder.

Doch Jenny wusste es besser. Etwas musste bei Enma Daio ernsthaft nicht in Ordnung sein, wenn so etwas passierte. Er und seine Männer hatten gewöhnlich eine gute Kontrolle über die Toten am Abfertigungsschalter, also musste es wirklich ernst sein. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es nicht sollte, hatte Jenny den ganzen Morgen lang gehofft, dass einer der mysteriösen _lebenden Toten_ ein Mitglied ihrer Familie war. Doch sie verstand, dass, wenn etwas im Jenseits nicht in Ordnung war, ihre Familie die ersten sein würden, die dort halfen.

Nur im Hinterkopf verfolgte sie den Kampf von Vegeta gegen Cell und es war Jenny klar, dass Vegeta gewann.

_Nicht stark genug! Pah! Ich werde ihm zeigen, wie stark ich bin!_

Das war so unfair! Während Vegeta dort draußen war und womöglich den besten Tag seines Lebens hatte, steckte sie in der Capsule Corporation fest, zum zweiten Mal schon, als etwas Böses erschien.

_Warum vertraut er mir nicht?_

Sie sollte dort draußen sein und helfen, die Leute zu beschützen. Mit Cells Erscheinen war nur allzu deutlich, dass nicht nur Leute aus dem Himmel zurückgekehrt waren, sondern auch aus der Hölle. Und ihre größte Angst war, dass Buu irgendwie eine Möglichkeit fand, zurückzukommen. Sein Ki war nicht da, noch nicht. Doch das hieß nicht, dass es nicht einfach aus dem Nichts auftauchen würde, so wie Cells.

Plötzlich wurde Jenny aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als das Telefon klingelte und im gleichen Moment, als sie ihre Sinne von ihrem inneren Wortschwall und dem Kampf zwischen Vegeta und Cell abwandte, bemerkte sie ein weiteres großes und unbekanntes Ki nicht so weit entfernt. Es war nicht so groß wie Cells, doch für die Erde und ihre Einwohner noch immer zu gefährlich um es zu ignorieren.

Aber was sollte sie jetzt tun? Vegeta hatte ihr befohlen, hier zu bleiben…

Das Telefon hörte nicht auf zu klingeln, was Jenny wieder in ihren Gedanken unterbrach und sie glaubte, es wäre besser, ranzugehen. Vielleicht war es wichtig. „Hallo?"

„Jenny! Oh, Dende sei Dank, du bist zu Hause!", sagte eine atemlose Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Grandma? Ist etwas nicht Ordnung?" In genau dem Moment konnte man eine Explosion durch den Hörer vernehmen und Jenny zuckte zusammen, wobei sie sofort ihre Sinne weitete um nach ihrer Großmutter zu suchen. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie bemerkte, dass es gefährlich nahe an dem großen Ki, das sie gerade entdeckt hatte, war.

„Wo ist Vegeta?"

„Nicht hier", antwortete sie bloß, während ihre Gedanken sich überschlugen. Ihre Großmutter war in Gefahr und Vegeta war irgendwo anders und kämpfte gegen Cell. Sie war die einzige, die dazu fähig war, ihr zu helfen. „Grandma! Lauf weg und verstecke dich! Ich komme!" Jenny hörte nicht mehr, ob Mrs. Briefs antwortete oder nicht, als sie auflegte und den Hörer auf dem Weg hinaus auf der Kommode ablegte. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen. Egal was Vegeta gesagt hatte, sie würde nun dort hinausgehen und kämpfen!

* * *

_Verdammt, _fluchte Vegeta, als er nun auch das sehr bekannte Ki in der Westlichen Hauptsdt fühlte. _Frieza!_ Er musste diesen Kampf hier jetzt zu Ende bringen oder seine Heimatstadt würde Geschichte sein.

Seine kurze Ablenkung brachte ihm einen blauen Fleck an den Rippen ein, als einer von Cells Schlägen durchkam. „Was ist los, Vegeta? Schon müde?"

Der Saiyajin schnaubte: „Nein, ich hab nur gerade beschlossen, das hier jetzt zu beenden." _Was ist das? Gör, was machst du da? Ich hab dir doch befohlen, in der Capsule Corporation zu bleiben. _Doch anscheinend ignorierte Jenny seine Anweisungen, da sie nun auf dem Weg zu Frieza war.

Doch Vegeta war nicht der einzige, der die Bewegung eines weiteren großen Kis bemerkte. Cell blickte Vegeta finster an, als er murmelte: „Du hast mir erzählt, du bist der einzige Überlebende. Warum bewegt sich ein anderes größeres Ki auf Frieza zu?"

Das Mädchen war ein Super Saiyajin, das sollte er nicht vergessen. Kakarotto war _nur_ ein Super Saiyajin gewesen, als er Frieza das erste Mal besiegt hatte. Es war eine schwere Entscheidung. Das Mädchen diese Schlacht alleine kämpfen lassen oder sollte er Cell jetzt zerstören und sich dann um Frieza kümmern?"

_Ich bin ein Saiyajin, ein Super Saiyajin um Dendes Willen! Ich bin stark und ich kann kämpfen!_

Sie war stark, das musste er zugeben. Stärker als Kakarotto nach seiner ersten Verwandlung und definitiv entschlossen genug um sich Gegnern zu stellen, die weit stärker waren als sie. Vielleicht könnte dieser Kampf gegen Frieza gut für sie sein, gut für ihr Selbstbewusstein. Er könnte ihr helfen, sie in ihrem Bestreben besser zu werden weiter zu bringen. Er musste ihr ein wenig mehr Vertrauen entgegenbringen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein", antwortete Vegeta schließlich, „gibt es noch einen Saiyajin mehr. Kakarottos Tochter hat sich aufgemacht um gegen Frieza zu kämpfen und glaub mir oder nicht, sie wird gewinnen. Das bedeutet ich gehöre ganz dir und muss mich nicht um ihn sorgen." Doch es würde nicht schaden, ihr Ki zu verfolgen.

* * *

Jenny landete in einer Gasse in der Nähe von dem großen Ki – obwohl nun, da sie näher dran war, konnte sie noch drei weitere Kis spüren, nur dass die drei nicht so hoch waren wie das erste – um keine Aufmerksamkeit von Zivilisten auf sich zu lenken. Sie hatte gehofft, dass alle geflohen waren bis sie ankam, doch das war nicht der Fall. Leise über dumme Menschen fluchend rannte sie auf die Straße, wo ein paar Zivilisten noch zwischen zerfallenen Gebäuden und brennenden Autos kauerten und zum ersten Mal erblickte sie auch das Wesen mit dem großen Ki etwa fünfzehn Meter von sich entfernt.

Das Wesen war nicht besonders groß, nur ein bisschen größer als Vegeta, schätzte sie, und ähnelte ein bisschen einer Echse mit einem langen Schwanz, nur dass seine Haut silberweiß war und purpurne Flecke auf seinen Schulter und seinem Kopf waren. Ein Stirnrunzeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie die drei Wesen hinter ihm entdeckte – einer war einfach nur riesig mit purpurner Haut, Schwanz, einem Brustpanzer mit einem Umhang, einem merkwürdigen Gerät über einem Auge und Hörnern, und die anderen könnten fast Menschen sein, wenn nicht die braunen pelzigen Schwänze um ihren Hüften wären. _Saiyajins!_ Einer war groß und hatte eine Glatze und der andere war ein wenig kleiner mit langem schwarzem Haar. Ihre Kis waren mittelmäßig verglichen mit der Echse und der große Typ mit den Hörnern schien sich ein wenig zu langweilen.

„Jenny!" Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von ihren Gegner abgelenkt, als ihre Großmutter nach ihr rief. Sie war mitten unter der Gruppe Zivilisten.

„Grandma! Was machst du noch hier?", fragte das blonde Mädchen, als sie zu der Gruppe eilte. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete sie die Aliens, nur für alle Fälle. „Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst weglaufen."

„Ich habe es versucht, aber…", seufzte sie blonde Frau, doch war erleichtert, dass Jenny nun da war. Sie war sich sicher, dass dieses Mädchen ihnen helfen konnte.

„Es ist okay", sagte sie zu ihnen. „Ihr könnt jetzt abhauen. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern." Ein Kichern von der Gruppe erlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie wirbelte zu der Echse herum. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte sie genervt; sie wollte nicht zeigen, dass sie auch nur ein kleines bisschen nervös wegen des kommenden Kampfs war. Sie hatte seit Buu keinen ernsten Kampf mehr bestritten und sie erinnerte sie nur allzu gut daran, wie das geendet hatte. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie in dem letzten Jahr unter Vegeta hart trainiert hatte und vorher unter ihm und Gohan. Diese zwei Saiyajins waren ein Kinderspiel, doch die anderen beiden Typen machten ihr etwas Sorgen, aber auch nur ein kleines bisschen. Verglichen mit ihrem höchsten Level als Super Saiyajin waren sie noch immer viel schwächer.

„Nun", sagte die Echse hochmütig und trat einen Schritt vor. „Es fällt mir irgendwie schwer zu glauben, dass ein kleines Mädchen wie du dazu fähig sein soll, sich um _mich zu kümmern. _Vater, was sagt dein Scouter?"

Das purpurne Alien drückte einen Knopf an dem Gerät und es piepte zweimal. Er lachte, als er es abnahm und zu den kleineren der beiden, offensichtlich sein Sohn, warf. „Sieh selbst."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Echse, als es die erbärmliche Nummer auf dem kleinen Bildschirm sah. „Drei! Ihr Powerlevel ist drei und sie glaubt wirklich, dass sie gegen uns eine Chance hat."

„Und wer seid ihr genau?", fragte Jenny nun, in dem Versuch für die Gruppe hinter sich Zeit zu schinden um zu verschwinden. Sie wagte es, sich kurz umzuschauen und sah, dass sie wirklich einer nach dem anderen flohen.

Die Echse verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. „Es tut mir Leid, Miss", verspottete er sie. „Ich vergaß meine Manieren. Mein Name ist Frieza und das ist mein Vater Cold und die Saiyajins Nappa und Radditz."

Jenny konnte nicht anders als laut loszukichern – sie musste fast ihre Seiten halten – als sie den Namen der Echse hörte. „D-du bist F-frieza!", keuchte sie durch ihren Kicheranfall. Sie versuchte ihn unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch das Kichern brach einfach wieder hervor. Das musste das lustigste sein, das sie seit einer langen Zeit gehört hatte. Das war der Frieza, von dem Gohan ihr erzählt hatte? Irgendwie hatte sie sich vorgestellt, dass er stärker war. Doch selbst wenn er noch dazu in der Lage wäre, sein Ki noch weiter zu erhöhen, würde sie es immer noch schaffen, ihn zu schlagen. Okay, sie könnte anfangen zu schwitzen, aber trotzdem…

„Ich glaube dieses Mädchen verarscht euch, mein Lord", bemerkte Nappa, ganz und gar von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten des Mädchens erstaunt.

Frieza knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wie konnte dieses Gör es wagen ihn, seinen Namen und seine Familie zu verspotten? Hinter dem Mädchen sah er wie die blonde Frau, mit der sie gesprochen hatte, als sie angekommen war, zusammen mit einer anderen Frau und einem kleinen Jungen fliehen, und, da er ihr zeigen wollte, dass man sich nicht mit dem allmächtigen Frieza anlegte, streckte er eine Hand aus und schoss einen Ki-Strahl auf sie. Als sich der Rauch verzog, war er bereit ein paar verbrannte und kokelnde Leichen zu sehen, doch was er sah, überraschte ihn. Das Mädchen schwebte vor ihnen, nur dass ihr Haar nun schwarz war. Sie hatten den vollen Strahl abgefangen und war nicht im Geringsten verletzt.

„Das war nicht nett", murmelte sie, als sie wieder auf dem Boden landete und rief dann ohne sich umzudrehen: „Grandma, geh nach Hause. Ich komme nach sobald ich mit denen hier fertig bin."

„Wer bist du?", wollte Frieza wissen, als die letzten Zivilisten geflohen waren und seine Männer und das Mädchen nun alleine waren.

Das Mädchen grinste selbstischer, als sie ihn anschaute und einfach mit einem kleinen Knicks sagte: „Jenny."

Der große Typ, Cold, trat nun hervor. Wenn sein genervter Blick irgendein Anzeichen auf seine Laune war, wusste Jenny, dass ihr Spott über das Haus von Frieza sehr gut funktioniert hatte. „Ich glaube, mein Sohn wollte dich fragen, was du bist."

„Ach das…" Mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken ballte Jenny ihre Fäuste und ließ die goldene Aura eines Super Saiyajins um sich herum explodieren. „Ich bin euer schlimmster Albtraum. Ein Super Saiyajin."

Ein allgemeines Raunen ging durch die Vierergruppe, als Jenny ihre wahre Identität offenbart hatte. Frieza stampfte mit seinem Fuß, obwohl Jenny nicht wusste, ob er es tat, weil er wütend war oder weil er beleidigt war, dass er wieder einmal gegen einen Saiyajin verlieren musste – nur dass dieser Saiyajin dieses Mal ein kleines Mädchen war. „Das ist nicht fair", jammerte er.

„Wem sagst du das?", antwortete sie, als sie daran dachte, wie Vegeta sie behandelt hatte, bevor er losgezogen war um gegen Cell zu kämpfen.

„Nappa! Radditz! Holt sie euch!"

Mit einem fast unhörbaren gelangweilten Seufzer lud Jenny zwei Ki-Strahlen in ihren Handflächen und, als die zwei Saiyajin nahe genug waren, ließ sie sie los. Nappa und Radditz wurden sofort pulverisiert. Ein Schmollen kam auf ihre Lippen, als sie die beiden Icejins anblickte. „Mir ist langweilig."

Urplötzlich, bevor sie sie angreifen konnte, spürte Jenny ein warmes und beruhigendes, doch gleichzeitig unglaublich mächtiges Ki, das von… überall kam. Es war überall um sie herum und fühlte sich irgendwie bekannt an. Es war… Gohan und doch nicht. Es war mit einem anderen Ki vermischt, das sie gerade als Gokus erkannte. Was immer sie getan hatten, um das zu erreichen, es musste wirklich mächtig sein, wenn sie es sogar auf der Erde spüren konnte.

Ein gemeines Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie nun Frieza angriff, da sie genau wusste, dass selbst, wenn sie – aus was für einem Grund auch immer – versagte, ihr Bruder sich um die Situation im Jenseits kümmern würde. Doch bevor sie ihn ganz erreicht hatte, sprang sie zur Seite und vor King Cold. „Guckguck!" Und eine Sekunde später war King Cold Geschichte, pulverisiert genauso wie Radditz und Nappa vor wenigen Sekunden.

Nun war nur noch Frieza übrig und er trat zögerliche Schritte zurück, als sie auf ihn zuging. „L-liebes kleines Mädchen… Du willst das nicht wirklich tun, oder? Ein Mädchen wie du sollte nicht töten müssen."

Jenny neigte ihren Kopf nach links und äugte ihn beinahe unschuldig. Nachdem sie die zwei Saiyajins und den Vater dieser Echse beinahe mühelos besiegt hatte, war sie nicht weiter besorgt, dass Frieza dazu in der Lage sein könnte sie zu besiegen, nicht dass sie vorher so besorgt gewesen war. „Wirklich, Frieza, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du ein Feigling bist. Komm schon, zeig mir deine wahre Kampfkraft, damit ich dich töten und dann nach Hause gehen kann."

„Wer hat dir das beigebracht?", wollte Frieza wissen, der nun Zeit schindete und hoffte, dass er eine Möglichkeit fand zu fliehen.

Sie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Mein großer Bruder Gohan und Vegeta, warum fragst du?"

„Vegeta hat dich unterrichtet?", fragte er verblüfft. „Aber ich hab ihn auf Namek getötet. Er ist…"

„Äußerst lebendig."

Beide Köpfe wirbelten herum und sahen dann den Prinzen der Saiyajins ein paar Meter neben ihnen schweben. „Vegeta!", rief Jenny, die nicht wirklich wusste, ob sie froh oder genervt sein sollte, dass er gekommen war – sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er Cell getötet hatte, während sie sich mit ihren Gegnern gezankt hatte.

„Vegeta!", zischte Frieza durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Das bin ich", grinste Vegeta bloß und wandte sich dann Jenny zu. „Worauf wartest du, Gör? Töte ihn nun, wenn du es noch tun willst, weil ich sonst glaube, dass dein Vater und dein Bruder sicherstellen werden, dass die Toten bald wieder ins Jenseits zurückkehren."

„In Ordnung!" Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Frieza zuwandte, hatte sie eine Kopie von Vegetas Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich, nachdem sie nun den Beweis hatte, dass Vegeta glaubte, sie könnte Frieza besiegen, sogar noch mächtiger. „Lass es uns zu Ende bringen!"

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte sie ihre Faust in seinem Magen begraben bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, und nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln. Frieza krümmte sich und Jenny nutzte die Chance um ihre Fäuste auf seinen Rücken hinunter zu bringen, was ihn mit Wucht zu Boden warf. Sie wartete geduldig darauf, dass er wieder auf die Beine kam, bevor sie hochsprang und herumwirbelte, wobei ihr Fuß hart mit seinem Kiefer kollidierte und er sich wieder auf dem Boden wiederfand. Irgendwie erinnerte sie das an ihre und Vegetas Trainingsstunden, nur dass sie dann diejenige war, die den Boden ständig küsste.

Wieder wartete sie, bis Frieza wieder stand, doch dieses Mal nutzte sie die Möglichkeit um ihre Hände an ihrer Seite zusammenzubringen und Energie für ihren letzten Angriff zu sammeln. Frieza drehte sich um, bereit anzugreifen, doch das letzte, was er sah, war das Grinsen auf den Lippen des Mädchens und die blaue Energie in ihren Handflächen, als das Mädchen schrie: „Kamehameha!" und ihn gleich wieder zurück in die Hölle jagte.

Der letzte Gedanke in seinem Kopf war ein jammerndes: „Nicht schon wieder", bevor er sich wieder vor Enma Daious Abfertigungsschalter befand.

* * *

_Nachdem ich Frieza getötet hatte, hatte Vegeta kein Wort gesagt, nicht einmal während unseres Flugs zurück zur Capsule Corporation, wo Grandma schon auf uns gewartet hatte. Erst als Grandma wieder drinnen war und fröhlich verkündet hatte, dass sie für uns ein riesiges Abendessen machen würde, und Vegeta sich sicher war, dass wir alleine waren, legte er eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich schaute zu ihm auf und sah einen Anblick, der wirklich selten war. Anstatt des gewöhnlichen finsteren oder spottenden Blicks oder des Grinsens auf seinem Gesicht, zog ein winziges Lächeln an seinen Lippen, als er sagte: „Du hast heute gute Arbeit geleistet." Nun, ich glaube viele, die Vegeta nicht kennen, würden von diesem Lob nicht viel halten, doch für mich bedeutet es die Welt. Ich meine, das ist so eine un-Vegeta-liche Reaktion, dass ich erst meine Überraschung überwunden hatte, als er schon drinnen verschwunden war._

_Jaah, so hat der Tag heute geendet, okay, es ist noch nicht ganz vorbei, doch dieser Tag war ziemlich ereignisreich. Frieza ordentlich zu verprügeln ist nicht etwas, das man sehr oft tun kann. Doch der heutige Tag hatte einen anderen netten Nebeneffekt. Ich fühlte mich das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder Gohan nahe. Während ich hier unten gewesen bin, meinen Kampf gekämpft hab, war er dort oben und kämpfte seinen. Ich frage mich nur, was dort oben geschehen wer, doch ich glaube, dass ich das niemals herausfinden werde, nicht bis ich dort ankomme, was hoffentlich erst sehr weit in der Zukunft liegen wird._

„Jenny? Könntest du bitte runterkommen?"

_Oh, gut, ich muss los. Grandma ruft mich übers Intercom. Ich frag mich, was sie will…_

Ein wenig verwirrt, da sie schon zu Abend gegessen hatten und Jenny in der nächsten viertel Stunde zu Bett gehen wollte, stapfte sie die Treppen hinunter und fand sowohl ihre Grandma und Vegeta auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer sitzen.

„Setz ich hin, es gibt etwas, dass ich, oder besser wir, dir mitteilen möchten", sagte ihre Großmutter sanft, doch auch ein wenig nervös.

Sie argwöhnisch beäugend, setzte Jenny sich hin. Sie fragte sich, was sie wollten. Sie hoffte, sie würden sie nicht ausschimpfen, weil sie heute Nachmittag alleine in den Kampf gezogen war, weil sie wirklich keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Sie hätte ihre Großmutter doch nicht sterben lassen können, während sie darauf wartete, dass Vegeta kam. „Was ist los?", fragte sie schließlich.

Mrs. Briefs warf Vegeta einen nervösen Blick zu, doch er saß einfach dort, wie gewöhnlich mit seinen Armen über seiner Brust verschränkt. „Nun… Ich bin heute in die Stadt gegangen, weil ich mich mit jemandem treffen musste…"

Jenny hob eine Augenbraue. „Jemanden treffen?"

„Ja… Ich hab den Schulleiter der Grundschule Westliche Hauptstadt getroffen um dich anzumelden. Du wirst nächste Woche anfangen."

Jenny konnte sie bloß anstarren.


	35. Teil III: Die Verlockung des Blutes

**A/N: Huhu! Die zwei Wochen sind mal wieder um und das heißt, es ist mal wieder Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Dieses Mal sogar wieder ein schönes langes… Ich danke für die Reviews und wünsche euch wieder viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! **

**Teil III **

**Kapitel 34: Die Verlockung des Blutes**

In den nächsten Tag nach der ziemlich überraschenden Ankündigung von Mrs. Briefs, dass sie, nachdem sie mit Vegeta darüber gesprochen hatte, Jenny an ihrer Schule angemeldet hatte, war Jenny zum Inbegriff eines acht Jahre alten Mädchens geworden, das nicht das bekam, was sie wollte. Jenny konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Dass ihre Großmutter die Idee bekommen haben könnte, so etwas zu tun, war verständlich, aber das Vegeta ihr zugestimmt hatte! Ihr Blut kochte vor Wut und sie zeigte ihnen ganz deutlich, was sie von ihrer _brillanten_ Idee hielt.

Sie weigerte sich die meiste Zeit schlichtweg aus ihrem Zimmer zu kommen, schlich sich in die Küche, wenn sie Hunger hatte, und Vegeta musste sie mit Gewalt in den Gravitationsraum zerren. Nicht dass sie es ihm leicht machte. Sogar nachdem er es geschafft hatte, das tretende und schreiende Mädchen in den Gravitationsraum zu schleifen, setzte sie ich einfach schmollend auf den Boden. Egal was er tat, sie reagierte nicht und sie verteidigte sich auch nicht, wenn Vegeta sie angriff und versuchte, sie in einen Trainingskampf zu verwickeln.

Jenny zeigte ihrer Großmutter ebenfalls die kalte Schulter, wann immer die Frau mit ihr reden wollte. Manchmal verspürte Jenny einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen, wenn sie den traurigen und enttäuschten Blick sah, den ihre Großmutter ihr bei diesen Gelegenheiten zuwarf. Doch das Mädchen gab nicht nach. Sie konnte ihrer Großmutter einfach nicht vergeben, dass sie so etwas getan hatte, ohne sie überhaupt vorher zu fragen. Nicht dass sie ja gesagt hätte, nein, sie hatte viel Wichtigeres zu tun als zur Schule zu gehen.

_„Jenny, schau her, du wirst nie Freunde finden, wenn du immer nur in der Capsule Corporation bleibst." _

Pah! Sie wollte keine Freunde. Sie hatte keine Zeit für Freunde. Sie musste trainieren, sich vorbereiten, doch das konnte sie ihrer Großmutter nicht sagen. Jenny wusste, dass sie nur ihr Bestes im Sinn hatte, doch das Beste für sie war, gut genug zu sein, um in dieser einen Schlacht irgendwann in der Zukunft zu kämpfen. Freunde würden sie nur behindern.

_„Du bist noch jung. Du solltest dein Leben genießen, Kinder in deinem Alter treffen, trotz der Umstände." _

Jegliche Chance ihr Leben wirklich zu genießen war in dem Augenblick zerstört worden, in dem Buu fast ihre gesamte Familie ausgelöscht hatte und als der Kaioushin ihr von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte. Doch ihre Großmutter dachte offensichtlich, dass das Leben durchaus noch immer genießbar war, obwohl Buu so viel zerstört hatte, und sie wusste wieder nicht von der Prophezeiung.

Jenny erinnerte sich, wie schwer es Gohan gefallen war, sich in der Schule einzuleben und damals war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen. Sie sah keinen Sinn darin, zur Schule zu gehen. Sie könnte genauso gut zu Hause lernen, genauso wie sie es das ganze letzte Jahr getan hatte, und sogar vorher, mit Gohans Hilfe. Weder Bulma noch ihre Großmutter hatten überhaupt daran gedacht, sie, Goten und Trunks in die Grundschule zu schicken, nicht einmal, als Bulma Gohan überredet hatte, zur Orange Star High zu gehen.

Also konnte sie gut zu Hause lernen, brauchte keine Freunde und konnte ihre Leben während des Trainings genießen, doch Mrs. Briefs wollte davon nichts hören. Die ältere Frau hielt an ihrer Entscheidung fest, egal was Jenny tat. Und da es zwei Erwachsene gegen ein Kind war, befand sich Jenny definitiv auf der Verliererseite. Morgen würde ihr erster Tag an der Grundschule Westliche Hauptstadt sein und sie freute sich überhaupt nicht darauf.

* * *

Jenny wurde am folgenden Morgen grausam geweckt, als jemand ihr die Decke wegzog, sie an ihrem Pyjamatop ergriff, um sie ins Badezimmer zu zerren, und sie unter die bereits laufende eiskalte Dusche zu stellen. Dieser Jemand war Vegeta gewesen, der weder grinste noch lächelte. Eigentlich sah er ziemlich wütend aus. „Mach dich fertig und komm dann runter." Jenny musste ihn noch nicht einmal so gut kennen, um das _sonst_ in seiner Stimme zu hören. Ihr Temperament brauste bloß wieder auf, obwohl sie wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde.

Sie hatte sich natürlich für diesen Morgen keinen Wecker gestellt, ein letzter, vergeblicher Versuch aus dieser Situation herauszukommen. Und schau, was es ihr gebracht hatte. Jenny zitterte und stellte schnell die Wassertemperatur ein bis ein heißer Strahl auf sie hinunterprasselte. Da sie wusste, dass es besser war, Vegeta nicht noch wütender zu machen, indem sie ihn warten ließ, machte sie sich in Rekordzeit fertig und fand sich bald in der Küche wieder.

Jenny ließ ihre Schultasche einfach auf den Boden plumpsen, bevor sie sich selbst auf ihrem Stuhl fallen ließ. Sie ignorierte sowohl ihre Großmutter wie auch Vegeta, als sie sich ein paar Pfannkuchen auf ihren Teller füllte. Ihre Bewegungen waren ruckartig und sie spürte wieder die Wut auf ihre beiden Vormünder aufsteigen. Wie konnten sie ihr das antun? Sie stach heftig mit ihrer Gabel auf ihre Pfannkuchen ein, nicht wirklich hungrig, nur wütend.

Ihre Großmutter seufzte, doch Jenny ignorierte sie weiterhin, genauso wie sie es schon in den Tagen zuvor gemacht hatte. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, etwas zu essen, als ihr ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Küchenuhr mitteilte, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. Die Gabel klapperte auf dem Teller, als sie sie fallen ließ und sie rutschte vom Stuhl. Ohne zurückzuschauen, nahm sie ihre Tasche und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als die Stimme ihrer Großmutter sie stoppte.

„Du hast dein Mittag vergessen." Mrs. Briefs versuchte und scheiterte aufmunternd zu lächeln, als sie der böse dreinblickenden Jenny eine Kapsel gab. „Vegeta wird dich zur Schule bringen."

„Damit ich nicht weglaufe?", spie Jenny trotzig und drehte sich auf ihren Absätzen. Sie blinzelte, als sie eine verdächtige Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen spürte. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen, selbst wenn es vor Wut war. Diese Entschlossenheit verstärkte sich nur, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie ignorierte sie, ignorierte ihn und warf die Vordertür direkt vor ihm zu. Doch, wenn Vegeta den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, dass er ihr nicht folgen sollte, verstanden hatte, was er zweifellos hatte, war es ihm egal.

Fast den ganzen Weg zur Schule ging Jenny ein paar Schritte vor ihm. Sie schaute nicht einmal zurück, sondern immer stur geradeaus. Dort, am Ende der Straße, konnte sie schon den Eingang zum Schulgelände sehen. Andere Kinder waren bereits dort, lungerten an den offenen Toren und warteten offensichtlich auf Freunde. Sie konnte Gelächter vernehmen, ein Geräusch, das man nicht mehr so häufig hörte. Jenny beneidete diese Kinder. Obwohl sie wahrscheinlich Familienmitglieder und Freunde verloren hatten, trugen sie nicht die Last der Welt auf ihren Schultern.

Sie waren fast da, als Jenny plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen, doch Vegeta zwang sie dazu. „Hör zu, Gör", sagte er schroff. „Es ist mir egal, ob du in die Schule gehen willst oder nicht. Deine Großmutter und ich, wir haben beschlossen, dass du dorthin gehen sollst und das wirst du tun. Du wirst dich benehmen, denn ich schwöre, du wirst es bereuen, wenn du es nicht tust. Deine Großmutter musste viel auf sich nehmen, um dich anzumelden, da das Halbjahr schon angefangen hat, und, wie du weißt, sie fast getötet wurde."

„Ich hab sie—"

„Es ist mir egal, ob du mich hasst", unterbrach er sie ruhig. „Doch deine Großmutter verdient mehr als das. Sie möchte, dass du ein Leben hast—"

„Ich brauch kein—"

„Um mehr zu tun als zu kämpfen. Du hast sie mit deinem Verhalten mehr verletzt, als du wahrscheinlich glaubst. Sie will nur das Beste für dich."

„Ich weiß—"

„Wie du wahrscheinlich schon herausgefunden hast, haben deine Großmutter und ich beschlossen, uns die Verantwortung, dich zu erziehen, zu teilen. Während ich dich trainieren und in den Sitten und Bräuchen der Saiyajins unterrichten sollte, war deine Großmutter für alles Menschliche verantwortlich. In die Schule zu gehen und Freunde zu haben gehört dazu."

„Aber—"

„Und ich musste ihr voll und ganz zustimmen. Um groß zu werden, musst du mehr lernen, als das, was Bücher dich lehren können. Denk darüber nach. Und geh jetzt. Es wird Zeit." Vegeta ließ ihre Schulter los und wies mit seinem Kopf zu den Toren. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war nicht lesbar, fast ausdruckslos, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war, als er sie fortschickte. Und selbst als Jenny ein letztes Mal zurückblickte, bevor sie das Schulgelände betrat, hatte sich nichts daran geändert.

Vegeta beobachtete Jenny bis sie auf dem Schulgelände verschwunden war, sein Gesicht die ganze Zeit eine gleichgültige Maske. Ja, er war wütend auf sie, wütend wegen ihres Verhaltens der letzten paar Tage. Und auch ein wenig besorgt. Die Art, wie sie sich verhielt, nicht nur seit der Ankündigung, sondern auch schon in den Wochen und Monaten zuvor, war irgendwie beunruhigend. Das Mädchen war sich ihrer Fähigkeiten bewusst geworden; sie wusste, dass sie besser und stärker wurde, und damit kam eine gewisse Arroganz, die er nur allzu gut kannte.

Er hatte es schon vorher bemerkt, doch dem noch keine volle Beachtung geschenkt, nicht bis zu dem Kampf gegen Frieza. Die Großspurigkeit, die sie da gezeigt hatte, erst seine Befehle zu Hause zu bleiben zu missachten und dann Frieza zu verspotten und mit ihm zu spielen bevor sie ihn tötete. Die gleiche Arroganz hatte ihren Vater getötet, nur dann war es ihr Bruder gewesen und er hatte gerade eine drastische Verwandlung durchgemacht.

Unglücklicherweise hatte Vegeta gedacht, bevor er mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wie sie Frieza verspottet hatte, dass ein Kampf gegen ihn ihr Selbstvertrauen stärken könnte. Wie falsch er damit gelegen hatte. Und er hatte sie danach auch noch gelobt. Nun, Arroganz beiseite, sie hatte gut gekämpft, selbst er konnte diese Tatsache nicht leugnen.

Doch bei einem war er sich am Ende dieses merkwürdigen Tages sicher gewesen – die Frau hatte Recht gehabt, als sie mit dem Vorschlag, Jenny auf eine Schule zu schicken, zu ihm gekommen war. Obwohl er zuerst nur widerwillig zugestimmt hatte, immerhin wusste er, dass Jenny wegen der Prophezeiung hart trainieren wollte, hatte er es dann für eine gute Idee gehalten. Das Mädchen brauchte andere Einflüsse als die von ihm und der alten Frau um sie am Boden zu halten.

Und die letzten paar Tage hatten ihre Entscheidung nur bekräftigt, als sie gezwungen gewesen waren, zu erleben, wie wenig das Mädchen von ihnen zu halten schien, wie wenig sie von Autoritätsfiguren hielt. Am Anfang hatte Mrs. Briefs ihm versichert, dass es nur normales Verhalten von einem achtjährigen, trotzigen Mädchen war, doch als die Tage vergingen, glaubte er, dass es mehr als das war. Das Mädchen war nicht nur trotzig, sie war eindeutig wütend und er war sich sicher, dass es das Temperament des Saiyajins in ihr war. Er war während des Kampfes gegen die Toten an die Oberfläche gekommen, hatte Blut geschmeckt und wollte nicht mehr loslassen.

Vegeta seufzte, als er sich umdrehte um zurück zur Capsule Corporation zu gehen. Das war für das Beste. Das Mädchen mochte es noch nicht verstehen, doch irgendwann musste sie einfach merken, dass es ihr nur helfen würde. Er hatte gesehen, wie Leute der Dunklen Seite erlegen waren, er selbst war einer von ihnen gewesen, und etwas Drastisches musste getan werden um Jenny zu retten, damit sich nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden würde.

* * *

Jenny stapfte die Flure entlang und folgte den Hinweisschildern an den Wänden, die zum Büro des Schuldirektors führten. Ihre Großmutter hatte zu ihr gesagt, sie müsste zuerst dorthin gehen, um sich vorzustellen. Dann würde sie ihren Stundenplan bekommen und den Lehrer für die erste Stunde treffen. Die Schule selbst schien riesig verglichen mit der Anzahl von Schülern, die sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Sie sah viele ungebrauchte Schließfächer und die meisten Schüler standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammengedrängt, was die Flure gewaltig und leer erscheinen ließ.

Doch die Schüler, die sie sah, hatten eines gemeinsam. Die meisten von ihn lächelten und scherzten miteinander, andere waren in Gesprächen mit Freunden oder Mitschülern vertieft, doch sie alle schienen aus der Situation das beste machen zu wollen und versuchen, ein normales Leben zu leben. Offenbar war sie die einzige hier, die gegen ihren Willen in der Schule war, und das konnte man auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. Ein tiefer finsterer Blick hatte schon ein paar Schüler verjagt, die ihr helfen wollten, da sie sie noch nie zuvor an dieser Schule gesehen hatten.

Sie hielt schließlich vor einer offenen Tür an, und, nachdem sie einen tiefen leidenden Seufzer ausgestoßen hatte, ging sie in das Vorzimmer vom Büro des Direktors. Dort saß eine Frau mittleren Alters mit kurzem braunen Haar und runden Brillengläsern an einem Tisch und grübelte über ein paar Papieren – die einzige Person in diesem Raum – deshalb ging Jenny zu ihr und verkündete ihre Anwesenheit, indem sie sich räusperte.

Die Frau, Mrs. Makino ihrem Namensschild auf dem Tisch nach, schaute auf und lächelte sofort freundlich, als sie das Mädchen vor ihrem Tisch stehen sah. „Hallo. Kann ich dir helfen, Liebes?"

Der düstere Blick auf Jennys Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Wenn es eine Person gab, die sie ‚Liebes' nennen durfte, dann war das ihre Großmutter, und Jenny versagte ihr sogar momentan dieses Recht. „Mein Name ist Son Jenny. Ich soll hier heute in der Schule anfangen."

„Natürlich. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet." Jenny wünschte sich, sie könnte dieses Lächeln irgendwie von dem Gesicht der Frau entfernen. „Alles ist fertig für dich. Ich habe deinen Stundenplan und Miss Katayama wird in Kürze hier sein, um dich deiner neuen Klasse vorzustellen. Wenn du nur einen Augenblick warten würdest?"

Mrs. Makino wies auf ein paar Stühle an einer Wand und Jenny setzte sich auf einen von ihnen, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht so trotzig wie zuvor. Sie folgte der Sekretärin des Direktors mit ihren Augen und beobachtete, als sie eine Akte aus einem der Schränke nahm. Als sie ihren Namen auf dem Deckblatt und dann den bemitleidenden Blick, den die Frau ihr zuwarf, nachdem sie sich eine der Seiten angeschaut hatte, sah, musste sie das Verlangen, einfach nur nach draußen zu stürmen und nach Hause zu gehen, unterdrücken.

Ein paar Minuten später trat eine andere, jüngere Frau in das Vorzimmer. Jenny nahm an, dass sie etwa dreißig war. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar und trug dunkelblaue Jeans und eine weiße Bluse. „Ah, Miss Katayama", sagte die andere Frau, noch immer lächelnd. „Das ist Jenny. Sie wird ihre neue Schülerin sein."

„Hallo Jenny", begrüßte Miss Katayama sie freundlich. „Wie geht es dir?" Doch Jenny starrte sie bloß zornig an. Die Lehrerin schien von dem feindseligen Verhalten des Mädchens unberührt zu sein, als sie einfach den Stundenplan von Mrs. Makino nahm und dann sagte: „Gut, wollen wir dann, Jenny?"

Jenny hörte der Frau nicht zu, als sie die ganze Zeit weiter redete, während sie auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer waren. Das blaue Linoleum auf dem Fußboden war wesentlich faszinierender als alles, was die Lehrerin ihr erzählen könnte.

„So, hier sind wir!", verkündete Miss Katayama fröhlich, als sie vor einer Tür anhielt, die mit der Nummer 126 bezeichnet war. „Das wird dein Klassenzimmer sein, zumindest für das kommende Schuljahr. Die anderen kennen sich bereits, da das Halbjahr schon vor zwei Wochen angefangen hat, und die meisten waren im letzten Jahr schon zusammen in einer Klasse gewesen, aber ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich mit offenen Armen empfangen werden. Komm schon, ich möchte dich vorstellen."

Sie öffnete die Tür und Jenny folgte ihr etwas widerwillig. Sofort als sie in das Zimmer eintraten, drehten sich die Köpfe von allen zehn Schülern neugierig zu ihr. Sie ignorierte sie, als sie schon nach einem Platz am weitesten weg von allen anderen suchte. Vielleicht würden, wenn ihre Großmutter und Vegeta merkten, dass sie keine Freunde fand, sie sie wieder von der Schule wegholen. Jaah, das war eine Idee. Vielleicht sollte sie auch obendrein sicherstellen, dass ihre Noten die schlechtesten von allen waren. Mal sehen, wie schlecht sie verglichen mit den anderen Schülern in der dritten Klasse sein konnte.

„Klasse, das ist Jenny. Sie wird von nun an zu uns gehören. Es wäre großartig, wenn ihr sie herzlich Willkommen heißt und ihr all die Hilfe anbietet, die sie braucht. Jenny, warum setzt du dich nicht beim Fenster hin, neben Sascha?" Ein blasser Junge mit schwarzen Haaren winkte ihr zu und zeigte auf den Platz neben sich. Nicht der Platz, den sie sich ausgesucht hätte, doch es war immerhin neben einem Fenster. Nachdem sie sich hingesetzt und ihre Schultasche auf das Fensterbrett geschmissen hatte, sagte ihre Lehrerin: „Nun, Jenny, warum erzählst du uns nicht etwas von dir, damit wir dich ein bisschen besser kennen lernen können?"

Jenny sagte nichts, sogar als jedes einzelne Auge auf sie gerichtet war. Sie würde sichergehen, der schwerste Fall zu sein, den ihre Lehrer jemals angetroffen hatten.

Sehr zu ihrem Verdruss schien ihre Lehrerin noch immer unbeeindruckt. Die Frau lächelte sie einfach weiter an und sagte schließlich: „Nun, wie wär's für den Anfang mit deinem ganzen Namen oder deinem Alter? Ich bin mir sicher, die anderen interessieren sich auch für deine Hobbys."

Name, Alter und Hobbys? Das konnte sie. Jenny grinste, als sie endlich sagte: „Son Jenny, acht Jahre alt, Kampfkünste."

Einige Schüler stießen bei der letzten Sache hörbar ihren Atem aus und sofort brach wildes Gemurmel aus. Einige konnten nicht glauben, dass ein dürres Mädchen wie sie kämpfen konnte. „Oh! Genauso wie Mr. Satan!", rief ein brünettes Mädchen mit Rattenschwänzchen aus. „Hast du wegen ihm angefangen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dein Vorbild ist, oder?"

Jenny schaute sie an, der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Unglaube und Belustigung. Sie hatte Satan noch immer nicht vergeben, dass er wieder einmal eine Situation wie Buu für seine Berühmtheit benutzt hatte. Plötzlich schnaubte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Satan ist ein Betrüger. Er könnte _niemals_ mein Vorbild sein. Ich habe gelernt zu kämpfen, weil es in der Familie liegt. Meine Eltern, meine Brüder und andere Leute, die ich kenne, sind Kämpfer. Mein Vater hat einmal das Budokai gewonnen – das war bevor Satan anfing teilzunehmen, ansonsten wäre dieser Schwächling niemals _Weltmeister_ geworden."

Die ganze Klasse war still, ganz und gar verblüfft. Die Schüler und sogar Miss Katayama schauten Jenny mit offenen Mündern an und Jenny genoss das wirklich. Und dann geschah etwas. Der erste Schüler fing an zu kichern, gefolgt von einem zweiten und bald lachte die ganze Klasse. Jenny glaubte das nicht. Dachten sie wirklich, dass sie scherzte? Ihr Kopf wirbelte herum und ihre Augen landeten auf der Lehrerin, die ebenfalls schmunzelte. Wut stieg in ihre auf und bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, stand sie auf.

„Ihr glaubt, dass ich scherze?", brüllte sie über das Lachen. Die Klasse wurde schnell wieder leise und die Schüler starrten sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Satan hat Buu nicht besiegt! Mein Vater hat das getan! Und er hat auch nie Cell getötet! Das war mein Bruder! Er ist nur ein erbärmlicher Schwächling, der das Ansehen für das bekommt, was andere Leute getan haben!"

„Das ist genug, Jenny", sagte Miss Katayama. Sie lächelte nicht mehr; stattdessen schaute die Frau sie streng an. „Ich weiß, dass du fast deine ganze Familie verloren hast. Vielleicht sind sie sogar gestorben, um andere zu beschützen, aber zu behaupten, dass Mr. Satan ein Lügner ist, es unentschuldbar. Ich glaube, wir haben genug von deinen Geschichten gehört. Lasst uns nun die Stunde mit einem Gebet anfangen, um Gott zu bitten uns zu helfen und durch die kommenden Jahre zu führen."

Noch immer aufgebracht beobachtete Jenny, wie die Schüler um sie herum und auch Miss Katayama ihre Hände falteten und ihre Augen zu einem stillen Gebet schlossen. Mit den Armen vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und einem äußerst finsteren Blick, hörte sie zu, wie zwei oder drei Schüler Worte murmelten, die für sie keine Bedeutung hatten.

Ihre Lehrerin war die erste, die ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und ihr Blick landete sofort auf Jenny, die nur zurückstarrte. Die Frau seufzte und ging leise zu dem Mädchen herüber. Die anderen, die ihr Gebet auch schon beendet hatten, folgten ihr mit ihren Augen und wunderten sich, was mit dem neuen Mädchen los war. „Jenny, glaubst du nicht an Gott?", fragte sie sanft. „Es ist verständlich, wenn du es nicht tust, nach all dem, was uns zugestoßen ist, und glaubst, dass die Erde gottverlassen ist."

„Oh, ich glaube an Gott", antwortete Jenny grinsend. „Ich sehe nur keinen Sinn darin, eine tote Person zu bitten, mir zu helfen und mich zu führen."

„Gott ist nicht tot!", rief das gleiche brünette Mädchen von vorhin aus. „Er ist ewig! Er kann nicht sterben!"

„Nun, er ist gestorben. Von Buu getötet", informierte Jenny sie kühl. „Ich könnte euch zeigen, wo er lebte, doch da sein Palast auch zerstört wurde, zu winzigkleinen Stückchen zersprengt, zusammen mit seinen Bewohnern, ist es nicht mehr möglich. Wie ihr seht, ist die Erde _wirklich_ ein gottverlassener Planet."

„Das ist genug!", blaffte Miss Katayama Jenny nun endlich an. „Es ist eine Sache, unseren Retter Mr. Satan einen Betrüger zu nennen, aber zu sagen, dass Gott tot ist und von Buu getötet wurde… Es tut mir Leid, aber du musst nach dem Unterricht mit unserem Schulpsychologen nachsitzen. Ich werde ihn in der Pause von deinem Fall informieren." Nachdem sie zu ihrem Pult zurückgegangen war, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den anderen Schülern zu. „Bitte öffnet eure Bücher auf Seite dreiundzwanzig. Wir werden dort weitermachen, wo wir in der letzten Stunde aufgehört haben.

Leise grummelnd wühlte Jenny durch ihre Schultasche auf der Suche nach dem Buch, das sie in dieser Stunde brauchte. Es waren nicht viele Bücher, die Mrs. Briefs für die Schule kaufen musste, da Gohan wahrscheinlich die größte Sammlung an Schulbüchern besaß, die existierte. Dieses Buch war eines davon und Jenny konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, was ihr Blut ein wenig beruhigte, als sie neben dem Text eine kleine Zeichnung von Shenlong sah.

Die normalen Pausen und auch die Mittagspause waren für Jenny eine einsame Angelegenheit. Zum einen weigerte sie sich, mit jemand anderem zusammenzusitzen und selbst wenn sie sich neben jemandem aus ihrer Klasse hingesetzt hätte, bezweifelte sie, dass sie überhaupt mit ihr gesprochen hätten. Nun, sie konnte damit leben. Das war doch das, was sie wollte, oder? Wenn sie sich weiter so benahm, würde es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie verwiesen wurde. Vielleicht würden ein paar Geschichten mehr aus ihrem Leben helfen den Prozess zu beschleunigen.

* * *

Nachdem der Unterricht an diesem Nachmittag endlich vorbei war, befand Jenny sich auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulpsychologen. Sie klopfte an die Tür und wartete ein paar Sekunden bis eine männliche Stimme sagte, sie sollte eintreten. Ein älterer Herr mit grauem Haar, einem Schnurrbart, einer silbergerahmten Brille und einem gütigen Lächeln saß auf einem Lederstuhl und zeigte ihr, sich in den weichen, braunen Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Tisches zu setzen.

„Hallo Jenny", begrüßte er sie freundlich, als sie sich hingesetzt hatte. „Ich bin Mr. Kinley… Nun, was bringt dich hier zu mir?"

Das Mädchen zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Erzählen Sie es mir."

„Nun, deine Lehrerin, Miss Katayama, hat in der Pause mit mir gesprochen", sagte er. „Sie erzählte mir einige interessante Dinge, die du im Unterricht gesagt hast. Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Dein Vater, er ist gestorben, bevor du geboren wurdest, richtig?"

„Ja…", antwortete Jenny behutsam, da sie nicht wirklich wusste, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Und dein Bruder?"

„Buu."

Mr. Kinley schaute Jenny über seine Gläser hinweg an und erfasste ihren Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er fragte: „Könntest du mir die Umstände um den Tod von sowohl deinem Vater wie auch deinem Bruder beschreiben?"

Jenny neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und erwiderte seinen Blick, als sie sich einen Moment lang fragte, was für eine Antwort er hören wollte. Schließlich entgegnete sie einfach. „Cell hat meinen Vater getötet und wie ich schon gesagt habe, Buu meinen Bruder."

„So viel habe ich schon angenommen, aber _wie_ sind sie gestorben? Ich welcher Situation? Haben sie sich zum Beispiel versteckt, als sie angegriffen wurden?"

Das Mädchen starrte ihn mit einem aufsässigen Blick an, als ob sie sagen wollte, dass alleine die Idee, dass ihr Vater und ihr Bruder sich vor einer Bedrohung versteckten, lächerlich wäre, einfach beleidigend. „Sie kämpften. Wie ich schon Miss Katayama erzählt habe, bestand der Großteil meiner Familie aus Kämpfern. Sie würden niemals weglaufen und die Erde ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Sie würden lieber sterben."

„Und das haben sie getan, nicht wahr? Du sagst, sie haben gegen die Monster gekämpft, sind aber gestorben. Sie sind gestorben und haben dich alleine gelassen. Deine Akte sagt, dass deine Mutter bei deiner Geburt gestorben ist, und dass du und deine Brüder unter der Obhut von Bulma Briefs von dem Moment an lebten. Doch deine beiden Brüder starben, als Buu angriff, genauso wie Mrs. Briefs. Fast jede Person, die du mochtest, starb und ließ dich zurück. Es ist nur normal, Geschichten zu erfinden, um sie wie Helden erscheinen zu lassen, damit es so aussieht, als ob sie dich verlassen haben um die Welt zu retten. Das macht es leichter, nicht wahr? So zu tun?"

„Ich bin— Das ist— Ich bin nicht alleine!", stotterte sie, da sie nicht glaubte, was sie hörte. „Ich hab meine Grandma und Vegeta! Und ich tu nicht nur so! Mein Vater und Gohan und auch Goten, Trunks, Krillin und Piccolo, sie alle sind gestorben um die Welt zu retten! Ohne sie, ohne meinen Vater und Gohan, würde sie nicht mehr existieren!"

„Ich verstehe…", sagte der Schulpsychologe bloß und kritzelte etwas – Jenny glaubte, sie konnte das Wort _Vernachlässigung_ erkennen – in sein Notizbuch. Als er schließlich wieder aufschaute, nahm er seine Brille von seiner Nase und seufzte. „Jenny, lass mich ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich glaube, du bist einfach einsam. Hast du jemals mit deiner Großmutter und Mrs. Briefs darüber gesprochen? Wissen sie, dass du Geschichten über deine Familie erfindest und dass du aufgehört hast, nach Buu an Gott zu glauben?"

„Ich habe nicht aufgehört! Dende ist tot!"

„Ja, Miss Katayama hat mir erzählt, dass du denkst, Gott, oder wie du ihn nennen magst, _Dende_, wurde von Buu getötet. Doch ist das nicht nur eine Entschuldigung um aufzuhören zu glauben?"

Er schaute Jenny mitfühlend an, doch Jenny sagte nichts, sie funkelte ihn nur weiter böse an. Wenn er ihr nicht glauben wollte, gut! Doch sie so zu behandeln, so zu tun, als kannte er ihre Probleme! Er hatte keine Ahnung! Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich fühlte, wie es sich anfühlte, einer der Hauptgründe dafür zu sein, dass so viele Leute gestorben sind! Er kannte nicht die Last der Prophezeiung! Er wusste nichts! Nicht über ihre Familie und nichts über sie!

„Glaub mir, Jenny. Du bist nicht die einzige, die nicht weiß, wie man mit so einer Situation umgehen soll, doch ich frage mich, warum deine Vormünder das nicht bemerkt haben. Sprich mit ihnen über deine Probleme. Erzähl ihnen, wie du dich über den Verlust deiner Familie fühlst, wie einsam du bist, weil das der erste Schritt ist, dass es dir besser geht. Ich selbst werde einen Brief an deine Großmutter und Mr. Briefs mit meiner Einschätzung der Situation schreiben." Mr. Kinley setzte seine Brille wieder auf seine Nase und ergriff einen Stift. „Warte bitte für ein paar Minuten draußen."

* * *

Jenny traute sich fast nicht, reinzugehen, als sie nach der Schule endlich zu Hause ankam. Sie hatte sich nicht getraut, sich den Brief anzuschauen, den der Schulpsychologe geschrieben hatte, doch sie war sich sicher, dass der Inhalt nicht positiv war. Natürlich verabscheute sie den Gedanken an Schule ganz und gar, doch sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Großmutter und Vegeta Ärger bekamen.

Irgendwie hatte sie, als sie draußen vor dem Büro gesessen hatte, um auf den Brief zu warten, und über die ganze Situation nachgedacht hatte, angefangen sich schuldig zu fühlen. Die Wut, das kochende Blut, das sie all diese Tage angetrieben hatte, war plötzlich verschwunden, und sie fühlte sich müde und ängstlich.

Als sie ihre ganze _Komm schon, schmeißt mich raus-_Kampagne gestartet hatte, hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, dass es auf ihre Vormünder zurückfallen könnte. Sie hätte nicht einmal an diese Möglichkeit gedacht, wenn Mr. Kinley es nicht erwähnt und sie nicht das Wort _Vernachlässigung_ auf seinem Notizblock gesehen hätte. _Ich frage mich, warum deine Vormünder das nicht bemerkt haben._ Er gab Vegeta und ihrer Großmutter die Schuld für ihr Verhalten, wahrscheinlich dafür, dass sie nicht genug Zeit mit ihr verbracht hatten oder so etwas ähnliches, doch er könnte nicht noch mehr Unrecht haben. Jenny war niemals von einen von ihnen misshandelt worden – ihr regelmäßiges Training mit Vegeta ausgeschlossen. Eigentlich war manchmal genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Doch trotzdem, wenn sie sich ein wenig anders verhalten hätte, würden sie jetzt nicht in diesem Schlamassel sein.

Jenny war egoistisch gewesen zu denken, dass ihre Lehrer ihr die ganze Schuld geben würden, einem acht Jahre alten Mädchen. Von jetzt an würde sie, egal was der Brief sagte, ihr bestes tun um Ärger zu vermeiden. Nach diesem Tag, nach allem, was sie vermasselt hatte – hatten ihr nicht sowohl ihre Großmutter wie auch Vegeta wiederholt gesagt, sie sollte die Wahrheit über die Cell Spiele, Buu und ihr unnormales Leben im Allgemeinen verschweigen? – schwor sie sich, dass sie versuchen würde, ihr Temperament zu kontrollieren und das zu tun, was von ihr erwartet wurde.

Wie gewöhnlich fand Jenny ihre Großmutter in der Küche, wo sie das Abendessen zubereitete. Glücklicherweise war Vegeta im Gravitationsraum und er schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, oder sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie von der Schule zurück war. So konnte sie ihrer Großmutter den Brief geben, ohne dass Vegeta es so bald herausfand.

„Wo warst du so lange?" Mrs. Briefs klang müde und sie schaute nicht von der Sauce, die sie umrührte, auf.

„Nachsitzen", murmelte Jenny, die sich plötzlich etwas schämte. „Ich habe einige Dinge im Unterricht gesagt und meine Lehrerin hat mich zum Schulpsychologen geschickt. Er gab mir diesen Brief für euch mit." Jenny nahm den inzwischen etwas zerknickten Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche und gab ihn ihrer Großmutter ohne ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Ich gehe besser auf mein Zimmer, Hausaufgaben machen…"

Sobald sie in ihrem Zimmer war, stellte Jenny die Schultasche neben ihren Tisch und holte ihre Aufgaben heraus, bevor sie sich hinsetzte. Nachdem sie das Buch auf der richtigen Seite geöffnet hatte, öffnete sie auch ihr Heft und fing an die Matheaufgaben zu lösen.

Die Zeit verging schnell, als Jenny es sich erlaubte, sich von ihren Hausaufgaben einnehmen zu lassen, was ihre Gedanken davon abhielt, zu dem verhängnisvollen Brief zu wandern. Sie kämpfte mit ein paar Aufgaben – Geschichte zum Beispiel – doch andere Sachen fielen ihr ziemlich leicht. Es waren hauptsächlich Fächer wie Mathematik, mit denen sie fast keine Probleme hatte, was im Grunde kein Wunder war, wenn sie daran dachte, wie viel Zeit sie über die Jahre in Bulmas Labor verbracht hatte.

„Jenny, Essen ist fertig", erklang Mrs. Briefs Stimme über das Intercom. Jenny seufzte, als sie ihren Stift hinlegte und sich streckte. Sie war fast fertig, vielleicht noch zehn Minuten nach dem Abendessen um die letzten Übungen zu machen.

Die Stille, die während des Abendessens über der Küche hing, war fast unerträglich. Niemand, nicht einmal Vegeta, sagte ein Wort, und zum ersten Mal war Jenny zu feige um danach zu fragen, was in dem Brief stand. Irgendwann während der letzten paar Tage hatte sich eine Kluft in der Beziehung zwischen ihr und Vegeta aufgetan. Es schien fast so, als ob sein Vertrauen in sie sehr viel gelitten hatte.

Ihr Appetit hatte sich im Laufe des Tages überhaupt nicht verbessert und deshalb verbrachte Jenny die meiste Zeit damit, ihr Essen auf dem Teller hin und her zu schieben. Sie warf sowohl Mrs. Briefs wie auch Vegeta immer wieder flüchtige Blicke zu, doch während das Gesicht ihrer Großmutter unglaublich blass war und sie sogar noch müder aussah als vorher, war Vegetas Gesicht mal wieder vollkommen ausdruckslos. Es machte ihr irgendwie Angst.

Jenny half ihrer Großmutter danach die Küche aufzuräumen, in der leisen Hoffnung, dass dieses ihr Verhalten in den vergangenen Tagen zumindest ein bisschen wieder gut machen könnte. Sie freute sich noch immer nicht auf die Schule, besonders nicht nach heute, doch wenn sie wollten, dass sie ging, würde sie gehen, ohne großen Wirbel dieses Mal. Sogar ohne den Inhalt des Briefs zu kennen, hatte Jenny heute auf dem harten Weg lernen müssen, dass ein paar falsch gewählte Handlungen oder Worte viel Schaden anrichten konnten.

„Grandma?", fragte Jenny schließlich, ängstlich. „Was stand in dem Brief?"

Die ältere Frau seufzte und wandte sich ihr zu. Sie lächelte überhaupt nicht. „Geh und zieh dich um. Ich glaube, Vegeta erwartet dich im Gravitationsraum."

„Ja, Grandma…" Jenny wusste, wann ihre Großmutter nicht reden wollte und das war eine der offensichtlichsten Gesten ihr das zu zeigen. Es tat weh. Es tat weh, die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Nachdem sie sich ihren Gi angezogen hatte, ging Jenny lustlos zum Gravitationsraum. Die Tür öffnete sich bevor sie überhaupt den Code eingeben konnte, und sie schaute nicht auf, als sie eintrat. Vegeta wartete offensichtlich schon auf sie. Zusammenzuckend erinnerte sie sich daran, was Vegeta gesagt hatte, bevor sie zur Schule ging, wie sie es bereuen würde, wenn sie sich nicht benahm. Nun, sie nahm an, sie musste sich jetzt ihrer Strafe stellen.

Anstatt des erwarteten Schlags, fragte Vegeta bloß: „Deine Großmutter und ich, was haben wir getan, um diese Behandlung von dir zu verdienen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…", flüsterte Jenny und spürte sofort die Tränen in ihren Augen aufwallen. Irgendwie war es schlimmer, die Enttäuschung in Vegetas Stimme zu hören, als sie in der Stimme ihrer Großmutter zu hören. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch ihren Kiefer und sie flog durch die Luft, bis sie an der Wand aufprallte und herunterglitt. Sie stand nicht wieder auf.

„Wir haben versucht, dich zu erziehen, dir alles beizubringen, das wir wissen, dich zu li-ieben, und wie dankst du uns das? Indem du alles nur noch komplizierter machst!"

Ein Knall ließ sie zusammenfahren, doch Vegeta hatte nur einen der Trainingbots zerstört. Er atmete schon schwer, obwohl er noch nichts Erschöpfendes getan hatte. Anscheinend versuchte er, seine Wut davon abzuhalten, zu explodieren.

„Was stand in dem Brief?" Jenny wünschte sich fast, sie hätte ihn nicht gefragt, als Vegeta herumwirbelte und auf sie zustapfte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie fast erwartete, geschlagen zu werden, obwohl sie das seiner ruhigen und enttäuschten Stimme vorziehen würde. Wenn er wütend war, konnte sie damit umgehen. Sein Geschrei und sogar seine Schläge waren viel leichter zu ertragen als das hier.

„Der Psychologe beschuldigt deine Großmutter und mich, dich vernachlässigt zu haben. Die Schule wird sich mit etwas, das sich Jugendamt nennt, in der Verbindung setzten und dann werden sie entscheiden, was sie tun werden, wenn so etwas wie heute wieder passiert. Eine von den Maßnahmen, über die sie gesprochen haben, ist, dich uns wegzunehmen, damit du in einer Pflegefamilie leben kannst."

„Aber…", sagte Jenny, aufgebracht. „Können… können sie das tun?"

„Offensichtlich…"

„Aber ich—" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie versuchte, die Tränen loszuwerden, die nun an ihrem Gesicht herunterliefen. Sie von der einzigen Familie wegzunehmen, die sie jemals gekannt hatte, nur weil sie einmal Mist gebaut hatte? „Ich will nicht – Ich hab nicht – Es tut mir Leid – Ich will nicht weggehen!"

Vegeta lächelte sie an, obwohl es ein trauriges Lächeln war. Wieder ein Ausdruck, den man normalerweise nicht auf seinem Gesicht fand. „Dann nehme ich an, weißt du, was du zu tun hast."

Und dann ließ er sie alleine, alleine im Gravitationsraum mit ihren Gedanken. Ihre Tränen liefen immer noch frei, doch ihre Entschlossenheit so etwas wie heute nicht noch einmal geschehen zu lassen war nur verstärkt worden. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie sie wegnahmen! Selbst wenn sie es ertragen musste, jeden Tag in die Schule zu gehen, ihre Klassenkameraden und die Gebete jeden Morgen zu ertragen. Ihnen und Mr. Kinley zu erzählen, dass sie alles nur erfunden hatte, wäre ein Teil davon, und dann wäre der andere ihre Vergangenheit zu verschweigen und, wenn es sein musste, ihnen ein paar hübsche Lügen über ihr normales Leben aufzutischen.

Zusätzlich dazu musste Jenny alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um das Vertrauen zwischen sich und ihrem Vormündern wieder aufzubauen. Doch sie war zuversichtlich, dass sie das tun konnte, es könnte nur etwas dauern.

* * *

Es war später am Abend, als Jenny endlich wieder reinging. Sie musste noch ihre Hausaufgaben fertig machen und es wurde schon ziemlich spät. Ihre Großmutter und Vegeta lagen wahrscheinlich schon in ihren Betten, daher hoffte sie, sie schaffte es, sich hineinzuschleichen, ohne jemanden zu wecken. Doch ihr Versuch war vergeblich, als sie das Licht vom Fernseher im Wohnzimmer flackern sah. Neugierig ging sie hinein und sah ihre Großmutter zusammengerollt auf der Couch liegen, fest am Schlafen.

Sich neben sie hinkniend, schüttelte Jenny vorsichtig ihre Schulter. „Grandma?"

Die Augen der Frau flatterten offen und sie setzte sich schläfrig auf. „Jenny? Wie spät ist es?"

„Spät", lächelte Jenny. „Du sollest zu Bett gehen…" Nachdem sie ein paar Sekunden lang auf ihrer Unterlippe gekaut hatte, entschloss Jenny sich schließlich, dass sie es ihr sagen musste. „Grandma… Vegeta hat mir erzählt, was in dem Brief steht… Und… Ich verspreche es, ich werde ihnen keinen Grund geben auch nur darüber nachzudenken, mich von euch wegzunehmen."

„Oh Jenny", seufzte die Frau und umarmte ihre Enkelin fest.

„Es tut mir Leid, Grandma. Ich weiß, ich hab Scheiße gebaut. Aber ich werde versuchen, von jetzt an brav zu sein. Ich verspreche es. Ich liebe dich. Ich war nur…"

„Nicht", sagte Mrs. Briefs. „Versuch nicht, dein Handeln zu rechtfertigen. Du warst wütend, das verstehe ich, doch es gab keinen Grund dafür, dass du dich die ganze Zeit so verhalten musstest oder das zu tun, was du heute in der Schule getan hast."

„Ich weiß", sagte Jenny schuldig. „Ich hab nicht gedacht—"

„Das stimmt", unterbrach Mrs. Briefs sie. „Du hast nicht gedacht. Nur, versuch dein Versprechen zu halten, okay? Dann ist zwischen uns wieder alles in Ordnung. Wenn du willst, können wir morgen darüber sprechen. Es ist spät und wir sollten zu Bett gehen. Du musst morgen immer noch zur Schule gehen."

Jenny stöhnte, doch sie lächelte, froh darüber, dass ihre Großmutter wieder mit ihr sprach. „Okay…"

„Oh, Jenny, bevor ich es vergesse. Du hast für die nächsten drei Wochen Hausarrest!"

* * *

In der gleichen Nacht, nachdem Jenny zu Bett gegangen war, schwebte Vegeta wieder vor ihrem Fenster und beobachtete sie durch einen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen.

Er war noch immer besorgt, da er, egal was sie versprochen hatte, sowohl sich selbst wie auch ihrer Großmutter, wusste, dass es ihr schwer fallen würde, ihr Versprechen zu halten. Das Blut eines Saiyajins war nicht so leicht gezähmt. Wenn er geärgert wurde, war es leicht, die Kontrolle über die Situation zu verlieren und Dinge zu tun, die man später bereute.

Das war es, was in den letzten paar Tagen geschehen war, nahm Vegeta an. Jenny hatte auf ihre Instinkte gehört, anstatt auf ihren Kopf, und das hatte es angerichtet. Sie hatte jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen, besser spät als nie, doch es hätte nie so weit kommen sollen.

Vegeta fragte sich, ob es auch passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht an dem gleichen Tag gegen Frieza gekämpft hätte, an dem sie ihr das mit der Schule erzählt hatten. Diese Schlacht musste sie erregt haben, die Wahrnehmung von dem Saiyajin in ihr erhöht haben, und sie damit anfällig auf das, was der Saiyajin als Angriff wahrgenommen hatte, gemacht haben. Ihr Blut hatte sofort reagiert und sie so handeln lassen.

Sie mussten vorsichtig sein. Er musste ein Auge auf sie behalten, auf ihre Reaktionen. Sie war ein Halbblut und er hatte gesehen, was passiert, wenn ein Halbblut die Kontrolle über die Saiyajinseite verlor. Als ein Vollblut hatte er nicht diese Probleme, da _er_ der Saiyajin war. In ihm wurde kein ewiger Kampf ausgefochten, kein Saiyajin, der den Menschen erobern wollte.

Vegeta konnte sich nie vorstellen, wie schwer es sein musste, eine stetige Balance zwischen den beiden Seiten zu halten und diesen Kampf in sich zu haben. Doch das war es, was die Halbblüter so stark machte – und gefährlich. Wenn losgelassen, würde der Saiyajin loslegen, seine Freiheit genießen und damit mächtiger sein als ein Saiyajin, der nicht die ganze Zeit weggesperrt und von der menschlichen Seite des Körpers unterdrückt war.

Egal was ein Halbblut tat um die Balance zwischen des Saiyajins und des Menschen zu erhalten, sie würden immer um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen und daher immer unberechenbar sein. Er hatte es in Gohan nach seiner zweiten Verwandlung gesehen und in seinem eigenen Blag und den Zwillingen, als sie sich das erste Mal in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt hatten. Es hatte ihnen Verwandlungen erlaubt, für die vollblütige Saiyajins lange und hart trainieren mussten, bevor es überhaupt möglich war, sich zu verwandeln.

Das Mädchen war die erste von den drei Teufeln gewesen, obwohl sie die jüngste war. Ihre Fortschritte während des Trainings waren manchmal unheimlich, obwohl er annahm, dass es noch einige Jahre dauern würde, bis sie wieder aufstieg. Er wollte diesen Gedanken so lange wie möglich hinausschieben. Außerdem war für den zweiten Level ein Auslöser nötig, und dieser Auslöser war nicht die normale alltägliche Wut.

Doch trotzdem machte ihr Blut, die Tatsache, dass sie ein Halbblut, oder ein Mischling, war, sie gefährlich. Er musste ihr etwas Vernunft einreden oder reinprügeln, wenn der Saiyajin wieder versuchte, sich zu zeigen und versuchte, über ihr Handeln die Kontrolle zu erlangen. Selbst wenn sie wieder Mist baute, würde er es dem Jugendamt nicht erlauben, sie wegzunehmen. Wenn sie es taten, gegen ihren Willen, könnten sie die Erde genauso gut verdammen.

Weil, wenn es eine Sache gab, die seine Erfahrung im gelehrt hatte, es wahrscheinlich nichts Gefährlicheres gab als einen wütenden und zügellosen Halbsaiyajin. Die Verlockung des Blutes würde einfach zu groß sein um in solch einer Situation zu widerstehen.

* * *

**2. A/N:**

**Okay, am Ende vom Englischen Original hatte ich jetzt eine Preview, weil diese Geschichte da damals Geburtstag hatte, also dachte ich, ich häng hier auch mal wieder eine dran. Ich lasse aber einen winzigen Teil in der Mitte aus, da sie sonst zu lang wird, und außerdem würde der Teil etwas verraten, das ich lieber noch nicht verraten will. Ach ja, und bei „Feind" in diesem Kapitel, hab ich in meinen Notizen natürlich einen Namen stehen, den ich hier auch noch nicht offenbaren will! ;) **

**Diese Preview betrifft übrigens ein Kapitel aus dem dritten Teil, also später in diesem Teil, ein paar Jahre später… **

****

_„Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können", sagte sie mit einer starken Stimme. Sie ging zu der Tür, sie wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch Vegeta versperrte ihr den Weg und zwang sie, ihn anzuschauen. Jenny tat das mit einem herausfordernden stechenden Blick. „Ich werde jeden einzelnen von ihnen töten. Jeder, der auf ihrer Seite steht, und jeder, der versucht, mir im Weg zu stehen. Sogar dich, wenn du nicht beiseite trittst." _

_„Gör", murmelte Vegeta, geschockt von dem, was er in ihren Augen sah. Das Mädchen meinte es ernst. Er zweifelte nicht daran. Er kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut, doch ihn in ihren Augen zu sehen, Augen, die an diesem Nachmittag noch vor Vorfreude auf diesen Abend gefunkelt hatten, war äußerst beunruhigend. … _

_Als ob zu beweisen, dass sie das, was sie sagte, wirklich so meinte, hob Jenny ihren Arm und lud einen Ki-Ball in ihrer Handfläche, die sie auf die Brust des älteren Saiyajins richtete. „Tritt beiseite, Vegeta. Du weißt, dass ich es tun werde." _

_Es war kein Mitgefühl in ihren Augen zu sehen, kein funkelndes Licht, nur der harte und kalte Blick eines Kriegers. Ihre Hand zitterte nicht, als der Ki-Ball mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde wuchs und Vegeta wusste, dass sie, wenn er jetzt keine Entscheidung fällte, ihre Mission ihren Feind zu eliminieren damit beginnen würde, sich der ersten Person, die versuchte sie aufzuhalten, zu entledigen – ihm. _

_Daher, nachdem er einmal tief und schwer durchgeatmet hatte, fällte Vegeta wahrscheinlich eine der schwersten Entscheidungen in seinem ganzen Leben. _

_Er trat beiseite und erlaubte Jenny, an ihm vorbeizugehen. _


	36. Teil III: Die Strapazen in der Liebe und

**A/N: Eigentlich habe ich dieses Mal nur eine wichtige Sache zu sagen: Wie genial! Hab am Mittwoch die Serienstartbenachrichtigung für DB GT bekommen! Am 30.10. geht es los auf RTL II, immer um 16:10 Uhr und 16:35 Uhr!**

**So, das wollte ich nur loswerden! Und nun viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 35: Die Strapazen in der Liebe und im Leben**

„Komm schon, Sohnemann! Ich weiß, dass du das besser kannst!", sagte ein grinsender Son Goku, nachdem er wieder einmal ohne Probleme einem Angriff von seinem ältesten Sohn ausgewichen war.

Die zwei Saiyajins waren auf einer Wiese in der Nähe ihres Hauses auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou. Es war später am Morgen und die Sonne stieg stetig höher am Himmel auf und brannte bereits erbarmungslos auf sie nieder. Die Tenkigötter schienen heute sehr gute Laune zu haben, doch diejenigen, die auf diesem Planeten (oder generell auf verschiedenen Planeten im Jenseits) lebten, lernten gewöhnlich schnell, dass sich das sehr rasch ändern konnte.

So wie es aussah, entschied die Laune dieser Götter über das Wetter. Blizzards und Gewitter waren Zeichen für schlechte Laune, während Sonnenschein und Wärme das Gegenteil bedeuteten. Für diejenigen, die an die vier Jahreszeiten gewohnt waren, wie die Erdlinge, dauerte es etwas, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. An einem Tag konnte man die Sonne in vollen Zügen genießen und am nächsten Tag konnte man das Haus wegen eines gewaltigen Schneesturms nicht verlassen. Doch nachdem sie nun länger als ein Jahr damit gelebt hatten, störte es sie nicht mehr. Das war nur wieder eine dieser Sachen, die im Jenseits anders waren.

„'tschuldigung, Dad", murmelte Gohan, als er mit seinem Handrücken etwas Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Sein dunkles Haar wehte in der leichten Brise, als er seinen Vater mit einem entschuldigenden Blick ansah.

Goku verließ die Kampfhaltung und neigte seinen Kopf. Sein Sohn verhielt sich merkwürdig, und das schon seit ein paar Tagen. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken immer woanders zu sein, doch Goku konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Gohan sich so verhielt. „Okay, Gohan, was beschäftigt dich? Raus damit!"

Erschrocken lief Gohan rot an und fing an sich am Hinterkopf zu kratzen – ein typisches Zeichen von entweder Nervosität oder Verlegenheit oder beidem. Mit gesenktem Blick sagte er bloß: „Nichts wichtiges, wirklich… Es ist nur…" Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Videls Geburtstag ist doch in ein paar Tagen und ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr schenken soll. Es ist schwieriger in diesem Jahr, weil… du weißt schon…"

Der ältere Saiyajin blinzelte nur überrascht, bevor er einfach anfing zu lachen. Er wollte Gohans Gefühle nicht verletzen und er wusste, dass das seinem Sohn wichtig war, doch gleichzeitig war er erleichtert, dass es _nur_ so etwas Banales wie das war. Doch, als er die niedergeschlagene Haltung seines Sohnes und die roten Flecken in seinem Gesicht sah, versuchte er sich das Lachen zu verbeißen. „'tschuldige, Gohan", schmunzelte er. „Ich dachte nur, es war was Ernstes…"

„Das ist—"

„Ernst, ich weiß", schnitt Goku ihm das Wort ab und warf ihm ein verständnisvolles Lächeln zu. „Für dich, mein ich." Er setzte sich hin und wies Gohan an, das gleiche zu tun. Der junge Saiyajin schien ein wenig verwirrt zu sein, doch setzte sich trotzdem neben seinem Vater. „Ich glaube, es steht in meiner Stellenbeschreibung dir bei solchen Problemen zu helfen, doch unglücklicherweise bin ich was das Dating angeht absolut ahnungslos."

Gohan schmunzelte ein wenig, als er sich an die Geschichte erinnerte, wie seine Eltern zusammen gekommen waren. Also ehrlich, wie konnte jemand glauben, dass eine Heirat etwas zu Essen war? Selbst _er_ war nicht so ahnungslos.

„Wir haben uns erst nach der Hochzeit richtig kennen gelernt und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass deine Mutter im Nachhinein ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hatte, weil sie mich dazu _gezwungen_ hatte, obwohl sie es mir nie gesagt hat."

Gohan schaute seinen Vater erstaunt an. Er hatte noch nie zuvor diesen Teil der Geschichte gehört. „Woher wusstest du das? Ich meine, dass Mom wegen der Hochzeit ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte?"

„Ich… wusste es einfach. Ich fühlte es. Es war zu der Zeit merkwürdig, weil ich nicht wusste, _wie_ ich das wissen konnte, doch nachdem Vegeta zur Erde kam, machte alles Sinn", erzählte Goku ihm.

„Der Bund", schloss sein Sohn, mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Ihr zwei habt schon einen Bund geteilt."

Goku lächelte seinen Sohn an, als er sagte: „Und das schon seit einer langen Zeit. Ich glaube die Grundlage wurde schon gesetzt, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet waren und sie meinen Kopf mit dieser höllischen Klinge von dem Helm, den sie damals immer getragen hatte, fast in zwei geteilt hatte."

Der ältere Saiyajin hielt kurz inne und schaute zum blauen Himmel und den flauschigen weißen Wolken hinauf, als er die Erinnerung von seiner und ChiChis Zeit zusammen genoss. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, besonders nicht am Anfang, da er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, was es bedeutete, ein Ehemann zu sein. Den ersten Anhaltspunkt erhielt er während der Hochzeit, als er sie küssen musste, doch alles nach der Zeremonie, nachdem sie zu Gyuu Maos Schloss zurückgekehrt waren, war äußerst unbehaglich gewesen.

Dass sie sich ein Bett teilen mussten, war etwas, das Krillin ihm schon erzählt hatte, doch er hatte die anderen Hinweise, die sein Freund hatte fallen lassen, nicht verstanden. Deshalb hatte er, als er das erste Mal in das ihnen zugeordnete Schlafzimmer gegangen war und ChiChi in einem Nachthemd auf dem Bett sitzen gesehen hatte, das kaum etwas bedeckt hatte, seinen Blick schnell von ihr abgewendet und woanders hingeschaut. Sein Gesicht war dunkelrot gewesen, als er die ganze Zeit ein merkwürdiges flatterndes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend gehabt hatte, und er hatte gestottert, dass er zurück sein würde, wenn sie etwas ordentlicher angezogen war.

Doch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, hatte ChiChi seine Hand ergriffen, mit einem verletzten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Goku hatte sie dann umarmt, weil er wusste, dass Ehemänner ihre Ehefrauen umarmten, wenn sie getröstet werden mussten, und das war es gewesen, was er tun wollte. Der Wunsch sich zu entschuldigen war groß gewesen, doch Goku hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er falsch gemacht hatte, und deshalb hatte er sie gefragt. ChiChi hatte darauf nur mit ihrem Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Es war ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gewesen, doch Goku hatte noch die Enttäuschung und dass sie verletzt war, spüren können.

Nachdem sie aus seiner Umarmung geschlüpft war, hatte sie ein anderes, längeres Nachthemd über das winzige Kleidungsstück angezogen und ihn zum Bett geführt. Sie war zuerst hineingeklettert und hatte dann auf den leeren Flecken neben sich geklopft, um ihm zu sagen, dass er zu ihr kommen sollte.

In der ersten Nacht, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, hatten sie sich kaum berührt, abgesehen von einem flüchtigen Gute Nacht Kuss auf ihre Wange. Glücklicherweise hatte es in ihrem Leben danach Fortschritte gegeben, besonders nachdem sie in ihr Haus gezogen waren, das Goku in der 439. Bergebene gebaut hatte. Je mehr sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, umso leichter war die Kameradschaft zwischen ihnen geworden. Eine Freundschaft hatte angefangen zu wachsen, doch mit dieser Freundschaft war auch das flatternde Gefühl zurückgekehrt, stärker als jemals zuvor und Goku hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass er es mochte, sie zu beobachten, sei es während sie das Abendessen zubereitete oder nachts, wenn sie schlief.

Es war ganz spontan gewesen, als Goku eines Tages, ein paar Wochen nach der Hochzeit, plötzlich das Verlangen verspürt hatte, etwas anderes zu tun als sie einfach zu beobachten, wie sie das Essen zubereitete, und plötzlich, aus eigenem Antrieb, hatten seine Beine angefangen sich auf sie zu zu bewegen und er hatte sie herumgewirbelt. Der überraschte Blick auf ChiChis Gesicht hatte nicht lange gewährt, da seine Lippen plötzlich ihre getroffen hatten, zu ihrem ersten richtigen Kuss seit der Hochzeit. Das Essen war an diesem Abend verbrannt.

Goku hatte diese _Interaktion_ sehr gemocht, genauso wie ChiChi, wenn das riesige Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht danach irgendein Anzeichen gewesen war, deshalb war es zu einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen geworden, neben kämpfen und essen, sie zu küssen. Da er bei dieser ganzen Sache noch ein Anfänger war, hatte ChiChi die Führung übernommen, als sie anfing sich nach mehr zu sehnen als danach, ihren Ehemann zu küssen. So hatte sie ihn langsam aber sicher in die Welt der Sexualität eingeführt, doch obwohl sich ihr Körper danach gesehnt hatte, hatte sie sich nicht getraut, den letzten Schritt zu machen.

Der Saiyajin wusste nicht, wer überraschter gewesen war, als es endlich geschehen war, er oder ChiChi. Er hatte einfach in ihrem Bett gelegen und darauf gewartet, bis seine Frau fertig war, als sie in das Zimmer gekommen war – sie hatte einen mitternachtsblauen Pyjama und ihr langes schwarzes Haar offen getragen. Sie hatte mit einem leisen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen eine unbekannte Melodie gesummt, als sie das Zimmer durchquert hatte um sich an ihren Schminktisch zu setzen und eine Bürste für ihre Haare hervorgeholt hatte. Gokus Augen hatten sie nicht einmal verlassen, fasziniert von der Frau, die er seine Ehefrau nannte. Das flatternde Gefühl war mit voller Kraft zurückgekommen, doch zur gleichen Zeit war ein warmes Gefühl durch seinen ganzen Körper geflossen und ein weites Lächeln hatte an seinen Lippen gezogen. Irgendwie war an diesem Abend etwas anders gewesen, obwohl Goku noch immer nicht sagen konnte, was diese Veränderung hervorgerufen hatte. Er hatte nur eines gewusst – er war endlich dort, wo er hingehörte und er fühlte sich komplett.

„Ich liebe dich."

Diese Worte hatten seinen Mund verlassen, bevor er überhaupt daran gedacht hatte, sie zu sagen. ChiChi hatte plötzlich innegehalten, wobei sie fast den Halt an ihrer Bürste verloren hatte, und hatte sich zu ihm mit weiten und ungläubigen Augen umgedreht. Sie hatte gerade ihren Mund öffnen wollen, wahrscheinlich um etwas zu sagen, um ihm zu widersprechen, doch Goku hatte ihr das Wort abgeschnitten, als er das Zimmer durchschritten, sie aus ihrem Stuhl gezogen und sie geküsst hatte. Sobald er sich von ihr getrennt hatte, hatte er, strenger und mit mehr Überzeugung, wiederholt:

„Ich liebe dich, Chi. Ich mag nicht immer ein guter Ehemann sein, aber ich kann es nur versuchen. Es ist noch neu und es ist manchmal Furcht einflößend, doch wenn ich dich anschaue und dich lächeln sehe, _weiß_ ich einfach, dass wir es schaffen können. Ich hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt, doch das, das war wir haben, ist das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist. Du bist der Teil, der all die Jahre in meinem Leben gefehlt ein, der Teil, den noch nicht einmal mein Training oder das Kämpfen füllen konnte. Du machst mich komplett, Chi."

Es war in dieser Nacht gewesen, nach dieser Erklärung während einer seltenen Schau Einsicht von Goku, dass sie zum ersten Mal Liebe gemacht hatten und Goku sie markiert und sie zu seiner Partnerin gemacht hatte, so wie seine Instinkte es ihm befohlen hatten. Er hatte erst Jahre später herausgefunden, was es bedeutete, da er nur gefühlt hatte, dass seine Verbindung zu ChiChi viel stärker geworden war. Und neun Monate später war Son Gohan geboren worden, sehr zur Freude seiner Eltern.

„Wie du siehst", fuhr Goku schließlich mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht fort, als er sich wieder seinem Sohn zuwandte, der einen ziemlich nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte, „waren wir trotz dieser ziemlich… ungewöhnlichen Umstände unserer Hochzeit, dazu bestimmt, zusammen zu sein. Vielleicht wusste deine Mutter es, als sie mich fragte, ob ich sie heiraten würde. Vielleicht wusste sie es nicht. Ich habe sie nie gefragt und es ist auch nicht mehr wichtig. Ich liebe deine Mutter, obwohl ich nie der beste Ehemann gewesen war und viele Fehler gemacht habe. Nach Cell hier zu bleiben war nur einer von ihnen, aber wahrscheinlich der schwerwiegendste."

Plötzlich fing Goku wieder an zu lachen, ein sorgloses Geräusch, das vom Wind fortgetragen wurde. Gohan schaute ihn bloß mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue an und fing an zu würgen, als Goku ihm herzlich auf den Rücken klopfte, womit er seinem unvorbereiteten Sohn fast den Atem nahm.

„Ich hab dir überhaupt nicht geholfen, oder?"

Gohan warf ihm ein kleines Grinsen zu, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht wirklich, Dad."

Mit einem leisen Seufzer legte sich Gohan mit den Armen als provisorisches Kissen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hin. Irgendwie hatte er nie erwartet, dass es so schwierig sein würde, eine feste Freundin zu haben. Nicht, dass er es nicht mochte, Videl an seiner Seite zu haben, nein, er liebte es sehr. Sie war immerhin seine beste Freundin. Sie verstand ihn, wenn kein anderer es tat und sie war diejenige gewesen, sie ihn aus seiner Hülle geholt hatte. Sie war leidenschaftlich, geistreich, intelligent, witzig und sarkastisch. Manchmal war sie furchtbar nervtötend und sogar noch erschreckender als seine Mutter, doch trotzdem wollte er nicht mehr ohne sie sein.

Deshalb war es noch wichtiger, das perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk für sie zu finden. Gohan wollte ihr zeigen, wie besonders sie war und was genau sie ihm bedeutete. Vielleicht hätte er einfach seine Mutter, oder noch besser, Bulma fragen sollen. Sie mussten wissen, was Mädchen mochten. Doch andererseits war Videl kein gewöhnliches Mädchen. Sie mochte keine hübschen Klamotten, Make-up oder Parfum. Sie liebte das Kämpfen und war schon mehr als einmal in eine Rauferei mit einigen Kämpfern auf diesem Planeten geraten, nachdem sie ihre Kraft, oder das Fehlen solcher, beleidigt hatten. Obwohl sie die meisten dieser Kämpfe verloren hatte, da nur die stärksten Kämpfer des gesamten Universums diesen Planeten besuchen durften, hatte sie nie ihren Stolz verloren. Oh nein, Videl war wirklich nicht wie andere Mädchen.

Und trotzdem war Gohan noch immer keiner Lösung näher. Vielleicht eine klassische Waffe? Nein, Videl mochte es nicht, sie in einem Kampf zu benutzen. Ein neuer Gi? Nein, das wäre etwas, was ein Freund ihre kaufen würde. Doch er war mehr als das. Er war ihr fester Freund, darum brauchte er etwas besseres, etwas persönlicheres. Nur was?"

„Deine Mutter mag Blumen", sagte Goku plötzlich. „Blumen und Schokolade. Nichts zu extravagantes. Zu ihrem Geburtstag pflücke ich normalerweise ein paar Wildblumen und kaufe feine Schokolade. Nougat. Sie liebt Nougat. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das hilft, aber ich glaube Videl ist sehr wie deine Mom, deshalb…", ließ Goku den Satz hängen, als er den warmherzigen Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes sah. „Woran denkste?"

„Videl liebt weiße Schokoriegel mit Mini Smarties. Unglücklicherweise gibt es diese Sorte hier im Jenseits nicht." Gohan schmunzelte, als er sagte: „Du hättest sie hören sollen, als sie das herausfand. Stell dir vor, eine Ewigkeit ohne deine Lieblingssüßigkeiten zu verbringen. Sie hatte danach tagelang darüber geklagt und hegt noch immer einen Groll gegen die Süßigkeitenindustrie hier."

Goku schien einen kurzen Moment in Gedanken versunken zu sein, nachdem Gohan ihm das erzählt hatte, bevor sich ein riesiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Warum besorgst du ihr dann nicht welche?"

Son Gohan starrte seinen Vater bloß mit einem verdutzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an. „Wie jetzt?"

* * *

„Komm schon, Gör, konzentrier dich!", blaffte Vegeta das schwebende Mädchen vor sich an.

Jenny schwebte in der Mitte des Gravitationsraumes, ihre Beine im Schneidersitz verschränkt und ihre Augen in scheinbarer gespannter Konzentration geschlossen. Ihr normalerweise blondes Haar war schwarz, da sie sich verwandelt hatte, und ihr Outfit bestand aus einem Paar Shorts und einem weißen T-Shirt.

„Du gibst dir nicht genug Mühe!"

„Das tu ich doch!", zischte sie und öffnete ein Auge, um den anderen Saiyajin böse anzufunkeln. „Es funktioniert bloß nicht." Seufzend öffnete Jenny auch ihr anderes Auge, löste ihre Beine und landete mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden. „Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich dieses Gleichgewicht finden soll. Das hab ich dir schon tausend Mal gesagt!" Und mit einem kleinen Schmollen auf ihren Lippen, fügte sie hinzu: „Können wir nicht einfach kämpfen?"

„Dieser Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht mag bei deiner Großmutter funktionierten, doch bestimmt nicht bei mir." Auf Vegetas Gesicht war ein strenger und finsterer Blick, als er das Mädchen anschaute. Das Schmollen verschwand sofort, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass es wirklich nicht funktionierte, doch stattdessen hatte ein verzweifelter Blick den Platz eingenommen.

Irgendwie konnte Vegeta sie verstehen. Sie arbeiteten schon seit ein paar Wochen daran und machten keine Fortschritte. Überhaupt keine. Es war wirklich ermüdend. Als Vegeta die Idee gehabt hatte, Jenny zu trainieren um das Gleichgewicht zwischen dem Menschen und dem Saiyajin zu halten und somit die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass so etwas wie vor ein paar Wochen (oder schlimmeres) wieder passierte, zu minimieren, hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt, dass es so schwierig sein würde. Scheinbar war es einfach unmöglich, die perfekte Balance zu finden.

„Warum nicht, Vegeta? Warum können wir nicht so trainieren, wie wir es immer getan haben?"

„Weil das hier wichtiger ist", herrschte er sie an.

Mit einem düsteren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht verschränkte Jenny ihre Arme vor der Brust, womit sie unwissentlich Vegetas Haltung imitierte. „Jaah, ich weiß… Aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass du dir nicht sicher bist, ob das funktionieren wird. Warum machen wir also weiter?"

Oh ja, das hatte er gesagt, doch nun fragte er sich, warum. _Weil du wolltest, dass sie die ganze Wahrheit kennt_, erinnerte seine innere Stimme ihn, sehr zu seinem Missfallen. Er hatte lange und schwer mit sich gerungen und dann, etwa eine Woche nach ihrem ersten Schultag, hatte er beschlossen, dass es keinen Weg drum herum gab. Obwohl das Mädchen sich in der Schule gut benahm, verdiente sie es zu wissen, warum sie sich so verhalten hatte. Deshalb hatte er es ihr an einem Nachmittag nach dem Training erzählt.

Ihre Reaktion war wie erwartet. Leugnen war die erste gewesen, Fragen warum Gohan, Goten und Trunks diese Probleme nicht hatten (worauf er nur Cell hatte erwähnen müssen, damit sie verstand, dass ihr älterer Bruder in der Tat diese Probleme hatte) hatten kurz darauf gefolgt und dann, am Ende, Resignation. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, dass ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter so viel verstand, doch ihr Bruder war in ihrem Alter nicht viel anders gewesen. Wieder einmal gab er dem Saiyajin in ihr die ganze Schuld dafür.

Nicht dass das eine ganz schlechte Sache war, da der Saiyajin durchaus auch seine guten Seiten hatte. Sie musste nur dazu fähig sein, ihn zu kontrollieren, was ihn wieder zu dem Grund brachte, warum sie das überhaupt machten.

„Weil wir nicht wissen, was passieren wird, wenn du ganz und gar die Kontrolle verlierst!" Wütend knurrend, trat Vegeta auf sie zu bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter sie trennten und Jenny ihren Hals recken musste, um an ihm aufzuschauen. „Wie würdest du es finden, wenn du die Kontrolle über den Saiyajin verlierst und auf eine Verwüstungsorgie gehst? Es gibt keine Dragonballs, und deshalb auch keine Möglichkeit diejenigen wiederzubeleben, die du getötet hast. Die Menschen würden dich fürchten, genauso wie sie Buu und Cell gefürchtet haben, und ich wäre gezwungen dich zur Strecke zu bringen und dich höchstwahrscheinlich zu töten."

„A-aber du wirst mich aufhalten, bevor das passiert, nicht wahr? Bevor ich jemanden umbringe? Du wirst da sein, um mich zurückzuhalten, nicht wahr?" Jenny schaute ihn nun mit weiten dunklen Augen an, als die Fantasie mit ihr durchging und ihr viele Bilder zeigte, die überhaupt nicht schön waren. Ein bedrohlicher Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie durch die Straßen zog und den Geruch von Blut und den Anblick der Zerstörung überall um sie herum genoss. Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, um diese Bilder loszuwerden, flüsterte sie: „Du wirst da sein, oder?"

Seufzend schloss Vegeta seine Augen und trat zurück. „Ich kann dir nichts versprechen", murmelte er, als er sich umdrehte und zur Tür vom Gravitationsraum ging. „Du ziehst dich jetzt besser um. Du musst bald los zur Schule."

Er schaute nicht zurück, als er die sanften Schritte hinter sich hörte. „So, nach der Schule, machen wir weiter?" Jennys Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll, deshalb nickte Vegeta.

„Nachdem du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht hast. Deine Großmutter wird mich umbringen, wenn ich vorher mit dir trainiere. Dende weiß, dass sie furchterregender sein kann als ihre Tochter." Als er flüchtig herunterschaute, als sie an ihm vorbei zurück zum Hauptgebäude ging, sah er, wie sie ihn anlächelte, obwohl das Lächeln ein wenig bedrückt war. „Und vielleicht kämpfen wir auch."

Mit diesem fast-Versprechen im Hinterkopf eilte Jenny in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen und ihre Sachen für die Schule zu holen. Ihre Laune war schon ein wenig besser als noch vor wenigen Minuten, doch trotzdem lauerten diese schaurigen Bilder wie eine dunkle und schwere Wolke über sie. An diesem Nachmittag würde sie sich noch mehr Mühe geben als zuvor. Sie wollte alles tun, um diesen Albtraum davon abzuhalten, wahr zu werden.

Doch zuerst musste sie noch eine andere Hürde überwinden und durch mehrere Stunden Langeweile leben (entweder weil sie die ganzen Dinge, die ihre Lehrer versuchten ihr beizubringen, schon wusste oder weil die Fächer einfach unglaublich langweilig waren) ohne einmal Ärger zu machen oder schlechte Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sie hat schnell den Unterschied zwischen schlechter und guter Aufmerksamkeit gelernt. Schlechte Aufmerksamkeit war das, was sie an ihrem ersten Schultag erlangt hatte, aber gute Aufmerksamkeit war das, wenn sie im Unterricht gute Beiträge leistete oder richtige Antworten gab. Sie hatte sogar hervorragend an ihrem ersten unangekündigten Mathetest abgeschnitten und einen Schokoladenkeks zur Belohnung erhalten. Doch das war nur noch ein Grund mehr für die anderen Schüler, um nicht mit ihr zu reden.

Nach ihrem ersten Tag hatte Jenny – wenn auch etwas widerwillig – versucht mit ihnen zu reden und sich für ihr Verhalten zu entschuldigen, aber sie war von den meisten ignoriert worden. Andere hatten angefangen sie zu hänseln, sie eine Missgeburt und eine Lügnerin zu nennen und dadurch, dass die Neuigkeiten von dem neuen Mädchen schnell die Runde gemacht haben, hatten all die anderen Schüler schon von ihren Geschichten gehört und hielten sich von ihr fern. Normalerweise würde Jenny das nicht so sehr stören, da sie immer noch daran glaubte, dass sie keine Freunde brauchte, doch ihre Großmutter hatte so traurig ausgeschaut, als Jenny ihr von den anderen Kindern erzählt hatte, dass Jenny ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hatte. Sie hatte es versucht, wirklich versucht, irgendwie Anschluss zu finden, doch wie konnte sie Anschluss finden, wenn sie sie ignorierten?

„Jenny, Beeilung, oder du kommst zu spät!"

„Ich komme, Grandma!", rief eine jetzt blonde Jenny zurück, als sie die Tasche über ihre Schulter warf und fast die Treppen hinunterflog. Nach einem kurzen Winken und einem ‚benimm dich' von Mrs. Briefs, war Jenny fort.

Die Frau stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, als sie sich wieder dem Regal zuwandte um herauszufinden, welche Einkäufe sie später erledigen musste. „Sie gibt sich so viel Mühe", sagte sie und drehte sich noch nicht einmal um, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte.

„Das ist alles, was sie tun kann", antwortete Vegeta, als er sich hinsetzte.

„Aber es ist nicht genug."

„Das wird es wahrscheinlich nie sein."

Sie sprachen von zwei vollkommen unterschiedlichen Sachen, doch zumindest konnten sie sich irgendwie verstehen. Doch während Mrs. Briefs nur befürchtete, dass Jenny keine Freunde finden und einsam sein könnte, waren Vegeta Befürchtungen schlimmer. Was er zu dem Mädchen gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit. Falls sie jemals in die Situation gelangen sollten, in der Jenny eine Bedrohung für die Welt darstellte, durfte er nicht zögern sie aufzuhalten, egal wie. Und wenn das hieß, sie zu töten, dann war das es, was er tun musste.

Er hoffte nur, dass es niemals dazu kommen würde.

Und irgendwie wünschte Vegeta sich, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, an Informationen über diesen inneren Konflikt von jemandem zu gelangen, der damit schon Erfahrung hatte, doch unglücklicherweise war die einzige Person, die ihm helfen konnte, tot.

* * *

Jenny saß in ihrem Klassenzimmer in der zweiten Stunde und wartete verzweifelt darauf, dass die Stunde vorbei war. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schaute sie zu der Uhr über der Tafel und bemerkte, sehr zu ihrer Freude, dass es nur noch fünf Minuten bis zur fünfzehn Minuten Pause waren. Ihr Lehrer für diese Stunde, ein alter Mann, der aufgrund des Personalmangels aus der Pension gekommen war, leierte über irgendwelche Matheaufgaben her, die sie schon vor zwei Jahren gelöst hatte, dank Gohan.

Sekunden erschienen wie Minuten und Minuten wie Stunden, als Jenny wiederholt zur Uhr schaute, doch endlich, als die Klingel ertönte und die anderen Schüler alle in die Pausenhalle stürmten, blieb Jenny zurück und ging als letztes, nachdem sie ihre blaue Jeansjacke angezogen hatte.

Mit ihrem zweiten Frühstück sicher in einer Kapsel verstaut verließ Jenny das Schulgebäude und ging zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Schulhof. Der war unter einer großen und alten Kastanie, deren Blätter schon eine brillante goldene und rote Farbe angenommen hatten und zu Boden schwebten, wenn eine stärkere Brise aufkam. Die Luft war ein wenig frisch, besonders da der Himmel mit schweren und dunklen Wolken bedeckt war. Nicht viele Schüler waren draußen, doch das störte Jenny nicht mehr so sehr wie noch vor ein paar Wochen, als sie versucht hatte, wenn schon keine Freunde, dann Bekanntschaften bei den Schülern zu finden.

Trotzdem zog ein kleines trauriges Lächeln an ihren Lippen, als ihr Blick über die anderen Schüler wanderten, die fröhlich mit ihrem Freunden spielten. Sie beachteten sie nicht, was eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den Hänseleien war, die sie schon zu oft erlebt hatte. _Blöder Saiyajin_, fluchte sie innerlich und wandte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrem zweiten Frühstück zu.

-

Während sie herzhaft den großen Stapel Sandwichs verschlang, den ihre Großmutter ihr gemacht hatte, bemerkte sie nicht die Person, gekleidet in blauen Jeans und einem schwarzen Sweatshirt, die draußen vor dem Schulhof stand. Er beobachtete sie von hinter einem Baum durch den hohen Zaun, der das Schulgelände von dem Rest der Stadt abtrennte, mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln.

Als er ihr heute Morgen von der Capsule Corporation zu dieser Schule gefolgt war, hatte er nicht diesen Anblick erwartet. Jenny war normalerweise ein fröhliches und sorgloses Mädchen, das sich ohne Probleme in die Herzen der Leute schlich, die sie kennen lernten. Doch das, das war anders. Das war nicht das unbekümmerte Mädchen, das er kannte. Das war ein trauriges und einsames Mädchen, das um sich herum eine hohe Mauer gebaut hat.

Die auffälligste Veränderung war der Blick in ihren großen blauen Augen. Ein Großteil des munteren Funkelns, das immer dort gewesen war, war fort, ersetzt durch etwas, das ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter nicht kennen sollte. Es war der Blick von jemandem, der zu schnell aufwachsen musste, ein Blick, den er nur zu gut kannte. Ein großer Teil ihrer Unschuld war ihr entrissen worden. All die Jahre hatte er versucht, genau das zu verhindern, doch es war trotzdem passiert und das stimmte ihr traurig.

Fast anderthalb Jahre. Wie konnten nicht einmal achtzehn Monate so eine drastische Veränderung hervorrufen? Buu und die Folgen der Schlacht gegen ihn konnte nicht der Grund sein, zumindest nicht ganz. Jenny war es scheinbar gut gegangen, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, also was war passiert?

Doch dann, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, bemerkte er auch andere Dinge. Jenny war in den letzten Monaten ordentlich gewachsen und etwas von der Pausbäckigkeit in ihrem Gesicht war verschwunden. Ihre Haare waren ebenfalls länger, und gingen in dem dicken geflochtenen Zopf fast bis zu ihrer Hüfte. So wie er sie jetzt sah, war er sich sicher, dass sie in nur ein paar Jahren zu einer wunderschönen Frau werden würde. Nur eines hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, dachte er mit einem leisen Schmunzeln, als er sah, wie sie den Stapel Sandwichs verschlang – ihr Appetit schien noch immer derselbe zu sein.

Die Klingel, die die nächste Stunde ankündigte, ertönte für seinen Geschmack viel zu früh und er beobachtete mit Bedauern, wie Jenny ihre restlichen Brote zurück in die Kapsel packte, vom Boden aufstand und, nachdem sie sich abgestaubt hatte, wieder in das Gebäude ging. Er hätte wirklich gerne mit ihr gesprochen, doch es wäre nicht gut für sie. Außerdem hatte er noch andere Dinge zu tun bevor er wieder los musste.

Während er sich mit einer Hand durch sein wirres schwarzes Haar fuhr, drehte Son Gohan sich auf den Absätzen um und verschwand in einer dunklen Gasse, von wo er unbemerkt losflog.


	37. Teil III: Veränderungen

**A/N: Huhu! Hier kommt nun das neue Kapitel mit einer etwa 12-stündigen Verspätung. Hatte erst um Mitternacht geschafft, es fertig zu übersetzen und war danach nicht mehr dazu fähig, es korrekturzulesen. Aber dafür ist dieses Kapitel auch mal wieder extralang. (Wahrscheinlich hab ich auch deswegen so lange zum Übersetzen gebraucht…) Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 36: Veränderungen**

Es war ein kurzer Flug bis Gohan sein Ziel erreichte. Er landete wieder in einer verlassenen Gasse und ging den Rest des Weges durch die Stadt. Er ging an einem gut bekannten Gebäude vorbei und musste lächeln, als er zwei bekannte Kis dort spüren konnte. Scheinbar hatten Erasa und Sharpener die Angriffe überlebt, etwas, das Videl sicherlich gerne hören würde.

Das Gebäude war genau so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, da es so aussah, als wäre es Buu irgendwie entkommen und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht weitete sich, als er sich an die kurze Zeit, die er dort verbracht hatte, erinnerte. Zuerst hatte er es überhaupt nicht gemocht, doch dann hatte er die ersten Freunde gefunden, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, hatte zwei neue geheime Identitäten bekommen und, nicht zu vergessen, Videl getroffen.

Doch sein Ziel lag auf der anderen Seite der Stadt und deshalb ließ Gohan die Orange Star High hinter sich und ging durch die Straßen von Satan City. Er kam an der Bank vorbei, wo er an seinem ersten Schultag mehrere Bankräuber aufgehalten hatte, und an anderen Orten, die Erinnerungen für ihn hielten.

Mehrere Leute warfen ihm merkwürdige Blicke zu und zeigten auf seinen Kopf, oder besser auf den Heiligenschein über seinem Kopf, doch das störte ihn nicht. Der Heiligenschein war etwas, an das er und die anderen sich schnell gewöhnt hatten, deshalb bemerkte er ihn kaum noch.

Während er durch die Straßen lief, sah Gohan, dass die Zerstörung in dieser Stadt nicht so schlimm war wie in der Westlichen Hauptstadt, doch fühlte er trotzdem ein Stechen in seinem Herzen, wenn seine Augen auf einem zerstörten Gebäude oder Haus landeten, da er wusste, dass, wenn er und die anderen Kämpfer nur ein wenig mehr gegen Buu ausgerichtet hätten, wenn sie die Bedrohung von Babidi nur ein wenig ernster genommen hätten, nichts von dem hier hätte passieren müssen. Doch es war jetzt zu spät. Keiner von ihnen konnte das, was vor so vielen Monaten passiert war, ändern, und die Bewohner der Erde schienen gelernt zu haben, damit zu leben.

Er erreichte die Villa etwa eine halbe Stunde später und, obwohl er ohne Problem dorthin hätte fliegen können, hatte er den Spaziergang und die Erinnerungen genossen. Wie gewöhnlich lungerten dort ein paar Reporter herum und Gohan, der nicht wirklich wild darauf war, sie zu treffen, bewegte sich einfach zu schnell als dass sie es sehen konnten und erschien auf einem Balkon im ersten Stock auf der anderen Seite des großen Hauses. Glücklicherweise stand die Glastür weit offen, sodass Gohan eintreten konnte ohne irgendetwas zu zerbrechen. Er stand in dem wohl größten Wohnzimmer, das er je gesehen hatte – sogar das in der Capsule Corporation war kleiner – und, als er seine Sinne weitete, fand er das Ki, nach dem er suchte, weiter den Flur herunter.

Nachdem er das Wohnzimmer verlassen und dem Flur gefolgt war, fand Gohan sich schließlich vor einer hölzernen Tür wieder. Er klopfte kurz an, als die Höflichkeit, die seine Mutter ihm gelehrt hatte, hochkam, und öffnete die Tür um einen weiteren großen und dunklen Raum mit einer großen Leinwand an einer Wand offenbarte, auf der Szenen von einem Kindergeburtstag gezeigt wurden. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort auf das kleine schwarzhaarige und blauäugige Mädchen gezogen, das am Kopf des Tisches mit einer riesigen Torte vor sich saß. Hinter dem Mädchen standen zwei Personen, ein Mann und eine Frau. Die Frau ähnelte dem Mädchen sehr, mit den gleichen glatten schwarzen Haaren und den funkelnden blauen Augen, und der Mann war niemand geringeres als:

„Mr. Satan?"

Der gleiche Mann wie in dem Video, nur etwas älter, sprang aus dem vorderen Sitz auf und wirbelte erschrocken herum, als er seinen Namen hörte. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem Teenager und seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, als er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wo er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte. „Wer bist du? Was willst du? Und wie bist du reingekommen? Ich warne dich, ich bin Mr. Satan, der—"

„Stärkste Mann auf der Erde. Ich weiß. Keine Angst, ich bin nicht hier, um Ihnen etwas anzutun", erzählte Gohan ihm mit einem leisen Grinsen, als er näher trat. „Mein Name ist Son Gohan und ich—"

„Son Gohan?", schnitt Mr. Satan ihm das Wort ab, als er endlich den jungen Mann vor sich erkannte. „A-aber du bist tot! Warum lebst du?"

Gohan trat ein wenig näher an ihn heran, doch verharrte, als Hercule Satan anfing nach hinten zu stolpern, sein Gesicht leichenblass, und hob seine Hände um zu zeigen, dass er wirklich niemandem weh tun wollte. „Ich bin tot, das stimmt, aber ich durfte für ein paar Stunden auf die Erde zurückkehren. Ich bin wegen Videl hier…"

„Videl? Was ist mit meinem Mädchen nicht in Ordnung?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte er schnell dem besorgten Vater des Mädchens. „Es geht um ihren Geburtstag in ein paar Tagen." Gohans Blick wanderte wieder zu der Leinwand, als sie zeigte, wie das Geburtstagsmädchen ihren Brauen konzentriert zusammenzog, als sie sich scheinbar einen Wunsch überlegte, und dann die drei Kerzen auf der Torte ausblies. Man konnte das Geräusch von Applaus durch die Lautsprecher hören und das kleine Kind quiekte begeistert, als ihr das erste Stück Torte gegeben wurde. Gohan lächelte, als er diese Szene sah. „Sie sollten wissen, dass Videl und ich, dass wir seit ein paar Monaten zusammen sind und ich—"

„Du!", rief Mr. Satan außer sich. „Mit meiner Tochter zusammen? Ich würde nie jemandem, der schwächer ist als ich, erlauben, mit meiner Tochter auszugehen! Du darfst nicht vergessen, wer ich bin! Ich bin der Bezwinger von Cell!"

Gohan grinste, als sagte: „Eigentlich bin ich das."

„Oh, richtig", murmelte Satan, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Videl ihm im Laufe der einen Nacht, in der sie ihn in seinem Traum hatte besuchen dürfen, erzählt hatte. „Nun, also gehen du und mein kleines Mädchen aus. Liebst du sie?"

„Sehr sogar", erwiderte Gohan, der sich plötzlich ein wenig unwohl unter dem prüfenden Blick des Vaters seiner Freundin fühlte. Irgendwie hatte er sich das Treffen mit den Eltern seiner Freundin immer ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Doch das war, bevor er Videl Satan getroffen hatte. Ihr zu begegnen hatte wirklich seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. „Und deswegen möchte ich ihr etwas Besonderes zu ihrem Geburtstag schenken. Nun, eigentlich fing das mit einer Idee meines Vaters an, zur Erde zu kommen und reichlich von ihrer Lieblingsschokoladensorte zu besorgen, die es im Jenseits nicht gibt."

„Weiße Schokoriegel mit Mini Smarties?"

„Genau die", bestätigte der Saiyajin die Worte von Videls Vater. Irgendwie, nachdem er nur ein paar Minuten mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte er schon einen ganz neuen Eindruck von diesem Mann. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Mr. Satan die Lieblingsschokolade von seiner Tochter kannte. „Doch je länger ich darüber nachgedacht habe, umso mehr fing eine andere Idee zu wachsen. Ich habe beschlossen, ihr etwas Persönliches zu geben, etwas von zu Hause. Und dafür brauche ich Ihre Hilfe. Natürlich könnte ich, wenn Sie wollen, ihr auch etwas von Ihnen geben. Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde sich darüber freuen, ein Geschenk von ihrem Vater zu bekommen."

„So, etwas Persönliches, sagst du?", fragte Mr. Satan bedächtig. „Wie lange bleibst du hier?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete Gohan: „Bis Spätnachmittag, nehm ich an. Es gibt auch noch ein paar andere Dinge, die ich erledigen muss—"

„Wie die Schokolade kaufen."

„Wie die Schokolade kaufen", stimmte der Teeanger grinsend zu. „Wenn Sie die Sachen bis drei Uhr heute Nachmittag fertig hätten, wäre es großartig."

* * *

Es war schon viel später als Gohan gedacht hatte, als er endlich auf seinem Weg zurück zur Capsule Corporation war. Mr. Satan hatte darauf bestanden, dass er noch etwas blieb, damit sie sich ein wenig besser kennen lernen konnten, bevor er ins Jenseits zurückkehrte. Gohan war überrascht, dass Satan eigentlich ganz in Ordnung war, nachdem er fast zwei Stunden lang mit ihm geredet hatte, und er war froh, dass er nichts gegen Videls und seine Beziehung hatte. Das war immer eine Sache gewesen, die Gohan ein wenig gestört hatte, dass sie nie die Möglichkeit hatten, den _Segen_ von ihrem Vater zu bekommen. Er fragte sich bloß im Stillen, ob Mr. Satan schon immer so gewesen war, oder ob die Veränderungen von Buu und dem Verlust seiner einzigen Tochter dafür verantwortlich waren.

Gohan flog schnell und kümmerte sich noch nicht einmal darum, vorsichtig zu sein, als er einfach im Hinterhof der Capsule Corporation vor dem Gravitationsraum landete. Jennys Ki war noch immer in der Schule, Mrs. Briefs irgendwo in der Stadt und er konnte Vegetas dort drinnen spüren. Ein leises Schmunzeln entkam Gohans Lippen. Wo sonst hatte er erwartet, Vegeta zu finden?

Er tippte den Code ein und lächelte erleichtert, als die Tür sich öffnete. Er hatte fast befürchtet, dass Vegeta ihn im Laufe der letzten Monate geändert hatte. Er verschwand, schlüpfte durch die Tür und beobachtete von unter der Decke, als Vegeta mit seinem Training innehielt und sich zur Tür wendete.

„Wer ist da?", wollte er wissen; er klang sichtlich genervt. Vegeta überprüfte schnell die Kis in seiner Familie und fand sie in der Schule und in der Stadt. Sein Körper verspannte sich, als er niemanden in der Nähe des Gravitationsraums spüren konnte. „Wer immer auch da ist, zeig dich. Ich warne dich, ich bin der—"

„Stärkste Mann auf der Erde, jaah, ich weiß. Hab das heute schon von jemand anderem gehört, doch der Unterschied ist, dass du die Wahrheit sagst." Gohan schmunzelte, als er sich hinter dem anderen Saiyajin fallen ließ. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht weitete sich sogar noch mehr, als Vegeta plötzlich herumsprang und seine Faust nach vorne schoss. Doch der Teenager fing die Faust ohne Probleme, da Vegeta nicht wirklich Kraft hinter den Schlag gesetzt hatte.

Nachdem der junge Mann seine Faust losgelassen hatte, richtete Vegeta sich auf und grinste. Das einzige, dass das Erstaunen des Prinzen darüber, dass der andere Saiyajin auf der Erde war, war das leichte und kurze Weiten seine Augen, als er ihn erkannt hatte. Mit seinen Armen in ihrer gewöhnlichen Haltung vor der Brust verschränkt, sagte er: „Du bist es wirklich, Blag. Ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber warum bist du hier?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das den sarkastischen Unterton in seiner Stimme nur unterstützte. „Und was ist mit deinem Ki passiert?"

Gohan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kurzer Besuch um ein paar persönliche Angelegenheiten zu regeln."

„So wie?", fragte der Prinz mit einer angehobenen Braue, als er zum Hauptpult ging um die Gravitation auszuschalten und ein Handtuch ergriff um sein Gesicht zu trocknen.

Ein verlegenes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Teenagers aus, als er anfing, sich am Hinterkopf zu kratzen. „Es geht um ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Videl."

Vegeta schnaubte. „Also seid ihr endlich zusammen. Habt ihr euch schon gepaart?"

Von dieser unverblümten Frage vollkommen überrascht, wurde Gohan dunkelrot im Gesicht und senkte seinen Blick. „Nun, öhm…"

„Also nicht. Junge, du hast wirklich eine Selbstbeherrschung." Seinen Kopf schüttelnd grinste Vegeta nur wegen der Verlegenheit des Jungen und nutzte die Zeit, um sich den Jungen gut anzuschauen. Er war in den letzten achtzehn Monaten wieder ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen und war nun etwa so groß wie sein Vater, und Vegeta fragte sich im Stillen, ob der Junge auch stärker geworden war. „Doch ich bin mir sicher, du bist nicht hier in meinem Gravitationsraum um über dein _Liebesleben_ zu sprechen. Also, spuck's aus, es geht um das Gör, nicht wahr?"

Gohan nickte ernst, als die Röte langsam verblasste. „Ich habe sie heute Morgen gesehen, in der Schule. Sie schien nicht… glücklich zu sein."

„Warum hast du nicht mit ihr gesprochen?", fragte Vegeta schroff, der jetzt eine Flasche Wasser öffnete und ein paar große Schlucke trank.

„Ich…" Seufzend fuhr Gohan mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich will nicht, dass sie herausfindet, dass ich hier bin. Daher das Fehlen meines Kis. Ich glaube, es würde zu schwer für sie sein, wenn sie mich wieder sieht nur um sich ein paar Stunden später wieder zu verabschieden."

„Du solltest mehr Vertrauen in sie haben."

„Hör auf, Vegeta, bitte. Sag mir einfach, was mit ihr nicht in Ordnung ist. Was ist geschehen, was sie so traurig macht?"

„Das Mädchen hatte ein paar Probleme in der Schule." Auf Gohans verwirrten Blick hin, erklärte Vegeta: „Saiyajinbedingte Probleme. Sie… hatte für eine kurze Zeit die Kontrolle über ihn verloren und war trotzig und rebellisch geworden."

Gohan wurde blass, als er diese Neuigkeiten hörte. Er wusste nur zu gut, was passieren konnte, wenn ein Hybride die Kontrolle über den stärkeren und wilderen Teil seiner selbst verlor. „Hat sie… hat sie jemanden verletzt?"

„Nur ihr soziales Leben in der Schule", sagte Vegeta, der es nicht für notwendig hielt, ihm von der Drohung mit dem Jugendamt zu erzählen. „Sie muss den Schulpsychologen einmal die Woche besuchen, aber das ist alles. Wir arbeiten daran, das Gleichgewicht zwischen dem Menschen und dem Saiyajin zu finden, aber—"

„Es funktioniert nicht, richtig?" Vegeta nickte bloß. „Jaah, ich kenne das Problem. Das Gleichgewicht zu finden ist, ich würde sagen, unmöglich."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", gab der ältere Saiyajin zu, der etwas geschlagen klang. „Das Mädchen ist normalerweise schnell damit, neue Techniken oder Meditationsübungen zu lernen, doch wir sind schon seit Wochen dabei und es gibt keine Fortschritte."

„Und die wird es auch nicht geben. Piccolo hatte das gleiche Training mit mir direkt nach Cell ausprobiert, doch wir haben nur eine Möglichkeit gefunden, um das Problem zu lösen. Das einzige, was Jenny tun kann, ist zu versuchen, ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren und den Saiyajin als einen Teil von sich zu akzeptieren. Das schlimmste, was sie tun kann, ist dagegen zu kämpfen." Gohan seufzte und fuhr wieder mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Als er beschlossen hatte, für ein paar Stunden zurückzukommen, hatte er das nicht erwartet. „Ich wünschte, sie müsste das nicht durchmachen. Die Kontrolle über den Saiyajin zu verlieren ist nicht schön. Goten und Trunks wurde es bis jetzt erspart, aber scheinbar ist es nur ein Problem mit dem alle Mensch-Saiyajin-Hybriden Leben müssen. Sobald etwas den Saiyajin auslöst, ist er immer anwesend. Nur scheint der Auslöser von Hybrid zu Hybrid anders zu sein."

„Scheinbar", stimmte Vegeta zu, als er über das, was Gohan ihm erzählt hatte, nachdachte. Er konnte sich denken, was den Saiyajin in dem Teenager ausgelöst hatte – die Verwandlung in den zweiten Level im Kampf gegen Cell.

_Verdammt!_ Wenn es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit gab, musste er ein Auge auf das Mädchen behalten. Sie hatte schon riesige Fortschritte in ihrem früheren Training, ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren, gemacht, und trotzdem war es geschehen.

Ihr Saiyajin musste irgendwie im Kampf gegen Frieza geweckt worden sein, oder vielleicht sogar schon vorher, als er ihr verboten hatte zu kämpfen. Vielleicht waren es auch mehrere Sache, die kumuliert waren um den Saiyajin in ihr zu wecken – er wusste es nicht.

Der einzige Unterschied zwischen vorher und jetzt war, dass sie von dem Problem wusste. Sie wusste, was passieren könnte, wenn sie die Kontrolle verlor und hoffentlich würde dieses Wissen genug sein um ihr zu helfen, so etwas zu verhindern.

„Aber das ist nicht alles, oder Vegeta?", holte Gohan ihn aus seinen Gedanken, nachdem er den stillen Saiyajin eine Weile beobachtet hatte. „Da ist noch etwas, etwas sogar noch wichtigeres. Jenny ist anders und es ist nicht nur der Saiyajin in ihr."

Mit einem fast unhörbaren Seufzer überlegte Vegeta, ob er dem Blag erzählen sollte, was er vor mehr als einem Jahr gehört hatte. Der Kaioushin war dumm, dass er ihnen noch nichts von Jennys Schicksal erzählt hatte. Sie waren ihre Familie und so viel war durch das Versagen des Gottes schon schiefgegangen. Als er sich entschloss, dass sie es früher oder später sowieso herausfinden würden, sagte Vegeta: „Kurz nach Buu bekam das Gör Besuch – von dem Kaioushin. Ich habe ihr Gespräch belauscht. Er hat ihr von einer Prophezeiung erzählt, die sie betrifft, und sie dann gebeten, das geheim zu halten."

„E-eine Prophezeiung? Über Jenny?", fragte Gohan erstaunt. „Worum geht es darin?"

„Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe, dir das zu erzählen. Gib deinem Vater diese Information und bitte ihn, mit dem Kaioushin zu sprechen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der sogenannte Gott es ihm erzählen wird, wenn er konfrontiert wird."

„Das werde ich tun." Ein leises listiges Grinsen zog an Gohans Lippen. „Und wenn der Kaioushin nicht will, werde ich eine andere Möglichkeit finden, um ihn zu überzeugen. Niemand, und wenn ich sage niemand, meine ich es auch, wagt es sich mit meiner Familie einzulassen. Nicht einmal ein Gott."

Vegeta erwiderte das Grinsen. „Ich wusste, du hast es in dir."

„Ich beschütze nur meine Familie", antwortete Gohan mit einem Schulterzucken, jetzt wieder mit einem etwas verlegeneren Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Nun, ich nehme an, ich muss wieder los. Ich hab noch nicht alles erledigt, wofür ich zurückgekommen bin. Es war gut, euch wiederzusehen, Vegeta, dich und Jenny. Aber bitte, erzähl ihr nicht, dass ich hier war."

„Ich sage nichts."

„Danke", antwortete der Teenager erleichtert, doch auch ein wenig traurig. „Und auch danke, dass du mir von ihren Problemen erzählt hast. Ich wünschte nur, sie wäre wieder glücklich."

Der letzte Satz war eine stille Bitte und der Teenager hoffte, dass der Prinz der Saiyajins sie verstand. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Jenny so unglücklich blieb wie sie heute gewesen war. Das Mädchen hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich, auf das sie sich freuen sollte, und egal was diese mysteriöse Prophezeiung besagte, so verdiente sie es, ihr Leben in vollsten Zügen und ohne Reue zu genießen.

Nachdem er sich der offenen Tür zugewandt hatte, machte Gohan ein paar Schritte, bevor er sich umschaute und sagte: „Wir treffen uns bestimmt wieder, Vegeta. Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Stell du nur sicher, dass du immer weiter trainierst, Blag", erwiderte der andere Saiyajin grinsend. „Ich habe vor, irgendwann gegen dich zu kämpfen, wenn ich mit deinem Vater fertig bin. Deine zukünftige Partnerin versteht das besser bevor sie zuviel deiner Zeit in Anspruch nimmt." Gohan nickte ihm mit einem kleinen Grinsen zu, bevor er seinen Weg zur Tür fortsetzte, doch wurde wieder von Vegetas Stimme aufgehalten. „Bevor ich es vergesse – gibt es einen Bund?"

„Es gibt einen", warf Gohan über seine Schulter, als er den Raum verließ, doch bevor die Tür sich wieder ganz schloss, hätte der Teenager schwören können, das Vegeta gemurmelte hatte:

„Gut für dich."

* * *

Der Saiyajinteenager lächelte weit, als er durch den Himmel schoss. Der Wind rauschte an seinem Gesicht vorbei und über den Wolken schien die Sonne auf sein Gesicht. Es war großartig endlich wieder einen blauen Himmel zu sehen, da der Himmel im Jenseits entweder nachts schwarz oder tagsüber so komisch pink oder lila war. Doch er musste bald zurückkehren, deshalb wollte er den blauen Himmel so lange wie möglich genießen. Wer wusste, wann er diesen Himmel wiedersehen würde, ob überhaupt.

Gohan hatte dem Verlangen widerstehen müssen, an Jennys Schule vorbeizufliegen um sie noch einmal zu sehen, doch erinnerte sich stattdessen daran, dass er noch immer die Schokolade kaufen musste und dass er höchstwahrscheinlich zu verschiedenen Geschäften gehen musste um so viel zu kaufen, wie er vorhatte. Bevor er das Jenseits verlassen hatte, um zur Erde zu gehen, hatte er die _Mäuse_ (intergalaktisches Geld, kleine weiße Steinmünzen), die er während verschiedener kleinerer Turniere im Jenseits gewonnen hatte, für seine eigene Währung auf der Erde eingetauscht.

Mit der riesigen Menge Schokoriegel sicher in mehreren Kapseln verstaut, war Gohan nun auf dem Weg zurück zu Satans Villa. Es war schon fast drei Uhr nachmittags und er hoffte, dass sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater fertig sein würde, da Baba um halb vier kommen würde um ihn abzuholen.

Die Tür zum Balkon war noch immer offen, deshalb landete der Teenager dort und trat in das Wohnzimmer, nachdem er an der Glastür angeklopft hatte, um Mr. Satan von seiner Anwesenheit in Kenntnis zu setzen. Der selbsternannte Retter der Welt saß in einem Sessel und wartete offensichtlich schon auf den festen Freund seiner Tochter. Neben ihm auf dem Tisch konnte Gohan eine kleine Schachtel sehen, die speziell für Kapseln hergestellt worden war.

„Mr. Satan", sagte Gohan, als er auf den Mann zutrat. „Haben Sie alles?"

Hercule Satan lächelte weit, als er die Schachtel nahm und sie Gohan gab. „Da sind fünf Kapseln drin. Vier von ihnen sind mit ein paar persönlichen Sachen von Videl gefüllt. Und die fünfte ist von mir für ihren Geburtstag."

Der Saiyajin erwiderte das Lächeln, als er die Schachtel einsteckte und sicherstellte, dass sie sicher in seiner Jeans, zusammen mit der Schokolade, verstaut war. „Danke", sagte er ehrlich. „Ich bin mir sicher, Videl wird sich freuen."

Doch Satan schüttelte plötzlich seinen Kopf. „Nein, junger Mann. _Ich_ muss _dir_ danken. Du hast mir erzählt, dass eine tote Person nur vierundzwanzig Stunden auf der Erde hat und es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass du einige deiner wertvollen Stunden dafür opferst, um so etwas für meine Tochter zu tun. Du _liebst_ sie wirklich und ich _weiß_, dass du sie glücklich machen wirst."

Gohan war verblüfft, so etwas von Mr. Satan zu hören, von dem Mann, den er, wenn nicht wirklich gehasst, dann zumindest eine lange Zeit nicht gemocht hatte. Eine leichte Röte stieg in seinem Gesicht auf und seine Hand wanderte aus eigenem Willen zu seinem Hinterkopf, als er verlegen zu Boden starrte. „Nun, äh… danke?"

„Du brauchst mir nicht dafür danken, dass ich die Wahrheit sage… einmal", fügte der ältere Mann mit einem bedächtigen Ausdruck hinzu. Dann streckte er plötzlich seine Hand aus. „Versprich mir einfach, dass du dich gut um sie kümmern wirst."

„Keine Angst, das werde ich", versprach Gohan und schüttelte die angebotene Hand. „Ich würde mir selbst nie vergeben, wenn ihr etwas zustößt."

„Ich weiß", lachte Satan, ein wenig verlegen. „Es ist nur… manchmal will Videl nicht, dass sich jemand um sie kümmert. Sie ist ein starkes Mädchen und sie ist unglaublich dickköpfig, genauso wie ihre Mutter es war."

„Son Gohan?", hörten sie beide plötzlich eine heisere Stimme vom Balkon. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

Gohan blickte zu Uranai Baba, die auf ihrer Kristallkugel schwebte, und warf dann einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. War es wirklich schon so spät? Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. „Eine Sekunde noch, Baba!", rief er über seine Schulter, bevor er wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann vor sich zuwandte. „Mr. Satan, es war nett, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ganz meinerseits", antwortete Satan bloß. Der Weltmeister verneigte seinen Kopf und Gohan erwiderte die Geste, bevor der junge Mann sich umdrehte um zu Baba zu gehen. „Son Gohan", sagte er plötzlich, was den Teenager, der schon halb auf dem Balkon war, dazu veranlasste, sich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Es- es tut mir Leid."

* * *

Gohan hatte ein fröhliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou ankam. Irgendwie tat es doch gut, wieder hier zu sein, obwohl dieses Gefühl ein wenig unerwartet war. Sah er diesen Ort wirklich schon als sein Zuhause an? Er wurde sofort von zwei Wirbelwinden begrüßt, die sich auf ihn warfen und ihn mit Fragen überhäuften.

„Wo warst du?" – „Hast du uns etwas mitgebracht?" – „Irgendwelche Geschenke?" – „Was hast du gemacht?" – „Können wir was essen?"

Der Teenager lachte bei der letzten Frage von seinem kleinen Bruder und realisierte endlich, warum er froh gewesen war, zurück zu sein. Dieser Ort war sein Zuhause, weil der größte Teil seiner Familie hier auf diesem Planeten war. Jeder, den er liebte, außer Jenny und, er gab es widerwillig zu, Vegeta, war an diesem Ort.

„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen", sagte er zu ihnen, nachdem die beiden hyperaktiven Halbsaiyajins von sich abgepult hatte. „Ich bin mir sicher, Mom hat ein paar kleine Snacks für euch."

Er jagte die Jungs zum Haus seiner Familie, wo alle drei durch die Tür eilten, wobei Gohan Goten und Trunks erlaubt hatte, ihren kleinen Wettkampf zu gewinnen. ChiChi schaute sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht an und schnalzte gefährlich mit der Zunge. „Was hab ich über das Rennen im Haus gesagt?"

„Sorry, Mom", murmelten Gohan und Goten sofort, während Trunks sich bloß entschuldigte.

Der Teenager wuschelte durch die Haare der Jungs, sehr zu ihrem Missfallen, und ging hoch auf sein Zimmer um die Kapseln bis Videls Geburtstag in drei Tagen in seiner Unterwäscheschublade zu verstecken. Er musste noch planen, wie er ihr die Geschenke übergeben wollte, da er nicht glaubte, dass er das tun sollte, wenn die ganze erweiterte Familie anwesend war. Doch das konnte noch ein wenig warten, beschloss Gohan, nun mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Jetzt musste er erst mal mit seinem Vater sprechen.

Als er wieder in die Küche zurücklief, sah er, dass die Jungs glücklich auf ein paar Keksen kauten, während seine Mutter nirgends in Sicht war. Er weitete seine Sinne und fand sie im Garten, auf der anderen Seite vom Haus. Nachdem er einen Keks von Goten geklaut hatte, der sich nun laut beschwerte, eilte Gohan durch die Hintertür und sah, dass seine Mutter Wäsche an die Wäscheleine hing. „Hey Mom", sagte er. „Ich geh zu Dad."

„In Ordnung", sagte ChiChi, „aber sei rechtzeitig zum Abendessen wieder da. Und wenn du schon mal dabei bist, bring deinen Vater mit."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Gohan und seine Aura blitzte um ihn herum auf und wirbelte etwas Staub auf, bevor er losflog. Ein schuldbewusstes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er zurückschaute und sah, wie seine Mutter ihn mit der Faust drohte, da nun ein paar von den sauberen Sachen auf dem Boden lagen. Hoffentlich hatte sie sich beruhigt, bis er zurück war.

Gohan fand seinen Vater nur ein paar Minuten später. Son Goku lag im Gras am See und genoss die warme Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. „Wie war dein Tag?", fragte der ältere Saiyajin, bevor Gohan überhaupt seine Anwesenheit verkünden konnte.

„Ziemlich gut, eigentlich"; antwortete er, als er sich neben seinem Vater hinsetzte, der jetzt auf der Seite lag und seinen Kopf mit seinem aufgestützten Ellenbogen abstützte. „Ich hab die Schokolade, ein paar persönliche Sachen von Mr. Satan für Videl, hab ein wenig mit ihm geredet und herausgefunden, dass er gar nicht so übel ist, wenn man ihn erst mal kennt, ich hab Jenny gesehen und mit Vegeta geredet."

Goku runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, als er bemerkte, wie Gohans Augen ein wenig dunkler geworden waren, als er seine Tochter und Vegeta erwähnt hatte. „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er besorgt und setzte sich nun ganz hin.

„Ja, und nein", antwortete der Teenager vage. „Es geht ihnen gut, aber Jenny hatte ein paar Probleme mit ihrer Saiyajinseite. Aber ich bin mich sicher, dass sie damit umgehen kann. Worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte, ist etwas anderes, das Vegeta mir erzählt hat. Es geht um den Kaioushin."

Gohan hatte nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters. Wann immer der Kaioushin involviert war, war es entweder etwas äußerst Wichtiges oder Schlechtes. „Erzähl."

„Ein paar Wochen nach Buu hatte er Jenny besucht und ihr etwas von einer Prophezeiung erzählt. Sie darf niemand anderem davon erzählen, doch Vegeta hatte gelauscht und mir gesagt, ich soll dich bitten, den Kaioushin damit zu konfrontieren", erzählte Gohan und sagte dann, nach einer kurzen Pause: „Vegeta klang besorgt."

Goku starrte seinen Sohn an. Die Worte _Vegeta_ und _besorgt_ im gleichen Satz zu hören war irgendwie merkwürdig und doch hatte er die Verbindung zwischen dem Prinzen und seiner Tochter mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Es war nicht so unwahrscheinlich, doch wenn Vegeta wirklich seine Sorge durchscheinen ließ, musste es wirklich wichtig sein.

Plötzlich kämpfte sich bei dem Saiyajin eine fast vergessene Erinnerung an die Oberfläche. Hatte der Kaioushin nicht beim Budokai gesagt, dass es etwas gab, was er mit ihm und ChiChi besprechen musste? Fast anderthalb Jahre waren seitdem vergangen und der Kaioushin war mit dem, was immer er mit ihnen nach Buu besprechen wollte, noch nicht auf ihn zugekommen und nach allem, was passiert war, hatte Goku einfach nicht wieder daran gedacht.

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Es schien fast so, als ob der Kaioushin sie die ganze Zeit willentlich um Dunkeln gelassen hatte, höchstwahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, dass Goku das Gespräch in dem ganzen Chaos mit Buu vergessen würde. Beim Budokai hatte er sich gewundert, ob der Kaioushin irgendetwas mit dem Tod seiner Frau zu tun hatte, doch was wäre, wenn der Grund für ChiChis Dasein im Jenseits irgendwie mit dieser merkwürdigen Prophezeiung, von der Gohan sprach, zusammenhing?

„Dad?", fragte Gohan besorgt, als er das steigende Ki spürte, während sein Vater sich merklich verspannte und seine Fäuste fest genug ballte, um sich zu verletzen.

Der ältere Saiyajin schaute seinen Sohn an und es war ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den Gohan gewöhnlich nur während Schlachten um Leben und Tod sah. Sein Vater war todernst und entschlossen, doch er war auch sichtlich aufgebracht. „Ich werde mit dem Kaioushin sprechen", informierte Goku ihn. „Und du wirst mitkommen."

* * *

Der Kaioushin wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als einer seiner Bediensteten plötzlich verkündete, dass er zwei Besucher hatte. Er war so in seiner Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht einmal die zwei starken Kis bemerkt hatte, die nun in seinem Foyer standen. Als er seinen Stift mit einem Seufzer hinlegte, fragte er sich, was die zwei Saiyajins von ihm wollten. Es gab noch so viele wichtige Dinge, die er heute erledigen musste, deshalb hoffte er, dass sie nicht nur für einen kleinen Plausch vorbeischauten.

Nachdem er seinen Diener gebeten hatte, sie in den Salon zu führen, beendete er den Absatz, den er schrieb, und stand dann ebenfalls auf um sein Büro zu verlassen. Er nahm den kürzesten Weg durch das Labyrinth der vielen Flure in seiner großen Villa im Jenseits und eilte in den Salon, nur um Vater und Sohn schon dort vorzufinden. Sie saßen in zwei der großen roten Sessel und der Kaioushin bemerkte sofort die düsteren Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern. Das bereitete ihm Sorge und machte ihm gleichzeitig ein wenig Angst. Er konnte sich nur an ein einziges Mal erinnern, als der erfahrene Krieger diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gehabt hatte, und das war während des Kampfes gegen Buu gewesen.

„Son Goku, Son Gohan", er verneigte seinen Kopf in Begrüßung und setzte sich in den verbliebenen Sessel gegenüber von den beiden. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Ist auf der Erde etwas passiert?", fragte er Gohan, womit er sich auf die wenigen Stunden bezog, die der Saiyajin auf dem Planeten verbringen durfte.

Vater und Sohn wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor Goku einfach fragte, direkt auf den Punkt: „Wart Ihr irgendwie in dem Tod meiner Frau verwickelt?"

Das Herz des Kaioushins sank, als er Gokus Frage hörte. Er _hatte_ mit Goku darüber nach Buu sprechen wollen, doch dann war alles bergab gegangen und später hatte er beschlossen, das noch ein wenig länger geheim zu halten, da die Z-Krieger, wie sie sich gerne nannten, bereits soviel durchgemacht hatten. Nur dass dieses ‚ein wenig länger' nun schon zu anderthalb Jahren geworden war.

Doch jetzt war scheinbar endlich die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. „Ja", gab er zu, wobei er sich nicht traute, sie anzuschauen. „Und nein."

„Wie meint Ihr das?", wollte Gohan wissen, als er langsam immer wütender auf den Kaioushin wurde als er eh schon war. Sein Vater hatte ihm auf dem Weg zu der Villa das erzählt, was der Gott ihm beim Budokai erzählt hatte und von seinen eigenen Vermutungen. „Ist es die Prophezeiung? Ist sie deswegen gestorben?"

Der Kaioushin schaute plötzlich und ruckartig auf, als er keuchte: „Woher weißt du von der Prophezeiung?"

„Ich hab meine Quellen", sagte Gohan bloß und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Wir wissen, dass es über Jenny eine Prophezeiung gibt. Das einzige, das wir nicht wissen, ist, was sie besagt."

Die Gedanken des Gottes überschlugen sich. Woher wussten sie davon? Die einzigen Leute, die wussten, dass eine Prophezeiung existierte, waren diejenigen, die daran arbeiteten, sie zu übersetzen, Kibito, er selbst und das Mädchen. Soweit er wusste, hatte keiner der Übersetzer jemals einen der Saiyajins getroffen, er vertraute Kibito und das Mädchen hatte versprochen, es niemandem zu erzählen. Offenbar hatte sie ihn angelogen. „Hast du mit deiner Schwester gesprochen, während du auf der Erde warst?"

Gohan schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Die einzigen Personen, mit denen ich gesprochen habe, waren Mr. Satan, einige Verkäufer und—"

„Vegeta", schloss der Kaioushin. Jenny hatte sein Vertrauen nicht missbraucht. Vegeta musste da gewesen sein, als er dem Mädchen von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte. Er hatte das wirklich nicht erwartet. Das veränderte alles.

„Ja, Vegeta", sagte Goku nun, der begann ungeduldig zu klingen, und zeigte eine Seite von sich, die kaum einer kannte. Seine Augen waren kalt und seine Stimme sogar noch kälter. Der Saiyajin war es langsam satt, immer um Dunkeln gelassen zu werden über Dinge, die seine Familie und Freunde betrafen. „Vegeta hat Gohan erzählt, dass es über Jenny eine Prophezeiung gibt, doch er hatte auch gesagt, dass ich Euch wegen des Inhalts konfrontieren sollte. Also erzählt mir, ist diese Prophezeiung der Grund für ChiChis Tod?"

Wieder mit einem lauten Seufzer stand der Kaioushin aus dem Sessel auf und ging zu einer Vitrine. Er öffnete die Tür und nahm eine Flasche gefüllt mit einer purpurnen Flüssigkeit und drei Gläser heraus, und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch vor sie. Erst nachdem er alle drei Gläser mit dieser Flüssigkeit gefüllt hatte, lehnte er sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurück und sagte, nachdem er einen Schluck von der Flüssigkeit genommen hatte: „Wieder kann ich nur sagen: ja und nein."

„Das macht keinen Sinn." Gohan schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass der Kaioushin versuchte Zeit zu schinden. Denn je mehr der Gott um den heißen Brei herumredete umso mehr wollte er alles wissen, und, wie er schon zu Vegeta gesagt hatte, würde er ihn zum Reden bringen, wenn er unwillig war, ihnen Informationen mitzuteilen. „Wie kann eine Prophezeiung der Grund für Moms Tod sein und gleichzeitig doch nicht? Wie könnt _Ihr_ in ihren Tod verwickelt sein und gleichzeitig doch nicht?"

Der Kaioushin zuckte zusammen, als ein Sturm von Gohans Gedanken und Gefühlen über ihn hereinbrach. Der Junge meinte es wirklich ernst, ihn zu verletzen, falls er ihnen nicht das erzählte, was er wusste. „Es ist eine längere Geschichte, doch wenn ihr willig seid zuzuhören, werde ich euch alles erzählen." Als er erleichtert bemerkte, dass der Teenager sich nach seinem Angebot scheinbar ein wenig beruhigt hatte, trank er einen weiteren Schluck von dem falschen Mut und begann mit seiner Geschichte.

Er begann die Geschichte mit einer allgemeinen Erklärung über Prophezeiungen, bevor er mit dem Inhalt von der über Jenny fortfuhr, soweit er bereits bekannt war. Beide Saiyajins hörten aufmerksam zu und der Kaioushin versuchte die Angst in sich zu bezwingen, als sich ihre Gesichter stark verfinsterten und er ihre fest geballten Fäuste bemerkte, als sie offensichtlich versuchten, ihre Kraft unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Seit Buu wusste er endlich, zu was diese Saiyajins im Stande waren, und er wollte nicht am falschen Ende ihrer Wut sein, deshalb erzählte er schnell alles, was passiert war, von dem Ritual und wie es von Babidi gestört wurde, bis jetzt, wobei er nichts ausließ. ChiChis Rolle darin nahm etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch, da er wollte, dass sie verstanden, dass es nicht _wirklich_ seine Schuld war, sondern Babidis, dass die Frau zwei Saiyajins gebären musste, etwas, das für eine normale menschliche Frau körperlich unmöglich war.

Sowohl Goku wie auch Gohan waren nach der Geschichte des Kaioushins still. Es war wirklich viel zu verstehen. Gohan vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, als er daran dachte, was Jenny durchmachen musste. Seine kleine Schwester trug die Last der Welt auf ihren Schultern – sowohl die ihrer Welt wie auch einer anderen Welt, wenn er den Kaioushin und seine Erklärung ihrer Träume richtig verstand.

„Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte der Kaioushin sich, als er Gohan anschaute, der ihn nicht ansah, und Goku, der ihn nur mit einem nichtssagenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht betrachtete.

„Es tut Euch Leid?", explodierte der Teenager plötzlich. Er sprang aus dem Sessel auf und sein Kraftlevel schoss in die Höhe, als er sich einfach in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte. „Sie ist erst acht Jahre alt, um Dendes Willen! Sie war sieben, als Ihr ihr davon erzählt habt! Seid ihr verrückt? Es ist kein Wunder, dass sie so deprimiert ist!"

„Gohan, bitte", flehte der Kaioushin in dem Versuch, vernünftig mit dem schockierten Teenager zu reden. „Beruhige dich. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie gab sich selbst für alles, was Buu angerichtet hat, die Schuld, für alles, was er zerstört hat und alle, die er getötet hat. Sie brauchte eine neue Bestimmung."

„Aber wenn das nicht funktioniert hätte? Wenn Eure kleine Offenbarung ihr den Rest gegeben hätte? Sie ist nur ein Kind! Kein Kind sollte solch eine Verantwortung haben!"

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer entgegnete der Kaioushin bloß: „Ich musste es riskieren. Sie ist die einzige Hoffnung für die Welt."

Gohan trat einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf den Gott zu, seine Wut und sein Ki inzwischen so hoch, dass er in den nächsten Level übergegangen war, ohne es überhaupt zu merken. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, die einzige Hoffnung der Welt zu sein _und_ zu wissen, dass man es ist, oder?" Er wies mit seinem Armen auf das Zimmer und spie: „Ihr sitzt hier einfach nur in Eurer schicken Villa rum und benutzt eure Bauern, benutzt _uns_, um das Universum zu einem besseren Ort zu machen anstatt es selbst—"

Um ihn davon abzuhalten, etwas zu tun, was er später bereute, legte Goku eine Hand auf Gohans Arm und sagte streng: „Gohan, das ist genug."

„Dad! Jenny ist meine Schwester und er—"

„Sie ist auch meine Tochter", unterbrach sein Vater ihn ruhig und irgendwie halfen diese Worte und die funkelnden Augen seines Vaters, die seinem Sohn zeigten, dass er genauso wütend war, Gohan sich zu beruhigen. Der Teenager verließ den zweiten Level und schließlich auch den ersten, womit seine Haare und Augen wieder ihre ursprüngliche Farbe annahmen. „Ich weiß, was du fühlst, und ich bin mir sicher, der Kaioushin ist sich seiner Fehler bewusst. Er weiß, dass er die Schuld daran hat, und ich nehme an, dass er von jetzt an uns zu Rate zieht, bevor er irgendwelche Entscheidungen bezüglich Jenny trifft."

Der Kaioushin spürte die lodernden Augen des älteren Saiyajins auf sich und irgendwie war das viel unheimlicher als einen mächtigen Super Saiyajin zum Gegner zu haben. „Natürlich", murmelte er nur und senkte seinen Blick.

Goku klopfte Gohan auf die Schulter und sagte schließlich zu ihm: „Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, deine Mutter hat inzwischen das Abendessen fertig."

„In Ordnung", antwortete Gohan mit einem finsteren Blick auf den Gott. „Aber ich bin nicht hungrig."

Goku nickte ihm bloß mitfühlen zu. Wenn er sich gegenüber ganz ehrlich war, hatte er auch keinen Hunger, aber ChiChi hatte für sie gekocht und er würde sie nicht enttäuschen indem er nichts aß. Mit seiner Hand noch auf Gohans Rücken ruhend, hob Goku zwei Finger zu seiner Stirn und konzentrierte sich auf das Ki seiner Frau. Doch bevor sie verschwanden, wandte er sich noch einmal dem Gott zu. „Kaioushin, ich hoffe, Ihr behaltet meine Worte. Wenn Ihr jemals wieder so etwas vor uns verheimlicht, verspreche ich, dass Ihr es bereuen werdet."

Mit diesen Abschiedsworten verschwanden die beiden Sons und ließen zwei volle Gläser zurück.

Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später kamen sie vor dem Haus der Sons an. Es war schon dunkel draußen und drinnen brannten die Lichter. Goku war schon fast bei der Tür, als Gohans Stimme ihn aufhielt. „Dad? Wirst du's Mom erzählen?"

Son Goku zögerte nicht, als er antwortete: „Nein."

Wieder mit seinem typischen sorglosen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, öffnete Goku die Tür und trat hinein. Gohan, der die Fähigkeit seines Vater bewunderte, so zu tun als sei alles in Ordnung, versuchte ebenfalls einen zumindest neutralen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu bekommen, bevor er in sein Zuhause ging, wo niemand wusste, was sie gerade herausgefunden hatten.

* * *

„Happy Birthday!", erklangen am Morgen drei Tage nach Gohans Ausflug hinunter zur Erde ein paar Stimmen. Nur dass Videl nicht wusste, dass das vor drei Tagen geschehen war, als sie verschlafen ihre Augen öffnete und in ihrem Bett aufsaß. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sie bemerkte, dass das kein Traum war, sondern dass vier schwarzhaarige Personen in der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer standen, wobei der kleinste von ihnen einen Kuchen bestückt mit achtzehn Kerzen in seinen Händen hielt.

„Wa—?", fragte sie und warf der Son Familie einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Happy Birthday, Sis!", rief Goten und rannte auf sie zu, wobei ihm der Kuchen egal war, den Gohan gerade noch fangen konnte, als sein kleiner Bruder ihn in die Luft warf, bevor der jüngere Saiyajin sich auf Videl stürzte.

Jaah, richtig, bemerkte Videl verspätet, als sie fast von dem optimistischen Jungen zerquetscht wurde. Heute war ihr Geburtstag und sie wurde achtzehn.

„Goten, komm von ihr runter", sagte Gohan lachend, ein Geräusch, das Videl scheinbar das erste Mal seit Tagen hörte. Sie beobachtete ihren Freund neugierig, als er den Kuchen auf den Schreibtisch in ihrem Zimmer stellte und dann Goten ergriff, um ihn wieder hinter sich auf die Füße zu stellen. Nachdem er ihr ein Küsschen auf die Lippen gegeben hatte, nahm der Teenager den Kuchen und stellte ihn in ihren Schoß. „Happy Birthday, Videl", murmelte er sanft und küsste sie wieder, dieses Mal ein wenig länger, bis ChiChi sich gezielt hinter ihnen räusperte.

„Gohan, vergiss nicht, dass wir Videl auch noch beglückwünschen wollen", sagte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, aber es war ein Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Gohan grinste verlegen und trat zurück, um seinen Eltern zu erlauben zu seiner Freundin zu gehen. Er beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, wie sowohl seine Mutter wie auch sein Vater sie fest umarmten und ihr alles Gute wünschten, bevor sie alle zurücktraten und Videl mit erwartungsvollen Blicken anschauten.

„Komm schon, Liebes", ermunterte ChiChi sie. „Wünsch dir etwas und blas die Kerzen aus."

Videl runzelte konzentriert ihre Stirn, was Gohan sehr an das Video erinnerte, das er bei ihrem Vater gesehen hatte, bevor sie alle achtzehn Kerzen auf einmal ausblies. Egal wie sehr Videl es immer leugnete, sie war sicherlich süß und obwohl sie zu schnell erwachsen werden musste, ein wenig wie er, hatte sie immer einen Teil ihrer kindlichen Unschuld behalten, die sie gewöhnlich unter einer dicken Schicht Sarkasmus versteckte, wenn sie Fremde traf. Nur bei ihrer neuen Familie hatte sie angefangen, sich zu öffnen, besonders um Gohan herum.

Die Son Familie applaudierte und ChiChi scheuchte sie dann alle aus dem Zimmer, mit dem Grund dass Videl sich für ihren besonderen Tag fertig machen musste und dass sie heute Abend bei der Party ein Stück von dem Kuchen kriegen würden.

Party? Sie wusste nichts von einer Party, dachte Videl verwirrt, als sie sah, wie Gohan ihr zuzwinkerte, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss um ihr etwas Ruhe zu geben um sich umzuziehen.

Inzwischen würde es Videl nicht mehr stören, wenn Gohan sie sah, wenn sie weniger als ihre Unterwäsche trug, doch der Teenager war einfach zu sehr ein Gentleman um sie unter Druck zu setzen. Es wurde langsam wirklich nervig. Sie waren schon seit mehreren Monaten zusammen und waren noch nicht weitergegangen als rumzuknutschen und sich ein wenig zu berühren.

Sie teilten sich doch sogar einen Bund, um Dendes Willen!

Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem sie es herausgefunden hatten, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Es hatte klein angefangen, damit, dass Videl plötzlich Gefühle spürte, die nicht ihre eigenen waren.

Das erste Mal, als das passiert war, war ziemlich peinlich gewesen, als sie, Bulma, ChiChi und eine ziemlich widerwillige Juuhachigou beschlossen hatten, sich ein paar Filme anzuschauen, während Gohan mit seinem Vater und ihren Freunden einen reinen Männerabend geplant hatten. Es war zum Ende des ersten Films gewesen, der Hauptdarsteller war gerade einen heldenhaften Tod gestorben, als sie plötzlich anfing zu lachen, was ihr merkwürdige Blicke der anderen drei Frauen erntete.

Zu anderen Zeiten hatte sie sich einfach aus unerklärlichen Gründen frustriert, traurig, glücklich oder wütend gefühlt. Dann, als sie plötzlich angefangen hatte, Gohans Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu hören, hatte sie geglaubt, sie wäre verrückt geworden. Einige Dinge, die sie gehört hatte, hatten sogar Röte in ihr Gesicht getrieben, besonders da all diese unartigen Dinge über sie waren.

Da sie nicht mit ChiChi darüber reden wollte, hatte sie sich Bulma anvertraut, die einfach genickt und gesagt hatte, dass sie es schon eine lange Zeit hatte kommen sehen. Sie hatte ihr dann den Bund, den ein Saiyajin sich mit seiner Partnerin teile, erklärt, der Bund, der Hingabe, Respekt und das, was sie auf der Erde und einigen anderen Planeten Liebe nannten, repräsentierte. „Der Bund ist ewig", hatte Bulma ihr erzählt. „Er zeigt, dass du diejenige und die einzige für Gohan bist. Natürlich nur, wenn er ihn erwidert, aber daran zweifle ich nicht." Die blauhaarige Frau hatte sie dann über die Effekte eines einseitigen oder verleugneten und abgewiesenen Bundes informiert – Schmerzen und meistens Tod.

Videl hatte ein paar Tage gewartet und Gohan aufmerksam beobachtet, bevor sie ihn damit konfrontiert hatte. Es war am Anfang unglaublich unangenehm gewesen, als Gohan zugab, dass, ja, er ihre Gefühle gespürt und einige ihrer persönlicheren Gedanken gehört hatte, genauso wie sie von ihm. Schließlich war ein verführerisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschienen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr so leicht loswerden würde und dass er das so mochte – das war ein kleiner Teil von Gohan gewesen, der sich unter ihrem Einfluss und mit der Hilfe seiner Saiyajinseite gebildet hatte.

Erleichterung war das hervorstehendste Gefühl in diesem Moment gewesen, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihn geküsst hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, wenn der Bund einseitig gewesen wäre oder Gohan das nicht gewollt hätte.

Doch Gohan hatte, Bund beiseite, noch keine weiteren Andeutungen in Richtung des letzten Schrittes in ihrer Beziehung gemacht, genauso wie Videl, da sie Angst hatte, dass er noch nicht bereit dafür war. Sie waren immerhin noch jung, doch trotzdem fühlten sich seine Berührungen immer so an, als würde sie brennen, und der schwerste Teil war immer, wenn sie damit aufhörten und ihr Körper sich nach mehr sehnte.

Sie _war_ bereit und sie wollte es in die Welt hinausschreien, damit ihr Freund es endlich verstand, doch sie blieb ruhig, für ihn. Videl wusste, dass Gohan ziemlich konservativ erzogen worden war, obwohl er etwa die Hälfte seines Leben in der Capsule Corporation verbracht hatte und dass seine Eltern nicht wirklich die besten Vorbilder dafür waren, wie man eine Beziehung aufbaute, da sie erst nach ihrer Hochzeit damit angefangen waren, _miteinander auszugehen_.

Das war wirklich frustrierend und Videl wusste nicht, ob sie es noch viel länger ertragen konnte. Eigentlich fragte sie sich, wie Gohan es schaffte, den Saiyajin in sich zu kontrollieren. Scheinbar war seine Selbstkontrolle seit dem Vorfall in _dem_ Haus gewachsen. Außerdem hatte er es sich angewöhnt, während der Vollmondnächte von ihr fernzubleiben, aber würde er auch heute Abend fortbleiben? Wenn ihre Berechnungen stimmten, würde der Vollmond heute Nacht herauskommen. Sie hoffte nicht, denn heute war ihr Geburtstag und, ihr war es egal, ob sie egoistisch klang, sie wollte den Tag mit der Person verbringen, die sie am meisten liebte – Gohan.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schwang Videl ihre Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf, schlurfte zu ihrem Schrank und holte etwas sexy Unterwäsche (nun, sie konnte immer hoffen), ein paar blaue dreiviertel Jeans und ein weißes Top heraus, bevor sie ins Band ging.

* * *

Die Party war schon in vollem Gange, genauso wie Videl es erwartet hatte. Sie wurde draußen vor dem Haus der Sons abgehalten mit den Freunden der Familie und nun unausweichlich auch von ihr als Gäste. Das Wetter war ziemlich gut, deshalb hatten sie beschlossen ein Barbecue zu veranstalten mit den leckersten Sachen die Videl je gegessen hatte. Nach dem Essen hatten sie ihren Geburtstagskuchen angeschnitten und auch einige andere, um den Appetit aller Gäste zu sättigen.

Es war schon dunkel, schon seit einer Stunde, und dann hatte sie auch Gohan das letzte Mal gesehen. Sie seufzte, als ihr Blick zu dem Tisch mit ihren geöffneten Geschenken wanderte. Sie hatte von jedem etwas bekommen, nur das Geschenk von ihrem Freund fehlte noch. Ein winziger Teil ihres Gehirns versuchte ihr weiszumachen, dass Gohan eine Überraschung für sie geplant hatte, dass er ihr sein Geschenk persönlich und unter vier Augen geben wollte, doch sie wollte das nicht glauben. Gohan war wegen des Vollmonds verschwunden, dessen war sie sich ziemlich sicher.

Irgendwie tat das weh.

„Magst du die Party nicht, Sis?"

Videl schaute erschrocken von dem Glas in ihrer Hand auf, nur um in die großen dunklen und unschuldigen Augen von Goten zu schauen. Nachdem das neue Zuhause der Sons auf diesem Planeten fertiggestellt worden und sie mit der Familie eingezogen war, hatte der Junge sie sofort als große Schwester adoptiert. Zuerst war es für Videl merkwürdig gewesen, doch Goten war einfach zu liebenswert und sie hatte immer kleinere Geschwister haben wollen.

„Die Party ist großartig", sagte Videl, in der Hoffnung, dass der Saiyajin nicht bemerken würde, wie künstlich das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wirklich war.

Goten blickte sie für ein paar Sekunden an bevor er mit einem Schulterzucken entgegnete: „Aber du sieht unglücklich aus." Plötzlich breitete sich ein riesiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er ergriff ihre Hand. „Komm schon, Sis! Ich muss dir was zeigen!"

Bevor Videl überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte der kleine Junge sie hochgezogen und da er so viel stärker war als sie, konnte sie noch nicht einmal ihre Hand wegziehen. Sie schaffte es gerade noch ihr Glas auf dem Tisch abzustellen, als sie schon von den anderen fortgezerrt und einem Weg entlang, den Videl auswendig kannte – er führte zu dem See, wo sie normalerweise schwimmen gingen.

„Goten, wohin gehen wir?", keuchte sie, da der Saiyajin einfach zu schnell für sie war und sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit seiner Geschwindigkeit mitzuhalten. Doch da er noch immer ihre Hand hielt, hatte sie keine andere Wahl als alles zu geben.

Gohan warf ihr ein helles Grinsen zu, als er über seine Schulter rief: „Wirst schon sehen!"

Sie brauchten nicht lange um den See nach einem kurzen Sprint durch den Wald hinter welchem der See lag, zu erreichen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund fiel ihr offen, als sie alles vor sich betrachtete. Direkt am Ufer des Sees stand Gohan mit einem großen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, neben einer Decke auf dem Boden umgeben von hell leuchtenden Kerzen.

Videl bemerkte kaum, dass Goten ihre Hand losgelassen hatte und wieder verschwunden war, da sie Gohan ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Das erste, was sie bemerkte, war, dass er sich umgezogen hatte und nun dunkelblaue Jeans und ein kurzärmeliges schwarzes Hemd trug anstatt der schwarzen Jeans und dem weißen T-Shirt, das er vorhin bei der Party getragen hatte.

„G-Gohan", stotterte sie, als ihre Stimme versagte. Das war unglaublich! Also war er doch nicht weggerannt.

„Hey Videl." Gohan lächelte noch immer – ein echtes Lächeln, nicht so wie die gezwungenen der letzten Tage – und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Fast aus eigenem Antrieb fingen Videls Füße an sich auf ihn zu zu bewegen und sie nahm seine Hand. Sein Griff war fest, doch gleichzeitig lose, sie konnte es nicht beschreiben, als er sie zu der Decke führte und ihr zeigte, sich hinzusetzen.

Nachdem sie sich auf der Decke hingesetzt und Gohan sich zu ihr gesellt hatte, konnte sie endlich mit Neugier in ihrer Stimme fragen: „Was soll all das?"

Gohan wurde ein wenig rot und Videl bemerkte, dass er nun nervös mit seinen Händen fummelte. „Ich wollte dich überraschen. Hier, dein Geschenk." Er gab ihr eine längere Schachtel und Videl runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist nicht das einzige, ich verspreche es, aber die anderen sind nicht wirklich von mir. Komm schon, öffne es."

Gohans Herz flatterte nervös in seiner Brust, als er beobachtete, wie seine Freundin die kleine Schachtel öffnete, und suchte auf ihrem Gesicht nach irgendeiner Reaktion. Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie den einzelnen Schokoriegel herausnahm, und ihre Augen funkelten wie die eines kleinen Kinds. „Wo hast du das her?"

„Vom gleichen Ort, wo ich auch deine anderen Geschenke her hab", antwortete er mysteriös; er fühlte sich schon ein wenig sicherer. „Übrigens habe ich davon noch viel mehr in meinem Zimmer. Dieser einzelne Riegel repräsentiert sie nur. Willst du nun deine anderen Geschenke sehen?"

Mit einem eifrigen Nicken streckte Videl erwartungsvoll ihre Hände aus, sehr zu Gohans Vergnügen, als er plötzlich anfing zu lachen. Ja, tief im Inneren war seine Freundin noch immer ein Kind. Ihr Blick senkte sich gefährlich, da sie glaubte, dass er sie verspottete, doch dann gab er ihr plötzlich eine kleine Kapselschachtel mit einer blauen Schleife. „Was ist das?"

„Öffne sie und du wirst es sehen…"

Nachdem sie einen letzten Blick in Son Gohans schelmisch funkelnde Augen geworfen hatte, wandte Videl der Schachtel wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. Sie löste vorsichtig die Schleife und öffnete sie dann, nur um fünf Kapseln innen drin zu finden, nummeriert von eins bis fünf. Da sie glaubte, sie sollte mit der ersten anfangen, nahm sie sie heraus und drückte auf den Knopf, bevor sie sie zu Boden warf.

Rauch stieg auf, als die Kapsel sich öffnete und Videl stieß ihren Atem aus, als sie sah, was nun vor ihr lag. „Tigger!", rief sie aus, als sie ihren Lieblingsstofftiger von Winnie Puh ergriff. Gohan grinste, als Videl das Kuscheltier an ihre Brust drückte. „Wie?", fragte sie Gohan.

„Es wird später erklärt. Nun öffne die anderen."

Die Kapsel zwei bis vier enthielten weitere Lieblingsgegenstände von Videl. Einige Pokale, die sie in Kampfturnieren gewonnen hatte, einige ihrer Lieblingsklamotten, ein paar Bücher, Fotoalben und sogar noch mehr. Videl hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie die letzte Kapsel in zitternden Händen hielt, da sie nicht wusste, was sie erwarten sollte. Mit einem leisen 'puff' verschwand die Kapsel und offenbarte eine weitere Schachtel, die in buntem Papier und einer Schleife eingepackt war. Vorsichtig packte Videl die Schachtel aus und nahm den Deckel ab. Ihre Hand flog zu ihrem Mund, als sie hörbar einatmete. Gohan warf einen Blick in die Schachtel und sah einen Bilderrahmen mit einem Foto. Dort konnte er Mr. Satan, eine ziemlich blass aussehende Frau, die er als Videls Mutter erkannte, und eine etwa sieben Jahre alte Videl sehen, die ziemlich zerzaust aussah.

„Oh mein…", murmelte Videl, als sie vorsichtig den Bilderrahmen herausnahm und ihn in zitternden Händen hielt. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als Erinnerungen an den Moment, in dem dieses Foto gemacht worden war, wieder hochkamen. Es war nur wenige Wochen bevor ihre Mutter an Krebs gestorben war gewesen. Sie und ihr Vater hatten nur ein wenig trainiert, obwohl es mehr Spielerei als wirkliches Training gewesen war, als ihre Mutter plötzlich mit der Kamera aufgetaucht war, den Selbstauslöser aktiviert hatte und sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Dieses Foto zeigte ihre Familie bevor sie auseinander gerissen worden war und ihr Vater die drastischen Veränderungen durchgemacht hatte, die ihn zu dem Mann machten, der er heute war.

„Du hast etwas vergessen", erinnerte Gohan sie sanft, als er einen Umschlag aus der Schachtel nahm. Videl betrachtete den Umschlag neugierig und ihre Hände fingen noch mehr an zu zittern, als sie ihn von Gohan nahm und ihn ebenfalls öffnete. Gohan beobachtete sie bloß und gab ihr den Raum, den sie brauchte, als sie begann den Brief zu lesen.

Alle möglichen Emotionen huschten über ihr Gesicht, als sie die paar Seiten, die Hercule Satan seiner Tochter geschrieben hatte, las. Es gab Tränen, Heimweh, ein Grinsen oder zwei, sie lächelte ein paar Mal und lachte auch laut. Videl lachte auch, als sie endlich den Brief beiseite legte, sehr zu Gohans Überraschung.

„Was ist so lustig?" Videl hielt schon ihre Seiten, da sie nichts sagen konnte, und gab ihrem Freund einfach die letzte Seite des Briefs und zeigte zum Fuß des Briefes, wo ein großes PS stand.

_Wenn dieser junge Mann es wagt dir wehzutun, dich zu betrügen, dich zum Weinen bringt oder noch schlimmer, dich an untunlichen Stellen berührt, dich deiner Unschuld beraubt oder dich einfach nur verkehrt anschaut, werde ich ihn jagen und töten, egal ob er der Bezwinger von Cell ist oder nicht!_

„So, öh, wenn ich dir jemals wehtue oder nicht zum Weinen bringe, werde ich mich noch nicht einmal gegen ihn Verteidigen", sagte Gohan ganz ernst, doch dann zog ein schelmisches Grinsen an seinen Lippen. „Jedoch wird er mich nicht davon abhalten können, dich anzuschauen, dich zu berühren oder…"

„Mich meiner Unschuld zu berauben?", schlug Videl grinsend vor, als Gohan zögerte. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Freund sofort rot wurde und sie wusste nicht, ob sie davon genervt sein oder es süß finden sollte. Doch da es ihr Geburtstag war und sie das beste Geschenk _überhaupt_ von ihm bekommen hatte, beschloss sie, dass es süß war und schlang sofort ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Danke", murmelte sie in seine Schulter. „Dad sagte in dem Brief, dass du zur Erde gekommen bist, um diese Geschenke für mich zu besorgen… Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet."

Gohan räusperte sich, etwas nervös. „Nun, ich hab auch ein wenig mit Vegeta gesprochen und hab Jenny von weitem gesehen, daher war es nicht nur—"

„Das ist mir egal", sagte sie bloß. „Du bist zur Erde gegangen und hast mir all diese Dinge besorg, du hast mit meinem Vater _gesprochen_ und es ist mir egal, ob Jenny und Vegeta zu sehen auch Gründe für dich waren, zur Erde zu gehen. Sie sind immerhin deine Familie." Plötzlich runzelte Videl ihre Stirn und sie löste sich aus der Umarmung, als ihr etwas dämmerte. „Was ist mit deiner Schwester los?"

Gohan schaute sie erschrocken an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Du warst nicht du selbst, seit du von der Erde zurückgekommen bist. Etwas muss mit ihr nicht in Ordnung sein."

„Es ist nichts, wirklich", log er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Sie hatte nur ein paar Probleme in der Schule und ich mache mir um sie sorgen. Du kennst mich."

„Hör mir zu, Gohan", sagte Videl nun ernsthaft. „Ich kenne Jenny kaum, aber ich weiß, dass sie stark, klug und unglaublich dickköpfig ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass, egal was für Probleme sie hat und noch haben wird, sie mit ihnen umgehen kann."

„Ich weiß", gab der Saiyajin mit einem schweren Seufzen zu. Eine unangenehme Stille fiel über sie und Gohan hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das war Videls Tag und er ruinierte ihn mit seinen Problemen. Das war ihr gegenüber nicht fair. Sie verdiente so viel mehr.

Es war für ihn schon äußerst schwer gewesen, überhaupt zu kommen, wegen des Vollmonds und was für Ideen er dem Saiyajin in ihm geben könnte, da er noch immer, trotz der Hinweise, die sie gegeben hatte, unsicher war, ob Videl _dafür_ bereit war, und er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Er hatte fast eine Stunde lang meditiert bevor Goten Videl zum See gebracht hatte. All das, nur für sie. Und hier waren sie nun und sprachen nicht miteinander, da er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen und Gohan schaute plötzlich von seinem Schoß auf, als er aus seinen Augenwinkeln bemerkte, dass Videl aufgestanden war und nun ihr Top über ihren Kopf zog. Sein Mund wurde ganz trocken, als es zu Boden fiel und sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit den Knöpfen ihrer Jeans widmete. „Was machst du da?"

„Ich will schwimmen", antwortete sie, als ob es das natürlichste in der Welt wäre. „Und hoffentlich deine Gedanken von den Dingen, die dich beschäftigen, ablenken."

Oh jaah, sie war definitiv erfolgreich, als der Körperteil in den niederen Regionen seines Körpers ihn sofort an seine Gegenwart erinnerte, und alle Gedanken an Jenny von seinen Gedanken verbannte, als ihre Jeans zu Boden rutschte. Der Saiyajin in ihm fing sofort an zu brüllen und rief eine Sache aus – _Meins!_ Doch Gohan nutzte all seine Selbstkontrolle, die er während des Meditierens gesammelt hatte, um das Biest unter Kontrolle zu halten. „J-jetzt?"

„Warum nicht?" Videl stand schließlich vor ihm, nur in schwarzen Höschen und einem passenden BH gekleidet. Sie warf ihm ein verführerisches Grinsen zu, rannte zum See hinüber und sprang kopfüber hinein. Sie blieb ein paar Sekunden lang unter Wasser und brach ein paar Meter vom Ufer entfernt wieder durch die Oberfläche. „Komm schon, Gohan! Worauf wartest du?"

War sie verrückt? Wenn er jetzt zu ihr ging, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren! Und sie wusste das! Was zum Teufel hatte sie vor? Wollte sie— Wollte sie wirklich versuchen, ihn zu verführen?"

Nun, vielleicht war sie bereiter als er dachte?

„Gohan!", rief sie wieder und winkte. „Ich warte!"

Ihr kurzes Haar war patschnass, winzige Wassertröpfchen liefen an ihrem strahlenden Gesicht herunter und sobald seine Gedanken dorthin wanderten, was das Wasser verbarg, war der Kampf gegen den Saiyajin fast verloren. Mit nur dem winzigsten Teil Selbstkontrolle, den er noch übrig hatte, gab Gohan nach und zog sich bis zu seinen roten Boxer Shorts aus. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden bis er ebenfalls im Wasser und direkt vor Videl war.

Sie schwebten beide im Wasser. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie und er konnte ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Gänsehaut war auf ihren Schultern zu sehen, doch Gohan bemerkte kaum die Kälte des Wassers, da sein Körper brannte. Er schaute in ihre Augen und bemerkte sofort, dass sie viel dunkler waren als zuvor, gefüllt mit Verlangen.

„Videl…" Ein Zischen entkam seinen Lippen und er schloss seine Augen, als Videl ihre Hand hob und ihn zärtlich näher zu einem Kuss heranzog.

„Sch…!", murmelte sie gegen sie Lippen. „Sag nichts. Denk nicht. Genieß einfach."

Als ob er in der Situation noch viel denken konnte. Während ihre Knutscherei mit jedem Mal intensiver wurde, vervielfachte der Vollmund jedes Gefühl, das sie in ihm verursachte um ein zehnfaches.

Er konnte nur noch fühlen. Vernunft hatte nun keine Chance mehr. Der Saiyajin hatte gewonnen.

Er war verloren. Verloren in ihr. Verloren in ihren Berührungen, ihren Küssen, ihrem Sein.

Stöhnend murmelte er ihren Namen und zog sie noch näher an sich heran.

Sie war seins!

* * *

Videl wachte irgendwann später auf und fühlte sanftes Gras unter ihrem Körper. Verschlafen öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie bemerkte es war noch Nacht und sie blickte liebevoll auf den Arm, der um sie herum gewickelt war und ihre Hand hielt. Ein sanfter Atem kitzelte in ihrem Nacken, als sie gegen eine harte und muskulöse Brust gedrückt wurde.

Da die Decke, die sie bedeckte ein wenig verrutscht war, benutzt Videl ihre freie Hand, um sie wieder zu ihrem Kinn hochzuziehen. Es wäre sicherlich peinlich, wenn jemand sie in dieser Position entdeckte ohne etwas, das ihre Körper bedeckte.

Sie hörte ein leises Murmeln hinter sich und fühlte, dass Gohan sein Gesicht noch tiefer in ihrem Nacken vergraben hatte, noch immer fest am Schlafen.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie murmelte: „Lieb dich auch", und wieder einschlief.

Das war wirklich der beste Geburtstag überhaupt!


	38. Teil III: Die Klassenfahrt Teil I

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 37: Die Klassenfahrt – Teil I**

Jenny starrte den Zettel mit Unglauben in ihren Augen an. _Was zum Teufel ist das?_, fragte sie sich, als sie die ersten Zeilen wieder und wieder las und ihren Augen immer noch nicht traute. Sie bemerkte kaum das aufgeregte Geplapper, das um sie herum ausgebrochen war, als sie sich noch einmal den Zettel, der mit Schneemännern, Weihnachtsbäumen und Weihnachtsmännern zu fröhlich dekoriert war, an. _Das muss doch wirklich ein Scherz sein._

Eine Klassenfahrt?

Zu einem Skiort auch noch, wenn mehr als die Hälfte der Klasse noch nicht einmal Skifahren konnte. Sie eingeschlossen.

Als sie sich das Datum anschaute, das die Lehrer für die Klassenfahrt festgesetzt hatten, runzelte sie die Stirn. Das war in einer Woche. Hätten sie ihnen das nicht früher mitteilen können? Auf diesem Zettel stand auch, dass sie sich keine Gedanken um die Kosten machen sollten, da der Ausflug von dem Bürgermeister der Westlichen Hauptstadt gefördert wurde. Er wollte den jungen Kindern offenbar etwas geben, worauf sie sich in Zeiten wie diesen freuen konnten.

Obwohl Buu schon fast drei Jahre fort war (_Drei Jahre_, dachte Jenny erschrocken. _Sind es wirklich schon fast drei Jahre?)_ hatten die Menschen noch immer viele Probleme. Armut war eines davon, unter anderem. Jenny hatte Glück. Der ehemalige stellvertretende Geschäftsführer der Capsule Corporation hatte nach dem Tod von Bulma und ihrem Vater das Unternehmen übernommen und eine Summe, die groß genug war um ihre Großmutter, Vegeta und sie ohne Probleme mit allem, was sie brauchten, zu versorgen, wurde jeden Monat auf Bulmas, oder nun Vegetas, Konto überwiesen. Deshalb brauchte sie sich um Geld keine Sorgen machen, nicht so wie einige ihrer Klassenkameraden – ein weiterer Grund für sie, Jenny nicht zu mögen, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, wer genau ihre Stiefmutter gewesen war.

„Ihr Lieben!", rief ihre Lehrerin, Miss Katayama, über den Lärm, obwohl ein helles Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war. „Ich weiß, das ist eine riesige Überraschung und ein wenig unerwartet. Der Bürgermeister entschuldigt sich auch dafür, dass es so kurzfristig ist, aber er hofft, dass ihr euch über sein kleines Geschenk freut."

„Kleines?", schrie einer der Jungs aufgeregt. „Dieses Geschenk ist genial!" Fast alle anderen Schüler stimmten ihm zu.

Nur Jenny starrte den Zettel noch immer an. Sie würde eine ganze Woche fort sein! Das bedeutete, eine ganze Woche mit dem Rest ihrer Klasse zu verbringen, mit Kindern, die sie nicht mochten, und Lehrern, die sie die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten würden. Eine ganze Woche ohne richtiges Training! Vegeta würde das nicht mögen.

Doch das schlimmste war das Datum der Klassenfahrt. 10. bis 16. Dezember. Sie hätten nicht ein noch unpassenderes Daum wählen können, oder? Nicht nur, dass es kurz vor Weihnachten war, nein, sie würde auch noch an Trunks Geburtstag fort sein, einem Tag, den sie lieber in der Capsule Corporation zusammen mit ihrer Großmutter und Vegeta verbringen würde. Sie wusste, es klang blöde, aber sie wollte nicht, dass sie an diesem Tag alleine waren – obwohl Vegeta höchstwahrscheinlich wieder verschwinden würde, so wie er es schon an den letzten beiden Geburtstagen seines Sohnes getan hatte.

„In Ordnung!", kämpfte sich Miss Katayamas Stimme wieder durch ihre Gedanken. „Bitte gebt diesen Zettel euren Eltern oder Vormündern und bringt dann den unteren Teil mit einer Unterschrift von eurem Vormund wieder mit. Ich möchte wirklich gerne, dass ihr alle mit auf diese Klassenfahrt kommt. Das ist eure große Chance, mal eine Woche rauszukommen und richtig Spaß zu haben."

Rauskommen und Spaß haben. Jenny war sich sicher, dass das die Worte sein würden, die ihre Großmutter benutzen würde um sie zu überzeugen mitzufahren. Und das Mädchen konnte sich noch nicht einmal weigern. Die Lehrer und der Schulpsychologe beobachteten sie immer noch, deshalb musste sie sich während der ganzen Woche von ihrer besten Seite zeigen.

Die Klingel ertönte nur eine kurze Zeit später und Jenny stieß einen leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, dass sie nun endlich nach Hause gehen konnte. Sie faltete sorgfältig den Zettel und steckte ihn in die vordere Tasche ihres Rucksacks, während die anderen Schüler schon das Klassenzimmer verließen. Wie gewöhnlich ließ Jenny sich Zeit, als sie alles in ihre Tasche packte und aufstand. Gerade als sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte, hielt eine Stimme sie zurück.

„Jenny?", fragte ihre Lehrerin sanft. „Darf ich mit dir einen Moment sprechen?"

Ein großer Klumpen machte sich in Jennys Kehle breit, als sie einfach still nickte zu dem Lehrerpult vorne in dem Klassenraum ging. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was konnte sie dieses Mal getan haben? Sie hatte nicht einmal eine unpassende Bemerkung gemacht, hatte keinen Streit angefangen und hatte noch nicht einmal aufgehört vorzutäuschen jeden Morgen zu beten… Sie wüsste nichts, was sie getan haben könnte.

„Ja, Miss Katayama?", murmelte sie schließlich, wobei sie sich nicht traute, in die Augen ihrer Lehrerin zu blicken.

Die junge Frau vor ihr seufzte. „Keine Angst, Jenny. Du steckst nicht in Schwierigkeiten."

„Nicht?" Das Mädchen schaute erschrocken auf. Es war ein amüsiertes Funkeln in Miss Katayamas Augen, obwohl Jenny glaubte, dass sie auch noch etwas anderes in ihnen sehen konnte. Mitleid? Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Jenny mochte es nicht, bemitleidet zu werden. Machte sie wirklich einen so erbärmlichen Eindruck, dass sie von ihren Lehrern bemitleidet werden musste?

Miss Katayama schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie erklärte: „Nein. Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir über die Klassenfahrt sprechen. Ich weiß, und um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich sogar zu einem gewissen Grad verstehen, dass du dich nicht darauf freust. Es war unmöglich gewesen, nicht zu bemerken, wie die anderen Kinder dir aus dem Weg gehen und du sie meidest. Ich werde dich nicht verhätscheln und sagen, dass es nicht deine eigene Schuld ist, weil sie es ist, wenn auch nicht ganz. Wie auch immer, ich wollte dich bitten, mit deinem Stiefvater über die Klassenfahrt zu sprechen. Wir brauchen noch ein paar Begleitpersonen und da ich deinen Stiefvater noch nicht einmal gesehen habe, seit du auf diese Schule gekommen bist, möchte ich diese Chance wirklich gerne nutzen, um ihn kennen zu lernen. Wie du vielleicht weißt, war deine Großmutter immer diejenige, die zu den Elternabenden gekommen ist."

Jenny starrte sie mit weit offenem Mund an. Ihre Lehrerin wollte wirklich, dass Vegeta auf der Klassenfahrt eine Begleitperson war? War sie selbstmordgefährdet? Kein Schüler, oder Lehrer, würde diese Woche überleben! „Ich… Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee ist", sagte Jenny, die über ihre eigenen Worte stolperte, als sie versuchte ihrer Lehrerin zu erklären, was sie davon hielt, in der leisen Hoffnung, sie zu überzeugen, diese verrückte Idee zu vergessen. „Vegeta ist nicht wirklich der… geselligste Typ. Er… kann sich nicht so gut mit Fremden. Außerdem ist… nun ja, der Zeitpunkt der Klassenfahrt nicht wirklich der beste. Sie müssen wissen, dass der Geburtstag seines Sohnes in der Woche ist, und seit Trunks tot ist, versucht er gewöhnlich Leuten an diesem Tag aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Der Blick auf dem Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin war nun ein mitfühlender, als sie nickte. „Ich verstehe. Diese Tage sind schwer für uns alle. Aber frag ihn bitte trotzdem, ja? Du könntest ihm sagen, dass auch andere Eltern dabei sein werden. Vielleicht wird das helfen, ihn zu überzeugen."

Mit einem geschlagenen Seufzer nickte Jenny. Was sonst sollte sie tun? Sie würde Vegeta fragen, er würde nein sagen und sie würde das an ihre Lehrerin weitergeben. Mit einem leise gemurmelten _Tschüß_ schwang Jenny ihren Rucksack über ihre Schulter und verließ das Klassenzimmer um nach Hause zu gehen, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und dann, während des Trainings, mit Vegeta zu sprechen.

Er würde nie im Leben ja sagen.

So einfach war das.

* * *

Jenny hätte wissen sollen, dass ihr Leben nie so leicht sein würde. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Mit weiten blauen Augen, und mit einem Mund, der sich wie bei einem Fisch öffnete und wieder schloss, starrte sie den Saiyajin vor sich an. Nein, nein, nein… Das musste ein Traum sein. Das war's! Sie musste träumen.

Sie kniff sich am Oberarm und zuckte zusammen, als es wirklich wehtat. Verdammt! Kein Traum! Vegeta lehnte noch immer lässig an der Wand des Gravitationsraumes, mit einer Flasche Wasser in seiner Hand und einem Handtuch um seine Schultern gewickelt, und schaute sie mit seinem typischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an. Er genoss das! Er genoss es, solche Überraschungen auf sie fallen zu lassen! Oh, wie sehr sie dieses Grinsen von seinem Gesicht entfernen wollte. Ein paar gut gewählte Flüche und ein rechter Haken wären nicht zu schlecht, doch stattdessen schaffte sie nur ein schwaches: „W-wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte", wiederholte er, langsamer, als ob sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, normal gesprochene Sätze zu verstehen, wobei er sie immer noch hämisch angrinste, „dass du deiner Lehrerin ausrichten kannst, dass sie mit mir rechnen kann."

Endlich durchbrach Jenny ihre Starre und stemmte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Vegeta angestellt?"

Vegeta schmunzelte nur und setzte die Flasche an seine Lippen, woraus er ein paar Schlucke trank, bevor er die Flasche auf den Boden stellte und seinen Mund mit seiner behandschuhten Hand abwischte. Er hatte diese Reaktion erwartet. Hätte sie ihn das nur ein paar Wochen früher gefragt, hätte er sich bestimmt geweigert, aber nun, nach dem letzten Elternabend, an dem das alte Weib teilgenommen hatte, sah es anders aus. Die Lehrer des Görs wollten den Mann kennen lernen, der so viel Einfluss auf sie hatte, und vielleicht würde das die perfekte Gelegenheit sein, es hinter sich zu bringen.

Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er es mochte, besonders wenn er den Zeitpunkt dieser Klassenfahrt in Betracht zog, aber je schneller er es hinter sich brachte, umso besser. Immerhin würden sie aufhören, ihn zu bedrängen, wenn das vorbei war, zumindest hoffte er das. Es sollte doch möglich sein, ein paar Tage mit ein paar neugierigen Menschen zu überleben. Er lebte immerhin schon mehr als zehn Jahre auf diesem Planeten.

Mit einem süffisanten Blick auf seinem Gesicht, antwortete Vegeta schließlich: „Ich habe ihn gefoltert, getötet und dann seine Eingeweide gegessen."

„Bäh…" Jenny rümpfte ihre Nase. „Das ist eklig."

„Damit musst du leben", entgegnete Vegeta ohne jeden Gesichtsausdruck. Er zog das Handtuch von seinen Schultern und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. „So, die Pause war lang genug. Mach dich fertig. Ich will, dass du heute den Ki-Angriff meisterst, den ich dir gestern gezeigt habe."

Grummelnd nahm das Mädchen auch ihr Handtuch weg und, nachdem sie noch einen letzten Schluck aus der Wasserflasche getrunken hatte, stellte sie sie beiseite. Als sie ihn zur Mitte des Raumes folgte, bemerkte sie sofort den Anstieg der Schwerkraft und verwandelte sich unbewusst in ihre Saiyaijnform, als sie etwa sechs Meter vor ihm stehen blieb. „Du meinst es wirklich ernst, oder?", fragte sie, als sie in eine Kampfhaltung ging. „Mit dem Begleitperson spielen, mein ich…"

„Todernst", antwortete er. Als er bemerkte, dass das Mädchen ihn noch immer argwöhnisch beäugte, stieß Vegeta einen leisen Seufzer aus. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er schon so verweichlicht war, dass er versuchte ihre Bedenken zu zerstreuen. „Keine Angst. Deine Lehrer wollen mich nur kennen lernen."

_Genau darum mach ich mir Sorgen_, dachte Jenny, als sie schon einen von Vegetas Angriffen abblockte. Sie wollte jetzt mehr denn je zu Hause bleiben. Das konnte einfach kein gutes Ende nehmen. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Vegeta wusste gar nicht, worauf er sich da einließ. Doch er würde ihr eh nicht zuhören, deshalb war das einzige, was sie tun konnte, zu irgendeinem hohen Gott beten, wer auch immer nach Dendes Tod über die Erde wachte, zu beten, dass nichts allzu Schlimmes passieren würde. Vielleicht würde Vegeta versuchen, einmal nett zu sein, damit es nicht schlimmer werden konnte, als ein paar beleidigte Lehrer oder Begleitpersonen zu haben, wenn er seine Beherrschung nur ein wenig verlor.

„Außerdem, hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dich eine Woche ohne Training gehen lassen würde?"

Jenny murrte ein paar gut ausgewählte Kraftausdrücke.

Sie hatte Unrecht! Es konnte schlimmer werden!

* * *

„Hab viel Spaß und benimm dich", sagte Mrs. Briefs zu Jenny, als sie am Bahnhof standen und darauf warteten, dass ihr Zug ankam. Die ältere Frau umarmte ihre Enkelin fest, ungestört von dem geschäftigen Treiben um sie herum, als die anderen Kinder sich auch von ihren Eltern oder Vormündern verabschiedeten.

Wie Jenny an dem Tag nach der Ankündigung der Klassenfahrt herausgefunden hatte, hatte der Bürgermeister anscheinend die ganze Schule, was alle Kinder der Westlichen Hauptstadt zwischen sechs und elf Jahren ausmachte, eingeladen. Etwa hundert Kinder an einem Ort. Es war sicherlich kein Wunder, dass die Lehrer so viele Begleitpersonen brauchten, da sie eindeutig zu wenig waren, um so viele Kinder auf einmal unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Jenny glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals den dankbaren und glücklichen Blick auf Miss Katayamas Gesicht vergessen würde, als sie den Zettel mit Vegetas Unterschrift abgegeben und ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass Vegeta sie begleiten würde.

Und hier war er nun, neben ihr, gekleidet in schwarzen Jeans, Stiefeln und einer Fliegerjacke aus Leder, mit einem Seesack über seine Schulter geschwungen. Er hatte seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jacke begraben und hatte bereits einen angewiderten Blick auf seinem Gesicht, als er die sich umarmenden Familien um sich herum beobachtete. Das würde lustig werden, dachte Jenny, als sie sich langsam aus der Umarmung ihrer Großmutter zog. „Um _mich_ brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte sie mit einem flüchtigen Seitenblick auf Vegeta. Ein tiefes Grummeln entkam seiner Kehle, als er das hörte, doch Jenny grinste ihn nur unschuldig an.

„Was auch immer", sagte er schroff. Lärm füllte den Bahnhof, als ihr Zug endlich einfuhr. „Lass uns einsteigen bevor alle guten Plätze weg sind. Ich will nicht neben so einem lauten, oder schlimmer, weinerlichen Blag sitzen."

Jenny verdrehte ihre Augen und winkte ihrer Großmutter schnell zu, da Vegeta sie schon auf eine der offenen Türen des Zuges zuzerrte. Also wirklich, was hatte er erwartet? Nur weil sie ruhiger und erwachsener war als die anderen Kinder, hätte er nicht annehmen sollen, dass alle so wie sie wären. Keiner von ihnen trug die Last zweier Welten auf ihren Schultern und bestimmt floss bei keinem von ihnen Saiyajinblut durch ihre Adern.

Als der Zug abrupt anfuhr und seine Reise zu den verschneiten Bergen begann, fanden sie endlich ein leeres Abteil und, nachdem sie ihre Jacke ausgezogen und ihren Rucksack und ihre Jacke auf die Gepäckablage gepackt hatte, ließ Jenny sich auf einen der Sitze neben dem Fenster sinken und beobachtete neugierig, wie Vegeta das gleiche tat. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Sollst du nicht eigentlich bei den Lehrern und anderen Begleitpersonen oder so sitzen?"

Vegeta zuckte einfach gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Es hat mir keiner gesagt, wo ich sitzen sollte. Es ist ruhig hier, deshalb werde ich bleiben."

„Ich könnte anfangen laut und weinerlich zu werden." Jenny warf ihm ein herausforderndes Grinsen zu.

Es war ein gefährliches Funkeln in seinen Augen, als er es erwiderte. Vegeta hatte sich auf ihre Herausforderung eingelassen und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in seinem Sitz zurück. „Willst du mich loswerden?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken, neigte Jenny ihren Kopf zur einen Seite und antwortete, noch immer grinsend: „Vielleicht. Wie auch immer, Miss Katayama hat dich immer noch nicht kennen gelernt und ich hab mich nur gefragt, wann du dich ihr vorstellen willst."

„Gör", schnaubte er. „Ich bin der Prinz aller Saiyajins. Ich muss mich nicht einem einfachen Menschen vorstellen. Deine Lehrerin muss zu mir kommen, wenn sie etwas will."

In genau diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Abteil und niemand geringeres als Jennys Lehrerin Miss Katayama steckte ihren Kopf hinein. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie Jenny und Vegeta erblickte, und öffnete die Tür weiter um in die Kabine zu treten.

Jenny konnte das Grinsen, das über ihr Gesicht huschte, nicht unterdrücken, als sie sah, wie ihre Lehrerin Vegetas sehr deutlichen Muskeln unter seinem engen schwarzen Pullover sehnsüchtig beäugte. „Hallo, Miss Katayama", riss Jenny sie aus ihren Gedanken und ersparte Vegeta somit weitere Verlegenheit. Erst einmal. _Vielleicht_, dachte sie, mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in ihren Augen, _wird das doch lustiger, als ich gedacht hatte._

„Hallo Jenny", sagte die junge Frau ein wenig benommen, wobei sie nicht einmal ihre Augen von dem Mann, der scheinbar der Stiefvater des Mädchens war, abwandte. Hätte sie gewusst, dass dieser Mann so attraktiv war, hätte sie ihn viel früher eingeladen.

Jenny musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als sie bemerkte, wie Vegetas Gesicht sich mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde, die ihre Lehrerin ihn offen anstarrte, verfinsterte. „Miss Katayama, das ist Vegeta. Vegeta, das ist Miss Katayama, meine Lehrerin."

„Es freut mich, Mr. Briefs", hauchte die Frau und streckte ihre Hand aus. Die Hand schwebte etwa dreißig Sekunden in der Luft – Jenny hätte die Zeit wirklich mit ihrer Armbanduhr stoppen sollen – bis ihre Lehrerin bemerkte, dass der Mann vor ihr ihre Geste offensichtlich nicht erwidern würde. Eine tiefe Röte stieg in den Wangen der Frau auf, als sie ihre Hand senkte und sich räusperte. „Nun… öhm… die anderen Lehrer und Begleitpersonen sind im Großraumwagen weiter unten im Zug, um sich gegenseitig kennen zu lernen und… äh… weitere Dinge für die Klassenfahrt zu besprechen." Vegeta bewegte sich nicht und hob stattdessen seine Augenbraue, als ob er sie frage, was er damit zu tun hatte. Miss Katayama wurde sogar noch nervöser, als sie erklärte: „Die-die anderen warten auf Sie, damit wir anfangen können. Sie-Sie dürfen natürlich hier her zurückkommen, wenn wir fertig sind."

„Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?"

Jenny konnte fast sehen, wie sich die Beine ihrer Lehrer in Wackelpudding verwandelten, als sie Vegetas tiefe Stimme hörte, egal wie spottend sie klang. Mit seinem Verhalten rächte er sich dafür, dass sie ihn so angestarrt hatte. Der Saiyajin stand von seinem Sitz auf, wobei seine Muskeln unter seinem Pullover spielten, und drängte sich an ihr vorbei ihn den mit Schülern beladenen Flur. Das Mädchen erwartete fast, dass Miss Katayama ohnmächtig wurde, doch die Frau murmelte bloß: „Was für ein Mann!"

Jenny klammerte ihre Hände über ihren Mund, um sich davon abzuhalten laus loszulachen, besonders als die Spitzen von Vegetas Ohren rot wurden. Erst als die Tür wieder zu war und sie glaubte, dass die beiden Erwachsenen außer Hörweite waren, gab sie dem Lachanfall nach.

* * *

Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen, als er entschlossen durch den Flur im Zug zurück zu seinem und dem Görs Abteil schritt. Was zum Teufel hatte ihn besessen, dass er dem zugestimmt hatte? Er hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen. Er wusste nicht, wie er eine ganze Wochen mit diesen Leuten überleben sollte! Nicht nur waren sie zu fröhlich, nein, sie waren alle auch extrem neugierig, besonders die Frauen, die natürlich gewusst hatten, dass er Witwer war und offensichtlich dachten, dass er bereit sein sollte, nach zwei Jahren, sieben Monaten und drei Tagen ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das war wirklich erbärmlich. Er sollte wirklich aufhören die Tage ohne seine Partnerin zu zählen. Es würde ihm am Ende noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Es gab nun wichtigere Sachen, um die er sich sorgen musste, wie diese Woche zu ertragen ohne seine Beherrschung zu verlieren und jemanden ernsthaft zu verletzen, oder schlimmer noch, aus Versehen jemandem zu töten. Diese Weiber wussten natürlich nicht, dass er kein einfacher Witwer war, sie wusste nicht, dass er, als er sein Weib verloren hatte, auch ein Teil von sich verloren hatte. Er musste sich nur immer wieder sagen, dass sie es nicht wissen konnten und sie ignorieren, bis alles vorbei war.

Nur wenige Minuten später stand Vegeta vor dem Abteil von sich und dem Gör. Doch bevor er die Tür öffnete, konzentrierte er sich kurz auf das Ki von dem Gör, wobei er sofort bemerkte, dass sie schlief. Leise öffnete er die Tür, schlüpfte in das Abteil und schloss schließlich die Tür wieder ohne ein Geräusch, womit er den ganzen Lärm der Schüler in dem Flur ausschloss.

Sie war noch immer alleine. Keine anderen Kinder waren zu ihr gestoßen. Das Gör hatte angedeutet, dass so etwas höchstwahrscheinlich passieren würde, doch er hatte ehrlich nicht erwartet, dass scheinbar niemand sie genug mochte, um zumindest ein wenig Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Auf der gesamten Länge der gepolsterten Bank ausgebreitet, schnarchte das Mädchen leise mit ihrem Gesicht zur Wand gedreht. Ein Buch war zu Boden gefallen und Vegeta bückte sich leise um es aufzuheben. Die Seite, die offen lag, zeigte ein paar Matheaufgaben und er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er das Buch umdrehte und auf dem Bucheinband las, dass es in der Tat ein Schulbuch war – für die sechste Klasse. Sie war den Mitschülern in ihrer Klasse schon zwei Jahre voraus. Das Mädchen ähnelte ihrem großen Bruder wirklich zu sehr.

Nachdem er das Buch geschlossen und es auf einen der leeren Sitze neben sich gelegt hatte, setzte Vegeta sich wieder beim Fenster hin und schaute hinaus. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und es würde bald dunkel sein. In etwa zwei Stunden würden sie an ihrem Ziel ankommen, wo Kleinbusse auf sie warteten um sie zu dem Skiort zu bringen. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später würden sie dort ankommen, gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen.

Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Er hoffte, das Essen dort würde genug sein um die Mägen von sich und dem Gör zu befriedigen. Nun, selbst wenn es das nicht tat, hatte Mrs. Briefs ihnen genug Vorräte eingepackt, um die ganze Woche damit auszukommen.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu dem schlafenden Mädchen ihm gegenüber, als sie sich umdrehte und jetzt mit dem Gesicht zu ihm lag. Ihre Arme wurden als provisorisches Kissen benutzt und etwa die Hälfte von ihrem Gesicht war in der Beuge ihres Ellenbogens begraben. Sein Seufzer entkam ihren geöffneten Lippen, ein wenig gedämpft durch den Stoff ihres Sweatshirts. Vegeta bemerkte, dass sie friedlich aussah; es zog sogar ein kleines Lächeln an ihren Lippen.

Das Lachen von diesem Nachmittag war noch immer in seinen Ohren. Das Gör dachte wahrscheinlich, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte, doch das hatte er und, zu seiner großen Überraschung, war er nicht wütend. Das war das sorgloseste Geräusch gewesen, das er seit einer langen Zeit von ihr gehört hatte.

_Was ist geschehen, was sie so traurig macht?_

Er konnte die Frage des Jungen nicht vergessen. Er konnte auch seine Bitte nicht vergessen, eine Bitte, die Vegeta versuchte zu erfüllen. Nur dass er nicht wusste, was genau das Mädchen glücklich machte. Ihre Großmutter hatte das gleiche versucht, indem sie dem Mädchen angeboten hatte, rauszugehen, sei es zum Park, einkaufen oder andere Dinge, die man als _Spaß_ bezeichnen könnte.

Doch wie konnten sie dem Gör helfen, wenn sie immer ihre Angebote ablehnte? Das einzige, was sie je tat, war zur Schule zu gehen, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und zu trainieren. Nur während des Trainings schien sie aufzuleben, also tat er das, was er am besten konnte – er trainierte sie und lehrte sie alles, was er wusste, um sie auf ihren Kampf vorzubereiten, und doch war es nicht genug, damit sie glücklich wurde.

Etwas fehlte und langsam fing Vegeta an zu verstehen, was es war.

Wenn er sie genau anschaute, konnte er immer häufiger etwas in ihren Augen sehen, etwas, an das er sich gewöhnt hatte, wann immer er in einen Spiegel geschaut hatte, bevor das Weib es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich einen Platz in seinem Leben zu sichern, und jetzt wieder, wo sie fort war.

Es war so offensichtlich. Die einzigen Personen, denen Jenny nahe stand, waren die alte Frau und er selbst. Ihre Brüder waren beide tot, genauso wie ihre Eltern, obwohl sie diese nie richtig kennen gelernt hatte, und sie hatte in der Schule keine Freunde oder sogar Bekanntschaften.

Es war einfach, wirklich.

Es war nicht nur die Schuld oder die Prophezeiung. Nein, das Gör war einsam.

Vegeta schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich zurück gegen die weiche Kopfstütze. Er würde sie noch nicht wecken. Das Gör verdiente ein bisschen mehr von dem Frieden, den sie in ihrem Schlaf erlebte, bevor sie wieder zurück in die Realität gestoßen wurde.

Währenddessen würde er sich eine Möglichkeit überlegen, sie aus dieser Situation herauszubekommen. Eine kleine Idee entstand schon langsam in seinem Kopf, doch er brauchte noch ein paar Tage, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass diese Idee ihnen – ihr – helfen würde.


	39. Teil III: Die Klassenfahrt Teil II

**A/N: So, hier nun das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 38: Die Klassenfahrt – Teil II**

Es war eine wolkenlose Nacht im Skiort und das schwache Licht des Halbmondes schien durch das Fenster in ein kleines Zimmer. Es war ziemlich schlicht, nur mit einem Etagenbett aus dunklem Holz, das in der Ecke neben der Tür stand, einem Schrank auf der anderen Seite an der Wand und ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl vor dem Fenster ausgestattet. Die Decke und der Fußboden waren mit Holzdielen ausgelegt und die Wände weiß gestrichen. Das einzige, was ein wenig Farbe in das Zimmer brachte, war das große Bild von einem Berg im Schnee mit einem hellblauen Himmel im Hintergrund an der Wand neben dem Schrank. Es war nicht viel, aber es genügte für die Leute, die ein paar Tage darin wohnten.

Jenny, die auf dem oberen Bett lag, das sie in dem Moment eingenommen hatte, als sie in das Zimmer getreten war, hatte ihre Decke über ihren Kopf gezogen, damit ihr ganzer Körper bedeckt war. Doch sie schlief nicht. Durch die Decke konnte man das sanfte Licht einer Taschenlampe sehen und wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man auch das Geräusch eines Kugelschreibers hören, dass in ein Notizbuch schrieb.

Das wurde ab und zu unterbrochen, wann immer Jenny glaubte, ein Geräusch von dem Bett unter ihrem gehört zu haben, aus Angst den, der dort schlief, geweckt zu haben. Sie sollte schon längst schlafen, da es schon fast Mitternacht war, und wollte nicht am anderen Ende einer Schelte sein, wenn sie entdeckt wurde. Doch es war immer falscher Alarm, da es gewöhnlich das Geräusch von jemandem war, der sich unter der Decke drehte oder sanft atmete. Sobald sie sicher war, dass sie die einzige wache Person in dem Zimmer war, setzte sie die Spitze des Kugelschreibers wieder auf die Seite und schrieb weiter.

Sie war schon unten auf der Seite angelangt, die ganz und gar mit ihrer krakeligen Schrift bedeckt war, und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sie bald aufhören zu schreiben. Es gab noch so viele Dinge, die sie niederschreiben musste, so viele Dinge, die während der vergangenen Tage geschehen waren. Und nun hatte sie endlich die Zeit, das zu tun.

_14. Dezember 777_, stand in der ersten Zeile, dicht gefolgt von _Ich weiß es ist schwer zu glauben, besonders nach meinem Gemecker über die Klassenfahrt auf der letzten Seite, doch die letzten paar Tage waren die besten, die ich seit einer langen Zeit gehabt hatte._

_Natürlich war die Zugfahrt ziemlich langweilig und ich bin eingeschlafen, nachdem ich ein paar fortgeschrittene Mathesachen gelernt habe. Unglücklicherweise ist Mathe fast das einzige Fach in dem ich besser bin als die meisten, okay, alle meine Klassenkameraden. Ich gebe Bulma und Gohan die Schuld dafür – die ganze Zeit, die ich mit ihnen verbracht habe, muss etwas mit meinem Gehirn angestellt haben… obwohl, Gohan übertrifft immer alle in einfach _allem! _Das ist nicht fair! Wie auch immer… 'tschuldigung… komm hier leicht vom Thema ab…_

_So, wovon hab ich noch gesprochen? Ach ja, die Zugfahrt… Langweilig, aber das hab ich ja schon gesagt. Ein oder zweimal hat jemand seinen Kopf in mein Abteil gesteckt, doch als sie gesehen hatten, dass nur _ich _es war, die dort saß, sind sie wieder gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich eingenickt bin, aber ich habe noch nicht einmal gehört, als Vegeta von seinem wichtigen Treffen wiedergekommen ist. Er hat mir erst ein paar Minuten bevor wir den Bahnhof erreichten geweckt und wir haben den Rest der Fahrt schweigend verbracht. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig – Vegeta verhielt sich merkwürdig. Er schien die ganze Zeit in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen zu sein und dann diese merkwürdigen Seitenblicke, die er mir immer wieder zugeworfen hatte… Unheimlich. Es sah fast so aus, als plante er etwas – wenn ich nur wüsste, was, weil in den letzten paar Tagen nichts passiert ist, das sein Verhalten hätte erklären können. –seufz- Oder vielleicht sehe ich auch einfach nur Dinge…_

_Nun, das war die Zugfahrt… Doch als wir hier beim Skihotel angekommen sind (das übrigens stark ist! Es ist ein unglaublich großes Haus, sogar größer als CC, ganz und gar aus Holz! Das Foyer und die Gemeinschaftsräume sind wirklich gemütlich, mit Kaminen und bequemen Sesseln und Sofas. Die Schlafsäle sind in Ordnung, ein bisschen spartanisch, wie Gohan wahrscheinlich sagen würde, aber wir schlafen ja eh nur dort…) So, äh, oh jaah, richtig… Wir sind angekommen und dann gab es dieses riesige Chaos darüber, wer mit wem ein Zimmer teilen sollte. Das Problem war, dass es für die Schüler nur Vier- oder Sechsbettzimmer gab, während die Begleitpersonen Zweibettzimmer bekommen sollten. Nachdem die meisten Schüler sich in kleinen Gruppen zu viert oder zu sechst zusammen getan hatten, fing das Chaos von vorne an, als ein paar Begleitpersonen anfingen, die Schlüssel zu den Zimmern zu verteilen._

_Rate mal – wer blieb am Ende übrig? Richtig, ich! Wirklich jeder einzelne Schüler hatte ein Zimmer außer mir. Ich wünschte, ich hätte diese bemitleidenden Blicke von den Gesichtern der Erwachsenen entfernen können, als sie mich da alleine mit nur meiner Tasche über die Schulter geworfen stehen sahen, doch unglücklicherweise sollte ich mich von meiner besten Seite zeigen, also konnte ich nichts machen. Ich stand einfach nur da und wartete (mehr oder weniger) geduldig bis sie beschlossen hatten, was sie tun sollten. Anscheinend waren die Zimmer für die Schüler begrenzt gewesen und es hatte einen kleinen Rechenfehler bei der eigentlichen Schülerzahl gegeben – was bedeutete, dass es einen Schüler zuviel gab, nämlich mich. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, während ich die Begleitpersonen dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie besprochen hatten, was sie nun mit mir anstellen sollten._

_Ich hab versucht mit Vegeta Augenkontakt herzustellen, aber er stand einfach nur bei ihnen und sagte gar nichts, sondern hörte nur zu. Ich hab auch versucht zu lauschen, doch das war blöderweise nicht möglich, weil sie flüsterten und ich zu weit weg stand um irgendetwas von ihrem Gespräch zu verstehen. Manchmal verfluche ich wirklich, dass ich mich verwandeln muss, bevor ich auf meine Saiyajinkräfte zugreifen kann, genauso wie ich es da getan hatte. Ich bin mir sicher, die Jungs hätten keine Probleme gehabt sie zu verstehen, aber natürlich ist das bei mir anders. Gibt's sonst was Neues? Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich so hilflos und schwach sie ein kleines Kind bin, wenn ich nicht verwandelt, oder in meiner Saiyajinform, wie wir es nennen, bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob Vegeta davon weiß, zumindest hab ich es ihm nie erzählt und er hat nie etwas dagegen getan oder darüber gesagt und wenn ich mit ihm trainiere, tu ich das immer in meine Saiyajinform – schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen und viel stärker als ein normaler Mensch jemals zu träumen wagt. Er hat nie viel Interesse an mir gezeigt, als ich noch _nur normal _war… Aber all das hatte sich geändert, als ich mich das erste Mal verwandelt hatte, wie du weißt._

_Es tut mir Leid… Ich bin schon wieder voll am Thema vorbei. Okay, sie hatten also darüber gesprochen, was sie mit mir machen sollten und schienen ein paar Minuten später zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein. Es war ihre großartige Idee, dass ich mit Vegeta zusammen in eines der Zimmer für die Begleitpersonen ziehen sollte. Scheinbar gab es mehr als genug Räume für sie, deshalb würde es kein Problem sein, und hier bin ich nun und liege auf dem oberen Bett, während Vegeta in dem Bett unter mir schnarcht. Doch das war schon vor ein paar Tagen._

_Wie ich schon gesagt habe, wurden Vegeta und ich zu Zimmergenossen. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er die anderen Erwachsenen deswegen anschreit, doch stattdessen hatte er zugestimmt, einfach so! Ich frag mich immer noch, was mit ihm los ist. Zuerst ist er einverstanden eine Begleitperson auf dieser Fahrt zu sein, dann benimmt er sich ganz merkwürdig, nachdem wir aus dem Zug ausgestiegen waren und dann das! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er ist high oder so. Nun, aber wenn du glaubst, dass sein Verhalten nicht noch merkwürdiger werden kann, dann wirst du nicht glauben, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist…_

_Okay, am ersten Tag nach unserer Ankunft ist nichts passiert. Wir haben uns hauptsächlich eingelebt und ich hab viel Zeit draußen verbracht, alleine, wenn es nicht so eine Gruppenaktion gab, bei der ich mitmachen musste. Die Gegend ist ziemlich nett, Berge, Wälder, Schnee, aber nichts, was ich nicht schon vorher mal gesehen hab. Die anderen Kinder waren alle hellauf begeistert, aber ich bin nicht wie die anderen Kinder. Anstatt nach guten Plätzen für eine Schneeballschlacht zu suchen, hielt ich nach netten versteckten Ecken Ausschau, wo man etwas trainieren oder zumindest meditieren konnte. Ich hab schon ein paar gefunden und auch benutzt, doch hauptsächlich alleine, weil Vegeta seine Aufgaben als Begleitperson erfüllen musste._

_Am zweiten Tag gingen wir zur Skipiste. Dort konnten wir uns aussuchen, ob wir versuchen wollten Ski zu fahren oder ob wir Schlitten fahren wollten. Es war nicht überraschend, dass sich die meisten Kinder für die Schlitten entschieden, auch weil wir einfach nicht genug Zeit hier oben hatten, um ordentlichen Skiunterricht zu bekommen. Nur die, die das vorher schon einmal gemacht hatten, nahmen das Angebot zum Skifahren an. Ich hab versucht Vegeta zu überreden, mit mir Schlitten zu fahren, aber ich hätte erwarten können, dass er nein sagt. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, warum ich es überhaupt versucht habe, es war nur, dass die Sonne geschienen hatte und ich in eine so gute Laune hatte – frag mich nicht warum, vielleicht hatte das etwas mit der ganzen Fröhlichkeit um mich herum zu tun – dass nichts diese Laune hätte zerstören können. Also ging ich alleine Schlittenfahren und es war genial. Ich habe schon immer hohe Geschwindigkeiten geliebt und manchmal hatte ich mich verwandelt – keine Angst, meine Haare waren sicher unter meiner Pudelmütze versteckt – und hatte etwas Ki benutzt um meinen Schlitten schneller zu machen. Das war fast wie Fliegen! Wir waren den ganzen Tag da draußen gewesen und es ist wirklich schon lange her, dass ich mal so viel Spaß hatte, wenn ich nicht gerade trainiere._

_Aber es war an unserem dritten Tag hier, gestern, oder besser vorgestern (ich hab grad gemerkt, dass es schon nach Mitternacht ist – Happy Birthday, Trunks! Endlich elf, was? Ich hoffe, du kriegst viele Geschenke und feierst eine große Party im Jenseits!), dass ich anfing entweder an meinem oder Vegetas Verstand zu zweifeln…_

* * *

Jenny saß auf der Veranda des hölzernen Hauses und beobachtete wie die anderen Kinder die wahrscheinlich größte Schneeballschlacht seit sie hier im Skihotel angekommen waren ausfochten. Einige der jüngeren Kinder aus der ersten Klasse oder so, die noch nicht von ihr, der _Missgeburt, Lügnerin und dem aufmerksamkeitssuchenden Gör, _gehört hatten, hatten sie eingeladen mitzumachen, doch Jenny hatte abgelehnt. Sie wollte etwas von ihrem Lernpensum schaffen und vielleicht später, wenn Vegeta Zeit hatte, ein wenig trainieren.

Das erste richtige Training seit sie hier angekommen waren, war am letzten Abend gewesen, nachdem alle zu Bett gegangen waren. Unglücklicherweise hatte Miss Katayama gesehen, wie sie irgendwann nach Mitternacht wieder reingeschlichen waren und hatte ihnen eine gehörige Standpauke gehalten. Jenny musste noch immer grinsen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sehr Vegeta sich abkämpfen musste, um sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Ader auf seiner Stirn hatte schon gefährlich hervorgestanden und Jenny hatte Vegeta für seine Selbstbeherrschung bewundert. Ihre Großmutter hatte mit ihm offensichtlich übers Benehmen gesprochen, bevor sie zu dieser Klassenfahrt aufgebrochen waren, damit er sich so verhielt. Doch es stand nun fest, dass sie von dem Moment an extrem vorsichtig sein mussten, wenn sie sich nach der Sperrstunde hinausschleichen wollten, oder sie versuchten es am besten gar nicht erst.

Doch das war im Moment eh egal. Vegeta war mal wieder irgendwo mit einigen anderen Begleitpersonen unterwegs um das eine oder andere zu beaufsichtigen und sie erwartete nicht, dass er in der nächsten Zeit zurückkam.

Ein gelangweilter Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen – ihr Aufgabenheft lag geschlossen in ihrem Schoß, da sie schon mit dem fertig war, was sie sich für den Tag vorgenommen hatte – direkt gefolgt von einem heftigen Zusammenzucken, als sie bemerkte, wie einer der Jungs in einem Team seine Verteidigung vernachlässigt hatte und somit erlaubt hatte, dass ein Schneeball ihm direkt im Rücken traf. Wende deinem Gegner niemals deinem Rücken zu – das war eine der ersten Regeln, die einem Kämpfer beigebracht wurde. Nun da sie dieser _Schlacht_ mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, bemerkte sie viele Möglichkeiten, die die anderen Kinder verpasst hatten, um einen ihrer Gegner zu treffen, und auch wie oft ein Treffer hätte vermieden werden können. Natürlich wusste sie, dass keiner von ihnen irgendein Training bezüglich dieser Dinge genossen hatte, aber einige waren so verdammt offensichtlich!

„Erbärmlich, nicht wahr?"

Jenny schaute sich mit einem weiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht um, als sie plötzlich Vegetas Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Reines Chaos", stimmte sie zu. „Was machst du schon wieder hier?"

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust, als er bloß antwortete: „Ich hatte Hunger."

Kichernd wandte Jenny ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zur Schneeballschlacht. Vegeta hatte Recht. Es war wirklich erbärmlich. Wenige von ihnen schienen eine Strategie zu haben und wenn sie eine hatten, dann nutzte sie nicht viel, weil sie nicht wussten, wie sie sie in ihrem Kampf verwirklichen sollten. Doch andererseits durfte Jenny auch nicht vergessen, dass das noch immer Kinder waren, die sich keine Sorgen darum machten oder machen sollten, in einer Schlacht zu kämpfen. Sie war die einzige von ihnen, die sich darum Gedanken machen musste.

Vegeta schaute zu dem Mädchen herunter und bemerkte sofort das Aufgabenheft in ihrem Schoß. Sie hatte wieder gelernt. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihm gefallen sollte oder nicht, dass sie ihre Bildung so ernst nahm. Einige Dinge mussten sich definitiv ändern – vielleicht, wenn sein erster Plan nicht funktionierte, konnte er es ihr irgendwie anders erleichtern, beschloss Vegeta, als er ein Ki hinter sich spürte. „Diesen Kindern sollte man etwas über Strategie und Taktik beibringen."

„Warum glauben Sie, dass sie das lernen sollten?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm.

Jenny reckte wieder ihren Hals um zurückzuschauen und sah einen älteren Mann nur wenige Meter neben ihnen. Sie erkannte ihnen als einen der Begleitpersonen, ein Großvater von einem der Mädchen in ihrer Klasse, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte.

„Weil sie es brauchen um zu überleben", antwortete Vegeta bloß, ohne es weiter auszuführen.

Der Mann schien es jedoch zu verstehen. Er streckte Vegeta seine Hand entgegen, welche der Saiyajin einfach ignorierte, weshalb der Mann sie nach ein paar Sekunden wieder fallen ließ. „Ich glaube, wir wurden noch nicht richtig vorgestellt", sagte er, von Vegetas Verhalten überhaupt nicht gestört. „Mein Name ist Armandek Grogan. Ich glaube meine Enkelin geht in die gleiche Klasse wie Ihre Tochter."

„Stieftochter", korrigierte Jenny abwesend, eine Angewohnheit, die sie schnell angenommen hatte, nachdem immer wieder angenommen wurde, dass Vegeta ihr Vater war. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Dieser Mr. Grogan war der Großvater von Adelina, einem Mädchen in ihrer Klasse, die ihre Eltern während Buus kurzer Terrorherrschaft verloren hatte. Jenny kannte sie nicht so gut, aber sie war einige von den wenigen Kindern in ihrer Klasse, die sie nicht hänselte.

Sie ignorierend, setzte Mr. Grogan sein Gespräch mit Vegeta fort. „Haben Sie Erfahrung mit Strategien während eines Kampfes? Waren sie in der Armee? Ich selbst gehörte zur Königlichen Armee, doch das ist schon lange her. Ich war etwa in Ihrem Alter, vielleicht ein wenig jünger, als Piccolo Daimao die Welt das zweite Mal terrorisiert hatte. Ich bin fast gestorben und meine Verletzungen haben mit davon abgehalten, wieder zu meinem Dienst zurückzukehren. Von diesem Moment an habe ich im Innendienst gearbeitet, obwohl ich gerne wieder in den Außendienst zurückgekehrt wäre."

Vegeta nickte, die einzige Anerkennung, die der alte Mann für seine Geschichte bekommen würde, obwohl er kaum zuhörte. Die spontane Idee, die er bekommen hatte, als er das Ki das Manns gefühlt hatte – er hatte schon überhört, wie er einigen anderen Erwachsenen von seinen _großen Leistungen_ als Soldat erzählt hatte – nahm langsam Formen an. Als er den neugierigen Blick von dem Mädchen sah, blinzelte Vegeta ihr bloß zu um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er etwas vorhatte.

„Sie haben nie meine Frage beantwortet, Sohn", sagte Mr. Grogan plötzlich, der offenbar mit seinem Eigenlob fertig war, und legte eine Hand auf Vegetas Schulter. Der Saiyajin verspannte sich unter dieser Berührung, aber der ältere Mann schien es nicht zu merken.

„Ich habe in Schlachten gekämpft", antwortete er kurz, als er die Hand abschüttelte und drehte sich um, um ihn mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen anzuschauen. „Und ich könnte mir denken, dass ich genug weiß, um diesen Kindern eine oder zwei Lektionen über Strategien beizubringen."

Mr. Grogan schien die Herausforderung erkannt zu haben, als er entgegnete: „Nun, ich glaube auch, dass ich die eine oder andere Sache darüber weiß. Also…" Er zögerte ein wenig, um offensichtlich etwas Spannung aufzubauen, bevor er mit was immer er zu sagen hatte, fortfuhr.

Jenny bemerkte, dass er damit scheinbar nicht viel Erfolg hatte, weil sie den Glanz in Vegetas Augen erkannte, den Glanz eines Raubtiers, das seine Beute genau da hatte, wo er es haben wollte. Ein wissendes Grinsen zog an ihren Lippen, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, was Vegeta getan hatte. Er hatte Mr. Grogan manipuliert, ihn dazu gebracht etwas vorzuschlagen, das Vegeta nicht selbst vorschlagen wollte. Er wollte nicht der Herausforderer sein, sondern der Herausgeforderte. Das einzige, das Jenny noch nicht verstand, war, was das alles eigentlich sollte.

„Also…", sagte Mr. Grogan wieder, „… was halten Sie von einem kleinen Wettkampf, einem Freundschaftskampf, natürlich? Zwei Gruppen von Kindern werden sich an unserem letzten Tag im Hotel in einer Schneeballschlacht gegenüberstehen. Aber diese Schneeballschlacht wird wie eine richtige sein, mit Regeln und Strategien. Sie werden eine anführen und ich werde eine anführen. Die Schüler werden unsere Armeen sein, wenn ich es so sagen darf. Wir müssen noch über einen Preis für den Gewinner sprechen und das natürlich noch mit den Lehrern besprechen, bevor wir irgendetwas tun, aber werden sie diese Herausforderung erst einmal annehmen?"

Vegeta schaute zu der Hand, die Mr. Grogan ihm wieder entgegenstreckte, und schüttelte sie schließlich. „Ich nehme sie an, und als Anführer meiner Gruppe ernenne ich Jenny zu meinem stellvertretenden Befehlshaber."

_

* * *

Hättest du geglaubt, dass Vegeta dazu überhaupt fähig ist? Ich meine, er hat praktisch darum gebeten __etwas mit einem Haufen nervender Kinder zu unternehmen! Und er hat sogar sein Versprechen gehalten, nachdem die Lehrer diesem Wettkampf zugestimmt hatten!_gebeten 

_Am gleichen Abend hingen die Lehrer Listen aus und verkündeten den Wettbewerb. Bis gestern Morgen waren alle freien Plätze vergeben. Insgesamt durften fünfzig Kinder teilnehmen, fünfundzwanzig in jedem Team, und der Rest würden Zuschauer sein und die Lehrer die Schiedsrichter._

_Nachdem wir gestern Morgen etwas frei hatten, sollten sich die zwei Gruppen mit ihren Anführern am Nachmittag treffen, damit sie etwas über Strategie lernen und ihre eigene Taktik entwickeln konnten. Das war nicht viel Zeit, um das ordentlich zu machen, aber die Lehrer sagten, dass es eh nur ein Spiel ist, ein Freundschaftsturnier, dass den Bund zwischen den Kindern stärken würde, blah, blah, blah…_

_Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich, wenn Vegeta mich nicht zu seinem _stellvertretenden Befehlshaber _ernannt hätte, überhaupt nicht teilgenommen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich bei diesem Spektakel überhaupt zugeschaut hätte. Doch so wie es aussieht, hatte ich keine andere Wahl als dabei mitzumachen, aber irgendwie wollen die anderen Kinder das nicht glauben. Vielleicht denken sie, dass ich es nicht habe, aber ich habe ihre beschuldigenden Blicke bemerkt – sie glauben, ich habe das absichtlich getan, um noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Als ob _ich _mehr Aufmerksamkeit als absolut notwendig haben will! Pöh! Sie kennen mich noch nicht mal!_

_Okay, ich versuche mich ein wenig zu beruhigen… Es ist nur so… argh! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis ich mit der Grundschule fertig bin… Vielleicht werden Vegeta und Grandma mir erlauben auf eine Schule zu gehen, die nicht in der Westlichen Hauptstadt ist, um neu zu beginnen, du weißt schon? Weil, ich schwöre, ich die Saiyajinseite nie wieder über mich gewinnen lassen werde! Ich werde gut sein und ein paar Freunde finden, obwohl ich das nur tun würde um Grandma glücklich zu machen. Nur noch eineinhalb Jahre… -seufz-_

_Wie auch immer… Ich komm schon wieder vom Thema ab. Wir haben uns also gestern Nachmittag getroffen und Vegeta hielt seine große Rede über Strategien und wie wichtig sie in einem Kampf sind. Ich wusste das alles schon, besonders da Vegeta ihnen nur die Kurzfassung davon vorhielt und ich die lange schon vor ein paar Jahren zusammen mit Goten und Trunks bekommen hatte, deshalb ließ ich meine Gedanken abschweifen bis Vegeta mich plötzlich nach vorne rief und mich über eine Situation in einem Kampf befragte und wie ich reagieren würde. Die Frage war leicht, also gab ich ihm natürlich die richtige Antwort. Die meisten Kinder waren verblüfft und fingen sofort an miteinander zu reden, doch nur ein Schrei von Vegeta brachte sie sofort zum Schweigen._

_Glaub es oder nicht, aber die Kinder hören auf ihn – ob es aus Respekt oder Furcht ist, weiß ich nicht, aber es ist doch egal, oder? Einer Sache bin ich mir aber sicher – die Kinder mochten es, dass er sie nicht wie Kinder behandelte. Er behandelte sie wie Soldaten, schrie sie an und bellte Befehle aus wie ein General. Ich hätte erwartet, dass einige von ihnen anfangen würden zu heulen, aber scheinbar hatten sie viel zu viel Spaß bei diesem Spiel – es war ein Spiel für sie, aber ich glaube, dass Vegeta einen Hintergedanken hat, den ich noch nicht herausgefunden hab – um davon verletzt zu werden._

_Während ich zurück zu meinem Platz ging, setzte Vegeta seinen Unterricht über Strategien im Allgemeinen fort und erzählte ihnen dann, welche Taktik sie in der _Schlacht _morgen gebrauchen sollen. Es gab sogar ein Schaubild, mit vielen Punkten und Pfeilen – ich wusste gar nicht, dass Vegeta überhaupt wusste, dass es so was gab, aber ich nehme an, er wird mich immer weiter überraschen._

_Ein paar Stunden vergingen und Vegeta beendete diese _Lagebesprechung _gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen. Ich wusste, dass Vegeta diese Strategie liebend gerne draußen einmal richtig ausprobiert hätte, bevor wir uns dem _Feind _in der Wirklichkeit stellen, doch dafür hatten wir keine Zeit. Glücklicherweise hatte das andere Team das gleiche Problem, so würde keiner von uns morgen, äh, heute natürlich, einen Nachteil haben._

_Jep, und das ist der Grund, warum ich glaube, dass Vegeta verrückt geworden ist. Heute ist Trunks' Geburtstag und seit Buu hat Vegeta diese Angewohnheit an Trunks' und Bulmas Geburtstagen zu verschwinden. Vielleicht ist es dieses Jahr anders… Ich kann es nur hoffen…_

_Doch selbst wenn diese _Schlacht _heute zu einem Desaster wird, kann ich immer noch sicher sagen, dass diese Fahrt viel mehr Spaß gemacht hat, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ein paar Tage lang hatte ich es sogar geschafft vor der wirklichen Welt, echtem Training und der Prophezeiung zu fliehen und ein kleiner Teil von mir will nicht zurück, weil, wer weiß, was mich zu Hause erwartet…_

_Wie auch immer, ich sollte jetzt besser schlafen… Die Schneeballschlacht fängt um ein Uhr an, nach dem Mittag, und wir müssen zum Frühstück früh aufstehen._

_Gute Nacht!_

Ohne das, was sie gerade geschrieben hatte, noch einmal durchzulesen, schloss Jenny ihr Tagebuch und hängte den Kugelschreiber an den Buchdeckel. Nachdem sie die Taschenlampe ausgeschaltet hatte, zog das Mädchen still die Decke zurück und legte das Tagebuch unter ihr Kissen, bevor sie sich hinlegte und sich in die Decke kuschelte. Sie schlief nur wenige Minuten später ein, ihr Gesicht friedlich, und sie wusste noch nicht, was der Tag bringen würde.

* * *

Als Jenny morgens aufwachte war das zweite Bett im Zimmer verlassen. Aus Gewohnheit weitete sie ihre Sinne und obwohl sie ein wenig enttäuscht war, so war sie nicht überrascht von der Tatsache, dass sie Vegeta nicht finden konnte. Sie musste sich an dieser kleinen Hoffnung festhalten, dass er rechtzeitig zu der Schneeballschlacht am Nachmittag zurück sein würde. Vielleicht reichten ein paar Stunden Einsamkeit für ihn in diesem Jahr…

Der Morgen verging, aber noch immer kein Anzeichen von Vegeta. Er war nicht beim Frühstück, erschien nicht beim Treffen der Begleitpersonen und kam auch nicht zum Mittag. Kurz nachdem alle den Speisesaal verlassen hatten, nahm Miss Katayama Jenny beiseite, um sie nach Vegetas Aufenthaltsort zu befragen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Jenny ehrlich. Sie hatte mehrmals versucht ihn zu finden, ihre Sinne die ganze Zeit für starke Ki-Signaturen geweitet, doch ohne Erfolg. Doch sie konnte nicht anders, als eine abfällige Bemerkung zu machen. „Aber ich hab Ihnen ja erzählt, dass er gewöhnlich versucht, Leuten am Geburtstag von seinem Sohn aus dem Weg zu gehen…"

„Ich weiß, dass du mir das erzählt hast", gab ihre Lehrerin mit einem Seufzer zu. „Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten. Er hat zugestimmt auf dieser Fahrt eine Begleitperson zu sein und er hat diesem Wettbewerb zugestimmt. Es ist unverantwortlich von ihm, seine Pflicht einfach zu ignorieren, nur weil…"

Jenny warf ihr einen hitzigen Blick zu, der sie zum Schweigen brachte. Ihr Blut fing an zu kochen und sie ballte ihre Fäuste, in der Hoffnung, sie vom Zittern abzuhalten. „Nur weil… was?", knurrte sie fast. Der rationale Teil von ihr sagte ihr, sich zu beruhigen, dass es nichts bringen würde, sich mit ihrer Lehrerin zu streiten. Sie konnte merken, wie ihr Ki anstieg, doch sie kämpfte darum, dass es unten blieb. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischte Jenny: „Nur weil es der Geburtstag von seinem Sohn ist? Der Geburtstag von seinem toten Sohn?"

„Jenny", unterbrach Miss Katayama sie ruhig, da sie schon sah, dass das Mädchen vor ihr sich mit jedem Moment weiter aufregte. „So meinte ich das nicht…"

„Nicht?", blaffte das Mädchen sie an, und dann, als ob sie sich plötzlich daran erinnerte, mit wem sie sprach, atmete sie tief durch und fuhr fort: „Vegeta ist nicht wie andere Menschen, Miss Katayama. Er kennt Trauer nicht so wie wir es tun, aber das, den Leuten aus dem Weg zu gehen, ist seine Art mit der Situation umzugehen. Er ist… Er ist anders. Und oft schwierig. Aber er gibt sich Mühe, das kann ich sehen. Dass er als Begleitperson mitgekommen ist, ist der Beweis dafür. Er geht nie unter Leute und doch toleriert er Sie und noch wichtiger, die Kinder. Ich weiß, dass er mehr als einmal kurz davor war seine Beherrschung zu verlieren – Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen – aber haben Sie je gesehen, wie er jemanden angeschrieen hat, während wir hier waren? Dann ist er heute also verschwunden, weil er etwas Zeit alleine braucht um mit der Tatsache fertig zu werden, dass sein Sohn seinen elften Geburtstag nicht erlebt, na und? Ich möchte Sie nur bitten, ihm etwas Nachsicht zu zeigen… Wenn Sie genau hinschauen, können sie sehen, dass er sich wirklich Mühe gibt all diese Dinge zu tun, die er normalerweise verabscheut… Obwohl ich noch immer nicht die leiseste Ahnung habe, warum er sich so viel Mühe gibt…"

Der letzte Teil war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern und sollte eigentlich nicht laut ausgesprochen werden, aber Miss Katayama hatte es gehört. Mit einem schweren Schlucken schaute die junge Lehrerin zu dem Mädchen vor sich herunter und sah sie plötzlich in einem neuen Licht. Sie wusste, dass sie, als Pädagoge, die Veränderungen in dem Mädchen früher hätte sehen müssen. Aber was sie nun sah, brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Jenny Son hatte sich in diesen anderthalb Jahren, die sie in ihrer Klasse war, wirklich weit entwickelt. Das extrem sture und rebellische Mädchen, das nichts als Lügen erzählt hatte, als sie das erste Mal in die Schule gekommen war, war sie sehr gereift. Nun, Jenny war noch immer stur und manchmal noch immer rebellisch, aber sie wusste nun wann und wie sie sich beherrschen musste. Und doch schien das Mädchen nicht zu bemerken, dass sie der Grund war, weswegen ihr Stiefvater versuchte, sich zu ändern. Sie müsste mit ihr darüber sprechen, aber nicht jetzt und nicht auf dieser Klassenfahrt, da das weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort für so ein Gespräch war.

Allerdings stimmte es die Lehrerin traurig zu bemerken, dass sie diese Veränderungen nicht schon vorher gesehen hatte. Sie hätte ehrlich erwartet, dass Jenny anfangen würde zu schreien und zu toben, doch das Mädchen hatte sich gefangen bevor das passieren konnte und versucht ihren Stiefvater zu verteidigen indem sie vernünftig mit ihr sprach. Das junge Kind vor ihr war viel erwachsener als jedes andere Kind, das sie getroffen hatte, sogar die, die vor nicht einmal drei Jahren wirklich alles verloren hatten.

„Es tut mir Leid, Jenny", sagte Miss Katayama schließlich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du hast Recht. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Wir gehen alle unterschiedlich mit unseren Verlusten um und wenn dein Stiefvater etwas Einsamkeit braucht, habe ich kein Recht, ihn zu verurteilen."

Jenny schaute ihre Lehrerin erschrocken an. Sie war auf jede Strafe für ihre Frechheit vorbereitet gewesen, weil sie nicht ein Wort von dem, was sie gesagt hatte, bereute, egal was die Konsequenzen sein würden, aber sie war überrascht, als ihre Lehrerin sich wirklich entschuldigte. Nun war sie einfach sprachlos.

„Aber", fuhr die junge Frau fort, da sie wusste, dass sie mit Jenny noch darüber sprechen musste, „da ist noch immer diese Schneeballschlacht und er ist der Anführer von eurem Team…"

„Nun, was das angeht", sagte Jenny, die nun nervös mit ihren Füßen schlurfte. „Ich… Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee… Ich glaube, wir können das ohne ihn durchziehen…"

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Mr. Grogans Stimme plötzlich hinter Jenny. Er kam neben ihnen zum Stehen und schmunzelte so, als ob er den Gedanken daran, dass sie an diesem Wettbewerb ohne Vegeta teilnehmen konnten, äußerst belustigend fand. Jenny hätte ihn dafür schlagen können. „Ich meine, dein Vater—"

„Stiefvater", zischte das Mädchen, doch wieder verhielt Mr. Grogan sich einfach so, als ob sie überhaupt nicht gesprochen hatte.

„—ist der Anführer von eurer Mannschaft, genauso wie Miss Katayama es bereits gesagt hat. Ohne einen Anführer kann eine Armee nicht gewinnen…"

Jenny war dieses Verhalten langsam Leid, doch anstatt wütend auszusehen, erschien plötzlich ein selbstbewusstes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, als sie ihre endgültige Entscheidung fällte. „Wer sagt, dass wir ohne Anführer sind?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte der ältere Mann, der noch immer ein wenig amüsiert klang.

Jenny knurrte innerlich. Wenn er dachte, dass sie, nur weil sie ein Kind war, kein ernstzunehmender Gegner war, könnte er nicht noch mehr Unrecht haben. In diesem Moment schwor sie sich und Vegeta, wo immer er war, dass Mr. Grogan sie nach dieser _Schlacht_ nie wieder unterschätzen würde. „Sie scheinen eine winzige Kleinigkeit vergessen zu haben, Mr. Grogan", sagte Jenny zu ihm, wobei ihr Grinsen nicht einmal flackerte. „Ich bin Vegetas stellvertretender Befehlshaber."

* * *

An diesem Abend fand im Speisesaal eine riesige Party statt, als das Siegerteam seinen Sieg feierte, zusammen mit allen anderen, sogar der anderen Mannschaft. Der einzige, der nicht mitfeierte, war Mr. Grogan, der mit einem bitteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht in einer Ecke saß. Er schien der einzige zu sein, der die Niederlage seines Teams schlecht aufnahm, sehr zu Jennys Vergnügen und Genugtuung.

Ihr Team hatte ihn und sein Team vernichtend geschlagen, obwohl ihr Team ihr am Anfang ein paar Probleme bereitet hatte. Sie hatten ihr nicht zu hören wollen, als sie ihnen erzählt hatte, dass Vegeta verschwunden war und höchstwahrscheinlich nicht rechtzeitig zum Turnier wieder da sein würde. Doch nach einiger Überredung und der Erinnerung daran, dass sie sie als ihre Anführerin akzeptieren oder aufgeben mussten, hatten sie angefangen, ihr ein wenig widerwillig zuzuhören. Erst als sie wirklich draußen auf dem _Schlachtfeld_ gewesen waren und bemerkt hatten, wie sehr sie sich auf ihre Befehle verlassen mussten, waren die letzten Überreste ihres widerwilligen Verhaltens verschwunden.

Nach neunzig Minuten hatte die Schiedsrichter das Signal gegeben, dass die Schneeballschlacht vorbei war und obwohl sie bis zum Abendessen mit der Bekanntgabe des Ergebnisses (jeder Treffer mit einem Schneeball war mit einem Punkt belohnt worden) warten wollten, war Jenny sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie gewonnen hatten – und das hatte sie zu ihrem Team gesagt. Sie hatte zu ihnen gesagt, dass sie stolz auf sie war, stolz darauf, wie gut sie zusammengearbeitet hatten und wie gut sie ihrer Taktik gefolgt waren.

Jenny grinste breit, als sie den Speisesaal verließ und sich wieder auf die Veranda setzte, wo alles mit der Schneeballschlacht angefangen hatte. Ihre Hände zusammenreibend, hauchte sie sie an um sie warm zu halten. Sie beobachtete wie der weiße Dampf, den ihr Atem verursachte, sich auflöste, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als das Ergebnis bekannt gegeben worden war und die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Mannschaft auf sie zugerannt gekommen waren und sie umarmt hatten.

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich von anderen Kindern so angenommen gefühlt, doch unglücklicherweise war keines der Kinder in ihrer Schulklasse. Alle daraus, die teilgenommen hatten, hatten sich Mr. Grogans Team ausgewählt und sie mieden sie noch immer wie die Pest und lästerten über sie. Sogar Adelina, Mr. Grogans Enkelin, war zu ihnen gewechselt, und das dämpfte Jennys Stimmung ein wenig. Doch sie wollte nicht zulassen, dass sie diesen Abend für sie ruinierten, deshalb ignorierte sie sie einfach mit hoch erhobenem Haupt.

Leise Fußschritte hinter ihr holten Jenny aus ihren Gedanken und sie drehte sich um, überrascht Miss Katayama dort stehen zu sehen. Die junge Lehrerin lächelte sie an und kam auf sie zu bis sie direkt neben ihr stand. „Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte sie.

Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte ihre Augen wieder dem Nachthimmel zu. „Nachdenken…"

„Über heute?" Als das Mädchen nickte, sagte Miss Katayama: „Du hast heute gute Arbeit geleistet, Jenny. Du solltest stolz sein…"

„Das bin ich", antwortete Jenny. „Ich bin stolz auf mein Team. Sie haben den Sieg verdient…"

„Genauso wie du, Jenny", widersprach ihre Lehrerin. „Du hast sie zu diesem Sieg geführt. Du hättest dich da unten sehen sollen. Du warst unglaublich. Diese Taktik war unglaublich."

Wieder zuckte das Mädchen einfach mit ihren Schultern. „Es war Vegetas Strategie."

„Ja, vielleicht… Aber was bringt eine Strategie, wenn man nicht weiß, wie man sie umsetzen soll?" Miss Katayama hielt kurz inne, um Jenny etwas Zeit zu geben, ihre Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen. „Ich glaube", fuhr sie schließlich fort, „ich weiß, warum dein Stiefvater dich als seinen stellvertretenden Befehlshaber ausgewählt hat. Du bist gut darin, schnell zu reagieren. Du benutzt dein Köpfchen, wenn andere Leute einfach ihre Muskeln gebrauchen." Ein Schmunzeln entkam den Lippen ihrer Lehrerin, was Jenny dazu brachte, sie überrascht anzuschauen. „Es tut mir Leid… Es ist nur… Ich glaube Mr. Grogans Ego hat heute durch deinen Sieg über ihn einen gehörigen Dämpfer bekommen."

Jenny grinste sie an. „Das war meine Absicht. Oder zumindest meine Motivation. Seit Vegeta diese Idee der Schneeballschlacht in seinen Kopf gesetzt hat, hatte er diese abfälligen Bemerkungen darüber, wie wir ihn und seine perfekte Taktik nie schlagen können, fallen gelassen. Ich nehme an, ich hab's ihm gezeigt."

„Das hast du sicherlich…", stimmte Miss Katayama vollen Herzens zu. „Komm schon, warum gehen wir nicht wieder rein? Es wird kalt hier draußen…"

Als sie aufstand, schüttelte Jenny mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht den Kopf. „Nee, ich glaube, ich geh auf mein Zimmer. Es ist schon spät und wir müssen morgen früh hoch. Außerdem muss ich vorher noch etwas erledigen…"

„Okay… Gute Nacht, Jenny. Ich sehe dich morgen beim Frühstück…"

„Gute Nacht, Miss Katayama…"

Als ihre Lehrerin wieder im Speisesaal verschwunden war, ging Jenny um das Gebäude herum zum Haupteingang und folgte den Fluren und Treppen bis sie vor ihrem und Vegetas Zimmer stand. Sie fummelte ein paar Sekunden mit den Schlüsseln um den richtigen zu finden, bevor sie die Tür aufschloss und hineinging. Sie sammelte schnell ihren Pyjama zusammen und verließ das Zimmer wieder um ins Bad zu gehen, nur um da ein paar Minuten später wieder herauszukommen.

Als sie ihre Kleidung auf den Stuhl legte, warf Jenny dem Fenster einen verwirrten Blick zu, und sie fragte sich, ob es die ganze Zeit offen gewesen war, während sie es schloss. Da sie ein wenig fror, kletterte sie in ihr Bett und zog die Decke über ihre Schulter, bevor sie ihr Tagebuch aus seinem Versteck unter dem Kissen holte und den Stift abnahm um alles über die Schneeballschlacht niederzuschreiben.

Doch als sie das Buch auf der nächsten leeren Seite öffnete, war sie überrascht, dort etwas in einer groben Schrift stehen zu sehen. In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Jenny ihre Taschenlampe in der Hand und schaltete sie an. Ein glückliches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie die Worte las.

_Deine Lehrerin hat Recht. Du hast heute gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich bin stolz auf dich._

* * *

„Wir sind zu Hause!", rief Jenny fröhlich, als sie und Vegeta nach einer langen Zugfahrt durch die Tür der Capsule Corporation traten, und, sofort nachdem sie ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und ihre Jacke an der Garderobe aufgehängt hatte, stürmte in die Küche. Ihre Großmutter hatte ihnen versprochen, dass sie zusammen zu Abend essen würden, wenn sie zurückkamen, - Jenny konnte es nicht erwarten, ihr alles von der Klassenfahrt zu erzählen! – deshalb erwartete sie wie selbstverständlich sie kochend in der Küche vorzufinden. Ein verwirrter Blick erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als da niemand war, bis sie die Notiz an dem Kühlschrank sah.

_Liebe Jenny und Vegeta,_

_das Abendessen ist fertig und wartet im Kühlschrank auf euch. Ich fühlte mich nicht so gut und hatte deshalb beschlossen alles fertig zu machen und mich dann hinzulegen bis ihr nach Hause kommt. Weckt mich bitte, wenn ihr zurück seid, damit wir alle zusammen zu Abend essen können, genauso wie ich es versprochen habe._

_Grandma_

„Ich geh sie wecken", sagte Jenny zu Vegeta, der gerade in die Küche getreten war, bevor sie aus dem Raum durch den Flur und die Treppen hoch stürzte, wobei sie den merkwürdigen Blick auf Vegetas Gesicht nicht bemerkte.

Er hatte es in dem Augenblick gespürt, als sie das Gelände betreten hatten. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung; er konnte nur nicht genau sagen, was. Etwas war anders, er wusste es einfach. Tief in Gedanken versunken folgte er dem Mädchen in das Haus und in die Küche, wo sie bloß an ihm vorbeistürmte.

Es war nur eine Sekunde später, dass es ihn wie ein Schlag traf, nur einen Augeblick bevor Jennys herzzerreißender Schrei durch das Gebäude hallte.

Mrs. Briefs Ki war verschwunden.

Sie war tot.


	40. Teil III: In Memoriam

**A/N: Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, habe ich aus Zeitgründen beschlossen, die Kapitel jetzt nur noch einmal im Monat zu posten. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, aber ich habe einfach von der Uni her zuviel zu tun. Da schaffe ich es nicht, innerhalb von zwei Wochen ein neues Kapitel zu übersetzen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn ich auch noch an meinen Originalen weiterschreiben muss. Das hat aber auch was gutes. So holen wir das Original nicht ganz so schnell ein, wie ich gedacht hatte…**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 39: In Memoriam**

Etwa zwei Stunden bevor Vegeta und Jenny zur Capsule Corporation von ihrer Klassenfahrt zurückkehren würden, befand Kaiousama sich in einem Flugzeug zu Enma Daious Abfertigungsschalter für Seelen. Der Kaioushin hatte mit ihm vor einer Stunde Kontakt aufgenommen und ihn gebeten, jemanden von dort abzuholen und ihn zum Planeten des Dai Kaiou zu bringen. Die Antwort auf seine Frage, wer diese Person war, war erschütternd gewesen. Er kannte sie nicht persönlich, doch nach dem zu urteilen, was er gesehen hatte, wenn er die Erde beobachtet hatte, spielte sie eine wichtige Rolle in der Erziehung des jungen Mädchens.

Ein müder Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen, als das alte Flugzeug landete und er aussteigen durfte. Kaiousama sah sie sofort, als er in die Abfertigungsstation kam, mit einem der Mitarbeiter reden. Sie gestikulierte hastig herum und sah ziemlich aufgebracht aus, während der Mitarbeiter sehr unwohl aussah und versuchte, von ihr fortzuschleichen. Nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, dass die ältere Frau überhaupt nicht nach ihrem Alter aussah, doch als er näher herantrat, sah er die feinen Falten auf ihrem Gesicht und die Erschöpfung in ihren ansonsten so lebendigen blauen Augen.

„Mrs. Briefs", räusperte er sich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Als er ihn sah, entschuldigte sich Enma Daious Mitarbeiter schnell, wobei er erleichtert aussah, endlich von dieser Frau wegzukommen, und ließ sie alleine. „Ich bin hier um sie zum Planeten des Dai Kaiou zu begleiten."

Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Oh, seid Ihr der Kaioushin?"

„Nein, es tut mir Leid, das bin ich nicht", sagte er zu ihr, wobei er sofort bemerkte, wie sich ihr Gesicht verfinsterte. „Ich bin Kaiousama. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben schon von mir gehört."

„Das habe ich", antwortete sie bedächtig, doch plötzlich erschien ein dringliches Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Ich muss mit dem Kaioushin sprechen. Ich muss zurück zur Erde. Jenny und Vegeta kommen heute von der Klassenfahrt zurück und wenn ich nicht da bin…"

„Mrs. Briefs", versuchte Kaiousama sie zu beruhigen, indem er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Ich verstehe, dass Sie aufgebracht sind, aber Sie sind tot. Sie können nicht zurück zur Erde. Doch der Kaioushin kümmert sich jetzt gerade, während wir darüber sprechen, um das Problem. Er weiß, dass Ihre Familie auf der Erde, besonders Jenny, sich verabschieden muss, deshalb hat er ein Duplikat von Ihnen erstellt, einen Klon, wenn Sie es so nennen wollen, und sorgt jetzt dafür, dass er dorthin gebracht wird, wo Sie gestorben sind. Das bedeutet, dass sie eine Leiche finden werden und eine ordentliche Beerdigung für Sie haben können."

Ein wenig schniefend murmelte die ältere Frau bloß: „Ich verstehe…"

„Kommen Sie", sagte Kaiousama leise und führte sie sanft zurück zum Flugzeug. „Ich werde Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Ehemann und Ihrer Tochter bringen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden Sie aufmuntern."

* * *

Nicht zum ersten Mal seit sie vor fast drei Jahren im Jenseits angekommen waren, verfluchte Bulma Briefs die Tenkigötter, als sie nur bekleidet mit einem winzigen roten Bikini ihren Weg durch einen Schneesturm kämpfte. Als sie an diesem Morgen zu dem See gegangen war, war es wirklich warm gewesen, wie im Juli auf der Erde. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit am See gelegen, einen pikanten Roman gelesen, sich ein wenig gebräunt und war ein paar Mal schwimmen gegangen, bis es plötzlich eiskalt geworden war und die ersten Schneeflocken gefallen waren. Doch diese paar Schneeflocken hatten sich schnell zu einem ausgewachsenen Sturm entwickelt, was sie dazu gezwungen hatte, die Hoffnung aufzugeben, dass die Stimmung dieser Wettergötter sich wieder bessern würde, und ihre Sachen zu packen um nach Hause zu gehen.

Glücklicherweise konnte sie nicht krank werden, da sie schon tot war, doch es war trotzdem äußerst ungemütlich so durch den eisigen Schnee zu laufen. Daher war sie erleichtert, als sie das Haus in der nahen Entfernung sah, da sie wusste, dass es jetzt nur noch wenige Minuten dauern würde, bis sie sich vor dem Feuer auf die Couch legen konnte, in eine Decke eingewickelt, und ihr Buch weiterlesen konnte. Sie wollte verzweifelt wissen, ob Suzanna und Marco zusammen kommen würden oder ob sie ihre erste große Liebe Diego wählen würde.

Doch sie war nicht auf das vorbereitet, was sie sehen würde, als sie durch die Tür trat und in das Wohnzimmer ging. Alles fiel zu Boden, als eine Hand zu ihrem Mund flog, das Beziehungsdreieck in ihrem Buch, das schreckliche Wetter und die Tatsache, dass sie fast vollständig durchgefroren war ganz vergessen, als sie ausrief: „Mom!", und auf ihre Mutter zulief um sie fest zu umarmen. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Ist etwas auf der Erde passiert? Geht es Vegeta und Jenny gut?"

„Es geht ihnen gut, Bulma Liebes", antwortete Mrs. Briefs mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Meine Zeit zu euch zu stoßen war einfach gekommen, glaube ich. Ich bin nicht mehr die jüngste, wie du weißt…"

Bulma nickte und wischte die Tränen fort, die in ihre Augen gestiegen waren. „Du hast Recht… Es ist nur… Jenny und Vegeta sind jetzt ganz alleine auf der Erde. Vorher war ich mir sicher, dass alles gut gehen würde, weil du da warst. Ich weiß, es klingt dumm, aber wer kümmert sich jetzt um sie? Jenny ist noch immer ein Kind und Vegeta ist, nun, er ist Vegeta. Er weiß doch noch nicht einmal, wie die Mikrowelle funktioniert um Dendes Willen!"

„Aber Jenny weiß es", mischte sich plötzlich Trunks, den sie noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, ein. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie kann Dad zeigen, wie sie funktioniert."

„Oh, Trunks", seufzte Bulma, kniete sich hin und umarmte ihn fest. Ihr Sohn hatte Recht, irgendwie. Sie sollte sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Immerhin hatte Vegeta schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre überlebt bevor er überhaupt das erste Mal Fuß auf die Erde gesetzt hatte. Und Jenny war auch ein kluges Mädchen und sie war auch nicht mehr das sieben Jahre alte Mädchen, das sie gewesen war, als Buu auf der Erde erschienen war. Sie musste inzwischen ein wenig gewachsen sein. Zusammen sollten sie es schaffen, das durchzustehen. Solange sie nichts Dummes anstellten, was natürlich, da sie beide gut kannte, eigentlich ziemlich wahrscheinlich war, ohne jemanden, der auf sie aufpasste.

* * *

Suki Katayama liebte ihren Job. Seit ihrem ersten Tag in der Grundschule als sechs Jahre altes Mädchen wollte sie Lehrerin werden. Sie hatte ihre Lehrer einfach angehimmelt und jahrelang davon geträumt, genauso angehimmelt zu werden. Deshalb hatte sie in der Schule und an der Universität hart gearbeitet um erstklassige Noten zu kriegen, damit sie ihren Traumberuf ausüben konnte. Und nun, fünfundzwanzig Jahre später, war ihr Wunsch schon seit ein paar Jahren erfüllt und sie liebte es.

Das Leben eines Lehrers war natürlich anders, als sie es geträumt hatte – nicht alle Schüler mochten ihre Lehrer, und Kinder zu unterrichten, zusammen mit der Vorbereitung für den Unterricht, war extrem anstrengend – aber sie liebte es trotzdem. Sie liebte es mit Kindern zu arbeiten, sie liebte es, Wissen zu vermitteln und sie liebte es zu helfen, egal wie schwierig eine Situation war.

All das wurde vor fast drei Jahren auf die Probe gestellt, als Buu erschienen war und so viel zerstört hatte – sie selbst hatte Glück gehabt, ihm mit leichten Verletzungen zu entkommen. Es war schwer gewesen die Folgen sehen, wie viele ihrer Schüler nicht zurück in die Schule kamen. Es war herzzerreißend gewesen, mit den Eltern der Kinder zu sprechen, die sie unterrichtet hatte, bis Buu sie getötet hatte. Es hatte all ihre Kraft gekostet, diese harte Zeit zu durchstehen, doch nachdem die ersten harten Wochen vorüber waren, war ihre Mission deutlicher als jemals zuvor gewesen. Suki Katayama hatte sich geschworen, dass sie den Kindern helfen würde, die überlebt hatten, dass sie sie unterrichten würde, um ihnen eine Chance in der Zukunft zu ermöglichen, und dass sie ihnen beibringen würde, wieder zu leben.

Es hatte funktioniert; sie hatte den Kindern geholfen und die Kinder hatten sich gegenseitig geholfen und angefangen, ihre Leben wieder zu genießen, bis etwas mehr als ein Jahr nach Buu ein Mädchen in ihre Klasse gekommen war. Als sie Jenny Son das erste Mal getroffen hatte, hatte sie sofort die Wut und den Widerwillen in ihr gesehen, doch sie hatte sich da noch keine Sorgen gemacht. Viele Kinder, die in der Schule anfingen, besonders diejenigen, die vorher zu Hause unterrichtet worden waren, wussten zuerst nicht, was sie erwarten sollten und waren etwas trotzig. Doch gewöhnlich legte sich dieses Verhalten nach der ersten Stunde, wenn sie ihre Mitschüler kennen gelernt und angefangen hatten, an etwas zu arbeiten.

Jedoch hatte sich Jenny Son als einen schwierigen Fall erwiesen. Sie hatte eine Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut, die sie nicht durchdringen konnte, egal wie sehr sie es versuchte. Und dann hatte Suki Katayama wahrscheinlich den schlimmsten Fehler am Anfang ihrer Beziehung zu dem Mädchen gemacht – sie hatte bei etwas, das sie gesagt hatte, gelacht, da sie geglaubt hatte, dass das ein Scherz gewesen war, obwohl das offensichtlich nicht so gewesen war. Es war nach diesem Fehler gewesen, dass Jenny angefangen hatte, der ganzen Klasse diese Lügen zu erzählen und sie war gezwungen gewesen, sie zu dem Schulpsychologen zu schicken. Doch das war nicht die einzige Folge gewesen – nach dieser ersten Stunde waren alle Chancen zerstört worden, dass Jenny Freunde an der Schule fand, selbst nachdem das Mädchen sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigt hatte.

Nachdem er mit ihr gesprochen hatte, war Mr. Kinley zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Jenny unter Vernachlässigung von ihren Vormündern litt, doch die junge Frau hatte schon bald angefangen, daran zu zweifeln, nachdem sie die ältere Mrs. Briefs kennen gelernt hatte. Die alte Frau war sorgend und liebevoll und die Lehrerin glaubte nicht, dass sie ihre eigene Enkelin ignorieren würde, obwohl sie bei manchen Dingen etwas naiv erschien.

Bald wurden die vorgeschriebenen Treffen zwischen Jenny und dem Schulpsychologen weniger, als Jenny anfing, sich in der Schule zu benehmen. Ihre Versuche Freunde zu finden waren vergeblich, deshalb hatte sie sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen und nicht einmal mehr versucht, mit anderen etwas aufzubauen. Es war ein wenig besorgniserregend, doch es schien das Mädchen nicht zu stören. Sie schien ohne Freunde ziemlich glücklich zu sein. Irgendwie hatte Suki Katayama das Gefühl bekommen, dass Jenny viel erwachsener war als manches andere Kind in ihrer Klasse oder auf der ganzen Schule. Ihre Augen waren so viel älter und sie war die meiste Zeit so ernst. Manchmal benahm sich das neun Jahre alte Mädchen so, als wäre sie schon ein Teenager oder ein Erwachsener.

Miss Katayama hatte den letzten Beweis dafür während der Klassenfahrt gesehen, als Jenny die Verantwortung über eine Gruppe anderer Kinder übernommen hatte und sie zu einem Sieg gegen einen erfahrenen Kriegsveteranen in einer geplanten Schneeballschlacht geführt hatte. Doch sie hatte das nicht nur während des Kampfes gesehen. Vorher, als ihr Stiefvater, der der eigentliche Anführer ihrer Mannschaft gewesen war, verschwunden war, hatte sie ihn verteidigt, indem sie schlüssige Argumente aufbrachte, anstatt sich wie ein Kind ihres Alters zu verhalten. Und besonders nicht wie Suki Katayama es von ihr erwartet hatte. Es war in diesem Moment gewesen, dass sie die wahre Reife des Mädchens gesehen hatte und seitdem hatte sie angefangen sich zu fragen, was genau das bewirkt hatte, da kein anderes Kind in ihrem Alter sich so verhielt.

Als sie nach der Klassenfahrt zu Hause angekommen war, hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst Jenny besser kennen zu lernen und ihr eine wohlverdiente zweite Chance zu geben.

Doch unglücklicherweise war das Mädchen am Montag nicht im Unterricht aufgetaucht. Und sie war auch am Dienstag und Mittwoch fortgeblieben und wann immer die Lehrerin versucht hatte, ihre Vormünder anzurufen, war niemand ans Telefon gegangen. Und das war der Grund dafür, dass sie nun, am Donnerstag nach der Schule, vor der Tür der Capsule Corporation stand und darauf wartete, dass jemand die Tür öffnete, nachdem sie schon zweimal geklingelt hatte.

Ganze fünf Minuten später klingelte sie ein drittes Mal. Wieder antwortete niemand. Mit einem irritierten Seufzer wollte sie gerade eine Runde um das Haus drehen, als sie plötzlich Fußschritte hinter sich hörte. Als sie herumwirbelte war sie ein bisschen überrascht Mr. Briefs dort stehen zu sehen, der etwas trug, was man nur als Trainingskleidung bezeichnen konnte. Wie er in diesem kalten Wetter nicht fror, nur mit diesen dünnen schwarzen Hosen und dem ärmellosen schwarzen T-Shirt bekleidet, konnte sie sich nicht erklären, und sie zog instinktiv den Kragen ihres Mantels enger um ihren Hals.

„Sie sind's", sagte er bloß und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Warum sind Sie hier?"

„Mr. Briefs", begann Miss Katayama höflich. „Ich bin wegen Jenny hier. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob sie vielleicht krank ist, da sie in den letzten Tagen nicht zur Schule gekommen war, und niemand hatte geantwortet, als ich angerufen hatte."

„Das Mädchen wird nicht zu der Schule von Ihnen zurückkommen."

Die junge Lehrerin starrte ihn an, ein schockierter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Nun, das war etwas, womit sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. „Oh… Wollen Sie… Ich meine, haben Sie vor, sie auf eine andere Schule zu schicken?"

„Nein."

„Ich verstehe…", murmelte sie, obwohl sie ihn überhaupt nicht verstand. „Darf ich fragen, warum?"

„Ihre Großmutter ist vor wenigen Tagen gestorben, an dem Tag, als wir von der Klassenfahrt zurückkamen."

Miss Katayama dachte, dass das die ganze Erklärung wäre, die sie kriegen würde, obwohl sie nicht verstand, wie das eine Erklärung für dafür, dass Jenny auf gar keine Schule mehr gehen würde, sein könnte.

Doch nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Vegeta fort: „Es war ihre Idee gewesen, Jenny zur Schule zu schicken. Ich hatte nur zugestimmt, weil ich gedacht hatte, dass das eine Möglichkeit für das Mädchen sein könnte, etwas über das Leben zu lernen, doch über die Monate hinweg habe ich bemerkt, dass es nicht so funktionierte, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Sie machte keine Bekanntschaften und alles, was sie in der Schule gelernt hatte, hätte sie auch ebenso gut zu Hause lernen können. Doch ihre Großmutter wollte mir nicht zuhören, deshalb hatte ich beschlossen, ein Auge drauf zu behalten."

„Sie mochten nicht, was sie auf der Klassenfahrt gesehen haben", schloss die Lehrerin. „Sie haben bemerkt, wie die anderen Schüler mit ihr umgingen, und beschlossen, sie von der Schule zu nehmen."

„Unter anderem", räumte Vegeta ein. „Das Mädchen hat Wichtigeres im Kopf, um das sie sich Sorgen machen muss, als Schule…"

„_Ich habe Wichtigeres im Kopf, um das ich mir Sorgen machen muss"; sagte Jenny zu ihrer Lehrerin, nachdem ein Geschichtstest zurückgegeben worden war, in dem sie fast durchgefallen war._

„Das gleiche hat sie vor ein paar Wochen zu mir gesagt", sagte sie.

Vegeta tat so als hätte er sie nicht gehört und sagte bloß: „Nachdem wir ihre Großmutter tot aufgefunden hatten, sagte Jenny, dass sie nicht zurück in die Schule wollte und ich habe ihren Wunsch akzeptiert. Dieses Experiment war einen Versuch wert gewesen, aber es hatte nicht funktioniert." Vegeta ließ seine Arme zur Seite fallen und drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch bevor er ging, sagte er noch: „Wenn ich irgendwelche Formulare unterzeichnen soll, bringen Sie sie morgen vorbei und schmeißen sie in den Briefkasten. Wir werden die Stadt morgen nach der Beerdigung verlassen. Ich werde sie sobald ich sie unterschrieben habe zurückschicken."

Miss Katayama nickte benommen, all ihre Gedanken durcheinander gewürfelt. Als sie beschlossen hatte, zu diesem Haus zu kommen, hatte sie nicht diese Wende der Ereignisse erwartet. Offenbar wollte er Jenny nicht nur von der Schule nehmen, nein, sie hatten ebenfalls vor die Stadt ganz und gar zu verlassen. „Warten Sie… bitte", rief sie ihm plötzlich nach. Vegeta hielt an und wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Darf ich… Darf ich mit Jenny sprechen… noch ein Mal?"

Vegeta schien einen Augenblick lang über ihre Bitte nachzudenken, bis er seinen Kopf in Richtung Hinterhof neigte. „Folgen Sie mir."

Sie tat dieses gern und lief hinter ihm her bis sie ein großes kuppelförmiges Gebäude im Hinterhof erreichten. Soweit sie sehen konnte, hatte das ganze Gebäude nur eine Tür und das einzige Fenster befand sich in dieser Tür. Zögernd trat sie darauf zu und schaute durch das kleine runde Fenster. Ein stoßartiger Atem entkam bei dem, was sie dort drinnen sah, ihren Lippen. Der große Raum war mit rotem Licht geflutet und in der Mitte davon stand eine Art Kontrollfeld. Kleine ballförmige Maschinen flogen durch die Luft und feuerten Energiestrahlen auf eine kleine dunkelhaarige Person ab, ein Mädchen. Das Mädchen wich diesen Angriffen ohne Probleme aus, verschwand ab und zu aus ihrem Blickfeld als ob sie sich in Luft auflöste und zerstörte schließlich erst eine und dann eine weitere von diesen Maschinen. „Was ist das?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Das ist ein Gravitationsraum", erklärte Vegeta kurz. „Dort drinnen kann man eine Schwerkraft von 500G erzeugen. Das ist der Ort in dem das Mädchen und ich trainieren. Momentan trainiert das Mädchen unter 150G."

Die junge Frau wirbelte zu ihm herum, Augen weit, und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Unmöglich. Niemand, keine lebende Person, kein Mensch könnte so eine Schwerkraft überleben. Und dieses Mädchen da drin ist nicht Jenny. Sie sieht überhaupt nicht wie sie aus."

„Wollen Sie mir unterstellen, dass ich lüge?", fragte er mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue.

„Ich… Nein… Ich meine…" Ihren Kopf ergreifend stöhnte Miss Katayama, da sie schon fühlte, wie Kopfschmerzen im Anmarsch waren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie war mitten in einem schlechten Film und niemand würde ihr ihren Text verraten oder wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte. Sie hob ihren Kopf ein wenig und wagte einen weiteren Blick in den Raum. Andererseits war das Mädchen etwa so groß wie Jenny und, wenn auch nicht die Haarfarbe, so war immerhin die Haarlänge gleich. Plötzlich erhaschte die Frau einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Mädchens und ihre Augen weiteten sich wieder. Die Augen schienen dunkler zu sein, doch ansonsten war es Jennys Gesicht. „Wie ist das möglich?"

Ihr und Vegetas Blick trafen sich. Ein Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken, als die das Gefühl bekam, dass der Mann vor ihr direkt durch sie hindurchschaute. „Wir sind nicht, was Leute als _normal_ bezeichnen würden. Es ist für uns alle sicherer, wenn Sie nicht mehr wissen."

„Also", fragte sie, als plötzlich alles viel mehr Sinn ergab als zuvor und Erinnerungen von vor drei und noch mehr Jahren sich an die Oberfläche kämpften. „Jenny hat dann nicht gelogen? Ihr Vater hat wirklich Buu besiegt? Und ihr Bruder, er war der Lieferjunge bei den Cell Spielen, er hat Cell besiegt? Alles was sie über die Schlachten, über Gott gesagt hat, es ist alles wahr?"

„Jedes einzelne Wort", gab der Saiyajin zu.

Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen, als sie wieder zu dem Mädchen schaute. Ihre Trainingskleidung war zerschlissen, sie war schmutzig und ab und zu schien sie auf der Stelle zu wanken. „Seit wann ist sie da drin?"

„Sonntagnacht", antwortete er. „Ich krieg sie kaum raus um etwas zu essen, geschweige denn zum Schlafen."

Nickend hob die junge Lehrerin ihre Hand zum Glas, doch senkte sie schnell wieder. Es fiel ihr schwer sich vorzustellen, dass das alles wirklich wahr sein sollte, aber irgendwie glaubte sie es jetzt. Und es tat ihr Leid. Es tat ihr Leid Jenny der Lügen beschuldigt zu haben, wenn alles, was das Mädchen die ganze Zeit an ihrem ersten Schultag gemacht hatte, gewesen war, die unverblümte und brutale Wahrheit zu sagen.

Jenny war nicht wie andere Kinder, das hatte sie schon vorher gesehen, doch sie hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht ganz verstanden. Ihre Familie hatte offenbar aus Kriegern bestanden, Kriegern mit einer Macht und Kraft, die so groß war, dass kein normaler Mensch sie jemals erreichen würde. Von einem jungen Alter an war sie in der Kunst des Kampfes unterrichtet worden, höchstwahrscheinlich um diesen Planeten zu beschützen, sollte in der Zukunft eine neue Bedrohung auftauchen. Deshalb war es kein Wunder, dass das Mädchen die Last der Welt auf ihren Schultern zu tragen schien.

„Ich werde Ihnen morgen die Formulare vorbeibringen", sagte sie schließlich, als sie sich von dem Gravitationsraum abwandte. „Schicken Sie sie einfach zurück, wenn Sie Zeit hatten, sie zu unterzeichnen. Ich werde den Direktor von dieser Entwicklung informieren und ihm sagen, dass er diese Formulare so bald wie möglich erhalten wird." Miss Katayama zog ihren Mantel noch einmal enger um ihren Körper und sagte schließlich in einem Flüstern: „Jenny ist ein besonderes Mädchen. Ich hasse es, sie in meiner Klasse zu verlieren, aber ich hoffe, dass dieser Umgebungswechsel ihr helfen wird, über ihren Verlust hinwegzukommen. Auf Wiedersehen."

Vegeta sagte zuerst nichts, als er der Frau nachschaute. Irgendwie war er froh, dass sie gekommen war und er die Möglichkeit erhalten hatte seine Gründe zu erklären. Der Tod ihrer Großmutter hatte das Mädchen schwer getroffen, viel schwerer als er es erwartet hatte. Während er bereits im Zug zum Skiort darüber nachgedacht hatte, sie von der Schule zu nehmen, oder zumindest mit Mrs. Briefs darüber zu sprechen, hatte er die endgültige Entscheidung in dem Moment getroffen, als das Mädchen ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust vergraben hatte, nachdem sie Mrs. Briefs tot in ihrem Bett vorgefunden hatte.

Es war eine Illusion gewesen, zu versuchen, das Mädchen ein normales Leben führen zu lassen – sie würde niemals ein normales Leben haben, nicht wenn die Wirklichkeit so nahe war, mit Tod und der Prophezeiung, die immer über ihnen lauerten.

Nach den jüngsten Entwicklungen war es zur Notwendigkeit geworden, diese Stadt zu verlassen. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie hier hielt, außer schmerzhaften Erinnerungen. Es war Zeit, besonders für das Mädchen, mehr zu lernen als was er ihr in den sicheren Wänden des Gravitationsraums beibringen konnte. Sie musste eigene Erfahrungen sammeln, von ihren eigenen Fehlern lernen. Vegeta wusste nicht, wie viele Jahre sie noch hatte bis sie gehen musste, um diese Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, deshalb musste er ihr Training eine oder zwei Stufen höher schrauben, obwohl es nicht mehr viel gab, was er ihr beibringen konnte.

Außerdem könnte diese Veränderung, genauso wie ihre Lehrerin es schon gesagt hatte, dem Mädchen helfen mit allem Schlechten, was ihr in dieser Stadt widerfahren war, all dem Tod, den sie erleben musste, fertig zu werden. Momentan befand sie sich in einem Zustand der Verleugnung, nicht bereit sich damit zu befassen, geschweige denn sich der Tatsache zu stellen, dass sie gerade eine weitere wichtige Person in ihrem Leben verloren hatte. Je eher sie gingen, umso besser. Er hatte sie über seine Pläne die Stadt zu verlassen am Tag zuvor informiert und das Mädchen hatte mit besorgniserregender Gleichgültigkeit reagiert.

Ja, beschloss er. Sie mussten so bald wie möglich von hier wegkommen.

Glücklicherweise war alles geregelt. Der Anwalt der Briefs würde sich während ihrer Abwesenheit um ihr Anwesen und ihre finanziellen Angelegenheiten kümmern um sicherzugehen, dass sie von der Capsule Corporation noch immer ein stetiges Einkommen bezogen und ein kleines Kapselhaus für sie beide organisiert wurde. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun mussten, war ihr Hab und Gut zu packen und zu gehen – direkt nach der Beerdigung. Es würde dem Mädchen gegenüber nicht fair sein ihr nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben sich zu verabschieden und einen Abschluss zu finden.

„Das Mädchen mag Sie", hörte er sich plötzlich sagen. Miss Katayama hielt an und drehte sich wieder um. „Ich würde es… schätzen… wenn Sie morgen bei der Beerdigung dabei wären. Sie könnte… jemanden brauchen… um ihr Kraft zu geben."

Suki Katayama lächelte den Mann vor sich an, den Mann, der mit seinen Worten kämpfte um sie um so etwas Einfaches und Natürliches wie das zu bitten. „Ich werde da sein", versprach sie, weil sie wusste, dass er es nicht sein würde.

* * *

Das Wetter schien sie zu verspotten, dachte Jenny grimmig, als sie zu dem hellblauen Himmel aufschaute. Man konnte keine Wolke sehen und die Sonne schien fröhlich auf sie herunter. Die Schneedecke auf dem Grund glitzerte im Sonnenlicht und hatte sie gezwungen ein paar Mal zu blinzeln, als sie das Haus an diesem Morgen verlassen hatte.

Leise Stimmen redeten um sie herum, während sie auf das Loch im Grund starrte. Ein Haufen dunkler Erde lag neben dem Loch, was irgendwie das reine Weiß überall um sie herum störte. Jenny konnte nicht glauben, dass das wirklich wahr war, dass sie hier stand. Das wäre die erste richtige Beerdigung, der sie jemals beiwohnte. All die anderen Male hatte es keine Leiche zum Begraben gegeben, doch dieses Mal gab es eine. Sie fragte sich im Stillen, ob ihre Großmutter nicht das Privileg erhalten hatte, zum Planeten des Dai Kaiou zu gehen oder ob sie schon da war und es nicht ihr Körper war, den sie in ein paar Minuten begraben würden.

Tränen fingen an, sich in ihren Augen zu sammeln, Tränen, die sie seitdem sie ihre Großmutter entdeckt hatte, nicht mehr vergossen hatte und jetzt nicht vergießen wollte. _Grandma ist tot_, sagte Jenny sich, als sie sie mit ihrem Handrücken fortwischte. Ihre Großmutter war jetzt an einem besseren Ort – selbst wenn sie nicht auf dem Planeten des Dai Kaiou war, musste sie einfach im Himmel sein, deshalb gab es nichts, wegen dem sie weinen musste. Doch trotzdem konnte Jenny die fallenden Tränen nicht aufhalten.

Plötzlich hielt jemand ein Taschentuch vor ihr Gesicht und Jenny schaute auf, überrascht ihre Lehrerin dort stehen zu sehen. „Miss Katayama", schiefte sie. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Die junge Frau hockte sich hin und fing an, die Tränen von Jennys Gesicht zu wischen. „Es tut mir Leid mit deiner Großmutter", sagte sie anstatt auf ihre Frage zu antworten. „Sie war eine großartige Frau. Es ist okay um sie zu weinen." Sie stand wieder auf, nachdem sie das Taschentuch in die Tasche von Jennys Jeansjacke getan hatte, und schaute sich das Mädchen gut an. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Jeansrock mit einer schwarzen Strumpfhose und einem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover. Es waren dunkle Augenringe unter ihren Augen, welche Miss Katayama wundern ließen, ob das Mädchen letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen hatte, oder ob sie die ganze Nacht im Gravitationsraum verbracht hatte. „Wie geht es dir?"

Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Grab zu. „'s geht mir gut."

„Jenny", sagte die Lehrerin streng. „Es geht dir nicht gut."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer gab das Mädchen zu: „Sie haben Recht. Nicht jetzt. Aber es wird schon. Es muss."

Bevor Suki Katayama etwas sagen konnte, trat der Pastor auf das Grab zu und sechs Männer trugen den Sarg zu ihnen herüber. Sie legte eine Hand auf Jennys Schulter und drückte fest zu, um dem Mädchen das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass sie nicht alleine war, dass sie nicht die Tapfere spielen musste, als der Pastor seine Predigt hielt und ein paar persönliche Worte über Mrs. Briefs sagte, bis der Sarg in den Grund gesenkt wurde.

Keiner sagte ein Wort während der Zeremonie. Miss Katayama verspürte ein leichtes Zittern unter ihrer Hand, aber ein Blick auf das Gesicht des Mädchens sagte ihr, dass sie sich nicht erlaubte zu weinen. Das Mädchen war immer so stark, selbst in Momenten, wenn sie es nicht sein musste. Jenny warf ihr sogar ein kleines versicherndes Lächeln zu, als der Pastor sie nach vorne rief, damit sie als erstes eine Blume in das Grab schmeißen konnte.

Mit ihrem hocherhobenen Haupt trat Jenny nach vorne, empfing die Beileidsbezeugung des Pastors und nahm dann die leuchtend gelbe Blume von dem Haufen, der dort lag. Doch bevor sie sie in das Grab schmiss, wandte sie sich den wenigen Leuten, die zu der Beerdigung gekommen waren, zu und sagte: „Grandma liebte immer leuchtende und bunte Blumen. Es stand immer ein Strauß im Wohnzimmer, jeden Tag, und sie rochen so gut, wie der Sommer."

Ein weiteres Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich daran erinnerte, und sie bemerkte, dass ähnliche Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern der anderen waren.

„Sie liebte es, Zeit in den Gärten zu verbringen, sich um die Blumen zu kümmern, doch in den letzten Jahren war diese Zeit rar gewesen. Nach Buu half sie Hunderten von obdachlosen Menschen, gab ihnen alles was sie brauchten, sei es Essen, Decken oder nur ein aufmerksames Ohr. Doch sie vergaß nie ihre eigene Familie, vergaß nie mich und Vegeta… Nach einem harten Tag hatte sie immer Zeit etwas für uns zu kochen und mit mir zu spielen oder mir mit meinen Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Ich, ich war ihr gegenüber nicht immer fair gewesen, aber ich habe sie geliebt." Sie schaute sich noch einmal um und, nachdem sie tief und zitternd eingeatmet hatte, flüsterte sie: „Und ich werde sie vermissen."

Die Rose fiel in das Grab und Jenny ging dorthin zurück, wo ihre Lehrerin stand. In dem Augenblick, als die Frau sie auf sich zukommen sah, hockte sie sich wieder hin und umarmte das Mädchen fest, als es endlich in ihre Schulter weinte. Miss Katayama machte beruhigende Geräusche und rieb sanft ihren Rücken, während alle anderen zu dem Grab gingen und eine Rose hineinwarfen. Bald leerte sich der Friedhof und die junge Frau und das Mädchen waren die einzigen, die noch übrig waren.

„Das war wunderschön", flüsterte sie, ihre eigene Stimme bedrückt mit unvergossenen Tränen.

Nach einem Moment, als sie wusste, dass sie endlich alleine waren, ließ Jenny sie wieder los und benutzte das Taschentuch in ihrer Tasche um ihre Tränen wegzuwischen und ihre Nase auszuschnauben. „Danke, Miss Katayama", murmelte das Mädchen und warf ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zu. „Aber ich muss jetzt stark sein."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete die junge Frau und strich sanft durch das Haar des Mädchens. „Ich mag nicht mehr deine Lehrerin sein, aber wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, irgendwann, weißt du, wo du mich finden kannst…"

„Danke", murmelte Jenny ehrlich. Sie schaute zu Boden, als sie scheinbar einen Moment lang über etwas nachdachte, doch hob schließlich ihren Kopf wieder und sagte: „Vegeta hat mir erzählt, dass sie die Wahrheit jetzt kennen."

Miss Katayama warf ihr ein sanftes Lächeln zu, als sie antwortete: „Das tue ich. Und es tut mir Leid, Jenny. Ich hätte dir mehr Glauben schenken sollen."

Mit einem Schulterzucken und einem leisen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sagte Jenny: „Es ist okay… Ich hätte mir selbst auch nicht geglaubt, wenn ich Sie gewesen wäre."

Sie wechselten ein weiteres Lächeln und die junge Lehrerin stand wieder auf und schaute sich um. „Dein Stiefvater ist da."

Und tatsächlich, dort stand Vegeta, unter einer alten Weide, und trug eine große Reisetasche über seiner Schulter. Er trug wie gewöhnlich dunkle Farben, aber es war nicht der gewohnte finstere Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Stattdessen schienen seine Augen fast Besorgnis auszudrücken. Er ging auf sie zu und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Grab, bevor er ihnen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als er einen Umschlag aus der Tasche seiner Lederjacke herausholte und ihn der Lehrerin gab. „Ich habe alles unterzeichnet."

„Danke", sagte Suki Katayama. „Nun denn, ich nehme an, das bedeutet Abschied nehmen, was?" Sie hockte sich noch einmal hin und zog Jenny in eine letzte Umarmung. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Jenny. Und vergiss mein Angebot nicht."

„Das werde ich nicht", sagte Jenny zu ihr, als sie sich trennten und sie zu Vegeta trat.

Beide Erwachsenen wechselten noch einen Blick bevor Miss Katayama zurücktrat und sagte: „Auf Wiedersehen."

Vegeta nickte ihr bloß zu und im nächsten Moment konnte die junge Lehrerin, die glaubte schon viel in ihrem Leben gesehen zu haben, ihren Augen kaum trauen, als Jennys Haare und Augen schwarz wurden und sowohl sie wie auch Vegeta anfingen zu schweben bevor sie wegflogen.

Sie schaute den beiden weißen Schweifen, die sie hinterließen, nach, und schützte Ihre Augen gegen die Sonne, als sie noch einmal murmelte: „Auf Wiedersehen, Jenny. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen. Ich kann es nicht erwarten zu sehen, zu was für einer Frau du dich entwickeln wirst."


	41. Teil III: Ein neuer Anfang

**A/N: Frohe Weihnachten! Als kleines Geschenk gibt es das Kapitel dieses Mal schon etwas früher!**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 40: Ein neuer Anfang**

Es waren ein paar lange und anstrengende Tage gewesen, mit dem Tod von Mrs. Briefs, der Beerdigung und dem Umzug in ihr neues Zuhause außerhalb der Westlichen Hauptstadt. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, einen neuen Ort zum Leben zu finden, einen Ort, der nicht zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen für sie hervorrief, ein Ort, an dem sie neu anfangen konnten, in Ruhe leben und trainieren konnten, doch noch immer nahe genug an der Zivilisation waren. Am Ende hatte Vegeta sich für eine Gegend im entfernteren Westen entschieden, am Rande eines riesigen Waldes und nahe am Meer. Es befand sich ein Dorf in der Nähe, das Buus Terrorherrschaft entkommen war, und Vegeta konnte noch immer ohne Probleme zur Westlichen Hauptstadt fliegen, wenn notwenig.

Sie hatten nach der Beerdigung den ganzen Nachmittag gebraucht, um einzuziehen, Kartons auszupacken und ihre neues Zuhause bewohnbar zu machen. Das Kapselhaus war klein, gerade groß genug für sie beide, mit zwei Schlafzimmern, einem Wohnzimmer, einer Küche, einem Bad mit einer Badewanne und Dusche, und einem Abstellraum. Zusätzlich dazu hatte Vegeta ihren Gravitationsraum mitgebracht, doch er würde diese Kapsel nur öffnen, wenn sie ihn brauchten.

Während des Nachmittags hatte Vegeta das Mädchen aufmerksam beobachtet. Es schien ihr besser als vorher zu gehen. Lebendiger und nicht so kalt wie zuvor. Zumindest am Anfang. Auf dem Weg zu dem Ort, wo ihr neues Haus stand – Vegeta hatte es am Tag bevor hingebracht -, hatten sie sogar ein wenig miteinander geredet und das Mädchen schien wieder die alte zu sein. Vegeta schrieb es zum Teil der Lehrerin zu. Sie war für das Mädchen in einem der schwersten Momente in ihrem Leben da gewesen und hatte dem Mädchen die Kraft gegeben, das durchzustehen, sich zu verabschieden. Etwas, das er nicht geschafft hatte.

Doch als der Tag verging, bemerkte er sehr zu seinem Verdruss, dass Jenny wieder anfing, sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen. Sie hörte auf zu reden, ihre Stimmung wurde wieder gedämpft und sie war oft mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. Nachdem sie ihre Umzugkartons aus den Kapseln gehört hatten, hatte sie es geschafft, ihre Kleidung und persönlichen Habseligkeiten innerhalb einer Rekordzeit auszupacken und beschäftigte sich dann damit, die Küche, das Wohnzimmer und Bad einzurichten. Wann immer Vegeta vorschlug, dass sie eine Pause einlegen sollten, winkte sie ihn ab und verschwand in einem anderen Zimmer.

Während des Abendessens, das aus ein paar Tiefkühlpizzas bestand, die Vegeta aus der Capsule Corporation mitgebracht hatte, bis sie hier ihr eigenes Essen kaufen konnten, aß das Mädchen fast gar nichts. Er konnte die ersten Anzeichen von dunklen Augenringen unter ihren Augen sehen, während sie mit ihrem Essen spielte, was für einen Saiyajin äußerst ungewöhnlich war. Unter normalen Umständen konnte ein Saiyajin fast eine Woche ganz ohne Schlaf auskommen bevor er die ersten Zeichen von Erschöpfung zeigte. Ihre Kleidung schien auch lockerer geworden zu sein, doch vielleicht war das auch nur seine Einbildung.

„Du solltest zu Bett gehen", sagte Vegeta plötzlich, als er genug davon hatte, das Mädchen zu beobachten, und erschreckte sie offenbar, als ihr Blick von ihrem Teller hochzuckte. „Du siehst müde aus."

Sofort wurden Jennys Augen aufmerksam und sie schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nicht müde. Wirklich, bin ich nicht. Ich habe einfach keinen Hunger." Sie wand sich ein wenig unter Vegetas prüfenden Blick und senkte ihre Augen, als sie, ziemlich kleinlaut, sagte: „Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir nach dem Essen vielleicht etwas trainieren können. Es ist schon ein paar Tage her, seit wir das das letzte Mal gemacht haben."

Vegeta wusste genau, warum es so lange her war, seit sie zusammen trainiert hatten. Der Grund dafür war die Reaktion des Mädchens auf den Tod ihrer Großmutter gewesen. Sie hatte sich selbst im Gravitationsraum eingeschlossen und den Code ohne sein Wissen geändert. Daher war seine einzige Möglichkeit, sie aus dem Raum herauszubekommen, gewesen, den Gravitationsraum von außen auszuschalten, wenn er bemerkte, dass das Mädchen es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, eine Pause zu machen.

All diese Jahre hatte er es gehasst, wenn sein Weib diese Fernbedienung benutzt hatte, um ihn aus diesem Raum zu holen, doch nun war er ihr dankbar, dass sie sie gebaut hatte. Zumindest hatte er so etwas Kontrolle über das Training des Mädchens, obwohl er immer warten musste, bis sie zu schwach war, um sich zu wehren, um sie herauszuzerren. Dann würde er sie zu Bett packen oder sie zwingen etwas zu essen, doch in dem Augenblick, wenn er ihr den Rücken zukehrte oder selbst beschloss etwas zu schlafen, trainierte sie schon wieder.

Aber vielleicht hatte sie ihm nun, mit ihrer Bitte mit ihm zu trainieren, eine Möglichkeit geboten sicherzustellen, dass sie mehr als nur zwei oder drei Stunden in der Nacht schlief. Sie brauchte es, das war sicher, und vielleicht würde sie danach vernünftiger sein.

„In Ordnung", antwortete er schließlich. „Aber iss zuerst auf. Ich werde erst mit dir trainieren, wenn die Pizza von einem Teller verschwunden und in deinem Magen gelandet ist. Kein aber", unterbrach Vegeta schnell, als Jenny ihren Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, höchstwahrscheinlich um zu widersprechen. Er ignorierte den wütenden Blick, der auf ihn gerichtet war, und wandte sich wieder seinem eigenen Teller zu. „Iss."

* * *

Dieser Trainingskampf war wahrscheinlich der kürzeste Kampf, den Vegeta jemals gegen das Mädchen geführt hatte.

Nachdem sie, ziemlich widerwillig, das letzte Stück Pizza unter Vegetas herausforderndem Blick gegessen hatte, hatte er sie auf ihr Zimmer geschickt, damit sie sich ihre Trainingskleidung anziehen konnte, und hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie draußen mit dem Raum treffen würde, wenn er sich selbst umgezogen hatte. Er war nicht überrascht, wenn er sah, dass sie draußen bereits auf ihn wartete.

Jenny hatte sich schon verwandelt, mit ihrem rabenschwarzen Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden und in einem langärmligen dunkelblauen Gi gekleidet. Es fror draußen, besonders da keine Wolken am Nachthimmel standen, doch das Mädchen machte keine Anstalten, dass ihr kalt war. Doch Vegeta dachte, es wäre besser, wenn sie lieber früher als später in die Wärme des Gravitationsraumes traten, deshalb wies er mit seinem Kopf, dass sie ihm folgen sollte.

Ein paar Minuten lang stapften sie durch den Schnee bis sie eine Lichtung erreichten, die gerade groß genug für den Gravitationsraum war, mit genug Abstand zwischen dem Raum und ihrem Haus, damit es nicht beschädigt wurde, sollte der Raum explodieren. Vegeta zögerte einen Moment, in dem er einen kurzen Blick zu dem Mädchen warf und sah, dass sie die Lichtung einfach nur mit Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen anstarrte, bevor er die Kapsel aus seiner Tasche nahm, den Knopf drückte und sie zur Mitte der Lichtung warf. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später erschien seine, und offensichtlich seit kurzem auch die Zuflucht des Mädchens, aus dem Nichts.

Scheinbar ohne zu zögern, ging Jenny zu der Tür und tippte den Code ein. Vegeta musste schwer schlucken, als er die Nummernfolge sah – _1512765._ Der Geburtstag von seinem Sohn. Von all den Codes, die er versucht hatte, hatte er nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass das Mädchen den Geburtstag seines Sohns benutzen könnte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln schlüpfte er schnell hinter ihr in den Raum bevor die Tür sich vor seiner Nase schließen konnte, und ging zum Hauptkontrollpult um eine Schwerkraft von 300G einzugeben. Das sollte genügen.

Sofort spürte er das Gewicht, das versuchte ihn herunterzuziehen, doch eine kleine Energieerhöhung beseitigte das Problem. Das Ki des Mädchens war ebenfalls gestiegen, nachdem er die Gravitation aktiviert hatte, und blieb gerade unter dem Level stehen, in dem sie sich normalerweise in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte. Vegeta wandte sich ihr zu, verschränkte seine Arme vor seine Brust und blickte sie herausfordernd an. „Wie möchtest du beginnen?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken schlug Jenny vor: „Wie ist es mit ganzer Kraft von Anfang an?"

Vegeta hatte nichts anderes von ihr in ihrer momentanen Stimmung erwartet, doch das passte ihm ganz gut. „Wie du willst." Er wartete, bis sie sich verwandelt und ihr Ki bis zu ihrem Limit erhöht hatte, bevor er seine eigene Energie sammelte und sich mit einem lauten Brüllen selbst in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte, doch er hörte nicht beim ersten Level aus, wie er es normalerweise tat, wenn sie _die ganze Kraft_ benutzten. Blitze umgaben seinen Körper, als der Aufstieg in den zweiten Level beendet war.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er das überraschte Weiten ihrer Augen sah, und zögerte nicht dabei, einen Ki-Strahl auf sie zu schießen. Jenny sprang beiseite, gerade rechtzeitig um dem mächtigen Strahl auszuweichen, doch Vegeta war schon für seinen nächsten Angriff verschwunden. In dem Moment, in dem Jenny auf ihren Füßen landete, breitete sich ein stechender und qualvoller Schmerz von ihrem Bauch in ihren ganzen Körper aus, als Vegeta sie dort traf.

Jenny keuchte. Das war das einzige, was sie tun konnte, als plötzlich keine Luft mehr in ihren Lungen war und ihr Körper scheinbar in Flammen stand. Als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie mit ganzer Kraft kämpfen wollte, hätte sie nie geglaubt, dass Vegeta das tun würde. Sie fiel auf ihre Knie, ihren Bauch umklammernd, und hob schwach ihren Kopf. Vegeta schaute auf sie herunter und für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte sie, sie hätte ein mitfühlendes Flimmern in seinen Augen gesehen.

„Du hast geschummelt…", murmelte sie anschuldigend, als ihre Energie sie verließ. Sie kämpfte gegen die Dunkelheit, die sie überwältigen wollte. Sie wollte nicht schlafen! Doch das war ein Kampf, den sie nicht gewinnen konnte. Sie verließ den Super Saiyajin Level und dann ebenfalls ihre Saiyajinform. Sofort hob sich die Schwere, die begann, sie zu ersticken. Das Licht im Gravitationsraum wurde schummrig und plötzlich war alles dunkel.

Vegeta ging langsam zurück von dem Kontrollpult, nachdem er die Gravitation ausgeschaltet hatte, zu dem Mädchen, das nun mit dem Gesicht nach unten zum Boden lag und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Er konnte nicht über den Blick in ihren Augen hinwegkommen, kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Sie hatte Angst gehabt. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich Panik bekommen, wenn sie noch genug Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. Aber was hatte das verursacht? Woher kam diese Furcht?

Der Saiyajin bückte sich, um sie vorsichtig hochzunehmen, überrascht, wie leicht sie war, und warf sie ebenso sorgsam über seine Schulter. Nachdem er den Gravitationsraum verlassen hatte, tat er ihn zurück in seine Kapsel und kehrte dann zum Haus zurück. Nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten waren vergangen, seit sie es verlassen hatten.

Vegeta schaltete nicht einmal das Licht an, als er durch das kleine Haus zum Zimmer des Mädchens ging. Er war noch nicht dort drinnen gewesen, doch bemerkte sofort, dass es nicht so aussah, wie das Zimmer des Mädchens in der Capsule Corporation. Es erinnerte ihn mehr an sein Zimmer. In der Dunkelheit konnte er erkennen, dass es keinen persönlichen Schnickschnack gab, keine Stofftiere, nur die Möbel, ihre Bücher und ihr Computer. Sonst nichts.

„Was ist los mit dir?", murmelte Vegeta leise, als er sie auf ihr Bett legte. Innerhalb von ein paar Tagen, vielleicht sogar noch weniger, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, dass ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten bereits wenige Stunden nach dem Tod der alten Frau begonnen hatte, hatte sich das Mädchen von Grund auf verändert. Das konnte keine Trauer sein. Die Quelle ihrer Probleme musste tiefer liegen.

Vegeta zog das Oberteil ihres Gis über ihren Kopf und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er den schmerzhaften dunklen Erguss sah, der sich auf ihrem Bauch ausbreitete. Seine Finger wanderten fachmännisch über ihren Bauch und ihre Brust, um nach weiteren Verletzungen zu fühlen, wobei er bemerkte, dass er mit seiner früheren Annahme Recht hatte, als er jede einzelne Rippe sehen konnte – das Mädchen hatte Gewicht verloren. Er war vorsichtig gewesen, seine Kraft ein wenig zurückzunehmen, da er sie nur bewusstlos schlagen wollte, doch man konnte nie wissen, ob er nicht aus Versehen noch mehr Schaden angerichtet hatte. Er war immerhin im zweiten Level gewesen.

Sobald er zufrieden war, dass der Erguss wirklich die einzige Verletzung an ihrem Körper war, nahm er das Top, dass sie nachts trug, vom Bett und zog es über ihren Kopf. Danach zog er ihr die Schuhe aus und wechselte die Hose ihres Gis gegen ihre Pyjamahose aus. Zuletzt deckte er sie mit ihrer Bettdecke zu, die ganze Zeit in Gedanken versunken.

* * *

Es war später in dieser Nacht, etwa zwei Uhr morgens, als Vegeta etwas im Zimmer neben seinem hörte. Er war zuerst ein wenig verwirrt, von solchen leisen Geräuschen geweckt zu werden, da er endlich eingeschlafen war, nachdem er lange wach gelegen hatte. Als er seine Sinne weitete, spürte er, dass das Ki des Mädchens flackerte.

Ein Stirnrunzeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er aufstand, nur in seinen schwarzen Boxer Shorts gekleidet, sein Zimmer verließ und den kurzen Weg den Flur entlang bis er vor dem Zimmer des Mädchens stand und seine Hand auf dem Türgriff ruhte. Er zögerte. Jetzt, nur von dem Holz der Tür von getrennt, konnte er die Geräusche deutlicher hören. Sie wimmerte in ihrem Schlaf…

… und weinte?

Seine Hand fiel von dem Türgriff, als ob er sich verbrannt hatte, und er trat einen Schritt zurück. Es war etwas anderes gewesen, als sie sich auf ihn geworfen und in seine Brust geweint hatte, nachdem sie die Leiche ihrer Großmutter entdeckt hatte. Aber das, dort hineingehen und sie trösten, war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Er konnte das nicht. Dafür war er nicht geschaffen. Er war ein Krieger. Krieger taten so etwas nicht.

Ein weiterer Schritt zurück. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen, während er versuchte dieses schwere Gefühl, das dabei in seinem Bauch entstand, zu ignorieren, obwohl er es nicht für das erkennen wollte, was es war. Er wollte, dass das Mädchen stark wurde. Er würde sie nicht verhätscheln. Sie musste lernen, mit den guten und schlechten Dingen umzugehen, die das Leben ihr in den Weg stellte. Sie brauchte ihn dafür nicht.

„Verlass mich nicht, Dad! Ich brauche dich!"

Vegeta lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als er sie ausrufen hörte, ihre Stimme mit so viel Furcht und Verzweiflung gefüllt. Er wandte sich langsam wieder der Tür zu, sein Gesicht blass und seine Hände zitterten ein wenig, als Erinnerungen von vor ein paar Jahren sich an die Oberfläche kämpften. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diese Worte von ihr hörte, doch beide Male waren sie mit der gleichen Intensität geäußert worden. Es gab nur einen kleinen Unterschied. _Dad_. Und er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass sie nicht nach Kakarotto, sondern nach ihm gerufen hatte. Irgendwie füllte ihn das mit einer merkwürdigen Wärme, doch gleichzeitig zog sich seine Kehle schmerzhaft zusammen und seine Instinkte rieten ihm, zu fliehen.

Doch er bewegte sich immer noch nicht fort. Stattdessen trat er wieder näher an die Tür ran, ergriff den Türgriff und drückte ihn herunter. Die Tür öffnete sich. Das Zimmer war in Dunkelheit gehüllt, doch er konnte trotzdem die kleine Form des Mädchens auf dem Bett ausmachen, was ihn kurz aber stark daran erinnerte, dass sie immer noch ein Kind war. Sie drehte und warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere, von links nach rechts; ihre Decke fesselte sie beinahe. Noch immer weinte sie. Noch immer murmelte sie Dinge. Noch immer bat sie ihn zu bleiben.

Ein kleiner Ki-Ball erschien in seiner linken Handfläche und erhellte das Zimmer in einem schummrigen Licht, gerade genug um besser sehen zu können, und er trat langsam an das Bett heran. Seine Füße machten keine Geräusche auf dem weichen Teppich. Der Ki-Ball begann in der Luft zu schweben und stoppte kurz unter der Decke, damit Vegeta beide Hände frei hatte. Zögerlich streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihren Arm, um sie wach zu schütteln und sie von diesem Albtraum zu befreien.

Doch in dem Augenblick, als er sie berührte, flogen Jennys Augen plötzlich auf und sie blickte ihn mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis der benommene Blick in ihren Augen verschwunden war und sie sich völlig ihrer Umgebung nach diesem Albtraum bewusst war. „V-Vegeta?", fragte sie schläfrig, als sie sich aufsetzte und ihre Augen rieb. Sie zog ihre Hand erschrocken zurück, als sie mit Entsetzen bemerkte, dass ihre Augen feucht waren. Ihre Kleidung war ebenfalls schweißnass und die Decke hatte sich wie eine Schlange um sie gewickelt, bereit sie zu erwürgen.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum", erklärte er kurz, als Antwort zu ihrer ungestellten Frage. „Einen schlimmen. Möchtest du trockene Kleidung?"

Auf ihr stilles Nicken hin, ging Vegeta zu ihrem Schrank und öffnete die Türen, auf der Suche nach etwas, das wie ein Pyjama aussah. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, während denen keiner etwas sagte, bis er ein neues Top und eine frische Hose fand. Der Blick des Mädchens war gesenkt und ihre Wangen leuchteten ein wenig rot, was nicht von dem Albtraum kam. Sie nahm die Kleidung ohne ein weiteres Wort und zog sich um ohne einmal aufzuschauen, obwohl sie ein wenig zusammenzuckte, als sie ihre Arme über ihren Kopf hob, als der Erguss sie an seine Anwesenheit erinnerte. „Danke", murmelte sie leise, als die alten Klamotten auf dem Boden lagen.

„Geh wieder schlafen", sagte Vegeta zu ihr. „Du brauchst ihn."

Jenny schaute schließlich auf und wieder sah er die Angst und Panik in ihren Augen, die er schon bemerkt hatte, als sie nach ihrem Training das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Plötzlich traf es Vegeta wie der Schlag. Das war es also. Das Mädchen hatte Angst davor zu schlafen, sie hatte Angst vor den Albträumen. Wie lange hatte sie sie schon? Er hatte vorher nie etwas bemerkt, nicht einmal während der Klassenfahrt, als sie sich ein Zimmer geteilt hatten. Also musste es nach dem Tod der alten Frau angefangen haben. Das erklärte auch, warum sie Tag und Nacht trainiert hatte. Sie hatte versucht, wach zu bleiben, zumindest lange genug bis sie so erschöpft war, dass die Albträume sie nachts nicht heimsuchten.

Plötzlich machte alles Sinn.

Er musste mit ihr darüber sprechen, oder zumindest etwas tun, aber erst musste sie schlafen.

„Ich werde dich wecken, wenn du noch mehr Albträume hast."

Jenny starrte ihn an, ihre Augen vor Überraschung weit, als sie das hörte. „H-heißt das, d-du bleibst hier?"

Vegeta nickte und setzte sich in einen Sessel in der Ecke des Zimmers, neben dem Fenster. „Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen."

Er beobachtete, wie Jenny sich wieder hinlegte und die Decke zu ihrem Kinn hochzog. Vegeta winkte mit seiner Hand und der Ki-Ball verschwand wieder, was sie beide in völliger Dunkelheit zurückließ. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche in diesem Zimmer, als er versuchte, sich etwas zu entspannen. Jenny lag noch ein paar Minuten wach bis er den gleichmäßigen Atem von jemandem hörte, der schlief. Erst dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. In den zehn Jahren, die er sie kannte, war das das zweite Mal gewesen, dass sie ihn _Dad_ genannt hatte.

Unerwartet, ungewollt, flackerte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

* * *

Der folgende Morgen dämmerte hell, als die grelle Sonne durch das Fenster in Jennys Zimmer schien, von der weißen Schneedecke draußen reflektiert. Vegetas Augenlider flatterten auf, und er blickte sich zuerst ein wenig desorientiert in dem Zimmer um, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass sie umgezogen waren und er die Nacht im Zimmer des Mädchens verbracht hatte. Ein flüchtiger Blick zur Uhr an der Wand sagte ihm, dass er viel länger geschlafen hatte als sonst, da es schon fast neun Uhr morgens war. Dann hatte er aber allerdings in den vergangenen Nächten, und vor allem in der letzten Nacht, als er auf das Mädchen aufgepasst hatte, nicht viel Schlaf bekommen.

Seine Augen wanderten von der Uhr zu dem schlafenden Kind in dem Bett, dessen Rücken ihm zugekehrt war. Sie schlief friedlich, fest in ihre Decke eingewickelt, als ob nichts ihren Schlaf stören könnte. Er konnte ihren tiefen Atem und den gelegentlichen Seufzer hören. Es fiel im irgendwie schwer zu glauben, dass seine Gegenwart in ihrem Zimmer der Grund dafür sein sollte.

Ein leises Schnauben störte die Stille und Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wenn ihm jemand vor fünfzehn Jahren erzählt hätte, dass er die Nacht in einem Zimmer verbringen und auf ein Mädchen aufpassen würde, um sicherzugehen, dass sie keine Albträume hatte, hätte er wahrscheinlich denjenigen getötet, der diesen Unsinn verbreitete. Er, Vegeta, der Prinz aller Saiyajins, sorgte sich um ein Mädchen, das noch nicht einmal von seinem Blut war, und auch noch das Kind eines drittklassigen Saiyajins und ein Halbblut? Was für eine Schande!

Und doch, nun, da er es getan hatte, bereute er es nicht.

Zumindest in ihrem Unterbewusstsein sah das Mädchen ihn als ihren Vater an. Vegetas Gefühle dazu waren noch etwas gemischt, aber bis er wusste, was genau er von dieser Entwicklung halten sollte, würde er sie wie normal behandeln, ihr Vormund sein, jemand sein, dem sie vollständig vertrauen konnte. Und er würde bei ihr bleiben, solange sie es wollte. Er würde ihren Albtraum nicht wahr werden lassen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken erhob Vegeta sich aus dem Sessel und verließ leise das Zimmer. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch schlafen würde, doch er wollte für diesen Tag fertig sein und etwas Frühstück auf dem Tisch stehen haben, falls sie vor dem Mittag aufwachte, was er ehrlich gesagt bezweifelte. Das Mädchen musste immerhin viel Schlaf nachholen.

Frisch geduscht und angezogen, sein Magen befriedigt, befand Vegeta sich nicht einmal eine Stunde später wieder im Zimmer des Mädchens. Während sie noch immer wie ein Stein schlief, hatte sie sich im Schlaf gedreht, als er fort gewesen war, und lag jetzt mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster und Sessel. Er konnte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, als ihr Gesicht von der Sonne gestreichelt wurde, die ihn geweckt hatte.

Früher als erwartete wachte sie auf und öffnete langsam ihre Augen, wobei sie ein paar Mal gegen die Sonne blinzeln musste. Ihre Augen reibend setzte sie sich auf und gähnte laut, bevor sie sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte. Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, als sie Vegeta neugierig beäugte. „Vegeta? Was machst du hier?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich würde bleiben", sagte er bloß zu ihr. „Um dich zu wecken, falls du noch einen Albtraum haben solltest."

„Oh, jaah, richtig…", murmelte Jenny, als sie plötzlich dachte, dass ihre Bettdecke wirklich interessant war. Sie war so dumm! Was würde Vegeta jetzt über sie denken! Oh, sie hoffte, dass sie nicht im Schlaf gesprochen hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er herausfand, worum es in ihren Albträumen ging. Das wäre wirklich peinlich. Aber Vegeta verhielt sich nicht anders als sonst auch, außer vielleicht der Sache, dass er bei ihr geblieben war, aber vielleicht dachte er ja, dass es bloß ein gewöhnlicher Albtraum gewesen war.

„Frühstück steht in der Küche", hörte sie ihn sagen und schaute auf um zu sehen, dass er schon fast aus dem Zimmer heraus war. „Ich erwarte dich draußen, sobald du dich fertig gemacht und gefrühstückt hast."

Jenny schaute ihm nach, als er ging, und folgte seinem Ki mit ihren Sinnen bis er draußen anhielt. Sein Ki stieg ein wenig an und Jenny spürte, wie er sich in einer bestimmten Art bewegte. Er übte offensichtlich Kata, höchstwahrscheinlich zum Aufwärmen für die Trainingsstunde, die folgen würde, sobald sie draußen zu ihm stieß.

Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, doch sobald sie sich bewegte um aufzustehen, schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Bauch und sie erinnerte sich an den Erguss, den Vegeta ihr während ihres kleinen _Trainingskampfs_ am vergangenen Abend zugefügt hatte. Vor ihrem Spiegel zog Jenny ihr Top aus um sich ihren Bauch genau anzuschauen. Dort war ein dunkelpurpurner Fleck, etwa so groß wie die Faust eines Mannes. Leicht zusammenzuckend, fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über den Flecken, in der Hoffnung, dass Vegeta sie heute nicht zu hart drannehmen würde.

Genauso wie Vegeta es versprochen hatte, fand sie etwas Müsli und Brot auf dem Küchentisch. Sie wollte sich gerade eine Schale mit Müsli füllen, als sie etwas neben dem Glas und der Kanne mit dem Saft liegen sah. Neugierig nahm sie die kleine grüne Bohne auf und ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie sie in ihrem Mund warf und schluckte. Sofort verschwand der Schmerz in ihrem Bauch und als sie ihren Sweater hochzog, war der Erguss verschwunden.

Nun mit neuem Schwung verschlang Jenny erst die große Schale Müsli und dann einen Stapel Sandwichs, die sie mit einer ganzen Kanne Orangensaft herunterwusch. Irgendwie, nach einer durchschlafenen Nacht und einer vollen Mahlzeit, fühlte Jenny sich wesentlich besser als in den letzten Tagen und das zeigte sich.

Vegeta bemerkte es sofort, als Jenny nach draußen trat. Ein Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen und ihr Gesicht sah nicht mehr so blass aus wie zuvor. Die dunklen Augenringe waren ebenfalls fast verschwunden. Einige dieser Veränderungen konnte man der Senzu zuschreiben, die er ihr dagelassen hatte, aber sicherlich nicht alles. „Endlich", grinste er, als Jenny auf ihn zukam.

Ein verlegenes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und ihre Hand flog zu ihrem Hinterkopf, als sie murmelte: „'tschuldigung…"

„Wie auch immer", grummelte Vegeta, nun ganz ernst. „Komm her." Jenny gehorchte, schaute ihn neugierig an, und kam neben ihm zum stehen. „Nun, was siehst du?"

Sein Körper war dem Haus in der Lichtung zugewandt. Jenny schaute es an und schielte ein wenig, als sie versuchte etwas zu sehen, das er sehen könnte. Mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete sie: „Nichts Besonderes… Nur unser Haus."

„Genau", stimmte Vegeta zu. „Du siehst _unser_ Haus. Nicht mein Haus und nicht dein Haus. Das Haus gehört _uns._"

Jennys blaue Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Schluss von dem, was Vegeta sagen wollte, endlich verstand.

„Deine Großmutter ist fort…" Jenny wand sich ein wenig, als Vegeta das sagte. „Ich bin jetzt dein einziger Vormund. Und nein, du bist keine Last. Ich weiß, du hast Angst, dass ich dich verlassen könnte. Ich weiß, dass deine Albträume davon handeln. Ich weiß, dass diese Furcht berechtigt ist. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich vor drei Jahren fast einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich weiß, dass das nicht mehr geschehen wird."

Vegeta wandte seinen Blick von dem Haus vor sich hab und schaute stattdessen das Mädchen an seiner Seite an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, ihre Lippen zitterten ein wenig, doch sie weigerte sich, vor ihm zu weinen. Um ihr die Verlegenheit sie weinen zu sehen zu ersparen, schaute er wieder zu dem Haus.

„Als ich das erste Mal dein Potential gesehen hatte, hatte ich mir geschworen, dass du unter meine Führung zum stärksten Krieger in diesem Universum werden würdest. Ich habe diesen Schwur nicht vergessen und ich werde es auch nicht, bis ich ihn erfüllt habe. Oder bis du mich Leid bist." Er hörte sie schmunzeln, doch seine Augen verließen nicht das Haus, da er noch nicht fertig war. „Aber damit das funktioniert, brauchen wir ein paar neue Regeln. Wir werden wie immer trainieren und du wirst weiter lernen. Du wirst dich nicht im Gravitationsraum einschließen. Du wirst essen und schlafen um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Du wirst eine Pause machen, wenn du erschöpft bist, und du wirst es mir sagen, wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst oder wenn dich etwas stört. Du musst mir vertrauen. Ich muss dir vertrauen können."

„Ich vertraue dir", murmelte sie, und fügte dann, mit einer stärkeren Stimme hinzu: „Und du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich-ich akzeptiere deine Regeln, wenn du meine akzeptierst."

„Die da wären?", fragte er sie, als er sie nun endlich wieder anschaute.

„Du wirst mich nie verlassen", sagte Jenny streng zu ihm. „Du wirst mir weiter alles beibringen, was ich noch nicht kann. Du wirst mir mehr über die Saiyajins beibringen, nicht nur über das Kämpfen, sondern auch über ihre Kultur und ihr Leben. Ich muss wissen, wo ich herkomme." Ein leises Grinsen zog an ihren Lippen, als sie sagte: „Wir werden uns die Hausarbeit teilen. Und ich möchte gegen dich kämpfen, wirklich gegen dich kämpfen, wenn du mich für stark genug hältst…. Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mein volles Potential erreicht habe."

Vegeta dachte einen Augenblick lang darüber nach bevor er schließlich nickte. „Diese Bedingungen sind akzeptabel. Ich stimme zu."

Jenny lächelte ihn an. Ihre Großmutter war tot, doch das Leben ging weiter. Sie hatte das vor drei Jahren lernen müssen, dass das Leben grausam sein konnte, doch immer noch lebenswert war, solange man es mit jemandem teilte.

Vegeta hatte versprochen, dass er sie niemals verlassen würde und er hielt seine Versprechen immer. Eine riesige Last verschwand von ihren Schultern.

Das Leben würde von jetzt an besser werden.


	42. Teil III: Weihnachtszeit

**A/N: So, das neue Kapitel ist fertig, da dachte ich mir, ich kann das doch gleich hochladen… gg Ist zwar von der Thematik her etwa einen Monat zu spät, aber dafür war gestern (laut diesem Fic) Jennys und Gotens Geburtstag – sie wären nach der aktuellen Zeitrechnung 24 geworden. ;)**

**Ich weiß auch, dass das Kapitel nicht sonderlich spannend ist, aber das ist mehr ein notwendiges Füllkapitel, was die Ereignisse in den nächsten Kapiteln einleiten wird.**

**Und nun viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel!**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 41: Weihnachtszeit**

„Bitteschön, Liebes." Die ältere Ladenbesitzerin von _Kioko's_ lächelte Jenny an, als sie die Tüte mit den Lebensmitteln über die Theke reichte. Jenny erwiderte das Lächeln, und, nachdem sie das lose Geld wieder in ihre Jeanstasche gesteckt hatte, nahm die Tüte von der Frau. „Bist du sicher, dass du das alles nach Hause tragen kannst? Du und dein Vater, ihr lebt ziemlich weit draußen in den Wäldern, in der Nähe von der Küste, oder?"

Sich nicht die Mühe machend, die ältere Frau, die sich als Kioko vorgestellt hatte, als Jenny in den Laden gekommen war, zu korrigieren, dass der Mann, bei dem sie lebte, nur ihr Stiefvater war – es war ja eh erst ein paar Tage her, seit sie in die Wälder in der Nähe des Dorfes gezogen waren, daher konnten sie noch nicht alles wissen – schüttelte Jenny sanft ihren Kopf. „Keine Angst. Wenn es zu schwer wird, mache ich einfach eine Pause. Ehrlich", versicherte sie ihr mit einem Lächeln, als die ältere Verkäuferin sie mit einem unglaubwürdigen Blick äugte. „Es ist nicht so weit draußen, wirklich… Ich schaff das schon…"

„Wenn du das sagst", erwiderte die Frau mit einem Seufzer und einem Kopfschütteln. „Vielleicht sollte dein Vater nächstes Mal mitkommen und dir helfen."

Jenny nickte, obwohl sie wusste, dass Vegeta höchstwahrscheinlich nie mitkommen würde um Lebensmitteleinkäufe zu erledigen. Als sie darüber gesprochen hatten, wie sie ihre Hausarbeiten aufteilten, hatte er nur zugestimmt, etwas im Haus zu machen – Jenny nahm an, damit dann niemand sehen konnte, wie er die _Arbeit eines Weibs_ erledigte. „Vielleicht…", gab sie zu, schon bereit zu gehen, doch die Frau rief sie plötzlich zurück.

„Warte", sagte Kioko und reichte einen riesigen Schokoriegel über die Theke. „Falls du auf dem Weg nach Hause Hunger bekommst."

Jenny warf ihr ein breites Grinsen zu, als sie den Schokoriegel nahm und in ihre Jackentasche steckte. „Danke!"

„Gern geschehen", antwortete sie und erwiderte das Grinsen. „Und fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Jenny erstarrte fast in der Tür und schaute mit weiten Augen zurück zu der Frau. „Fröhliche Weihnachten", murmelte sie überrascht und verließ eilig das Geschäft. Sobald sie wieder auf der Straße war, atmete sie einmal tief und zitternd durch.

Weihnachten.

Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass heute Heiligabend war. Obwohl die Dekorationen an den Häusern und das geschäftige Treiben in den Straßen dieses relativ ruhigen Dorfes ihr es hätte sagen sollen. Nun, sie _hatte_ gewusst, dass Weihnachten vor der Tür stand, doch es war nie richtig eingesunken, dass es schon _so_ nahe war.

Das Grinsen war ganz verschwunden, als sie mit einem gedankenversunkenen und etwas bedrückten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht durch die Straßen stapfte. Jenny ging es in den letzten Tagen immer besser – es war wirklich ein Wunder, was ein paar gute Mahlzeiten und durchgeschlafene Nächte bewirken konnten. Sie hatte noch den gelegentlichen Albtraum, aber nach Vegetas Versprechen, dass er sie nicht verlassen würde, konnte sie sich ihnen stellen und es war leichter, mit ihnen umzugehen.

Doch trotzdem, besonders jetzt, vermisste sie noch immer ihre Großmutter. Um ehrlich zu sein, vermisste sie in Zeiten wie diesen ihre ganze Familie, mehr als jemals zuvor. Es war schwer, die glücklichen Familien in diesem Dorf zu sehen, Familien die während Buus kurzer Terrorherrschaft unbeschadet davon gekommen waren. Es erinnerte sie zu sehr daran, was sie hätte haben können, wäre Buu niemals auf der Erde erschienen, hätte sie niemals versucht…

_Nein!_

Sie wollte da nicht hin, nicht schon wieder. Es war vorbei, es war geschehen und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, um es zu ändern. Sie wusste es! Sie hatte es akzeptiert! Und sie arbeitete hart daran, einer anderen Welt das gleiche Schicksal zu ersparen.

Ein müder Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen, als sie die Tüte in ihren Armen neu griff um es bequemer zu machen sie zu tragen. Viele von den Passanten warfen ihr neugierige Blicke zu und fingen an zu flüstern – die Neuigkeiten, dass sie und Vegeta, zwei Fremde, in ein Kapselhaus in die Wälder gezogen waren, schien sich wie ein Lauffeuer in diesem Dorf verbreitet zu haben – doch Jenny bemerkte sie kaum, zu sehr in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Erst als ein Schatten ihren Weg kreuzte, auf der Straße, die aus dem Dorf hinaus in den Wald hinein führte, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Mit der niedrig stehenden Sonne war der Schatten riesig, doch die Person neben ihr war es nicht, wie Jenny bemerkte, als sie sich umschaute um die Quelle des Schatten zu finden.

Es war ein Mädchen, vielleicht ein, zwei Zentimeter kleiner als sie, mit schulterlangen kastanienbraunen Haaren. Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen funkelten und sie hatte ein nettes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Doch Jenny wurde sofort wachsam. Ihre Erfahrungen mit anderen Kindern waren nicht die besten; die Kinder aus ihrer Klasse hatten oft so einen Blick aufgesetzt, bevor sie angefangen hatten, sie zu ärgern, und das zeigte sich. Ihr ganzer Körper verspannte sich, ihre Zunge bereit sich mit Worten zu verteidigen, als sie einen leichten Schritt von dem Mädchen zurücktrat. „Was willst du?", fragte Jenny knapp.

Zu Jennys großer Überraschung zuckte das Mädchen bloß mit den Schultern. „Jeder im Dorf spricht über diese neue Familie, die in die Wälder gezogen ist. Ich war nur neugierig…"

„O… okay…", stotterte Jenny, einen kurzen Moment aus der Fassung gebracht, doch die erlangte sie schnell wieder. „Nun da du mich gesehen hast, darf ich? Ich würde gerne nach Hause gehen." Ohne darauf zu warten, dass das andere Mädchen antwortet, drehte Jenny sich weg und fing wieder an zu gehen, dieses Mal schneller. Vielleicht könnte sie fliegen, sobald sie in den Wäldern war, damit sie schneller zu Hause war. Oder sich zumindest verwandeln, weil Kioko Recht hatte. Diese Tüte war schwer.

„Warte!", rief das andere Mädchen plötzlich, ein paar Sekunden nachdem Jenny sie einfach stehen gelassen hatte, und lief dem blonden Mädchen nach. „Es tut mir Leid! Das kam ganz falsch raus!" Jenny hielt erst wieder an, als das Mädchen vor ihr stand, ein wenig außer Atem. Ihre Hände ruhten auf ihren Knien, als sie tief durchatmete. „Es… Es tut mir Leid… Ich meinte das nicht so… Ich wollte nur… ach egal… Ich bin übrigens Mailin… Meinem Grandpa gehört eine Schule ein paar Meilen nördlich von diesem Dorf. Ich gehe normalerweise dorthin, es ist ein Internat musst du wissen, aber wegen der Weihnachtsferien haben wir einen Ausflug in das Dorf gemacht. Diese Ausflüge finden normalerweise immer nur alle paar Wochen statt und es tut mir Leid, ich rede und rede schon wieder… Also, wie ist dein Name?"

Es war ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mädchens – Mailin – und ihr Kopf war leicht nach rechts geneigt. Jenny fühlte ein Lächeln an ihren Lippen ziehen und erlaubte ein kleines auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin Jenny."

Das Grinsen auf Mailins Gesicht weitete sich nur noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Nun dann, Jenny… Ich hoffe, ich seh dich mal wieder, wenn ich wieder im Dorf bin. Aber ich muss jetzt los. Grandpa und Damian suchen wahrscheinlich schon nach mir…" Das Mädchen winkte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wegrannte. Doch bevor sie um eine Ecke ging, schaute sie noch einmal über ihre Schulter und rief: „Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Ganz von selbst hob Jennys Hand sich in die Luft, aber das andere Mädchen war schon um die Ecke herum. Jenny war von dieser Begegnung noch immer ein wenig überrascht, doch auf ihrem Weg nach Hause spielte ein fröhliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

* * *

„Ich bin zu Hause!", rief Jenny, als sie durch die Tür trat und sie wieder hinter sich schloss. Sie weitete ihre Sinne, als sie durch den Flur an dem Wohnzimmer vorbei zur Küche lief. Doch gerade als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbei war, stolperte sie schon wieder zurück und starrte mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen hinein – sogar die Tüte mit den Einkäufen fiel fast zu Boden. „Was… was ist das?"

„Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich", entgegnete Vegeta trocken, als er von der Ecke des Zimmers zurücktrat und sich dem Mädchen zuwandte. „Es ist ein Baum."

„Das kann ich sehen", quiekte sie fast, noch immer geschockt. Dort, in der Ecke des Zimmers, stand ein großer Weihnachtsbaum, noch nicht geschmückt, aber es standen Kartons vor dem Baum, die sie erkannte, aus der Zeit, in der sie ihrer Großmutter geholfen hatte, sie an Weihnachten nach unten zu tragen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du einen Baum gekauft hast!"

„Ich habe den Baum nicht gekauft. Ich habe ihn im Wald gefunden", sagte er bloß zu ihr. Er warf noch einen weiteren Blick zum Baum und nickte zustimmend, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass er wirklich gerade stand, und ging an Jenny vorbei. „Nun, ich glaube, du weißt, was du jetzt zu tun hast. Ich gehe trainieren."

Sobald Jenny alleine in dem Zimmer war, stellte sie die Tüte mit den Einkäufen auf einen Stuhl und ging zu dem Baum hinüber, um ihn sich von allen möglichen Winkeln anzuschauen. Sie konnte es wirklich nicht glauben. Erst vor einer Stunde hatte sie sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnert, dass schon Weihnachten war, und nun hatte Vegeta in ihrem Wohnzimmer einen Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt. Sie trat näher an den Baum heran und atmete tief ein, während sie ihre Augen schloss. Der Baum roch nach Wald, nach Erde und nach seinem eigenen Duft. Nach Weihnachten, nach Wärme und gemütlichen Abenden vor dem Baum.

Das Lächeln, das schon auf ihrem Gesicht gewesen war, als sie nach Hause gegangen war, weitete sich. Irgendwie fühlte sie, dass dieses Weihnachten viel besser werden würde, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und sie wusste auch schon, wie sie Vegeta dafür danken sollte.

* * *

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Son Goku sich in seinem und ChiChis Bett drehte und im Schlaf seinen Arm um seine Frau legen wollte. Doch die Hand landete auf einem leeren und kalten Fleck, und das weckte Goku von seinem Schlummer, als er benommen seine Augen öffnete und auf die leere Stelle neben sich blickte. „Chi?", murmelte er verschlafen und setzte sich auf, während er seine Augen rieb.

Seine Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer, doch seine Frau war nirgends zu sehen. Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen, wobei er sofort ihre Energie unten spürte, im Wohnzimmer. Er warf seine Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf, und trottete, leise gähnend, nach unten. Es war ganz dunkel auf der Treppe und im Flur, doch es kam ein sanftes Glühen durch die Tür, die zum Wohnzimmer führte. Goku hielt vor dem Zimmer an und blickte durch die Lücke zwischen der Tür und dem Rahmen. Dort sah er sie, auf der Couch vor dem beleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum, den sie alle am Tag zuvor geschmückt hatten, sitzen.

Goku drückte leise die Tür auf und trat in den Raum; seine Füße machten keine Geräusche auf dem weichen Teppich. ChiChi bemerkte nicht, wie er um die Couch herumging, und schaute erst auf, als er sich hinsetzte und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Ein finsterer Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als der den gedankenversunkenen auf ihrem und die Tränen in ihren Augen sah. „Chi?", fragte er sanft. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts", antwortete ChiChi schnell und wischte sich die unvergossenen Tränen mit ihrem Handrücken fort. Sie mied Gokus Augen und schaute stattdessen zurück zum Baum. „Er ist wunderschön, nicht?"

„Das ist er", stimmte Goku zu, als er einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte und sie näher an sich heranzog, damit ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte. Er hörte sie leise seufzen. „Wir und die Kinder, wir haben gute Arbeit geleistet…"

„Nicht wir alle."

Wenn sein Gehör nicht so empfindlich wäre, wie es war, hätte er es nicht einmal gehört, doch Goku hielt sie jetzt nur noch fester. Wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, würde er zugeben, dass es ihn auch am Nachmittag gestört hatte. Wenn eine Familie den Weihnachtsbaum schmückte, sollte es die ganze Familie sein, doch einer von ihnen fehlte, hatte schon die letzten beiden Weihnachtsfeste gefehlt, doch irgendwie tat es dieses Jahr sogar noch mehr weh. Eine weitere Person, Bulmas Mutter, war zu ihnen ins Jenseits gestoßen, und nun waren es nur noch Jenny und Vegeta da unten. „Es geht ihr schon gut", sagte er zu ChiChi, mit mehr Überzeugung in seiner Stimme, als er wirklich fühlte.

„Wie willst du das wissen?", entgegnete sie, ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Ich mag Vegeta nicht und ich vertraue ihm nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie wirklich erziehen kann, aber solange Bulmas Mutter noch dort unten gewesen war, hatte ich mir nicht allzu große Sorgen gemacht…" Goku hörte, wie sie tief und zitternd einatmete, bevor sie schließlich murmelte: „Ich sollte bei ihr da unten sein…"

„Oh ChiChi…", seufzte Goku. Wie oft hatte er das gleiche gedacht, wie oft hatte er sich vorgeworfen, dass er, wenn er nach Cell nur zurückgekommen wäre, nun bei ihr hätte sein können und sie und wahrscheinlich die Jungs großziehen könnte? Er war ihr Vater, daher war es seine Verantwortung, seine Aufgabe seine Tochter großzuziehen. Er kannte sie kaum, und doch liebte er sie, bedingungslos, wie nur Eltern ihre Kinder lieben konnten. Alles hätte anders sein können, doch das war es nicht und es gab nur eine Person, der man die Schuld geben konnte.

„Ich wusste, dass ich sterben würde, Goku", sagte ChiChi plötzlich und setzte sich wieder auf, als sie Goku nun endlich anschaute. Sie sah den ungläubigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht und biss sich auf die ihre Unterlippe. Sie hatte es ihm nie erzählt. Warum, das wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie immer auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, doch er war nie gekommen. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst gehabt, dass er ihr die Schuld geben würde, erst recht nach Buu. Doch nun glaubte sie, dass jetzt endlich der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen war, dass er von ihren Vorahnungen vor der Geburt erfuhr. „Ich wusste es, Goku. Ich hatte Träume, Visionen davon, dass es geschehen würde. Und ich hatte nichts getan. Ich hatte keine Senzus zu Hause. Ich hätte jemanden bitten können, welche mitzubringen, als es angefangen hatte, oder, oder ich hätte jemanden bitten können, Dende zu holen. Aber das habe ich nicht und ich weiß nicht, warum ich es nicht getan habe. Ich meine, ich wusste es…"

Tränen liefen inzwischen frei an ihrem Gesicht herunter. Goku legte seine beiden Arme um sie und zog sie gegen seine Brust, wo er sie weinen ließ. Zu sagen, dass er von dieser Offenbarung überrascht war, war eine Untertreibung, doch er konnte nicht böse auf sie sein. Goku könnte nie böse auf sie sein. „Es ist okay, Chi", murmelte er in ihr Haar. „Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld."

Das tat er wirklich nicht. Er würde etwas Zeit brauchen um das zu verarbeiten, und dann wahrscheinlich einen Kampf mit jemandem, der an seine Kraft herankam, doch wieder gab es nur eine Person, der man die Schuld dafür geben konnte, für all das. Goku schloss seine Augen und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Es war Zeit, ehrlich mit seiner Frau zu sein.

Goku gab ihr noch ein paar Minuten um sich zu sammeln. Erst als sie nicht mehr zitterte und schluchzte, zog er sie sanft auf Armlänge von sich fort und schaute sie mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. „ChiChi", begann er zögerlich. „Es… Es gibt da etwas, das ich dir sagen muss… etwas, was du wissen musst… Glaub mir, nichts davon ist deine Schuld."

Und so erzählte er es ihr, alles. Von der Prophezeiung, dem Ritual und allem anderen, was der Kaioushin ihm und Gohan erzählt hatte. Er erzählte ihr von Gohans Gespräch mit Vegeta, davon, dass Vegeta besorgt geklungen hatte, und dann von ihrem Besuch beim Kaioushin. Er erzählte ihr von seiner Entscheidung, ihr nichts zu sagen, weil er sie nicht sorgen wollte, doch dass sie es jetzt, nachdem sie ehrlich zu ihm gewesen war, verdiente, mit der gleichen Ehrlichkeit behandelt zu werden. „Wenn du also jemandem die Schuld für all das geben willst, gebe sie dem Kaioushin. Er hielt es vor uns Geheim und er hat das Ritual versaut", sagte Goku schließlich, sobald er mit seiner Geschichte fertig war.

ChiChi senkte ihren Blick und erschien einen Augenblick lang bedächtig, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder hob und ihn leicht schüttelte. „Nein, nicht dem Kaioushin… Babidi… Babidi hat alles zerstört. Wenn er das Ritual nicht unterbrochen hätte, hätte der Kaioushin es beenden können. Dann… Dann wäre Jenny in einer anderen Dimension groß geworden… Doch sie hätte dort eine Familie gehabt, eine Familie, die sie liebte, und sie wäre nicht alleine gewesen… Die Schlacht gegen Buu wäre ohne ihren Einfluss anders verlaufen und alle hätten überlebt."

„Aber wir wären noch immer von unserem kleinen Mädchen getrennt gewesen…"

Dieses Mal war es ChiChi, die die Initiative ergriff und ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Ehemanns schlang und ihn an sich heranzog. „Vielleicht", flüsterte sie. „Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie glücklich gewesen wäre. Und irgendwann hätten wir sie gefunden. Und dann wären wir eine echte Familie gewesen."

Goku schaute über ChiChis Schulter zu dem funkelnden Weihnachtsbaum und erlaubte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Ich glaube", begann er langsam, „dass sie jetzt auch glücklich ist. Du hast sie bei dem Turnier gesehen… Glaub mir, es gab einen Grund dafür, warum ich so eifersüchtig auf Vegeta war. Ich habe sie nur ein paar Stunden beobachtet, aber ich habe gesehen, dass Jenny ihn einfach anhimmelt und, glaube es oder nicht, ich denke, er sorgt sich um sie. Er blieb nach Buu und er blieb jetzt. Er hätte das nicht getan, wenn er sich nicht um sie sorgen würde. Ich… ich sage nicht, dass ich nicht mein bestes versuchen werde, um ihr Vater zu sein, wenn wir uns endlich wiedersehen, oder dass ich Vegeta nicht darum bekämpfen werde, aber im Moment glaube ich, dass er genug ist, um sie glücklich zu machen…"

ChiChi antwortete nicht, aber sie kuschelte sich an ihn heran und ruhte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust, während er mit ihrem Haar spielte. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Sie brauchten es nicht. Alles was gesagt werden musste, war gesagt worden. Nun konnten sie beide nur noch hoffen, dass Goku mit seiner Annahme nicht falsch lag, dass Jenny wirklich glücklich war.

Erst als ChiChi das Gähnen nicht länger unterdrücken konnte, stieß Goku sie sanft an. „Ich glaube, wir sollten zurück zu Bett gehen… Ich wette, Goten wird bei Sonnenaufgang auf sein und uns alle wecken, damit wir die Geschenke öffnen können…"

„Du hast Recht", murmelte ChiChi, als Goku sie aufnahm, noch immer an seine Brust geschmiegt. Sie schlief schon fast.

Er trug sie hoch, vorsichtig sie nicht zu stören, und legte sie sanft auf ihr Bett, bevor er neben ihr unter die Decke kroch. Nachdem er die Decke hochgezogen und seine Arme um ChiChi gewickelt hatte, so wie er es schon vorgehabt hatte, als er aufgewacht war, murmelte ChiChi verschlafen: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Goku…"

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", antwortete Goku bloß, aber ChiChi war schon eingeschlafen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Chi", flüsterte er in ihr Haar, wohl in dem Wissen, dass sie ihn nicht hören würde. „Es könnte nie deine Schuld sein."

* * *

Als Vegeta am folgenden Morgen aufstand und sich auf sein Vor-Frühstück-Training vorbereitete, hatte er nicht die Überraschung erwartet, die er finden würde, nachdem er in den Gravitationsraum getreten war. Dort lag nämlich auf dem Hauptkontrollpult ein Umschlag. Da seine Neugier gewann, nahm er ihn in die Hand und drehte ihn um. Auf der Rückseite stand sein Name, in Jennys Handschrift. Ein paar Augenblicke lang konnte Vegeta ihn nur anstarren und es war ein ausdrucksloser Blick auf seinem Gesicht, als er ihn schließlich öffnete.

Eine Notiz mit ein paar persönlichen Worten für ihn fiel heraus.

_Danke für den Baum, Vegeta_, stand dort. _Und für alles andere, was du für mich getan hast. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es wieder gutmachen kann, aber ich hoffe, dass dieses kleine Geschenk einen kleinen Teil meiner Schuld zurückzahlt. Fröhliche Weihnachten._

Das andere in dem Umschlag war ein Foto.

Es war ein trauriges Lächeln auf Vegetas Gesicht, als er das Foto zurück in den Umschlag steckte, zusammen mit der Notiz, und ihn sicher im Hinterzimmer des GR verstaute, wo die Gravitation ihm nichts anhaben konnte.

* * *

Die Sonne stand bereits höher am Horizont und schien gnadenlos in Jennys Zimmer, direkt in ihr Gesicht und ärgerte sie, bis sie aufwachte. Ihre Augenlider flatterten zu und sie stöhnte, als sie sich umdrehte und ihr Gesicht in ihrer dicken Decke begrub. Es war noch zu früh… Aber nachdem sie in der vergangenen Nacht so lange wach gewesen war, wollte sie jetzt länger, viel länger, schlafen. Doch unglücklicherweise wollte die Sonne sie nicht schlafen lassen, und nun, da sie eh schon wach war, konnte sie genauso gut aufstehen. Leise fluchend schwang sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante, griff nach ihrer Kleidung auf dem Fußboden und stapfte ins Badezimmer.

Ihre Haare waren noch immer feucht, zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, als sie aus dem Bad herauskam und direkt in die Küche ging. Der Position seines Kis nach zu urteilen war Vegeta höchstwahrscheinlich im Gravitationsraum, so wie sie es geplant hatte. Er musste ihre kleine Überraschung inzwischen gefunden haben.

Sie konnte das Grinsen nicht von ihrem Gesicht fernhalten, als sie an ihre kleine Mitternachtsmission dachte. Es war nicht leicht für sie gewesen, aber sie war für eine kleine Sache in die Westliche Hauptstadt zurückgekehrt.

Vor ein paar Jahren, vor Buu, hatte sie es geschafft, einen süßen Schnappschuss von Bulma und Vegeta zu machen, als sie sich in der Küche geküsst hatten; Bulma lehnte an der Küchentheke mit einem halbgemachten Stapel Sandwichs hinter sich. Sie hatten höchstwahrscheinlich gedacht, dass sie alleine waren, und so hatte Jenny es geschafft, sich anzuschleichen. Danach hatte sie es in ihrem Zimmer versteckt, da sie es Bulma zu ihrem Geburtstag schenken wollte, doch dann hatte Buu alles zerstört und Jenny hatte nie die Chance bekommen, Bulma das Foto zu geben.

Und nun hatte sie beschlossen, dass es das perfekte Geschenk für Vegeta war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er irgendetwas hatte, was ihn an Bulma erinnerte, daran erinnerte, was sie gehabt hatten, doch jetzt hatte er zumindest eine kleine Sache. Selbst wenn es nicht viel war.

Jenny machte sich eine große Schale Müsli, die sie schnell verschlang, bevor sie sich schon auf den Weg nach draußen zu Vegeta zu ihrer frühen Trainingsstunde machte. Doch genauso wie am Tag zuvor, hielt sie urplötzlich an, als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbeiging. Der Weihnachtsbaum war erleuchtet und glühte in seiner ganzen Pracht, mit all dem Weihnachtsschmuck, den sie benutzt hatte, um den Baum zu schmücken.

Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund dafür, dass sie innehielt. Unter dem Baum sah sie mehrere Sachen, doch sie wollte ihren Augen zuerst nicht trauen. Erst als sie näher herantrat und sich vor dem Baum hinkniete, traute sie ihnen. Sie streckte ihre Hände aus und berührte vorsichtig den braunen Stab, den ihre Großmutter ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, Gohans Nyobo, den sie in der Capsule Corporation gelassen hatte.

Doch da war noch mehr.

In einem großen Karton fand sie ihre Lieblingsbücher, zusammen mit mehreren Bildern, die sie in ihrem Zimmer stehen und hängen gehabt hatte, Bilder von ihren Brüdern, von ihrer ganzen Familie, der alten und neuen. Die Bücher reichten von Kinderbüchern, die Bulma ihnen vorgelesen hatte, zu Büchern, die sie sich schon selbst gekauft hatte. In einem anderen Karton, einem kleineren, war anderer Krimskrams. Plüschtiere, Porzellanfiguren und alte Spielsachen, die sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Der letzte Karton enthielt Kleidung; Kleider, Röcke und schicke T-Shirts und Blusen.

Jenny hatte ihren ganzen Kram in der Capsule Corporation gelassen, als sie die Westliche Hauptstadt verlassen hatten. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause nicht brauchen würde, dass sie zu beschäftigt damit wäre zu trainieren, um irgendetwas anderes zu machen, doch nun bemerkte sie endlich, wie sehr sie sie vermisst hatte.

Es war ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich all ihre Sachen anschaute. Sie fragte sich, wann Vegeta zur Westlichen Hauptstadt geflogen war, um sie zu holen. Das musste Folter für ihn gewesen sein. Ein leises Schmunzeln entkam ihren Lippen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Vegeta in ihrem alten Zimmer stand, Schränke durchwühlte und sich umschaute, während er all die Habseligkeiten sammelte, bei denen er dachte, dass sie ihr wichtig waren, wobei er die ganze Zeit fluchte, dass er nicht das fand, wonach er suchte.

Sie kannte Vegeta, sie wusste, dass er normalerweise nicht der Typ war, der so etwas tat. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, seine Gefühle zu zeigen, oder wie sehr er sich sorgte, aber das ließ sie das, was er getan hatte, noch mehr schätzen.

Das jetzt glückliche Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht weitete sich, als die den Nyobo ergriff und hinaus rannte. Es war Zeit für Training, doch es störte sie überhaupt nicht. Es mochte Weihnachten sein, aber es war das beste Weihnachtfest, das sie seit einer langen Zeit gehabt hatte.


	43. Teil III: Das Angebot

**A/N: Puh, endlich ein neues Kapitel! Ha es leider nicht geschafft, es in einem Durchgang zu übersetzen, aber so kommt es immerhin an einem Sonntag raus! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 42: Das Angebot**

„Steh auf!"

Jenny stöhnte in ihre Kissen, als sie trotzig ihre Decke über ihren Kopf zog. Sie öffnete ein Auge ein wenig und warf einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster, wobei sie bemerkte, dass die Sonne noch nicht einmal über die Baumspitzen gestiegen war. „Will nich'", murmelte sie, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, die Tatsache, dass Vegeta über ihrem Bett lauerte, zu verdrängen und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. „Zu früh…"

„Unsinn!", hörte sie Vegeta blaffen und sofort danach fühlte sie ihn an ihrer Decke ziehen. Erst ziemlich sanft, doch je mehr Widerstand sie leistete, umso mehr Kraft benutzte er, sodass langsam aber sicher ein Zerrkrieg aufkam, den Jenny schnell verlor. Die Decke, die sie so fest in ihren Fäusten gehalten hatte, flog fort und landete in einem Haufen auf dem Boden. Jenny lag noch zusammengerollt in ihrem Bett, Augen fest zugekniffen und umklammerte fest das Kissen, als ob ihr Leben davon abhing. „Komm in den Gravitationsraum, wenn du fertig bist und etwas gefrühstückt hast. Du hast zwanzig Minuten."

Jenny wartete bis Vegeta nicht nur ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, sondern auch das Haus und auf dem Weg zu ihrem Trainingsplatz war, um aufzustehen. Das hatte sie ein paar Minuten gekostet, aber das war ihr egal, als sie ihren frisch gewaschenen Gi aus ihrem Schrank nahm und im Bad verschwand. Sie war noch immer müde und wollte nichts mehr, als wieder zurück unter ihre Bettdecke zu kriechen und weiterzuschlafen, am liebsten bis Mittag, genauso wie in den letzten paar Wochen.

Seufzend zog Jenny sich aus und trat unter die kalte Dusche, in der Hoffnung, dass das eisige Wasser seine Arbeit machen würde und sie aufweckte. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, wollte Jenny nicht, dass diese paar Wochen endeten. Als der Sommer gekommen war, hatten sie und Vegeta vereinbart, dass sie ein paar Wochen Sommerferien haben würde, damit sie eine Zeit lang so lange schlafen konnte wie sie wollte und mit dem Lernen pausieren konnte. Die einzige Verpflichtung war, dass sie noch immer für ein paar Stunden am Nachmittag oder am Abend mit ihm trainierte, doch das störte Jenny überhaupt nicht. Immerhin war sie eine Kriegerin, die immer danach strebte, besser, stärker und schneller zu werden. Im Training nachlässig zu werden war einfach außer Frage.

Doch ihre zwei Monate Pause waren nun vorbei und Vegeta war so gnadenlos wie eh und je, als er sie gerade nach Sonnenaufgang zum Training weckte, damit sie den gesamten Morgen nach dem Training für ihre Studien hatte. Dann, nach dem Mittag, würde sie ihren täglichen Arbeit im Haus nachkommen, bevor eine weitere Trainingssitzung mit Vegeta bis zum Abendessen stattfand.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung hatte Vegeta sich als ziemlich kompetenter Koch erwiesen, nachdem er erst einmal ein paar Anweisungen aus einem Kochbuch erhalten hatte. Jenny musste sich zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichten, nachdem sie ihm einmal gesagt hatte, dass seine Mahlzeiten viel leckerer waren als Bulmas jemals gewesen waren. Vegeta hatte es nicht geschafft, das selbstzufriedene Grinsen auf ihr Kompliment zu vertuschen und Jenny konnte sagen, dass, obwohl sie ihn nie damit ärgern würde, Vegeta angefangen hatte, am Kochen Spaß zu haben. Nun, vielleicht würde sie dieses Wissen irgendwann später als Erpressungsmaterial verwenden, aber erst einmal würde sie ihm den Spaß lassen.

Es war eine frierende und noch immer ziemlich grumpige Jenny, die ihr Frühstück in Rekordzeit inhalierte, damit sie für ihr Training nicht zu spät sein würde. Sie nahm an, dass sie an diesem Morgen, als sie sich widersetzt hatte, aufzustehen, schon etwas von Vegetas schlechter Laune hervorgerufen hatte, und sie hatte keine Lust darauf, seine Laune noch weiter zu verschlechtern. Nicht am ersten Tag nach den Ferien.

Jenny wusste allerdings in diesem Moment noch nicht, dass dieser Tag mehr als nur die einfache Rückkehr in ihre alte Routine kennzeichnen würde.

* * *

„Ich hau dann jetzt ab!", rief Jenny durch das Haus, als sie mit einem zerknitterten Zettel in der Hand die Küche verließ. „Brauchst du sonst noch etwas, was nicht auf der Liste steht?"

Sie waren gerade mit dem Mittag fertig – ein riesiger Stapel Truthahnsandwichs für jeden von ihnen – und da es Montag war, musste Jenny jetzt runter zum Dorf gehen um die Lebensmitteleinkäufe für die Woche zu erledigen. Vegeta hatte ihr eine ziemlich lange Liste mit Lebensmitteln gegeben, zu der sie vor ein paar Minuten noch ein paar Sachen hinzugefügt hatte. Während Vegeta, der nun der offizielle Koch in ihrem Haushalt war, für alles, was das Essen betrifft, zuständig war, hatte Jenny die Verantwortung für die anderen Sachen, die man in einem Haus braucht, übernommen.

Ein einfaches Grunzen kam vom Wohnzimmer, wo Vegeta gemütlich auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher lungerte, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen, bevor er sein Training fortsetzte. Jenny verstand dieses Geräusch als negative Antwort, was bedeutete, dass er nichts vergessen hatte, und rief: „Tschüß!", und war schon zur Tür hinaus bevor Vegeta sie hätte aufhalten können.

Der Tag war sonnig und ungewöhnlich warm geworden, besonders da es schon Anfang September war, und deshalb ließ Jenny sich Zeit auf dem Weg in das Städtchen. Wenn sie später merkte, dass ihr die Zeit davonlief, konnte sie sich immer noch verwandeln – sobald sie außer Sichtweite der Stadt und sich ganz sicher war, dass auch niemand sie beobachtete – und nach Hause rennen oder fliegen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal und solange keiner sie beobachtete, machte es Vegeta nichts aus. Eine der ersten Regeln in ihrem Abkommen war, dass sie niemals, und keinen Umständen, enthüllen sollten, dass sie keine normalen Menschen waren. Jenny verstand sehr gut warum und hatte geschworen, dass sie sich niemals in der Öffentlichkeit verwandeln oder ihre Kräfte zeigen würde.

Die Leute auf der Straße grüßten sie freundlich, als sie zu Kiokos Laden ging. Nachdem die ältere Frau, die bereits jeden Montag auf sie wartete, die Neuigkeiten von ihrem guten Eindruck von dem neuen Mädchen verbreitet hatte, hatten die Dorfbewohner sofort angefangen, sie zu mögen. Sie alle dachten, dass, wenn Kioko sie mochte, sie nett sein musste. Sie kannte schon fast alle beim Namen und erwiderte die Begrüßungen mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Doch, immer wenn sie im Dorf war, erhoffte sie, einen flüchtigen Blick auf das andere Mädchen, Mailin, zu erhaschen, oder sie vielleicht sogar wieder zu treffen. Aber das letzte Mal, als sie sie gesehen hatte, war leider auch das einzige Mal gewesen, und bald wurden Jennys Hoffnung darauf, vielleicht etwas wie eine Freundin gefunden zu haben, zerstört.

Eine Klingel läutete über der Tür, als Jenny den Laden betrat. Normalerweise würde Kioko sofort aus dem Hinterraum oder hinter einem der Regale hervorkommen, um zu helfen, aber heute war es irgendwie anders. Das gesamte Geschäft war ruhig und keiner kam heraus um sie zu begrüßen. Mit einem Schulterzucken dachte Jenny, dass Kioko vielleicht einfach nur beschäftigt war und gleich zu ihr kommen würde. Sie holte einen Einkaufswagen, nahm ihre Liste heraus und fing an, durch die Gänge zu schlendern und langsam den Einkaufswagen zu füllen. Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie an Kiokos gewöhnliche Reaktion zu dem vollen Wagen dachte, als sie für die Lebensmittel bezahlte. „Bist du sicher, dass ihr da draußen in den Wäldern nicht eine Armee versteckt, die gefüttert werden muss?", fragte sie immer mit einem Grinsen, welches Jenny immer erwiderte, um der älteren Frau zu versichern, dass es wirklich nur sie und Vegeta waren.

Jenny war fast unten auf ihrer Liste angelangt, als Kioko endlich aus dem Hinterzimmer herauskam, doch sie sah nervös aus. Sie wischte sich fahrig ihre Hände in ihrer Schürze ab und warf einen schnellen und besorgten Blick nach draußen. Jenny konzentrierte sich ein wenig, ein bisschen durch dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten von der normalerweise ruhigen und gesammelten Frau beunruhigt, und fand etwas in ihrem Ki, einen bitteren Geschmack, den sie nicht mochte – Furcht.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich hab warten lassen", entschuldigte Kioko sich sofort und lächelte Jenny and, doch das Mädchen konnte sehen, dass es gezwungen war.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln fragte Jenny: „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie wurde langsam besorgt, besonders als Kiokos Augen wieder zu dem großen Schaufenster wanderten.

„Natürlich", antwortete Kioko schnell, zu schnell für Jennys Geschmack. „Warum sollte es nicht sein?" Das gezwungene Lächeln weitete sich, doch das ganze Gesicht der Frau war angespannt. „Hast du alles gefunden, was du brauchst, Liebes?"

„Fast", antwortete Jenny abgelenkt und griff nach der nahesten Müslimarke, was der letzte Punkt auf ihrer Liste war. Wie gewöhnlich war der Einkaufswagen bis zum Rand gefüllt, aber dieses Mal neckte Kioko sie nicht mit der Menge an Essen, sondern tippte nur alle Preise ganz schnell in ihre Kasse ein. Jenny hatte vom ersten Mal gelernt und benutzte nun einen großen Karton, den man in eine Kapsel verwandeln konnte, um die Lebensmittel für den Weg nach Hause zu verstauen.

Nachdem Jenny den Karton, nun mit allen möglichen Arten von Essen und anderen Dingen gefüllt, in eine Kapsel verwandelt und Kioko bezahlt hatte, geschah eine weitere merkwürdige Sache. Anstatt noch ein bisschen länger mit ihr zu plaudern, scheuchte sie Jenny mehr oder weniger aus dem Laden und überraschte das Mädchen mit den Worten: „Du solltest dich beeilen, nach Hause zu kommen, Liebes." Wieder schaute die Frau die Straße hoch und runter, was Jenny das Gefühl gab, dass da mehr hinter Kiokos Verlangen sie loszuwerden war, als dass sie einfach zu beschäftigt war.

Sich auf der Stelle umdrehend und ihre Hände auf die Hüfte stemmend, schaute Jenny die ältere Frau entschlossen an. „Kioko, was geht hier vor? Was ist los?" Plötzlich, zur gleichen Zeit als Jenny diese Frage gestellt hatte, fingen die Kirchenglocken an, durch das ganze Dorf zu läuten. Erschrocken wirbelte Jennys Kopf zu der Quelle des Lärms herum. Die Kirche befand sich direkt an der Grenze zum Wald. Doch es war nicht das reguläre Läuten der Glocke, das sie gewohnt war, wenn der Pastor zum Gottesdienst rief. Es war irgendwie unregelmäßiger, ohne klaren Rhythmus, und das jagte ihr einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.

Jenny war nicht die einzige, die davon beeinflusst wurde. Als ihre Augen herumwanderten, bemerkte sie, dass die anderen Leute merklich blass wurden. Türen und Fenster wurden geöffnet, und dann, von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, flohen die Bewohner von den Straßen und rannten alle in Richtung Wald. Jenny bemerkte kaum, als Kioko ihre Hand ergriff und sie mit sich zog. „Beeilung, Jenny!", sagte sie bloß.

Aber diese beiden Worte waren alles, was Jenny brauchte, um ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Mit einer überraschenden Kraft, besonders da sie nicht verwandelt war, zog sie ihre Hand frei, was Kioko dazu brachte anzuhalten und sie anzuschauen. Während die anderen Dorfbewohner an ihnen vorbeirannten, starrte Jenny sie bloß mit einem herausfordernden Schimmer in ihren Augen an. „Was ist los?", schrie sie über das laute Läuten der Kirchenglocken. „Was bedeutet das?" Ihre Hand zeigte zur Kirche.

Die ältere Frau seufzte und Jenny konnte eindeutig sehen, dass sie lieber mit den anderen fliehen würde anstatt hier auf der anderen Seite der Straße gegenüber von ihrem Laden zu stehen. Doch Jenny würde sich keinen Millimeter bewegen, bis Kioko ihr eine Erklärung geliefert hatte. Mit ihren Armen vor der Brust verschränkt, klopfte Jenny ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß und hob eine Augenbraue.

Das funktionierte offenbar, da Kioko einen weiteren Seufzer ausstieß und ihr schließlich eilig erzählte: „Nur ein paar Sekunden bevor du in meinen Laden gekommen bist, habe ich einen Anruf von einer Freundin erhalten, die in dem Dorf ein paar Meilen südlich lebt. Ich weiß nicht, ob du davon gehört hast, aber es wurde über eine Motorradgang gemurmelt, die Dörfer und Städte in dieser Region terrorisiert. Meine Freundin wollte mich vor denen warnen. Sie waren den ganzen Morgen dort gewesen, hatten in der Stadt randaliert, Häuser abgebrannt und so weiter. Schrecklich… Meine Freundin war gerade aus ihrem Versteck gekommen um zu sehen, wie sie das Dorf verließen… auf der Straße zu unserem Dorf. Der einzigen Straße… Darum hab ich unseren Bürgermeister angerufen – wir mussten etwas tun, um unsere Dorfbewohner zu schützen. Die Kirchenglocken werden als Warnsystem verwendet – wir haben uns das nach Buu ausgedacht – und wenn sie so läuten wie sie es jetzt tun, sollen wir uns alle im Wald verstecken. Verstehst du? Wir sind in Gefahr und wenn wir uns nicht verstecken, könnten wir verletzt, oder noch schlimmer, sogar getötet werden!"

Jennys Augen hatten sich während dieser Erklärung um einiges geweitet. In den letzten paar Monaten, seit sie hergezogen waren, hatte Jenny angefangen dieses Dorf und seine Einwohner sehr zu mögen. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass eine kleine Gruppe Möchtegernbösewichte all das innerhalb von wenigen Minuten zerstören konnten.

Doch gerade als sie das dachte, konnte sie ein weiteres Geräusch hören, in den kurzen Momenten, wenn die Kirchenglocken ruhig waren. Es war ein brüllendes Geräusch, was mit jedem vergehenden Augenblick lauter wurde. Ihre Augen wanderten die Straße hinunter und dort, in weiter Entfernung, konnte sie etwas sehen.

„Sie sind hier", murmelte Jenny.

Kioko, die inzwischen auch die brüllenden Motoren gehört hatte, folgte ihrem Blick und stieß hörbar ihren Atem aus. „Lauf!", schrie sie und griff wieder nach Jennys hand. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis die wenigen Leute, die noch auf der Straße waren, die schnell näherkommende Gefahr bemerkten. Niemals in ihrem Leben hatte Jenny gesehen, wie sich Panik so schnell verbreitete – nicht einmal während Buus Terrorherrschaft, doch da war sie ja auch noch mehr oder weniger mitten im Kampf gewesen und hatte nicht gesehen, wie der Majin Menschen angegriffen hatte. Männer und Frauen stürmten gleichermaßen an ihnen vorbei, schreien, rufend, weinend.

Es war ein wirklich erschreckender Anblick.

Doch Jenny bemerkte zwischen den panischen Leuten einen Mann, der extrem ruhig und gesammelt war, einfach in der Mitte der Straße stand und wartete. Er war ein großer Mann, sah Jenny, dünn, mit längerem grauem Haar mit einem Lederband zurückgebunden. Als Jenny ihn sah, hielt sie wieder urplötzlich an.

Kioko, durch den plötzlichen Stopp des Mädchens dazu gezwungen, herumzuwirbeln, hatte schon ihren Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, doch nur ein Wort wurde gemurmelt, als ihre Augen ebenfalls auf den Mann fielen. „Nein…" Inzwischen waren sie die einzigen, die noch übrig waren.

Jenny wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ich Herz fing an zu rasen, als die Biker stetig mit halsbrechender Geschwindigkeit näher kamen. Wenn der Mann, wer immer er auch war, sich nicht innerhalb der nächsten paar Sekunden von der Stelle bewegte, war er tot. Sie musste etwas tun, und doch…

_Niemals, unter keinen Umständen…_

Vegetas Worte schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch am Ende war es eine Entscheidung im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Jenny hörte kaum, wie Kioko ihr nachrief, als sie ihren Arm aus ihrem Griff zerrte und zurück zur Straße stürmte. Die bekannte Kraft rann durch sie hindurch, als sie sich verwandelte, und sie wusste, dass ihre Haare und Augen jetzt schwarz waren. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie die Biker, als sie sich auf den Mann warf und ihn und sich außer Gefahr schleuderte. Ein kurzes Gebet, dass hoffentlich dieses Mal die Konsequenzen von dieser Aktion nicht so schlimm sein würden wie das letzte Mal, als sie die gleiche Maßnahme, aber unter anderen Umständen, ergriffen hatte, huschte ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie trafen hart auf dem Boden auf und rollten ein paar Meter bis sie liegen blieben. Ein flüchtiger Blick zum überraschten Gesicht des Mannes und ein Check nach seinem Ki sagten ihr, dass er in Ordnung war. Mit einem entschlossenen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sprang Jenny auf und rannte zurück zur Mitte der Straße, ergriff ihren geschrumpften Nyobo und zog ihn aus seinem Halfter an ihrem Gürtel. Der Nyobo war nur ein wenig länger als ihre Hand breit war, aber das konnte sich schnell innerhalb von Sekunden ändern.

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, spreizte Jenny ihre Beine ein wenig und zeigte mit dem Stab auf den Rücken von einem der Biker, die glücklicherweise ein wenig langsamer geworden waren. „Nyobo, streck dich!", befahl sie und der Stab tat genau das. Ein Ende streckte sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und traf nicht einmal drei Sekunden später einen der Biker im Rücken, und warf ihn von seinem Motorrad. Sein Motorrad schlitterte noch ein paar Meter bis es liegen blieb. Überrascht von dieser plötzlichen Entwicklung, drehten die anderen ihre Motorräder herum und starrten das Mädchen, das den Niedergang ihres Kameraden zur Folge gehabt hatte, mit den gleichen erstaunten Blicken auf ihren Gesichtern an.

Jenny ließ den Nyobo jedoch einfach schrumpfen, bis er so lang war wie sie groß war, wirbelte ihn kurz in der Luft und ging mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht in eine Kampfhaltung.

* * *

Die Plastikflasche in Vegetas Hand wurde mit einem glucksenden Geräusch zerquetscht, das Wasser, das auf den Küchenboden tropfte, unbeachtet, als seine Augen mit unverhohlener Wut loderten. Zähnefletschend warf er die zerstörte Flasche in die Spüle, wo sie mit einem lauten Knall landete, und ballte seine Fäuste, als er aus der Küche schritt, das Haus verließ und sofort losflog.

Es war ein finsterer Blick auf seinem Gesicht, während er die ganze Zeit das Mädchen und ihre Dummheit verfluchte. Die Frage danach, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte, erhielt schnell eine sichere Antwort – sie hatte überhaupt nicht nachgedacht. Wie sonst konnte er erklären, dass sie sich mitten im Dorf, mit einem Haufen Zeugen um sich herum, verwandelt hatte?

Vegeta flog tief über dem Wald, vorsichtig, nicht gesehen zu werden. Das Mädchen mochte offenbart haben, dass sie mehr als nur ein einfacher Mensch war, aber das hatte nicht zu bedeuten, dass er das gleiche tun musste. Sie hätten höchstwahrscheinlich schon genug Ärger, ohne dass er da noch etwas dafür tat. „Dummes Gör", murmelte er noch einmal, nur sicherheitshalber. Gerade als es in ihrem neuen Zuhause richtig gemütlich wurde – ja, Vegeta mochte es sehr, dort zu leben – nachdem sie endlich eine Existenz zusammen aufgebaut hatten, könnten sie dazu gezwungen werden, wieder umzuziehen.

Er erreichte das Dorf nur ein paar Minuten später und landete in einem Baum, um sich außer Sichtweite zu verstecken, was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies. Der Rand des Walds war voll mit Leuten – Vegeta erkannte ein paar von ihnen von seinen wenigen Besuchen in dem Dorf und nahm an, dass es Einwohner waren. Sein Blick wanderte von der Masse zu der Hauptstraße des Dorfes, wo sich das Ki des Mädchens befand. Und wirklich, dort war sie, doch es überraschte ihn zu sehen, dass sie riesige Männer in schwarzem Leder bekämpfte. Ein paar Motorräder standen in der Nähe und weiter die Straße hinauf konnte er von ein paar Gebäuden Rauch aufsteigen sehen.

„Nun, zumindest gab es einen Grund für ihre Verwandlung", gab Vegeta widerwillig zu. Obwohl es kein besonders guter war. Er fragte sich in diesem Moment, wie oft er schon zu ihr gesagt hatte, sich aus den Angelegenheiten von den Menschen herauszuhalten, wenn sie Probleme mit anderen Menschen hatten. Dafür hatten sie ihre Polizeistreitkräfte. Wenn sie es nicht schafften, sich um ein paar lausige Verbrecher zu kümmern, war das ihre eigene Schuld.

Und doch konnte er nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass das Mädchen gut kämpfte, wenn man die Umstände betrachtete. Sie war natürlich viel stärker als diese Männer in ihrer Saiyajinform, doch sie benutzte keine Ki-Angriffe, sondern verließ sich ganz alleine auf ihre Fähigkeiten als Kampfkünstler und ihren Nyobo. Sie nahm es nicht mit allen gleichzeitig auf, sondern bekämpfte und schlug einen nach dem anderen – eine gute Strategie, damit sie nicht zu viel von ihrer außerordentlichen Kraft zeigte.

Sie war außerdem nicht alleine in dem Kampf – eine einzige Person kämpfte an ihrer Seite, ein großer Mann, mit grauem, zurückgebundenem Haar. Der Mann wusste was er tat. Für einen einfachen Menschen waren eine Angriffe überraschen schnell und präzise. Sein Ki zeigte auch Kraft, die er selten in einem Menschen sah, obwohl er nirgends auch nur in die Nähe von dem Ki-Level von Glatzi und Narbengesicht kam. Sie könnten ihn immer noch so einfach zerquetschen wie eine Fliege. In seiner linken Hand hielt der Mann eine Waffe – es war ein einfache Stück Holz, ein Ast, den er von einem Baum abgebrochen haben musste, doch er schwang es wie ein Schwert, und das auch noch fachgemäß, dachte Vegeta, obwohl sein eigenes Wissen über das Kämpfen mit Waffen ziemlich beschränkt war.

Als er sah, dass er sich in diesen Kampf nicht einmischen musste, lehnte Vegeta sich gegen den Baum zurück und verschränkte lässig seine Arme vor der Brust, während er die nächsten paar Minuten des Kampfes bis zu seinem Ende mit vagem Interessen beobachtete. Er versuchte schon, sich eine passende Strafe für die Dummheit des Görs auszudenken.

-

Jenny grinste, als der letzte Biker zu Boden ging, nachdem sie ihn mit dem Nyobo im Nacken getroffen hatte. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß beim Kämpfen gehabt. Nachdem sie Tag für Tag mit Vegeta trainierte, hatte sie fast vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, einen Kampf zu gewinnen. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass der Mann sie anschaute, ebenfalls mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er etwas Schweiß von seiner Stirn wischte.

Aber das nächste, was sie wahrnahm, war, in einer fast knochenbrechenden Umarmung zu versinken. Sobald sie gesehen hatte, dass der Kampf vorbei war, war Kioko aus ihrem Versteck hinter einem Auto hervorgeeilt und hatte ihre Arme um das Mädchen geworfen, um sie fest an ihre Brust zu ziehen. „Du dummes tapferes Mädchen!", schimpfte Kioko mit Tränen in den Augen. „Warum hast du das getan? Oh, aber danke, vielen Dank! Du hast uns alle gerettet!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das Mädchen für das, was sie getan hat, gelobt werden sollte."

Jenny verspannte sich merklich, als sie die Stimme hörte. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass ihre Taten nicht unbemerkt vorübergehen würden – seit sie hergezogen waren, schien Vegeta immer zu wissen, wenn es auch nur die kleinste Veränderung in ihrem Ki gab, und sich in ihre Saiyajinform zu verwandeln konnte sicherlich nicht als kleine Veränderung bezeichnet werden. Nachdem sie Kioko so sanft wie möglich von sich weggeschoben hatte, drehte sich Jenny zu ihrem offensichtlich wütenden Vormund um. „Hey Vegeta…"

„Gör", entgegnete Vegeta und trat vorwärts bis er direkt vor ihr stand. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich um und ging los.

Jenny nickte widerstandslos und verwandelte sich wieder in ihre normale, menschliche Form, irgendwie froh darüber, dass Vegeta ihr nicht vor all diesen Leuten die Leviten lesen würde, und wollte ihm gerade folgen, als Kioko plötzlich rief:

„Warten Sie!" Sie ging auf Jenny zu und legte eine beruhigende und unterstützende Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Sie hat nichts Verkehrtes getan! Sie hat sogar unser ganzes Dorf vor der sicheren Zerstörung gerettet. Es klingt fast so, als würden Sie sie dafür bestrafen."

„Ihre Taten heute waren leichtsinnig und gefährlich", sagte Vegeta bloß. „Eine Strafe ist die einzige natürliche Folge aus ihrem Verhalten. Gör, lass uns los…"

Aber Kioko entfernte ihre Hand nicht von Jennys Schulter. Stattdessen festigte sich ihr Griff nur. „Jenny scheint ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen zu sein, mit Kräften, von denen viele von uns nur träumen. Sie sollten sie nicht dafür bestrafen, dass sie diese Kräfte benutzt um Menschen zu helfen!"

Vegetas Körper verspannte sich, als ein warnendes Knurren seiner Kehle entkam. „Gör."

Jenny schüttelte die Hand der Frau hab und warf ihr ein entschuldigendes und dankbares Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich beeilte Vegeta zu folgen. Er hatte schon den ganzen Morgen schlechte Laune und sie konnte sehen, dass es all seiner Selbstbeherrschung bedurfte um nicht vor all diesen Leuten zu explodieren, also wollte sie ihn nicht noch weiter aufregen.

Doch wieder wurden sie aufgehalten bevor sie weit kommen konnten. Jedoch war es dieses Mal der Mann, mit dem sie zusammen gegen die Biker gekämpft hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, bitte. Bevor sie gehen, darf ich noch etwas sagen?"

Als Vegeta mit einem dunklen und ungeduldigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht anhielt, verschränkte er wieder seine Arme, in dem Versuch seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er starrte den Mann ein paar Sekunden an und studierte ihn, bevor er schließlich widerwillig nickte.

Der Mann stieß einen offensichtlich erleichterten Seufzer aus, bevor er die Entfernung zwischen ihnen durchschritt. „Erst einmal, ich werde Li genannt und wie Sie sicher gesehen haben, bin ich ein Kampfkünstler. Und da ich einer bin, konnte ich nicht anders, als Ihr Mädchen zu bemerken, als es an meiner Seite kämpfte. Wie Kioko schon gesagt hat, ist sie außergewöhnlich – weit besser und viel stärker als viele erwachsene Männer, die ich in meinem Leben getroffen habe. Und, bin ich korrekt in der Annahme, dass du während des Kampfes zurückgehalten hast?"

Jenny senkte ihren Blick und schlurfte nervös mit ihren Füßen, im gleichen Augenblick als sie fühlte, wie Vegeta sich neben ihr noch mehr verspannte. „Komm zur Sache", befahl er kurz.

Überhaupt nicht von Vegetas hartem Ton aus der Fassung gebracht, fuhr Li einfach fort: „Nun, was ich sagen wollte ist, dass Ihr Mädchen – Jenny, nicht wahr? – bereits eine bemerkenswerte Kriegerin ist, besonders für ihr junges Alter. Wie alt bis du? Zehn, elf?"

„Zehn", murmelte Jenny.

„Sehen Sie?", sagte Li; er klang erfreut. „Ich habe noch nicht einmal alles gesehen und kann schon sagen, dass sie einer der besten Kämpfer auf diesem Planeten ist. Aber", warf er plötzlich ein. „Es ließe sich noch manches verbessern, besonders bei der Arbeit mit deinem Stab, was übrigens ein ziemlich erstaunenswerter Stab ist. Ich nehme an, dass, während du einen exzellenten Trainer in den waffenlosen Kampfkünsten hast, du keine Anleitung erhalten hast, wie man einen Stab und vielleicht auch andere Waffen richtig und effizient nutzt."

„Ich mag keine Waffen", erklärte Vegeta. „Ich verlasse mich lieber auf meinen Körper als Waffe als auf irgendeinen Gegenstand, den ich leicht während eines Kampfes verlieren kann. Aber der Nyobo ist ein Andenken, zuerst an ihren Vater und dann ihren Bruder, deshalb habe ich nichts dagegen, dass sie ihn benutzt."

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich überrascht, aber ob das geschah, weil Vegeta nicht ihr echter Vater war oder etwas anderes, wusste Jenny nicht. „Warum erzählen sie uns das?", fragte sie, da sie ein wenig genervt davon war, von jemandem kritisiert zu werden, den sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte.

„Weil", sagte Li zu ihr, „ich mich in meinem Training als Kampfkünstler in Waffen, dem Kampfstab und verschiedenen Schwertern um genau zu sein, spezialisiert habe, und ich es mir danach zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht habe, Schüler anzunehmen, in denen ich Potential sehe, und ihnen alles beizubringen, was ich weiß." Er lächelte Jenny bloß an, ein nettes und lobendes Lächeln, dachte sie, als sie rot wurde. „Jenny, man muss kein Genie sein um das Potential in dir zu sehen. In nur ein paar Jahren könntest du selbst ein Meister der Waffen sein."

„Sie… mich… ich?", stotterte Jenny unverständlich und schaute zum Boden. Sie war verwirrt. Bedeutete das, dass dieser Fremde, Li, sie unterrichten wollte, wollte, dass sie seine Schülerin wurde? Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, wenn das wahr war. Wenn er es wirklich so meinte, hätte sie ein großes Problem. Es war verlockend, das war es wirklich, um etwas Neues zu lernen, doch sie musste gleichzeitig an Vegeta denken. Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach verlassen. Als sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf sein Gesicht warf, konnte sie sehen, dass es geschützt, ausdruckslos war, und das machte ihr wirklich Sorgen.

Als sie endlich ihren Blick hob um Li anzuschauen, fand sie den Mut zu fragen: „Sie möchten, dass ich ihre Schülerin werde?"

„Einer der Schüler an meiner Schule", korrigierte er sie sanft. „Es ist ein Internat ein paar Meilen nördlich von diesem Dorf."

Etwas regte sich in Jennys Erinnerung, als sie diese Beschreibung hörte, doch es waren zu viele verwirrende Gedanken und Fragen in ihrem Kopf, dass sie das schnell wieder vergaß.

„Du musst dich nicht jetzt entscheiden. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir die Schule zuerst zeige, bevor du das Angebot annimmst oder nicht? Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde es hassen, so eine vielversprechende Schülerin wie dich zu verlieren. Also, was sagst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Jenny, und schaute hilflos zu ihrem Vormund. Sein Gesicht verriet noch immer keines seine Gefühle und noch nicht einmal sein Ki konnte ihr etwas darüber sagen, was in ihm vorging. Es war irritierend, wirklich, und Jenny hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sie im Stich lassen. Sollte er ihr nicht sagen, was sie tun sollte, oder zumindest einen Rat geben? Egal wie viel sie bereits in ihrem Leben durchgemacht hatte, sie war doch immer noch nur ein zehn Jahre altes Mädchen. War das nicht seine Verantwortung als ihr Vormund? Und doch, hier war sie nun, dazu gezwungen eine Entscheidung zu fällen, die die Veränderung ihres ganzen Lebens zur Folge haben könnte.

Vielleicht war es nur Vegetas Vorstellung von einer passenden Strafe, sie so alleine zu lassen, dachte Jenny. Aber anstatt es als das, was es scheinbar war, zu akzeptieren, fühlte Jenny nur die Wut auf Vegeta in ihrem Körper wachsen. Diese Strafe war nicht fair! Sie wollte das nicht alleine entscheiden!

Und doch, am Ende, war es die Wut, die ihr half. Mehr um Vegeta zu trotzen als alles andere, als Rache dafür, dass er sie in so einem wichtigen Moment im Stich ließ, sagte Jenny zu Li: „Nun, ich nehme an, eine kleine Tour könnte nicht schaden."

„Sehr gut!", sagte Li lächelnd. „Ich werde dann alles vorbereiten. Möchtest du morgen vorbeikommen?"

Jenny wusste nicht, ob sie es sich eingebildet hatte oder nicht, aber sie dachte, sie hätte ein leichtes Flackern in Vegetas Ki gespürt. Doch als sie zu ihm hinüberschaute und sah, dass sich der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht überhaupt nicht verändert hatte, nickte sie: „Morgen wäre okay."

Noch immer lächelnd trat Li vorwärts und ergriff Jennys Hand um sie zu schütteln. „Ich werde jemanden schicken um dich und Mr…?" Hier schaute Li fragend zu Vegeta, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er noch immer nicht ihre Nachnamen kannte.

„Briefs", antwortete Vegeta kurz. „Vegeta Briefs."

Ein weiteres überrasches Flackern huschte über Lis Gesicht, doch war direkt nachdem es gekommen war wieder verschwunden. „Mr. Briefs", wiederholte er. „Okay, ich schicke jemanden um dich und Mr. Briefs, wenn er auch kommen möchte, morgen um eins am Marktplatz abzuholen. Und bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen, Jenny. Dass du morgen kommst bedeutet nicht, dass du zugestimmt hast, einer von meinen Schülern zu werden." Er ließ Jennys Hand los und wandte sich zu den Bikern, die in der Zwischenzeit von den anderen Dorfbewohnern gefesselt worden waren. Er grunzte zustimmend. „Die Polizei sollte bald kommen, also nehme ich an, es wäre besser, wenn ihr jetzt geht."

„Danke, Li. Bis morgen."

Ohne etwas zu sagen, tat Vegeta endlich das, was er schon die ganze Zeit machen wollte – sich umdrehen und wegzugehen. Er schaute nicht zurück, als er darauf vertraute, dass das Mädchen ihm folgte und sagte nicht ein Wort während ihres Wegs nach Hause. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Was er heimlich befürchtet hatte, war kurz davor, wahr zu werden. Wenn dem Mädchen die Schule gefiel, zweifelte er nicht daran, dass sie ihn verlassen würde. Sie war eine Kriegerin, ein Saiyajin, und es lag in ihrer Natur immer danach zu streben, eine bessere Kämpferin zu werden. Sie wäre eine Närrin, das Angebot abzulehnen. Aber was sollte er dann tun?

* * *

Als sie bei ihrem Zuhause ankamen, verschwand Vegeta sofort im Gravitationsraum, verschloss die Tür hinter sich und kam bis zu den frühen Morgenstunden nicht wieder heraus. Er spürte wie das Mädchen ein paar Mal kam und wieder ging, doch er reagierte nie auf ihre Gegenwart draußen. So sehr es höchstwahrscheinlich auch ihre Gefühle verletzte, so konnte er ihre Gegenwart in diesem Moment nicht ertragen. Er musste nachdenken.

Die meisten Trainingbots waren staub, aber Vegeta hatte eine Entscheidung gefällt, als er endlich zu Bett ging.


	44. Teil III: Li's Schule

**A/N: Endlich hab ich's geschafft das neue Kapitel fertig zu kriegen! Vielen Dank für die Reviews und viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 43: Li's Schule**

Jenny konnte sich an keinen Moment in ihrem Leben erinnern, an dem sie nervöser gewesen war als jetzt. Sie hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen, war jede Stunde oder so aufgewacht, nachdem sie endlich irgendwann nach Mitternacht eingeschlafen war. Aber es war nicht nur die Nervosität, die ihr ihre wertvolle Ruhe raubte. Schuldgefühle und Sorge waren zwei andere Emotionen, die sie noch plagten.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihre Entscheidung, diesen spontanen Entschluss, hauptsächlich nur gemacht, um Vegeta zu trotzen, bereuen sollte oder nicht. Denn so sehr sie es auch nicht zugeben wollte – es war wirklich eine einmalige Möglichkeit. Wie lange hatte sie sich schon gewünscht, ordentlich mit ihrem Nyobo kämpfen zu können? Seit sie den Stab von ihrer Großmutter zu ihrem achten Geburtstag bekommen hatte, wenn sie sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war. Und dann gab es auch noch die Chance, dass sie dazu noch lernen könnte, andere Waffen zu benutzen!

Der Saiyajin in ihre brüllte vor Vorfreude, nur durch den Gedanken daran ganz aufgeregt.

Und trotzdem war sie besorgt. Nicht darüber, was sie an dieser Schule erwarten würde, sondern darüber, was sie zurücklassen würde, oder besser, wen sie zurücklassen würde. Vegeta. Was würde er tun, wenn sie fort war? Vor drei Jahren hatte sie ihn angefleht, sie nicht zu verlassen, dass sie ihn brauchte. Sie hatte sogar das Raumschiff zerstört, ihre einzige Chance die anderen wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen, wie sie später herausgefunden hatte, nur um ihn bei sich zu behalten. Sie hatte ihm nur vor etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er bei ihr blieb, und nun erwog sie das zu tun, was sie ihn gebeten, nicht zu tun. Ihn zu verlassen.

Wieder spürte sie die Schuldgefühle an sich nagen, zusammen mit der Sorge. Vegeta war erst früh am Morgen wieder ins Haus zurückgekehrt, nachdem er die ganze Zeit im Gravitationsraum trainiert hatte, und war schon wieder verschwunden gewesen, als sie um etwa acht Uhr morgens aufgewacht war. Sie konnte danach nicht wieder einschlafen. Nur jetzt wusste sie nicht wo er war, da er sein Ki verbarg.

Es war ein paar Minuten nach zwölf, als sie das Haus verließ und die Vordertür hinter sich abschloss. Sie war fertig, in die Stadt aufzubrechen, und zögerte nur einen Augenblick um zu schauen, ob Vegeta auftauchte. Sie blickte sich um, suchte den Himmel ab und weitete ihre Sinne aus, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn spüren könnte. Aber nichts davon geschah.

Daher seufzte Jenny nur schweren Herzens und begann ihre Wanderung durch den Wald in die Stadt.

-

Ihre Augen schützend, als sie aus dem Wald heraus in die Sonne trat, blinzelte Jenny ein paar Mal und zog ihren Rucksack wieder weiter auf ihre Schulter, nachdem er etwas heruntergerutscht war, als sie der Straße zum Marktplatz folgte. Die Uhr an dem Turm vom Rathaus sagte ihr, dass es zehn vor eins war, daher hatte sie noch ein paar Minuten bevor ihre Begleitperson zu dieser Schule ankam.

Es führten Stufen zum Rathaus hinauf, die im Schatten lagen, deshalb setzte Jenny sich auf denen hin. Es war heute wieder viel zu warm, aber irgendwie hatte Jenny sich nicht getraut, etwas anderes als kurze Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt zu tragen. Sie hatte sogar kürzere Hosen und ein Top mit Spaghettiträgern anprobiert, doch als sie vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte, hatte sie gedacht, dass es irgendwie verkehrt aussah. Diese Klamotten waren nicht die richtigen um einen guten Eindruck zu machen.

Sofort nachdem sie das gedacht hatte, fühlte Jenny sich wieder schuldig. Dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich nur wieder, als sie an ihrer Kleidung herunterschaute, die, die sie angezogen hatten, nachdem sie die Verkehrtheit ihrer ersten Wahl bemerkt hatte. Warum dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach? Sie hatte hier ihr Leben, ihr neues Leben, und sie brauchte, konnte es nicht wieder verändern. Sie konnte Vegeta nicht einfach verlassen.

Es war nicht viel Verkehr auf dem Marktplatz, obwohl es ein Dienstag war, aber Jenny nahm an, dass die Hitze die Leute in die Häuser verjagt hatte. Außer ihr trieben sich nur ein paar Leute dort herum, Kinder, die wegen der Hitze gerade früher aus der Schule entlassen worden waren, und ein paar Erwachsene. Die meisten grüßten sie, als sie vorbeigingen, obwohl die Kinder Abstand hielten. Es war merkwürdig, dass sie zu Kindern in ihrem Alter keinen Anschluss finden konnte, aber keine Probleme hatte, sich mit Erwachsenen anzufreunden.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen, als sie zu dem blauen Himmel aufschaute. Es war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen, nichts um die gnadenlose Sonne davon abzuhalten, auf sie niederzubrennen. Es war nun nicht so, dass sie dieses brillante Wetter nicht mochte, aber ihr würde ein bisschen weniger Hitze nichts ausmachen. Sie wollte jetzt am liebsten ins Meer springen und das angenehm kühle Wasser genießen, genauso wie sie es so oft während des Sommers getan hatte. Hatte diese Schule vielleicht Zugang zum Meer oder vielleicht sogar einen See?

Jenny schüttelte bestimmt ihren Kopf. Diese ungebetenen Gedanken schafften es irgendwie immer wieder in ihren Kopf einzudringen. Sie hatte dem zugestimmt um Vegeta zu trotzen, doch ihre Wut war inzwischen verflogen. Es wäre jedoch unhöflich gewesen, heute nicht aufzutauchen, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie zu dieser Schule gehen wollte. Sie würde Li ihr alles zeigen lassen und danach höflich das Angebot ablehnen, damit sie zu ihrem und Vegetas Zuhause zurückkehren konnte.

Ja, so würde es machen. Während sie an diesem Morgen noch unsicher gewesen war, was sie tun sollte, hatte sie endlich eine Entscheidung gefällt. Egal wie verlockend es klang, zu lernen mit Waffen zu kämpfen, ihr Platz war an Vegetas Seite und sie würde ihn nicht verlassen.

Eine leichte Brise wehte über den Marktplatz. Sie war sanft, liebkoste ihr Gesicht, als sie ihre Augen schloss und die Kühle, die sie von der See mitbrachte, genoss. Es war so ruhig in der Stadt. Die Kinder waren nach Hause gegangen und die wenigen Erwachsenen störten die friedliche Stille nicht. Als sie auf den vergangenen Tag zurückschaute, zu dem heftigen Läuten der Kirchenglocken, den Schreien und den brüllenden Motorrädern, konnte Jenny mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie es so wie heute lieber mochte.

Doch dieser Frieden wurde zerstört, als sie die Geräusche eines Autos hörte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah, dass es direkt vor ihr anhielt. Es war ein älterer Jeep, mit vier Sitzplätzen, aber die Fahrerin war ihr nicht bekannt. Es war eine junge Frau, vielleicht um die dreißig, mit kurzgeschnittenen hellbraunen Haaren. War diese Frau vielleicht ihre Begleiterin?

Plötzlich zog sich ihr Inneres schmerzhaft zusammen und ihr Herz fing an schneller und schneller zu schlagen. Ein Schlag der Kirchenglocke sagte ihr, dass es ein Uhr war. Es war soweit. Nur… was zum Teufel machte sie hier eigentlich?

Jenny trocknete ihre plötzlich schweißnassen Hände in ihren Jeans, als sie von den Stufen aufstand, den Schatten verließ und uns Licht trat. In der Zwischenzeit war die Frau aus dem Auto ausgestiegen und ließ in diesem Moment ihre Augen herumwandern, da sie anscheinend nach jemandem suchte, bis sie das Mädchen erblickte. Es war ein nettes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, deshalb versuchte Jenny auch eins auf ihr Gesicht zu bringen. Es schien überzeugend zu sein, weil die junge Frau ganz ruhig blieb und sie mit funkelnden grünen Augen begrüßte.

"Hey!", sagte sie, als sie vor ihr stehen blieb. „Ich nehme an, du bist Jenny?"

„Das bin ich", antwortete sie, versuchend ruhiger zu klingen als sie war, und hoffte, dass nichts sie verraten würde, als sie die Hand der Frau schüttelte. In Wirklichkeit fühle sie sich alles andere als gut. Eine plötzliche Furcht hatte ihr Herz ergriffen, eine Furcht, die sie nicht erklären konnte, und Jenny erwischte sich dabei, wie sie sich wünschte, dass sie das nicht alleine durchstehen musste. Dass Vegeta bei ihr war.

Die Frau schien ihr die Lüge abzukaufen, oder zumindest ließ sie es nicht durchblicken, dass sie sie direkt durchschaut hatte. „Ich bin Larine, aber die meisten nennen mich einfach Lari. Li hat mich geschickt um dich und… mir wurde gesagt, dass jemand dich begleiten würde… ein Mr. Briefs?"

„Ich bin hier." Jenny stockte der Atem und sie wirbelte herum. Dort, nur ein paar Meter neben ihnen, stand Vegeta. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal kommen gespürt und konnte sein Ki immer noch nicht spüren. „Ich konnte nicht früher."

Seine Entschuldigung, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte, abwinkend, sagte Larine einfach: „Das macht nichts. Zumindest haben Sie es geschafft, bevor wir losgefahren sind. Aber nun, da Sie hier sind, sollen wir dann los? Wir haben eine etwas holprige Fahrt vor uns."

-

Es war wirklich eine holprige Fahrt. Im Gegensatz zu den Städten in dieser Region, war die Schule mit der Außenwelt nur durch einen Feldweg verbunden. Zumindest fuhren sie nicht durch zu viele Schlaglöcher, aber trotzdem dachte Jenny, dass sie das Fliegen immer vorziehen würde. Doch obwohl sie nicht schnell fahren konnten, dauerte die Fahrt nicht lange, da Jenny fünfzehn Minuten später schon ein paar Gebäude in der Ferne sehen konnte.

Diese Gebäude gehörten scheinbar alle zu einem großen Bauernhof, bemerkte sie, als sie fast da waren. Die meisten der Häuser waren entweder mit rotem Backstein oder Holz gebaut, genauso wie was sie für den Stall und die Scheune hielt. Auf einem Platz vor einem der Gebäude machten eine Gruppe von Kindern und Jugendlichen verschiedenen Alters ein paar Übungen mit einem Kampfstab. Der Saiyajin in Jenny stellte sich bereits vor, wie sie in deren Mitte stand und mit ihnen trainierte, doch sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell ab.

Larine parkte das Auto vor einem der kleineren Gebäude, einem zweistöckigen Haus mit roten Backsteinwänden und einem warmen braunen Dach. Inzwischen war das einzige, was Jenny machen wollte, abzuheben und nach Hause zu fliegen und zu vergessen, dass sie dem hier je zugestimmt hatte. Sie hätte sich gestern wirklich weigern sollen, vielleicht würde Vegeta dann mit ihr sprechen. Denn, seit er vor dem Rathaus angekommen war und seine Anwesenheit verkündet hatte, hatte er kein Wort gesagt. Nicht einmal, als Larine versucht hatte, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Sie hatte schnell aufgegeben und als sie dann angefangen hatte, Jenny auszuquetschen, hatte das Mädchen versucht ihre Antworten so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Es war ja nun nicht so, dass Jenny diese Frau nicht mochte; nein, Larine war wirklich nett, aber Jenny war einfach zu übel um mehr zu sagen. Sobald die Frau das mitbekommen hatte, hatte sie bloß gelächelt und zu Jenny gesagt, dass es okay wäre, nervös zu sein, und dass sie sich nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühlen sollte. Von diesem Moment an, hatte sie angefangen, ihren Gästen etwas über die Schule zu erzählen.

Li hatte die Schule vor etwa fünfunddreißig Jahren gegründet, zusammen mit seiner Frau, Mailin, und ein paar Jahre später war ihre Tochter, Larine, geboren worden. Er war in der Vergangenheit viel gereist, doch als er sich in eine hübsche junge Frau in diesem Dorf verliebt hatte, hatte er beschlossen, sich hier niederzulassen. Es war viel harte Arbeit, aber sie schafften es schließlich, diese Schule zu eröffnen. Zuerst gab es nur eine handvoll Schüler, doch als die Jahre vergingen, fand Li immer mehr Kinder und Jugendliche, die er für vielversprechend genug hielt um sie zu unterrichten. Er stellte mehr Lehrer ein, um ihm zu helfen, sowohl mit den Kampfkünsten als auch mit dem normalen Unterricht, und er musste die Schule mit weiteren Gebäuden vergrößern. Derzeit wurden etwa fünfzig Schüler in dem Gebrauch verschiedenster Waffen unterrichtet. Unglücklicherweise war seine Frau vor dreizehn Jahren gestorben, daher konnte sie nicht sehen, was aus diesem Ort geworden war.

„Kommst du?" Vegetas Stimme zerrte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie schaute erschrocken auf. Jenny hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Larine und Vegeta schon aus dem Auto ausgestiegen waren, und nun auf sie warteten. Schnell nickend, noch überrascht, dass Vegeta mit ihr gesprochen hatte, nachdem er das die ganze Dauer der Fahrt über vermieden hatte, folgte sie ihnen und zusammen gingen sie in das Haus.

Während es von draußen schon sehr einladend aussah, war es drinnen noch gemütlicher. Es sah genauso aus wie jedes andere Zuhause und überhaupt nicht wie eine Schule. An den cremefarbenen Wänden hingen viele Fotos – Jenny nahm an von Schülern dieser Schule – genauso wie Familienfotos. Sie kamen an ein paar hölzernen Türen vorbei, wobei einige offen standen, sodass Jenny einen Blick in die Zimmer werfen konnte. Es schien wirklich das Zuhause von jemandem zu sein, denn durch eine dieser Türen hatte sie ein Wohnzimmer gesehen und durch eine andere eine Küche.

„Mein Vater und ich leben in diesem Haus", erklärte Larine, als ob sie ihre Gedanken las. „Das war das erste Haus, das hergerichtet wurde, als die Schule gegründet wurde. Damals teilten er und meine Mutter sich dieses Haus mit den ersten Schülern. Die Schüler hatten ihre Zimmer oben. Heute ist es nur noch unser Zuhause und wir benutzen die übrigen Räume als Büros oder Archive."

Sie gingen um eine Ecke und Jenny sah, dass dieser Flur eine Sackgasse war. Es gab nur eine Tür dort und die war geschlossen. In fettgedruckten Buchstaben standen die Wörter _Li's Büro_ auf einem Bronzeschild an der Tür. Offenbar waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen, bemerkte Jenny, als sie ihre schweißnassen Hände in ihrer Jeans abwischte und schwer schluckte. Jetzt gab es _wirklich_ kein zurück mehr.

Larine klopfte an die Tür bevor sie sie öffnete und eintrat. Jenny folgte ihr, sich völlig bewusst darüber, dass Vegeta direkt hinter ihr war. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich dadurch ein bisschen besser, obwohl sie sich noch immer schuldig dafür fühlte, überhaupt zu dieser Schule gekommen zu sein.

„Ah, Jenny, Mr. Briefs, ich habe bereits auf euch gewartet!", begrüßte Li sie fröhlich, als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand und um seinen Tisch herum zu ihnen ging. „Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich euch nicht persönlich abholen konnte, aber ich war bis vor ein paar Minuten noch beschäftigt. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine gute Fahrt und dass meine Tochter euch nicht zu viel von diesem Ort erzählt hat, denn ich möchte euch nicht langweilen, wenn ich nur alles wiederhole."

„Keine Angst, Dad", grinste Larine und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich habe ihnen nur ein paar allgemeine Sachen erzählt. Ich weiß, wie sehr du es liebst, mit deiner Schule anzugeben. Aber ich hoffe, du brauchst mich jetzt nicht mehr, weil ich Damian jetzt zu seinem Termin in die Stadt bringen muss."

„Ah ja, der Termin", entgegnete Li bedächtig. „Richte Dr. Emiel aus, dass ich ihn auch gerne treffen möchte um mit ihm über seine Idee zu reden. Es wäre zu gut um wahr zu sein", fügte er murmelnd hinzu, fast wie ein nachträglicher Gedanke.

Jenny sah, dass das Grinsen auf Larines Gesicht zu einem traurigen Lächeln geworden war, als sie nickte. „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Nun, ich bin dann weg. Jenny, Mr. Briefs, ich hoffe, ihr werdet heute viel Spaß haben! Tschüß!"

Bevor Jenny überhaupt antworten konnte, war Larine schon fort, und ließ sie und Vegeta mit Li alleine. „Nun dann", sagte er, seine Hände reibend. „Ich glaube, ich habe euch eine Tour von meiner Schule versprochen. Worauf warten wir noch? Lasst uns los!"

Der Jeep stand noch immer vor dem Haus, als sie es verließen, aber Larine war nirgends zu sehen. Jenny und Vegeta folgten Li über das Gelände. Es trainierte noch immer nur diese eine Gruppe draußen, doch da es noch ein paar Gebäude mehr gab, nahm Jenny an, dass die meisten drinnen trainierten.

Sie verweilten bei dieser Gruppe und der Ausbilder, ein Mann mittleren Alters mit kurzem braunem Haar, nickte Li zu, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Schülern vor sich zuwandte. Li erklärte ihnen, dass das die fortgeschrittene Gruppe war, die mit dem Kampfstab arbeitete, mit ein oder zwei Schülern, die kurz vor dem Abschluss standen. Natürlich mussten sie mit ihrem Training weitermachen, wenn sie diese Schule verließen, aber es würde immer ein Tag kommen, an dem man ihnen nichts mehr beibringen konnte.

„Das ist Meister Kenko", erzählte Li ihnen. „Er ist der erste Ausbilder, den ich eingestellt hatte, nachdem ich bemerkt hatte, dass ich zu viele Schüler hatte um sie alle selbst zu unterrichten. Einer der besten Männer in seinem Fach. Und damit meine ich nicht nur seine Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer, sondern auch seine Fähigkeiten zu unterrichten und mit Kindern umzugehen."

Jenny beobachtete sie, und besonders Meister Kenko, und ihre Augen leuchteten mit Bewunderung. Nun, als sie das sah, bemerkte sie erst, dass sie wirklich die ganze Zeit nur mit ihrem Nyobo herumgefummelt hatte. Sie konnte nichts schludriges daran sehen, wie sie ihren Stab benutzten. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich etwas in ihr regte, ein Verlangen danach, das auch tun zu können. Sie würde niemals wieder dazu fähig sein, mit ihrem Nyobo zu kämpfen, wo sie wusste, wie fehlerhaft ihre Durchführung war.

Als sie weitergingen, war Jenny genauso beeindruckt, als sie in ein Gebäude traten, das von außen wie eine Scheune aussah, sich von innen aber als vier kleinere Sporthallen erwies, die alle mit verschiedenem Zubehör ausgestattet waren. Bevor Li sie in eine der Hallen führte, in der sie schon Kampfgeräusche hören konnte, zeigte er ihnen ein kleines Hinterzimmer zu dieser Sporthalle. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie all die unterschiedlichen Schwerter an den Wänden oder in den Vitrinen hängen sah. Ihre Augen trafen Li's, nach Erlaubnis fragend, und als er nickte, berührte sie eines der Schwerter an der Wand. Es hatte eine stumpfe Klinge, damit die einzige Verletzung der ein oder andere blaue Fleck wäre, wenn man getroffen wurde, deshalb nahm Jenny an, dass das einfach Trainingsschwerter waren.

Li holte ein Schlüsselbund aus seiner Tasche und sortierte ihn. Er fand schnell den richtigen Schlüssel und steckte ihn in das Schloss, drehte ihn und öffnete die Tür. Mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Jenny, nahm er eines der Schwerter heraus und gab ihr das. „Das sind die echten Schwerter, mit denen ich nur wirklich fortgeschrittene Schüler trainieren lasse. Sie sind unglaublich scharf, also sei vorsichtig."

„Danke", hauchte Jenny, als sie die Waffe in ihrer Hand bewunderte. Sie hatte nicht viel Ahnung von Waffen, aber selbst ein absoluter Anfänger konnte sehen, dass dieses Schwert ein gutes war. Es hatte eine gute Balance, und obwohl es noch ein bisschen zu lang für sie war, musste sie dem Verlangen, es ein paar mal zu schwingen, um zu sehen, wie es sich verhielt, widerstehen. Doch sobald sie merkte, woran sie dachte, spürte sie, wie ihre Wangen rot wurde und gab das Schwert ohne ein weiteres Wort Li schnell zurück, damit er es zurück in die Vitrine legen konnte.

Li nickte bloß, als er den Schrank wieder abschloss. Jenny nahm an, dass er wusste, was sie dachte, und sie bekam irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er war so nett, und hier war sie nun – sie ließ sich alles zeigen und sie hatte noch nicht einmal vor, auf diese Schule zu gehen. Sie raubte ihm nur etwas seiner kostbaren Zeit. Jenny öffnete ihren Mund, als sie plötzlich daran dachte, dass sie es ihm jetzt sagen und dann besser gehen sollte, damit er wieder damit weitermachen konnte, was er eigentlich für diesen Nachmittag geplant hatte, bevor er sie getroffen hatte. Aber ein fester Griff an ihrer Schulter hielt sie auf. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter und sah, wie Vegeta seinen Kopf schüttelte, bevor er sie leicht nach vorne schubste, aus dem Hinterzimmer heraus, um Li zu folgen.

Jenny wehrte sich nicht, von Vegetas Verhalten zu verwirrt, und folgte Li in die eigentliche Sporthalle. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn. Die ganze Zeit über sagte oder tat er kaum etwas, und nun ermutigte, nein, zwang er sie fast, diese Tour bis zum Ende mitzumachen? Was zum Teufel hatte er vor?

Doch diese Gedanken flohen schnell aus ihrem Kopf, als ihre Augen auf die trainierenden Schüler in der Halle fielen. Sie wäre urplötzlich stehen geblieben, hätte Li sie nicht weiter nach vorne getrieben. Dort befand sich wieder eine Gruppe Schüler, die sich immer paarweise gegenüberstanden, und eine Serie von Bewegungen durchliefen. Diese langsamen Bewegungen waren so flüssig, dass es so schien, als ob die Schwerter nur Verlängerungen von den Armen der Schüler waren. Für das Auge eines Kriegers war es wunderschön, sogar noch schöner als die Arbeit mit einem Kampfstab.

In diesem Moment wollte sie nichts sehnlichster in ihrem Leben tun als bei diesem Simulationskampf mitzumachen. Es juckte ihr in den Fingern eine dieser Schwerter zu ergreifen und diese Bewegungen auszuprobieren. Sie schienen so einfach zu sein, doch laut den hochkonzentrierten und intensiven Blicken auf ihren Gesichtern, wusste Jenny, dass es nicht so war. Aber wenn es etwas gab, vor dem ein Saiyajin nicht zurückschreckte, dann war es eine Herausforderung.

Aber Jenny wusste, dass sie es nicht konnte. Wenn dieser Tag vorüber war, würde sie nach Hause zurückkehren und versuchen zu vergessen, dass sie das jemals gesehen hatte. Egal wie schwer es sein würde. Sie schuldete es Vegeta einfach.

Als nächstes zeigte Li ihnen zwei weitere Sporthallen in diesem Gebäude mit kleineren Gruppen. Die erste Gruppe wurde in dem Gebrauch eines _Nunchaku_ unterrichtet – zwei hölzernen Stöcken, die an ihren Enden mit einer kurzen Kette oder einem Seil verbunden waren. Dem nach, was sie in diesen paar Minuten lernen konnte, konnte der Nunchaku unter anderem dazu benutzt werden, den Gegner anzugreifen und ihn zu würgen. Die nächste Gruppe trainierte mit _Sai_, einer Waffe in der Form eines stumpfen Dolches, mit zwei langen stumpfen Hörnern an den Seiten, die mit dem Griff verbunden waren. Sie konnten auch für offensive und defensive Maßnahmen benutzt werden.

Aber als sie das Gebäude verließen und das Gelände auf ihrem Weg zu ihrem nächsten Ziel überquerten, musste Jenny zugeben, dass, obwohl sie den Nutzen der beiden letzten Waffen erkannt hatte, sie sich noch immer von all diesen Schwertern, die sie im Hinterzimmer gesehen hatte, und wie sie benutzt wurden, verzaubert fühlte. Sie so benutzen zu können, mit ihnen so kämpfen zu können, wäre unglaublich!

Ein paar Minuten später hielt Li vor einer kleinen hölzernen Hütte an, die gerade groß genug war, um fünf oder sechs Leute unterzubringen. Jenny blieb neben ihm stehen, und als sie zurückschaute um zu sehen, wo Vegeta war, bemerkte sie, dass der leere Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht von einem leichten, fast unmerkbaren Stirnrunzeln ersetzt worden war.

Bevor sie ihn jedoch fragen konnte, was los war, fing Li an zu sprechen. „Bis jetzt habe ich euch gezeigt, wie wir die körperlichen Aspekte der Kampfkünste trainieren", erklärte er, als seine Hand auf dem Griff ruhte. „Aber wie ihr sicherlich wisst, ist der mentale Aspekt genauso wichtig um zu einem großen Krieger zu werden. Das ist es, was wir in dieser kleinen Hütte trainieren." Er drückte den Griff herunter und öffnete die Tür.

Das Licht in dem Raum war gedämpft und Jenny musste ein paar Mal blinzeln bis sich ihre Augen, die bis jetzt an die helle Sonne draußen gewöhnt waren, sich an die Schatten angepasst hatten. Es saßen nur fünf Leute auf dem Boden, der mit Matten bedeckt war – vier Jugendliche und ein Erwachsener. Sie alle hatten ihre Augen geschlossen, als sie meditierten. Doch als Jenny perfekt sehen konnte, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sie hatte den Mann, den Lehrer, schon mal gesehen. Selbst wenn nur auf Fotos.

„Meister Tenshinhan", rief Li, womit er die ganze Gruppe aus ihrer Meditation zog. Der Mann öffnete seine drei Augen und schaute auf. „Es tut mir Leid, deine Stunde zu unterbrechen, aber ich möchte gerne Jenny vorstellen. Sie könnte daran interessiert sein, unsere Schule zu besuchen."

Als er von seiner Position im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden aufstand, wies Tenshinhan seine Schüler an, das gleiche zu tun. „Ihr dürft gehen", sagte er zu ihnen. Sofort standen die vier Jugendlichen, drei Jungs und ein Mädchen, auf und verließen die Hütte, wobei sie Li grüßten, als sie an ihm und Jenny vorbeiliefen. Vegeta stand noch immer draußen. Als sie fort waren, kam Tenshinhan mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf sie zu. „Du bist also diejenige, von der Li gestern beim Abendessen nicht aufhören konnte zu reden. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, und bitte versteh mich nicht falsch… Aber ich wollte nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem glauben, was er uns erzählt hat, denn ich kann es kaum fassen, dass ein junges Mädchen wie du es ganz alleine mit diesen Bikern aufnehmen konntest."

„Gerade du", sagte Vegeta mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er hervortrat, damit Tenshinhan ihn endlich sah, „solltest mehr von Kakarottos Tochter erwarten."

„V-Vegeta", stotterte Tenshinhan, als er einen überraschten Schritt zurücktrat, obwohl er schnell seine Fassung wiedererlangte und wütend seinen Blick senkte. Seine Fäuste ballend, zischte er: „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?"

„Ich?" Er hob spottend eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin hier, weil meinem Schützling ein Platz an dieser Schule angeboten wurde."

„Deinem Schützling?", wiederholte der dreiäugige Krieger empört. „Wer, der noch bei klarem Verstand ist, würde dich zum Vormund von, wenn, was du sagst die Wahrheit ist, Son Gokus Tochter, oder überhaupt von einem Kind machen?"

Jenny schaute zwischen den beiden Kriegern hin und her und schließlich zu Li hoch. Er beobachtete auch einfach nur diesen Austausch, da er anscheinend nicht eingreifen wollte. Das war schlecht. Gohan hatte ihr mal erzählt, dass, obwohl Vegeta mit den meisten Z-Kriegern nicht gut auskam, Tenshinhan der schlimmste von ihnen war. Tenshinhan konnte ihm einfach nicht verzeihen, dass Vegeta für seinen Tod verantwortlich war.

„Hört auf!", schrie sie plötzlich, bevor dieses _Gespräch_ eskalieren konnte. Tenshinhan sah ein bisschen überrascht aus, während Vegetas Grinsen sich bloß weitete. Sich Tenshinhan zuwendend knurrte sie: „Du hast kein Recht, etwas darüber zu sagen. Ja, ich bin Son Jenny, Gokus Tochter, aber ich kenne ihn kaum. Gohan, Goten und ich sind nach ChiChis Tod in der Capsule Corporation aufgewachsen und seit Buu ist Vegeta mein Vormund und er macht seine Arbeit großartig, besonders seit Grandma tot ist. Ich würde niemand anderen haben wollen, der für mich verantwortlich ist.

„Und du", fuhr sie fort, als sie sich Vegeta zuwendete, „du solltest aufhören nach Streitigkeiten zu suchen! Ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht, ich weiß, dass ihr vielleicht sogar Feinde seid, aber es ist mir egal. Du hast gewusst, dass er hier ist, seit wir in der Nähe dieses Gebäudes waren, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du es geplant hattest, es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, dass die Tochter seines Freundes bei seinem ärgsten Feind lebt. Ich bin nicht dumm, Vegeta! Den ganzen Tag schon bist du so merkwürdig. Du hast seit gestern Nachmittag nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen, und ich weiß noch nicht einmal genau, warum du wütend auf mich bist! Ist es immer noch deswegen, weil ich mich im Dorf verwandelt habe, oder weil ich dieser Tour zugestimmt habe?"

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich", unterbracht Vegeta sie.

„Nicht?" Jenny schnaubte und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Denn du hast eine wirklich lustige Art, das zu zeigen." Ein Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen und sie schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment, bevor sie zu Li sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, Li. Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich mir den Rest des Geländes alleine anschaue?"

„Natürlich nicht, Jenny", antwortete Li lächelnd. „Wenn du fertig bist und zu einer Entscheidung gekommen bist, weißt du, wo du mich finden kannst."

„Danke", murmelte sie, mit einem kleinen dankbaren Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie wirbelte herum und ließ die drei Erwachsenen hinter sich, als sie noch nicht einmal schaute, wo ihre Füße sie hintrugen.

-

_Gut, das ging glatt_, dachte Vegeta sarkastisch, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wieder durch einen finsteren Blick ersetzt. Er funkelte Tenshinhan an, der diesen Blick erwiderte. Irgendwie hatten die Worte des Mädchens ihn schmerzlich getroffen, aber sie verstand nicht, dass all sein Handeln an diesem Tag für ihr eigenes Wohl gut gewesen war. Er hatte das Leuchten in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie die anderen Kämpfer trainieren gesehen hatte, das Verlangen, mit ihnen zu trainieren. Das war eine Gelegenheit, die sie sich nicht entgehen lassen konnte und sollte. Obwohl er Waffen nicht mochte, konnten sie sich wirklich als nützlich erweisen, besonders wenn man bedachte, wofür sie trainierte. Jenny war für ihr Alter schon eine exzellente Kämpferin, und wenn sie ihr Training mit und ohne Waffen fortsetzte, könnte sie einen Vorteil besitzen. Aber sie würde ihn nicht verlassen, solange sie glaubte, er bräuchte sie und sie bräuchte ihn, solange sie sich an ihre dumme Vereinbarung hielt.

Er tat es nur sehr ungern, aber nur wenn sie wütend genug war und ihn vielleicht sogar hasste, könnte sie ihn freiwillig verlassen um auf diese Schule zu gehen. Triklops zu provozieren war scheinbar eine gute Idee gewesen um sie wütend zu machen.

„Nun denn", sagte Li, als er versuchte die Spannung zu brechen. „Tenshinhan, ich glaube deine nächsten Schüler sollten bald kommen. Mr. Briefs, was halten Sie davon, mir mehr über Jenny zu erzählen? Ich habe erst jetzt bemerkt, dass ich bis vor ein paar Minuten noch nicht einmal ihren Nachnamen wusste. Vielleicht könnte ich Sie auch noch ein bisschen weiter herumführen."

Beide Männer nickten kurz, aber während Tenshinhan in die Hütte zurückkehrte, wartete Vegeta darauf, das Li ihn zu ihrem nächsten Ziel führte. Vegetas gesamter Körper war angespannt. Egal wie sehr er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, von Fremden umgeben zu sein, so hasste er es doch immer noch, zu plaudern oder allgemein in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu werden. Wenn man dazu noch die Spannung bezüglich seines Plans für Jenny dazu rechnete, wäre es für alle, die ihn kannten, offensichtlich, dass er keine gute Gesellschaft sein würde.

Und doch versuchte er, sich vortrefflich zu benehmen. Li wollte mehr über das Mädchen wissen, also würde er ihm mehr erzählen. Da Triklops an dieser Schule unterrichtete und Li's Reaktion am vorherigen Tag zu der Kraft des Mädchens nach zu urteilen, war Vegeta sich ziemlich sicher, dass Li sich der Existenz von Mächten, die wesentlich größer waren als die eines Menschen, bewusst war. Li könnte sogar die Wahrheit über Cell wissen, deshalb musste Vegeta da nicht lügen. Wenn Li das Mädchen als eine seiner Schüler annehmen wollte, musste er ihre ganze Geschichte kennen, ihre Herkunft eingeschlossen. Er musste akzeptieren, was und wer sie war, ansonsten würde es nicht funktionieren.

Am vergangenen Abend hatte Vegeta beschlossen, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um sicher zu stellen, dass das Mädchen auf diese Schule ging. Komme was wolle. Wenn er Li die gesamte brutale Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit erzählen musste, würde er es tun. Wenn Jenny ihn hassen musste, um ihn zu verlassen, würde er sie dazu bringen, ihn zu hassen.

Es war für ihr eigenes Wohl.

Und das sagte er sich immer und immer wieder, damit er es nicht vergaß. Jenny war bereits wütend auf ihn, hasste ihn vielleicht sogar schon, daher musste er nur noch eines tun.

Doch irgendwie hatte Vegeta nicht damit gerechnet, wie sehr es ihn belastete, ihr das anzutun.

* * *

Jenny war schon etwa eine Stunde unterwegs gewesen, war an verschiedenen Gebäuden und einem Trainingsfeld für Bogenschützen vorbeigekommen, und sie hatte inzwischen sogar einen großen See gefunden, wo sie sich schließlich ins Gras am Ufer gesetzt hatte. Ihre Beine waren angezogen und ihr Kinn ruhte auf ihren Knien. Niemand anderes war dort, und das passte ihr ganz gut. Jenny war sich sicher, dass sie im Moment keine gute Gesellschaft sein würde. Außerdem wollte sie mit niemandem reden; sie war einfach noch zu wütend.

Nur was zum Teufel hatte Vegeta vor? Jenny wusste gar nicht mehr weiter. Sie war an viele seiner Stimmungen gewöhnt, war aber noch nie mit dieser konfrontiert worden. Es schien fast so, als ob er mit Absicht versuchte, sie wütend zu machen, aber warum würde er so etwas tun? Es machte wirklich keinen Sinn. Er behauptete, er war nicht wütend auf sie, und trotzdem behandelte er sie… so. Als ob er sie wegstoßen wollte.

Vielleicht war _das_ seine Idee von der perfekten Strafe, dachte Jenny, eine Fortsetzung von seinem Verhalten vom Tag zuvor. Wenn das wirklich der Fall war, hätte sie fast Lust jetzt zu Li zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie von morgen an seine Schülerin sein würde – scheiß auf die Konsequenzen. Immerhin konnten zwei das Spiel spielen.

Plötzlich hörte Jenny etwas im Gras hinter sich rascheln und sie schaute sich erschrocken um. Nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stand ein braunes Pferd mit einem weißen Stern auf seiner Stirn. Glücklicherweise war das Pferd nicht alleine, denn dann hätte Jenny nicht gewusst, was sie tun sollte. Auf seinem Rücken sah Jenny ein Mädchen mit langem kastanienbraunem Haar, ein Mädchen, dass ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. Jenny konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, aber zumindest machte jetzt das Déja-vu davon, dass sie von dieser Schule schon mal gehört hatte, Sinn.

Das Mädchen auf dem Pferd äugte sie mit einem gleichsam überraschten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. „Jenny?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Bist du diejenige, von der Grandpa gesprochen hat? Du erinnerst dich noch an mich, oder? Wir haben uns Weihnachten getroffen, ich bin—"

„Mailin", sagte Jenny, als eine unerwartete Wärme sich in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. Nachdem sie so viele Monate gehofft hatte, das Mädchen wieder zu treffen, nachdem diese Hoffnung schließlich zerschlagen worden war, war Jenny überglücklich sie zu sehen. „Ich weiß. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass ich dich jemals wiedersehen würde. Irgendwie hab ich nie die Verbindung zwischen dem, was du mir über deinen Großvater erzählt hast, und dieser Schule und dem, was er und Larine mir darüber erzählt haben, hergestellt."

„Oh, dann hast du meine Mom auch schon getroffen", stellte Mailin lächelnd fest, als sie ihre Beine über den langen Hals des Pferds schwang und zu Boden rutschte, während sie noch immer die Zügel festhielt. Mit ihrer Hand, die die Zügel hielt, zu dem Pferd zeigend, sagte Mailin: „Das ist übrigens Lyel. Ich hab ihn vor zwei Jahren bekommen und er ist eines der treuesten Pferde, die ich je getroffen habe. So, Grandpa hat dich also heute herumgeführt, was? Was sagst du zu dieser Schule?"

Jennys Gesicht fing an zu leuchten, trotz der düsteren Gedanken von zuvor. Irgendwie war die Gegenwart dieses Mädchens beruhigend. Ihre offenbar natürliche Fröhlichkeit und Spontaneität war ansteckend und Jenny wollte nicht mal das Lächeln bekämpfen, das sich auf ihr Gesicht schlich. „Sie ist fantastisch! Ich habe schon viele Dinge, viele Kämpfe in meinem Leben gesehen, aber noch nie zuvor, hab ich gesehen, wie jemand eine Waffe so benutzte. Selbst die besten Kampfkunstfilme, die ich gesehen habe, kommen da nicht gegen an!"

Jenny schaute Mailin an, aber hob nur eine Augenbraue, als sie sah, wie das andere Mädchen ihre Nase rümpfte, bevor sie in Lachen ausbrach. „Grandpa hat dich schon, oder?" Mailin keuchte, als sie versuchte, ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. „'tschuldigung… Es ist nur… du hast wie jeder andere reagiert, dem Grandpa die Schule gezeigt hat. Jeder, der nur ein bisschen an diesem Zeugs interessiert ist, ist sofort ganz hin und weg. Ich nehme an, er hat dir auch seine Schwertersammlung gezeigt?" Als Jenny nickte, grinste Mailin sie bloß an und stand auf. „Komm schon, ich bin mir sicher, er hat dir das Hauptgebäude und die Schlafsäle noch nicht gezeigt. Er ist immer so von seinen Kampfkünsten besessen, dass er einfach alles andere vergisst, was zukünftige Schüler auch sehen müssen."

Jenny zögerte einen Augenblick, nicht wirklich sicher, was sie tun sollte, doch schließlich nickte sie streng, ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst, und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie war noch immer wütend auf Vegeta und ihre Saiyajinseite sagte ihr, nicht nachzugeben. Dieses Mal hörte Jenny auf den Saiyajin. Vegeta mochte sie bestrafen wollen, aber sie würde diesen Tag so beenden, wie sie es wollte – sei es, dass sie ihm bewies nicht mit Feuer zu spielen und Li's Angebot annahm, oder dass sie einfach ohne ihn nach Hause zurückkehrte, wobei sie nicht zeigen würde, dass sein Verhalten sie irgendwie beeinflusst hatte. Entweder so oder so, _sie_ würde diese Schlacht gewinnen.

„Jenny? Kommst du?"

Das blonde Mädchen wirbelte herum und zwang das Lächeln wieder auf ihr Gesicht. Mailin wartete auf sie, neben Lyel. Das Pferd stieß seinen Eigentümer sanft mit seinen Nüstern an, scheinbar nicht bereit noch länger zu stehen, doch bekam von Mailin nur einen genervten Blick zu geworfen. Das gezwungene Lächeln wurde langsam zu einem aufrichtigen. „Ich nehme an, Lyel ist nicht der geduldigste?"

„Überhaupt nicht", entgegnete Mailin grinsend, während sie die Stirn des Pferdes streichelte. „Er mag zwar treu sein, aber er kann auch richtig nerven. Okay, was willst du zuerst sehen?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete Jenny: „Ich weiß nicht. Du führst mich herum."

„'kay… Lass uns Lyel erst zurück zum Stall bringen und dann können wir weitersehen."

Irgendwie verbesserte es Jennys Laune merklich mit Mailin über das Geländer zu laufen. Das andere Mädchen redete ohne Luft zu holen, ohne Punkt und Komma – zumindest war das Jennys Eindruck – die ganze Zeit mit einem weiten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Bald war Jennys schlechte Laune ganz und gar verschwunden und ihr Lächeln ganz aufrichtig, als sie zuhörte, wie Mailin ihr mehr über diese Schule und ihre Schüler erzählte, als was sie je erhofft hatte zu erfahren, als sie hier bloß vor ein paar Stunden angekommen war. Sie glaubte sogar, dass sie seit dem Tod ihrer Großmutter nicht mehr soviel gelacht hatte.

Nachdem sie in den Stallungen gewesen waren um Lyel von seinem Sattel und dem Zaumzeug zu erlösen, brachten sie ihn zu einer Koppel, wo ein paar andere Pferde bereits grasten. Doch sie verweilten dort nicht lange und nur einen kurzer Spaziergang später traten sie in ein rotes Backsteingebäude. Laut Mailin war das das Hauptgebäude, in dem sich die Mensa, der Aufenthaltsraum und die normale Schule befanden. Auf Jennys leicht geschocktes Gesicht, fragte Mailin sie einfach grinsend, ob sie wirklich erwartet hatte, dass sie in dieser Schule kein Mathe büffeln mussten.

Als ob sie das beweisen wollte, fühlte sie Jenny durch die Flure, zeigte ihr zuerst die Mensa und den Aufenthaltsraum – der mit bequemen Sesseln und Sofas, einem Kamin, einigen Tischen und Stühlen, und mehreren Spielen wie Tischfussball und Arcade-Spielen ausgestattet war – und dann die beiden Etagen, auf denen sich die Klassenzimmer befanden. Die Klassenzimmer waren kleiner als die ihrer alten Grundschule, aber da es nur fünfzig Schüler gab, die unterrichtet werden mussten, wenn überhaupt, war es verständlich, dass die Klassen selbst auch kleiner waren.

Sie verließen die Schule schon kurz danach und, Jennys Hand ergreifend, zerrte Mailin sie beinahe in das nächste Gebäude. „Das sind die Schlafsäle", erklärte Mailin, als sie in der Eingangshalle standen. „Die Jungs sind im Erdgeschoss und die Mädchen im ersten Stock. Und es gibt zwei bis vier Betten in jedem Zimmer. Komm schon, ich zeig dir meines."

Mailin eilte die Treppen hoch, noch immer mit einem festen Griff um Jennys Hand, so dass Jenny keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihr folgen. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, wäre sie noch nicht einmal zurückgeblieben oder wäre gegangen, selbst wenn sie die Wahl gehabt hätte. Das Treffen mit Mailin hatte etwas mit ihr gemacht, ein Verlangen wurde freigelassen, das sie schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte, ein Verlangen nach jemandem in ihrem eigenen Alter, jemandem, mit dem sie, ihre menschliche Seite, sich verstand. Jemanden, den sie nicht an ihrer alten Schule hatte. Einen Freund.

Ein Kichern entkam Jennys Lippen, als sie um eine Ecke herumschlitterten, wobei sie fast mit einem älteren Mädchen zusammenstießen, bei dem Mailin sich schnell entschuldigte, bis sie schließlich vor einer dunklen hölzernen Tür stehen blieben. „Mein Zimmer", sagte das Mädchen bloß, nahm einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche ihrer kurzen Hose und schloss die Tür auf.

Es war ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten, aber nur eines davon wurde scheinbar benutzt. Auf dem anderen lag nur eine Matratze und nur einer der beiden Schreibtische in dem Zimmer war unter einem Haufen von Blättern, Büchern, CDs und anderem Kram begraben. An einer Wand stand ein Bücherregal, das auch beinahe unter dem Gewicht von Büchern, hauptsächlich Romanen, und einer Stereoanlage zusammenbrach.

„Du teilst das Zimmer mit niemandem?", fragte Jenny neugierig, die sich noch einmal umschaute, als sie ein paar weitere Schritte in das Zimmer trat.

Mailin schüttelte ihren Kopf und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Nein, ich bin hier alleine. Vor ein paar Monaten hat Dana, meine Zimmergenossin bis dahin, die Schule verlassen. Sie hatte furchtbares Heimweh und beschloss letztendlich, dass ihr ihre Familie wichtiger war als ihr Training hier. Aber hey, vielleicht erlaubt Grandpa dir ja, dass du in dieses Zimmer kommst!"

Das Grinsen auf Jennys Gesicht verschwand plötzlich, als sie sich auf das Bett neben Mailin fallen ließ. „Was das angeht…"

„Was ist los?", fragte Mailin, die besorgt klang, als sie ihren Arm um die Schultern des anderen Mädchens legte. „Du wirst auf diese Schule gehen, oder? Ich meine, ich sah dein Gesicht, als du über das Training gesprochen hast. Es leuchtete! Ich dachte, du hast das, was du gesehen hast, geliebt…"

„Das habe ich", gab Jenny leise zu. „Aber…"

Sie schaute auf und traf Mailins braune Augen und dann, sie wusste nicht warum, fing sie an ihr alles zu erzählen. Alles, was sie in den letzten zwei Tagen oder vielleicht noch länger in sich hineingefressen hatte. Jenny erzählte ihr, warum sie Li's Angebot, ihr die Schule zu zeigen, angenommen hatte, über Vegetas Verhalten seitdem, über ihren kleinen Ausbruch von vor wenigen Stunden, über die Schuld, die den ganzen Tag an ihr genagt hatte, und über ihre Sorgen.

Mailin hörte ihr einfach zu und unterbrach sie nicht einmal. Irgendwie wurde Jenny daran erinnert, wie ihre Großmutter sie immer getröstet hatte, sie umarmt hatte und über ihre Probleme hatte reden lassen. Es fühlte sich gut an, aber doch irgendwie anders als ihre Grandma. Es war mehr wie das, was sie mit ihren Brüder und sogar Trunks gehabt hatte. Jenny fragte sich, ob sich so Freundschaft anfühlte.

Sie vertraute normalerweise niemandem so schnell, besonders keinem Fremden, aber dieses Mädchen war so anders als die ganzen anderen Kinder, die sie bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte. Sie war so nett und behandelte sie nicht wie einen Freak, obwohl Jenny so unfreundlich zu ihr gewesen war, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Mailins Ki, so schwach es auch war, strahlte Wärme und Licht aus, als ob das Mädchen nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas antun könnte.

Als Jenny schließlich ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, legte sich eine Stille über sie. Aber sie war überhaupt nicht unangenehm. Während Jenny und Vegeta nie viel miteinander redeten und Jenny an langes Schweigen gewöhnt war, war das hier anders. Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben. Aber eines war Jenny sich vollkommen sicher – falls sie sich dazu entschloss, auf diese Schule zu gehen, würde sie sich liebend gerne mit Mailin ein Zimmer teilen.

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht", begann Mailin vorsichtig nach einer langen Pause, „dass Vegeta das vielleicht mit Absicht macht?"

Ein verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln erschien auf Jennys Gesicht. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine, vielleicht hat er gesehen, wie gerne du das willst, auf diese Schule zu gehen. Vielleicht denkt er, dass das etwas ist, was du tun solltest, und dass er die Entscheidung für dich leichter macht, wenn er sich so verhält."

„Das ist Unsinn."

„Wirklich?"

Die einfache Frage des anderen Mädchens und die gehobene Augenbraue brachten Jenny zum Nachdenken. Sie wandte ihre Augen ab und stand von dem Bett auf. Sie ging durch das Zimmer bis sie vor dem Fenster stehen blieb. Ihre Augen wanderten über das Gelände, das sie von hier aus sehen konnte, unter anderem Li's Haus. Ob es nun ein Zufall war oder nicht, wusste Jenny nicht, denn genau in diesem Augenblick blieben Li und Vegeta vor der Tür stehen. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und nachdem er einen kurzen Blick um sich geworfen hatte, flog er zu schnell für das menschliche Auge fort. Li verweilte nur noch ein wenig länger vor seinem Haus, bevor er hineinging.

War es wirklich Unsinn? Auf den ersten Blick schien es so, aber wenn sie etwas länger darüber nachdachte, und ohne ihre Gefühle dabei mit einbezog, bemerkte Jenny, dass es wirklich eine Vegeta-liche Handlung sein könnte. Wenn sie es richtig verstand, wollte er sie wütend machen. Der Saiyajin in ihr war fast in seine Falle getappt. Er _hatte_ versucht, sie wegzustoßen, um es scheinbar leichter für sie zu machen, genauso wie Mailin es gesagt hatte.

Wenn sie an Vegetas Stelle wäre, machte es sogar Sinn, dass er sie auf diese Schule schicken wollte. Aus der Perspektive eines Kriegers wäre es Verschwendung, so ein Angebot abzulehnen, und obwohl Vegeta keine Waffen mochte, ließ er sie doch mit ihrem Nyobo trainieren. Nicht alle Krieger kämpften im gleichen Stil, einige bevorzugten Hand-zu-Hand, andere Waffen, und wenn sie das Potential besaß, eine Waffe zu meistern, musste Vegeta es gesehen haben.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie er gesagt hatte, dass er sie unter seiner Anleitung zum stärksten Krieger im Universum machen wollte, und dass er nicht eher aufhören würde, bis er das erreicht hatte. Doch er hatte nie etwas darüber gesagt, andere zu Hilfe zu holen. Eine Waffe zusätzlich zu ihrem normalen Training zu meistern, war sicherlich etwas, was sie zu einem stärkeren und besseren Krieger machen würde. Vielleicht sogar zum besten. Außerdem musste er das Verlangen in ihren Augen gesehen haben. Er kannte sie einfach zu gut, um es nicht zu bemerken.

Wieder einmal bemerkte Jenny, dass egal wie grob und abgehärtet Vegeta sich nach außen gab, er sich doch trotzdem um sie sorgte und das wollte, was für sie am besten war. Anscheinend war das, seiner Meinung nach, sie auf diese Schule zu schicken.

Aber trotzdem…

Es war ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich Mailin wieder zuwendete. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und obwohl die beiden sich kaum kannten, verstand das andere Mädchen und nickte akzeptierend.

„Wir müssen uns irgendwann wieder treffen", sagte Mailin entschlossen zu ihr.

„Natürlich", antwortete Jenny bloß.

* * *

„Ich bin zu Hause!", rief Jenny, als sie in das kleine Kapselhaus in den Wäldern trat. Die Sonne stand schon tief am Horizont und die Räume wurden in einem goldenen Licht erleuchtet. Vegeta saß in der Küche und wartete anscheinend auf sie, wenn sie die Tatsache, dass er einfach dort saß, mit seinen Armen wie gewöhnlich vor der Brust verschränkt, und nichts machte, nicht einmal draußen trainierte, richtig deutete. „Ich dachte, du wartest auf mich."

Vegeta reagierte nicht auf das kleine Schmollen auf ihren Lippen. Er war total angespannt, obwohl es in seiner Körpersprache nicht offensichtlich war; er wollte hören, was das Mädchen beschlossen hatte, und gleichzeitig doch nicht. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es war Furcht, aber eine andere Furcht als die, die er aus Kampfsituationen kannte. Er hatte wirklich Angst zu hören, dass sie auf diese Schule gehen würde. Und doch war es das, was er für sie wollte, wofür er sich so sehr bemüht hatte.

Sie sollte wütend auf ihn sein, weil er nicht auf sie gewartet, und sie weiter dazu zu drängen, Li's Angebot anzunehmen. Deshalb hatte er keine Ahnung, warum sie so fröhlich war. Seine Augen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen, als sie um den Tisch herum zum Küchenschrank lief und eine große Schüssel und ihr Lieblingsmüsli herausnahm. Nachdem sie die Milch zu ihrem Abendessen hinzugefügt hatte, ging sie wieder um den Tisch herum und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin, wonach sie anfing zu essen.

„Ich werde nicht gehen", sagte Jenny plötzlich zwischen zwei Happen, und erschreckte Vegeta sogar. Er konnte sie nur ungläubig anstarrten, als sie ihren Löffel in das inzwischen matschige Müsli steckte und seinen Blick schließlich erwiderte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatte, aber nachdem Mailin mir einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben hatte, konnte ich deinen Plan endlich erkennen. Lass uns einfach sagen, dass er nicht funktioniert hat."

„Warum?", hörte Vegeta sich fragen, verwirrt aber zur gleichen Zeit erleichtert, dass sie nicht gehen würde – obwohl es die falsche Entscheidung war.

„Weil ich hier bleiben will, bei dir. Zu lernen mit Waffen zu kämpfen wäre fantastisch, aber du bist meine Familie. Wir brauchen uns gegenseitig. Ehrlich", sagte Jenny mit einem neckischen Grinsen, „was würdest du ohne mich machen? Du weißt noch nicht einmal, wie die Mikrowelle funktioniert!", grinste sie.

Vegeta funkelte sie finster an, war aber nicht mit ganzem Herzen dabei. In dieses leichte Geplänkel zwischen ihnen zu verfallen war eine kurze Ausflucht von dem ernsten Gespräch, das sie noch führen mussten. „Du solltest wissen, dass ich Mikrowelle nicht mag und sie deshalb nicht benutze. Ich bevorzuge meine Mahlzeiten frisch zubereitet und gesund. Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass das der Grund dafür ist, warum die Küche meine Domäne ist? Wenn du unsere Mahlzeiten vorbereiten würdest, gäbe es nur Müsli, Toast, Pasta und tiefgefrorene Pizza."

„Pizza'st g'sund", grummelte Jenny spielend mit vollem Mund.

„Wenn du das sagst", entgegnete Vegeta bloß mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete das Mädchen noch ein paar Minuten lang, bis sie ihre Schale geleert hatte. Doch gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, um sie in den Geschirrspüler zu tun, teilte er ihr mit einem gezielten Blick, dass sie sitzen bleiben sollte. „Wir sind mit unserer Diskussion noch nicht fertig", sagte er.

Jenny schaute ihn an, wobei sie sich etwas unwohl fühlte. Wirklich, über was mussten sie noch reden? Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung gefällt. Sie würde zu Hause bleiben, trotz Vegetas ganzen Versuchen, dass sie sich anders entscheiden sollte. „Worüber wolltest du sprechen?"

„Was hat Li gesagt?", fragte er.

„Er war natürlich enttäuscht. Er sagte, dass es eine Schande ist, dass ich mein Talent so verschwenden will, aber er verstand auch, dass mir meine Familie wichtiger ist. Ich war nicht die erste seiner Schüler, die so dachte", erklärte Jenny, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was Mailin ihr über ihre alte Zimmergenossen erzählt hatte.

„Und wer ist das Mädchen, das du erwähnt hast? Ist sie eine Schülerin an der Schule?"

„Mailin?", fragte Jenny. „Nein, sie ist keine Schülerin. Sie mag noch nicht einmal kämpfen. Mailin ist Li's Enkelin und sie lebt in der Schule, weil ihre Mutter dort unterrichtet."

Vegeta starrte sie nun an, aber es war ein bedächtiger Blick auf seinem Gesicht. „Du und dieses Mädchen, ihr versteht euch gut? Glaubst du, dass ihr Freunde werden könntet?" Jenny nickte schweigend, aber Vegeta konnte das Leuchten in den Augen des Görs sehen, als sie an das andere Mädchen dachte. „Dann erklär mir bitte, warum du noch immer hier bist und nicht in dieser Schule. Du scheinst offenbar lernen zu wollen, wie man mit einer Waffe umgeht – lüg mich nicht an, ich hab es heute Nachmittag in deinem Gesicht gesehen – und du hast jemanden getroffen, den du als Freund bezeichnen würdest."

Jenny stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus und senkte ihren Kopf, als sie anfing, an dem Saum ihres T-Shirts herumzufummeln. „Ich hab dir das doch schon gesagt. Ich will dich nicht verlassen…"

„Ist es wegen unserer Vereinbarung?", wollte Vegeta wissen. „Fühlst du dich deswegen verpflichtet, bei mir zu bleiben? Denn, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich nur gesagt, dass ich dich nicht verlassen würde. Nicht andersherum."

„Nein!", brach es aus Jenny heraus, doch sie senkte sofort ihren Kopf wieder. „Ich meine, ich…"

„Gör", sagte Vegeta ruhig, fast sanft, als er seine Arme aus der Verschränkung löste. „Sag mir ehrlich – was möchtest du lieber? Hier an diesem abgeschiedenen Ort Leben, mit mir als deine einzige Gesellschaft, immer nur trainieren und lernen, Tag für Tag, ohne einer Pause in dieser Monotonie, nur deine Kraft weiter ausbauen und das zu verbessern, was du schon kannst? Oder möchtest du auf Li's Schule gehen, etwas neues lernen, andere Leute treffen und dich mit dem Mädchen anfreunden, von dem du schon so viel hältst?"

Jenny murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Sprich lauter", sagte Vegeta zu ihr. „Ich kann dich nicht hören."

„Ich sagte, ich würde lieber auf Li's Schule gehen."

„Das dachte ich mir." Vegeta unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag darauf hin gearbeitet, und es war wirklich ermüdend. Besonders seit er sich gegenüber zugegeben hatte, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. „Du weißt, dass das genau der Grund war, weswegen deine Großmutter und ich dich überhaupt zur Schule geschickt haben. Wir wollten, dass du andere Leute triffst, Freunde findest, und etwas neues in einer anderen Umgebung lernst. Nun dass du wieder diese Möglichkeit hast, solltest du sie nicht verschwenden, besonders da Li und seine Mitarbeiter und damit auch die Schüler daran glauben, dass Satan ein Hochstapler ist. Ich habe ihm alles über uns erzählt, und er hatte keine Angst und nannte uns auch nicht _Freaks_. Er sagte bloß, dass er das alles schon wusste – Triklops hat ihm alles von den Kämpfen und über uns Saiyajins erzählt, als er seine Arbeit an dieser Schule aufgenommen hatte. Li erzählte mir auch, dass er… eigene Erfahrung hat."

„D-du hast es ihm erzählt? Alles?", stotterte Jenny mit weiten Augen.

„Ja, aber wie ich schon gesagt habe, habe ich Li nichts erzählt, was er nicht schon wusste." Vegeta beobachtete sie sorgsam. Er glaubte, dass er sie fast hatte. Nur noch ein Stoß in die richtige Richtung und Jenny würde nächste Woche in der neuen Schule anfangen. Das hatte er mit Li zu abgemacht – Vegeta hatte ihm versprochen, dass er mit Jenny reden und sie überzeugen würde, sollte sie sein Angebot ablehnen. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich mich um deine Ausbildung zum Kampfkünstler kümmern werde, aber ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich es persönlich machen würde. Diese Schule wird dir mehr beibringen, als ich es je könnte.

„Außerdem", hier atmete er einmal tief durch, um sich auf das vorzubereiten, was er als nächstes sagen würde, „weiß du, wofür du trainierst. Du weißt, dass du jede Fähigkeit, die du je gelernt hast, brauchen könntest, um eine Chance zu haben."

Jenny starrte ich einfach einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an, bevor man die Erkenntnis auf ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte. „Woher weißt du davon?", fragte sie entsetzt, flüsternd.

Vegeta grinste nur wissend. „Selbst in der Not sollte ein Krieger sich immer seiner Umgebung bewusst sein."

„Du warst du also da? Du hast alles gehört?" Obwohl es als Frage gestellt war, war es offensichtlich, dass Jenny es als Aussage meinte. Sie schaute auf ihre Hände herunter und erinnerte sich noch einmal an das Gewicht und das Gefühl des Schwerts. Sie hasste es, es zuzugeben, aber Vegeta hatte Recht. Langsam aber sicher schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht, welches Vegetas sehr ähnlich war. „Nun, dann nehme ich an, sollte ich mein bestes geben, damit ich es danach mit allen aufnehmen kann."

„Heißt das, du wirst hingehen?"

Jenny nickte bestimmt. „Ja. Aber… ich darf dich doch besuchen kommen, oder?"

„Natürlich", sagte Vegeta zu ihr. „Die Schüler an dieser Schule reisen während der Ferien gewöhnlich nach Hause und alle paar Wochen dürfen die Eltern oder die Betreuer die Kinder besuchen. Aber ich warne dich, Gör – wenn ich sehe, dass du nachlässt und das vergisst, was ich dir beigebracht habe, wirst du während der Ferien keine freue Minute haben. Der GR wird dann dein neuer bester Freund werden."

„Oder mein schlimmster Feind", entgegnete Jenny mit einem neckischen Grinsen, welches sich schnell zu einem Lächeln sänftigte. „Vegeta… danke…"

„Enttäusch mich nur nicht."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln antwortete Jenny: „Keine Angst, das werde ich nicht." Und sie meinte es wirklich so.


	45. Teil III: Der erste Tag

**A/N: räusper hüstel Also, äh… ja… Ich will mich gar nicht großartig mit Entschuldigungen aufhalten, aber die Uni hat mich im letzten Semester wirklich geschafft und das tut sie auch immer noch… Praktikum in den Semesterferien, zusätzlich zu insgesamt 45 Seiten Hausarbeiten, zusätzlich zur Bachelorarbeit, wo ich jetzt immer noch bei bin… joa… um es kurz zu sagen: Ich habe einfach so gut wie keine Zeit mehr für meine FFs momentan… Werde die Hoffnung aber nie aufgeben, dass sich das vll. Irgendwann ändert! Und wieder einmal sage ich: Ich werde diese FF nicht aufgeben!! Niemals!**

**Aber das dieses Kapitel überhaupt rauskommt (oder eher gesagt die Übersetzung) hab ich meiner Freundin Gesa zu verdanken, die so lieb war und gegen die Bezahlung von einer halben Schale Tacos im Kino das englische Kapitel ins deutsche übersetzt hat! Also, DANKE! :)**

**Jetzt aber viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel! **

**

* * *

**

Teil III

**Kapitel 44: Der erste Tag**

Jenny sah sich ein letztes Mal in ihrem Zimmer um, den Rucksack über der Schulter. Sie hatte nicht sehr lange in diesem Zimmer gewohnt, nur ungefähr acht Monate, aber es war trotzdem schnell zu einem neuen Zuhause für sie geworden. Doch nun waren die meisten Regale leer, zumindest teilweise. Würde sie in ihren Schrank sehen, würde sie feststellen, dass viele ihrer Kleider verschwunden waren. Bücher, Fotos, Kleider und auch ein paar Plüschtiere waren sicher in Kapseln verpackt, die sie alle in ihren Rucksack gesteckt hatte.

Hätte ihr jemand vor einer Woche gesagt, dass sie das Leben zurücklassen würde, das sie und Vegeta im Laufe der letzten Monate aufgebaut hatten, dann hätte sie ihn für verrückt erklärt. Aber dann war Li mit seinem beinahe unwiderstehlichen Angebot aufgetaucht, sie in der Waffenkunst zu unterrichten. Kein Krieger bei klarem Verstand hätte ihn abgewiesen, aber Jenny hatte es getan, und nur eine sehr ernste Unterhaltung mit Vegeta hatte sie davon überzeugt, diese Chance zu nutzen. Noch in derselben Nacht hatte sie Li noch einmal angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie ihre Meinung geändert habe, und nur ein paar Tage später sollte sie auf die Schule wechseln.

Und jetzt war es Montagmorgen, viertel nach zehn. Um halb elf sollten sie bei der Schule sein und Li treffen, damit er ihnen Jennys neues Zimmer zeigen konnte und sie ein bisschen Zeit hatte, sich in dem Raum einzurichten, der für die nächsten Jahre ihr Zuhause werden sollte. Jenny würde lügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, nicht nervös zu sein, aber in ihrem Bauch spürte sie auch eine kleine kribbelnde Aufregung.

„Gör!", rief Vegeta durch das Haus. „Es wird Zeit!"

„Ich komme", rief sie und drehte sich um, um ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. Aber bevor sie durch die Tür trat, blickte sie noch einmal über die Schulter zurück. Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und nickte. Ja, sie tat das Richtige.

Vegeta wartete im Flur auf sie. Für einen Moment blieb sein Blick an ihrem Rucksack hängen und er fragte: „Hast du alles?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Jenny und ordnete unbewusst die Träger ihres Rucksacks, den sie über die Schulter geworfen hatte. „Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht nach Hause fliegen könnte und es holen, wenn ich was vergessen haben sollte."

„Natürlich", gab Vegeta zurück und drehte sich um. „Lass uns gehen."

Draußen starteten sie so schnell, dass niemand sie deutlich hätte sehen können, und sie hielten sich hoch in der Luft, sodass vom Boden aus nur ein Punkt sichtbar war, der sich vor dem Blau bewegte. Es war nur ein kurzer Flug, aber sie landeten auch außerhalb des Schulgeländes, damit niemand sie bemerkte, der ihre Fähigkeiten nicht kannte. Trotzdem hatten sie noch reichlich Zeit, um zum Hauptgebäude zu spazieren, vor dem Li sie bereits erwartete.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte Li sie fröhlich, als sie vor ihm stehen blieben. Er schüttelte Jennys Hand und nickte Vegeta zu. Dann sah er auf seine Uhr und grinste. „Ihr kommt gerade zur rechten Zeit. Alle anderen sind jetzt im Unterricht und keiner wird uns stören. Ich habe mir gedacht, wir sollten zuerst mal Jenny ihr neues Zimmer zeigen, damit sie auspacken und sich einrichten kann, während wir in mein Büro gehen, damit Sie die Formulare unterschreiben können, Mr. Briefs."

„Das klingt gut", sagte Jenny und musste sich räuspern, weil sie nur ein heiseres Flüstern herausbrachte. Ihre Hände waren eiskalt und schweißnass, und die Röte kroch ihr ins Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, dass Li gerade ihre feuchte Hand geschüttelt hatte. Schnell wischte sie sie am T-Shirt trocken und versuchte zu lächeln. Das musste ihr misslungen sein, denn plötzlich spürte sie, wie Vegeta ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie leicht drückte. Beinahe sofort fühlte sie sich besser und in dem Bewusstsein, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand, schaffte sie ein Lächeln und wiederholte: „Das klingt gut. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, mein Zimmer zu sehen."

Li rieb eifrig die Hände und antwortete: „Na dann, auf geht's." Jenny folgte ihm. Sie wusste, zu welchem Gebäude er sie bringen würde. Vegeta war immer nur einen Schritt hinter ihr, als sie das Wohnheim betraten und Li sie in den zweiten Stock, den für die Mädchen, brachte. Jennys Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen, als sie an mehreren Türen vorbeigingen und schließlich vor einer stehen blieben, die offensichtlich zu Jennys neuem Zimmer für die nächsten paar Jahre führte. „Ich dachte", erklärte Li ihr grinsend, „dass du dir gerne ein Zimmer mit meiner Enkelin teilen würdest. Mailin scheint ja wirklich einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben."

„Wirklich?", flüsterte Jenny, aber als Li die Tür aufschloss und sie öffnete, erkannte Jenny in dem Zimmer Mailins Raum, denselben, in dem die Mädchen schon Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Sie gingen hinein und Jenny blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen und strahlte Li an. „Das ist wunderbar! Danke!"

„Kein Problem", antwortete Li und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Und dann fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu: „Sieh es als eine Art Erpressung. Ich will nicht, dass du wieder gehst, nachdem ich so hart dafür kämpfen musste, dass du mein Angebot annimmst."

Jenny konnte das Kichern nicht unterdrücken, das in ihr aufstieg. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte. Sie war immer noch nervös, aber es war nicht mehr die schlimme Nervosität, die sie noch vor ein paar Tagen gequält hatte. Dieses Gefühl war anders. Nicht wirklich ängstlich, sondern eher aufgeregt. Ja, Aufregung, das war ein gutes Wort dafür, wie sie sich gerade fühlte, entschied sie mit einem heimlichen Lächeln. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, sich einzurichten und Mailin wiederzusehen. „Weiß Mailin davon?", fragte Jenny ihn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, das er sofort erwiderte.

„Nein", sagte er. „Ich habe ihr nichts davon gesagt, nicht einmal, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast. Das ist für sie eine ebenso große Überraschung wie für dich."

„Klasse." Jenny konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen. Ein Teil ihres Charakters, von dem sie gedacht hatte, er sei tief in ihr begraben, war wieder hervorgebrochen und erfüllte sie mit Leichtigkeit. Der schelmische Charakterzug, der sie zu einem so gefährlichen Mitglied des Höllentrios gemacht hatte, befahl ihr, dies alles zu genießen, so sehr sie konnte. Jetzt konnte sie es wirklich nicht mehr erwarten, Mailin zu sehen – und noch weniger, ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ihr klar wurde, dass sie einen neuen Zimmergenossen hatte und wer dieser Zimmergenosse war.

„Also dann, wir lassen dich jetzt mal alleine, damit du dich einrichten kannst. Wird eine Stunde genügen?"

Jenny nickte. „Ja, das sollte reichen."

„Gut", antwortete Li lächelnd. „Mr. Briefs und ich werden in mein Büro gehen. Es erstaunt mich immer noch, wie viele Formulare ausgefüllt werden müssen, wenn ich einen neuen Schüler aufnehme. Wir kommen zu dir zurück, wenn wir fertig sind, in Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung..." Sie lächelte ihnen zu. „Viel Spaß mit den Formularen, Vegeta."

Ein leises, warnendes Knurren kam aus Vegetas Kehle, aber er grinste sie an, als er und Li ihr Zimmer wieder verließen und die Tür hinter sich schlossen. Jetzt war Jenny ganz alleine in ihrem neuen Zimmer, und sie sah sich noch einmal um, während sie ihren Rucksack auf das leere Bett legte. Ihr Bett. Es war nicht so groß wie das in ihrem alten Zimmer – tatsächlich war dieser Raum, den sie von nun an mit Mailin teilen würde, etwas kleiner als ihr Zimmer im Kapselhaus. Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Nicht wenn sie, wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, einen wirklich guten Freund bekommen konnte.

Sie ließ sich neben ihren Rucksack auf das Bett fallen, öffnete die Tasche und schüttete die Kapseln auf die Decke. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie sie. Hatte sie wirklich so viel eingepackt? Ihr Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch und die Regale, die sie für ihre Sachen benutzen konnte, und ihr wurde klar, dass sie auf keinen Fall genug Platz haben würde. Seufzend begann Jenny, die Kapseln zu sortieren und steckte diejenigen, die sie nicht oft brauchte und die sie nicht unbedingt auspacken musste in eine andere Tasche. Diese Tasche würde später auf dem Boden ihres Schranks oder in einer Schublade landen.

Aber vorläufig musste sie sich erst einmal mit den übriggebliebenen Kapseln beschäftigen – Kleidern, Büchern und sonstigem Schnickschnack. Jenny öffnete eine Kapsel nach der anderen und sortierte ihre Sachen in die Regale und auf den Schreibtisch, bis sie damit zufrieden war. Zum Schluss bezog sie ihr Bett. Mit einigem Stolz blickte sie sich im Raum um, als sie fertig war – alles war ordentlich aufgeräumt, aber Jenny wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis ihr Schreibtisch unter einer Unmenge von Zeug verschwinden würde, das nichts mit Hausaufgaben zu tun hatte.

Sie war gerade fertig geworden, als es an der Tür klopfte und Li und Vegeta das Zimmer wieder betraten. Li pfiff anerkennend. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Du hast dich schon eingerichtet in diesem Zimmer. Ich freue mich schon darauf, was Mailin sagen wird..."

„Ich auch", sagte Jenny mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Li kicherte. „Tja, dein Stiefvater hat alle Formulare ausgefüllt und unterschrieben. Du bist nun endgültig an dieser Schule angemeldet. Willkommen!"

„Danke", antwortete Jenny, und wieder konnte sie sich nicht gegen die leichte Röte wehren, die ihr ins Gesicht kroch.

„Oh, du brauchst mir nicht zu danken", sagte Li lächelnd. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Der Unterricht wird jetzt bald zu Ende sein und ich glaube, dass Mailin ihre Bücher in ihr, entschuldige, _euer_ Zimmer bringen wird, bevor sie essen geht. Wie wär's, sollen wir zum Essen gehen? Aber vorher wirst du dich verabschieden müssen, fürchte ich."

Jenny warf Vegeta einen kurzen Blick zu, er nickte leicht. Sie schluckte schwer. Sie hatte es gewusst, sie hatte gewusst, dass sie Vegeta würde verlassen müssen, und trotzdem fühlte sie sich plötzlich noch nicht bereit dazu. Aber sie lächelte tapfer, für ihn. „Gut", sagte sie. „Dann mal los."

Als sie vor dem Zimmer standen gab Li Jenny den Schlüssel für die Tür und sie schloss sie ab. Schweigend verließen sie das Gebäude. Erst als sie vor dem Hauptgebäude angekommen waren, blieben sie stehen. Jenny stand neben Li, Vegeta ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt.

Jenny nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war sich sicher, dass es Vegeta lieber wäre, wenn dieser Abschied nicht so gefühlvoll würde, aber sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, die ihr in die Augen stiegen. Sie blinzelte sie fort und versuchte, tapfer zu lächeln. „So", sagte sie leise, weil sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute. „Ich schätze, das war's."

Vegeta grunzte zustimmend. „Du weißt, was wir besprochen haben, Gör. Mach keinen Ärger, und wenn ich herausfinde, dass du nicht hart genug trainierst und nicht in Form bleibst, wird der GR dein neuer bester Freund in den Ferien werden."

„Ich weiß". Sie lächelte schwach. „Aber vergiss nicht, mich zu besuchen, damit du mich prüfen kannst."

„Keine Bange, das werde ich schon tun." Er grinste sie an und nickte einmal, bevor er sich umdrehte.

Doch bevor er starten konnte, schrie Jenny plötzlich: „Vegeta, warte!" Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Sie lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest für einen kurzen Moment, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er das nicht mögen würde. Kaum zwei Sekunden später trat sie einen Schritt zurück und lächelte zu ihm auf. Immer noch brannten Tränen in ihren Augen und ihre Wangen röteten sich, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade getan hatte. „Man sieht sich...", murmelte sie linkisch und trat noch einen Schritt zurück.

„Gör", seufzte Vegeta leise und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du tust das Richtige, vergiss das nie. Auf Wiedersehen." Vegeta nickte Li zu und hob schließlich ab in den Himmel.

Jenny sah ihm nach, bis er verschwunden war. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ihn verschwinden zu sehen, besonders wenn sie bedachte, dass es ein paar Wochen dauern würde, bis sie ihn wiedersah. Aber sie wusste, dass er sie nicht vergessen würde.

Li ließ ihr einen Moment Zeit, um sich wieder zu fangen, bevor er sich räusperte. Jenny drehte sich um und lächelte ihn unsicher an. „Bist du bereit?", fragte er sie. Ihre Antwort bestand nur aus einem Nicken.

Jenny folgte ihm zur Cafeteria, sie blieb immer einen halben Schritt hinter ihm. Sie war froh, dass er beinahe ununterbrochen redete, um sie von den Gedanken an Vegeta anzulenken. Er hatte Erfolg damit, denn schon bald konnte Jenny sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, als Li eine unglaublich witzige Geschichte über einen seiner früheren Schüler erzählte.

Bevor sie recht begriff, betraten sie schon durch eine Doppeltür die Cafeteria. Die Cafeteria war ein großer Raum mit einer hohen Decke, in der sich ein paar Fenster befanden. Es war hell dort drinnen und die Wände waren in freundlichen Gelb-, Orange- und Rottönen gestrichen. Die Tische waren so angeordnet, dass bis zu acht Leute an einer Tischgruppe Platz finden konnten. Überrascht sah Jenny, dass schon einige da waren. So weit sie sehen konnte, waren es fünf Jugendliche, drei Jungs und zwei Mädchen, die die Tische deckten, sich laut unterhielten und lachten.

Als sie die Schritte hörten, blickte einer von ihnen auf. Es war ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit einem hageren, blassen Gesicht – Jenny schätzte ihn auf ungefähr siebzehn – und ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er sie sah. „Hey, Li!", rief er, womit er auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen vier Jugendlichen erregte. „Wer ist das?"

Jennys Herz schlug plötzlich wieder heftiger und ihre Hände wurden feucht, jetzt, da sie im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand. Wieder fühlte sie sich sehr nervös und zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, als Li sie zu diesen Leuten führte, die alle mindestens drei Jahre älter als sie zu sein schienen. „Das ist Jenny", erklärte Li ihnen lächelnd. „Sie fängt hier heute als neuer Schüler an."

Der Junge, der sie zuerst entdeckt hatte, reichte Jenny die Hand. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und hoffte, so unwahrscheinlich es auch war, dass ihre Hände nicht so nass waren wie sie vermutete, dann sah sie ihm in die grauen Augen und schüttelte seine Hand. „Willkommen, Jenny", grüßte er sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, das ihr ein wenig von ihrer Nervosität nahm. „Ich bin Nikanor, aber alle nennen mich Nik."

„Hi", quietschte sie und wurde auf der Stelle rot. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was heute mit ihr los war. Warum war sie bloß so wahnsinnig nervös? Und sie war ganz sicher niemals schüchtern gewesen. Auf jeden Fall war sie froh, dass Nik so tat, als habe er nichts bemerkt, als er ihr auch die anderen vorstellte.

Er begann mit einem schönen, dunkelhäutigen Mädchen, das ihr langes, lockiges, schwarzes Haar zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten hatte. „Das ist Anisah." Er beugte sich zu Jenny und flüsterte: „Sie ist scharf auf mich, aber sie will es nicht zugeben." Jenny kicherte, als sie das Mädchen knurren hörte, aber ihre Augen funkelten. „Und die nette junge Dame neben ihr ist Zoe. Lass dich nicht von ihrer Größe täuschen. Sie mag klein sein, aber sie hat einen verrückten Humor. Nebenbei, einige, die gegen sie gekämpft haben, sind ein paar Stunden später in der Krankenstation aufgewacht und wussten nicht mehr, wie sie da hingekommen waren."

Zoe war ein Mädchen mit kurzem, dunkelbraunem Haar und einem östlichen Teint. Und Nik hatte Recht, sie war wirklich klein, nur wenig größer als Jenny selbst. Auch sie schüttelte Jenny die Hand. „Nik neigt dazu, hin und wieder zu übertreiben, aber diesmal muss ich zugeben, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat." Ein schelmisches Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. „Auch wenn er scheinbar vergessen hat, dass es meistens er ist, der auf der Krankenstation aufwacht."

„Hey, das stimmt nicht!", protestierte Nik, verzog schmollend den Mund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Zoe drehte sich wortlos um und versetzte ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Au!"

„Geschieht dir recht", sagte Zoe mit einem Grinsen. „Also, Jenny, wenn man mit ihm umgehen kann, ist er ein toller Kerl." Ohne auf Niks Proteste zu achten, machte Zoe mit dem Vorstellen weiter. „Und diese zwei Herren sind Selvyn und Ejnar."

„Sel", korrigierte der Junge mit dem längeren braunen Haar. Er schien der jüngste der fünf Schüler zu sein. „Nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Jenny. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt's hier. Diese Schule ist echt viel cooler als jede andere."

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen", sagte Ejnar, der kurzes, hellblondes Haar und Sommersprossen überall auf der Nase hatte.

„Also, Jenny", sagte Li und rieb sich die Hände. „Nachdem wir das Vorstellen nun hinter uns haben, würde es dich stören, die Mittagspause mit diesem Haufen zu verbringen? Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe eine Menge zu tun."

„Nein, kein Problem", versicherte Jenny ihm schnell. „Soll ich nach dem Essen in dein Büro kommen?"

„Das wäre prima. Es gibt immer noch einiges, über das ich mit dir reden muss." Er wandte sich den fünf Jugendlichen zu und sagte grinsend: „Seid nett zu ihr."

„Natürlich!" Nik salutierte.

Li winkte ihnen zu, drehte sich um und verließ die Cafeteria. Jenny war alleine mit den fünf Jugendlichen, und auch wenn die Vorstellungszeremonie sie etwas beruhigt hatte, fühlte sie sich doch immer noch nervös. Langsam vermutete sie, dass dieses Gefühl sich erst nach den ersten paar Tagen legen würde. Alles war noch so neu und aufregend. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartete. Und sie hasste es, das nicht zu wissen.

„So", sagte Jenny ein bisschen zögernd. „Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein." Anisah winkte ab. „Wir waren sowieso fast fertig. Aber wie wär's, wenn du uns was über dich erzählen würdest?"

„Ja", stimmte Nik zu, als er sich ein paar Messer nahm und anfing, sie neben die Teller auf einem der Tische zu legen. „Wie hat Li dich gefunden?"

„Wir haben uns in der Stadt getroffen, vor einer Woche. Er hat mich kämpfen gesehen und mir einen Platz hier in der Schule angeboten", antwortete Jenny mit einer sehr gekürzten Fassung der Geschehnisse, die sie und Li zusammengeführt hatten.

„Moment!" Ejnar sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du das Mädchen warst, das diese Motorradgang aufgehalten hat?"

Jetzt waren fünf Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet und Jenny wand sich unbehaglich. „Äh, ja?"

„Unglaublich!", keuchte Nik. „Wie konnte so eine halbe Portion wie du – aua!" Er rieb seine Rippen, in die Zoe gerade ihren spitzen Ellbogen gerammt hatte.

„Das ist wirklich beeindruckend", sagte Selvyn und ignorierte den Blick, den Nik Zoe zuwarf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von uns alleine mit ihnen allen fertig geworden wäre. Du musst einen guten Lehrer gehabt haben, um in deinem Alter schon so gut zu sein. Wie lange kämpfst du schon?"

Jenny sah sie an und fragte sich, wie viel sie ihnen erzählen konnte. Wie viel sie ihnen erzählen durfte. Offensichtlich wussten sie schon etwas über übernatürliche Stärke, aber wie viel genau? Sie wissen, dass Satan ein Betrüger ist, aber hat Tenshinshan ihnen auch von Saiyajins erzählt? Ihr wurde klar, dass sie immer noch auf eine Antwort warteten, und sie grinste kleinlaut. „Entschuldigung... Du wolltest wissen, wie lange ich schon kämpfe? Also, ich hab mit dem Training angefangen, als ich vier war."

„Scheiße!", sagte Ejnar schlicht. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Jenny wurde wieder rot. Sie hatte nicht viele Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie früh sie mit dem Training begonnen hatte. Trunks und Goten hatten schließlich noch früher angefangen. „Sowas besonderes ist das nicht", verteidigte sie sich. „Ich meine, mein älterer Bruder Gohan hat auch in meinem Alter angefangen, und mein anderer Bruder, Goten, hat angefangen, sobald er alt genug war, um Vegetas und Gohans Bewegungen nachzuahmen."

„Wenn deine Brüder so verdammt gut sind, warum sind sie dann nicht hier?", fragte Nik.

„Sie sind tot."

„Au!" Wieder hatte Niks Kopf einen Schlag abbekommen – diesmal von Anisah.

„Du unsensibler Trottel!"

„Es ist okay", sagte Jenny schnell. „Wirklich. Es ist schon ein paar Jahre her. Sie wurden getötet, als sie gegen Buu gekämpft haben. Vegeta und ich waren die einzigen Überlebenden, aber es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass Leute sterben können, wenn sie kämpfen. Ich bin mit diesem Wissen aufgewachsen, und auch wenn ich traurig war, geht es mir jetzt gut. Und jetzt labere ich vor mich hin, tut mir leid..."

„Muss es nicht, Jenny", sagte Nik. Er trat zu ihr, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte sie entschuldigend an. „Mir sollte es Leid tun. Anisah hat Recht. Ich bin ein unsensibler Trottel. Vielleicht lerne ich es noch irgendwann, nachzudenken, bevor ich was sage."

„Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich", wiederholte Jenny. „Du hast mich nicht verletzt. Und du wusstest ja auch nichts davon."

„Aber..." Plötzlich trat ein Ausdruck der Erkenntnis auf Zoes Gesicht. „Leute, erinnert ihr euch, was Meister Tenshinshan uns über den Kampf gegen Buu erzählt hat? Er war nicht dort, aber er hat den Kampf gefühlt. Und er erwähnte auch den Namen Vegeta."

„Ja", stimmte Ejnar zu, „aber er klang nicht allzu glücklich, als er den Namen nannte. Ist dieser Vegeta derselbe wie der, von dem du gesprochen hast?"

„Ein und derselbe", antwortete Jenny mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Nik pfiff durch die Zähne. „Meine Damen und Herren, mir scheint, wir haben jetzt eine Berühmtheit unter uns. Au! Verdammt, Anisah! Es ist kein Wunder, dass die Lehrer denken, ich sei dumm! Habt ihr Mädels eine Ahnung, wie viele Gehirnzellen ihr mit jedem Schlag tötet?" Er rieb sich den Hinterkopf, wieder mit einem Schmollmund.

Jenny konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie brach in Lachen aus. Mittlerweile war fast all ihre Nervosität verflogen und sie konnte sich bei dieser Gruppe beinahe entspannen. Sie waren ein lustiger Haufen. Wenn die anderen Schüler genauso waren, würde sich Jenny bestimmt niemals langweilen, solange sie die Schule besuchte.

„Ich bin froh, dich lachen zu sehen, Jenny", sagte Selvyn mit einem Lächeln. „Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, nervös zu sein. Sicher, es gibt ein paar Arschlöcher auf der Schule, aber du wirst lernen, mit ihnen zu leben. Die meisten Schüler sind in Ordnung."

Plötzlich hallte der Ton einer Klingel durch das Gebäude, und die fünf Jugendlichen sahen erst einander und dann die Tische an, der Schreck stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Scheiße!", schrie Nik, griff nach zwei Handvoll Gabeln und rannte zu einem Tisch. „Der Unterricht ist vorbei!", rief er als Erklärung. „Die anderen werden jeden Moment hier sein."

Jenny verstand, und da sie es gewesen war, die die anderen vor ihrer Arbeit abgehalten hatte, nahm auch sie einige Teller und ging zu einem Tisch. Sie arbeiteten schnell, deckten die Tische und holten Schüsseln und Platten mit Essen aus der Küche, und sie waren gerade rechtzeitig fertig, bevor die ersten Schüler – die, die nicht erst in ihre Räume gegangen waren, wie Jenny vermutete, denn sie trugen immer noch ihre Taschen über der Schulter – hereinkamen.

„Dankeschön, Jenny", sagte Ejnar kichernd, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. „Wir sollten mittlerweile wirklich gelernt haben, nicht zu trödeln, wenn wir dran sind mit Tischdecken. Komm doch und setz dich zu uns. Wir wissen jetzt was über dich, aber du weißt gar nichts von uns, außer unseren Namen und dass einige von uns verrückt sind."

„Klingt gut", zwitscherte Jenny mit einem Lächeln. Sie konnte nicht anders – ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass diese Leute in Ordnung waren, und sie fing bereits an, ihnen zu trauen. Und das war etwas, das sie nicht leicht tat. Nik und Ejnar nahmen Jenny sofort in ihre Mitte und führten sie zu _ihrem_ Tisch. „Der beste Tisch in der ganzen Cafeteria", erklärte Nik ihr stolz.

Es war ein Tisch direkt neben einem Fenster, durch das sie die Ufer des Sees in der Ferne sehen konnte. Als Jenny sich zwischen die beiden Jungs setzte, musste sie zugeben, dass Nik Recht hatte. Kein anderer Tisch bot einen solchen Ausblick. Sie füllte sich Frikadellen, Reis und Erbsen auf, schöpfte etwas Sauce darüber und haute dann kräftig rein, während sie dem zuhörte, was die anderen ihr erzählten.

Es war wirklich interessant. Nik war, wie sie schon vermutet hatte, siebzehn Jahre alt. Er war mit neun Jahren auf diese Schule gekommen. Wie ihre, bestand auch seine gesamte Familie aus Kampfsportlern. Einige hatten sogar am Budokai teilgenommen, aber keiner hatte es so weit gebracht wie er. Li entdeckte ihn bei einem Kampf mit seinem Bruder, bei dem Nik sich mit einem Stock verteidigte. Er hatte Niks Potential erkannt und ihm einen Platz in der Schule angeboten. Nik hatte geplant, am Ende dieses Schuljahres seinen Abschluss zu machen - „Aber ich hoffe, dass ich als Lehrer hier bleiben kann. Ich liebe diesen Ort", erzählte er ihr.

Die Geschichte des fünfzehnjährigen Ejnar war der von Nik ähnlich. Er kam aus dem Norden und seine Familie stammte offensichtlich von einigen nordischen Kriegern ab. Li hatte ihn mit zwölf Jahren auf einer seiner zahlreichen Reisen getroffen und war sofort fasziniert von ihm gewesen. Es war einige Überzeugungsarbeit notwendig gewesen, bis Ejnars Familie zugestimmt hatte, ihn auf die Schule gehen zu lassen, aber mittlerweile waren sie wirklich stolz auf ihn.

Anisah war sechzehn Jahre alt, und im Gegensatz zu Ejnar war sie im Süden zur Welt gekommen. Bis zu ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr hatte sie mit ihren Tanten, Onkel und Geschwistern in einem kleinen, armen Dorf gelebt. Sie hatte nie ans Kämpfen gedacht, bevor sie Li getroffen hatte, aber sie war immer sehr agil gewesen, und Li hatte offensichtlich auch noch etwas anderes in ihr gesehen, denn er testete sie an Ort und Stelle, vor der Hütte ihrer Familie. Und ihr Talent im Umgang mit einem hölzernen Schwert hatte ihn überzeugt, sie als Schüler aufzunehmen.

Selvyn, oder Sel, wie er genannt werden wollte, war der ungewöhnlichste Fall in der Gruppe. Mit dreizehn Jahren war er der Jüngste und ein sehr ernster Junge, der erst seit einem Jahr auf der Schule war. Anders als die anderen hatte er Li nicht durch außerordentliche Kraft oder großes Talent überzeugt, sondern durch seine Fähigkeit, vorausschauend zu denken. Er konnte die Taktiken seines Gegners mit Leichtigkeit vorhersehen und seine eigenen so anpassen, dass er die Oberhand behielt, auch wenn der andere ein besserer Kämpfer sein mochte. Nik zufolge konnte niemand auf der Schule Sel im Schach schlagen.

Aber es war Zoes Geschichte, die Jenny am meisten zu Herzen ging. Sie war fünfzehn Jahre alt und sehr kämpferisch und sarkastisch, aber Jenny fand den Grund dafür sehr bald heraus. Ihre Eltern waren Trinker, und das Sozialamt hatte sie von ihren Eltern getrennt, als sie fünf Jahre alt gewesen war. Von da an hatte sie im Waisenhaus gelebt. Sie war dort immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen, und als sie, ein paar Wochen nach ihrem elften Geburtstag, fortgelaufen war, war dies deshalb niemandem aufgefallen, bis es zu spät und sie zu weit weg war, um noch gefunden zu werden. Warum sie weggelaufen war und niemand sie finden konnte, wollte sie nicht erzählen. Offensichtlich wusste das niemand außer ihr selbst und Li. Von da an hatte Zoe auf der Straße gelebt, sie hatte gestohlen und gekämpft, um am Leben zu bleiben, bis Li sie vor zweieinhalb Jahren gefunden hatte. Aber warum Li der Meinung war, dass sie auf seine Schule gehören würde, wollte Zoe ebenfalls nicht sagen. Sie sagte nur, dass sie sich, auch wenn sie noch ziemlich jung gewesen war, einen beachtlichen Ruf in den Straßen erarbeitet hatte, in denen sie gelebt hatte.

Zoe hatte ihre Geschichte kaum beendet, als plötzlich ein lauter Ruf durch die Cafeteria hallte. „Jenny!"

Jenny wirbelte herum und wurde im nächsten Moment fast erdrückt von einer festen Umarmung, das Gesicht voll von kastanienbraunem Haar. „Mailin!" Jenny lachte, während sie die Umarmung freudig erwiderte. „Brauche. Luft."

„Entschuldige!", rief das andere Mädchen und ließ sie sofort los, aber auf seinem Gesicht lag ein breites Grinsen. „Ich wollte es nicht glauben. Ich meine, ich bin in mein Zimmer gegangen, aber es sah gar nicht mehr aus wie mein Zimmer. Da lag Zeug auf dem zweiten Bett und auf dem Schreibtisch und in den Regalen, und ich wusste nicht, von wem das kam. Normalerweise erzählt Grandpa mir immer, wenn er einen neuen Schüler erwartet. Aber dann habe ich das Foto auf dem Nachttisch gesehen und wollte meinen Augen nicht trauen, als ich dich darauf gesehen habe! Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt? Wann hast du deine Meinung geändert? Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du wirklich hier bist!" Quietschend vor Freude drehte Mailin sich im Kreis und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Mai, atmen", zog Nik sie breit grinsend auf. Die anderen grinsten ebenfalls, was nicht verwunderlich war.

„Mailin!" Ein anderer Ruf war im Raum zu hören. Jenny blickte Mailin über die Schulter und sah einen Jungen in ihrem Alter, der auf sie zurollte – er saß in einem Rollstuhl. Er schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihm ein paar Strähnen seiner blonden, zotteligen Haare in die Augen fielen. „Ich dachte, wir wollten uns unten im Wohnheim treffen. Stattdessen rennst du an mir vorbei und ignorierst mich total!"

Mailin reagierte überhaupt nicht auf die Vorwürfe des Jungen. Sie griff nur nach Jennys Hand und zog sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch, als der Junge vor ihnen zum Stehen kam. „Damian", sagte sie lächelnd. „Das ist Jenny. Du weißt doch, das Mädchen, von dem Grandpa die ganze letzte Woche pausenlos geredet hat. Sie hat ihre Meinung geändert und geht jetzt auf diese Schule! Und Jenny, das ist Damian, mein Zwillingsbruder."

Jennys Eingeweide zogen sich bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen. Zwillingsbruder. Die Erinnerung an sie und Goten ging ihr durch den Kopf, und sie kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Aber das wäre nicht fair. Mailin freute sich so, und Jenny freute sich auch, hier zu sein. Das sollte sich nicht ändern, nur weil sie herausgefunden hatte, dass ihre neue Freundin einen Zwillingsbruder hatte. Ihr Gesicht musste etwas von dem Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren widergespiegelt haben, denn die anderen beobachteten sie neugierig. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Damian schließlich.

Jenny schüttelte leicht den Kopf, aber mehr, um die ungewollten Gedanken loszuwerden, als Antwort auf die Frage. „Tut mir leid." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Hallo Damian. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Tut mir leid, aber Mailin hatte mir nicht erzählt, dass sie einen Bruder hat."

„Einen Bruder im Rollstuhl, meinst du?" Er klang etwas verletzt und angegriffen.

„Nein!", beeilte sich Jenny zu sagen. „Nein, gar nicht. Es war wirklich bloß diese Sache mit dem Bruder. Es ist mir egal, dass du im Rollstuhl sitzt." Jenny zuckte bei ihrer Wortwahl zusammen, aber was sollte sie sagen? Es war ihr wirklich egal. Die Tatsache, dass der Junge behindert war, war gar nicht in ihr Bewusstsein vorgedrungen, nachdem sie das Wort _Zwillingsbruder_ gehört hatte. „Es tut mir leid."

„Damian", mahnte Mailin mit rollenden Augen. „Hör auf, dich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen. Jenny hat Recht. Ich hatte ihr wirklich nichts von dir erzählt."

Damian rollte mit den Augen, aber er konnte das Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. „Das zeigt wieder mal, wie sehr du mich liebst, kleine Schwester."

„Ach, halt die Klappe!" Mailin schlug ihrem Bruder auf den Arm und Jenny konnte das Kichern nicht unterdrücken, das in ihr aufstieg. Es war wirklich lange her, dass jemand, besonders ein praktisch Fremder, in ihr ein solches Gefühl der Leichtigkeit ausgelöst hatte. „Es ist mir einfach entfallen."

„Sicher, es ist dir _einfach entfallen_." Damian rollte wieder mit den Augen und schniefte gespielt verletzt.

„So war's!", antwortete Mailin mit einem Knurren.

„Dann sollte mal jemand dein Hirn untersuchen, wenn du so leicht vergisst, dass du einen Bruder hast!"

„Vielleicht solltest du mal drüber nachdenken, dass ich das bewusst vergessen haben könnte, weil du so nervtötend bist!"

„Ich? Nervtötend?", fragte Damian neckend. „Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass du es bist, der mir den letzten Nerv raubt!"

Jenny grinste bei den Zankereien der Zwillinge und drehte sich zu Nik um, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder ganz dem Essen zugewandt hatte. „Sind die immer so?"

Er nickte und schluckte den großen Bissen Fleisch, den er sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte. „Man gewöhnt sich dran. Willst du noch was?", fragte er und zeigte auf ihren leeren Teller.

Jenny warf noch einen amüsierten Blick auf Mailin und Damian, die sich immer noch stritten (sie waren jetzt beim „Bin ich nicht! - Bist du doch!"-Teil der Diskussion angekommen), bevor sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl setzte. „Klingt gut!" Sie nahm den Löffel und häufte einen weitere Portion Reis, Gemüse und Fleisch auf ihren Teller.

„Jenny, ich mag dich", sagte Nik ganz offen, während er sie dabei beobachtete, aber auf seinem Gesicht lag ein breites Grinsen. „Ich liebe alle Mädchen, die gerne essen. Ich werd diese Mädels nie verstehen, die nur einen Salat zum Frühstück, Mittag und Abendbrot essen. Keinen Nachtisch, keine Schokolade oder irgendwas anderes, das ein paar Kalorien mehr haben könnte. Ich glaub, ich würde sterben."

Jenny erwiderte das Grinsen und stellte fest, dass Mailin und Damian sich endlich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesellten. „Ich hatte schon immer einen guten Appetit", sagte sie zu Nik, wobei sie ihm verschwieg, dass der Grund dafür ihre Saiyajin-Gene waren. „Und das wird sich auch nicht so bald ändern."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören", sagte Nik schlicht. Er wandte sich Mailin und Damian zu und fragte mit einem neckenden Ton in der Stimme: „Na, endlich fertig mit dem Gezänk? Wisst ihr, an euch sollte sich unsere neue Schülerin wirklich kein Beispiel nehmen."

„Oh, aber an dir?", antwortete Damian. Seine grünen Augen funkelten vor Übermut.

Niks Augen weiteten sich und er blinzelte unschuldig. „An mir? Warum nicht?"

„Natürlich", murmelte Mailin grinsend. „Aber, Jenny, du hast nicht eine einzige Frage beantwortet! Also, spuck's aus! Wann, warum und wie?

„Du hast mir auch nicht wirklich eine Chance dazu gegeben", verteidigte sich Jenny, immer noch breit grinsend, nachdem sie einen Schluck von ihrer Cola genommen hatte. „Aber wenn du so lieb fragst." Sie begann, Mailin alles zu erzählen, was diese wissen wollte, von ihrer Diskussion mit Vegeta, nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen war, und dass sie Li noch in derselben Nacht wieder angerufen hatte. Die anderen hörten aufmerksam zu und klinkten sich bald in die Unterhaltung ein, als sie vom ursprünglichen Thema zu anderen Dingen überging.

Für Jenny war die Mittagspause viel zu schnell vorbei, und nachdem sie, Mailin und Damian den fünf anderen schnell geholfen hatten, die Tische abzuräumen und alles zurück in die Küche zu bringen, wurde sie von den Zwillingen zu Lis Büro begleitet. Vor der Tür verließ Mailin sie mit den Worten, dass sie sich später wieder treffen würden. Jenny klopfte an die Tür und betrat das Büro, in dem Li schon auf sie wartete.

„Hallo Jenny", grüßte er sie und winkte ihr, sich zu setzen. „Ich hoffe, das Essen war in Ordnung."

„Ja, es hat mir wirklich gut geschmeckt", sagte Jenny.

„Ich glaube, Chao-zu wird sich freuen, das zu hören."

„Chao-zu?", fragte Jenny verwirrt. „Er ist auch hier?"

„Natürlich." Li kicherte. „Tenshinshan und Chao-zu sind beinahe unzertrennlich. Wo der eine hingeht, wird der andere folgen. Und ich muss sagen, dass Chao-zus Fähigkeiten auf kulinarischem Gebiet hier an der Schule beinahe ungeschlagen sind."

„Ich kenne sie kaum. Ich habe bloß von ihnen gehört, in den Geschichten, die Gohan und Bulma mir erzählt haben."

„Das ist schade. Aber keine Sorge, du wirst sie noch früh genug kennen lernen. Und darf ich fragen, was du von deiner Gesellschaft in der Mittagspause gehalten hast?"

„Sie sind klasse!", sagte Jenny enthusiastisch. „Ich mag sie schon jetzt sehr."

„Das ist gut, Jenny", sagte Li zufrieden. „Du musst wissen, dass du viel Zeit mit ihnen verbringen wirst. Jeder neue Schüler kommt bei mir in eine Gruppe mit erfahreneren Schülern, die sich 'um ihn kümmern', wenn ich das so sagen darf. Sie werden normalerweise an den gleichen Waffen ausgebildet, oder zumindest ist eine Waffengattung dieselbe, denn viele Schüler an dieser Schule trainieren an mehr als einer Waffe. Ich dachte, du könntest dich diesen Fünfen anschließen, wenn du magst. Also, was sagst du?"

Das Lächeln auf Jennys Gesicht war so breit, dass die Mundwinkel fast die Ohren berührten. „Warum fragst du überhaupt? Na klar! Und, äh, mit welchen Waffen üben sie?"

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen", sagte Li. Er klang erleichtert. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du gerne mit dem Stab arbeiten würdest?" Jenny nickte schnell. Ihr Nyobo lag in ihrem Zimmer und wartete nur darauf, endlich richtig benutzt zu werden. „Gut... Nik und Zoe trainieren auch damit."

„Und welche Waffe benutzen die anderen?"

Mit einem verschmitzten Glitzern in den Augen sagte Li: „Alle fünf lernen auch den Umgang mit dem Schwert."

Jenny war klar, dass sie ihn anstarrte, aber es war ihr egal. Hatte sie das wirklich gerade gehört? Das Schwert? Die Waffe, die sie letzte Woche so bewundert hatte? Sie konnte es nicht glauben. „Heißt... heißt das...?"

„Dass du auch lernen wirst, mit einem Schwert zu kämpfen? Ich glaube schon, ja. Aber nur, wenn du willst."

„Ja!", schrie sie glücklich und sprang auf. „Ja, ja, ja!" Plötzlich wurde sie rot und setzte sich wieder hin. Sie ließ ihre Gefühle selten so mit sich durchgehen, aber sie war einfach zu glücklich. Am liebsten wäre sie wieder aufgesprungen, stattdessen strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.

Li lachte herzlich, aber er lachte sie nicht aus. „Ich freue mich, dass ich dich so glücklich machen kann. Kommen wir zu deinem Trainingsplan. Ich weiß, dass du nicht viel oder überhaupt keine Erfahrung mit dem Schwertkampf hast, deshalb würde ich dich gerne vorher testen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich das gerne sofort tun."

„Okay", stimmte Jenny zu und fühlte wieder die leichte Nervosität, die sie quälte, seit sie die Mittagspause beendet hatte. „Nur wir beide, oder?"

„Wenn du es so willst?"

„Ich denke, das wäre besser. Ich will mich nicht vor irgendjemand anderem zum Deppen machen."

„Ich bezweifle aufrichtig, dass du dich zum Deppen machen würdest, aber ich kann damit leben, dass kein anderer dabei ist."

Ohne weitere Verzögerungen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Sporthalle. Im Moment war niemand dort, und Li erklärte, dass die Schüler nach dem Mittag eine Stunde frei hatten, um sich zu entspannen oder mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen. Li brachte sie in eine der vier kleineren Hallen und bat sie, dort zu warten. Während Jenny sich umsah, verschwand Li in einem der Hinterzimmer und kam nur einen Moment später mit zwei Kampfstäben und zwei Holzschwertern in der Hand zurück.

„Ich dachte mir, wir könnten mit dem Stab anfangen, da du damit ja schon einige Erfahrung hast"; sagte er, als er ihr den Stab gab, der beinahe doppelt so groß wie sie war.

Jenny nickte und nahm den Stab mit festem aber flexiblem Griff in beide Hände. Li trat ein paar Schritte zurück und nahm eine Kampfhaltung ein, die Jenny nachahmte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und rief die Saiyajin-Energie hervor, und Bruchteile einer Sekunde später waren ihre Haare und ihre Augen pechschwarz.

„Warte", sagte Li. Jenny erschrak. „Verwandle dich zurück."

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Aber ich kann nur so kämpfen. Anders bin ich viel zu unbeholfen."

„Ich weiß", gab Li zu. Als sie ihn fragend ansah, erklärte er: „Dein Stiefvater hat es mir erzählt. Aber das ist es, was ich ändern will. Jetzt verwandle dich bitte zurück."

Jenny zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie die Energie versiegen ließ. Ihr Haar wurde wieder blond, ihre Augen blau. Kopfschüttelnd sagte sie: „Das wird nicht funktionieren."

„Lass mich das beurteilen, ja?", sagte Li ruhig. Er lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Bereit?" Jenny nickte langsam. Sie war überhaupt nicht bereit. Nicht in dieser Gestalt. Sie würde über ihre eigenen Füße stolpern, sie wusste es! Sie war zu unbeholfen, zu schwach. So war sie einfach normal, menschlich. Li wartete einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sie angriff.

Es war ein langsamer Angriff mit kaum Kraft dahinter, aber er schaffte es dennoch ohne Probleme, Jenny den Stab aus den Händen zu schlagen. Sie schrie auf vor Schmerz und rieb sich die rechte Hand, an der sich die Haut schon bläulich verfärbte. Li runzelte die Stirn, als er den Stab aufhob und ihn Jenny zurückgab. „Nochmal", sagte er aufmunternd. „Jenny, ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Ich habe dich kämpfen gesehen. Das ist eine reine Kopfsache. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob du dich verwandelt hast, oder nicht. Glaub mir."

Jenny nickte schwach und ging wieder in die Verteidigungsstellung. Diesmal wartete Li nicht lange. Jenny schaffte es, den ersten Angriff abzuwehren. Lis Stab traf den ihren noch einmal und sie schloss die Augen und bereitete sich auf den Schmerz vor. Sie spürte, wie sie den Stab verlor und hörte, wie er klappernd hinter ihr auf den Boden fiel.

„Das war besser, aber ich weiß, dass das immer noch nicht alles war. Du musst einfach von der fixen Idee abkommen, dass du in dieser Gestalt nicht kämpfen kannst. Komm, wir versuchen es noch einmal."

Er holte Jennys Stab und sie begannen von vorne. Zu Jennys Leidwesen machte sie keine großen Fortschritte im Laufe der folgenden Stunde, und sie hasste sich selbst dafür. Es war lange her, dass sie sich derart schwach gefühlt hatte. Ihre Instinkte befahlen ihr, sich zu verwandeln, und sie tat es auch einige Male, ohne es zu bemerken. Das waren die wenigen Male, bei denen sie es schaffte, Li auf der Stelle zu besiegen. All die anderen Male verlor sie ihren Stab in den ersten zwei Minuten, und sie wusste, dass Li sich nicht einmal anstrengte. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte schon und sie wusste, dass sie überall Prellungen hatte. Als Li eine Pause vorschlug, war sie glücklich. Sie brauchte sie.

Die Glücksgefühle vom Mittag waren verschwunden, als sie die Flasche Wasser annahm, die Li ihr anbot. Ihre Augen ruhten für einen kurzen Moment auf den zwei Schwertern, und sie wusste, dass sie damit nicht viel besser sein würde – es würde sogar noch schlimmer als mit dem Stab werden. Jenny war natürlich klar, dass sie noch eine Menge zu lernen hatte, aber ihr war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie _so _schlecht war. Sie hatte aber auch niemals geglaubt, dass jemand sie zwingen würde, in ihrer normalen, menschlichen Gestalt zu kämpfen. Es würde eine Katastrophe werden. Was Li von ihr erwartete war schlicht unmöglich!

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Li plötzlich und schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass der ältere Mann sie freundlich und verständnisvoll betrachtete. „Ich weiß, dass du frustriert bist, aber bitte glaub mir, ich hab schon viel schlechteres bei meinen Schülern gesehen. Ihr seid schließlich alle hier, um zu lernen. Du musst einfach nur hart trainieren, dann wird das alles kein Problem werden. Und ich habe nie gesagt, dass es leicht werden würde."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Jenny.

„Also, willst du das Schwert ausprobieren?"

Jenny nickte und stellte die Flasche beiseite, während Li die Schwerter holte. Er gab ihr eines und wieder standen sie einander gegenüber, nur ein paar Fuß voneinander entfernt. Li hielt sein langes, hölzernes Schwert mit der Spitze nach unten in der rechten Hand. Sein Griff war fest, aber entspannt, soweit Jenny sehen konnte, und sie versuchte, ihren Griff dem seinen anzupassen. Ihr Problem war, dass das Schwert ein bisschen zu lang für sie war.

Li nickte ihr kurz bestätigend zu und lächelte leicht. „Gut. Nicht zu fest, aber auch nicht zu locker. Denk dran, dass du dir doch wohl nicht die Hand brechen willst, falls du das Schwert verlierst, aber vergiss auch nicht, dass du das Schwert nicht verlieren willst. Fertig?"

„Ja", sagte Jenny fest.

Wie auch beim Stab, fing Li langsam und vorsichtig an. Seine Klinge schnitt durch die Luft und Jenny hob ihre, um sie abzuwehren. Aber obwohl Li kaum Kraft eingesetzt hatte, musste Jenny die Zähne zusammenbeißen, als sich die Wucht des Schlages durch die Knochen in ihrer Hand und ihrem Arm fortsetzte. „Gut", sagte Li und ging zur nächsten Attacke über. Dieses Mal verlor Jenny das Schwert sofort, als sie den Schlag parieren wollte. Leise fluchend holte sie es zurück. „Der Griff war nicht fest genug", erklärte Li ihr, als sie wieder vor ihm stand. „Du musst den richtigen Griff finden und ihn beibehalten, wenn du das Schwert bewegst. Wir versuchen es noch einmal."

Sie übten ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, und je länger die Übung dauerte, desto frustrierter und wütender wurde Jenny. Sie verlor das Schwert öfter als sie zählen konnte und als Li schließlich einsah, dass es nichts bringen würde, so weiterzumachen, beendete er das Training für diesen Tag.

Es wäre eine Untertreibung zu sagen, dass Jenny erleichtert war. Sie konnte sich an keinen Moment ihres Lebens erinnern, an dem sie sich gedemütigter gefühlt hatte. Selbst als sie vor ein paar Jahren mit ihrem Training bei Vegeta begonnen hatte, hatte sie zumindest in jeder Stunde Fortschritte gemacht. Aber diese Übungsstunde erinnerte sie irgendwie an den Unterricht, den sie gehabt hatte, um den Saiyajin in ihr kontrollieren zu lernen. Jenny hoffte nur, dass sich dieses Training nicht als ebenso hoffnungslos erweisen würde, denn den Saiyajin in ihr zu kontrollieren war schlicht unmöglich.

Sie half Li, die hölzernen Waffen wegzuräumen und sie verließen die Sporthalle gemeinsam. Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen konnte Jenny kurz einen Blick auf Nik und Anisah werfen, die mit ihren eigenen Holzschwertern einen Übungskampf gegeneinander ausfochten. Ein leises Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen. Sie wusste, dass sie nie so gut wie die beiden werden würde – sie würde dem nicht einmal nahe kommen, solange sie dazu gezwungen wurde, ihre menschliche Gestalt zu behalten. Hastig wandte sie den Blick ab und sah stur geradeaus, während sie Li nach draußen folgte.

„Also", sagte Li, als sie die Sporthalle verlassen hatten, „du kannst jetzt gehen, Jenny. Ich werde deinen Stundenplan zusammenstellen und ihn dir beim Abendessen geben, in Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung", murmelte Jenny, sah ihn aber immer noch nicht an.

„Jenny", seufzte Li und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Denk nicht so viel darüber nach. Vergiss nicht, es war das erste Mal und du musst dich nur daran gewöhnen, in deiner normalen, menschlichen Gestalt, wie du es nennst, zu kämpfen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du in ein paar Monaten gewaltige Fortschritte machen wirst."

Jenny nickte nur, und da er sah, dass sie allein sein wollte, drückte Li ein letztes Mal ihre Schulter, bevor er in sein Büro zurückging. Aber jetzt wusste Jenny nicht, was sie tun sollte. Es war mitten am Nachmittag und soweit sie wusste, war das Abendessen noch ein paar Stunden entfernt. Unbewusst zuckte sie die Schultern und ging einfach los. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie erst merkte, wohin ihre Beine sie getragen hatten, als sie am Ufer des Sees stand. Niemand außer ihr war dort, denn alle anderen waren wahrscheinlich drinnen beim Training.

Training. Würde sie je so gut werden wie die anderen? Sehr wahrscheinlich nicht. Ihre menschliche Gestalt war schwach. Sie wusste das schon, seit sie ein kleines Kind von drei Jahren gewesen war und Vegeta naiv gebeten hatte, sie zu trainieren. Damals, vor sechs Jahren, hatte er erst zugestimmt, nachdem sie sich das erste Mal verwandelt hatte. Er hatte weit vor ihr erkannt, dass ihre menschliche Gestalt nutzlos war. Und deshalb verstand sie nicht, warum er hiermit einverstanden gewesen war... War er einverstanden gewesen? Li hatte ihr nur erzählt, dass er von Vegeta von der Schwäche ihrer menschlichen Gestalt erfahren hatte, aber hatte er Vegeta gefragt, ob er sie in dieser Gestalt trainieren könne?

Es spielte keine Rolle... Wenn sie Li nicht überzeugen konnte, sie in ihrer Saiyajingestalt trainieren zu lassen, würde alles umsonst sein. Sie würde nie fähig sein, in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt zu kämpfen. Dafür hatte sie die Saiyajingestalt: um zu kämpfen. Die menschliche Gestalt war nur unnötiger Ballast. Sie war nur eine Last...

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Jenny über den See. Die Sonne glitzerte auf der Wasseroberfläche und Jenny stellte überrascht fest, dass sie bereits tiefer stand, als sie erwartet hatte. Wie viel Zeit hatte sie hier verbracht, versunken in ihre Gedanken? Es musste bald Zeit fürs Abendessen sein. Ein plötzliches, knurrendes Geräusch ihres Magens stimmte ihr zu und mit einem Seufzen erhob sich Jenny und ging zurück zu den Gebäuden.

Sie hatte recht gehabt. Ein leckerer Geruch wehte von der Cafeteria zu ihr herüber und ihr Magenknurren wurde noch lauter. Als sie hineinging glitt ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, das erste seit Stunden. Die anderen waren schon da und sie setzte sich zu ihren neuen Freunden an den Tisch. Sie bemerkten sofort, dass sie nicht so fröhlich war wie beim Mittag, und sie taten ihr bestes, um sie aufzumuntern.

Nik, der inoffizielle Anführer der kleinen Gruppe, da er der Älteste war und von allen am längsten die Schule besuchte, wusste bereits von Jennys erster Trainingsstunde, aber er sagte nichts. Er teilte Lis Ansicht, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis sie die ersten Fortschritte machte. Sie alle hatten Schwierigkeiten am Anfang, warum sollte sie eine Ausnahme sein? Er war sich sicher, dass sie sie am Ende alle überraschen würde.

Nach dem Essen kehrten Mailin und Jenny in ihr Zimmer zurück. Jenny hatte ihren Stundenplan von Li bekommen und das erste, was sie jeden Morgen nach dem Frühstück erwartete, war Lauftraining, bevor der Unterricht begann. Sie würde jeden Tag früh aufstehen müssen, außer am Wochenende, da konnte sie ausschlafen. Nachmittags hatte sie verschiedene Kurse - Krafttraining, Stunden mit dem Stab und dem Schwert, mentales Training... Jenny fragte sich, wie das alles in diesen einen Stundenplan passte.

„So, Jenny", sagte Mailin, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts", versicherte Jenny ihr mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Es war nur ein anstrengender Tag und ... es ist nicht alles so gelaufen, wie ich es erwartet hatte..."

„Das Training?"

Jenny nickte. „Ja..." Und plötzlich brach alles aus ihr heraus. Sie erzählte Mailin alles über das Training und ihre Ängste. Sie redete fast eine Stunde, aber am Ende fühlte sie sich leichter, als wäre eine schwere Last von ihr genommen worden.

„Daher hast du also diese Prellung", sagte Mailin, als sie fertig war, und zeigte auf einen blau und lila verfärbten Fleck auf Jennys Hand. Aber sie wartete nicht, bis Jenny ihre Vermutung bestätigte, sondern fuhr einfach fort. „Ich muss sagen, ich stimme Grandpa zu. Du wirst gut sein... Ich bin mir da ganz sicher. Du brauchst nur etwas Training und dann wirst du Nik in den Hintern treten können."

Das brachte Jenny zum Lächeln. „Vielleicht...", gab sie zu. Jetzt, wo sie alles losgeworden war, war sie bereits ein wenig optimistischer. „Ich werde einfach abwarten müssen, was morgen kommt."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!", lachte Mailin, und ihr Lachen war so ansteckend, dass Jenny bald darin einfiel. „Morgen wird alles anders sein!"

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends mit Gesprächen über alles und nichts, bis sie ins Bett gingen. Jenny hatte es sogar gewagt, zu fragen, warum Damian im Rollstuhl saß. Das hatte die Stimmung für einen Moment getrübt, aber Mailin erzählte ihr, dass sie in der Östlichen Hauptstadtgelebt hatten, als Buu angegriffen hatte, und dass Damian von einem Stahlträger eines zusammenbrechenden Gebäudes getroffen worden war. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass er überlebt hatte, aber die Ärzte sagten, dass er sehr wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens im Rollstuhl sitzen würde. Bis jetzt hatten sie keinen Arzt gefunden, der ihm helfen konnte, wieder Gefühl in seinen Beinen zu bekommen.

Jenny konnte nicht anders, er tat ihr leid, und er ging so locker damit um. Am Abend, beim Essen, hatte er, zusammen mit Nik, die Aufgabe übernommen, sie aufzumuntern, und es hatte fast geklappt. Für einen Moment hatte sie fast vergessen, warum sie so deprimiert war und war ihnen sehr dankbar gewesen. Nach nicht einmal einem Tag hatte sie schon ein paar richtig gute Freunde gefunden, dachte Jenny.

Und als sie im Bett lag und versuchte einzuschlafen, dachte sie, dass Freunde etwas waren, das sie in den letzten paar Jahren wirklich vermisst hatte. Trotz des Rückschlags heute war es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, Lis Angebot anzunehmen, einfach nur, um bei ihnen zu sein.


	46. Teil III: Tag 23

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 45: Tag 23**

Das nervend piepsende Geräusch ihres Weckers schreckte Jenny aus dem Schlaf. Mit geschlossenen Augen kämpfte sie für ein paar Sekunden mit der verfluchten Uhr bis sie es endlich schaffte, sie abzuschalten. Sie lauschte einen kurzen Augenblick dem Atem ihrer Zimmergenossin. Jenny war erleichtert, dass sie Mailin nicht geweckt hatte. Das Mädchen schlief noch immer tief und fest, genauso wie sie es um diese Nachtzeit tun sollte. Es war noch dunkel draußen – was um halb sechs Uhr morgens kein Wunder war – und Mailin musste erst um acht Uhr beim Frühstück sein, während Jennys in einer halben Stunde serviert wurde.

Und danach würde die wahre Folter beginnen.

Als sie lautlos aufstand und die Kleidung, die sie am Abend zuvor auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl gelegt hatte, aufsammelte, bemerkte Jenny etwas, das sie vorher nicht gehört hatte – es regnete, und zwar stark, dem Geräusch, den die Tropfen an ihrem Fenster machten nach zu urteilen. Ein furchtbar tiefer Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen, als sie sich durch ihr Zimmer schleppte und leise die Tür öffnete.

Der Flur war bereits hell beleuchtet, als sie heraustrat und verschlafen zum Bad ging. Sie war die erste dort, aber sie brauchte auch immer etwas länger um wach zu werden. Zumindest seit sie ihre Ausbildung an dieser Schule begonnen hatte. Fast jeden Morgen um halb sechs aufstehen, gefolgt von Frühstück, dann Training, dann, wenn sie hungrig war, ein zweites Frühstück, Schule, Mittagessen, noch mehr Training, Abendessen, Hausaufgaben, und dann, endlich, der heilige und wohlverdiente Schlaf, machte sie ziemlich fertig.

Drei Wochen waren schon seit ihrem verhängnisvollen ersten Tag vergangen und es war nicht viel besser geworden, wie die blauen Flecken und ihre müden Muskeln zeigten. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie das Pyjamatop über ihren Kopf zog und einen bösen schwarzen und blauen Flecken auf ihrem Brustkorb entblößte. Nik hatte sie an der Stelle am vorherigen Tag getroffen, aus Versehen, wirklich, und er hatte sich ungefähr tausend Mal danach reichlich entschuldigt, aber es tat immer noch sehr weh. Er war danach beim Training viel vorsichtiger gewesen, und das tat Jenny sogar noch mehr weh, nicht nur ihrer Brust, sondern auch ihrem Stolz – sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass sich Leute bei ihr zurückhielten.

Die blauen Flecken finster anstarrend, zog sie schnell ihre restliche Kleidung aus und trat unter die kalte Dusche. Die musste morgens kalt sein, sonst würde Jenny niemals aufwachen. Als der kalte Wasserstahl auf ihren Körper traf, betastete Jenny vorsichtig den blauen Flecken. Sie war so wütend, nicht auf Nik, der diesen Erguss verursacht hatte, sondern auf sich selbst, dass sie es soweit hatte kommen lassen. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Wochen überhaupt keine Fortschritte gemacht. Sie war immer noch zu langsam, zu schwach, zu ungeschickt um selbst die einfachsten Bewegungen mit den Waffen durchzuführen. Während des Lauftrainings am Morgen kam sie normalerweise als letztes an, wenn sie überhaupt ankam. Die meiste Zeit musste sie aufgeben, während die anderen gerade erst warm wurden. Und das war so unglaublich frustrierend, besonders, da sie nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Sie hatte ein paar Mal mit Li darüber gesprochen, ob sie sich nicht verwandeln konnte, aber er bestand immer noch darauf, dass sie in ihrer menschlichen Form trainierte. Er sagte, dass sie das konnte, und dass, wenn sie ihren menschlichen Körper stärkte, ihre andere Form auch viel stärker werden würde. Doch Jenny wünschte sich, sie könnte seinen Enthusiasmus teilen. Bis jetzt war das einzige, was sie in ihrem Training gelernt hatte, zu verlieren, nicht nur ihre Trainingskämpfe oder ihre Waffen, sondern auch langsam aber sicher ihre Hoffnung. Sie wollte nicht mal daran denken, wie enttäuscht Vegeta sein würde, wenn Li sie schließlich als Versagerin nach Hause schickte. Ja, wenn, nicht falls. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, wuchs das Wissen, dass sie versagen und jeden enttäuschen würde, der an sie glaubte, und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, um das zu verhindern.

Als sie schließlich aus der Dusche heraustrat, zitternd und frierend, aber relativ wach, waren schon ein paar Mädchen dazugestoßen, unter anderem auch Zoe und Anisah, die beiden älteren Mädchen, mit denen sie sich schnell angefreundet hatte. Sie begrüßten sie fröhlich, bereits an die Folter zu dieser frühen Stunde aufzustehen gewöhnt, und Jenny zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und erwiderte die Begrüßung, bevor sie anfing sich ihre Zähne zu putzen. Während Jenny sich noch immer darauf konzentrieren musste, wach zu bleiben, hörte sie dem Geplänkel und Tratsch der beiden älteren Mädchen zu und fragte sich, ob sie sich jemals daran gewöhnen würde. Irgendwie zweifelte sie daran.

„Bist du fertig, Jenny?", fragte Anisah grinsend, nachdem Jenny das Zopfgummi um das Ende ihres langen geflochtenen Zopfes gewickelt hatte. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Haare zu föhnen, da sie eh wieder nass werden würden, wenn sie draußen im Regen liefen. Keines der älteren Mädchen duschte am Morgen, da sie dachten, dass es Unsinn wäre, da sie doch wieder schwitzen würden, bevor der Unterricht anfing. Aber keiner von ihnen fiel es so schwer morgens aufzuwachen wie Jenny.

„Jaah", gähnte Jenny als Antwort und die beiden Mädchen schmunzelten gutmütig.

„Dann komm man!", lachte Zoe. „Lass uns etwas Kaffee in dich kriegen!"

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich Kaffee hasse", grummelte Jenny, folgte ihnen dennoch. Als sie zu der Tür kamen, sah Jenny, dass es viel stärker regnete, als sie gedachte hatte. Seufzend fragte sie: „Glaubt ihr, ich kann schwänzen?"

„Der Tag, an dem Shizuka dich schwänzen lässt, friert die Hölle über", sagte Anisah mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des jüngeren Mädchens und drückte sie sanft. „Komm schon, Jenny… Lass uns etwas zu Essen für dich besorgen und dann wirst du sehen, dass so ein bisschen Regen nicht dein Tod sein wird." Anisah zwinkerte ihr zu und joggte dann zu der Cafeteria. Zoe folgte ihr schnell und mit einem weiteren geschlagenen Seufzer rannte Jenny ihnen nach.

Schon von dem kurzen Lauf von einem Gebäude zum anderen wusste Jenny, dass dieser Tag sehr wohl ihren Tod bedeuten könnte. Der Regen schlug erbarmungslos auf sie nieder und der Rücken ihres langärmeligen Sweatshirts war ganz und gar durchnässt. Glücklicherweise war sie nicht die einzige, die so aussah, da viele andere Schüler genauso nass waren wie sie. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, waren die anderen scheinbar richtig gut gelaunt, trotz des Wetters.

Aber die anderen hatten nicht ihre Probleme. Sie würden nicht ausrutschen und stolpern und in der nächsten Stunde oder so etwa hundertmal hinfallen. In diesem Moment bereute Jenny es wirklich, sich an diesem Morgen saubere Kleidung angezogen zu haben. Die vom Tag zuvor wäre in diesem Wetter schon gut gewesen. Mit hängendem Kopf, ließ Jenny sich auf ihrem Stuhl an ihrem Tisch fallen und verhalf sich zu etwas Kaffee – egal wie bitter und eklig er schmeckte, sie brauchte trotzdem das Koffein um diesen Tag zu überlegen – und ein paar Scheiben Toast.

Nur ein paar Minuten später sah Jenny, wie sich eine große Person auf dem Stuhl neben sie niederließ. Wie ein begossener Pudel aussehend, ließ Nik seinen Blick müde über den Tisch wandern. „Kaffee", murmelte er elendig. „Brauche Kaffee."

Das besserte Jennys Laune ein wenig. Zumindest eine Person, die sie ein bisschen verstehen konnte.

Viel zu früh war das Frühstück vorbei und die anderen sagten einer sehr widerwilligen Jenny, dass es Zeit wäre, zu gehen. Sie ging zusammen mit Nik zum Ausgang, Anisah, Zoe, Ejnar und Sel liefen vor ihnen. Es graute ihr schon vor dem, was sie draußen erwarten würde – Regen, Versagen und Demütigung. Jenny wollte nur wieder zu Bett, unter ihre Decke kriechen und nie wieder herauskommen.

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Nik sich zu ihr rüberlehnte und in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Wollen wir wegrennen?"

„Liebend gerne!", antwortete Jenny, auch im Flüsterton, aber sie kamen nicht dazu, ihren Plan weiter zu schmieden, da sie schon draußen waren und ihre Trainerin, Shizuka, schon vor ihnen im Regen stand.

Shizuka war eine Frau in den Vierzigern, mit kurz geschnittenem, schwarzen Haar und dunklen Augen. Sie hatte den Körper einer Athletin, groß und schlank, und war, soweit Jenny in dem Regen und der Dunkelheit sehen konnte, in dunkle, langärmelige Sachen gekleidet. Sie war fair und streng, aber ihr Training war wirklich hart, zu hart für Jenny. Während Shizuka geduldig auf sie im Regen wartete, ohne mit einem Muskel zu zucken, fing Jenny nach einer Minute schon an zu zittern, weil sie bis dann schon vollkommen durchnässt war.

Endlich kamen die letzten Nachzügler und ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu warten, fing Shizuka an zu laufen, wobei sie die Geschwindigkeit für ihr erstes Training an diesem Tag bestimmte. Wie gewöhnlich blieben ihre Freunde am Anfang bei ihr, bis sie ihren eigenen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, aber besonders dafür fühlte Jenny sich schlecht. Sie konnte von ihnen nicht erwarten, ihr eigenes Training zu vernachlässigen, nur um ihr zu helfen. Doch wie jeden Morgen waren die ersten, die ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarfen und anfingen schneller zu laufen, Ejnar und Sel, dicht gefolgt von Zoe und Anisah.

Nur Nik blieb länger bei ihr als die anderen, egal wie weit sie zurück lag. In den letzten Wochen war er für sie so etwas wie ein großer Bruder geworden – nicht, dass er Gohan jemals ersetzen konnte, aber er hatte diese Rolle übernommen, war immer für sie da, bereit sie aufzumuntern, sie zu unterstützen und erwartete niemals eine Gegenleistung dafür.

Sie hatten inzwischen den Wald erreicht und waren zumindest ein bisschen geschützt, aber Jenny wusste, dass sie nicht mehr viel länger durchhalten konnte. „Du musst… nicht… bleiben…", schnaufte und keuchte Jenny. Trotz der Kälte und des Regens, fühlte sich ihr Gesicht heiß an und sie wusste einfach, dass vermischt mit den Regentropfen Schweiß an ihrer Stirn, ihrer Nase und ihren Wangen herunterlief. „Geh… Geh… und hol die anderen ein… Ich…ich… bin okay…" Doch gerade als sie das sagte, verfing sich ihr Fuß in einer Wurzel und Jenny stolperte mit dem Gesicht zuerst zu Boden. Als sie dort lag, brummelte sie nur: „Verdammt."

„Nix da!", antwortete Nik grinsend, als er neben ihr anhielt und ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte. Sie ergriff sie und er half ihr auf. „Geht's gut?", fragte Nik besorgt, als er bemerkte, dass sie von Kopf bis Fuß mit Matsch bedeckt war. „Bist du verletzt?"

„Nur mein Stolz", murmelte Jenny, die sich total verlegen fühlte. Sie schaute an sich herunter und seufzte zum – so erschien es ihr zumindest – hundertsten Mal. Oh ja, hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war, heute saubere Kleidung anzuziehen? Noch immer schwer atmend berührte Jenny vorsichtig den blauen Fleck und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zusammenzuzucken. Doch dieser Erguss war nicht das einzige, was weh tat – ihre Beine taten ihr auch ziemlich weh. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie einen Krampf in ihrer rechten Wade kriegen würde, wenn sie so weitermachte. „Ich gehe besser. Erzähl Shizuka, dass mein Schnürband gerissen ist oder so etwas und ich nicht in solchen Sportschuhen laufen kann. Bis später!" Sie zwang sich zu lächeln, drehte sich um und rannte sofort den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren, aber etwas langsamer.

„Jenny, warte!", rief Nik, aber sie reagierte nicht mehr. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah über seine Schulter, aber er konnte die anderen nicht mehr sehen. Mit einem entschlossenen Nicken rannte er Jenny nach. Seine langen Beine trugen ihn schneller als ihre kurzen Beine es ihr erlaubten zu rennen, und deshalb holte er sie schnell ein. „Jenny!", rief er wieder, als er sie endlich erreichte. „Stop mal!"

Zu ihm herumwirbelnd, verschränkte sie ihre Arme und blickte ihn finster an. „Was machst du hier? Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst die anderen einholen!"

„Und nicht die Möglichkeit nutzen, aus diesem Regen rauszukommen?" Er zwinkerte ihr mit einem Grinsen zu, doch wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Jenny, komm schon, lass uns bloß nach Hause. Wir werden reden, wenn wir beide trocken sind und nicht der Gefahr laufen, uns ne heftige Erkältung einzufangen."

„In Ordnung", gab Jenny schnell nach, aber sie war nicht glücklich auf den Ausblick, danach mit ihm darüber sprechen zu müssen. Sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich aus dem Nassen und Kalten heraus. Aber das Glück war heute nicht auf ihrer Seite. Genau wie sie erwartet hatte, zog sich ihre rechte Wade plötzlich schmerzvoll zusammen und sie saß wieder im Matsch. „Au", knurrte sie und als Nik sie besorgt anschaute, erklärte sie: „Krampf."

Mitgefühl kam in ihm hoch und er kniete sich neben ihr hin. „Dein rechtes Bein?", fragte er und sie nickte. Nik nahm dann ihren rechten Fuß und fing an, ihr Bein sanft zu dehnen. Jenny biss ihre Zähne zusammen, als mehr Nadeln durch ihre Waden schossen, doch der Schmerz ließ bald nach, als die Muskeln sich entspannten. "Besser?"

„Jaah, danke…" Jenny schaute auf. Sie waren glücklicherweise noch immer etwas von den Bäumen um sie herum geschützt, aber ihr wurde langsam wirklich kalt, da sie sich nicht mehr bewegte. „Lass uns weiter."

Wieder einmal half Nik ihr auf die Füße, aber als sie behutsam etwas Gewicht auf ihr rechtes Bein brachte, musste sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Es tat noch immer weh. „Kannst du gehen?", fragte Nik.

„Ja", sagte Jenny beschlossen und trat einen Schritt vorwärts. Sie konnte noch nicht rennen, aber sie konnte zumindest laufen, egal wie sehr es wehtat. Sie würde es ertragen.

Nik fasste schnell neben ihr Tritt und als er den verbissenen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah, bemerkte er: „Wenn du doch nur so wärest, wenn wir wirklich trainieren…"

„Was meinst du?", keifte Jenny und versuchte schneller zu gehen, doch sie fing schnell an zu humpeln und wurde deshalb wieder langsamer.

„Nun, so entschlossen… Alles geben, niemals aufgeben."

„Oh, halt den Rand. Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden!" Mit einem finsteren Blick ging Jenny wieder schneller, wobei sie dieses Mal die Schmerzen und das Humpeln ignorierte. Wieder seinen Kopf schüttelnd, folge Nik ihr, schnitt das Thema auf dem Weg nach Hause aber nicht noch einmal an.

Indem sie mehrere Abkürzungen nahmen brauchten sie nur etwa zwanzig Minuten bis sie wieder vor den Gebäude mit den Schlafsälen standen und ohne ein weiteres Wort mit Nik zu wechseln, ohne ihn überhaupt anzusehen, stolzierte sie fort, die Treppen hinauf und direkt zu ihrem Zimmer. Es war schon halb acht, deshalb sollte Mailin schon auf sein. Und tatsächlich, als Jenny in ihr Zimmer kam, sammelte Mailin gerade ihre Kleidung zusammen, um ins Bad zu gehen.

Das andere Mädchen sah auf, als die Tür sich öffnete, und auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich Besorgnis ab, als sie Jenny sah. Jenny nahm an, dass sie ziemlich heftig aussah – dreckig, nass und humpelnd. „Jenny?", fragte sie. „Geht's dir gut?"

„Jaah", murmelte Jenny erschöpft, die sich nicht wirklich traute, einen Fuß in das Zimmer zu setzen. Sie tropfte noch immer und sie konnte ihre Fußabdrücke auf dem Boden sehen. Sie wollte ihr Zimmer nicht dreckig machen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Regen, Schlamm, gestolpert und dann auch noch ein Krampf in meinem Bein. Nik hat mich hergebracht", erklärte sie kurz, da sie nicht ins Detail gehen wollte. „Kannst du mir ein paar frische Klamotten geben, damit ich duschen kann?"

„Klar", antwortete Mailin lächeln und holte etwas saubere Kleidung aus Jennys Schrank. „Lass mich das tragen, sonst machst du sie nur schmutzig. Komm schon."

Jenny konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Irgendwie schaffte Mailin es immer, sie aufzumuntern. Über die letzten drei Wochen waren die zwei, oder besser drei, wenn sie Mailins Zwillingsbruder Damian mitzählte, wirklich gute Freunde geworden. Jenny wagte es fast zu sagen, sie waren beste Freunde, aber sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es noch zu früh war, sie so zu nennen. Jenny wollte es wirklich, aber sie hatte Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn sie bald wieder ging.

Und es würde wirklich bald sein, dachte Jenny, als sie wieder einmal ihre dreckige Kleidung anschaute, als sie die in den Wäschekorb im Bad tat und den restlichen Schmerz in ihrem Bein spürte.

„Kopf hoch, Jenny!", sagte Mailin zu ihr, die immer noch aufmunternd lächelte. „Vielleicht ist es heute einfach nicht dein Tag. Du solltest jetzt erst mal duschen und dann wirst du sehen, dass alles schon besser aussehen wird. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst bei der Mathearbeit, die wir heute schreiben, ordentlich Punkte abstauben."

Oh ja, die Mathearbeit. Jenny hatte die schon ganz vergessen, obwohl sie mit Mailin und Damian am vergangenen Abend dafür gelernt hatte. Aber genauso wie Mailin es gesagt hatte, sollte der Test kein großes Problem darstellen. Wenn doch nur alles so einfach wäre wie Mathe, dachte Jenny, als sie zum zweiten Mal an dem Morgen in die Dusche trat. Nur dieses Mal war das Wasser kochend heiß.

Es goss noch immer wie aus Eimern draußen, als Jenny, nun gekleidet in einer blauen Jeans und einem grünen Sweatshirt, und Mailin nach unten gehen wollten, um sich dort mit Damian zu treffen. Zusammen wollten sie zum zweiten Frühstück gehen. Sie begannen den kurzen Abstieg über die Treppe, aber Jenny ergriff Mailins Arm, als sie zwei gutbekannte Stimmen unten hören konnte – Nik und Shizuka. Sie schlich sich etwas näher, bis sie beide sehen konnte. Sie diskutierten offensichtlich etwas.

„Wir haben nicht geschwänzt, ehrlich nicht", erklärte Nik, aber Jenny konnte sehen, dass Shizuka ihm offenbar nicht glaubte. „Jenny ist gestürzt und hatte dann einen Krampf in ihrem Bein. Sie konnte kaum gehen, geschweige denn laufen. Ich wollte sie nur sicher nach Hause bringen."

„In Ordnung, ich werde es euch dieses eine Mal durchgehen lassen", sagte Shizuka zu ihm und Jenny konnte hören, dass sie sauer war. „Geh jetzt zum Frühstück und dann zum Unterricht."

Jenny beobachtete, wie Shizuka das Gebäude verließ, einen kurzen Augenblick später gefolgt von Nik. Jenny schloss ihre Augen, um die Tränen, die ungewollt hervorquollen, davon abzuhalten, zu fallen. Es war alles ihre Schuld. Nik bekam Ärger wegen ihr. Und all das geschah vor acht Uhr morgens.

„Komm schon, lass uns los", sagte Mailin leise. „Damian wartet."

Den Kloß in ihrer Kehle herunterschluckend, sagte Jenny: „Okay…"

Ihr zweites Frühstück war für Jenny eine ruhige Angelegenheit. Sie sprach mit niemandem, obwohl die anderen versuchten, sie in Gespräche zu verwickeln, um sie aufzuheitern. Keiner ihrer Freunde erwähnte, was an dem Morgen passiert war und nicht einmal Nik verhielt sich ihr gegenüber kühler, obwohl sie ihm nichts vorwerfen würde. Sie glaubte, dass sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen sollte, aber da sie ein riesengroßer Feigling war, traute sie sich noch nicht einmal, zu ihm aufzuschauen.

Bald war es Zeit für die erste Schulstunde, in der sie auch die Mathearbeit schreiben würde. Die anderen Schüler in der Klasse flüsterten aufgeregt, erklärten ihren Freunden noch ein paar mehr Formeln, aber Jenny machte da nicht mit. Sie kannte den Stoff in und auswendig, sogar den von den älteren Schülern in dieser Klasse. Ihre Matheklasse bestand aus Schülern von neun bis zwölf Jahren, und sie alle wurden entsprechend ihres Alters unterrichtet. Das könnte sich an einer normalen Schule als schwierig erweisen, aber da nur etwa fünfzehn Schüler in dieser Klasse waren, war es möglich.

Alle wurden still und betrachteten Lari nervös, als sie mit einem Stapel Klassenarbeiten in das Klassenzimmer kam. Sie lächelte sie aufmunternd an, und, nachdem sie die Klasse gegrüßt hatte, ging sie herum und verteilte die Arbeiten. Sobald alle eine hatten und sie wieder vor der Klasse stand, sagte Lari, dass sie anfangen konnten. Jenny öffnete die erste Seite und als sie die Aufgaben sah, erlaubte sie endlich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Zumindest eine Sache heute würde ein Kinderspiel sein.

Die anderen Stunden vergingen relativ schnell und Jenny hatte bessere Laune, als sie zum Mittag ging. Die anderen an ihrem Tisch bemerkten das sofort und begrüßten sie mit einem Lächeln, welches Jenny zögerlich erwiderte. Sie schaute zu Nik herüber, da sie sich endlich mutig genug fühlte, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, aber er war in einer Diskussion mit Anisah über irgendetwas vertieft und sie wollte die beiden nicht stören. Sie hatte auch nicht die Chance dazu, als sie schnell in ein Gespräch mit Damian und Mailin gezogen wurde, die beide über die oh-so-schreckliche Klassenarbeit sprechen wollten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr ward beide ganz gut", versicherte sie ihnen wieder. „Ihr wusstet gestern Abend beide, wie man die meisten Aufgaben löst, also sollte es nicht so schwierig gewesen sein."

„Aber sie hat heute andere Aufgaben genommen", jammerte Damian. „Da waren andere Zahlen."

„Ja", sagte Jenny geduldig. Damian war wirklich ein großartiger Junge, doch sehr häufig erinnerte seine Naivität sie an ihren eigenen Zwillingsbruder. Sie war sich sicher, dass Goten genauso reagiert hätte, wenn er jemals eine Mathearbeit geschrieben hätte. „Aber diese Aufgaben waren so ähnlich wie die, die wir gestern geübt haben. Du musstest nur das, was wir gestern geübt haben, auf die Aufgaben heute übertragen. Sie waren alle nach dem gleichen Prinzip aufgebaut."

„Aber du bist das Genie!", verteidigte Damian sich. „Du bist in allem gut!"

Sofort, als ob jemand einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über sie entleert hätte, verschwand ihre gute Laune. „Ich bin nicht gut in allem", murmelte sie bloß und wandte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Teller zu, aber die Spaghetti sagten ihr nicht mehr zu. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schob sie den Teller weg und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Ich zieh mich um. Bis später."

Sie hörte die anderen nach ihr rufen, aber Jenny war es egal, als sie die Cafeteria verließ und direkt zu ihrem Zimmer ging. Es regnete noch immer und es sah nicht so aus, als würde es bald aufhören. Zumindest würden sie jetzt in der Sporthalle trainieren.

Jenny war fast beim Gebäude mit den Schlafsälen angekommen, als sie spürte, wie etwas Matschiges und Nasses ihren Rücken traf, und ein schrilles Lachen hörte. Ein Lachen, das sie überall erkennen würde. Ihre Fäuste ballend, versuchte Jenny ihre Wut runterzuschlucken und trat einen Schritt vorwärts. Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht mit ihr auseinandersetzen.

„Hey, Versagerin!", rief die Stimme eines Mädchens, welche Jenny wieder aufhielt. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Es war Lysann, ein dreizehn Jahre altes Mädchen, das es seit ihrem zweiten Tag auf sie abgesehen hatte. Doch was sie getan hatte, um den Zorn des Mädchens zu verdienen, wusste Jenny nicht. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass das blondhaarige Mädchen unter einem Regenschirm stand, der von einem ihrer treuen Gefolgsleute, Lotta, ein Mädchen mit extrem lockigem roten Haar getragen wurde.

Mit ihren Armen vor der Brust verschränkt und mit hoch erhobenem Haupt, fragte Jenny mit einer Kühnheit, die sie nicht fühlte: „Was willst du?"

Die beiden Mädchen traten näher. Jenny war überrascht, dass sie nur zu zweit waren, da Lysann normalerweise von mehr Gefolgsleuten umringt war. „Wir haben gehört, was heute Morgen passiert ist. Ist die arme Jenny hingefallen?"

Sie kicherte und Jenny musste ihre Zähne zusammenbeißen, als sie an das Geschehen von dem Morgen erinnert wurde, was sie so hart versucht hatte zu vergessen. Jenny hätte fast Lust, diesem Mädchen eine Lektion zu erteilen, und trat einen Schritt vor, bereit sich zu verwandeln. Die beiden Mädchen fühlten sich von ihr jedoch nicht bedroht und fingen bloß an, noch lauter zu Lachen – es war ein grausames, höhnisches Gelache. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Selvyn ihr erzählt hatte, es gäbe einige Arschlöcher an dieser Schule und Jenny wusste, dass sie sie gefunden hatte.

„Erzähl mal, Jenny", spottete Lysann, „was hast du Li bezahlt, damit er dich an dieser Schule annimmt? Jeder weiß, dass diese Lügengeschichte, du hättest diese Biker besiegt, nur etwas ist, was er sich ausgedacht hat, um dich beliebt zu machen. Aber rate mal! Du, Jenny, bist ein Niemand. Du wirst niemals ein Meister der Waffen sein. _Niemals!"_

Ein leises Knurren entkam Jennys Lippen und sie merkte, wie die Energie in sie begann aufzulodern. Sie musste sie einfach nur loslassen und dann würde sie diejenige sein, die lachte. Ihre Lippen zogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als sie daran dachte, den Saiyajin auf dieses ahnungslose Mädchen loszulassen. Das würde lustig werden.

„Hey, was ist hier los?"

Jennys Kopf wirbelte herum und sie bemerkte, dass Lysann das gleiche tat. Nik kam auf sie zu und er sah wütend aus. Schwer schluckend, unterdrückte Jenny ihre Energie und löste ihre Fäuste, um ihre Arme lose an den Seiten hängen zu lassen. Sofort, als sich der Saiyajin zurückgezogen hatte, bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte fast dieses Mädchen angegriffen und egal wie gemein Lysann war, so verdiente sie es immer noch nicht, von einem Saiyajins als Sandsack benutzt zu werden.

„Nichts", antwortete Lysann cool, und, nachdem sie ihrer Gefolgschaft gezeigt hatte, ihr zu folgen, stolzierte sie zur Sporthalle.

Jennys Augen waren fest zu Boden gerichtet, da sie sich nicht traute, zu Nik aufzuschauen, sogar als er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Geht es dir gut? Hat sie dir wehgetan?"

„Nein!" blaffte Jenny plötzlich und trat einen Schritt von ihm weg. Eine Antwort auf beide Fragen. Nein, es ging ihr nicht gut. Wie konnte es ihr gut gehen? Aber sie war auch nicht verletzt, zumindest nicht körperlich. Er schaute sie besorgt an, aber Jenny drehte sich nur um und rannte ins Gebäude. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass sie wieder, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, vollkommen durchnässt war und dass ihr Rücken mit Schlamm bedeckt war.

Wieder brannten heiße Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie zum Bad stapfte um sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag saubere und trockene Kleidung anzuziehen. Sie strich sanft über das weiche und doch starke dunkelblaue Material von ihrem Gi, den ihre Großmutter ihr vor einem Jahr genäht hatte, bevor sie diesen anzog. Es war ihr Lieblings-Gi und sie war froh, dass er all die Trainingsstunden mit Vegeta überlebt hatte. Dieser Gi war etwas, das sie an zu Hause erinnerte, bevor alles den Bach runterging und sie und Vegeta die Westliche Hauptstadt verlassen hatten.

Wenn ihre Großmutter noch gelebt hätte, wäre nichts von dem jemals passiert. Sie würde glücklicher sein, noch immer in der Westlichen Hauptstadt leben, mit Klassenkameraden zusammen in die Schule gehen, die während des Ausflugs endlich angefangen hatten sie zu akzeptieren. Sie würde weiter Fortschritte in ihrem Training machen und nicht jeden Tag zwei Schritte zurück. Natürlich hätte sie niemals Mailin, Damian, Nik und die anderen kennen gelernt, aber waren ein paar Freunde wirklich diese Erniedrigung wert, die sie Tag für Tag an dieser Schule erlebte?

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen und etwas kaltes Wasser in ihr Gesicht gespritzt hatte, schaute Jenny auf in den Spiegel. Dunkle Ringen waren deutlich unter ihren Augen zu sehen und ihr Gesicht war blass, der Beweis für die Belastung, die dieses Training für sie war, und wie erschöpft sie wirklich war, und das nicht nur körperlich.

Egal wie schwer es ihr fiel, es zuzugeben – Lysann hatte Recht. Sie war eine Versagerin, wenn sie nicht mal bei dem Training mithalten konnte, bei dem die anderen keine Probleme hatten.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie schon zu viel Zeit im Bad verbracht hatte und dass sie zur Sporthalle eilen sollte. Das Training mit dem Kampfstab begann in fünf Minuten. Sie warf ihrem Spiegelbild einen letzten traurigen Blick zu, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und das Bad verließ. Der Sprint zur Sporthalle durch den Regen raubte ihr den Atem, aber sie war nicht zu spät. Meister Kenko unterrichtete diese Klasse und obwohl er schon da war, standen die Schüler noch herum und redeten miteinander.

Sich umschauend, fand Jenny endlich Zoe, ihre Partnerin in dieser Klasse. Sie lehnte an einer Wand und es lagen bereits zwei Kampfstäbe neben ihr. Im gleichen Moment schaute das ältere Mädchen ebenfalls auf und erblickte Jenny. Mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, hob Zoe die Stäbe auf und ging zur ihr hinüber. „Hey du, na, fühlst du dich besser?"

Jenny nickte mit einem künstlichen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht und log nach Strich und Faden, als sie sagte: „Ja, alles okay. Tut mir Leid wegen heute Mittag, aber heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag, weißt du?"

„Bist du sicher?" Zoe betrachtete sie mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Du weißt, dass du zu uns kommen kannst, um zu reden, wann immer du es brauchst, wann immer du ein Problem hast und wenn du einfach nur reden willst… Wir mögen dich alle, Jenny, und wir wissen, dass du etwas Probleme hast, dich einzuleben. Glaub mir, wir alle hatten am Anfang diese Schwierigkeiten, aber hier sind wir jetzt." Sie lächelte das jüngere, wenn auch nicht viel kleinere Mädchen, aufmunternd an. „Komm schon, lass uns loslegen. Und vergiss nicht, Bescheid zu sagen, wenn dich dein Bein nervt, damit wir es etwas langsamer angehen lassen können."

„Okay", sagte Jenny bloß, als sie Zoe den Stab abnahm.

Sie entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von dem älteren Mädchen und war bereit, in eine Abwehrhaltung zu gehen. Überall um sie herum konnte Jenny sehen, dass die anderen schon angefangen hatten. Es gab keine bestimmte Übung in dieser Stunde. Diese Klasse war überwiegend für die jüngeren und unerfahrenen Schüler da, um sich an den Kampfstab zu gewöhnen und ein paar Grundbewegungen zu lernen. Wenn sie für gut genug gehalten werden, würden sie in die nächsthöhere Klasse aufsteigen, den echten Anfängerkurs, wo sie zusammen als Gruppe mehr Bewegungsabläufe kennen lernen würden. Da Meister Kenko nicht mit jedem von ihnen einzeln üben konnte, hatten Schüler aus höheren Klassen sich angeboten, als Trainingspartner und erste Lehrer zu agieren, während Meister Kenko herumgehen und Ratschläge geben würde.

Den Kampfstab so anfassend, wie Zoe es ihr gezeigt hatte, spreizte sie ihre Beine ein wenig und wartete. Sie musste nicht lange auf Zoes Angriff warten. Es lag nicht viel Kraft hinter dem Angriff und Jenny schaffte es, ihn mit ihrem eigenen Stab zu blocken, aber trotzdem fand Jenny sich nach einer kleinen Bewegung von Zoes Stab ohne Waffe wieder. Jenny seufzte, als sie sich bückte um ihren Stab wieder aufzuheben. Das hier würde, wie jeder andere Tag auch, nur eine Wiederholung von ihrem ersten Tag hier an der Schule sein.

„Lass es uns noch mal versuchen. Und vergiss nicht, dich zu bewegen, wenn ich angreife. Du musst immer bereit sein, auszuweichen oder selbst anzugreifen."

Jenny nickte, obwohl sie all das schon wusste. Wenn sie in ihrer Saiyajinform wäre, wüsste sie genau, was sie tun müsste – ihr Körper würde reagieren, ohne dass sie über die nächste Bewegung nachdenken müsste. Es war ihr Instinkt, der Instinkt eines Kämpfers, des Saiyajins, des Kriegers. Ihre menschliche Seite konnte es einfach nicht damit aufnehmen. Es ging einfach nicht, dass ihr menschlicher Körper jemals so gut werden könnte, wie der Saiyajin.

Und so verging der Nachmittag damit, dass Jenny halbherzig trainierte, da sie immer daran dachte, dass sie niemals all die Dinge lernen könnte, die Zoe versuchte ihr beizubringen. Und als alle Trainingstunden am Nachmittag um waren, ging Jenny mit hängendem Kopf zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Mailin war nicht da – Jenny nahm an, dass sie im Stall bei ihrem Pferd Lyel war, der jetzt wahrscheinlich viel bessere Gesellschaft war als sie – deshalb nahm Jenny ihre Bücher und Übungshefte aus ihrer Tasche und fing mit den Hausaufgaben an. Es war nicht viel und bei weitem nicht genug, um den ganzen Abend zu füllen, aber vielleicht könnte sie früher zu Bett gehen. Jenny war so müde, sie hatte von allem genug. Ihr ganzer Körper tat wieder weh und sie wollte nichts sehnlicher, als ins Bett kriechen und niemals wieder aufzustehen.

Als Jenny ihre Hausaufgaben fertig hatte, schaute sie aus dem Fenster. Es war schon dunkel, aber durch die schweren Regenwolken war es den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich hell geworden, daher machte es keinen großen Unterschied. Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte ihr, dass das Abendessen schon begonnen hatte, aber seltsamerweise hatte Jenny überhaupt keinen Hunger, obwohl sie schon zum Mittag nicht viel gehabt hatte. Und ihr Bett sah so einladend aus…

Ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, ergriff sie ihre Kulturtasche und ging durch den leeren Flur zum Bad, wo sie sich schnell fertig machte. Nicht einmal fünf Minuten später lag Jenny in ihrem Bett, aber so müde sie auch war, sie konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Doch als sich die Tür öffnete und etwas Lichts ins Zimmer warf, schloss sie ihre Augen und tat so, als ob sie schlief. Es war Mailin, die leise hineintrat und die Tür wieder schloss.

„Jenny?", flüsterte das Mädchen besorg. „Bist du wach?"

Jenny antwortete nicht, sie reagierte überhaupt nicht. Sie versuchte nur ihre Atemzüge so flach und gleichmäßig wie möglich zu halten, um nicht Mailins Argwohn zu wecken. Es schien zu funktionieren, da Mailin sie nicht noch einmal ansprach und stattdessen in ihrer Tasche wühlte, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder verließ. Als die Tür geschlossen war, war Jenny wieder alleine. Und doch übermannte sie der Schlaf erst spät in der Nacht, lange nachdem Mailin zurückgekommen und selbst eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Es war schon ziemlich spät, als ein Klopfen Li zur Tür seines Hauses rief. Als er die Tür öffnete, war er überrascht, Nik vor sich stehen zu sehen, dessen nasses Haar in seine Augen hing. „Guten Abend, Li", begrüßte der Teenager ihn. „Darf ich reinkommen."

„Hallo Nik", entgegnete Li, als er dem Jungen zeigte einzutreten. „Was bringt dich um… halb zwölf hierher? Solltest du nicht längst im Bett sein?" Er führte Nik ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in seinen Sessel, während Nik auf der Couch Platz nahm. „Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten? Kaffee?"

Nik schmunzelte. „Nein, danke… ich will irgendwann heute Nacht noch schlafen." Als er sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar fuhr und es noch mehr durcheinander brachte, als es eh schon durch den Regen war, seufzte Nik und wurde ernst. „Ich bin hier, um mit dir über Jenny zu sprechen… Ich bin mir sicher, du hast schon gehört, was heute passiert ist?"

Ernst nickend, sagte Li: „Ja, Shizuka hat mir von heute Morgen erzählt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihre Probleme während des morgendlichen Trainings inzwischen verschwunden wären."

„Wenn das nur so wäre", seufzte der Jugendliche. „Sie hat immer noch so starke Schwierigkeiten wie zuvor, wenn nicht sogar noch stärkere… Aber es ist nicht nur das. Sie war den ganzen Tag so… bedrückt. Es hätte heute das Wetter sein können, das sie so fühlen ließ, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit immer mehr bemerkt, dass sie immer deprimierter wird. Ihre Leistung im Training leidet sehr und anstatt besser zu werden, wird sie immer schlechter."

„Ich verstehe…", murmelte Li nachdenklich. Er rieb seine faltige Stirn und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Es war ein finsterer Blick auf seinem Gesicht, als er auf den hölzernen Couchtisch starrte.

Nik bemerkte, dass sein Meister tief in Gedanken versunken war und er konnte es verstehen. Sie waren alle um das Mädchen besorgt, dass sie in den letzten Wochen zu lieben gelernt hatten. Er betrachtete sie schon als die kleine Schwester, die er nie gehabt hatte, und er würde sie schrecklich vermissen, wenn einer von ihnen die Schule verließ. Unglücklicherweise befürchtete Nik, dass Jenny diejenige sein würde, die die Schule bald verlassen würde, wenn sie nicht etwas unternahmen.

„Da ist noch was", sagte er plötzlich, als ihm eine Erinnerung vom Morgen durch den Kopf schoss. „Während wir heute Morgen nach Hause gegangen waren, hatte Jenny wirklich starke Schmerzen. Aber trotzdem biss sie ihre Zähne zusammen und ging weiter, als ob ihr Bein nicht wehtun würde. Ich glaube, dass sie vor mir keine Schwäche zeigen wollte und sie war auch in den Moment ziemlich von mir genervt. Ich glaube dass sie, mit der richtigen Motivation, alles tun kann. Sie muss es sich nur in den Kopf setzen."

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Li zu. „Ihr Problem beim Kämpfen ist einfach, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass sie es kann. Du erinnerst dich daran, was ich dir erzählt habe? Wie sie nur daran gewöhnt ist in dem, was sie ihre Saiyajinform nennt, zu kämpfen? Während es wahr ist, dass ihre sogenannte menschliche Form viel schwächer ist, so glaube ich trotzdem fest daran, dass sie mit genug Training, eine der besten Schülerin an dieser Schule werden kann. Sie muss nur an sich glauben."

„Aber das ist der springende Punkt. Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, sie zu überzeugen, ihre Zweifel an sich selbst und ihren Fähigkeiten zu zerstreuen. Sie braucht einen Grund, eine Motivation." Nik schaute auf und sah dass ein entschlossenes, aber immer noch etwas düsteres Grinsen auf Lis Gesicht erschienen war. „Was hast du vor, Li?"

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was sie motivieren könnte." Als er sah, dass der Ausdruck auf Niks Gesicht sich von Verwirrung zu plötzlichem Verständnis wandelte, nickte Li. „Du weißt, dass ich normalerweise ein Jahr warte, bis ich es ihnen zeige, aber ich glaube in diesem Fall muss ich eine Ausnahme machen. Ich werde noch ein paar Wochen warten, aber wenn sich ihre Situation nicht verbessert, werde ich keine andere Wahl haben."

„Das könnte unsere einzige Chance sein." Mit einem jetzt etwas hoffnungsvolleren Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht stand Nik auf und gähnte. „Nun, Li… ich glaube, ich werde jetzt mal zu Bett gehen. Der Wecker wird morgen früh wieder gnadenlos sein."

„Das wird er sicherlich sein", schmunzelte Li und begleitete Nik zur Tür. Doch bevor der Teenager gehen konnte, hielt Li ihn noch einmal auf. „Nik, pass bitte auf sie auf!"

„Natürlich."

Li beobachtete, wie Nik in der Dunkelheit und dem Regen verschwand bevor er die Tür schloss. Wenn Jenny es nicht alleine schaffte, Halt und Motivation zu finden, hätten sie nur eine Chance, sie hier an dieser Schule zu behalten und sie konnten nur hoffen, dass es funktionierte.


	47. Teil III: Die Drachenschwerter

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 46: Die Drachenschwerter**

Es war Oktober, schon fast November, und die Tage wurden mit jedem kommenden Morgen kühler. Doch das Wetter war noch überraschend gut für diese Jahreszeit. Die Sonne schien und man konnte keine einzige Wolke am Himmel sehen. Jedoch wurde der Wind eisig, und deswegen wickelte Suki Katayama den Schal etwas enger um ihren Hals, in der Hoffnung, die Kälte abzuhalten. Als sie ihre Arme enger um ihren Oberkörper wickelte, fluchte sie wieder, dass sie an diesem Morgen nicht ihren Wintermantel mitgenommen hatte.

Doch glücklicherweise war sie auf ihrem Heimweg von der Schule. Es war kein langer Weg, nur etwa zwanzig Minuten zu Fuß, von der Schule zu ihrer Wohnung, aber ihre Tasche war mit Büchern und Klassenarbeiten, die korrigiert werden wollten, schwer beladen und ihr war kalt. Deshalb war sie sehr froh, als sie endlich in die wärmere Luft des Wohngebäudes, in dem sie lebte, trat. Sie machte einen kurzen Zwischenstopp vor ihrem Briefkasten und wählte den richtigen Schlüssel von ihrem Schlüsselbund aus, bevor sie den Briefkasten öffnete und die ganze Werbung sowie ein paar andere Briefumschläge herausnahm.

Auf ihrem Weg in den dritten Stock hinauf blätterte sie schon durch die Post und war wieder einmal von der großen Anzahl an Werbezetteln und anderer Werbepost angenervt und seufzte, als sie über die Rechnung von ihrem Zahnarzt stolperte. Doch es war der letzte Umschlag, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, gerade als sie vor ihrer Tür zum Stehen kam. Die Schrift auf dem Umschlag kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, aber es gab keinen Absender. Neugierig schloss Suki Katayama geistesabwesend die Tür auf und trat in ihre Wohnung.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss und sie ging zum Wohnzimmer, während sie ihre Tasche zu Boden fallen ließ, genauso wie ihre Jacke, Schuhe und den Schal. Ihr Finger war bereits unter die Lasche vom Briefumschlag gerutscht, bereit ihn aufzureißen, als sie sich auf ihre Couch setzte. „Mist", murmelte sie, als das Papier in ihren Finger schnitt, als sie den Umschlag öffnete. Sie steckte den Finger in ihren Mund und nahm die Blätter Papier aus dem Umschlag mit ihrer anderen Hand und entfaltete sie zur gleichen Zeit.

Die Handschrift kam ihr immer noch ziemlich bekannt vor, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern, wessen es sein könnte. Keiner von ihren derzeitigen Schülern schrieb so, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie nahm den Finger wieder aus dem Mund, lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Miss Katayama,_

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie sich an mich erinnern, aber ich wollte Ihnen trotzdem erzählen, was in meinem Leben momentan so abgeht. Besonders jetzt… Obwohl wir am Anfang nicht so gut miteinander auskamen, glaube ich, dass es zum Ende hin richtig gut lief, aber dann war es schon zu spät. Sorry… Sie wissen wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht, wer ich bin, oder? Ich bin Jenny Son. Ich war mal in Ihrer Klasse, wissen Sie noch, das Problemkind, das nicht beten wollte? Ich musste die Westliche Hauptstadt verlassen, als meine Grandma starb, kurz vor Weihnachten. Vor fast einem Jahr…_

Suki Katayama schaute von dem Brief auf, offensichtlich überrascht. Jetzt, da sie es wusste, erkannte sie Jennys Handschrift sofort. Sie erinnerte sich, wie oft sie Jenny für die nahezu unleserliche Schrift in ihren Klassenarbeiten und Hausaufgaben ermahnen musste. Sie war froh zu sehen, dass sich das in dem vergangenen Jahr etwas geändert hatte. Fast ein Jahr… Wirklich viel Zeit war vergangen, seit sie das Mädchen das letzte Mal bei der Beerdigung ihrer Großmutter gesehen hatte. Nur ein paar Tage nachdem sie verstanden hatte, _warum_ Jenny so anders war als die anderen Kinder in ihrem Alter. Und sie hatte nie die Chance gehabt, ihr Verhalten gegenüber dem Mädchen wieder gutzumachen.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln wandte die junge Frau ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief in ihren Händen zu.

_Nun, seitdem hat sich viel geändert. Vegeta (Sie erinnern sich an Vegeta, oder?)_

Als ob sie diesen Mann jemals vergessen könnte!

_und ich sind in ein Haus in der Nähe eines Dorfs am Meer gezogen und haben dort bis vor ein paar Wochen die meiste Zeit mit Training verbracht. Nun, und ich hab natürlich gelernt. Alte Angewohnheit, nehme ich an. Mein großer Bruder Gohan hatte sichergestellt, dass ich es mir angewöhne, vor Buu. Aber dann passierte etwas Unerwartetes. Das Dorf wurde von ein paar Bikern angegriffen und ich habe alles riskiert, was Vegeta und ich aufgebaut hatten, um sie zu bekämpfen. Ich habe natürlich gewonnen, aber Vegeta war nicht wirklich begeistert. Aber ich hatte Glück. Die Leute in dem Dorf waren wirklich nett und beeindruckt und hatten vor meinen merkwürdigen Fähigkeiten gar keine Angst. Und dann kam ein anderer Mann, Li, der an meiner Seite gegen die Biker gekämpft hatte, auf mich zu und bot mir ein Platz an seiner Schule an. Eine Schule für das Kämpfen mit Waffen! Ich habe das Angebot angenommen, nicht sofort, aber ich habe es getan._

_Aber als das Training dort begann, bemerkte ich, dass es wahrscheinlich der schlimmste Fehler gewesen war, den ich hätte machen können. Li wollte, dass ich in meiner normalen, menschlichen Form trainiere, die, die Sie aus der Schule kennen. Und es war schrecklich. Ich konnte in der Form nichts machen. Ich war schwach und tollpatschig. Und obwohl ich ein paar richtig gute Freunde gefunden habe – eine davon ist Lis Enkelin Mailin; sie ist einfach die Beste – wusste ich, dass ich schließlich gehen müsste. Dass ich niemals gut genug für diese Schule sein würde._

Suki Katayama senkte den Brief ein wenig und wischte sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge. Der Brief hatte ziemlich munter angefangen, aber es war traurig zu lesen, dass das Mädchen immer noch Probleme hatte sich einzufügen, sogar in einer Umgebung, in der sie sich wie zu Hause fühlen sollte. Sie schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. Hatte das Mädchen nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Würde sie jemals irgendwo reinpassen?

Doch immerhin schrieb Jenny, dass sie ein paar gute Freunde gefunden hatte und das war immerhin ein Fortschritt im Gegensatz zu ihrer alten Schule. Wenn ihre Großmutter nicht gestorben wäre, hätte sie die Chance gehabt, nach der Klassenfahrt bei ihren Klassenkameraden Freunde zu finden, aber dann wurde ihr Leben wieder einmal auf den Kopf gestellt.

Als ihr die letzten Worte aus dem Absatz noch mal durch den Kopf gingen, konnte Suki Katayama nur Mitleid für Jenny empfinden. Das Gefühl, niemals gut genug für etwas zu sein, war ein schreckliches Gefühl. Und es war sogar noch schlimmer, genau das zu wissen.

Nachdem sie einen tiefen Seufzer ausgestoßen hatte, wandte die Frau ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief zu. Ihre Augen fanden schnell den letzten Absatz, den sie gelesen hatte, und setzte dort fort.

_Aber erst vor ein paar Tagen ist etwas passiert. Etwas, das alles geändert hat._

* * *

Ein weiterer Tag war endlich vorbei. Ein weiterer Tag gefüllt mit folternden Trainingsstunden und dem langsamen Stück-für-Stück Verlust jeglichem Selbstbewusstseins, das sie noch hatte. Es war nicht mehr viel übrig und es würde nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis alles weg war.

Nachdem Jenny ihre Trainingskleidung ausgezogen hatte, trat sie unter den Duschstrahl und ließ das dampfend heiße Wasser auf sich nieder regnen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie ihr Gesicht in den Strahl hob und die Wärme genoss. Es wurde langsam kalt draußen, als sich der November näherte, und während sie die Kälte vorher nie gestört hatte, zumindest nicht, solange sie in ihrer Saiyajinform trainierte, war sie viel schwerer zu ignorieren, wenn sie nicht ihr Ki zum Warmhalten hatte.

Zumindest war sie scheinbar die erste unter der Dusche; so hatte sie etwas Ruhe. Doch, gerade als sie das dachte, konnte sie das Gemurmel von jemandem hören, der gerade in den Baderaum gekommen war. Sie strengte ihre Ohren an um herauszufinden, wer es war, aber sie konnte über das laute Rauschen vom Wasser nichts von dem, was gesagt wurde, verstehen, deshalb wandte sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer eigenen Dusche zu. Doch, gerade als sie nach dem Shampoo greifen wollte, erreichte schrilles Lachen ihre Ohren und sie erstarrte; ihre Augen flogen offen.

Jenny wusste genau, wer in den Raum gekommen war.

Ihre Augen wieder schließend, versuchte Jenny sich jetzt auf die Stimmen zu konzentrieren, aber es erreichte sie immer noch nicht mehr als ein leises Gemurmel. Sie wollte das Wasser nicht ausschalten, da das sie verraten würde und sie warnen würde, dass ihnen jemand lauschen könnte. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln überlegte Jenny, was sie nun tun könnte. Wollte sie wirklich hören, worüber sie sprachen? Oder wäre es besser, es nicht zu wissen.

Ihre Neugier gewann jedoch und, so vorsichtig wie möglich, erlaubte Jenny ihr Ki zu steigen bis ihre Haare und Augen schwarz wurden. Ein erleichtertes Gefühl ging durch ihren Körper. Es war schon ein paar Wochen her, seit sie das letzte Mal in dieser Form gewesen war. Alles war so anders. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte sie sich stark. Die Macht des Saiyajins rann durch ihre Venen und ihre Sinne waren viel schärfer geworden.

Und das war genau das, was sie brauchte.

Also schloss sie ihre Augen wieder und schloss alles andere aus, als sie anfing, dem Gespräch zu lauschen. Und genau wie sie es schon vermutet hatte, war es Lysann mit einem ihrer Schafe.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie noch immer hier ist, dass sie noch nicht die Fliege gemacht hat", flüsterte Lysann verschwörerisch und mit einem sinkenden Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wusste Jenny sofort, von wem sie sprachen. Wieder einmal war Jenny das Thema ihres Tratsches. „Du hättest sie heute Nachmittag sehen sollen! Ich meine, ich bin nur _rein zufällig_ an ihrem Training vorbeigegangen, und sie hielt das Schwert ganz verkehrt und hat es sofort nachdem sie angegriffen worden war verloren! Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so erbärmlich ist. Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass Li sie noch nicht rausgeschmissen hat. Ich habe ein Gerücht gehört, dass sie ihm etwas bezahlt, damit sie bleiben kann."

Ihr Schaf machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und Jenny konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass das andere Mädchen höchstwahrscheinlich aufgeregt nickte, willig für noch mehr Tratsch. „Das hab ich auch gehört", sagte das andere Mädchen. „Und ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass eine _coole_ Gruppe wie die von Nik sie so einfach akzeptieren kann. Wenn du mich fragst, ich glaube, dass sie nur so tun." Jenny musste fast würgen, als sie den verträumten Tonfall hörte, mit dem Nik erwähnt wurde. Aber ihre Fäuste ballten sich fest, als sie den letzten Teil hörte.

„Ich habe dich nicht gefragt", zischte Lysann. Es war einen Augenblick lang ruhig und alles, was man hören konnte, war das Geräusch der laufenden Dusche. „Nun, ich für meinen Teil, kann nicht glauben, wie jemand, der so cool ist wie Nik, sie einfach so akzeptieren kann. Ich glaube, er und die anderen tun nur so. Wie kann jemand so einen erbärmlichen Schwächling wie sie mögen?"

„Oooh, du hast ja sooo Recht!", schleimte das andere Mädchen. Es war einfach widerlich.

Wenn das Thfema des Gesprächs ihr nicht langsam das Herz brechen würde und die letzten Teile ihres Selbstvertrauens zerstören würde, hätte Jenny genervt ihre Augen verdreht. Aber genau das war in der Tat etwas, was Jenny sich selbst schon mehr als einmal gefragt hatte. Wie konnten Leute wie _sie_ nur _sie _mögen? Nik, Zoe und all die anderen, sie waren so talentiert, sie waren so vielversprechend und einfach nur so unglaublich gut in dem, was sie mit ihren Waffen taten, wie konnten sie mit jemanden wie _ihr_ befreundet sein sollen, die so schlecht in allem war?

Bittere Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, aber sie wurden einfach von dem Wasser, das an ihrem Gesicht herunterlief, weggespült. Sie mussten nur so tun. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Ein plötzlicher Verdacht ging in ihr auf. Was war mit Mailin und Damian? Hatte Li zu ihnen gesagt, sie sollten nett zu ihr sein? Waren sie wirklich ihre Freunde? Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer mehr. Sie hatte vorher noch nie Freunde gehabt; wie also konnte jemand sie genug mögen, um mit ihr befreundet sein zu wollen? War das alles nur eine Farce?

Sie mussten es so Leid sein. Mailin, Nik und all die anderen versuchten so sehr, sie aufzumuntern, aber es funktionierte nicht. Jenny konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal gelacht hatte, richtig gelacht. Sie ließ ständig den Kopf hängen, ließ den Tag, Tag für Tag, nur noch über sich ergehen. Ihre Selbstzweifel waren so sehr gewachsen, dass sie nicht mal mehr die Energie aufbringen konnte, sich im Training noch anzustrengen. Wenn Jenny ganz ehrlich mit sich wäre, würde sie merken, dass sie schon vor Tagen aufgegeben hatte.

Sie hörte wieder Lachen, schrill, gefühllos und spottend, und dann öffnete sich die Tür zum Raum und schloss sich wieder. Jenny war so in ihren eigenen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie dem Gespräch zwischen Lysann und dem anderen Mädchen nicht mehr zugehört hatte. Und irgendwie war sie froh darüber. Ihre Sinne sagten ihr, dass sie jetzt wieder ganz alleine in dem Raum war. Vielleicht waren die anderen schon beim Abendessen.

Jenny wickelte ihre Arme fest um ihre Brust, als ein plötzlicher Schmerz durch ihre Brust schoss und ein Schluchzer ihren Lippen entkam. Jenny sank langsam zu Boden in der Duschkabine, hinter der undurchsichtigen Tür zur Dusche verborgen. Sie presste ihr Gesicht gegen ihre Knie, als salzige Tränen sich mit dem klaren und noch heißen Wasser von der Dusche vermischten und ihr Körper mit Schluchzern bebte.

Diese letzten Worte von diesem niederträchtigen Mädchen hatten den Damm gesprengt, der all die Wochen so kurz vorm Zerbersten war. All die Verzweiflung und Frustration, die sich während des Trainings an dieser Schule aufgestaut hatten, rauschten durch sie. Es war alles, was sie fühlen konnte. Und es wurde sogar noch schlimmer, als sie ihre Saiyajinform verließ, ihre Sinne wieder taub wurden und die Macht verfloss.

Lysann hatte Recht. Sie war ein erbärmlicher Schwächling. Und solch ein Schwächling hatte keinen Platz an dieser Schule.

Wie hätte sie je daran glauben können, dass sie die Führung einer Waffe erlernen könnte?

Wie hätte sie je daran glauben können, dass sie Freunde finden könnte?

Also…

Was machte sie noch hier?

Plötzlich, mit einer Klarheit, die vorher nicht existiert hatte, wusste Jenny, was sie tun musste, sah den Weg, den sie nehmen wusste, vor sich. Vegeta würde enttäuscht von ihr sein, aber damit musste sie leben. Es konnte nicht schlimmer als ihr Leben hier sein. Vielleicht würden die Dinge dann endlich wieder normal werden. Li und den anderen war es sowieso egal, was sie vorhatte.

Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete und ihren Kopf hob, bemerkte Jenny plötzlich, dass das Wasser viel kühler geworden war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte, unter dem Strahl auf dem kühlen Boden zusammengerollt, aber es war ihr egal.

Fast wie in einem Traum, entwirrte sie sich aus dem Ball, in dem sie auf dem Boden gehockt hatte, und erhob sich. Der Hahn schloss sich mit einem quietschenden Geräusch und das Wasser traf sie nicht mehr. Jenny nahm nicht einmal ihr Shampoo mit, als sie aus der Kabine heraustrat und ihr Handtuch nahm. Ihr Kopf war leer, als sie sich abtrocknete und saubere Jeans und ein Sweatshirt anzog. Mit ihrem langen Haar machte sie kurzen Prozess, als sie es in ihrem Nacken mit einem Gummiband in einen engen Knoten band. Sie weigerte sich an etwas zu denken, was ihr wieder Schmerzen verursachte. Stattdessen erlaubte sie ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, als sie an die Erleichterung dachte, die ihre Entscheidung ihr bringen würde.

Die Flure waren noch immer ruhig; das Abendessen war also noch nicht vorbei. Auf ihrem Weg zu ihrem und Mailins Zimmer traf sie niemanden und das passte ihr ganz gut. Deshalb stieß sie einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als sie die Tür öffnete und sah, dass das Zimmer ganz in Dunkelheit gehüllt war. Jenny hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun oder sagen würde, sollte sie Mailin und jemand anderes von ihren sogenannten Freunden treffen. Da sie niemanden von ihrer Anwesenheit in Kenntnis setzen wollte, schloss Jenny schnell die Tür hinter sich, aber schaltete nicht das Licht an. Stattdessen erlaubte sie der Macht in sich wieder zu steigen bis sie in ihrer Saiyajinform war und selbst das kleinste Detail in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte.

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, ging Jenny zu ihrem Schrank und nahm ihren Rucksack heraus. Innen drin fand sie ein paar Kapseln, die sie bis jetzt nicht benutzt hatte und hier in dieser Umgebung auch niemals benutzen würde. Nachdem sie die Tasche auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte, begann sie systematisch alle ihre Sachen in Kapseln zu verpacken und diese in ihren Rucksack zu tun. Sie arbeitete leise und effektiv, indem sie ein paar Fähigkeiten ihrer Saiyajinform nutzte, und gerade mal zehn Minuten später waren alle ihre Sachen in ihrer Tasche verstaut.

Nachdem sie ihre Jacke angezogen hatte, schlang Jenny die Tasche über ihre Schulter und ging sofort zur Tür. Doch als ihre Hand auf dem Türknauf ruhte, konnte Jenny nicht anders – sie schaute noch ein letztes Mal über ihre Schulter zurück. Es fiel ihr schwer es zuzugeben, aber sie würde dieses Zimmer vermissen. Und noch mehr sogar die Leute, die sie angefangen hatte, als ihre Freunde zu bezeichnen, selbst wenn sie dieses Gefühl nicht erwiderten. Sie wusste, dass, wenn alles anders gewesen wäre, wenn es leichter für sie gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht dieses Probleme gehabt hätte, hätte sie dieses Zimmer, diese ganze Schule, als ihr Zuhause bezeichnen können.

Ungewollte Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, aber sie blinzelte sie fort. Sie streckte ihren Rücken und hielt ihren Kopf erhoben, als die den Knauf drehte und in den Flur trat. Es war noch immer ruhig und ein Blick auf ihre Uhr teilte ihr mit, dass die ersten Schüler in etwa zehn Minuten vom Abendessen zurückkommen würden. Das war mehr als genug Zeit um unbemerkt rauszukommen.

Ihre Schritte waren leise, als die den Flur entlang eilte, die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Gebäude heraus. Ihr erster Instinkt war es, loszufliegen, und das hätte kein Problem dargestellt, da sie sich noch immer in ihrer Saiyajinform befand, aber als sie das Licht in einem der kleineren Gebäude sah, stiegen leise Schuldgefühle in ihr auf. Li war in seinem Büro und sie wusste, sie würde es bereuen, wenn sie einfach abhaute, ohne ihm vorher Bescheid zu geben. Egal was er von ihr hielt, das war das Mindeste, was sie tun konnte.

Deshalb strebte Jenny sich gegen ihren früheren Instinkt und ließ die Macht los – ihre Haare und Augen nahmen wieder ihre normale, menschliche Farbe an, und überquerte den Hof zu Lis Haus. Bis etwa neun Uhr abends konnten die Schüler in sein Haus kommen, ohne an der Tür zu klingeln, solange sie ihre Anwesenheit verkündeten, bevor sie ins Büro kamen. Sie konnte in dem Haus kein Geräusch hören, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Li in seinem Büro war, und deswegen ging sie dorthin. Jenny hob ihre Hand, ein wenig zögerlich, bevor sie mit einem ernsten und entschlossenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht an der Tür klopfte.

Ein leises ‚Herein' konnte sie einen kurzen Augenblick später von innen hören und Jenny drückte den Griff herunter um die Tür zu öffnen. Sie trat hinein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Li saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute ein paar Dokumente durch, aber als er das Klicken der Tür hörte, schaute er auf. Jenny wusste nicht, ob sie es sich bloß eingebildet hatte oder nicht, aber sie hätte schwören können, dass sich die Augen des älteren Mannes den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang geweitet hatten, bevor er sie mit einem ruhigen Blick in seinen Augen ansah.

„Jenny", begrüßte er sie freundlich. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Einen Moment lang dachte Jenny, sie könnte nicht sprechen. Keine Worte bildeten sich in ihrem Mund, doch nachdem sie einmal geschluckt hatte, sammelte sie all ihren Mut und sagte: „Ich gehe. Und ich komme nicht wieder. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt."

„Ich verstehe…" Li faltete seine Hände gedankenvoll. Seine Augen ruhten noch immer auf ihr, aber anstatt Wut oder Enttäuschung konnte Jenny nur Verständnis in ihnen sehen. Und irgendwie machte sie das, mehr als alles andere, plötzlich wütend. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber seine nächsten Worte waren unerwartet. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, ich hätte es nicht erwartet."

„Was?", krächzte sie.

Er schüttelte sanft seinen Kopf und senkte seinen Blick einen Augenblick lang, als ob er über etwas Wichtiges nachdachte, in der Hoffnung, zu einem Schluss zu kommen, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder hob und sagte: „Jenny… Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendjemanden hier gibt, der nicht deine Schwierigkeiten gesehen hat. Ich hatte gedacht, nein, ich hatte gehofft, dass du sie alleine, oder vielleicht mit der Hilfe deiner Freunde an dieser Schule, überkommen könntest. Aber scheinbar hatte ich mich geirrt. Es tut mir Leid…"

„Was?" Die Wut entflammte erneut. Wenn jeder gesehen hatte, was sie durchmachte, warum hatte ihr dann niemand geholfen?

Aber deine Freunde hatten es versucht, sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf zu ihr. Du wolltest es nur nicht.

Klappe, fauchte Jenny die Stimme an und starrte Li finster an.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht schon früher mit dir gesprochen habe. Dass du zu mir kommen musstest und nicht andersherum. Ich habe schon eine ganze Weile über etwas nachgedacht, aber ich war mir nicht ganz sicher gewesen. Nicht bis jetzt. Es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung und ich kann dich nicht aufhalten, wenn du wirklich gehen willst. Aber bevor du gehst, muss ich dich um einen letzten Gefallen bitten."

Jenny dachte einen Augenblick lang darüber nach, doch nickte schließlich. „Was ist es?"

Li lächelte, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich möchte gerne, dass du mit mir eine Runde spazieren gehst."

„Okay", stimmte Jenny zu. „Aber was immer du auch zu sagen hast, ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern."

Li erwiderte nichts; er erhob sich stattdessen bloß von seinem Stuhl, und wieder wusste Jenny nicht, ob ihr Kopf ihr einen Streich spielte, als Li kaum merklich nickte, nicht zu ihr, sondern zu der Wand am anderen Ende des Zimmers, das vollständig in Dunkelheit gehüllt war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht und blinzelte ein paar Mal, aber sie konnte dort nichts sehen. „Lass uns los", sagte Li, als er an ihr vorbei ging und die Tür öffnete.

Fast erschrocken wandte Jenny ihren Blick von der Wand ab und folgte Li nach draußen. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss, so dass sie nie sah, wie Vegeta aus dem Schatten trat, mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

* * *

Sie gingen über das Gelände, an der Cafeteria und den Schlafsälen und sogar den Sporthallen vorbei. In der Tat glaubte Jenny, dass sie noch nie auf diesem Teil des Geländes gewesen war, nicht einmal während den Morgenläufen. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln folgte Jenny Li, als er in den Wald lief und einem Pfad folgte, den er scheinbar ziemlich gut kannte, sogar in der Dunkelheit.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie und konnte dabei nicht ganz die Neugier in ihrer Stimme verbergen.

„Das wirst du schon noch sehen", antwortete Li mysteriös und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Vorsichtig, um nicht über eine Wurzel oder etwas anderem auf dem Boden zu stolpern, ging Jenny einen Schritt hinter ihm, bis sie plötzlich zu einer Lichtung gelangten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, denn, als sie näher traten, konnte sie etwas in dem blassen Mondlicht erkennen. In der Mitte der Lichtung befand sich eine kleinere Hütte. Es war vollständig dunkel dort drinnen. Einen Moment lang blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, aber als sie bemerkte, dass Li direkt auf die Tür zuging, eilte sie ihm nach.

Jenny schaute zu, wie Li einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche zog und die Tür aufschloss, bevor er sie öffnete. Er trat einen Schritt vorwärts und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wurde Jenny von einem hellen Licht begrüßt, das von einer Lampe an der Decke kam. Der Raum in dem sie standen, war karg mit Möbeln ausgestattet. Es hing eine Garderobe an einer Wand, während ein Kühlschrank an einer anderen Wand stand. Und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Holztisch mit vier Stühlen. Zwei Türen führten aus dem Raus hinaus und Li nickte ihr zu, mit ihm in den ersten Raum zu kommen.

„Was ist das?", wollte Jenny wissen, doch ihre Frage wurde beantwortet, als die Lampe in diesem Raum zum Leben kam und sie in dem Licht die vielen verschiedenen Instrumente, Hammer und andere Werkzeuge, von denen sie die Namen nicht kannte, herumliegen sah, genauso wie den Amboss in der Mitte des Raumes und die Feuerstelle an der Wand. Sie konnte kein brennendes Feuer sehen, aber trotzdem noch immer den Geruch von verbranntem Metall vernehmen. „Eine Schmiede?"

Li nickte bloß, als er erklärte: „Eine meiner größten Leidenschaften, wenn nicht sogar meine größte. Diese Werkstatt war einer der Gründe, warum ich diese Farm vor so vielen Jahren gekauft habe."

Jenny bewegte sich durch den Raum und ließ ihre Hand sorgsam über die Werkzeuge gleiten, als sie ihre Umgebung mit Staunen wahrnahm. „Aber ich hatte immer gedacht, du bist ein Meister der Waffen."

„Das bin ich", schmunzelte er. „Als ich noch jünger war als du, begann mein Vater mich in der Waffenkunst zu unterrichten, aber während ich diese Kunst sehr liebte, gab es etwas, was ich sogar noch mehr liebte. Und das war, mit meinen Händen etwas herzustellen. Es gab einen Schmied in dem Dorf, in dem ich aufwuchs, und ich war oft bei ihm, um ihm beim arbeiten zuzuschauen, bis er mir schließlich zeigte, wie ein Schmied arbeitete. Wie du dir wahrscheinlich vorstellen kannst, war mein Vater, zumindest zuerst, nicht allzu begeistert davon. Aber als er die Dinge sah, die ich hergestellt hatte, und bemerkte, dass ich in meinem anderen Training nicht nachließ, bemerkte er, dass dieses Hobby von mir ziemlich nützlich sein könnte und fing an mich voll zu unterstützen."

„Das war ziemlich cool von deinem Vater", murmelte Jenny; ihr Blick wanderte noch immer durch den Raum.

Li lächelte sie an, als er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Ja, das war's. Nun komm, ich will dir etwas zeigen." Er wies in dem Hauptzimmer zu der Tür auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Als er begann, auf die Tür zuzugehen, setzte er seine Geschichte fort: „Jahre später, als ich etwa in Niks Alter war, glaubte ich, dass ich alles gelernt hatte, war mir mein Vater und der Schmied beibringen konnten, und verließ das Dorf. Ich hatte gehofft, draußen mehr zu lernen, in der echten Welt. Und ich hatte Recht. Ich habe viel gelernt, viele Erfahrungen gesammelt und viele verschiedene Leute getroffen."

Als er die Tür zu dem anderen Raum geöffnet hatte, ließ er Jenny zuerst hineintreten, bevor er ihr folgte. Es war zuerst dunkel, aber nachdem sie ein leises Klicken hörte, ging auch die Lampe an und sie war kurz geblendet, aber nicht von dem Licht der Lampe, sondern von dem Licht, das von den vielen Dingen in dem Raum reflektiert wurde – Waffen, aller Art. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen konnte sie nur starren; ihr Mund hing ihr hoffen. Bevor sie zu dieser Schule gekommen war, war sie schon von der Sammlung an Schwertern und anderen Waffen in der Sporthalle beeindruckt gewesen, aber das, das war einfach atemberaubend. Jede einzelne Waffe war in ihrer eigenen Art wunderschön.

„Wow…", hauchte sie.

Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie zuerst schauen sollte. Es war zu schwer zu entscheiden, ob sie zuerst einen Blick auf die handgeschnitzten Kampfstäbe, die kunstvoll geformten Sai oder die Schwerter werfen sollte. Doch plötzlich wurde ihr Blick auf eine etwas dunklere Ecke des Raumes gezogen. Was immer sich dort befand, sie wurde davon angezogen. Jenny ließ ihre Füße sie geistesabwesend in die Richtung tragen, bis sie es glasklar sehen konnte. Und ihr stockte der Atem. Dort an der Wand hingen zwei Schwerter, ein langes, ein kurzes, so eng beieinander, dass sie eindeutig ein Paar waren. Aber was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog waren die Gravierungen auf den Klingen.

„Shenlong", flüsterte sie, als ihre Augen über das längere Schwert wanderten, und dann ruhten ihre Augen auf dem kürzeren. „Und die Dragonballs."

„Ich war fast zwanzig, als ich auf die Legende von sieben magischen Kugeln, die dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen würden, stieß." Jenny schaute erschrocken auf, als Li direkt neben ihr stehen blieb. Aber er schaute bloß zu den zwei Schwertern; seine Augen zeigten deutlich Zuneigung für diese beiden Waffen. „Von dem Moment an, widmete ich die folgenden Jahre der Suche nach ihnen. Es war immer mein Wunsch gewesen, jede Art Metall zu formen, und ich hatte gehofft, dass die Kugeln diesen Wunsch erfüllen konnten. Ich brauchte vier Jahre um sechs von den Kugeln zu finden, und im fünften Jahr traf ich einen alten Mann, der im Besitz der letzten Kugel war."

Sich streckend, nahm Li das längere der beiden Schwerter von der Wand und gab es zu Jenny. Das Metall fühlte sich warm auf ihrer Haut an, irgendwie beruhigend, und obwohl es fast so lang war, wie sie groß war, war es nicht zu schwer. Die Gravierung von dem Drachen schien so real auf der Klinge, dass Jenny fast erwartete, dass er sich bewegte.

„Der alte Mann hatte die Kugel mit den vier Sternen und nachdem ich ihm von meiner Reise und meinem Wunsch erzählt hatte, erlaubte er mir, die Kugel zu borgen. Der Name des Manns war Son Gohan." Jenny schaffte es, ihre Augen von dem Schwert in ihren Händen loszureißen und schaute Li ungläubig an, doch Li setzte seine Geschichte fort, ohne auf sie zu reagieren. „So kam es also, dass ich den Drachen Shenlong rief und meinen Wunsch äußerte. Der Drache sagte, es sei ein leichter Wunsch und dass er ihn erfüllen würde, unter einer Bedingung. Er würde mir ein Block von dem härtesten Metall des Universums geben und ich sollte eine Waffe aus diesem Metall schmieden. Er sagte, dass ich irgendwann einen großen Krieger treffen würde und dass ich ihn in der Waffenkunst unterrichten sollte. Dieser Krieger sollte dann, wenn er seine Ausbildung beendet hat, diese Waffe erhalten. Wie du dir denken kannst, ist das einer der Gründe, warum ich diese Schule eröffnet habe. Ich habe Shenlong versprochen, dass ich das tun würde, und er erfüllte mir meine Wünsche. Erst dann hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es Zeit war, nach Hause zurückzukehren."

„Aber…", flüsterte Jenny, noch immer erstaunt, nicht nur von den Waffen, sondern auch von dieser fantastischen Geschichte. „Du hattest du viele Schüler. Wie konntest du—"

„Shenlong sagte, ich würde es wissen", erzählte Li ihr mysteriös. „Obwohl ich einmal falsch lag. Du musst verstehen, dass ich, wenn ein Schüler ein Jahr lang an meiner Schule war, ich ihm diese Waffen zeige und er eine für sich auswählt. Es muss etwas von Shenlongs Magie in all den Waffen, die ich schmiede, stecken, denn jeder Schüler fühlt sich zu einer hingezogen. Und genauso wie Shenlong es gesagt hat, wird der Schüler die Waffe erhalten, wenn sein Training beendet ist."

Jenny schaute auf das Schwert in ihren Händen nieder und fühlte, wie sich plötzlich ihr Magen in böser Vorahnung zusammenzog. Sie hatte sich zu diesem Schwert und seinem Bruder hingezogen gefühlt, aber ihr erstes Jahr war noch nicht vorbei und sie würde es niemals beenden. Wie konnte sie sich zu diesen Schwertern hingezogen fühlen, wenn sie noch nicht mal vorhatte, zu bleiben?

„Wie du siehst, werde ich nicht jünger und viel Zeit ist bereits vergangen, seit ich dieses Versprechen abgelegt habe als Gegenleistung für den Wunsch. Deshalb glaubte ich, als Nikanor zu dieser Schule kam, dass er es war – ich sah so viel Talent in ihm, dass ich dachte, ich hätte ihn endlich gefunden. Aber als er damit dran war, sich eine Waffe auszusuchen, schaute er noch nicht einmal in die Richtung von denen, die ich auf Shenlongs Wunsch hin geschmiedet habe. Er fühlte sich von einer anderen angezogen. Ich war natürlich enttäuscht, und verlor langsam jegliche Hoffnung, dass der richtige Schüler jemals kommen würde. Bis ich eines Tage an der Seite eines sehr talentierten Kriegers gekämpft habe. Es traf mich wie ein Blitz und ich _wusste_ plötzlich, dass ich endlich die richtige Person gefunden hatte."

„Kenne ich ihn?", fragte Jenny neugierig. Sie kannte so viele talentierte Schüler an dieser Schule, es konnte jeder sein! Oh bitte, dachte sie plötzlich. Lass es nicht Lysann sein!

Li schmunzelte wieder und, anstatt zu antworten, nahm er jetzt auch das kürzere Schwert von der Wand. „Jenny, sag mir die Wahrheit. Hast du das Gefühl, dass diese Schwerter nach dir rufen?" Er schaute sie an, direkt in ihre Augen, und Jenny musste ihren Blick abwenden, als sie flüsterte:

„Ja…"

Seine Reaktion verwirrte sie, als er den Griff des kürzeren Schwertes in ihre freie Hand drückte. Sofort breitete sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrer Handfläche aus und sie ergriff den Griff fester. Dieses Schwert hatte für sie in diesem Moment genau die richtige Länge und es juckte ihr in den Fingern, es zu benutzen. Aber direkt nachdem ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, schämte sie sich. Sie hatte dafür kein Recht, nicht mehr.

„Also, auf dem Weg nach Hause träumte ich von den Waffen für diesen besonderen Krieger und sobald ich zu Hause angekommen war, fing ich an mit dem Metall, das Shenlong mir zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, zu arbeiten. Sogar ich war von dem Ergebnis sehr erstaunt. Zwei Schwerter, ein langes, ein kurzes. Die Klinge von dem langen Schwert misst achtundachtzig Zentimeter, der Griff zwanzig. Die Klinge vom kurzen Schwert beträgt dreiundvierzig und der Griff siebzehn Zentimeter. Beide haben Gravierungen – das lange Schwert den Drachen Shenlong, das kurze die Kugeln, die Dragonballs. Ich nannte sie die Drachenschwerter."

Er lächelte sanft auf Jenny herunter, die jetzt vorsichtig beide Schwerter in ihren Händen hielt und ihren Kopf leugnend schüttelte, als sie merkte, was das bedeutete.

„Die Waffen, die der Drache mich bat zu schmieden, die Drachenschwerter, sind die zwei Schwerter, die du jetzt in deinen Händen hältst, Jenny. _Du_ bist die Kriegerin, die Shenlong vorhergesagt hatte."

„Nein…", murmelte sie und trat einen Schritt zurück. Das konnte nicht stimmen! Das ging einfach nicht! Sie konnte niemals dieser Krieger sein, von dem er sprach. Sie hatte schon eine Prophezeiung, die über ihr Leben herrschte, sie brauchte nicht noch eine! Sie ließ die Schwerter fallen, die mit einem klappernden Geräusch auf den Boden aufschlugen, und wich vor Li zurück. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr zu fliehen. Und das hätte sie höchstwahrscheinlich getan, wenn sie Li nicht ihren Namen hätte sprechen hören.

„Jenny…"

Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber trotzdem konnte sie es so deutlich hören, als hätte er normal gesprochen. Jenny hob langsam ihren Blick und traf seinen und merkte, dass sie nicht wieder wegschauten konnte. Es war so eine Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen; er glaubte wirklich an das, über das er sprach. Und dieser Blick ließ es Jenny fast selbst glauben.

„Li…", entgegnete sie bloß, ebenfalls flüsternd. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, aber sie blinzelte sie fort, als sie versuchte ihre Stimme so stark wie möglich zu machen und sagte: „Ich kann nicht… du hast mich gesehen. Ich wäre ihnen niemals würdig."

Li hielt ihren Blick für eine lange Zeit und ging auf sie zu, an den Schwertern vorbei, und ging vor ihr auf ein Knie herunter. Obwohl er jetzt ein bisschen kleiner als sie war, legte er seine beiden Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Natürlich wirst du das sein. Jenny, hör mir ganz genau zu. Du hast Recht, ich habe dich gesehen. Und was ich gesehen habe ist, dass du seit deinem ersten Tag hier, nie alles gegeben hast. Du hast aufgegeben, bevor du überhaupt richtig angefangen hast. Aber", sagte er schnell, als er bemerkte, wie Jenny ihren Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, „ich habe auch eine dickköpfige Seite von dir gesehen. Eine, die nicht aufgeben wollte, und ich habe von deinen Freunden gehört, dass sie das gleiche bemerkt haben. Und es ist diese Seite von dir, die dich durch dieses Training bringen wird, glaub mir. Ich glaube immer noch fest daran, dass du es schaffen kannst! Du musst nur selbst daran glauben."

Li schaute mit einem intensiven Blick auf seinem Gesicht in ihren Augen. Er wollte dass sie es verstand, nein, sie musste es verstehen. Als sie bloß ihren Blick abwendete, seufzte er und stand wieder auf. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein schwindendes Haar und schaute sich in dem Raum um. Ein ernstes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Raum durchquerte und zwei hölzernen Trainingsschwerte aufnahm.

„Jenny, komm mit mir raus", befahl er.

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war ein überraschter, aber sie hatte keine Zeit etwas zu sagen, da Li schon den Raum verlassen hatte. Verwirrt, aber auch etwas wütend darüber, so herumkommandiert zu werden, eilte Jenny ihm nach, aber in dem Moment, in dem sie nach draußen trat, flog eins der hölzernen Schwerter schon auf sie zu. Ohne nachzudenken, warnten ihre Instinkte sie vor der offensichtlichen Gefahr, und Jenny streckte ihren Arm aus. Sie ergriff den Griff des Schwertes ohne Probleme und ging in einer Kampfhaltung. Und das gerade rechtzeitig, da Li sie schon mit dem anderen hölzernen Schwert angriff. Wieder einmal ließ sie ihre Instinkte durch, da sie keine Zeit hatte zu überlegen, und blockte den Schlag ab – das Holz vibrierte in ihrer Hand und ihre Hände schmerzten ein wenig. Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich zu erholen, bis sie noch einen Schlag blocken musste und dann ausweichen musste, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Erst nachdem sie Lis vierten Schlag abgewehrt hatte, wich er zurück und erlaubte ihr, zu Atem zu kommen. Und es war in dem Augenblick, dass sie bemerkte, dass sie noch immer das Schwert in ihren Händen hielt – sie hatte es nicht verloren.

Und während des ganzen Kampfes hatte sie sich nicht verwandelt.

Li sprang zurück und schaute sie mit einem selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an, als Jenny bemerkte, was passiert war. Jenny war sprachlos, als sie auf das hölzerne Schwert in ihren Händen schaute und sich fragte, was gerade passiert war. Sie hatte sich gerade selbst verteidigt und hatte das Schwert nicht verloren. Und scheinbar hatte Li nicht viel zurückgehalten, zumindest den Schmerzen in ihren Handflächen nach zu urteilen. Als sie aufschaute und den Blick sah, mit dem er sie anschaute, erwartete sie eine Lektion, aber stattdessen sagte Li bloß:

„Denk darüber nach, was du gerade getan hast." Er lehnte das Schwert gegen seine Schulter und wandte sich zum gehen. Bevor er jedoch die Lichtung verließ, fügte er noch hinzu: „Solltest du dich entscheiden zu bleiben, komm vor dem Unterricht morgen zu mir und wir werden über deinen neuen Tagesplan reden."

Jenny konnte ihm bloß hinterher schauen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Nicht nur geschockt von dem, was Li gesagt oder getan hatte, sondern hauptsächlich von ihrer Reaktion darauf. All die Wut verließ sie sofort, ersetzt von einem freudigen Gefühl von erbrachter Leistung, das sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

Sie hatte es geschafft! Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft! Ohne es überhaupt zu wissen, oder darüber nachzudenken, hatte sie in ihrer menschlichen Form gekämpft und hatte das Schwert nicht verloren. Sie hatte sich selbst nicht verletzt und war noch nicht mal über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert.

Aber… wie? Was war anders gewesen?

Jenny schloss ihre Augen und versuchte die Szene in ihren Gedanken noch einmal zu wiederholen, als es sie plötzlich wie der Blitz traf. Ihre Augen flogen sofort auf.

Sie hatte einfach nur reagiert. Ihre Instinkte handeln lassen, Instinkte, die ihr ganzes Leben lang trainiert worden waren und die scheinbar auch in ihrer menschlichen Form dort waren, wenn sie gebraucht wurden. Li war keine zu große Gefahr gewesen, um den Saiyajin hervorzurufen, und deshalb hatten ihre Instinkte ihre menschliche Form übernommen.

All die anderen Male war sie auf einen Angriff vorbereitet gewesen und hatte überlegt, was sie tun sollte, oder besser, dass sie nicht dazu fähig war, irgendetwas zu tun. Hatte Li Recht gehabt, als er wieder und wieder gesagt hatte, dass es nur ihr eigener Kopf war, der sie zum Narren hielt und sie hinderte? Anscheinend war es so, wenn man bedachte, was gerade passiert war, als ihr Kopf keine Zeit gehabt hatte, um darüber nachzudenken.

War das das Geheimnis? Konnte sie es wieder tun?

Jenny schloss ihre Augen wieder und hielt das Schwert auf Armlänge von ihrem Körper fort. Nicht denken, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Langsam glitt sie in die erste Haltung von dem Kata, den Nik versucht hatte ihr vor ein paar Tagen beizubringen. Das war ziemlich leicht. Aber sobald sie versuchte, die zweite Bewegung auszuführen, fing sie wieder an zu denken und all ihre Zweifel kamen wieder zum Vorschein, und natürlich ging alles schief. Sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und landete auf ihrem Hintern.

„Autsch", murmelte sie bloß, aber konnte dennoch nicht das kleine Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht fernhalten. Vielleicht, vielleicht, wenn sie herausfinden könnte, nur auf ihre Instinkte zu hören, könnte es funktionieren. Und vielleicht, mit genug Erfolgserlebnissen, könnte sie es schaffen, sich selbstsicherer zu fühlen und all die Zweifel zu verlieren, damit sie sogar kämpfen konnte, während sie dachte.

Als Jenny wieder aufstand, schaute sie über ihre Schulter und sah, dass die Tür zur Werkstatt noch immer offen stand. Li war fort, doch nachdem sie einen kurzen Moment lang darüber nachgedacht hatte, was sie tun sollte, ging Jenny hinein. Zuerst legte sie das hölzerne Schwert auf den Tisch und dann löschte sie das Licht in dem ersten Raum, der richtigen Schmiede. Danach ging sie in die Waffenkammer, wie sie den Raum nannte, und kam vor den beiden wunderschönen und erstaunlichen Schwertern, die auf dem Boden vor ihr lagen, zum Stehen.

Sich hinkniend, strecke Jenny vorsichtig ihre rechte Hand aus und wieder prickelten ihre Fingerspitzen fast, als sie die Klinge von dem langen Schwert berührten. Ihre Finger glitten über die stumpfe und flache Seite des Schwertes, als sie der Gravierung von dem magischen Drachen folgten, bis sie den ledernen Griff ergriff. Die Finger ihrer linken Hand wickelten und festigten sich um den Griff des kürzeren Schwertes und sie hob beide hoch, als sie von ihrer knienden Position wieder aufstand.

Jenny schaute sie in Verwunderung an. Trotz der leichten Unhandlichkeit, da die Schwerter noch zu lang für sie waren, fühlten sie sich schon wie Verlängerungen ihrer Arme an. Es gab genug Platz in dem Raum, deshalb schwang Jenny erst das lange und dann das kurze Schwert einmal ordentlich. „Wow…", konnte Jenny bloß murmeln, als sie wieder beide vor sich hielt. Das Gefühl war so atemberaubend, als sie durch die Luft schnitten und dabei sangen.

Es war mit etwas Widerwillen, dass Jenny auf eine kleine Leiter kletterte, die sie in dem Raum gefunden hatte, und die Schwerter wieder an ihre Plätze hing. Ein Blick reiner Entschlossenheit huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sie noch ein letztes Mal anschaute, bevor sie die Hütte verließ.

Sie würde es ihnen zeigen, ihnen allen. Wenn sie ihre Ausbildung an dieser Schule beendet hatte, würden die Drachenschwerter ihr gehören.

Jenny schaute nicht noch einmal zurück, als sie das Licht ausschaltete, die Hütte verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Die Wanderung durch den Wald schien kürzer als auf dem Hinweg zur Hütte, aber vielleicht war es auch nur, weil Jenny so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken war, dass sie nicht merkte, dass sie zurück auf dem Hof war, bis sie direkt vor dem Wohnheim stand.

Auf dem Weg zurück hatte Jenny beschlossen, dass sie Hilfe brauchte, aber sie war sich noch nicht sicher, wen sie fragen sollte. Es waren noch immer ein paar nervende Zweifel übrig von dem, was sie im Bad überhört hatte, und Jenny war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Nik und die anderen damit belästigen sollte. Sie wollte keine Last sein, aber sonst wusste sie, dass sie Hilfe brauchte. Und sie waren die einzigen, die ihr helfen konnten.

„Jenny", rief eine erleichterte Stimme plötzlich hinter ihr.

Jenny drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Damian in seinem Rollstuhl auf sich zurollen. Er sah ein wenig durchgepustet aus und war ein bisschen außer Atem. „Damian! Was machst du hier?"

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als er seinen Rollstuhl vor ihr anhielt. „Nach dir suchen, natürlich! Jeder ist krank vor Sorge um dich! Als Mailin in euer Zimmer kam und sah, dass all deine Sachen verschwunden waren, hat sie sofort Nik und den anderen davon erzählt und wir sind sofort auf die Suche nach dir gegangen! Aber wir mussten aufhören zu suchen, weil Grandpa uns gesehen hat und gesagt hat, wir sollen auf unsere Zimmer gehen, aber ich wollte nicht aufhören zu suchen und… Wo zum Teufel hast du gesteckt?"

Jenny fühlte die Röte in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen und sie senkte ihren Blick, während sie unbewusst die Tasche höher auf ihre Schulter zog. Das erlangte natürlich Damians Aufmerksamkeit und die Augenbrauen des Jungen zogen sich zusammen.

„Also ist es wahr… du wolltest gehen. Ohne jemandem von uns Bescheid zu sagen."

Seufzend gab Jenny zu: „Ja…"

„Nun denn", knurrte er und sie konnte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. „Warum bist du dann noch nicht auf dem Weg?"

Jenny wich einen Schritt zurück, als ob sie geschlagen wurde. Aber sie wusste, dass sie das verdient hatte. Aber trotzdem stimmte mit der Situation irgendetwas nicht – wenn Damian nicht ihr Freund war, warum war er dann so wütend und… verletzt?

„Was geht dich das an?", hörte sie sich plötzlich fragen.

Damian fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar, als er ein frustriertes Knurren ausstieß. „Du musst wirklich dumm sein, wenn du das nicht weißt. Wir sind besorgt um dich, wie Freunde es normalerweise sind, wenn einer von ihnen dabei ist, etwas wirklich Dummes zu tun."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, als die Worte ihr Ziel trafen. _Freunde_. Und sie fühlte sich sofort dumm, als die Wirklichkeit auf sie hereinbrach. Wie konnte sie jemals dem, was Lysann gesagt hatte, glauben? Das Mädchen war in der ganzen Schule für die schrecklichen Dinge, die sie sagte und dachte, bekannt.

Jenny war wirklich dumm.

„Es tut mir Leid…", murmelte sie bloß, völlig verlegen. „Du hast Recht… Ich war— Nein, ich bin dumm. Aber… Li hat mit mir geredet… und durch ihn habe ich eingesehen dass… dass ich dem noch eine Chance geben sollte…"

„Du bleibst also?" Damians Augen leuchteten voller Hoffnung auf, als er das sagte, und wenn Jenny noch immer über ihre Freundschaft gezweifelt hatte, dann würde sie es jetzt nicht mehr tun.

„Ja." Und als sie das sagte, stärkte sich nur ihre Entschlossenheit. Sie hatte ihre Freunde hier an dieser Schule und jetzt auch eine Motivation.

Dieser Ort könnte doch ihr Zuhause werden.

„Damian", sagte sie plötzlich und ließ ihre Tasche von ihrer Schulter gleiten. „Könntest du das bitte zurück auf mein Zimmer bringen? Es gibt etwas, was ich tun muss, bevor ich zu Bett gehe."

Der Junge sah verwirrt aus, aber streckte ihr seine Hände entgegen. „Okay…" Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln gab Jenny ihm die Tasche.

„Danke… und du kannst Mailin sagen, dass sie gerne auspacken darf, wenn sie will." Jenny zwinkerte ihm zu. „Nun denn, ich seh dich morgen beim Frühstück. Ich muss jetzt los!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Jenny sich um und rannte in die Eingangshalle, die Treppe hinauf und den Flur entlang bis sie vor einer dunklen Tür stand. Tief durchatmend um zu Atem zu kommen, klopfte Jenny an die Tür und trat hinein, als sie das ‚Es ist offen' hörte. Aber sie war überrascht, als ihre Augen über den Raum wanderten. Anstatt nur die zwei Mädchen zu sehen, schaute sie auch den Jungen an, mit dem sie sowieso reden wollte. „Hey Zoe, Anisah, Nik…", murmelte sie schüchtern. „Ich bin zurück."

„Jenny…" Nik stieß seinen Atem aus, als er sofort von Anisahs Bett aufstand und sie fest umarmte. „Jag uns nie mehr so einen Schrecken ein, hörst du?"

„Genau, oder wir müssen dich wieder einfangen und mit Gewalt zurückbringen", grinste Zoe und Anisah nickte ebenfalls mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Und das ist eine Drohung", fügte sie hinzu.

Jenny strahlte sie an, wirklich glücklich zu hören, dass sie sich offenbar wirklich um sie sorgten. „Ich weiß. Und damit das nicht passiert, brauche ich eure Hilfe. Habt ihr Mädels ne Schere parat?"

Die Mädchen und Nik schauten sie mit Unverständnis an. „Ja, aber wozu brauchst du sie?", fragte Anisah.

Einfach nur grinsend, zog Jenny das Zopfgummi aus ihrem Haar und ließ das lange Haar an ihrem Rücken heruntergleiten. Das Grinsen weitete sich bloß, als sie die schockierten Blicke auf den Gesichtern der Mädchen sah, während Nik so einfach nur verwirrt anschaute. „Lass es mich mal so sagen: Ich brauche einen neuen Look. Und während wir dafür sorgen, werden Nik und ich über mein weiteres Training sprechen."

* * *

Suki Katayama wischte sich geistesabwesend die Tränen aus ihren Augen, als sie diesen Absatz vom Brief beendete und die Seite umdrehte. Auf dieser letzten Seite war nur ein Absatz übrig.

_Ich glaube, es wird ein Weilchen dauern, bis ich mich an den neuen Look gewöhnt habe, aber ich glaube, es wird mir helfen. Ich musste mich verändern und das war der erste Schritt. Und außerdem hatte mein Bruder Gohan mal zu seiner Freundin gesagt, dass langes Haar in einem Kampf nur im Weg ist. Mailin war geschockt, als sie das sah, als ich endlich, nach Mitternacht, wieder zu unserem Zimmer zurückkam (ich habe lange mit Nik, Anisah und Zoe über mein Training gesprochen und sie alle haben versprochen, mir so gut es geht zu helfen.), aber trotzdem war das erste, was sie tat, als sie mich sah, mich einmal fest zu drücken und mir zu sagen, dass ich ihr nie wieder so einen Schrecken einjagen soll (ich weiß, Nik hatte praktisch das gleiche gesagt). Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich das nicht tun werde. Als sie mich endlich losließ und ich mich umschaute, sah ich, dass sie meine ganzen Sachen schon ausgepackt hatte und das Zimmer so aussah, als hätte ich es nie verlassen. Wir haben auch noch etwas länger geredet, obwohl wir beide heute Morgen früh hoch mussten (und ich muss zugeben, ich bin totmüde, ABER ich habe den morgendlichen Lauf überlebt!!). Aber das hat uns nichts ausgemacht. Ich habe ihr von dem erzählt, was ich in der Dusche überhört hatte und sie hat mich dafür ausgeschimpft, dass ich so leichtgläubig war. Es tat gut, mit ihr darüber zu reden, und wir sind uns dadurch sogar noch näher gekommen._

_Nun, ich muss jetzt los. Mailin ist gerade aus der Dusche gekommen und gleich gibt's Frühstück. Und ich bin am verhungern!_

_So, ich hoffe, von Ihnen zu hören._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Jenny_

_PS: Hab ich fast vergessen: Übernächstes Wochenende dürfen unsere Familie und Freunde außerhalb der Schule uns besuchen. Ich würde mich freuen, Sie dort zu sehen! (Ich glaube, Vegeta wird auch kommen!)_

Ihre Tränen waren während des letzten Absatzes getrocknet, und direkt nachdem sie das Postskriptum gelesen hatte, beschloss Suki Katayama, dass es vielleicht keine schlechte Idee wäre, ihre alte Schülerin zu besuchen.


	48. Teil III: Mit ein wenig Hilfe meiner

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 47: Mit ein wenig Hilfe meiner Freunde**

„Jenny, kommst du?" fragte Mailin, nachdem sie ihren Kulturbeutel und ihr Handtuch, zusammen mit ihrem Pyjama, auf ihrem Bett fallen gelassen hatte.

Jenny faltete schnell den Brief, den sie geschrieben hatte, während Mailin im Bad gewesen war, und steckte ihn in den Umschlag, welchen sie verschloss. „Eine Sekunde!", sagte sie schnell, als sie ihr Adressbuch öffnete, ihren Stift wieder in die Hand nahm, und eilig Suki Katayamas Adresse auf den Umschlag schrieb. Sie hatte nicht mal genug Zeit um einen Absender darauf zu schreiben, als sie den Stift schon wieder auf ihren Schreibtisch legte und sich vom Stuhl erhob. Jenny ergriff den Brief und wandte sich ihrer Freundin mit einem weiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu. „Nun können wir los!"

„Dann los, Beeilung!", verlangte Mailin. „Wir sind schon spät und ich am verhungern!"

Lachend ließ Jenny ihre Freundin ihre Hand ergreifen und sich mitziehen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich ein wenig merkwürdig an zu lachen, fast so, als ob die Muskeln in ihrem Gesicht nicht mehr an diese Übung gewohnt waren. Und in gewisser Weise, überlegte Jenny, waren sie es nicht mehr. Tatsächlich glaube Jenny nicht, sich daran erinnern zu können, wann sie das letzte Mal gelacht hatte, wirklich und ehrlich gelacht. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre seitdem eine Ewigkeit vergangen, eine sehr düstere Ewigkeit.

Aber diese Zeit war jetzt vorbei. Seit dem vergangenen Abend, als Li ihr die Drachenschwerter gezeigt hatte, und ihr bewiesen hatte, dass sie wirklich dazu in der Lage war, in ihrer menschlichen Form zu kämpfen, hatte Jenny neue Hoffnung geschöpft, die sie beflügelte. Dass ihre Freunde an ihrer Seite standen, mehr als nur bereit ihr zu helfen, machte sie noch glücklicher als sie es eh schon gewesen war. Es war wirklich ein neuer Anfang für sie und sie hatte bereits den ersten Schritt getan.

Ihr Haar, das bis zu ihrer Taille gewachsen war, war nun so kurz geschnitten, dass sie als Junge durchgehen könnte. Es hatte an diesem Morgen wie ein Vogelnest ausgesehen, aber nachdem sie von Nik etwas Haargel geborgt hatte, hatte sie eine annehmbare Frisur hinbekommen. Und Jenny musste zugeben, dass sie diesen kurzen Schnitt mochte, und das nicht nur weil er so unglaublich praktisch war oder weil es ihr erster Schritt zu einer neuen und verbesserten Jenny war. Nein, Jenny mochte ihn auch, weil sie dachte, dass er gut an ihr aussah – sehr anders, aber gut.

Das helle Lächeln war noch immer auf Jennys Gesicht, als sie und Mailin in die Cafeteria traten. Beim Eingang legte Jenny den Brief in die Kiste für die rausgehende Post, und dann gingen sie und Mailin durch den Pulk von Schülern zu ihrem Tisch. Jenny zog viele Blicke auf sich, da die meisten Schüler zweimal hingucken mussten, bis sie sie erkannten, denn sie war nicht zum ersten Frühstück erschienen und es war während des morgendlichen Laufs noch dunkel, aber Jenny lächelte bloß weiter – äußerlich; innerlich grinse sie hämisch und dieses Grinsen wuchs nur, als ein paar Mädchen ihnen plötzlich den Weg versperrten – Lysann und ihre Gefolgschaft.

"Hey, Loser!" verspottete sie Lysann, oder besser, sie versuchte es. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass die kurzen Haare dir dabei helfen werden, besser zu kämpfen?"

Das ältere Mädchen erwartete offenbar dass Jenny entweder in Tränen ausbrach oder unglaublich wütend wurde. Doch nichts von dem geschah, als Jenny bloß ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und das andere Mädchen kühl betrachtete, mit einem höhnischen Halbgrinsen, das an ihren Mundwinkeln zuckte, welches Vegeta stolz gemacht hätte, wenn er sie gesehen hätte.

„Lysann, Schafe", erkannte sie sie an. „So gerne ich auch eurem unaufhörlichen und sinnlosen Gerede zuhören möchte, so verlangt mein Magen nach Nahrung und ihr steht im Weg. Wenn ihr uns also entschuldigen würdet…"

Sprachlos, ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich ähnlich dem eines Fischs, ließ Lysann Jenny und Mailin an sich vorbeigehen. Sie hatten in der Nähe des Tisches gestanden, zu dem Jenny auf dem Weg gewesen war, und Niks Gruppe schien jedes einzelne Wort gehört zu haben, da sie vor Lachen johlten. Lysanns Gesicht wurde schrecklich rot vor Wut und Verlegenheit und das Mädchen drehte sich schnaubend auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Cafeteria. Ihre Schafe tauschen schnelle und verwirrte Blicke aus, bevor sie ihr folgten.

„Das war genial!", schnaubte Damian, als Jenny und Mailin sich neben ihn an den Tisch setzten. „Und ich muss sagen: Ich mag die Frisur. Hätte dich fast nicht erkannt."

„Genauso wie jeder andere Schüler in diesem Raum", grinste Zoe.

„Das war der Plan", sagte Jenny zu Damian, ebenfalls grinsend.

„Was?", fragte Selvyn, während Ejnar vor Lachen seine Seiten hielt. „Dass deine Demütigung von Lysann genial war oder dass wir dich heute Morgen fast nicht erkannt hätten?"

Ihnen zuzwinkernd sagte Jenny bloß: „Beides."

Dieses brachte eine weitere Runde Gelächter, doch plötzlich merkte Jenny einen Arm um ihre Schulter und sah auf, um Nik auf sie herunter lächeln zu sehen. Er lehnte sich näher an sie heran und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Nun, ich bin jedenfalls froh, dieses neue Selbstvertrauen in dir zu sehen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass du ihr Paroli bietest und sie hätte es schon lange kommen sehen müssen. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Jenny spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde, und senkte ihren Blick, als sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht murmelte: „Danke."

„Gerne doch, aber ich sag nur die Wahrheit", grinste er. „Nun, hau rein. Wir haben nach dem Frühstück mit Li einen Termin, falls du es schon vergessen haben solltest."

Jenny hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir?"

„Jep." Nik zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich bin immerhin der Leiter dieser Gruppe. Deshalb bin ich Teil aller Entscheidungen, die über meine Schützlinge gemacht werden. Aber Anisah und Zoe werden auch mitkommen."

„Warum?"

„Och, das wirst du schon sehen", sagte Nik mysteriös, bevor er eine weitere Scheibe Toast nahm und nichts mehr sagte.

Jenny schaute ihn einen Augenblick länger an, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr mehr über das bevorstehende Treffen sagen würde, doch am Ende gab sie seufzend auf und verhalf sich zu etwas Müsli. Sie hatte seit dem Mittag am vorherigen Tag nichts gegessen und war am verhungern.

~*~

Anisah und Zoe redeten mit ihr über belanglose Dinge, als sie mit Nik nach dem Frühstück über das Gelände zu Lis Haus gingen. Doch Jenny konnte nur höflich lächeln, da sich ein gewaltiger Kloß in ihrem Hals festgesetzt hatte. Eine leichte Schweißschicht war auf ihrer Stirn und ihren Handflächen erschienen, obwohl es fast eisig kalt draußen war. Nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend, fragte Jenny sich, wie Li sie nach dem vergangenen Abend empfangen würde. Würde er verärgert sein? Und was hatte er mit ihr vor? Welche Rolle spielten Anisah und Zoe darin? Es gingen ihr so viele Fragen durch den Kopf, aber sie hatte keine Antworten, und wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich wäre, würde Jenny zugeben, wie viel Angst sie wirklich hatte.

„Es wird schon alles gutgehen, vertraue mir."

Jenny schaute zu Nik auf, der ihr ein warmes und beruhigendes Lächeln zuwarf. Er drückte ihre Schulter, wobei seine Augen etwas schelmisch funkelten. Jenny wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, doch da Nik so entspannt aussah, konnte dieses Treffen gar nicht so schlimm werden, oder? Oder er war einfach nur ein richtig guter Schauspieler.

Bevor sie es wirklich wahrnahm, standen sie schon vor Lis Haus und Nik ging durch die Tür. Zoe schubste Jenny sanft und Jenny schluckte schwer, als sie ihm folgte. Doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung gingen sie nicht zu Lis Büro, sondern zum Wohnzimmer. Dort drinnen saß Li schon in seinem Sessel, doch er war nicht alleine. Lari war auch da, in einem weiteren Sessel. Die breite Couch war noch frei und deshalb setzten sie sich dort hin, alle vier nebeneinander, mit Jenny eingekeilt zwischen Nik und Anisah.

Ihre Freunde begrüßten Li und Lari mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern, aber Jenny schaffte es nur, ein leises „Hi" zu murmeln, und ließ ihren Kopf dabei beschämt hängen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sich am vergangenen Abend nicht zu schlecht benommen hatte, so war es ihr doch sehr peinlich, wie sie sich bisher während ihres ganzen Aufenthalts an dieser Schule verhalten hatte. Trübsal-blasend, sich immer beschwerend und überhaupt nicht das würdigend, was sie an diesem Ort hatte. Sie war eine schlechte Schülerin und eine schlechte Freundin gewesen.

Aber all das würde sich jetzt ändern. Und mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf fand Jenny endlich den Mut aufzuschauen und Lis Blick zu treffen. Er hatte ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und seine ganze Haltung strahlte eine ruhige und gleichzeitig ernste Aura aus.

„Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du noch hier bist, Jenny", sagte Li schließlich und fügte dann mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Obwohl ich das Mädchen, das vor ein paar Wochen an diese Schule gekommen ist, heute morgen fast nicht erkannt habe. Ich mag es."

Jenny musste die leichte Röte bekämpfen, die in ihren Wangen aufstieg, und es brauchte all ihren Mut, um in seine Augen zu sehen und zu sagen: „Das Mädchen existiert nicht mehr."

„Oh, da liegst du falsch", sagte Li zu ihr. „Ich sehe sie noch, aber sie hat sich verbessert. Sie hat endlich das Selbstvertrauen gefunden, dass sie so sehr brauchte und die ganze Zeit über nicht hatte, und es steht ihr. Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, hier zu bleiben, Jenny. Du kannst es schaffen, wenn du dich engagierst, aber ich glaube, das hast du auch endlich selbst begriffen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", gab sie zu. „Und ich schwöre, dass ich alles geben werde, was ich geben kann. Ich will die Kriegerin sein, die du in der Zukunft siehst."

„Großartig!", rief er begeistert aus. „Aber Nik hier hat mir erzählt, dass du auch bemerkt hast, dass du das nicht alleine erreichen kannst, und deshalb sind wir alle hier. Lari ist hier, weil sie deine Lehrerin ist, Nik, weil er eurer Gruppenleiter ist und Anisah und Zoe, na, das wirst du noch sehen." Li zwinkerte ihr zu und Jenny hatte das Gefühl, dass sie alle wussten, was vor sich ging, nur sie nicht. „Wir alle wollen dir helfen."

„Danke", murmelte Jenny, wieder etwas verlegen. Es fiel ihr immer noch nicht leicht, um Hilfe zu bitten und sie anzunehmen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sie brauchte. Sie war so lange fast unabhängig gewesen, da sie nur Vegeta hatte, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte, und er hatte ihr erlaubt, die meisten Entscheidungen alleine zu treffen, obwohl sie, technischen gesehen, mit ihren zehn, fast elf Jahren, noch ein Kind war.

Jenny sah, dass Li mit ihren Freunden und ihrer Lehrerin einen flüchtigen Blick austauschte, bevor er weitersprach. „Nach gestern Abend habe ich nachgedacht und ich habe noch letzte Nacht mit Lari und heute Morgen mit deinen Freunden gesprochen, um festzulegen, was wir jetzt tun sollen. Ich hatte eine grobe Idee, der die anderen alle zugestimmt haben. Erst einmal hat Lari mir versichert, dass du in ein paar Unterrichtsfächern fehlen könntest, besonders Mathematik, und trotzdem alle Klassenarbeiten in diesen Fächern bestehen würdest. Aber ich möchte deine eigene Meinung hören. Was glaubst du? Kannst du die Arbeiten bestehen ohne den Unterricht zu besuchen?"

„Warte, Jenny", warf Lari plötzlich ein. „Bevor du antwortest, möchte ich, dass du wirklich darüber nachdenkst. Was ich Li erzählt habe, ist die Wahrheit. Du stichst in einigen Fächern hervor, wie Mathe, wie man Vater schon gesagt hat, und bist den anderen Kindern in deinem Alter weit voraus, also sollte es eigentlich kein Problem sein, wenn du sie ein paar Monate lang versäumst. Aber ich möchte dich dennoch bitten, alle Hausaufgaben in diesen Fächern zu machen, ansonsten habe ich nur die Klassenarbeiten und sie sind nicht wirklich nicht genug, um dir eine Note zu geben. Ich muss sehen, dass meine Schüler regelmäßig Einsatz zeigen um sie zu benoten. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, was das bedeutet. Es wird immer noch viel Arbeit sein. Du kannst deine Arbeit für die Schule nicht einfach vernachlässigen, und ich werde streng sein, wenn du deine Hausaufgaben nicht einreichst. Also, denk darüber nach, bevor die meinem Vater antwortest."

Jenny nickte, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie Lari verstanden hatte, und das hatte sie wirklich. Jenny wusste, was ihre Lehrerin meinte. Aber sie war wirklich nicht zu sehr um ihre Noten in diesen Fächern besorgt. Lari hatte immerhin Recht. Jenny war ihren Klassenkameraden um Jahre voraus und ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und die Klassenarbeiten zu bestehen, sollte kein zu großes Problem darstellen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick zuckte Jenny mit den Schultern, als sie schließlich antwortete: „Ich glaub' schon, dass ich das kann… Warum?" Sie klang ein wenig verwirrt, warum Li überhaupt diese Frage gestellt hatte.

„Weil", erläuterte Li und Jenny konnte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme hören, „du diese paar Extrastunden mit Nik trainieren wirst. Ich hab es mit ihm abgesprochen und Nik ist in seinem Unterricht auch weit genug voraus um dir zu helfen."

„Aber", widersprach das Mädchen, als es von Li zu Nik und zurück schaute. „Was ist mit seinen Abschlussprüfungen? Nik, du machst nächstes Halbjahr deinen Abschluss. Du kannst keinen Unterricht versäumen!"

„Bist besorgt um mich, Zwerg?", neckte Nik sie und wuschelte durch ihr kurzes Haar. Jenny warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, aber er lächelte noch. „Das brauchst du wirklich nicht sein. Meine Noten sind mir ziemlich egal, besonders weil ich schon weiß, was ich nach der Schule machen werde."

„Wirklich? Was ist es?"

„Ich bleibe hier", erzählte Nik ihr grinsend. „Gerade heute Morgen hat Li mir einen Job angeboten."

„Aber… das ist fantastisch! Glückwunsch, Nik! Ich weiß, dass es genau das ist, was du immer wolltest!"

„Das ist es, nicht wahr? Also, siehst du, kein Grund zur Sorge. Wird schon gutgehen. Im Moment ist es wichtig, dich auf den Standard der anderen Schüler zu bringen, und ich würde nichts lieber tun als das. Außerdem, sieh es einfach als eine Art Training für mich, denn früher oder später wird Li mich auf die anderen Kids an dieser Schule loslassen."

„Okay", stimmte Jenny schließlich zu, wenn auch etwas widerwillig. „Morgens, wenn ich nicht in meinem anderen Unterricht sitze, den ich nicht verpassen kann, hab ich also extra Training. Ich weiß aber immer noch nicht, warum Anisah und Zoe hier sind. Werden sie mir beim Training helfen wie Nik? Ich meine, ich will nicht, dass sie auch noch wichtigen Unterricht verpassen."

„Oh Jenny…" Anisah warf einen Arm um die Schultern des jüngeren Mädchens. „Du bist wirklich zu süß, weißt du das? Aber nein, Zoe und ich, wir werden keinen Unterricht versäumen, weil wir dir helfen wollen. Es ist unsere Aufgabe, dich nach dem Mittag und abends zu trainieren. Aber nicht, wie du vielleicht denkst."

„Ich verstehe euch wirklich nicht." Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wenn ihr mir nicht mit meinen Kampfküsten, oder meinen Fähigkeiten mit meinen Waffen helfen wollt, denn daran dachte ich, wie wollt ihr mich dann trainieren?"

„Jenny", dieses Mal war es Li, der wieder sprach. „Nik hat schon gesagt, was wir alle wissen. Wir müssen dich auf den gleichen Stand wie die anderen Schüler bringen, und um das zu tun, müssen wir nicht nur an deinen Fähigkeiten mit den Waffen oder deiner Ausdauer arbeiten. Womit Anisah und Zoe dir helfen werden, ist deine Kraft, Schnelligkeit und Beweglichkeit zu verbessern. Aber auf eine Weise, die Spaß macht."

„Eine Weise, die Spaß macht?", wiederhole Jenny stupide, als sie die beiden älteren Mädchen ansah, die beide ein identisches Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern hatten.

„Jep." Das dunkelhäutige Mädchen grinste sogar noch breiter, als sie ihre Hände aufgeregt rieb. „Schon mal Volleyball gespielt?"

„Volleyball?"

„Und was ist mit Turnen?", warf Zoe ein, die Jennys Frage damit nicht im Geringsten beantwortete.

„Mädels!", lachte Nik, als er den ratlosen Ausdruck auf Jennys Gesicht sah. „Ihr verwirrt sie bloß!"

Li schmunzelte leise und Jenny wandte sich ihm zu, noch immer vollkommen verwirrt, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr erklären könnte, wovon genau ihre Freunde sprachen. Volleyball und Turnen? Sie war dazu gezwungen gewesen, etwas von beidem zu machen, während sie in der Westlichen Hauptstadt zur Schule gegangen war, aber sie war bei beidem schrecklich schlecht gewesen, obwohl Volleyball hätte Spaß machen können, wenn sie das nötige Geschick und die Zeit dazu gehabt hätte, es richtig zu lernen. Damals hatte sie nicht geglaubt, dass sie bei diesen Sportarten jemals gut sein könnte, aber nun, nach der letzten Nacht, bemerkte Jenny, dass sie da Unrecht gehabt haben könnte. Aber das beantwortete noch immer nicht ihre Frage, warum genau Anisah und Zoe das gefragt hatten.

„Li?", bettelte sie fast, als er auf ihren bittenden Blick gar nicht reagierte. „Eine Erklärung bitte?"

„Kraft und Schnelligkeit", erzählte er ihr grinsend, „sind sehr wichtige Fähigkeiten, die ein guter Volleyballspieler haben sollte, natürlich außer der Fähigkeit, zu wissen, wie man überhaupt spielt. Wie du vielleicht weißt, haben wir hier an der Schule verschiedene Clubs, unter anderem ein Volleyball Team, das jeden Tag nach dem Mittag zwei Stunden lang trainiert. Anisah ist der Kapitän der Mädchenmannschaft. Beweglichkeit ist jedoch, wenn auch ein kleiner Teil von Volleyball, ein riesiger Teil von Turnen. Das ist ein weiterer Club hier an der Schule und Zoe gehört diesem Club an. Ich möchte, dass du beiden Clubs beitrittst, zumindest erst einmal, damit du diese Dinge in einer Art und Weise trainieren kannst, die nicht zu eintönig und langweilig ist. Also, was meinst du?"

Jenny konnte sie nur anstarren, als ihr Lis Worte durch den Kopf gingen. Und sie musste zugeben – es machte Sinn. Natürlich könnte eine langweilige Trainingsroutine all diese Sachen, wie Kraft, Schnelligkeit und Beweglichkeit, die ihr noch fehlten, aufbauen, aber das war einfach… nun ja… langweilig. Jedoch war das eine Idee, auf die nur Li kommen konnte, und er hatte Recht. Jenny wusste, dass sie trotz ihres neuen Selbstvertrauens und ihrer neuen Ambitionen so viel Motivation brauchte, wie sie kriegen konnte, um das durchzuziehen, um zu einer großen Kriegerin zu werden. Und das, bemerkte Jenny, ihr zu erlauben andere Sportarten auszuüben außer den Kampfkünsten, könnte genau das sein, was sie brauchte, um motiviert zu werden – obwohl sie sich noch nicht wirklich vorstellen könnte, eine dieser beiden Sachen zu machen. Dann wiederum, erst vor einem Tag hatte Jenny noch gedacht, dass sie niemals in ihrer normalen, menschlichen Form kämpfen könnte.

Als sie alle Augen auf sich gerichtet fühlte, erlaubte Jenny endlich ein kleines Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie nickte. „Ich werde es tun."

Die beiden älteren Mädchen quietschten vor Freude, als sie beide Jenny ergriffen und sie in eine feste Umarmung zogen. Das Grinsen auf Jennys Gesicht wurde größer und größer, als die Freude von ihren beiden Freunden auf sie abstrahlte. Irgendwie, als sie ihren Enthusiasmus und ihre Freude über ihre Entscheidung spürte, glaubte Jenny, dass sie es mit dieser neuen Methode wirklich schaffen könnte. Sie mochte nicht für immer bei beiden Sportarten bleiben, nur solange, bis sie auf gleicher Höhe mit den anderen Schülern war, aber vielleicht, vielleicht würde sie eine der beiden Sportarten so sehr mögen, dass sie weitermachen würde.

Mit ihren Freunden zusammen lachend, schnaufte Jenny: „Aber ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass ich gut sein werde oder sie mögen werde."

„Och, mach dir da keine Sorgen", versprach Anisah ihr mit einem schelmischen Glänzen in ihren Augen. „Du wirst gut sein, dafür werden wir sorgen. Und auch dafür, dass du sie mögen wirst."

~*~

Nik war am grinsen, als er nach dem Treffen mit Li neben Jenny ging. Sie hatten sich gerade von Anisah und Zoe verabschiedet, die zum Unterricht mussten, und nachdem sie beide ihre Trainingskleidung angezogen hatten, waren sie nun auf dem Weg zur Sporthalle. Er hatte sie an diesem Morgen nicht angelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass er stolz auf sie war. Er war es wirklich. Als er am vergangenen Abend mit Jenny gesprochen hatte, und besonders heute Morgen, hatte er das ruhige und deprimierte Mädchen, das er über die letzten paar Wochen kennen gelernt hatte, fast nicht wiedererkannt. Im Laufe einer Nacht hatte sich das traurige und unsichere Mädchen in ein selbstbewusstes und fröhliches verwandelt – und Nik glaubte, dass das endlich die wahre Jenny war. Und er mochte sie sogar noch mehr, wenn es überhaupt möglich war. Erst an diesem Morgen hatte sie eine Seite von sich gezeigt, die er noch nicht gesehen hatte, eine sarkastische Seite, bereit für Konfrontationen. Nik glaubte, dass er niemals den geplätteten Blick auf Lysanns Gesicht vergessen würde, nachdem Jenny, das Lieblingsopfer Nummer eins der letzten Wochen von dem älteren Mädchen, ihr wie eine lästige Fliege eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Oh ja, er konnte sich ganz sicher an diese neue und verbesserte Jenny gewöhnen.

„So… und was werden wir jetzt tun?", fragte das blonde Mädchen an seiner Seite. Nik grinste sie bloß weiter an und musste dem Drang widerstehen, ihre kurzen Haare durchzuwuscheln. Jenny war noch immer etwas nervös, aber das war zu erwarten. Während sie diesem Zusatztraining zugestimmt hatte, hatte sie noch immer keine genaue Ahnung davon, was er mit ihr anstellen würde, oder sollte er besser sagen, ‚ihr antun würde'?

Sie hatten die Sporthalle inzwischen erreicht und Nik führte sie zu seinem Raum, den Jenny bisher nicht oft benutzt hatte – eigentlich nur ein oder zwei Mal seit sie hier war. „Ich hab mir etwas überlegt und will sehen, ob es funktioniert", sagte Nik zu ihr, als er die Tür öffnete. Der große Raum war leer, außer zwei älteren Schülern, die offenbar eine Freistunde hatten. „Da wir uns ja jeden Tag treffen, dachte ich mir, gestalten wir dein Training mal etwas abwechslungsreicher, um es interessanter zu machen. Jeden zweiten Tag gehen wir in diesen Raum, den Kraftraum, um deine Muskeln auf einem direkteren Weg aufzubauen als es beim Volleyball oder Turnen passieren wird. Und dann, an den anderen Tagen, werden wir auf das Waffentraining eingehen. Also, was hältst du davon?"

Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern. Nik nahm an, dass sie noch immer von diesem ganzen Konzept, dass andere ihr halfen, überwältigt war, und dass sie sich immer noch schuldig dafür fühlte, dass er Unterricht versäumte. Aber Nik hatte ihr auch da die Wahrheit gesagt – er hatte an dieser Schule einen sicheren Job, sobald er fertig war, und ihm waren seine Noten schon immer ziemlich egal gewesen. Normalerweise kam ihm alles einfach zugeflogen, und wenn nicht, machte ihm das auch nichts aus. Solange er kämpfen und andere Schüler unterrichten konnte, war er glücklich, und das war es, was er mit seinem Leben anstellen wollte. Und er war sehr dankbar, dass Li ihm diesen Job angeboten hatte.

„Nun", rief Nik schließlich aus, während er seine Hände aufgeregt rieb, als Jenny nicht antwortete. „Ich glaube zumindest, dass meine Idee großartig ist."

„Okay!", lachte Jenny nun. „Diese Idee ist wirklich großartig. Und nun lass uns mit deiner großartigen Idee anfangen, oh mein großer Meister!"

Und anfangen taten sie mit dieser Idee. Nachdem er Jennys Hand ergriffen hatte, zerrte Nik sie hinter sich her und erklärte ihr erst einmal, wie jedes Gerät benutzt wurde, welche Muskeln trainiert wurden und so weiter. Während sie das taten, probierte Jenny jedes Gerät aus und Nik notierte sich auf einem Stückchen Papier wie schwer die Gewichte waren, die Jenny benutzte. Er würde sie in der Zukunft dann genau beobachten, und dann, wenn sie beide merkten, dass der Widerstand zu leicht für sie wurde, das Gewicht erhöhen. Er glaubte, dass sie so viele Körperteile wie möglich von ihr trainieren müssten – ihre Beine, ihre Arme, ihren Rücken, ihre Brustmuskulatur und nicht zu vergessen, ihre Bauchmuskeln, deshalb dauerte es etwas, bis sie ihre Runde beendet hatten.

Die Schulstunden, die Jenny verpassen konnte, waren schon fast vorbei, als sie fertig werden, und deshalb eilten sie zurück zu den Schlafsälen, damit Jenny sich waschen und normale Kleidung anziehen könnten, um rechtzeitig im Geschichtsunterricht aufzutauchen (eine Stunde, auf die Jenny ihrer Meinung nach gut verzichten könnte, da sie sich überhaupt nicht für Geschichte interessierte, aber Lari ließ sie diese Stunde nicht versäumen, unglücklicherweise).

Glücklicherweise für Jenny beschloss Lari bei ihr, Mailin und Damian in dieser Stunde ein Auge zuzudrücken, da die beiden Freunde des jungen Mädchens sie mit nicht-enden-wollenden Fragen bombardierten, sobald sie ihre Freundin entdeckt hatten. Diese Fragen hörten nicht mal auf, als die Stunde begann. Jenny war froh, dass sie hinten saßen, als sie ihre geflüsterte Unterhaltung fortsetzten, oder eher, als sie all die Fragen ihrer Freunde beantwortete, oder es zumindest versuchte, da sie selbst nicht alle Antworten wusste. Jenny hatte immerhin bisher nur mit Nik trainiert und hatte noch immer nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie ihr Training mit Anisah und Zoe laufen würde.

Eigentlich war Jenny darum immer noch etwas besorgt. Als sie in der Schule Volleyball gespielt hatte, hatte sie sich normalerweise zum Affen gemacht, da sie entweder von dem Ball getroffen wurde, bevor sie ihn annehmen konnte, ihn zur falschen Person weitergab, falls sie ihn mal annehmen konnte, oder über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert war. Und Turnen war nicht viel besser gewesen. Jenny war einfach zu steif gewesen, nicht in der Lage, ihre Gliedmaßen so zu biegen wie sie es sollte. Um es kurz zusammenzufassen – es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Jenny sich von diesem Unterricht ferngehalten hätte, um Verletzungen zu vermeiden, sowohl bei sich selbst wie auch bei ihren Klassenkameraden.

Aber jetzt hatte Jenny keine andere Wahl, und irgendwie freute sie sich auch schon darauf. Zumindest war sie sich sicher, dass Anisah und Zoe sie nicht auslachen würden, falls sie Mist baute.

Viel zu früh wurde der Unterricht für den Tag beendet und nach einem schnellen Mittagessen (während dessen sie von Ejnar und Sel, die nicht in dem Plan eingeweiht waren, ausgequetscht wurde), scheuchte Anisah Jenny zu der Sporthalle, wo das Volleyballtraining stattfinden würde. In der Umkleidekabine gab Anisah ihr eine kurze Sporthose und ein Trikotshirt, alles in grün mit grauen Streifen, und Anisah erklärte ihr, dass das das Trikot von ihren Teams sei. Alle Mädchen (und die Jungs aus der Jungenmannschaft), trugen dieses Trikot. Mit dieser Erklärung wurde Jenny zu einem der Schließfächer geführt, wo sie sich umziehen sollte. Jenny war überrascht, dass das Trikot fast perfekt passte, was auch Anisah dachte.

„Es steht dir total gut", sagte sie zu Jenny mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Es wäre eine Schande, wenn du aufhören würdest zu spielen."

Jenny verdrehte spielerisch ihre Augen, als sie die Schnürsenkel von ihrem rechten Sportschuh verknotete. „Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich gut genug dafür bin."

„Aber du hast auch versprochen, dass du dein Bestes geben wirst, und mit weniger werde ich mich nicht zufrieden geben. Zoe auch nicht."

„Ich wei-eiß!", quengelte Jenny, als sie sich aufrichtete, aber sie grinste noch immer weit.

„Also hör auf zu jammern und komm mit. Die anderen sollten bald hier sein und ich brauche deine Hilfe, das Netz aufzubauen."

Die Sporthalle war leer und Anisah führte Jenny zu einem der Lagerräume. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen erklärte Jenny, was sie brauchten, um das Netz aufzubauen, und zusammen machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Jenny war gerade dabei, das Netz an einen der beiden hohen Pfosten zu binden, als eine Gruppe anderer Mädchen, alle mindestens ein Jahr älter als sie, in der Halle erschienen. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung, begrüßten sie alle Jenny freundlich und hießen sie im Team willkommen. Jenny kannte sie alle vom sehen, doch hatten nicht viel mehr als höfliche Begrüßungen und ein paar wenige Worte ausgetauscht. Eigentlich, nun da Jenny darüber nachdachte, kannte sie keinen der anderen Schüler an dieser Schule, außer Mailin, Damian und die anderen in Niks Gruppe. Jenny schwor sich, dass sich das in der Zukunft ändern würde, als sie zu der Gruppe stieß, und lauschte Anisah, die einen weißen Volleyball unter dem Arm trug, wie sie erzählte, was sie heute tun würden.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die anderen von Anisahs Co-Kapitän, einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen namens Myra, die ihr dunkles Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz trug, trainiert werden sollten, während Anisah Jenny die Grundlagen beibringen würde, bis sie gut genug war, um bei den anderen im Mannschaftstraining mitzumachen. Sofort nachdem sie das hörte, fingen die Schuldgefühle wieder an, an Jenny zu nagen. Anisah vernachlässigte den Rest ihrer Mannschaft nur um ihr zu helfen. Das war irgendwie nicht richtig.

„Zieh nicht so'n Gesicht, Jenny!", befahl Anisah. Sie waren jetzt alleine, da die anderen damit begonnen hatten, um die Sporthalle zu laufen um sich aufzuwärmen. „Ich weiß, was du denkst, und ich tue es nicht nur für dich. Ich hab das für jedes Mädchen getan, das spielen wollte, denn was bringt ein Spieler, der nicht einmal die Grundlagen beherrscht? Und nun, komm schon. Ein paar Runden um die Halle und dann fangen wir richtig an. Wenn wir heute fertig sind, will ich, dass du ordentlich baggern kannst. Den Rest wirst du während der Woche lernen, und nächsten Montag will ich dann, dass du beim Mannschaftstraining mitmachst."

„Aye, Kapt'n!", salutierte Jenny, obwohl sie schwer schlucken musste. Sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob sie das schaffen konnte, aber sie würde es wirklich versuchen. Das war sie Anisah schuldig.

Als das Training nach zwei Stunden vorbei war, waren Jennys Unterarme rot, und kurz davor blau zu werden, und höllisch weh taten sie auch noch. Anisah hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen würde, und es dabei belassen. Während sie also versuchte die Schmerzen so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren, zog Jenny das Trikot aus und zog stattdessen ihre Trainingskleidung über. Doch Jenny musste zugeben, dass das Volleyballtraining, trotz der Schmerzen in ihren Armen, viel Spaß gemacht hatte. Die Mädchen waren alle sehr nett soweit Jenny es sehen konnte, und sie waren ein ziemlich gutes Team.

Das Training am Nachmittag verging schnell, und Zoe sagte ihr danach, dass sie erstaunt war, wie sehr sie sich in nur einer Trainingseinheit verbessert hatte, und fügte dann noch mit einem Grinsen hinzu, dass sie von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass Jenny es schaffen könnte, wenn sie es auch wirklich wollte.

Vor dem Abendessen verbrachte Jenny etwa eine halbe Stunde mit ihren Hausaufgaben, und dann, nach dem Abendessen, war sie wieder auf dem Weg zur Sporthalle, dieses Mal mit Zoe. Doch anstatt Jennys Training der Grundlagen selbst zu überwachen, überließ Zoe dieses einem großen Mädchen mit kurzem braunen Haar. Jenny hatte sie schon vorher ein paar Mal getroffen und hatte immer die Beweglichkeit des großgewachsenen Mädchens bewundert. Ria, das war der Name des Mädchens, war sehr geduldig und half ihr, wenn sie es brauchte. Fast bei jeder Übung, die zuerst hauptsächlich aus Dehnungen bestanden, protestierten Jennys Muskeln, und sobald das Training vorbei war, war Jenny sehr froh, wieder auf ihr Zimmer zu können. Sie erinnerte sich mit Erschrecken an den Haufen Hausaufgaben, die noch erledigt werden wollten, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen, da sie wusste, dass sie dem zugestimmt hatte, da sie akzeptiert hatte, dass es harte Arbeit werden würde, und sie wollte diejenigen, die ihr halfen, nicht enttäuschen.

Ihre Dusche war heiß und kurz, doch es war genug um ihre schmerzenden Muskeln erst einmal zu beruhigen. Jenny war wirklich müde, auch weil sie die Nacht zuvor kaum geschlafen hatte, aber sie machte ihre Hausaufgaben so gründlich wie möglich, zusammen mit Mailin, die so nett gewesen war und auf sie gewartet hatte. Und nachdem sie sich zum Schlafen fertig gemacht hatte, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Jenny war schon fast am Schlafen, als ihr Kopf das Kopfkissen berührte, aber im Gegensatz zu all den anderen erschöpften Nächten, hatte Jenny dieses Mal ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Mai?", flüsterte sie zu dem anderen Mädchen, das in dem anderen Bett lag und noch einen Roman las.

„Jaah?", fragte Mailin, als sie zur ihrer fast schlafenden Freundin hinüberschaute.

„Danke…"

Mailin lächelte. „Dafür nicht."


	49. Teil III: Samstagabend Dinner

**A/N: Jaaa, ihr seht richtig! Endlich ein neues Kapitel! Und es wäre nie ohne _Cairiel_ _(www . fanfiktion . de / u / Cairiel)_ möglich gewesen! Er hat sich jetzt dieser Geschichte angenommen und sich bereit erklärt, sie für mich weiter zu übersetzen! Also ein gaaanz dickes Dankeschön an ihn! Er hat sehr gute Arbeit geleistet! Eine Übersetzung von mir wäre nie so gut gewesen. :)**

**Also, wie ihr seht, es geht weiter! Aber es ist ganz davon abhängig, wieviel Cairiel zu tun hat, und wann er Zeit hat weiter zu übersetzen. Ich bitte euch also weiterhin um etwas Geduld. :)**

* * *

**Kapitel 48: Samstagabend Dinner**

„Autsch!"

Jenny stolperte zähneknirschend einen Schritt zurück. Sie atmete schwer, die warme Luft ihres Atems bildete kleine Wölkchen. Es war kalt draußen. Ihrer Meinung nach viel zu kalt. Dennoch brannte ihr Gesicht vor Hitze und der Schweiß rann ihr über die Brust und den Rücken. Wie sie wusste konnte die Kälte ihr nichts anhaben, solange sie immerzu in Bewegung blieb. Und sie blieb in Bewegung, da sie immer wieder die Hiebe von Niks hölzernem Schwert parieren musste.

Ihre Hände waren um den Griff ihres eigenen Holzschwertes geschlungen, das jedes Mal vibrierte, wenn sich die beiden Klingen trafen. Die Blasen an ihrer Hand, die gerade erst verheilt waren, kehrten mit unvermittelter Härte zurück und vermehrten sich dabei auch noch. Jeder andere würde Handschuhe tragen, schon um sich vor der Kälte draußen zu schützen, doch sie verzichtete darauf. Jenny hatte es ausprobiert, aber sie hatten sie nur beim Kämpfen behindert. Es war ein großer Unterschied, ob das Schwert mit nackten Händen gehalten wurde oder ein Stück Stoff die bloße Haut vom ledernen Griff trennte. Jenny bevorzugte einen direkten Kontakt mit ihrer Waffe.

Gleich nachdem sie einen weiteren Angriff abgewehrt hatte, ging sie in die Offensive und schlug hart auf ihren Gegner ein - einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Es gelang ihr sogar, Nik einen Schritt zurückzudrängen, was ihr ein leichtes Grinsen entlockte. Natürlich blockte er ihre Hiebe ab, aber dieses Mal gelang es ihm nicht, ihr das Schwert aus den Händen zu schlagen, obwohl er es nicht unversucht ließ. Dieser Umstand ließ sie gleich noch breiter grinsen.

Gerade einmal zwei Wochen war es her, dass sie noch hoffnungslos verloren hatte. Aber jetzt, nach einigen Tagen intensiven Trainings, schlug sich Jenny schon wacker. Man durfte nicht außer Acht lassen, dass Nik nicht sein bestes gab, aber da er das noch nie getan hatte, war es eine große Verbesserung für sie.

„Das war gut", lobte Nik sie, während er sein Schwert senkte und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Jenny tat es ihm nach, immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Dennoch war sie froh, dass die Trainingseinheit vorüber war. Sie übten schon fast den ganzen Morgen zusammen, ihre Blasen brannten wie Feuer und Jenny war schon am Verhungern. Allerdings musste sie noch zwei Schulstunden absitzen, bevor sie etwas Essbares zwischen die Zähne bekommen würde. Vielleicht konnte sie Überreste des Frühstücks ergattern, wenn sie einen kleinen Umweg über die Küche machte.

„Lassen wir es für heute gut sein. Es sollte jetzt sowieso langsam Zeit für den Unterricht sein, vermute ich." Nik ging zu dem Stein, bei dem er seinen Rucksack gelagert hatte, und holte seine Uhr aus einer der vorderen Taschen. „Um genau zu sein", grinste er, „Sollten wir uns besser beeilen. Es ist später, als ich dachte."

Ein leicht panischer Ausdruck erschien auf Jennys Gesicht und ihr Magen ließ zur selben Zeit ein lautes Protestgrummeln vernehmen. Ihre sowieso schon von der Anstrengung erröteten Wangen wurden noch eine Spur roter vor Verlegenheit. Nik schüttelte lediglich amüsiert seinen Kopf, allerdings glaubte sie, den Ansatz eines frechen Grinsens auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen.

„Gib mir einfach dein Schwert", sagte er zu Jenny, ein wissendes Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Ich werde sie aufräumen. Du gehst dich am besten etwas auffrischen und besorgst dir etwas zu essen. Nicht, dass du mir noch verhungerst."

„Danke!" Jenny atmete erleichtert auf und eilte sofort zu ihm, um ihm ihr Holzschwert zu überreichen. Allerdings hatte sie dabei nicht mit Niks Adleraugen gerechnet. Sobald sie ihm ihr Schwert hinhielt, fühlte sie einen festen Griff um ihr Handgelenk. „Was soll das? Lass das!"

Nik schüttelte den Kopf. „Zeig mir deine Hände."

Jenny schluckte und tat dann, wie ihr geheißen. Sie streckte die Hände mit der Innenseite nach unten aus. Nik drehte sie leichtfertig herum und starrte finster auf die blutigen Blasen, die ihre gesamten Handflächen bedeckten. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wir hätten das Training unterbrochen, damit es nicht so schlimm wird."

„Es war schon okay, wirklich... Es hat nicht sonderlich wehgetan."

„Das Training sollte überhaupt nicht wehtun!", erwiderte er. „Zumindest nicht so." Nik wies auf ihre Hände.

„Aber -"

„Kein Aber, Jenny. Ich meine es ernst. Ich weiß, dass du eine andere Art von Training gewohnt bist. Die Art und Weise, wie Saiyajins trainieren. Aber ich trainiere hier nicht mit dem Saiyajin in dir. Wir trainieren deinen menschlichen Teil. Und genau deshalb werden wir es auch auf menschliche Weise tun. Das bedeutet, dass wir Schmerzen und Verletzungen so gut es geht vermeiden."

Jenny senkte beschämt ihren Kopf. „Aber ich war so gut."

„Hey..." Er ließ ihre Hände los und schob einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, um ihren Kopf sanft aufzurichten, bis sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. „Ja, du warst gut. Du hast dich unglaublich verbessert. Aber es ist nicht in Ordnung, dich auf diesem Weg zu verbessern. Um mit Waffen zu kämpfen, brauchst du deine Hände. Hände, die so aussehen, wie die deinen, sind aber nicht zu gebrauchen. Solange sie dich so sehr schmerzen, wirst du keine Fortschritte erzielen. Der Schmerz wird dich ständig stören."

Jenny seufzte schwer. Das, was er sagte, ergab durchaus Sinn. Aber wie sie ihm erklärt hatte, war sie die vergangenen zwei Wochen über so gut geworden. Außerdem hatte sie versprochen, ihr Bestes zu geben. Auch wenn sie dabei Schmerzen zu erleiden hatte. Allerdings hatte sie ebenfalls bemerkt, dass ihre wunden Handflächen sie immer mehr gestört hatten. „Du hast recht", gestand sie schließlich. „Ich werde in Zukunft besser aufpassen."

Nik lächelte sie aufmunternd an und schlug ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Dann machte er sich langsam auf den Weg zu den Häusern. „Das ist gut. Wasch dich jetzt. Wenn du dich beeilst, hat Chao-zu sicherlich noch einen kleinen Imbiss für dich bereit, bevor du zum Unterricht musst. Während du das machst, räume ich unsere Trainingsutensilien auf und rede mit Anisah, Zoe und Meister Kenko, um ihnen zu sagen, dass du, sagen wir, bis Sonntagabend deine Hände nicht mehr benutzen darfst. Wenn sie nicht in den nächsten beiden Tagen verheilen, werden wir eben noch ein wenig länger warten, bis du sie wieder benutzen kannst. Okay?

„Okay...", seufzte sie. Jenny wusste, dass er recht hatte, aber sie wollte es nicht akzeptieren. Bis Sonntagabend. Das bedeutete drei Tage - diesen Tag eingeschlossen - verpasstes Training. „Darf ich wenigstens laufen, um meine Kondition zu verbessern?"

Nik lachte und verwuschelte ihr die kurzen, blonden Haare. „Ich erwarte es sogar von dir. Außerdem sollst du auch weiterhin jeden anderen Teil deines Körpers trainieren. Glaub nicht, du könntest faul herumsitzen, nur weil ich dir verboten habe, deine Hände zu nutzen."

„Aye, Sir!" Jenny grinste und salutierte, bevor sie in Richtung der Schlafsäle davonlief.

Sobald sie das Gebäude sehen konnte, wanderten ihre Augen zur Uhr an der Außenseite der Cafeteria. Jenny fluchte schwer atmend, als sie erkannte, dass niemals genug Zeit für einen ordentlichen Duschgang bleiben würde. Deshalb lief sie zu den Schlafsälen und hastete die Treppe nach oben. Nachdem sie sich die frischen Klamotten, die sie sich am Morgen auf ihrem Bett zurecht gelegt hatte, geschnappt hatte, verschwand Jenny im Badezimmer. Ein schneller Waschgang und ein bisschen Deo musste für die nächsten zwei Schulstunden genügen. Nur für die Pflege ihrer Handflächen nahm sie sich besonders Zeit und sorgte dafür, dass sich die Blasen nicht entzündeten. Bandagen wären ideal gewesen, aber da sie im Moment keine zur Hand hatte, musste sie eben ohne auskommen.

Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn, als Jenny wieder einmal losrannte. Dieses Mal ging es die Treppen nach unten über den Hof und durch die Hintertür der Cafeteria, welche in die Küche führte. Jenny verlangsamte ihren Schritt nicht, als sie die Tür erreichte und sie aufwarf - sie hatte so gut wie keine Zeit mehr.

„Irgendjemand da?", rief sie, da sie niemanden sehen konnte.

„Hier drüben", antwortete eine männliche Stimme und Jenny runzelte die Stirn. Die Stimme gehörte keinem aus dem Küchenpersonal, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sie schon einmal gehört hatte. Jenny ging um die Ecke des kurzen Flures und blieb abrupt stehen. Tenshinhan saß am Küchentisch, ihm gegenüber befand sich Chao-zu.

Der kleine, fast schon kindliche Mann grinste sie wissend an. „Hallo Jenny. Hast du Hunger?"

Jenny nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie es schließlich schaffte, die Augen von dem größeren Krieger abzuwenden. Schon seit sie an der Schule angekommen war, hatte sie möglichst versucht, Tenshinhan zu meiden. Sie hatte ihm seine Vorurteile gegen Vegeta noch immer nicht verziehen, auch wenn er gute Gründe dafür gehabt hatte. „Ich verhungere."

„Gib mir eine Minute, dann mache ich dir ein paar Sandwiches", bot Chao-zu ihr freundlich an.

Jenny warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es schon viel zu spät war. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Minute", begann sie, doch in diesem Moment erinnerte sie ein empörtes Magenknurren an ihren leeren Bauch und sie zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ach, ist egal. Wenn ich jetzt nichts esse, werde ich nicht bis Mittag überleben."

„Ich werde mich beeilen", versprach der Koch und fing sofort damit an, ihr Essen zuzubereiten.

Während sie wartete, strich Jenny mit ihren Fingern über einen Stuhlrücken und mied Tenshinhans Blick. Stattdessen starrte sie angestrengt auf Chao-zus Rücken, auch wenn sie nicht realisierte, was genau er tat.

„Was ist mit deinen Händen passiert?"

Jenny fuhr überrascht herum. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Tenshinhan etwas sagen würde. Sofort versteckte sie ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken. „Überhaupt nichts!", fuhr sie auf.

Ein tiefes Seufzen kam über Tenshinhans Lippen. „Schau mal, Jenny. Ich bin nur besorgt. Du bist immer noch eine Schülerin dieser Schule und als einer der Lehrer bin ich für dich verantwortlich. Wenn ich sehe, dass du verletzt bist, ist es meine Pflicht, dir meine Hilfe anzubieten."

„Nik hat sich bereits darum gekümmert", grummelte sie, ohne dabei in seine besorgten Augen zu schauen. „Ich darf meine Hände bis Sonntagabend nicht mehr benutzen."

„Ich verstehe." Tenshinhan lächelte schwach. Er musste zugeben, dass er Nik am Anfang für eine schlechte Wahl als Ausbilder von Jenny hielt, aber es schien so, dass der junge Mann zu einem guten Trainer für sie wurde. „Bitte verstehe, Jenny... Ich will nicht dein Feind sein. Ich weiß, dass ich keinen guten Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen habe, aber bitte lass mich dir beweisen, dass ich ein netter Kerl bin und du deine Meinung über mich noch ändern kannst."

„Vielleicht", presste Jenny hervor. Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Sie fürchtete sich davor, was sie vielleicht sehen würde. Von Gohan, Bulma und den anderen Z-Kriegern wie Krillin und Yamchu hatte sie schon viel über diesen Mann gehört. Selbst Vegeta hatte hin und wieder ein Wort über ihn verloren, auch wenn seine Kommentare nicht so positiv waren wie die der anderen. Tief in ihr war ihr bewusst, dass Tenshinhan kein schlechter Mann war. Er konnte es gar nicht sein, wenn er ein Freund der anderen Z-Krieger war. Bis nach den Cell Spielen war er sogar einer von ihnen gewesen. Dennoch weigerte sie sich, ihn zu akzeptieren. Ihn zu akzeptieren, würde sich fast schon wie ein Verrat gegen Vegeta anfühlen. Sie konnte unmöglich gut zu zwei Männern stehen, die sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten.

„Warum lässt du es mich nicht versuchen? Komm doch heute Abend zum Essen. Wir können zusammen essen und ein wenig plaudern. Ich werde dich für Zoes Gymnastikstunde entschuldigen lassen. Chao-zu hat heute frei und ich bin mir sicher, dass er für uns kochen wird. Außerdem werde ich dir etwas sehr nützliches zeigen."

„Oh ja, komm bitte!", sagte Chao-zu, der in diesem Moment einen Teller voller Sandwiches vor ihr abstellte. „Sag mir nur, was du zum Essen willst, und ich werde es dir zubereiten."

Nachdenklich nahm Jenny eines der Sandwiches und biss davon ab. Genau wie alles, was Chao-zu machte, war das Sandwich unglaublich lecker. Es schien fast so, als ob Chao-zu es sich zu seiner Aufgabe gemacht hatte, herauszufinden, was jeder Schüler am liebsten aß. „Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte sie widerwillig zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Was ist mit Pizza?", bot der kleine Koch fröhlich an. „Ich weiß, dass du Pizza liebst."

Jenny griff sich das zweite Sandwich, nachdem sich das erste wenige Sekunden zuvor in die Tiefen ihres Magens verabschiedet hatte. Sie wandte sich zu Chao-zu, der sie mit einem so hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck ansah, dass es nicht nur sein, sondern auch ihr Herz brechen würde, wenn sie die Einladung ausschlüge. „Okay", stimmte sie zu. „Aber nur, weil du kochst."

Chao-zu strahlte wie ein Kind an Weihnachten und Jenny konnte gar nicht anders, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Plötzlich fiel ihr ihr eigentliches Vorhaben wieder ein und sie begann zu fluchen. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Ich komme zu spät!" Über Chao-zus Kopf hing eine Uhr, die anzeigte, dass der Unterricht vor zehn Minuten begonnen hatte. Sie würgte das dritte Sandwich hinunter und warf Chao-zu einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Tut mir leid, ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Die Sandwiches haben sehr gut geschmeckt!"

Ein leises Glucksen erklang und sie wandte sich zu Tenshinhan um. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Jenny. Setz dich einfach hin und genieß das Essen. Ich werde dir eine Entschuldigung schreiben, dass ich dich aufgehalten habe. Ich könnte es doch nicht verantworten, wenn du im Unterricht verhungerst, nicht wahr?"

Froh, dass sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde, nahm Jenny Platz und genehmigte sich ein viertes Sandwich. „Danke", erwiderte sie und meinte es auch so.

„Nicht der Rede wert", winkte er ab, während Chao-zu ihm ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift reichte. „Wenn du willst, kannst du das als erstes Zeichen dafür sehen, dass ich nicht so schlecht bin, wie du von mir denkst."

* * *

Jenny fühlte sich, als würde sie gleich platzen, als sie schließlich das Klassenzimmer erreichte - genau sieben Minuten, bevor die Glocke zur Pause klingeln würde. Obwohl sie sich bemühte, möglichst leise zu sein, drehten sich sämtliche Köpfe zu ihr um, als sie die Tür öffnete. Natürlich. Lari runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, doch Jenny grinste nur scheu, während sie ihr die Nachricht von Tenshinhan überreichte.

Lari blickte von dem Blatt zu Jennys nun bandagierten Händen. Dann gab sie ihr mit einem spitzigen Blick zu verstehen, sich hinzusetzen, auch wenn nicht mehr viel Zeit übrig blieb. Jennys Grinsen wurde ein wenig breiter, als sie Lari den Rücken zuwandte. Jetzt war sie noch dankbarer für Chao-zus und Tenshinhans Hilfe. Bevor sie die beiden verlassen hatte, hatten sie darauf bestanden, ihre Hände zu verbinden, damit die Wunden besser verheilten und es nicht zu einer Entzündung kam. Außerdem kamen die Verletzungen genau richtig für Tenshinhans Nachricht, denn sie erklärten Jennys Abwesenheit noch glaubwürdiger. Manchmal war es eben gar nicht so schlecht, verletzt zu sein.

Natürlich wurden ihr von Mailin und Damian Löcher in den vollen Bauch gefragt, aber da Lari wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse forderte, schob sie ihnen lediglich einen kleinen Zettel mit einem einzigen Wort darauf hinüber. _'Später'_. Nach den restlichen paar Minuten konnte sie ihren Freunden erzählen, was alles an diesem Morgen geschehen war. Nachdem das erledigt war, konnte Jenny endlich ihre Bücher herausholen und ihre ganze Konzentration auf Lari richten, die ihnen dieses und jenes über das Altertum erzählte.

Langweilig...

Jenny seufzte. Sie musste unbedingt daran denken, Tenshinhan und Chao-zu heute Abend dafür zu danken, den Großteil des Unterrichts verpasst zu haben.

* * *

Der Abend kam für Jenny viel zu bald. Der Rest des Tages war viel zu schnell vergangen, vor allem in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie während des Trainings nicht viel hatte tun dürfen. Im Volleyball-Club war sie einfach viel gelaufen und hatte ihren Unterarmpass trainiert, für den sie ihre Handflächen nicht benötigte. Später, während des richtigen Trainings mit Stöcken und Schwertern, hatte Meister Kenko Jenny in den Gewichteraum geschickt, damit sie dort an sich arbeiten konnte. Es war irgendwie angenehm, mal etwas anderes zu tun, fast schon erfrischend.

Deswegen war die Zeit wirklich schnell vergangen und plötzlich stand sie in ihrem und Mailins Zimmer, bereit für den Abend. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Jenny war nervös wegen dem Bevorstehenden. Tenshinhan war an diesem Morgen freundlich gewesen, aber wer wusste schon, wie es jetzt am Abend aussah? Ob sie wirklich einen ganzen Abend mit ihm verbringen würde können? Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Zumindest wusste sie, dass sie mit Chao-zu gut auskommen würde.

In der Pause nach dem Geschichtsunterricht hatte Jenny ihren Freunden von ihren Plänen für den Abend erzählt und ihnen auch ihre Zweifel anvertraut, aber sie war von ihnen lediglich ermutigt geworden. Sowohl Mailin als auch Damian hatten ihr versichert, dass Tenshinhan in Ordnung war und sie sich nicht weiter darüber den Kopf zerbrechen sollte. Sie hatten zwar zugegeben, dass es etwas schwierig war wegen der unterschiedlichen Einstellungen, die Jenny und der Lehrer zu Vegeta hatten, aber die beiden hatten hinzugefügt, dass Tenshinhan Jenny dadurch nicht vorverurteilen würde. Und hey, vielleicht konnte er ihr sogar etwas Neues über ihren echten Vater oder gar ihren älteren Bruder erzählen!

Jenny versuchte wirklich, dadurch etwas zuversichtlicher zu sein, aber ihre Nervosität wollte nicht verschwinden. Tief einatmend wandte sie sich ihren Freunden zu.

Mailin saß auf ihrem Bett, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und ihre Knie angewinkelt. Sie arbeitete gerade an einem Aufsatz für ebenjene Geschichtsstunde, die Jenny diesen Morgen verpasst hatte. Damian arbeitete ebenfalls daran, während er am Schreibtisch seiner Schwester saß. Oder besser gesagt, er versuchte es, aber scheiterte kläglich, wenn Jenny die Seufzer, die alle paar Sekunden seinen Lippen entrannen, richtig deutete. Sie grinste breit, als sie Mailins Schnauben hörte. Sie wollte keine Zeit mehr damit verschwenden, ihrem Bruder zu helfen. Ihr Grinsen wurde jedoch gleich zu einer Grimasse, als sich Jenny daran erinnerte, dass sie den Aufsatz ebenfalls noch zu schreiben hatte. Allerdings hatte sie noch den ganzen Sonntag, um daran zu arbeiten. Das sollte mehr als genug Zeit sein, um eine ordentliche Hausaufgabe zu produzieren.

Die beiden sahen auf, als sie hörten, dass Jenny sich bewegte, und warfen ihr erwartungsvolle Blicke zu. „Gut", erklärte sie seufzend. „Ich geh' dann mal. Sie warten sicherlich schon auf mich."

Mailin lächelte. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Jenny. Das wird schon."

„Yeah", stimmte Damian breit grinsend zu. „Schließlich bist du schon weitaus schlimmerem gegenüber gestanden, nicht wahr?"

Jenny lächelte schwach. „Jepp, das bin ich."

„Dann Abmarsch mit dir", befahl Damian streng. „Verschwinde, damit meine geliebte Schwester mir endlich bei diesem dämlichen Aufsatz weiterhilft!"

Mailin warf ihrem Bruder einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Wann habe ich gesagt, dass ich dir helfe?"

Jenny kicherte leise, während sie den beiden zankenden Geschwistern zusah. Damian zuckte mit der Schulter und lehnte sich in seinem Rollstuhl zurück. „Du hilfst mir eben immer, wenn ich es geschafft habe, dich genug zu nerven."

„Hilf ihm doch einfach, Mai", grinste Jenny. „Auf jeden Fall, ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns später!"

Sobald Jenny die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sprang Mailin grinsend von ihrem Bett. Ihr Bruder erwiderte es ebenso fröhlich. Sie klatschten sich siegessicher in die Hände und sagten wie aus einem Mund: „Mission _'Jenny aufheitern'_ erfolgreich abgeschlossen!"

* * *

Als sie den Raum verlies, hatte Jenny fast gänzlich aus ihren Gedanken verbannt, wohin sie ging, aber je näher sie zu der kleinen Hütte auf dem Außengelände der Schule kam, in der Tenshinhan und Chao-zu lebten, desto nervöser wurde sie wieder. Viel früher als es ihr lieb war stand sie vor der Haustür und wollte nichts lieber, als zurück zu den Schlafzimmern zu rennen und ihren Aufsatz zu schreiben. Aber sie war ein Saiyajin und als solcher würde sie nicht weglaufen. Also nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und klopfte an die Tür.

Fünf Sekunden vergingen, dann zehn, bis die Tür von Tenshinhan geöffnet wurde. Er lächelte sie an, was Jenny etwas beruhigte. „Jenny, es freut mich, dass du gekommen bist. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir darüber nicht so ganz sicher war. Bitte, komm herein."

„Ich auch nicht", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, während sie an ihm vorbei in die Hütte ging. Tenshinhan schloss die Tür, um die Kälte auszusperren. In der Zwischenzeit sah sie sich um und kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass ihre Hütte sehr gemütlich war. Jenny stand im Wohnzimmer, an dessen Wänden sich Bücherregal an Bücherregal reihte, vollgestopft mit unglaublich vielen Büchern. In einer Hälfte des Raumes befand sich ein Esstisch, an dem bereits für drei Personen gedeckt war, und in der anderen Hälfte stand ein Kaffeetisch mit zwei Sofas. An der Wand vor dem Kaffeetisch war ein Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer knisterte. Der Boden und die Wände waren aus mit einem warmen Braunton lackierten Holz und unter den Tischen befanden sich dunkelrote Teppiche. In einer Ecke befand sich ein Treppenaufgang und gleich daneben zwei Türen. Eine davon war geschlossen, die andere offen. Jenny vermutete, dass sich dahinter die Küche befand, da ein Geruch aus der Richtung wehte, der ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ.

„Du kommst genau richtig", informierte Tenshinhan sie. „Die Pizza sollte jederzeit fertig sein. Ich wollte Chao-zu in der Küche helfen", er nickte zu der offenen Tür, womit er ihren Verdacht bestätigte, „Aber er hat mich herausgeschmissen. Warum nimmst du nicht Platz? Möchtest du etwas zu Trinken haben? Wasser, Cola oder etwas anderes? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es weder Li noch Vegeta gutheißen würden, wenn ich dir ein Bier anbieten würde, nicht wahr?" Er kicherte und Jenny erlaubte sich ein zaghaftes Grinsen.

„Eine Cola wäre klasse", erwiderte sie und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die um den Esstisch herum standen.

„In Ordnung, kommt sofort." Tenshinhan hatte sich gerade umgedreht, als zwei Flaschen, gefüllt mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit und Wasser, durch die Küchentür geflogen kamen. „Danke, Chao-zu."

Das Grinsen auf Jennys Gesicht wurde breiter. Ihre Nervosität verschwand allmählich. „Yeah, danke."

Bevor sich Tenshinhan ebenfalls setzte, füllte er das Glas neben Jennys Teller mit Cola und goss sich selbst und Chao-zu Wasser ein.

„Ihr habt euch hier ein schönes Zuhause eingerichtet", sagte Jenny, bevor sich eine unangenehme Stille zwischen sie senken konnte.

„Stimmt, es ist ziemlich schön hier", stimmte er ihr zu. „Wenn Li uns nicht getroffen hätte, würden wir sicherlich noch irgendwo in den Wäldern als Einsiedler leben. An diese Schule zu kommen war das beste, was uns passieren konnte. Und wir haben auch unser bestes gegeben, das hier zu unserem neuen Zuhause zu machen. Hier im Erdgeschoss haben wir ein Wohnzimmer, die Küche und einen kleinen Trainingsraum, im ersten Stock gibt es zwei Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer."

„Warum seid ihr an diese Schule gekommen?", fragte Jenny neugierig. Waren sie schon vor Buu hier gewesen oder gleich danach? Und wie waren sie überhaupt zu ihrer Anstellung gekommen?

Bevor Tenshinhan antworten konnte, kam der köstliche Geruch aus der Küche näher und Jenny drehte sich herum, um den riesigen Teller mit Pizza, belegt mit allen möglichen leckeren Dingen, auf sie zuschweben zu sehen, dicht gefolgt von einem strahlenden Chao-zu.

„Wow... Die Pizza ist gigantisch!"

„Dort, wo sie herkommt, gibt es noch mehr." Chao-zu zwinkerte ihr zu und setzte den Teller in der Mitte des Tisches ab, wo er kaum noch Platz für das Gedeck ließ. „Immerhin haben wir einen Saiyajin zu Gast."

Jenny staunte über den Umfang ihres Abendessens. Und in der Küche gab es auch noch mehr davon! „Du hättest das nicht machen müssen! Eine normale Pizza hätte schon gereicht."

„Bis du wieder um Mitternacht aufstehst, um die Küche für einen Snack zu überfallen!"

„Überhaupt nicht...", erwiderte Jenny und es stimmte sogar. Sie ging nur morgens zwischen dem Training und ihrem Unterricht in die Küche, vielleicht auch noch am Nachmittag. Aber niemals nachts.

Chao zu legte seinen Kopf schief. „Das warst nicht du? Hmm... Dann wird es wohl jemand anderes sein. Egal. Haut rein, bevor die Pizza kalt wird."

Das brauchte er nicht zweimal sagen. Jenny schnappte sich eine der riesigen Pizzaschnitten und legte es sich auf den Teller. Sie war natürlich viel zu groß dafür und breite Streifen geschmolzenen Käses reichten von der Pizza zu ihrem Teller. Die beiden Männer schien das nicht zu stören. Sie holten sich ihre eigenen Stücke und Jenny widmete sich ihrem Essen.

Keiner von ihnen sprach, während sie herzhaft aßen. Durch Jennys Appetit musste Chao-zu bald die zweite Pizza holen, die in ihrer Größe der ersten in nichts nachstand. Erst als auch diese fast verschwunden war (das meiste davon in Jennys Magen) und nur noch ein paar Schnitten übrig waren, lehnte sich Jenny mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zurück und rieb sich den Bauch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals so gute Pizza gegessen habe."

Sie sah auf, als keine Antwort kam. Ihre beiden Gastgeber musterten sie erstaunt und ungläubig. Sie hob eine Augenbraue, was Tenshinhan und Chao-zu darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie Jenny anstarrten. Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Grinsen erklärte er: „Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, wie viel Essen ihr Saiyajins verdrücken könnt."

Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Ich habe zu viel gegessen, nicht wahr?"

Tenshinhan lachte auf, aber es war Chao-zu, der ihr schnell sagte: „Oh nein, überhaupt nicht! Es hat mich gefreut, zu sehen, wie gut es dir geschmeckt hat!"

„Und überhaupt", versuchte Tenshinhan sein Lachen zu überspielen, „Ist jemand, der deinen Vater essen gesehen hat schon einiges gewöhnt. Er und auch Gohan waren richtige Schweine, wenn es ums Essen ging. Im Vergleich zu ihnen hast du wirklich gute Tischmanieren. Das ist Bulmas Verdienst, nehme ich an?"

Da war es, eines der Dinge, die Jenny befürchtet hatte - ein Gespräch über den Vater, den sie überhaupt nicht kannte. Beim Versuch, das Thema - für den Moment - zu meiden, wandte sie sich erneut mit einem interessierten Gesichtsausdruck an Tenshinhan. „Du hast immer noch nicht die Frage beantwortet, wann und wie ihr an diese Schule gekommen seid. Die Pizza hat uns unterbrochen."

„Du hast recht. Wie wir an diese Schule gekommen sind... Eigentlich eine einfache Geschichte. Genauso wie er es irgendwie mit jedem seiner Schüler macht, hat uns Li wenige Monate nach Buu zufällig bei seinen Reisen getroffen. Er war so fasziniert von unseren Fähigkeiten, dass er uns die Jobs augenblicklich angeboten hat. Da wir gut zurecht gekommen sind, waren wir uns zunächst nicht sicher, was wir tun sollten, aber ich war neugierig. Wir stimmten also zu, unter der Bedingung, dass wir jederzeit wieder gehen konnten. Und wie du siehst, sind wir immer noch da."

Jenny grinste sie an. „Ja, das kann ich sehen." Sie hätte es niemals geglaubt, aber im Verlauf des Abends - und der vorzüglichen Pizza - war Jennys ganze Nervosität verschwunden. Sie fühlte sich wohl zwischen den beiden Kriegern, obwohl sie immer noch befürchtete, sie könnten anfangen, über ihren Vater zu sprechen. Sie wusste nicht warum sie sich deshalb so unwohl fühlte. Immerhin hatte Gohan ihr viele Geschichten über ihn erzählt, als sie noch jünger und er noch am Leben gewesen war. Jetzt hingegen wollte sie nichts davon hören, wenn jemand auf das Thema zu sprechen kam.

Ihre Sorgen erwiesen sich jedoch als unbegründet, da sie überwiegend über belanglose Themen wie ihre Ausbildung an der Schule, ihre Freunde oder über Tenshinhans und Chao-zus erste Tage an der Schule plauderten. Sie lästerten sogar über Lysann und ihre hirnlosen Gefolgsleute, was Jenny zum Grinsen brachte - es war gut zu wissen, dass es an der Schule auch Lehrer gab, die dieses Mädchen so sehr hassten wie die meisten Schüler. Hin und wieder erzählten die beiden etwas über die Abenteuer, die sie erlebt hatten, was Jenny sehr faszinierte.

Während sie miteinander sprachen, schien es so, als wären die beiden Krieger sehr vorsichtig mit ihren Worten und beobachteten genau ihre Reaktionen, wenn sie auf ein neues Thema zu sprechen kamen. Es war ihnen wohl nicht entgangen, wie sie sich verspannt hatte, als sie auf ihren Vater zu sprechen gekommen waren. Auf jeden Fall sprachen sie nicht mehr über Goku, zumindest nicht mehr als den Hauptcharakter ihrer Geschichten.

„Oh nein!", stöhnte Chao-zu plötzlich auf und unterbrach damit ihre Gedankengänge. Tenshinhan und Jenny wandten sich irritiert dem schockierten kleinen Mann zu.

Ein sehr besorgter Ausdruck erschien auf Tenshinhans Gesicht, als er fragte: „Chao-zu? Was ist los?"

Der Koch sah sie beide mit einem verzweifelten Gesicht an. „Ich habe vergessen, das Dessert vorzubereiten."

Jenny und Tenshinhan starrten zunächst eine Sekunde lang auf Chao-zu, dann eine weitere Sekunde den jeweils anderen, bevor sie in einen Lachanfall ausbrachen.

Jenny hielt ihre vom vielen Lachen schmerzenden Seiten und versuchte, sich aus zwei Gründen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Zum Einen hatte sie zu viel gegessen, wodurch ihr Magen durch das heftige Lachen weh tat, zum Anderen sah Chao-zu wirklich unglücklich aus, fast schon völlig niedergeschlagen. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gesagt, dass er jederzeit anfangen konnte, zu weinen.

Sie schluckte also ein erneut aufkeimendes Kichern hinunter und wandte sich an den Koch. „Es ist okay, Chao-zu. Die Pizza war mehr als genug für den Hauptgang und das Dessert. Und du kannst immer noch ein Dessert machen, wenn ich das nächste Mal zum Abendessen komme, okay? Es würde mich nicht einmal stören, wenn das komplette Essen nur aus Pudding oder Eis oder Kuchen bestehen würde."

Chao-zus Augen begannen zu strahlen wie die eines Kindes am Weihnachtstag. Jenny konnte schon regelrecht sehen, wie er in Gedanken das Menü für das nächste Mal zusammenstellte, wenn sie ihn besuchen würde.

„Sooooo", bemerkte Tenshinhan mit einem affektierten Grinsen im Gesicht, „Das heißt also, es gibt ein nächstes Mal?"

Jenny tat so, als müsste sie schwer überlegen, während sie das kleine Geplänkel deutlich genoss. Sie hätte es absolut nicht erwartet, als sie heute Nacht gekommen war. „Lass mich überlegen... Das Essen in der Cafeteria ist nicht halb so gut wie unter der Woche, wenn Chao-zu im Dienst ist... Außerdem ist die Gesellschaft hier auch nicht schlecht. Also denke ich... Ja, es wird ein nächstes Mal geben."

„Großartig!" Chao-zu sprang glücklich auf. „Wie wäre es mit nächster Woche? Am Samstag vielleicht? Dann wirst du Zoes Gymnastikstunde nicht verpassen. Wir könnten es sogar zu einem regulären Treffen machen! Am Samstag kannst du immer zum Abendessen kommen. Und deine Freunde kannst du natürlich auch mitbringen."

„Samstagabend Dinner", grübelte Tenshinhan. „Klingt gut. Was denkst du, Jenny?"

Jenny nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Abgemacht."

„Und vergiss nicht, deine Freunde zu fragen, ob sie auch kommen wollen", erinnerte Chao-zu sie.

Jenny grinste immer noch, als sie nickte. „Ich werde sie fragen." Plötzlich entkam ihr ein lautes Gähnen und ihr Grinsen wurde verlegen, während ihre Wangen einen leichten Rotstich bekamen. „Tut mir leid... Es war ein langer Tag und ich sollte wohl bald ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag." Durch die (grundlose) Furcht vor dem Abend hatte Jenny fast vergessen, dass am folgenden Tag ein Familientag war. Das hieß, dass die Familien der Schüler in die Schule kommen konnten, um sie für einen ganzen Tag zu besuchen.

„Vegeta kommt also auch?"

Jenny bejahte nickend Tenshinhans Frage. „Ja. Li hat es mir gesagt. Nur Dende... Nein, nicht einmal Dende weiß, wann Vegeta das Li gesagt hat. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass die beiden in Kontakt stehen. Aber er wird nicht der einzige sein, der mich besucht. Gestern bekam ich einen Brief von meiner alten Grundschullehrerin. Ich fragte sie, ob sie kommen will, und sie sagte zu. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, sie wieder zu sehen. Es ist schon fast ein Jahr vergangen, seit ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe..." Ein weiteres Gähnen unterbrach sie und Jenny warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber es ist schon sehr spät. Ich sollte nun wirklich gehen."

„Warte, Jenny", sagte Tenshinhan schnell, als Jenny aufstehen wollte. „Hast du noch ein paar Minuten? Ich weiß, es ist spät, aber diesen Morgen habe ich versprochen, dir etwas zu zeigen. Vertrau mir, wenn es klappt, wirst du es nicht bereuen, noch ein wenig länger geblieben zu sein."

„Was ist es?", fragte Jenny, sowohl verwirrt als auch neugierig.

„Komm mit, ich erkläre es dir."

Mit einem irritierten Nicken folgte Jenny Tenshinhan durch die Tür, die bis dahin geschlossen gewesen war. Dahinter lag ein matt beleuchteter Raum. Die Wände waren vom selben Holz wie das Wohnzimmer, aber der Boden war mit weichen Matten gepolstert worden.

„Das ist das Zimmer, das Chao-zu und ich privat zum Meditieren nutzen. Bitte, nimm Platz", erklärte er ihr, während er sich selbst im Schneidersitz auf den gepolsterten Boden sinken ließ. Nachdem Jenny sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte, fuhr er fort: „Ich weiß, dass du bereits über gute Meditationsfertigkeiten verfügst, deshalb wird es hoffentlich nicht lange dauern."

„Was wird nicht lange dauern?"

Tenshinhan zwinkerte ihr nur zu und zeigte ihr ein Messer. Sie hatte es bis dato nicht bemerkt. Erschrocken beobachtete sie, wie er die Handfläche seiner linken Hand aufritzte.

„Was machst du?"

„Geduld, Jenny", sagte er ruhig. Falls er Schmerzen verspürte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Nimm jetzt meine Hände und schließe deine Augen.

Widerstrebend gehorchte Jenny. Sie schloss ihre Augen und legte ihre bandagierten Handflächen auf die seinen. Sofort spürte sie, wie sein Blut den Verband ihrer rechten Hand durchdrang.

„Konzentriere dich nun bitte auf deine Hände und was du spürst. Sag mir, wenn du etwas spürst."

Zuerst passierte nichts, dann wurde Tenshinhans linke Hand - die, die er aufgeschnitten hatte - unter ihrer Hand warm. Sie fühlte sein Ki in seinen Handflächen, stärker als in den anderen Teilen seines Körpers, obwohl er es nicht verstärkt hatte. Es war lediglich mehr in seiner Hand konzentriert, aber auch nicht so, dass sie einen Energieball erwarten würde, wenn sie ihre Augen öffnete. Es fühlte sich gut an. „Ich spüre etwas", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Gut. Öffne jetzt deine Augen."

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie ein warmes blaues Leuchten, das langsam von Tenshinhans linker Hand verblasste. Aber das war nicht das einzige, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Die Wunde, die er sich nur wenige Minuten zuvor beigebracht hatte, war vollständig verschwunden. Nicht einmal eine Narbe war zurückgeblieben. „Wie...?", setzte sie verwundert an.

„Diese Fertigkeit habe ich zwei oder drei Jahre nach Cell gelernt und es war mir schon sehr nützlich. Aber denk dran, es hilft nur bei kleinen Wunden wie Schnitten oder Schrammen oder, wie in deinem Fall, einigen bösen Blasen."

„Wie funktioniert das?"

„Grob gesagt konzentrierst du nur dein Ki an der wunden Stelle, aber du zwingst es nicht aus dir heraus, wie du es bei einem Ki-Ball tun würdest", erklärte Tenshinhan. „Stattdessen lässt du es dort verweilen und seine Wärme über die ganze Wunde verteilen. Ki ist Lebensenergie, und wenn es feststellt, dass etwas an der Stelle, an der du es gesammelt hast, nicht stimmt, wird es das reparieren. So heilt es die Wunde."

„Das ist fantastisch", hauchte Jenny. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie die lästigen Blasen so schnell loswurde.

„Ich schätze, das ist mit die Begründung, warum ihr Saiyajins schneller heilt als normale Menschen", fuhr Tenshinhan fort. „Euer grundlegendes Ki-Level ist um einiges größer als das eines Menschen. Willst du es ausprobieren?"

„Natürlich!"

Tenshinhan kicherte. „Dann nimm die Bandagen ab und mach, was ich dir erklärt habe. Ich glaube, dass es dir keine Schwierigkeit bereiten sollte, diese Technik anzuwenden."

In wenigen Sekunden hatte Jenny die Bandagen abgenommen. Eifrig versuchte wie, was Tenshinhan ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete bewusster, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie meditierte. Der nächste Schritt war, ihr Ki zu konzentrieren. In ihrer menschlichen Gestalt war es etwas schwerer, aber nicht unmöglich. Vorsichtig leitete sie es in ihre beiden Handflächen. In dem Moment, in dem sie spürte, dass es angekommen war, bemerkte sie auch, dass es aus ihr heraus wollte, aber sie kämpfte dagegen an und behielt es bei sich. Am Anfang war es schwieriger als angenommen, vor allem deshalb, weil sie es nicht gewohnt war, ihr Ki bei sich zu behalten, wenn sie es so konzentrierte. Sobald sie sicher war, dass es bei ihr bleiben würde, spürte sie die gleiche angenehme Wärme, die sie zuvor in Tenshinhans Handflächen gespürt hatte. Jetzt, wo sie es bei sich selbst tat, kitzelte es sogar ein wenig.

Jenny wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme sagte: „Du kannst jetzt aufhören, Jenny."

Ihre Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd und gewöhnten sich schnell wieder an das Halbdunkel des Raumes. Sofort wanderte ihr Blick zu ihren Handflächen. Ihr Atem stockte. Es hatte funktioniert! Alle Blasen - oder vielmehr die blutigen Rückstände der Blasen - waren verschwunden, genau wie der Schnitt in Tenshinhans Hand verschwunden war. „Wow!"

Tenshinhan erhob sich von seiner sitzenden Position und bot Jenny seine Hand an. Jenny nahm sie dankbar und er half ihr auf. „Als ich heute Morgen deine Hände sah, dachte sich sofort daran, dir das beizubringen. Sieh es als eine Art Schadensersatz für den schlechten Eindruck, den ich bei dir hinterlassen hatte."

Jenny lächelte ihn an und erwiderte leise: „Danke... Aber du hättest das nicht tun müssen. Weißt du, es war irgendwie auch mein Fehler. Ich war an jenem Tag stocksauer auf Vegeta und in sehr schlechter Stimmung. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich einen sonderlich guten Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen habe. Sicherlich hast du von Gokus Tochter anderes erwartet."

„Das kann ich nicht bestreiten", gab er zu, während sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer gingen. „Es war Chao-zu, der mir zugeredet hat. Er wies mich darauf hin, dass es ein Wunder wäre, wenn du genau wie Goku wärst. Immerhin hast du ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, am Bodukai. Und selbst da habe ich nicht wirklich mit ihm gesprochen. Er und ChiChi waren Fremde und ich vertraue keinen Fremden. Vegeta hat eben auf mich abgefärbt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Wendung des Gesprächs gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Um genau zu sein", Tenshinhan lachte leise, „Überrascht es mich, dass du nicht mehr nach Vegeta geraten bist. Sicherlich hast du einige seiner Angewohnheiten übernommen, aber es könnte schlimmer sein."

„Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören." Jenny grinste ihn an.

Tenshinhan zwinkerte ihr zu und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen, wenn du es auch nicht tust."

„Ah, mach dir keine Sorgen. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir in sicheren Händen."

In diesem Moment kam Chao-zu aus der Küche und strahlte sie an. „Es hat funktioniert, nicht wahr?"

„Jepp." Jenny grinste ihn an und zeigte ihm ihre geheilten Handflächen. „Sie sind so gut wie neu, wenn nicht sogar besser. Nik wird einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn ich ihm morgen meine Hände zeige und ihm erkläre, dass ich wieder trainieren will."

„Bring den Jungen noch nicht um!", schimpfte Tenshinhan sie. „Li würde es nicht gutheißen, wenn einer seiner vielversprechendsten Schüler plötzlich tot umfallen würde."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, versprochen. Aber jetzt sollte ich wirklich gehen. Es ist später geworden, als ich geplant hatte", erklärte sie den beiden entschuldigend. Nachdem sie zur Tür gegangen war und sie geöffnet hatte, sah Jenny die zwei an und sagte mit aufrichtiger Stimme: „Danke. Für alles. Wir sehen uns. Gute Nacht!" Mit einem letzten Winken drehte sie sich um und lief zurück zu den Schlafsälen.

„Schlaf gut, Jenny!", rief Chao-zu ihr hinterher.

„Gute Nacht, Jenny", murmelte Tenshinhan, obwohl sie es nicht mehr hören konnte.

Er musste einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung unterdrücken, als er zusah, wie sie in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Der Abend war besser geworden, als er es erwartet hatte. Als er sie am heutigen Morgen eingeladen hatte, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der Abend um einiges angespannter und unangenehmer werden würde. Aber sie war schnell aufgetaut und die Nacht war sehr angenehm geworden.

Obwohl es stimmte, dass er sie zunächst als Gokus Tochter gesehen hatte, hatte er seinen Fehler in den letzten Wochen langsam bemerkt - vor allem nach einer gehörigen Schelte von Chao-zu. „Sie wird aufgeben", hatte er sich in jener Nacht bei Chao-zu beschwert, nachdem er einmal mehr aus der Ferne eine fürchterliche Trainingseinheit beobachtet hatte. „Wie kann Gokus Tochter aufgeben?" Tenshinhan hatte Chao-zu noch niemals derart in Rage erlebt. Sein bester Freund aus Kindertagen hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie Goku nie gekannt hatte und nur weil sie seine Gene in sich trug, sie nicht gleich wie ihr Vater sein würde. Der Vortrag hatte länger als eine Stunde gedauert und ihm die Wahrheit erkennen lassen. Jenny mochte Gokus Tochter sein, aber das war auch schon alles. Ihr Charakter war dadurch geformt worden, was sie erlebt hatte und wie die Leute in ihrer Umgebung gelebt hatten - in erster Linie ihr Bruder und Bulma, die anderen Z-Krieger und dann, nach Buu, Vegeta.

Nach diesem Moment hatte Tenshinhan angefangen, sie mit anderen Augen zu betrachten. Er hatte sie kämpfen sehen und deprimiert, aber sie hatte ihre Probleme überwunden und war an ihren Herausforderungen gewachsen. Aber erst in dieser Nacht hatte er das Mädchen gesehen, Jenny. Nicht Gokus Tochter, nicht die Tochter des vermutlich stärksten Kriegers des ganzen Universums, sondern Jenny. Und er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er das Mädchen, das er langsam kennen lernte, mochte.

„Sie ist etwas ganz besonderes", sagte Chao-zu leise.

„Ja, das ist sie", stimmte Tenshinhan ihm zu und schloss die Tür.


	50. Teil III: Kupplerin

**A/N: Mehr als ein Jahr nach dem letzten Update, nach dem mein Übersetzer irgendwie auf einmal vom Erdboden verschwand, hab ich es jetzt endlich geschafft mich aufzuraffen und mich selbst mal wieder als Übersetzer zu betätigen. Ich mag es wirklich lieber selbst auf Englisch zu schreiben, aber ich will euch ja nicht ewig hängen lassen. Tut mir echt Leid, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Update warten musstet. Ich hab zwar viel zu tun, fühl mich allerdings grad mal wieder etwas zum Übersetzen motiviert und ich will mich nicht ständig auf andere verlassen müssen. Ich bin zwar immer noch auf Übersetzer-Suche, aber ich kann ja nicht ewig warten. Falls ihr allerdings jemanden kennt, der gerne von englisch auf deutsch übersetzt, würde ich mich freuen ;)**

**So, aber hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 49: Kupplerin**

Am folgenden Morgen wachte Jenny auf bevor ihr Wecker überhaupt klingeln konnte. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal aufgegangen, aber Jenny fühlte sich hellwach. Sie war vor Aufregung vor diesem Tag fast aus dem Häuschen und genau deshalb wusste Jenny, dass sie nicht wieder einschlafen könnte. Aber was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie wollte Mailin nicht wecken, deshalb kam es gar nicht in Frage das Licht anzumachen um zu lesen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer wanderten Jennys Augen zum Fenster. Durch eine Lücke beim Vorhang sah sie, dass nicht eine einzige Wolke am Himmel zu sehen war und dass die Luft klar erschien, wenn auch kalt. Plötzlich bekam sie eine Idee.

Grinsend kroch sie aus ihrem Bett, schnappte sich im Dunkeln ihre Kleidung, während sie die ganze Zeit Mailin im Auge behielt, in der Hoffnung ihre Freundin nicht zu wecken, und schlüpfte dann aus dem Zimmer. Der Flur war gedimmt beleuchtet, so wie es normalerweise nachts war, deshalb hatte sie keine Probleme das Bad zu finden, wo sie schnell ihre Zähne putzte und ihre warme Jogginghose und ihr warmes Sweatshirt, sowie bequeme Laufschuhe anzog, und nur ein paar Minuten später joggte Jenny ganz alleine den gut benutzten Weg im Wald entlang.

Ihr Atem entkam in gleichmäßigen Stößen, als sie in gemäßigter Geschwindigkeit lief. Sie wollte sich nicht verausgaben, nicht heute. Sie wollte nur etwas Zeit vor dem Frühstück vertreiben. Und Laufen war eine gute Möglichkeit das zu tun – besonders da sie heute überhaupt nicht trainieren würde.

Okay, vielleicht war überhaupt nicht eine Untertreibung, da Jenny noch immer nicht wusste, was Vegeta mit ihr vorhatte. Vielleicht wollte er sie testen um zu sehen, ob sie faul geworden war, seit sie an diese Schule gekommen war. Man, würde er überrascht sein. Als Jenny sich vor ein paar Tagen einmal verwandelt hatte, hatte sie bemerkt, dass ihre Saiyajinform proportional zu ihrem menschlichen Körper stärker geworden war. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten ihm das zu zeigen und freute sich eigentlich auch schon auf einen _richtigen_ Trainingskampf heute. Es war schon zu lange her, dass sie ihre volle Kraft für irgendetwas benutzt hatte.

Während sie sich immer mehr daran gewöhnte, in ihrem menschlichen Körper zu trainieren und zu kämpfen, so würde es nie etwas so belebendes geben wie als ein Saiyajin alles zu geben.

Jenny seufzte leichte, als sie anfing ihren Schritt zu verlangsamen und schließlich nur normal ging. Ihre Hände in den Himmel streckend dehnte sie ihren Rücken. Sie war etwa die halbe Strecke von dem, was sie normalerweise morgens joggten, gelaufen, aber da sie alleine war, war es nicht so schlimm etwas zu gehen und die klare Luft zu genießen.

Die Sonne war noch immer nicht aufgegangen, aber sie konnte am Horizont schon sehen, dass es etwas heller wurde. Es war so still, sogar hier im Wald, fast so als ob alle Tiere entweder im Winterschlaf oder noch nicht für den Tag erwacht waren. Hier und da konnte sie einen Vogel singen oder ein leises Geräusch in den Büschen hören, aber ansonsten war da nichts außer dem Geräusch ihrer eigenen Schritte und ihres Atems. Es war wirklich friedlich.

Bald, in nur ein paar Stunden, würde der Frieden vorbei sein, ersetzt von dem Rummel dieses Tages, wenn die Familien derer, die in Lis Schule wohnten, auf das Gelände eindrangen um Zeit mit ihren Kindern zu verbringen. Jenny hatte bereits bemerkt, dass Eltern oder andere Familienmitglieder ab und zu mal am Wochenende zu Besuch kamen, aber es hatte seit sie hier war noch keinen Tag wie diesen gegeben, wo jeder, wirklich _jeder_ eingeladen worden war.

Und zum ersten Mal seit sie an diese Schule gekommen war, würde Jenny auch Besuch haben. Vegeta hatte versprochen zu kommen, genauso wie Miss Katayama. Jenny freute sich schon riesig darauf, sie beide wiederzusehen. Während es nur ein paar Wochen her war, seit sie Vegeta das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, vermisste Jenny ihn schrecklich. Er war der einzige, der von ihrer Familie übrig geblieben war, und die einzige Person, auf die sie sich in dem halben Jahr bevor sie auf diese Schule gekommen war, verlassen hatte.

Als Jenny die Antwort von Miss Katayama bekommen hatte, konnte sie es fast nicht glauben. Ihre alte Lehrerin erinnerte sich wirklich an sie und würde sie sehr gerne besuchen kommen. Obwohl sie sich erst während der Klassenfahrt näher gekommen war, nur Tage bevor Jenny die Schule verlassen hatte und sie und Vegeta hierher gezogen waren, konnte Jenny mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie ihre alte Lehrerin ebenfalls vermisste. Es war fast ein Jahr vergangen, seit sie sie gesehen hatte und so viel hatte sich verändert, deshalb war Jenny auch etwas nervös. Aber sie ging auch davon aus, dass Miss Katayama sich freuen würde zu hören, dass Jenny endlich echte Freunde gefunden hatte und ihr Selbstbewusstsein gestiegen war.

In nur wenigen Stunden würde Jenny es wissen.

Und nur in wenigen Stunden würde Jenny ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Okay, es war ein sehr ungenauer Plan und Jenny hatte keine Ahnung, ob es funktionieren würde, aber sie konnte es ja mal versuchen.

Kurz nachdem Jenny an diese Schule gekommen war, hatte sie angefangen, sich um Vegeta zu sorgen. Sie war besorgt darum, dass er sich zu Hause einsam fühlen würde, jetzt wo sie hier an dieser Schule war. Es war niemand da um mit ihm zu reden oder zu trainieren. Und sie war nur in den Ferien zu Hause. Deshalb hatte Jenny nach einer Weile beschlossen, dass etwas Gesellschaft für ihn ganz nett wäre… Und dann, als sie Miss Katayama geschrieben hatte, erinnerte Jenny sich plötzlich daran, wie sie ihn während der Klassenfahrt angeschaut hatte. Es war unmöglich zu übersehen, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, und vor der Beerdigung ihrer Großmutter, hatte Vegeta ihrer Lehrerin sogar etwas Respekt entgegengebracht, als er ihr gezeigt hatte, wozu Jenny fähig war. Nicht zu vergessen, wie anständig er sich während der Klassenfahrt verhalten hatte.

Vielleicht, wenn Jenny sie beide in die richtige Richtung stieß, könnte sie ihnen beiden helfen – Vegeta und Miss Katayama.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen erhellte Jennys Gesicht, als sie wieder schneller wurde und sich auf den Rückweg zu den Schlafsälen machte.

* * *

Mailin schlief noch, als Jenny leise in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer schlich um sich Kleidung für den Tag herauszuholen. Ihr Wecker zeigte 7:55, deshalb war es kein Wunder, dass ihre Freundin sich noch im Land der Träume befand. Schließlich hätte Jenny unter normalen Bedingungen die Chance genutzt, länger zu schlafen, aber nicht heute. Heute war sie einfach zu aufgeregt um die Zeit mit schlafen zu verschwenden. Und sie hatte mit ihrer Joggingrunde draußen immerhin eineinhalb Stunden rumbekommen. Nun musste sie nur noch zwei weitere Stunden überleben bis sie sich mit ihren Freunden zum Frühstück traf – oh warum hatten sie beschlossen sich um zehn Uhr zum Frühstück zu treffen? Jenny hatte jetzt schon Hunger.

Aber irgendwo… Jenny öffnete ganz leise die Schublade von ihrem Schreibtisch und fand das, nach dem sie gesucht hatte – ein Müsliriegel! Es war bei weitem nicht genug um ihren knurrenden Magen zu befriedigen, aber es war etwas zu essen. Sie legte den Müsliriegel auf ihren Klamottenstapel, schlich sich wieder raus und schloss die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen. Man gut Mailin hatte keinen leichten Schlaf.

Nach einer langen und heißen Dusche und nachdem sie sich um alles andere gekümmert hatte, fand Jenny sich im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Schlafsaals wieder. Sie machte den Fernseher an und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, wo sie schon bald damit begann durch die Kanäle zu zappen, da nichts im Fernsehen lief, was sie interessierte. Schließlich, nachdem sie es Leid war ständig zu durch die Programme zu schalten, entschied sie sich für einen Cartoon, der immerhin ein wenig witzig und unterhaltsam war.

Erst verging die Zeit im Schneckentempo, aber endlich, etwa eine halbe Stunde später, hörte Jenny wie die ersten Schüler aus ihren Zimmern kamen, als sie an der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Weg zum Frühstück vorbeigingen. Nur ein paar von ihnen steckten ihren Kopf in den Raum, als sie bemerkten, dass der Fernseher lief, und wünschten ihr einen guten Morgen, aber niemand gesellte sich zu ihr bis, plötzlich, etwa um halb zehn, ein schwerer Körper neben ihr auf die Kissen sprang.

„Guten Morgen, Jenny", begrüßte Niks überfröhliche Stimme sie.

Jenny wandte sich ihm mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu. „Du bist heute Morgen ziemlich gut drauf."

Der Teenager, der normalerweise mindestens zwei Tassen Kaffee brauchte bevor er morgens ganz funktionierte – und das bedeutete vor Mittag – grinste bloß. „Warum sollte ich nicht gut drauf sein? Ich konnte länger schlafen, die Sonne scheint und kein Training heute." Da sie ihm immer noch nicht glaubte – zumindest nicht ganz – kniff Jenny ihre Augen zusammen, als sie ihn anstarrte. Nik lachte bloß. „Okay, okay… und ich hab Anisah gestern Abend endlich gefragt, ob sie mit mir ausgehen will."

Jennys Kiefer schlug fast auf dem Boden auf. „Du verarschst mich", sagte sie, erstaunt.

„Nix da", antwortete Nik, der immer noch wie eine Grinsekatze grinste. „Und das Beste ist – sie hat ja gesagt! Und ich hab schon die Erlaubnis von Li bekommen, dass Anisah und ich heute Abend in den Ort gehen dürfen."

Jennys Mund stand noch immer offen, verwandelte sich jedoch langsam in ein weites Lächeln. „Das ist fantastisch", quiekte sie, als sie Nik fest umarmte. „Aber ich warne dich. Behandle sie gut, ansonsten…" Sie ließ die Drohung so hängen.

„Sicher, sicher… Aber…" Plötzlich wurde Nik sehr ernst und ein bedauernder Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Jenny, es tut mir für deine Schwärmerei Leid…"

„Meine was?", fragte Jenny dumm.

Schulterzuckend und mit dem Grinsen, das langsam auf seinem Gesicht erschien, kämpfend, erklärte Nik: „Du weißt schon… Du hast doch für mich geschwärmt seit du mich das erste Mal gesehen hast… Es tut mir wirklich Leid, deine Träume zu zerstören."

Einen Moment lang wusste Jenny nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch dann hatte sie ein böses Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du hast drei Sekunden Vorsprung, lieber Nik. Und dann bringe ich dich um. Eins… zwei…"

Lachend sprang Nik über die Couch und rannte zur Tür, gerade als Jenny "Drei" sagte, und er hörte einen leichten Aufprall hinter ihm. Er schaute sich um und sah Jenny auf sich zukommen, aber unglücklicherweise sah er nicht, dass jemand in der Tür stand. „Umph." Er drehte sich wieder um und sah, dass er gerade mit Ejnar zusammengestoßen war und nutzte die Chance sich hinter dem großen sechzehnjährigen zu verstecken. „Hilf mir!"

Ejnar verdrehte die Augen, als er zwischen Nik und Jenny hin und her blickte. „Was hast du dieses Mal gemacht, Nik?"

„Nik denkt mal wieder, dass er lustig ist", witzelte Jenny. „Oder er hat wirklich mit der Einbildung gelebt, dass ich für ihn schwärme."

„Wie würde er zu diesem Schluss kommen, liebe Jenny?", fragte Selvyn, der zu ihnen gestoßen war, augenzwinkernd.

Nik schüttelte wild seinen Kopf, während sich ein langsames Grinsen auf Jennys Gesicht ausbreitete. Das geschah ihm nur Recht. Wenn er noch nicht wollte, dass sie es erfuhren, hätte er sie nicht ärgern sollen. „Er hat sich nur grad dafür entschuldigt, mein Herz gebrochen zu haben, weil er heute Abend eine Verabredung hat – mit einem anderen Mädchen."

Ejnar pfiff. "Gut gemacht, Mann… Wer ist die Glückliche?"

„Das… wäre dann ich."

Die Jungs drehten sich um, nur um Anisah und Zoe hinter sich zu erblicken. Das größere Mädchen hatte ihr schwarzes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden und das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht passte perfekt zu Jennys. Doch, zusätzlich dazu, waren ihre Wangen auch noch etwas gerötet, als alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet war.

„Du hast es endlich getan!" keuchte Ejnar ungläubig. „Nach all den Jahren stiller Sehnsucht hast du endlich den Mut aufgebracht sie zu fragen! Das ist echt großartig, Mann! Glückwunsch! Dir natürlich auch, Anisah."

„Danke", murmelte sie etwas verlegen.

„Glückwunsch?" fragte Damians Stimme plötzlich. Er rollte auf sie zu, während Mailin neben ihm lief. „Wozu?"

Jenny lachte, erleichtert dass ihre Gruppe endlich vollständig war. Sie war wirklich am Verhungern – obwohl Nik für eine nette Ablenkung gesorgt hatte, aber ihr knurrender Magen erinnerte sie wieder an seine Existenz und dass er nach Essen verlangte. Ihren Arm mit Mailins verhakend, verkündete sie: „Nik und Anisah werden euch alles auf dem Weg zum Essen erzählen. Kommt schon! In ein paar Minuten werde ich verhungert sein!"

* * *

Es war etwa halb elf, als Vegeta außerhalb des Geländes landete. Er konnte in der Nähe schon einige Autos erkennen, die auf dem Weg zur Schule waren. An diesem Morgen, als er den Picknickkorb von Kiokos Laden abgeholt hatte (die ältere Frau hatte darauf bestanden etwas für Jenny an diesem Tag vorzubereiten), hatte sie ihm auch erzählt, dass die meisten Familien schon am Tag vor dem Wochenende gekommen war. Das war verständlich, da viele Schüler von weit entfernt kamen, von überall auf der Welt um genau zu sein. Und keiner von ihnen hatte die Möglichkeit bei Bedarf innerhalb von ein paar Minuten um die ganze Welt zu fliegen.

Als er langsam das Gelände überquerte, streckte Vegeta seine Sinne aus um Jennys Standort herauszufinden. Während er in den letzten paar Wochen immer mal wieder ihr Ki überprüft hatte, hatte er es als schwierig empfunden, ganz genau herauszufinden wo sie sich aufhielt, wenn sie in ihrer menschlichen Form war. Das einzige, was er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass sie sich auf diesem Gelände befand, aber nun da er näher dran war, konnte er definitiv sagen, dass sie in der Mensa war, umgeben mit einer großen Anzahl anderer Kis.

Viele andere Familien schienen eine ähnliche Idee zu haben, bemerkte Vegeta, als er ein paar Schritte hinter einer Gruppe aufgeregt redender Menschen ging. Viele dieser Familien kannten sich scheinbar, als er Zeuge von Begrüßungen wurde, verbunden mit diesen abscheulichen Gesten der Zuneigung, wie Umarmungen oder Küsse. Er hoffte bloß, dass das Gör ihn nicht inmitten all dieser Leute auf diese Art _angreifen_ würde.

Endlich bewegte sich die Gruppe vor ihm durch die Türen in die Mensa und Vegeta folgte ihnen. Der Lärm in diesem großen Raum war fast unerträglich, da fast überall Leute miteinander redeten, sich gegenseitig Dinge zuriefen, quiekten und andere schreckliche Geräusche von sich gaben, die seinem Trommelfell wehtaten. Es würde etwas dauern bis er sich daran gewöhnte nach den langen, fast vollständig stillen Wochen die er in den Wäldern, die ihr Haus umgaben, verbracht hatte. Er konnte es fast nicht erwarten wieder in diese Stille zurückzukehren.

Mit seinen Armen vor seiner Brust verschränkt, streckte Vegeta noch einmal seine Sinne aus, aber sie konnten ihm immer noch nicht mehr sagen als dass das Gör in diesem Gebäude war. Scheinbar musste Vegeta sie auf die altmodische Art suchen.

Mit einem genervten Grunzen, dass einen Mann neben ihm erschreckte, begann Vegeta damit seine Augen über die Menschenmengen in diesem Raum wandern zu lassen. Es sollte nicht zu schwer sein sie zu finden. Sie konnte sich immerhin nicht allzu sehr in den letzten Wochen verändert haben. So begann Vegeta mit dem sinnlosen Versuch – obwohl er es da noch nicht wusste – Jenny zu finden indem er nach langem blondem Haar entweder in einem Pferdeschwanz oder geflochtenen Zopf Ausschau hielt.

…

Jenny grinste über ihren Speck und ihre Rühreier hinweg, als sie fühlte wie Vegeta die Mensa betrat. Sie wusste wie schwer es für ihn sein würde sie in Menschenmengen zu finden, besonders wenn ihr Ki so niedrig war wie im Moment, und sie konnte einfach nicht anders – Jenny musste ihn ein bisschen ärgern. Und sie konnte nicht erwarten zu sehen, wie lange es dauern würde sie nur mit seinen Augen zu finden. Es war ein bisschen gemein, ja, besonders da er keine Ahnung von ihrer neuen Frisur hatte. Grinsend fuhr Jenny sich mit der Hand durch ihr kurzes Haar.

„Hey Jenny", flüsterte Nik als er sich über den Tisch lehnte. „Ist das nicht Vegeta da drüben? Bei der Tür?"

Jenny nickte. „Jep…"

„Willst du nicht zu ihm hingehen?", wollte Damian wissen.

„Nö", Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er soll mich finden."

„Warum?", fragte Mailin nun.

Schulterzuckend nahm Jenny einen Bissen von ihren Eiern. „Es ist lustiger so und ich bin noch nicht fertig mit frühstücken. Und außerdem wird er nicht mehr lange alleine sein."

Ihre Freunde schauten sie bloß mit verwirrten Blicken an, bevor sie unauffällige Blicke zur Tür warfen, wo Vegeta stand, der den Raum noch immer nach Jenny durchsuchte.

…

Vegetas Blick verfinsterte sich, als er noch einmal über den großen Raum schaute, aber ohne Erfolg. Er hatte schon ein paar Mal jemanden mit langem blonden Haar gesehen, aber es war nie sie gewesen – entweder war das Mädchen zu alt, zu groß, zu klein, oder es war gar kein Mädchen. Dieses Chaos um ihn herum mit den anderen Eltern, die nach ihren Kindern suchten, und den fröhlichen Treffen halfen ihm nicht wirklich bei seiner Aufgabe.

Wo zum Teufel versteckte sie sich in diesem Raum?

Doch bevor er seine Suche fortsetzen konnte, fühlte er plötzlich ein anderes etwas bekanntes Ki die Mensa betreten. Überrascht, obwohl er seine Gefühle gut verbarg, drehte er sich um und sah die blonde Frau auf ihn zukommen.

„Mr. Briefs", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln, obwohl er die leichte Röte in ihren Wangen bemerkte. „Es ist so schön Sie wiederzusehen."

„Miss Katayama", nahm er sie zur Kenntnis. Was machte diese Frau hier? Hatte das Mädchen sie eingeladen? Er hatte keine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass das Gör noch immer Kontakt zu ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin hielt.

Sie blieb ein paar Schritte vor ihm stehen und wand nervös ihre Hände, da sie sich unter seinem prüfenden Blick etwas unwohl fühlte. „Ich… öhm… Ich nehme an Sie wussten nichts davon, dass Jenny mich eingeladen hat? Sie schrieb mir vor ein paar Wochen und fragte mich, ob ich kommen würde."

Vegeta nickte. Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, machte es Sinn. Die Lehrerin war eine der wenigen Personen gewesen, denen Jenny nahe gestanden hatte bevor sie hergezogen waren. Es war nur normal, dass sie sie über ihr Leben informierte.

„Öhm, haben Sie Jenny schon gefunden?", fragte Miss Katayama ihn um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Es war nicht wirklich ungemütlich, und sie wusste, dass Mr. Briefs eher der ruhige, stille Typ war (und stark, fügte sie hinzu, wobei sie wieder gegen die Röte in ihrem Gesicht ankämpfen musste), aber er hatte seit ihrer Ankunft nichts außer ihrem Namen gesagt und das machte sie wirklich nervös. Sie sah dass Mr. Briefs gerade seinen Kopf schütteln wollte, als sie das Mädchen erblickte. „Ah, da ist sie!"

Vegetas Kopf wirbelte herum und folgte dem Blick der Frau. Und wirklich, gerade von ihrem Stuhl aufstehend, war das Gör. Sein Blick senkte sich, als sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht auf sie zukam. Es war kein Wunder, dass er sie nicht gefunden hatte. Was zum Teufel hatte sie mit ihren Haaren angestellt?

…

Seufzend bemerkte Jenny, dass sie es nicht länger heraus zögern konnte, als sie Miss Katayamas Ki in der Mensa spürte. Sie verschlang schnell die letzten Happen von ihrem Frühstück und stand dann auf. Ihre Lippen zogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als sie den überraschten Ausdruck über Vegetas Gesicht huschen sah. Sie hatte geschafft, was wenige andere vor ihr geschafft hatten – dass er vor anderen Leuten Gefühle zeigte.

Nachdem sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge gebahnt hatte, hielt Jenny nur wenige Sekunden später vor ihren Besuchen an. „Hallo!", begrüßte sie sie mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Finger juckten danach Vegeta zu umarmen, aber sie wusste, dass er das sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mögen würde, besonders nicht mit so vielen anderen Leuten in der Nähe.

„Gör", begrüßte er sie, wobei er für einen sehr kurzen Moment ein kleines und seltenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erlaubte. Während es eine ziemliche Überraschung war, sie mit kurzen Haaren zu sehen, so musste er zugeben, dass es ihr stand. Und es war sogar noch besser für das Kämpfen geeignet, seiner Meinung nach. Es hatte recht ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihm und der Großmutter des Görs über ihr ständig wachsendes Haar gegeben, wobei er sich beschwert hatte, dass es während des Trainings nur im Weg sein würde. (Er dankte Dende, dass die Frau nicht wusste, dass viele weibliche Saiyajins – sowie einige männliche – stolz auf ihre langen Mähnen dunkles Haar gewesen waren, was er nie verstehen würde). Die ältere Frau hingehen schwärmte bloß davon, wie schön ihr langes blondes Haar war, zu schön um es abzuschneiden. Nun, am Ende hatte er gewonnen – obwohl er nichts mit der neuen Frisur des Mädchens zu tun hatte.

Nachdem sie ihm ein breites Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, wandte sie sich ihrer Lehrerin zu. „Miss Katayama!" rief sie aus und umarmte die blonde Frau. „Ich bin so froh, dass Sie wirklich gekommen sind!"

„Natürlich", versicherte Miss Katayama ihr. „Nach deinem Brief konnte ich es doch gar nicht erwarten zu sehen, wo du jetzt zur Schule gehst. Das klingt wirklich nach einem großartigen Ort und ich kann es nicht erwarten, deine Freunde zu treffen." Die Freunde, die Jenny endlich gefunden hatte. Sie klangen wirklich danach, dass sie das Beste waren, was Jenny hätte passieren können.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Ihnen alles zu zeigen!" Jenny war aufgeregt. Es war zu lange her, dass sie die beiden gesehen hatte, obwohl es erst ein paar Wochen her war, dass sie Vegeta gesehen hatte. Aber fast ein Jahr war vergangen, seit sie sich von ihrer Lehrerin verabschiedet hatte. Und nun waren sie beide hier.

Und bildete sie sich das bloß ein, oder schaute Miss Katayama alle paar Sekunden zu Vegeta rüber? Perfekt!

„Okay, wenn ihr nicht noch ein zweites Frühstück wollt, würde ich sagen, wie gehen los. Vegeta, ich muss dir einfach so viel erzählten und zeigen. Und Ihnen natürlich auch, Miss Katayama, obwohl Sie ja schon das meiste in meinem Brief gelesen haben."

„Eigentlich", sagte Niks Stimme plötzlich hinter ihr, „habe ich von Li den Auftrag bekommen, einen der Besucher für einen Augenblick zu entführen. Mr. Briefs, ich bin Nikanor, und ich habe Jennys Training für die nächsten Monate übernommen, bis sie zu den anderen Schülern aufgeholt hat. Li und ich würden gerne mit Ihnen über ihren Fortschritt sprechen. Sie können wenn wir fertig sind wieder zu Jenny gehen."

Vegeta nickte bloß. Normalerweise würden Leute von seinem Verhalten beunruhigt sein, aber da Nik schon viele Geschichte über Vegeta gehört hatte, ignorierte er es einfach.

„Jenny, warum zeigst du deiner anderen Besucherin in der Zwischenzeit nicht die Schule? Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde sehr gerne sehen, wo du lebst und trainierst. Und vergiss die eigentliche Schule natürlich nicht", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Jenny schaute ein wenig unsicher von Nik zu Vegeta. Im Nachhinein war es natürlich logisch, dass Nik und Li Vegeta über alles, was vor sich ging, informieren wollten, aber zuerst war sie überrascht gewesen und sogar etwas verängstigt. Sie hatte Vegeta nie von ihren Problemen während der ersten Wochen an dieser Schule erzählt. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er es herausfand? Würde er sie zurück in den Ort nehmen, weg von dieser Schule, in dem Wissen dass sie schlechter war als jeder andere Schüler hier? Aber sie hatte große Fortschritte gemacht. Nik hatte das erst vor ein paar Tagen gesagt! Das musste doch reichen, oder?

„Eine Tour von dieser Schule klingt großartig", sagte Suki Katayama einen Augenblick später, als Jenny offenbar nichts sagen wollte. „Warum fangen wir nicht hier in der Mensa an? Ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein bisschen hungrig und das Essen riecht einfach himmlisch!"

Jenny lächelte etwas. „Das kommt daher, weil Chao-zu heute wieder kocht. Kommen Sie. Sie können dann meine anderen Freunde treffen. Sie sitzen alle an unserem Tisch."

Während Jenny und Miss Katayama sich wieder zurück zu ihrem Tisch durchkämpften, warf Jenny einen flüchtigen und skeptischen Blick über ihre Schulter, wo sie sah, dass Nik und Vegeta die Mensa verließen. Sie schluckte schwer, hatte aber keine Zeit mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken, als sie schnell an ihrem Tisch ankamen und schnell in das Gespräch zwischen ihren Freunden und ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin einbezogen wurde.

* * *

Vegeta war nicht mehr in diesem Büro gewesen seit Li Jenny etwas gezeigt hatte, was sie überzeugt hatte an dieser Schule zu bleiben. Ihm war ihr nicht vorhandener Fortschritt bis dahin sehr bewusst gewesen, doch er musste zugeben, dass er neugierig war zu erfahren, wie Jenny sich nun schlug. Es musste besser als vorher sein. Sie sah besser aus, fröhlicher, ausgelassener und vor allem selbstbewusster als sie es in langer Zeit gewesen war. Sie glühte förmlich.

Und doch musste er die Frage stellen, in dem Moment als er gegenüber von Li, Nikanor and Lari, die bereits im Büro gewartet hatte, Platz genommen hatte. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Großartig", antwortete Nik sofort, aber als Li ihm einen scharfen, jedoch leicht amüsierten Blick zuwarf, ruderte er zurück. „Mit großartig meinte ich richtig gut. Ihr Fortschritt ist unglaublich, wenn wir alleine kämpfen. Und ich hab auch von ihren anderen Lehrern gehört, dass sie ziemlich beeindruckt von ihrer Leistung in ihrem Unterricht sind. Anisah erzählte mir, dass sie beim Volleyball immer besser wird und dass sie diesen Sport liebt, und während Jenny Turnen nicht so gerne mag, kann Zoe dort auch einen Fortschritt erkennen. Und ich kann sehen, wie sie die Dinge, die sie dort lernt, beim Kämpfen benutzt. Sie hat natürlich noch einen langen Weg vor sich, aber ich mache mir um sie keine Sorgen. Nicht mehr. In nur ein paar Jahren wird sie eine der besten sein, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Danke, Nik", sagte Li mit einem trockenen Grinsen. „Das ist kurz gefasst das, was ich Vegeta erzählen wollte. Natürlich ist mein Bericht über Jenny ein bisschen länger und detaillierter. Möchten Sie ihn hören, Vegeta?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Das letzte Mal waren Sie in dieser Nacht hier, als Jenny beschlossen hatte die Schule zu verlassen. Sie wissen, dass ich es geschafft habe, sie zu überzeugen zu bleiben und es noch einmal zu versuchen. Wie ich das geschafft habe, ist allerdings Jennys Geschichte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es Ihnen gerne persönlich erzählen möchte. Seitdem hat sich viel geändert. Nik hat das private Training mit Jenny übernommen und sie ist zwei AGs der Schule beigetreten, der Volleyball AG und der Turn AG. Beide AGs sollten ihr helfen, ihre Fähigkeiten zu schärfen, welche ihr bei ihrem Kampftraining helfen könnten und es tatsächlich tun…"

Mit dieser Einleitung verbrachte Li die nächsten zwei Stunden damit, alles über Jennys Training zu berichten, wie sie ihren Platz an dieser Schule gefunden hat, und natürlich nicht zu vergessen, wie ihre Leistungen im normalen Schulunterricht waren.

Vegeta hörte aufmerksam zu, und er war von dem was her hörte positiv überrascht. Das letzte Mal, als er das Mädchen hier in der Schule gesehen hatte, war ihre Leistung grottenschlecht gewesen. Er hatte da gedacht, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, sie auf diese Schule zu schicken, aber nun sah er, dass es genau die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte es nichts mehr gegeben, was er ihr hätte beibringen könnten – er hätte ihr nur dabei helfen können stärker zu werden – aber sie brauchte mehr als das um sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten, den sie irgendwann in der Zukunft bestreiten müsste. Sie brauchte jede mögliche Hilfe, jede Fähigkeit, die sie lernen könnte, und er war sich sicher, dass die Dinge, die sie hier an dieser Schule lernte, eine große Hilfe sein könnten um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

Als Li mit seinem Bericht fertig war, war Vegeta wirklich erleichtert. Das Mädchen würde an dieser Schule bleiben, sie lernte neue und hilfreiche Dinge und sie hatte gute Freunde. In anderen Worten: Alles war erledigt. Nun konnte er Li von seinem Vorhaben informieren und sehen, ob der alte Mann dachte, dass es möglich war.

* * *

Es war schon nach Mittag und Jenny und Suki Katayama gingen am Ufer des Sees entlang, als Vegeta vor ihnen landete. Jenny schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an – hatte er ihr nicht immer verboten ihre Fähigkeiten zu zeigen, wo andere sie sehen könnten? „Endlich", ärgerte sie ihn, obwohl sich ihr Inneres schmerzvoll verzog. Vegeta sah nicht wütend aus; vielleicht hatte Li nicht zu viele schlechte Dinge über sie zu sagen gehabt. „Wo warst du so lange? Suki und ich haben schon ne halbe Ewigkeit auf dich gewartet!"

Während sie sich unterhalten hatten, hatte Miss Katayama Jenny angeboten sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen. ‚Schließlich sind wir nicht mehr Lehrer und Schüler. Ich wäre lieber deine Freundin, wenn du einverstanden bist.' Zuerst war es merkwürdig gewesen ihre alte Lehrerin ‚Suki' anstatt ‚Miss Katayama' zu nennen, aber sie gewöhnte sich schnell daran.

„Es gab viele Dinge, über die Li und ich reden mussten", sagte Vegeta bloß. „Hast du Hunger?"

Jenny wusste nicht, ob sie enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte, dass Vegeta nicht näher auf das, worüber er und Li gesprochen hatten, einging. Aber erst mal beschloss sie nicht nachzuhaken und sagte stattdessen: „Bin am Verhungern."

Suki starrte sie mit weiten Augen an. „Aber du hast bis vor einer Stunde erst gefrühstückt! Wie kannst du schon wieder hungrig sein?"

Schulterzuckend antwortete Jenny mit einem Grinsen: „Ich hab immer Hunger." Dann wandte sie sich Vegeta zu. „Sollen wir zurück in die Mensa?"

Anstatt ihre Frage zu beantworten, nahm Vegeta bloß eine Kapsel aus seiner Tasche, drückte einen Knopf und warf sie zu Boden. Bevor sie das Gras berührte, erschien eine Decke und ein Korb und legte sich auf den Boden.

„Nett…" pfiff Jenny wertschätzend. „Hast du das gemacht?"

„Kioko."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Sag ihr danke, wenn du sie das nächste mal siehst."

Suki Katayama beobachtete mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als Jenny sich auf die Decke fallen ließ und neugierig in den Korb blickte. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens als sie den Inhalt herausnahm und auf der Decke verteilte, bevor sie zu Vegeta und ihr sagte, dass sie sich auch setzen sollten. Suki nahm das angebotene Sandwich mehr aus Höflichkeit als aus Hunger an – sie hatte wirklich zu viel während des zweiten Frühstücks, dass sie mit Jenny und ihren Freunden genossen hatte, gegessen und sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie Jenny schon wieder hungrig sein konnte – und beobachtete verblüfft, wie sowohl Jenny als auch Vegeta das Essen auf ihren Tellern stapelten. Und nicht nur das, sondern das auch noch alles verdrückten! Sie hatte noch nie eine Person so viel essen sehen! Aber dann musste sie wieder daran denken, dass Jenny und Vegeta nicht wie andere Menschen waren.

Während sie aßen, redete Jenny die ganze Zeit, wenn sie nicht kaute oder schluckte, und erzählte Vegeta alles, was sie erlebt hatte seit sie auf diese Schule gekommen war. Sie erzählte ihm von Mailin und Damian, ihrer verrückten kleinen Gruppe Schüler, ihren Lehrern, vom Unterricht (normaler Schulunterricht und Kampfunterricht) und gab sogar ihre Probleme in den ersten paar Wochen zu.

Als Jenny zu dem Teil mit den Drachenschwertern kam, hob Vegeta eine Augenbraue. Suki Katayama konnte sein Gesicht nicht lesen, als Jenny ihm davon erzählte, dass Li die mystischen Dragonballs gesammelt und den Drachen Shenlong gerufen hatte, aber sie konnte sich denken, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Sogar Suki Katayama dachte, dass es einfach ein zu großer Zufall war, dass Jenny diejenige war, die dazu bestimmt war, diese beiden besonderen Schwerter zu führen. Jenny schien diesen Zufall jedoch nicht verdächtig zu finden. Doch das war nur ein weiterer Teil von Jennys Leben, mit dem sie sich erst abfinden musste, nachdem Jenny ihr von den Abenteuern ihrer Familie mit diesen Kugeln erzählt hatte.

Aber wirklich… Magische Kugeln und Drachen, die deine Wünsche erfüllen konnten? Bis sie Jenny kennen gelernt hatte, waren ihr diese Dinge nur in fantastischen Geschichten begegnet. Aber es schien wirklich wahr zu sein.

Wenn ihr jemand vor einem Jahr erzählt hätte, dass all diese Dinge real wären, hätte sie dieser Person nahegelegt, sich professionelle Hilfe zu suchen. Doch war das in Jennys Leben alles normal.

Die Zeit verging schnell, als Jenny sie beide mit witzigen Geschichten aus ihrem Alltag und ihren Freunden an ihrer neuen Schule unterhielt. Suki Katayama konnte nicht anders als dabei zu lächeln und mit dem Mädchen zusammen laut zu lachen, und sie konnte sogar sehen, wenn sie ihn anschaute, dass Vegeta froh war diese Geschichten zu hören – er guckte längst nicht mehr so finster drein wie am Anfang und hatte ein gelegentliches amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. All diese Geschichten waren der Beweis dafür wie glücklich Jenny endlich war und es war offensichtlich darin, wie er das Mädchen beobachtete (zumindest in diesen kurzen Momenten, in denen er es den Gefühlen erlaubte in seinen Augen kurz aufzuflammen), dass er erleichtert war das zu sehen und zu hören.

Die Sonne war schon dabei unterzugehen, was ihnen zeigte dass es schon spät am Nachmittag war und dass der Tag langsam zu Ende ging, als Jenny plötzlich damit aufhörte ihnen Geschichten zu erzählen. Entweder wusste sie keine mehr oder sie dachte, dass sie an diesem Nachmittag nun genug geredet hatte. Suki Katayama war sich nicht sicher, was es war, aber es lag etwas Beunruhigendes in diesem Grinsen, das plötzlich auf Jennys Gesicht erschienen war.

„Mir ist grad was eingefallen..:", rief sie plötzlich aus und sprang nur eine Sekunde später auf die Füße. „Ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder zurück… Versucht einfach euch besser kennen zu lernen, okay?" Suki Katayama starrte Jenny mit weiten Augen an, als das Mädchen ihr zuzwinkerte, bevor sie im Wald hinter dem See verschwand und sie und Vegeta alleine ließ. Nur was zum…

Sie schaute zu Vegeta rüber, der mit einem gedankenversunkenen Blick auf die Stelle im Wald schaute, wo Jenny verschwunden war. Er ignorierte ihren Blick vollständig – oder war sich dessen nicht bewusst – und sie konnte die Chance nutzen um sein Profil zu beobachten, als die untergehende Sonne die scharfen Züge seines Gesichts beleuchtete. Sie konnte wieder spüren, wie ihr Gesicht errötete und sie schalt sich sofort selbst. Sie war verdammt noch mal kein Teenager mehr, und einen ziemlich attraktiven – nein, einen verdammt heißen – Mann anzuschauen sollte sie nicht so verlegen machen. Selbst wenn ihr unangemessene Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

Und dann, plötzlich, als sie das dachte, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Während sie und Jenny alleine gewesen waren, hatte Jenny sie mit Fragen über sich selbst gelöchert, über ihr Leben, ihre Freunde, Familie, und am wichtigsten, ihr Liebesleben. Diese Frage hatte Jenny mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem Grinsen gestellt, genauso ein Grinsen wie sie auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte, bevor sie vor einer Minute abgehauen war.

„Oh…", atmete sie. Es machte alles Sinn. Und dann lachte sie, was Vegeta dazu brachte zu ihr zu blicken. Er sagte nichts, aber das brauchte er auch nicht, als Suki Katayama ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten schnell erklärte. „Mr. Briefs… Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, aber ich glaube dass Jenny versucht Kupplerin zu spielen."

„Kupplerin?"

„Ja… Sie hat mir den ganzen Morgen persönliche Fragen gestellt, unter anderem ob ich in einer festen Beziehung bin, was ich mit nein beantwortet habe. Und dann… wie sie uns hier plötzlich alleine auf dieser Picknickdecke alleine lässt, gerade als einer der schönsten Sonnenuntergänge zu sehen ist…" Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd ihren Kopf. „Sie versucht uns zusammenzubringen."

Suki Katayama schwor dass sie Vegeta etwas wie „Dummes Gör" murmeln hörte, als er von der Decke aufstand. Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihr, aber drehte sich noch einmal um, bevor er ebenfalls in den Wäldern verschwand. Er überlegte einen Augenblick und sein Mund öffnete sich ein paar Mal, als ob er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich atmete er einmal tief durch. „Miss Katayama… Ich respektiere Sie für alles, was Sie für das Mädchen getan haben, und Sie sind keine unattraktive menschliche Frau, aber ich habe nicht vor eine… Beziehung einzugehen. Nicht mit Ihnen, und nicht mit einer anderen Frau auf diesem Planeten oder in diesem Universum."

Sukis Augen wurden weicher, als sie beobachten musste wie er mit seinen Worten rang. Soviel hatte sie ihn noch nie sagen hören. „Sie lieben noch immer Ihre verstorbene Frau."

„Es ist… viel komplizierter. Und darüber werde ich jetzt mit dem Mädchen reden."

Er wandte sich wieder den Wäldern zu und ging ein paar weitere Schritte, als Suki ihm plötzlich nachrief: „Bitte… seien Sie nicht so streng mit Jenny. Sie… ich glaube sie wollte nur, dass wir glücklich sind."

Sie glaubte ihn sagen zu hören: „Ich weiß.", bevor er im Schatten der Bäume verschwand. Sie seufzte, als sie ihre Hände hinter sich auf die Decke stellte und sich zurücklehnte um mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen dem Sonnenuntergang zuzuschauen. Es war wirklich süß von Jenny so etwas zu tun, aber sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Sie und Mr. Briefs waren einfach zu unterschiedlich und während es stimmte, dass sie sich körperlich zu diesem Mann hingezogen fühlte (welche Frau wäre es nicht?), fühlte sie doch nichts anderes für ihn. Und es war auch besser so.

Suki Katayama hatte ihre Augen geschlossenen und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie plötzlich hörte, wie sich jemand hinter ihr räusperte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und drehte ihren Kopf zurück um zu sehen, wer es war. „Ja?", fragte sie, als sie den Mann neugierig beäugte. Wo sie gerade an attraktive Männer dachte, grinste sie innerlich. Er war groß und unter seinem langärmeligen weißen T-shirt muskulös, aber das hervorstechendste Merkmal war nicht sein kahler Kopf, sondern das dritte Auge direkt in der Mitte seiner Stirn.

„Sie sind eine Freundin von Jenny, richtig?"

„Ja", antwortete sie. „Mein Name ist Suki Katayama. Ich war eine ihrer Lehrerinnen in der Westlichen Hauptstadt. Und Sie sind?"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin Tenshinhan", stellte er sich vor. „Ich war mit ihrem Vater befreundet… ihrem leiblichen, meine ich, Son Goku. Und ich unterrichte an dieser Schule."

„Es ist nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, Tenshinhan." Sie lächelte ihn an und fühlte sich plötzlich wagemutig, als sie fragte: „Warum gesellen Sie sich nicht zu mir? Ich glaube Jenny und Mr. Briefs haben mir etwas Essen übrig gelassen."

„Wirklich?" Tenshinhan hob seine Augenbrauen, als er es sich neben ihr bequem machte. „Das ist ja noch nie passiert."

* * *

Vegeta fand Jenny nur ein paar Minuten später. Sie saß auf einer Schaukel auf dem Spielplatz, der zu Lis Schule gehörte, und schaute auf, als sie ihn kommen spürte. Sie guckte ihn finster an. „Warum bist du mir gefolgt? Du solltest bei Suki bleiben."

Seine Arme über seiner Brust kreuzend ignorierte Vegeta ihre Frage. „Gör, wie müssen reden."

Als sie den wütenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah, verschwand der finstere Blick von Jennys Gesicht. „Oh… worüber müssen wir reden?"

„Über deinen Versuch _Kupplerin_ zu spielen." Er spie das Wort fast. „Zwischen deiner ehemaligen Lehrerin und mir. Dein vergeblicher Versuch, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

„Aber ich… ich dachte…"

„Nein, du hast nicht nachgedacht, Gör. Wenn du das getan hättest, dann hättest du gewusst, dass ich nicht im Geringsten an einer Beziehung mit dieser Frau, oder irgendeiner anderen Frau, interessiert bin."

„Wegen Bulma? Weil, weißt du, ich bin mir sicher, sie würde wollen, dass du glücklich bist. Genauso wie ich. Ich meine, nun da ich die ganze Zeit an dieser Schule bin, musst du einsam sein. Und Suki ist eine nette Frau und sie mag dich."

Vegeta ließ seine Arme an seine Seite fallen, ballte seine Fäuste und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Doch schluckte er seinen Ärger auf das ahnungslose Mädchen vor ihm runter, weil sie es wirklich nicht wusste. Er hatte nie mit ihr darüber gesprochen und er bezweifelte dass sein Weib oder ihr Bruder mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatten. Immerhin war sie damals zu jung gewesen, um an so etwas zu denken. Er glaubte, dass sie jetzt immer noch zu jung war, immerhin war sie nur zehn Menschenjahre alt, aber scheinbar hatte er keine andere Wahl mehr. „Selbst wenn ich einsam wäre, was ich nicht bin, würde und könnte ich keine neue Frau nehmen."

„_Könntest nicht_? Was meinst du damit?" Jenny war nun ehrlich verwirrt. Was redete Vegeta da eigentlich?

„Saiyajins nehmen sich einen Partner fürs Leben.

„Fürs Leben?", wiederholte Jenny stupide.

„Ja, sobald ein Saiyajin einen Partner oder eine Partnerin gewählt hat und sie die Paarung vollzogen haben, gibt es kein zurück. Selbst wenn ein Partner stirbt, ist es dem lebenden Partner nicht möglich, sich einen neuen Partner zu wählen."

„Niemals?"

„Niemals", wiederholte Vegeta. „Obwohl einige Saiyajins, die ihren Partner oder ihre Partnerin verloren hatten, etwas was ihr hier auf der Erde Prostituierte nennt mit ins Bett nahmen, für die sexuelle Befriedigung. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass deine ehemalige Lehrerin so etwas für mich wird. Diese Frauen, und für die weiblichen Krieger Männer, können den wahren Partner niemals ersetzen."

„Das ist so traurig", murmelte Jenny, als sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre ihren Partner gefunden zu haben und sich danach nie wieder zu verlieben. Ihr Bauch verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, als sie bemerkte, dass das sehr wahrscheinlich ihr Schicksal sein würde. Man, was müsste sie vorsichtig sein, wenn sie ihren ersten Freund hatte.

„Du musst wissen, dass es immer schlimm ist den Partner zu verlieren. Aber es ist noch viel schlimmer, wenn die Partner miteinander einen Bund teilen."

„Einen Bund? Was bedeutet das?"

„Ein Bund ist die stärkste Verbindung zwischen zwei Saiyajins. Es passiert nicht oft, aber wenn ein Bund entsteht, sind die beiden Saiyajins unwiderruflich aneinander gebunden. Wenn sie es nicht blocken, können sie die Gedanken des Partners hören und dessen Gefühle spüren. Der Tod des Partners ist normalerweise tödlich für den überlebenden Partner. Nur sehr willensstarke Saiyajins überleben den Tod ihres gebundenen Partners."

Jenny hatte fast Angst die Frage zu stellen, die ihr durch den Kopf ging, aber sie konnte sich nicht aufhalten. „Hatten du und Bulma… hattet ihr einen Bund?"

„Ja…"

Ihre Augen schließend, atmete Jenny einmal tief durch, als sie ihren Fehler bemerkte. Wie hätte sie jemals glauben können, dass eine andere Frau, egal wie nett oder attraktiv sie ist, jemals Bulma in Vegetas Herz ersetzen könnte, besonders nun wo sie wusste, wie eng sie aneinander gebunden waren. „Wie fühlte es sich an, als sie starb?"

Vegeta war einen langen Moment lang still bevor er schließlich antwortete: „Als ob ein Loch direkt durch meine Brust geschlagen wurde." Obwohl, wenn er das Gefühl, als Frieza ihn durchs Herz geschossen hatte, mit dem Verlust seiner Partnerin verglich, verblich Friezas Angriff. Und es war wegen diesem Schmerz gewesen, dass er den Planeten vor drei, fast vier Jahren, hatte verlassen wollen, in der Hoffnung dass irgendetwas im Universum ihn getötet und von dem Schmerz erlöst hätte. „Und wenn du es nicht so schmerzlich deutlich gemacht hättest, dass du mich brauchst, glaube ich, dass ich ihr schon längst ins Jenseits gefolgt wäre."

„Ich brauche dich immer noch"; murmelte Jenny leise, als sie es plötzlich etwas mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Aber damals war sie noch zu jung gewesen um zu verstehen, was Bulma Tod ihm hätte antun können. Damals hätte sie nie geglaubt, dass Vegeta eine Todessehnsucht verspürte.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Vegeta. „Aber nicht mehr so sehr vor vier Jahren, als deine Großmutter und ich die einzigen Menschen waren, die dir noch geblieben waren. Du hast jetzt Freunde gefunden, gute Freunde. Und deshalb habe ich mit Li darüber gesprochen, was bis zum Sommer zu tun ist."

„Bis zum Sommer? Wovon sprichst du, Vegeta?"

„Ich werde das nächste halbe Jahr, bis zum Sommer, damit verbringen um die Welt zu reisen und hart zu trainieren. Das bedeutet, dass du bis zu den Sommerferien nicht zum Haus zurückkommen wirst. Li sagt, dass es okay ist und dass du die Ferien über hier bleiben und sogar Weihnachten mit seiner Familie und den anderen Schülern, die bleiben, feiern kannst."

„Du verarschst mich, oder?", fragte Jenny, verwirrt von Vegeta's Geständnis. Wie konnte er das machen? Sie hatte sich so auf Weihnachten gefreut, darauf die Ferien mit ihm zu verbringen, wieder mit ihm zu trainieren und einfach nur Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. „Bitte sag mir, dass du mich verarschst!" Sie fühlte die Tränen in ihre Augen steigen und wie ihre Kehle enger wurde, aber sie blinzelte und schluckte, in dem Versuch es zu verbergen.

„Ich verarsche dich nicht. Li und ich glauben, dass du dafür bereit bist. So wirst du in der Lage sein ohne Ablenkungen von meiner Seite zu trainieren, und ich werde in der Lage sein zu trainieren ohne… von dir abgelenkt zu sein." Vegeta zuckte bei seiner Wortwahl etwas zusammen, da ihm klar war, dass es etwas heftig klang. In der Hoffnung, sie etwas zu beschwichtigen, sagte er sofort: „Ich werde natürlich ab und zu dein Ki überprüfen und wenn du in Schwierigkeiten bist, musst du dich einfach nur in einen Super Saiyajin verwandeln, damit ich weiß, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst. Ist das akzeptabel?"

Jenny nickte bloß. Sie wusste, dass Vegeta seine Entscheidung gefällt hatte und sie wollte nicht als jämmerliches und anhängliches kleines Mädchen erscheinen. Wenn er und Li beide glaubten, dass sie das tun konnte, dann musste sie es tun. Aber trotzdem murmelte sie: „Ich werde dich vermissen."

Als sie durch ihre Wimpern aufschaute, sah sie wie Vegeta ihr leicht höhnisch zugrinste. „Ich muss zugeben, ich glaube es wird merkwürdig sein, dich nicht die ganze Zeit um mich herum zu haben."

Ein langsames Lächeln breitete sich auf Jennys Gesicht aus. Das war Vegetas Art ihr zu sagen, dass er sie auch vermissen würde. Und das half ihr ein wenig, ihr _Schicksal_ für das nächste halbe Jahr zu akzeptieren. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde Weihnachten hier an dieser Schule lustig werden, mit Mailin und Damian, und Lari und Nik, und vielleicht auch Tenshinhan und Chao-zu und all die anderen Freunde, die sie hier gefunden hatte.

„Aber versprich mir, Vegeta, dass wir diesen Sommer zusammen verbringen werden."

„Ich verspreche es. Immerhin will ich doch den Fortschritt sehen, den du bis dahin gemacht hast."

Jenny lachte leise und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das war typisch Vegeta.

* * *

Später am Abend saß Jenny auf ihrem Bett in ihrem und Mailins Zimmer und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch. Trotz der Enttäuschungen an diesem Tag war ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie schrieb. Sie und Vegeta hatten sich vor etwas mehr als drei Stunden voneinander verabschiedet, direkt vor dem Abendessen, und sie hatte ihn sein Versprechen wiederholen lassen, dass sie im Sommer nach Hause kommen würde. Als Gegenleistung musste sie versprechen hart zu trainieren und ihn im Sommer zu überraschen.

Gerade als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte und er gehen wollte, tauchte Suki Katayama auf, die, zu ihrer großen Überraschung, in Begleitung von Tenshinhan war. Vegeta hatte Suki bloß zugenickt – Jenny glaubte, das war seine Art sich zu entschuldigen – welches sie mit einem Lächeln erwiderte, und dann flog er weg und ließ sie mit Suki und Tenshinhan alleine.

Suki hatte sie dann fest umarmt und ihr versprochen, dass alles in Ordnung sei und dass sie irgendwann wieder zu Besuch kommen würde. Jenny bemerkte den verstohlenen Blick, den ihre ehemalige Lehrerin Tenshinhan zuwarf als sie das sagte, und nachdem Jenny den etwas ungeschickten Abschied zwischen Tenshinhan und Suki beobachtet hatte – ein ziemlich formelles Handschütteln, während dessen beide Gesichter erröteten – schwor Jenny sich, dass sie Tenshinhan am nächsten Samstag beim Abendessen gnadenlos ärgern würde.

Als sie von ihrem Tagebuch aufschaute und in den Himmel blickte, wurde Jennys Lächeln selbstbewusster, als sie einen weiteren Schwur ablegte.

Egal was im nächsten halben Jahr passieren würde, sie würde es überstehen, stärker als vorher. Sie würde hart trainieren und Vegeta und ihre anderen Lehrer stolz machen.

Und, dachte Jenny, als sie sah, wie Nik und Anisah sich schüchtern unter ihrem Fenster küssten, sie würde die Zeit mit ihren Freunden voll genießen.


	51. Teil III: Bienchen und Blümchen

**A/N: Da ich momentan etwas Zeit habe, habe ich gleich auch noch dieses Kapitel übersetzt. Ich werde mir auch weiterhin Mühe geben, häufiger neue Kapitel rauszubringen, aber versprechen kann ich natürlich nichts.**

**Ich würde mich aber selbstverständlich über euer Feedback freuen!**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 50: Bienchen und Blümchen**

Das Leben war gut.

Sogar so gut, dass niemand wirklich bemerkt hatte, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es war wirklich erstaunlich. Wenn es einem nicht gut ging und man eine wirklich schlechte Zeit hat, wurden Sekunden zu Minuten, Minuten zu Stunden und Stunden zu Tagen. Das war ein Phänomen, das Jenny nur allzu bekannt war. Als sie jetzt auf ihre Anfänge an Lis Schule zurückblickte und sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr sich die Zeit in die Länge gezogen hatte, die schrecklichen Tage, die nie enden wollten, wusste sie nicht, wie sie so lange überlebt hatte. Zeit schien wie so ein endloses Ding, eine endlose Folter um ihr Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Aber nun, nun da alles wirklich, wirklich gut lief, verging die Zeit wie im Fluge.

Als sie in den Himmel hinaufschaute, konnte Jenny nicht glauben, dass sie nach diesen Sommerferien ihr viertes Jahr an Lis Schule beginnen würde.

Sie war jetzt dreizehneinhalb Jahre alt und in ihrem Leben hatte sich viel verändert, seit sie an die Schule gekommen war.

Zum einen war sie endlich glücklich. Sie hatte Freunde, richtig gute Freunde in ihrer Gruppe in der Schule, obwohl Anisah letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte und in den Ort gezogen war um dort im Kindergarten zu arbeiten – sie konnte einfach nicht zu weit von Nik, ihrem Freund und Jennys ehrenamtlichen großen Bruder, weg sein – und beste Freunde mit Mailin und Damian. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie getan hatte, bevor sie sie getroffen hatte. Sie wollte nicht an diese Zeit zurückdenken, als sie keine Freunde hatte, und glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals wieder ohne sie leben könnte, ohne sie zumindest einmal am Tag zu sehen oder mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem strahlend blauen Himmel und den wenigen weißen, fluffigen Wolken zu. Sie hatte jetzt Freunde und nur das zählte. Und zusätzlich dazu hatte sie jetzt einen Ort, den sie ihr Zuhause nennen könnte – nein, zwei Orte eigentlich. Lis Schule und das kleine Kapselhaus, das sie mit Vegeta teilte, waren beides ihr Zuhause.

Sie hatte sogar neben kämpfen und – wagte sie es zu sagen? – lernen ein neues Hobby gefunden. Während Turnen eine AG war, die sie so bald wie möglich wieder hingeschmissen hatte, sehr zu Zoes Entsetzen, hatte Jenny eine Leidenschaft für Volleyball entwickelt. Nun, da sie ihren menschlichen Körper besser unter Kontrolle hatte, war es ziemlich leicht geworden diesen Sport zu betreiben, obwohl sie immer noch nicht hoch genug springen konnte, um den Ball ordentlich über das Netz zu schlagen. Aber ihre mangelnde Größe – obwohl sie in den vergangenen Jahren ordentlich gewachsen war und nicht mehr so klein und dürr war wie damals – spielte in ihrer Position auf dem Spielfeld keine Rolle. Sie war eine der zwei Stellerinnen für ihr Team und ohne anzugeben musste sie zugeben, dass sie da ziemlich gut drin war.

Ja, dachte Jenny mit einem Lächeln, sie war glücklich.

Sie vermisste immer noch ihre Grandma, und natürlich auch den Rest ihrer Familie, aber das Sprichwort „Zeit heilt alle Wunden" stimmte. Zumindest größtenteils. Sie würde sie immer vermissen, aber sie konnte auch ihr Leben leben und es genießen. Mit den Menschen darin und den Orten, wo sie lebte. Sie konnte sich sogar vorstellen, in die Westliche Hauptstadt, nach Capsule Corporation, zurückzukehren, wenn ihr Training an Lis Schule vorbei war, solange sie noch immer die Menschen sehen konnte, die über die vergangenen Jahre ihre Familie geworden waren.

Ihre Augen schließend atmete Jenny die warme und saubere Luft tief ein und genoss die friedliche Atmosphäre. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass dieser Frieden bald ein Ende haben würde, denn obwohl sie von Lis Schule Sommerferien hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass Vegeta ihr zu viel Freizeit erlaubte, während sie bei ihm war. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er sie wieder in den Gravitationsraum holen würde, wenn ihre Pause vorbei war.

Sie hatte das Wochenende frei gehabt, das erste Wochenende nachdem das Schuljahr vorbei gewesen war, aber nun war es Montag und deshalb wieder Zeit um mit Vegeta zu trainieren. Sie hatten an diesem Montag nicht einmal gekämpft, aber er hatte ihr bereits damit gedroht, dass er an diesem Nachmittag sehen wollte, was sie gelernt hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass es nicht so lange dauern würde, weil sie für diesen Abend noch Pläne hatte, und es wirklich beschissen sein würde, wenn sie absagen müsste.

„Gör!"

Ah, hier war er schon. „Ich komme!"

Mit einem Seufzer stand Jenny auf und steckte eine wilde blonde Strähne Haar hinter ihr Ohr. Vor drei Monaten hatte sie beschlossen, es wieder wachsen zu lassen, weil es auf Dauer zu nervig geworden war es alle drei bis vier Wochen schneiden zu lassen, damit es kurz blieb – blöde Saiyajingene, die sich in ihrer menschlichen Form durch ihren Appetit zeigten und darin, dass ihre Haare schnell wuchsen. Und es wuchs wirklich schnell, wie jeder sehen konnte. Nur drei Monate und es hing ihr schon wieder bis zum Kinn runter. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten bis sie wieder alles in einem Pferdeschwanz loswurde, oder noch besser, es wieder flechten konnte.

Während sie ihren ganzen Körper streckte, atmete Jenny noch einmal die Sommerluft ein, bevor sie zum Gravitationsraum zurückging. Es war heute wirklich heiß draußen und sie konnte den Schweiß an ihrem Gesicht und Rücken spüren, obwohl sie noch nichts machte. Aber die Hitze war nett, ein perfekter Kontrast zu dem bitterkalten Winter, den sie gehabt hatten.

Vegeta klopfte ungeduldig mit seinem Fuß, wie gewohnt mit seinem Armen vor seiner Brust verschränkt, als er an der Wand des Gravitationsraumes lehnte und darauf wartete, dass sie von ihrer Pause zurückkam. Er überlegte einen Moment lang, ob sie draußen oder im GR kämpfen sollten, weil es innen sogar noch heißer war als draußen. Auf der anderen Seite gab es viele Planeten da draußen, und nicht zu vergessen den Raum von Geist und Zeit, wo es noch heißer war, und außerdem sollte das Mädchen in der Lage sein unter unterschiedlichen und schwierigen Bedingungen zu kämpfen. Es würde ihr nicht schaden, etwas zu schwitzen.

„Endlich", grummelte er, als das Gör um die Ecke kam.

Doch wie jedes Mal, wenn er sie in den letzten paar Tagen erblickte, war er erschrocken darüber, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte, seit er sie an Weihnachten gesehen hatte. Während sie in den ersten drei Jahren an der Schule stetig gewachsen war, hatte sie in den letzten sechs Monaten einen richtigen Wachstumsschub gehabt. Und das bedeutete, dass sie nicht nur in die Höhe geschossen war, obwohl sie auch nicht mehr das kurze Gör von damals war, als sie an der Schule ihre Ausbildung begonnen hatte. Damals hatte sie gerade mal seine Brust erreicht, aber nun war sie etwa 1,60m groß und er war sich sicher, dass das noch nicht alles war. Doch, zusätzlich zu ihrer erreichten Größe, waren andere … Dinge … angefangen zu wachsen. Das junge Mädchen, das Kind, dessen volle Vormundschaft er vor sechs Jahren bekommen hatte, verwandelte sich langsam in eine junge Frau.

„Oh weia… schlecht gelaunt?", entgegnete sie mit einem genervten Ton in ihrer Stimme.

Oh ja, das war was anderes, was er bemerkt hatte. Während sie als Kind schon frech gewesen war, schien sich dieser Zug nicht nur vervielfacht zu haben, sondern mit einer Gereiztheit verschmolzen zu sein, die aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Er war schon ein paar Mal Opfer ihrer unvorhersehbaren Launen gewesen seit sie vor drei Tagen zu ihrem Haus zurückgekehrt war.

War es das, wovor Kakarottos ältestes Blag Angst gehabt hatte? Was hatte er es noch genannt? Oh, richtig. Pubertät. Es gab auf Vegetasei kein Wort dafür. Der Prozess des Erwachsenwerdens, der Weg, den ein Kind gehen musste um erwachsen zu werden. Es gab keine Anfälle von Dickköpfigkeit, von Rebellion bei Saiyajinkindern. Wenn ein Saiyajinkind erwachsen wurde, wuchsen seine mentalen Fähigkeiten und machten sie vernünftiger, zusammen mit dem Wachstum des Körpers. Aber scheinbar waren die menschlichen Gene in ihrem Körper in diesem Fall stärker, da sie die typischen Anzeichen von einem menschlichen Kind, das erwachsen wurde, zeigte.

Gut dass sie zumindest den Großteil dieser _Phase_ in der Schule verbringen würde, so musste er sich damit nicht beschäftigen. Dort hatte sie ihre Freunde, die entweder gerade das gleiche durchmachten oder diese Phase gerade hinter sich gelassen hatten und nun junge Erwachsene waren. Sie würden ihr helfen das zu überstehen, sowohl mit den emotionalen wie auch körperlichen Veränderungen. Sobald diese Sommerferien vorbei waren, würde sie wahrscheinlich bis zu den nächsten Sommerferien an der Schule sein und vielleicht würde sie mit dieser Phase durch sein bis sie dann nach Hause kam.

Und nein, er hatte keine Angst davor sich diesen Veränderungen alleine zu stellen. Dende bewahre dass er _dieses_ Gespräch mit ihr führen musste. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich keine Möglichkeit gab, dem aus dem Wege zu gehen, nicht mit dem Saiyajinblut, das durch ihre Adern floss. Aber er hatte die Hoffnung, dass es noch lange dauern würde. Weibliche Saiyajins waren normalerweise spät mit diesem Teil ihrer körperlichen Entwicklung.

Er schauderte innerlich. Nein, er war sich sicher, dass er noch Zeit hatte, deshalb musst er sich darum jetzt keine … Sorgen … machen.

„Geh in den GR. Wie müssen heute Nachmittag hart trainieren, wenn du heute Abend noch zu dem Spiel willst."

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich hin kann!", protestierte Jenny trotzig, als sie Vegeta in den Gravitationsraum folgte. „Du hast gesagt, dass es okay ist!"

„Ja, du kannst gehen. Wenn du heute Nachmittag hart trainierst. Ich will sehen, dass du während unseres Trainingskampfes dein bestes gibst. Falls ich mit dir zufrieden bin – ja, nur falls – kannst du zu dem Spiel gehen."

„Aber… aber ich hab den anderen schon gesagt, dass ich da sein werde! Du musst mich gehen lassen! Das ist eine einmalige Chance zwei so gute Mannschaften gegeneinander spielen zu sehen, ohne etwas dafür zu bezahlen!"

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und sie beobachtete schmollend, als Vegeta die Schwerkraft auf dem Kontrollfeld einstellte. Nur ein paar Sekunden später fing das Licht um sie herum an rot zu blinken und Jenny merkte, wie die Luft um sie herum schwerer wurde. Sie wirkte dem schnell entgegen, indem sie ihr Ki anhob, wobei sie direkt in den Super Saiyajin Level sprang. Immerhin tat Vegeta dasselbe."

Er sagte nichts zu ihrem bettelnden Blick, sondern schaute sie nur mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht an. „Bist du fertig mit jammern? Ich würde nämlich wirklich gerne anfangen. Zeig mir wie stark du geworden bist, seit wir das letzte Mal gegeneinander gekämpft haben."

Etwas unverständliches murmelnd, ging sie in eine Kampfhaltung und starrte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick an. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf nur leicht wegen ihrer Launen und griff ohne weitere Warnung an. Doch er war beeindruckt, als Jenny nicht nur seine Faust mit ihrem Arm abwehrte, sondern mit einem eigenen Kick schneller konterte, als er es je zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. Er schaffte es gerade so eben dem Tritt auszuweichen, und sein eigenes Bein wirbelte herum. Er sah, wie sie sich auf die Zähne biss, als sie wieder ihren Arm benutzte um seinen Angriff zu blocken.

Es war ein konzentrierter Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als ein blaues Licht in ihrer Hand erschien und Vegeta sich ducken musste, um dem Ki-Blast auszuweichen, der sein Gesicht hätte treffen sollen. Gemein grinsend ließ Vegeta sich auf seine Hände fallen und schaffte es, ihre Beine unter ihrem Körper wegzuschlagen. Doch Jenny schaffte es sich zu fangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden auftraf und sprang zurück auf ihre Füße, wieder in einer Angriffsstellung. Vegeta sprang selbst zurück und ging in eine Abwehrhaltung, als er auf ihren nächsten Angriff wartete.

Drei Sekunden waren seit dem ersten Angriff vergangen. Vegetas Grinsen weitete sich, als sie ohne Pause zwischen den Angriffen auf ihn zustürzte. Zumindest eine Sache hatte sich nicht geändert. Sie schaffte es immer noch ihn mit ihrem Fortschritt zu überraschen.

* * *

„Aua…", stöhnte Jenny, als sie aus dem Gravitationsraum humpelte. Ihr ganzer Körper tat weh, jeder einzelne Muskel protestierte gegen Bewegung. Sie konnte schon die blauen Flecken auf ihrem ganzen Körper verteilt sehen und sie berührte vorsichtig ihr Gesicht und ihr Auge, mit dem Vegetas Faust in den letzten Minuten ihres Trainingskampfes kollidiert war. Es fühlte sich ziemlich wund an und sie musste nicht in den Spiegel schauen um zu sehen, dass sie für mindestens ein bis zwei Tage ein blaues Auge haben würde.

Sie konnte jetzt schon die Augen aller heute Abend auf sich spüren, beobachtend, sich fragend wo all die blauen, violetten und grünen Stellen auf ihrem Körper her waren. Nicht ihre Freunde, natürlich. Sie wussten aus ihren Erzählungen was Training mit Vegeta beinhaltete und das war kein einfaches Training gewesen. Das war ein voller Trainingskampf gewesen, in dem Vegeta am Ende sogar in den zweiten Level aufgestiegen war. Daher kamen die meisten blauen Flecken. Aber zumindest schien er mit ihrer Leistung zufrieden gewesen zu sein, da er den Trainingskampf rechtzeitig beendet hatte, damit sie noch Zeit hatte zu duschen und sich umzuziehen bevor sie ausging.

Nein, Jenny machte sich nicht um ihre Freunde Sorgen, obwohl sie sich sehr gut ihre Reaktionen vorstellen konnte, wenn sie ihren angeschlagenen Körper sahen. Nein, sie machte sich um all die anderen Leute dort sorgen, darüber was sie sagen würde, wie sie auf sie zeigen würden und das Gemurmel. Oh Dende, und was wenn sie die Spieler treffen konnte? Was würden sie sagen? Sie wollte sich mit all dem wirklich nicht auseinandersetzen, aber sie musste es… außer…

Jenny eilte schnell durch das Haus und zog die Türen zu dem Schrank auf, wo sie das Verbandszeug, Mull, Schmerzmittel und… Sie runzelte ihre Stirn, als sie das eine, was sie verzweifelt brauchte, nicht finden konnte.

„Vegeta, wo bewahrst du die Senzus heutzutage auf?", rief sie über ihre Schulter, als Vegeta am Bad vorbei zu seinem eigenen Zimmer ging.

Er blieb plötzlich stehen und sie glaubte einen Schatten über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen, als er antwortete, „Da sind keine…"

Ihre Stirn legte sich noch tiefer in Falten. „Wie meinst du das? Wenn wir keine Senzus mehr haben, warum bist du dann nicht zum Quittenturm gegangen und hast neue von Yajirobi geholt?"

Vegeta seufzte, als er sich ihr ganz zuwendete. Er hatte gehofft, dass er ihr das nicht so bald sagen musste, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. „Es gibt keine Senzu-Bohnen mehr. Laut dem möchtegern Samurai hatte er uns die letzten im Winter gegeben, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass er die letzten gegessen hat und noch fetter geworden ist."

Das war auch eine böse Überraschung für ihn gewesen. Seit er auf diesem Planeten lebte, hatte er sich auf die Senzu-Bohnen verlassen, um geheilt zu werden, wenn er zu schwer verwundet gewesen war um alleine oder schnell genug wieder gesund zu werden. Aber als Buu losgelassen wurde, hatte er Meister Quitte getötet, den einzigen, der die Bohnen züchten und ernten konnte. Es hatte noch einen großen Vorrat gegeben, um den sich der fette Samurai, der Buus Angriff nur überlebt hatte, weil er sich tief im Quittenturm versteckt hatte, gekümmert hatte. Immer wenn er oder das Mädchen mehr Bohnen gebraucht hatten, waren sie zu ihm gegangen. Doch tief im Inneren hatte Vegeta gewusst, dass der Vorrat nicht ewig halten würde, aber er hatte gehofft, dass er zumindest etwas länger halten würde.

„Keine Senzus mehr…", wiederholte Jenny leise flüsternd, als sie die Bedeutung der Worte begriff. Im Gegensatz zu Vegeta kannte sie keine Zeit ohne Senzus. Sie hatte immer eine essen dürfen, wenn sie im Training so schlimm zugerichtet worden war, dass sie nicht normal funktionieren konnte. Das war sehr wichtig gewesen, als sie in der Westlichen Hauptstadt zur Schule gegangen war. Es war besser gewesen, die Lehrer und vor allem das Jugendarmt, nicht zu alarmieren, und blaue Flecken oder andere Verletzungen wären der sicherste Weg dazu gewesen. „Verdammt… Scheint so, als müssen wir von nun an vorsichtig sein."

Vegeta nickte ernst. Das ging gegen alles, was sie bis jetzt im Training gemacht hatten. Es hatte nie einen Grund gegeben, vorsichtig zu sein, nicht mit den Senzus. Sie hatten nicht mal einen Regenerationstank – Bulma hatte es nie für notwendig angesehen, einen zu bauen. Und warum? Weil sie einen scheinbar endlosen Vorrat an Senzus hatten, um sich zu heilen, wenn ihre Verletzungen zu schlimm gewesen waren.

Jenny seufzte noch einmal tief, als sie die Tür zum Badezimmerschrank schloss, und erst jetzt den wahren Schaden an ihrem Auge sehen konnte. Es war schon blau und eindeutig geschwollen. Das war wirklich beschissen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Yajirobi keine Senzus vor ihnen versteckt hielt. Er hatte zu große Angst vor Vegeta um so etwas zu tun, und deshalb musste sie jetzt mit dieser Situation klarkommen. Hier schwand ihre Chance von einem Augenblick zum nächsten stärker zu werden.

Sie hoffte bloß, dass es keine neue Bedrohung für sie geben würde.

Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fürchtete Jenny, dass einer von ihnen sich von einem Kampf – sei es nur ein einfacher Trainingskampf oder vielleicht ein Kampf um diesen Planeten zu beschützen – nicht vollständig erholen würde.

„Du solltest dich jetzt waschen und umziehen, wenn du rechtzeitig beim Spiel sein willst", sagte Vegeta leiste zu ihr und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er zu seinem Zimmer ging.

Jenny nickte als Antwort, aber schaute nicht von ihrem Spiegelbild weg. Irgendwie erschien das Spiel heute Abend nach dieser Offenbarung, dass es nichts mehr gab, was sie auf wundersame Weise heilen würde, wenn sie schlimm verletzt waren, unwichtig. Aber sie hatte ihren Freunden versprochen, dass sie da sein würde, deshalb machte sie sich fertig. Und vielleicht würde sie das ein wenig ablenken.

Und wirklich. Es war nicht so schlimm. Es verhielt sich genauso wie sie es gesagt hatte – sie mussten von nun an einfach nur vorsichtiger sein.

Ja, klar, verspottete Jenny sich selbst. Versuch dir das selbst weiszumachen und du könnest es vielleicht glauben… irgendwann. In der fernen, fernen Zukunft. Vielleicht.

* * *

„Oh mein Gott, Jenny!", keuchte Mailin, als ihre Augen auf ihrer besten Freundin landete. „Was ist dir denn passiert?"

„Vegeta", seufzte Jenny bloß, als sie ein bisschen später als geplant vor der Sporthalle der örtlichen High School auf ihre Freundin stieß. Menschen strömten schon hinein, aber sie hatte versucht ihr blaues Auge mit etwas Concealer ein bisschen weniger… blau… zu machen. Aber es gab nichts, was sie mit den blauen Flecken und Verletzungen an ihren Armen hätte machen können. Es war noch zu warm draußen um etwas mit langen Ärmeln zu tragen. Sie schwitzte schon in ihren Jeans, aber sie versteckten immerhin die farbigen Flecken auf ihren Beinen. „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Schon drinnen. Ich meine, du bist etwas spät… und Anisah konnte einfach nicht länger warten – sie wollte richtig gute Sitze kriegen – und Nik und die anderen sind mit ihr reingegangen. Du weißt ja, Nik kann ihr nichts abschlagen. Sie halten uns Plätze frei."

„Das ist gut", sagte Jenny, die wusste, dass sie sich für diese Angewohnheit des Zuspätkommens, das sich in letzter bei ihr entwickelte, entschuldigen musste. Ein kleines und leicht aufgeregtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Und in nur wenigen Minuten würde sie die Ehre haben zwei der besten Volleyballmannschaften der westlichen Region gegeneinander spielen zu sehen. Das Team dieser High School hatte ein Turnier gewonnen und dass diese beiden Mannschaften ein Freundschaftspiel in ihrer Sporthalle austrugen war einer der Preise. Dieses Spiel war das einzige, wovon ihre Mannschaft in den letzten Schultagen reden konnte, sehr zum Verdruss ihrer Freunde, die dem die ganze Zeit lauschten mussten.

Mailin und Jenny fanden die anderen schnell und Jenny quietschte fast vor Freude über die guten Sitzplätze. Genau in der Mitte, auf einer Linie mit dem Netz, aber ein bisschen höher, sodass sie einen guten Überblick über das ganze Feld hatten. Als sie sich hinsetzten, wunderten die anderen sich laut über ihr Aussehen, aber sie versicherte ihnen schnell, dass es ihr gut ging, mit der Ein-Wort Antwort, die sie auch schon Mailin gegeben hatte. Direkt bevor sie sich – mal wieder – für ihr Zuspätkommen entschuldigte, worauf die anderen nur die Augen verdrehten, da sie sich langsam daran gewöhnten.

Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft begann das Spiel. Und es war atemberaubend. Jenny war sich sicher, dass selbst wenn sie noch fünf oder zehn weitere Jahre trainierte, so sie nie so gut werden würde. Ja, sie liebte es zu spielen und sie glaubte, dass sie gut darin war, aber diese Frauen waren wirklich großartig! Es war absolut fantastisch, sie spielen zu sehen.

Ihre Annahmen und Angriffe waren so gut wie fehlerlos, ihr Teamwork großartig und es war so schnell, während es gleichzeitig überhaupt nicht hektisch war. Jenny saß die ganze Zeit auf der Kante ihres Sitzes. Sie wusste nicht welches Team sie anfeuern sollte, aber sie war nur vom Zuschauen so voll mit Adrenalin, so berauscht, dass sie fast platzte. Und sie war nicht die einzige ihrer Freunde, da ihr früherer Mannschaftskapitän Anisah und der Rest ihrer Mannschaft genauso reagierten wie sie.

Das Spiel dauerte fast eine Ewigkeit, keines der Teams verschenkte auch nur einen Punkt, und am Ende gewann die Mannschaft der Westlichen Hauptstadt mit einem kleinen Vorsprung. Danach durften die Fans auf das Feld um sich Autogramme zu holen und etwas mit den Spielern zu reden. Anisah war ganz vorne bei der Gruppe und dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hatte sie eine Menge Spaß. Jenny hielt sich jedoch im Hintergrund, zusammen mit Damian, der mit seinem Rollstuhl in dieser Menschenmenge Probleme gehabt hätte.

Jenny wusste nicht warum, aber sie fühlte sich plötzlich unruhig mit all diesen Menschen um sich herum und sie fühlte sich auch nicht so gut. Sie hatte es während des Spiels nicht wirklich gemerkt, weil es wirklich zu aufregend gewesen war um an etwas anderes zu denken, aber nun, da die Aufregung langsam verschwand, konnte sie spüren, wie sich Kopfschmerzen und dazu auch noch Bauchkrämpfe anbahnten. Sie nahm an, dass es sich um Nachwirkungen vom Trainingskampf gegen Vegeta handelte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern – oh, und das würde nicht das erste Mal sein, dass sie damit leben müsste, wo die Senzus doch weg waren.

Großartig, einfach nur großartig.

Seufzend wandte Jenny sich Damian zu. Plötzlich wollte sie nicht mehr länger hierbleiben. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause und in ihr warmes und bequemes Bett kriechen. „Hey Damian… könntest du den anderen sagen, dass ich nach Hause gegangen bin. Ich fühle mich nicht wirklich gut."

Damian schaute sie besorgt an, nickte jedoch schließlich. „In Ordnung… Geh nach Hause, schlaf dich aus und sieh zu, dass diese blauen Flecken schnell verschwinden, okay?"

„Ich werde mein bestes geben", antwortete Jenny, als sie ihre Augen verdrehte. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten war sie plötzlich von der Sorge ihres Freundes genervt. Immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sie mit so vielen blauen Flecken gesehen haben. Toll.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ Jenny Damian zurück und sobald sie außer Sichtweite war, verwandelte sie sich und flog zurück zu ihrem Haus in den Wäldern. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Was zum Teufel war mit ihr los? In einem Moment war sie total glücklich und dann würde sie plötzlich am liebsten allen den Kopf abreißen. Das konnte nicht normal sein. Sie fühlte sich normalerweise nicht so. Diese Stimmungsschwankungen der letzten paar Tagen gaben sogar ihr ein Schleudertrauma.

Als sie vor dem Haus landete, sah sie sofort, dass Vegeta wieder im Gravitationsraum war. Das war noch besser. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie jetzt mit ihm reden müsste. Es war besser, sich einfach auf ihr Zimmer zurückzuziehen, ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt, in der Hoffnung dass morgen alles besser war.

* * *

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als Vegeta sein Training beendete und ins Haus zurückkehrte. Er hatte schon vor ein paar Stunden gespürt, wie das Gör nach Hause gekommen war und war überrascht gewesen, als sie direkt zu Bett gegangen war. Das war merkwürdig. Zum einen hatte er nie erwartet, dass sie vor Mitternacht zu Hause sein würde, und außerdem, dass sie direkt zu Bett gehen würde. Sie hatte nicht mal einen Zwischenstopp für einen Snack in der Küche eingelegt, was sehr ungewöhnlich war.

Er fing an sich ein wenig zu sorgen, dass er sie in ihrem Trainingskampf heute Nachmittag schwerer verletzt hatte als gedacht. Und diese Sorge wuchs nur, als er an ihrem Zimmer vorbeiging und etwas roch, was unter diesen Umständen mit ihrem vorherigen Kampf wirklich nicht gut war.

Blut.

Obwohl er logisch gesehen wusste, dass er überreagierte, stieß er sofort die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und ging hinein. „Gör?", fragte er barsch und weckte sie auf.

„'Geta?", fragte sie verschlafen, ihre Augen reibend, als sie das Licht auf ihrem Nachttisch anmachte. „Was ist los?"

„Bist du verletzt? Du blutest." Und ja, der Geruch war jetzt, wo er in ihrem Zimmer war, um einiges starker. Deshalb war sie wirklich die Quelle. Sie musste noch immer von einer ihrer Verletzungen bluten. Es war… beunruhigend, dass sie eine Wunde hatte, die sich noch nicht geschlossen hatte.

„Wovon redest du da? Ich bin…" Aber plötzlich wurde sie unglaublich blass, als sie bemerkte was los war. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein… Bitte, nicht jetzt! Hätte das nicht warten können bis sie wieder in der Schule war? Vorsichtig, fast ängstlich, reichte Jenny mit ihrer Hand unter ihre Decke und dann, von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, war ihr Gesicht knallrot. Ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang sie aus dem Bett heraus, flüchtete aus ihrem Zimmer und schloss sich im Badezimmer ein.

Vegeta schaute ihr erschrocken nach, da er so eine Reaktion überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte. Doch dann, als er sich in ihrem Zimmer umschaute, wurde sein Blick zu einem Flecken auf ihrem Bettlaken gezogen, ein roter Fleck. Er erstarrte, plötzlich erschrocken, als er auch bemerkte, was das bedeutete. „Scheiße…" Er kehrte auf dem Absatz um und folgte dem Mädchen zum Bad, doch merkte dort, dass er die Tür nicht öffnen konnte. Nachdem er eine Sekunde überlegt hatte, was er jetzt tun sollte – was brauchte sie? Trost? Etwas anderes? Er hatte absolute keine Ahnung! – klopfte er leicht an die Tür. „Gör?"

„Geh weg!", hörte er sie von innen jammern.

Jenny hörte Vegeta auf der anderen Seite der Tür seufzen, aber das war ihr egal. Warum konnte er es nicht verstehen? War es nicht genug ihm einmal zu sagen, dass er weggehen sollte? „Gör?", hörte sie ihn wieder Fragen. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Alles gut!", schrie sie zurück. „Nun hau ab! Geh!"

Ein weiterer Seufzer und dann zurückgehende Schritte, und nur eine kurze Zeit später war sein Ki in seinem eigenen Zimmer, was Jenny alleine in ihrem Kummer ließ.

Oh Dende, das war so peinlich! Warum musste das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren? Jetzt wo sie schon so lange darauf gewartet hatte – länger als ein Jahr, seit Mailin _ihre_ das erste Mal bekommen hatte - hätte sie wirklich noch ein paar Wochen länger warten können. Und warum, oh warum musste Vegeta das riechen!? Ein normaler Vater hätte das nie herausgefunden, aber nein, Vegeta mit seinen Supersinnen stürmte einfach in ihr Zimmer und fand sie so vor.

Jenny schniefte und bemerkte, wie Tränen an ihren Wangen herunterliefen. Sie lachte leiste, als sie sie wegwischte. Zumindest kannte sie jetzt den Grund für ihre Stimmungsschwankungen, oder sie konnte ihnen zumindest die Schuld dafür geben. Ihre Tage. Ihre Regel. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie PMS-te!

Verdammt…

Es war nun nicht so, dass sie nicht vorbereitet war. Sie hatte es schließlich jeden Tag erwartet, wie die meisten Mädchen in ihrem Alter es taten, daher hatte sie alle benötigten Gegenstände in ihrem Zimmer. Aber sie hätte jetzt lieber ihre Freundinnen bei ihr, und nicht ausgerechnet Vegeta!

Sie stöhnte, als sie realisierte, dass sie ihn am nächsten Morgen wiedersehen würde.

* * *

Es war nach zehn Uhr am nächsten Morgen, als Jenny mit trüben Augen in die Küche stolperte, nur um leise zu quietschen, als sie sah dass Vegeta genau vor ihr am Küchentisch saß. Sie hatte letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen und fühlte sich immer noch nicht so gut. Sie hatte noch immer Krämpfe und war ziemlich müde, deshalb hatte sie ihren sechsten Sinn nicht benutzt.

„Was machst du noch hier?", fragte sie argwöhnisch, während sie zum Schrank ging und sich eine Schale und ihr Lieblingsmüsli herausnahm. Als sie die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holte, fügte sie hinzu: „Solltest du nicht trainieren?"

„Gör, wir müssen reden."

Jenny erstarrte eine Sekunde, bevor sie die Milch in die Schale mit dem Müsli goss. „Nein, wir müssen überhaupt nicht reden! Es gibt nichts, worüber wir reden müssen. Es geht mir gut. Es ist alles natürlich. Ich werde mich dran gewöhnen. Und ich weiß schon alles darüber."

„Nein, das tust du nicht", konterte er leise.

Jenny setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und bemerkte sofort, wie er versuchte zu vermeiden, sie anzuschauen. Das sagte ihr nur allzu deutlich, dass es ihm genauso unangenehm war wie ihr. „Bitte, Vegeta… Wir wollen beide nicht darüber reden, also hör bitte auf."

„Du hast Recht", gab Vegeta zu, als er endlich seine Augen hob um sie anzuschauen. Was er ihr sagen musste, war sehr wichtig und sie musste es jetzt verstehen, da er dieses Gespräch niemals wiederholen wollte. Niemals. „Aber es gibt etwas, was ich dir erzählen muss." Jenny wollte etwas sagen, wahrscheinlich um ihn wieder anzubetteln das nicht durchzuziehen, aber er hob seine Hand um sie aufzuhalten. „Hör zu, mir ist klar, dass du wahrscheinlich schon viel über… deine Situation… weißt… auch über… Geschlechtsverkehr—"

„Vegeta!", quietschte Jenny entsetzt, als sie wieder die Röte in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen spürte, mehr als bereit aus dem Raum zu rennen.

„Nein, hör mir bitte zu. Was du darüber weißt trifft allerdings nur auf Menschen zu. Du bist nicht ganz menschlich, deshalb müssen wir deine Saiyajinseite berücksichtigen", sagte Vegeta sachlich, nicht ein bisschen Gefühl in der Stimme. „Als ich noch jung war, damals bevor Frieza Vegetasei zerstört hatte, musste ich als Thronerbe viel über unsere Kultur und Rasse lernen, deshalb gibt es einige wichtige Details, die ich über deine Situation weiß. Nun, wenn du jetzt ein vollblütiger Saiyajin auf Vegetasei wärest, würdest du jetzt erwachsen sein, eine Frau. Doch vollblütige weibliche Saiyajins erleben ihre erste monatliche Blutung erst, wenn sie ein Alter erreicht haben, dass man mit etwa sechzehn Menschenjahren vergleichen kann. Von dem Augenblich an haben sie nicht nur die Grenze zwischen Kindheit und Erwachsenenalter überschritten, sondern sie werden auch anfangen, sich zu männlichen Saiyajins hingezogen zu spüren. Nicht vorher. Verstehst du, was ich sage?"

Jenny runzelte die Stirn, als sie diesen Monolog einen Minute lang einsinken lief, wobei sie wieder einmal erstaunt darüber war, wie unterschiedlich zwei Kulturen sein konnten. Und sie fragte sich, wie sie da reinpassen würde. Was genau bedeutete das für sie? Würde ihre menschliche Seite oder ihre Saiyajinseite stärker sein? Bah! Es war so verwirrend das Blut zweier Rassen in ihren Adern zu haben. Viel zu kompliziert.

„Okaaaayyyy… du sagst also, das jetzt, wo ich… eine Frau… bin… zumindest biologisch gesehen… werde ich mich plötzlich zu Jungs hingezogen fühlen?"

Nickend erklärte Vegeta, „Es könnte sein. Aber mit deiner einzigartigen Situation können wir nur raten. Ich wollte dir nur deutlich machen, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst. Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir über die Paarung erzählt habe?"

Jenny murmelte ein leises, „Jaaah." Als ob sie diese Warnung jemals vergessen könnte. Saiyajins paarten sich fürs Leben. Fantastisch. Also, eine falsche Aktion von ihrer Seite und sie würde an so einem armen Menschenjungen hängen… oder schlimmer noch, er würde an ihr hängen. Fan-fucking-tastisch!

„Gut." Vegeta war erleichtert und erlaubte seiner Haltung es zu zeigen, als er sich leicht in seinem Stuhl sacken ließ, bevor er aufstand und wieder Gefühle in seiner Stimme zuließ. Er klang froh, dass dieses Gespräch vorbei war, aber das war Jenny ebenfalls. Das war viel zu unangenehm gewesen und sie hoffte, dass sie das niemals wiederholen müssten. „Ich gehe jetzt trainieren. Wenn du willst, musst du die nächsten paar Tage nicht trainieren. Zumindest für heute schlage ich vor, dass du deine Freundinnen anrufst und ihr etwas zusammen unternehmt."

Jenny starrte Vegeta mit offenem Mund nach, als er die Küche verließ, da sie nicht glauben konnte, dass er ihr wirklich die nächsten paar Tage freigeben würde. Da sie nicht wollte, dass er plötzlich seine Meinung änderte, holte Jenny das Telefon und rief Mailin an. Sie war richtig in der Stimmung für einen Tag gefüllt mit Filmen und Fast Food.


	52. Teil III: Erste Schwärmerei

**A/N: Haaaaaaallo? Ist da jemand? Oder wurden durch die lange Pause alle vertrieben? Ich habe nämlich gute Nachrichten. Da ich in letzter Zeit wirklich Luft hatte und richtig motiviert war, habe ich schon ein paar Kapitel mehr übersetzt und ich nehme mir auch vor, jetzt weiter zu übersetzen. Ich werde jetzt zwar als nächstes wieder ein englisches Originalkapitel schreiben (das erste Kapitel von Teil IV), aber dann werde ich auch wieder das nächste Kapitel übersetzen. Einverstanden?**

**Also, wenn ihr da seid, macht bitte piep, damit ich auch weiß, dass ich mir die Arbeit nicht umsonst mache, ja? Dankeschöööön!**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 51: Erste Schwärmerei**

„Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, liebe Jenny, happy birthday to you!"

Jenny grinste breit, als ihre Freunde das Lied beendeten und sie endlich die Kerzen auf dem riesigen Schokoladenkuchen, den sie mitgebracht hatten, ausblasen durfte. Es war eine Tradition bei ihnen, das Geburtstagskind direkt nach Mitternacht zu wecken und für ihn oder sie zu singen und danach den Kuchen zu essen. Und natürlich die Geschenke auspacken! Li wusste von der Tradition, ignorierte es aber geschickt, da er wusste, dass solche Dinge gut für die Stimmung an der Schule waren, solange sie sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchten und in der Schule nicht nachließen.

Aber heute war Jenny es egal, weil sie länger schlafen und einfach nur faul sein durfte. Geburtstage waren eine sehr nette Erfindung. Besonders, wenn sie einem die Möglichkeit gaben nichts an der Schule tun zu müssen als den Tag zu genießen. Kein Unterricht – weder normaler Unterricht noch Kampfunterricht – keine Pflichten. Und nicht zu vergessen der sehr leckere Kuchen und die Geschenke.

„Also, was hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte Nik augenzwinkernd, als er versuchte, etwas von der Kuchenglasur zu naschen. Ein heftiger Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Zoe hielt ihn jedoch davon ab. „Autsch! Verdammt noch mal, Weib!"

Da sie sich ein bisschen kindisch fühlte und sich tierisch darüber freute, all ihre Freunde an ihrem Geburtstag bei sich zu haben, steckte Jenny ihre Zunge aus. „Sorry, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Und selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es nicht verraten. Ein Mädchen sollte seine Geheimnisse haben dürfen."

„Ooooh", nutzte Ejnar die Möglichkeit sie zu ärgern, „dann geht es also um einen Jungen…"

Anstatt auf seine Neckereien einzugehen, verdrehte Jenny bloß die Augen. Entgegen Vegetas Warnung hatte sie sich bisher noch zu keinem der Jungen hingezogen gefühlt, und selbst wenn sie es wäre, dann wären die aus ihrem Freundeskreis sowieso verboten. So ging zum Beispiel Ejnar, den die meisten Mädchen an der Schule für ‚wirklich heiß' hielten, fest mit einem anderen Jungen der Schule. Das schloss ihn aus. Selvyn zum anderen war selbst ziemlich gutaussehend, aber Jenny wusste aus einer sicheren Quelle, was bedeutete einem überhörten Gespräch zwischen besagtem Jungen und Nik, dass der braunhaarige Junge in ihre beste Freundin Mailin verknallt war. Also was das auch unmöglich. Nik war außer Frage wegen zwei Sachen – erstens war er viel zu alt und zweiten waren er und Anisah einfach zu süß zusammen. Dann blieb noch der letzte Junge aus ihrer Gruppe – Damian. Jenny musste zugeben, dass er süß war mit seinem zotteligen Haar und funkelnden grünen Augen, aber sie würde ihn nie als fester-Freund Material sehen. Er war einfach ihr bester männlicher Freund, ihr Damian-geformter Freund. Wie ein Bruder. Aber er würde irgendwann ein anderes Mädchen sehr glücklich machen.

Deshalb dachte sie noch nicht an Jungs und wünsche sich auch nichts über sie.

Na gut, okay, in ihrem Wunsch ging es um einen Jungen, aber das würde sie ihnen nicht erzählen. Sie war was Wünsche anging sehr abergläubisch, deshalb würde sie es nie jemandem verraten. Sonst würde ihr Wunsch nie erfüllt werden. Nun konnte sie zumindest hoffen. Hoffen, dass sie ihre Brüder, und besonders Goten, ihre andere Hälfte, wiedersehen könnte, und das bevor es ihre Zeit war ins Jenseits zu gehen.

Jedoch würde nur ein Wunder helfen, oder der Kaioushin, wenn er ein paar Regeln änderte, und es einem oder beiden Brüdern erlaubte für ein paar Stunden zur Erde zu kommen, ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Stechende Reue und Schuldgefühle füllten ihren Bauch, als sie an Neu Namek dachte und an das Raumschiff, das sie vor so vielen Jahren zerstört hatte. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit die Namekianischen Dragonballs zu benutzen und alle die gestorben waren, seit Babidi zur Erde gekommen war, wiederzubeleben. So viel Schmerz und Kummer hätte vermieden werden können, wenn sie es nicht zerstört hätte.

„Hey, was guckst du so bedrückt?", riss Damian sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Es ist dein Geburtstag, ein Grund fröhlich zu sein! Also lächel und lass uns etwas Kuchen essen!"

Ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zwingend, versuchte Jenny diese deprimierenden Gedanken zu verdrängen und wandte ihren Freunden wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Oh jaah, es gibt nichts besseres als Kuchen zu Mitternacht…. Oh, wartet… es gibt doch was! Geschenke!"

„Geduld, kleiner Grashüpfer", sagte Nik zu ihr und streckte seine Hand aus um ihr durchs Haar zu wuscheln. Aber Jenny war schneller und wich seinem Angriff mit einem gespielten bösen Blick aus. „Dein Geschenk ist bei Tenshinhan."

„Bei Tenshinhan?" Jenny klang schockiert. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihr Geschenk nicht zu Mitternacht kriegen würde. Und hatte sie richtig gehört? Es gab nur eines? Sie wollte nicht verwöhnt oder so klingen, aber in den letzten Jahren hatte sie es wirklich genossen Geschenke von ihren Freunden zu bekommen. „Aber warum?"

„Weil wir heute Abend eh alle zum Abendessen da sind _und_ es ein bisschen größer ist als sonst." Nik stach ihr in die Seite. „Komm schon, hör auf zu schmollen. Das Warten wird sich lohnen, du wirst schon sehen."

Größer als sonst? Und sie würde bis heute Abend warten müssen? Großartig, nun war ihre Neugierde noch größer als sie es eh schon war, aber sie kannte ihre Freunde und das bedeutete, dass sie die Spannung bis heute Abend ertragen musste. „Okay… aber wenn ich bis heute Abend warten muss, will ich ein größeres Stück Kuchen als sonst!"

Ihre Freunde schmunzelten bei ihrem Verhalten, aber gaben nach und teilten den Kuchen auf, wobei Jenny natürlich das größte Stück bekam. Nicht, dass sie es sonst nicht bekommen hätte. Es war immerhin ihr Geburtstag.

* * *

Jenny pfiff leise, als sie am nächsten Morgen durch den Schnee stapfte. Der Tag wirklich wunderschön, frischer Schnee bedeckte alles und nicht zu vergessen der Himmel war strahlend blau und die Sonne schien auf sie nieder. Alle anderen waren jetzt im Unterricht und Jenny kam gerade von einem späten Frühstück aus der Küche zurück – vielen Dank, Chao-zu! – und sie wollte gerade wieder zu ihrem Zimmer gehen um eine Decke und ein Buch zu holen. Mit der Sonne, die auf sie niederschien, war sie ziemlich sicher, dass der See ein guter Ort war um etwas zu lesen.

Doch sie kam nicht weit, da sie fast mit Li zusammenstieß, als sie beide um die Ecke des Schlafsaalgebäudes liefen. In einem plötzlichen Tollpatschanfall – die Jenny immer noch ab und zu mal hatte, trotz der besseren Kontrolle über ihren Körper – stolperte sie zurück und wäre in den Schnee gefallen, wenn Li ihren Arm nicht mit seinen schnellen Reflexen ergriffen hätte.

„Hey, hey", lachte er leise. „Vorsichtig."

„Sorry", entschuldigte Jenny sich mit einem verlegenen Grinsen. „Hey Li."

„Brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen." Li winkte sie lächelnd ab. „Ich hätte selbst besser aufpassen müssen. Aber eigentlich ist es gut, dass ich dich getroffen habe. Du bist genau das Mädchen, das ich gesucht habe."

„Du hast nach mir gesucht?", fragte Jenny verwirrt. „Warum?"

Schmunzelnd legte Li eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Nun, erst einmal wollte ich dir zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Vierzehn, was? Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass dreieinhalb Jahre vergangen sind, seit ich dich gegen diese Biker kämpfen gesehen habe. Du warst damals noch so ein kleines Ding."

„Li…", warnte Jenny, als sie gegen die Röte, die drohte in ihrem Gesicht aufzusteigen, ankämpfte.

„In Ordnung", lachte Li. „Ich bin schon still. Aber dir zu gratulieren war nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich dich gesucht habe. Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Sicher… was ist es?"

„Es wird später ein neuer Schüler ankommen", erklärte Li. „Und ich weiß, es ist dein freier Tag, aber alle anderen sind beschäftigt, deshalb wollte ich dich bitten ihn willkommen zu heißen und ihm alles zu zeigen. Natürlich nur, wenn du an deinem Geburtstag nichts besseres zu tun hast."

„Is okay." Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme an, ich hätte mich heute Nachmittag sowieso gelangweilt. Also was ist mit dem neuen Schüler so los?"

Schmunzelnd antwortete Li: „Warum gehen wir nicht auf einen Becher Kakao zur Küche und dann erzähl ich dir alles, was du wissen willst."

„Klingt großartig."

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die beiden an dem Holztisch im hinteren Teil der Küche und jeder von ihnen hatte einen dampfen Becher heiße Schokolade vor sich stehen. Dank Chao-zu, der heute glücklicherweise Mittagsschicht hatte. Wodurch er heute Abend für das Festmahl, was er sehr wahrscheinlich vorbereiten würde, Zeit hatte. Tief einatmend fing Jenny den Zimtgeruch in der Schokolade ein und lächelte. Ein weiteres Chao-zu Spezial.

„Okay, Li… genug hingehalten. Was ist mit dem neuen Jungen los?", fragte sie endlich, nachdem Li nichts gesagt hatte, seit sie ihre heiße Schokolade bekommen hatten. In der Tat, nun da sie ihn etwas genauer anschaute, sah er etwas nervös aus. Das war merkwürdig. Li war nie nervös, wenn er einen neuen Schüler erwartete – aufgeregt, ja, aber nervös. Nein.

„Sein Name ist Hamal, er ist fünfzehn Jahre alt und er kommt aus den südlichen Regionen, von einem ziemlich großen Clan in der Nähe der Südlichen Hauptstadt. Seine Familie ist in seinem Clan sehr hoch angesehen und scheinbar ruht eine sehr große Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern. Er wurde dazu erzogen ein Teil des Familiengeschäfts zu sein und deshalb war es verständlicherweise schwer ihn dazu zu bewegen, an diese Schule zu kommen."

Jenny runzelte die Stirn, als sie einen weiteren Schluck von ihrer heißen Schokolade nahm. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es mehr über diesen _Hamal_ zu wissen gab, als er ihr erzählte. „Aber deshalb bist du nicht so nervös."

„Du bist viel aufmerksamer als ich gedacht hatte", gab Li verlegen zu. „Aber du hast Recht. Es ist nicht seine Position in seiner Familie, die mir Sorgen bereitet. Es ist sein kultureller Hintergrund, oder besser gesagt die Kultur seines ganzen Clans."

„Warum?"

Mit einem bedächtigen Blick, stellte Li seinen Becher zurück auf den Tisch, bevor er antwortete. „Es geht darum, wie sie Mädchen und Frauen betrachten."

„Warte", unterbrach Jenny ihn, als sie Wut in sich aufsteigen spürte. Li hatte nicht ernsthaft vor jemanden, der dachte, dass Frauen weniger wert waren als Männer, an diese Schule kommen zu lassen. Das konnte nur Ärger geben. Okay, Jenny war ziemlich tolerant was andere Kulturen und Religionen anging, aber das ging zu weit. „Du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass Frauen in ihrer Kultur keine Rechte haben, oder?" Die Wut und Empörung, die sie spürte, war in ihrer Stimme sehr deutlich.

Jenny war bereit sich mit ihrem Lehrer anzulegen, um ihn zu überzeugen dass jemand mit dieser Einstellung an dieser Schule nur Probleme haben und machen würde, besonders da alle Mädchen hier ziemlich stark waren – und das nicht nur mit ihren Muskeln. Niemand von ihnen würde es zulassen, dass er schlecht über ihr Geschlecht redete oder wo ihr richtiger Platz war. Doch was sie nicht erwartet hatte, war das amüsierte Schmunzeln, das sich schnell in lautes Gelächter verwandelte.

„Li! Das ist nicht zum Lachen!"

Versuchend sein Lachen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, sagte Li, noch immer schmunzelnd: „Natürlich, du hast Recht. Aber du solltest nicht zu voreilig über den Jungen urteilen. In der Tat ist es genau das Gegenteil von dem, was du denkst. In ihrer Kultur sind Frauen sehr hoch angesehen und sie können alles machen, was sie wollen. Viele von ihnen arbeiten in ihren Clans in hohen Positionen. Doch ist da eine Sache. Sie sind was ihre Frauen betreffen sehr fürsorglich; sie dürfen nicht verletzt werden, deshalb gibt eine Sache, die die Frauen einfach nicht tun."

So wie Li sie anschaute, nahm Jenny an, dass er von ihr erwartete die Lösung alleine zu finden, nur mit den Hinweisen, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Während sie wieder einen Schluck von ihrer heißen Schokolade nahm, dachte Jenny über das, was Li ihr erzählt hatte, nach. Hoch angesehen. Gute Jobs. Nicht verletzt werden. Das war es! Sie durften nicht verletzt werden! „Frauen kämpfen in ihrer Kultur nicht", blubberte es aus ihr heraus.

„Das stimmt. Und das war ein weiterer Grund für Hamals Widerwillen herzukommen, als ich ihm erzählt hatte, dass sowohl Jungs als auch Mädchen an meiner Schule in Kampfkünsten unterrichtet werden. Doch er hatte mir angeboten offen zu sein und sich anzuschauen, wie das hier läuft. Und genauso wie bei jedem anderen Schüler liegt es ganz bei ihm, ob er hierbleiben will um seine Ausbildung zu beenden, oder die Schule verlassen will, wenn nicht."

Nickend dachte Jenny, dass es für den neuen Jungen sicherlich nicht leicht sein würde. Sie konnte es sich kaum vorstellen, irgendwo hinzugehen, wo sie nicht kämpfen dürfte. An einen ganz anderen Ort zu gehen, eine ganz andere Kultur, wo alles, was man dir in deinem Leben beigebracht hatte nicht zählte. Alles in ihr würde an so einem Ort rebellieren. „Okay, ich helfe dir und zeig ihm alles. Wann willst du, dass ich in dein Büro komme?"

„Er wird etwa gegen Mittag ankommen und dann werde ich ihm sein Zimmer zeigen. Also nehme ich an, dass ein Uhr okay ist."

* * *

„Ich bin zu spät, ich bin zu spät, ich bin zu spät…", murmelte Jenny, als sie um eine Ecke herum schlitterte, wobei sie fast auf dem Eis, das sich unter dem Schnee gebildet hatte, ausrutschte. Wie konnte sie so das Zeitgefühl verloren haben? In einem Moment hatte sie mit ihren Freunden Mittag gegessen und im nächsten war es schon ein Uhr und niemand hatte ihr Bescheid gesagt! Gerade als sie bei Lis Haus ankam, machte sich ihre Tollpatschigkeit wieder bemerkbar und sie war Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem schneeigen Untergrund. „Au…", murmelte sie, mehr aus Verlegenheit als aus eigentlichem Schmerz, als sie wieder auf die Beine kam. Während sie sich abstaubte, schaute sie sich vorsichtig um, aber niemand schien ihren Tollpatschanfall gesehen zu haben. Puh…

Nun viel vorsichtiger ging Jenny ins Haus und direkt zu Lis Büro. Als sie da war, klopfte sie an die Tür und atmete einmal tief durch, als Li sie bat einzutreten. „Ah, Jenny… da bist du ja. Hamal, ich möchte dir gerne Jenny vorstellen, eine meiner besten Schülerinnen. Jenny, das ist Hamal."

Als sie den Raum betreten hatte, konnte sie nur den Hinterkopf des Jungen sehen, seine Haare so schwarz wie die Nacht, aber als er sich umdrehte und aufstand, als Li sie vorstellte, brauchte sie all ihre Selbstkontrolle um ihn nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Sie war noch nie zuvor einer so schönen Kreatur wie ihm begegnet. Groß, karamellfarbene Haut, leuchtendes schwarzes Haar, das in atemberaubende dunkelblaue Augen fiel, und eine scharfe Kieferpartie – daraus bestand dieser perfekte Mann. Leicht schwielige Hände nahmen ihre und er hauchte einen leichten Kuss über ihre Fingerknöchel. „Es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Jenny."

„G-gleichfalls", konnte Jenny nur stottern, während sie versuchte ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und vergeblich hoffte, dass ihr Gesicht nicht so rot war, wie es sich anfühlte. Das war einfach… wow! Was war das für ein Gefühl? Diese Hitze, die durch ihren Körper strömte, das schnelle Schlagen ihres Herzens, die Kurzatmigkeit…

„In Ordnung, Jenny", riss Lis Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Hamal war schon in seinem Zimmer, aber er hat den Rest der Schule noch nicht gesehen. Ich vertraue dir, dass du ihm alles wichtige zeigst."

„S-sicher", sagte Jenny schnell, wobei sie sich verfluchte, dass ihre Knie sich immer noch so weich anfühlten. „Sollen wir?"

„Geh vor."

Gerade als sie dachte, dass sie ihre Fassung wieder erlangen würde, traf sein Lächeln sie wieder ganz unvorbereitet. Sie schluckte schwer und fragte sie, wie sie diesen Tag überstehen würde, oder überhaupt seinen Aufenthalt an dieser Schule. Und ihre Sorgen wuchsen noch mehr, als Li ihr nachrief: „Oh; Jenny, fast vergessen. Hamal wird in eure Gruppe kommen."

Auf dem Weg nach draußen sagte Jenny nichts, noch immer zu benommen und zu besorgt darüber, was ihrem Mund entkommen würde, wenn sie ihn öffnete. Aber Hamal war genauso still, als er scheinbar noch alles auf sich wirken ließ. Als sie aus dem Haus kamen, hatte Jenny gerade den Mut aufgebracht, ihn zu fragen, was er zuerst sehen wollte, als ihr Fuß auf eine eisige Stelle traf und sie wieder auf ihrem Weg war den Boden zu treffen. Dieses Mal fingen zwei starke Arme sie gerade rechtzeitig und sie konnte ein leises Schmunzeln neben ihrem Ohr hören.

„Vorsichtig…"

Während sie knallrot wurde, erlaubte Jenny Hamal ihr aufzuhelfen, aber es war ein verlegenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie zugab: „Du gewöhnst dich besser daran. Wenn ich nicht kämpfe, bin ich total tollpatschig, obwohl es schon viel besser geworden ist. Ich schwöre, meine Freunde wetten hinter meinem Rücken, wann ich wieder über bloße Luft stolpern werde."

„Dann passe ich wohl besser auf und fange dich jedes Mal, wenn du fällst."

_War dieser Typ echt?_

„Das tust du besser", sagte Jenny schnell grinsend zu ihm, froh darüber, dass das Eis dank ihres zweiten Tollpatschanfalls scheinbar gebrochen war. „Okay, wo willst du zuerst hin? Wenn du Hunger hast, können wir zuerst zur Mensa oder in die Küche – ich bin mir sicher, da wird noch was für dich übrig sein. Oder wir können zur Sporthalle oder zur Waffenkammer oder…"

„Jenny", lachte Hamal. „Du babbelst. Aber zu deiner Information, ich bin nicht hungrig. Deshalb gibt es keinen Grund zur Mensa zu gehen. Und der Rest… hängt ganz von dir ab, schätze ich. Es ist egal, was ich zuerst sehe, solange du mir noch alles zeigst."

„Okay… dann gehen wir zuerst zur Waffenkammer und von da aus gehen wir zur Sporthalle."

Während Jenny ihn herumführte, fand sie heraus, dass er überraschend einfach war, mit ihm zu reden. Er stellte ihr viele Fragen, darüber wo sie herkam, wie lange sie schon kämpfte, wann sie an diese Schule gekommen war und viele, viele mehr. Und Jenny war genauso neugierig auf den neuen Schüler. Er erzählte ihr mehr davon, wo er herkam, über seine Familie und seine Kultur. Jenny bemerkte, wie nachdenklich er wurde, als sie die Sporthalle betraten und er die kämpfenden Mädchen sah. Wie er jedes Mal zusammenzuckte, wenn eine von ihnen getroffen wurde.

„Weißt du, es ist einfach ein Bestandteil unseres Trainings", erzählte sie ihm leise, als ein Mädchen zu Boden ging und Hamal scharf zischte. „Die Schnittwunden, die blauen Flecke, alles. Wir wollen kämpfen. Wir genießen es."

„Ich weiß… ich kann es in ihren Gesichtern sehen", gab er genauso leise zu. „Es ist nur schwer, das zu sehen. Wenn du so erzogen worden wärest wie ich, würdest du auch Probleme haben. Aber", sagte er dann mit deinem blendenden Lächeln, „ich habe Li versprochen, dass ich offen sein werde. Ich stelle mir vor, dass es nicht leicht sein wird, aber ich muss akzeptieren, dass ihr alle anders erzogen wurdet."

„Das wurden wir, aber wir müssen auch akzeptieren, wie du groß geworden bist. Aber keine Angst, wir werden dir helfen, dich einzuleben", versprach Jenny, als sie gewagterweise ihre Hand auf seine legte. Sie wurde mit einem weiteren Lächeln belohnt, das ihre Knie schwach werden ließ. „Okay, sollen wir weiter? Ich möchte dir gerne Tenshinhan, Suki und Chao-zu vorstellen."

„Sicher", stimmte Hamal zu, und Jenny war erschrocken festzustellen, dass sie es gemocht hätte, wenn er sie weiter festgehalten hätte, als er seine Hand entfernte.

Sie folgte ihm nach draußen und übernahm dann die Führung. Oder besser, ging neben ihm, während sie ihm ihr nächstes Ziel zeigte – Tenshinhans und Chao-zus Hütte. Okay, es war nicht mehr wirklich ihre Hütte. Nur wenige Monate nachdem sie sich getroffen hatten, nachdem Jenny sie zur Schule eingeladen hatte, war ihre ehemalige Lehrerin Suki Katayama bei Tenshinhan eingezogen und hatte angefangen, an der Schule zu unterrichten. Und dann, wieder nur eine kurze Zeit später, hatten sie in einer kleinen und persönlichen Zeremonie geheiratet.

Jenny erinnerte sich mit einem Grinsen daran. Während es ihr eigentliches Ziel gewesen war, Suki und Vegeta zusammen zu bringen, musste sie zugeben, dass Suki und Tenshinhan ein viel süßeres Pärchen abgaben. Jetzt konnte sie es kaum erwarten bis sie Kinder hatten. Obwohl sie hoffte, dass die Kinder keine drei Augen wie Tenshinhan hatten, denn egal was für ein guter Freund er war, so war ihr bei dem dritten Auge manchmal immer noch etwas komisch.

„So, hier sind wir", sagte sie, als sie vor dem kleinen Haus zum Stehen kamen. Jenny klopfte an die Tür, etwas was sie normalerweise nicht tun musste, und nur ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür von Suki geöffnet, die eine Schürze trug und etwas überrascht aussah, Jenny vor ihrer Tür zu sehen.

„Jenny! Ich hab dich gar nicht erwartet, zumindest noch nicht! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Liebes", sagte Suki, als sie Jenny fest umarmte.

„Danke", sagte Jenny lächelnd, wieder einmal die Röte in ihrem Gesicht bekämpfend. „Und ich wäre nicht bis heute Abend vorbeigekommen, wenn Li mich nicht gebeten hätte, unseren neuen Schüler herumzuführen. Suki, das ist Hamal. Er wird in unserer Gruppe sein."

„Es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Hamal", begrüßte Suki ihn und schüttelte die Hand des Jungen. „Ich bin Suki Katayama. Ich bin eine der beiden Lehrerinnen hier an der Schule, die die normalen Schulfächer unterrichten."

„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Katayama", antwortete er, doch wandte sich dann Jenny zu. „Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du heute Geburtstag hast. Du hast einen Teil deines Geburtstags damit verschwendet, mich herumzuführen."

„Ich dachte, Li hätte es dir erzählt", sagte Jenny schulterzuckend. „Und außerdem, ist es nicht so schlimm. Ich hätte mich heute Nachmittag eh gelangweilt. Und es ist echt eine Freude, dich herumzuführen und dich kennen zu lernen."

„Es ist eine große Freude dich ebenfalls näher kennen zu lernen", sagte Hamal lächelnd zu ihr. „Und vielen Dank dafür, dass du einen Teil deines besonderen Tages für mich geopfert hast. Ich wünschte nur, dass ich ein Geschenk für dich hätte, um mich zu bedanken."

„Hey, du wusstest es nicht, also nicht so schlimm", winkte Jenny ihn ab. „Aber hey, ich hab eine Idee. Warum kommst du nicht zu der Party heute Abend? Okay, es wird keine echte Party, nur ein Zusammenkommen von ein paar Freunden. Wir treffen uns hier bei Tenshinhan und Chao-zu und Suki werden uns mit ihren Fähigkeiten in der Küche verwöhnen und wir werden einfach nur Spaß haben." Plötzlich erschien ein verlegenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich zu Suki drehte. „Natürlich nur, wenn es in Ordnung ist."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Suki zu ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Jeder Freund von Jenny ist willkommen."

„Jenny, ich will mich wirklich nicht aufdrängen."

„Unsinn, du drängst dich nicht auf. Immerhin bist du ein Mitglied unserer Gruppe und die anderen Jungs werden auch da sein. Du wirst also gut dazu passen."

* * *

Jenny hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie so nervös war. Sie stand vor ihrem Spiegel und runzelte ihre Stirn bei ihrem Spiegelbild. Sie sollte in fünf Minuten bei Tenshinhan sein und die anderen waren schon da, aber wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wusste Jenny nicht, was sie anziehen sollte. Im Moment trug sie Stiefel, hautenge Jeans, zu denen Mailin sie überredet hatte, und eine dunkelgrüne, langärmelige Carmenbluse. Es sah zugegeben ziemlich gut aus, aber würde es gut genug sein?

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd warf Jenny ihre anderen Optionen auf ihr Bett und zog ihre dicke Jacke und Schal an. Selbst wenn sie weitere dreißig Minuten vor dem Spiegel stand, würde sie nichts besseres zum Anziehen finden. Nachdem sie das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte, verließ Jenny das Zimmer und eilte nach unten. Sie würde schon wieder zu spät sein! Als sie nach draußen kam, erschauderte sie wegen der kalten Brise. Es war wieder verdammt kalt draußen und sie musste ein paar Minuten lang durch den Schnee stapfen, deshalb wickelte sie ihre Arme um sich selbst und begann ihren Marsch rüber zu Tenshinhan.

So eingepackt wie sie war, bemerkte Jenny fast die andere Person die draußen stand nicht. „Hamal? Was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Ich weiß, dass deine Freunde schon los sind, aber es war noch Licht in deinem Zimmer zu sehen, deshalb dachte ich, ich begleite dich. So kann ich auch mein Versprechen halten, dich zu fangen, falls du wieder ausrutscht." Es war ein neckisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er das sagte und Jenny grummelte leise über ihre Tollpatschigkeit. „Und außerdem dachte ich, ich könnte dir das geben, bevor wir zu deinen Freunden stoßen."

Eine eingepackte Schachtel war in seinen Händen erschienen und er hielt sie für Jenny hin. „Oh, das hätte doch nicht sein müssen", antwortete Jenny mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, als sie die Schachtel entgegennahm. „Wo hast du das her? Was ist da drin?"

„Meister Li ist heute Nachmittag in den Ort gegangen, nachdem wir zu den Schlafsälen zurückgegangen waren, und ich fragte ihn, ob ich mit ihm kommen durfte. Ich ging zu dem Laden dort, _Kiokos_, und als die nette Besitzerin herausgefunden hatte, dass ich nach einem kleinen Geschenk für dich gesucht hatte, gab sie mir das. Sie sagte, es ist deine Lieblingsschokolade."

„Oooh, wirklich? Das ist so süß, danke", sagte Jenny strahlend. Sie wollte ihn wirklich umarmen, um ihm für das nette Geschenk zu danken, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es schon tun konnte. Sie kannten sich immerhin erst ein paar Stunden. Stattdessen nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie. „Nun gehen wir besser… Ich war schon spät und nun sind wir sogar noch später."

„Du hast Recht. Lass uns deine Freunde nicht noch länger auf das Geburtstagskind warten lassen…" Mit einem sanften Ziehen an ihrer Hand, zog Hamal sie mit sich mit. Jennys Herz machte Luftsprünge, als er ihre Hand nicht losließ bis sie vor der Hütte standen.

„Du weißt, dass sie auch deine Freunde sein werden."

Hamal lachte, ein Geräusch, das ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Du bist ein sehr optimistisches Mädchen. Das mag ich."

Dieses Mal, als sie das Haus erreichten, klopfte Jenny nicht an, sondern ging einfach rein. Dort wurde sie sofort von ihren Freunden begrüßt, umarmt und rumgereicht zu denjenigen, die noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hatten, ihr zu gratulieren. Erst als alle mit ihr fertig waren, bekam Jenny die Chance ihnen Hamal vorzustellen. Genauso wie sie es erwartet hatte, wurde er warm in ihre Gruppe aufgenommen, und nur eine kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle um einen großen Tisch herum, der mit genug Essen bedeckt war, um eine ganze Armee zu füttern.

Sie aßen und redeten und lachten, wobei Hamal mitmachte, und den anderen etwas über sich und andere Geschichten erzählte, sehr zu Jennys Freude. Es schien wirklich so, als ob er ihren Freunden eine Chance geben würde, obwohl die Hälfte von ihnen Mädchen waren, die kämpften. Vielleicht würde es wirklich mit ihm an dieser Schule klappen. Sie hoffte es wirklich.

Sobald alle satt waren und es sogar geschafft hatten, mindestens zwei Portionen von dem ultraleckeren Schokoladenpudding, den Suki zum Nachtisch gemacht hatte, zu verspeisen, wurde der Tisch aufgeräumt und Jenny bemerkte, wie Nik und Tenshinhan verschwanden. Sie war schon total aufgeregt, als sie realisierte, was das bedeutete – sie würde endlich ihr Geschenk kriegen!

Und ihr Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als sie nur ein paar Minuten später mit einem langen und bunt verpackten Geschenk zurückkamen. Breit grinsend sprang sie auf, sehr zum Vergnügen ihrer Freunde. Nik lachte sogar, als er sagte: „Okay, Jenny… Du bist den ganzen Tag geduldig gewesen. Also hier ist dein Geschenk. Aber ich habe eine Warnung – bevor du es benutzen kannst, musst du noch etwas länger warten."

„Was redest du da?", fragte Jenny, als sie das Geschenk auf den Tisch legte und anfing, das Papier zu zerreißen.

Doch in dem Augenblick als sie sah, was da drin war, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Da, direkt vor ihr, war eine Schwertscheide, oder besser zwei Schwertscheiden, hergestellt aus schwarzem Leder. Eine lange und eine kurze, die sich fast kreuzten, mit zwei verstellbaren Trägern aus dem gleichen Leder. Die Spitzen und die oberen Enden, wo die Schwerter in die Scheiden gesteckt wurden, waren mit Metall umrandet.

„Das ist… der Wahnsinn…", hauchte sie, als sie die Scheiden sehr vorsichtig in ihre Hände nahm und das weiche aber gleichzeitig robuste Leder unter ihren Fingerspitzen spürte. Sie sahen so aus, als würde man sie auf dem Rücken tragen, und ohne dass ihre Freunde ihr das sagen musste, schlüpfte Jenny mit ihren Armen durch die Träger. Sie stellte die Länge der Träger ein und rollte mit den Schultern. Sie bemerkte die Scheiden auf ihrem Rücken kaum. „Danke, Leute, ganz vielen Dank!"

Sie umarmte jeden einzelnen abwechselnd, als sie immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was ihre Freunde ihr da geschenkt hatten. Als sie zu Nik kam, erklärte er: „Sie wurden von Li von Hand gefertigt, obwohl Zoe sie designt hat. Wir haben ihm nur etwas Geld gegeben und er hat den Rest gemacht."

„Dann muss ich ihm morgen auch danken", antwortete sie grinsend, aber das Grinsen wurde schnell von einem Schmollen ersetzt. „Aber das ist doch unfair! Jetzt habe ich ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich erst in ein paar Jahren benutzen kann."

Nik lachte und wuschelte durch ihr langes Haar. „Aber du kannst sie in deinem Zimmer aufhängen und dann weißt du, wofür du trainierst."

Ebenfalls lachend umarmte Jenny Nik wieder, aber als sie ihn losließ, bemerkte sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln, wie Hamal zur Tür rausging. „Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte sie zu Nik und ging dann zu ihrem, hoffentlich, neuen Freund. „Hey, du gehst ohne dich zu verabschieden?"

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte dich nicht stören. Aber ich bin wirklich müde. Es war ein langer Tag", erklärte er.

„Das ist okay, ich versteh's. Komm, ich bring dich raus." Sie ließ ihre eigene Jacke hängen und folgte Hamal nach draußen. „Danke noch mal, dass du gekommen bist, und für die Schokolade natürlich. Du hast einen Schokoholiker heute Abend sehr glücklich gemacht."

„Danke, dass ich kommen durfte", antwortete Hamal lächelnd, bevor er Jennys Hand wieder nahm und ihre Knöchel wie schon früher am Tag leicht küsste. Doch dieses Mal war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ganz und gar anders, fast glimmend. „Ich bin wirklich froh, so eine nette und schöne junge Frau an meinem ersten Tag kennengelernt zu haben."

Wieder errötend senkte Jenny ihren Blick leicht. Das war das erste Mal, dass ein Junge sie als schön bezeichnet hatte. Und am wichtigsten war, dass er es auch noch so meinte. „Danke…"

Eine Strähne von ihrem blonden Haar fiel in ihre Augen und ein weiterer angenehmer Schauer ging ihr über den Rück, als Hamal sie hinter ihr Ohr steckte. „Du geht besser wieder rein. Es ist kalt."

Jenny nickte und dann, bevor sie wieder kalte Füße bekommen konnte, umarmte sie den neuen Jungen. „Danke noch mal, dass du gekommen bist. Du hast den Tag noch schöner gemacht. Ich sehe dich morgen."

„Gute Nacht, Jenny. Schlaf gut."

Jenny schaute ihm einen Moment lang nach, nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte und auf dem Weg zurück zu den Schlafsälen war. Sobald er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, seufzte sie mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich so warm, obwohl es eiskalt draußen war, aber ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es besser wäre, wieder reinzugehen. Außerdem hatte sie dort immerhin noch Gäste.

Doch sie hatte nicht die Pfiffe und den Jubel von ihren Freunden erwartet, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Scheinbar hatten sie alle durch das Fenster beobachtet, was draußen passiert war. Großartig.

Mailin grinste sie strahlend an, als sie sagte: „Oh Mädchen, dich hat's schwer erwischt!"

* * *

Ja, Jenny fühlte sich zu dem neuen Jungen hingezogen. Ja, sie hatte sich ziemlich heftig in ihn verknallt. Und ja, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Das war immerhin das erste Mal, dass ihr sowas passiert war! Also machte sie das beste, was sie tun konnte, und war immer nett zu ihm, während sie versuchte sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten und hoffentlich gut zu verstecken, was sie wirklich für ihn empfand.

Es war jedoch viel einfacher gesagt als getan.

Da er mit dem Kampfstab arbeitete, würde es Jennys Aufgabe sein, mit ihm zu trainieren, aber sie hatte in den ersten beiden Wochen Glück, da Li sich etwas Zeit nahm um persönlich mit dem neuen Schüler zu trainieren. Aber sobald diese zwei Wochen vorbei waren, würde sie ihn unterrichten. Zumindest in den ersten paar Monaten.

Sie versuchte es, sie tat es wirklich, mit ihm zu reden und Witze zu reißen wie sie es mit ihren anderen Freunden tat, aber es wurde stetig schwieriger, besonders da er den Platz neben ihr während der Mahlzeiten vereinnahmt hatte.

Doch kurz bevor die zwei Wochen um waren, passierte etwas, womit sie niemals gerechnet hätte. Am Samstagmorgen, nach dem Frühstück, bat Hamal sie mit ihm spazieren zu gehen. Verwirrt, aber mit einem rasenden Herzen, stimmte sie zu. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, wenn auch etwas kalt, aber die Sonne schien und es war keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen. Ihre Hände waren schweißnass, deshalb wischte sie sie in ihren Jeans ab, und das gerade rechtzeitig, als Hamal plötzlich ihre Hände in seine nahm und sie anschaute, wobei seine dunkelblauen Augen ihre hellblauen trafen.

„Jenny, es gibt etwas, was ich dich fragen muss", sagte er, wobei er selbst etwas nervös klang.

„Was ist es?"

„Ich…" Hamel räusperte sich, plötzlich nicht so wortgewandt wie er es normalerweise war. „Du bist wirklich ein großartiges Mädchen. Lustig, hübsch, schlau… alles, was ein Mann haben will. Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir die Ehre erweisen würdest, heute Abend mit mir auszugehen."

„Du meinst zu einem Date?", fragte Jenny langsam.

„Am liebsten, ja."

Jenny wusste nicht, was sie sagten sollte. Okay, sie wusste, was sie sagen wollte, aber was, wenn das ein Traum war oder nur ein Witz? Konnte sie wirklich ja sagen?

Scheinbar zögerte Jenny zu lange, weil ein enttäuschter Blick den erwartungsvollen auf Hamals Gesicht ersetzte. „Ich verstehe…"

„Nein, warte", beeilte sich Jenny zu sagen und nahm seine Hand als er sich wegdrehte. „Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir ausgehen. Ich war nur überrascht, dass du mich gefragt hast."

„Großartig!" Hamal strahlte sie an. „Ich stehe heute Abend um sechs vor der Tür. Wir gehen in den Ort? Abendessen und Kino, vielleicht? Ich hab gehört, das sind die Klassiker."

„Klingt gut", antwortete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie konnte es wirklich nicht glauben. Sie hatte ihre erste Verabredung mit einem wirklich großartigen Jungen!

* * *

Sie hatten Glück, dass noch ein paar mehr Schüler beschlossen hatten, an dem Abend in den Ort zu gehen, deshalb hatte Nik angeboten, sie alle in einem Kleinbus reinzufahren und sie nach dem Kino wieder zurück zur Schule zu bringen. Jenny war darüber wirklich froh, weil es zu lange gedauert hätte, die Strecke zu laufen, und es dafür außerdem viel zu kalt war.

Jenny und Hamal begannen ihre Verabredung mit einem Abendessen im Ort, nichts zu festliches, aber auch nicht zu billig. Sie genossen eine vorzügliche Mahlzeit – Jenny schwor, dass sie noch nie so ein gutes Steak gegessen hatte – und mit guter Unterhaltung und viel Gelächter verging die Zeit schnell und sie mussten bezahlen um rechtzeitig zum Kino zu gehen. Da er ein wirklicher Gentleman war, bezahlte Hamal für alles, obwohl es etwas gegen Jennys unabhängigen Charakterzug ging das zu akzeptieren. Der Film war okay, obwohl einige der Spezialeffekte wirklich schlecht waren, aber das gab ihnen zumindest etwas zu lachen und sorgte auf dem Rückweg zur Schule für Gesprächsstoff.

Hamal hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gewickelt und hatte sie nahe an sich herangezogen, und er ließ sie nicht los, als sie in den Bus stiegen und sich ganz hinten hinsetzten. Jenny genoss die Wärme seines Körpers und drückte sich sogar noch fester an ihn. Sie seufzte glücklich. Das einzige, was jetzt noch fehlte, war ein Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Oder vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als ein einfacher Gute-Nacht-Kuss.

Nik ließ sie auf dem Hauptplatz aus dem Bus aussteigen und alle Schüler gingen zurück zu den Schlafsälen. Doch bevor Jenny und Hamal reingingen, bekam Jenny plötzlich eine andere Idee. Es war noch nicht so spät, noch nicht einmal elf Uhr, und das bedeutete noch keine Sperrstunde. Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn von den anderen weg.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Hamal lachend. „Was hast du vor?

„Wir gehen zur Sporthalle. Ich fordere dich zu einem Trainingskampf heraus", sagte Jenny zu ihm, als sie immer noch grinsend kurz über ihre Schulter blickte. Sie bemerkte nicht den finsteren Blick, der sein Gesicht kreuzte.

In der Sporthalle zog Jenny ihre Jacke aus und zerrte die Bluse, die sie von Mailin ausgeliehen hatte, über ihren Kopf. Sie trug ein Top da unter, deshalb war es nicht so, als würde sie vor ihrem… Freund… einen Striptease hinlegen. War er jetzt ihr Freund?

Hamal zog ebenfalls seine Jacke aus, nur viel langsamer. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Jenny? Was wenn wir erwischt werden? Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir Ärger kriegst."

„Hey, erst einmal würde ich wegen mir Ärger kriegen", sagte sie, als sie ihm einen Kampfstab reichte. „Und zweitens dürfen wir so lange trainieren wie wir dürfen, solange wir zur Sperrstunde in unseren Schlafsälen sind. Nun komm schon. Ich will sehen, was du drauf hast."

Noch immer zögerlich folgte Hamal Jenny auf eine der Matten im der Sporthalle. Jenny tat den ersten Schritt und Hamal schaffte es, ihren Schlag zu blocken. „Nicht schlecht", sagte sie, vor Aufregung grinsend, und griff wieder an.

Jenny benutzte natürlich nicht ihre ganze Kraft, und nur die Grundbewegungen. Sie sollte nicht vergessen, dass Hamal schon vorher etwas Training gehabt haben könnte, es aber trotzdem noch ziemlich neu für ihn war. Aber sie war von dem, was er konnte, beeindruckt, wie er sich bewegte und instinktiv ihre Angriffe abwehrte. Er war viel besser als sie erwartet hatte und es machte wirklich Spaß mit ihm zu kämpfen und dem leichten Funkeln in seinen Augen nach zu urteilen, genoss er es auch. Sie konnte kaum erwarten, dass Montag war, wenn sie richtig mit ihm trainieren würde.

Jenny verlor fast das Zeitgefühl, deshalb war sie überrascht, wenn Hamal sie darauf hinwies, dass fast Sperrstunde war und sie besser zurückgingen bevor sie wirklich Ärger bekamen. Sie zogen sich schnell wieder an und eilten zu den Schlafsälen. Wieder einmal der typische Gentleman brachte er sie bis zu der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Okay, dachte Jenny, die sich auf einmal wieder unglaublich nervös fühlte. Das war normalerweise in all den Filmen der Augenblick, in dem der Junge das Mädchen küsste.

„Nun…"

„Nun…"

„Es war wirklich nett", begann Jenny. „Danke für den großartigen Abend."

„Ich genoss es ebenfalls mit dir auszugehen, Jenny. Ich hatte viel Spaß."

Und dann tat er es. Hamal lehnte sich vorsichtig herunter und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Es war sanft und leicht, aber trotzdem besser als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus und sie musste dem Drang wiederstehen, ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu wickeln und ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen.

Viel zu früh beendete Hamal den Kuss. Jenny seufzte und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Es war ihr immer noch sehr nahe und sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. „Gute Nacht", flüsterte er und küsste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht…", antwortete Jenny genauso leise und verschwand dann in ihrem Zimmer, bereit sich der Spanischen Inquisition, die sich Mailin nannte, zu stellen.

* * *

„Wie meinst du das, du machst mit mir Schluss?", fragte Jenny am nächsten Tag, vollkommen geschockt, als Hamal sie vor dem Mittagessen beiseite nahm. Hier hatte sie ein bisschen Knutschen oder Kuscheln erwartet, aber nicht das! Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die in ihren Augen aufstiegen. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen. Das würde sie nicht!

„Ich verlasse die Schule", erzählte Hamal ihr tröstend. „Es tut mir Leid… Ich habe es versucht, ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber ich kann es nicht. Du hast es mir gestern Abend gezeigt."

„Wovon sprichst du? Ich habe gar nichts gemacht."

„Du hast mir gezeigt, wie es ist gegen ein Mädchen, eine Frau, zu kämpfen. Während du ein großartiger Trainingspartner warst, habe ich mich danach wirklich schlecht gefühlt. Indem ich gegen dich gekämpft habe, habe ich mich gegen alles gestellt, was mir beigebracht wurde. Ich hätte dich verletzen können und das hätte ich mir niemals vergeben. Deshalb kann es ich es nicht mehr. Es tut mir Leid…"

„Also liegt es nicht an mir?"

„Nein…" Hamal schüttelte seinen Kopf nachdrücklich und ergriff sanft ihre Schulter. „Ich meinte das, was ich gestern gesagt habe. Du bist wirklich eine ausgewöhnliche junge Frau und jeder Mann würde glücklich sein, dich an seiner Seite zu haben. Und ich hätte mir sehr gewünscht, dieser Mann zu sein, aber dann hätte ich dich bitten müssen, das Kämpfen aufzugeben, und das hätte ich niemals tun können. Kämpfen liegt dir im Blut und das ist etwas, was ich dir nicht wegnehmen kann. Du wärest unglücklich und das könnte ich nicht ertragen…"

Jenny nickte, wobei sie immer noch keine Träne vergoss, aber sie fühlte sich so unglaublich klein und unsicher, obwohl seine Worte ein wenig tröstend waren. „Ich werde dich vermissen", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Und ich werde dich vermissen… und noch einmal, es tut mir Leid…" Er küsste sie ein letztes Mal auf die Stirn und drehte sich dann um und ging.

Jenny schaute ihm nach als er ging – sie fühlte sich ganz taub – bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, wo Mailin sie eine kurze Zeit später fand. Erst als sie Mailin erzählte, was passiert war, ließ sie ihre Tränen fallen. Mailin, die ihre Pflicht als beste Freundin erfüllte, blieb den ganzen Nachmittag bei ihr. Sie organisierte sogar eine riesige Schale Eiscreme als Futter für die Seele, und erlaubte Jenny zu trauen, wobei sie ihrer Freundin immer und immer wieder versicherte, dass Hamal ein Idiot war, und das alles gut werden würde.

…

Glücklicherweise waren Jennys Gefühle wirklich nur eine Schwärmerei gewesen und während er ihre erste Verabredung und ihr erster Kuss war, bemerkte Jenny ein paar Wochen später, dass sie schon über ihn hinweg war.


	53. Teil III: Das Abschlussturnier

**A/N: Hallo? Meine lieben Leser, wo seid ihr? Habe ich euch durch die lange Pause alle verloren? Bitte meldet euch! ;)**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 52: Das Abschlussturnier**

„Denk an deinen Ellenbogen", keuchte Nik, als er dem Kampfstab, der auf ihn zuflog, auswich. „Jaah, genau so! Sehr gut!"

Er und Jenny sparrten miteinander und das schon seit drei Stunden. Abwehren, ausweichen, angreifen, fast keine Pause außer einer Minute hier und da um etwas zu trinken. Und es war auch kein leichter Sparringkampf. In den letzten Wochen hatte Nik beschlossen, nicht mehr zurückzuhalten, um zu sehen, wie Jenny damit klarkam, und sie hatte ihn überrascht. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hatte er vor ein paar Jahren, nachdem sie gerade angefangen hatte, fast geglaubt, dass sie diesen Level niemals erreichen würde.

Nik konnte den Schweiß an seinem Gesicht, seinem Hals und seinem Rücken herunterlaufen spüren, und er war sich sicher, dass ihr Kampf bald zu Ende sein würde, denn außer des Grinsens auf Jennys Gesicht sah sie auch ziemlich erschöpft aus. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich fühlte, aber jeder Teil seines Körpers tat weh, schrie ihn an aufzuhören, oder zumindest etwas langsamer zu machen. Jenny hatte ihn die ganze Zeit auf Trab gehalten, und das war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie das getan hatte.

Fort war das kleine Mädchen, das den Stab oder das Schwert nicht ordentlich halten könnte, fort waren die Unsicherheiten beim Kämpfen. Stattdessen stand ihm jetzt eine selbstbewusste und kompetente Kämpferin gegenüber, gegen die er wahrscheinlich verlieren würde. Schon wieder. Denn dass Jenny ihn in ihren Trainingskämpfen schlug – sei es mit dem Kampfstab oder den Schwertern – war in den letzten paar Wochen zu einer ziemlich häufigen Angelegenheit geworden. Und irgendwie war ihr das noch nicht einmal bewusst.

Er musste wirklich mit Li sprechen, beschloss er, als er versuchte und scheiterte, dem Kampfstab auszuweichen, als er damit auf dem Rücken getroffen wurde. Nik fiel auf die Knie und ließ seinen eigenen Stab fallen. „Ich gebe auf", stöhnte er, und er wusste schon dass am kommenden Morgen sein Körper mit blauen Flecken übersät sein würde. Oh jaaah, vorbei war die Zeit, als er Trainingskämpfe mit Jenny unbeschadet verließ.

„Schon?", fragte Jenny ungläubig. „Aber wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen!"

„Du verarschst mich, oder? Mein ganzer Körper ist ein einziger blauer Fleck!"

„Dann solltest du dich nicht zurückhalten und mir nicht erlauben, dich so oft zu treffen", entgegnete Jenny, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und ihm wieder auf die Beine half.

Nik hob seine Augenbrauen, als Jenny sich umdrehte und seinen Kampfstab mit aufhob. Dachte sie wirklich, dass er sich zurückgehalten hatte, wenn er sogar alles gegeben hatte? „Verrückt", murmelte er, sodass Jenny ihn nicht hören würde.

Aber es war ein weites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Er musste wirklich mit Li reden.

„So, wir duschen dann jetzt besser. Ich seh dich beim Abendessen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Jenny, als sie bereits auf dem Weg zur Waffenkammer war um die Kampfstäbe zurückzubringen. Erst als sie sicher war, dass Nik sie nicht mehr sehen oder hören würde, stieß sie seinen Seufzer aus. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass Nik bald damit aufhörte sich zurückzuhalten, denn während sie ihre Trainingskämpfe genoss und immer noch dachte, dass sie herausfordernd waren, so fühlte sich doch, dass sie… mehr… brauchte.

* * *

Nik stöhnte, als er seine Arme über seinem Kopf ausstreckte und bemerkte, wie ein paar Gelenke ploppten. Er fühlte sich nach der Dusche und ein paar Dehnübungen schon viel besser, aber weder das heiße Wasser noch die Übungen würden seine Haut davon abhalten, dort blau zu werden, wo Jenny ihn wirklich hart getroffen hatte. Nun, er war ein Kämpfer, also musste er damit leben. Obwohl es wehtat. Und das ganz schön. Und er war ein Mann und durfte deshalb nicht jammern. Verdammt.

Seine Schultern leicht rollend, ging er durch Lis Haus und klopfte an der Tür zu seinem Büro. Mit etwas Glück war Li noch nicht zum Abendessen gegangen und er konnte noch mit ihm reden. Er lächelte erleichtert, als Li ihn bat hereinzukommen.

„Hey Li", begrüßte Nik ihn, als er sich auf die weiche Couch in der Ecke des Büros fallen ließ. Er musste ein weiteres Stöhnen unterdrücken, in der Hoffnung, dass Li nicht bemerkte, wie weh ihm alles tat, aber der ältere Lehrer muss etwas auf seinem Gesicht gesehen haben, als er sich schmunzelnd ihm gegenübersetzte.

„Hartes Training heute?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Nik. „Es war nur der letzte Trainingskampf. Ich bin fix und alle."

„Und doch bist du hier und nicht beim Essen oder in deinem Zimmer", zeigte Li auf. „Also, was bringt dich her? Ist es wegen der Abschlussprüfung?"

„In der Tat bin ich deshalb hier", gab Nik zu. „Ich glaube, ich habe noch einen Kandidaten für die Prüfung gefunden, aber ich möchte erst deine Meinung hören."

„Wer ist es?"

„Jenny." Ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine Sekunde, als Li ihn anschaute, nicht mit Überraschung, wie er es erwartet hatte, sondern mit Verständnis. „In den letzten Wochen habe ich während unserer Trainingskämpfe alles gegeben und es scheint, als ob wir etwa gleich gut sind. Ich besiege sie, sie besiegt mich. Aber… das merkwürdige ist… sie denkt ich gebe noch nicht alles."

„Also glaubst du, dass sie für die Prüfung bereit ist."

Nickend setzte Nik mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Kraftmäßig und ihrer Technik nach, ja, glaube ich, dass sie bereit ist. Sie ist mit Sicherheit einer der besten Kämpfer, die wir momentan hier haben. Sie könnte einige ältere Schüler regelrecht fertig machen, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Also…", sagte Li wieder nachdenklich, „glaubst du, dass sie ihr volles Potential erreicht hat, und dass es nichts mehr gibt, was wir ihr beibringen können?"

„Ja, ich glaube, dass sie soweit gekommen ist, wie die Grenzen ihres menschlichen Körpers es ihr erlauben." Der Ausdruck auf Niks Gesicht war ganz ernst. Er hatte lange und hart darüber nachgedacht und er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er Jenny alles beigebracht hatte, was er wusste. Und sie hatte das Wissen wie ein Schwamm aufgesaugt. Nur zuletzt, in den letzten paar Wochen, hatte er keinen weiteren Fortschritt sehen. Andere Lehrer hatten dasselbe über sie gesagt, wenn er sich diskret erkundigt hatte. Natürlich war Nik immer vorsichtig gewesen, dass Jenny nichts von seinen Gedanken über ihr Training erfuhr. „Sie macht natürlich hier und da noch mal Fehler, aber das tun wir alle. Wir sind schließlich alle nur Menschen."

„Menschen…", murmelte Li und lehnte sich dann mit geschlossenen Augen in einem Stuhl einen Augenblick zurück. Nik wartete geduldig darauf, dass Li seine Augen wieder öffnete um seine Grübeln zu beenden, aber Lis Stimme ertönte bereits wieder bevor er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte. „Sag mir… glaubst du, dass wir sie zurückhalten würden, wenn wir sie noch ein Jahr hierbehielten?"

„Ja", antwortete Nik mit Überzeugung. „Ihr menschlicher Körper hat sein volles Potential erreicht. Wir können nichts weiteres tun als sie gehen zu lassen, damit sie das in ihrer Saiyajinform perfektionieren kann, was sie hier gelernt hat. Wir können ihr dieses Training nicht anbieten. Wir würden in einem Trainingskampf gegen sie keine Chance haben, und deshalb wären wir mehr eine Behinderung als eine Hilfe. Sie muss das alleine machen, oder mit Vegeta. Obwohl", fügte er grinsend hinzu, „wäre es absolut genial zu sehen, wie sie das, was wir ihr beigebracht haben, in ihrer Saiyajinform umsetzt."

Li konnte sich das Lachen über den aufgeregten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines ehemaligen Schülers nicht verkneifen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ‚absolut genial' wäre", stimmte er noch immer schmunzelnd zu, doch er wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Nik, ich bin froh, dass du zu mir gekommen bist, denn du hast nur das bestätigt, was ich bereits vermutet habe. Jenny ist bereit, die Prüfung abzulegen."

Nik seufzte erleichtert. Er hatte etwas Angst davor gehabt, was Li von seinem Urteil halten würde, aber ihn sagen zu hören, dass er genau dasselbe dachte, gab ihm einen kleinen Schub mehr Selbstbewusstsein. Doch noch nicht all seine Sorgen um Jenny waren fort. „Aber Li, da ist noch etwas, was mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Jenny erwartet, erst in ein paar Jahren den Abschluss zu machen, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie die Prüfung überhaupt ablegen will, ob sie glaubt, dass sie dafür bereit ist. Ich habe auch etwas Angst vor dem Rückschlag, den sie erfahren könnte, wenn es sich während der Prüfung zeigt, dass sie doch nicht bereit war."

„Sag mir, Nik, in den Jahren, die du hier an der Schule warst, war da jemals ein Schüler, der bei der Prüfung durchgefallen ist?" Nik dachte einen Moment lang nach, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf. „Siehst du? Das liegt daran, dass fast keiner durchfällt. Seit ich diese Schule gegründet habe, gab es insgesamt drei Schüler, die den Abschluss nicht geschafft haben, und das war damals ganz am Anfang. Und selbst dann waren nicht sie es, die versagt haben, sondern mein Urteilsvermögen. Doch ich glaube, dass mein Urteilsvermögen in den letzten Jahrzehnten viel besser geworden ist. Verstehst du, eigentlich hat ein Schüler, wenn ich mit den anderen Lehrern entscheide, dass er bereit ist für die Prüfung, den Abschluss schon geschafft. Die Prüfung ist nur eine Formalität, nichts anderes."

Nik war erstaunt, das zu hören. Obwohl es schon seit drittes Jahr als Lehrer hier an der Schule war, hatte er nicht gewusst, dass die Prüfung keine Bedeutung hatte. Er hatte schon bei zwei dieser Prüfungen mitgeholfen und er hatte nie vermutet, dass sie am Ende nichts bedeuteten, dass es schon entschieden war, dass der Schüler den Abschluss schaffte. „Wissen die anderen Lehrer das?"

„Einige", gab Li mit einem verlegenen Grinsen zu. „Diejenigen, denen ich am meisten vertraue, dass sie es den Schülern nicht sagen. Ich will nicht, dass die Schüler die _Prüfung_ auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Ab jetzt bist du einer von denen, denen ich vertraue, dass du es deinen Freunden nicht weitererzählst."

„Keine Sorge, Li", antwortete Nik mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich keiner Seele erzählten werde, dass die Prüfung gar keine richtige Prüfung ist. Nun, lass uns wieder auf Jenny zurückkommen."

„Jaah, Jenny", murmelte Li nachdenklich. Er teilte Niks Sorgen darüber, dass Jenny nicht glaubte, dass sie bereit war. „Nur was sollen wir mit ihr machen?"

Beide wurden einen Moment lang still bis plötzlich ein weites, schelmisches Grinsen sich auf Niks Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee."

* * *

Mittwochmorgen. Die Woche war fast vorbei, genauso wie das Schuljahr. Nicht einmal mehr zwei Wochen und dann würde sie zurück zu Vegeta gehen und wieder einmal die Sommerferien damit verbringen, mit ihm zu trainieren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie auch etwas Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen könnte, genauso wie letzten Sommer. Aber bevor sie nach Hause gehen konnte, gab es ein großes Ereignis, auf das sie sich freute – die Abschlussprüfung, die die Schüler ablegen würden, die am Ende des Jahres ihren Abschluss machten.

Dieses Jahr würden zwei aus ihrer Gruppe den Abschluss machen – vorausgesetzt, dass sie die Prüfung bestanden. Ejnar und Zoe.

Jenny seufzte. Wenn die beiden weg waren, waren nur noch sie und Sel von ihrer Gruppe übrig. Bis jetzt hatte es noch keinen neuen Schüler gegeben, das zu ihnen gepasst hatte, wenn sie Hamal nicht mitzählte, der immerhin nur zwei Wochen dagewesen war, bevor er weggelaufen war. Blöder Feigling, fluchte sie in ihren Gedanken. Oh jaah, sie war schon lange über ihn hinweg. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht wütend auf ihn war, weil er so schnell aufgegeben hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Jenny", begrüßte Mailin sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, als sie zu Jenny ins Badezimmer stieß. „Wie war der Morgenlauf?"

„Es war okay", antwortete Jenny gähnend. Selbst nach fast vier Jahren an dieser Schule würde sie sich nie daran gewöhnen, bei Sonnenaufgang aufzustehen, oder im Winter laaaaaaange vor dem Sonnenaufgang. Wochenende und lange Schlafen klang nie so gut wie während der Monate, in denen sie so früh aufstehen musste. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen wie Nik, der als Lehrer nicht mehr die morgendliche Joggingrunde mitlaufen musste, sie trotzdem noch jeden Morgen begleitete. Plötzlich runzelte Jenny ihre Stirn. „Warte… Nik war nicht dabei…"

„Wirklich?", fragte Mailin ungläubig. „Er hat das nie verpasst, außer er war wirklich krank. Was hast du ihm während eures Trainingskampfes gestern angetan?"

„Nichts, wirklich", versicherte Jenny ihrer Freundin, die sie ungläubig ansah. „_Wirklich!_ Er war gestern beim Abendessen und er war normal! Ich frag ihn einfach beim Frühstück."

„Lass uns das tun", stimmte Mailin zu.

Sie wurden beide im Badezimmer fertig und gingen dann, frisch geduscht und angezogen, zusammen zum Frühstück. Damian wartete schon auf sie an ihrem Tisch und beschwerte sich, dass sie immer so lange im Bad brauchten. Die Mädchen lachten bloß und wandten sich ihrem Frühstück zu. Ein paar Minuten später kamen Selvyn, Zoe und Ejnar hinzu.

„Hey Jenny"; sagte Zoe, als sie sich neben das jüngere, aber seit etwa zwei Jahren größere Mädchen setzte. „Ich habe Li draußen getroffen. Er möchte gerne, dass du nach dem Frühstück zu ihm kommst."

„Was hast du angestellt?", fragte Damian verdächtig.

Jenny warf ihre Hände in die Luft und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Warum dachten immer alle, dass es ihre Schuld war? „Ich habe nichts getan. _Wirklich!_"

Grummelnd wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, aber sie wunderte sich trotzdem, warum Li sie sehen wollte. Soweit sie wusste hatte sie wirklich nichts getan, was ein Besuch bei Li zur Folge haben könnte. Und wenn Li einfach nur nett mit ihr plaudern wollte, würde er sie nicht in sein Büro rufen. Sie schaute sich um, in der Hoffnung Nik zu finden. Vielleicht wusste er mehr darüber, was Li von ihr wollen könnte. Aber ihr Freund war nirgends zu sehen.

Verdammt! Wo war er?

Sobald sie mit ihrem Frühstück fertig war, entschuldigte Jenny sich von ihren Freunden und ging schnell zu Lis Haus. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass Li einfach wissen musste, warum Nik weder zum Morgenlauf noch zum Frühstück erschienen war und dachte, dass sie diese Chance nutzen könnte, um ihm nach ihrem vermissten Freund zu fragen.

Sie musste nur einmal klopfen bevor Lis Stimme sie hereinbat und sie wollte gerade ihren Lehrer begrüßen, als sie sah, dass der eine Stuhl vor dem Tisch von niemand anderem als ihrem vermissten Freund Nik eingenommen war. „Da bist du ja!", sagte sie, anstatt Li zu begrüßen. „Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, nachdem du den Morgenlauf und das Frühstück verpasst hast. Wo warst du?"

„Hey Jenny", begrüßte Nik sie mit einem frechen Grinsen und drehte sich dann ein wenig in seinem Stuhl, wobei er sein rechtes Bein zur Seite schon, ein Bein das in weißes Gips gehüllt war. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du mich vermisst hast, aber ich war im Ort um mir das hier abzuholen."

„Was ist passiert? Was hast du getan?"

Nik schmunzelte trocken. „Ich hab die letzte Treppenstufe heute Morgen verpasst und mir das Bein gebrochen. Ein bisschen peinlich, oder?"

„Tut es weh? Wann kommt der Gips ab?"

„Nah, tut nicht weh… der Gips juckt nur etwas. Und er kommt in etwa sechs Wochen ab. Und das ist ein bisschen be…scheiden."

„Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich dich hergebeten habe", warf Li ein, davon etwas amüsiert, dass Jenny scheinbar vollständig vergessen hatte, dass er da war und dass er sie darum gebeten hatte, zu ihm zu kommen. Aber es wärmte auch sein Herz zu sehen, wie besorgt sie um ihren Freund war.

Jenny schaute erschrocken auf, ihre Augen weit. Sie hatte wirklich vergessen, dass Li auch im Raum war. Etwas errötend und mit einem verlegenen Kichern, kratzte Jenny sich am Hinterkopf. „Ups… tut mir Leid, Li, ich war etwas abgelenkt. Aber guten Morgen erst einmal."

„Guten Morgen, Jenny", schmunzelte Li wieder, beschloss jedoch dem Mädchen noch mehr Verlegenheit zu ersparen und direkt zur Sache zu kommen. „Wie du bemerkt hast, ist Nik zurzeit nicht in der Lage, seine Pflichten an dieser Schule zu erfüllen, und deshalb habe ich dich hergebeten."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Jenny, in deren Stimme ein verdächtiger Ton zu hören war. Warum würde Li ausgerechnet sie sehen wollte, wenn Nik verletzt war. Sie war hier immerhin nur eine Schülerin.

„Ah, mach dir keine Sorgen, Jenny. Ich bitte dich nicht, seinen Unterricht zu übernehmen. Das ist alles geregelt." Jenny stieß beinahe einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als Li ihr das versicherte. Doch das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht versprach ein ‚aber'. Sie graute sich dafür, doch war nicht überrascht, als er mit genau diesem blöden Wort fortfuhr. „Aber mit der Abschlussprüfung nächsten Samstag brauche ich wirklich deine Hilfe. Warum setzt du dich nicht, während wir darüber reden? Möchtest du einen Kaffee?"

„Nein danke", antwortete Jenny, als sie sich neben ihren Freund setzte. Sie gab ihrem Freund einen warnenden Blick, da er scheinbar eingeweiht war. Natürlich war er eingeweiht, sie war immerhin wegen ihm hier. „Also, was willst du von mir?"

„Dass du gegen Ejnar und Zoe während der Prüfung kämpfst", sagte Li frei heraus, da er dachte, dass es besser wäre, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Li fort: „Du wirst gegen Ejnar mit den Schwertern kämpfen und gegen Zoe mit dem Kampfstab. Aber keine Angst, das sind die einzigen beiden Kämpfe, bei denen du helfen musst, da Zoe während der Prüfung gegen einen anderen Abschlussschüler mit dem Schwert kämpft."

„Keine Angst?", murmelte Jenny ungläubig. „Keine Angst? Li, ich bin vierzehn verdammte Jahre alt und ich bin erst seit vier verdammten Jahren hier an der Schule! Ich kann ihnen nicht in einem richtigen Kampf gegenüberstehen! Sie werden mich fertigmachen!"

„Achte auf deine Sprache, Jenny", schalt Li sie sanft, aber lächelte innerlich. Das war genau die Reaktion, die er und Nik erwartet hatten, und er war froh, dass Nik diese brillante Idee gehabt hatte, um sie zum Kämpfen zu bewegen. Wenn sie schon so war, wenn sie nur jemanden ersetzen sollte, wie hätte sie reagiert, wenn sie ihr gesagt hätten, dass sie eine echte Teilnehmerin an der Abschlussprüfung war, was bedeutete, dass sie die Prüfung ebenfalls ablegen würde? „Ich erwarte jetzt noch keine Antwort von dir, aber morgen früh möchte ich wissen, wie du dich entschieden hast."

„Li, ich will wirklich…"

„Denk drüber nach", unterbrach er sie. „Sprich mit deinen Freunden darüber. Fälle deine Entscheidung. Und sag mir morgen Bescheid. Aber ich muss dir sagen, dass es wirklich eine große Hilfe wäre, wenn du das für uns tust. Wie du weißt, kämpfen die Schüler, die die Prüfung ablegen, immer gegeneinander. Doch dieses Mal fehlten uns zwei Teilnehmer, einer in der Kategorie ‚Schwert' und einer in der Kategorie ‚Kampfstab'. Ich hatte Nik gebeten, gegen die beiden Schüler stattdessen zu kämpfen, da er selbst erst zwei Jahre mit der Schule fertig ist. Aber nun, da Nik aus dem Rennen ist, haben wir ein Problem. Ich möchte wirklich keine älteren Lehrer fragen, da sie wegen ihrer Erfahrung einen unfairen Vorteil gegenüber den Schülern haben könnten. Und momentan bist du die einzige Schülerin an dieser Schule, die mit dem Kampfstab weit genug fortgeschritten ist, um gegen ältere Schüler anzutreten. Und da deine Arbeit mit dem Schwert auch bei weitem mehr als zufriedenstellend ist, dachten wir daran, dass du Nik in beiden Kämpfen ersetzen könntest, anstatt noch mehr Schüler einzubeziehen."

„Bitte, Jenny, denk darüber nach…"

Jenny drehte ihren Kopf und schaute in Niks weite Augen, die sie anbettelten, es zu tun. Er hatte den Welpenblick perfektioniert und er funktionierte bei vielen Leuten, nur seine Mädchen, das heißt Anisah, Zoe, Mailin und Jenny selbst waren etwas immun dagegen, nachdem sie ihm zu oft ausgesetzt gewesen waren. Heute, jedoch, fühlte Jenny Mitleid mit ihm, wegen des gebrochenen Beins und so, und erlaubte seinen Augen, dass sie sie bearbeiteten. „Okay, ich denk darüber nach und sag euch morgen Bescheid."

„Mehr wollen wir nicht, Jenny, mehr wollen wir nicht." Obwohl Li wirklich hoffte, dass sie zustimmte, dass der Saiyajin in ihr sie irgendwie dazu treiben würde, diese Herausforderung in der Öffentlichkeit gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, der scheinbar stärker war, anzunehmen. Oder vielleicht war es nicht die Saiyajinseite, sondern die mitfühlende menschliche Seite und das schlechte Gewissen, das sie dazu bewegen würde, ihren Freunden zu helfen.

* * *

Jenny kam zu spät zum Unterricht – sie hatte kaum bemerkt, dass sie die meiste Zeit vom Morgen in Lis Büro verbracht hatte – aber glücklicherweise war Suki schon von Li informiert worden, dass er mit Jenny reden musst. Mailin und Damian wollten natürlich wissen, warum sie zu Li musste, aber Jenny bekam erst die Möglichkeit ihnen die ganze Geschichte während der Mittagspause zu erzählen. Ihre Freunde lauschten gespannt und überrascht, während sie rüber zur Mensa gingen und sich an ihren Tisch setzten. Jenny war froh, das endlich losgeworden zu sein, nachdem sie seit Li und Nik sie um den Gefallen gebeten hatten, darüber gegrübelt hatte.

„Ist das geil", sagte Damian erstaunt, nachdem Jenny ihnen alles, was in Lis Büro passiert war, erzählt hatte. „Ich meine… natürlich nicht das mit Niks gebrochenem Bein, aber du weißt, was ich meine."

„Was ist geil?", wollte Selvyn wissen, als er, Ejnar und Zoe sich an ihren Tisch setzten, im gleichen Moment als Zoe leicht panisch fragte:

„Nik hat sein Bein gebrochen? Aber soll in den Prüfungskämpfen gegen Ejnar und mich antreten! Er kann kein gebrochenes Bein haben!"

„Ach, keine Angst", versuchte Damian sie schnell zu beruhigen. „Jenny ist sein Ersatz."

„Jenny ist was?", fragte Ejnar verwirrt, gerade als Jenny ausrief:

„Hey, ich habe noch nicht ja gesagt!"

„Wovon redet ihr da überhaupt?", wollte ein verwirrter Selvyin wissen.

Jenny seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Okay, Li hatte sie gebeten mit ihren Freunden darüber zu sprechen, aber sie wusste schon, was sie sagen würden. Was sie jetzt aber erst mal brauchte, war etwas Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Alleine. Ohne die Meinung ihrer Freunde.

Glücklicherweise musste sie noch nichts sagen, da Damian, der von der Gruppe immer noch der aufgedrehteste war, beschloss seinen Freunden zu erzählen, was passiert war. „Li hat Jenny wegen Niks gebrochenem Bein gebeten, Nik in den Kämpfen gegen euch beide zu ersetzen."

„Wow!" Ejnar pfiff anerkennend. „Das ist hervorragend. Jenny, das ist wirklich eine große Ehre! Ich kann es nicht erwarten, gegen dich zu kämpfen! Es wird einfach großartig sein."

„Aber ich habe noch nicht ja gesagt!", wiederholte Jenny frustriert. Warum waren sie bloß alle so aufgeregt? Sie waren ihre Freunde, Freunde mit denen sie trainiert und gekämpft hat! Sie mussten doch alle wissen, dass sie für so etwas großes noch nicht bereit war! Sie hatte an dieser Schule noch ein paar Jahre nach, wie konnten sie also von ihr erwarten, in dem Abschluss Turnier als Gegner für zwei Prüflinge anzutreten. Li sagte, dass er nicht wollte, dass Lehrer kämpften, weil sie zu viel Erfahrung hatten und dass das unfair wäre, aber wäre es nicht auch unfair, sie gegen einen Gegner antreten zu lassen, der so viel schwächer und schlechter als sie war?

„Aber das wirst du, oder? Oder?", fragte Zoe sie. „Weil ich will wirklich nicht gegen einen Lehrer kämpfen! Und um ehrlich zu sein, wärest du nach Nik meine zweite Wahl."

„Zoe hat Recht", stimmte Ejnar zu. „Wenn sie dich wirklich gebeten haben, ihn zu ersetzen, musst du einfach ja sagen."

Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf – sie wollte da nichts mehr drüber hören – aber als Selvyin seine Hand über ihre legte, schaute sie zu ihm auf. Seine Augen waren gütig und mitfühlend, und obwohl sie jetzt nur noch hier raus und etwas Ruhe haben wollte, weg von ihren Freunden, damit sie darüber nachdenken konnte, ohne dass irgendwer versuchte, sie zu überzeugen, blieb sie wo sie war und hörte ihm zu.

„Jenny", sagte er sanft. „Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich überwältigend ist und dass es am Ende deine Entscheidung ist. Aber bitte, denk wirklich an die Chance, die dir geboten wird. Du bekommst die Möglichkeit an dem Abschlussturnier teilzunehmen, vor Zuschauern, ohne jeglichen Druck. Stell… stell dir einfach vor, es wäre ein Trainingskampf, ein Probelauf für den Zeitpunkt, wenn du wirklich dran bist. Aber jetzt ist es egal, ob du gewinnst oder verlierst, du kannst es einfach nur aus Spaß machen."

„Aber was, wenn ich mich total blamiere?", fragte Jenny leise und sprach damit die Furcht aus, die die ganze Zeit an ihr genagt hatte, was sie davon abgehalten hatte, es überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen.

„Das wirst du nicht, vertraue mir", versicherte Selvyn ihr. „Du bist eine gute Kämpferin, Jenny, niemand zweifelt daran. Am wenigsten Li und Nik. Wenn sie glauben, dass du als Gegner für Ejnar und Zoe teilnehmen kannst, dann kannst du ein würdiger Gegner sein. Denk darüber nach, Jenny."

„Danke", murmelte Jenny, als sie aufstand. Sie war nicht länger hungrig, und falls sie später noch Hunger kriegen sollte, konnte sie noch immer auf einen Snack in die Küche gehen. Nun musste sie alleine sein und nachdenken. Und während sie nachdachte, konnte sie ebenso gut etwas trainieren. „Es tut mir Leid, Leute… Ich seh euch später."

* * *

Es war später am Nachmittag, nachdem das reguläre Training vorbei war, als Selvyn die Sporthalle betrat, wo Jenny sich aufgehalten hatte, seit sie sie beim Mittagessen verlassen hatte. Mit dem Abschlussturnier am Horizont und dem Beginn des Sommers wurde das meiste reguläre Training draußen abgehalten, damit die Prüflinge die Sporthalle benutzen konnten, um sich auf ihre Begegnungen vorzubereiten. Immerhin hing viel davon ab.

Als er die Tribüne der Sporthalle betrat, war er nicht überrascht Nik dort zu sehen. Er saß auf einer der Bänke und seine Krücken lagen neben ihm auf dem Boden. „Hey", begrüßte er ihn, als er sich neben den älteren Jungen setzte. „Wie geht's dem Bein?"

„Es geht ihm gut", sagte Nik zu ihm. „Es ist bloß… das Jucken nervt so!"

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Selvyn nachdenklich und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder Jenny zu, die mit zwei Schwertern trainierte – zwei Schwerter mit stumpfen Kanten, die Li extra für ihr Training hergestellt hatte. Im Hintergrund spielte etwas klassische Musik, die in einer Passage langsam und sanft war und ich der nächsten leicht und schnell wurde. Ihre Bewegungen waren synchron zur Musik, eine Position glitt fehlerlos in die nächste. Es sah wirklich wunderschön aus und wenn er Mailin nicht so sehr mochte, hätte er sich genau hier und jetzt in Jenny verlieben können.

Als Selvyn zurück zu Nik schaute, sah er, dass der andere Junge tief in Gedanken versunken war, obwohl er noch jede von Jennys Bewegungen beobachtete.

„Sie ist wirklich gut", sagte er zu Nik. „Ich kann verstehen, warum du sie Samstag dabei haben willst."

„Jaah, sie hat sich über die letzten Jahre zu einer großartigen Kämpferin entwickelt", antwortete Nik, seine Stimme voller Stolz.

Sie schwiegen beide wieder, und schauten wieder nur Jenny zu. Die Musik veränderte sich, das klassische Stück wurde durch die Bässe harter Rockmusik ersetzt. Sofort veränderten sich ihre Bewegungen ebenfalls, sie wurden aggressiver, schneller, härter.

„Sooo", sagte Selvyin schließlich, „was passiert nächstes Jahr mit mir? Wenn Ejnar, Zoe und Jenny weg sind, bin ich der einzige, der aus unserer Gruppe noch übrig ist."

Niks Kopf wirbelte so schnell herum, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er kein Schleudertrauma bekam. „Wovon redest du da?"

Mit verdrehten Augen sagte Selvyn: „Komm schon, Nik. Ich bin mir sicher, die anderen sind zu nervös wegen der Prüfung um es zu bemerkten, aber ich bin nicht blöd. Ich hab mich schon die ganzen letzten Wochen gefragt, warum Jenny nicht wie die anderen eingeplant wurde um ihren Abschluss zu machen, deshalb war ich nicht überrascht, als Jenny uns heute Morgen erzähle, dass du sie gebeten hast, dich zu _ersetzen_."

Grinsend schmunzelte Nik: „Manchmal bist du einfach zu schlau. Aber du hast Recht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Jenny mich umbringen wird, wenn das hier vorbei ist, weil ich ihr es nicht gesagt habe. Aber du hast ihre Reaktion gesehen. Li und ich waren ziemlich sicher, dass sie niemals mitgemacht hätte, wenn sie wüsste, dass die Prüfung echt ist."

„Jaah, für jemanden, der normalerweise so eine große Beobachtungsgabe hat, erkennt sie wirklich nicht ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten."

„Jaah, das ist unsere Jenny", stimmte Nik mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mädchen in der Mitte der Sporthalle widmete.

* * *

Oh, lieber Dende, was zum Teufel machte sie hier?

Gekleidet in bequemer Kampfkleidung, die aus ihrem schwarzen Lieblingstrainingstop und lockerer Hose bestand, stand Jenny mitten zwischen den Prüflingen und wartete darauf, das Li ein paar letzte Worte sagte, bevor die Kämpfe begannen. Es war halb zehn Uhr morgens – die Kämpfe würden um zehn Uhr anfangen – und die Sonne schien hell und warm auf sie herunter. Ein perfekter Tag für die Demütigung, die sie heute mit Sicherheit erleben würde. Die Tribünen waren gefüllt mit Familien und Freunden von den Prüflingen, genauso wie mit anderen Schülern, die sich die Kämpfe einfach nur anschauen wollten.

„Großartig, einfach nur großartig.

Sie hatte bisher nur an einem anderen Turnier teilgenommen, und dieses Turnier hatte für sie aus nur einem Kampf bestanden bevor sie disqualifiziert worden war. Und danach war die Erde zur Hölle gefahren.

Warum, oh warum hatte ihr Neugierde und ihr Dickkopf und nicht zu vergessen ihr schlechtes Gewissen gewonnen, als sie beschlossen hatte, sie würde Li aushelfen indem sie Nik in diesem Turnier ersetzte? Es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr und obwohl sie in den letzten Tagen hart trainiert hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass sie der Witz der Schüle sein würde, sobald das Turnier vorbei war.

„Hey Jenny!" Sie wirbelte erschrocken herum und sah Nik auf sich zu humpeln. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Einfach toll", murmelte sie und schluckte schwer. Gab es hier irgendeinen Ort, wo sie sich verstecken konnte?

„Keine Angst, Jenny", sagte Nik mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. „Du wirst dich großartig schlagen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Gib einfach dein Bestes und alles wird gut. Vergiss das nicht."

„Ich werde es versuchen…", murmelte Jenny wieder und nachdem er ihr ein letztes Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, humpelte Nik wieder weg, nach vorne wo Li jetzt stand.

In dem Moment wo Li sich räusperte, war alle Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf ihn gerichtet. Er lächelte freundlich, als er sagte: „Guten Morgen zusammen. Ich bin froh euch alle gesund hier zu sehen, bereit am Abschlussturnier teilzunehmen. Nun möchte ich euch gerne noch einmal an die Regeln erinnern… Die Kämpfe dauern dreißig Minuten und enden, wenn die Zeit um ist, einer von euch sich außerhalb des Rings befindet, durch Knock-out, wenn wir euch ausgezählt haben oder ihr aufgebt. Zwischen jedem Kampf wird es eine Pause von fünfzehn Minuten geben. Es gibt eine Mittagspause von viertel vor eins bis viertel vor zwei und der letzte Kampf wird um vier Uhr stattfinden. Wir werden euch bis fünf Uhr Bescheid sagen, ob ihr bestanden habt, und die Zeremonie um die Absolventen zu feiern fängt um sechs Uhr an. Und ich weiß, ich habe es euch schon einmal gesagt, aber ich möchte euch noch einmal daran erinnern, dass ihr die Kämpfe nicht gewinnen müsst, um zu bestehen. Gebt einfach euer bestes, zeigt uns alles, was ihr gelernt habt, und das sollte genügen. Habt ihr irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Wie wissen wir, wann wir dran sind?", fragte ein Junge.

Schmunzelnd antwortete Li: „Tut mir Leid, ich wusste, dass ich was vergessen hatte. An dem schwarzen Brett dort drüben findet ihr jetzt den Zeitplan für heute." Sie blickten alle über ihre Schultern um nun auf dem vorherigen leeren schwarzen Brett ein weißes Blatt Papier zu sehen. „Geht, schaut nach. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr seid alle neugierig, wann ihr dran seid."

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel brach um sie herum aus und Jenny folgte den anderen Schülern zu dem Zeitplan für die Kämpfe, wo sie nach ihrem Namen suchte. Sie wusste, dass er zweimal dort stehen würde und fand ihn schnell. Ihr erster Kampf war um halb zwölf gegen Ejnar mit den Schwertern. Und dann musste sie direkt nach dem Mittagessen um viertel vor zwei mit dem Kampfstab gegen Zoe antreten.

„Oh Gott, ich fange an", stöhnte Zoe neben ihr.

„Komm schon", sagte Ejnar, der an Jennys anderer Seite erschienen war. „Zumindest werden eure Kämpfe bald vorbei sein. Ich und Jenny müssen bis halb zwölf warten."

„Es heißt ‚Jenny und ich', aber du hast Recht", seufzte Zoe. „Okay, Jenny, bist du bereit für die Kämpfe?"

Ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrabend grummelte sie: „Worauf hab ich mich da bloß eingelassen?"

„Beschwer dich nicht, Jenny", grinste Ejnar sie an und nahm ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht weg. „Du hattest die Möglichkeit nein zu sagen, aber das hast du nicht gemacht, und nun musst du da durch. Aber komm schon, es wird bestimmt lustig! Lass uns ein paar Plätze finden und Zoe anfeuern."

„Okay", stimmte Jenny widerwillig zu und ließ sich wegziehen. „Viel Glück, Zoe!"

* * *

Zoes erster Kampf endete nach dreißig Minuten unentschieden, aber Jenny hatte immer gewusst, dass Zoes Stärke beim Kampfstab lag. Sie war trotzdem sehr gut mit dem Schwert und hatte dies in einem exzellenten Kampf gegen ihren Gegner gezeigt. Jenny was sich mehr als sicher, dass Zoe diese Prüfung bestehen würde, besonders da der andere Kampf gegen sie sein würde.

Doch während des zweiten Kampfes hatte Jenny Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren und zum Ende hin verließen sie und Ejnar die Tribüne um sich auf ihren Kampf vorzubereiten. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen und führte eine Reihe Katas durch, um sich aufzuwärmen. Das half ihr ein wenig, den Kopf klarer zu kriegen, aber die Vorbereitungszeit war zu schnell vorbei und Li verkündete, dass der nächste Kampf in fünf Minuten starten würde.

Im nächsten Augenblick standen sie und Ejnar beim Eingang zum Ring, bereit einzutreten wenn sie aufgerufen wurden.

„Bist du bereit, Jenny?", fragte Ejnar mit einem aufgeregten Grinsen.

Jenny schluckte, bevor sie murmelte: „Ich glaub, ich muss spucken."

Ejnar lachte und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. „Behalt es bis zum Ende des Kampfes drinnen, okay?"

„Ich tu mein bestes."

„Und jetzt würde ich gerne die nächsten beiden Schüler vorstellen. Ejnar und Jenny und sie werden mit den Schwertern kämpfen", holte Lis Stimme Jenny volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zum bevorstehenden Kampf.

Sie und Ejnar betraten den Ring und hielten ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt an. Zwei Lehrer gaben ihnen ihre Waffen für den Kampf und irgendwie fühlte Jenny sich sofort ruhig, als sie die beiden Trainingsschwerter in ihren Händen hielt. Obwohl es nicht die Drachenschwerter waren, hatte sie trotzdem das Gefühl, als ob sie in ihren Händen vibrierten, als ob sie dorthin gehörten. Der Lärm der Zuschauer verschwand im Hintergrund und Jenny konnte sich auf die Situation konzentrieren. Sobald Li Bescheid sagte, würde sie gegen Ejnar kämpfen.

Endlich gab Li das Signal und ein aufgeregtes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als Ejnar sich mit seinem Breitschwert in der rechten Hand in eine Kampfhaltung begab. Dieses hier, kämpfen, dazu wurde sie geboren, warum also hatte sie Angst? Das war ihre Arena, ihr Spielplatz. Und selbst wenn sie verlor, so würde sie so viele neue Sachen lernen.

Sie konnte das hier durchziehen.

Genau in diesem Moment griff Ejnar an und schwang sein Schwert nach ihr. Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht weitete sich sogar noch mehr, als sie es schaffte, seinen Schlag mit ihren beiden Schwertern abzuwehren und ihn ein paar Schritte wegzudrücken.

Ooh, das würde so viel Spaß machen!

Der Lärm der Zuschauer um sie herum verschwand vollständig, als all ihre Konzentration auf diesem Kampf lag. Energie rauschte ihr durch die Adern, Aufregung und Adrenalin pushte sie weiter als sie je an dieser Schule gegangen war. Alles kam ihr so leicht vor – blocken, ausweichen, angreifen. Sie nutze ihren Vorteil, dass sie kleiner und flinker als der große und muskulöse Ejnar war, und wirbelte um ihn herum. Ihre Schwerter waren die Verlängerungen von ihren Armen, die sich fast selbständig bewegten.

Oder, dachte Jenny noch immer grinsend, als sie es schaffte Ejnars Bein mit der stumpfen Kante des langen Schwertes zu treffen, vielleicht hatte das ganze Training es nur geschafft, die Bewegungen mit den Schwertern zu einem Teil ihrer Kampfinstinkte zu machen. Das einzige, woran sie denken musste, war die Taktik, die sie benutzen wollte. Aber das war leicht. Während Ejnar definitiv stärker war, so war Jenny schneller, und sie benutzte das bereits zu ihrem Vorteil.

Ejnar fluchte, als Jennys Schwert auf sein Bein traf. Das tat tatsächlich weh und sie war fast zu schnell für ihn um selbst einmal ordentlich zu treffen. Aber er hatte trotzdem eine Menge Spaß. Als Jenny ihnen erzählt hatte, dass sie Lis Ersuchen Nik zu ersetzen akzeptiert hatte, war er innerlich erleichtert gewesen, dass er nicht gegen Nik kämpfen musste. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er Jenny besiegen würde, obwohl sie sicherlich einen guten Kampf liefern würde. Aber jetzt war er sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher.

Er hatte nie erwartet, dass Jenny so gut war! Dieser Kampf übertraf alle seine Erwartungen. Er hatte schon sehr lange in einem Kampf nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt.

Dann, endlich, landete er auf Jennys Rücken einen Treffer, der sie zu Boden stolpern ließ. Sie stöhnte, als sie sich wieder auf die Füße hochdrückte. Verdammt, das hatte wehgetan. Ejnar war wirklich stark.

„Oh Gott, Jenny, es tut mir Leid… geht es dir gut?", fragte ihr besorgter Gegner sie, als er sich über sie beugte.

„Verdammt noch mal, Ejnar", grummelte sie. „Du solltest dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich bin um Dendes Willen deine Gegnerin! Du solltest glücklich sein, dass ich zu Boden gegangen bin!"

„Ups… Stimmt ja…" Er grinste verlegten und festigte wieder seine Hand um sein Schwert.

Jennys Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein schelmisches Grinsen, als sie verkündete: „Aber warte nur ab. Ich werde dich dafür kriegen!" Und dann griff sie ihn an, schlug mit dem langen Schwert in ihrer rechten Haus, gefolgt von einem scharfen Stoß mit dem kurzen Schwert in ihrer linken Hand, als er es schaffte, den ersten Schlag zu blocken. Ejnar wirbelte herum, wobei er gerade der stumpfen Spitze des kurzen Schwerts ausweichen konnte, und konterte sofort mit einem starken Schlag von seinem Schwert.

Jenny knirschte mit den Zähnen, als sie Ejnars Schwert mit dem kurzen Schwert in ihrer linken Hand blockte. Ihr Arm vibrierte durch die Kraft hinter dem Schlag und ihre Handfläche brannte, aber sie weigerte sich, nachzugeben. Fauchend drückte sie nach vorne, aber Ejnar drückte gegen sie zurück. Anstatt an Grund zu gewinnen, verlor sie an Grund, als Ejnar sie zwang erst einen und dann zwei Schritte zurückzugehen. Letztendlich gab sie nach, als sie ihre Taktik änderte und sich zu Boden fallen ließ. Ein Bein schwang herum, womit sie Ejnar überraschte, und im nächsten Augenblick lag er auf seinem Rücken mit Jennys Schwert an seiner Kehle.

Sie grinste zu ihm hinunter, schwer atmend. Sie wollte noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass sie scheinbar gewonnen hatte. „Gibst du auf?"

Ejnar antwortete mit einem Grinsen. „Nix da." Und dann ergriff er ihr Fußgelenk und zog sie ebenfalls zu Boden. Jenny kreischte vor Überraschung, rollte sich jedoch weg. Ejnar tat dasselbe und in dem Moment, als sie sich beide wieder auf ihren Füßen befanden, trafen ihre Schwerter aufeinander. Jenny taumelte unter dieser Kraft, als sie wieder den Schmerz in ihren Handflächen und Handgelenken spürte, aber sie gab nicht nach. Ihre Schwerter trafen sich wieder und wieder, und Jenny begann wieder damit, sich auf ihre Schnelligkeit zu verlassen, um seinen Schlägen auszuweichen.

Endlich, Jenny hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, hatte sie es überraschenderweise geschafft, Ejnar zur Kante des Rings zu treiben ohne dass einer von ihnen es bemerkt hatte. Sie bemerkten es erst, als Ejnar einen Schritt zurücktrat, um einen Angriff auszuweichen und nur Luft unter seinem Fuß verspürte. Haltlos, fluchte er, und wäre außerhalb des Rings gelandet, wenn Jenny nicht das Schwert in ihrer linken Hand fallen gelassen hätte und sein Handgelenk ergriffen hätte. Sofort wickelten sich seine Finger um ihren Arm und Jenny zog ihn zurück.

„Nun sind wir quitt", sagte sie zu ihm, als sie ihr Schwert wieder aufnahm.

„Jaah, danke", antwortete Ejnar mit einem verlegenen Grinsen. „Du hättest mich einfach fallen lassen sollen."

„Ja, ja.. hab ich aber nicht. Und nun lass uns das hier zu Ende bringen."

„Sicher, sicher…", beantwortete Ejnar mit einem Grinsen, als er etwas bemerkte. Hinter Jenny konnte er sehen, wie Li und Nik stolz lächelten, wegen Jenny nahm er an. Scheinbar war Jenny nicht nur Niks Ersatz, nein, sie war wirklich in diesem Turnier. Nur dass sie es nicht wusste.

Sie nahmen beide wieder eine Kampfhaltung ein, aber bevor einer von ihnen den ersten Schritt tun konnte, klang ein Gong durch die Luft. Das Signal für das Ende des Kampfes.

Jenny schaute sich überrascht um, als die Menge anfing zu jubeln. War es wirklich schon vorbei?

„Die dreißig Minuten sind um", verkündete Li. „Das Kampf endet unentschieden, obwohl sowohl Ejnar und Jenny die Chance gehabt hätten, den Kampf früher zu beenden. Doch in aller Fairness haben beide ihrem Gegner noch eine Chance gegeben. Nun werden wir eine weitere Pause von fünfzehn Minuten einlegen bevor der letzte Kampf vor dem Mittagessen anfängt."

Als Jenny und Ejnar den Ring verlassen hatten, wurden sie enthusiastisch von ihren Freunden begrüßt, die ihnen zu einem großartigen Kampf gratulierten. Sie bemerkte nicht den wissenden Blick, den Nik, Selvyn und Ejnar austauschten, noch immer zu erstaunt über ihren eigenen Auftritt. Der erste Kampf in der Abschlusszeremonie und sie hatte nicht verloren. Okay, sie hatte auch nicht gewonnen, aber das war egal. Sie hatte sich einem Abschlusskampf behauptet und sie war sich sicher, dass sie darauf stolz sein konnte.

Da sie sich nun etwas weniger nervös fühlte, nachdem sie sich im ersten Kampf nicht blamiert hatte, genoss Jenny ihre erste richtige Mahlzeit in der Mittagspause. Es war sogar egal, dass sie direkt danach gegen Zoe kämpfen sollte, weil sie zum einen wusste, dass Zoe mit dem Kampfstab besser war als sie, und zweitens, sie sich und der Schülerschaft bereits bewiesen hatte, dass sie mit dem Schwert kämpfen konnte.

Ihre Freunde hatte Recht gehabt – jetzt da sie gesehen hatte, wie das Abschlussturnier war, hatte sie keine Angst teilzunehmen, wenn sie wirklich dran war.

Nach dem Mittagessen neckten Jenny und Zoe sich auf ihrem Weg zum Ring. Sie hörten nicht einmal auf, als Li sie ankündigte. Vor Vorfreude grinsend, traten sie in den Ring und akzeptieren den Kampfstab, als er ihnen gereicht wurde.

„Bist du bereit, Jenny?", fragte Zoe sie. „Bereit fertig gemacht zu werden?"

„Versuch's doch", entgegnete Jenny und sie beide gingen in eine Kampfhaltung.

Und dann, als Li sagte sie sollten anfangen, spürte Jenny wieder wie ihr Blut durch die Adern gepumpt wurde und alle anderen Geräusche verschwanden. Nur sie und Zoe waren in diesem Ring und niemand anderes.

In der nächsten Sekunde griff Zoe an und während sie damit beschäftigt war auszuweichen, abzuwehren und selbst anzugreifen bemerkte Jenny schnell, dass sie zwar gut war, aber Zoe wirklich besser war. Der Kampfstab war Zoes bevorzugte Waffe, genauso wie Jennys die beiden Schwerter waren. Jenny wusste, dass sobald Zoe ihren Abschluss hatte, Li ihr die Waffe geben würde, die sie ausgewählt hatte, einen wunderschön handgearbeiteten Stab. Und es war deswegen, dass Jenny langsam aber sicher bemerkte, dass Zoe sie besiegte. Sie verlor an Grund. Zoe war etwas kleiner als sie und hatte nun den Vorteil, den Jenny gegen Ejnar benutzt hatte.

Aber irgendwie störte das Jenny nicht so sehr, obwohl der Saiyajin in ihr bei der kommenden Niederlage ein wenig grummelte. Doch ihrer Natur getreu weigerte Jenny sich aufzugeben. Deshalb, als Zoe es schaffte sie mit einem Ende des Stabs in den Bauch zu schlagen, und sie dann mit einem weiteren Dreh entwaffnete, wollte Jenny den Kampf ohne ihren Stab fortsetzen.

Doch jetzt hatte sie einen noch größeren Nachteil. Ohne eine Waffe und mit den Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch und ihrer Hand, war sie nicht schnell genug, um den Stab abzublocken, als er ihr Gesicht traf. Etwas knackte, Schmerz schoss durch ihr Gesicht und dann fühlte Jenny etwas Warmes über ihren Mund laufen.

Verdammt! Scheinbar war ihre Nase gebrochen.

Davon abgelenkt reagierte Jenny nicht, als Zoe wieder ihren Stab nach ihr schwang und sie in den Rücken traf, auf genau die gleiche Stelle, wo Ejnars Schwert sie bereits früher am Tag getroffen hatte. Jenny fiel leicht benommen zu Boden. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber ein Gewicht auf ihrem Rücken hielt sie nach unten gedrückt. Jenny wusste nicht, ob es Zoes Fuß war oder ihr Stab, aber selbst als sie versuchte sich ein wenig hochzudrücken, kam sie nicht weit und wurde wieder zu Boden gedrückt.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Aufgeben oder weiterkämpfen bis die Zeit um war?

Glücklicherweise wurde ihr diese Entscheidung genommen, als Li anfing zu zählen. Wenn sie es nicht schaffte aufzustehen bis er die zehn erreichte, war der Kampf vorbei und sie hatte verloren.

Natürlich versuchte Jenny es weiter, aber mit dem Blut, das ihr aus der gebrochenen Nase strömte und die Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch, Gesicht und Rücken, rief Li _„Zehn!"_ bevor sie es schaffte aufzustehen. Mit seinem Seufzer ließ sie ihren Körper schlaff werden und spürte, wie das Gewicht auf ihrem Rücken verschwand. Jenny hörte Li verkünden, dass Zoe den Kampf drei Minuten vor Ende gewonnen hatte (hatten sie wirklich fast eine halbe Stunde gekämpft?) und dann, nur einen Moment später, war sie von Füßen umringt und schließlich von Zoes besorgtem Gesicht.

„Jenny, geht es dir gut?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Es geht mir gut", stöhnte sie und sie hörte wie merkwürdige ihre Stimme durch die gebrochene Nase klang. Jetzt drückte sie sich endlich in eine kniende Position. Da, wo ihr Gesicht auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, war eine kleine Blutlache. Bäh!

„Oh Gott, es tut mir so, so Leid", entschuldigte Zoe sich, als sie Jennys zerschlagenes Gesicht und die blutende Nase sah. „Du solltest in die Krankenstation gehen."

„Es geht mir gut", bestand Jenny, in dem Wissen dass sie nur an einen ruhigen Ort gehen musste, damit sie ihre Nase wieder richten konnte, um dann diese nette Technik anzuwenden, die Tenshinhan ihr vor ein paar Jahren gezeigt hatte um ihre Nase zu heilen. „Lasst uns hier weg…"

„Okay…" Zoe und ihre anderen Freunde halfen ihr auf die Füße und führten sie dann von dem Ring und der Menge weg. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Da drüben, zu den Bäumen", sagte Jenny zu ihnen.

Sobald sie da waren, setzte sie sich hin, lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und atmete einmal tief durch den Mund ein. Verdammt, wer hätte gedacht, dass eine gebrochene Nase so wehtun könnte. „Ejnar, könntest du bitte meine Nase richten? Ich will nicht, dass sie schief ist, wenn sie geheilt ist."

„Bist du sicher…", sagte Ejnar zögerlich. Doch ein spitzer Blick von Jenny sagte ihm, dass das eine blöde Frage gewesen war. Deshalb kniete er sich vor Jenny hin, legte seine Handflächen über ihre Nase und zog. Er zuckte zusammen, als ein weiteres Knacken zu hören war, doch Jenny blieb ruhig. Es liefen Tränen vor Schmerz an ihrem Gesicht herunter und sie atmete schwer, schien jedoch ansonsten okay zu sein.

„Wie sieht's aus?", fragte Jenny, als der Schmerz von dem Naserichten weniger wurde – verdammt, das hatte wehgetan! – aber sie konnte schon hören, wie ihre Stimme normaler klang. Sie konnte noch immer die warme Flüssigkeit aus ihrer Nase laufen spüren, aber ansonsten fühlte sich ihre Nase irgendwie leichter an.

„Hübsch, wie immer", sagte Zoe mit einem besorgten Schmunzeln. „Aber ich glaube immer noch, dass du zur Krankenstation gehen solltest."

„Nah, gib mir einfach ein paar Minuten, und es wird okay sein", sagte Jenny zu ihnen, als sie schon ihre Augen schloss und tief atmete. Sie konzentrierte ihr Ki und nur ein paar Sekunden später konnte sie spüren, wie sich die Wärme um ihre Nase herum ausbreitete und sie heilte. Ihre Freunde wussten von dieser Technik, aber obwohl Jenny versucht hatte, es ihnen beizubringen, schien es nur bei Leuten zu funktionieren, die schon viel Erfahrung mit Ki hatten. Sie konnte spüren, wie die Blutung stoppte und der Schmerz zu einem leichten Pochen wurde, doch sie hielt nicht auf bis der gesamte Schmerz verschwunden war.

Sobald sie nichts mehr spürte, sogar wenn sie ihre Nase rümpfte, ließ sie ihr Ki los und öffnete ihre Augen. Alle starrten sie erstaunt an.

„Wow", hauchte Damian. „Kein blauer Fleck, keine Schwellung, kein Blut mehr."

„Jaah, man muss Ki einfach lieben", sagte Jenny grinsend, obwohl sie seinem Gedankengang schon folgen konnte. Erst vor ein paar Wochen war er wieder enttäuscht von einem Arzttermin zurückgekommen, nachdem ihm zum zigsten Mal gesagt wurde, dass es nichts gab, was den Schaden an den Nerven seiner Wirbelsäule heilen könnte. Natürlich nachdem sie ihm die Hoffnung gemacht hatten, dass sie eine neue Methode gefunden haben könnten. „Nur zu blöd, dass es nur bei kleinen Verletzungen wie diesen hier funktioniert."

„Jaah, zu blöd", stimmte Damian zu und Jenny drückte seine Hand.

„Hey Leute", hörten sie plötzlich Nik sagen, als er auf seinen Krücken zu ihnen gehumpelt kam. „Urgh, Jenny, du siehst widerlich aus. Wie geht's der Nase?"

„Die ist geheilt", sagte sie, doch als sie an sich selbst herunterschaute, zog sie eine Grimasse. Großartig, nun war ihre Lieblingstop von dem ganzen Blut ruiniert. Und sie musste sich dringend waschen. „Aber was bringt dich her?"

„Li bat mich euch auszurichten, da ihr mit euren Kämpfen durch seid, dass ihr alle bestanden habt", sagte Nik grinsend zu ihnen. „Glückwunsch, Leute! Ich wusste, dass ihr das durchziehen konntet!"

„Ja!", zischte Zoe und klatsche Ejnar ab, der genauso breit grinste. Und dann umarmten sie Jenny fest, wobei Ejnar sogar so weit ging und sie hochhob und sie einmal lachend herumwirbelte.

Jenny freute sich wirklich für ihre Freunde, aber irgendwo, tief im Inneren, hatte sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als sie in Niks funkelnde Augen blickte.

* * *

Es war sechs Uhr und die Abschlusszeremonie war gerade mit Lis Glückwünschen an die Absolventen, die die Prüfung bestanden hatten – was alle waren, die beim Turnier mitgemacht hatten – angefangen. Seine Rede war großartig und dauerte nicht lange, wofür jeder dankbar war. Die Absolventen saßen in den ersten beiden Reihen und Jenny und ihre Freunde hatten Plätze direkt dahinter bekommen. Jenny konnte sehen, wie sie vor Aufregung auf ihren Stühlen hin und her rutschten und an den dunkelgrünen Talars fummelten (einige Schülerinnen waren sehr erleichtert gewesen, dass sie nicht rötlich braun waren). In nur wenigen Minuten würde Li sie nach vorne auf die Bühne rufen, wo sie ihr Diplom und ihre Waffen erhalten würden. Wenn Jenny ehrlich war, war sie ein bisschen eifersüchtig, dass sie endlich ihre Waffen erhielten. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, die Drachenschwerter wieder in ihren Händen zu halten.

Und dann war es soweit. Li rief die Namen der Schüler auf und als Ejnar und Zoe nach vorne gerufen wurden und ihre Diplome und Waffen erhielten, jubelten Jenny und ihre Freunde extra laut, wobei sie sogar beim applaudieren aufstanden, genauso wie sie es in den letzten Jahren schon für Nik und Anisah gemacht hatten.

Sobald alle auf der Bühne standen, erwartete Jenny dass Li ein paar letzte Worte sprach und die Absolventen dann ihre Hüte in die Luft warfen, so wie er es jedes Jahr tat, aber alle wurden still, als Nik plötzlich ganz ohne Gipsbein und Krücken die Bühne betrat. Jenny stockte ihr Atem, als sie bemerkte, dass er noch ein Diplom in der Hand hielt, einen Talar und einen Hut über seinen Arm trug und in der anderen Hand sehr bekannte Schwertscheiden, aus denen zwei Ledergriffe ragten, hielt.

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!

„Oh…" Jenny hörte, wie Mailin neben ihr stoßartig ausatmete, als sie dasselbe, was Jenny nicht realisieren wollte, bemerkte.

Sie haben sie verdammt noch mal reingelegt!

Nik hielt mit einem schelmischen Grinsen vor dem Mikrofon an, als er über die Menge schaute. „Hallo zusammen", begrüßte er sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, viele von euch fragen sich, wo mein Gips und die Krücken abgeblieben sind. Nun, ich bin froh dass ich sie nach den letzten paar Tagen los bin, besonders da ich sie nie gebraucht habe. Es war alles nur ein ausgetüftelter Plan von Li und mir um noch eine Person dazu zu bekommen beim Abschlussturnier teilzunehmen, die sonst nie mitgemacht hätte, besonders wenn wir ihr erzählt hätten, dass sie richtig an der Prüfung teilnehmen würde."

Einige Schüler schmunzelten und viele Blicke waren auf Jenny gerichtet, da sie alle wussten, warum sie beim Turnier teilgenommen hatten – oder zumindest hatten sie bis jetzt gedacht, dass sie es wussten. Besagtes Mädchen schluckte schwer, aber innerlich schäumte sie vor Wut. Ooh, würde sie ihnen ihre Meinung geigen, sobald sie sie zu fassen bekam – am besten alleine.

„Nun, ich weiß, dass sie es nicht mag, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, deshalb werde ich es nicht lange heraus zögern. Ich hatte daran gedacht, diese lange und langweilige Rede vorzubereiten, in der ich davon erzählen würde, wie klein sie gewesen war, als sie an dieser Schule angefangen hatte, und wir damals besorgt gewesen waren, dass sie es nie lernen würde, mit den Waffen umzugehen. Nun, sie hat es geschafft, und heute hat sie es uns allen gezeigt. Aber da sie schon so aussieht, als würde sie mich am liebsten umbringen, mache ich es kurz. Liebe Schüler und Kollegen, wir haben noch eine Schülerin, die die Prüfung heute bestanden und diese Schule abgeschlossen hat. Sie wird, zusammen mit den anderen Absolventen, dieses Diplom und die Waffen erhalten, die sie ausgewählt haben. Jenny Son, komme bitte auf die Bühne und hol dir das ab, wofür du in den letzten vier Jahren so hart gearbeitet hast."

Jenny war am überlegen, einfach dickköpfig zu sein und sitzen zu bleiben, aber das Drängen und die nicht so sanften Rippenstöße von ihren Freunden neben ihr überzeugten sie, dass es wahrscheinlich viel weniger wehtun würde, wenn sie einfach nur aufstand und es hinter sich brachte. Deshalb ging Jenny seufzend unter dem Applaus der anderen Schüler auf die Bühne, wobei die Standing Ovations ihrer Freunde am lautesten waren.

Sie wollte weiter böse gucken, besonders da sie das arrogante Grinsen auf Niks Gesicht sah, doch als er ihr das Diplom und die Scheiden mit den Drachenschwertern überreichte – als sie sie in ihren Händen hielt, fühlte es sich so an als wäre sie zu Hause angekommen – musste sie einfach lächeln.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jenny… Du hast das wirklich verdient. Und… es tut mir Leid, dass wir dich reingelegt haben", sagte Nik zu ihr mit einem verlegenen Grinsen, bevor er sie fest umarmte.

„Danke", murmelte Jenny gegen seine Schulter. „Aber glaube nicht eine Sekunde, dass ich es euch nicht heimzahlen werde."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", schmunzelte Nik, als er sie wieder losließ. „Und jetzt ziehst du das besser an. Deine Mit-Absolventen warten."

Jenny zog die Robe noch immer grinsend an und setzte sich den Hut auf, bevor sie zu den anderen Absolventen ging. Ejnar und Zoe zogen sie zu sich, sodass sie zwischen ihnen stand, und sie klopften ihr auf die Schulter und grinsten sie an. Sie sah, dass Li sie ebenfalls anstrahlte, und irgendwie konnte sie ihm nicht mehr böse sein.

„Und nun", verkündete Li, der jetzt neben Nik stand, „möchte ich euch unsere Absolventen dieses Jahr präsentieren. Euch allen einen herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Und zusammen warfen sie zu dem wilden Applaus der anderen Schüler ihre Hüte in die Luft.


	54. Teil III: Ein altes neues Zuhause

**A/N: Yay, DevilGirl83, schön dich wieder bei den Reviews zu sehen! Vielen Dank dafür! Ich bin gespannt, was du von den nächsten Kapiteln halten wirst, also, lass weiter von dir hören ;)**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 53: Ein altes neues Zuhause**

Die Party war in vollem Gange. Einer der Schüler war der DJ und die anderen Schüler tanzten zu der Musik, die er spielte. Andere, meistens die Eltern oder Vormunde der Absolventen, saßen an den Tisch, aßen, redeten und lachten. Alle hatten viel Spaß. Sogar Jenny, die immer noch ein bisschen verstört von den Begebenheiten des Tages war. Ein Teil von ihr konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich den Abschluss an dieser Schule gemacht hatte, dass sie in den vergangenen vier Jahren wirklich so gut geworden war.

Aber ein anderer Teil von ihr war wirklich stolz auf das, was sie erreicht hatte. Vor vier Jahren, als sie an diese Schule gekommen war und Li ihr gesagt hatte, wie sie trainieren würde – als Mensch – hätte sie nie gedacht, dass sie es schaffen würde. Sie war so tollpatschig gewesen, so unsicher. Und all das hatte sich in den letzten Jahren verändert. Sie hatte es nur nicht glauben oder bemerken wollen.

„Komm schon, Zoe, jetzt wo du fertig bist, kannst du uns doch endlich sagen, was du jetzt vorhast!", sagte Nik, womit er Jenny aus ihren Gedanken holte. Zoe hatte sich immer geweigert ihnen zu erzählen, was sie nach ihrem Abschluss machen würde und sie hatte auch kein Wort gesagt, im Gegensatz zu Ejnar, der ihnen schnell erzählt hatte, dass er ein weiteres Jahr im Ort bleiben würde bis sein Freund Mika seinen Abschluss machte. Und dann würden sie sehen, wo sie endeten.

„Okay, okay", stimmte sie lachend zu. „Ich werde es euch erzählen. Ich habe lange und hart darüber nachgedacht und habe schlossen, in die Östliche Hauptstadt zurückzukehren."

„Aber du hast dein Leben dort gehasst", warf Ejnar ein, offensichtlich von ihrer Entscheidung überrascht.

„Ich hab mein Leben gehasst", widersprach Zoe. „Es hatte nichts mit dem Ort zu tun. Aber als Li mich fand, war ich nicht das einzige Kind, das auf der Straße lebte. Ich war nicht das einzige Kind, das stehlen und andere… Dinge tun musste um zu überleben. Und deshalb will ich zurück. Ich will eine Anlaufstelle für Kinder schaffen, die wie ich nirgendwo anders hinkönnen und keine Perspektiven haben. Ich will ihnen zeigen, dass sie zu guten Menschen werden können. Li hat schon versprochen mir zu helfen bis ich das Haus alleine unterhalten kann. Es hat ein paar Schlafmöglichkeiten, eine große Küche, zwei Gemeinschaftsbäder, einen Gemeinschaftsraum und auch ein Dojo, wo die Kids entweder lernen können, sich selbst zu verteidigen oder einfach nur etwas Dampf ablassen können."

„Wow", hauchte Anisah. „Das ist wirklich… mutig, nehme ich an."

Zoe zuckte mit den Schultern, offenbar verlegen und fuhr damit fort, etwas anderes zu sagen, aber Jennys Gedanken fingen an abzuschweifen. Sie hatte wirklich noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt, wo Zoe ihnen erzählte was sie vorhatte, bemerkte Jenny, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie jetzt tun könnte. Immerhin hatte sie heute Morgen noch gedacht, dass sie noch ein paar Jahre an dieser Schule vor sich hatte. Und jetzt, in einer Woche, wenn das Schuljahr vorbei war, war es wirklich vorbei. Kein Kampfunterricht mehr, keine morgendlichen Joggingrunden mehr… Alles, was sie in den letzten vier Jahren gekannt hatte, war vorbei.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich hol mir was zu trinken", sagte Jenny, als sie aufstand, und ging zu den Erfrischungen. Aber als sie Li dort stehen sah, der mit Lari redete, kehrte sie auf dem Absatz um und ihre Füße trugen sie zur Tür und nach draußen. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht mit Li reden wollte oder noch immer nachtragend war, dass er sie durch einen Trick dazu gebracht hatte in dem Turnier mitzukämpfen und den Abschluss zu machen, aber im Moment brauchte sie etwas Luft.

Die frische Sommerluft draußen beruhigte sie sofort ein wenig und sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch bevor sie den Hof überquerte. Der Himmel war mit Sternen übersät und es war keine einzige Wolke dort oben zu sehen. Jenny seufzte. Alles war so friedlich hier draußen. Sie würde das hier wirklich vermissen – die Ruhe, die Natur, und natürlich die Menschen, wenn sie in die Westliche Hauptstadt zurückkehrte, wenn sie nach Hause zurückkehrte…

Nach Hause… Wollte sie wirklich schon wieder zurück gehen? Ihre Freunde der letzten vier Jahre hier zurücklassen. Andererseits… konnte sie wirklich hierbleiben, in dem Wissen, dass sie keinen Kampfunterricht mehr haben würde? Sie hätte immer noch die Volleyballmannschaft, aber irgendwie war die Mannschaft nicht mehr so wie früher, als sie angefangen, da immer und immer mehr ältere Schüler ihren Abschluss machten (alleine dieses Jahr hatten zwei Mädchen aus ihrer Mannschafft den Abschluss mit ihr gemacht). Sie hätte immer noch Mailin und Damian, aber Zoe, Anisah und Ejnar würden weg sein. Sel würde kurz darauf folgen. Würde sie hier überhaupt noch einen Platz haben? Was würde sie machen, wenn der normale Unterricht vorbei war? Würde Li ihr erlauben, einige Klassen zu unterrichten? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich. Sie war immerhin noch minderjährig.

Nein, dachte Jenny, irgendwie würde sie sich fehlplatziert fühlen, wenn sie blieb, auch wenn ihre Freunde hier noch lebten. Jennys Ziel, das Kämpfen mit Schwertern zu erlernen, um sich der Drachenschwerter würdig zu erweisen, war erfüllt. Es war Zeit etwas Neues zu lernen und sie konnte damit nicht hier anfangen. Aber was könnte sie von einer Rückkehr zur Westlichen Hauptstadt erwarten? Was wartete dort auf sie?

Ihre Füße trugen sie entlang des Seeufers, näher zur Grenze des Waldes, wo ein Rascheln sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Die Kampfhaltung, sogar ohne Schwerter, kam ganz automatisch, aber sie entspannte sich sofort, als sie die Person erkannte, die aus den Schatten trat.

Ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Jennys Gesicht aus, als sie eines der wenigen Dinge tat, von denen sie wusste, dass er es hasste. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. Ungebetene Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, welche sie schnell wegblinzelte bevor er sie bemerkte. Vegeta würde ihr nie vergeben, wenn sie weinte nur weil sie ihn vermisst hatte. Und oh, wie sie ihn im letzten Jahr vermisst hatte. Immerhin hatte sie ihn seit sie im September zur Schule zurückgekommen war nicht gesehen. Diese fast zehn Monate waren zu lang gewesen.

Bevor er sie wegschubsen konnte, ließ sie ihn los und sagte mit einem frechen Grinsen: „Hi Vegeta."

„Gör", antwortete er. Und konnte sie wirklich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen sehen? Jap, da war es. Er war auch froh, sie zu sehen, und ihm hatte die Umarmung nicht so viel ausgemacht, wie er sie immer glauben machen wollte. „Ich glaube Glückwünsche sind angemessen."

„Danke…" Sie strahlte ihn immer noch an. Wenn Vegeta so etwas sagte, dann konnte es nur bedeuten, dass er stolz auf sie und das, was sie erreicht hatte, war. Aber trotzdem… war es sooo schlimm noch etwas mehr darüber zu sagen, wie gut sie in den Kämpfen war? „Sooo… Hast du die Kämpfe gesehen?"

Ein Nicken.

„Uuuund?"

Da war es wieder, das amüsierte Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, als er antwortete: „Deine Leistung war… zufriedenstellend."

In Vegeta-Sprache hieß das _sehr gut_. Aber natürlich pushte er sie immer, noch mehr zu erreichen. Und sie wollte es gar nicht anders haben.

Ooh, wie gerne wollte sie ihm sagen, dass es sooo gut war, ihn wiederzusehen. Sein Lob zu hören (nun, aus seinem Mund war es Lob). Seine stetige Anwesenheit zu spüren. Aber sie konnte nichts davon sagen. Es würde ihm nur unangenehm sein.

„Sooo", sagte sie langsam, als sie sich am Seeufer hinsetzte. Sie konnte Vegeta noch immer hinter sich spüren - natürlich würde er sich nicht zu ihr hinsetzen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Vegeta antwortete einen Augenblick lang nicht, aber Jenny drehte sich nicht um. „Es liegt an dir", sagte er schließlich. „Li sagte, dass du so lange du willst an der Schule bleiben kannst. Wenn du es wünschst sogar, bis du deinen normalen Schulabschluss machst."

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Jenny. Das war genau das, was sie erwartet hatte. Aber hatte sie nicht eben erst gedacht, dass das etwas war, was sie nicht wollte? Dass sie hier nicht länger hergehörte? „Vegeta… was willst _du_?"

Schweigen. Das war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt, und sie hätte es wissen sollen. Andere Leute sahen es nie, aber Vegeta opferte viel mehr für sie als er sollte. Und das war nur ein weiterer Grund dafür, dass sie nicht länger an dieser Schule bleiben konnte. Außer während der Sommerferien und manchmal während der Weihnachtsferien war Vegeta in den letzten vier Jahren alleine gewesen und was er da machte wusste nur Dende. Es gab Zeiten, in denen sie nicht mal seinen Standort festlegen konnte. Er musste einsam sein.

Deshalb fällte Jenny endlich ihre Entscheidung. Sie drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm herum, als sie verkündete: „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Vegeta."

* * *

Die letzten Tage an Lis Schule vergingen wie im Flug. Alle Absolventen packten und verabschiedeten sich langsam von dem Ort, der in den letzten Jahren ihr Zuhause, und von den Menschen, die in der Zeit ihre Familie gewesen waren. Jenny war keine Ausnahme, aber sie wollte keinen tränenreichen Abschied. Immerhin war es mit ihren Fähigkeiten kein Problem jederzeit ihre Freunde zu besuchen. Und sie würden die ganze Zeit telefonieren – zumindest war es das, was sie sich versprachen.

Ihre Freunde waren bei ihrer Entscheidung nach Hause zu gehen sehr verständnisvoll gewesen und hatten sogar gesagt, dass sie es erwartet hatten, obwohl sie natürlich gehofft hatten, dass sie bleiben würde. Jenny fühlte sich besonders schuldig, Mailin wieder in ihrem Zimmer alleine zu lassen. Sie hatten viele gute Momente in diesem Zimmer erlebt, lustige Momente, traurige Momente… Mailin und Damian waren ihre besten Freunde geworden, fast wie ein weiterer Bruder und eine weitere Schwester, und es fiel ihr schwer, sie zurückzulassen. Aber sie achtete darauf während ihrer letzten paar Tage an der Schule viel Zeit mit ihnen und natürlich auch ihren anderen Freunden Nik, Anisah, Zoe, Ejnar und Selvyn zu verbringen. Sie versicherte ihnen immer wieder, dass sie nur einen Telefonanruf oder Flug von ihnen entfernt war. Sie hatte Selvyn sogar in einem persönlichen Moment das Versprechen abgenommen, Mailin endlich auszuführen. Bevor es zu spät war. Und endlich, zwei Tage später, sah sie die beiden schüchtern händchenhaltend laufen.

Und während der letzten Tage hatte Nik sogar seinen Kampf mit Jenny bekommen, in dem sie sich verwandelt hatte und alles. Natürlich lag er nach weniger als einer Sekunde waffenlos und mit Jennys Trainingsschwert an seinem Hals mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden. Jenny war einen Augenblick lang besorgt gewesen, dass sie seinen Stolz verletzt hatte – besonders da sie zurückgehalten hatte – aber Nik hatte nur gelacht und ihre Hand genommen, als sie ihm aufhalf. Er hatte gesagt, dass er froh war so mächtige Leute auf seiner Seite zu haben.

Allzu plötzlich war es Jennys letzter Tag und sie packte ihre letzten Sachen in ihren Rucksack. Das Zimmer erschien plötzlich kahl ohne all ihr Zeug und sie war nicht die einzige, die es bemerkte.

„Es wird merkwürdig sein, weißt du?", murmelte Mailin, während sie versuchte ihre eigenen Sachen etwas auszubreiten um die Leere, die Jenny hinterlassen hatte, zu überdecken. „Hier ohne dich zu schlafen."

„Jaah, ich weiß", sagte Jenny und sie und Mailin setzten sich auf ihr Bett. „Es wird auch merkwürdig wieder zu Hause zu sein, ohne euch. Aber ich gehöre hier nicht mehr her… und du weißt, dass ich euch so oft besuchen werde, dass ihr mich bald wieder loswerden wollt."

„Ich weiß… und wir dürfen dich auch besuchen, oder?"

„Natürlich… und nun, Kopf hoch! Ich ruf euch an sobald die Telefongesellschaft uns wieder angeschlossen hat. Ich verspreche es."

„Eigentlich", erklang Damians Stimme von der Tür. „Müssen wir nicht so lange auf einen Anruf von dir warten." Er rollte ins Zimmer gefolgt von ihren anderen Freunden, und trug eine kleine bunt eingepackte Schachtel auf seinem Schoß.

Nik ging schnell an ihm vorbei und ließ sich auf ihre andere Seite fallen, wodurch die Matratze quietschte. „Jaah, du weißt doch, dass wir unseren Absolventen immer ein ‚nach-Hause-geh-Geschenk' mitgeben, und du hast immerhin auch immer was für die anderen mit zugegeben. Und wir alle glaubten, dass du das hier haben solltest…"

Er wies Damian an das Geschenk zu überreichen und Jenny nahm es ungeduldig an, bevor sie neugierig das Papier zerriss. Ooh, wie sehr sie Geschenke liebte! Sobald das Papier fort und die Schachtel geöffnet war, starrte sie auf etwas kleines, schwarz glänzendes in ihren Händen. „Ooh, ein Handy! Danke Leute!"

„Es ist ein Prepaid Handy", erklärte Damian. „Es ist schon aufgeladen und bereit benutzt zu werden. Du wirst all unsere Nummern in der Kontaktliste finden. Also ruf uns an sobald du zu Hause bist."

„Das werde ich… oh danke Leute!" Sie umarmte nacheinander jeden und fühlte plötzlich die Tränen in ihre Augen. Oh nein, sie wollte wirklich nicht weinen. Es war immerhin kein wirklicher Abschied, sondern nur ein ‚Ich seh euch später'. Und sie musste ihre Tränen unterdrücken, als sie draußen ein Ki aufflammen spürte. Es war soweit. „Vegeta ist hier… ich muss los…"

„Komm schon", sagte Mailin, als sie Jennys Hand nahm. „Wir bringen dich raus."

Die ganze Gruppe folgte Jenny nach draußen und Jenny hatte Recht gehabt – Vegeta wartete zusammen mit Li draußen in seiner üblichen Haltung, mit seinen Armen über der Brust verschränkt und einem finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Aber Jenny lächelte trotzdem. Es würde schön sein, wieder mit ihm zu leben. Ihn dazu zu bringen, wieder etwas lockerer zu werden. Er war ohne ihre Gesellschaft in den letzten Jahren viel zu steif geworden.

Nach einer weiteren Runde von ‚Ich seh euch später'-Umarmungen stand Jenny vor Li. Sie würde ihn gerne umarmen, aber wusste nicht, ob es angemessen war, deshalb streckte sie ihm einfach nur ihre Hand entgegen. Grinsend löste Li ihr Problem. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Es tut mir Leid, dich gehen zu sehen", sagte er zu ihr.

„Ach, keine Angst", sagte Jenny neckend, als sie sich losließen. „Ich bin zurück bevor du es merkst." Dann nahm sie seine rechte Hand in ihre Hände und sagte: „Li, danke. Für alles. Ich… ich wünschte ich könnte mehr tun oder sagen, um das wieder gutzumachen, was du für mich getan hast… einfach nur danke sagen scheint nicht genug zu sein…"

„Es ist mehr als genug… dein Dank und zu sehen, wie sich das kleine unsichere Mädchen in eine selbstbewusste junge Frau verwandelt hat ist alles, was ich brauche."

Röte stieg in Jennys Wangen, aber sie lächelte als sie zurücktrat um neben Vegeta zu stehen. Heute Morgen hatte sie schon ihre ‚Ich seh euch späters' mit Lari, Tenshinhan, Chao-zu und Suki hinter sich gebracht, und darüber war sie froh, ansonsten hätte sie jetzt sicherlich ein paar Tränen vergossen. Aber nun war es Zeit zu gehen. Ihren Freunden – ihrer Familie eigentlich – zuwinkend rief sie, „Bis später!", und hob dann ab, gefolgt von Vegeta. Mit einem Aufflammen ihrer Energien waren sie weg.

* * *

Jenny hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, als sie und Vegeta vor der Capsule Corporation landeten. Vor mehr als vier Jahren hatten sie diesen Ort verlassen und Jenny hatte damals nicht gewusst, wann, oder ob sie überhaupt … nach Hause … zurückkehren würden. Sicher war das kleine Kapselhaus in den Wäldern eine Art Heim gewesen, aber Jenny hatte es nie geschafft, ihr Zimmer dort wirklich persönlich zu gestalten. All ihre persönlichen Sachen war in Lis Schule gewesen, die während ihrer Zeit dort ihr eigentliches Zuhause gewesen war. Aber tief im Inneren würde ihr Zuhause immer die Capsule Corporation sein.

Nur, wie sehr hatte es sich verändert, seit sie es zurückgelassen hatten? Hatte es sich überhaupt verändert? Nun, außer des Staubs, um den sich hoffentlich die Reinigungsbots gekümmert hatten, gab es nichts, was sich verändert hätte haben können. Immerhin hatte dort niemand gelebt.

Aber die Westliche Hauptstadt hatte sich ordentlich verändert. Als sie über die Stadt geflogen waren, hatte Jenny sehen können, dass sich in den letzten viereinhalb Jahren, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, vieles verbessert hatte. Viele Gebäude waren wieder aufgebaut worden, die Stadt schien wieder lebendiger als damals, und insgesamt waren die meisten zerstörten Flächen beseitigt worden. Jenny war glücklich, das zu sehen, da das bedeutete, dass die Leute nicht länger daran festhielten, was Buu zerstört hatte, sondern bereit waren für Neues.

So wie sie es war.

All ihren Mut sammelnd – sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wovor sie Angst hatte, wirklich – trat Jenny durch die Eingangstür und rümpfte sofort ihre Nase. Es war kein Staub im Flur, das hatten die Reinigungsbots sichergestellt, aber es lag trotzdem ein muffiger Geruch in der Luft. Doch das hatte sie erwartet. Eines der ersten Dinge, die sie tun musste, war so viele Fenster wie möglich zu öffnen.

Aber bevor sie das tat, musste sie ihr eigenes Zimmer sehen. Sie wollte die Reinigungsbots nicht da drinnen – das war etwas, was sie nie erlaubt hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendwelche Bots ihr Zimmer sauber machten, das tat sie lieber selbst (wenn sie es überhaupt tat). Schief grinsend, fragte Jenny sich, ob sie sich mit einer Maske und einem Staubwedel bewaffnen sollte, bevor sie sich in ihr Zimmer traute. Die Staubmäuse mussten tödlich sein.

„So, ich geh dann auspacken… und mein Zimmer fertig machen…", sagte Jenny zu Vegeta, der das Haus nach ihr betreten hatte. „Was hast du vor?"

„Trainieren."

Ihre Augen verdrehend schaute sie ihm nach als er wegging. Sie hatte fast vergessen, dass Vegeta schon das wichtigste – den Gravitationsraum – und seine wenigen persönlichen Sachen, was seine Kleidung bedeutete, am Tag zuvor zurück zur Westlichen Hauptstadt gebracht hatte.

Mit einem Seufzer machte Jenny sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, aber schon im Flur bemerkte sie, dass es merkwürdig war, wieder zurück zu sein. Alles war so bekannt und gleichzeitig so anders. Zimmer schienen kleiner geworden zu sein – der Grund dafür könnte natürlich sein, dass sie über die letzten paar Jahre ein ganzes Stück gewachsen war – aber das Wohnzimmer war noch immer das Wohnzimmer und die Küche war noch immer die Küche. Jenny hoffte, dass sie voll ausgestattet war, denn sie war sich sicher, dass am Verhungern sein würde, wenn sie mit ihrem Zimmer fertig war.

Und da war es, die Tür verschlossen, genauso wie bei jedem anderen Zimmer in diesem Gebäude. Jennys Hand ruhte einen Moment lang auf dem Türgriff, bevor sie tief durchatmete und sie öffnete. Sie hatte Angst, was sie finden würde. Und ihre Angst war nicht unbegründet. Die Fenstervorhänge waren noch geschlossen, aber durch die kleinen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich ihren Weg durch kleine Lücken bahnten, konnte sie den Staub durch die Luft fliegen sehen. Einer dieser Sonnenstrahlen landete auf dem Schreibtisch an der Wand und selbst da konnte sie die dicke Staubschicht sehen.

Großartig… Sie hätte den Reinigungsbots vielleicht einmal erlauben sollen, ihr Zimmer zu putzen. Nachdem Jenny ihren Rucksack draußen abgestellt hatte, ging sie als erstes zielstrebig zu ihrem Fenster, zog die Vorhänge beiseite um das Licht hereinzulassen, und öffnete dann das Fenster groß. Sofort flutete die warme Sommerluft das Zimmer und die leichte Brise wirbelte nur noch mehr Staub auf. Noch einmal seufzend, musste Jenny wohl akzeptieren, dass sie sogar mit Saiyajingeschwindigkeit den Rest des Tages in diesem Zimmer verbringen würde.

Aber bevor sie die Reinigungsmittel holte, zog Jenny ihr neues Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche und verbrachte die nächsten paar Minuten, während sie die Fenster in den wichtigsten Zimmern öffnete, damit ihren Freunden zu versichern, dass sie sicher zu Hause angekommen war und dass sie wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt sein würde, ihr Zimmer zu putzen.

Zwanzig Minuten später war Jenny verwandelt und bewaffnet, nicht mit ihren Drachenschwertern, sondern mit einem Staubwedel, Wasser, mehreren Reinigungsmitteln, Wischlappen und dem Staubsauger. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen erschien auf Jennys Gesicht, als sie dachte das mit dieser Aufgabe vor sich liegend ein Kampfschrei nicht fehl am Platze wäre.

„Okay, bereit oder nicht, hier komme ich", flüsterte Jenny und stellte sich dann ihrem Zimmer. In den nächsten Stunden kämpfte sie mit den Staubmäusen, mit dem Kabel des Staubsaugers, überflutete unfreiwillig das Badezimmer und eroberte den Boden unter ihrem Bett zurück, wo sich noch mehr Staubmäuse niedergelassen hatten.

Der Kampf gegen sie war hart und schmerzhaft und selbst in ihrer Saiyajinform schwitzte sie ein wenig, als sie den Lappen das letzte Mal auswringte und all die Reinigungsmittel wieder in die Abstellkammer abstellte, wo sie hingehörten. Doch als Jenny das Ergebnis sah, nämlich ihr sauberes Zimmer, war sie glücklich. Sie erkannte alles wieder, die drei Betten, die Tapeten, den Schreibtisch… alles.

Und dann runzelte sie die Stirn.

Was Jenny vor sich sah war ein Kinderzimmer, nicht das eines Teenagers. Die Betten waren klein, für Kinder gemacht, die Tapete auf ihrer Seite des Zimmers zeigte Mädchensachen, rosa Herzen und Feen (sie hatte die Tapete damals schon gehasst, aber ihre Grandma hatte sie ausgesucht, deshalb wollte sie sich nicht beschweren) und auf Gotens und Trunks' Seite des Zimmers zeigte die Tapete Autos und Flugzeuge. Nur die Vorhänge waren ein neutrales dunkelblau, aber mit dem Rest konnte sie nicht leben. Das musste sich ändern. Und sie würde die nächsten paar Nächte auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer verbringen – oder in einem der Gästezimmer – denn Jenny würde niemals in ihr altes Bett passen.

Als sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte – oder das, was mal ihr Bett war – schaute Jenny sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Die Tapeten mussten natürlich weg, genauso wie das Bett. Aber… Ihr Blick landete auf Gotens und Trunks' Betten. Ihre Grandma hatte sie einmal gefragt, etwa zwei Jahre nach Buu, ob sie die Betten nicht durch etwas anderes ersetzen sollten. Jenny konnte sich nur zu deutlich an ihre Reaktion erinnern. Damals hatte sie noch an der Hoffnung festgehalten, dass Trunks und Goten durch irgendein Wunder zurückkehren würden. Aber jetzt, nach fast genau sieben Jahren p.B. (post Buu) war es klar, dass sie niemals zurückkommen würden. Wenn sie einen Weg aus dem Jenseits heraus gefunden hätten, hätten sie es bis jetzt getan.

Deshalb fühlte Jenny sich jetzt nach all dieser Zeit endlich bereit, die Betten rauszuschmeißen, um den Platz für sich selbst zu nutzen. Eine Couch wäre nett und ein eigener Fernseher, damit sie sich nicht mit Vegeta um den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer streiten musste (ja, Vegeta war ein Fernsehjunkie, selbst wenn er die Programme nur schaute um alles zu kritisieren).

Langsam aber sicher erschien ein neues Zimmer vor ihrem inneren Auge, und da sie das Bild nicht verlieren wollten, ergriff sie schnell ein Stück Papier und machte eine Skizze. Sie war nicht sehr gut, da sie ein Kunst-Legastheniker war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie erkennen konnte, wie sie alles haben wollte. Das nächste war eine Liste der Dinge, die sie brauchte und wie viel sie kosten könnten und je länger die Liste wurde, umso besorgter wurde Jenny, dass sie Dinge streichen musste. Deshalb fing sie an die Sachen zu umklammern, ohne die sie leben könnte.

Nachdem sie etwas zehn Minuten vor der Liste gesessen hatte ohne irgendetwas hinzuzufügen, rechnete Jenny alles zusammen und musste schlucken. Selbst wenn sie ihr Taschengeld benutzen würde, um das zu bezahlen, so müsste sie etwa drei Jahre lang ohne Geld auskommen, aber vielleicht war Vegeta großzügig und sie konnte etwas von dem Geld verwenden, das sie jeden Monat für ihre Lebenshaltungskosten bekamen (was sowieso immer viel mehr war als sie brauchten).

Mit der Liste in der Hand ging Jenny in die Küche, wo sie Vegeta fühlen konnte. Er hatte vor etwa fünfzehn Minuten eine Pause eingelegt und machte jetzt wahrscheinlich grad das Abendessen. Bei dem Gedanken an Essen, knurrte Jennys Magen und sie schaute zur Uhr in ihrem Zimmer. Halb acht Uhr abends. Kein Wunder, dass sie hungrig war. Sie hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen.

Als sie der Küche näher kam, sagte ihre Nase ihr, dass sie Recht hatte. Und sie grinste. Vegeta bereitete eine Willkommen zu Hause Mahlzeit vor, ihr Lieblingsessen, Spaghetti Bolognese. „Riecht gut", sagte Jenny, als sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl am Küchentisch niederließ. „Wann können wir essen?"

„Zehn Minuten"; war Vegetas kurze Antwort.

„Gut, ich bin am Verhungern."

Jenny hatte keine Ahnung wie lange es noch dauern würde, sich an den Anblick zu gewöhnen, wie Vegeta am Herd stand und Sauce in einem Topf umrührte, während die Spaghetti alleine vor sich hin köchelten.

Endlich, scheinbar endlose zehn Minuten später, stellte Vegeta die Spaghetti und den Topf auf den Tisch. Jenny hatte die Zeit gut genutzt, indem sie den Tisch gedeckt und jedem von ihnen ein großes Glas Wasser eingeschenkt hatte. Sie verbrachten die nächsten Minuten damit, schweigend zu essen, und man konnte nur hören, wie das Besteck auf dem Geschirr kratzte. Jenny hoffte, dass Vegeta mit einem vollen Magen ihrem Vorhaben offener gegenüberstehen würde.

Als sie fertig waren, räumte Jenny die Teller weg und packte sie in den Geschirrspüler. Vegeta blieb sitzen, was Jenny überraschte. Normalerweise würde er auf und davon sein, wieder im Gravitationsraum, in dem Moment, als sie beide fertig waren mit essen. Dann bemerkte sie, dass er die Liste, die sie erstellt hatte, in seinen Händen hielt.

Ups… sie wollte ihn doch langsam darauf vorbereiten.

„Ich sehe du hast meine Liste gefunden", sagte sie langsam, als sie sich wieder ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Ja."

„Ich… ich würde diese Dinge gerne für mein Zimmer haben… es… es passt nicht mehr wirklich zu mir, weißt du?"

„Was bedeuten die Klammern?"

„Das sind die Dinge, die ich nicht unbedingt brauche, aber gerne haben möchte… Falls wir nicht genug Geld für sie haben. Ich wäre außerdem bereit, mein Taschengeld für all diese Dinge zu benutzen. Ich könnte mir sogar einen Job suchen, damit ich etwas Geld habe… Was machst du da?"

Vegeta hatte während ihrem Gebrabbel nichts gesagt, sondern war einfach aufgestanden und zu einem der Küchenschränke gegangen. Er öffnete die Tür und tippte dann eine Nummer beim Safe ein, der dahinter versteckt war. Jenny grinste bei Bulmas Versteck dafür. Kein Dieb würde jemals vermuten, dass der Safe in der Küche war. Da Vegeta mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, konnte sie nicht sehen, was er da herausholte, aber Jenny hoffte, dass es etwas Geld war, das sie benutzen könnte.

Sie hätte nie die glänzende schwarze Kreditkarte erwartet, die Vegeta vor ihr hinlegte. Bulmas alte Kreditkarte, die jetzt Vegeta gehören würde. „Vegeta?"

„Es ist genug Geld auf unserem Konto, dass wir in den nächsten zehn Jahren bequem davon leben könnten, und es wird jeden Monat mehr. Ruf deine Freunde an und geht einkaufen." Er grinste hinterhältig, als er an Jenny vorbeiging. „Aber erst einmal werden wir trainieren."

Jenny seufzte, doch grinste glücklich. Jaah, es war schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

* * *

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen wieder wie im Flug. Jenny hatte Mailin und Damian angerufen und nur einen Tag später waren zwei Besucher in der Capsule Corporation. Sie hatten ihr Lager im Gästezimmer aufgeschlagen, das Jenny bezogen hatte bis ihr Zimmer fertig war. Am ersten Tag führte Jenny sie überall herum und an den beiden Tagen danach genossen sie es all die Dinge auf Jennys Liste zu kaufen. Verdammt reich zu sein hatte definitiv Vorteile. Und das gute war, es störte Mailin und Damian überhaupt nicht. Sie hatten sogar genauso viel Spaß das Geld für das neue Zimmer auszugeben wie sie.

Nachdem sie die neuen Möbel bestellt hatten, war es Zeit das Zimmer zu streichen. Deshalb räumten sie alle Möbel aus – Jenny hatte beschlossen, die Möbel zu spenden, da sie noch im guten Zustand waren und es ganz bestimmt noch Leute da draußen gab, die sie brauchten – und bedeckten den Teppich auf dem Boden, bevor sie die Wände weiß anstrichen.

Während Jenny, Mailin und Damian darauf warteten, dass die weiße Farbe trocknete, mixten sie die die lila und grünen Farben mit noch mehr weißer Farbe, damit sie verschiedene Schattierungen von lila und grün hatten. Dann konnten sie endlich das Streichen beenden, indem sie Kreise und Spiralen und andere einfache Formen auf die weißen Wände malten.

„Perfekt", verkündete Jenny, als sie fertig waren und ihr Kunstwerk bewunderten. Ihr ganzer Körper, Kleidung, Gesicht und Haare waren mit Farbe befleckt, und Mailin und Damian sahen nicht besser aus. Aber sie hatten viel Spaß gehabt, inklusive einem Farbkampf, und verschwunden waren die Herzen, Feen, Autos und Flugzeuge.

Dann kamen die Möbel. Jenny hatte sich in ein schmales schwarzes 1,40m breites Himmelbett aus Eisen verliebt. Die Vorhänge waren in einem dunklen lila gehalten und passend dazu hatte Jenny sich lila und grüne Bettwäsche ausgesucht. Die Couch war ebenfalls lila mit grünen Kissen und sie hatten sogar die Vorhänge an den Fenstern ausgetauscht. Sie waren genauso so lila wie die Vorhänge am Bett.

Jenny hatte sogar einen Fernseher – einen 37 Zoll Flachbildschirm –, eine Stereoanlage mit Dock für ihren mp3-Player, und einen neuen Laptop für ihren genauso neuen schwarzen Schreibtisch bekommen. Sie hatten auch einen neuen Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode für ihr Zimmer gefunden, alles in schwarz. Man könnte denken, dass das den Raum düster erscheinen lassen würde, aber das tat es nicht. Die Fenster und der dazugehörige Balkon waren groß genug um genug Licht in das Zimmer zu lassen und die weißen Wände vollbrachten den Rest.

Als sie mit dem ganzen Zimmer fertig waren, schmückten Bilder von ihren Freunden, von Lis Schule und natürlich von ihrer Familie die Wände, genauso wie ein Ganzkörperspiegel neben dem Kleiderschrank. Und, an der Wand gegenüber von ihrem Bett, hatte Jenny die Drachenschwerter hingehängt, für alle sichtbar.

Ja, dachte Jenny, als sie, Mailin und Damian auf der neuen Couch saßen und fernsehschauten. Sie liebte ihr neues Zimmer einfach. All das Geld wurde gut genutzt. Sogar Vegeta stimmte den Verbesserungen zu, obwohl er sich beschwerte, dass sie nicht die königliche blaue Farbe verwendet hatte. Er hatte widerwillig nachgegeben, als Jenny ihm aufgezeigt hatte, dass sie nicht zur Königsfamilie gehörte. Und außerdem mochte sie lila und grün einfach lieber, obwohl blau eine nette Farbe war.

Wegen all dem lächelte Jenny, als sie während der erst Nacht in ihrem neuen Zimmer auf der bequemem Matratze schlief, während Mailin und Damian auf der ausklappbaren Couch und einer Matratze auf dem Fußboden lagen.

Es war wirklich gut, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Und die nächste Hürde war noch ein paar Wochen entfernt.

Die High School der Westlichen Hauptstadt.


	55. Teil III: Das Projekt

**A/N: So, hier ist es! Das nächste Kapitel! Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und bin schon auf das Feedback dazu gespannt ;)**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 54: Das Projekt**

September kam viel schneller als erwartet. Die Sommerferien waren schnell vergangen, als sie die Tage mit ihren Freunden verbrachte, sich wieder daran gewöhnte in der Westlichen Hauptstadt zu wohnen, und mit Vegeta trainierte. Als Jenny die Entscheidung getroffen hatte zurück zu kommen, hatte sie nicht geglaubt, dass die Capsule Corporation sich so schnell wieder wie Zuhause anfühlen würde. Aber die Tatsache, dass ihre Freunde wirklich nur einen kurzen Flug oder einen Anruf entfernt waren, half viel. Entgegen ihrem vorherigen Leben hier hatte sie nun Freunde auf die sie zählen konnte. Und mit denen sie alles meistern konnte.

Sogar die High School, obwohl sie nicht mit ihr dahin gingen. Aber sie hatte ihre Unterstützung, von einem Gespräch übers Telefon am Abend zuvor zu der Nachricht, die sie an diesem Morgen auf ihrem Handy hatte, und die nur aus wenigen Wörtern bestand. ‚_Du schaffst es!'_

Oh, aber wie konnte sie es schaffen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal das richtige Outfit für ihren ersten Tag an der High School der Westlichen Hauptstadt finden konnte? Sie wollte zu den anderen normalen Kids passen und da sie in den letzten Jahren eine relativ normale Schule besucht hatte, würde sie viel weniger Probleme damit haben als ihr großer Bruder Gohan gehabt hatte, als er seine ersten Tage in der High School hatte.

Aber… wie schwierig konnte es bitteschön sein, etwas zum Anziehen zu finden, dass nicht zu kitschig, zu streberhaft oder zu normal war?

Frustriert entschied Jenny sich schließlich für ein paar hellblaue Jeans und ein lila T-shirt, zusammen mit weißen Sneakers. Ihr Haar wurde zu seinem einfachen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und nach einem schnellen Blick in den Spiegel beschloss Jenny, dass, während es noch immer nicht perfekt war, es nun gut genug war, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie groß diese Schule war, aber ein neues Gesicht würde an sich bestimmt schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

„Gör!"

„Ich komme!"

Sie und Vegeta mussten erst zur Schulleitung bevor sie in den Unterricht ging, um die letzten bürokratischen Dinge zu regeln. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht getroffen, genauso wenig wie Vegeta, da ihre Anwälte sie angemeldet hatten. Deshalb hatte der Schulleiter darauf bestanden, sie beide zu treffen, und Vegetas Unterschrift für die Anmeldung zu bekommen. Und da Jenny einen guten Eindruck machen wollte – nicht wie das letzte Mal, als sie an die Grundschule kam – wollte sie nicht zu spät kommen.

Es war ein Fußweg von dreißig Minuten, während denen sie nicht miteinander redeten. Aber im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal lief sie nicht trotzig hinter ihm, sondern neben ihm, ihre Hände wringend. Sie war nervös und gleichzeitig aufgeregt, aber bereit sich egal was ihr begegnete zu stellen. Dieses Mal wusste sie, was sie nicht tun sollte. Dieses Mal würde sie über die übernatürlichen Dinge in ihrem Leben die Klappe halten. Dieses Mal würde sie keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Der Schulleiter erwartete sie bereits, als sie von der älteren Sekretärin in sein Büro gebracht wurden direkt als sie ankamen. Und nun saßen sie vor seinem Tisch. Jenny lächelte nervös, in dem Versuch den stoischen Gesichtsausdruck auf Vegeta's Gesicht wettzumachen. Nun, immerhin schaute er nicht so böse und er hatte sogar für diesen Anlass dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd angezogen. Sehr menschlich…

„So", begann Schulleiter, ein Mann in den Mittfünfzigern mit zurückgehendem grauen Haar. Jenny war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn mochte oder nicht. „In deiner Akte steht, dass du bis zu den Sommerferien eine Privatschule besucht hast. Darf ich fragen, um was für eine Schule es sich gehandelt hat?"

Jenny blickte kurz hilfesuchend zu Vegeta, aber bemerkte, dass sie das alleine regeln musste. Vegeta war nur hier um die letzten notwendigen Unterschriften für ihre Anmeldung zu leisten. „Nun… es war eine Schule für Kampfkünste. Neben dem normalen Schulunterricht wurden wir in der Kunst unterrichtet, mit verschiedenen Waffen zu kämpfen."

Der Schulleiter schaute sie abwägend an, bevor er sagte: „Ich verstehe… warum ein Mädchen wie du so eine Schule verlassen würdest."

Okay, Jenny… tief durchatmen. Es gibt keinen Grund, ihn anzugreifen, erinnerte Jenny sich, während sie gegen die aufsteigende Wut ankämpfte. „In Wirklichkeit habe ich den Abschluss gemacht. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie mir beibringen konnten, deshalb habe ich die Prüfung abgelegt und mit einigen anderen, älteren Klassenkameraden den Abschluss gemacht."

Die Augen des Schulleiters weiteten sich komisch, als er schnell eine Entschuldigung heraus stotterte und dann mit dem normalen Geschäft weitermachte. Jenny lehnte sich mit einem genugtuenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zurück, während der Schulleiter und Vegeta die Formulare durchgingen und schließlich erhielt Jenny ihren Stundenplan und einen Lageplan von der Schule und dann durften sie gehen.

Genau in diesem Augenblick erklang die Warnklingel für die dritte Stunde. Jenny war froh, dass der erste Schultag so spät anfing.

„Okay, ich nehme an, ich geh dann besser zum Unterricht."

„Das tust du besser…"

„So, ich seh ich dann später, nehm ich an", sagte Jenny nervös, die plötzlich nicht mehr wirklich ihre neuen Klassenkameraden und Lehrer treffen wollte. In diesem Augenblich bereute sie es, nicht an Lis Schule geblieben zu sein, dort wo sie jeden und alles kannte.

„Später", stimmte Vegeta zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch bevor er den ersten Schritt tat, warf er einen warnenden Blick über seine Schulter. „Gör…"

Jenny grinste frech, als die an die anderen beiden Male dachte, bei denen sie diese Warnung bekommen und dann Scheiße gebaut hatte. „Jaah, ich weiß… ich werde mich benehmen. Ich verspreche es. Ehrlich."

Ein weiteres Nicken und Vegeta war weg.

Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, fand Jenny ihr Klassenzimmer auf dem Plan, merkte sich den schnellsten Weg vom Büro des Schulleiters zu besagtem Klassenzimmer, und stopfte den Plan dann in ihre Tasche. „Und los geht's", murmelte sie, als sie ihren Griff um den Gurt ihres Rucksacks festigte und dann aus dem Flur des Schulleiters heraustrat…

… und direkt mit einem der bestaussehendsten Typen, den sie je gesehen hatte, zusammenstieß.

„Sorry, es tut mir so Leid", murmelte sie, als sie sofort in die Hocke ging und ihm half die Bücher aufzuheben, die bei dem Zusammenstoß heruntergefallen waren. „Ich bin so ein Tollpatsch."

Glücklicherweise lachte der Typ nur, und als sie beide wieder aufrecht standen, fragte er: „Geht es dir gut?"

„Keine Angst… mir geht's gut… und dir? Hab ich schon erwähnt, wie Leid es mir tut? Ich meine, es ist nur… es ist mein erster Tag und ich bin…" Ihre Augen trafen leuchtende und funkelnde blaue Augen, genauso wie ihre eigenen. „Und ich bin total am brabbeln… Es tut mir Leid, ich muss los…"

Der Typ schaute ihr nur nach und schüttelte seinen Kopf, was sein lockiges blondes Haar in seine Augen fallen ließ. „Hey, Cam, kommst du?", rief ein anderer Junge, der ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Jaah, ich komme", antwortete Cam, der noch einmal über eine Schulter schaute und sah, wie das Mädchen um eine Ecke herum verschwand. Naja, er würde sie bestimmt bald wiedersehen.

* * *

Obwohl sie sich den Weg gemerkt hatte, verlief Jenny sich fast zwei Mal und musste nach dem Weg fragen. Deshalb waren alle Türen bereits geschlossen, als sie endlich beim Klassenzimmer ankam. Yay, was für einen guten ersten Eindruck sie bei ihrem Lehrer und den neuen Klassenkameraden hinterlassen würde. Nachdem sie zögerlich angeklopft hatte, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und trat ein.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin", sagte sie zu der Lehrerin, einer Frau in ihren Vierzigern mit kurz geschnittenem dunklen Haar, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Ich hab mich verlaufen."

Auf dem ersten Blick schien ihrer Lehrerin nett zu sein. Zumindest lächelte die Frau sie an, was schon mal etwas war. „Jenny, richtig?", fragte sie, als sie auf sie zukam und ihre Hand schüttelte. „Ich habe dich schon erwartet. Ich bin Mrs. Müller, deine Klassenlehrerin. Willkommen in deiner Klasse."

„Danke…", murmelte Jenny etwas schüchtern, als sie alle Blicke auf sich spürte.

„So, würdest du dich gerne jetzt vorstellen oder später?"

Sie konnte es sich aussuchen? Das war nett. „Jetzt, nehm ich an… Will es am besten gleich hinter mich bringen." Sie grinste ein wenig, was ihre Klassenkameraden zum Kichern brachte. Nun, immerhin dachten sie, dass sie witzig war. „Okay… Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Mein Name ist Son Jenny und ich bin vierzehn Jahre alt. Mein Vater starb bevor ich geboren wurde und meine Mutter starb bei der Geburt von mir und meinem Zwillingsbruder. Nun, ihr werdet das wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber meine Eltern waren mit Bulma Briefs befreundet, und deshalb nahmen sie und ihr Ehemann Vegeta mich und meine Brüder nach dem Tod unserer Mutter auf. Aber Bulma und meine Brüder wurden in Buus Angriffen getötet und dann waren nur Vegeta, meine Grandma und ich übrig, bis dann auch meine Grandma starb. Ich habe die letzten vier Jahre an einer Privatschule verbracht, wo ich gelernt habe mit Schwertern und einem Kampfstab zu kämpfen, und jetzt wo ich dort meinen Abschluss gemacht habe, bin ich zurück in die Westliche Hauptstadt gekommen. Wie ihr also erraten könnt, bin ich eine Kampfkünstlerin, aber bevor ihr fragt, nein, Mr. Satan ist nicht beim Vorbild." Da konnte sie ein paar überraschte Geräusche von ihren Klassenkameraden hören, aber Jenny blieb ruhig. „Meine Vorbilder sie Kämpfer, die ich selbst kenne. Mein großer Bruder, einige Freunde und nicht zu vergessen mein Stiefvater Vegeta zum Beispiel."

„Wie lange trainierst du schon Kampfkünste?", fragte ein pickeliger und ziemlich schwächlich aussehender Junge aus den hinteren Reihen.

„Ich habe mit dem Training angefangen, als ich vier Jahre alt war", antwortete Jenny und ignorierte die überraschten und erstaunten Ausrufe ihrer Klassenkameraden. „Und ich trainiere seitdem."

„Warte…", fragte eine weitere Klassenkameradin, ein munter aussehendes Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken und blasser Haut. „Du hast gesagt, dass dein Name Son Jenny ist. Bist du irgendwie mit einem Son Goku verwandt?"

„Jaah", antwortete Jenny langsam. „Son Goku war mein Vater."

„Wer ist dieser Son Goku?", fragte ein anderer Schüler.

Jenny schaffte es nicht, den Schüler anzuschauen, als das Mädchen von vorher eine Antwort bereit hatte. „Son Goku hat das dreiundzwanzigste Tenkaichi Budokai gewonnen und als Junge beim einundzwanzigsten und zweiundzwanzigsten teilgenommen, wo er beide Male bis ins Finale gekommen ist. In wahren Kampfkunstkreisen ist er eine Legende."

Innerlich stöhnend fragte Jenny sich, wie sie es immer schaffte, diese Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Ehrlich, es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie in irgendeiner Form mit berühmten Persönlichkeiten bekannt oder verwandt war.

„In Ordnung, Leute", unterbrach Mrs. Müller sie, Dende sei Dank bevor eine Diskussion ausbrechen konnte. „Genug mit der Fragestunde. Nun, Jenny, warum setzt du dich nicht neben Mellie?" Das muntere Mädchen mit den schwarzen Locken winkte ihr zu und Jenny bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Platz neben ihr leer war. „Und dann können wir weitermachen."

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln für ihre Lehrerin setzte Jenny sich auf den leeren Stuhl und ließ ihre Tasche neben sich fallen. Das Mädchen, Mellie, streckte ihre Hand aus und Jenny schüttelte sie. „Nett dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Mellie grinsend.

„Ja, schön auch dich kennen zu lernen…"

* * *

Schule war nicht… so übel. Nach der ersten Mittagspause fing Jenny an, mit Mellie und ihrer engen Gruppe Freunde rumzuhängen. Und während sie sich sicher war, dass sie mit ihnen nie so gut befreundet sein würde wie mit Mailin und Damian und auch den anderen aus ihrer Gruppe an Lis Schule, so mochte sie es doch in ihrer neuen Schule Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Sie waren lustig und stellten nicht zu viele Fragen, was Jenny sehr gut passte.

Der einzige wirkliche Nachteil dieser Schule war, dass sie keine Volleyballmannschaft hatte. Sie hatte eine Fußballmannschaft, eine Basketballmannschaft, sogar eine Kampfkunst-AG, in die sie eingeladen worden war – was sie jedoch abgelehnt hatte. Aber kein Volleyball.

Mit ihrem neuen Leben schien die Zeit wieder schneller zu vergehen. September verschmolz mit Oktober, Oktober mit November… Weihnachten kam und ging, genauso wie Jennys fünfzehnter Geburtstag. Sie hatte eine kleine Feier mit Mailin und Damian direkt an ihrem Geburtstag, gefolgt von einer Party an Lis Schule mit all ihren Freunden am Wochenende danach. Es war wie immer großartig und eine der wenigen Zeiten, in denen Jenny Zweifel daran hatte, ob sie Lis Schule und ihre Freunde wirklich hätte verlassen sollen.

Ihr neues Leben war nicht unbedingt überwältigend großartig, aber es war okay. Sie war glücklich, immer beschäftigt, und sie sprach mit ihren Freunden und sah sie regelmäßig, aber manchmal vermisste sie wirklich ihr altes Leben.

Und trotzdem ging sie nach der Party zurück zur Westlichen Hauptstadt und ihrem neuen Leben.

Das neue Leben ging genauso weiter wie in den vergangenen paar Monaten. Schule, Training, ihre Freunde treffen. Bis März, als ihre Geschichtslehrerin (eine alte Frau, blind wie eine Fledermaus und die ihre Namen immer noch nicht konnte) ankündigte, dass sie für ihre Zwischennoten ein Projekt anfertigen musste. Und sie würden Lose ziehen, um ihr Thema zu bekommen. Und sie hatten nur vier Wochen Zeit, es fertigzustellen. Der 15. April war die Deadline. Die Anforderungen waren ein schriftlicher Bericht, zehn bis fünfzehn Seiten, auf der CD gespeichert (wahrscheinlich damit ihre Lehrerin den Text heran zoomen konnte, um ihn zu lesen), gefolgt von einer Präsentation vor der Klasse.

Großartig, einfach großartig.

Jenny kritzelte trotzig auf ihrem Notizblock, während die Lehrerin herumging, damit die Schüler die Lose mit ihren Themen ziehen konnte. Scheinbar gab es ein großes Überthema für das ganze Projekt und sie bekamen alle Unterthemen. Und ihre Lehrerin hatte ihnen noch nicht einmal das große Überthema verraten, wahrscheinlich um das alles noch mysteriöser zu machen. Fantastisch.

Endlich war Jenny dran ihr Los zu ziehen und behielt es in ihrer geschlossenen Faust. Sie durften die Lose erst öffnen, wenn alle eines hatten. Oooh, die Spannung. Man beachte den Sarkasmus.

Noch immer gelangweilt öffnete Jenny ihr Los zusammen mit allen anderen und konnte nur auf den Namen, der darauf stand, starren.

_Son Goku._

Was zum… Sie schaute auf und dann zu Mellie rüber, um nachzuschauen, welchen Namen sie auf ihrem Los stehen hat. Jackie Chun.

Hö?

„Nun, da ihr alle die Namen auf euren Losen gesehen habt, kann mir jemand sagen, was all diese Personen gemeinsam haben?", fragte die Lehrerin in ihrer schrillen Stimme.

Geflüster brach zwischen den Schülern aus, als sie schauten, welche Namen die anderen bekommen hatten, aber keiner schien die Verbindung herzustellen. Aber Jenny hatte die Verbindung schon hergestellt, nachdem sie zwei weitere Namen gehört hatte.

Tenshinhan.

Mr. Satan.

„Sie haben alle in den letzten vierzig Jahren im Tenkaichi Budokai gekämpft", flüsterte sie, wobei ihre Stimme das Gemurmel durchbrach, obwohl sie so leise gesprochen hatte.

Ihre Lehrerin richtete sich sofort auf Jenny aus und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. „Das stimmt, Penny, zumindest fast. Da das Tenkaichi Budokai nach einer achtjährigen Pause wiederbelebt wird, hat die Schulbehörde beschlossen, dass die Zwischennote in dem Fach Geschichte aus einer Biographie von einem berühmten Teilnehmer des Tenkaichi Budokais in den letzten fünfzig Jahren bestehen soll."

Jenny starrte wieder auf den Namen auf ihrem Los. _Fan-fucking-tastisch!_ Eine zwölfseitige Biographie über ihren liebsten Daddy, einen Mann, den sie nur einmal getroffen hatte, und der nicht gerade den besten Eindruck hinterlassen hatte.

Das nächste, was die Lehrerin tat, war ihre Namen aus dem Klassenbuch aufzurufen um zu notieren, welchen Kämpfer sie bekommen hatte. Und genau wie Jenny es erwartet hatte, dachten einige Schüler, dass es unfair war, dass sie eine Biographie über ihren Vater schreiben durfte.

„Ein Vater, der gestorben ist, bevor ich überhaupt geboren wurde, und den ich nie getroffen habe", stellte Jenny klar, womit sie es schaffte, dass sie damit aufhören. Sie wollte ihren Klassenkameraden gegenüber nicht zugeben, dass diese Biographie über Son Goku zu schreiben das letzte war, was sie tun wollte. Hätte sie nicht einen der anderen kriegen können? Krillin? Tenshinhan? Chao-zu? Diesen Aufsatz über Tenshinhan und Chao-zu zu schreiben wäre eine Leichtigkeit gewesen, da sie sie ja persönlich kannte.

Sie war den ganzen Heimweg über wegen des Aufsatzes am Grummeln und als sie zu Vegeta in den Gravitationsraum kam, versuchte sie es aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Offenbar erfolglos, da sogar Vegeta ihre schlechte Laune bemerkte. Aber als er sie darauf ansprach, sagte sie bloß, dass sie einen schlechten Tag an der Schule gehabt hatte. Es gab keinen Grund, warum er erfahren sollte, dass sie die Vergangenheit seines größten Rivalen aufwühlen musste.

Die einzige Person, der sie davon an dem Abend erzählte, war Mailin am Telefon, aber erst nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass Vegeta im GR war und es nicht überhören konnte.

„Weißt du", sagte Mailin, „vielleicht musst du die ganzen Nachforschungen gar nicht ganz alleine machen. Immerhin leben noch Leute, die deinen Vater kannten. Tenshinhan und Chao-zu zum Beispiel. Du könntest sie interviewen. Versuch ein paar Aufnahmen von den Turnieren zu finden, in denen er gekämpft hat. Schreibe auf, was Gohan dir in seinen Geschichten erzählt hat."

„Gute Idee…" Jenny hatte ganz und gar vergessen, dass einige von Son Gokus Freunden noch lebten. Aber das bedeutete wiederum, dass sie über ihn reden musste, was sie bis jetzt möglichst vermieden hatte. „Ich nehme an, ich muss mit ihnen reden…" Und vielleicht könnten sie ihr helfen, noch mehr Leute zu finden, die eine Vergangenheit mit ihrem liebsten Daddy hatten.

* * *

Zwei Tage später, an einem Samstag natürlich, saß Jenny in der Hütte, in der Tenshinhan und Chao-zu mit Suki lebten, und genoss ihr nun monatliches Abendessen mit ihnen. Tenshinhan hatte sich gefreut zu hören, dass sie mit ihm über Son Goku hören wollte, als sie ihn angerufen und von ihrem Projekt erzählt hatte.

Aber er wurde langsam wieder besorgt, als sie während des Abendessens nichts zu dem Thema sagte. Deshalb fragte er sie nur über die Schule allgemein aus, über ihre Leben in der Westlichen Hauptstadt und andere Dinge, aber nie über das Projekt.

Erst als Suki die Teller weggeräumt hatte und zu ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie ins Arbeitszimmer gehen würde, um etwas zu lesen und sie für ihr Interview alleine zu lassen, holte Jenny ihren Laptop heraus und fuhr hin hoch. Tenshinhan war ein wenig über den professionellen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht besorgt, als sie das Interview begann. Es schien fast so, als ob sie überhaupt kein persönliches Interesse darin hatte, etwas über ihren Vater herauszufinden.

„Okay… ich weiß, dass du Goku lange gekannt hast… und dass du denkst, dass er ein großartiger Typ ist, aber bitte beschönige nichts. Erzähl mir, wie er wirklich war, ohne… du weißt schon… all dieses Lob, mit dem ihr ihn immer so hochleben lasst. Seid ehrlich, mehr möchte ich nicht." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Okay, ich habe zwar einige Geschichten gehört… aber wie habt ihr ihn kennen gelernt? Es war irgendwann vor dem zweiundzwanzigsten Tenkaichi Budokai, richtig?"

„Jaah… ich muss zugeben, dass Chao-zu und ich nicht immer so waren, wie wir jetzt sind. Unser ehemaliger Meister, Tsurusennin, hatte uns erzogen an Grausamkeit und Herzlosigkeit zu glauben. Als Goku uns traf, terrorisierten wir ein Dorf, während wir uns auf das Turnier vorbereiteten. Er hatte nicht den besten Eindruck von uns bekommen und entlarvte uns vor den Dorfbewohnern. Wir mussten flüchten und kehrten an unsere Schule zurück. Und dann trafen wir uns beim Turnier wieder, wo er und Muten Roshi uns langsam dazu gebracht hatten, an unserer Erziehung zu zweifeln und letztendlich den rechten Weg einzuschlagen…"

So fing Tenshinhan an, Jenny als über den Son Goku zu erzählen, den er kennen gelernt hatte. Über das Training und die Kämpfe, die Turniere und wie Goku am Ende beschlossen hatte, nach seinem Tod im Kampf gegen Cell, im Jenseits zu bleiben. Tenshinhan hatte sich danach von den Z-Kämpfern getrennt um sein eigenes Leben mit Chao-zu zu führen.

Jenny stellte nur ab und zu ein paar Fragen, aber notierte sich fleißig alles, wobei ihre Finger über die Tastatur des Laptops flogen. Und die Fragen, die sie stellte, versuchte Tenshinhan so ehrlich wie möglich zu beantworten.

„Nach dem Turnier, als du gewonnen hattest, war Krillin getötet worden, richtig? Was hat Goku dann gemacht?"

„Er folgte den Leuten, die das getan hatten. Er kämpfte gegen Piccolos Gefolgsleute und dann gegen Piccolo selbst. Er hörte nicht auf bis Piccolo tot war. Und dann ging er zu Kami, wo er für Piccolos Rückkehr trainierte."

„Also stellte er sich Piccolo ganz alleine? Was habt ihr gemacht, während er das tat?"

„Unsere Gruppe ging zurück zur Insel von Muten Roshi, wo wir versuchten herauszufinden, was wir gegen Piccolo unternehmen konnten. Roshi brachte mir das Mafuba bei, und als er bei der Anwendung der Technik starb, suchte ich Piccolo. Ich war bereit, das Mafuba selbst einzusetzen, aber ich konnte nur zuschauen, wie Goku Piccolo in einem harten Kampf besiegte."

„Und dann haute er einfach wieder ab um zu trainieren… ohne nachzuschauen, wie es Krillin oder Roshi oder Chao-zu ging."

Das war keine Frage, deshalb antwortete Tenshinhan nicht, sondern fuhr stattdessen nur mit seiner Geschichte fort. Ein anderes Mal, als Jenny eine Frage stellte, ging es darum, was nach dem dreiundzwanzigsten Tenkaichi Budokai passierte.

„Gohan erzählte mir, dass meine Eltern zusammen in den Sonnenuntergang flogen, ohne dass sie sich wirklich kannten, und dann heirateten… Wann habt ihr sie das nächste Mal gesehen?"

„Nach der Hochzeit?" Tenshinhan runzelte die Stirn, und als er zurückschaute, fand er heraus, dass er seine Antwort selber nicht mochte. „Als Goku von Yadrat zurückkam, ein Jahr nach dem Kampf gegen Frieza auf Namek. Ich war schon tot, als er beim Kampf gegen Nappa… und Vegeta… ankam."

„Das war… wann? Sieben Jahre nach dem Budokai?" Tenshinhan konnte nur nicken. „Ist es wahr, dass Goku Gohan zurück gelassen hatte, womit Gohans Schicksal in Piccolos Händen lag, nur damit er im Jenseits trainieren konnte? Und ist es wahr, dass bis du ihn beim Kampf gegen die Saiyajins gesehen hast, noch nicht einmal etwas von Gohans Existenz gewusst hast? Dass keiner der anderen von Gohan wusste bis er vier Jahre alt war?" Und wieder konnte er nur nicken. „Was war passiert, nachdem Goku von Yadrat zurückgekommen war?"

„Mirai Trunks warnte uns vor den Jinzoningen und dann sind wir alle wieder unsere eigenen Wege gegangen. Um zu trainieren."

Tenshinhans Worte blieben ihm fast im Hals stecken, als er die letzten Worte aussprach. Aber er fuhr trotzdem fort, erzählte alles vom Kampf gegen die Jinzoningen und Cell, bis zu dem Moment, als Goku beschloss tot zu bleiben.

„Was für Gründe gab er dafür an, dass er nicht wiederbelebt werden wollte, außer dass er dachte, dass die Erde ohne ihn ein sichererer Ort sein würde? Wobei wir beide wissen, dass es absolutes Bullshit ist, denn solange hier starke Krieger leben, wird die Erde immer ein Ziel sein. Und außerdem war Gohan damals stärker als er, was bedeuten würde, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit anderer starker Krieger auf sich ziehen würde. Also, was hat er sonst gesagt?"

Tenshinhan schaute Jenny nicht an, als er antwortete: „Er sagte, dass sein Tod nicht so ein großer Verlust sein würde, da er seinen Körper behalten konnte, und dass er im Jenseits viel Spaß haben würde bei all den Kriegern, mit denen er trainieren konnte. Und dass es ihm Leid tat, wenn er deiner Mutter oder deinem Bruder wehtun würde", fügte er schnell hinzu, als sich der Ausdruck auf Jennys Gesicht ein wenig verfinsterte.

…

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als sie fertig waren, und Tenshinhan war sich nicht sicher, ob er gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Chao-zu sah auch ungewöhnlich besorgt aus, als Jenny ihren Laptop wieder in ihren Rucksack steckte und ihnen für das Interview dankte. Jenny schien einen Instinkt dafür gehabt zu haben, alle von Gokus Fehlern in seiner Erzählung zu finden, aufzuzeigen und noch tiefer zu graben. Und während er seine Geschichte erzählte, wurde Tenshinhan sich dieser Fehler auch nur allzu bewusst. Aber er hoffte, dass er es trotzdem geschafft hat zu zeigen, dass Goku im Großen und Ganzen ein guter Kerl gewesen war und dass alle Schwächen hatten, dass alle Fehler machten.

„Weißt du was", sagte Tenshinhan, als er und Chao-zu sie rausbrachten. „Wenn du mehr über Goku erfahren möchtest, bevor ich ihn traf, solltest du zu Roshis Insel fliegen. Vielleicht lebt die alte Schildkröte noch und kann dir einige Dinge über die Zeit erzählen, die Goku dort verbracht hat. Und besuche Yajirobi und Upa. Upa und seine Familie leben am Grund vom Quittenturm. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dir auch helfen können."

„Danke… Ich werde das in den nächsten Tagen mal auschecken", sagte Jenny zu ihm, als sie das erste Mal seit Beginn des Interviews lächelte. „Und auch danke, dass ihr ehrlich wart. Ich glaube, ich bekomme langsam ein klareres Bild von Son Goku."

„Gern geschehen", entgegnete Tenshinhan, ebenfalls lächelnd. „Nur… wenn du deinen Aufsatz schreibst… urteile nicht zu scharf über Goku, okay? Er musste viele schwere Entscheidungen treffen und er hatte immer alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um die Welt zu retten."

„Ich werde überhaupt nicht über ihn urteilen", antwortete Jenny, ihre Stimme plötzlich kalt. „Ich werde es nur so darstellen, wie es ist. Gute Nacht, Tenshinhan. Chao-zu. Ich werde euch bald wieder besuchen."

Und dann, mit einem Aufflammen ihres Kis, schoss sie gen Himmel.

Tenshinhan seufzte, als sie weg war, und drehte sich zu Chao-zu. „Ich glaube, wir haben gerade einen richtig großen Fehler gemacht."

„Nein, Tenshinhan", sagte Chao-zu leise zu ihm. „Wir waren es nicht, die die Fehler gemacht haben."

* * *

Über die nächsten Tage sammelte Jenny noch mehr Informationen über Son Goku. Ihr Besuch beim Quittenturm war eine kleine Enttäuschung. Natürlich konnten Upa und Yajirobi ein paar Lücken in ihrer Geschichte füllen, aber insgesamt war es nicht so viel wie sie von Tenshinhan und Chao-zu bekommen hatte. Und obwohl sie schon einige Informationen über das zweiundzwanzigste und dreiundzwanzigste Tenkaichi Budokai hatte, hatte sie immer noch nichts über das einundzwanzigste oder Gokus Leben vor dem zweiundzwanzigsten. Nicht einmal ein Besuch in dem Haus, wo sie geboren worden war, hatte ihr geholfen.

Deshalb hatte sie nur noch eine Möglichkeit die fehlenden Lücken zu füllen. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass die Schildkröte von Roshis Insel noch lebte.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Vegeta sie, als sie gerade das Haus direkt nach dem Mittagessen wieder verlassen wollte.

Jenny kam plötzlich zum Stehen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Vegeta ihre Abwesenheit vom Training nicht bemerken würde. Jaaah, genau, die Chance war wirklich groß. „Ich muss noch ein paar Nachforschungen für den Aufsatz für mein Zwischennotenprojekt anstellen."

„Ich verstehe… Erzähl mir noch mal, worum es in dem Projekt geht?"

„Ach… nichts, was dich interessieren würde. Ein wirklich langweiliges Thema, wirklich. Und deshalb muss ich noch mehr Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich seh dich dann heute Abend!"

Vegeta schaute ihr nach, als sie wegflog, mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Seit sie von der Schule mit den Neuigkeiten über ihr Zwischennotenprojekt zurückgekommen war, hatte sie sich verändert. Meistens genervt, oft auch wütend. Aber niemals auf ihn. Manchmal glaubte er sogar, dass sie ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht anschaute, etwas, was er nicht interpretieren konnte. Ihr Verhalten war wirklich komisch.

…

Jenny erreichte Roshis Insel etwa nach einer Stunde. Sie wollte nicht so schnell fliegen, da sie Angst hatte, dass Vegeta ihr Ki spüren und herausfinden würde, wo sie hinwollte. Als sie auf dem Strand landete, bemerkte sie sofort wie sehr das kleine Haus in den vergangenen Jahren verfallen war. Die Chancen, dass hier noch jemand lebte, waren fast null. Verdammt…

Die Tür ließ sich leicht genug öffnen und Jenny betrat vorsichtig das Haus. „Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", rief sie aus, bereit sich zu verteidigen, sollte etwas oder jemand sie anspringen. Aber zu ihrer großen Überraschung sah das Haus von innen nicht mal halb so schlimm aus wie von außen. Es war eigentlich sehr sauber und sie konnte das leise Brummen des Kühlschranks hören. „Hallo?"

„Hallo? Kann ich dir helfen?"

Jenny wirbelte erschrocken um und hatte fast einen Ki-Ball bereit, als sie die große grüne Meeresschildkröte durch die Tür kriechen sah. Lächelnd, antwortete Jenny: „Jaah, das hoffe ich doch. Weißt du, ich muss in meiner Schule ein Projekt über Son Goku machen, eine Biographie sozusagen, und mir wurde gesagt, dass du mir etwas über seine Kindheitsjahre erzählen kannst. Ich hab schon alles vom zweiundzwanzigsten Budukai und später, aber ich habe fast nichts über die Zeit davor."

„Oh gut, ich kann dir ein paar Geschichten über Goku erzählen, als er noch ein Junge war", bot die Schildkröte an, als sie vor Jenny zum Stehen kam. „Aber warum sagst du mir nicht erst, wie du heißt? Und bitte, setze dich doch."

„Mein Name ist Jenny", sagte sie zu der Schildkröte, als sie sich auf die Couch setzte. Während die Schildkröte auf sie zu kroch, nahm Jenny ihr Laptop raus und schaltete es ein. „Und danke, dass du mir helfen willst. Das schätze ich wirklich."

„Es ist kein Problem. Es wird besonders in meinem Alter gut sein, mal wieder an die guten alten Zeiten zu denken."

Jenny schmunzelte, da sie das Alter der Schildkröte nur raten konnte. Hundert? Zweihundert Jahre? Oder vielleicht noch älter? Als sie die Notizen auf ihrem Computer geöffnet hatte, sagte sie zu der Schildkröte: "Okay, ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist."

„Ah ja… Ich erinnere mich daran, als ich den jungen Son Goku das erste Mal getroffen habe. Ich glaube, er hatte gerade seine Reise mit Bulma angefangen, um nach den Dragonballs zu suchen. Du musst wissen, dass Goku in den ersten elf Jahren seines Lebens sehr abgeschieden gelebt hat, zuerst mit seinem Großvater Son Gohan und dann alleine, nachdem Gohan in einem Unfall starb. Und dann kam Bulma vorbei und führte ihn in die große weite Welt ein. Aber zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Goku hatte mich gerettet und mich zum Ozean zurückgebracht. Dann habe ich ihm Muten Roshi vorgestellt, der ihm später angeboten hatte, ihn zu trainieren…"

Während die Schildkröte ihre Geschichte über Son Goku erzählte, machte Jenny wieder fleißig Notizen. Sie hatte etwas davon schon von Bulma gehört, aber konnte sich nur schwer daran erinnern, als sie mit dem Schreiben begonnen hatte. Es war immerhin schon länger als acht Jahre her. Und obwohl die Schildkröte Goku als naiven und süßen kleinen Jungen beschrieb, bemerkte Jenny schnell, dass er schon damals, bevor die Bedrohungen wirklich gefährlich wurden, von seinem Training und dem Verlangen stärker zu werden besessen gewesen war.

Er ging immer alleine los – zuerst nur um nach den Dragonballs zu suchen, aber dann um gegen die Red Ribbon Armee zu kämpfen. Die Soldaten und Kommandeure zu besiegen und am Ende sogar den General, ohne jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten. Und danach, als er wieder mit Muten Roshi trainieren wollte, wurde ihm gesagt, dass es nichts mehr gab, was der Herr der Schildkröten ihm beibringen konnte. Was machte er dann? Anstatt mit seinen Freunden zu trainieren, zog er wieder los. Alleine. Und ließ seine sogenannten Freunde zurück.

Das schien wirklich das Thema seines Lebens zu sein, reflektierte Jenny, als die Schildkröte ihre Erzählung beendet hatte. Immer alleine losziehen, immer seine Freunde und Familie zurücklassen, immer trainieren um stärker zu werden.

„Weißt du was", unterbrach die Schildkröte plötzlich ihre Gedanken. „Ich bin mir sicher, wir haben noch Aufnahmen von den drei Budokais, an denen er teilgenommen hat. Du kannst sie haben, wenn du ihn kämpfen sehen willst."

„Natürlich… wo sind sie?" Die Schildkröte zeigte ihr einen Schrank in der Wand und in der Tat, es befanden sich Kassetten mit dem Titel _Tenkaichi Budokai_ mit jeweils einer 21, 22 und 23 dahinter, darin. Das war großartig. Jetzt konnte sie sich die Kämpfe ansehen und noch mehr Informationen für ihren Aufsatz finden. Sie verpackte die Bänder schnell in einigen Kapseln. „Vielen Dank… Wann willst du sie wiederhaben?"

„Behalte sie", sagte die Schildkröte. „Es ist immer gut, Erinnerungen an die eigene Familie zu haben."

„Was?" Jenny schaute erschrocken von den Bändern auf. "Wie…? Ich hab nichts gesagt…"

„Du hast seine Augen. Die Augen deines Vaters."

Besagte Augen wurden sofort kalt und verloren damit jegliche Ähnlichkeit, die sie mit Son Gokus gutmütigen gehabt haben könnten. „Noch mal danke für die Informationen. Und die Kassetten. Ich bringe sie zurück, sobald ich mit ihnen fertig bin. Tschüss."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick zurück, verließ Jenny das Haus und flog los. Sie ließ eine sehr traurige und enttäuschte Schildkröte zurück.

* * *

Jenny verbrachte die nächsten Nachmittage damit, sich die Aufnahmen der Kämpfe anzuschauen, wo sie noch mehr Informationen fand. Als sie damit fertig war, war Jenny sich sicher, dass sie genug Notizen hatte, um die vorgeschriebene Seitenzahl zu füllen, deshalb öffnete sie als nächstes ein neues Dokument auf ihrem Computer und fing an zu schreiben.

Es dauerte länger als sie gedacht hatte. Es war viel schwieriger als sie sich vorgestellt hatte, aus den Notizen einen zusammenhängenden Text zu verfassen, eine Biographie zu schreiben. Besonders da es viele Dinge gab, die sie verändern musste, damit sie nicht in die nächstbeste Klapsmühle eingeliefert wurde, nachdem sie den Aufsatz abgegeben hatte. Jeder Kampf musste ein wenig heruntergeschraubt werden, es durften keine Saiyajins, kein Namek oder Frieza erwähnt werden, zumindest nicht im wirklichen Sinne, und Son Goku war natürlich nie bei den Cell-Spielen gewesen. So verging eine Woche mit schreiben, zwei Wochen mit schreiben und am Ende der dritten Woche war Jenny glücklich, endlich die letzten Zeilen schreiben zu können. Immerhin musste sie den Aufsatz bis morgen abgegeben haben.

_Wenn man also auf die neunundzwanzig Jahre seines Lebens zurückblickt, ist es leicht zu sehen, dass es wenige Dinge in Son Gokus Leben gab, die ihm wichtig waren. Für die meisten sind es ihre Familie und ihre Freunde, aber obwohl er es oft damit begründete, die Menschen, die er liebte, beschützen zu wollen, war es Son Gokus Ziel im Leben immer stärker zu werden, ein besserer Kämpfer zu werden. Niemand kann bestreiten, dass Son Goku ein Genie war, wenn es um das Kämpfen ging, einer der besten Kämpfer, die diese Welt je gesehen hat, aber es war seine Liebe zum Kampf, die alles andere in seinem Leben überschattete._

_Wann immer er sich zwischen seiner Familie und Freunden, was gleichbedeutend damit war nicht stärker zu werden, und dem Training entscheiden musste, so wählte er immer das Training. Selbst wenn es keine lebensbedrohliche Situation war. Selbst wenn es nur das nächste Turnier war. Der Ruf des Kampfes, der Herausforderung, war immer stärker als der Ruf seiner geliebten Menschen._

Jenny speicherte das Dokument und schloss es. Nun konnte sie eine Pause einlegen, um es danach noch einmal zu lesen, damit sie es nach Tippfehlern und anderen Unstimmigkeiten durchsuchen konnte, bevor sie es auf eine CD-ROM brannte.

Während sie den Deckel ihres Laptops schloss, rutschte Jenny von ihrem Stuhl. Es war schon fast dunkel draußen, aber Vegeta trainierte noch. Das hieß es dauerte noch etwas bis zum Abendessen, aber sie hatte jetzt Hunger und könnte gut einen Snack haben. Es musste einfach etwas in der Küche geben, das ihr helfen würde bis zum Abendessen zu überleben.

Ein helles Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie den Kühlschrank öffnete und das letzte Stück des Schokoladenkuchens sah, den sie vor zwei Tagen gekauft hatte. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass Vegeta es noch nicht gegessen hatte. Und es war noch nicht einmal ein kleines Stück.

Jenny hatte den Kuchen gerade aufgegessen, bereit sich wieder dem Aufsatz zu stellen, hoffentlich zum letzten Mal (außer bei der Präsentation), als Vegeta die Küche betrat. „Fertig mit dem Aufsatz?", fragte er schroff. Jenny konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Immerhin hatte sie viele Stunden mit dem Schreiben verbracht, die sie auch mit ihm hätte trainieren können.

Trainieren. Da war das Wort wieder.

Und plötzlich erstarrte sie.

„Gör?"

„Fast…", antwortete sie, als sie aus ihrer Benommenheit erwachte, aber nun mit einer brennenden Frage auf ihren Lippen. Nur war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie stellen konnte. Was würde er darüber denken? Und doch musste sie es wissen. Besonders nach all dem, was sie über Son Goku herausgefunden hatte, den Mann, der seine Familie verlassen hatte, nur um stärker zu werden, nur um für den nächsten Kampf bereit zu sein. „Vegeta… kann ich dir eine Frage stellen? Es ist… ein wenig persönlich…"

Vegeta hatte selbst gerade den Kühlschrank durchstöbert, als sie ihn das fragte. Deshalb nahm er sich Zeit einige Dinge herauszunehmen und schloss erst die Tür des Kühlschranks bevor er antwortete. Das Mädchen verhielt sich wirklich merkwürdig, und mehr aus Neugier um zu erfahren, was sie wollte, sagte her: „Nur zu."

Schwer schluckend versuchte Jenny die richtigen Worte für ihre Frage zu finden. „Falls… ich meine… Falls du jemals zwischen deinem Training, ich meinte stärker werden… und mir… wählen müsstest? Und wenn du eines aufgeben müsstest, wenn du das andere wählst… Was würdest du wählen?" In dem Augenblick, als die Frage ihre Lippen verließ, hatte Jenny Angst. Falls Vegeta ihr die Antwort gab, die sie erwartete, aber fürchtete, wäre sie am Boden zerstört.

Nun war Vegeta dran zu erstarren. Hatte das Mädchen ehrlich gerade diese Frage gestellt? Er drehte sich langsam um und sah, dass sie ihren Teller anstarrte. Nur was zum Teufel hatte diese Frage aufgeworfen? Hatte er ihr nicht schon wiederholt gesagt, dass er nirgendwo hingehen würde?

Und dann, plötzlich, schien alles Sinn zu ergeben. Es musste irgendwie mit ihrem Aufsatz zusammenhängen. Vegeta verfluchte sich selbst, dass er nicht darauf bestanden hatte, das Thema zu erfahren, als sie sich so ausweichend verhalten hatte, wenn er das Thema angeschnitten hatte. Nicht zu vergessen ihr Verhalten in den letzten Wochen, die heimlichen, fast ängstlichen Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf. Die Blicke, die er nicht entziffern konnte. Fast als ob sie ihn immer mit jemandem verglich… aber mit wem? Es machte keinen Sinn… außer… Sie hatte an dem einen Samstag viel Zeit in Triklops Haus verbracht und sie nahm normalerweise nie ihren Laptop mit zum Abendessen. Und das eine Mal, als er hätte schwören können, dass sie sich in der Nähe der Insel des Perverslings befand. Aber würde ein Lehrer wirklich so grausam sein, ihr dieses Thema zu geben?

Vegeta wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Jenny ihren Stuhl zurückschob. „Ist schon okay… du musst nichts sagen… ich verstehe…"

Sie flüchtete fast aus der Küche, über ihre eigenen Füße stolpernd, als seine Stimme sie aufhielt. „Gör… Jenny…"

Mit ihrer Hand am Türrahmen, warf sie ihm einen ängstlichen und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvollen Blick über ihrer Schulter zu. Und wenn jemand ihm diese Frage vor fünfzehn, nein, zehn Jahren gestellt hätte, ob er bei der Tochter seines Rivalen bleiben würde, anstatt zu trainieren um stärker zu werden, wäre die Antwort leicht gewesen. Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung, war sie noch immer leicht, nur anders.

„Ich würde dich wählen."

Er war nicht Kakarotto. Er würde seine Familie nie verlassen. Das Mädchen hatte einen Weg in sein Herz gefunden, den bisher nur eine andere Person gefunden hatte. Bulma, seine Frau, seine Partnerin. Nicht einmal Trunks hatte das geschafft, keiner von ihnen. Sie war seine Familie, seine wahre Familie. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie erleichtert er gewesen war, als sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie gerne nach Hause wollte. Die Einsamkeit, die er erlebt hatte, das leere Haus, all das war endlich vorbei. Nicht einmal sein Training konnte das Loch in seinem Herzen füllen, als sie auf Lis Schule gegangen war.

Manchmal war Vegeta von den Veränderungen in seinem Leben, seit er auf diesem erbärmlichen Erdball angekommen war, noch immer selbst erschrocken. Wie war aus dem kaltblütigen Killer ohne Bindungen ein Mann geworden, der alles für die Leute, die ihm nahe waren, tun würde? Jemandem nahe zu sein. Ein Konzept das ihm vollständig fremd gewesen war, bis er sein neues Leben auf der Erde begonnen hatte. Sogar Nappa, sein Bodyguard und Partner so lange er sich erinnern konnte, war nie eine Person gewesen, der er nahe gestanden hätte. Das konnte man gut daran sehen, wie einfach es gewesen war, ihn in Stücke zu sprengen. Und das einzige, was Vegeta gefühlt hatte, als er ihn getötet hatte, war die Reue darüber, dass seine fast ausgestorbene Rasse gerade ein weiteres Mitglied verloren hatte.

Doch dann war Bulma gekommen und er hatte entdeckt, was es bedeutete, jemandem nahe zu stehen… jemanden zu… lieben. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, sein Herz zu öffnen, obwohl es noch immer unglaublich schwer war, es zu tun, und das Mädchen trat in die Fußstapfen seiner Partnerin. Sie erlaubte ihm nie, sich zurückzuziehen, zumindest nicht lange; sie überraschte ihn mit spontanen Umarmungen und anderen Versuchen ihm ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen, egal wie sehr er versuchte so zu tun, als ob er es nicht mochte. Es würde lügen, wenn er sagte, dass er sie nicht mehr in seinem Leben haben wollte.

Also, ja, er würde immer sie wählen.

* * *

Zwei sich bekämpfende Gefühle bekriegten sich in Jenny, während sie ihren Aufsatz auf Fehler durchlas. Zum einen konnte sie mit Vegetas Antwort nicht glücklicher sein, nicht erleichterter. Es war nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, aber sie glaubte ihm. Vegeta log einfach nicht. Nicht einmal, um ihre Gefühle zu verschonen. Deshalb freute sie sich riesig, dass er immer für sie da sein würde, selbst wenn er wählen müsste.

Auf der anderen Seite wuchs ein Hass, wie sie es noch nicht gekannt hatte, in ihr. Hass auf einen Mann, den sie nicht kannte. Hass auf einen Mann, der seine Familie immer und immer wieder verlassen hatte. Hass auf einen Mann, der seinen einzigen Sohn in den Händen seines Feindes gelassen hatte. Hass auf einen Mann, der seine Frau ohne eine Entschuldigung, ohne Abschied, verlassen hatte. Hass auf einen Mann, der immer andere hinter sich aufräumen ließ. Hass auf einen Mann, der die Unschuld eines Jungen zerstört hatte, indem er ihn dazu zwang, sich von so viel Wut füllen zu lassen, dass er sich dabei verlor. Hass auf einen Mann, dem nur zwei Dinge wichtig waren – Macht und Kämpfen.

Dieser Mann, Son Goku, würde _niemals_ ihr Vater sein. Er hatte diese Chance vor langer Zeit verloren.

Zwei Stunden später war Jenny endlich mit ihrem Aufsatz fertig. Sie hatte hoffentlich alle Fehler korrigiert und alle zu lang gewordenen Sätze gekürzt. Nun was er bereit, auf eine CD gebrannt zu werden. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer, öffnete Jenny die Schublade ihres Schreibtischs, wo sie die CD-ROMs aufbewahrte, nur um keine da drin zu finden.

Hö?

Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie noch eine CD hatte. Sie schaute in den anderen Schubladen nach, aber da war nichts.

Verdammt! Wo konnte sie zu dieser Zeit am Abend eine CD finden? Alle Geschäfte waren schon zu – es war immerhin Sonntag.

Verdammt noch mal! Die alte Hexe würde ihr sicherlich eine sehr schlechte Note geben, wenn sie die CD morgen nicht bekam. Sie konnte den Aufsatz natürlich ausdrucken, aber die Anforderungen für das Projekt sagten deutlich aus, dass er auf einer CD abgegeben werden musste.

Dann bekam sie plötzlich eine Idee. Hatte Bulma ihre Projekte nicht immer auf CDs gespeichert? Vielleicht war da noch eine leere in ihrem Labor, oder einige wiederbeschreibbare die sie benutzen könnte.

Mit dieser Idee eilte Jenny zu dem Teil des Gebäudes, wo sich verschiedene Labore befanden. Sie war überrascht, als sie den Code für Bulmas Labor eingab, dass sie sich immer noch so gut an ihn erinnern konnte. Jenny war seit der Zeit vor Buu nicht mehr in diesem Labor gewesen – keiner von ihnen war seit den Angriffen dort gewesen. Und außer den paar Malen, als sie einige Ersatzteile für den Gravitationsraum geholt hatte, hatte sie sich aus diesem Bereich ferngehalten. Aber nun war es ein Notfall. Vegeta würde ihr nie verzeihen, wenn sie diesen Kurs nicht bestand, egal wie nutzlos er war.

Ein Schauer lief ihr bei der unheimlichen Atmosphäre des Orts über den Rücken. Erinnerung daran, wie sie mit Bulma in diesem Labor gearbeitet hatte, suchten sie heim, und es fühlte sich fast so an, als ob ihr Geist noch an diesem Ort war und vor sich hin arbeitete. Aber Jenny wusste es natürlich besser. Bulma war im Jenseits, sie war rübergegangen. Wahrscheinlich und hoffentlich glücklich, obwohl ihr Partner noch immer hier auf der Erde war.

Sie wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie eine Wiedervereinigung von Bulma und Vegeta aussehen würde, wenn es für sie soweit war, sich wieder zu treffen. Es würde entweder eine Menge Geschrei beinhalten oder viele… andere Dinge. Eines war sie sich jedoch sicher. Sie würden keinen von ihnen ein paar Tage lang wiedersehen.

Während Jenny durch das Labor ging, bemerkte sie, dass es unerwartet sauber war, aber scheinbar gab es immer noch ein paar Reinigungsbots, die sich um den Staub in diesem Raum kümmerten. Glücklicherweise, denn Jenny wollte sich ehrlich nicht durch zentimeterdicke Staubschichten kämpfen um die CD zu finden, die sie so verzweifelt brauchte. Bulmas Arbeitsplatz, also ihr Schreibtisch, der inzwischen vollkommen veraltete Computer, und eine Werkbank waren so chaotisch wie sie ihn verlassen hatte, aber Jenny hatte schon in einem jungen Alter gelernt, dass selbst in diesem Chaos eine bestimmte Ordnung herrschte. Man musste nur wissen, wo man suchen sollte.

Grinsend fischte Jenny ein paar CDs aus der unteren Schublade, doch sehr zu ihrem Verdruss war keine von ihnen leer. Ah! Aber die meisten CDs waren wiederbeschreibbare. Ihre Chancen das Projekt morgen abzugeben waren gerade gestiegen. Sie nahm die CDs und verließ das Labor und die Geister zurück. Erst als sie wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer war, bemerkte sie die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen und rieb sie. Würde es jedes Mal so sein, wenn sie jetzt mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert wurde?

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd um diese Gedanken loszuwerden, öffnete Jenny das CD-ROM Laufwerk ihres Laptops und legte die erste CD ein. Bevor sie irgendetwas löschte, musste sie sicherstellen, dass es nichts Wichtiges war. Bulma würde sie umbringen, wenn sie irgendwelche wertvollen Baupläne löschte.

Glücklicherweise hatte Jenny viel von der Software auf ihrem Laptop installiert, die Bulma benutzte um die Baupläne herzustellen, nur falls sie jemals selbst einen Bauplan oder so etwas selber zeichnen wollte. Deshalb hatte sie keine Probleme damit, die einzige Datei – CC SS 5.08 – zu öffnen.

Jennys Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich die Baupläne anschaute.

Nein… nein? Konnte es sein? Konnte es möglich sein?

Sie hatte es nicht gewusst. Bulma hatte ihr nie erzählt, dass es noch Baupläne gab.

Und plötzlich fühlte Jenny sich sehr dumm, dass sie vorher nie nachgeschaut hatte, während gleichzeitig eine Hoffnung aufflammte, die sie vor langer Zeit vergraben hatte.

„Gör! Essen ist fertig!"

„Ich komme!", rief sie zurück. Ihre Hände zitternden vor Aufregung und sie ballte ihre Fäuste um das Zittern zu stoppen. Sie durften ihre Gefühle nicht verraten.

Nein… sie konnte Vegeta davon noch nicht erzählen. Erst musste sie sicher stellen, dass es möglich war. Sie konnte ihm keine Hoffnung geben, nur um sie dann wieder zu zerstören. Als erstes morgen würde sie diese CD nehmen und es sicher stellen. Scheiß auf die Schule, das war wichtiger.

Als Jenny ihr Zimmer verließ, aktivierte sich ihr Bildschirmschoner – Bilder von sich und ihren Freunden an Lis Schule – und bedeckte effektiv die Baupläne eines Raumschiffs.


	56. Teil III: Hindernisse

**A/N: Huhu! Da ich gerade in Updatelaune bin (ich hab erst in den letzten 3 Tagen Kapitel 77 und 78 des englischen Originals hochladen können), dachte ich, ich schenke euch einfach auch schon wieder ein neues Kapitel!**

**Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen und denkt an die Reviews! ;)**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 55: Hindernisse**

Jenny hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie nach dem Fund der Baupläne für das Raumschiff das Abendessen mit Vegeta überstanden hatte. Sie war ein paar Mal so dicht davor gewesen, ihm von ihrer Entdeckung zu erzählen, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie es viel länger verheimlichen könnte. Aber jedes Mal, als ihr Mund sich öffnen wollte, schloss sie ihn schnell wieder oder stopfte noch mehr Reis hinein.

Ein Gespräch während des Abendessen, während es immer wenig war, war an diesem Abend gar nicht vorhanden, da Jennys Gedanken immer zu verschiedenen Szenarien und… Problemen wanderten. Falls Vegeta ihre Unruhe oder Geistesabwesenheit bemerkte, zeigte er es nicht oder dachte, dass es noch mit der merkwürdigen Frage, die sie ihm früher gestellt hatte, zusammenhing.

Es gab ein paar Dinge, an die sie in der Aufregung über die Entdeckung der Baupläne nicht gedacht hatte. Zum einen, selbst wenn sie es irgendwie schaffen sollten, dieses Raumschiff zu bauen, hatte Jenny noch keine Ahnung, wo sie den neuen Planeten Namek finden sollte. Vielleicht musste sie noch mehr von Bulmas alten Notizen durchforsten oder vielleicht wusste Vegeta etwas, aber ohne die richtigen Koordinaten würde sie nie diesen blöden Planeten finden.

Ein weiteres Problem, das sie erfolgreich beiseite gedrängt hatte bis es ihr plötzlich während des Abendessens einfiel, waren die Einschränkungen, die ihre eigenen Dragonballs gehabt hatten. Man konnte nur jemanden innerhalb eines Jahres nach seinem Tod wiederbeleben – diejenigen, die länger tot waren mussten tot bleiben. Die neu erwachte Hoffnung wurde fast zerstört, aber Jenny zwang sich, sie am Leben zu erhalten. Die Namekianischen Dragonballs waren nicht ihre eigenen Dragonballs, also besaßen sie vielleicht gar nicht diese Einschränkungen.

Vielleicht, falls sie Namek fanden, das Raumschiff bauten und die Namekianischen Dragonballs nicht so eingeschränkt waren wie ihre eigenen, konnte Jenny ihre Familie ins Leben zurückbringen.

Jenny zog sich direkt nach dem Abendessen in ihr Zimmer zurück und ignorierte Vegetas Verlangen mit ihr zu trainieren. Sie konnte seine Augen auf sich spüren, als sie die Küche verließ, aber sie fühlte sich heute Abend nicht danach, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Der Tag war extrem anstrengend gewesen, erst den Aufsatz fertigschreiben und die Schlüsse über Son Goku zu ziehen und dann die Entdeckung der Baupläne. Das hatte Jenny sehr geschlaucht. Und um ehrlich zu sein wäre es besser, wenn ihr Plappermaul nicht in Vegetas Nähe war bis sie herausgefunden hatte, ob ihr Plan funktionieren würde. Jenny wollte nicht die Enttäuschung und den Schmerz auf Vegetas Gesicht sehen, falls es nicht funktionierte.

Ihr Schlaf in der Nacht war unruhig. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, und wenn sie es endlich schaffte einzuschlafen, wachte sie eine kurze Zeit später wieder auf. In ihren Träumen war sie in dem Raumschiff, was nichts anderes als eine Coladose war, und auf dem Platz des Piloten saß Goku, der sie fragte, ob sie ihn oder Vegeta wählen würde.

Grummelnd schaute Jenny zum Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch, nachdem sie von diesem Traum aufgewacht war. Er zeigte 4:06 in roten, glühenden Nummern an. Sie war so müde, ihre Augen waren so schwer, und trotzdem konnte sie keinen Schlaf finden. Sich wieder umdrehend, in der Hoffnung dass die letzten drei Stunden Schlaf bis sie wieder aufstehen musste anders verlaufen würden, schlief sie wieder ein.

Aber dieses Mal war der Traum anders. Sie war auf einem Planeten mit blauem Gras und einem purpurnen Himmel. Sie konnte weiße Felsen und türkises Wasser und Bäume sehen. Und es schienen kleine Häuser in der Ferne zu sein. In die Luft steigend, flog Jenny zu den runden Häusern und landete versteckt hinter einem. Sie konnte Stimmen hören und schlich langsam um das Haus herum, nur um ein überraschtes Quietschen zu unterdrücken.

Es war sie selbst. Und Vegeta, zusammen mit einer Gruppe unterschiedlich aussehender Piccolos. Vor ihnen lagen riesige orange Kugeln, und alle sieben glühten leicht. In dem Augenblick erhellte sich das Glühen der Kugeln zu einem blendenden Licht und sieben Lichtstrahlen schossen gen Himmel. Alles um sie herum wurde dunkel und plötzlich konnte Jenny eine sehr starke Kraft spüren, als ein großes Wesen über sie schwebte.

Porunga. Die namekianische Version von Shenlong.

Es war wirklich Ehrfurcht einflößend, deshalb bemerkte Jenny fast nicht, wie ihr anderes selbst mit langsam, vorsichtigen Schritten vortrat. Ihren Blick von dem Drachen wegreißend, war Jenny erschrocken, als sie einen genauen Blick auf die andere Jenny warf.

Sie schien so… anders.

Älter zum einen… Vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre. Und das Top und die Trainingshose, die sie trug, versteckten nicht die Tatsache, dass sie schrecklich dünn war. Knochen traten überall hervor, wobei ihre Schlüsselbeine und Wangenknochen am offensichtlichsten waren. Es waren dunkle Schatten unter ihren Augen, die Haut ihres Gesichts wachsartig blass und ihr blondes Haar hing leblos aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz. Sogar die Augen waren dunkel und ruhelos.

Was war… oder besser, was würde mit ihr geschehen?

Ihre Körper schien zerbrechlich und schwach – die Hände der anderen Jenny zitterten, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es vor Anstrengung oder Aufregung war – und zu ihrer großen Überraschung trat Vegeta ebenfalls vor und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er blickte sie besorgt an, als ob er befürchtete, dass sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen würde. Die beiden wechselten einen langen Blick, bevor Jenny sich wieder dem Drachen zuwandte.

Wegen ihres Erscheinungsbild erwartete Jenny fast, dass die Stimme ihres anderen Selbsts genauso schwach war, aber sie war stark und fest, als sie sagte: „Porunga, ich bitte dich, all den Schaden, den Buu auf der Erde angerichtet hat und noch nicht repariert wurde, zu reparieren."

Ein älterer Namekianer übersetzte ihren Wunsch und dann verkündete Porungas laute Stimme die Antwort, während seine Augen rot leuchteten. Der ältere Namekianer drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu Jenny um und sagte: „Nichts leichter als das."

„Okay… der zweite Wunsch", hörte Jenny ich anderes Ich murmeln. „Porunga, kannst du Leute wiederbeleben, die vor fast elf Jahren gestorben sind?"

Porunga antwortete sofort, und der ältere Namekianer übersetzte simultan: „Ja."

Plötzlich, bevor die andere Jenny den zweiten Wunsch äußern konnte, erstarrte die Szene vor ihr wieder, und die Hoffnung, die Jenny an dem Abend fast wieder völlig verloren hatte, kehrte mit voller Kraft zurück. Sie konnte das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen spüren, da sie einfach wusste, dass dieser Traum nicht nur irgendein Traum war. Es fühlte sich an wie eine ihrer Visionen, so real, so greifbar. Was sie gerade gesehen hatte, musste einfach wahr werden, selbst wenn es erst in einigen Jahren war.

„So funktioniert deine Gabe also", hörte Jenny plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich sagen.

Als sie herumwirbelte, erschien sofort ein finsterer Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie die Person erkannte. Ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkend, fragte sie: „Kaioushin, wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre?"

„Ich bin deinem Ruf gefolgt…" Bei dem ungläubigen Blick, den Jenny ihm zuwarf, erklärte er mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht: „Vielleicht hast du das nicht mit Absicht getan, aber ich weiß, dass du die Koordination für den Planeten Neu Namek haben möchtest."

„Du kannst sie mir sagen?", fragte Jenny, die nicht glauben wollte, dass es so einfach sein würde.

„Nicht einfach so, also unglücklicherweise nein. Aber wir können ein Abkommen treffen."

„Ein Abkommen", wiederholte Jenny kühl. Es war wirklich zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein, dass er es ihr einfach verraten würde.

„Ah, keine Angst… wenn diese Vision wirklich die Zukunft zeigt, hast du nichts zu befürchten. Das Abkommen sieht so aus… wenn du es wirklich schaffst, das Raumschiff zu bauen… sagen wir… in den nächsten drei Jahren, werde ich dir die Koordinaten verraten dürfen, wenn es für dich Zeit ist aufzubrechen."

Jenny warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu der anderen Jenny. Drei Jahre… das sollte machbar sein, oder? Und selbst wenn der Kaioushin ihr nicht die Koordinaten für diesen Planet verriet, musste es einfach andere Wege und Mittel geben, um an sie ranzukommen.

„Abgemacht." Jenny streckte ihre Hand aus, die der Kaioushin schüttelte. Doch gerade als er loslassen wollte, verwandelte Jenny sich und drückte die Hand noch fester, als sie einen Schritt an ihn herantrat. „Ich schwöre, Kaioushin, wenn du mich verarschst, zerre ich deinen erbärmlichen Arsch selbst runter in die Hölle und mache dich fertig. Und du musst mir versprechen, dass du meinen Brüdern und den anderen nichts davon erzählst bis Vegeta und ich schon gut auf dem Weg nach Namek sind. Ich will ihnen keine Hoffnung machen, die später zerstört wird."

„Einverstanden." Der Kaioushin zuckte zusammen, als Jenny endlich seine Hand freiließ. Er sollte sich langsam an die Morddrohungen der Saiyajins gewöhnen. „Auf Wiedersehen, Jenny."

Jenny nickte bloß, als der Kaioushin verschwand, und wandte sich dann wieder der Szene vor sich zu. Vegeta und ihr anderes Ich standen nebeneinander vor Porunga, seine Hand nicht länger auf ihrer Schulter, sondern in einem festen Griff ihrer Hand, fast als ob sie sich von ihm Kraft holte. Porungas einfaches ‚ja' hatte ein Licht in ihre ruhelosen Augen gebracht und ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, und selbst der Ausdruck auf Vegetas Gesicht war ein wenig heller. Und war das ein kleines Lächeln, das an seinen Lippen zog?

Was immer in den nächsten Jahren passierte, es schien als ob sie und Vegeta sich noch näher stehen würden. Dass Vegeta sich noch mehr öffnen würde. Und obwohl Jenny sich noch immer fragte, was ihr anderes Selbst dazu bringen könnte, so auszusehen, so schwach, bemerkte sie auch, dass es nicht so schlimm sein konnte, wenn Vegeta noch immer an ihrer Seite war.

Jenny wünschte sich, sie könnte sich die Szene noch einen Moment länger ansehen, aber ein anhaltendes und nervendes Geräusch zog sie weg. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wollte, dass das Geräusch verschwand, aber als sie sie wieder öffnete, war sie nicht mehr auf Neu Namek. Sie konnte die Matratze unter sich spüren und die Decke über sich. Das anhaltende Geräusch kam von ihrem Wecker, aber Jenny ignorierte ihn eine Weile, als sie über ihren Traum nachdachte…

Nein… ihre Vision.

Sie hatte die Zukunft gesehen, sie hatte sich und Vegeta auf Neu Namek gesehen, wie sie Porunga gerufen und ihre Wünsche geäußert hatten.

Es würde wirklich funktionieren!

Ihr Atem stockte in ihrem Hals, als sie sich an die Frist erinnerte, die der Kaioushin ihr gesetzt hatte. Drei Jahre. Es sollte doch möglich sein, in drei Jahren ein Raumschiff zu bauen.

Und sie würde es schaffen, komme was wolle! Sie würde das Raumschiff rechtzeitig fertigstellen, nach Neu Namek reisen und ihre Familie ins Leben zurückrufen.

* * *

Als Jenny zum Frühstück runterkam, war Vegeta schon im Gravitationsraum, sehr zur ihrer Erleichterung. Nach dieser Vision würde es ihr noch schwerer fallen, es vor ihm geheim zu halten. Zumindest bis sie angefangen hatte, das Raumschiff zu bauen. Dann, wenn alles gut lief, würde sie es ihm erzählen. Vielleicht würde er ihr sogar erlauben, die Schule dafür zu verlassen, wenn er wusste wie wichtig die Frist war. Sie konnte das natürlich nicht alleine machen. Sie brauchte Hilfe vom Labor der R&D Abteilung von Capsule Corporation, nur ein paar Straßen von ihrem Haus entfernt. Und das würde heute ihr erster Stopp sein.

Gerade als sie ihre leere Schale in die Spüle stellte, kam Vegeta in die Küche. Er beobachtete sie vorsichtig, noch immer etwas skeptisch gegenüber ihres Verhaltens vom Vortag, und während sie noch immer hibbelig wirkte, so lächelte sie zumindest. „Dein Aufsatz fertig?"

Jenny wurde von seiner Stimme erschreckte und sprang herum. Die Schale fiel die letzten Zentimeter in die Spüle, aber zerbrach nicht. Puh… „Vegeta! Du hast mich erschreckt!"

„Sei niemals unachtsam", murmelte er als Warnung. „Also, ist dein Aufsatz fertig?"

„Jaah… er ist fertig. Und es tut mir Leid, Vegeta… aber ich bin etwas spät dran. Ich muss jetzt los…"

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort war sie durch die Vordertür verschwunden und ließ einen verwirrten und ratlosen Vegeta zurück.

Jenny joggte den normalen Weg zur Schule, aber anstatt den Schulhof zu betreten, ging sie einfach vorbei und unterdrückte dann ihr Ki. Vegeta würde nie wissen, dass sie nicht in der Schule gewesen war. Nicht wenn alle ihren Mund halten konnten. Da sie ihr Ki verstecken musste, war der Weg zurück zur R&D Abteilung ein langsamer, aber zumindest war Jenny sich sicher, dass alle, die ihr helfen konnten, dort waren und arbeiteten.

Glücklicherweise kannte Seira, die Sekretärin, sie noch von den Zeiten vor Buu. Sie war eine nette ältere Dame, die schon bei Capsule Corporation arbeitete, so lange Jenny denken konnte. Seira erzählte ihr sogar manchmal Geschichten von Bulma als Kind. „Guten Morgen, Jenny", begrüßte sie die Jugendliche freundlich. „Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?"

„Nee…" Die Lüge fiel leicht von ihren Lippen, aber sie hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Heute ist keine Schule, deshalb hab ich gedacht, ich könnte ein wenig im Labor rumhängen."

„Nur zu." Seira lächelte sie an. „Ich bin mir sicher, die Jungs werden glücklich sein, dich zu sehen. Es ist schon ewig her."

…

Das letzte Mal, als sie ‚die Jungs' im Labor besucht hatte, war direkt vor Weihnachten gewesen, als sie ihnen einige Kekse als Weihnachtsgeschenk vorbeigebracht hatte. Tico, der älteste von ihnen mit fast sechzig Jahren, hatte schon mit Bulma und ihrem Vater zusammengearbeitet, als Bulma selbst noch ein Teenager gewesen war, und er war in Jenny vernarrt. Er hatte zwei enge Kollegen, Mika und Kimi, beide Ende dreißig, und Genies die ihr Grandpa direkt aus dem College heraus angestellt hatte. Sie waren ein großartiges Team, dem immer Verbesserungen für die Kapsel-Technologie und anderes Zeugs einfiel.

Sie arbeiteten gerade in Labor 3, hatte einer der Mitarbeiter im Laborbereich ihr erzählt, als sie den Aufzug verlassen hatte. Deshalb ging sie zu Labor 3. Die Tür war verschlossen, weshalb Jenny anklopfte – sie hatte schon im jungen Alter gelernt, dass sie immer anklopfen musste bevor sie ein Labor betrat – und ging erst hinein, als sie einen von ihnen „Komm rein" sagen hörte.

Genauso wie sie es erwartet und Seira gesagt hatte, waren die Jungs glücklich sie zu sehen. Sie überfielen sie mit Fragen über Schule und ihr nicht existierendes Liebesleben bis Jenny es endlich schaffte auch etwas zu sagen und ihnen die CD zeigte.

„Ich habe das gestern Abend gefunden… Und ich will wissen, ob es möglich ist, es zu bauen", sagte sie einfach frei heraus, da sie nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden wollte. Sie konnte diesen drei Männern vertrauen, genauso wie Bulma und ihr Grandpa ihnen vertraut hatten. Sie wussten von den Dragonballs und von allem anderen, das vor dem Rest der Welt geheim gehalten werden musste, deshalb waren sie die einzigen Leute, zu denen sie hätte gehen können.

Drei Köpfe blockierten einen großen Bildschirm, als sie mit gedämpften Stimmen die Baupläne analysierten. Jenny drückte die Daumen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Vision von letzter Nacht wirklich wahr war, dass sie das wirklich durchziehen und das Ding bauen konnten.

„Unglaublich", murmelte Tico, während seine Finger über die Tastatur flogen und noch mehr Bilder von der CD über den Bildschirm blitzten. „Bulma Briefs war wirklich ein Genie. Wie ihr das immer eingefallen ist. Niemand von uns hätte so ein Design konstruieren können."

Die anderen stimmten zu und setzten ihre gedämpfte Unterhaltung ein paar Minuten länger fort. Nur taten sie dies in einer Sprache, die scheinbar auf der Erde gesprochen wurde, aber so viele Fremdwörter enthielt, dass Jennys Ohren bald anfingen wehzutun.

Jenny wollte sie wirklich nicht unterbrechen, aber ihre Neugierde war einfach zu groß um es noch länger auszuhalten. „Aaaaalsoooo… Könnt ihr es bauen?"

Drei Stimmen wurden still und nachdem sie einen letzten Blick gewechselt hatten, drehten sie sich herum und Tico fing an zu sprechen: „Jenny, bevor wir deine Frage beantworteten… beantworte bitte eine von uns… Warum willst du dieses Raumschiff bauen?"

„Ihr wisst von den Dragonballs, oder?" Drei Wissenschaftler nickten. „Das Wesen, das sie erschaffen hat, kam eigentlich von einem Planeten, der Namek genannt wird. Nun, ihr alter Planet wurde zerstört, aber sie haben sich auf einem neuen niedergelassen, und ich will dorthin gehen und ihre Dragonballs benutzen um alle wieder zum Leben zu erwecken."

Drei erstaunte Blicke, aber dann erlangte Tico seine Fassung wieder, als er fragte: „Warum jetzt? Warum bist du nicht vor acht Jahren gekommen, nachdem all das passiert war?"

„Weil ich die Baupläne erst gestern gefunden habe. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Bulma noch Baupläne von einem Raumschiff hatte, und ich wusste, dass ihr kein Raumschiff von Grund auf bauen könnt. Ist nicht böse gemeint."

„Schon gut", antworteten drei Stimmen gleichzeitig, denn obwohl sie im Bereich der Kapseln arbeiteten und wirklich brillant waren, wussten sie, dass keiner von ihnen ein Raumschiff hätte entwerfen können.

„Aaaalsooo?"

„Ja", antwortete Tico schließlich und Jenny stieß den Atem, den sie unbewusst gehalten hatte, aus. Sie wollte lächeln, auf und abspringen und jubeln, aber der Ausdruck auf Ticos Gesicht sagte ihr, dass da noch ein ‚aber' kommen würde. „Aber… falls wir das Kapital dazu haben und alle Teile ohne Probleme beschaffen können, könnte es trotzdem noch Monate, wenn nicht Jahre, dauern dieses Raumschiff zu bauen. Und wenn es fertig ist, wie willst du diesen Planeten finden?"

„Ich habe drei Jahre Zeit", informierte Jenny sie. „Wenn das Raumschiff in den drei Jahren fertiggestellt ist, werde ich die Koordinaten von dem Planeten kriegen. Das ist ein Abkommen, das ich mit dem Kaioushin abgeschlossen habe."

Drei verdutzte Blicke, aber nachdem sie all die Geschichten von Bulma und ihren Freunden gehört hatte, überraschte es sie nicht (so sehr), dass Jenny mit einem der hohen Götter redete. „Trotzdem haben wir immer noch das finanzielle Problem", warf Mika ein. „Capsule Corporation kann nicht einfach den Bau eines Raumschiffs finanzieren, ohne Profit daraus zu schlagen. Der Vorstand würde dem nie zustimmen, besonders da sie keine Ahnung haben, was wirklich da draußen ist."

„Mika hat Recht", stimmte Tico zu, seine Stimme etwas gequält. Jenny erinnerte sich daran, dass er seine Frau in Buus Angriffen verloren hatte. „So sehr ich mir auch wünschte, dass wir das tun können, nicht nur für dich, sondern für uns alle, es ist einfach nicht möglich. Es tut mir Leid."

Jennys Kehle verzog sich schmerzhaft und sie spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen, aber blinzelte sie zurück, als sie sich auf das Bild von ihrem älteren Selbst und Vegeta vor Porunga konzentrierte. Diese Vision musste einfach wahr werden. Es musste einfach so kommen. „Wie viel? Wie viel braucht ihr? Ihr könnt meine Ersparnisse für das College nehmen, und ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich es ihm erzähle, würde Vegeta all unsere Ersparnisse anbieten…"

Kimi tippte eifrig am Computer; er hatte nicht viel zum Gespräch beigetragen; während Tico zu ihr sagte: „Das wird nie genug sein. Wir reden hier von gewaltigen Summen. Eure Anwälte würden euch nie so viel Geld vorschießen, selbst wenn es dein Erbe ist. Wenn du warten kannst, bist du einundzwanzig bist, sollte es genug sein um das Raumschiff zu beginnen und fertigzustellen, aber bis dahin…"

„Fünfzig Millionen Zeni", sagte Kimi plötzlich. „Um anzufangen, als Grundlage, brauchen wir fünfzig Millionen. Danach könnten wir von viel kleineren Summen leben. Hier und da etwas Geld für unsere Abteilung abzweigen… deine Ersparnisse fürs College könnten helfen, wenn du Vegeta dazu bringen kannst, zuzustimmen, genauso wie eure anderen Ersparnisse. Du musst uns natürlich helfen, aber ich bin mir sicher, es gibt viele Dinge, die du tun kannst. Schwere Dinge heben, einfachere Teile des Schiffs bauen… Es in drei Jahren fertigzustellen könnte ein wenig schwierig werden, aber wenn du uns die ersten fünfzig Millionen beschaffst, könnten wir es gerade so schaffen."

„Fünfzig Millionen."

Jenny rechnete schnell nach. Während sie und Vegeta viel Geld zur Verfügung hatten, würden es höchsten zwanzig Millionen sein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie hoch ihre Ersparnisse für das College waren, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht annähernd reichen würde. Aber sie musste das Geld einfach bekommen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Selbst wenn sie eine Bank ausrauben müsste… oder zehn.

„Ich besorge euch das Geld", versprach sie mit einem entschlossenen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. „Es könnte ein paar Wochen dauern, aber ich werde es zusammenkriegen. Ihr fangt schon mal an, euch die Baupläne genauer anzuschauen und nach den Teilen zu suchen, die wir brauchen, um anzufangen."

* * *

Jenny könnte heulen. Sie saß auf einer Bank im Park, vollkommen aufgelöst. Wo zum Teufel sollte sie fünfzig Millionen Zeni herkriegen? Die drei Wissenschaftler hatten Recht – das Erbe von ihr und Vegeta würde das Problem leicht lösen, mit dem Geld könnten sie zehn Raumschiffe bauen, aber das Geld würde erst beiden zur Verfügung stehen, wenn sie einundzwanzig war. Es war blöd, wirklich… Warum hatte Bulma ihr Testament so aufgesetzt? Hatte sie Angst gehabt, dass Vegeta gehen würde, wenn er so viel Geld zur Verfügung hatte? Hatte sie gewollt, dass er an Capsule Corporation und den Kindern gebunden war bis sie alt genug waren um von ihm unabhängig zu sein, falls ihr etwas zustieß? Das war wirklich blöd. Vegeta machte sich nichts aus Geld. Gar nichts.

Fünfzig Millionen Zeni.

Jenny hatte noch nie so viel Geld gesehen, geschweige denn in ihren Händen gehalten. Sie hatte keine Chance es zu kriegen. Diesen Traum, den sie über Vegeta und sich in der Zukunft gehabt hatte, schien wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen zu sein und der Kaioushin war nur dagewesen um sie zu verspotten. Wie konnte sie es überhaupt gewagt haben, zu hoffen? Wie konnte sie es gewagt haben zu hoffen, dass sie in nur ein paar Jahren ihre Brüder zurück haben würde?

„Hol dich der Teufel!", schrie sie in den Himmel, als erst ein Regentropfen fiel, und dann ein weiterer, gefolgt von strömendem Regen. Die Menschen um sie herum beeilten sich, aus dem Regen rauszukommen, aber ihr war es egal. „Hol dich der Teufel, Kaioushin, und dein Abkommen!"

Tränen vermischten sich mit Regenwasser, als Jenny einfach nur dort sitzen blieb. Der Park hatte sich schnell geleert und sie war jetzt ganz allein. Donner grollte in der Ferne, gefolgt vom Blitz. Aber es war ihr egal. Sie spürte die Kälte und die Nässe nicht. Sie fühlte nur die Verzweiflung, als sie wieder die Hoffnung und alle, die sie liebte, verlor.

Jenny hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel später sie sich endlich nach Hause schleppte. Sie war vollkommen durchnässt, als sie direkt zum Gravitationsraum ging. Sie musste etwas in die Luft jagen. Vegeta schaute auf, als sie die Schwerkraft abschaltete und in den Raum kam.

Es musste viel später sein, als sie gedacht hatte, weil das erste, was Vegeta fragte war: „Wo warst du?"

„Unterwegs", war Jennys einfache Antwort, in der Hoffnung, dass Vegeta sie einfach in Ruhe lassen würde.

Doch das war nicht der Fall. „Deine Schule hat angerufen." Verdammt! Jenny zuckte unter dem anschuldigenden Blick, den Vegeta ihr zuwarf, zusammen. „Ich habe für dich gelogen und ihnen gesagt, dass du krank bist. Aber du schuldest mir eine Entschuldigung und eine Erklärung. Also, wo warst du?"

Jenny wollte wieder heulen, aber stattdessen hielt sie an ihrer Wut fest, als sie spie: „Nur unterwegs, okay? Sag mir, wärest du zur Schule gegangen, wenn du eine Präsentation über den Mann, der dich an Frieza verkauft hat, hättest halten sollen?" Okay, das Thema von ihrem Aufsatz war jetzt raus, wenn Vegeta es schaffte eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, aber zumindest hatte sie noch nichts über das Raumschiff gesagt. In diesem Moment war das das letzte, was er wissen musste.

Vegeta fühlte sich, als ob er geschlagen wurde. Scheinbar hatte er die ganze Wirkung, die der Aufsatz auf sie gehabt hatte, vollkommen unterschätzt. „Also ging es in deinem Aufsatz _wirklich_ über Kakarotto."

„Jaah, es ging um meinen liebsten Daddy. Können wir jetzt kämpfen? Ich muss etwas schlagen."

Nachdem er sie einen weiteren langen Moment angeschaut hatte, nickte er. „Nach diesem Training wirst du mir den Aufsatz zeigen und dann gehen wir morgen zu deinem Schulleiter."

* * *

Vegeta hielt die zerknüllten Seiten des Aufsatzes in seinen Händen. Er starrte geradeaus und sah doch nichts. Nachdem er dieses Ding gelesen hatte und noch immer den wunden Punkt in seinem Gesicht spürte, wo sie einen ziemlich harten Schlag hatte landen können, bemerkte er, dass was immer das Mädchen auch gerade durchmachte, es viel schlimmer sein musste als er angenommen hatte. Sie war während ihres Trainingskampfes rasend gewesen, sie hatte nicht bei einem Schlag zurückgehalten und den Level des Super Saiyajins so weit gebracht wie sie konnte… Wäre sie nur ein kleines bisschen stärker gewesen, noch ein bisschen wütender, hätte sie den zweiten Level erreichen können, aber auch schon in diesem Kampf hatte Vegeta sich schon mehr auf der defensiven als auf der offensiven Seite befunden. Er hatte ihr erlaubt, ihre Wut raus zu lassen bis sie völlig erschöpft war und einfach ihre Saiyajinform fallen gelassen hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht angeschaut, aber er war sich sicher, dass er Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen hatte bevor sie zu ihrem Zimmer gegangen war und diesen verdammten Aufsatz ausgedruckt hatte.

Selbst Vegeta war von einigen der Sachen, die er gelesen hatte, überrascht gewesen. Natürlich hatte er immer den Verdacht gehabt, dass der große Son Goku nicht so groß gewesen war, wie immer alle sagten, aber dieses hier hatte er nie erwartet. Kein Wunder, dass das Mädchen ihm diese merkwürdige Frage gestellt hatte, und er war jetzt froh, dass er ihr die richtige Antwort gegeben hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was für einen Schaden er ihr zugefügt hätte, wenn er das Falsche gesagt hätte.

Aber gleichzeitig fühlte Vegeta die Selbstgefälligkeit. Kakarotto war gefallen, von dem hohen und mächtigen Vorbild aus der führend Kindheit des Mädchens, damals, als die Geschichten ihres älteren Bruders sie noch verzaubern konnten, zu einem Mann, den sie leidenschaftlich hasste, wenn er es richtig zwischen den Zeilen gelesen hatte. Oh, würde Kakarotto überrascht sein, wenn sie sich wiedersahen.

Sein Rivale hatte seine Tochter nur wirklich verloren. Vor acht Jahren, als die Eifersucht Kakarotto dazu getrieben hatte, Babidis Macht anzunehmen, war Jenny noch immer bereit gewesen, ihn zu akzeptieren, obwohl sie trotzdem noch Vegeta gefragt hatte, ob es okay war Kakarotto zu vertrauen. Er hatte ihr grünes Licht gegeben, aber selbst damals hatte er heimlich gehofft, dass sie ihren Vater verstoßen würde.

Jenny hatte dieses nun getan. So war der Aufsatz immerhin für eines gut gewesen, selbst wenn es sie währenddessen verletzt hatte. Nein, Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er sollte nicht sowas denken. Das Mädchen hätte dieses gar nicht erst machen sollen, sie sollte ihren Vater nicht so hassen, wie sie es jetzt tat. Egal wie gut es sich für ihn anfühlte. Und deswegen würde er ihrer Lehrerin ordentlich Ärger einbringen.

* * *

Jenny biss sich auf ihre Lippe, als sie und Vegeta wieder einmal im Büro des Schulleiters saßen. Sie wollte nicht, dass das hier passierte. Sie hatte Vegeta nur von dem Aufsatz erzählt, damit er keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Und nun glaubte er, dass sie wegen des Inhalts von ihrem Aufsatz so wütend, so traurig war. Nun, er hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, aber es war nicht der Aufsatz selbst, der sie fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte, sondern der Aufsatz und das Raumschiff und die verlorene Hoffnung…

Der Schulleiter und ihre Geschichtslehrerin lasen beide den Aufsatz, auf Papier ausgedruckt und nicht auf CD, deshalb musste ihre Lehrerin ihre Augen stark zukneifen und etwas länger lesen als der Schulleiter. Aber selbst nachdem er fertig war, sagte der Schulleiter nichts, sondern wartete darauf, dass die alte Lehrerin anfing.

„Nun", sagte sie mit ihrer schrillen Stimme. „Alles was ich sehen kann ist die Biographie eines Kämpfers, der zu jung gestorben ist, und eine sehr akkurate Einschätzung seines Verhaltens gegenüber des Kämpfens, seiner Familie und seinen Freunden. Wenn du es gestern abgegeben hättest, so wie ich es gefordert hatte, glaube ich, dass es eine 1 minus gewesen wäre."

Jenny musste ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Nun, zumindest hätte ihr liebster Daddy ihr eine gute Geschichtsnote beschert. Die erste gute Note, die sie dort jemals bekommen hätte.

„Ich kann deiner Lehrerin nur zustimmen, Jenny", sagte der Schulleiter freundlich. „Also, Mr. Briefs, was ist hier das Problem?"

„Das Problem ist, dass sie diese Einschätzung über ihren leiblichen Vater machen musste", sagte Vegeta zu ihm kühl.

Der Schulleiter wurde blass, da er scheinbar jetzt erst die Verbindung zwischen Son Jenny und Son Goku herstellte. Er schaute von dem Aufsatz auf, zur Lehrerin, die davon natürlich nicht überrascht war, und wieder zu Vegeta. Jenny sah, wie er unter Vegetas düster funkelndem Blick zusammenzuckte, bevor seine Augen auf ihr landeten. „Jenny, ich würde gerne mit Mr. Briefs und deiner Lehrerin sprechen… unter vier Augen. Hast du was dagegen, einen Moment lang nach draußen zu gehen?"

„Ja, das habe ich tatsächlich", antwortete Jenny, ihre Stimme genauso kühl wie Vegetas.

„Jenny", sagte Vegeta mit einem warnenden Ton in seiner Stimme. Er war wütend, wirklich wütend, aber Jenny wusste, dass diese Wut nicht auf sie gerichtet war. Das und die Tatsache, dass er ihren Namen benutzt hatte, obwohl er sie sonst selbst in der Öffentlichkeit ‚Gör' nannte, überzeugte sie, dass es besser wäre, nach draußen zu gehen.

„Okay…"

In dem Moment, als Jenny die Tür schloss, verschwanden die Stimmen drinnen. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie sich verwandeln könnte, damit sie hören konnte, worüber sie da drinnen sprachen, aber da die Sekretärin nur ein paar Meter entfernt hinter ihrem Tisch saß, ging das nicht. Verdammt, sie hasste es, nicht zu wissen, was andere über sie sagten.

Deshalb konnte Jenny nur warten. Fünf Minuten, zehn Minuten, bis die Tür endlich geöffnet wurde und sie wieder reingehen durfte. Es war ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf Vegetas Gesicht, und ihre Lehrerin war ein zitterndes Durcheinander, während der Schulleiter selbst etwas blass aussah. Sie musste das Grinsen verbergen, das drohte auf ihrem Gesicht zu erscheinen Oh jaah, Vegeta besaß die Fähigkeit jemanden mit ein paar kalten stillen Worten und einem Blick so zu viel Angst zu machen, dass sie sich in die Hose machten. Es sah so aus, als ob er diese Fähigkeit hier im Büro gut genutzt hatte.

Der Schulleiter räusperte sich plötzlich, womit er Jennys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, bevor er sagte: „Jenny, ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Dir dieses Thema für deinen Aufsatz zu geben, selbst wenn es nur zufällig passiert war, war ein gewaltiger Fehler gewesen. Deine Lehrerin hätte dir ein neues Thema geben sollen, als es klar war, dass du diesen Aufsatz über deinen verstorben Vater schreiben musstest. Es tut mir Leid. Während du draußen gewartet hast, haben wir besprochen, wie wir fortfahren sollen, und haben beschlossen, dass du die 1 minus für den Aufsatz kriegen wirst, ohne dass du ihn präsentieren musst. Ich hoffe, das wird dir helfen, uns zu vergeben."

Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, als er auf eine Antwort wartete, deshalb zuckte Jenny schließlich mit ihren Schultern, als sie noch immer die Rolle der betrogenen Schülern spielte, und murmelte: „Okay…"

Der Schulleiter entschuldigte sich noch einmal – Jenny bemerkte natürlich, dass ihre Lehrerin die ganze Zeit über kein Wort sagte – bevor sie und Vegeta gingen. Sie hatten das Schulgelände gerade hinter sich gelassen, als Jenny sich mit einem Grinsen zu Vegeta drehte. „Okay… was hast du gesagt, dass sie sich in die Hose geschissen haben?"

Er warf ihr dasselbe selbstzufriedene Grinsen zu, das er schon in den letzten zehn Minuten im Büro des Schulleiters auf dem Gesicht gehabt hatte. „Ich habe nur ein paar gewaltige Fehler in den Unterrichtsmethoden deiner Lehrerin aufgezeigt und wie es nicht gerade gut für die Schule sein würde, wenn die Erbin für Capsule Corporation gekränkt oder geschädigt wird." Aber nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wurde der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ernst. „Gör, versprich mir… Wenn dich das nächste Mal so etwas Schlimmes plagt, erzählst du es mir."

„Sicher", witzelte Jenny, wobei sie die Schuldgefühle darüber, dass sie immer noch so etwas Schlimmes wie das hier vor ihm geheim hielt. Sie würde es ihm sagen. Irgendwann. Selbst wenn es nicht funktionierte, vielleicht in ein paar Jahren. Oder an seinem Sterbebett.

„Also ist jetzt alles wieder okay?"

„Es wird schon", versprach Jenny. _Sobald ich fünfzig Millionen Zeni in meine Hände krieg, ohne kriminell zu werden._

* * *

Die Lösung zu ihren finanziellen Problemen präsentierte sich überraschenderweise am selben Abend, während Jenny auf der Couch lag und etwas fernsehschaute. Es lief nichts Gutes, deshalb verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit damit, herumzuzappen. Es war deswegen, dass sie fast die Werbung verpasste, die alles ändern könnte.

Wieder zum vorherigen Programm zurückschaltend, starrte Jenny verdutzt auf die großen Buchstaben auf dem Bildschirm, die die Worte _Das 26. Tenkaichi Budokai_ formten. Nur eine Sekunde später wurde ein Ring gezeigt, derselbe Ring, in dem sie schon vor acht Jahren gekämpft hatte, und dann wurden Ausschnitte von den verschiedenen Turnieren gezeigt, während eine männliche Stimme sagte:

„Meine Damen und Herren, nach acht Jahren sind wir glücklich das Revival des berühmtesten Kampfsportturniers verkünden zu dürfen, das Tenkaichi Budokai, dank der Initiative unseren größten Helden Mr. Satan! Dieses Jahr werden wir uns am 7. Mai auf Papaya Island treffen. Die Anmeldung findet bis acht Uhr am Morgen desselben Tages statt. Genauso wie die letzten beiden Male, werden wir ein Turnier für alle haben, die fünfzehn Jahre alt sind und jünger, und ein Turnier für alle sechzehnjährigen und älteren Kämpfern. Nun, in dem Juniorenturnier werden die jungen Kämpfer gegeneinander antreten, während die Erwachsenen die Vorrundenkämpfe überstehen müssen, die in acht Gruppen ausgetragen werden. Der Gewinner des Juniorenturniers wird einen netten Preis kriegen und die Chance gegen Mr. Satan zu kämpfen! Welcher junge Kämpfer will nicht diese Chance haben, was?"

Jenny verdrehte ihre Augen, als sie sich klar und deutlich an den _Kampf_ zwischen Trunks und Mr. Satan erinnerte. Er war so ein Schwächling. Ein Teil von Jenny wollte gerade wieder weiterschalten, damit sie diesem blöden Gebrabbel nicht weiter zuhören musste, aber ein anderer Teil von ihr musste weiterschauen. Dieser andere Teil sagte ihr, dass etwas sehr wichtiges kommen würde.

„Nun, im Kampf der Erwachsenen werden acht Teilnehmer in die Finalrunden kommen. Der Gewinner dieser acht Kämpfer wird fünfundzwanzig Millionen Zeni als Preisgeld kriegen, der  
Zweitplatzierte zehn Millionen. Aber… der Gewinner wird ebenfalls gegen Mr. Satan um den Titel des Weltmeisters kämpfen. Falls er es schafft, gegen den größten Helden aller Zeiten zu gewinnen, wird Mr. Satan noch weitere fünfundzwanzig Millionen Zeni als Preisgeld sponsern. Nun, was haltet ihr davon?"

Jenny starrte den Bildschirm an, ihren Ohren nicht trauend, als sie herausfand, was das bedeutete. Wenn man das Turnier gewann und Satan besiegte, würde man als Gewinner fünfzig Millionen Zeni verdienen.

Fünfzig Millionen! Genau der Betrag, den sie brauchte!

Ein langsames Grinsen breitete sich auf Jennys Lippen aus. Nun, es sah so aus, als würde sie am 26. Tenkaichi Budokai teilnehmen und Weltmeisterin werden.

* * *

„Komm schon, Tenshinhan, ich brauche deine Hilfe dafür", bettelte Jenny während ihres monatlichen Samstagabend Dinners, welches glücklicherweise nur ein paar Tage nachdem Jenny die Werbung für das Tenkaichi Budokai gesehen hatte, stattfinden sollte. „Du bist meine einzige Chance, dass Vegeta davon nichts erfährt."

Tenshinhan schüttelte seinen Kopf und blickte zu Chao-zu, der nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. Scheinbar war er hier auf sich alleine gestellt. „Jenny… Ich bin wirklich nicht sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee ist, wenn wir am Tenkaichi Budokai teilnehmen. Eigentlich glaube ich, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist."

„Aber warum?", fragte Jenny entnervt. „Denk doch mal drüber nach! Fünfzig Millionen Zeni für den Gewinner und zehn für den Zweitplatzierten! Das wären bei uns beiden sechzig Millionen Zeni!"

Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf Tenshinhans Gesicht, als er seine Augenbrauen hob. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du und Vegeta Geldprobleme habt."

„Ist auch nicht so…", grummelte Jenny. „Aber sechzig Millionen!"

„Aber warum brauchst du denn so viel Geld? Wieso willst du so verzweifelt versuchen, die einzige Hoffnung zu zerstören, die die Menschen auf der Erde in den letzten Jahren hatte?" Tenshinhan versuchte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. „Satan in diesem Turnier zu besiegen wird die Moral aller Menschen auf diesem Planeten schädigen. Sie glauben immer noch, dass er ihr Retter ist und dass niemand ihn besiegen kann."

„Nun, wenn du oder ich es nicht tun, wird es jemand anderes tun." Jenny verschränkte ihre Arme mit einem trotzigem Schmollen auf ihren Lippen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Tenshinhan es aufregend finden würde, wieder in dem Turnier mitzukämpfen, das er einmal gewonnen hatte. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie er dagegen sein konnte. Und sie hatte auch gehofft, dass er ihr Alibi sein würde, damit sie Vegeta erzählen konnte, dass sie am Tag des Turniers mit Tenshinhan trainieren würde. „Ich schwöre, ich werde ihn ganz fair besiegen. Keine Ki-Angriff, kein Fliegen… nur normales Kämpfen."

„Jenny", seufzte Tenshinhan. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht… Sag mir einfach… _Warum_ willst du unbedingt teilnehmen?"

Eine unangenehme Stille kam zwischen ihnen auf, als Jenny nicht sofort antwortete. Sie wollte niemandem erzählen, warum sie mitmachen wollte. Ja, es war wegen des Geldes, und ja, es war auch teilweise, damit sie Satan von seinem hohen Ross herunterstoßen konnte – was ein netter Nebeneffekt sein würde. Aber das Geld war wichtiger, viel wichtiger. Und plötzlich verstand sie, dass Tenshinhan ihr nur helfen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit kannte.

„Ich brauche die fünfzig Millionen Zeni", flüsterte Jenny endlich, „denn nur wenn ich so viel Geld habe, kann ich sie zurückbringen."

„Sie zurückbringen? Wen zurückbringen? Wovon redest du da?"

„Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma Krillin, Piccolo… und alle anderen, die wegen Buu gestorben sind", sagte sie zu ihm. „Tenshinhan, vor ein paar Tagen habe ich Baupläne für ein Raumschiff gefunden, ein Raumschiff, das mich nach Neu Namek bringen kann. Aber die Jungs aus dem Labor sagten, dass wir fünfzig Millionen Zeni brauchen um anzufangen, ansonsten würde es gar nicht funktionieren."

Wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Tenshinhan absolut sprachlos. Er und Chao-zu starrten Jenny mit weiten Augen an, als ob sie nicht glaubten, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Ist es… ist es wahr?", flüsterte Chao-zu schließlich.

„Ja", flüsterte Jenny heiser. „Es ist wahr… Wenn ich das Geld kriege, und nur wenn ich das Geld kriege, können wir ein Raumschiff bauen, das uns nach Neu Namek bringt, damit wir deren Dragonballs benutzen können. Ich kann sie zurückbringen, Tenshinhan, ich kann sie alle zurückbringen."

Jenny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Tenshinhan wieder still wurde. Konnte sie es wagen zu hoffen, dass er ihr jetzt helfen würde? Ihre Daumen drückend, bettelte Jenny still, dass er ja sagte, dass er ihr helfen würde. Als er endlich nickte, konnte Jenny nicht anders. Sie quietschte vor Freude und sprang ihm in die Arme.

„Danke! Danke, danke, danke! Ich schulde dir danach so viel!", sagte sie aufgeregt zu ihm. „Aber bitte, erzähl Vegeta nichts davon, okay? Ich will noch nicht, dass er vom Raumschiff erfährt."

Tenshinhan grinste auf sie runter, froh sie so glücklich zu sehen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er dem zugestimmt hatte, besonders wenn er den demoralisierenden Effekt auf die Menschen, den der Sieg über Satan nach sich ziehen würde, berücksichtigte. Aber wenn sie wirklich nach Neu Namek reisen und sie alle zurückbringen könnte, dann musste er ihr einfach helfen, scheiß auf die Konsequenzen. „Du klingst ja so, als ob Vegeta und ich regelmäßig normal miteinander reden. Aber ich habe eine Bedingung."

„Alles", versprach Jenny schnell.

„Ich werde mit dir als dein Alibi nach Papaya Island kommen, aber ich werde nicht am Turnier teilnehmen. Ich werde dich aber anfeuern. Ist das okay?"

„Okay."

Jenny konnte ihrem Glück nicht glauben. Tenshinhan half ihr mit dem Turnier und sobald sie Satan besiegt und die fünfzig Millionen Zeni gewonnen hatte, konnte sie Vegeta von ihrem Plan erzählen.

Das einzige, was sie tun musste, war etwas wegen ihrem Alter zu lügen, damit sie das Juniorenturnier umgehen konnte, und einen passenden Namen finden, denn wenn eine Son Jenny am Tenkaichi Budokai teilnahm, würde das sicherlich eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken.

Aber sie hatte noch Zeit, sich einen Namen auszudenken, deshalb versuchte sie jetzt erst einmal glücklich zu sein, dass ein weiteres Hindernis überwunden war. Das Turnier zu gewinnen und Satan zu besiegen würde schließlich eine Leichtigkeit sein.

* * *

**A/N2: Ich habe ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, die er Umrechnungskurs der Dragonball Währung Zeni in Euro ist, aber der letzte Gewinn des Tenkaichi Budokais waren 20 Millionen und davor 500.000. Das habe ich zumindest im Internet gefunden, deshalb glaube ich, dass es wirklich eine riesige Summe ist. Lasst uns einfach sagen, dass 50 Millionen Zeni in etwa 2,5 Millionen Euro sind. Ich denke, das wäre ein passendes Startkapital für ein Raumschiff, das ganz bis nach Neu Namek reisen kann. :)**


	57. Teil III: Das 26 Tenkaichi Budokai I

**A/N: Hallöchen! Hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel, Teil 1 vom Tenkaichi Budokai. Ich freue mich wie immer riesig über eure Kommentare, also nur her damit ;)**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 56: Das 26. Tenkaichi Budokai – Die Vorrunden**

„Du bist dir immer noch sicher?"

Jenny nickte entschlossen, wobei sie sich noch nicht einmal zu Tenshinhan und Chao-zu umdrehte. In den vergangenen drei Wochen hatte er ihr immer wieder subtile Hinweise gegeben, dass er immer noch dachte, dass ihre Teilnahme am Tenkaichi Budokai nicht unbedingt eine gute Idee war, aber er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Er und Chao-zu waren mit ihr nach Papaya Island gereist, damit sie Vegeta erzählen konnte, dass sie mit ihnen trainieren würde. Sie waren ihr Alibi, obwohl Vegeta ihre Verabredung zum Training die ganze Zeit über verspottet hatte. Aber zumindest wusste er immer noch nicht, was sie wirklich vorhatte.

„Dann gehst du besser und meldest dich an, ansonsten wird es zu spät sein."

Es war fünf vor acht am Morgen, sonnig aber noch etwas kühl, weshalb Jenny ihren schwarzen Kapuzenpulli etwas enger um sich herumwickelte. Sie hatte noch fünf Minuten, um sich zum Turnier anzumelden. Ja, sie würde es tun. Sie würde sich anmelden, sie würde kämpfen und sie würde gewinnen. Am Ende des Tages würde sie mit fünfzig Millionen Zeni in ihren Taschen nach Hause kommen.

„Und los geht's", murmelte sie, als sie den ersten Schritt zum Anmeldetisch tat. Der Mönch schaute von seiner Liste auf, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam. „Hi. Ich will mich für das Turnier anmelden."

„Dein Name und Alter, bitte", sagte der Mönch, der den Stift bereit über der langen Liste hielt.

„Mein Name ist Saiya und ich bin sechzehn." Jenny drückte die Daumen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Mönch ihr die Lüge abkaufen würde. Während es nicht das erste Mal war, dass ein Kämpfer mit einem Alias teilnahm – Der Große Saiyaman, hallo? – so mussten sie immer das richtige Alter angeben. Nun, außer dem einen Mal, als ihr liebster Daddy allen erzählt hatte, dass er vierzehn war, da er glaubte, dass die vierzehn nach der zwölf kam. Aber damals hatte es das Juniorenturnier noch nicht gegeben. Doch am Juniorenturnier teilzunehmen war das letzte, was Jenny machen wollte. Sie wollte nicht disqualifiziert werden. Schon wieder.

Der Mönch beäugte sie einen Moment lang kritisch, bevor er endlich ihren Namen und ihr Alter notierte und ihr eine Nummer reichte – 93. Jenny wollte schreien vor Glück. Sie hatte es geschafft! Sie würde im Erwachsenenturnier kämpfen. Die fünfzig Millionen Zeni gehörten ihr!

So ungeduldig um wieder zu Tenshinhan und Chao-zu zu gehen, bemerkte Jenny nicht das Mädchen, das in der Schlange hinter ihr stand, und stieß mit ihr zusammen „Ups, sorry", murmelte sie schnell, als die beiden Mädchen sich gegenseitig abstützten.

„Kein Problem", antwortete das andere Mädchen mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und mit funkelnden blauen Augen. Jenny sah, wie sie eine blonde Haarsträhne, die ihrem Pferdeschwanz entkommen war, hinter ihr Ohr steckte, bevor sie Jennys Platz vor dem Tisch einnahm.

Jenny grinste breit, als sie zu ihren Freunden fast hin hüpfte. „Okay, ich bin angemeldet. Lasst uns reingehen."

Alles beim Tenkaichi Budokai war genauso so groß und kitschig wie es schon das letzte Mal gewesen war. Es war ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln auf Tenshinhans und Chao-zus Gesichtern. Sie waren das letzte Mal nicht hier gewesen und hatten deshalb nicht gesehen, was aus dem berühmtesten Kampfkunstturnier geworden war.

„Ich erkenne es nicht wieder", murmelte Tenshinhan, als er sich umschaute. Überall waren Menschen und das hieß schon was. Nach Buu so viele Menschen an einem Ort zu sehen war eine Seltenheit geworden. Händler versuchten Essen, Trinken, Souvenirs und anderes nutzloses Zeug zu verkaufen. Es war laut, Musik schmetterte überall aus Lautsprechern, vermischt mit verschiedenen Ankündigungen, und Menschen drängelten sich durch die Massen. „Das hat überhaupt nichts mehr mit dem alten Tenkaichi Budokai zu tun."

„Ich mag es nicht", stimmte Chao-zu kopfschüttelnd zu. „Warum haben sie es verändert?"

„Willkommen in der modernen Welt, in der Konsum und Geld regieren."

„Sagt das Mädchen, das nur wegen der fünfzig Millionen Zeni hier ist", murmelte Tenshinhan, konnte aber das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als Jenny ihn spielerisch gegen den Arm boxte. Ihre schwarzen Augen funkelten vor Belustigung, da sie wusste, dass er sie nur neckte. „Aber leider hast du Recht. Das Tenkaichi Budokai ist wirklich nicht mehr, wie es mal war. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich nicht teilnehme."

Sie gingen durch die Menschenmassen, schauten sich um und lästerten darüber, was aus dem Tenkaichi Budokai geworden war. Jenny gab schnell zu, dass das alte Turnier, welches sie nun von den Aufnahmen des einundzwanzigsten, zweiundzwanzigsten und dreiundzwanzigsten Tenkaichi Budokai kannte, definitiv mehr flair gehabt hatte. Sie hätte sehr gerne in diesen früheren Turnieren gekämpft, nur um des Kämpfens Willen, aber dieses Mal hatte sie nur ein Ziel. Das Preisgeld. Nur deswegen ertrug sie das alles – die Menschen, die Schwächlinge, die ihre Gegner sein würden, und schließlich auch Vegetas Zorn, wenn sie ihm erzählte, wo sie das Geld für das Raumschiff her hatte.

„Warum starren die alle so?", flüsterte Chao-zu plötzlich nach einer Weile. Sie kamen näher an den Bereich heran, der nur für Teilnehmer zugänglich war, und konnten eindeutig erkennen, wer ein Kämpfer war und wer nur Zuschauer. Und tatsächlich schienen viele Kämpfer und einige Zuschauer sie anzustarren.

Jenny grinste süffisant, als sie fragte: „Habt ihr in letzter Zeit mal ferngesehen? In den letzten drei Wochen haben sie die Top Zwanzig Kämpfe der letzten fünfundzwanzig Budokais gezeigt. Der Finalkampf des zweiundzwanzigsten Turniers hatte den dritten Platz erreicht. Und du musst es zugeben, Tenshinhan, du hast dich seitdem nicht so sehr verändert. Eigentlich denke ich sogar, dass du noch gutaussehender geworden bist." Das Grinsen weitete sich, als sie die plötzliche Röte auf Tenshinhans Gesicht entdeckte. „Sieh's ein, du bist berühmt."

Genau wie berühmt Tenshinhan scheinbar über Nacht geworden war, wurde offensichtlich, als plötzlich eine junge Frau auf sie zukam. „Entschuldigen Sie mich", sagte sie schüchtern. „Sind Sie Tenshinhan? Der Gewinner des zweiundzwanzigsten Budokais?"

Die Röte, die gerade dabei gewesen war zu verschwinden, kam vollständig zurück. „Öh… ja."

Die Wangen der jungen Frau waren ebenfalls errötet. „Ähm… könnte ich bitte Ihr Autogramm haben?" Sie hielt einen Notizblock und einen Stift in ihren Händen, fast so als ob sie gehofft hätte, ein paar berühmte Kämpfer zu sehen. Tenshinhan nahm schnell den Stift und kritzelte seinen Namen, während die junge Frau weiterredete. „Also… werden Sie teilnehmen? Oder sind Sie nur hier um zuzuschauen?"

Jenny und Chao-zu fiel es sehr schwer, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, das drohte sie zu übermannen, als sie Tenshinhan so sahen. Es war wirklich köstlich zu sehen, wie der normalerweise so ruhige und gesammelte Kämpfer so nervös war. Deshalb erbarmte Jenny sich ihm und trat vor. „Er ist wegen mir hier", verkündete sie fröhlich, womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau auf sich zog. „Hi, ich bin Saiya. Ich bin Tenshinhans Schülerin."

Verständnis zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau. „Ooh, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Schüler annehmen."

„Ist ne neue Sache", antwortete Jenny anstelle von Tenshinhan, während sie diskret ihre Augen in seine und Chao-zus Richtung verdrehte, als sie sie überrascht anschauten. Konnten sie nicht einfach mitmachen? „Er wollte keine Schüler haben, aber ich habe ihn überzeugt. Obwohl es ziemlich schwierig gewesen war, wenn man bedenkt, dass er glücklich verheiratet ist und bald Vater wird."

„Ich verstehe", nickte die junge Frau, offenbar enttäuscht, als sie hörte, dass Tenschinhan vergeben war. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück. Mit ihm als Lehrer kann nichts schiefgehen, bin ich mir sicher."

„Das hoffe ich." Jenny zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie junge Frau wegging, und sagte dann zu Tenshinhan und Chao-zu: „Nun, ich geh dann besser rein. Die Vorrunden fangen gleich an. Und ihr geht und findet ein paar gute Plätze… Meister."

„Viel Glück", wünschte Chao-zu ihr, noch immer weit grinsend. Tenshinhan erholte sich nur langsam von dem Zusammentreffen.

„Ich sehe dich vor den Finalrunden", sagte Tenshinhan zu ihr. „Und bitte, Jenny… Sei vorsichtig."

„Maaaaan", grinste sie. „Ich mag zwar blond sein… okay, im Moment nicht… aber ich bin nicht blöd."

* * *

Jenny betrat die große Sporthalle und konnte bei der Anzahl der Kämpfer bloß staunen. Natürlich hatte ihr Nummer ihr gezeigt, dass sie die 93. Kämpferin war, aber sie alle hier zu sehen war einfach erstaunlich. Etwa hundert Kämpfer, alle hier mit einem Zielt – der Weltmeister der Kampfkünste zu werden. Aber alleine nur beim Herumschauen konnte Jenny die verschiedenen Kämpfergruppen erkennen. Da waren die wirklich großen, reine Muskelmasse, Wrestler… dann gab es die drahtigen Kämpfer. Normale Größe, normales Gewicht, aber nicht ein Gramm Fett an ihren muskulösen Körpern. Sie konnte die kitschigen Typen sehen, die Masken und glitzernde Kostüme trugen. Das waren normalerweise die _Kämpfer_, die keinen Schlag landen konnten ohne sich ihre eigenen Finger zu brechen. Und neben ihr waren sogar ein paar Frauen dabei. Aber es war schnell offensichtlich, dass sie die jüngste Teilnehmerhin hier war, selbst nachdem sie wegen ihres Alters gelogen hatte.

Da sich die Kämpfer langsam um die acht Ringe herum verteilten, warf Jenny schnell einen Blick auf die Listen an einer Wand um herauszufinden, zu welchem Ring sie musste. Ring Nummer fünf war ihrer. Okay, es wurde Zeit sich den Kämpfen zu stellen.

Während sie zu ihrem Ring ging, bemerkte Jenny das Mädchen von diesem Morgen an Ring sechs stehen, dasselbe Mädchen, mit dem sie zusammengestoßen war, nachdem sie sich angemeldet hatte. Nur, jetzt wo Jenny sie genauer ansehen konnte, bemerkte sie, dass es besser wäre sie eine junge Frau zu nennen. Sie musste mindestens vier oder fünf Jahre älter als sie sein, obwohl sie ziemlich zerbrechlich aussah, da sie nicht viel größer als Jenny selbst war. Verglichen zu allen anderen Kämpfern um sie herum, schien sie wirklich schwach zu sein.

Zumindest auf den ersten Blick, aber Jenny hatte die Augen eines Kriegers und diese sagten ihr, dass dieses Mädchen erfahren war. Sie hatte den schlanken Körper einer Kämpferin, der schnell und wendig war, während er gleichzeitig stark war, und ihre Haltung verriet ein Selbstbewusstsein, das bei all den anderen größeren und scheinbar stärkeren männlichen Kämpfern um sie herum scheinbar fehlplatziert war. Sicherlich würden all diese Männer sie unterschätzen, aber irgendwie glaubte Jenny, dass sie sie in den Finalrunden wiedersehen würde. Da sie offenbar einen Blick auf sich spürte, drehte sich das blonde Mädchen zu ihr um. Ihre blauen Augen zeigten, dass sie sie erkannte, und die beiden Mädchen nickten sich zu.

Und dann fingen die Vorrunden an. Der Schiedsrichter erklärte die Regeln durch die Lautsprecher in der Halle, aber sie waren leicht zu behalten. Es gab für jeden Kampf ein Zeitlimit von zehn Minuten, und wenn der Kampf unentschieden endete, würde jeder Ringrichter entscheiden, wer mehr Punkte erzielt hatte. Ansonsten galten die Standardregeln. Wenn du bewusstlos geschlagen wurdest, länger als zehn Sekunden am Boden lagst, dich außerhalb des Ringes befandst oder aufgabst, warst du draußen. Es war geplant, dass die Vorrunden etwa um halb zwölf zu Ende sein würden. Die Finalrunden würden dann eine Stunde später, nach einer Mittagspause, beginnen.

Da sie von den Listen wusste, dass sie im letzten Kampf der ersten Runde dran war, suchte Jenny sich einen Platz an der Wand und entspannte sich dagegen mit ihren Armen vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie nur kurz ihre Augen schließen konnten – sie musste immerhin heute Morgen schrecklich früh aufstehen, und es war auch noch Sonntag – aber das würde nur arrogant aussehen. Sie sollte zumindest so tun, als würde sie den anderen Kämpfen zusehen.

Doch genauso wie sie es schon erwartet hatte, waren diese Kämpfe nicht erinnerungswürdig. Jenny hätte jeden einzelnen dieser Kämpfer mit nur einem Handgriff fertig machen können. Aber neeeeeiiiin, sie musste Tenshinhan versprechen, dass sie sich benehmen und so viel wie möglich zurückhalten würde. Nie einen Kampf in weniger als zwei Minuten gewinnen. Und während der Finalrunden musste sie die Kämpfe sogar noch weiter herauszögern, für die Zuschauer. Damit sie ein paar gute Kämpfe sehen würde und nicht enttäuscht nach Hause zurückkehrten.

Dann, schneller als erwartet, wurde ihre Nummer aufgerufen und sie stieg in den Ring. Ihr Gegner folgte nur wenige Sekunden später. Er war einfach riesig, ein Riese oder zumindest Halbriese, und schrecklich beharrt. Jenny rümpfte ihre Nase, als ein säuerlicher Geruch ihre Nase erreicht. Bäh, der Typ stank wirklich wahnsinnig doll. Aber ansonsten war sein Ki nicht größer als das einer Fliege. Okay, das war eine Untertreibung, aber sie konnte ihn so einfach wie eine Fliege an die Wand klatschen. Fantastisch. Ihr erster Gegner und sie musste sich schon wirklich anstrengen, nur so zu tun als würde er eine Herausforderung sein.

„Was ist das?", donnerte seine tiefe Stimme. Jenny zog eine Grimasse, als sie seine gelben, verrotteten Zähne sah. Igitt! „Ein Kind? Ihr lasst mich gegen ein Kind kämpfen? Ich dachte, das ist das Tenkaichi Budokai! Wie hat sie es hierher geschafft?"

Sie versuchte cool zu bleiben, obwohl sie diesen Kampf wirklich nur so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte, und das am besten ohne ihn zu berühren. Jenny grinste. „Genauso wie du. Ich habe mich angemeldet. Und jetzt, lass es uns zu Ende bringen. Die fünfzig Millionen Zeni warten auf mich."

„Wie du wünscht, kleines Mädchen… Aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dich tröste, wenn du anfängst zu heulen."

Jennys Augen funkelten gefährlich. Oh, wie sehr sie einfach nur sagen wollte ‚Scheiß auf die Regeln, Tenshinhan', aber sie hatte es ihm versprochen. Kein aus der Reihe tanzen, nicht mehr Kraft zeigen als notwendig, oder alles war vorbei und er würde es Vegeta erzählen. Scheiß Regeln!

Ihr Gegner erwartete scheinbar eine Antwort von ihr, aber sie blieb ruhig. Stattdessen, als die Glocke den Beginn des Kampfes signalisierte, eilte Jenny bloß nach vorne. Der Riese schlug mit seiner Faust zu, aber Jenny wich seinem Schlag einfach aus. Sie lief im Zickzack um ihn herum, wobei sie immer nur eine Sekunde vor ihm blieb. Sie erlaubte ihn nie, sie zu treffen, und sie schlug ihn ebenfalls nie. Jenny hoffte, dass ihm einfach nur schwindelig genug wurde und von alleine aus dem Ring viel, aber unglücklicherweise würde das wohl nicht zu schnell passieren.

So beschloss Jenny mit einem Seufzer, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben würde als ihn anzugreifen. Ihn aus dem Ring zu werfen ohne seinen dreckigen und haarigen Körper anzufassen. Aber wie konnte sie es tun? Jenny fragte sich das ein paar weitere Sekunden, in denen sie ihren Tanz um seinen Angriffen auszuweichen, fortsetzte. Der Riese wurde immer wütender und seine Angriffe unkoordinierter, aber solange er den Ring nicht verließ, brachte es ihr nichts.

Aber dann hatte sie plötzlich eine Idee. Und sie konnte ihrem liebsten Daddy dafür danken, egal wie sehr sie es hasste. Wieder einmal sprang Jenny beiseite, als die Faust des Riesen den Boden traf, und sie schlüpfte schnell durch seine Beine. Er war sogar nahe genug an der Kante des Rings, dass es wie ein Unfall aussehen könnte. Sich konzentrierend, drückte Jenny kühl etwas Energie in ihre Faust, die dann nach vorne schnellte. Ihre Faust bewegte die Luft so schnell, dass der Luftdruck den Rest erledigte. Und es sah tatsächlich bloß so aus, als ob der Riese einfach sein Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, als er stolperte und aus dem Ring fiel.

„Der Kämpfer mit der Nummer dreiundneunzig gewinnt!", verkündete einer der Ringrichter und Jenny verließ langsam den Ring. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie, wie das blonde Mädchen ihren Gegner genauso leicht erledigte. Jap, definitiv ein Kandidat für die Finalrunden.

Die restlichen Kämpfe gewann Jenny genauso leicht, nur waren sie viel weniger eklig. Die Männer waren alle übermütig und überschätzten ihre Fähigkeiten. Als Jenny für ihren zweiten Kampf in den Ring gestiegen war, hatte ihr Gegner sie noch unterschätzt, da er wohl nur glaubte, dass sie den ersten Kampf nur durch viel Glück gewonnen hatte. Er ging nach genau zwei Minuten und zehn Sekunden zu Boden, bewusstlos, und er hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft, sie zu berühren. Dieses Mal, als Jenny den Ring verließ, traten die anderen Kämpfer für sie beiseite.

Jenny grinste. Verdammt, fühlte sich das gut an.

Um viertel nach elf betrat Jenny den Ring für den letzten Kampf in den Vorrunden und verließ ihn wieder zwei Minuten später als Sieger von Ring fünf. Sie war von diesem Mangel an Herausforderungen fast ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich selbst, dass sie nicht für die Kämpfe oder die Herausforderungen hier war, sondern für das Geld (und um Satan zu zeigen, wer der Chef war).

Jetzt, da Jenny nichts besseres mehr zu tun hatte, beobachtete sie den letzten Kampf in Ring sechs. Genau wie sie es bereits vorhergesagt hatte, war das blonde Mädchen in dem Ring und stand einem Gegner gegenüber, der körperlich sehr viel stärker aussah als sie. Und trotzdem war Jenny nicht überrascht, als ihr Gegner nach nur eineinhalb Minuten zu Boden ging und auf einer Trage wegtransportiert werden musste.

„Gut gemacht", komplimentierte Jenny sie, als das blonde Mädchen an ihr vorbeiging.

Das blonde Mädchen blieb stehen und lächelte dann. „Du auch."

Das Lächeln erwidernd, streckte Jenny ihre Hand aus. „Hi, ich bin Saiya."

„Man nennt mich Devil", antwortete das andere Mädchen, als es Jennys Hand schüttelte.

Eine unangenehme Stille fiel danach über sie, als Jenny dachte, dass ihr das Mädchen irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Und wer zum Teufel würde sie Devil nennen? Mit den blonden Haaren und den blauen Augen sah sie mehr wie ein Engel als ein Teufel aus. In diesem Moment wurde der letzte Kampf beendet und es war nun offensichtlich, dass sie und Devil die einzigen Mädchen im Finale sein würden. Vielleicht war das etwas, was sie verbinden könnte – bis sie gegeneinander kämpfen mussten. „Hö… Sieht so aus, als ob es an uns liegt der Welt die wahre Bedeutung von Girl Power zu zeigen."

„Jaah, scheint so." Ein böses Grinsen erschien auf Devils Gesicht und zumindest jetzt konnte Jenny erahnen, wo ihre _Verbündete_ ihren Namen her hatte.

„Hey, ich treff mich jetzt mit meinem Meister und seinem Freund zum Mittag. Willst du mit?"

„Sicher", zuckte Devil mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

„Bist du alleine hergekommen?", fragte Jenny, als sie die Sporthalle verlassen und zu der Stelle gingen, wo sie Tenshinhan und Chao-zu treffen wollte.

Devil nickte. „Ja. Eigentlich weiß niemand, dass ich hier bin."

Jenny grinste wissentlich. „Also ist dein Name auch ein Alias, was?"

„Auch? Also ist Saiya nicht dein richtiger Name?"

„Nah… lass es mich so ausdrücken: Mein Stiefvater wird mich umbringen, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich teilnehme. Ich musste sogar meinen Meister überreden, mich kommen zu lassen."

„Wirklich? Warum?" Devil klang erstaunt und wirklich neugierig. „Ich meine… glaubte er nicht daran, dass du bereit bist? Denn es sah für mich so aus, als wärest du mehr als bereit dafür, in so einem Turnier zu kämpfen."

Seufzend zuckte Jenny mit ihren Schultern. „Es ist kompliziert. Aber hey, da sind sie! Komm schon, ich stelle dich vor."

Ihre Hand ergreifend, zog Jenny sie dahin, wo Tenshinhan und Chao-zu unter einem Sonnenschirm saßen. Erst als sie sich auf einem Stuhl von ihnen gegenüber fallen ließ, schien Jenny zu bemerken wie warm es inzwischen geworden war, und nachdem sie Devils Hand losgelassen hatte, zog sie schnell ihren Kapuzenpulli über ihren Kopf und knotete ihn um ihre Taille. Alle Welt konnte jetzt den schwarzen Sport BH sehen, den sie da drunter trug. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln erschien auf Jennys Gesicht, als sie das Glas Wasser nahm, das direkt vor ihr stand.

„Ooh, ihr habt mir etwas zu trinken besorgt! Danke!" Nachdem sie fast das ganze Glas geleert hatte, seufzte Jenny glücklich und winkte dann Devil rüber, dass sie sich neben sie setzen sollte. „Leute, das ist Devil. Sie ist mit mir zusammen in die Finalrunden gekommen und sie hat auch ne geheime Identität. Devil, das sind Tenshinhan, mein Meister, und Chao-zu, unser Freund. Ich habe Devil eingeladen, mit uns zu Mittag zu essen."

Tenshinhan und Chao-zu warfen Jenny beide einen warnenden Blick zu, und begrüßten dann Devil. Das ältere Mädchen schaute die beiden Männer einen Moment lang merkwürdig an, schüttelte dann aber ihren Kopf. Jenny nahm an, dass sie ebenfalls die Top Zwanzig Kämpfe gesehen hatte und Tenshinhan erkannt hatte."

Während sie darauf warteten, ihr Essen zu bestellen, fing Jenny an ihnen zu erzählen, wie einfach die Vorrunden gewesen waren, ohne ihnen natürlich aufgrund von Devils Anwesenheit die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen, dass sie alle von ihnen in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hätte besiegen können. Andererseits war Jenny froh, dass Devil ihr zustimmte, dass die meisten Kämpfer überhaupt keine Herausforderung gewesen waren.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass die Finalrunden besser werden", sagte Devil, nachdem sie endlich ihr Essen bestellt hatten.

Ihr Mittagessen kam eine kurze Zeit später und während sie aßen, fragte Jenny Devil aus. Das andere Mädchen schien ein bisschen zurückhaltend, aber nachdem Jenny ihr versichert hatte, dass sie keine Namen nennen musste, begann das Mädchen ihre Geschichte. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass sie bei der Familie ihres Freundes lebte. Ihre Mutter war gestorben, als sie sehr jung gewesen war, und sie hatte ihren Vater seit Buu nicht mehr gesehen.

Ihr Freund war auch Kampfkünstler, genauso wie sein fünfzehn Jahre alter Bruder. Aber in letzter Zeit war der Junge mehr und mehr von Mädchen besessen. Die Eltern des Jungen gaben seinem besten Freund die Schuld, der schon ein Jahr älter war und deshalb schon seit einem Jahr ‚Röcken hinter her jagte' („Die Worte von der Mutter meines Freundes, nicht meine", erzählte Devil ihnen grinsend). Durch den Einfluss seines Freundes, war es eigentlich ein Wunder, dass der jüngere der beiden erst vor kurzem mit seiner Aufgabe begonnen hatte, Mädchen zu beeindrucken.

Jenny lachte viel während der Geschichten, die Devil erzählte (sogar Tenshinhan und Chao-zu konnten ihr Schmunzeln ab und an nicht unterdrücken), und Jenny begann schnell damit, Geschichten aus ihrem eigenen Leben zu erzählen, dass sie bei ihrem Stiefvater lebte, weil ihre Eltern beide schon vor langer Zeit gestorben waren und der Rest ihrer Familie von Buu getötet worden war. Sie erzählte ihr von ihren beiden besten Freunden und von all dem Unsinn, den sie angestellt hatten.

Zwischendurch fragte Jenny Tenshinhan und Chao-zu nach dem Juniorenturnier und bemerkte wieder einmal, wie viel Glück sie gehabt hatte, dass der Mönch ihr ihre Lüge über ihr Alter abgekauft hatte. Die Enttäuschung über die zukünftige Generation von Kämpfern war in Tenshinhans und Chao-zus Stimmen eindeutig zu hören, als sie ihnen von jammernden Kindern und Jungs und Mädchen ohne jegliches Potential erzählten. Devil teilte ihre Meinung, als sie offenbarte, dass sie selbst an verschiedenen Juniorenturnieren teilgenommen hatte, als sie jünger gewesen war, und dass es immer zu einfach gewesen war. Jenny konnte es nur allzu gut verstehen, als sie sich an ihre erste und einzige Teilnahme an einem Juniorenturnier erinnerte – und wie sie disqualifiziert wurde.

Die beiden Mädchen fanden schnell heraus, dass es ihnen ganz leicht fiel miteinander zu reden, selbst wenn keiner von ihnen irgendwelche Namen erwähnte, was Jenny irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete. Wenn nicht all diese Geheimnisse, die sie haben musste und die Geheimnisse, die das ältere Mädchen hatte, wären, war sie sich sicher, dass sie sogar Freunde hätten werden können. Es wäre großartig gewesen, ein weiteres Mädchen als Freundin zu haben, das die Kampfkünste genauso liebte wie sie.

Direkt nachdem ihre leeren Teller weggeräumt worden waren, hörten sie die Ankündigung, dass sich alle Teilnehmer der Finalrunden zum Ring im Stadion kommen sollten. „Wir gehen wohl besser", sagte Devil, als sie von ihrem Stuhl aufstand.

Jenny nickte, und stand auch auf, sagte dann aber: „Geh schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich zum Ring." Devil lächelte sie verständnisvoll an und ließ sie dann mit Tenshinhan und Chao-zu alleine.

„Sie ist wirklich nett", sagte Chao-zu mit einem Lächeln zu ihr. „Zu blöd, dass ihr beide so viele Geheimnisse habt."

„Ja, zu blöd", murmelte Jenny. „Aber hey, Chao-zu… Könntest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun? Ich will gegen Devil kämpfen, aber nicht in den ersten Runden. Im Finale wäre großartig."

„Das kann ich tun", sagte Chao-zu mit einem Grinsen, aber Tenshinhan runzelte seine Stirn.

„Woher weißt du, dass sie überhaupt die letzte Runde erreichen wird?"

Jenny hob ihre Augenbrauen und sagte fast ‚Was denn sonst?'. „Hast du ihr Ki nicht bemerkt? Es ist kontrolliert, aber immer noch etwas höher als das der anderen Finalisten. Ich wette, dass sie es noch erhöhen kann. Und ich will wissen, wie weit." Tenshinhans Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in einen bösen Blick, deshalb lenkte Jenny schnell ein. „Okay, ich will wissen, wie weit sie es erhöhen kann, ohne unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen. Zufrieden?"

„Wenn du das wirklich schaffst, dann ja."

„Gut. Und außerdem habe ich einige ihrer Kämpfe in den Vorrunden gesehen. Ihr Kampfstil ist viel besser als der von den anderen. Ich glaube, sie ist heute die einzige Kämpferin hier, die mir auch nur die kleinste Herausforderung bieten kann."

„Wenn du das sagst, Jenny", seufzte Tenshinhan, als er seine Stirn rieb. Oh, warum hatte er gesagt, er würde das tun? Jenny würde heute nur Ärger kriegen. Das hatte er schon in dem Moment gewusst, als er zugestimmt hatte, mitzukommen. „Also… sei vorsichtig. Und viel Glück, obwohl du das wahrscheinlich nicht brauchen wirst."

„Jaah, viel Glück, _Saiya_", fügte Chao-zu, wobei er Jennys Alias betonte, nachdem Tenshinhan sich verplappert hatte.

„Danke Jungs…" Jenny winkte ihnen zu und joggte dann rüber zum Stadion.

Am Eingang zum Bereich der Kämpfer, zeigte sie den Mönchen das Stück Papier, das ihnen zeigte, dass sie eine der acht Finalisten war, und eilte dann, nachdem sie ihren Pulli in der Umkleidekabine verstaut hatte, schnell dahin, wo die anderen Kämpfer im Halbkreis in der Mitte des Ringes standen, direkt gegenüber vom Publikum. Jenny konnte tausende von Augen auf sich spüren, als sie neben Devil zum Stehen kann. Sie war die letzte, die ankam. Ups…

Der Kommentator schaute jeden von ihnen an, und Jenny glaubte, dass sein Blick einen Augenblick länger auf ihre ruhte als auf allen anderen. Sie musste dem Drang widerstehen, wegzuschauen, als sie ihn als denselben Kommentator erkannte, der auch schon das letzte Tenkaichi Budokai – und mindestens vier weitere Budokais davor – moderiert hatte. Sein Haar war jetzt grau anstatt blond, und er hatte mehr Falten auf seinem Gesicht, aber er trug immer noch einen Anzug und eine Sonnenbrille; hoffentlich nicht dieselben wie vor acht Jahren.

„Meine Damen und Herren", sagte er in sein Mikrophon. Seine Stimme wurde durch all die Lautspreche im Stadion so verstärkt, damit wirklich alle ihn hören konnten. „Willkommen zum Erwachsenenturnier des 26. Tenkaichi Budokai! Sechsundneunzig Kämpfer haben in den Vorrunden gekämpft und es sind diese acht Kämpfer, die bewiesen haben, dass sie stark und gut genug für die Finalrunden sind! Und zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte des Tenkaichi Budokais, sind wir mit zwei jungen Frauen in den Finalrunden gesegnet!"

Das Publikum applaudierte und ein paar Männer pfiffen sogar. Jenny schmunzelte und wechselte ein Grinsen mit Devil. Es schien so, als ob sie beide schon einige Fans hatten, trotz der Tatsache, dass ihr Aussehen nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnte. Während Devil ein einfaches loses T-Shirt über schwarze Shorts trug, und ihr Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz hatte, hatte Jenny ihren schwarzen Sport BH und Jazzhosen an, was ein paar Zentimeter ihres Bauchs freilegte. Ihr schwarzes Haar war wie immer geflochten, aber sie hatte es am Hinterkopf hochgesteckt, damit es nicht im Weg war.

„Nun, bevor wir die Lose ziehen um zu entscheiden, welche Kämpfer sich begegnen werden, würde Mr. Satan gerne noch ein paar Worte sagen."

Sofort als Mr. Satan den Balkon von dem Gebäude hinter ihnen betrat, wurde es im ganzen Stadion mucksmäuschenstill. Ah, da versteckte er sich also um die Kämpfe zu beobachten. Irgendwie hatte Jenny das starke Bedürfnis, während der Kämpfe irgendwas zu machen, damit er sich in die Hosen machte, aber dank Tenshinhan durfte sie das nicht. Scheiß Regeln!

„Meine Damen und Herren, meine lieben Kämpferkollegen", begann er mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme.

Jenny musste dem Verlangen widerstehen, zu gähnen, und musste sich selbst zwingen, zu ihm hoch zu schauen (hoch zu schauen und nicht zu ihm aufzuschauen… sie würde nie zu ihm aufschauen), aber als sie ihren Blick hob, bemerkte sie etwas Merkwürdiges. Eine Sekunde lang hatte sie gedacht, dass Devil Tränen in ihren Augen hatte, aber sie waren so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren. Aber trotzdem schien sie von Mr. Satan vollkommen fasziniert zu sein. Es schien fast so, als ob es Devil schwer fiel nicht einfach auf den Balkon zu klettern und Mr. Satan zu umarmen oder so.

Also ehrlich, Jenny hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ein Fan von diesem Idioten war.

„Es ist großartig zu sehen, dass so viele zum 26. Tenkaichi Budokai gekommen sind. Dass ihr alle so begierig seid, gegeneinander anzutreten. Aber bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich um eine Schweigeminute bitten, um an diejenigen zu erinnern, die wegen alledem, was vor acht Jahren passiert ist, heute nicht hier sein können. Erinnert euch an eure Familie, erinnert euch an eure Freunde und erinnert euch an all die anderen Menschen, die ihr Leben verloren haben. Erinnert euch."

Jenny hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, als sie wie alle anderen ihre Augen schloss. Niemand sprach, niemand bewegte sich. Zuerst wollte Jenny es nicht, aber dann dachte sie an das letzte Budokai. An Gohan und Goten. Und Trunks. And Bulma. Krillin. Yamchu. Piccolo. Und ihre Entschlossenheit dieses Turnier mit den fünfzig Millionen Zeni zu verlassen wurde noch starker. Wenn alles nach ihrem Plan verlief, würde man sich in drei Jahren niemanden mehr erinnern müssen. Sie würden dann alle zurück sein.

„Danke", unterbrach Satans leise Stimme das Schweigen und Jenny öffnete ihren Augen, Augen die mit neuer Entschlossenheit blitzten. „Nun, ich möchte, dass ihr alle fair kämpft. Ich kann es nicht erwarten zu sehen, wer von euch mich um den Titel des Weltmeisters herausfordern will! Ich wünsche euch allen viel Glück!"

Satan winkte und die Menge brauch in betäubendes Gejubel aus. Der Applaus und der Jubel wurde erst weniger, als Satan wieder hinter den Glastüren des Balkons verschwand, und der Kommentator wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Zwei Mönche brachten eine Urne zur Mitte des Rings und stellten sich wachsam daneben.

„Es ist an der Zeit, die Los zu ziehen", verkündete der Moderator. „Und die erste, die ihr Glück versuchen darf, ist eine unserer Damen. Saiya!"

Jenny warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die Richtung, wo sie Tenshinhan und Chao-zu auf der Tribüne spüren konnte, als sie langsam zur Urne hinging. Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, steckte Jenny ihre Hand in die Urne und bemerkte, wie ein Stück Papier in ihre Hand flog. Sie grinste, als sie es herausnahm und die Nummer ablas. „Nummer eins."

„Ah, Saiya wird ihren ersten Gegner also schon im allerersten Kampf gegenüberstehen. Nun möchte ich…"

Jenny ignorierte ihn, als sie wieder zu ihrem Platz neben Devil zurückging, und schaute erst wieder auf, als ein junger Mann mit dem Namen Apahachi die Nummer zwei zog. Jenny schaute ihren Gegner an und war ein wenig beeindruckt. Seine Haut war dunkel, ein rötliches braun, und er hatte kurzgeschnittenes seidenschwarzes Haar. Er erinnerte sie ein wenig an Upa und seinen Vater Bora. Er war sehr groß, mindestens 1,95 Meter, und sein Körper sah gut trainiert aus. Doch er hatte noch einen jungenhaften Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Es war irgendwie süß, deshalb warf Jenny ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu, als er sie nervös anschaute.

Dann war endlich Devil dran. Jenny schaute wieder rüber zu Chao-zu und lächelte ihm dankbar zu, als Devil die Nummer sieben verkündete. Devil würde im letzten Kampf des Viertelfinales gegen einen Typen, der sich Digger nennt, antreten. Jenny schüttelte sich ein wenig, als sie ihn sah. Sein schwarzes Haar tropfte förmlich mit Haargel und er warf ihnen ein merkwürdig schleimiges Lächeln zu.

„Mein Beileid", murmelte Jenny, als Devil zu ihr zurückkam.

„Danke", antwortete Devil mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Aber er wird nicht mehr lange was zu lachen haben. Ich werde es schnell zu Ende bringen."

Jenny warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick in die allgemeine Richtung ihrer zwei Freunde. Oh, wie sehr sie die Kämpfe auch schnell beenden wollte. Blödes Versprechen, fluchte sie wieder innerlich.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später hatten alle Kämpfer ihr Los gezogen und die Urne wurde wieder weggebracht. Der Kommentator bat alle Kämpfer den Ring zu verlassen und im Warteraum darauf zu warten, dass sie aufgerufen wurde. Jenny musste es unterdrücken, ihre Augen zu verdrehen. Warum konnten sie und dieser Apahachi nicht im Ring bleiben?

Während sie wartete, führte sie ein paar Dehnübungen durch, obwohl sie wusste, dass bei ihr keine Gefahr einer Verletzung bestand. Doch ihr Gegner tat dasselbe und Jenny dachte, dass es zu merkwürdig sein würde, wenn sie völlig unvorbereitet den Ring betrat. Einige andere Kämpfer pfiffen anerkennend, als sie ein paar Backflips machte, was natürlich noch mehr Haut von ihrem Bauch und Rücken zeigte. Sie warf ihnen einfach einen bösen Blick zu und sie hielten den Mund.

Machos.

Und dann sprach der Kommentator wieder und Jenny und Apahachi wurden gebeten am Eingang des Rings zu warten.

„Viel Glück, Saiya", sagte Devil zu ihr, als Jenny an ihr vorbei ging.

„Danke. Dir auch später. Ich seh dich im Finale." Jenny zwinkerte ihr zu und lief dann neben Apahachi zum Ring.

Ihr Gegner erschien ein wenig nervös zu sein, als sie vor den Stufen, die zum Ring hinaufführten, warteten. Jenny fühlte ein wenig mit ihm. „Ist das dein erstes Turnier?"

„Jaah", krächzte er. „Deins?"

„Nah… ich hab schon in ein paar Turnieren gekämpft, aber noch nie in einem, das so groß war wie dieses. Aber es wird schon gutgehen. Und vergiss nicht. Selbst wenn du in den Finalrunden verlierst, darfst du nie vergessen, dass es achtundachtzig andere Kämpfer nicht so weit wie du geschafft haben." Sie warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, welches er erwiderte.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem."

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich möchte Ihnen die ersten beiden Kämpfer des Viertelfinales vorstellen. Saiya ist sechzehn Jahre alt und in den Vorrunden hat sie gezeigt, dass sie ein außergewöhnliches Talent für das Kämpfen besitzt. Keiner ihrer Kämpfe hat länger als drei Minuten gedauert!" Jenny konnte sofort Tenshinhans wütenden Blick auf sich spüren. Ups… Aber sie hatte ihnen versprochen, dass sie keinen Kampf in weniger als zwei Minuten beenden würde, also hatte sie nur ihr Versprechen gehalten. „Saiyas Gegner ist Apahachi. Er kommt aus den Roten Bergen und ist achtzehn Jahre alt! Er hatte ebenfalls fast keine Probleme, die anderen Kämpfer in den Vorrunden zu besiegen!"

Applaus für beide Kämpfer hallte durch das Stadion, während Jenny zu ihrem Gegner schaute. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er nur drei Jahre älter war als sie, denn sie hatte ihn auf Mitte zwanzig geschätzt. Was zum Teufel gaben sie ihren Kindern in den Roten Bergen zu essen? Nun, zumindest hatte das mal wieder gezeigt, dass der Schein oft trog.

„Saiya, Apahachi, nehmt bitte eure Positionen ein."

Jenny ging zur ihrer Seite des Rings und sofort in eine Abwehrhaltung. Sie würde Apahachi erst angreifen lassen, das war sie ihm schuldig, da sie ihn besiegen würde. Und da sie eh schon ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dass sie so viel stärker als er war, würde sie den Kampf auch in die Länge ziehen, aber ohne mit ihm Katz und Maus zu spielen. Das wäre ihm gegenüber wirklich nicht fair.

Außerhalb des Rings, auf den Tribünen, drückten Tenshinhan und Chao-zu beide die Daumen, dass die Finalrunden problemlos ablaufen würden. Dass Jenny ihr Versprechen halten und keine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten wie Fliegen oder Ki-Strahlen zeigen würde. Oh, lieber Dende, dachte Tenshinhan, als er seine Augen eine Sekunde lang schloss. Vegeta würde ihn umbringen, wenn er herausfand, dass er Jenny bei ihrer verrückten Idee half (nicht falls – er war sich sicher, dass Vegeta es letztendlich herausfinden würde).

Die Glocke für den ersten Kampf in den Finalrunden erklang, gefolgt von dem Kommentator, der verkündete: „Lasst uns das 26. Tenkaichi Budokai beginnen!"


	58. Part III: Das 26 Tenkaichi Budokai II

**A/N: Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, euch zwei Wochen auf die zweite Hälfte des Kapitels warten zu lassen, dachte dann aber, ich bin mal nett und poste doch schon das neue Kapitel nach einer Woche. Seid ihr dann bitte auch so nett, und hinterlasst mir ne Review? *ganzliebguck***

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 57: Das 26. Tenkaichi Budokai – Die Finalrunden**

Apahachi ließ mit seinem ersten Angriff nicht lange auf sich warten. Sobald der Kommentator den Kampf eröffnet hatte, schoss er auf sie zu und seine Fäuste regneten schneller auf sie nieder als sie erwartet hatte. Jenny grinste, dankbar, dass er nicht zurückhielt nur weil sie ein Mädchen war. Aber es war trotzdem immer noch viel zu einfach seine Angriffe abzuwehren. Er war nicht unbedingt ein schlechter Kämpfer, aber nach all den Jahren in denen sie viel stärkere und schnellere Gegner gehabt hatte, konnten Jennys Augen sogar die kleinsten Hinweise eines kommenden Angriffs erkennen.

Sie blockte und wich aus; sie verteidigte sich am Anfang bloß. Sich ducken, schlängeln, ihre Arme und Beine anheben um Apahachis Angriffe abzuwehren. Das Publikum dachte sicherlich, dass er sie jeden Moment besiegen würde. Nun, sie würde es ihnen bald zeigen.

Sie trennten sich nach ein paar Minuten von pausenlosen Angriffen von Apahachi. Er atmete schwer und Schweiß lief an seinem Gesicht herunter. Er war durch die Kraft, die er für seine Schläge gebraucht hatte, eindeutig erschöpft. Zu blöd, dass er nicht einen einzigen Treffer landen konnte und dass Jenny noch immer so frisch wie am Anfang war. Sie grinste ihn an, bereit ihn dieses Mal anzugreifen.

Aber erst einmal gab sie ihm ein paar Augenblicke um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, wobei sie es so aussehen ließ, als ob sie auch ihre Fassung wieder erlangen musste. Alles ein Teil des Schauspiels. Erst als sie endlich bemerkte, dass sein Atem wieder regelmäßiger kam, war sie dran.

Jenny stürzte sich auf ihn und zog ihre Faust zurück, aber sie lächelte, als sie bemerkte, dass er für ihren Angriff bereit war. Nur dass sie nicht geplant hatte, ihn so frontal anzugreifen. Anstatt mit ihrer Faust nach ihm zu schwingen, sprang Jenny in die Luft, ergriff mit ihren Händen seine Schulter und flippte über ihn hinweg. In dem Moment, als ihre Füße den Boden berührten, ließ Jenny sich in die Hocke fallen und streckte ihr rechtes Bein aus. Apahachi stieß einen erschrocken Atem aus, als sie seine Füße unter ihm wegzog.

Er krachte zu Boden und hätte fast Jenny unter sich begraben, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig weggerollt wäre. Eine Sekunde später saß sie auf ihm drauf, mit ihrem Unterarm an seiner Kehle. Jenny wusste, dass sie es jetzt beenden könnte; sie konnte ihn am Boden halten ohne auch nur ein bisschen ihrer Kraft zu benutzen, aber der Kampf hatte bisher kaum fünf Minuten gedauert und die Zuschauer hatten noch keine gute Show bekommen.

Deshalb, als ihr Gegner sich unter ihr wölbte, ließ Jenny sich herunterwerfen. Sie rollte auf dem Boden und kam fließend wieder auf die Beine. Sie drehte sich ruhig um, als sie beobachtete, wie Apahachi ebenfalls wieder aufstand. Er rieb sich seinen Rücken.

Die zwei Kämpfer wechselten einen kurzen Blick und dann waren sie wieder dabei. Schläge und Tritte wurden ausgetauscht und Jenny erlaubte ihm sogar, sie ein paar Mal zu treffen, aber gleichzeitig landete sie mehr Treffer als er. Apahachi wurde stetig erschöpfter, sein Atem wurde schneller und seine Schläge wurden schlampiger mit jeder vergehenden Minute.

Sie zermürbte ihn, oder besser, er zermürbte sich selbst. Er packte zu viel Kraft hinter Angriffe, die ihre Verteidigung nicht durchbrachen, und während seine Fußarbeit für jemanden seiner Größe und seines Gewichts gut war, half es ihm nicht dabei, zu Atem zu kommen.

Jenny wollte ihn wirklich nicht KO schlagen, aus Angst ihn zu blamieren. Es war wirklich unfair. Menschen würden gegen Saiyajins nie eine Chance haben, selbst wenn sie sich zurückhielten. Und sie hielt sich wirklich zurück, drückte ihr Ki viel weiter runter als sie es in dieser Form gewohnt war.

Vielleicht hätte sie in ihrer menschlichen Form teilnehmen sollen, aber dann wären die Chancen zu gewinnen nicht so gut gewesen, wie sie es jetzt waren. Wenn sie sich in ihrer menschlichen Form angemeldet hätte, hätte sie wirklich Probleme kriegen können, da sie verglichen mit ihrer Saiyajinform noch immer unglaublich schwach war.

Wenn sie dieses Geld nicht so dringend bräuchte, hätte sie sich niemals bei diesem Turnier angemeldet. Wenn sie diese fünfzig Millionen Zeni nicht bräuchte, würde sie jetzt zusammen mit Damian und Mailin vor dem Fernseher sitzen und über die Kämpfe lästern. Oder vielleicht sogar ein oder zwei der Teilnehmer anfeuern, die die viel Potential zeigten, wie Devil oder sogar Apahachi.

Das waren gute Kämpfer, gute menschliche Kämpfer, die tatsächlich eine Chance auf den Titel hätten. Der Menschliche Weltmeister. Devil könnte Satan ohne Probleme fertig machen, dessen war Jenny sich sicher. War es wirklich in Ordnung, ihnen den Titel zu rauben, wenn sie ihn so viel mehr verdienten?

Jenny bezahlte für ihre schweifenden Gedanken mit einem Schlag gegen ihren Kiefer, der sogar ihren Kopf herumwirbeln ließ.

Sie knurrte fast und fluchte innerlich, als sie sich daran erinnerte, warum sie das tat. Fünfzig Millionen Zeni. Das Raumschiff. Neu Namek. Die Dragonballs. Gohan. Goten. Trunks. Bulma. Und alle anderen.

Zeit es zu beenden.

Ein Roundhouse Kick in Apahachis Bauch stieß ihn ein paar Meter zurück. Er stand jetzt nahe an der Kante des Rings. Jenny grinste und stürzte sich sofort auf ihn. Zwei weitere Schläge und ein Tritt später lag Apahachi außerhalb des Rings.

„Die Gewinnerin des ersten Viertelfinales ist Saiya!", verkündete der Kommentator, und plötzlich kamen alle Geräusche zurück. Jenny hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie die ganzen Zuschauer und den Kommentator während des Kampfes vollständig abgeschaltet hatte. „Sie hat Apahachi in einem spannenden und fairen Kampf besiegt und ihm am Ende aus dem Ring gekickt."

Unter dem Applaus der Zuschauer sprang Jenny aus dem Ring heraus und streckte Apahachi ihre Hand entgegen. Er sah immer noch so aus als hätte er noch nicht ganz bemerkt, dass er verloren hatte, aber er nahm ihre Hand trotzdem und erlaubte ihr, ihm aufzuhelfen. „Guter Kampf", sagte sie zu ihm mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Du bist gut. Du hast viel Talent."

„Danke", sagte Apahachi leicht errötend. „Aber du warst besser."

„Ohje, da werde ich ja ganz rot", neckte Jenny ihn. „Nun komm schon. Lass uns wieder reingehen und die anderen etwas Spaß im Ring haben."

* * *

Jenny fühlte sich nicht danach, sich die nächsten beiden Kämpfe anzuschauen. Nun, sie hatte eigentlich angefangen, sich den ersten anzuschauen, da einer der beiden Kämpfer ihr Gegner im Halbfinale sein würde, fing aber nach etwa zwei Minuten an sich zu langweilen. Sie waren eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, aber Jenny hatte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, herumzuspielen. Sie war mit einem Ziel hier und sie fand keinen der anderen Kämpfer, außer Devil, sympathisch. Und selbst sie würde Jenny am Ende besiegen.

Ein großer und schlanker Mann Mitte zwanzig mit kurzem blonden Haar, dunklen Augen und einem rattenähnlichen Gesicht war der Gewinner des zweiten Kampfes, was bedeutete, dass er ihr Gegner war. Jenny hörte, wie der Kommentator ihn Ethus nannte. Warte mal… Jenny konnte nicht glauben, dass sie richtig gehört hatte. Aber jetzt, da sie ihn genauer anschaute, erkannte sie den fünfzehn Jahre alten Jungen, wegen dem sie vor acht Jahren disqualifiziert worden war, in diesem Mann. Sie grinste vor Erwartung, und rieb sogar ihre Hände vor Aufregung. Sie würde endlich ihre Rache kriegen. Nur zu blöd, dass er es nie erfahren würde.

Das Purpurne Phantom – wirklich, wie ist der Typ auf diesen Namen gekommen? Der war ja noch schlechter als der Große Saiyaman! – von Kopf bis Fuß in einem Kostüm aus lila Elasthan gekleidet, mit einer schwarzen Maske über seinen Augen und schwarzen Handschuhen und Stiefeln gewann den dritten Kampf. Er war Devils nächster Gegner.

Und dann war endlich Devil dran. Das war der erste Kampf, den Jenny sich von Anfang bis zum Ende ansehen würde, obwohl sie sich sicher war, wie er enden würde und dass er schnell enden würde. Das ältere Mädchen betrat mit hoch erhobenem Haupt den Ring und ignorierte vollkommen die schleimigen Blicke, die Digger, ihr Gegner, ihr die ganze Zeit zuwarf.

Oh jaah, das würde ein Spaß werden.

Wenn auch ein kurzer Spaß.

Der Kommentator verkündete den Beginn des Kampfes und die Glocke erklang. Digger lag schon nach zwei Sekunden luftringend auf dem Boden. Erstaunt blieb der Kommentator einen Moment lang still, bis Devil fragte: „Werden Sie bald mal anfangen ihn anzuzählen?"

„Oh… ja… natürlich", sagte er eilig und fing an zu zählen.

Jennys Grinsen war in den letzten beiden Sekunden noch breiter geworden. Das Mädchen war gut und während die meisten Zuschauer – außer Tenshinhan und Chao-zu natürlich – sich noch immer fragten, wie Digger auf einmal unbeweglich am Boden liegen konnte, wusste Jenny ganz genau was passiert war. Okay, Digger hatte Devil zuerst angegriffen, aber sie war schnell gewesen, schneller als jedes untrainierte Auge. Ein direkter Schlag in seinen Solar Plexus, gefolgt von einem Handkantenschlag in den Nacken, als er sich nach vorne gelehnt hatte, gefolgt von einem Uppercut, der ihn zu Boden geschickt hatte.

„Zehn!", rief der Kommentator aus. „Digger ist raus! Die Gewinnerin des letzten Viertelfinales ist Devil! Sie wird die Gegnerin vom Purpurnen Phantom im Halbfinale sein! Wir werden jetzt fünfzehn Minuten Pause machen und danach werden wir uns darauf freuen, den ersten Halbfinalkampf zu sehen! Saiya gegen Ethus!"

Jenny grinste immer noch, als Devil das Gebäude wieder betrat. „Das war sooooo klasse!"

„Ich hasse Typen wie ihn", murmelte sie bloß, doch es zog auch ein leichtes Grinsen an ihren Lippen. „So, bist du bereit für deinen nächsten Kampf?"

„Sicher", antwortete Jenny. „Er wird nie erfahren, wie ihm geschieht."

Und das tat Ethus wirklich nicht. Jenny nahm sich Devils Kampf als Beispiel und besiegte ihren Gegner nur Sekunden nachdem die Glocke erklungen war. Aber im Gegensatz zum anderen Mädchen hatte sie den Zuschauern noch etwas geboten. Sie würde Trunks für diese Idee danken müssen, wenn sie ihn in ein paar Jahren wiedersah, da sie sich nur allzu gut daran erinnerte, was er Ethus vor acht Jahren angetan hatte. Fies grinsend hatte Jenny den jungen Mann, wegen dem sie vor acht Jahren disqualifiziert worden war, einfach beim Kragen seines Kampfanzugs ergriffen und den tretenden, kämpfenden und schreienden Ethus quer über den Ring gezerrt, nur um ihn genau auf der anderen Seite der Kante ins Gras fallen zu lassen.

Die Menge war einen Moment lang still, bevor einer anfing zu lachen, gefolgt von allen anderen. Jap, Operation ‚Ethus blamieren' war erfolgreich. Jenny salutierte Tenshinhan und Chao-zu, wohlwissend, dass die beiden jetzt wohl stinksauer auf sie waren, aber ehrlich, warum sollte sie sich zurückhalten, wenn es ein anderer Kämpfer nicht tat? Besonders wenn sie sich rächen wollte.

Der Kommentator war wieder einmal sprachlos, als er herüber kam um nach Ethus zu schauen, der sich von seiner Position am Boden nicht mehr bewegt hatte, seit Jenny ihn dort vor einer Minute abgelegt hatte. Aber Jenny war es Leid länger zu warten, deshalb ging sie um den Ring herum zurück zum Gebäude, wobei sie den Kommentator in der Mitte traf. Sie grinste ihn an, als er sie neugierig anblickte, fast als ob er sie fragen wollte, warum sie den Kampf so beendet hatte.

Ah, okay, er hatte ihr das letzte Mal erzählt, dass sie in seinen Augen der wahre Gewinner gewesen war, deshalb nahm sie an, dass er sie nicht verraten würde. Schulterzuckend, aber noch immer mit einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, sagte sie leise zu ihm: „Konnte es ja nicht wie beim letzten Mal enden lassen, ne? Wollte nicht schon wieder disqualifiziert werden, weil ich zu… _grausam_… war."

Der Kommentator sah sie einen Augenblick verwirrt an, doch dann lachte er laut. „Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, _Jenny_." Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und ging dann zu Ethus, wo er verkündete, dass _Saiya_ die Gewinnerin des Kampfes war und sie der erste Gegner im Finalkampf sein würde. Er fragte laut, wer wohl ihr Gegner sein würde? Das Purpurne Phantom oder Devil?

Jenny musste sich den Kampf nicht anschauen um zu wissen, wer ihr Gegner sein würde. Sie warf Devil ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln zu. „Tret ihn in seinen lila Hintern und beeile dich, damit wir kämpfen können, okay?"

„Das werde ich." Devil nickte, als sie und das Purpurne Phantom in den Ring gerufen wurden.

Anstatt dem Kamp zuzuschauen, beschloss Jenny auf Erkundungstour zu gehen. Sie bekam ein wenig Durst, aber es war kein Mönch in der Nähe, den sie um etwas zu trinken hätte bitten können. Alle waren mit dem momentan stattfindenden Kampf zu beschäftigt. Jenny runzelte die Stirn. Scheinbar hatte Devil beschlossen, den Kampf in die Länge zu ziehen, da sie nicht spüren konnte, dass das andere Mädchen irgendwelche Probleme hatte. Okay, es war ihre Entscheidung. Der Tag war immerhin noch jung.

Während sie durch die Flure des Gebäudes wanderte, fand Jenny die Krankenstation, wo ein paar Krankenschwestern die verwundeten Kämpfer wieder zusammenflickten. Hier bekam sie endlich etwas zu trinken, aber sie wollte da nicht länger rumhängen. Es gab noch mehr zu erkunden. Mit der Flasche Wasser in ihrer Hand, setzte Jenny ihre Wanderung durch das Gebäude fort, und nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp auf der Toilette und nachdem sie ein paar weitere Ecken umrundet hatte, traf sie am Ende eines Flurs auf eine verschlossene Tür. Das Sprichwort, dass Neugier der Katze Tod war, ignorierend, öffnete Jenny die Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein großes Zimmer, dessen Wände mit verschiedenen Wandteppichen und Bildern von vorherigen Turnieren dekoriert waren. Es war ein plüschiger Teppich auf dem Boden und in dem Zimmer standen mehrere Sofas und Sessel.

„Oooh, gemütlich", murmelte sie, als sie zu den Fenstern rüberging. Okay, jetzt wusste sie, wo sie sich befand, als sie sah, dass sie den gesamten Ring überblicken konnte. Zur ihrer Rechten waren die Doppelglastüren zu dem Balkon, wo Satan seine Rede gehalten hatte. Nur wo war der Schwächling?

Plötzlich wurde die Tür hinter ihr geöffnet und Jenny drehte sich langsam herum. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…

„Was… was machst du hier?", verlangte Satan zu wissen, überrascht jemanden in seinem Zimmer zu finden.

„Erkunden", antwortete Jenny mit einem Schulterzucken, als sie sich wieder zum Fenster und zum Kampf drehte. Genauso wie sie bereits den Kampf gegen Apahachi in die Länge gezogen hatte, zögerte Devil den Kampf gegen das Purpurne Phantom heraus. Und die Menschenmengen waren wild; die Mehrzahl jubelte Devil zu und feuerte sie an. Jenny fragte sich, ob die Zuschauer im Finalkampf Devil oder sie anfeuern würden?

„Was?", prustete Satan. „Raus hier! Das ist mein Zimmer! Das…"

„Ist ziemlich unfair, weißt du?", fragte Jenny ihn. „Du sitzt hier oben, in diesem gemütlichen Zimmer, während wir, die Kämpfer die wirklich kämpfen müssen, unten auf Holzbänken warten müssen."

„Du scheinst zu vergessen, mit wem du hier sprichst! Und wer bist du eigentlich?"

Oh man, sie hatte Satan wütend gemacht. Jaah richtig, als ob er ihr Angst machte. „Ich weiß tatsächlich mit wem ich rede. Ich rede mit einem Schwächling, mit einem Mann, der wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr die Vorrunden überstehen würde, geschweige denn das Viertelfinale. Deshalb bist du hier oben und versteckst dich, und nicht da unten und kämpfst. Du hoffst dass, wenn er gegen dich antreten muss, dein Gegner so von deiner Gegenwart und deiner Legende eingeschüchtert ist, und nicht zu vergessen von den vorherigen Kämpfen zu erschöpft ist, dass du ihn besiegen kannst. Nun, ich muss dir was sagen, Satan. Ich werde deine Gegnerin sein und ich werde dich schlagen. Die fünfzig Millionen Zeni werden mir gehören", fauchte Jenny ihn an.

„Aber… wie weißt du… du hast noch nicht mal das Finale gewonnen…"

Großartig, jetzt hatte _er_ Angst. Was für ein Jammerlappen… Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Devil wird den Kampf gegen das Purpurne Phantom gewinnen. Es wird nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden sein. Sie wird im Finale gegen mich antreten, und während sie zugegeben eine sehr gute Kämpferin ist, wird sie trotzdem verlieren. Denn ich bin besser, stärker, schneller und überhaupt viel mächtiger als sie es jemals werden könnte. Also fängst du besser schon mal an das Geld zu zählen. Ich hole es mir ab, nachdem ich deinen jämmerlichen Arsch fertig gemacht habe.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne dem _Weltmeister_ noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, verließ Jenny das Zimmer. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss und Jenny atmete tief durch und atmete langsam aus, während sie bis zehn zählte. Verdammt, sie hätte wirklich nicht so ihre Kontrolle verlieren sollen. Würde sie nun disqualifiziert werden, wo sie den _Weltmeister_ bedroht hatte? Oder würde er seinen Mund halten? Okay, sie hatte ihn nicht wirklich bedroht, aber sie war in sein Zimmer eingebrochen und ihm Angst eingejagt. Doch das sollte nicht genug sein, um sie aus dem Turnier zu schmeißen, oder?

Als Jenny in den Wartebereich der Kämpfer zurückkehrte, hörte sie wie die Menge Devils Namen rief, und nur einen Augenblick später wurde das Purpurne Phantom auf einer Trage an ihr vorbeigetragen, dicht gefolgt von Devil. „Siehst du, ich hab doch gesagt, wir sehen uns im Finale", begrüßte Jenny sie.

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass die Finalkämpfe ein bisschen interessanter sein würden", seufzte Devil, als sie sich auf die Bank neben Jenny setzte.

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen setzte sich zu ihr. „Du hast Recht… ich meine, ich hab mir die Aufnahmen von früheren Budokais angesehen, und ich habe Tenshinhans und Chao-zus Geschichten gehört. Die meisten Finalkämpfe waren damals gewaltig. Und jetzt, obwohl alles um das Budokai herum zu diesem… Zirkus… geworden ist, haben die Kämpfe irgendwie ihre Aufregung verloren."

„Nun", begann Devil langsam, als sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, „was hältst du davon, wenn wir diesen Finalkampf gewaltig machen? Wir wissen beide, dass wir viel besser als die anderen sind, so könnten wir die Aufregung zurückbringen."

„Also geben wir alles?", fragte Jenny, die sich schon riesig auf die Aufsichten auf den ersten richtigen Kampf – obwohl sie sich immer noch zurückhalten müsste – freute. Okay, das war nun etwas, was Devil nicht wissen musste. Sie konnte diese Show abziehen, um des Turniers willen, und am Ende trotzdem noch ihre neue Freundin besiegen. Vielleicht konnte sie es sogar so erscheinen lassen, dass es eine echt enge Sache zwischen ihnen war, wie zwischen ihrem liebsten Daddy und Jackie Chun, oder ihrem liebsten Daddy und Tenshinhan.

„Wir geben alles", stimmte Devil zu und streckte ihre Hand aus. Jenny schüttelte sie, als sie ihren Pakt schlossen. „Lass uns diesen Kampf erinnerungswürdig machen."

„Jaah, wir müssen es einfach in die Top drei der besten Kämpfe des Budokais schaffen."

Devil lachte und Jenny stimmte ein, als Devil plötzlich mit funkelnden Augen sagte. „Weißt du, wir haben jetzt noch eine Stunde bis zu unserem Interview und dem Kampf. Was hältst du davon loszuziehen und uns einen Snack zu besorgen oder sowas?"

„Klingt gut", stimmte Jenny nickend zu. „Ich hatte etwas Wasser, aber ich bin schon wieder am Verhungern."

Devil grinste sie an. „Du erinnerst mich ein wenig an meinen Freund. Er hat auch ständig Hunger."

Wieder lachend, sagte Jenny: „Vielleicht musst du uns eines Tages mal vorstellen."

„Vielleicht…", stimmte Devil zu, aber einen kurzen Augenblick lang erschien ein trauriger Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Für diesen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Jenny, dass sie Devil nach diesem Turnier nie wiedersehen würde. Was wirklich traurig war, da sie sich schnell anfreundeten.

Dieses Mal während der Pause machte Jenny sich nicht die Mühe, Tenshinhan und Chao-zu zu suchen. Tatsächlich versuchte sie sich soweit wie möglich von ihren Kis fernzuhalten, da sie schon wusste, was sie nach dem letzten Kampf zu ihr sagen würden. Sie wartete lieber bis das Turnier ganz vorbei war, damit Tenshinhan ihr all ihre Fehler auf einmal aufzählen konnten. Es klang viel weniger schmerzhaft als es sich in mehreren Schritten anzuhören.

Die beiden Mädchen hatten viel Spaß, aßen Pizza und Eiscreme und spielten einige der Spiele an den Buden. Dann, als Jenny einen Passfotoautomaten sah, zerrte sie Devil hinein. Selbst wenn sie sie niemals wiedersah, so wollte Jenny doch etwas haben, um sich an diesen Tag zu erinnern und daran, wie viel Spaß sie mit dem älteren Mädchen gehabt hatte. Und wenn sie daran dachte, wie schnell sie ihrem Betteln nachgab ein paar alberne Bilder zu machen, wusste sie, dass das ältere Mädchen das gleiche wollte.

Vier Bilder wurden gemacht. Drei mit lustigen Gesichtern und eines, wo sie beide in die Kamera lächelten. Sie druckten die Bilder zweimal aus, damit jeder von ihnen ein volles Set bekam. Sie schauten sich die Bilder genau an, während sie beide einen Schokomilchshake genossen, und zeigten auf die lustigen Dinge, die sie machten, die ganze Zeit am Kichern; obwohl normalerweise keiner von ihnen zu den Mädchen gehörten, die viel kicherten.

Bald war es Zeit, dass sie zum Ring zurückkehrten, aber vorher verstauten beide ihre Fotos in der Umkleidekabine. Jenny in einer Tasche ihres Kapuzenpullis und Devil in ihrem Rucksack. Sie sprachen auf dem Weg zurück zum Ring über alles und nichts, und als sie für das Interview in den Ring gerufen wurden, liefen sie nebeneinander. Beide wurden mit lautem Jubel und Applaus empfangen und Jenny spürte sogar, wie sie ein wenig rot wurde, trotz ihres kühlen Auftritts und ihres Selbstbewusstsein, als sie hörte, wie sie ihren Namen riefen. Oder zumindest den Namen, den sie sich gegeben hatte.

„Saiya und Devil, ihr zwei seid sicherlich für ein paar Überraschungen gut", begrüßte der Kommentator sie. „Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte des Budokais haben es zwei Frauen in die Finalrunden geschafft, und nun steht ihr euch auch noch im Finale gegenüber! Was sagt ihr dazu?"

Jenny grinste, als der Kommentator ihr das Mikrofon hinhielt. „Es wird langsam Zeit, dass die Welt sieht, wie stark wir Frauen sein können. Wir können auch Kämpfer und Weltmeister sein, wissen Sie?"

„Das kann ich sehen!", lachte der Kommentator. „Devil, darf ich dich fragen, was dich dazu gebracht hat, dich beim Budokai anzumelden?"

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sah Jenny einige Unsicherheiten in Devils Augen, als sie flüchtig zum Balkon von Satans Zimmer blickte. Dann, leiste, fast beschämt, murmelte sie: „Ich wollte gegen meinen… Mr. Satan kämpfen."

„Nun, das ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen muss, Devil", sagte der Kommentator, als die Menge jubelte. „Und wie sieht es bei dir aus, Saiya?"

„Ich? Ich bin nur wegen des Geldes hier, wegen der fünfzig Millionen Zeni", erzählte Jenny ihnen ehrlich und frei heraus. Ihr war es egal, was das Publikum nach dieser Ankündigung von ihr hielt.

Sogar der Kommentator wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte, deshalb dauerte es einen Augenblick bis er fragte: „Fünfzig Millionen Zeni… Das ist wirklich eine Menge Geld. Was willst du damit machen?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an." Jenny bereute sofort, dass sie ihre Haltung wieder verloren hatte. Aber die fünfzig Millionen Zeni waren jetzt zum Greifen nah. Nur noch zwei Kämpfe und das Geld gehörte ihr. „Es tut mir Leid… es ist nur… es sind persönliche Gründe."

„Du weißt, dass du Mr. Satan besiegen musst, um die ganzen fünfzig Millionen Zeni zu kriegen, oder? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du ihn besiegen kannst?"

Das erste, was Jenny sagen wollte, war ‚Natürlich, verdammt!', aber überlegte es sich noch. Stattdessen zuckte sie mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Ich kann es nur versuchen und mein bestes geben."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!", verkündete der Kommentator und wandte sich dann wieder Devil zu. „Nun, eine junge Frau wie du, im Finale… Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Familie stolz auf dich ist."

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie wären es, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich hier bin. Wissen Sie, ich habe mich ohne ihr Wissen angemeldet."

Da er sich davor hütete, weitere Fragen darüber zu stellen, da Devil wahrscheinlich auch persönliche Gründe dafür hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu Jenny. Zumindest machte es jetzt Sinn, dass sie einen Namen benutzte, der offenbar nicht ihr wirklicher Name war. „Saiya, wie steht's mit deiner Familie? Sie sind doch sicher stolz!"

* * *

Es war fast halb vier am Nachmittag, als Vegeta beschloss beim Training eine Pause einzulegen und sich einen kleinen Snack zu machen. Nachdem er ein paar Sandwiches geschmiert hatte, ging er ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher an. Er brauchte irgendwie etwas sinnlose Unterhaltung, während er seine Sandwiches verspeiste. Er zappte nur durch die Kanäle, in dem Versuch etwas passendes für seine Laune zu finden, als er plötzlich ein sehr bekanntes Lachen hörte, gefolgt von einer genauso bekannten Stimme, die sagte: „Machen Sie Witze? Mein Stiefvater wird mich lynchen, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich hier bin."

Vegeta starrte ungläubig auf den Bildschirm, der das Gör in der Mitte eines Rings zeigte, wo es von niemand anderem als dem Kommentator vom Tenkaichi Budokai interviewt wurde. Ein anderes Mädchen, etwas älter und mit blondem Haar, stand neben ihr. Sie schien genauso amüsiert von der Antwort des Görs zu sein wie der Kommentator erstaunt war.

Was zum Teufel war das? Was zum Teufel machte das Mädchen in der Mitte eines Kampfrings und gab Interviews?

„In Ordnung", sagte der Kommentator. „Ich danke euch beiden für dieses sehr… aufschlussreichende Interview. Darf ich euch jetzt bitten, eure Positionen einzunehmen?"

Die beiden Mädchen schüttelten die Hände und wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick aus, bevor jeder von ihnen zu ihrer Seite des Rings ging, etwa zwanzig Meter voneinander entfernt.

„Okay, meine Damen und Herren! Hiermit beginnt der Finalkampf des 26. Tenkaichi Budokai!"

Die Fernbedienung in Vegetas Hand zerbrach in tausend Stücke, als er seine Fäuste ballte. Ein Fauchen entkam seinen Lippen und er grummelte etwas über blöde Gören und Lügen und hinters Licht führen und schon bald toten Triklopsen, als er das Haus verließ und wegflog, in die Richtung von Papaya Island, wo er das Ki des Görs spürte.

Oh, er würde sie nicht nur lynchen. Er würde ihr auch ihre Freiheit nehmen, da sie für diese Nummer bis zum Ende aller Zeiten Hausarrest kriegen würde!

* * *

Jenny und Devil beäugten sich ganze zwei Sekunden nachdem die Glocke erklungen war, bevor sie beide aufeinander zu stürmten. Der rechte Haken von Devil verpasste knapp Jennys Kiefer, aber die jüngere der beiden konterte mit einem eigenen Faustschlag. Welchen Devil blockte.

Beide grinsten, als sie voneinander weg sprangen, nur um den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später den nächsten Angriff zu starten. Devil duckte sich unter dem Bein, mit welchem Jenny ausgeschlagen hatte, und benutzte den Schwung um Jennys anderes Bein wegzuziehen, doch anstatt auf ihren Hintern zu fallen, landete Jenny auf ihren Händen, flippte zurück und griff Devil dann mit einem Sturm von Faustschlägen an, von denen das ältere Mädchen jeden einzelnen abwehrte oder auswich.

Das aufgeregte Grinsen auf Jennys Gesicht weitete sich, als sie ein paar Schläge blocken musste. Oh jaah, sie hatte mit ihrer Einschätzung Recht behalten. Dieses Mädchen war stark, nicht so stark wie Tenshinhan, kam dem aber nahe. Sie würde den Titel des Weltmeisters wirklich verdienen.

Zu blöd, dass Jenny einfach gewinnen musste.

Die beiden Mädchen setzten ihre Angriffe gegeneinander fort, keine von ihnen gab nach. Schläge und Tritte austeilen und blocken, einige kamen durch und trafen ihr Ziel, andere verfehlten. Jenny erlaubte sich kurz die Zuschauer zu hören, nur um zu merken, dass sie wirklich wild waren, jubelten, ihre Namen riefen und den Kampf eindeutig genossen.

Wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal heute bekamen sie einen Kampf geliefert, der die Eintrittsgelder wert war.

Die Zeit verging schnell, deshalb hatte Jenny keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon kämpften, als sie sich beide wieder trennten. Jenny war überhaupt nicht müde, obwohl sie ein paar Treffer erlaubt hatte, aber als sie ihre Gegnerin anschaute, war sie zuerst überrascht, dann aber froh zu sehen, dass Devil genauso frisch aussah wie am Anfang.

Also war es für sie auch nur ein Aufwärmen gewesen, eine Einschätzung der Kräfte ihre Gegnerin.

„Hey Devil", rief Jenny, als sie ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf streckte. „Nette Aufwärmübung, aber ich denke es wird jetzt Zeit für den richtigen Kampf, meinste nicht?"

Devil lächelte ein wenig verlegen. Scheinbar hatte sie gehofft, dass sie nicht dabei erwischt wurde, wie sie die letzten paar Minuten ihres Kampfes nur zum aufwärmen benutzt hatte. „Okay… ich halte nicht mehr zurück."

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Jenny zu, als sie heimlich ihre Finger kreuzte. „Denk dran, dieser Kampf soll gewaltig werden."

Jenny knackte mit ihren Fingerknöcheln und dehnte ihren Hals, bevor sie sich wieder ein eine Kampfhaltung begab, welche Devil spiegelte. Einen Moment lang glaubte Jenny, etwas Bekanntes in dieser Haltung zu sehen, hatte aber keine Zeit, es weiter zu analysieren, als Devil schon auf sie zu rannte. Jenny hatte kaum Zeit, über Devil einen Salto zu machen, als das Mädchen mit einem ausgestreckten Bein auf sie zu rutschte. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie die Geschwindigkeit des anderen Mädchens unterschätzt, als in dem Moment, als Jenny auf ihren Füßen landete, Devils Faust auf ihren Kiefer traf.

Autsch, das tat sogar weh!

Jennys Kopf wirbelte herum und sie stolperte vor Überraschung ein paar Schritte, doch erlangte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später ihre Fassung wieder und zahlte Devil das zurück, indem sie ihren Kiefer mit einem Faustschlag traf, der so schnell kam wieder der Blitz. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen blitzte über Jennys Gesicht, als Devils Kopf ebenfalls herumwirbelte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, ihr Ki doch ein wenig zu erhöhen.

„Du hast nen ganz schön gemeinen Schlag drauf", gab Devil ihr als Kompliment, als sie ihren Kiefer rieb.

„Danke… aber dein Schlag hätte auch jeden anderen in diesem Turnier KO gehauen."

„Alle außer dich."

Schulterzuckend antwortete Jenny: „Nun, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin zäh."

„Und bescheiden noch dazu."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, griffen die Mädchen sich wieder an; jeder Schlag und Tritt kam schneller als der davor. Sehr bald waren ihre Angriffe zu schnell für die Zuschauer, aber da keiner von ihnen den Zuschauern oder dem Kommentator zuhörte, bauten sie nur weiter ihre Geschwindigkeit auf. Aber ihre Angriffe wurden nicht nur schneller, sondern auch stärker.

Nach etwas herumprobieren fand Jenny endlich ein Ki-Level, das sie beide für zumindest eine Weile gleich auf halten würde. Für die Außenwelt sah es so aus, als wären sie beide gleich stark und gleich schnell, obwohl Jenny in Wirklichkeit noch den Großteil ihrer Kraft zurückhielt. Aber selbst Jenny musste zugeben, dass sie von Devils Leistung schwer beeindruckt war. Es gab nicht viele Menschen auf diesem Planeten, die so eine Kraft erreichen konnten. Sie musste einen wirklich guten Trainer gehabt haben. Jenny würde sogar fast sagen, dass das Mädchen ihr Ki kontrollieren konnte, zumindest die Grundlagen, da ihre Schläge immer kurz vor dem Aufprall stärker wurden.

Wer hätte das gedacht? Vielleicht hielt Devil sich auch noch zurück?

Sie trennten sich bald wieder, aber nur um eine Sekunde lang durchzuatmen, da sie sich beide wieder gleichzeitig angriffen. Ihre Angriffe waren so koordiniert, dass einige der Zuschauer sich fragten, ob sie es vorher nicht geprobt hatten, da sie beide plötzlich auf ihre Gegnerin mit ausgestrecktem Bein zusprangen. Keiner von ihnen hatte sie Zeit den Angriff zu blocken oder ihm auszuweichen, deshalb mussten sie beide die volle Wucht des Angriffs auf ihren Gesichtern ertragen.

Beide flogen mit dem Gesicht zuerst zu Boden, aber nur eine Sekunde später waren sie wieder auf den Beinen, bereit für eine neue Runde. Ihre Fäuste trafen sich in der Mitte mit einem mächtigen Knall und dann ergriffen sie jeweils die Hände der anderen und versuchten die andere wegzudrücken. Jenny knirschte mit den Zähnen, als sie versuchte Devil mit ihrem momentanen Ki-Level stand zu halten. Aber es sah wirklich so aus, als ob sie es noch einmal erhöhen musste. Verdammt, Devil gab auch noch nicht alles.

Als Jenny und Devil bemerkten, dass keine von ihnen nachgeben würde, sprangen sie wieder zurück. Doch beide grinsten und Jenny sagte: „Ich hab ne Menge Spaß. Was ist mit dir?"

„Jaah, ich auch", antwortete Devil. „Viel mehr Spaß als mit den anderen Kämpfern von diesem Turnier."

Aber obwohl Devil es nicht sagte, so machte sie sich langsam darüber Sorgen, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht wie geplant gewinnen würde. Sie hielt sich immer noch ein wenig zurück, aber als sie beschlossen hatte, am Tenkaichi Budokai teilzunehmen, hatte sie beschlossen, nicht alles zu zeigen. Aber gegen dieses Mädchen, ihre Gegnerin, musste sie wohl wirklich alles geben um eine Chance zu haben. Und sie musste gewinnen. Sie musste diejenige sein, die am Ende auf den Weltmeister traf, niemand anderes.

Jenny fing ebenfalls an sich zu fragen, ob sie ihre Kampfkraft nicht noch weiter erhöhen sollte. Aber wenn sie es nur noch ein bisschen mehr erhöhte, würde ihr Ki sichtbar werden. Könnte sie es riskieren? Würde sie die Regeln brechen, die Tenshinhan ihr vorgegeben hatte? Oh verdammt, sie hatte schon die Regeln gebrochen, als sie anfing sich zu schnell für die Zuschauer zu bewegen.

Schwer schluckend, fällte Jenny die Entscheidung, in der Hoffnung, dass Tenshinhan ihr vergeben würde.

Im gleichen Augenblick waren beide Mädchen von weißen Flammen umgeben, als ihre Kis noch wieder in die Höhe stiegen.

* * *

Mr. Satan war nie glücklicher darüber gewesen, dass er die Kämpferlounge für die Dauer der Finalrunden, bis er mit seinem Kampf dran war, ganz und gar für sich alleine hatte. Denn so konnte niemand den zitternden Haufen Elend sehen, zu dem er geworden war, während der dem Kampf der beiden Mädchen zugeschaut hatte. Es gab nur zwei andere Male, in denen er jemanden so hatte kämpfen sehen – bei den Cell Spielen und beim letzten Tenkaichi Budokai.

„Wer immer diesen Kampf gewinnt, wird mich umbringen", murmelte Satan, wohlwissend wie wahr seine Aussage sein könnte. Er hatte überhaupt keine Chance gegen sie. Dieses Mädchen… _Saiya_… hatte Recht gehabt, als sie ihn beschuldigt hatte, ein Schwächling zu sein. Verglichen mit diesen beiden… _Monstern_… war er wirklich ein Schwächling. Aber während er sich seiner Kraft noch immer sicher war, wenn er gegen normale Kämpfer antreten musste, so wusste er, dass er nicht stark genug war um diese… unnormalen… Kämpfer zu besiegen. Wäre er in den Vorrunden auf sie getroffen, hätte er es nie ins Finale geschafft.

Er wollte dem Kampf wirklich nicht weiter zuschauen, aber es war fast wie bei einem schrecklichen Unfall. Er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Seine Augen klebten an den beiden Mädchen, wie sie Angriffe austauschten, die er nicht sehen konnte, weil sie zu schnell waren. Wie keine von ihnen nachgab, nicht einmal nachdem diese weißen Flammen um sie erschienen waren. Wie das für beide ganz normal zu sein schien.

Und dann passierte das letzte, was er erwartet hatte – oder wirklich erwarten wollte. Das blonde Mädchen war hoch in die Luft gesprungen und schwebte nun über dem Ring.

_Hilfe!_

* * *

Der Kampf wendete sich langsam, aber nicht zu ihren Gunsten, dachte Devil, nachdem Saiya einen weiteren Treffer gelandet hatte und sie plötzlich Blut in ihrem Mund schmeckte. Ihr Körper fühlte sich schon ziemlich wund an und sie war sich sicher, dass sie nach diesem Kampf von blauen Flecken übersät sein würde, aber sie versuchte – bis jetzt erfolgreich – das zu ignorieren. Genauso wie die Erschöpfung, die sich langsam aber sicher in ihr breit machte. Während sie ihr Training sich daran zu gewöhnen so viel Ki zu benutzen vor ein paar Monaten begonnen hatte, konnte sie es noch nicht lange aushalten.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass einer ihrer Gegner im Budokai in der Lage sein würde, kraftmäßig ihrer ebenbürtig zu sein.

Irgendwas war da mit diesem Mädchen, mit Saiya, aber sie konnte nicht sagen was. Ein Gedanke war ihr vorher im Kampf durch den Kopf geschossen, aber sie hatte nicht die Chance gehabt, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Es wäre sowieso ziemlich unrealistisch gewesen.

Und wieder wurden Devils Gedanken von einem weiteren Angriff unterbrochen, aber als Devil bemerkte, wie träge ihr Körper reagierte, sah sie nur eine Möglichkeit wieder zu Atem zu kommen. In der stillen Hoffnung, dass es funktionieren würde.

Deshalb sprang sie, um dem nächsten Angriff auszuweichen, hoch in den Himmel und blieb dann dort, und schaute auf den Ring herunter. Sie konnte die überraschten Blicke der Zuschauer auf sich spüren, aber es war ihr inzwischen egal. Wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit war, gegen Satan zu kämpfen, würde sie sie nutzen.

Jenny war eine der Leute, die überrascht in den Himmel starrten, doch dann grinste sie fies und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. Erst die Ki-Kontrolle und jetzt fliegen. Der Kampf war gerade noch viel interessanter geworden. Devil hoffte wahrscheinlich darauf, da oben eine Pause zu bekommen, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie falsch sie damit lag. Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe, erhoben sich Jennys Füße vom Boden. Es gab noch mehr überraschte Geräusche überall um sie herum, als sie noch höher in die Luft stieg, bis sie auf gleicher Höhe mit Devil war, die sie fast ein wenig ängstlich anstarrte.

Da sie ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, griff Jenny nicht wieder sofort an. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Erzähl mir, Devil, warum willst du unbedingt gegen Satan kämpfen? Du scheinst mir nicht zu den Leuten zu gehören, die ihn anbeten."

Devil zögerte einen Augenblick, scheinbar unsicher, ob sie ihre Gründe verraten sollte oder nicht. Aber dann entschied sie, dass sie hier oben keiner hören würde, und sagte schließlich: „Ich muss gegen ihn kämpfen, damit ich ihn gewinnen lassen kann."

Jennys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Ihre Ohren mussten kaputt sein. „Wie bitte?"

Devil seufzte, da sie diese Reaktion erwartet hatte. „Das würdest du nicht verstehen. Du bist ja schließlich nur wegen des Geldes hier."

„Und was ist so verkehrt daran?", fragte Jenny und verdrehte ihre Augen. Irgendwie hatte Devil gerade ein paar Sympathiepunkte verloren. „Ich brauche die fünfzig Millionen Zeni für ein sehr wichtiges persönliches Projekt. Und diesen Schwächling und Feigling zu blamieren ist nur ein netter Nebeneffekt:"

„Mein Vater ist kein Feigling!", zischte Devil wütend und wurde dann blass, als sie merkte, dass sie sich verplappert hatte.

Jennys Mund fiel offen, als sie das Mädchen vor sich anschaute und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Es war zwar schon lange her, seit sie sie gesehen hatte, deshalb war ihre Erinnerung ein wenig verschwommen, aber Jenny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Haare schwarz sein sollten. Aber ansonsten, die Augen, die Größe, die Kleidung… Die Geschichte, die sie ihr heute Mittag erzählt hatte… Und nicht zu vergessen der Name. Devil. Ein anderes Wort für Satan und gleichzeitig ein Anagramm von ihrem echten Namen.

„Videl?" Langsam aber sicher erschien ein Grinsen auf Jennys Gesicht. „Nun, ich werd verrückt. Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert? Und wo ist der verfluchte Heiligenschein?"

Die jetzt geoutete Videl Satan war sprachlos. Erst ihr blöder Fehler und nun hatte dieses Mädchen, _Saiya_, schneller herausgefunden wer sie war, als wie sie diesen Namen entwickelt hatte. Und dann wollte sie sich plötzlich selbst einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf geben, als sie einen offensichtlichen Hinweis übersehen hatte, bei dem Versuch mehr über das andere Mädchen herauszufinden. _Saiya,_ wie in Saiyaman. Wie in Saiyajin. Nun machte alles Sinn; die Kraft, die Geschwindigkeit, das Fliegen… „Du bist Jenny, oder? Gohans Schwester?"

„Richtig geraten…" Jenny grinste immer noch, aber plötzlich wurde das mit einem angstvollen Blick ersetzt, als sie ein sehr bekanntes Ki hier ganz in der Nähe spürte. „Fuck…"

„Jenny, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Videl besorgt.

„Oh, ich werde sooo tot sein, wenn dieser Kampf vorbei ist." Als sie den verwirrten Blick auf Videls Gesicht sah, erklärte sie: „Vegeta ist gerade angekommen. Er muss irgendwie herausgefunden haben, dass ich hier bin."

Videls Augen weiteten sich, als sie es verstand. „Aber er wird dich doch nicht wirklich töten, oder? Ich meine, Gohan hat gesagt, dass er nicht mehr böse ist."

Jenny lachte, obwohl sie ernsthaft hoffte, dass Videl Recht hatte. „Nein… nicht wirklich töten. Aber ich kann meine Ohren jetzt schon von der Standpauke klingeln hören und nicht zu vergessen den Hausarrest… ich werde wahrscheinlich bis zu meinem Lebensende in der Capsule Corporation eingesperrt sein. Und der Gravitationsraum wird wieder einmal mein bester Freund werden."

„Dann sollten wir diesen Kampf vielleicht noch weiter in die Länge ziehen", schlug Videl schmunzelnd vor. „Je länger wir kämpfen, umso kürzer wird dein Hausarrest sein…"

„Du hast Recht… aber lass uns lieber wieder landen und weiter kämpfen… das Publikum wird bei unserem Gerede langsam unruhig. Besonders da sie kein Wort von dem was wir sagen verstehen können."

Sie ließen sich wieder auf dem Boden nieder, aber nachdem ihre Füße den Ring wieder berührten, fragte Videl: „Ich werde das hier nicht gewinnen, oder?"

Jennys Gesicht wurde sanft. „Es tut mir Leid… Und ich kann deinen Dad auch nicht gewinnen lassen. Ich brauche das Geld _wirklich_."

Videl nickte, scheinbar resigniert, aber sie wäre nicht Videl Satan, wenn sie einfach so aufgab. Sie würde kämpfen bis Jenny sie entweder bewusstlos geschlagen und aus dem Ring geworfen hatte, und nach diesem Kampf würde sie versuchen ihre neue Freundin zu überzeugen, dass es nicht das richtige war, ihren Vater zu besiegen, egal wie sehr sie das Geld brauchte.

„Weißt du, wenn wir hier fertig sind, will ich wissen, warum du hier bist und was mit deinen Haaren und deinem du-weißt-schon-was passiert ist."

„Sicher, sicher", antwortete Videl lachend und griff dann wieder an.

Aber ihr Körper war erschöpfter als sie gedacht hatte, und deshalb landete Jenny viel mehr Treffen als vorher und Videl verfehlte immer mehr. Aber vielleicht war es auch, weil Jenny ihr Ki noch einmal erhöht hatte. Oder eine Kombination von beidem. Fakt war, Videl war müde, und deshalb flog sie über den Ring und über die Kante, als ein harter Schlag sie traf. Sie konnte ihr Ki gerade noch benutzen um langsamer zu werden, bevor sie hart auf dem Boden aufkam, konnte sich selbst aber nicht davor retten, den Boden zu berühren, egal wie sanft sie aufkam.

Die Menge war einen Moment lang ruhig, doch dann jubelten sie für beide Kämpfer, die ihnen einen unglaublichen Kampf gezeigt hatten.

„Und die Gewinnerin des Finales und damit auch der ersten fünfundzwanzig Millionen Zeni ist Saiya!", verkündete der Kommentator. „Das war wirklich ein Kampf, der dem Tenkaichi Budokai würdig war. Beide Mädchen haben gezeigt, dass sie echt Kämpferinnen sind, und dass viele Männer ihrem Beispiel folgen könnten! Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden und danke für diesen atemberaubenden Kampf!"

Jenny ging an der Kante des Rings in die Hocke und schaute zu Videl runter, die im Gras saß. „Bist du okay?"

„Jaah, nur müde…"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir ne Senzu anbieten, aber wir haben keine mehr. Sorry."

„Ist schon okay…" Videl kämpfte damit aufzustehen, deshalb nahm Jenny ihre Hand und zog sie zurück in den Ring. „Danke…"

„Lass uns hier abhauen. Vielleicht kann ich mich noch ein wenig länger vor Vegeta verstecken, vorzugsweise bis nach dem Kampf gegen den Weltmeister."

Videl biss sich auf die Zunge, damit sie noch nichts sagte. Sie musste mit Jenny unter vier Augen sprechen, wo niemand sie überhören konnte. Das Gespräch musste jedoch noch ein bisschen länger warten, da ein wütend dreinblickender Vegeta schon auf sie im Gebäude wartete, zusammen mit Tenshinhan und Chao-zu, die hinter ihm standen. Jenny zuckte zusammen, nicht wegen des wütenden Blicks, sondern weil ihr ihre beiden Freunde Leid taten. Sie hatten sich noch nie so gut mit Vegeta verstanden und jetzt war es vermutlich noch viel schlimmer.

Vegeta sagte nichts, sondern zuckte nur mit dem Kopf zum Ausgang des Gebäudes. Jenny seufzte und folgte ihm, nachdem sie von einem der Mönche daran erinnert wurde, dass der Kampf gegen Satan in dreißig Minuten anfangen würde. Sie alle folgten Vegeta nach draußen hinter das Gebäude, wo keine andere Person zu sehen war.

„Was macht _sie_ hier?", waren Vegetas erste Worte, nachdem sie zum Stehen gekommen waren. Er blickte Videl finster an.

Jenny seufzte. „Sie ist hier, weil… weil sie weiß wer und was ich bin. Das ist Videl Satan."

„Unmöglich", murmelte Vegeta, als er einen Schritt auf sie zukam. „Die Tochter des Schwächlings ist schon seit acht Jahren tot."

Videl war ein sehr tapferes Mädchen, weil sie nicht einen Zentimeter zurückgewichen war oder ihre Augen abgewendet hatte. „Ich bin tot. Aber ich bin für zwölf Stunden zurückgekommen, um am Turnier teilzunehmen. Kaiousama und Dende haben mein Aussehen verändert und den Heiligenschein verschwinden lassen, damit ich keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehe. Und wie ich schon gesagt habe, bin ich hier um sicherzugehen, dass mein Dad das Turnier gewinnt."

„Warum _du_ hier bist, ist nicht wichtig", bellte Vegeta und wandte sich schließlich Jenny zu. „Aber ich glaube, es ist sehr wichtig zu wissen, warum _du_ so verzweifelt versuchst, uns zu verraten. Sag mir Gör, geht es dir immer noch nicht in deinen dicken Schädel, dass wir uns bedeckt halten müssen? Wieder und wieder ignorierst du diese einfache und klare Regel. Und dieses Mal werde ich nicht so nachsichtig sein. Also erzähl mir, was ist dieses Mal deine Entschuldigung?"

Jenny schluckte schwer, aber sie hatte gewusst, dass es am Ende hierzu kommen würde. Sie hatte versucht sich auf die Wut, auf die Enttäuschung vorzubereiten, aber es war nicht genug gewesen. Sie versuchte die Tränen in ihren Augen zu unterdrücken, als sie versuchte die Kraft zu finden um das durchzustehen, aber eine entkam, als sie murmelte: „Ich brauche die fünfzig Millionen Zeni." Der eine Grund, den sie allen gegeben hatte.

„Und wofür brauchst du das Geld?"

Der Ton in seiner Stimme stach viel tiefer als sie erwartet hatte, deshalb ließ sie ihren Kopf noch mehr hängen; in diesem Augenblick war es ihr egal, dass Vegeta es nur als Zeichen von Schwäche ansehen würde. „Ich werde ein Raumschiff bauen", murmelte sie leise.

„Sprich lauter", befahl Vegeta wütend. „Ich kann dich nicht hören."

„Ich werde ein Raumschiff bauen", sagte Jenny, dieses Mal lauter, und beeilte sich dann zu erklären. „Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich Baupläne von einem Raumschiff auf einer von Bulmas alten CDs gefunden, während ich nach einer CD für das blöde Projekt gesucht habe. Ich bin zu unserer R&D Abteilung gegangen und habe sie gefragt, ob sie es bauen könnten. Sie sagten ja, aber damit sie anfangen können, brauchen sie fünfzig Millionen Zeni. Und dieses Turnier zu gewinnen war die einzige Möglichkeit an so viel Geld zu kommen, ohne kriminell zu werden."

„Wofür brauchst du ein Raumschiff?", fragte Videl, bevor sie sich aufhalten konnte.

Es war nicht Jenny, die antwortete, sondern Vegeta, dessen Stimme nur eine Mischung aus der Wut, die er vorher gezeigt hatte, und etwas anderem war, etwas, was sie nicht erkennen konnte. „Damit wir nach Neu Namek reisen können um deren Dragonballs zu benutzen."

Jenny hatte ebenfalls die Veränderung in Vegetas Stimme gehört und traute sich, aufzuschauen. Es war etwas in seinen Augen, was auch schon in seiner Stimme gewesen war, und nachdem sie dieses Gefühl bereits selber erlebt hatte, wusste sie, dass es ein kleiner Schimmer Hoffnung war. „Ja, damit wir nach Neu Namek reisen können um ihre Dragonballs zu benutzen", bestätigte sie und drehte sich dann zu viel. „Wir können euch zurückbringen, Videl, euch alle."

„Zurück?", fragte Videl verwirrt; sie wagte es nicht zu hoffen.

„Ins Leben zurück", sagte Tenshinhan zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Das Mädchen sah so aus, als würde sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden.

Eine neue Entschlossenheit war in Vegetas Augen erschienen, während Jenny und Videl sprachen, deshalb fragte Jenny sich, als sie sich wieder zu ihm hindrehte, ob er ihr vergeben würde. „Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich teilnehmen musste, Vegeta? Ohne das Geld können wir das Raumschiff nicht bauen. Dieses Turnier zu gewinnen ist meine einzige Möglichkeit, an das Geld zu kommen."

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen", murmelte Vegeta, während er enttäuscht seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Du hättest es mir anvertrauen sollen."

„Ich wollte dir keine falsche Hoffnung machen, falls etwas schiefgeht."

„Das ist kein Grund. Solche Entscheidungen sollten von allen betroffenen Partien getroffen werden. Und das ist schon das zweite Mal in den letzten paar Wochen, dass du mir offenbar nicht genug vertraut hast, um mir so etwas wichtiges zu erzählen."

„Es tut mir Leid… Ich wollte nur helfen und ich wollte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst", schniefte Jenny, als eine weitere Träne an ihrer Wange herunterlief.

„Das weiß ich." Vegeta seufzte und kniff sich mit den Fingerspitzen den Nasenrücken. „Aber das macht es nicht weniger schlimm."

„Ich weiß… Sag mir, was kann ich tun um es wieder gutzumachen?"

Wieder war die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Gewinne diesen Kampf ohne uns weiter zu entlarven. Besorge das Geld und dann lass uns hoffen, dass niemand je die Verbindung zwischen _Saiya_ und Son Jenny herstellen wird."

„In Ordnung", nickte Jenny. „Das kann ich schaffen."

„Wartet!", unterbrach Videl sie plötzlich und es war ein kleines, überlegenes Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Lösung, die uns allen etwas bringt."

„Sprich", befahl Vegeta und dann erzählte Videl ihnen von ihrer Idee.

Es war riskant, Jenny hasste es, aber es könnte funktionieren.

* * *

Dreißig Sekunden bevor sein Kampf starten sollte, war Satan ein Wrack. Er überlegte wirklich, ob er wieder eine Krankheit oder eine alte Verletzung vortäuschen soll, alles um diesem Kampf zu entgehen, aber er hatte Angst, dass dieses Mädchen ihn verraten würde, wenn er das tat. Deshalb versuchte er sehr stark das Hin- und Herlaufen im Ring zu unterdrücken, als er auf seine Gegnerin wartete, und sie kam gerade zwei Sekunden vor Beginn des Kampfes an.

„Sorry, dass ich spät bin…", entschuldigte Jenny sich schnell und leise beim Kommentator. „Aber mein Stiefvater hat herausgefunden, dass ich hier bin, und ich hab grad ne riesen Standpauke gehalten bekommen."

„Ist alles okay?", fragte der besorgt klingende Kommentator.

„Jaah, alles ist okay, obwohl ich wahrscheinlich Hausarrest haben werde bis ich alt und grau bin", erzählte Jenny ihm mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

Der Kommentator seufzte, erleichtert dass das Mädchen wieder über die Schwierigkeiten, in die sie offenbar geraden war, scherzen konnte, und hob dann sein Mikrophon zum Mund. „Meine Damen und Herren, es war ein langer und fantastischer Tag! Die Gewinnerin des Finales ist Saiya, aber ist sie auch gut genug um Weltmeisterin zu werden? Wir werden es jetzt im Kampf zwischen Saiya und unserem großen Helden Mr. Satan, dem Weltmeister, herausfinden!"

Die Menschenmenge grölte, als er und Jenny ihre Positionen im Ring einnahmen. Er ging in eine Kampfhaltung, betend dieses Zusammentreffen zu überleben, als er bemerkte, dass das Mädchen noch gerade stand. Es war für einen flüchtigen Augenblick ein Ausdruck äußerster Verachtung auf ihrem Gesicht bevor sie den Kommentator bat, zur ihr herüberzukommen, und sprach dann laut und deutlich in sein Mikrophon.

„Ich gebe auf", sagte Jenny und verachtete sich selbst dafür. Saiyajins gaben nicht auf. Sie wollte noch immer gegen Satan kämpfen und ihn besiegen, aber sie hatte die Wahl verloren – vier zu eins. „Mr. Satan ist der wahre Weltmeister, ein großer Held. Ich könnte niemals gegen ihn gewinnen."

Das Publikum brach nach einer kurzen erstaunten Stille in wildes Gejubel aus, sie riefen Satans Namen und lobten ihn. Jenny musste es sich verkneifen, die Augen zu verdrehen, und wartete geduldig bis der Geräuschpegel etwas gesunken war bevor sie fortfuhr und dabei den kleinen Fan spielte: „Aber… statt des Preisgeldes… würde ich mir sehr wünschen, wenn Sie mich und meine Familie heute Abend zum Essen einladen könnten. Keine Sorge… Das sind nur ich, mein Stiefvater und drei enge Freunde."

Satan starrte sie noch immer mit großem Erstaunen an – er lebte noch! Das Mädchen, das ihm versprochen hatte, ihn zu blamieren, hatte aufgegeben! – und erst auf den leichten Stoß in die Rippen vom Kommentator kehrte er in die Gegenwart zurück. „Oh… natürlich. Du und deine Familie, ihr seid bei mir zum Abendessen herzlich willkommen."

Jenny verließ den Ring; sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen, wie die Menge ihren alten und neuen Weltmeister feierte. Videl stieß im Gebäude auf sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Du hast das richtige getan."

„Vielleicht", murmelte Jenny, die zu den Umkleidekabinen ging um zu duschen. Sie hoffte, dass die Kapsel mit ihrer Wechselklamotten noch in ihrem Kapuzenpulli war.

* * *

Mr. Satan hieß sie alle in seiner Lounge eine Stunde später willkommen. Der Tisch war für sechs Personen gedeckt und alle hatten etwas vorzeigbareres angezogen. Sogar Vegeta war schnell nach Hause geflogen und hatte sich Jeans und ein T-Shirt anstelle seiner Trainingskleidung angezogen.

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich sofort über sie, als sich die Tür zur Lounge hinter ihnen schloss und Satan und die Z-Kämpfer alleine waren. „So, öh…", stotterte er, als er an dem Kragen seines weißen Hemdes zog, „würdet ihr gerne etwas trinken?"

Jenny verdrehte ihre Augen, als sie sagte: „Lass den Scheiß. Ich will übers Geschäft reden."

„Geschäft?" Satan schaute von Jenny zu den anderen, und erkannte sofort Vegeta. Er schluckte schwer. „Was für ein Geschäft?"

Jenny warf Videl einen Blick zu, die ihre Augen bei Jennys Verhalten verdrehte. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass es nichts bringen würde, wenn sie es Satan schonend beibringen würden, deshalb konzentrierte Videl sich einen Augenblick und dann begann die Luft um sie herum an zu schimmern. Plötzlich, von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, wechselte die Farbe ihres Haares von blond zu schwarz und der Heiligenschein erschien über ihrem Kopf.

Mr. Satan stieß den mädchenhaftesten Schrei aus, den Jenny je gehört hatte, aber er erlangte seine Fassung überraschend schnell wieder. „Videl, Liebling? Bist du das?"

„Jaah, Dad… ich bin's… Ich wollte dich besuchen."

Und dann umarmten sie sich fest. Die anderen hatten den Anstand etwas anderes interessanteres im Zimmer zu finden bis sie sich wieder trennten. Satan trocknete diskret seine Augen in seinen Ärmeln und klagte über Staub und irritierte Augen.

Danach stellte Videl den Rest der Gruppe vor und schlug vor, dass sie sich während des Essens unterhielten. Videl war die offensichtlichste Wahl gewesen, ihm von Jennys Entdeckung und den Bauplänen zu erzählen und natürlich, dass sie in ein paar Jahren alle wieder ins Leben zurückgebracht werden konnten. Und dass sie fünfzehn von den fünfundzwanzig Millionen Zeni brauchten, die Satan bereit war für den neuen Weltmeister zu sponsern, da Jenny, oder besser Vegeta als ihr Vormund, schon den Scheck über die ersten fünfundzwanzig Millionen Zeni und Videl ebenfalls ihren Preis, die zehn Millionen Zeni erhalten hatte.

Jenny war überrascht wie schnell Satan zugestimmt hatte, ihnen das Geld zu geben, sogar die ganzen fünfundzwanzig Millionen, aber er versicherte ihnen, dass er alles verkaufen würde, nur um sein kleines Mädchen zurückzukriegen. Er versprach ihnen sogar finanzielle Hilfe für das Raumschiff, wann immer sie es brauchten.

Videl und Satan verbrachten einen netten Abend zusammen, während sich der Rest unauffällig im Hintergrund hielt und sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigte, aber viel zu früh für Vater und Tochter erschien Uranai Baba im Zimmer.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen, Videl", sagte die alte Hexe zu ihr. „Du wolltest zwölf Stunden und die sind jetzt vorbei."

„Ich weiß", sagte Videl traurig und umarmte ihren Vater fest um sich zu verabschieden. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Daddy…"

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Kleines", sagte Satan zu ihr, als er sie sanft losließ. Er versuchte zu lächeln. „Und vergiss nicht, es wird nicht lange dauern und du wirst zurück sein."

Jenny warf Uranai Baba einen besorgten Blick zu, aber die Hexe grinste nur wissend. „Was hast du gesehen, Hexe?", wollte Vegeta wissen.

Uranai Baba schaute Vegeta finster an, aber sie sagte trotzdem: „Ich habe euch alle vereinigt gesehen. Aber vergesst nicht, dass die Zukunft subjektiv ist. Die kleinste Entscheidung kann sie verändern."

Nachdem Vater und Tochter sich verabschiedet hatten, dankte Videl allen anderen für ihre Hilfe und umarmte zum Schluss Jenny. „Mach nicht noch mehr Ärger", flüsterte Videl ihr zu und brachte Jenny zum Schmunzeln.

„Sorry, geht nicht. Der Ärger findet normalerweise mich."

Die Mädchen wechselten ein Grinsen, als Videl plötzlich flüsterte: „Kannst du mir bitte deine menschliche Form zeigen? Ich will wissen, nach welchem Mädchen ich Ausschau halten soll, wenn wir zurück sind."

„Sicher", sagte Jenny und verließ ihre Saiyajinform. „Aber bitte, denk dran… nicht—"

„Ich soll Gohan und den anderen nicht von dem Raumschiff erzählen, ich weiß… ich werde es nicht, ich verspreche es."

„Danke." Die beiden Mädchen umarmten sich noch einmal und dann ging Videl zu Uranai Baba. Sie winkte ihnen noch einmal zu und war dann verschwunden.

Tenshinhan schlug vor, dass es nun auch für sie Zeit war zu gehen, aber als Jenny an Satan vorbeiging, sagte sie zu ihm: „Ich mag dich immer noch nicht oder was du nach Cell und Buu getan hast… Aber danke für deine Hilfe. Wir könnten es nicht ohne dich tun." Sie wartete nicht darauf, dass er antwortete, und stieß zu Vegeta. „Okay, in wie großen Schwierigkeiten bin ich?"

„Ganz großen. Du hast bis zum Ende der Sommerferien Hausarrest und du darfst deine Freunde nur zwei Mal die Woche anrufen. Dein Handy ist beschlagnahmt. Aber ich hoffe, dass du diese Extrazeit entweder mit dem Bau dem Raumschiffs verbringst, oder, wenn sie nichts für dich zu tun haben, du mit mir trainierst."

Jenny seufzte, aber sie wusste, dass sie noch mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen war.

* * *

Im Jenseits setzte Uranai Baba Videl in der Nähe ihres Zuhauses ab. Videl dankte der Hexe und fing dann an zu rennen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten Gohan und den Rest ihrer Familie nach diesem Tag zu sehen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Gohan besorgt gewesen war, da er sie weder durch ihr Ki oder ihren Bund spüren konnte, deshalb war sie nicht überrascht, als die Tür aufging bevor sie sie erreichen konnte und nicht einmal eine Sekunde später fest umarmt wurde.

„Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte Videl lachend.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", wollte Gohan mit einem bösen Blick wissen. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, aber Kaiousama sagte uns, dass wir das nicht bräuchten…"

„Du hörst nächstes Mal besser auf ihn, denn es geht mir gut. Ich hatte einen wirklich aufregenden Tag. Ich habe an einem Turnier teilgenommen, eine Freundin gewonnen und fast das Turnier gewonnen, aber meine Freundin war stärker als ich. Willst du ein Bild sehen?"

Videl wusste nicht, wie sie es sonst sagen sollte, deshalb öffnete sie einfach ihre Tasche und nahm die vier Fotos, die sie und Jenny im Automaten gemacht haben, heraus. „Sie sieht nett aus", sagte Gohan zu ihr, noch immer mit einem Stirnrunzeln, aber nun spielte auch ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Wie konnte er nicht glücklich sein, wenn seine Freundin glücklich war? „Vielleicht solltest du sie mal einladen."

„Sorry, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es möglich ist. Sie lebt auf der Erde."

Gohans Kopf wirbelte erschrocken herum. „Erde? Was hast du auf der Erde gemacht?"

„Sie haben das Tenkaichi Budokai wieder ins Leben zurück gerufen und ich hatte Angst, dass jemand meinen Vater schlagen würde. Also habe ich Kaiousama überredet, dass er mich für zwölf Stunden zur Erde gehen lässt. Und gut dass ich das gemacht habe, ansonsten hätte meine neue Freundin meinen Vater besiegt. Sie ist wirklich stark, weißt du, viel stärker als ich. Sie hat mich geschlagen. Und sie ist sehr nett, hat jedoch auch sehr schelmische Züge. Sie hatte nur zwei engen Freunden erzählt, dass sie am Turnier teilnehmen würde, damit sie ihr Alibi für ihren Stiefvater sein würden, der es nie erlaubt hätte. Nur dass er es herausgefunden und sie damit bedroht hat, dass sie auf ewig Hausarrest haben würde." Videl grinste frech, aber sie schüttelte innerlich ihren Kopf, da ihr lieber ahnungsloser Freund es immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, wer das Mädchen auf dem Foto war. „Ich wette, sie wird jetzt viel Zeit im Gravitationsraum verbringen müssen."

„Gravitationsraum?", fragte Gohan langsam und sie konnte fast sehen, wie sich die Räder in seinem Kopf drehten, als er sich wieder den Fotos mit einem Blick reiner Verwunderung zuwandte. „Das Mädchen…"

„Ja, Gohan", sagte Videl sanft zu ihm. „Das ist deine Schwester. Ganz erwachsen."

„Sie ist hübsch", flüsterte Gohan, als sein Finger über Jennys Gesicht strich. „Ist sie glücklich?"

„Das ist sie… Sie ist wirklich glücklich. Sie hat sehr gute Freunde, sie geht zur High School, und macht all die Dinge, die ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter tun sollte. Aber sie vermisst euch."

„Ich vermisse sie auch:"

Videl zog Gohan in eine tröstende Umarmung, als sie hörte, wie seine Stimme versagte. „Das weiß sie, Gohan. Aber du wirst sie irgendwann wiedersehen."

„Ich weiß…", antwortete Gohan. „Aber hoffentlich nicht für eine lange Zeit."

Videl versteckte ihr Lächeln in seinem Shirt. Gohan hatte keine Ahnung, wie bald er sie hoffentlich wiedersehen würde, wenn alles funktionierte.

„Videl… hat Jenny einen Freund?"

Ah, der überfürsorgliche große Bruder war zurück. Videl lachte. Gohan klang fast so, als hätte er Angst. „Soweit ich weiß nicht. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass Vegeta sie alle verjagen wird."

„Das hoffe ich", antwortete Gohan bloß, was Videl nur noch lauter lachen ließ.


	59. Teil III: Alte Gesichter

**A/N: Liebes Devilgirl, danke für deine Review! Und ich kenne das mit dem zu beschäftigt sein. Schreibe jetzt schon ewig am nächsten englischen Kapitel, aber gerade die letzten Wochen vor den Sommerferien sind für uns Lehrer schön stressig – letzte Klausuren, Zeugniskonferenzen, usw… und dann natürlich privat die ganzen Sommerfeste, vom Chor, vom Sportverein… **

**Naja, immerhin hab ich es geschafft, dieses Kapitel noch mal Korrektur zu lesen und jetzt noch hochzuladen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich wie immer über Feedback freuen!**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 58: Alte Gesichter**

Es war schon lange dunkel draußen, weit nach Mitternacht, als Vegeta endlich die Schwerkraft abschaltete und sein Training beendete. Alles war vollkommen still, sobald das Summen der Maschine verschwand, fast zu still. Während des Trainings war er zu sehr in seinem Training versunken, darin den Trainingsbots auszuweichen, während der Katas zu konzentriert, dass er es erfolgreich schaffte, seine Gedanken von all dem, was heute passiert war, fernzuhalten.

Er wollte nicht an die Offenbarungen denken, die dieser Tag gebracht hatte, und er wollte sich ganz sicher nicht mit all den Gefühlen beschäftigen, die sie mit sich gebracht hatten.

Deshalb hatte Vegeta das getan, was er normalerweise tat um nicht zu denken, um sich den Gefühlen nicht zu stellen. Er hatte hart trainiert, seinen Körper an seine Grenzen und weiter gebracht, nie eine Pause gemacht bis das Brennen seiner Muskeln, der Schmerz der Wunden und die Erschöpfung zu viel wurde und sein Körper bereit war, zusammenzubrechen.

Er hatte mit der Folter in dem Augenblick begonnen als er und das Gör von dem verfluchten Turnier nach Hause gekommen waren und er sie auf ihr Zimmer geschickt hatte. Sie hatten kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, nachdem er ihr ihre Strafen auf Papaya Island mitgeteilt hatte und er war dankbar gewesen, dass das Mädchen sein Verlangen nach Ruhe scheinbar verstanden hatte. Sogar auf dem Flug nach Hause hatte er erfolgreich die Gründe des Mädchens, an dem Turnier teilzunehmen, verdrängt, aber sie waren immer wieder versucht hervorzukommen. Deshalb hatte Vegeta das getan, was er immer tat um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Trainieren.

Tief im Inneren wusste Vegeta, dass er nur das Unvermeidbare aufschob, indem er seinen Körper folterte, aber da es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er etwas verleugnete, verlor er sich so lange wie möglich in körperlichen Schmerzen.

In der Hoffnung, dass sein Körper und sein Verstand jetzt zu müde waren, schleppte Vegeta seinen erschöpften Körper in das Gebäude und in sein Zimmer. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren vermied er es das Bett anzuschauen, als er direkt ins angrenzende Badezimmer ging. Er drehte das Wasser auf und stellte eine fast kochend heiße Temperatur ein. Ein schmerzhaftes Zischen entkam seinen Lippen, als er unter den dampfenden Strahl trat und das heiße Wasser auf seine schmerzenden Muskeln traf.

Seine Hände ruhten an der Wand der Duschkabine, als er seinen Kopf beugte. Das Wasser traf auf seine angespannten Nackenmuskeln und arbeitete daran, die Knoten zu lösen. Vegetas Augen waren geschlossen, als er sich auf das brennende Gefühl des heißen Wassers auf seiner Haut konzentrierte, aber ob es an der Erschöpfung lag oder weil sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass es ihm nicht erlauben würde, sich noch länger zu verstecken, brach alles was an diesem Tag passiert war plötzlich über ihn herein.

Das Gör würde ein Raumschiff bauen.

Sie würden nach Neu Namek reisen.

Sie würden Bulma zurückbringen.

Vegetas Knie gaben aufgrund der Macht der Gefühle, die ihn bei dem letzten Gedanken erfüllten, nach. Schmerz füllte seine Brust und Vegeta musste plötzlich nach Luft schnappen, als er mit geballten Fäusten auf den Fliesen auf dem Boden kniete. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte trotz des heißen Wassers, als zu viele unterschiedliche Gefühle ihn durchströmten, wobei er die meisten noch nicht einmal benennen konnte, nicht einmal nach seiner ganzen Zeit auf der Erde.

In seinem ganzen Leben hatte Vegeta seinen Gefühlen nie erlaubt, ihn zu überwältigen, sogar sein Hass für Frieza war bis zum Ende hin kontrolliert gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft sie zurückzuhalten. Jahre voller Schmerz, Schmerz ohne seine Partnerin zu sein, übermannten ihn. Alles was er zurückgehalten hatte, entweder aus Selbstschutz oder um das Mädchen zu schützen, brach in Wellen über ihn zusammen. Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Verlangen, Schuld…

Aber unter all dem war etwas anderes, etwas was stetig wuchs, als die anderen Gefühle langsam wieder weniger intensiv wurden. Die neuen Gefühle beruhigten die Schmerzen in seiner Brust, stoppten das Zittern und umgaben ihn mit einer Wärme, die er seit dem Verlust seiner Partnerin kaum gespürt hatte.

Sie würden Bulma zurückbringen.

Diese Gefühle, die neue Hoffnung, Erleichterung, und was Bulma ihm beigebracht hatte, Liebe, waren allumfassend und Vegeta verspürte einen Frieden in sich, den er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Das Zittern hatte inzwischen vollständig aufgehört und Vegeta stieß einen tiefen, befreienden Atem aus, bevor er wieder vom Boden aufstand und das heiße Wasser abstellte.

Vegeta konnte nicht glauben, wie ruhig er war, als er das Handtuch um seine Taille wickelte und ein anderes Handtuch nutzte, um sein kurzes Haar zu trocknen. Er hatte es bis jetzt nicht bemerkt, aber all diese Gefühlte hatten seit Buu fast seine gesamte Familie getötet hatte, in ihm gekämpft. Jetzt wo sie raus waren und beruhigt – nie ganz fort, wahrscheinlich nie ganz fort – schien alles, jede kleine Aufgabe, viel leichter.

Seite roten Augen im Spiegel ignorierend, grinste Vegeta – obwohl dieses Grinsen eher einem Lächeln ähnelte, was er natürlich niemandem gegenüber zugeben würde.

Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass ein Raumschiff nicht an einem Tag erbaut sein würde, aber er war sich sicher, dass es funktionieren würde und dass er seine Partnerin zurückhaben würde bevor er es wusste.

Wenn jemand diesen verrückten Plan durchziehen könnte, dann war es das Gör.

* * *

In den ersten paar Wochen nachdem Jenny einem erstaunten Trio von der R&D Abteilung die sechzig Millionen Zeni mit dem Versprechen übergeben hatte, dass sie mehr besorgen würde, wenn sie es brauchten, wurde sie schnell unruhig, als sie bemerkte, dass nichts passierte. Natürlich hatte Tico die ersten Teile bestellt, aber es würde etwas dauern bis sie geliefert wurden, da alles was sie brauchten aus speziellen Materialien hergestellt werden musste, damit sie eine lange Reise durch das Weltall überstehen konnten.

Sie wollte, nein musste etwas tun, aber anstatt im Labor zu arbeiten wie sie es geplant hatte, verbrachte Jenny all ihre Freizeit mit Vegeta im Gravitationsraum. Was nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Sache war, wie Jenny nach ein paar Trainingseinheiten bemerkte, da sie in letzter Zeit etwas nachgelassen hatte. Erst wegen des dummen Projekts und dann wegen ihrer Sorgen um das Geld und dem Raumschiff. Und Vegeta hatte, so wie er nur nun mal war, gezeigt was es für sie bedeutete, wenn sie nachließ.

Ihr tat noch Tage nach ihrem ersten Trainingskampf alles weh.

Es half nicht wirklich, dass es nicht wirklich etwas gab, was Jenny außer Schule und Training machen konnte, oder besser, machen durfte. Vegeta gab nicht ein bisschen nach, wann immer sie die Bedingungen für ihren Hausarrest mit ihm diskutierte. Es war sogar noch schlimmer geworden, nachdem Jenny mit Mailin und Damian vier Stunden lang am Tag nach des Turniers telefoniert hatte, da sie wusste, dass sie so viel Gesprächsstoff wie möglich in ein Gespräch bringen musste. Als Vegeta von den vier Stunden erfahren hatte, hatte er sogar ihre Telefongespräche zwei Mal die Woche auf je eine halbe Stunde limitiert. Und außer wenn sie etwas für die Schule tat, durfte sie noch nicht einmal in die Nähe ihres Laptops.

Dann, als endlich die ersten Teile am Anfang der Sommerferien geliefert worden waren, freute Jenny sich riesig, dass sie ihre Zeit endlich zwischen ihrer Zeit im Labor und Training aufteilen konnte, aber es war immer noch kein wirkliches Leben. Selbst wenn sie sich vom Training mit Vegeta mit ihrem mp3 Player und ihren Schwertern bewaffnet davonschlich, um alleine im riesigen Hinterhof von der Capsule Corporation zu trainieren, bemerkte sie, dass sie ihre Freunde vermisste. Sie wünschte sich wirklich, dass sie Mailin und Damian besuchen könnte, oder dass ihre beiden Freunde sie besuchen konnten, aber Vegeta blieb streng. Keine Besuche, kein Abendessen am Samstagabend (das war genauso für Jenny eine Strafe, wie es auch eine für Tenshinhan und Chao-zu war, dass sie ihr geholfen hatten); nur trainieren und das Labor.

Hausarrest war total scheiße.

Aber zumindest hatte sie im Labor etwas Gesellschaft, die nicht aus Vegeta bestand. Tico, Kimi und Mika waren ihre Rettungsleine in die Welt außerhalb von Capsule Corporation – was merkwürdig war, da sie ein Teil von der Capsule Corporation waren – und sie war dankbar dafür, dass sie sie so stark mit einspannten wie es bei der Arbeit an dem Raumschiff möglich war. Sie liehen ihr sogar einige Bücher über das Weltall und Weltraumreisen, damit sie etwas Zeit im Labor vertreiben konnte, wenn es nichts für sie zu tun gab.

Und während die meisten Bücher scheinbar in einer komplett anderen Sprache geschrieben waren, hatte Jenny viel Spaß dabei herauszufinden, was es bedeutete. Sie war längst nicht so ein Genie wie Bulma oder die drei Wissenschaftler, aber sie war auch nicht dumm. Mit etwas Hilfe von Tico, Kimi und Mika schaffte sie es, das meiste zu verstehen. Was nicht zu übel war und ihr wahrscheinlich später helfen würde. Besonders da sie wahrscheinlich die einzige war, die etwas am Schiff reparieren konnte, falls etwas auf dem Weg nach Neu Namek kaputt ging.

Unglücklicherweise begann die Warterei bald wieder von vorne. Tico erklärte ihr, als sie darüber meckerte, dass es nicht schneller ging, dass der Neuaufbau für alle möglichen Firmen schwierig war, da Buu so viel während seiner kurzen Terrorherrschaft zerstört hatte. Einige dieser Firmen, die Capsule Corporation immer mit verschiedenen Materialien beliefert hatten, unter anderem denen, die Bulmas Vater immer für seine ‚Spezialprojekte' gebraucht hatte, hatten den Neuaufbau nie bewältigt. Deshalb war es jetzt viel schwieriger als vor Buu um an die nötigen Materialien für Projekte wie das Raumschiff zu kommen.

„Wir haben dir gesagt", sagte Tico sanft zu ihr, als er die Frustration auf ihrem Gesicht sah, „dass es Jahre dauern könnte. Du wolltest versuchen geduldig zu sein. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir es in den drei Jahren, die du uns gegeben hast, schaffen werden."

„Okay", gab Jenny leise zu, obwohl das geduldig sein wirklich schwer war.

Da es im Labor nicht so viel zu tun gab, war Jenny wieder einmal dazu gezwungen mehr Zeit zu Hause und damit im Gravitationsraum mit Vegeta zu verbringen. Nun, immerhin profitierte sie davon. Nach drei Monaten mit Vegeta im Gravitationsraum fühlte Jenny sich stärker als jemals zuvor. Sie konnte es fast in ihren Fingerspitzen spüren – das nächste Level war nicht mehr außer Reichweite. Zu blöd, dass sie dafür einen Auslöser brauchte, wenn sie endlich stark genug für den Aufstieg war.

* * *

Als es endlich September war, konnte Jenny nicht glücklicher sein. Zum einen würde sie kein Hausarrest mehr haben und außerdem würde sie endlich wieder andere Leute in der Schule treffen. Sie hatte fast Angst gehabt, dass sie während ihrer langen und schweren Gefangenschaft sozial unfähig geworden war. Wusste sie überhaupt noch, wie man mit anderen Menschen umging?

Diese Fähigkeit wurde schnell herausgefordert, als Jenny die vollgestopften Flure der Schule entlanglief und währenddessen ihren Stundenplan studierte. Da sich ihr Klassenzimmer nicht geändert hatte, kannte Jenny den Weg auswendig und sie vertraute ihren Füßen ihn ohne nachzudenken zu finden, damit sie die Tatsache bejammern konnte, dass jeder Tag mit dem Fach anfangen würde, das sie am meisten hasste – Geschichte, mit ihrer alten Lehrerin.

Leise über die Ungerechtigkeit grummelnd, dass sie die blinde alte Hexe noch ein Jahr ertragen musste, ging Jenny ohne aufzuschauen um eine Ecke und fand sich prompt auf dem Boden wieder. „Uff", stöhnte sie, als sie ihren Hintern rieb und aufschaute um herauszufinden, wann die Schule an der Ecke eine Mauer gebaut hatte.

„Oh, sorry", sagte ein leicht bekannt aussehender Junge mit etwas längerem lockigen blonden Haaren sofort. Es schien so, als ob er das nur automatisch gesagt hatte, weil seine Augen sofort anfingen schelmisch zu funkeln, als er nun zur ihr runter schaute und ihr seine Hand anbot. „Oh, du bist's…"

„Hö?", fragte Jenny verwirrt, als sie seine Hand nahm und wieder auf die Füße gezogen wurde. Sie durchforstete ihre Erinnerungen, wann und wo sie ihn schon mal gesehen haben könnte, denn er kam ihr wirklich bekannt vor. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie diese unglaublichen blauen Augen nicht vergessen würde. Sie musste ihn schon mal hier in der Schule gesehen haben.

„Ich denke wir sind jetzt quitt", sagte er grinsend zu ihr, als er ihr den Rucksack gab, den sie fallen gelassen hatte. Das Grinsen verblasste ein wenig, als sie noch verwirrter aussah. „Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich, oder?"

„Es tut mir Leid." Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf und hatte ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er sah wirklich enttäuscht aus, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sie ihn zuordnen sollte. Aber andererseits glaubten so gutaussehende Jungs wie er wahrscheinlich, dass sie immer erkannt werden würden. „Aber vielleicht könntest du meinem armen Erinnerungsvermögen auf die Sprünge helfen?"

„Ich hab dich hier schon ein paar Mal gesehen", erklärte er schulterzuckend. „Und wir sind so ziemlich genau vor einem Jahr auch schon mal zusammengestoßen."

Erkenntnis blitzte über Jennys Gesicht, als sie sich an das sehr peinliche Zusammentreffen, das sie vor einem Jahr gehabt hatte, an ihrem allerersten Schultag hier, erinnerte. _Ups…_ Sie grinste. „Du hast Recht, wir sind quitt."

Verdammt, flirtete sie gerade mit ihm? Nein, das tat sie nicht. Sie hatte eh schon genug zu tun. Ein Junge würde nicht in ihren Plan passen. Besonders nicht, da sie jetzt all die verlorene Zeit mit Mailin und Damian wieder gutmachen musste, jetzt da ihre Strafe aufgehoben war.

„Lass uns hoffen, dass wir das nicht zu einer jährlichen Begegnung machen."

„Ich werde meine Augen offen halten", sagte Jenny zu ihm, als sie ihren Rucksack über ihre Schulter schlang und dann mit funkelnden Augen hinzufügte: „Ich hoffe, ich werde dich hier nicht wieder sehen."

„Hey", rief Cam ihr nach, als sie sich zum Gehen wegdrehte. „Wie heißt du?"

„Jenny", warf sie über ihre Schulter und verschwand dann in der Menge.

„Jenny", murmelte Cam leicht dämlich. Ein Jahr lang hatte er auf eine Chance gewartet, um mit ihr zu reden, um ihren Namen herauszufinden, aber es hatte nie geklappt. Aber er hatte sie beobachtet, immer wenn er sie in den Fluren oder in der Mensa gesehen hatte. Seine Freunde ärgerten ihn schon damit, dass er immer noch nicht dem Mut gefasst hatte, mit ihr zu reden, und nun hatte er endlich diese Möglichkeit gehabt und er hatte es noch nicht einmal vorgehabt. Und er kannte jetzt ihren Namen!

Erst als er auf dem Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer war, bemerkte Cam, dass sie ihn nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte.

Er stöhnte und ließ den Kopf hängen.

_Mist._

* * *

Gott sei Dank begann der erste Schultag des Schuljahres mit der zweiten Stunde, so musste Jenny heute keine Geschichtsstunde durchleiden. Trotz des Zusammenstoßes mit diesem gutaussehenden Jungen im Flur – Jenny runzelte die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mal seinen Namen wusste – war sie eine der ersten im Klassenzimmer und konnte sich deshalb einen freien Sitzplatz aussuchen. Sie entschied sich schließlich für einen Platz in der mittleren Reihe am Fenster, von wo aus sie einen netten Blick über den Schulhof hatte.

Da sie ziemlich früh war – vielleicht könnte sie endlich die schlechte Angewohnheit ständig überall zu spät zu kommen ablegen – nahm Jenny das neue Buch heraus, das Tico ihr gestern gegeben hatte, und fing an zu lesen. Nach ein paar Monaten in ihrer Gesellschaft fing sie sogar langsam an mehr und mehr von dem was in den Büchern geschrieben stand ohne Hilfe zu verstehen.

Jenny war so in dem was sie las und dem Versuch es zu verstehen vertieft, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie die Lehrerin das Klassenzimmer betrat. Erst als alle um sie herum ruhig wurden und die Lehrerin sie begrüßte, schaute Jenny endlich auf.

Und staunte.

Dort, vorne bei der Lehrerin, standen zwei Personen, die Jenny sehr gut kannte, und die sie wie verrückt angrinsten. Langsam verschwand der erstaunte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie das Grinsen erwiderte. Jenny musste dem Verlangen widerstehen, einfach aufzuspringen und ihre beiden besten Freunde vor der ganzen Klasse zu umarmen.

„Schüler, ich möchte euch Mailin und Damian vorstellen, zwei neue Schüler. Möchtet ihr euch vorstellen?"

Mailin nickte und fing an zu erzählen, aber Jenny hörte gar nichts, noch immer zu überrascht und zu glücklich, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde jetzt zur gleichen Schule und sogar in dieselbe Klasse gingen wie sie. Es war einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein! Was zum Teufel machten sie hier? Blieben sie hier? Was war mit Lari? War sie zusammen mit ihnen in die Westliche Hauptstadt gekommen? Wo wohnten sie? Warum hatten sie Lis Schule verlassen.

„Jenny, die Plätze hinter dir sind noch frei, oder?", fragte Mrs. Müller sie und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hö? Jaah, sind sie."

Scheinbar waren Mailin und Damian mit ihren Vorstellungen fertig und sollten jetzt ihre Plätze einnehmen. Jenny sprang sofort auf und nahm den Stuhl hinter einem der Tische hinter sich weg um Platz für Damians Rollstuhl zu machen. Er lächelte sie dankbar an und stoppte mit seinem Rollstuhl an diesem Tisch. Mailin, noch immer grinsend, berührte ihre Hand leicht, als sie vorbeiging um sich ans Fenster zu setzen, neben Damian und direkt hinter Jenny.

_Du wirst sie jetzt nicht knuddeln_, sagte Jenny zu sich und kehrte zu ihrem Platz wieder zurück. Aber in all der Aufregung fiel es ihr schwer stillzusitzen. Sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie sich immer wieder umdrehte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht träumte, und konnte sich überhaupt nicht auf das konzentrieren, was ihre Lehrerin ihnen erzählte. Das einzige, was sie jetzt wollte, war mit ihren Freunden zu reden und all die Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen.

Die Schulklingel konnte nicht schnell genug läuten und in dem Augenblick, als sie es tat, hatte Jenny ihren Stuhl verlassen und umarmte Mailin und Damian gleichzeitig. Dank Dende dass Mailin noch saß, sonst wäre es ziemlich unbequem gewesen. Alle drei lachten, wobei sie von den anderen Klassenkameraden merkwürdige Blicke zugeworfen bekamen.

Sie hatte ihre Freunde zurück! Nach drei schrecklichen Monaten, in denen sie mit ihnen nur eine Stunde in der Woche telefonieren konnte, konnte sie sie jetzt endlich wieder umarmen und persönlich mit ihnen reden. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, wie sehr sie sie vermisst hatte. Ihre limitierte Zeit am Telefon war einfach nicht genug gewesen, um Jennys Entzugserscheinungen zu mildern.

„Was macht ihr hier?", war die erste Frage, die Jenny stellte, als sie sich auf ihren Tisch setzte.

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Jenny", sagte Damian mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Ihre Augen verdrehend sagte Jenny zu ihm: „Jaah, jaah, ist auch schön euch zu sehen… ich dachte, mein Knuddelangriff hatte euch schon gezeigt, wie froh ich bin euch zu sehen. Aber nun erzählt's mir doch! Warum seid ihr hier? Was ist mir Lari? Lebt ihr in der Westlichen Hauptstadt? Was ist mit Lis Schule? Erzählt mir nicht, dass sie euch rausgeschmissen haben!"

Mailin und Damian lachten beide wegen ihrer ungestümen Freundin, aber sie waren natürlich auch sehr glücklich, sie wiederzusehen. „Nun", begann Damian schließlich, „du schreibst nicht, du rufst nicht an, du besuchst uns nicht… Auf diese Schule zu gehen ist wahrscheinlich unsere einzige Chance dich zu sehen und mit dir zu reden."

„Aber ich hatte Hausarrest", schmollte Jenny. „Das war wohl kaum meine Schuld. Okay, es war total meine Schuld, aber ich bin jetzt frei!"

„Erst einmal", korrigierte Mailin sie schmunzelnd. „Wer weiß, was du das nächste Mal anstellt, damit Vegeta dir wieder Hausarrest geben muss."

„Ha ha", erwiderte Jenny trocken. „Also… seid ihr nur wegen mir hergekommen?"

„Du bist ein Grund", erklärte Mailin. „Ein anderer ist, dass Mom sich nicht sicher war, ob wir an Grandpas Schule die richtige Ausbildung erhalten würden. Ich meine, die Schule ist gut und so, aber Mom hatte Angst, dass es für das College nicht genug sein würde. Immerhin waren Damian und ich die einzigen nicht-Kämpfer, die auf Grandpas Schule gegangen sind. Deshalb hatte sie sich an verschiedenen Grundschulen beworben und die in der Westlichen Hauptstadt hat sie genommen."

„Und nun sind wir hier", beendete Damian die Erzählung grinsend. „Übrigens leben wir nicht so weit von der Capsule Corporation entfernt, nur etwa zehn Minuten zu Fuß. Du wirst es bald Leid sein, uns zu sehen!"

„Ich werde es nie Leid sein, euch zu sehen!", lachte Jenny und die drei Freunde umarmten sich wieder.

* * *

„Komm schon, Jenny", beschwerte Damien sich. „Was willst du uns zeigen?"

„Sei mal ein bisschen geduldig", sagte Jenny bloß zu ihm, als sie von der Schule nach Hause gingen. Sie hatte eine Weile darüber nachgedacht – sollte sie es ihren Freunden erzählen oder nicht? Zuerst sperrte sie sich dagegen, es ihnen zu erzählen. Es als Geheimnis zu behandeln um niemandem falsche Hoffnungen zu machen saß so tief in ihr drin, dass es ihr schwer fiel es überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen. Aber andererseits hatte sie es Tenshinhan und Chao-zu erzählt, also warum sollte sie es ihren beiden besten Freunden nicht erzählen? Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Unterstützung haben würde, egal was passierte.

Und mit dieser gefällten Entscheidung war Jenny jetzt auf dem Weg, ihren Freunden die Anfänge des Raumschiffes zu zeigen. Mailin und Damian gaben ihr argwöhnische Blicke, als sie das Bürogebäude von Capsule Corporation betraten, unter dem sich alle offiziellen Labore befanden. In dem tiefsten und größten Labor war das Raumschiff.

Ihre beiden Freunde schauten sich noch immer staunend im Gebäude um, während Jenny schon fröhlich Seira begrüßte und zu den Fahrstühlen vorging. „Mailin, Damian, ich warte!", rief sie und erlangte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freunde wieder, die dann schnell zu ihr in den Fahrstuhl kamen. Sie warfen ihr noch immer fragende Blicke zu, als sie einen Knopf drückte und der Fahrstuhl sich dann nach unten bewegte. Und runter. Und runter.

Und dann, bevor sie überhaupt aussteigen konnten, musste Jenny sogar einen Sicherheitscode eingeben, was noch mehr neugierige Blicke von Mailin und Damian auf sie zog. Die Türe öffneten sich endlich und die Zwillinge starrten ehrfürchtig auf das riesige Labor unter ihnen. „Hey Jungs", rief Jenny in die Grube hinunter. „Ich hab ein paar Freunde mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, das ist okay?"

Die Wissenschaftler begrüßten sie mit „Hey Jenny!"s und „Natürlich!" und Tico lächelte sogar dankbar, als er sie sah. „Jenny, gut dass du hier bist. Wir haben ein neues Teil, das wirklich schwer ist und unser Kran ist kaputt. Würde es dir was ausmachen, uns zur Hand zu gehen?"

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Jenny und sprang dann über das Geländer in die Grube runter. Auf dem Weg nach unten flammte ihr Ki auf, wodurch ihre Haare und Augen schwarz wurden, und sie landete sanft vor dem älteren Wissenschaftler.

„Angeberin!", rief Damian ihr nach, aber Jenny steckte ihm bloß die Zunge aus, bevor sie mit Tico zu besagtem Teil ging.

„Okay, wo willst du es hinhaben?"

„Da drüben bitte."

Jenny hob die kleine aber für Menschen sehr schwere Kiste auf – was hatten sie da drin? Ziegel? – und trug sie rüber zu der Stelle, auf die Tico zeigte. „Ist hier okay?" Auf Ticos Nicken hin stellte Jenny die Kiste wieder runter, wobei es aussah als ob sie mit Watte gefüllt war anstatt mit etwas, das nur ein Kran heben könnte.

„Hey, Son!", rief Damian zu ihr runter. „Während du so mit deiner Kraft angibst, könntest dir mir auch zur Hand gehen, oder besser, mit runternehmen?"

„Ups…" Jenny grinste verlegen und flog wieder hoch, wo Mailin und Damian noch auf sie warteten.

Von wo sie den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatten, musste sie eine lange Treppe heruntergehen, was für Damian in seinem Rollstuhl natürlich unmöglich war. Als sie neben ihm landete, hockte sie sich hin, damit er einen Arm um ihren Hals legen und sie sein Handgelenk ergreifen konnte. Es war für die Wissenschaftler offensichtlich, dass sie das nicht das erste Mal machten. Jenny zog ihn in eine stehende Position, legte dann ihren anderen Arm unter seine Beine und hob ihn ohne Probleme hoch.

„Okay, Dame, bereit zu fliegen?"

„Mit dir? Immer."

Dann sprang Jenny wieder, aber anstatt den Fall abzubremsen ließ Jenny sich den ganzen Weg bei voller Geschwindigkeit fallen. Sie hielt erst fünf Zentimeter über dem Boden an um die Landung abzupuffern. Oben schüttelte Mailin nur ihren Kopf, als sie den Rollstuhl zusammenfaltete und ihn die Treppen heruntertrug. Kimi eilte nach oben, um ihr zu helfen und sie dankte ihm lächelnd.

„Tico, Kimi, Mika, ich möchte euch meine beiden besten Freunde auf der Welt vorstellen – Mailin und Damian. Mai, Dame, das sind meine drei Lieblingswissenschaftler, die Genies die mein Raumschiff bauen", sagte Jenny, sobald Damian wieder in seinem Rollstuhl saß.

„Es ist schön, euch endlich kennen zu lernen", sagte Mika zu ihnen, als er und die anderen die Hände ihrer Freunde schüttelten. „Bei all dem, was Jenny uns schon über euch erzählt hat, haben wir schon das Gefühl, als ob wir euch kennen."

„Ich hoffe, sie hat Ihnen nur das beste von uns erzählt", sagte Mailin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, als sie beschloss, die Höfliche zu sein, da sie wusste dass ihr Zwilling jede Sekunde die unausweichliche Frage stellen würde.

Drei… zwei…

„Warte mal! Ein Raumschiff?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Wofür brauchst du ein Raumschiff, Jenny?"

„Um alle zurückzubringen", sagte Jenny grinsend.

Und dann, auf die fragenden Blicke ihrer Freunde hin, fing Jenny an alles zu erklären. Sie fing mit dem blöden Projekt an, wobei sie einige Dinge nicht erzählte, wie sie die CD mit den Bauplänen gefunden hatte, zur R&D Abteilung gegangen war und dann herausgefunden hatte, wie sie das Geld bekommen würde, um mit dem Bau anzufangen. Jenny war froh, dass sie Mailin und Damian endlich erzählen konnte, warum genau sie am Tenkaichi Budokai teilgenommen hatte. Sie hatten das Turnier natürlich am Fernseher verfolgt und hatten Jenny mit Fragen darüber gelöchert, wenn sie denn miteinander reden durften, aber bis jetzt war Jenny ihren Fragen geschickt ausgewichen.

Jenny schwor sich, während sie ihre Geschichte erzählte, dass sie ihnen auch alles über ihre Vision erzählen würde, wenn sie alleine waren und keine neugierigen Ohren in der Nähe waren. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch niemandem von dem, was sie in der Vision gesehen hatte, erzählt, nicht Tenshinhan und und noch nicht einmal Vegeta. Aber Jenny wusste, dass sie Mailin und Damian vertrauen konnte. Sie würden nicht über sie urteilen und sie brauchte jemanden, mit dem sie darüber sprechen konnte.

Besonders über die unheimlichen Unterschiede, die Jenny in sich selbst gesehen hatte.

* * *

Später am Nachmittag saßen die drei Teenager in einer Eisdiele in der Nähe von Capsule Corporation. Jenny hatte Vegeta natürlich angerufen – wie genau hatte sie die letzten Wochen ohne Handy überlebt? – um ihm Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie den Tag mit ihren Freunden verbringen würde. Vegeta hatte ihrem Plan widerwillig zugestimmt, aber Jenny hatte es geschafft ihn umzustimmen, indem sie gesagt hatte, dass sie sie wegen des Hausarrests so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und es so viel zu bereden gab.

Also saßen sie nun dort und genossen jeder einen großen Eisbecher, während sie sich über alles unterhielten, was passiert war seit sie das letzte Mal Zeit hatten länger als dreißig Minuten miteinander zu reden. Obwohl Mailin Jenny schon am Anfang der Sommerferien am Telefon erzählt hatte, dass sie und Selvyn sich getrennt hatten, erfuhr sie nun die ganze Geschichte. Es war nichts Spektakuläres, nur dass sich ihre Gefühle füreinander verändert hatten. Wie sie beide angefangen hatten zu bemerken, dass erst der Funke und dann die Anziehungskraft verschwunden waren. Und dann, als Selvyn zugegeben hatte, dass er Gefühle für ein anderes Mädchen an der Schule hatte, hatte Mailin realisiert, dass es ihr überhaupt nicht wehtat. Sie war schon über ihn hinweg gewesen, bevor sie beschlossen hatten ihre Beziehung zu beenden. Sie waren jetzt Freunde, aber mehr nicht.

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Jenny zu ihr. „Ihr zwei wart einfach zu süß zusammen und alle hatten gewusst, dass ihr ineinander verknallt gewesen wart."

„Jaah, aber es war nie mehr geworden als so eine Schwärmerei", sagte Mailin lächelnd, obwohl es ein bisschen traurig war. Sie mochte Selvyn wirklich, aber es war nicht genug gewesen. „Du weißt schon, erste Schwärmerei und all das… es hält nicht."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Jenny, als sie sich an ihre erste Schwärmerei erinnerte. Sie fragte sich, was Hamal jetzt machte. Hatte er ein Mädchen gefunden, das in sein Frauenbild passte? Jemand sanftes und zerbrechliches, die er so beschützen konnte, wie er es wollte, so wie Jenny nicht beschützt werden wollte?"

„Und wo wir grad von verknallt sein reden", sagte Mailin dann mit einem neckischen Grinsen. „Dreh dich nicht um, aber der Junge zwei Tische hinter dir kann seine Augen nicht von dir lassen. Ich glaube, er geht auf unsere Schule."

„Wirklich?", fragte Jenny überrascht; sie konnte gerade das Verlangen unterdrücken sich umzudrehen um zu sehen, wer es ist. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es an ihrer Schule einen Jungen gab, der an ihr interessiert war. Aber selbst wenn ein Junge an ihr interessiert war, wollte Jenny nicht, dass er glaubte, sie wäre leicht zu haben, deshalb starrte sie weiter auf ihren Eisbecher.

Damian hatte jedoch nicht solche Hemmungen, als er seinen Hals neugierig streckte. „Wen meinst du? Den blonden Typen mit den Locken?" Als Mailin noch immer grinsend nickte, runzelte Damian die Stirn. „Sieht wie die typische Sportskanone aus. Nicht dein Typ, Jenny."

„Hey!" Jenny boxte ihn spielerisch in den Arm. „Woher willst du wissen, welche Jungs mein Typ sind?"

„Autsch!" Damian rieb seinen Arm, schmollend, und Jenny fing an zu lachen. „Du bist gemein!"

Jenny streckte ihre Zunge nach ihm aus und ließ dann einen großen Löffel voll mit leckerem Schokoladeneis in ihrem Mund verschwinden. Damian erzählte ihr nie, woher er wissen wollte, was für Jungs sie mochte, da er immer noch vor sich hin grummelte, dass ein Mädchen ihn geschlagen hatte. Aber sobald Jenny die Chance bekam, ließ sie ihre Serviette zu Boden fallen und, während sie sie wieder aufhob, unauffällig über ihre Schulter zu besagtem Jungen blickte.

Hö? Dieser Typ? Wirklich?

„Ich kenne ihn", erzählte Jenny ihren Freunden, die nun an ihren Lippen klebten. „Ich meine, ich habe ihn getroffen. Ich bin zwei Mal mit ihm zusammengestoßen."

Mailin prustete, als sie in Lachen ausbrach, direkt nachdem sie einen Löffel voll Eis in ihrem Mund gesteckt hatte, um es auf ihrer Zunge schmelzen zu lassen, während Damien sie nur finster anschaute. Also wirklich. „Warte… du meinst, du bist _wirklich_ mit ihm zusammengestoßen?"

„Jaah, klingt merkwürdig, aber die einzigen beiden Male, wo wir uns getroffen haben, sind wir beide ohne zu schauen um eine Ecke gelaufen und zusammengestoßen."

„Klingt nach Schicksal", neckte Mailin sie. „Und er sieht gar nicht mal übel aus. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich zuschlagen."

Ihre Augen verdrehend, antwortete Jenny, „Aber Dende sei Dank bist du nicht ich." Obwohl Jenny schon vorher bemerkt hatte – an diesem Morgen erst wieder – dass dieser Typ verdammt gut aussah und (Ha! Nimm das, Dame!) total ihr Typ wäre, wenn sie zuschlagen würde. Kristallblaue Augen wie seine waren nur… wow! Unwiderstehlich! „Und ihr wisst, warum ich das nicht tun kann. Mit dem Raumschiff und allem kann ich froh sein, wenn ich euch zwei in meinen Zeitplan quetschen kann. Ein Junge würde nie reinpassen."

„Dein Pech", sagte Mailin leicht mit den Schultern zuckend, aber sie beschloss, dass sie nicht aufgeben würde. Dieser Typ war total heiß auf ihre Freundin. Es wäre eine Schande, es einfach zu ignorieren. „Aber wegen des Raumschiffs… Ich hab nachgedacht, Jenny… über die Wünsche."

„Was ist damit?", fragte Jenny leise mit einem Stirnrunzeln, während sie sich vorsichtig umschaute. Alle anderen waren mit ihren eigenen Dingen beschäftigt, gut. Es wäre ein Desaster, wenn jemand sie überhörte und es ernst nahm.

Als sie verstand, warum Jenny so leise sprach, senkte Mailin ihre Stimme ebenfalls so weit, dass es noch natürlich klang und nicht zu verdächtig. „Es geht um die Formulierung. Ich glaube, du solltest wirklich vorsichtig sein."

Nickend stimmte Jenny zu: „Ich weiß, habe aber noch nicht genauer drüber nachgedacht. Habt ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Ja… ich glaube, eine wichtige Sache ist, dass du den Leuten eine Wahl geben solltest."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Damian jetzt. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass es jemanden gibt, der nicht wiederbelebt werden will?"

„Natürlich", sagte Mailin zu ihrem Bruder und erklärte dann beiden: „Denkt an die Menschen, deren Leben auf der Erde bereits vor Buu eine Hölle gewesen war. Die wirklich armen, die auf der Straße lebten und litten. Menschen wie Zoe, die aber nicht so viel Glück hatten. Vielleicht ist ihr Leben im Jenseits viel besser als es auf der Erde war. Es wäre für sie eine Folter dorthin zurückzukehren, wo für sie die Hölle war. Deshalb glaube ich, solltest du den Wunsch so formulieren, dass nur die, die wirklich zur Erde zurückkehren wollen, wiederbelebt werden."

„Macht Sinn", murmelte Jenny nickend und lächelte ihre Freundin dankbar an. Das war etwas, woran sie nicht gedacht hatte. Überhaupt glaubte sie nicht, dass vorher schon mal irgendjemand darüber nachgedacht hatte, wenn sie eine Massenwiederbelebung wie diese durchgeführt hatten. Wie viele Menschen waren nach Cell wieder zur Erde zurückgeschickt worden, die eigentlich froh darüber gewesen waren, ihrem Leben hier entfliehen zu können, und deren Leben im Jenseits viel besser gewesen war? „Also, weitere Vorschläge?"

„Ich habe noch einen", sagte Damian, zur großen Überraschung der Mädchen. Er verdrehte seine Augen, als er ihre erstaunten Gesichter sah. „Kommt schon, ich mag nicht der schlaueste hier sein, aber auch ich habe meine hellen Momente."

„Natürlich hast du das", versicherte Jenny ihm schnell, entschuldigend grinsend. Damian mochte nicht der beste Schüler sein, aber es gab Zeiten wo er alle um sich herum überraschte, indem er zeigte dass er viel schlauer war als viele dachten. „Also, was ist es?"

„Nee, ich glaube ich sag nichts", sagte Damian fies grinsend, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem langsam schmelzenden Erdbeereis zuwandte. Er erwartete vollständig, dass sie ihn jetzt jeden Moment anbetteln würden, ihnen von seiner Idee zu erzählen, aber das einzige was die Mädchen taten, war einen Blick zu wechseln, mit ihren Schultern zu zucken und dann weiter ihr Eis zu essen. Damian beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang, konnte sich aber am Ende nicht zurückhalten. „Okay, okay, ich erzähl es euch schon."

„Siehste?", sagte Mailin zu Jenny mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Funktioniert besser als betteln."

„Viel besser", stimmte Jenny zu. „Nun Damian, du wolltest sagen?"

Großartig, sie hatten ihn reingelegt. Seufzend gestand Damian seine Niederlage ein. „Ich glaube, dass du nur die guten Leute ins Leben zurückwünschen sollest. Ich meine, wenn du dir wünscht, dass alle wieder ins Leben zurückkommen sollen, die getötet wurden seit Babidi auf die Erde gekommen ist, würde es auch bedeuten, dass seine bösen Handlanger oder sogar Buu selbst zurückkommen könnten."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Jenny zu ihm. „Ihr beide. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ohne eure Hilfe darauf gekommen wäre."

„Ha! Ich hab doch immer gewusst, dass du ohne uns aufgeschmissen wärst! Dende sei Dank sind wir zurück, ansonsten wäre die Erde verloren", scherzte Damian und brachte Mailin und Jenny wieder zum Lachen.

Oh jaah, beschloss Jenny, als sie ihre Seiten hielt. Es war gut ihre beiden besten Freunde wieder in ihrem Leben zu haben. Es war einfach nicht dasselbe gewesen, mit ihnen nicht mehr im Unterricht zu sitzen oder sie nicht jeden Tag zu sehen. Nicht zu erwähnen war natürlich die Folter der letzten Monate, als sie nur eine Stunde pro Woche mit ihnen telefonieren durfte. Jenny hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das überlebt hatte. Sie hatte sie einfach zu sehr vermisst, sogar bevor Vegeta ihr Hausarrest erteilt hatte, obwohl sie ihr Leben in der Westlichen Hauptstadt mochte. Aber nun, wo sie in der Nähe lebten und wieder in ihre Klasse gingen, würde alles so viel besser werden.

Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde ihr dieses Schuljahr mehr bringen als nur das Raumschiff, Training und wieder so viel Zeit wie sie wollte mit ihren besten Freunden zu verbringen, dachte Jenny, als sie einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter zu dem gutaussehenden blonden Jungen warf.

Der Junge, der ihr gerade zugezwinkert hatte.


	60. Teil III: Hartnäckigkeit

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 59: Hartnäckigkeit**

Über die nächsten paar Wochen genoss Jenny die Schule in der Westlichen Hauptstadt, wie sie es bisher noch nie zuvor gemacht hatte. Mit Mailin und Damian an ihrer Seite machten der Unterricht, die Pausen und besonders die Mittagspausen viel mehr Spaß. Während sie in ihren anderen Klassenkameraden Bekannte gesehen hatte bevor ihre besten Freunde zur High School der Westlichen Hauptstadt gekommen waren, hatte es keiner von ihnen geschafft, Jenny so nahe zu kommen, wie die Zwillinge es waren.

Oder vielleicht wäre es besser zu sagen, dass sie es niemand anderem erlaubt hatte, ihr nahe zu kommen. Es war immerhin wirklich schwierig mit all ihren Geheimnissen. Geheimnisse, die die Zwillinge schon wussten, bevor sie Jenny selbst kannten, dank Tenshinhan und Chao-zu an Lis Schule.

Und es war genau das, diese Geheimniskrämerei, zusätzlich zu ihren neuen außerschulischen Aktivitäten – nämlich der Bau des Raumschiffs – was sie in ein ziemliches Dilemma brachte. Besagtes Dilemma war, dass sie sich stetig stärker zu einem Jungen hingezogen fühlte, mit dem sie bisher nur zwei Mal geredet hatte. Aber seit Mailin ihr gesagt hatte, dass er scheinbar an ihr interessiert war, fing Jenny an ihn überall in der Schule zu bemerken. Sie spürte oft seine Augen auf sich. Wann immer er im Flur an ihr vorbeilief, lächelte er sie an. Und immer, wenn er sie anlächelte, fing Jennys Herz an schneller zu schlagen.

Es war wirklich nervig und irgendwie ablenkend.

Jenny wollte so etwas nicht fühlen. Sie war zu beschäftigt für diese Gefühle. Sie musste sich um ihr Training und das Raumschiff und so viele andere Dinge kümmern. Ein Junge würde nie in ihren eh schon strengen Plan passen! Und sie wollte noch nicht einmal daran denken, wie Vegeta reagieren würde, wenn sie einen Jungen nach Hause brachte. Sie hatte ihm ja noch nicht einmal von ihrer kurzen Beziehung mit Hamal erzählt.

Nein, es war besser, wenn sie diese Gefühle ignorierte. Und sie ignorierte sie. Und auch all die Hinweise, die Mailin fallen ließ, wenn sie bemerkte, dass er Junge sie wieder anstarrte.

Es sollte leicht sein, immerhin kannte sie noch nicht einmal seinen Namen. Sie wusste nur, dass er wirklich umwerfende blaue Augen und ein blendendes Lächeln hatte. Und einen sehr durchtrainierten Körper, wenn die straffen Muskeln auf seinen Armen etwas bedeuteten.

Neeeeein, Jenny hatte kein Auge auf ihn geworfen, überhaupt nicht.

Baah, es war so frustrierend, dachte Jenny, als sie an dem Freitag drei Wochen nach Beginn des Schuljahres von der Schule nach Hause ging. Mailin und Damian hatten sich gerade verabschiedet und sie war jetzt auf dem letzten Stückchen zurück zur Capsule Corporation. Gott sei Dank war jetzt Wochenende.

Jenny grinste breit.

Und morgen würde das erste Abendessen bei Tenshinhan seit ihrer Gefangenschaft, auch bekannt als Hausarrest, seit des Tenkaichi Budokais sein. Sie hatte ihn und seine Familie schon seit dem großen Turnier nicht gesehen und sie freute sich schon wahnsinnig darauf. Besonders da es auch das erste Mal sein würde, dass sie Tenshinhans und Sukis kleine Tochter Maya persönlich kennenlernen würde. Bis jetzt hatte sie nur Bilder gesehen und das zwei Monate alte Mädchen schien wirklich süß zu sein, deshalb konnte sie es kaum erwarten, sie endlich richtig zu treffen.

„Ich bin zu Hause!", rief Jenny aus, als sie durch die Tür trat, und sofort den Geruch vom Essen, der aus der Küche durch den Flur getragen wurde, wahrnahm. Sie konnte nicht wirklich erkennen, was Vegeta heute für sie vorbereitet hatte, aber es roch würzig. Curry vielleicht? Das Wasser lief ihr schon im Mund zusammen und ihr Magen knurrte ungeduldig. Sie schlüpfte schnell aus den Schuhen, sodass sie willkürlich neben Vegetas ordentlich hingestellten landeten, und eilte in die Küche. Sie warf ihre Schultasche in eine Ecke und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen. „Ich bin am Verhungern! Was gibt's zum Essen?"

Über die vergangenen Jahre hatte Jenny sich daran gewöhnt, dass Vegeta das Essen machte, ganz häuslich, aber sie konnte es nicht erwarten, die Gesichter der anderen zu sehen, wenn sie es herausfanden, nachdem sie wiederbelebt wurden. Sie wartete noch immer darauf, dass Vegeta ihr verbat ihnen etwas über seine unglaublichen Künste in der Küche zu erzählen.

„Hähnchencurry", antwortete Vegeta, aber grinste dann hinterhältig, als her hinzufügte: „Aber du musst noch zwanzig Minuten länger geduldig sein. Fang schon mal mit deinen Hausaufgaben an und nach dem Abendessen trainieren wir."

„Neeeeeiiiin", jammerte Jenny, aber nach einem weiteren gezielten Blick von Vegeta, nahm sie wieder ihre Schultasche und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte Glück, dass sie nicht so viel aufhatte, aber sie würde den Nachmittag lieber am Raumschiff arbeiten anstatt zu trainieren. Immerhin hatte sie noch das ganze Wochenende vor sich. Na gut, vielleicht, wenn sie heute mit ihm trainierte, könnte sie morgen und am Sonntag am Raumschiff arbeiten.

Unglücklicherweise würde das nicht geschehen, da Vegeta während des Essens verkündete, dass sie das ganze Wochenende über trainieren würde. „Die Wissenschaftler versicherten mir, dass es an diesem Wochenende nichts für dich zu tun gibt", gab Vegeta Jennys dickköpfigen Protesten als Antwort. „Und außerdem musst du trainieren. Du hast schon wieder nachgelassen, seit deine Freunde hergezogen sind…"

Sie grummelte noch immer leise, obwohl sie im Stillen zugab, dass Vegeta Recht hatte – mit der Arbeit am Raumschiff und dass sie so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Mailin und Damian verbringen wollte, war das Training auf ihrer Prioritätsliste weiter unten gelandet. Irgendwie, bemerkte Jenny plötzlich, waren das Training und Kämpfen für sie nicht mehr so wichtig. Es gab jetzt Dinge in ihrem Leben, die ihrer Meinung nach viel wichtiger waren. Aber offensichtlich war Vegeta nicht ihrer Meinung, da er was ihren Trainingsplan an diesem Wochenende betraf, nicht nachgeben wollte.

Aber zumindest gab es etwas, worauf sie sich freuen konnte, und das war das Abendessen Samstagabend bei Tenshinhan und seiner Familie.

* * *

Jennys ganzer Körper tat nach den rigorosen Trainingseinheiten, die Vegeta sie gestern und vorgestern hatte durchstehen lassen, weh. Seit langer Zeit vergessene Muskeln erinnerten sie schmerzhaft an ihre Existenz und während ein Teil von ihr nichts sehnlicher wollte, als den Abend auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher zu verbringen, hatte sie sich schon viel zu lange auf das Abendessen gefreut, um es jetzt zu verpassen.

Also hier stand sie jetzt, vor Tenshinhans Hütte mit einem kleinen braunen Teddybär, der eine riesige rote Schleife um seinen Hals trug, für die kleine Maya in ihren Händen. Sie war ganz unruhig und konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten dieses kleine Wunder, das Tenshinhan und Suki in diese Welt gebracht haben, kennen zu lernen. Grinsend, während sie darauf wartete, dass jemand die Tür öffnete, dachte Jenny dass Tenshinhan sie alle für verrückt erklärt hätte, wenn jemand ihm vor ein paar Jahren gesagt hätte, dass er Vater eines kleinen Mädchens sein würde.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Jenny konnte ein freudiges Quietschen nicht unterdrücken – sie war wirklich nicht der Quietsch-Typ, wirklich! – als ihr Blick auf die kleine Maya in Sukis Armen fiel. „Ooh, sie ist soooo süß! Hallo Kleine, ich bin deine Tante Jenny."

Das kleine Mädchen schaute Jenny mit neugierigen dunklen Augen an (nur zwei Augen, Dende sei Dank!), aber dann öffnete sich ihr Mund zu einem herzlichen Gähnen. Es war einfach so liebenswert, dass Jenny von diesem kleinen Wesen vollkommen eingenommen war. Das war überhaupt das erste Mal, dass Jenny einem Baby so nahe war, und um ehrlich zu sein, war sie von diesem süßen Mädchen nicht nur komplett verzaubert, sondern hatte auch etwas Angst. Was, wenn Suki sie bat das Mädchen zu halten und Jenny machte etwas verkehrt und tat ihr weh? Innerlich ihren Kopf schüttelnd, ignorierte Jenny diese Gedanken und grinste ihre Freunde an.

„Sieht so aus, als wenn jemand dringend zu Bett müsste", sagte Jenny zu Suki und Tenshinhan, der zu ihnen an die Tür gekommen war.

„Oh ja, das muss sie", sagte Tenshinhan, lächelnd als er zu seinem kleinen Mädchen herunterschaute. Die Liebe, die er für seine Tochter empfand, war in seinen Augen deutlich sichtbar, und Jenny freute sich so für ihn, dass er die Chance bekommen hatte, das für jemanden zu empfinden. Suki hatte schon ein Loch in seinem Herzen gefüllt, aber die Geburt seiner Tochter hatte ein Licht in ihm entzündet, das vorher gefehlt hatte. „Aber sie wollte wirklich gerne ihre ‚Tante Jenny' treffen."

„Warum setzt du dich nicht, Jenny?", fragte Suki sie. „Das Abendessen ist fast fertig und wir können essen, wenn ich die Kleine zu Bett gebracht habe."

„Okay…", sagte Jenny, aber dann erinnerte sie sich plötzlich an das kleine Geschenk in ihren Händen. „Warte… ich habe den hier für Maya mitgebracht."

Sie gab Suki den kleinen Teddybär. „Danke, Jenny. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihn lieben wird. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Während seine Frau ihre Tochter ins Kinderzimmer brachte, führte Tenshinhan Jenny zum Esstisch hinüber. Sie konnte schon den leckeren Geruch von Essen wahrnehmen und Jenny war sich sicher, dass Chao-zu sich mal wieder übertroffen hat.

„So, du bist jetzt also ein Daddy, was?", fragte Jenny mit einem neckischen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als Tenshinhan sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Unglaublich, nicht wahr?", sagte Tenshinhan mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, als ob er – sogar nach zwei Monaten – noch immer nicht wirklich glauben konnte, dass das kleine Wunder nebenan wirklich da war, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war. „Manchmal… bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich ein Kind großziehen kann. Ich meine, es gibt so viele Momente, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob das, was ich tue, das richtige ist… aber dann, wenn sie mich anschaut… sind alle Sorgen verschwunden."

„So wie es sein sollte", sagte Jenny zu ihm. „Du wirst ein großartiger Vater sein, Tenshinhan. Ich meine, es kann nicht so schwierig sein, besser zu sein als Vegeta, und ich bin doch ganz gut gelungen, oder?"

Lachend stimmte Tenshinhan zu. „Richtig. Hey, bevor ich es vergesse… ich wollte es dir schon vor einiger Zeit geben, aber mit deinem Hausarrest…" Tenshinhan grinste, als ein gespielter finsterer Blick auf Jennys Gesicht erschien. „… konnte ich es nicht."

„Was ist es?"

„Während wir den Trainingsraum ausgeräumt haben, um das Kinderzimmer einzurichten, habe ich das gefunden." Tenshinhan hielt nun einen kleinen Beutel in seiner Hand. „Es ist nur eine da drin, aber ich hab gedacht… so wie du und Vegeta trainiert, wird früher oder später etwas Schlimmes passieren… Deshalb ist die hier nur für Notfälle…"

Etwas verwirrt nahm Jenny den Beutel und öffnete ihn. Und innen drin fand sie eine einzige Senzu Bohne. „Eine Notfall-Senzu! Cool! Danke, Tenshinhan! Ich verspreche es, sie nur zu benutzen, wenn es wirklich wirklich schlecht aussieht."

„Wenn du schon bei einer alten trockenen Bohne so aufgeregt bist, warte erst mal die Überraschung ab, die wir für dich nach dem Essen haben", sagte Suki mit einem neckischen Grinsen, als sie die Tür zum Kinderzimmer leiste schloss und das Babyphon auf den Couchtisch stellte.

„Noch eine Überraschung? Wirklich? Was ist es?"

„Sei geduldig, Jenny… Wir werden es dir nach dem Essen sagen. Aber jetzt erzähl uns mal… wie läuft's in der Schule?"

Jenny stöhnte leise, sowohl wegen der Tatsache, dass sie noch auf die zweite Überraschung warten musste und dass Suki, immer die Lehrerin, über die Schule reden wollte. Doch sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihre alte Lehrerin zu enttäuschen, und deshalb fing sie an alles zu erzählen, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war. Jenny fing schließlich sogar an, über den Typen, der scheinbar an ihr interessiert war, zu faseln, und wie sehr sie es hasste.

Ihre ausschweifende Erzählung wurde erst unterbrochen, als Chao-zu auf einmal mitten beim Abendessen in einem Sing-Sang sagte, „Jemand ist verkna-allt."

„Ich bin sowas von überhaupt nicht in diesen Typen verknallt!", rief Jenny empört aus. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, konnte es nicht fassen, wie ihre Freunde sie so wissend angrinsten. „Ich weiß noch nicht mal seinen Namen! Und ich habe schon so einen engen Zeitplan, ich habe keine Zeit für einen Freund!"

„Oh Jenny", sagte Suki leise. „Wenn du so denkst, dann wirst du nie die Zeit haben. Es wird immer etwas oder jemanden geben, den du als Entschuldigung benutzen kannst. Ich habe so viel zu tun, ich muss erst die Schule beenden, ich will Karriere machen… mein Stiefvater ist zu überfürsorglich…" Sukis Lippen zogen sich an den Enden hoch, als sie den letzten Grund nannte und Jenny konnte das kleine Lächeln auf ihren Lippen auch nicht verhindern. Jep, sie wollte wirklich nicht Vegetas Reaktion erleben, falls sie jemals einen festen Freund hatte. „Denk drüber nach, Jenny. Wenn du diesen Jungen wirklich magst, solltest zu zuschlagen. Häng zuerst einfach mit ihm rum, freunde dich mit ihm an und wer weiß… vielleicht wird daraus mehr.

„Suki hat Recht", fügte Tenshinhan hinzu. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich jemanden kennenlernen würde. Chao-zu und ich haben das Nomadenleben so lange gelebt, dass heiraten oder Vater werden mir nie möglich schien, egal wie oft ich daran gedacht habe."

Jenny nickte nachdenklich und sagte dann leise: „Ich werde drüber nachdenken…"

„Tu das", sagte Suki augenzwinkernd. „Und jetzt, genug gegrübelt. Ich denke, es ist Zeit für die zweite Überraschung…"

Als sie das Wort ‚Überraschung' hörte, spitzte Jenny sofort ihre Ohren und verdrängte all die negativen Gedanken. „Großartig! Was ist es?"

„Jenny", fing Tenshinhan langsam an zu sagen, als er Sukis Hand in seine eigene nahm. „Wir wissen, dass du noch jung bist und dass wir es erst richtig machen können, wenn du achtzehn bist. Aber wir wollten dich fragen, ob du Mayas Patin werden möchtest."

Zu sagen, dass sie überrascht war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Überwältigt traf es schon besser. Geehrt war ebenfalls eine ziemlich gute Beschreibung. Also waren die einzigen Worte, die Jenny sagten konnte: „Wirklich? Seid ihr sicher?"

Nachdem sie Tenshinhan einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen hatte, sagte Suki zu ihr: „Ja, wir sind uns sicher. Wir wollen niemand anderes haben, also sagst du besser ja."

„Wow… wenn ihr euch wirklich sicher seid… dann ja… Danke…"

„Wir müssen dir danken. Wir sind wirklich froh, dass du zugestimmt hast", sagte Tenshinhan erleichtert. Er war ein wenig besorgt gewesen, dass es zu viel für Jenny sein würde, besonders da sie noch nicht einmal sechzehn Jahre alt war.

„Okay, wer ist der Pate?"

„Das wäre dann ich", grinste Chao-zu. „Und du kannst nicht glauben, wie froh ich bin, dass ich nicht der einzige Taufpate mehr bin."

Jenny erwiderte sein Grinsen und als sie Tenshinhan und Suki anschaute und an das kleine Baby im Zimmer nebenan dachte, merkte sie, wie ihr Herz vor Freude aufging. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie im Leben von ihrer Tochter eine so wichtige Rolle spielen sollte, aber dass sie es wollten erfüllte sie mit so viel Stolz und Freude, dass sie fast platzen könnte.

Das Leben war gut.

* * *

Das Leben war scheiße.

Das war Jennys einziger Gedanke ein paar Wochen später, nachdem sie eine Geschichtsarbeit mit einer vier minus wiederbekommen hatte. Warum konnte sie das Fach nicht einfach sausen lassen? Es war doch ohnehin so nutzlos. Ihre Lehrerin, noch immer so blind wie ein Maulwurf und mit dem Gehirn so groß wie eine Nuss, war so ein großer Fan von Mr. Satan, dass sich der größte Teil der Arbeit auf ihn und seine Leistung konzentriert hatte. Und Jenny wollte noch immer nichts von seinem Leben auf Papier bringen, nicht mal für eine Klassenarbeit.

Aber Vegeta würde wirklich böse werden, wenn er ihre Note sah, und er würde sie sehen, da ihre Lehrerin verlange, dass die Eltern alle Klassenarbeiten unterschrieben. Und die Unterschrift zu fälschen kam gar nicht in Frage, da sie keinen Ärger in der Schule haben wollte, falls sie es herausfanden. Nicht jetzt, wo (fast) alles an der Schule so gut lief.

Sie hatte noch immer ihren gesamten Unterricht zusammen mit Mailin und Damian, die anderen Schulfächer waren okay – obwohl sie am meisten in Mathematik und Naturwissenschaften herausstach – und Jenny glaubte, dass dieser blonde Typ endlich aufgegeben hatte. Glücklicherweise, weil es das für Jenny viel einfacher machte.

Aber als sie für ihr Mittagessen in der Schlange stand, passierten mehrere Dinge, die ihren Entschluss, dass ihr Leben scheiße war, festigten.

Erstens, was immer es heute zum Mittag gab sah weder appetitlich aus, noch roch im geringsten appetitlich, nicht einmal für sie.

Zweitens, gerade als sie die letzte Scheibe Pizza nehmen wollte, die annähernd essbar aussah, griff jemand anderes danach.

Und drittens, derjenige, der sie nahm, war niemand anderes als _dieser _Typ. Ihre blauen Augen verfinsterten sich gefährlich, als sie seine blauen Augen traf. Er schien einen Moment lang von ihrem wütenden Blick erschrocken zu sein, erschrocken genug um seine Hand zurückzuziehen, sodass Jenny schnell den Teller mit der Pizza nehmen und ihn auf ihr Tablett stellen konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid", platzte es aus ihm heraus, und er wurde sogar etwas rot. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du diese Pizza haben wolltest… ich meine, ich hätte es wissen sollen. Es sieht nach dem einzigen Essbaren hier heute aus. Aber du warst vor mir in der Schlange und ich hätte nicht…" Er seufzte und Jennys Blick wurde plötzlich sanfter, da sie sein Gebrabbel als sonderbar liebenswert empfand. „Wir scheinen uns wirklich unter den merkwürdigsten Umständen zu treffen, was?"

„Hey, zumindest sind heute keine Bücher durch die Gegend geflogen", scherzte Jenny, in dem Versuch die Stimmung aufzuhellen. „Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich so böse geguckt habe… es ist nur… ich kann, was mein Essen angeht, ziemlich einnehmend sein. Besonders, wenn ich hungrig bin. Und ich hatte heute eh schon schlechte Laune…"

„Dann ist es vergeben", lachte er, während seine Augen fröhlich funkelten. „Nun, ich nehme an, dass ich akzeptieren muss, dass es heute wieder diese komisch aussehende Fleischmasse geben wird."

„Mein Beileid", sagte Jenny trocken zu ihm. „Wir sollten wirklich darüber nachdenken, ob wir nicht unser eigenes Essen mitbringen sollten."

„Gute Idee! Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht?"

Beide lachten, was Mailins Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog. Sie hatte gerade für ihr Essen bezahlt (ein bisschen Obst und Saft) und ging dorthin zurück, wo Jenny und der ich-bin-total-in-ihre-beste-Freundin-verknallt-Typ standen und miteinander redeten. „Hey Jenny, wer ist dein Freund?"

Scheiße! Jenny fluchte innerlich, weil sie genau wusste, was ihre Freundin vorhatte. Bis jetzt hatte sie diesen Typ (mehr oder weniger erfolgreich) aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt, was viel leichter war, wenn sie seinen Namen nicht wusste, aber nun würde es nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden sein, bis sie es wusste.

„Ich hatte noch nicht die Möglichkeit, Jenny meinen Namen zu verraten", lachte der Junge wieder. „Ich bin Cam… Eigentlich ist es Camlo, aber alle nennen mich Cam."

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Cam", sagte Mailin strahlend. „Willst du bei uns sitzen?"

Jenny wusste, dass sie einen Moment lang einen hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hatte – hoffnungsvoll auf was, wusste sie in dem Moment nicht, ob er ja sagen würde oder nicht – bevor sie es schaffte, wieder neutral zu schauen.

„Sorry", sagte Cam und er sah wirklich so aus, als ob es ihm Leid tat – hatte sie wirklich gewollt, dass er bei ihnen sitzt? „Ich hab schon den Jungs von der Fußballmannschaft gesagt, dass ich mit ihnen in der Mittagspause abhängen würde. Aber vielleicht irgendwann anders."

„Sicher", zwitscherte Mailin und nachdem Jenny für ihre Pizza bezahlt hatte, gingen sie zu dem Tisch wo Damien schon auf sie wartete. Er schaute sie mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln neugierig an, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sagte Mailin mit einem neckischen Tonfall: „Also, Cam, was?"

„Klappe…", murmelte Jenny, als sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Stück Pizza widmete. Sie spürte, wie die Hitze in ihren Wangen aufstieg und ignorierte Mailins leises Kichern, als sie von der Pizza abbiss. Urgh, eklig… Und hier dachte sie, dass sie bei Pizza nicht viel verkehrt machen konnte. Vielleicht hätte sie Cam das Stück überlassen sollen.

Cam…

Jenny ließ ihre Augen vorsichtig zur Fußballmannschaft hinübergleiten; sie waren laut und ungestüm, genauso wie Jungs in dem Alter es sein sollten. Zumindest wenn sie in Rudeln zusammenkamen wie die Fußballmannschaft.

Cam schaute jedoch kurz zu ihr rüber und lächelte, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Und wieder einmal musste Jenny gegen die Röte in ihrem Gesicht ankämpfen.

* * *

Wochen vergingen wieder, aber während dieser Wochen nahm Cam oft Mailins erste Einladung die Mittagspause mit ihnen zu verbringen, wahr. Es war unglaublich, wie gut er sich mit den Zwillingen verstand, und obwohl es mehr als offensichtlich war, dass er von Jenny mehr wollte als nur einfache Freundschaft, folgte Jenny Sukis Ratschlag und fing an ihn näher kennen zu lernen, indem sie ihm diese Freundschaft anbot. Immerhin konnte sie ihn, jetzt wo er da war, nicht mehr länger ignorieren.

Unglücklicherweise machte ihn das, was sie über ihn herausfand, nur irgendwie noch interessanter. Er war ein Jahr älter als sie und ging deshalb in eine höhere Klasse, aber er hatte ein paar von denselben Lehrerin wie sie, was es noch lustiger machte, über sie herzuziehen. Er lebte bei seinen Eltern und seiner elf Jahre alten Schwester hier in der Westlichen Hauptstadt. Seine war eine der wenigen Familien gewesen, die Buus Angriffe vollkommen unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Er liebte Fußball, mit seinen Freunden rumzuhängen und ins Kino zu gehen. Sein Lieblingsessen waren Spaghetti und er gab zu, kaffeesüchtig zu sein.

Er war einfach so normal, so unwissend über alles, was das Übernatürliche und Außerirdische anging, Dinge mit denen sie sich tagtäglich rumschlagen musste. Einerseits machte es das noch schwieriger für sie, aber andererseits machte das es auch leichter, ihre Hingezogenheit zu ihm zu bekämpfen. Sie wollte nicht seine normale, friedliche Welt zerstören, indem sie ihm von der echten, zur Hälfte außerirdischen Jenny erzählte, die mit ihrem außerirdischen Stiefvater zusammenlebte, der stark genug war, diesen Planeten mit einem einfachen Handgriff zu zerstören. Sie wollte ihm noch nicht einmal erzählen, dass sie in der Capsule Corporation lebte und eigentlich sogar die Erbin dieser Firma war.

Deshalb erzählte sie ihm erst einmal nur, dass sie Kampfkünstlerin war und bei ihrem Stiefvater lebte und mit ihm trainierte, da er ebenfalls ein Kampfkünstler war. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie die Wissenschaft liebte und oft im Labor vor sich hin bastelte. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie ein hoffnungsloser Schokoholiker war und dass sie ihre Samstagabende häufig bei Freunden verbrachte, um mit ihnen zu Abend zu essen. Sie erzählte ihm auch, dass außer ihrem Stiefvater ihre gesamte Familie tot war – von Cell und Buu getötet. Sie erzählte ihm von ihren Brüdern und von Trunks und von ein paar Dingen, die sie angestellt hatten, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren.

Doch je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm in der Schule verbrachte, während der Mittagspausen, je mehr sie ihn kennen lernte, und je mehr sie sich ihm öffnete, umso mehr fing sie an, ihn zu mögen.

Und langsam, aber sicher, schlich er sich in ihr Herz ein.

Diese Anziehungskraft zu bekämpfen wurde schwerer und schwerer. Besonders da, jetzt wo sie sich besser kannten, die schamlose Flirterei wieder von vorne begann.

Nicht zu vergessen diese blauen Augen, denen man kaum widerstehen könnte.

Jenny hatte wirklich eine Schwäche für blaue Augen.

* * *

Der Winter kam immer näher. Der erste Schnee fiel Ende November und da sich alle auf den Winter und Weihnachten freuten, fing die Schule an vor noch mehr Aufregung zu vibrieren, als überall in den Fluren Plakate für den ersten Weihnachtsball seit acht Jahren aufgehängt wurden. Es war für alle Achtklässler und darüber offen und Jenny musste stöhnen, als sie, Mailin und Damian vor einem dieser Poster zum Stehen kamen und Mailin verkündete, dass es großartig sein würde, dorthin zu gehen.

„Nein", sagte Jenny streng. „Ich werde nicht gehen."

„Och, komm schon, Jenny", jammerte Mailin. „Es ist bestimmt ganz lustig. Wir können uns schick machen, damit wir richtig hübsch sind, und einfach abhängen. Nur wir drei. Wir können sogar über die anderen lästern, wenn du willst."

„Nein", wiederholte Jenny. „Bälle sind dumm. Warum ein blödes Kleid kaufen, das man nur einmal anhat? Warum sich nur für einen Abend herausputzen? Das ist doch doof! Und ich kann noch nicht einmal tanzen!"

„Warte mal", rief eine neckische Stimme hinter ihr plötzlich aus. Mmh… Cam roch heute gut, bemerkte Jenny geistesabwesend, während sie sich mit einem finsteren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht umdrehte. „Du kannst kämpfen, aber nicht tanzen? Nun, _das_ ist dumm."

„Du sollest wissen, _Camlo_, dass tanzen und kämpfen zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge sind. Das einzige, was sie gemeinsam haben, ist, dass du dich bewegen musst. Das ist alles."

„Nun, wenn du mit mir hingehen würdest, müsstest du nicht tanzen können", erzählte Cam ihr schulterzuckend. „Ich will ja nicht angeben, aber ich bin ein ziemlich guter Tänzer. Mom hat mich als Kind zu Tanzstunden geschickt, und ich habe es gemocht. Also, geh mit mir und ich werde es dir beibringen. Ich schwöre, es liegt nur in der Führung."

„Nein", sagte Jenny einfach wieder, und wandte sich um, um zu gehen. Innerlich hatte sie ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihn einfach so abgewimmelt hatte, aber sie wollte wirklich, wirklich nicht zu diesem Ball gehen. Sie hasste solche formellen Anlässe. Sie hasste es, sich schick zu machen, mehr Make-up aufzutragen als nur etwas Mascara und sie konnte wirklich nicht tanzen. Kämpfen war in ihrem Leben immerhin immer wichtiger gewesen. Und während es zugegeben ein paar Ähnlichkeiten gab, erschien es ihr wirklich dumm, ein paar einstudierte Schritte zur Musik auf einer Tanzfläche zu machen.

Jaah, genau, und sich gegenseitig blutig schlagen ist überhaupt nicht dumm, verspottete ihre innere Jenny sie.

„Hey, Son!", rief Cam, der ihr nachrannte. Er ergriff sanft ihre Hand und zwang sie, sich umzudrehen. Schmetterlinge explodierten in ihrem Bauch, als er sie berührte, zusammen mit der Wärme, die immer durch ihren Körper strömte, wann immer Cam in ihrer Nähe war. Aber sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das hier wirklich das erste Mal war, dass sie sich berührten, seit sie sich kannten – außer den beiden Malen, wo sie zusammengestoßen waren.

Und als er sie wieder losließ, fühlte es sich so an, als ob etwas fehlte. Dieses vollständig unerwünschte Gefühl ignorierend, verdrehte sie ihre Augen und drehte sich zu Cam.

„Was ist?", fragte sie und versuchte genervt zu klingen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich schaffte, die Gefühle zu verdecken, die er in ihr entfachte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Deal? Du gehst auf _ein_ Date mit mir. Gib mir die Chance dir zu beweisen, dass wir zusammen Spaß haben können. Nach diesem einen Date werde ich dir zwei Tage geben, um darüber nachzudenken, und dann sagst du mir, ob du das Date mochtest oder nicht. Aber sei bitte ehrlich. Falls du es gut fandest, gehen wir zusammen zum Winterball. Falls du es nicht gut fandest, werde ich dich nie mehr bitten mit mir auszugehen und wir werden nur Freunde sein, wenn du das willst." Dieser ganze Vorschlag entkam ihm in einem Atemstoß und Cam hoffte, dass Jenny verstand, was er von ihr wollte.

Jenny blinzelte, als sie das, was er gesagt hatte, verarbeitete, und als sie es getan hatte, kamen diese blöden Schmetterlinge alle wieder zurück. Nein! Sie verdrängte sie, aber ein Teil von ihr war neugierig, der verräterische Teil, der wollte dass sie endlich zugab, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand, etwas mehr als einfache Freundschaft.

„Also, ein Date? Und wenn ich sage, dass ich es nicht mochte, wirst du es nie wieder erwähnen?", fragte Jenny argwöhnisch und Cam nickte, obwohl er bei ihrer Antwort etwas bedrückter aussah.

Jenny atmete einmal tief durch; tief im Inneren wusste sie schon die Antwort, aber sie hatte noch Angst, sie zu äußern. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen. Jenny mochte Cam, sie mochte ihn sehr. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, ihn als festen Freund zu haben, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen mit ihm zu kuscheln und… ihn zu küssen. Verdammt, sie wollte das. Sie wollte das so sehr… Sie wollte ihn…

„Okay…", hauchte Jenny schließlich, wobei sie sich fühlte, als würde ein Gewicht von ihren Schultern verschwinden. „Ich gehe mit dir aus."

„Wirklich?", fragte Cam ungläubig, aber als Jenny nickte, fing er an breit zu grinsen. „Großartig! Ich ruf dich an!" Und dann war er weg, auf dem Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, während Jenny ihm mit einem leicht amüsierten Blick nachstarrte. Doch ihn so enthusiastisch über ein Date mit ihr zu sehen, erwärmte ihr Herz und ließ es nur ein bisschen schneller schlagen.

Jenny wollte es nicht länger leugnen – sie freute sich tatsächlich auf diese Verabredung.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Mädel", sagte Mailin zu ihr, als sie ihr ein selbstgefälliges ‚Ich-habs-doch-gesagt' Grinsen zuwarf, während sie ihren Arm um Jennys Schulter warf. „Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert."

„Ich denke immer noch, dass er nicht dein Typ ist", kommentierte Damian, als er zu Jenny und seiner Schwester stieß, aber er grinste ebenfalls.

„Ach, haltet den Mund, ihr zwei", sagte Jenny zu ihnen, als sie wieder merkte, dass sie errötete. Doch sie liebte ihre beiden besten Freunde wirklich, und ihre Meinungen bedeuteten ihr so viel, dass sie wirklich erleichtert darüber war, wie gut sie sich mit Cam verstanden.

Vielleicht hatte Suki Recht. Sich mit Cam anzufreunden bevor sie erlaubte, dass ihre Beziehung zu etwas… mehr… wird, war das Richtige gewesen. Ihn kennen zu lernen, ihn mögen zu lernen. Ihren Freunden zu erlauben, ihn auch kennen zu lernen, damit sie ihre Unterstützung hatte, falls sie mit Cam wirklich eine Freundin-Freund-Beziehung haben wollte.

„Weiß du was, meine Liebe?", sagte Mailin. „Wir sollten wirklich bald losgehen um unsere Kleider zu kaufen. Ansonsten werden all die guten Kleider weg sein!"

Jenny seufzte innerlich, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was passieren würde, wenn sie es mochte, mit Cam auszugehen.

Dieser blöder Winterball.

Ihr Leben war wirklich scheiße.

* * *

Cam war sich sicher, dass er in seinem Leben noch nie so nervös gewesen war wie jetzt, als er sich zwei Wochen nach ihrem Deal auf dem Weg zu Jenny befand. Mailin hatte ihm nur zu bereitwillig Jennys Adresse gegeben (obwohl sie dieses mit einem merkwürdig hinterhältigen Grinsen getan hatte), als er sie am Tag zuvor darum gebeten hatte. Er hatte Jennys Freundin erzählt, dass er seine vielleicht-bald-Freundin mit ihrer ersten richtigen Verabredung überraschen wollte.

Fast da. Er schluckte schwer, als er die Straße betrat, in der Jenny laut Mailin lebte. Er ging die Häuser entlang und zählte die Nummern bis es eine lange Zeit lang nichts anderes als eine lange Hecke gab. Sein Kiefer traf fast auf dem Boden auf, als er an einen Pfad kam, der zu keinem anderen Gebäude als zur Capsule Corporation führte, das Gebäude in dem Bulma Brief mit ihrer ganzen Familie gelebt hatte, bis Buu ihre ganze Familie, außer ihrem Ehemann und adoptierten Tochter, von Buu getötet werden waren.

Cam zog die Notiz aus seiner Tasche, schaute sie an und dann wieder zu dem riesigen Gebäude vor ihm. Dort, direkt neben der Tür, war die Hausnummer 152, genauso wie es auf seinem Zettel stand. Hatte Mailin ihn verarscht, als sie ihm den Zettel gegeben hatte? Hatte sie deshalb so komisch gegrinst? Oder hatte sie ihn so angegrinst, weil sie genau gewusst hatte, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er herausfand, dass das Mädchen, in das er verknallt war, in der Capsule Corporation lebte und, wie er langsam realisierte, Bulma Briefs adoptierte Tochter war?

Großartig. Cam schluckte wieder und rieb seine feuchten Hände in seiner Jeans, nachdem er die Notiz wieder in seine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. Hätte Jenny ihm nicht diese Kleinigkeit verraten können?

Nein, dieses nervende mysteriöse Mädchen hatte beschlossen, das als eines ihrer vielen Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, als er liebevoll daran dachte, wie verrückt dieses Mädchen war und wie sehr er es mochte, atmete Cam noch einmal tief durch um seinen Mut zu sammeln und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten zur Vordertür. Er hoffte bloß, dass Mr. Briefs nicht zu Hause war, denn Gerüchte besagten, dass Bulma Briefs' Ehemann nicht die netteste Person in der Westlichen Hauptstadt war.

Er klingelte an der Tür und wartete dann. Und wartete. Und wartete. Keiner antwortete.

Verdammt… Mailin hatte ihm gesagt, dass Jenny mit Sicherheit zu Hause sein würde. Er hoffte, dass sie ihre Pläne nicht geändert hatte.

Als etwa eine Minute nachdem er ein zweites Mal geklingelt hatte immer noch keiner gekommen war, beschloss Cam sich ein wenig auf dem Grundstück umzusehen. Vielleicht war Jenny irgendwo draußen.

Während er ging, schaute Cam sich erstaunt um. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass diese gesamte Anlage so riesig sein würde. Es dauerte sogar einige Minuten bis er das eigentliche Gebäude umrundet hatte, aber zu dem Gelände der Capsule Corporation gehörte noch mehr. Es gab einige Wälder, ein Gebäude, das mit dem Wohngebäude verbunden war und bei dem Cam dachte, dass es das Labor war, und ein kuppelförmiges Gebäude, dass er nicht erkennen konnte. Ein rotes Licht schien durch die Fenster, deshalb dachte er, dass es besser wäre, in die andere Richtung zu gehen.

Es dauerte nur weitere zwei Minuten bis er etwas hören konnte, aber als er sah, was die Geräusche machte, blieb er plötzlich stehen. Etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihm sah er ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das nur schwarze Jogginghosen und ein hellblaues Trägertop trug – Cam zog instinktiv seine dicke und warme Jacke enger um seinen Körper, um die eisige Kälte fernzuhalten. Sie bewegte sich flüssig von einer Position in die nächste, wobei sie ihre zwei Schwerter wie Verlängerungen ihrer Arme führte.

Sie stand mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm, aber auch so konnte er sehen, dass sie sich in tiefer Konzentration befand. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn, das Mädchen mit den offenbar ziemlich scharfen Schwertern nicht zu erschrecken, aber vielleicht konnte sie ihm etwas darüber sagen, wo Jenny war. Cam glaubte nicht, dass jemand hier auf dem Gelände der Capsule Corporation trainieren würde, wenn sie die Personen, die hier lebten, nicht kannten.

„Öhm… Entschuldigung?", rief er aus und trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne. Doch das Mädchen reagierte nicht. Erst als er näher kam, sah er die dünnen, fast unsichtbaren Kabel, die von den Ohren des Mädchens heruntergingen und unter ihrem Top verschwanden. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht hörte, sie hörte Musik. Obwohl er wusste, dass er es riskierte seinen Kopf zu verlieren, ging er weiter auf das Mädchen zu und tippte ihr schließlich auf die Schulter.

Genauso wie er es erwartet hatte, wirbelte das Mädchen herum und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte er das spitze Ende des kurzen Schwertes an seinem Hals.

„Öh, hallo?"

Die dunklen – und irgendwie bekannten – Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich, als sie einen Schritt zurückging, das Schwert senkte und die Kopfhörer aus ihren Ohren riss. „Verdammt noch mal, Cam! Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Hast du keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich meine Schwerter sind?"

Nun weiteten sich Cams Augen, als er sie erkannte. „Jenny… bist du das?" Wann hatte sie ihre Haare gefärbt und noch wichtiger, warum? Und warum trug sie auf einmal Kontaktlinsen? Er liebte ihre blauen Augen wirklich.

Schock füllte Jennys weite Augen, als sie anfing leise zu fluchen. Es war fast richtig süß, wie sie anfing auf und ab zu gehen, noch immer fluchend und Dinge über Geheimnisse und Vegeta und sie umbringen murmelnd. Cam fühlte sich tatsächlich ein wenig schuldig.

„Hey…", sagte er ruhig, in der Hoffnung sie zu trösten. „Es ist nicht so schlimm… Ich mag diesen Look. Nun, ich mag deine blauen Augen und blonden Haare lieber, aber das schwarze steht dir auch. Es wird nur etwas dauern, bis ich mich dran gewöhnt habe."

„Das ist es nicht", murmelte Jenny, als sie vor ihm anhielt.

Was machte Cam überhaupt hier? Woher kannte er ihre Adresse? Oh jaah, Mailin… natürlich… Wer sonst. Aber was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wie konnte sie Cam erklären, dass sie ihre äußere Erscheinung immer ändern konnte? Oh, Vegeta würde sie soooo umbringen, wenn er es herausfand. Und sie würde Mailin umbringen, wenn sie ihre beste Freundin das nächste Mal sah. Aber jetzt, jetzt gab es nur eines, was sie tun konnte… Sie kannte keine Lügen, die sie ihm auftischen konnte, und sie wollte ihn sowieso nicht anlügen, also gab es nur eines, was sie tun konnte.

Ohne Warnung ließ Jenny ihre Saiyajinform los.

_Was zum…_ Cam starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und rieb sogar seine Augen. Vor drei Sekunden hatte Jenny schwarze Haare und schwarze Augen, aber jetzt sah sie wieder wie die Jenny aus, die er in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt hatte. Ganz blond und blauäugig. „Was…", fing er an, konnte aber nicht die richtigen Worte finden.

Jenny seufzte und rieb sich den Nacken. „Komm mit rein. Und dann erzähle ich dir eine Geschichte, die du niemals glauben wirst."

* * *

Jenny war jetzt unter der Dusche, etwa eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie ihre fantastische Erzählung angefangen und fünf Minuten seit sie sie beendet hatte. Oder zumindest die kurze Version davon.

Cam, der auf der Couch saß, war immer noch etwas in Schock, aber verarbeitete es langsam.

Willkürliche Veränderung der äußeren Erscheinung. Steigerung der Kraft. Außerirdische. Halbe Außerirdische. Sai-wie-werden-sie-genannt? Die Bälle eines Drachen. Wünsche. Nun, das war eklig. Warum sollte jemand die Bälle eines Drachen benutzen um sich etwas zu wünschen? Oder war es Dragon Balls? Jaah, das klang viel besser und nicht so pervers. Cell – Cyborg. Buu – Außerirdischer. Mr. Satan war ein Hochstapler. Okay, das war gar nicht so überraschend.

Tatsächlich machten jetzt viele Sachen erst Sinn.

„Du bist total erschrocken", stellte Jenny fest. Sie klang fast ein bisschen ängstlich und traurig, als sie eine kurze Zeit später aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer wieder herauskam, jetzt gekleidet in Jeans, einem warmen Sweater und ihre Haare zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihr konnte es gar nicht richtig fassen, dass Cam wirklich hier in der Capsule Corporation und in ihrem – eigentlich ziemlich unordentlichen, als sie die Klamotten überall auf dem Fußboden liegen sah – Zimmer. Sie hatte einen Jungen in ihrem Zimmer, einen Jungen, der nicht Damian war. Sie hatte einen Jungen in ihrem Zimmer. Einen Jungen, in den sie sogar verknallt war!

Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf Cams Gesicht, als er mit einem Schulterzucken zugab: „Ein bisschen… Aber irgendwie… Ich glaube, ich habe irgendwie gewusst, dass es in dieser Welt mehr gibt, als man uns glauben machen will. Ich meine, es war immer mehr als offensichtlich, dass Cell und Buu nicht menschlich waren. Deshalb ist es gar nicht so abwegig, dass es noch mehr gibt."

„Also", sagte Jenny langsam, zögern, noch immer etwas ängstlich, „wirst du nicht schreiend weglaufen?"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht", versicherte Cam ihr, als er aufstand und zu Jenny ging. „Tatsächlich werde ich jetzt das tun, weshalb ich hergekommen bin."

„Hä?"

„Ich werde dich jetzt ausführen, Son Jenny. Es gibt in der Altstadt der Westlichen Hauptstadt diesen Weihnachtsmarkt und ich habe gedacht, dass du vielleicht mit mir dorthin willst. Sie haben dort alles Mögliche. Du wirst es mögen."

* * *

Jenny mochte den Weihnachtsmarkt nicht. Nein, sie liebte ihn. Es war nicht weit von der Capsule Corporation zur Altstadt und da sie beide warm eingepackt waren, störte die eisige Kälte sie nicht - so sehr.

Als sie auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt ankamen, war Jenny erstaunt. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sie vor vielen Jahren mit Bulma und ihrer Grandma hier gewesen war, aber sie wusste nicht mehr viel davon. Alles war sehr altmodisch, aber auf eine gemütliche Art und Weise. Es gab verschiedene Buden, wo man Süßigkeiten und Nüsse und Bonbons kaufen konnte und Glühwein und heiße Schokolade trinken konnte. An anderen Buden konnte man Schmuck, handgemachte Sachen und andere Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen. Jenny fand sogar eine hübsche Halskette, von der sie dachte, dass Mailin sie mögen würde. Einen Moment lang überlegte Jenny, sich selbst ein Armband zu kaufen – verschiedene Lederbänder, die in verschiedenen Grün- und Purpurtönen auf eine komplizierte Art miteinander verflochten waren - aber entschied sich schließlich dagegen. Es würde beim Training nur im Weg sein.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, fingen überall Lichter an zu funkeln. An jeder Ecke wurde Weihnachtsmusik gespielt, was ihrer Meinung nach kitschig klingen würde, wenn es nicht zu dem gesamten Flair des Weihnachtsmarkts passen würde, Kinder waren auf den Karussells und quietschten vor Freude, und Cam lud Jenny sogar zu einer Fahrt auf dem viel zu sehr überteuerten Riesenrad ein. Jenny hatte dagegen protestiert, gesagt, dass sie ohne Probleme selber dafür bezahlen könnte, aber Cam wollte davon nichts hören.

„Du magst vielleicht stinkreich sein, aber ich habe dich eingeladen. Also stell dich nicht so an."

Es erstaunte Jenny wirklich, dass Cam nur wenige Stunden nachdem sie die Bombe über ihr Leben hatte platzen lassen immer noch nicht schreiend weggerannt war. Er verhielt sich ganz normal und ärgerte sie sogar über ihre Herkunft. Es gab noch immer ein paar neugierige Fragen, die er ihr im Laufe des Nachmittags gestellt hatte, aber selbst als sie sie alle ehrlich beantwortete hatte, war er nicht ausgeflippt. Deshalb war seine einzige Reaktion, als er sie bei einem Becher heiße Schokolade gefragt hatte, wie stark sie wirklich war, und sie zugegeben hatte, dass sie den Planeten hochjagen könnte, wenn sie es wollte, ein beeindrucktes „Cool" gewesen.

Jenny konnte nicht glauben, wie viel Glück sie hatte, dass es einen Jungen gab, der an ihr interessiert war und sie einfach so akzeptierte, wie sie war. Vielleicht war es doch kein Fehler gewesen, auf dieses Date zu gehen.

Sie mussten vor dem Riesenrad in einer längeren Schlange warten, aber als sie endlich dran waren, konnten sie einen großen Teil der Westlichen Hauptstadt überblicken. Die Stadt war von all den unterschiedlichen Lichtern der Autos, Häuser, Leuchtreklame und anderen Lichtern der Stadt beleuchtet, was wirklich großartig aussah – obwohl es Jennys Ansicht nach bloß Energieverschwendung war.

Hier oben, ganz alleine, mit all den funkelnden Lichtern unter ihnen und nur dem leichten Summen der Weihnachtsmusik vom Markt, schaute Jenny zu Cam rüber und spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, als sie sah, wie er sie anschaute, fast als ob er es nicht glauben konnte, dass sie wirklich mit ihm hier war. Um ihm zu versichern, dass das kein Traum war, sammelte Jenny all ihren Mut und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Sie trugen beide Handschuhe – oder in Jennys Fall Fäustlinge – deshalb berührte ihre Haut sich nicht, aber irgendwie fühlte Jenny selbst mit dem Material, das sie trennte, die Wärme seiner Hände. Cam lächelte, als er ihre Hand in seine nahm und sie leicht drückte.

Sie gingen noch immer Hand in Hand, als sie den Weihnachtsmarkt verließen und Cam Jenny wieder zurück zur Capsule Corporation begleitete, obwohl sie halbherzig darauf bestanden hatte, dass er das nicht tun musste. Während sie den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht hatten, über sowohl wichtige wie auch unwichtige Dinge zu sprechen, verbrachten sie den Weg zurück in Stille, die erst gebrochen wurde, als sie vor der Tür zur Capsule Corporation stehen blieben.

„Also", sagte Cam schließlich, fast etwas unbehaglich. Er musste sich räuspern, bevor er fortfahren konnte. „Ich habe diesen Nachmittag wirklich genossen. Besonders die Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

„Cam…", fing Jenny an, aber der Junge schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Nein, Jenny. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dir zwei Tage Zeit gebe, um dich zu entscheiden. Denk darüber nach und sag es mir am Montag, okay?"

Jenny sagte nichts und nachdem Cam ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, schaute sie ihm nach, als er den Weg entlang zurück zur Straße ging. Das fühlte sich verkehrt an, ihn einfach so gehen zu lassen. Ohne es ihm zu sagen. _Verdammt noch mal, Mädchen_, sagte sie sich und bevor sie es merkte, lief sie ihm nach, genauso wie in so einem dummen Film.

„Cam!", rief sie. Er hielt an und drehte sich mit einem leichten hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht um. „Weißt du, ich kann wirklich nicht tanzen."

Jennys Herz zerbrach fast, als sein Gesichtsausdruck sofort Enttäuschung zeigte. „Ich verstehe."

„Nein, das tust du nicht", sagte Jenny zu ihm entschlossen, als er sich gerade wieder zum Gehen wenden wollte. „Ich hab dir das nur gesagt, um dich zu warnen. Deine Zehen könnten es bereuen, dass du mich jemals zu diesem dummen Winterball eingeladen hast, sobald der Abend vorbei ist."

„Was…"

„Cam, ich habe es wirklich, wirklich genossen, den Nachmittag mit dir zu verbringen. Es hätte kein besseres erstes Daten sein können. Und ich… ich mag dich auch wirklich, und ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich dir nicht schon vorher eine Chance gegeben habe. Also, wann holst du mich ab?"

Als er endlich kapierte, was Jenny versuchte ihm zu sagen, erschien ein riesiges strahlendes Lächeln auf Cams Gesicht, als er antwortete: „Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich sage dir rechtzeitig Bescheid."

„Klingt gut. Also… gute Nacht, Cam."

„Gute Nacht, Jenny", entgegnete Cam, der ihr immer noch mit demselben benommenen Grinsen nachschaute, als sie zurück zum Haus ging. Doch bevor sie drinnen verschwand, rief er: „Weißt du, wenn du es wirklich willst, könntest du zu dem Ball einfach Jeans anziehen."

Jenny grinste, als sie antwortete: „Liebend gerne, aber Mailin wird es niemals zulassen."

Während Jenny die Tür schloss, konnte sie Cam lachen hören. Sie fühlte sich selbst total losgelöst. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie war gerade mit Cam ausgegangen, etwas was sie sich so lange verboten hatte, und nun freute sie sich tatsächlich auf den Ball.

„Wer war das?"

Erschrocken wirbelte Jenny herum, nur um Vegeta mitten im Flur stehen zu sehen. Hö, war er schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen? Sie hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt. „Verdammt, Vegeta, erschreck mich nicht so", sagte sie zu ihm, während sie ihre Stiefel und Jacke auszog.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

Ihre Augen verdrehend erzählte sie ihm: „Das war Cam. Ich kenne ihn von der Schule und wir sind heute Nachmittag zusammen zu dem Weihnachtsmarkt in der Altstadt gegangen."

„Du hast auf deinem Zettel geschrieben, dass du mit einem Freund ausgehen würdest. Das sah nicht danach aus, als ob du mit diesem Jungen nur… befreundet… bist."

_Autsch…_ „Okay, was wenn wir mehr als nur Freunde sind? Ich bin fünfzehn, Vegeta. Ich werde in weniger als zwei Monaten sechzehn."

Vegeta brummte nur missbilligend, doch verlangte dann: „Wenn der dich für diesen Ball abholt, will ich ihn treffen."

Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber Jenny schaute ihm mit weiten, entsetzten Augen nach.

_Oh… fuck…_


	61. Teil III: Glückliche Tage

**A/N: Sooo, Ihr Lieben… bevor ich jetzt zwei Wochen in den Urlaub fahre, dachte ich, ich gebe euch noch ein Update! Also genießt dieses Kapitel und hinterlasst doch bitte euer Feedback!**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 60: Glückliche Tage**

_Kleidshopping_

Es gab Zeiten, wenn Jenny es wirklich liebte, shoppen zu gehen. Zumindest, solange es um bequeme Sachen ging, wie Trainingsklamotten oder Kleidung, in die sie sich verliebt hatte – was normalerweise ebenfalls etwas Praktisches war. Sie hatte ein paar T-Shirts und Pullis, die sie wirklich mochte und die sogar ziemlich modisch aussahen, aber solche Sachen wie Blusen, Röcke, Kleidung mit Rüschen und, Dende bewahre, Kleider mochte sie überhaupt nicht.

Unglücklicherweise war das genau der Grund, weswegen sie jetzt mit Mailin und Damian im Einkaufszentrum war – um ein Kleid für diesen doofen Weihnachtsball zu kaufen. Ja, Jenny glaubte immer noch, dass es doof war, aber sie würde trotzdem hingehen, nur für Cam. Nur um etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich an das einzige Date erinnerte, was sie bis jetzt hatten. Und die Zeit, die sie zusammen in der Schule verbracht hatten. Das Händchenhalten, die anderen unschuldigen Berührungen… Sie hatten sich noch nicht geküsst, aber Jenny hoffte, das bald während oder vielleicht nach dem Ball zu ändern.

Aber nun waren sie hier, in der Abteilung für Abendkleider, und suchten nach etwas zum Anziehen für diesen blöden Ball. Jenny hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich umzuschauen, und Damian hatte sich auch beschwert, dass er mitkommen sollte, deshalb hatte Mailin beschlossen anzufangen und war, nachdem sie sich ein paar Kleider ausgesucht hatte, in der Umkleidekabine verschwunden. Sie zeigte ihnen ein paar Kleider, aber bis jetzt hatte Mailin keines gemocht. Nach etwa dem vierten Kleid war Jenny in einen der Sessel gesackt und musste dem Verlangen widerstehen, sich eines der Magazine anzusehen. Glücklicherweise mussten sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht mit irgendwelchen Verkäufern rumschlagen, denn dann wäre Jenny schon schreiend aus dem Laden gerannt.

„Also Jenny, was hältst du von dem hier?", fragte Mailin, da sie wusste, dass sie keine richtige Antwort bekommen würde, wenn sie ihren Bruder nach seiner Meinung fragte. Und während Jenny nicht wirklich motiviert war, ein Kleid zu kaufen, so war sie immerhin ehrlich.

„Hö?" Jenny schaute zur Umkleidekabine auf, aus der Mailin gerade gekommen war. Sie trug ein langes dunkelblaues Kleid mit breiteren Trägern, das ihre leicht runde Figur perfekt umschloss. Mailin verdrehte bei Jennys Reaktion ihre Augen, aber drehte sich vor ihr und Damian, der genauso gelangweilt aussah wie Jenny. Aber nun, da sie das Kleid an ihrer besten Freundin sah, lächelte Jenny hell. „Das ist es."

„Das glaube ich auch", sprudelte es aus Mailin heraus, als sie sich noch einmal um sich selbst drehte. „Und es ist sogar in meiner Preisklasse."

„Dann nimm es!" sagte Jenny zu ihr. „Du siehst wirklich großartig aus."

„Danke, Jenny… ich werde mich jetzt wieder umziehen, und danach bist du dran!"

Ihrer besten Freundin zuzwinkernd, drehte Mailin sich auf ihrem Absatz um und verschwand wieder in der Umkleidekabine. Jenny seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, als sie versuchte sich auf einen wahrscheinlich sehr, sehr langen Tag vorzubereiten. Sie wusste einfach, dass es eine Ewigkeit dauern würde, bis sie ein Kleid fand, dass sie genug mögen würde um es zum Ball anzuziehen.

Jenny mochte keine Kleider. Punkt. Sie waren zu beengend, zu schick… Es gab nicht genug Möglichkeiten, eines zu tragen. Und sie waren normalerweise ziemlich teuer, nicht dass Geld ein Problem für Jenny war. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was für einen Sinn es machte, so viel Geld für ein Kleid auszugeben, das man nur einmal anzog, wenn man für das gleiche Geld andere, praktischere Kleidung für jeden Tag kaufen konnte.

Mailin kam viel zu schnell für Jennys Geschmack aus der Umkleidekabine heraus; sie trug das Kleid, das sie sich ausgesucht hatte, über einem Arm und hängte die anderen aussortierten an einen Ständer bei den Umkleidekabinen. „Sooo, meine Liebe, an was hast du so gedacht?"

_Kann ich noch abhauen?_, dachte Jenny, aber antwortete auf Mailins Frage mit einem Schulterzucken, als sie ihren Blick über die Ständer mit den ganzen vielen Kleidern wandern ließ. Wie konnte jemand von ihr erwarten, etwas zu finden? Sie trug einfach keine Kleider. Mailin verdrehte jedoch bloß wieder ihre Augen und reichte einem ratlosen Damian ihr Kleid.

„Komm schon…" Mailin ergriff Jennys arm und zog sie zu der Ecke, wo die Kleider in ihrer Größe fein säuberlich nebeneinander hingen. „Nun, kurz oder lang? Ich würde ein langes nehmen, besonders jetzt im Winter."

Jenny hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Sie sahen alle gleich aus, aber als sie aus dem Fenster schaute und sah, dass es wieder angefangen hatte zu schneien, würde sie auch sagen, dass lang besser wäre. Immerhin konnte Jenny sich bei diesem blöden Ball nicht verwandeln um sich warm zu halten. Aber… würden die langen Kleider sie warm halten? Der Stoff schien bei allen Kleidern unglaublich dünn zu sein. Nun, sie musste sich irgendwann entscheiden. „Lang."

„Großartig!" Wieder nahm Mailin ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich mit, bis sie vor den langen Kleidern standen. „Ich denke, blau würde dir auch stehen." Als ob sie das beweisen wollte, nahm Mailin ein lavendelblaues Kleid vom Ständer und zeigte es Jenny. Es war trägerlos und hatte eine riesige mit Rüschen besetzte Schleife am Rücken. Als sie Jennys entsetzen Blick sah, hängte Mailin das Kleid schnell wieder zurück. „Komm schön, Mädchen. Du musst mir etwas geben, womit ich arbeiten kann."

Blau… oder nicht blau… Vielleicht würde Vegeta sie nicht auslachen, wenn sie blau trug, die königliche Farbe der Saiyains. Aber andererseits… Vegeta würde sie auslachen, egal was für eine Farbe das Kleid hatte. In dem Augenblick, wenn er sie in einem Kleid sah… Nein, daran wollte sie nicht einmal denken. Es wäre zu demütigend.

„Nicht blau", beschloss Jenny. „Außerdem ist blau schon deine Farbe. Wir wollen doch nicht wie Zwillinge angezogen dahingehen, oder?"

„Richtig… Nun, was für eine Farbe sollen wir nehmen?"

Mit einem bedächtigen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, fing Mailin an vor dem Ständer hin und her zu gehen, wobei sie hier und da Kleider herauszog und sie Jenny zeigte, doch sie schüttelte immer nur den Kopf, wenn sie sie anschaute. Zu rosa, zu mädchenhaft, zu viele Rüschen… Zu sexy, zu viel Dekolleté, einfach zu viel… Es gab ein langes, einfaches, das Jenny mochte und war fast bereit es anzuprobieren, aber dann nahm Mailin es wieder zurück.

„Du trägst schon zu viel schwarz", sagte Mailin zu einer schmollenden Jenny, als sie das Kleid zurückhängte. Tat sie das wirklich? Jenny schaute an sich herunter. Schwarze Sneaker, schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Sweatshirt… Ups… Irgendwie schien Vegeta ihre Farbauswahl in letzter Zeit ziemlich zu beeinflussen, da sie nie gesehen hatte, wie er etwas farbenfroheres als dunkelblau anhatte.

Seufzend gab Jenny sich geschlagen und bereitete sich darauf vor, noch mehr Kleider anschauen zu müssen, aber immerhin war sie erleichtert, dass sie noch keines anprobieren musste. Mit ihren Gedanken abschweifend, wanderte ihr Blick herum, bis ihre Augen plötzlich etwas erblickten. Es war in der anderen Ecke der Ständer, einem Teil wo Mailin noch nicht gewesen war, ein hellgrünes Aufblitzen. Mailin ignorierend, die etwas sagte und ein weiteres Kleid hochhielt – ein blasses, Cremefarbenes, aber ehrlich, sah Jenny wie eine Braut aus? – ging Jenny dahin rüber, wo sie die grüne Farbe gesehen hatte und zog das Kleid heraus.

Sie war erstaunt, wie leicht es war, wie weich sich der Stoff unter ihren Fingern anfühlte. Ein blasses grünes Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern, sehr einfach und scheinbar sehr bequem.

„Es ist hübsch", sagte Mailin zu ihr. „Willst du es anprobieren?"

„Jaah", sagte Jenny sanft, überrascht wie sehr sie das Kleid schon mochte – wie sehr sie ein Kleid mögen konnte. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass es passte, ansonsten war Jenny sich sicher, dass sie kein anderes Kleid finden würde. Zumindest keines, über das sie sich auch nur ein wenig freuen könnte.

Mit dem Kleid vorsichtig in ihren Händen ging Jenny zu der Umkleidekabine und zog den Vorhang hinter sich zu. Sobald sie alleine war, stieß sie einen Atem aus. Sie konnte es wirklich nicht glauben. Sie hielt ein Kleid in ihren Händen, ein richtiges Kleid und sie freute sich tatsächlich schon darauf zu sehen, ob es passte. Und sie wollte, dass es passte. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf das Preisschild zeigte ihr sogar, dass sie es sich ganz leicht erlauben konnte.

Nachdem sie es sich noch einmal angeschaut hätte, hängte Jenny das Kleid an einen der Haken und zog sich schnell bis zur ihrer Unterwäsche aus, bevor sie es anzog. Glücklicherweise konnte sie den Reißverschluss am Rücken ohne Hilfe erreichen, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, Vegeta zu bitten, den Reißverschluss für sie zu verschließen. Aber bevor sie die Umkleidekabine verließ, schaute Jenny in den Spiegel… und starrte.

Das Kleid passte perfekt und umschloss ihre schon gut ausgebildeten weiblichen Rundungen – scheinbar eine weitere Saiyajinsache – genau richtig. Sie würde ein paar transparente Träger für ihren BH brauchen, aber ansonsten war das Kleid einfach perfekt. Es war eng an ihrer Taille, aber nicht zu eng, und fiel dann fließend zu ihren Füßen. Sie merkte das Kleid fast gar nicht, es war so leicht und überhaupt nicht beengend. Sie konnte sich sogar vorstellen, darin zu kämpfen, was sie natürlich niemals tun würde, da es das Kleid ruinieren würde.

„Jenny, bist du fertig da drin?"

„Jaah…", antwortete Jenny geistesabwesend auf Mailins Frage, als sie sich umdrehte und den Vorhang öffnete. „Also…?"

„Ooh, es sieht großartig aus! Du musst es einfach nehmen, Jenny!", sagte Mailin zu ihr mit einem weiten Lächeln. „Du sieht so hübsch aus… gar nicht wie du. Aber es steht dir. Wirklich. Ich hab dich noch nie so hübsch gesehen. Ich meine, nicht dass du nicht immer hübsch bist… aber du weißt, wie ich das meine und ich höre jetzt besser auf."

Lachend umarmte Jenny ihre beste Freundin. „Danke…"

Doch als sie zurück in die Umkleidekabine ging, hörte sie wie Mailin sagte: „Du weißt, was das bedeutet, Jenny. Als nächstes müssten wir Schuhe kaufen!"

Oh jaaah… Schuhe… Sie hatte diese winzige Tatsache geschickt verdrängt und vergessen. Verdammt…

Das Schuhgeschäft war ihr nächstes Ziel, aber dieses Mal wollte Jenny so schnell wie möglich wieder rauskommen, deshalb gingen sie und Mailin getrennte Wege, wobei sie die Kleider bei Damian ließen, der sich lautstark aber nicht wirklich ernst darüber beschwerte. Sehr zu Jennys Erleichterung fand sie ein paar weiße Sandalen mit niedrigem Absatz die passten und konnte sich zurücklehnen bis Mailin fertig war.

Doch während sie wartete, landete ihr Blick auf einem paar schwarze Stiefel mit etwas Absatz. Normalerweise würde Jenny diese Art Schuhe nicht beachten, da sie ein Mädchen war, das lieber in Sneakers herumlief, aber irgendwie mochte sie sie. Sie sahen… cool… aus. Fasziniert probierte Jenny sie an und sie waren so bequem. Sie bestanden aus Leder, gingen fast hoch bis zu ihren Knien und die niedrigen Absätze störten sie überhaupt nicht beim Gehen.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln schaute Jenny auf den Preis. Sie hatte noch genug Geld übrig, aber sollte sie wirklich? Brauchte sie wirklich diese Stiefel? Waren sie praktisch?

Ach, scheiß auf praktisch! Jenny fühlte sich danach, etwas zu kaufen, weil sie es wirklich mochte und nicht weil sie es brauchte. Und sie hatte das Geld. Die Stiefel waren wirklich cool und würden sehr gut zu einigen ihrer Jeans passen.

Fest entschlossen zog Jenny die Stiefel wieder aus und ging mit ihnen und den Sandalen zur Kasse um zu bezahlen. In der Zwischenzeit war Mailin auch fertig und schaute Jenny neugierig an, als sie die Stiefel sah. Fast als ob sie sich verteidigen wollte, sagte Jenny: „Ich mag sie. Sie sind cool."

„Das sind sie", stimmte Mailin einfach zu, glücklich dass ihre Freundin sich etwas für sich selbst kaufte, was nichts mit Kämpfen zu tun hatte. Erst das Kleid und jetzt die Stiefel. Bald, hoffte Mailin, würde Jenny das Shoppen für Klamotten, die man nicht wirklich brauchte, aber trotzdem haben wollte, genauso sehr wie sie selbst genießen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass Jenny etwas lockerer wurde. Cam war wirklich gut für sie, obwohl sie noch nicht wirklich Freund und Freundin waren. Aber nach dem nächsten Freitag waren sie es bestimmt, dessen war Mailin sich sicher.

Mit ihren Taschen beladen, wollten Jenny, Mailin und Damian, der keinen Sinn darin sah einen Anzug zu kaufen, wenn er sich einfach einen von Nik ausleihen konnte, gerade zum Food Court gehen, um etwas wohl verdiente Nahrung aufzunehmen, als Jenny wieder etwas ins Auge sprang. Sie hielt ohne Vorwarnung vor einem Schaufenster an, ihr Blick auf etwas gezogen, was perfekt zu den Stiefeln, die sie gerade gekauft hatte, passen würde. Ein Ledermantel, an der Taille enger geschnitten, der bis zu den Knien der Schaufensterpuppe ging.

„Wow, Jenny… Du gönnst dir heute wirklich was, oder?", fragte Mailin überrascht, als sie sah, was ihre Freundin so fasziniert anstarrte.

„Das ist sooooo cool!", sagte Damian, der ebenfalls den Mantel anstarrte. „Und heiß."

„Ich kann nicht…" Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Schaut euch den Preis an. Es ist zu teuer…"

„Verdammt…", murmelte Mailin, als sie auch den Preis sah. „Nun… man kann immer träumen. Komm schon, Jenny… lass uns was essen. Wenn ich schon am Verhungern bin, weiß ich nicht, wie du dich fühlst."

„Jaah… du hast Recht…", seufzte Jenny, als sie sich widerwillig vom Schaufenster abwandte. Und der Mantel hatte ausgesehen, als ob er perfekt passen würde.

* * *

_Der Winterball_

Schule verging in der folgenden Woche wie im Flug. Es war die letzte Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien und verständlicherweise brummte es in der Schule vor Aufregung. Es gab nur eine Sache, die die Stimmung einen kurzen Moment lang trübte – eine Serie von zeitlich perfekt abgepassten Autobomben über der ganzen Welt töteten dreiundzwanzig Personen. Die Regierung hatte keine Ahnung, wer hinter den Angriffen steckte, da sich niemand dazu bekannte, aber sie versprach nachzuforschen und den Schuldigen zu finden.

Bald war es Freitag, der Tag des Winterballs, und in dem Augenblick, als Jenny nach Hause kam, wurde sie plötzlich nervös. Sie versuchte die Nervosität abzubauen, indem sie mit Vegeta im Gravitationsraum trainierte, und hatte Erfolg sich eine Weile abzulenken, damit sie nicht an den Ball denken musste, aber sobald das Training vorbei war und Jenny duschte, um sich auf den Ball vorzubereiten, kam die Nervosität mit voller Kraft zurück.

Cam würde sie um halb sieben abholen und der Ball fing um sieben Uhr an. Er hatte die Tickets gekauft und sogar gefragt, welche Farbe ihr Kleid hatte, damit er ihr Blumenschmuck dafür kaufen konnte. Egal wie sehr Jenny sich wehrte, nichts hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass sie keine schicken Blumen an ihrem Handgelenk brauchte, und deshalb hatte sie keine andere Wahl als aufzugeben. Zumindest hatte sie ihm ausreden können, eine blöde Limousine zu mieten, und er hatte schließlich seine Eltern um ihr Auto gebeten.

Halb sieben – damit blieb ihr kaum eine halbe Stunde um sich anzuziehen und ihr Make-up und ihre Haare zu machen. Nicht, dass sie irgendetwas außergewöhnliches geplant hatte, deshalb sollten die dreißig Minuten locker reichen, um sich fertig zu machen.

Mit diesem Gedanken fing Jenny an ihre Haare zu bürsten und zu trocknen, wobei sie merkte, dass sie dringend - mal wieder - Haare schneiden musste, da ihre Haare ihr inzwischen fast bis zur Taille gingen. Es wie gewöhnlich in einem normalen oder geflochtenen Zopf zu tragen war außer Frage, aber es auch einfach nur offen zu tragen ohne irgendetwas zu machen wäre einfach nur langweilig. Nun wo sie dieses hübsche Kleid hatte… wollte sie irgendwie mehr…

Nachdem sie schnell ihren Laptop geöffnet hatte, fing Jenny an nach verschiedenen Frisuren zu suchen, die sie selbst schnell alleine hinbekommen würde. Das erwies sich als Herausforderung, aber schließlich fand sie den Wasserfallzopf, der nicht nur nett aussah, sondern scheinbar auch einfach zu machen war. Es gab sogar eine kurze Anleitung mit einem Videoclip.

Im Video sah es so einfach aus und nachdem sie ein paar Minuten mit ihrem Haar gekämpft hatte, hatte Jenny es schließlich geschafft, an beiden Seiten einen Wasserfallzopf zu flechten und band beide Enden mit einem weißen Zopfgummi zusammen. Es war sogar eine kleine weiße Blume an dem Zopfgummi – etwas was ihre Grandma ihr gegeben hatte, als sie noch gelebt hatte – und nun konnte sie es endlich benutzen. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, machte Jenny sich jetzt an ihr Makeup. Nichts außergewöhnlich, nur etwas Mascara, Eyeliner und weißen Lidschatten. Einfach, aber mehr als sie normalerweise trug.

Nun das Kleid, das auf einem Bügel an ihrem Schrank hing. Nicht mal mehr zehn Minuten, aber außer es anzuziehen gab es nichts mehr für sie zu tun. Jenny nahm es vom Bügel, stieg hinein, zog die Träger über ihre Schultern und machte den Reißverschluss zu. Nachdem sie die Sandalen angezogen hatte, warf Jenny einen Blick in den Spiegel. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken, nahm sie ihre kleine weiße Handtasche – wieder etwas, was ihre Grandma ihr vor Jahren gekauft hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass Jenny sich irgendwann mal wie ein Mädchen verhalten würde – und überprüfte noch einmal, dass alles was sie brauchte drin war. Etwas Geld, ihr Handy, Taschentücher, Schlüssel und ein Deo.

Jap, sie war bereit zu gehen.

Drei Minuten.

Unten war sie überrascht Vegeta bei einem kleinen Snack in der Küche zu sehen. Eigentlich sollte sie nicht überrascht sein, ihn dort zu finden anstatt im Gravitationsraum, obwohl sie gehofft hatte, dass er vergessen hatte, dass er Cam treffen wollte. Er hatte sich sogar umgezogen – anstatt seiner Trainingsklamotten trug er dunkelblaue Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Das gab ihr immerhin etwas Hoffnung, dass er Cam nicht verschrecken würde.

Vegeta schaute auf, als sie in die Küche kam, aber anstatt dass er etwas sagte, starrte er sie bloß an. Es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Er glaubte nicht, das Mädchen schon mal jemals in einem Kleid gesehen zu haben, und ihre Frisur war auch definitiv anders. In diesem Augenblick würde niemand glauben, dass sie eine Kriegerin war, zumindest sah sie nicht so aus. Sie sah jetzt eher nach einer… einer Prinzessin aus, sehr königlich.

„Nicht lachen", sagte das Mädchen zu ihm mit einem warnenden Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Wie sollte er ihr sagen, dass er nicht vorgehabt hatte zu lachen? Dass er nicht einmal daran gedacht hat?

„Warte", sagte er bloß und ging an ihr vorbei.

Er spürte ihren verwirrten Blick in seinem Rücken, aber ignorierte es, als er in sein Schlafzimmer ging und zu einem Teil des Schranks, den er seit Jahren nicht geöffnet hatte. Einen Augenblick zögernd, sammelte Vegeta seinen Mut und öffnete dann schließlich die Tür zu Bulmas Schrank. Es gab einen Teil, der nur für ihre Abendgarderobe bestimmt war, und dort fand er das, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Ein langes, weißes Tuch, perfekt für das Kleid, das sie trug. Zu sich selbst nickend, ging er zurück und fand das Mädchen im Flur auf ihn warten. Er bemerkte, dass der Junge jede Minute ankommen würde.

„Hier, nimm das. Es ist kalt draußen."

Jenny nahm ihm das Tuch mit weiten Augen ab und wickelte es um ihre Schultern. Es war so weich und warm. „Ist das… eines von Bulmas?" Vegeta nickte bloß und Jenny fühlte unerwartet Tränen in ihren Augen. „Danke Vegeta," sagte sie sanft zu ihm. Das Verlangen Vegeta zu umarmen war unglaublich stark, fast unmöglich zu widerstehen, aber bevor sie diesem Verlangen nachgeben konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. Cam war da. Sie ging zur Tür, doch bevor sie sie öffnete, warf sie Vegeta noch einen warnenden Blick zu. „Sei nett."

Sie hatte Cam in den letzten zwei Wochen mehrmals davor gewarnt, dass man nur sehr schwer mit Vegeta klarkam, dass er Fremde nicht mochte und sehr wahrscheinlich unglaublich unhöflich sein würde, wenn sie sich trafen. Cam hatte nur zu ihr gesagt, dass es nicht so schlimm sein würde und dass er vor dem Ball ihren Stiefvater treffen würde.

Aber jetzt, wo der Moment gekommen war, wollte Jenny nur Cams Hand nehmen und ihn von Vegeta wegzerren, bevor Vegeta ihren vielleicht-bald-Freund wegjagen konnte. Doch das war ein weiteres Verlangen, dem sie widerstand, und lächelte Cam ermunternd an, als sie ihn mit einer Umarmung begrüßte.

„Hey, du bist genau rechtzeitig", sagte sie zu ihm, in der Hoffnung die Nervosität, die sie fühlte, so verbergen.

Cam grinste sie nur verlegen an, als er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Eigentlich habe ich schon fünf Minuten im Auto gewartet. Ich wollte nicht zu früh sein."

Jenny wollte etwas sagten, aber stattdessen erinnerte sie das Räuspern hinter sich daran, dass Vegeta Cam noch immer treffen wollte. „Öhm… willst du reinkommen? Meinen Stiefvater kennen lernen?"

„Sicher", sagte Cam mit Selbstbewusstsein in seiner Stimme und ging an Jenny vorbei. Jenny war erstaunt, wie einfach Cam seine Nervosität verbarg – er musste einfach nervös sein – als er auf Vegeta zukam und ihm die Hand reichte. „Es ist nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Briefs. Jenny hat mir schon viel über Sie erzählt. Ich bin Camlo."

Zu Jennys großer Überraschung, nahm Vegeta Cams Hand, aber was Jenny nicht überraschte, war, dass Cam zusammenzuckte, als Vegeta sie drückte. Anstatt etwas zu Cam zu sagen, wandte Vegeta sich Jenny zu. „Erbärmlich."

Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte Vegeta sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand wieder in der Küche. Diese Chance nutzend, bevor Vegeta auf die Idee kam, Cam weiter zu belästigen, nahm Jenny seine linke Hand und zog daran. „Lass uns los."

„Sicher…", antwortete Cam, der ein wenig verwirrt klang, und erlaubte Jenny ihn nach draußen zu führen. Erst als sie im Auto seiner Eltern saßen, drehte er sich zu Jenny. „Du hast wirklich keinen Spaß gemacht, als du gesagt hast, dass Vegeta nicht die freundlichste Person auf der Welt ist."

„Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts", murmelte Jenny, aber grinste dann leicht. „Aber hey, zumindest hat er dich nicht bedroht. Das ist ein Anfang!"

„Sicher, sicher…", lachte Cam leicht, als er das Auto startete. „Weißt du… ich hatte vorher nicht die Möglichkeit, es zu bemerkten, weil ich ja total nervös war deinen Stiefvater zu treffen… aber du siehst wirklich wunderschön aus, Jenny."

„Danke…" Jenny kämpfte gegen die Röte an, die drohte in ihren Wangen aufzusteigen. „Du siehst auch ziemlich gut aus…"

…

Die Fahrt zu der Halle, die die Schule für den Winterball angemietet hatte, war eine kurze. Cam, immer der Gentleman, half Jenny aus dem Auto heraus und zeigte der Security ihre beiden Tickets. Mailin und Damian warteten schon auf sie drinnen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie zu dem Ball gefahren, hatte Jenny Cam erzählt, da das mit dem Rollstuhl einfacher war.

Jenny musste zugeben, dass Mailin absolut umwerfend aussah in ihrem blauen Kleid, zusammen mit der Hochsteckfrisur und dem Makeup. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass ihre beste Freundin keine Verabredung gefunden hatte, dass sie niemand auf diesen Ball begleiten wollte. Jenny hatte immer gedacht, dass ihre Freundin viel hübscher und mädchenhafter war und deshalb attraktiver. Und trotzdem war sie hier alleine und es war Jenny mit der Verabredung und dem potentiellen Freund an ihrem Arm.

Nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten und Mailin und Jenny sich gegenseitig Komplimente über die Kleider gemacht hatten, während die beiden Jungs nur ihre Augen verdrehten und sich über ihr Verhalten lustig machten, machten die vier sich auf die Suche nach einem Tisch, an den sie sich setzen konnten. Alle Plakate hatten gesagt, dass ein paar Snacks serviert werden würden, und deshalb lag Besteck auf den Tischen. Die Snacks waren wie ein Buffet auf einem langen Tisch an einer Wand aufgebaut, zusammen mit einer Bar.

„Okay, was wollt ihr trinken?", fragte Cam sie, als Jenny und Mailin sich hingesetzt hatten.

„Cola erst mal, bitte", sagte Jenny und Mailin und Damian stimmten zu. Damian bot an, mitzukommen, aber Cam versicherte ihm, dass er die vier Getränke ohne Hilfe tragen konnte.

In dem Moment, als Cam außer Hörreichweite war, lehnte Mailin sich mit einem leicht besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu Jenny rüber. „Wie verlief das Treffen? Hat Vegeta sich benommen?"

„Es hätte schlimmer sein können", antwortete Jenny mit einer Grimasse. „Aber zumindest ist Cam noch am Leben und unverletzt."

„Jaah, ich meine, wie willst du ihn küssen, wenn er tot ist? Das wäre einfach… bäh…"

„Mai!", rief Jenny entnervt und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, aber innerlich grinste sie wie verrückt. Sie wollte Cam wirklich, wirklich küssen!

…

Die vier Freunde hatten an dem Abend viel Spaß. Sie probierten viele von den Snacks, redeten mit Klassenkameraden und lästerten über andere Schüler und einige der Aufpasser. Viele Klassenkameraden hatten Jenny fast nicht erkannt und mussten zweimal hingucken, als sie bemerkt hatten, wer sie war. Niemand hatte Jenny je etwas nur annähernd Mädchenhaftes tragen sehen, deshalb war dieses Kleid etwas, an was man sich gewöhnen musste. Irgendwie mochte Jenny den Effekt, den sie bei den anderen Schülern hatte, und Cam musste mehr als einmal bei anderen männlichen Klassenkameraden klarstellen, dass sie mit ihm auf diesem Ball war.

Schließlich wurde die Tanzfläche freigegeben und Cam schaffte es sogar, Jenny zu überzeugen, mit ihm zu tanzen.

„Wenn du dich später über gebrochene Zehen beschwerst, werde ich sagen ‚Ich hab's dir doch gesagt'", grummelte sie, als er sie zur Tanzfläche führte.

Doch Cam grinste bloß. „Ich glaube, meine Zehen sind in Sicherheit, sogar vor einem Tollpatsch wie dir."

„Hey!", schnappte Jenny spielerisch, aber bevor sie weitermachen konnte, hatte Cam eine Hand an ihre Taille gelegt und die andere, die ihre schon hielt, in die Tanzposition gehoben. Da sie das schon in einigen Filmen gesehen hatte, legte Jenny ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Was nun?"

„Nun", sagte Cam, noch immer grinsend. „Werde ich dich führen."

Jenny hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tat, aber irgendwie, sobald sie Cam erlaubte, sie über die Tanzfläche zu führen, funktionierte es tatsächlich. Sie tanzte! Sie konnte tanzen! Und es war sogar ein schnelleres Lied! Nachdem er ein paar Minuten lang Grundschritte getanzt hatte und gesehen hatte, dass Jenny mithalten konnte, fing Cam damit an, sie herumzuwirbeln. Beide lachten viel, besonders nachdem Jenny aus Versehen auf seine Zehen getreten war und dann mit einer trockenen Stimme sagte: „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt."

Als der Abend fortschritt, ging Jenny nach jeder Pause etwas freiwilliger zur Tanzfläche. Mailin und Damian stießen oft zu ihnen und alle vier tanzten auseinander, oder es waren nur sie beide, verloren in ihrer eigenen Welt, selbst als er sie so sehr herumwirbelte, dass Jenny sogar schwindelig wurde. Aber es war ein gutes schwindelig sein.

Dann, endlich, spielte die wahnsinnig tolle Band den ersten langsamen Song.

Jenny konnte spüren, wie ihr Herz in ihre Kehle sprang, als Cam die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss und dann, nachdem er ihr einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, seine Arme um ihre Taille wickelte. Als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihre Wange an seine Brust, hatte Jenny das Gefühl, sie würde in ihn verschmelzen. Sie konnte seine Wärme spüren, sein Herz in seiner Brust schlagen hören – es schlug genauso schnell wie ihres. Sie fühlte sich sicher, geborgen und sie wollte nie, nie wieder loslassen.

Aber traurigerweise musste sogar diese fantastische Nacht zu Ende gehen und Cam musste Jenny zurück zur Capsule Corporation bringen. Er war froh gewesen, dass Vegeta Jenny keine Zeit mitgegeben hatte, aber er wollte es sich trotzdem nicht mit ihm vermiesen. Genauso wie er es schon bei dem Ball getan hatte, half er ihr aus dem Auto heraus und begleitete sie dann zur Tür.

„Also…", fing er an, obwohl er nicht wirklich wollte, dass die Nacht schon endete.

„Also…", wiederholte Jenny. „Danke… Cam. Dass du mich gezwungen hast, dahin zu gehen. Ich hatte viel Spaß."

„Ich muss dir danken", sagte Cam zu ihr. „Dass du mich begleitet hast. Das war wirklich einer der schönsten Abende in meinem Leben."

Jennys Herz machte Luftsprunge, als sie das hörte, und dieses Mal konnte sie die Röte in ihrem Gesicht nicht unterdrücken, als sie leise zugab: „Es war auch einer der schönsten Abende in meinem Leben…"

„Dann", fuhr Cam fort, „nehme ich an, dass wir so etwas definitiv noch mal machen sollten. Vielleicht ohne dieses hinreißende Kleid und ein bisschen formloser… aber ich würde wirklich gerne wieder mit dir ausgehen, Jenny. Ich würde wirklich gerne dein Freund sein."

„Das würde ich auch gerne", sagte Jenny, während ihr Herz noch schneller in ihrer Brust schlug. „Ich wäre wirklich gerne deine Freundin."

Freund. Freundin. Es klang so unwirklich, und doch so gut.

Und dann endlich passiert das, worauf Jenny schon den ganzen Abend gewartet hatte. Cam lehnte sich langsam, vorsichtig, nach vorne und in dem Moment, als Jenny ihre Augen schloss, trafen seine Lippen auf ihre. Es war ein langsamer Kuss, fast schmerzhaft langsam, aber oh so sanft. Die Schmetterling ein ihrem Bauch flogen Loopings und Jenny wollte nichts anderes, als den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sie wusste nicht, wann es passiert war, aber ihre Arme waren wieder um seinen Hals geschlungen und sie hatte ihn noch näher an sich herangezogen.

Schließlich, viel zu früh, beendete Cam den Kuss; er war genauso atemlos wie sie. „Wow…", murmelte er bloß, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt.

„Mmhhhh…" war der einzige Laut, den Jenny produzieren konnte, aber dann, plötzlich, seufzte sie enttäuscht. Vegeta war nicht mehr weit weg und sie hatte vor seiner Reaktion Angst, wenn er sie so nah aneinander entdeckte. „Vegeta ist auf dem Weg hierher", murmelte sie.

„Verdammt", murmelte Cam, genauso leise.

Er konnte spüren, dass Jenny noch nicht wirklich loslassen wollte, und er wollte sie auch nicht gehen lassen, aber er wollte sich jetzt wirklich nicht mit einem überfürsorglichen Stiefvater herumschlagen (der ihn so leicht wie eine Fliege töten könnte), am Ende dieser wunderbaren Nacht.

Widerwillig, sehr widerwillig, streckte er sich wieder, obwohl er eigentlich nur die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrücken und das Mädchen vor sich wieder küssen wollte. „Gute Nacht, Jenny…"

„Gute Nacht, Cam… und frohe Weihnachten…"

„Frohe Weihnachten…" Ach, ein letzter Kuss konnte niemandem schaden.

…

Jenny schloss die Tür später als sie dachte endlich wieder hinter sich, noch immer etwas schwindelig von dem letzten Kuss, nur um Vegeta plötzlich direkt gegenüber zu stehen, der in der Mitte des Flures mit seinen Armen vor seiner Brust verschränkt und einem finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht stand.

„Du hast ganz schön lange vor dieser Tür gestanden."

Ihre Augen verdrehend, ging Jenny an ihm vorbei. „Klappe, Vegeta." Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust auf sein grimmiges Gesicht heute. Sie war viel zu gut drauf, um sich damit heute herumschlagen zu müssen, und sie wollte nicht, dass dieses Glück von Vegeta zerstört wurde.

„Sei vorsichtig", sagte Vegeta plötzlich, bevor sie weitergehen konnte. „Überstürze… nichts…"

Ahh… jetzt verstand sie es. Und lächelte. „Keine Angst, Vegeta. Das werde ich nicht. Und noch einmal danke für das Tuch…"

Ihre Art, sich zu sagen, wie viel sie einander bedeuteten.

* * *

_Süße Sechzehn_

Weihnachten kam und ging ohne eine große Feier. Jenny hatte den Baum in der Capsule Corporation zwar geschmückt, aber da Vegeta Weihnachten oder jeglicher andere menschliche Feiertag ziemlich egal war, war der Baum überwiegend für sie selbst, und sie war zu Lis Schule hinübergeflogen, um dort mit ihrer erweiterten Familie Weihnachten zu feiern.

Jenny sprach täglich mit Cam, entweder übers Telefon oder persönlich. Sie gingen während der Weihnachtsferien auf einige weitere Verabredungen, ins Kino, Abendessen, oder sie hingen einfach nur rum, entweder bei ihm oder bei ihr. Sie mochte seine Familie und es schien, als ob das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Und wann immer sie irgendwo alleine waren, war das Küssen zu einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen geworden. Und, obwohl Jenny ihr Versprechen Vegeta gegenüber gehalten hatte, nichts zu überstürzen, wurden ihre Knutschereien immer hitziger.

Einen Monat nach Weihnachten gab es einen weiteren großen Tag für Jenny – ihren sechzehnten Geburtstag. Aber ein paar Tage vorher traf Cam Jenny, Mailin und Damian mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht in der Cafeteria ihrer Schule.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jenny sofort.

„Noch ein Angriff", sagte Cam bloß. „Pfeffer Stadt. Es war eine Bombe in einem Geschäft. Fünf Menschen sind tot und viele andere verletzt."

„Nicht noch einer", seufzte Mailin, während Damian seine Faust bloß ballte und Jenny unheimlich ruhig wurde.

Es hatte schon seit der Woche vor Weihnachten ein paar solcher Angriffe gegeben, und jedes Mal sind Leute gestorben. Jenny hatte versucht mit Vegeta darüber zu reden; sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich einmischen musste, dass sie etwas tun musste. Sie mochte es nicht, sich so hilflos zu fühlen. All diese Angriffe waren kein Zufall mehr, sie waren keine Nachahmungstäter, nein, Jenny war sich sicher, dass ein und dieselbe Person, oder Organisation, dahintersteckte. Unglücklicherweise tappte die Regierung noch immer im Dunkeln, oder sie hatten es der Öffentlichkeit noch nicht kundgetan.

Doch jedes Mal, wenn Jenny das Thema anschnitt, befahl Vegeta ihr sich daraus zu halten. Es war eine Angelegenheit der Menschen, deshalb sollten ihre Streitkräfte sich darum kümmern. Und es schien wirklich so, als ob Menschen dahintersteckten, sagte Vegeta, weil sie es bemerkt hätten, wenn ein Außerirdischer auf der Erde gelandet wäre.

Sie konnte sich nur zu gut an ihren letzten Streit darüber erinnern.

_„Komm schon, Vegeta! Es sind schon fast neun Jahre seit Buu vergangen! Warum kann ich nicht helfen, das aufzuhalten?! Ich glaube nicht, dass die Leute noch vor unseren besonderen Fähigkeiten Angst haben! Ich meine, das hatten sie auch nicht, als sie mich und Videl beim Budokai fliegen gesehen haben!"_

_„Du hattest Glück, Gör!", hatte Vegeta mit einem finsteren Ausdruck, der immer auf seinem Gesicht erschien, wenn sie wieder davon anfing, gesagt. „Du hattest Glück, dass keiner nachgeforscht hatte und du hattest auch Glück, als du diesem Jungen unser Geheimnis verraten hast. Die Leute aus der Regierung hätten zu uns kommen können, um herauszufinden, was wir sind. Sie hätten uns in Versuchskaninchen verwandeln können, aber wir hatten Glück und mehr auch nicht. Und ich habe es dir schon hundertmal gesagt! Wir mischen uns nicht bei menschlichen Angelegenheiten ein. Sie können sich selbst darum kümmern."_

_Ihre Arme trotzig vor der Brust verschränkend, zeigte Jenny auf: „Das können sie offensichtlich nicht. Oder sie hätten bereits herausgefunden, wer dahintersteckt."_

_„Und wie willst du das schaffen, was eine Spezialeinheit der Regierung nicht schafft? Außerdem habe ich dich schon über deinen engen Terminplan jammern hören. Schule, Training, das Raumschiff, deine Freunde und jetzt der Junge. Du müsstest etwas aufgeben, und ich werde dir nicht erlauben die Schule zu verlassen oder das Training aufzugeben. Du wirst definitiv nicht das Raumschiff aufgeben. Deshalb wird es entweder auf deine Freunde oder den Jungen herauslaufen, wenn du es wirklich ernst meinst." Jenny wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, deshalb blieb sie einfach still. Vegeta hatte Recht, sie konnte und wollte nichts davon aufgeben. Ihre Schultern sackten in sich zusammen. Als er das sah, befahl Vegeta einfach, dieser Streitereien Leid: „Halte dich da raus. Oder du wirst so lange Hausarrest haben, bis du alt genug bist um auszuziehen."_

Also hielt sie sich da raus, fürs erste, bis sie ein Argument finden konnte, das Vegeta davon überzeugte, dass es das richtige war zu helfen. Widerwillig und sich darüber beschwerend, aber sie unternahm nichts.

„Nun, genug mit der Grübelei", sagte Cam schließlich, als er bemerkte, wie seine Freundin sich in sich zurückzog. Er wusste, dass sie viel zu tun hatte – Training, das Raumschiff (oh, und was für eine Überraschung es gewesen war, als sie ihm von dem Raumschiff und dem, was sie damit vorhatte, erzählt hatte!), Schule, Mailin und Damian und ihre Beziehung natürlich. Und er wusste, wie sehr sie es störte, dass sie trotz ihrer Superkräfte nichts gegen die Angriffe unternehmen konnte, oder besser, durfte. Also tat er sein bestes um sie aufzumuntern, wann immer sie in ihre Grübeleien verfiel. „Lass uns über Dienstag reden."

„Oh jaah, die Party!" Zumindest Mailin wurde dadurch aufgemuntert; Jenny sah nur genervt aus.

„Nein, keine Party. Ich werde nur ein paar Freunde einladen und wir werden rumhängen. Keine Party."

„Aber… aber es ist dein sechzehnter Geburtstag! Dein süßer sechzehnter! Wir müssen etwas machen! Etwas Großes!"

„Komm schon, Mai… Wenn es deiner und Dames sechzehnter Geburtstag im März ist, könnt ihr eine große Party feiern, aber ich will nur eine ruhige Feier haben, okay? So wie wir es immer an Lis Schule gemacht haben."

„In Ordnung…", murmelte Mailin resigniert. „Aber wir werden etwas zu essen und Musik haben. Und vielleicht könnte Damian seine Spielkonsole mitbringen, damit wir ein paar Partyspiele spielen können."

„Jaah, sicher!", stimmte Damian eifrig zu. „Dann kann ich Cam endlich das neue Spiel zeigen, das ich bekommen habe! Es schockt total!"

„Cool", stimmte Cam zu. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten!" Sie gaben sich ein High Five, was die beiden Mädchen dazu brachte, ihre Augen zu verdrehen und etwas über 'Jungs' zu murmeln.

…

Der nächste Dienstag dämmerte mit dunklen Wolken und Schneeregen, der schwer vom Himmel fiel. Nicht der perfekte Tag für einen Geburtstag, aber na gut… Dass sie auch noch früh aufstehen musste für die Schule verschlechterte nur ihre ohnehin schon grumpige Laune. Es wartete kein Geburtstagskuchen für sie in der Küche und sie hatte es auch nicht erwartet. Vegeta war nicht der Typ, der einen Kuchen für einen Geburtstag backen würde, oder generell einen Kuchen backen würde. Vegeta selbst war nirgendwo zu sehen, da er schon im Gravitationsraum trainierte, aber es stand eine Schachtel auf dem Tisch, eine die Jenny neugierig öffnete. Innendrin war ein glänzender neuer silberner Laptop.

„Cool", hauchte Jenny, als sie den Laptop vorsichtig aus der Schachtel nahm, als ob er etwas sehr wertvolles war. Sie kannte diese Marke und hatte schon etwas über diesen Typ gelesen. Er war noch nicht einmal auf dem Markt und hatte wahrscheinlich ein kleines Vermögen gekostet. Sie grinste hell, da sie wusste, dass sie sich jetzt nicht länger über ihren alten Laptop beschweren musste, über den, der ständig abstürzte und in letzter Zeit so langsam wie eine Schnecke geworden war. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn einzurichten.

Aber erst, Schule.

Die zweite gute Sache die an dem Morgen passierte war, als sie das Haus verließ, dass Cam auf sie im Wagen seiner Eltern wartete. Der Schneeregen fiel immer noch schwer vom Himmel und Jenny hatte sich nie mehr über eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zur Schule gefreut, besonders mit ihrem Freund. Und auch, weil sie mal wieder zu spät dran war.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich, als sie auf der Beifahrerseite einstieg und einen Kuss von ihm stahl.

„Guten Morgen, Geburtstagskind", sagte Cam gut gelaunt, als er seine Lippen wieder gegen ihre drückte, gerade als sie sich zurückzog. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass er nie damit aufhören musste, dieses Mädchen zu küssen, und er wusste, dass sie das gleiche für ihn empfand. Nur wusste er auch, dass sie manchmal aufhören mussten, genauso wie sie es jetzt auch mussten. Sie mussten los zur Schule, oder sie würden zu spät sein. Jenny hatte einen leicht benommenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Kuss beendete, und murmelte etwas über das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk überhaupt. Seinen Kopf mit einem leisen Grinsen schüttelnd, löste Cam die Bremse und gab Gas.

Mailin und Damian waren schon da, dank ihrer Mom, die nicht wollte, dass sie in diesem Wetter zur Schule liefen. Beide grinsten breit. Sobald Jenny in Reichweite kam, sprang Mailin nach vorne und umarmte sie fest. „Happy Birthday, Jenny!"

„Danke", murmelte Jenny und beugte sich dann über, um sich von Damian umarmen zu lassen.

„So, sechzehn was?", sagte er neckend. „Wie fühlt es sich an, eine alte Frau zu sein?"

„Nun, das wirst du bald genug wissen, wenn du ein alter Mann bist", neckte Jenny zurück. „Aber zumindest kann ich mir jetzt mehr Filme als du angucken!"

„Jaah, acht Wochen lang! Aber dann haben wir dich eingeholt!"

Sie neckten sich eine Weile lang hin und her, was erst unterbrochen wurde, als Cam zu seinem eigenen Unterricht gehen musste und sich einen schnellen ‚ich-seh-dich-später-Kuss' von Jenny stehlen musste, und hielt erst auf, als der Unterricht anfing. Jenny war immer noch froh darüber, dass sie in diesem Halbjahr nicht als erstes am Morgen Geschichte hatte, sondern erst in der zweiten Stunde. Sicher, Mathe war nicht so schlimm, aber mindestens so langweilig für Jenny wie Geschichte.

Der Schultag verging wie im Flug und Jenny war glücklich, dass Cam sie auch wieder nach Hause fuhr. Das Wetter war immer noch schrecklich und Jenny musste zur Vordertür rennen, um nicht vollständig durchnässt zu werden – nach einer kurzen Knutscherei im Auto natürlich. Diese Dinge konnten mit Vegeta in der Nähe nie zu lange dauern.

Jenny verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, sich auf die kleine ‚Party' am Abend vorzubereiten. Sie hatte die Leute von ihrer alten Gruppe von Lis Schule eingeladen, zusammen mit Mailin, Damian und Cam natürlich. Sie hatte Tenshinhan und seine Familie ebenfalls gefragt, aber Tenshinhan hatte behauptet, dass er zu alt dafür war, um einen Abend mit so jungen Leuten wie ihnen zu verbringen. Er hatte jedoch versprochen, dass sie ihr Geschenk von ihm und seiner Familie ebenfalls schon an ihrem Geburtstag bekommen würde, obwohl sie mit Jenny erst beim nächsten Samstagabend Dinner feierten.

Mailin und Damian kamen ein wenig früher, damit Damian seine Spielkonsole im Wohnzimmer aufbauen konnte, wo der riesige Flachbildfernseher war, aber er verbrachte mehr Zeit damit, Jennys neuen Laptop zu bewundern als wirklich die Spielkonsole aufzubauen. Jenny war bei dem großen eingepackten Paket, dass Mailin mitgebracht hatte, neugierig geworden, und hatte angefangen zu schmollen, als Mailin verkündet hatte, dass sie es erst öffnen durfte, wenn alle da waren, da das Geschenk von ihnen allen war – sogar von Tenshinhan und Suki.

Die Türklingel läutete wieder und Jenny grinste. Vegetas Stimme hallte durch den Flur, als er rief: „Gör! Der Junge ist hier!"

Ihre Augen bei der Tatsache verdrehend, dass Vegeta noch nicht einmal Cams Namen benutzt hatte, seit sie ihre Beziehung begonnen hatten, ging Jenny die Tür öffnen und umarmte Cam fest zur Begrüßung. „Hallo du…"

„Hallo…"

„Gör… ich gehe jetzt", unterbrach Vegeta sie. „Ich hoffe, du wirst keinen Unsinn anstellen."

„Natürlich nicht, Vegeta", sagte Jenny, als sie ihre Arme von Cams Hals entfernte und stattdessen seine Hand nahm. „Wir werden nur rumhängen, versprochen."

Nickend ging Vegeta an ihnen vorbei zur Tür, doch als er an Cam vorbeikam, warf er dem Jungen einen finsteren Blick zu, der so kalt war, dass Cam sogar erschauderte.

„Ignorier ihn einfach", sagte Jenny nur zu ihm und zog Cam dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo Damian endlich damit angefangen war, seine Spielkonsole anzuschließen.

Der Rest der Gäste kam etwa eine halbe Stunde später und jeder von ihnen gratulierte dem Geburtstagskind und umarmte sie fest. Alle aus ihrer alten Gruppe waren gekommen, obwohl inzwischen alle ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten – Nik und Anisah, Zoe, Ejnar und Selvyn. Sie hatten sich überhaupt nicht verändert, obwohl sie inzwischen alle eigene Wege gingen. Nik und Anisah waren noch immer an Lis Schule und unterrichteten dort, Zoes Unterkunft für Problemkinder lief gut, Ejnar und sein Freund waren in der Östlichen Hauptstadt zusammengezogen und Selvyn unterrichtete im Moment Strategien und Taktiken an verschiedenen Kampfkunstschulen.

Sie verbrachten einige Zeit damit, sich das Neueste aus ihren Leben zu erzählen, aber die ganze Zeit hoffte Jenny, dass sie nun endlich die Geschenke öffnen konnte. Ihre Gäste erwiesen sich jedoch als ziemlich dickköpfig diesbezüglich. Erst wollten sie essen, dann wollte Damian Cam sein neues Spiel zeigen – ein Kampfkunstspiel, das alle, die an Lis Schule gelernt hatten, nur zu gerne auseinandernahmen. Glücklicherweise erwiesen sich Cam und Damian bei der ganzen Kritik, die die ehemaligen Schüler bei den verschiedenen Kampftechniken äußerten, als äußerst widerstandsfähig. Dann forderte Nik sie alle bei einem anderen Spiel heraus, das sie alle zusammen spielen konnte, und da ein Saiyajin eine Herausforderung nie ablehnte, machte Jenny mit, genauso wie alle anderen. Sie alle hatten an dem Abend eine Menge Spaß.

Doch wurde es langsam spät und Jenny konnte die Vorfreude fast nicht mehr erwarten. Sie wollte die Schachtel, die sie die ganze Zeit verspottet hatte, öffnen. Dann war es fast soweit, dass die anderen Gäste gehen mussten – es war immerhin mitten in der Woche, also mussten sie am nächsten Tag entweder zur Schule oder zur Arbeit – als plötzlich jemand das Licht in dem Zimmer ausschaltete. Jenny mochte es nicht, so erschreckt zu werden, aber dann kam ein sanftes Leuchten von der Tür. Nik und Anisah kamen herein und trugen einen Schokoladenkuchen mit sechzehn leuchtenden Kerzen. Anisah fing an ‚Happy Birthday' zu singen und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

Cam wickelte seine Arme von hinten um Jenny und sang sanft in ihr Ohr, was ihr Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen bereitete. Sie wollte nichts weiteres als ihre Augen schließen und sich in seiner Berührung verlieren, aber das wäre in dieser Situation äußerst unangebracht, wo alle anderen doch auch noch da waren.

Anisah und Nik stellten den Kuchen vor ihr hin und als sie aufgehört hatten zu singen, blies Jenny die Kerzen aus, während sie an ihren Wunsch dachte. _Bitte, lass alles mit dem Raumschiff glatt gehen._ Die anderen klatschten, machten das Licht wieder an und dann, nachdem sie den ganzen Abend warten musste, gab Mailin Jenny das Geschenk.

„Endlich", sagte Jenny mit einem neckenden Ton in ihrer Stimme und zerriss dann das Papier. Aber als sie den Deckel der Schachtel anhob, tat sie dieses langsam, um die Vorfreude noch einmal aufbauen zu lassen, vor der großen Offenbarung. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, was dort drinnen war. „Wow…"

Es war der schwarze Ledermantel, den sie vor Weihnachten im Einkaufszentrum gesehen hatte, genau der Ledermantel, der viel zu teuer gewesen war, sogar für sie. Jenny konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen, als sie ihn anprobierte und das Gefühl von dem weichen Material auf ihrer Haut genoss. Es war wirklich reines Leder, es roch und fühlte sich so gut an. Und genauso wie sie es schon gedacht hatte, als sie den Mantel im Schaufenster gesehen hatte, passte er perfekt.

„Danke, Leute!", hauchte Jenny, als sie jeden ihrer Freunde fest umarmte. „Das ist unglaublich!"

„Du siehst fantastisch aus", sagte Cam zu ihr, als er sie an sich heranzog. „Wirklich… heiß…"

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer", rief Ejnar, als die beiden sich kurz küssten.

„Aber bevor ihr abhaut", ärgerte Damian sie, „hab ich Hunger. Lasst uns den Kuchen essen."

„Du hast gerade eine ganze Schüssel Pommes gegessen", schalt Mailin ihren Bruder.

„Na und? Ich bin ein wachsender Junge!"

Lachend fing Anisah an, jeden von ihnen ein Stück Kuchen zu geben, aber danach mussten die Gäste leider gehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Jenny, ihre Freunde von der alten Schule sagten, dass sie bald wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen mussten, und dann waren sie fort. Alle, außer Cam, der nun grinsend vor der geschlossenen Tür stand.

„Meine Eltern haben gesagt, dass ich erst um Mitternacht zu Hause sein muss", erzählte er einer hocherfreuten Jenny.

Es war gerade erst kurz nach elf Uhr und Cam brauchte mit dem Auto nur zehn Minuten nach Hause. Jetzt hoffte Jenny, dass Vegeta noch etwas länger wegbleiben würde, damit sie und Cam ihre letzten dreißig Minuten miteinander alleine genießen konnten.

„So…", sagte sie verführerisch, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. „Was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Nun", antwortete Cam langsam und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Vielleicht sollten wir das tun, was Ejnar gesagt hat, und uns ein Zimmer nehmen."

„Ist mein Zimmer gut genug?"

„Ich denke, dein Zimmer ist perfekt…"

Wann immer Jenny an diesen Abend zurückdachte, hatte sie keine Erinnerung daran, wie genau sie in ihr Zimmer gekommen waren, ob sie alleine gelaufen war oder ob Cam verrückt genug gewesen war, sie zu tragen. Das einzige woran sie sich erinnern konnte, waren seine Küsse, seine Berührungen, sein Geruch… alles andere war verschwommen.

Irgendwie waren sie auf ihrem Bett gelandet, was nicht das erste Mal war, aber als es langsam viel hitziger wurde als es jemals zuvor gewesen war, gingen in Jennys Kopf leise Alarmglocken los. Sie ignorierte sie zuerst, weil sie diese Verbindung, die sie mit Cam in diesem Augenblick spürte, nicht verlieren wollte. Sie erlaubte seinen Händen sogar, unter ihr T-Shirt zu wandern, wobei sie jedes Gefühl, das seine Finger hervorrief, genoss, aber als sie plötzlich auf ihm war, und _ihn_ unter sich spürte, und Cam anfing, ihr T-Shirt über ihren Kopf zu ziehen, ließen sich die Alarmglocken nicht länger ignorieren.

„Warte…", flüsterte sie, und hasste sich selbst dafür, das hier zu unterbrechen. „Stopp."

Cam hielt sofort auf und setzte sich langsam auf, sodass Jenny auf seinen Schoß rutschte. „Es tut mir Leid… Ich hätte fragen sollen…"

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, versicherte Jenny ihm schnell: „Nein… es ist okay… ich meine… es würde mir nichts ausmachen… mein T-Shirt auszuziehen… aber… ich bin… _dafür_… noch nicht bereit. Und ich dachte… wenn wir weitermachten… würde eine Sache zur… du weißt schon… Und… und ich musste Vegeta versprechen, dass ich nichts überstürzen würde."

„Hey… hey…", murmelte Cam beruhigend und umarmte das Mädchen sanft. „Keine Angst… Du weißt, dass ich nichts tun würde, was du nicht willst, richtig?" Jenny nickte; ihr war das inzwischen wirklich peinlich, aber er wusste nicht, ob es wegen ihrer Reaktion war, wegen ihrem Gestottere oder ihrem Zugeständnis. Und es war ihm egal – er wollte nur, dass dieses Mädchen, seine Freundin, glücklich war. „Und… Ich bin _dafür_ auch noch nicht bereit. Aber…", fügte er dann mit seinem sexy Grinsen hinzu: „Es würde mir wirklich nichts ausmachen, dich ohne dein T-Shirt zu sehen."

Von seinen Worten ermutigt, drehte Jenny sich in seinen Armen, sodass sie ihm vollständig gegenübersaß. „Nur, wenn du deines auch ausziehst."

Jenny stockte der Atem, als Cam sein Hemd aufknöpfte und es auszog, wobei er seine muskulöse Brust offenbarte. Da Jenny auf eine Schule für Kampfkünste gegangen war, hatte sie viele Jungs ohne Oberteil gesehen, aber damals hatte sie sich noch nicht für Jungs interessiert. Damals hatte sie nur versucht, ihre Kraft durch ihren Körperbau einzuschätzen, aber jetzt, jetzt konnte sie wirklich den Körper ihres Freundes mit den Augen einer jungen Frau schätzen. „Nett", sagte sie mit einem wertschätzenden Nicken und Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Und dann ergriff sie den Saum ihres T-Shirts und zog es über ihren Kopf, bevor sie sich drücken konnte, und saß dann bloß in ihrer Jeans und ihrem BH da. Jenny fühlte sich ein wenig unsicher – ihr BH war nichts besonders, nur einfach und schwarz – aber sie wollte Cams Reaktion sehen. Und laut dem weitäugigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht und der Tatsache, dass er nur ein „Wow…" hauchte, sagte ihr, dass er scheinbar das mochte, was er sah.

Doch war es genau in diesem Moment, als ihre Sinne ihr etwas mitteilten, was sie wirklich nicht mochte. Enttäuscht stöhnend murmelte Jenny: „Vegeta ist auf dem Weg zurück."

Überaschenderweise fing Cam an zu lachen. „Zumindest hat dein Vegeta-dar uns gesagt, dass wir noch etwas Zeit haben… Hey, weißt du, dass wir nie das Problem haben werden, dass Vegeta uns in einer peinlichen Situation erwischen wird? Also, wie viel Zeit haben wir, um uns wieder anzuziehen?"

„Er fliegt langsam, also schätze ich etwa zehn Minuten."

„Gerade als ich eh gehen wollte… Aber…" Cam ergriff Jennys Taille und zog sie runter, damit sie neben ihm lag. „Das heißt, wir haben noch etwas Zeit…"

Einen Kuss stehlend, seufzte Jenny. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich wieder in Stimmung kommen kann, wo ich weiß, dass er bald zurück sein wird."

„Zu blöd… Aber ich hoffe, dass dir ein paar Minuten Kuscheln nichts ausmachen werden."

„Niemals", murmelte Jenny, als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte.

Eine Minute verging in Stille, noch eine, bis Cam plötzlich fragte: „Jenny… ich bin neugierig. Warum hast du Vegeta versprochen, dass du es mit dem… Sex… nicht überstürzen wirst?"

Seufzend wendete Jenny sich Cam zu, in dem Wissen dass dieses Thema zu kompliziert war und dass sie sicherlich nicht genug Zeit haben würden, deshalb beschloss sie, ihm die Kurzfassung zu erklären. „Du weißt doch, wie Schwäne sich fürs Leben paaren?" Cam nickte, ein etwas verwirrter, aber interessierter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Nun, für uns Saiyajins ist es genauso. Sobald wir… Sex haben… ist es das. Kein zurück mehr. Keine Scheidung."

„In Ordnung", murmelte Cam bedächtig, doch lächelte Jenny dann an. „Dann nehm ich an, ist es besser, wenn wir warten bis wir beide sicher sind, dass es _das_ für uns ist."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Jenny zu, offensichtlich erleichtert, dass Cam nichts dagegen hatte zu warten. Er war einfach… perfekt. Es gab bestimmt viele Jungs in seinem Alter, die nichts anderes wollten, als mit ihren Freundinnen zu schlafen, aber Cam war so anders als sie. Immer noch ein typischer Teenager, aber auch ein Gentleman. „Aber… es könnte noch komplizierter werden. Manchmal formen Saiyajins einen Bund… eine besondere Verbindung mit ihrem Partner, und niemand kann diesen Bund brechen. Das bedeutet, dass die Partner die Gefühle oder Gedanken des Partners spüren und hören können. Ihn zu brechen oder zu leugnen würde bedeuten, dass beide Partner leiden. Vegeta sagte, dass es nicht so oft vorkommt, aber er und Bulma haben einen, meine leiblichen Eltern hatten einen und ich glaube sogar mein großer Bruder und seine Freundin haben einen im Jenseits. Was… warum guckst du mich so an?", fragte Jenny verwirrt, als sie den extrem konzentrierten Blick auf seinem Gesicht sah.

„Ich versuche, deine Gedanken zu hören… Aber nichts… nada… Deine Gedanken sind für mich ganz still."

„Dende sei Dank", sagte Jenny. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du wirklich wissen willst, was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht."

„Aber man kann es doch abschalten, oder? Ich meine, wie kann eine Beziehung überleben, wenn du ständig die Gedanken deines Partners hörst?"

„Ich hoffe es…", sagte Jenny nun stirnrunzelnd zu ihm, konnte jedoch nicht länger darüber nachdenken, als ihre Sinne sie anschrien, dass sie sich beeilen sollten. „Wir ziehen uns besser an. Vegeta könnte jede Minute hier sein."

„Ooookay…", seufzte Cam widerwillig und zog sein Hemd wieder an, im gleichen Moment als Jenny ihr T-Shirt wieder über ihren Kopf zog. Es war klar, dass keiner von ihnen Jennys bequemes Bett verlassen wollte, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Keiner von ihnen wollte sich vorstellen, was Vegeta tun würde, wenn er sie so auffand, obwohl nicht wirklich was passiert war.

Jennys Sinne sagten ihr, dass Vegetas Ki schon ganz in der Nähe war, als sie sich von Cam an der Tür verabschiedete. Nach einem letzten Kuss murmelte sie: „Ich sehe dich morgen…"

„Jaah… ich sehe dich morgen… Gute Nacht."

Sie blieb an der offenen Tür stehen bis Cams Auto verschwunden war, aber bevor sie sie schließen konnte, landete Vegeta direkt vor ihr. Es hätte jeden normalen Menschen erschreckt, aber da Jenny schon gefühlt hatte, dass er da war, fragte sie bloß: „Hey Vegeta… Wie war das Training?"

„Zufriedenstellen… So wie deine Party, nehme ich an?"

„Oh jaah… es war großartig. Es ist noch etwas Kuchen im Kühlschrank, wenn du noch was willst. Aber ich gehe zu Bett. Der Wecker wird morgen früh gnadenlos sein. Also, gute Nacht."

Vegeta schaute ihr nach, als sie sich umdrehte und ging. Er hatte seine Rückkehr so genau geplant, dass der Junge verschwunden sein würde, bevor er ankam. Er war kein Narr – er wusste, was sie gemacht hatten. Das Ki einer Person konnte immerhin so viel mehr verraten als die Kraft oder den Aufenthaltsort einer Person. Aber genauso wie er wusste, was sie getan hatte, wusste er auch, was sie nicht getan hatten. Und er war stolz auf das Mädchen, dass sie sein Vertrauen nicht verraten hatte, dass sie ihr Versprechen gehalten hatte. Vegeta war sich nun sicher, dass sie die Gefahren von rücksichtslosem Verhalten in diesem besonderen Zusammenhang vollständig verstand.

Trotzdem mochte er den Jungen nicht. Er war schwach – okay, nicht so schwach für einen Menschen – und er würde nie gut genug für das Mädchen sein.

Das einzige Problem war, dass Vegeta herausgefunden hatte, dass wohl niemand je gut genug für sie sein würde.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd bemerkte Vegeta, dass es nichts bringen würde, darüber zu grübeln. Das Mädchen war glücklich und das war alles, was zählte, oder?

Ja, das Glück des Mädchens war das wichtigste und wenn der Junge sie glücklich machte, dann würde er ihn tolerieren… gerade so eben.

Aber falls der Junge ihr jemals wehtat, würde Vegeta ihm zeigen, was wahre Furcht war, beschloss er, als er in die Küche ging um sich etwas Kuchen zu holen.

* * *

**A/N2: **

**Wenn ihr Jennys Kleid sehen wollt, folgt einfach diesem Link:**


	62. Teil III: Das Erwachen

**A/N: Lange habe ich darauf gewartet, euch das Kapitel zu präsentieren. Das englische Original habe ich schon vor ein paar Jahren geschrieben und ich bin echt auf eure Reaktion gespannt, da dieses Kapitel einen großen Wendepunkt in Jennys Leben beschreibt. Mehr will ich noch nicht sagen, aber es gibt noch eine zweite A/N am Ende des Kapitels.**

**Aber erst, viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte, bringt mich nach diesem Kapitel nicht um, ja? ;)**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 61: Das Erwachen**

_5. April 784_

Jenny saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, der Stift schwebte über der leeren Seite ihres Tagebuchs. Schwarze Augen blickten auf das Datum, das sie niedergeschrieben hatte, und Jenny wischte eine Strähne dunkles Haar aus ihren Augen, als sie den Stift wieder auf dem Papier absetzte. Ihre Hand zitterte. Eine einzige Träne fiel auf die Seite, als Jenny bebend einatmete und die nächsten Worte schrieb.

_Als ich an diesem Morgen aufwachte, zu einem schönen und sonnigen Tag, hätte ich nie geglaubt, wie dieser Tag enden würde._

* * *

„Tschüß, Vegeta!", rief Jenny, ihre Stimme gedämpft, als sie an ihm vorbeirannte, ihren Rucksack über ihre Schulter geworfen und eine Scheibe Toast zwischen ihre Zähne geklemmt. Vegeta schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf, als der Teenager fort war, und wischte etwas Schweiß von seiner Stirn mit dem Handtuch, das um seinen Hals hing. Sie war wieder spät dran, an diesem Morgen wahrscheinlich wieder von ein paar last Minute Sachen wegen des Raumschiffs aufgehalten worden.

Als Krieger hätte er es längst verurteilt, dass sie das Training morgens ausfallen ließ um an dem Raumschiff zu arbeiten, aber andererseits konnte er es auch kaum erwarten, dass das verdammte Ding fertig war und sie nach Neu Namek reisen konnten. Besonders da die Wissenschaftler vor ein paar Wochen endlich ein paar wichtige Teile bekommen hatten und sie Jenny gesagt hatten, dass sie ihnen nun wieder helfen konnte.

Das Mädchen war über diese Nachricht mehr als glücklich gewesen, da sie in letzter Zeit unruhig geworden war, als es nichts für sie im Labor zu tun gab. Und nur deswegen erlaubte er ihr morgens vor der Schule zum Labor zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie keinen Unterricht mehr schwänzen würde um stattdessen zum Labor zu geben. Das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnten war Ärger von ihrer Schule.

…

Nicht zum ersten Mal, seit sie zur High School ging, war Jenny froh so gut in Form zu sein, als sie nach ihrem zehn-Minuten-Sprint bei voller Geschwindigkeit nur ein ganz kleines bisschen außer Atem war, als sie gerade mal fünf Sekunden vor ihrem Lehrer ins Klassenzimmer kam und auf ihren Sitz rutschte. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit, Mailin und Damian hinter sich zu begrüßen, die ihr wissende Blicke zuwarfen, bevor der Unterricht begann.

Doch als ihr Lehrer mit seinem Vortrag über eine scheinbar ziemlich komplizierte Analysis-Formel anfing, wünschte Jenny sich, dass sie diesen Unterricht geschwänzt und stattdessen mehr Zeit im Labor verbracht hätte. Wieder einmal war das etwas, was sie schon in und auswendig konnte, da sie das schon vor zwei Jahren gelernt hatte. Und doch würde es nicht so gut ankommen, wenn sie schon wieder beim Schwänzen erwischt werden würde – Vegeta würde einen weiteren Anruf von der Schule nicht wirklich mögen – deshalb beschloss sie, diese Folter zu ertragen.

Endlich klingelte es und Jenny hob wieder ihre Tasche über ihre Schulter, damit sie, Mailin und Damian zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht gehen konnten – Geschichte. Das war ein Unterricht, den Jenny immer gehasst hatte und immer hassen würde, besonders da ihre Schulbücher Satan als Besieger von Cell und Buu darstellten, was natürlich beides absoluter Schwachsinn war, was nur sie und ein paar andere Leute wussten. Dieser Donnerstag fing wirklich nicht gut an, wie gewöhnlich, aber zumindest war es Donnerstag, was bedeutete, dass nur noch ein Tag vor ihr lag bevor das Wochenende anfing.

Glücklicherweise saßen Jenny, Mailin und Damian in diesem Klassenzimmer an Tischen direkt nebeneinander und weiter hinten, sodass es ziemlich einfach war, kleine Zettelchen hin und her zu schieben. Es half auch viel, dass ihre Lehrerin so blind wie eine Fledermaus war und ihre Namen nie auf die Reihe bekam. Und doch konnte die Zeit nicht schnell genug vergehen, dachte Jenny, als ihr Magen sie daran erinnerte, dass sie nur eine Scheibe Toast zum Frühstück gehabt hatte. Sie hoffte bloß, dass es heute Mittag eines ihrer Lieblingsessen gab – nein, streich das, es war egal, was es gab, solange ihr Magen gefüllt wurde.

Während sie von all dem leckeren Essen träumte, das sie zu Hause bekommen könnte, wenn Vegeta für sie kochte – nun, ansonsten würde sie einfach zu Lari gehen oder sich bei ihrem Freund zum Essen einladen – bemerkte Jenny fast nicht die Notiz, die Mailin ihr rübergeschoben hatte.

Nachdem sie kurz aufgeschaut hatte um zu sehen, was ihre Lehrerin machte (sie zeigte irgendetwas auf der Landkarte an der Wand neben der Tafel), glättete Jenny die Notiz und las sie. _Irgendwelche besonderen Pläne heute Abend?_, las sie.

Jenny grinste, als sie ihren Stift nahm und auf das Papier setzte. _Außer wahrscheinlich an dem ihr-wisst-schon-was arbeiten, noch nichts. Warum?_

Sie zerknitterte den Zettel und schob ihn zurück zu ihrer Freundin. Sie beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Mailin Damian die Notiz zeigte und sie beide gutmütig ihre Augen verdrehten, als ob sie sagen wollten ‚Natürlich, was sonst?' Dieses Mal war es Damian, der seine Gedanken auf das Stückchen Papier brachte. Jenny zuckte fast zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie jetzt seine Krakelei entziffern musste, die so viel schlimmer war als ihre, anstatt Mailins feiner Handschrift.

_du arbeitest zu hart! du musst mehr raus! _Jenny blinzelte auf den Zettel nieder und tat so, als ob sie es überhaupt nicht lesen konnte – überwiegend weil sie wusste, dass Damian sie beobachtete – als sie die letzte Zeile anschaute. _filmabend heute abend neuem kino in der stadt! besondere rabatte!_

Jenny versuchte das Stück Papier wieder zu glätten, damit sie eine Antwort schreiben konnte. Sie grinste. Alle redeten über das neue Kino, das direkt in der Mitte der Westlichen Hauptstadt gebaut worden war, aber sie und ihre Freunde hatten noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich dort einen Film anzuschauen, zum Teil auch weil es vollkommen überteuert war. Aber wenn es heute Abend besondere Rabatte gab, warum nicht?

Doch gerade als sie die Antwort schreiben wollte, erlangte die schrille Stimme ihrer Lehrerin und das Wort ‚Überraschungstest' ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Alle in der Klasse stöhnten, Jenny eingeschlossen, als sie ihre Stirn auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Es ziepte ein wenig, aber das störte Jenny nicht. Was sie störte war, dass das ein Test war, den sie garantiert niemals bestehen würde. Und ihr Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als ihre Lehrerin den Test vor ihr auf den Tisch legte und sie die Fragen las.

Trotz des großartigen Wetters draußen, wurde der Tag langsam aber sicher stetig schlimmer, beschloss Jenny mit einem finsteren Blick.

* * *

„Vegeta wird mich umbringen!", stöhnte Jenny, als sie endlich das Klassenzimmer verließen und zur Mensa gingen – oder in Damians Fall rollten.

Mailin legte eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin, als sie sie mitfühlend ansah. „Komm schon, Jenny… es wird nicht so schlimm sein. Die Fragen waren nicht so schwer."

Jenny schnaubte und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Vielleicht nicht für dich. Ich meine, okay, ich hätte die letzte Frage beantworten können, aber bei der habe ich gestreikt. Ich meine, ich hätte ihr einen perfekten Bericht über den Kampf gegen Buu aufschreiben können, zumindest bis ich ausgeknockt wurde, aber ich weigere mich diesen Bullshit über Satan zu schreiben!"

„Hey", zischte Damian, als sich mehrere Köpfe zu ihnen umdrehten, als sie Jennys Ausruf hörten. „Vergiss nicht, dass einige… okay, die meisten Leute nicht wissen, was damals wirklich passiert ist! Und ich meine, es ist schon neun Jahre her… Solltest du diesen Groll nicht langsam mal loslassen?"

„Nie…", fauchte sie, aber seufzte direkt danach. „Sorry… ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist… Der Tag ist so gut angefangen heute Morgen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, es kann nur noch schlimmer werden…"

„Oh, sag das nicht, Jenny", sagte Mailin lächelnd zu ihr, als sie die Mensa betragen. Sie nahmen jeder ein Tablett und stellten sich in der Schlange an. „Vielleicht solltest du heute Abend mit uns ins Kino kommen. Damian hat Recht. Du arbeitest zu hart, besonders in den letzten paar Wochen. Es ist Zeit auszugehen und sich zu entspannen. Außerdem sehen wir dich außerhalb der Schule kaum noch."

Jenny lächelte reumütig, nachdem sie eine große Portion Spaghetti und ein extra großes Stück Pizza bestellt hatte. Sie nahm sich gerade die vollste Schale Wackelpudding, als sie zugab: „Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich eine gute Freundin, oder?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", sagte Damian ihr grinsend, als er auch etwas Wackelpudding nahm. Mailin rümpfte ihre Nase bei ihrem Nachtisch und nahm stattdessen eine Banane und einen Apfel, und zusammen gingen sie zu ihrem Tisch. „Aber du kannst es wieder gutmachen, wenn du mit uns ins Kino kommst. Ich habe gehört, dass dieser richtig unheimliche Film laufen soll, mit Vampiren, Werwölfen, Zombies und ne Menge Blut und Schleim!" Natürlich war das ein Film, den Damian sehen wollte, nun da er und Mailin vor eineinhalb Wochen sechzehn geworden waren.

„Okay, okay!", lachte Jenny, als sie sich hinsetzte. „Eigentlich wollte ich schon während des Unterrichts antworten, bevor ich so unhöflich unterbrochen wurde." Mit einem finsteren Blick schaute Jenny sich um, aber es waren keine Lehrer in der Mensa. „Ich wollte schreiben, dass ich sehr gerne mit euch ins Kino gehen möchte."

„Lügnerin", grinste Damian. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht so viele Wörter benutzt hättest. Jenny Son wäre nie so höflich."

„Idiot." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge aus.

„Pass auf deine Zunge auf, Son", neckte eine bekannte Stimme sie plötzlich. „Oder es könnte sie jemand abbeißen."

Ein riesiges und helles Grinsen erschien auf Jennys Gesicht, als sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl umdrehte und ihren offiziellen Freund von fast vier Monaten vor sich stehen sah. „Cam!"

Der große blonde Junge lächelte auf sie herunter und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Lippen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser", grinste sie, als er sich zu ihr setzte. „Mailin und Damian haben mich gerade überredet, heute Abend ins Kino zu gehen. Willste mit?"

Cam wechselte mit Mailin und Damian ein schnelles Grinsen, bevor er sagte: „Wird auch Zeit, dass du wieder rauskommst. Aber tut mir Leid", sagte er entschuldigend. „Ich kann nicht. Ich hab heute Abend Fußballtraining."

„Jaah, richtig… ich hab's vergessen…" Jennys gute Laune verschlechterte sich wieder. Sie wäre liebend gerne mit ihm und ihren Freunden ins Kino gegangen. Es war schon etwas länger her, dass sie mit ihm etwas unternommen hatte. Aber sie konnte froh sein, dass er trotzdem bei ihr geblieben war, besonders in den letzten paar Wochen, während sie so beschäftigt gewesen war. Und was für eine gute Freundin du bist, schalt Jenny sich selbst. Du bist mit dem Jungen zusammen, der dich monatelang nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte und der wirklich großartig war, und dann lässt du ihn einfach hängen, nur weil du an dem Raumschiff arbeiten wolltest. Cam war wirklich zu gut für sie.

„Hey", murmelte Cam. Er legte einen Arm um Jenny und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Sei nicht so hart mit dir, nur weil du beschäftigt warst. Ich verstehe warum. Und hey, willst du vielleicht morgen Abend mit mir essen gehen? Und wenn du willst, können wir auch ins Kino gehen. Auf meine Rechnung."

„Das musst du wirklich nicht", versuchte Jenny zu sagen, aber er legte einfach einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Aber ich will es, Jenny. Lass mich dir etwas Gutes tun, okay?"

„Okay…", stimmte sie endlich mit einem leichten Lächeln zu, aber innerlich grinste sie so breit, dass es auf ihrem Gesicht dumm aussehen würde. Vielleicht war dieser Tag doch nicht so übel.

* * *

Der Stift ruhte einen Augenblick auf dem fast leeren Papier, bevor er sich wieder bewegte um zu schreiben. Nur fünf Wörter, aber fünf Wörter, die alles zerstörten.

_Mailin und Damian sind tot._

* * *

Es war Nachmittag und Jenny war froh, dass dieser Schultag endlich vorbei war. Nun, sie gab zu, dass er nicht so übel gewesen war, zumindest nicht nach dem Mittag, als ihre glücklichen Gedanken über diesen und den nächsten Abend ihr halfen die Stunden zu überstehen. Die Erinnerungen an den Überraschungstest waren erfolgreich unterdrückt worden und die letzten zwei Unterrichtsstunden vergingen schnell. Mailin und Damian begleiteten sie auf dem Weg nach Hause und ihre Wege trennten sich kurz bevor Jenny die Capsule Corporation erreichte.

„Tschüß Jenny!", rief Mailin, als sie und Damian weggingen. „Und vergiss nicht, heute Abend um sieben! Ich werde dort anrufen und die Tickets bestellen! Sei nicht zu spät!"

„Keine Angst!", rief Jenny lachend. „Das werde ich nicht sein."

Sie hörte Damian schnauben. „Das wäre mal was!"

Noch immer lachend schüttelte Jenny ihren Kopf und wandte sich auch zum gehen. Okay, Damian hatte Recht. Sie war inzwischen bekannt dafür, zu spät zu kommen, egal ob es zur Schule, zu Verabredungen oder andere Termine waren. Sie hatte nur einfach das Problem, dass sie etwas fertig bringen wollte, wenn sie es erst mal angefangen hatte, und dabei normalerweise die Zeit vergaß, besonders wenn sie das, was sie machte, mochte.

Aber nicht heute, schwor Jenny sich. Sie würde es ihnen zeigen. Sie würde pünktlich sein!

Schelmisch grinsend, ging Jenny zur Hintertür rein und verkündete, dass sie zu Hause war. Wie es oft der Fall war, antwortete ihr niemand, aber Vegeta war wahrscheinlich zu dieser Zeit sowieso im Gravitationsraum, wo Jenny in ein paar Minuten hingehen würde, nachdem sie sich einen kleinen Snack gemacht hatte.

Besagter Snack bestand aus ein paar Sandwiches, die so schnell verschlungen wurden wie sie gemacht wurden und nachdem Jenny in ihr Zimmer gegangen war, um ihre Tasche abzustellen, sich für das Training umzuziehen und ihre Haare geflochten hatte, welches sie momentan bis zu den Schulterblättern trug, ging sie raus und zum Gravitationsraum. Genauso wie sie es erwartet hatte, trainierte Vegeta drinnen. Deshalb gab sie mit einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht schnell den Code ein, verwandelte sich und sprang durch die Tür, als sie sich öffnete und wieder schloss, bereit für einen Sparringskampf.

Jenny musste nicht lange warten, um dem ersten Ki-Strahl auszuweichen und konterte mit einem eigenen, bevor sie und Vegeta in einem Hand-zu-Hand-Kampf verwickelt waren. Sie grinste, als sie es schaffte einen Treffer zu landen, der Vegeta zurücktaumeln ließ.

Er wischte etwas Blut von seiner Lippe und sah Jenny vor sich mit einem eifrigen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht schweben. „Weshalb bist du so gut gelaunt?", fragte er, während er sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte.

Jenny folgte seinem Beispiel, als sie schulterzuckend antwortete: „Hab nur einen guten Tag."

Grummelnd griff Vegeta sie an. Sie fing seine Faust, konnte jedoch nur gerade so eben dem Knie ausweichen, das direkt danach folge. „Und gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für diesen guten Tag? Der Junge zum Beispiel?"

Ihre Augen verdrehend wich Jenny einem weiteren Angriff aus, bevor sie selbst einen durchführte. Sie wirbelte herum, aber Vegeta fing ihr Bein. „Sein Name ist Cam", grunzte sie, als sie sich mit einem weiteren Tritt zu seinem Kiefer befreite. Ihr Fuß streifte sein Kinn, doch berührte ihn kaum. „Und ja, er ist mit ein Grund für meine gute Laune. Der andere ist, dass ich heute Abend mit Mailin und Damian ins Kino gehe." Ihre Augen funkelnden, als sie an einen typischen Abend für junge Leute mit ihren Freunden dachte. Sie hatte wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie sie in den letzten paar Wochen so vernachlässigt hatte und beschloss, dass sich das heute Abend ändern würde.

„Ohne diesen Jungen?"

„Ja, Vegeta, ohne _Cam_", zischte Jenny, wobei sie den Namen ihres Freundes betonte, obwohl sie irgendwie daran zweifelte, dass er für Vegeta jemals mehr als _‚der Junge' _sein würde. Bis jetzt waren alle Versuche, Vegeta dazu zu bringen, ihren Freund zu akzeptieren, gescheitert. Vegeta wäre wahrscheinlich erst zufrieden, wenn sie es irgendwie schaffte, einen anderen Saiyajin zu finden – was _sehr_ unwahrscheinlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass die Saiyajins eine fast ausgerottete Rasse waren – oder wenn er ihn akzeptieren musste, falls sie einen Bund formten. „Er hat heute Abend Fußballtraining."

Beide landen mit nur ein paar Meter zwischen sich auf dem Boden. Das rote Licht um sie herum blitzte auf, als Vegeta eine höhere Schwerkraft in das Kontrollsystem eingab. Jenny bemerkte, dass ihr Körper etwas schwerer wurde, aber es war nichts, was sie im weiteren Trainingskampf stören würde.

„Fußballtraining?" Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue und grinste spottend, und Jenny wusste genau, dass er nur versuchte, sie wütend zu machen. Doch bevor sie ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, sagte Vegeta: „In Ordnung. Genug geredet. Lass uns kämpfen."

„Okay", seufzte Jenny und kopierte seine Kampfhaltung. Scheinbar war heute nicht der Tag, an dem Jenny Vegeta davon überzeugte, dass Cam ein akzeptabler Freund war. Sie sollte Recht behalten, da die beiden Saiyajins nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später in einem ernsten Sparringskampf verwickelt waren und keine weiteren Worte gewechselt wurden. Doch immer wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht, als sie an den Spaß dachte, den sie, Mailin und Damian heute Abend haben würden.

* * *

Wegen ihrer anderen Pläne an diesem Abend musste Jenny ihre Trainingseinheit kurzhalten, besonders da sie noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Schultag auf hatte. Außerdem hatte Jenny sich ja geschworen, dass sie heute Abend pünktlich sein würde, deshalb ging sie nicht rüber zum Labor um an dem Raumschiff zu arbeiten und fing um sechs Uhr an sich fertig zu machen, damit sie genug Zeit hatte um zum Kino zu gehen.

Dende sei Dank lebte sie nicht in einem der Vororte und konnte im Zentrum der Westlichen Hauptstadt fast jedes Ziel zu Fuß erreichen. Wenn sie normal ging, würde sie etwa zwanzig Minuten zum Kino brauchen, deshalb hatte sie noch mehr als genug Zeit sich umzuziehen und noch einen kleinen Snack vorzubereiten bevor sie ging, als sie um zwanzig nach sechs aus dem Bad herauskam.

Doch gerade als sie einen violetten Sweater über ihren Kopf gezogen und mit einem Blick in den Spiegel überprüft hatte, dass er zu der schwarzen Jeans und ihren Lieblingsstiefeln passte, bebte der Boden unter ihren Fußen und ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm erreichte ihre Ohren. Funken und Staub flogen an ihrem Fenster vorbei und Jenny musste noch nicht einmal rausschauen, um zu wissen was passiert war.

Ein Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen, als sie mit ihrer Hand über ihr Gesicht wischte. Nachdem sie so viele Jahre Glück gehabt hatte, und nur kleinere Reparaturen durchführen musste, hatte Vegeta es endlich geschafft, den Gravitationsraum in die Luft zu jagen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Jenny, als sie ihre Sinne ausstreckte und entdeckte, dass Vegetas Ki niedrig war. Nicht gefährlich niedrig, aber niedriger als es sein sollte.

Noch mehr Flüche vor sich hin grummelnd, hob Jenny ihr Ki an, öffnete das Fenster und sprang heraus. Sie hielt mitten in der Luft an und brachte schnell die Entfernung zwischen dem Hauptgebäude und dem Gravitationsraum hinter sich, wo ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt wurden. Das einzige, was von dem Gravitationsraum noch übrig war, war ein riesiger Haufen Trümmer. Vegeta war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Dende, warum ich, warum ausgerechnet heute?", fragte sie, als sie ihren Blick zum Himmel erhob, obwohl Jenny genau wusste, dass Dende ihr unmöglich antworten konnte, da er noch immer tot war.

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, lokalisierte Jenny schnell Vegetas Ki, landete auf den Trümmern wo sie ihn fühlen konnte und grub ihn aus. Mit ihren Händen in ihre Hüften gestemmt starrte sie auf ihn herunter, ihre Wut eindeutig sichtbar auf ihrem Gesicht. Vegeta war wach, was gut war, und er schien bei allen Sinnen zu sein, was noch besser war, als er murmelte: „Gör."

„Spar dir die Worte", grummelte sie, als sie ihn genauer untersuchte. Die rechte Seite seines Körpers schien okay zu sein, aber die linke Seite machte ihr Sorgen. Sein Arm hing in einem ungewöhnlichen Winkel – sie nahm an, dass seine Schulter ausgekugelt war – und sein linkes Fußgelenk war zur Größe einer Melone angeschwollen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Blut aus verschiedenen Wunden sickerte. „Du musstest einfach den GR in die Luft jagen! Wie hast du das getan? Nein, sag's nicht. Ich will es nicht wissen, nicht heute. Ich will nicht den ganzen Abend damit verbringen, zu versuchen den Fehler zu finden, wenn ich vorhabe Spaß zu haben. Es ist schon genug zu wissen, dass ich mir von nun an deine Beschwerden darüber, dass du nicht mehr ordentlich trainieren kannst, anhören muss, um mir den Abend zu versauen. Also, lass uns deinen Hintern nach drinnen bringen."

Sich nach vorne beugend, legte Jenny Vegetas guten Arm über ihre Schulter und zog ihn hoch. Sie hörte ihn leise Stöhnen und hatte sofort wegen ihrer harten Worte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Andererseits hatte er sie aber wahrscheinlich verdient. Und es hätte höchstwahrscheinlich noch mehr gegeben, wenn sie nicht unter Zeitdruck gelitten hätte. Nun musste sie ihn nur in sein Zimmer bringen um seine Wunden zu reinigen und zu verbinden. Es war in Zeiten wie diesen, dass sie es bereute, keine Senzus mehr zu haben – außer der einen Senzu, die sie in der Schublade ihres Nachttisches für Notfälle aufbewahrte. Doch das hier war kein Notfall; in nur wenigen Tagen würde Vegeta soweit sie sehen konnte komplett geheilt sein, also musste das genügen.

Glücklicherweise ließ Vegeta sein Fenster immer offen, so musste sie ihn nicht durch das ganze Haus zerren. Sie betrat das Zimmer durch das Fenster und legte Vegeta, der ungewöhnlich ruhig war, auf sein Bett, bevor sie losging um das Verbandszeug und etwas warmes Wasser zu holen.

Es dauerte nicht lange um alles zu finden, was sie brauchte, deshalb kam sie schon eine Minute später zurück. Jenny stellte die erste Hilfe Tasche auf den Boden und zog eine Grimasse, als sie bemerkte, was sie jetzt tun musste. „Okay, Vegeta… Halte still. Du weißt, dass das ziepen wird."

Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, ergriff Jenny vorsichtig das Trainingsshirt, das sowieso fast komplett zerstört war, und nachdem sie innerlich bis drei gezählt hatte, riss sie es weg. Vegeta zuckte leicht zusammen, seine Muskeln spannten sich an, als der Stoff an den Wunden zog, aber Jenny ließ ihm keine Zeit sich zu erholen, als sie diese Handlung mit seiner Trainingshose wiederholte.

„Sorry", sagte sie und verzog ihr Gesicht, als sie sah, wie er sich wieder anspannte. Er sah wirklich nicht gut aus, aber sie machte sich nicht sonderlich sorgen. Jenny hatte schon schlimmeres gesehen, viel schlimmeres. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich werde leben", grummelte er. Jenny lächelte, als sie die Verärgerung in seiner Stimme hörte. Ja, er würde leben. In nur wenigen Tagen würde er anfangen sie damit zu nerven, mehr als sonst zu trainieren, jetzt wo der Gravitationsraum nicht mehr existierte, ohne eine Möglichkeit ihn wieder aufzubauen.

„Gut zu hören." Sie warf seine Kleidung auf den Boden. „So, jetzt brauche ein bisschen deine Hilfe. Du hast deine Schulter ausgekugelt…" Vegeta verdrehte seine Augen, als ob er sagen wollte ‚Ja, das hatte ich noch nicht gemerkt', aber Jenny fuhr unbeirrt fort: „… und ich muss sie wieder einkugeln."

Jenny wusste sehr gut, dass Vegeta es nicht mochte, wenn sie ihm helfen musste, deshalb schaute sie dabei zu, als er sich langsam und vorsichtig aufsetzte und seine Beine über die Bettkante schwang. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie das tun mussten, deshalb stützte Vegeta sich ohne zu zögern gegen sie, als sie seine Schulter mit einer schnellen Bewegung wieder einrenkte. Ein lautes ploppendes Geräusch hallte durch das Zimmer, als die Schulter sich wieder einkugelte, und Vegeta stöhnte vor Schmerz. „Danke…"

„Gern geschehen…", sagte Jenny zu ihm, als sie ihm half – ob Vegeta es wollte oder nicht – sich wieder hinzulegen. „Und jetzt muss ich mich um deine anderen Wunden kümmern."

Sie nahm einen Lappen und tauchte ihn in die Schüssel Wasser und begann dann seine Wunden fachmännisch und effizient zu reinigen. Bald konnte man kein Blut mehr sehen und Jenny war froh zu sehen, dass die meisten Verletzungen schon aufgehört hatten zu bluten. Als nächstes war der Verband dran, welchen sie nutzte um die schlimmeren Wunden zu verbinden. Doch bevor sie sich seinen linken Fuß vornahm, schmierte sie eine kühlende Salbe darauf, und nachdem er bandagiert war, legte sie einen Eisbeutel auf das Gelenk, und zuletzt legte sie seinen linken Arm in eine Schlinge, damit er ihn nicht so viel bewegte.

„So, fertig, so gut wie neu… Brauchst du noch was?", fragte sie ihn, ihren Kopf zur Seite neigend.

„Nein…" Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er sich auf seinen Kissen etwas höher drückte. „Aber ich glaube, du solltest jetzt gehen. Du bist spät dran." Ein Grinsen begleitete diese Aussage, welches sich nur weitete, als Jennys Handy im gleichen Augenblick anfing in ihrer Jeanstasche zu vibrieren.

Jennys Augen weiteten sich, als sie auf die Uhr schaute. Es war zwanzig nach sieben. Der Film fing in zehn Minuten an. Wie hatte sie es geschafft, so viel Zeit damit zu verlieren, während sie sich nur um Vegeta und seine Wunden gekümmert hatte? „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt…", murmelte sie, als sie schnell ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche zog und sah, dass es Damian war, der sie anrief. „Es tut mir so Leid!", hauchte sie in das Telefon, nachdem sie es aufgeklappt hatte. „Vegeta hat den GR in die Luft gejagt… Nein, er ist nicht so schwer verletzt, aber noch immer schwer genug, dass ich ihn aus den Trümmern ziehen und seine Wunden versorgen musste. Aber ich bin jetzt auf dem Weg, ich verspreche es. Ihr geht schon mal rein. Ich hole mir mein Ticket selbst. Es ist schlimm genug, wenn ich den Anfang verpasse. Ich will nicht, dass ihr die ersten blutigen Leichen verpasst. Okay, ich seh euch gleich!"

Ihr Handy wieder zuklappend und es wieder in ihre Tasche steckend, schaute sie Vegeta fragend an. „Kann ich wirklich gehen? Bist du okay?"

„Geh, gör", sagte Vegeta zu ihr. „Und beeile dich… aber vergiss nicht…"

„Ich weiß…" Sie verdrehte ihre Augen, da sie nicht verstand, warum Vegeta sie so oft an diese Regel erinnerte. Es war ja nun nicht so, dass sie sie _so_ oft gebrochen hatte. „Kein Verwandeln in der Stadt. Ich werde die Regel nicht wieder brechen. Deshalb geh ich jetzt besser. Wenn etwas ist, wenn es dir schlechter geht oder…"

„Ruf ich dich an", unterbrach Vegeta sie. „Geh jetzt und viel Spaß."

„Danke, Vegeta", grinste sie und lief los, doch Vegeta rief ihr noch eine Sache nach:

„Du solltest dir einen anderen Pulli anziehen!"

Als sie plötzlich anhielt, schaute Jenny an sich herunter und bemerkte erst jetzt zu ihrem großen Verdruss die Blutflecken auf ihrem violetten Pulli. „Och nee…", stöhnte sie, da sie wusste, dass er jetzt sehr wahrscheinlich ruiniert war. Und es war auch noch einer ihrer Lieblingspullis. Glücklicherweise hatten ihre Jeans und Stiefel nichts abbekommen, deshalb musste sie nur ein neues Oberteil finden. Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer und nahm das erste, was sie sah – ein schwarzes Top. Sie machte ein genervtes Gesicht, da sie nichts mit Farbe zum Anziehen hatte, aber unglücklicherweise waren ihre anderen Sachen fast alle in der Wäsche. Nun, dachte sie, es war nicht so schlimm und sie konnte nicht wählerisch sein, wenn sie es noch rechtzeitig ins Kino schaffen wollte.

Deshalb zog sie das Top schnell über ihren Kopf und schaute sich noch einmal im Spiegel an. Es war okay. Sie nahm ihren schwarzen Ledermantel, den sie von ihren Freunden zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag bekommen hatte, zog ihn an und erinnerte sich grad noch daran, ihr Portemonnaie mitzunehmen, bevor sie schon zur Tür hinaus rannte.

Genauso wie an diesem Morgen rannte sie, wirbelte durch die Menschenmengen und überquerte Straßen, aber natürlich waren alle Fußgängerampeln rot, als sie die Straßen erreichte, die sie überqueren wollte. Die Leute schauten sie merkwürdig an, als sie wieder losrannte sobald die Ampel auf grün umschaltete, wobei ihr Mantel sich hinter ihr aufbauschte, aber das war ihr egal. Sie hatte es schließlich eilig.

Ein flüchtiger Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass der Film in dreißig Sekunden anfangen würde. Und sie musste nur noch zwei Blöcke hinter sich bringen. Sie könnte es gerade noch schaffen, ohne zu viel vom Anfang zu verpassen. Während sie rannte, holte Jenny wieder ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und wählte Mailins Nummer. Ihre Freundin nahm nach dem ersten Klingeln ab. „Hey, ich bin's… Ich bin fast da. Nur um die Ecke." Sie grinste, da sie mit ihrer Einschätzung Recht hatte, als Mailin ihr sagte, dass die Trailer gerade vorbei waren und der Kinosaal gerade jetzt richtig dunkel wurde. Der Film würde jeden Moment anfangen. „Ich bin gleich…"

Doch, was immer Jenny sagte, wurde von einem Lärm übertönt, der dem, den sie erst vor einer Stunde gehört hatte, ziemlich ähnlich war, nur viel lauter. Und sie hörte es zweimal – einmal durch das Handy und einmal ganz in der Nähe, und der Boden bebte unter ihren Füßen. Eine Explosion. Zur gleichen Zeit schrien ihre Sinne sie an, dass gerade hunderte Kis verschwunden waren. Ihr Herz fing schneller an zu schlagen, als sie rief: „Mailin!? Mai!?"

Es kam keine Antwort, nur Statik, und genau in diesem Moment lief Jenny um die Ecke. Ihr Herz, das nur Sekunden zuvor noch so schnell geschlagen hatte, schien jetzt stehenzubleiben, als ihr Verstand das registrierte, was direkt vor ihren Augen war. Das neue Kino war in sich zusammengestürzt und brannte lichterloh. Die Flammen reichten bis weit in den Himmel. Schutt und Asche flog durch die Luft. Menschen schrien und rannten wild umher. Ihr bot sich ein schreckliches Bild.

„Nein…", murmelte Jenny; ihr Handy rutschte ihr aus der Hand und fiel zu Boden, als sie einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne trat. Ihre Sinne weiteten sich aus, als sie verzweifelt versuchte ihre Freunde zu finden, aber was sie nicht bemerken wollte, war scheinbar wahr. Sie konnte sie nicht spüren. Nur warum hatte sie zu ihnen gesagt, dass sie drinnen warten sollten? Es war ihre Schuld, wenn… „Nein…", wiederholte wieder nur, ihren Kopf schüttelnd, als sie das leugnen wollte, was ihre Sinne ihr sagten. Ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken, stieg ihr Ki an und ihre Haare wurden schwarz. Niemand bemerkte das Mädchen auf der Straße. Erst als sie wieder anfing zu rennen, in die Richtung des Kinos, griff ein Mann nach ihr.

„Geh da nicht rein!", rief er, aber Jenny stieß ihn zurück. Er landete flach auf dem Rücken und starrte geschockt hoch in die kalten schwarzen Augen, die auf ihn niederschauten.

„Ruf die Feuerwehr", sagte Jenny bloß, bevor sie ihren Weg nach drinnen fortsetzte.

Es war heiß und wurde nur noch heißer, je näher sie kam, aber die Hitze tat ihr nichts. Auch nicht die Flammen, die an ihr leckten, als sie das Gebäude betrat. Eine blaue Aura hatte sich um sie gelegt und beschützte sie. Sich umschauend versuchte Jenny herauszufinden, in welchem der vielen Säle der Film lief, als sie plötzlich ein Ticket auf dem Boden sah – neben einer verbrannten Leiche. Merkwürdigerweise störte sie dieser Anblick nicht. Sie fühlte sich gleichgültig. Nichts war wichtig außer ihre Freunde. Sie musste Mailin und Damian finden und sie hier raus holen.

Jenny kniete sich hin und hob das Ticket auf. Sie hatte Glück, es war ein Ticket zu dem Film, den sie sehen wollten. Kino drei. Dorthin musste sie gehen. Es war auf dieser Etage, was gut war, denn von den oberen Stockwerken war nicht mehr viel übrig. Ihr Körper schien sich von alleine zu bewegen, als sie zu dem Saal hinlief, wobei sie über weitere Leichen und Schutt springen musste. Die Hitze wurde noch intensiver, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Die Tür zum Saal war von der Schockwelle der Explosion aus den Angeln gerissen worden und ihr Verstand versuchte Jenny zu sagen, dass es vergeblich war, dass sie nichts mehr für Mailin und Damian tun konnte. Sie ignorierte diese Stimme, als sie über die Schwelle des Saals trat und ihre Augen herumwandern ließ. Sitze waren umgeworfen und brannten, genauso wie viele Leichen in diesem Saal. Von der großen Leinwand vorne war nichts mehr übrig.

In der Ferne glaubte Jenny Sirenen zu hören, aber sie waren zu spät.

Ihre Füße trugen sie weiter nach unten, da sie wusste, dass Damian und Mailin normalerweise in den vorderen Reihen saßen, da es für Damian mit seinem Rollstuhl leichter war. Und sie hatte Recht. Da war er, sein Rollstuhl. Umgeworfen wie viele andere Sitze, und darunter vergraben, ein Körper. Wundersamerweise war er nicht pechschwarz und unerkenntlich wie viele andere, nein, sie konnte erkennen, dass er es war. Sein Gesicht sah noch genauso aus; sein struppiges blondes Haar fiel in seine Augen. Sie konnte sich fast vorstellen, dass er nur schlief, wenn er nicht so unnatürlich verbogen da liegen würde und sie das Blut nicht auf seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. Und nur wenige Meter entfernt sah sie die langen rotbraunen Haare ihrer besten Freundin Mailin. Sie sah genauso unverletzt aus wie Damian, aber genauso wie er, bewegte sie sich nicht. Und selbst jetzt, wo sie so nahe an ihnen dran war, konnte sie sie nicht spüren.

Sie waren fort.

Tot.

Als dieser Gedanke Jenny wie ein Blitz traf, explodierte etwas in ihr. Sie schluchzte und Tränen strömten an ihrem Gesicht herunter, als sie zu Boden fiel und ihre Arme fest um ihren Bauch wickelte. Es tat weh, alles tat weh. Der Schmerz kämpfte sich, riss sich durch sie hindurch. Sie konnte nicht atmen, sie konnte nicht denken. Ihr Körper verspannte sich, ihr Rücken wölbte sich, als der Gedanke wieder durch ihren Kopf schoss.

_Tot._

Jenny schrie, ein unheimliches Geräusch, das von den wütenden Flammen um sie herum übertönt wurde. Ihre Kraft wallte um sie herum auf, als der Schmerz zu stark wurde um ihn zu ertragen. Sie musste ihn irgendwie rauslassen. Ihr Körper reagiert fast ganz von alleine, als die Schmerzen ihn schürten und ihr Ki zu neuen Höhen vorantrieb. Es explodierte. Ein Krater formte sich unter ihr, als Blitze um ihren Körper herum zuckten. Ihre Haare nahmen eine goldene Farbe an und wurde noch wilder als sie es normalerweise waren, wenn sie ein Super Saiyajin war.

Irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein bemerkte Jenny, dass sie gerade die Barriere zum zweiten Level durchbrochen hatte, aber das war ihr in diesem Augenblick egal. Das einzige was zählte, war dieser unerträgliche Schmerz, der noch immer ihren Körper zerriss.

Ihre Kehle fing an wehzutun, ihre Augen zu brennen, und schließlich verklang der Schrei und Jennys ganzer Körper wurde schlaff. Doch die Kraft verließ sie nicht und auch nicht der Schmerz. Jenny wollte nur Taub sein; sie wollte das nicht mehr fühlen, aber ihr Wunsch würde nicht erfüllt werden.

Stattdessen, als ihr Blick wieder auf ihren Freunden landete, fing ein anderes Gefühl an in ihr zu brennen. Wut, Zorn. Ein Durst nach Rache. Jemand hatte das hier getan. Jemand musste bezahlen. Und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass sie bezahlten.

In diesem Augenblich, zusammen mit ihrer neuen Kraft, war etwas anderes in ihr erwacht, etwas starkes, eine blutdürstige Urkraft. Und Jenny nahm sie vollständig an.

* * *

_Ich habe ihren Mörder getötet._

* * *

Jennys Kraft kehrte mit diesem neuen Gefühl zurück und trieb sie an, als sie aus ihrer knienden Position aufstand. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch hielt im letzten Augenblick inne. Alles um sie herum war noch am Brennen, der Weg durch die Tür war durch die Flammen versperrt. Mehr Trümmer waren von der Decke und den oberen Stockwerken gefallen und Jenny war sich nicht sicher, wie lange dieses Gebäude noch standhalten würde. Sie konnte sie hier nicht zurücklassen. Lari und Li, sie wollten sie zurückhaben.

Vorsichtig, als ob sie ihnen wehtun konnte, hob Jenny erst Damian und dann Mailin hoch und legte sie über ihre Schultern. Sie wusste keine andere Möglichkeit, wie sie beide gleichzeitig tragen sollte, und sie hoffte, dass sie nicht sauer auf sie sein würden, dass sie sie wie zwei Kartoffelsäcke getragen hatte.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betrat, traf Jenny auf die erstaunten Gesichter der Feuerwehrleute. Sie starrten sie an, als sie an ihnen vorbeiging, unverletzt. Die Flammen kamen ihr noch nicht einmal nahe. Sie verdampften, sobald sie die Aura, die Jenny, Mailin und Damian beschützte, berührten. Keiner der Feuerwehrleute dachte auch nur daran, sie aufzuhalten.

Erst draußen, wo sich bereits viele neugierige Schaulustige hinter einer Absperrung versammelt hatten, trat ein Feuerwehrmann auf sie zu. Jenny sah, dass er älter war und wahrscheinlich schon viele Dinge gesehen hatte, vielleicht sogar während Buus kurzer Schreckensherrschaft, und war nicht so überrascht, wie er es sein sollte, als er, genauso vorsichtig wie Jenny, erst Mailin nahm und einen anderen Feuerwehrmann anwies, Damian zu nehmen. Zuerst wollte Jenny sie nicht loslassen, aber schließlich tat sie es doch. Sie waren jetzt in Sicherheit und sie musste andere Sachen erledigen.

Der Feuerwehrmann sagte etwas zu ihr, aber Jenny hörte ihm nicht zu, als sie sich umschaute und ihre Sinne weitete. Auf den ersten Blick gab es nichts ungewöhnliches und ihre Sinne sagten ihr nur, dass viele aufgeregte und verängstigte Leute um sie herum waren. Aber als sie ihre Sinne weiter weitete, spürte sie etwas anderes. Jemand, der entspannt war, ganz cool bei der ganzen Situation, überhaupt nicht aufgebracht, nur etwas aufgeregt. Nur dass diese Aufregung anders schmeckte. Die Person freute sich über das, was passiert war. Doch was noch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog war, dass es nicht ein Ki war, sondern zwei, und dass sich die beiden Personen auf dem Dach des hohen Gebäudes gegenüber vom Kino versteckten.

Wie klischeehaft, dachte Jenny mit einem kalten Grinsen, als sie einfach losflog und die erschrockenen und überraschten Ausrufe auf dem Boden ignorierte. Die beiden Männer kauerten hinter einer niedrigen Wand, gut versteck, wenn man vom Boden aufschaute, aber sie konnten Jenny und ihren sechsten Sinn nicht zum Narren halten. Sie stießen überraschte Schreie aus, als sie direkt vor ihnen erschien – wie ein goldglühender Racheengel – und stolperten zurück.

Das kalte Grinsen war noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihre Arme verschränkte und auf dem Dach landete. Das goldene Glühen war etwas verblasst, aber die Blitze umgaben noch immer ihren Körper. Zwei Männer, einer mittleren Alters, einer in den zwanzigern, starrten mit Angst auf ihren Gesichtern zu ihr hinauf. Sie waren in schwarz gekleidet, um sich in der Dunkelheit zu verstecken, aber es gab einen kleinen roten Punkt auf ihrer Brust. Eine Anstecknadel, aber es war zu dunkel um die Form zu sehen.

„Ich nehme an, ihr seid hierfür verantwortlich?", fragte sie, und ihre Stimme jagte ihnen einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie betrachtete sie ruhig. Der jüngere schien bereit zu sein, sich in die Hose zu machen, aber der ältere erlangte schnell seinen Mut und prahlerisches Benehmen zurück, als er aufstand um sich ihr gegenüber zu stellen.

„Ja", gab er an. „War es nicht ein großartiges Feuerwerk? Unser Boss wird sehr zufrieden mit uns sein."

„Euer Boss?" Jenny neigte ihren Kopf zu einer Seite. Während sie schon lange vermutet hatte, dass all diese Terroranschläge nicht die Arbeit von einer Person gewesen sein konnten, war sie nun neugierig herauszufinden, wer genau dahintersteckte. Das hier könnte ihre Chance sein, die Angriffe ein für alle Mal zu stoppen, wenn sie ihren Anführer umbrachte.

„Ah, glaubst du wirklich, ich erzähle dir, wer das ist, kleine Mädchen?", spottete er, aber er bemerkte nur eine Sekunde später, dass er das nicht hätte tun sollen, als das Mädchen plötzlich vor ihren Augen verschwand. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass sie nun seinen jüngeren Partner in einem Würgegriff hielt, ihren Arm fest um seinen Hals, während sie seinen Rücken gegen ihre Brust drückte. In ihrer anderen Hand bildete sich eine glühende Kugel, die sie auf die Brust des jüngeren Mannes richtete.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, werde ich ihn umbringen." Jenny hatte noch nie einen Menschen getötet, aber sie wusste einfach, dass es ihr inzwischen nichts mehr ausmachte. Menschen oder nicht, diese Männer waren Killer und hatten nur den Tod verdient. Und in gewisser Weise sehnte sie sich nach dem Gefühl der Macht, dem Nervenkitzel des Tötens. Es war besser das zu fühlen als den Schmerz, viel besser.

„Das wagst du nicht."

Das waren die letzten Worte, die der ältere Mann je sprach, als der Ki-Ball, der auf die Brust des jüngeren Mannes gerichtet war, nun sein eigenes Herz durchriss. Jenny beobachtete fasziniert, wie der ältere Mann zusammenbrach, und ließ den jüngeren Mann los, der winselnd auf seine Knie fiel; sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Jenny sah, dass seine Hose nass war und grinste.

„Geh", sagte sie kühl zu ihm. „Erzähl deinem Boss, was hier passiert ist. Und sag ihm, dass ich nicht ruhen werde, bis ihr alle bestraft wurdet. Sag ihm, dass ich mich darauf freue, euch alle zu töten."

Der jüngere Mann starrte sie bloß eine Sekunde länger geschockt an, bevor er weghuschte, hoffentlich zu einem sicheren Ort. Aber Jenny hatte nicht vor, ihn laufen zu lassen. Sie hatte sich seine Ki-Signatur gemerkt und würde ihn ohne Probleme wiederfinden, egal wo er sich verstecken würde. Mit etwas Glück würde er sie direkt zu seinem Anführer bringen.

Doch das war etwas, was sie später tun würde. Mit leisen Schritten ging sie zu der Leiche des älteren Mannes hinüber. Sie drehte sie um, sodass sie auf dem Rücken lag – ihre Hände wurden mit Blut getränkt, während sie das tat. Leere, nichts sehende Augen starrten sie an, aber ihr wurde nicht schlecht, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Nein, sie war froh, dass dieser Mann tot war. Er hatte das verdient, genauso wie alle anderen, wenn sie mit ihnen fertig war.

Jennys Augen landeten wieder auf der Anstecknadel, die sie vorher nicht erkannt hatte, und riss sie von seiner Kleidung. Aber jetzt, da sie sie aus der Nähe sah, wusste sie sofort was es war.

Sie hatte noch nie eine Person mit dieser Nadel gesehen, aber sie hatte mehr als genug Geschichten darüber gehört um daran zu zweifeln, was sie sah, was das bedeutete. Die Anstecknadel war wie eine rote Schleife geformt, mit einem weißen ‚R' auf jedem Flügel. Irgendwie zweifelte Jenny daran, dass sie das beenden konnte, indem sie einfach nur den Boss dieser beiden Männer fand. Entgegen der allgemeinen Auffassung schien es nicht nur eine kleine Gruppe zu sein, die darauf aus war die Welt zu terrorisieren; nein, es schien als ob eine große Organisation hinter dem ganzen steckte.

Jenny lächelte finster, als sie die Nadel in ihren Fingern drehte.

Die Red Ribbon Armee war zurück.

Aber Jenny hatte einen Plan. Es könnte Monate, vielleicht sogar Jahre, dauern, aber sie würde nicht ruhen, bis sie ihn ganz ausgeführt hatte.

* * *

Die Zeit verging, ohne dass Jenny es bemerkte. Es war dunkel geworden. Aber das einzige, was sie bemerkte war, nun da der erste Racheakt ausgeübt war, dass der Zorn und die Wut etwas weniger geworden waren. Sogar der Schmerz war erträglich geworden. Es war noch immer genug, um das immerwährende Verlangen nach Rache anzutreiben, aber nicht mehr stark genug, um sie auseinander zu reißen. Dieses andere Gefühl, dieses Gefühl der Macht strömte durch ihren Körper, dieser Kick half bloß dabei. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich frei, frei aller Hemmungen, die ihre menschliche Hälfte ihr aufgelegt hatte. Sie war ein Saiyajin, eine Kriegerin, ein Killer, und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich wie einer.

Und Son Jenny liebte es.

Plötzlich konnte Jenny entfernte Schritte hören und bemerkte, dass sie hier oben nicht mehr lange allein sein würde. Viele Leute hatten gesehen, wie sie hier gelandet war und sie nahm an, dass die Polizei oder andere Leute kommen würden, um nachzuforschen. Deshalb, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Leiche auf dem Boden, steckte Jenny die Anstecknadel ein und lief zur Kante des Dachs. Von dort aus sprang sie in die enge Gasse hinter dem Gebäude.

Nachdem sie fast lautlos in der Hocke gelandet war, verwandelte Jenny sich zurück, zumindest bis ihre Haare wieder schwarz waren, und ging dann nach Hause. Niemand störte sie oder hielt sie auf. Sie grinste wissend. Manchmal war es wirklich praktisch, verschiede Formen und Aussehen zu haben, von denen man wählen konnte.

* * *

Vegeta setzte sich erschrocken auf und zischte, als Schmerz durch sein Fußgelenk, seine Schulter und mehrere andere Stellen von seinem Körper schoss, aber er ignorierte den Schmerz und weitete seine Sinne. Einen Moment lang hatte er geglaubt, dass er geträumt hatte, aber seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass es kein Traum war.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sich das Mädchen verwandelt. Aber nicht nur das, nein, sie hatte den Level des Super Saiyajins überschritten.

Was war passiert?

Seine Augen wanderten zu dem Fenster und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das rote Glühen in der Ferne sah, an dem gleichen Ort, wo er das Ki des Mädchens fühlen konnte.

Noch ein Angriff? Und hatte das Mädchen endlich beschlossen seine Befehle zu ignorieren und etwas dagegen zu unternehmen? Nein, Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es musst schlimmer sein. Der zweite Level konnte nur mit dem Gefühl der reinen Wut erreicht werden. Während sie sauer gewesen war, dass sie nicht helfen konnte, war sie nie wütend genug gewesen.

Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Und wenn seine Vermutung sich bestätigte, befürchtete er das schlimmste.

Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper ignorierend, kletterte Vegeta aus seinem Bett und zog die Hosen und ein T-Shirt an, die auf einem Stuhl lagen, bevor er seinen Arm wieder in die Schlinge legte. Wenn das Mädchen nach Hause kam, musste er mit ihr reden. Jeder Schritt tat weh, aber Vegeta humpelte kaum, als er die Flure entlang zum Wohnzimmer ging. Vielleicht war was immer passiert war schon in den Nachrichten zu sehen und hielt einige Antworten für ihn bereit.

Vegeta hatte Recht. Es war sogar schon ein besonderes Live-Programm über die Geschehnisse im Fernsehen. Vegetas Schultern sackten in sich zusammen, als die Nachrichten ihm sagten, dass es wirklich das Kino war, das angegriffen worden war, und dass die Chance, dass irgendjemand in dem Gebäude überlebt hatte, fast nicht vorhanden war. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass das Mädchen ihren Freunden gesagt hatte, sie sollten ohne sie reingehen. Er weitete seine Sinne wieder aus, war aber nicht erfolgreich. Die Kis der Zwillinge waren fort. Sie mussten unter den Opfern sein.

Er wusste, er sollte das nicht fühlen, aber ein Teil von ihm war froh, dass es nur ihre Freunde getroffen hatte, und nicht das Mädchen selbst. Zum ersten Mal war ihre Angewohnheit, zu spät zu kommen, für etwas gut gewesen. Es hatte ihr Leben gerettet, denn nicht einmal das Mädchen hätte so ein Inferno überlebt, nicht in ihrer menschlichen Form. Aber trotzdem, sie musste untröstlich sein und er musste irgendwie für sie da sein.

Aber nun war das einzige, was Vegeta tun konnte, auf das Mädchen zu warten, und deshalb wartete er.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis er ihre Anwesenheit endlich vor dem Gebäude spüren konnte und erst die Tür und dann Schritte hörte. Vegeta stand vorsichtig von der Couch auf, bereit sich einem aufgelösten Mädchen zu stellen, aber was er sah überraschte ihn. Es waren keine Emotionen auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen und nicht einmal ihr Ki zeigte, dass sie trauerte. „Gör…", sagte er leise. „Es tut mir Leid."

Sie betrachtete ihn ruhig, ohne ein Anzeichen von dem, was in ihr vorgehen könnte, auf ihrem Gesicht. „Was machst du hier? Du gehörst ins Bett."

Vegeta ignorierte ihre Frage und fragte stattdessen: „Geht es dir gut?"

Jenny antwortete ihm nicht, aber den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang sah er etwas von dem Schmerz, den er erwartet hatte, in ihren Augen. Doch der Schmerz war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. „Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer. Und du solltest dich auch ausruhen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ging Jenny in ihr Zimmer. Vegeta schaute ihr bloß nach – er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er tun sollte. Doch bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und warf ihm etwas zu. Seine gute Hand schnellte nach vorne und schloss sich um einen kleinen Gegenstand. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er die Faust öffnete. „Was bedeutet das hier?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Sie waren zurück.

„Die Red Ribbon Armee steckt hinter den Angriffen", sagte Jenny kühl zu ihm. „Ich habe mich schon um einen ihrer Männer gekümmert und der Rest wird folgen, egal wie lange es dauert. Ich werde mich da nicht länger raushalten, Vegeta. Es ist jetzt persönlich und du kannst mich nicht mehr aufhalten."

Vegeta starrte mit einem finsteren Blick auf die Anstecknadel in seiner Handfläche und ballte seine Faust wieder bis die Nadel sich in seine Haut stach. Scheinbar hatten sich seine größten Befürchtungen bewahrheitet.

* * *

Nachdem sie ihre blutigen Hände gewaschen hatte, ließ Jenny sich auf den Stuhl an ihrem Schreibtisch fallen. Ihr Tagebuch lag ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch und sie fuhr geistesabwesend mit ihren Fingern den Einband entlang bevor sie die nächste leere Seite aufschlug. Sie nahm einen Stift und schrieb das Datum nieder, während ihr Atem stockte.

Nur noch einmal, schwor sie sich. Nur noch für diesen Eintrag würde sie es ihren Gefühlen erlauben, sich zu zeigen. Nur noch ein einziges Mal würde sie sich erlauben, den Schmerz zu spüren, bevor sie mit ihrer Mission begann.

Und so schrieb sie, leise Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen herunter und fielen auf die Seite bis sie am Ende ihres Eintrags angelangt war.

_Und er wird nicht der letzte sein._

Jenny fuhr mit ihren Fingern über den letzten Satz und ihre Entschlossenheit verstärkte sich bloß, als sie ihn noch einmal las. Es waren Tintenklekse dort zu sehen, wo ihre Tränen während des Schreibens gefallen waren, aber jetzt gab es keinen Grund mehr für Tränen. Die Zeit zu trauern war vorbei. Ihre einst warmen blauen Augen waren jetzt pechschwarz und ohne jegliches Gefühl, als sie ihr Tagebuch schloss und vom Stuhl aufstand. Sie drehte sich um und sah Vegeta in der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer stehen; er lehnte sich leicht zu einer Seite, um sein linkes Bein zu schonen und sein linker Arm war noch in der Schlinge.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie kalt.

„Sicherstellen, dass du nichts Dummes anstellst."

„Du wirst mich nicht mehr aufhalten könnten", sagte sie mit einer starken Stimme. Sie ging zur Tür und wollte gehen, doch Vegeta versperrte ihr den Weg und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Jenny tat das mit einem herausfordernden Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Ich werde jeden einzelnen umbringen. Jeden, der auf ihrer Seite steht, und jeden, der mir im Weg ist. Selbst dich, wenn du nicht zur Seite trittst."

„Gör", murmelte Vegeta, noch immer von dem, was er in ihren Augen sah, geschockt. Er hatte das nicht akzeptieren wollen, aber das Mädchen meinte es wirklich ernst. Er hatte keinen Zweifel. Er kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut, aber ihn in ihren Augen zu sehen, Augen die ihn erst an diesem Nachmittag voller Freude angefunkelt hatten, war äußerst beunruhigend. Es war nichts mehr von dem Mädchen, das er seit seiner Geburt kannte, übrig. Am Ende waren ihre Gefühle doch ihre größte Schwäche gewesen. Wegen ihrer Gefühle, ihres Schmerzes, ihrer Wut, hatte der Saiyajin die Oberhand gewinnen können.

Als ob sie beweisen wollte, dass sie es ernst meinte, hob Jenny ihren Arm und lud einen Ki-Ball in ihrer Handfläche, die sie auf die Brust des älteren Saiyajins richtete. „Geh zur Seite, Vegeta. Du weißt, dass ich es tun werde."

Es war kein Mitgefühl in ihren Augen, kein funkelndes Licht, nur der harte, kalte Blick eines Kriegers. Ihre Hand zitterte nicht, als der Ki-Ball mit jeder Sekunde größer wurde und Vegeta wusste, dass, wenn er jetzt nicht eine Entscheidung fällte, sie ihre Mission die Red Ribbon Armee auszulöschen damit beginnen würde, indem sie die erste Person aus dem Weg räumte, die sie aufhalten wollte – ihn. Und das traurige war, sie würde in seinem momentanen geschwächten Zustand keine Probleme damit haben, ihre Drohung wahr zu machen.

Deshalb, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, fällte Vegeta wahrscheinlich eine der schwersten Entscheidungen seinem ganzen Leben.

Er trat zur Seite und erlaubte Jenny, an sich vorbei zu gehen.

In eine Zukunft, die ihre Zerstörung mit sich bringen könnte.

* * *

**A/N2: Also, hattet ihr das erwartet? Dieses Kapitel ist ein großer Wendepunkt in Jennys Leben und wie ihr euch denken könnt, wird die Geschichte von jetzt an düsterer und ernster werden. Die letzten paar Kapitel waren alle Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen, deshalb hattet ihr vielleicht schon angenommen, dass das Leben zu gut war, um anzudauern….**

**Nur noch eine Sache: Hinterlasst mir bitte eine kurze (oder lange) Review um mir zu sagen, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet? Danke!**


	63. Teil III: Der erste Akt der Rache

**A/N: Herzlich willkommen zum neuen Kapitel! Viel will ich nicht sagen, nur dass es weiterhin düster sein wird und auch erst mal bleiben wird. Ich wünsche euch aber trotzdem viel Spaß am Lesen. Aber bitte, hinterlasst doch eine Review, ja? *liebguck***

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 62: Der erste Akt der Rache**

Enma Daiou sollte es besser wissen, als seinen Tag zu verfluchen. Erst an diesem Morgen hatte er sich bei seinen Mitarbeitern beschwert, wie langweilig es in letzter Zeit war, da es fast nichts zu tun gab. Fast im gesamten Universum herrschte momentan Frieden, und während er es eine Zeit lang wirklich genossen hatte, ging ihm dieses Nichtstun inzwischen langsam auf die Nerven und es gab auch nichts Gutes im JTV (Jenseits TV), womit er seine Zeit verbringen könnte. Seine Mitarbeitet und die armen Seelen, die sich ihm stellen mussten, waren alle Opfer seiner Frustration, und diejenigen, die es konnten, waren ihm in den letzten paar Tagen aus dem Weg gegangen.

Deshalb war Enma Daiou offensichtlich glücklich, als einer seiner Oger zu ihm kam und verkündete, dass jeden Augenblick eine große Gruppe von Seelen kommen würde. Ein Blick in sein Buch der Urteile sagte ihm, dass es wahr war, als plötzlich neue Namen die nächsten zwanzig oder so Seiten ausfüllten. Enma Daiou schluckte schwer, als er die Anzahl neuer Seelen sah. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie viele Seelen kommen würden, über die geurteilt werden sollte, hätte er die Langeweile bevorzugt.

* * *

Damian hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade passiert war. In einem Moment saß er im Kinosaal, schaute sich die Previews an und wartete darauf, dass der Film anfing. Neben ihm hatte Mailin ihr Handy am Ohr und erzählte Jenny, die wieder einmal spät dran war, dass der Film jeden Augenblick anfangen würde. Er konnte Jenny antworten hören, dass sie fast da war. Die Previews waren vorbei und die letzten Lichter im Saal erloschen.

Und dann ging alles schief. Damian konnte sich nur an ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch erinnern, an Schreie und dann flog er… und flog… und nun war er hier, wo immer er auch war, und er hatte keinen Körper mehr!

Als er an sich herunterschaute, konnte er keine Arme sehen, keine Beine, nur weißes flauschiges Etwas. Es schien so, als ob er eine verfluchte Wolke war! Fluchend schaute er sich um – wie konnte er sich überhaupt ohne Augen umschauen? – und sah, dass er nicht alleine war. Es erschienen noch mehr weiße flauschige Wolken überall um ihn herum, gesichtslos, armlos und beinlos.

Es war Chaos. Er hörte Gemurmel, Rufe, Fragen. Niemand wusste was passiert war, wo sie waren.

Nun, zumindest war Damian nicht alleine, obwohl er langsam ein leises Gefühl bekam, dass er genau wusste, wo sie waren, obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, wie sie hierhergekommen waren.

„Dame? Damian!", rief eine Stimme plötzlich und Damian drehte sich um, um zu sehen wie eine Wolke, bei der er einfach wusste, dass es seine Schwester war, auf ihn zu schwebte.

„Mai!" Wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, hätte er sie umarmt, aber das erwies sich ohne Arme als unmöglich, deshalb hielten sie einfach voreinander an. „Geht's dir gut?"

„Ich glaube, wir sind tot", murmelte Mailin, noch immer etwas ungläubig. „Sind wir tot?"

„Jaah, ich glaube schon…" Wenn er Fäuste gehabt hätte, hätte Damian sie fest geballt. „Ich glaube, das war ein weiterer Angriff. Nur ein größerer als vorher."

„Es müssen Hunderte sein…", flüsterte Mailin, und dann, wenn sie Augen gehabt hätte, war Damian sich sicher, dass sie sich geweitet hätten. „Jenny…"

„Nicht hier… glaube ich… Du hast noch mit ihr telefoniert und sie war noch weit genug weg…" Mailin sah nicht vollkommen überzeugt aus, und Damian hoffte, dass er Recht hatte. Obwohl er vor Jennys Reaktion auf ihren Tod etwas Angst hatte. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es nicht schön sein würde.

Genau in diesem Moment erschien ein Wesen, das keine Wolke war – aber es sah mit einer blauen Haut und den Hörnern auch nicht menschlich aus – und rief aus: „Bitte stellen Sie sich in einer Reihe auf. In einer Reihe aufstellen, bitte…"

„Komm, Mai", stieß Damian sie sanft an – er versuchte für sie beide stark zu sein. Was würde ihre Mom sagen? Ihr Grandpa? Ihre anderen Freunde? „Lass uns ein paar Antworten finden…"

Die weiße flauschige Wolke vor ihm nickte und zusammen schwebten sie zum Ende der Schlange. Sie hatten Glück, dass sie ziemlich weit vorne waren, deshalb dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie das Gebäude betraten, das etwas wie ein Tempel aussah. Damian starrte das riesige Wesen, das hinter einem genauso riesigen Schreibtisch saß, an. War das Enma Daiou, der Richter über die Seelen?

Schwer schluckend, sammelte Damian all seinen Mut, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kamen. Er würde keine Angst zeigen, nein, er wollte Antworten.

„Namen", verlangte Enma Daiou mit einer dröhnenden Autorität in seiner Stimme.

Mailin, noch immer geschockt, antwortete nicht, deshalb musste Damian ran. „Damian und Mailin Teo. Und wir sind von der Erde, wenn Sie es noch nicht wissen."

„E-Erde?", stotterte Enma Daiou, als er zu den zwei Seelen vor ihm und die lange Schlange hinter ihnen schaute. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das kleine Symbol für den Planeten Erde in seinem Buch der Urteile. Er schloss seine Augen einen Moment lang um seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. „Was ist passiert? Ist es… etwas Schlimmes?"

Wenn Damian Augen gehabt hätte, hätten sie vor Wut gefunkelt, doch selbst ohne bemerkte Enma Daiou eindeutig den Zorn. „Etwas Schlimmes? Hier sind hunderte von Menschen, all durch denselben Angriff gestorben. Und Sie fragen, ob es etwas Schlimmes ist?"

„Wer hat das getan?"

„Terroristen", sagte Damian. „Menschen auf der Erde, die es einfach nur mögen Terror zu verbreiten, indem sie die anderen Überlebenden von Buu umbringen."

„Also sind es einfach nur Menschen?" Enma Daiou klang sogar erleichtert, das zu hören. „Niemand von einem anderen Planeten? Oder Jinzoningen?"

Nun verstand Damian und sogar die Wolke neben ihm verspannte. Und bevor er seinen Mund überhaupt öffnen konnte, sagte Mailin, mit genauso viel Wut und Unglauben in ihrer Stimme, wie er verspürte: „Nur Menschen? Also ist es nicht schlimm, wenn Menschen sich gegenseitig umbringen, aber es ist schlimm, wenn ein Wesen von einem anderen Planeten die Erde angreift?"

„In der Tat", erklärte der Richter, „so ist es. Ein Wesen von einem anderen Planeten könnte eine Gefahr für die gesamte Galaxie oder sogar das gesamte Universum sein. Aber solange es nur die Bewohner eines Planeten selbst sind, die sich gegenseitig angreifen, müssen wir nicht eingreifen. Die Chancen, dass diese Angriffe auf andere Planeten übergreifen, besonders wenn sie auf so einem rückständigen Planeten wie die Erde stattfinden, sind sehr gering. Ihr Kinder habt keine Ahnung, wie viele Kriege auf anderen Planeten momentan bestritten werden. Solange der Krieg aber auf dem Planeten bleibt und die Wächter der Planeten meinen, dass es nicht nötig ist, werden sich die höheren Götter nicht einmischen, aber sobald andere Planeten in Gefahr sind, werden wir eingreifen."

„Die Erde hat keinen Wächter", spie Damian, der die Wut seiner Schwester teilte. „Gerade Sie sollten wissen, dass Dende von Buu umgebracht wurde!"

Dieses Mal war es Enma Daiou, der sie überrascht anschaute. „Woher wisst ihr …"

Wenn Damian Arme gehabt hätte, hätte er sie vor seiner Brust verschränkt. „Woher wissen wir, dass ein junger Namekianer mit dem Namen Dende der Wächter der Erde gewesen ist, bis Buu ihn getötet hat? Jenny hat es uns erzählt. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie kennen ihren Samenspender. Hat den Namen Son Goku und ist hier oben ziemlich berühmt, glaube ich."

Enma Daiou fühlte Kopfschmerzen kommen. Konnte der Tag noch schlimmer werden? Erst die absolute Langeweile und jetzt das… Hunderte Seelen von der Erde und es schien so, als ob Freunde von Son Gokus Tochter unter den Opfern waren. Einmal tief und beruhigend einatmend, sagte er schließlich zu ihnen: „Wir wissen natürlich, dass die Erde momentan keinen Wächter hat. Aber der hohe Kaioushin hat es sich selbst zur Aufgabe gemacht, über die Erde zu wachen, und wenn er nichts bemerkt hat, was unsere Hilfe benötigt, bin ich mir sicher, dass es nicht so schlimm sein kann."

„Es war bis jetzt noch nicht so schlimm", murmelte Damian kühl. Er spürte Mailins Gegenwart neben sich – tatsächlich hatte er sie noch nie so stark gespürt wie jetzt. Sie teilte seine Gefühle, aber da sie immer die Vernünftige von ihnen war, bemerkte er, wie sie versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Jaaa, sicher… Würde ihnen nicht helfen, höhere Götter wütend zu machen. Aber es gab eine Sache, bei der er nicht dichthalten konnte, eine Sorge, die ihn geplagt hatte, seit er bemerkt hatte, dass er und Mailin tot waren. „Vegeta hat Jenny verboten, gegen die Terroristen zu kämpfen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht mehr auf ihn hören wird, jetzt wo wir tot sind. Ich habe nie einen wirklich angepissten Saiyajin erlebt… Wie sieht's mit Ihnen aus?"

Leicht erblassend, versuchte Enma Daiou schnell seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen, als er die Frage des Jungen ignorierte und sie stattdessen informierte: „Ihr werdet beide in den Himmel kommen. Es fliegt ein Flugzeug alle halbe Stunde. Meine Mitarbeiter werden euch den Weg zeigen."

„Komm, Dame", sagte Mailin, als sie Damian anstieß, damit sie gehen konnte. Sie war auch noch immer stinkwütend, hatte aber bemerkt, dass es keinen Sinn machte mit höheren Wesen zu streiten. Es würde ihnen nur Ärger einbringen, dessen war sie sich sicher. „Lass uns in den Himmel gehen."

Damian nickte, sagte aber zur selben Zeit: „Warte. Ich habe noch eine letzte Frage. Wenn wir im Himmel ankommen, werden wir dann unsere Körper wiederbekommen?"

„Nein", sagte Enma Daiou zu ihm. „Nur Personen, die ihrem Planeten große Dienste erwiesen haben, verdienen die Ehre, ihre Körper zu behalten. Die Seelen, die in den Himmel kommen, andererseits, werden einen Teil ihres Körpers wiederbekommen, was heißt alles runter bis zu euren Hüften. Der Rest wird so bleiben wie jetzt."

Als er an sich herunterschaute und realisierte, dass er, obwohl er jetzt tot war, immer noch nicht wieder gehen konnte – etwas unmöglich ohne Beine – begann sein leicht abgekühlter Zorn wieder von neuem in ihm zu brennen. „Sie wollen mich verarschen! Keine Beine?! Ich war jahrelang an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt und Sie erzählen mir jetzt, dass ich nicht einmal im verdammten Himmel wieder laufen kann?"

„Komm schon, Dame… lass uns gehen", drängte Mailin ihn wieder, obwohl sie die Wut ihres Bruders gut verstehen konnte. Sollte der Himmel nicht so etwas wie ein Paradies sein, damit man die Ewigkeit voller Freude verbringen kann? Warum bekamen dann nur wichtige Leute ihre Körper zurück? Sollten im Himmel nicht alle gleich sein? So wie sie es verstand, war das alles eine Lüge. Damian hatte sich so lange danach gesehnt, wieder laufen zu können, und nun würde er nie wieder das Gefühl erleben, auf seinen eigenen Füßen zu stehen.

Enma Daiou war erleichtert, als der Junge dieses Mal seiner Schwester folgte, wenn auch sehr widerwillig und ihn dabei die ganze Zeit wütend anfunkelte. Dass eine Seele ihn mit so viel Hass und Zorn anstarrte war etwas ungewöhnlich, besonders bei einer Seele, die in den Himmel kam. Aber er konnte den nächsten Ausruf des Jungen nicht überhören: „Ich werde jetzt nie meine Unschuld verlieren! Der Himmel ist scheiße…"

Doch, selbst nachdem die Zwillinge lange fort waren, und er sich um die anderen Seelen kümmerte, die von der Erde angekommen waren, dachte Enma Daiou mit einer düsteren Vorahnung an die Worte des Jungen zurück.

_‚Ich habe nie einen wirklich angepissten Saiyajin erlebt… Wie sieht's mit Ihnen aus?'_

* * *

Es war dunkel, aber das passte Jenny gut, als sie auf einem alten Fabrikgebäude stand. Sie war dem Ki des Killers gefolgt nachdem sie die Capsule Corporation verlassen hatte, bis zu diesem verlassenen Teil der Westlichen Hauptstadt. Vor einer langen Zeit, vor Buu, blühte dieser Teil mit dem Industriegewerbe. Viele verschiedene Fabriken hatten alles Mögliche hergestellt, aber das war bis Buu hergekommen war und einen großen Teil dieses Viertels zerstört hatte. Nun waren Ruinen und leere Gebäude alles, was davon übrig war.

Nun, fast leere Gebäude. Die Armen und Obdachlosen hatten beschlossen, dass ein Fabrikdach über dem Kopf zu haben besser war als gar kein Dach und viele von ihnen hatten sich diese verlassenen Gebäude zu ihrem Zuhause gemacht. Jenny hatte bereits einige von ihnen gesehen, aber etwas hatte verdächtig gewirkt. Ein paar Männer, die wie Obdachlose gekleidet waren, hatten das alte Gebäude, das sie gerade beobachtete, betreten und verlassen, aber etwas sagte Jenny, dass sie nicht echt waren. Ihre Haltung war zu gerade, ihre Blicke zu wachsam, und sie liefen herum, als ob sie patrouillierten.

Nein, diese Typen waren keine Obdachlosen. Das waren Soldaten.

Ein grimmiges Grinsen zog an Jennys Lippen, als sich ihre Augen mit dem Wunsch nach Rache füllten.

Sie würden nie wissen, wie ihnen geschah.

Jenny wartete einen weiteren Augenblick ab, in dem sie sich die Kis der Soldaten draußen merkte. Falls einer von ihnen entkam, was sie nicht erwartete, würde sie ihn benutzen um das nächste Ziel zu finden.

Und dann schlug sie zu. Jenny sprang von dem Gebäude und landete direkt in der Mitte der Gruppe, die sich vor dem Haupteingang der Fabrik gesammelt hatte. Sie starrten sie geschockt an, erschrocken von ihrem plötzlichen Erscheinen. Aber sie hatten keine Chance zu reagieren. Etwas Silbernes blitzte auf, Klingen surrten, als sie durch die Luft und in die Soldaten schnitten. Das letzte, was sie sahen, war der Blutdurst, der in schwarzen Augen brannte.

Jenny fühlte nichts, als sie die Leichen hinter sich zurückließ und das Gebäude betrat. Nein, das stimmte so nicht. Sie fühlte eines. Macht. Und das Verlangen nach mehr.

„Keine Bewegung!", rief ein Mann, der die Uniform der Red Ribbon Armee trug, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Seine Pistole war auf das fremde, bewaffnete Mädchen, das die Halle gerade betreten hatte, gerichtet.

Sich nicht zu bewegen war das letzte, was Jenny vorhatte, als sie ruhig auf den Soldaten zuging und ihn mit einem kalten Blick betrachtete. Er war jung, nur ein paar Jahre älter als sie, aber er war der Feind. Und als solchen würde sie ihn behandeln.

Als sie einen Schritt nach vorne tat, hallte ein Schuss durch die Luft. Gefolgt von zwei weiteren, aber keiner von ihnen hatte die Wirkung, die der Soldat sich erhofft hatte. Sie prallten einfach von der Haut des Mädchens ab, ohne eine Stelle zu hinterlassen. Ein grausames Grinsen erschien auf Jennys Gesicht, als sie einen weiteren Schritt auf den Soldaten zuging. Sie konnte die Angst im Ki des Soldaten spüren. Es war vorzüglich.

Jenny beobachtete, wie er versuchte sich zurückzuziehen, und mit dem Funkgerät an seinem Gürtel hantierte. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um es herauszukriegen, aber als er es endlich geschafft hatte, verschwendete er keine Zeit. „Hier ist ein Eindringling!", rief er in das Funkgerät. „Roter Alarm! Extrem gefährlich. Ich wiederhole, ein…"

Der Soldat bekam nie die Chance seinen Hilferuf zu wiederholen, da das Mädchen plötzlich vor ihm stand und ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Brust schoss. Er starrte ungläubig auf die Klinge, die in seinem Körper steckte. Seine Beine wollten ihn nicht länger tragen und er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund. Mit einem verschwommenen Blick schaute er auf das Mädchen herauf, das leidenschaftslos auf ihn niederblickte.

„Wer… wer bist du?"

„Ich bin die, die die Red Ribbon Armee zerstören wird", antwortete das Mädchen bloß. Der Klang ihrer Stimme jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken, gerade als die Welt um ihn herum dunkel wurde und er nichts mehr spürte.

Nachdem Jenny das Schwert aus der Brust des jetzt leblosen Soldaten zog, starrte sie auf das Blut, das die Klinge entlang lief und die Gravur der Dragonballs mit einer dunkelroten Farbe füllte. Mit einer kranken Faszination folgten ihre Augen dem Blut bis es zu Boden tropfte. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, seit sie mit ihrem Training angefangen hatte, dass sie mächtig war, aber nun da sie diese Macht dafür benutzte, nun da sie zeigte, wie leicht es war diese schwachen Menschen zu zerstören, wie leicht es war ihr Blut zu vergießen, jubelte der Saiyajin. Er wollte mehr.

Und er musste nicht lange warten, als nur ein paar Sekunden später der Alarm überall um Jenny herum losging und die Gänge in rotem Licht flutete. Dank des Alarms waren die Gänge schnell mit Soldaten gefüllt. Das Grinsen auf Jennys Gesicht weitete sich, als sie sich durch sie hindurch schlängelte, wobei ihre Schwerter mühelos durch Haut und Fleisch schnitten. Blut spritzte, aber dank der weißen Aura, die sie umgab, verdampfte es, bevor es sie überhaupt berühren konnte.

Sie hatte keine Eile. Deshalb blieb Jenny ihrem Versprechen treu, als sie sich langsam aber sicher ihren Weg durch das Gebäude bahnte. Sie tötete jede einzelne Person, die ihr im Weg stand, und sogar die, die versuchten zu fliehen. Keiner dieser Leute verdiente es zu leben. Keiner.

Doch die ganze Zeit konzentrierte sie sich auf das Ki, das sie noch treffen musste. Jenny nahm an, dass es eine Art Hauptverwaltung oder so etwas ähnliches geben musste, wo sich die hohen Tiere, die diesen Ort unterhielten, versteckten. Vielleicht war er da und erzählte seinen Chefs gerade, was früher am Abend passiert war.

Schreie und schmerzhafte Rufe hallten überall um sie herum, als die Männer starben, und irgendwo tief in ihrem Inneren wusste Jenny, dass sie mehr fühlen sollte als Befriedigung, mehr als diese kurzen Schübe des Rauschs, wann immer sie einen weiteren getötet hatte, dass sie das stören sollte, dass sie sich schuldig fühlen sollte. Aber das tat sie nicht.

Noch immer dem Ki folgend, erreichte sie bald eine große Metalltür, die von zwei bewaffneten Soldaten bewacht wurde. Der Alarm klingelte noch immer schrill, das rote Licht blitzte, aber diese beiden waren die einzigen Soldaten, die sie in den letzten Minuten getroffen hatte. Alle anderen waren tot. Sie hatte niemandem erlaubt zu flüchten. Noch nicht.

„Keine Bewegung!", befahl einer der Soldaten, aber Jenny verdrehte bloß die Augen und setzte ihren Weg zu der Tür fort, wobei sie die beiden auf sie gerichteten Waffen ignorierte. Sie konnten ihr nichts anhaben. Und das wurde den beiden Soldaten klar, als sie beide Magazine entleerten. Die beiden Männer konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen, als jede einzelne Kugel einfach von ihr abprallte, egal wo sie trafen.

Als sie bemerkten, dass sie keine Chance hatten, fingen sie an sich langsam zurückzuziehen, aber Jenny hatte bloß darauf gewartet. In dem Augenblick, als sie ihren ersten Schritt zur Flucht taten – wohin, wusste Jenny nicht, da sich hinter ihnen nur die Tür befand – griff sie an. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später waren beide tot, einem fehlte sogar der Kopf.

„Wirklich erbärmlich", murmelte Jenny. Das war die Red Ribbon Armee, die ihrem liebsten Daddy so viel Ärger bereitet hatte? Sie waren diejenigen, die die Jinzoningen und Cell geschaffen hatten? Es war wirklich schwer zu glauben.

Ihren Kopf zur Seite neigend, betrachtete Jenny die Metalltür vor sich. Das war es. Direkt hinter dieser Tür konnte sie das Ki des Soldaten spüren, den sie vorhin hatte gehen lassen, zusammen mit fünf oder sechs erbärmlich niedrigen Kis. Soldaten und ihr Chef. Hoffentlich. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ein paar Antworten zu bekommen.

Ein leises surrendes Geräusch erlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Jenny schaute auf um die Sicherheitskamera in der Ecke des Ganges zu sehen, fast direkt über der Tür. Es folgte ihren Bewegungen und Jenny musste nicht raten, um zu wissen, dass sie von den letzten Überlebenden in diesem Gebäude beobachtet wurde. In die Kamera grinsend, wischte Jenny die Klingen ihrer Schwerter an der Uniform des einen Soldaten ab, bevor sie sie wieder in ihre Scheiden steckte, und streckte dann ihre rechte Hand aus.

Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand explodierten die Metalltüren nach innen. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Stöhnen von sich biegendem Metall erfüllte den Gang und zwei weitere Kis erloschen, als ihre Besitzer von dem schweren Metall zerquetscht wurden. Es gab kein Rauch oder etwas anderes, was anzeigen könnte, was das Metall so leicht verbogen hatte, und den überraschten und geschockten Ausrufen der Soldaten im Raum nach zu urteilen, hatten sie nicht erwartet, dass sie die Tür aufkriegen würde.

Nun, das war sicherlich eine böse Überraschung für sie.

Lässig stieg Jenny über die Trümmer und betrat den Raum. Ein flüchtiger Blick rundherum sagte ihr, dass sie mit ihrer Annahme recht gehabt hatte – das war das Hauptbüro, es ähnelte einem Kontrollraum mit vielen Bildschirmen an einer Wand, die verschiedene Teile des Gebäudes überwachten – und Jenny erlaubte ein weiteres Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie auf den Bildschirmen die Zerstörung sah, die sie hinterlassen hatte. Es stand ein großer grauer Schreibtisch vor den Bildschirmen, und es war an diesem Tisch, wo ihr wahrer Gegner saß – ein Mann mittleren Alters mit glatten, pechschwarzen Haaren, der eine dunkelblaue Militäruniform trug. Er hatte ebenfalls das rote Symbol der Red Ribbon Armee an seiner Brust stecken.

Das Ki des Soldaten, den sie vorhin verschont hatte, war zu ihrer rechten, und sie warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor sie ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Typen hinter dem Schreibtisch widmete.

Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, als eine Stimme zu ihrer linken befahl: „Keine Bewegung!"

Jenny verdrehte ihre Augen. Das war schon das dritte Mal an diesem Abend, dass jemand diesen Befehl geäußert hatte, und genauso wie die letzten beiden Male, würde sie ihm nicht Folge leisten. „Wirklich", murmelte sie, als sie die verbliebenen drei Soldaten anschaute, die alle ihre Waffen auf sie gerichtet hatten. „Lernt ihr Typen nicht aus euren Fehlern?"

Ihr Ziel erst einmal aus den Augen lassend, ging Jenny stattdessen erst einmal auf die drei Soldaten zu. Sie schauten sie alle misstrauisch an, aber sie musste ihnen doch etwas Anerkennung zollen – sie blieben stehen. Und sie würde einem von ihnen die Belohnung dafür geben, nämlich indem sie ihm einen Freifahrtschein aus diesem Gebäude gab – lebend. Die anderen beiden jedoch…

Ihre Schwerter waren schnell gezogen und nicht einmal eine Sekunde später waren zwei Soldaten, der links und der rechts, aufgespießt und an die Wand gesteckt. Der in der Mitte schaute sie bloß mit weiten Augen an. Er hatte nicht einmal gesehen, dass sie sich bewegt hatte, und nun waren seine zwei Kameraden tot, genauso wie alle anderen da draußen. Und genauso wie er es in einem Moment sein würde, dachte er.

Inzwischen hatte Jenny die gesamte Distanz zwischen sich und den Soldaten überwunden und hatte ihre Schwerter aus der Wand gezogen. Die beiden leblosen Körper sackten zu Boden. Dann wandte sie sich dem letzten verbliebenen Soldaten zu und sagte mit einem wütenden Blick: „Lauf."

Das musste sie dem Soldaten nicht zweimal sagen, als er flüchtete. Es war besser wegzulaufen und zu überleben, damit er den anderen Generälen der Red Ribbon Armee erzählten konnte, was hier passiert war, anstatt zu sterben und die anderen über dieses Mädchen im Dunkeln zu lassen.

Jenny beobachtete mit einem zufriedenen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als der Soldat floh. Er würde am Leben bleiben, erst einmal, bis er das getan hatte, wofür er bestimmt war, und sie zum nächsten Stützpunkt geführt hatte. Jenny wusste, dass sie das nicht ewig so machen konnte, aber erst einmal war das der sicherste Weg um herauszufinden, wo sich der Abschaum versteckte.

„Nun, wo waren wir…", murmelte sie und wandte wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu den beiden letzten Überlebenden. „Oh jaah… Tschuldigung, aber du hast deinen Zweck erfüllt", sagte Jenny zu dem Soldaten, dem sie erlaubt hatte, vom Kino zu flüchten. Er kauerte in einer Ecke, da er schon vor ein paar Stunden gesehen hatte, wozu sie in der Lage war, wie sie seinen Kameraden getötet hatte, und es war in seinen Augen sichtbar, dass er wusste, dass ihm sein Ende bevorstand. Er tat Jenny fast Leid, aber dann erinnerte sie sich an den Grund für das Ganze. Rache. Für Mailin und Damian.

Sein Tod kam schnell und relativ schmerzlos, da er nichts weiteres spürte als einen brennenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, bevor alles um ihn herum dunkel wurde. Er starb genauso wie sein Partner, mit einem Ki-Ball durch seine Brust.

„Und dann war da nur noch einer…"

Jenny war beeindruckt. Es war überhaupt keine Angst in den Augen des Mannes zu sehen, als er sie ruhig betrachtete. Also hatte er entweder mit seinem Schicksal Frieden geschlossen oder er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht töten konnte. Wie dem auch sei, es war ziemlich dumm von ihm, dass er keine Angst vor ihr hatte, nicht nachdem er gesehen hatte, was sie mit den anderen angestellt hatte.

„Das war ziemlich beeindruckend", sagte der Mann schließlich, womit er Jenny überraschte. Doch sie zeigte nichts von dem, als sie ihn mit einem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht anschaute, der andere Männer in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. „Es tut mir Leid, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Oberst Brown. Und darf ich Ihren Namen erfahren, Miss?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", antwortete Jenny kühl, als sie ihre Schwerter einsteckte und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Du bist also der Chef hier?"

„Wenn Sie mit ‚Chef' den Anführer des Stützpunkts der Red Ribbon Armee in der Westlichen Hauptstadt meinen, dann haben Sie Recht. Nun, wenn Sie mir nicht Ihren Namen verraten, werden Sie mir zumindest sagen, warum Sie… das hier… getan haben?" Oberst Brown zeigte auf die Bildschirme. „Oder geht mich das auch nichts an?"

Der Typ wagte es sie schmierig anzugrinsen, aber Jenny fiel nicht darauf rein. Stattdessen hob sie bloß eine Augenbraue. „Etwas früher heute Abend habt ihr hunderte von Menschen getötet, die nur einen guten Film genießen wollten. Glaubst du nicht, das ist Grund genug für mich die Red Ribbon Armee zu zerstören, als ich herausgefunden habe, wer dahinter steckt?"

„Ich verstehe… Ja, es ist unglücklich, dass so viele Unschuldige sterben mussten, aber der Regierung zu zeigen, was für Macht wir besitzen, wie leicht es ist, die Dinge, die sie so mühselig wieder erbaut haben, zu zerstören, ist wichtig für unseren Plan."

„Euer Plan?"

„Na, die Weltherrschaft natürlich. Vor Jahren, lange bevor du geboren wurdest, wurden wir aufgehalten, aber nicht jetzt. Die Welt ist noch immer geschwächt und das werden wir ausnutzen. Wir haben die Red Ribbon Armee mit Stützpunkten auf der ganzen Welt wieder aufgebaut. Niemand kann uns jetzt aufhalten. Die Welt gehört uns!"

Jenny verdrehte ihre Augen. Die Weltherrschaft, natürlich. „Könnt ihr noch klischeehafter sein?"

„Wirklich…" Oberst Brown drückte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen und betrachtete Jenny über seine Hände. „Es ist nicht klischeehaft. Es ist etwas, wonach viele Gruppierungen über Jahrtausende lang gestrebt haben. Vielleicht kann man es… Tradition nennen. Es wird Zeit für eine Veränderung. Und vielleicht… vielleicht wären Sie bereit, uns zu helfen?"

Schnaubend antwortete Jenny: „Oh bitte… Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest, ich habe eure Soldaten abgeschlachtet."

„Genau… Mir Ihrer Kraft auf unserer Seite, würde die Übernahme viel weniger… gewalttätig sein. Undschuldige könnten verschont werden, Kollateralschäden könnten vermieden werden. Also, was sagen Sie?"

„Danke, aber nein danke. Ich bin nicht interessiert. Es würde meinem Plan, die Red Ribbon Armee zu zerstören, in die Quere kommen."

„Zu dumm…" Er senkte seine Hände, wobei eine unter dem Tisch verschwand. „Du hättest in unserer Armee wahre Größe erlangen können…"

In dem Moment erschien die Hand wieder über dem Tisch, zusammen mit einer Pistole, doch er fiel schon nach hinten über, als ein dünner Ki-Strahl direkt durch seinen Kopf geschossen wurde.

„Ihr Leute lernt wirklich nicht…" Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf, sich fragend, wie Oberst Brown geglaubt haben könnte, dass eine Pistole sie töten könnte, oder dass er schnell genug sein würde.

Und wirklich… er wollte, dass sie eine von ihnen würde? Wenn das mal kein typisches Klischee war, wusste sie nicht, was eines war. Es war sogar noch schlimmer als diese Weltherrschaftssache.

Okay… was sollte sie jetzt tun…

Irgendwie hatte Jenny gehofft, sich anders zu fühlen, sobald sie alle getötet hatte, etwas Befriedigung vielleicht. Aber während er kleiner Teil von ihr sich besser fühlte, den ersten Schritt in ihrem Kampf die Red Ribbon Armee zu zerstören getan zu haben, war es nicht das Gefühl, das sie sich ersehnt hatte. Aber andererseits war sie noch nicht fertig. Es lag noch ein langer Weg vor ihr, und vielleicht würde sie dieses Gefühl der vollen Zufriedenheit erst erfüllen, wenn sie jeden einzelnen Stützpunkt der Red Ribbon Armee zerstört hatte und alle ihre Soldaten tot waren.

Doch hier war sie fertig… Sie streckte eine Hand aus und feuerte einen Ki-Ball auf die Bildschirme – sie explodierten und fingen Feuer. Sie hoffte, dass sich die Flammen ausbreiten und fast sämtliche Beweise, dass sie hier gewesen war, vernichten würde, aber trotzdem noch genug übrigließ, damit die Polizei herausfinden konnte, dass sie es mit der Red Ribbon Armee zu tun hatten.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, erhöhte Jenny ihr Ki und schoss durch die Decke.

* * *

Es war noch immer Nacht, als Jenny wieder auf dem Dach von dem Gebäude landete, wo ihr Kampf begonnen hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie zurückgekommen war, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass es wichtig war. Ein Teil des Dachs war abgesperrt, mit weißen Linien auf dem Boden, die anzeigten, wo die Leiche gelegen hatte. Glücklicherweise war keine Polizei mehr hier oben; ihre Arbeit war für heute getan. Die Feuerwehrleute unten in der Straße kämpften jedoch immer noch gegen die Flammen in dem Gebäude, was das neue Kino gewesen war. Es waren noch immer einige neugierige Schaulustige da, aber Jennys Augen wurden zu den Leichensäcken gezogen, die auf der anderen Straßenseite aufgereiht waren. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wurde Jenny fast schlecht, aber sie kämpfte gegen das fast überwältigende Gefühl, sich zu übergeben.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du zurückkommst…"

Jenny wirbelte herum, tatsächlich erschrocken diese Stimme zu hören. Sie hatte nicht einmal sein Ki gespürt, aber andererseits hatte er geübt, es zu verbergen. Sah so aus, als wäre er erfolgreich gewesen.

„Li…", sagte Jenny mit fast zugeschnürter Kehle, als sie plötzlich nicht wusste, was sie fühlen und sagen sollte, wie sie reagieren sollte, deshalb hielt sie sich wieder an der Wut und dem Saiyajin in ihr fest, die sie bereits so weit gebracht hatten. „Was machst du hier?"

Er trat in das blasse Licht des Mondes und der Stadt unter ihnen und sogar in diesem Halbdunkeln konnte sie sehen, wie schrecklich er aussah. Müde und rot unterlaufende Augen, dunkle Augenringe und sein Gesicht sah so viel älter aus, als wie sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Und wie er sie so anschaute, seine Augen so traurig, so untröstlich, wollte Jenny wieder weinen. Aber auch dieses Verlangen wurde schnell zerstört. Keine. Tränen. Mehr.

„Tenshinhan spürte, wie ihre Kis verschwanden", erzählte Li ihr leise. „Er hat mich sofort hergebracht und ich habe es Lari gesagt. Sie… Es geht ihr nicht gut."

„Es tut mir Leid…"

„Oh, Jenny…" Wenn es möglich war, sahen Lis Augen noch trauriger aus. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Aber ich wusste, dass du dir selbst die Schuld geben würdest. Deshalb bin ich—"

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist. Ich habe diejenigen umgebracht, die dafür verantwortlich sind. Es ist die Red Ribbon Armee."

„Ich… ich weiß was hier passiert ist. Jenny, ich—"

„Nicht." Jennys Augen waren wieder kalt. „Ich werde nicht aufhören bis die Red Ribbon Armee zerstört ist."

„Mailin und Damian hätten keine Rache gewollt."

„Das ist mir egal. Es geht darum, was ich will. Ich will Rache und sie müssen aufgehalten werden. Die Regierung hat viel zu lange zu wenig getan, und schau was passiert ist. Nun bin ich dran."

„Jenny", fing Li wieder an, aber er sagte nicht mehr, als er den Blick auf Jennys Gesicht sah, den gleichen Ausdruck, den Vegeta auch schon am eigenen Leib erfahren musste, als er versucht hatte sie aufzuhalten. Li bemerkte, dass das nicht mehr das gleiche Mädchen war, das auf seine Schule gegangen war. Es schien fast so, als ob etwas die Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernommen hatte, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich um sie zu sorgen. „Falls du etwas brauchst…"

„Es gibt eine Sache", sagte Jenny zu ihm. Li schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an, aber seine Hoffnung wurde zerstört, als sie fortfuhr: „Stelle keinen Kontakt zu mir her. Sprich nicht mit mir. Tu so, als ob wir uns nie nahe gestanden haben. Früher oder später wird die Red Ribbon Armee herausfinden, wer ich bin, und ich traue es ihnen zu, dass sie versuchen werden an mich heranzukommen, indem sie die Leute benutzen, denen ich nahe stehe. Also halte dich verdammt noch mal von mir fern."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort flog Jenny wieder weg, und ließ Li zurück. Der alte Mann schaute ihr nach, während ihm Tränen an seinen Wangen herunterliefen. Er trauerte. Er trauerte um Mailin und Damian, seine Enkelkinder, und um Jenny, dem Mädchen, das er fast als drittes Enkelkind betrachtete. In dieser Nacht waren alle drei gestorben.

* * *

Jenny landete an einer Klippe, die sie vor gar nicht so langer Zeit entdeckt hatte. Es war wunderschön hier, eine Wiese und hinter der Wiese ein tiefer Wald. Von dieser Klippe konnte sie die gesamte Westliche Hauptstadt überblicken, was nachts, mit den ganzen glitzernden Lichtern, fast magisch war. Jenny hatte vorgehabt, Mailin und Damian an einem Wochenende herzubringen, vielleicht um mit ihnen zu zelten. Dieser Ort war wirklich schön, aber nun war es ein guter Ort um sich zu verstecken und nachzudenken. Sie war noch nicht bereit, nach Hause zu gehen. Sie musste noch eine Menge Entscheidungen treffen.

Und so verbrachte sie den Rest der Nacht dort, über die Westliche Hauptstadt blickend und doch nichts sehen. Erst als die Sonne anfing aufzugehen, beschloss Jenny in die Capsule Corporation zurückzukehren. Es gab noch so viel zu tun.

Sobald sie durch ihr Fenster in ihr Zimmer geklettert war, zog Jenny sich aus und duschte sich mit fast brühend heißem Wasser. Es tat gut nach dieser langen Nacht, als der Dreck, der sich ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte auf ihrem Körper angesammelt hatte, weggewaschen wurde. Es half auch dabei die Erschöpfung wegzuwaschen, die sich nach dieser anstrengenden Nacht in ihre Knochen schlich. Das Schlafen musste noch etwas warten.

Sobald sie wieder angezogen war, band sie ihr Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und fuhr ihren Laptop hoch. Sie stöberte durch die Webseite der Schule und fand schließlich wonach sie gesucht hatte und druckte das Dokument dann aus, bevor sie es ausfüllte. Nun brauchte sie nur noch Vegetas Unterschrift.

Der Saiyajin saß in der Küche, wo er offenbar auf sie wartete. Er sah schon ein wenig besser aus, ein paar blaue Flecken waren über Nacht verblasst, aber er war immer noch zu schwach um sie aufzuhalten. Es stand ein Teller mit ein paar Sandwiches an dem Platz am Tisch, wo sie normalerweise saß, aber Jenny ignorierte sie, als sie das ausgedruckte Dokument und einen Stift vor Vegeta hinlegte.

„Was ist das?"

„Ich verlasse die Schule. Du musst das unterschreiben."

Irgendwie hatte Vegeta das bereits befürchtet. „Was, wenn ich es nicht unterschreibe?"

„Ich werde sie trotzdem verlassen. Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig zur Schule gehen und die Red Ribbon Armee bekämpfen. Und nicht zu vergessen, das Raumschiff bauen. Nur müsstest du dich dann mit dem Jugendamt rumschlagen."

Vegeta schaute auf das Dokument. Es besagte, dass Jenny nicht länger eine öffentliche Schule besuchen und stattdessen zu Hause unterrichtet werden würde. „Was ist… mit dem Jungen… Cam? Er hat etwa hundert Nachrichten für dich auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen. Er macht sich Sorgen."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Vegeta den Namen ihres Freundes ausgesprochen hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Name und die unbeantworteten Anrufe die Meinung des Mädchens ändern würde, aber nichts änderte sich. „Ich werde heute mit ihm Schluss machen. Er wird nur eine Ablenkung sein. Also, unterschreibst du jetzt, oder nicht?"

„Ich werde dir dabei nicht zusehen. Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie du dein Leben wegschmeißt", sagte Vegeta nachdrücklich, als er den Stift fest ergriff. Der Stift lauerte über dem Dokument, aber er hatte noch nicht unterschrieben. Er schaute sie eindringlich an und versuchte etwas in ihrem Gesicht zu finden, das ihm zeigte, dass sie das nicht tun würde, dass ein Teil der alten Jenny noch da war. Aber er konnte nichts finden.

Und ihre kalte Antwort bestätigte das bloß. „Dann lass es. Unterschreibe dieses verdammte Ding und dann verschwinde verdammt noch mal aus meinem Leben. Ich brauche dich nicht mehr. Ich kann die Red Ribbon Armee auch ohne deine Hilfe zerstören."

„Fein", knurrte Vegeta fast, als langsam Wut in ihm aufstieg. Wut auf das Mädchen und auf sich selbst, dass er sie nicht aufhalten konnte. Wenn er die Kraft gehabt hätte, hätte er jetzt etwas Sinn und Verstand in sie hinein prügeln können, aber er war hilflos. Worte würden nicht zu ihr durchdringen und wenn er endlich wieder stark genug war, um sich ihr zu stellen, war es zu spät, dann wäre sie schon zu tief drin. Nur ein Wunder konnte ihm jetzt noch helfen und vielleicht würde ihr Freund dieses Wunder sein. Aber irgendwie zweifelte er daran. Resigniert, aber noch immer wütend, unterschrieb Vegeta das Dokument und gab es Jenny zurück.

Sie dankte ihm nicht einmal, bevor sie die Küche und das Haus verließ.

Vegeta blieb noch etwas länger sitzen, als er überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Das Mädchen hatte ihn gerade aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen. Er würde lügen, wenn er sagte, dass es nicht wehtat. In den letzten neun Jahren war er für sie da gewesen, besonders nach dem Tod ihrer Großmutter. Und obwohl sie diese vier Jahre in Lis Schule verbracht hatte, so hatten sie sich immer noch… nahe… gestanden.

Er erinnerte sich an ihre Vereinbarung nach dem Tod ihrer Großmutter. Sie hatte versprochen, den Regeln zu folgen, die er ihr gab, und er hatte ihren Bedingungen zugestimmt. Er erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen, dass er sie niemals verlassen würde, aber jetzt hatte sie die wichtigste Regel gebrochen. Er konnte ihr nicht mehr länger vertrauen, nicht wenn sie damit drohte, ihn zu töten, wenn er ihr im Weg stand. Sie war labil, unberechenbar… Es wäre schlecht, wenn er sie jetzt verließ. Aber andererseits, wäre es nicht schlimmer, wenn er blieb? Sie würde ihn immer als Bedrohung betrachten – eine noch größere Bedrohung, wenn er wieder bei voller Kraft war – solange er ihr nicht half. Und das würde er nicht. Er war immer noch der Ansicht, dass die menschliche Polizei für menschliche Terroristen verantwortlich war.

Und dann, ein anderer Teil von ihm, vielleicht sogar der größte Teil, konnte einfach nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie diesen Weg einschlug, nicht in der Lage ihr zu helfen oder zu ihr durchzudringen um sie aufzuhalten. Immerhin hatte er selbst diesen Weg einst eingeschlagen und er wusste, was sie dort erwartete. Schmerzen, Leiden und Leere. Nicht die Befriedigung, nach der sie sich sehnte.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen, stand Vegeta vom Stuhl auf. Er musste eine Tasche packen.

* * *

Cam saß in der Versammlungshalle, zusammen mit all den anderen Schülern, die an diesem Morgen zur Schule gekommen waren. Viele waren zu Hause geblieben, andere würden nie wieder zur Schule kommen… Aber Cam konnte nicht zu Hause bleiben, egal was seine Eltern wollten. Seine Mom hatte nicht gewollt, dass er rausging, aber Cam musste einfach gehen. Zu Hause, nichts zu wissen, war einfach zu erdrückend.

Er hatte die letzte Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht, seine Sorgen waren einfach zu groß. Direkt nachdem er von der Explosion des neuen Kinos gehört hatte, hatte Cam erst versucht Jenny auf ihrem Handy anzurufen, aber ihr Handy war genauso tot wie die von Mailin und Damian, als er danach versucht hatte, sie anzurufen. Und dann hatte er versucht, sie zu Hause zu erreichen, aber auch da hatte keiner geantwortet. Sein erster Instinkt war es gewesen, zur Capsule Corporation zu gehen, um sicherzustellen, dass es Jenny gut ging, aber seine Eltern hatten ihm nicht erlaubt, das Haus an diesem Abend zu verlassen.

Cam hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Nachrichten er auf dem Anrufbeantwortet von Jenny und Vegeta hinterlassen hatte, aber niemand hatte ihn zurückgerufen. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, dass es ihr gutging! Tief im Inneren wusste er jedoch, dass das nicht der Fall war, besonders da der Schulleiter erst vor einer halben Stunde verkündet hatte, dass Mailin und Damian sich unter den Opfern des Angriffes befanden – und dass sie nicht überlebt hatten. Aber es wurde noch nichts über Jenny gesagt und deshalb bestand noch immer die Hoffnung, dass sie dieses Inferno irgendwie überlebt hatte. Cam sollte nicht vergessen, was sie war, wie stark sie war. Sicherlich hatte sie es lebend da raus geschafft.

Aber selbst wenn sie es geschafft hatte, musste es schrecklich sein, ihre beiden besten Freunde zu verlieren. Cam trauerte um die Zwillinge, obwohl er sie nicht so gut kannte, aber sie waren Jennys Ein und Alles. Ihr Tod wäre absolut niederschmetternd für sie. Und obwohl er wusste, dass es keine Worte gab, mit denen er sie trösten konnte, so wollte er doch nur für sie da sein, sie halten, ihr beim Trauern helfen.

Doch, damit er das tun konnte, musste sie leben.

Überall um ihn herum saßen Schüler, entweder ganz still vom Schock oder weinend. Jeder hatte wieder einmal mindestens eine Person verloren, die sie kannten. Cam erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie es nach Buu gewesen war, und diese Szenen erinnerte ihn unheimlich an diese frühen Tage, nachdem das Monster so viele Leben zerstört hatte. Seine Fäuste vor Frustration ballend, fragte Cam sich, wie jemand, wie _Menschen_ so etwas tun konnten. An diesem Morgen hatte die Polizei endlich in den Nachrichten verkündet, dass sie eine Spur zu den Terroristen gefunden hatten, deshalb mussten es Menschen sein.

Der Schulleiter ging wieder auf die Bühne, so wie er es in den letzten eineinhalb Stunden schon in fünfzehn Minuten Intervallen getan hatte, um jegliche Neuigkeiten, die er über vermisste Schüler hatte, zu verkünden. Cam hörte aufmerksam zu, in der Hoffnung etwas über Jenny zu hören – sei es, dass sie lebte oder tot war – aber wieder gab es nichts neues über sie. Er hörte ein paar erleichterte Ausrufe, als Schüler hörten, dass ein Freund lebte und nur zu Hause geblieben war, aber andere Kinder weinten noch mehr jetzt, als ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen erfüllt wurden.

Und er wusste immer noch nichts. Da er nicht mehr länger stillsitzen konnte, stand Cam von seinem Stuhl auf und stürmte aus der Versammlungshalle heraus. Niemand hielt ihn auf. Es hatte schon zu viele Schüler gegeben, die für eine Weile raus mussten. Am Ende waren sie jedoch alle zurück gekommen, da sie keine weiteren Neuigkeiten verpassen wollten. Cam war sich sicher, dass auch er zurück sein würde, bevor die fünfzehn Minuten um waren, aber im Moment konnte er es nicht mehr länger ertragen. Es brachte ihn um.

Während er sich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar fuhr, wanderte er ziellos durch den Irrgarten von Fluren. Fast jede Ecke erinnerte ihn an Jenny. Hier war die Kreuzung zweier Flure, wo sie das erste Mal zusammengestoßen waren. Da drüben, aber dem Trinkbrunnen hatte er erst vor ein paar Tagen einen Kuss gestohlen. Am Ende des Flurs war die Besenkammer, in der sie einmal eine ganze Mittagspause verbracht hatten.

Seine Füße trugen ihn durch die Flure, während seine Gedanken um Erinnerungen und die überwältigende Sorge um seine Freundin kreisten. Deshalb glaubte er fast, dass sein Verstand ihm einen Streich spielte, als er endlich in dem Flur ankam, wo sich Jennys Schließfach befand, und er sie vor ihrem stehen sah. Er blinzelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Aber sie war immer noch da.

Blonde Haare im Pferdeschwanz und gekleidet in dunklen Jeans und einem dunklen T-Shirt und unglaublich blass. Aber am Leben.

„Jenny…", murmelte er erstaunt.

Besagtes Mädchen schaute auf, als sie ihn hörte, und was er in ihrem Gesicht sah, machte ihm Angst. Ihre Augen waren einfach so… tot. Es waren keine Gefühle in ihnen zu sehen, nichts, nur flache, blaue Augen, die viel dunkler aussahen, als in seiner Erinnerung. Normalerweise, wann immer sie ihn sah, würde sie lächeln, und sogar wenn sie sauer auf ihn war, würden ihre Augen ihre Freunde verraten. Und jetzt. Nichts. Kein Lächeln, keine Freude in ihren Augen. Er hätte jeder sein können, ein vollkommener Fremder so wie sie ihn anschaute. Nicht ihr Freund.

Irgendwie wusste Cam, dass er sich jetzt vorsichtig verhalten sollte, und widerstand dem Verlangen auf sie zu zu rennen. Stattdessen zwang er sich ruhige Schritte zu tun bis er direkt vor ihr stand, doch dann entglitt ihm seine Selbstkontrolle. Da er seine Erleichterung nicht mehr länger verbergen konnte, wickelte Cam seine Arme fest um sie und drückte sie an seine Brust. Sie war hier. Sie lebte und sie war hier.

„Du lebst, du lebst, du lebst…", schluchzte er, wobei er sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals vergrub, wohlwissen, dass sie die Tränen, die aus seinen Augen strömten, auf ihrer Haut spüren würde. Aber es war ihm egal. Er war nur so glücklich, so erleichtert, dass sie überlebt hatte, weshalb es ihm überhaupt nicht peinlich war, zu weinen.

„Das stimmt", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme flach. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Jenny die Umarmung nicht erwiderte. „Aber Mailin und Damian leben nicht mehr."

„Ich weiß… und es tut mir Leid…", sagte Cam leise, als er losließ um seine Freundin anzuschauen. Nichts hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht verändert und das machte ihm Sorgen. „Geht es dir gut? Sorry, blöde Frage, natürlich geht es dir nicht gut. Nicht mit Mailin und Damian…"

„Es geht mir gut", unterbrach Jenny ihn und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Schließfach zu. Cam war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie all ihre Sachen in ihren Rucksack packte.

„Was machst du da?" Er hatte vor ihrer Antwort Angst, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass Jenny ihm durch die Finger glitt. Obwohl er sie gerade erst berührt hatte, sogar umarmt hatte, hatte es sich angefühlt, als wäre sie nicht da gewesen.

„Ich verlasse die Schule", informierte sie ihn kühl, ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Vegeta hat heute Morgen die Formulare unterschrieben."

„Warum?" Cam konnte die Überraschung nicht verbergen, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Vegeta ihr niemals erlauben würde, die Schule einfach so zu verlassen, ohne einen guten Grund. Zwang er sie zu gehen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Jenny hatte sich in einer ihrer letzten Tiraden erst darüber beschwert, dass sie die Terroristen nicht bekämpfen durfte, und dass Vegeta darauf bestand, dass sie zur Schule ging. Und dann machte es plötzlich Sinn. „Du wirst die Terroristen bekämpfen. Du weißt, wer sie sind."

„Kluger Junge." Ihre Stimme klang leicht spöttisch, als sie das sagte. „Nun, sei auch ein guter Junge und lass mich alleine, damit ich fertig packen kann."

Machte sie… machte sie mit ihm Schluss? Sie hatte die Worte nicht ausgesprochen, aber so wie sie sich verhielt. „Nein", sagte Cam zu ihr, der nicht so schnell aufgeben wollte. „Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Ich meine, ich mag es nicht, dass du die Schule verlässt, um gegen sie zu kämpfen, aber lass mich helfen. Du solltest das nicht alleine tun."

Jenny hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Und _wie_ willst _du_ mir helfen? Du bist schwach und erbärmlich. Ich habe mehr Kraft in meinem kleinen Finger, als du jemals in deinem ganzen Körper haben wirst. Du würdest mir nur im Weg stehen. Und nun geh. Ich will dich hier nicht."

„Nein", wiederholte Cam bloß. „Du brauchst meine Hilfe, ob du sie willst oder nicht. Wenn auch nur meine Unterstützung."

„Du willst das, was ich tun werde, nicht unterstützen." Jennys Stimme war plötzlich leiser und einen kurzen Augenblick lang, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sah er es in ihren Augen. Die alte Jenny. Ein Schrei nach Hilfe. Aber es war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es gekommen war, und ihre Stimme war wieder stark, stark und tödlich, als sie sagte: „Ich werde sie zerstören. Es wird keiner überleben."

„Das meinst du nicht so", sagte Cam ungläubig. „Du bist kein Killer, Jenny. Eine Kämpferin und Kriegerin, ja, aber kein Killer."

„Dann nehme ich an, kennst du mich doch überhaupt nicht." Jenny war mit dem Packen fertig, ihr Schließfach war jetzt leer. „Schau dir heute Abend die Nachrichten an. Ich glaube sie werden sehr… aufschlussreich… sein."

Doch, gerade als sie gehen wollte, kämpfte sich der kleine Teil, den sie seit letzter Nacht vergraben hatte, wieder zur Oberfläche. Und bevor sie ihn wieder unterdrücken konnte, wickelte Jenny ihre Arme fest um Cams Hals und küsste ihn. Nur ein letztes Mal fühlte sie etwas und warf all ihre Traurigkeit, all ihre Trauer, Verzweiflung, Frustration und Wut in diesen Kuss. Cam hielt sie wieder fest und der Teil von Jenny wollte ihn nicht loslassen, wollte nur, dass er sie hielt und ihr sagte, dass das alles ein Albtraum war.

Aber es war ein Kampf, den sie verlor. Der Saiyajin erlangte schnell wieder die Oberhand und drückte all diese Gefühle wieder zurück in die tiefste Tiefe von Jennys Seele. Aber bevor sie vollständig fort waren, flüsterte Jenny: „Es tut mir Leid."

Dann ließ sie los, glitt aus seiner Umarmung und ging weg ohne sich umzuschauen.

Der Saiyajin hatte wieder die Kontrolle.

Jenny konnte Cams Augen in ihrem Rücken spüren, bis sie um eine Ecke gegangen war und außer Sichtweite war.

Cam starrte Jenny nach, bis sie die Ecke umrundet hatte, bis sie ganz fort war. Erst dann erlaubte er seinen Beinen, nachzugeben. An der Wand herunterrutschend, vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und weinte. Er weinte für sein gebrochenes Herz und er weinte für das Mädchen, das er liebte.

Es würde eine lange Zeit dauern bis er sie wiedersah, obwohl er mehr von ihr hören würde, als er wollte.

* * *

Capsule Corporation war leer, als sie nach Hause kam. Vegeta war nirgendwo zu sehen und sie konnte sein Ki nicht spüren. Im Flur hielt Jenny kurz bei dem Anrufbeantworter an, um die siebenundneunzig Nachrichten von Cam zu löschen. Sie hörte sich keine von ihnen an.

Zwei der wichtigsten Leute in ihrem Leben waren tot und drei andere hatte sie gerade aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen. Jenny wusste, dass sie dabei etwas fühlen sollte, aber alles was sie fühlte war Taubheit. Keine Schmerzen, kein Herzschmerz. Die Wut, das Gefühl der Macht, der Durst nach Blut und der Wunsch nach Rache waren jedoch noch immer da, bereit benutzt zu werden. Aber nichts anderes, als sie an die Leute dachte, die einst in ihrem Leben waren und die jetzt alle fort waren.

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd ging sie in ihr Zimmer und zog sich ihren Pyjama an. Die vergangene Nacht holte sie langsam ein und sie brauchte etwas Schlaf um für die nächsten harten und langen Monate, vielleicht sogar Jahre, bereit zu sein. Die Red Ribbon Armee und das Raumschiff. Die beiden Sachen mit der höchsten Priorität jetzt.

Jenny schlief fast sofort nachdem sie zu Bett gegangen war ein. Die erwarteten Albträume blieben aus.

* * *

Vegeta verbarg sein Ki, während er sie beobachtete. Es war ein sehr düsterer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Der Junge hatte es nicht geschafft sie zu überzeugen, obwohl er es einen kurzen Moment lang gewagt hatte zu hoffen. Seine letzte Hoffnung für das Mädchen war zerstört. Vegeta hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, aber eines war sicher. Er konnte nicht zusehen, wie sie in die Dunkelheit abstieg.

Und deswegen wandte er der Capsule Corporation seinen Rücken zu und ging fort.

Nicht für immer, nur für eine Weile, um sich zu erholen. Er würde nach dem Mädchen sehen, und immerhin war die Capsule Corporation auch noch sein Zuhause.

Aber bis das Mädchen wieder zur Vernunft kam, würde er dort nicht länger als ein paar Tage leben können.

Doch, während er wegging, hielt es sein Gewissen für nötig, ihn an ein sehr wichtiges Gespräch zu erinnern, dass die beiden vor ein paar Jahren geführt hatten, nach dem Tod ihrer Großmutter.

_„H-heißt das, d-du bleibst hier?"_

_„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen."_


	64. Teil III: Krieg

**A/N: Und hier ein neues Kapitel… ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Hinterlasst doch bitte ne Review :)**

* * *

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 63: Krieg**

_Nachrichten_

**_Die Tageszeitung der Westlichen Hauptstadt - Sonderausgabe_**

_6. April 784_

_DIE RED RIBBON ARMEE KEHRT ZURÜCK_

Nach einer langen Zeit gefüllt mit Spekulationen hat die Regierung nun verkündet, dass die Red Ribbon Armee hinter den Terroranschlägen der vergangenen Monate steckt.

Erst vor einem Tag hat einer dieser Anschläge ein vor kurzem eröffnetes Kino in der Westlichen Hauptstadt zerstört. Aufgrund hoher Rabatte an diesem Donnerstag sind viele Leute ins Kino gegangen, um einen Abend mit guten Filmen zu genießen. Von den hunderten von Menschen, unter ihnen viele Schüler, haben nur wenige mit schweren Verletzungen überlebt. Die Gerichtsmedizin wird wahrscheinlich Tage brauchen, um die Opfer zu identifizieren.

„Es war schrecklich", erzählte ein Mann, der zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion in der Nähe des Kinos war, unserem Reporter. „Eine laute Explosion, der Boden bebte. Das Feuer, die Hitze. Und dann war da dieses Mädchen, das einfach in das Gebäude ging. Ich habe versucht sie aufzuhalten, aber sie wollte mir nicht zuhören. Sie sah so verloren aus. Ich bin mir sicher, Freunde von ihr waren da drin."

Andere Zeugen behaupten, dass ein golden glühendes Mädchen wieder herauskam. Es soll zwei Personen über seine Schultern getragen haben. Sie konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen, als das Mädchen, nachdem es einem Feuerwehrmann die beiden Personen übergeben hatte, sich in die Luft erhob und auf dem Gebäude landete, wo die Polizei nur kurze Zeit später einen toten Mann auffand. Alle Beweise sprechen dafür, dass das goldene Mädchen diesen Mann umgebracht hat.

Nur wenige Stunden später erhielt die Polizei einen Anruf, dass ein scheinbar verlassenes Gebäude im Industriegebiet brannte, aber als die Feuerwehrleute dort ankamen, fanden sie mehr als sie erwartet hatten. Schon außerhalb des Gebäudes entdeckten sie mehrere Leichen, und innen drin fanden sie etwas, was ein Feuerwehrmann als Massaker bezeichnete. Der Feuerwehrmann erzählte dem Reporter weiter, dass ihr ganzer Weg drinnen mit Leichen übersät gewesen war, viele von ihnen brutal ermordet.

Doch während sie das Feuer wieder unter Kontrolle brachten, bemerkten sie, dass diese Leichen alle etwas gemeinsam hatten – sie waren alle wie Soldaten gekleidet, trugen Waffen und sie hatten alle eine rote Anstecknadel in der Form einer Schleife an ihrer Uniform.

Das Symbol der Red Ribbon Armee.

Kurz vor Redaktionsschluss dieser Ausgabe der Tageszeitung der Westlichen Hauptstadt informierte die Polizei uns, dass dieses Gebäude im Industriegebiet in der Tat ein Stützpunkt der Red Ribbon Armee gewesen war. Sie fanden genug Beweismaterial um sich dessen sicher zu sein, und eine Quelle erzählte uns sogar, dass Aufnahmen von Sicherheitskameras zeigten, dass alle Soldaten von einer einzigen Person getötet wurden, und das auch noch von einer Frau. Jedoch kann man aufgrund der schlechten Qualität der Aufnahmen nur sagen, dass diese Frau von normaler Größe ist, dunkle Haare hat und dunkle Kleidung trug.

War es dieselbe Person, die schon wenige Stunden zuvor den Mann auf dem Dach getötet hatte? Oder war es sogar dasselbe Mädchen, das nach der Explosion ins Kino gegangen war? Könnte es sogar sein, dass diese beiden Mädchen ein und dieselbe Person sind? Immerhin wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild verändert. Und nach Buu wage ich zu behaupten, dass alles möglich ist.

Aber egal ob es wahr ist oder nicht, es ist die Meinung dieses Journalisten, dass nur eine Person, die etwas oder jemand wichtiges verloren hat und selbst wirklich verloren ist, zu dem in der Lage ist, was im Stützpunkt der Red Ribbon Armee passiert ist.

Doch ist sich der Journalist einer Sache sicher: Diese Verlorene Kriegerin, dieser Lost Warrior, wird große Diskussionen auslösen. War es richtig von ihr, all diese Soldaten zu töten? Oder hätten sie sich in einem Verfahren für all diese Anschläge, die so viele Leben gekostet haben, insbesondere des letzten, verantworten sollen?

Weitere Informationen über die Red Ribbon Armee und ihrem früheren Aufstieg zur Macht finden Sie auf den Seiten 2-6.

_…_

**_Die Tageszeitung der Westlichen Hauptstadt_**

_8. April 784_

_EIN WEITERER STÜTZPUNKT DER RED RIBBON ARMEE ZERSTÖRT_

Vergangene Nacht wurde ein Stützpunkt der Red Ribbon Armee, versteckt in den Alten Wäldern in der Nähe der 356. Dschungelregion, bis zu den Grundmauern niedergebrannt gefunden. Es konnten keine Videobänder gesichert werden, aber die Regierung glaubt, dass es wieder der Lost Warrior war, die diesen Stützpunkt zerstört hat.

„Die Verletzungen der Soldaten sind mit denen der Leichen in der Westlichen Hauptstadt fast identisch", sagte ein Vertreter der Regierung zu uns. „Schnittwunden von einer sehr scharfen Klinge, schwere Verbrennungen und zerschmetterte Knochen." Viele fragen sich wahrscheinlich, wie eine einzige Person zu so etwas in der Lage ist, aber dieser Journalist ist sich sicher, dass der Lost Warrior alles andere als normal ist.

Die Regierung bittet den Lost Warrior zu ihnen zu kommen, um ein Statement abzugeben. […]

…

**_Die Tageszeitung der Westlichen Hauptstadt_**

_13. April 784_

_DER LOST WARRIOR SCHLÄGT WIEDER ZU_

Die Red Ribbon Armee muss langsam anfangen, sich vor der Macht, die Lost Warrior genannt wird, zu fürchten. Sicherheitskameras zeigten, dass sie wieder einmal dafür verantwortlich war, ein Stützpunkt der berüchtigten Armee zu zerstören. […]

Man fragt sich, wie sie es schafft, die Stützpunkte so schnell zu finden, während die Streitkräfte der Regierung noch immer keine Ahnung haben, wo sie mit dem Suchen anfangen sollen. […]

…

**_Die Tageszeitung der Westlichen Hauptstadt_**

_16. April 784_

_DER LOST WARRIOR HÖRT NICHT AUF_

Ein weiterer Stützpunkt wurde vom Lost Warrior zerstört und wieder einmal scheint es so, als ob es keine Überlebenden gegeben hat. Von dem Zeitpunkt, seit wir den ersten Artikel herausgebracht haben, bis heute haben uns viele Emails erreicht. Es ist vielleicht nicht so überraschend, dass viele unserer Leser die Taten des Lost Warrior unterstützen, da keiner von ihnen eine Wiederholung von Buus Herrschaft von Macht und Zerstörung haben wollen, aber es gibt auch viele, die sie dafür verurteilen, dass sie Richter, Geschworene und Henker spielt.

Fest steht, dass die Regierung eine Vorladung für das Mädchen herausgebracht hat. Sie wird jetzt offiziell für eine Vernehmung betreffend der Morde von mehr als zweihundert Soldaten gesucht. […]

* * *

_Statistiken_

Wenn sich jemand jetzt Jennys Tagebuch anschaute, dasselbe Tagebuch, in dem sie einst alle ihre Gedanken und Gefühle niedergeschrieben hatte, würden sie erschrocken darüber sein, dass es sich in eine Liste von Statistiken verwandelt hatte. Jede Liste war kurz, nannte nur das Datum, den Ort, den Anführer des Stützpunkts und die Anzahl der Soldaten, die sie auf dem Stützpunkt der Red Ribbon Armee getötet hatte. Aber zusätzlich dazu, hatte sie einen Zeitungsauschnitt gehängt, der über den Angriff berichtete.

Seit des Eintrags, der den Tod ihrer besten Freunde beschrieb, war kein persönliches Wort in das ledergebundene Buch geschrieben worden. Genauso wie sie jedes Gefühl, außer des Hasses und der Wut, die ihr den Antrieb gaben, mit ihrer Mission weiterzumachen, war dieses Buch der Beweis für die Kälte, die angefangen hatte, sie zu umgeben. Das Tagebuch war jetzt nichts anderes mehr als ein Bericht über ihre Leistungen im Krieg.

_Datum: 2. Mai 784_

_Ort: Südliche Hauptstadt_

_Anführer: Kapitän Teal_

_Tote Soldaten: 76_

_…_

_Datum: 10. Mai 784_

_Ort: Öde Einöde_

_Anführer: Leutnant Lilac_

_Tote Soldaten: 91_

_…_

_Datum: 14. Juni 784_

_Ort: Gengoro Insel_

_Anführer: Feldwebel Pink_

_Tote Soldaten: 137_

_…_

_Datum: 23. August 784_

_Ort: Yahhoy_

_Anführer: Oberst Olive_

_Tote Soldaten: 59_

* * *

_The Lost Warrior_

Es war November, es wurde draußen langsam kälter und viele dachten, dass es bald schneien würde. Kinder freuten sich darüber, viele Erwachsene beschwerten sich über vereiste Straßen, aber es gab eine Person, der das vollkommen egal war.

Jenny saß an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Zimmer und las den letzten von vielen Artikeln, die die _Tageszeitung der Westlichen Hauptstadt_ über sie und ihren Krieg gegen die Red Ribbon Armee im Laufe der letzten paar Monate geschrieben hatte, bevor sie ihn in ihr Tagebuch legte, passend zu der letzten Statistik, die sie niedergeschrieben hatte. Sie schnaubte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie inkompetent die Regierung schon wieder war. Sie hatten immer noch keine Ahnung, wo sich die Red Ribbon Armee versteckte – okay, sie hatten es geschafft, einen Stützpunkt vor ihr zu erreichen – aber insgesamt war sie es gewesen, die alle mit ihrem kleinen Trick gefunden hatte.

Nur dass es nicht so schnell passierte, wie sie es sich wünschte. Anstatt direkt zum nächsten Stützpunkt zu gehen, wie sie es gehofft hatte, nahmen sich die überlebenden Soldaten schön viel Zeit um zum nächsten Stützpunkt zu gehen. Zuerst hatte Jenny ihnen jeden Tag nachgestellt, den ganzen Tag, aber dann, als es zu langweilig geworden war, hatte sie einmal am Tag nach ihnen gesehen. Und obwohl sie die ersten paar Stützpunkte ganz ohne Plan gestürmt hatte, hatte Jenny beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, sie erst auszukundschaften bevor sie angriff. Deshalb dauerte das auch etwas.

Trotzdem war es ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht herausgefunden hatten, wer sie war – weder die Red Ribbon Armee noch die Regierung. Sie sollten inzwischen mehr als genug Aufnahmen von ihr haben, egal wie schlecht die Qualität war, um sie zu identifizieren. Selbst wenn sie schwarze Haare und schwarze Augen hatte. Sie hatte immerhin beim Tenkaichi Budokai genauso ausgehen. Aber vielleicht waren sie einfach nur dumm. Ein bisschen mehr als vier Monate sollte immerhin mehr als genug Zeit sein.

Und doch war sie noch hier. Die Red Ribbon Armee war noch immer so ahnungslos wie zuvor – scheinbar dachten sie nicht einmal an die Möglichkeit, dass sie mit dem Jungen, der sie das erste Mal zerstört hatte, verwandt war – und der Lost Warrior wurde noch immer zur Vernehmung von der Regierung gesucht.

Oh ja, der Lost Warrior.

Noch einmal schnaubend schaute Jenny auf den Titel, den die Medien ihr verpasst hatten. Wer immer an diesen Titel gedacht hatte, war offensichtlich verrückt. Oder hatte zu viel Zeit. Jenny hatte sich nie weniger verloren, weniger ohne Ziel gefühlt, als wie nachdem sie ihren Krieg gegen die Red Ribbon Armee begonnen hatte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie genau wusste, warum sie jeden Morgen aufstand. Um die Red Ribbon Armee zu zerstören.

Es gab natürlich auch Zeiten, die sie nicht mit dem Krieg verbringen konnte. Meisten handelte es sich um eine Pause zwischen zwei Stützpunkten. Aber Jenny nutzte die Zeit weise. Entweder trainierte sie – härter als jemals zuvor, selbst ohne Gravitationsraum zu ihrer Verfügung – oder sie arbeitete an dem Raumschiff.

Mit einem düsteren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht erinnerte Jenny sich an den Tag, kurz nachdem sie die ersten drei Stützpunkte zerstört hatte, an dem die drei Wissenschaftler Tico, Mika und Kimi versucht hatten sie davon zu überzeugen, ihren Krieg gegen die Red Ribbon Armee abzubrechen, indem sie ihr ein Ultimatum stellten – entweder hörte sie auf oder sie hörten auf, an dem Raumschiff zu arbeiten.

Humorlos lachend hatte Jenny es darauf ankommen lassen. „Ihr wollt genauso wie ich, dass Buus Opfer wiederbelebt werden", stellte sie hervor. „Schau mich an, Tico, und sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du deine Frau nicht zurückwillst." Als der ältere Wissenschaftler seinen Blick bloß abgewendet hatte, sagte Jenny mit einer kalten Stimme. „Hab ich mir doch gedacht. Nun, lasst uns an die Arbeit gehen. Je schneller all das hier fertig ist, umso besser." Und so taten sie es, obwohl Jenny oft ihre mitleidigen und misstrauischen Blicke auf sich spürte. Doch, falls sie gehofft hatten, dass diese Blicke sie aufhalten würden, kannten sie sie überhaupt nicht. Man musste nicht sagen, dass die lockere Kameradschaft zwischen Jenny und den Wissenschaftlern vollkommen verflogen war.

Nur eine kurze Zeit danach hatte sie Satan dieselbe Antwort gegeben, als er mit einer ähnlichen Drohung zur ihr kam. Höre mit dem Krieg gegen die Red Ribbon Armee auf oder er würde das Raumschiff nicht länger finanzieren. Unglücklicherweise war sein Wunsch Videl wieder in seinem Leben zu haben viel größer als sein Wunsch sie aufzuhalten, deshalb kam das Geld immer, wenn sie es brauchten.

Und das zeigte sich.

Sie hatten in den vergangenen Monaten bei dem Raumschiff große Fortschritte gemacht, und die drei Wissenschaftler waren davon überzeugt, dass das Raumschiff in etwa einem Jahr fertig sein würde, ein paar Monate vor dem Plan. Es sah von außen sogar schon langsam wie ein Raumschiff aus, und die meiste Arbeit musste noch in der kugelförmigen Konstruktion getan werden.

Und wann immer sie nichts am Raumschiff helfen konnte, verbrachte sie ihre Zeit mit Training. Alleine, immer alleine. Seit sie ihn aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen hatte, hatte sie Vegeta nur drei Mal gesehen. Drei Mal, in denen sie nur etwa zehn Worte gewechselt hatte. Ein Teil von ihr, den sie erfolgreich ignorierte, vermisste die Sparringskämpfe mit ihm, aber selbst ohne ihn pushte sie ihren Körper an seine Grenzen. Das zweite Level zu erreichen war nicht länger eine Herausforderung und sie war mit ihren Schwertern nie besser gewesen.

Keiner, der mit ihren Klingen in Kontakt kam, überlebte um davon zu erzählen.

Man könnte denken, dass sie dieses harte Training erschöpfte, aber Jenny schlief kaum. Es gab keine Albträume, die sie wach hielten, aber trotzdem wollte der Schlaf oft nicht kommen. Ihre Gedanken waren immer beschäftigt, immer berechnend, immer planend. Verschiedene ‚was-wenn'-Szenarien erstellen. Soldaten verfolgen. Den nächsten Stützpunkt, den sie angreifen wollte, überwachen.

In ihrem Krieg gegen die Red Ribbon Armee waren solche einfachen Dinge wie Schlaf oder Essen in ihren Gedanken ganz nach hinten geschoben worden. Sie schlief, wenn sie müde war, und aß, wenn sie Hunger hatte. Meistens vergaß sie es ganz. Der Kühlschrank war sowieso meistens leer. Lebensmittel einkaufen war zu einem der unwichtigsten Dinge in ihrem Leben geworden. Mit niemandem zu Hause, der eine ordentliche Mahlzeit kochen konnte, würde es eh schlecht werden. Dosenessen, Fertignudeln und Müsli war das einzige, was man in der Küche fand, wenn überhaupt.

Jenny fühlte sich kaum noch hungrig oder müde. Immer zu beschäftigt. Zu sehr in ihren Gedanken und dem Krieg verloren.

Dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen wurden zu ihren stetigen Begleitern. Ihre Kleidung fing an, lockerer an ihrem Körper zu hängen. Selbst der letzte Babyspeck war inzwischen vollständig verschwunden, wodurch ihr Körper drahtig und muskulös aussah. Knochen traten hervor, wo man sie vorher kaum sehen konnten, aber nichts davon bemerkte Jenny. Solange sie sich noch stark fühlte – und nach all dem Training hatte sie sich nie stärker gefühlt – waren diese Veränderungen egal.

Das einzige, was dem Lost Warrior wichtig war, war die Zerstörung der Red Ribbon Armee.

* * *

_Achti_

Fan-fucking-tastisch, dachte Jenny, als sie durch den tiefen Schnee stapfte. Sie hätte dort natürlich hinfliegen können, aber sie wollte die Soldaten überraschen. Diese ganze Gegend war im Himmel zu offen, man konnte sich nirgendwo verstecken, und sie würden sofort bemerken, wenn etwas auf sie zuflog.

Deshalb musste sie laufen.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie ihr Ki erhöht, damit die Kälte sie nicht so stören würde, denn ihr Ledermantel über dem schwarzen Top und ihren Jeans würde sie nicht wirklich warm halten. Aber das war das Outfit, das sie getragen hatte, als sie die ersten Soldaten getötet hatte. Mit diesem Outfit erkannten sie alle als Lost Warrior. Deshalb trug sie es sogar, wenn es so kalt draußen war, dass sie ohne Probleme zum Eisklumpen werden könnte, wenn sie ihr Ki nicht gehabt hätte, um sie warm zu halten.

Plötzlich hörte sie laute Stimmen, Rufe. Dann ein Schrei.

Alarmiert eilte Jenny in die Richtung des Schreis, da sie glaubte, dass dort jemand in Gefahr war, wenn man an die Soldaten in der Nähe dachte. Immerhin hatte sie in ihren Nachforschungen über diese Region herausgefunden, dass es in der Nähe des Stützpunkts ein kleines Dorf gab.

Und sie hatte Recht, als sie ihr Ziel erreichte. Da war eine Frau, die gerade von einem Soldaten gefangengenommen wurde. Die Frau wehrte sich gut, als sie gegen den starken Griff des Soldaten kämpfte, kreischte, nach ihm trat und sogar zubiss. Jenny war beeindruckt, aber zögerte nicht einzuschreiten.

Ein gut platzierter Schlag und der Soldat wurde gegen einen Baum geworfen, wo er stöhnend zu Boden glitt. Die Frau stolperte von seinem nun schlaffen Griff und landete im Schnee. Jenny beachtete sie kaum, als sie ihre Schwerter herauszog und zu dem Soldaten herüberging. Er war noch bei Bewusstsein, aber Jenny wollte es so haben. Sie wollte, dass er wusste, wer ihn umbrachte.

„Schau mich an", fauchte sie und er schaute sie an. Ein Blick des reinen Horrors erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sie erkannte. Jenny grinste finster. „Gut. Und jetzt stirb."

„Warte!", rief die Frau plötzlich, aber Jenny hörte nicht auf sie. Niemand sagte ihr mehr, was sie tun sollte. Ihr langes Schwert schoss nach vorne, direkt durch das Herz des Soldaten. Die Frau keuchte hinter ihr, aber Jenny war froh, dass sie nicht geschrien hatte.

Nachdem sie das Schwert wieder herausgezogen hatte, machte Jenny es im Schnee sauber und steckte beide Schwerter wieder in ihre Scheiden. Erst dann drehte sie sich zu der Frau um. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„J-ja", antwortete die Frau zitternd. Jetzt, wo Jenny einen genauen Blick auf sie werfen konnte, nahm sie an, dass sie etwa Mitte vierzig war. Sie trug dicke, fellbesetzte Kleidung und bedeckte eine fellbesetzte Mütze ihr langes rotes Haar. „Du… du bist der Lost Warrior."

„Man kommt also sogar bis hierher rum", sagte Jenny mit einem humorlosen Lächeln. „Aber ich nehme an, Sie sollten es wissen. Immerhin habt ihr diese verdammten Ungezieferplage in der Nähe."

„Du bist wegen ihnen hier?" Der Ausdruck in den Augen der Frau wurde plötzlich hoffnungsvoll.

Jenny verdrehte ihre Augen und verschränkte dann ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Warum sonst? Sie gehen jetzt besser nach Hause bevor ein anderer Soldat sich an Ihnen vergreift." Ihren Kopf ungläubig schüttelnd – warum verließen Zivilisten überhaupt die relative Sicherheit ihres Dorfes, wenn Soldaten in der Nähe waren? – wandte Jenny sich zum Gehen, hielt jedoch an, als die Frau schnell aufstand.

„Warte… Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen."

„Ihnen helfen? Ich denke, diese Plage loszuwerden ist Hilfe genug."

Die Frau schien von ihrem harten Tonfall einen Augenblick lang betroffen zu sein, schüttelte es jedoch schnell ab. Sie stand jetzt und Jenny bemerkte, dass sie gleich groß waren. „Warum kommst du nicht mit mir zurück zu meinem Dorf, und dann kann ich dir sagen, wobei ich deine Hilfe brauche."

„Nein", entgegnete Jenny kühl. Sie war nicht hier, um Gefallen zu tun.

„Nein?", wiederholte die Frau bloß ungläubig, aber Jenny ignorierte sie. Sie hatte sich wieder zum Gehen umgedreht und hatte sogar ein paar Schritte von der Frau weg geschafft, als sie plötzlich ausrief: „Sie haben meinen besten Freund entführt!"

Ihre Fäuste ballend, kniff Jenny ihre Augen zu, als ungewollte Bilder von Mailin und Damian vor ihrem inneren Auge aufblitzen. Ihre besten Freunde. Getötet von der Red Ribbon Armee. Eine plötzliche Wut rauschte durch sie hindurch, welche sie schnell mit kontrollierter Atmung zügelte. So viele Leute hatten durch die Red Ribbon Armee beste Freunde verloren. Diese Frau sollte nicht den Schmerz erfahren, den alle anderen, die das durchgemacht hatten, erleiden mussten.

„In Ordnung", zischte Jenny, als sie sich wieder umdrehte. „Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie wissen. Und ich werde mein bestes tun, um Ihren Freund zu befreien, während ich mich um die Soldaten kümmere."

„Danke…", hauchte die Frau erleichtert. „Ich bin übrigens Suno." Die Frau, Suno, wartete einen Augenblick, scheinbar in der Hoffnung, dass der Lost Warrior ihr ihren Namen verraten würde, aber vergeblich. Als keine Antwort kam, erzählte sie dem Mädchen: „Vor ein paar Wochen war mein Freund Achti in den Wäldern, Feuerholz sammeln. Er sagte, es würde nicht lange dauern, aber er kam nicht zurück. Später an dem Tag ging eine Suchtruppe raus, aber alles was sie fanden waren Kampfspuren und einen verwundeten Soldaten. Er erzählte uns, dass seine Kameraden Achti zum Muskelturm gebracht haben."

„Also ist dieser Muskelturm ihr Stützpunkt? Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass er dort festgehalten wird?"

Suno nickte. „Vor vielen Jahren hatte die Red Ribbon Arme dort schon einen Stützpunkt mit demselben Namen. Aber er wurde zusammen mit der Armee zerstört. Nun haben sie einen neuen Muskelturm gebaut. So halten sie über unser Dorf Wache. Es gibt nichts, was wir gegen sie tun können."

Jennys Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „Warten Sie. Wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass es hier schon mal einen Stützpunkt der RRA gegeben hat, an derselben Stelle, und die verfluchte Regierung nicht einmal hergekommen ist, um Nachforschungen zu betreiben?" Als die Frau nur ihren Kopf schüttelte, fluchte Jenny. „Fuck. Okay, was können Sie mir sonst noch über deinen Freund erzählen?"

Suno lächelte, als sie sagte: „Achti ist die sanfteste Person, die ich kenne. Nun, viele Leute, die ihn nicht kennen, haben Angst vor ihm, weil er so riesig ist. Aber er würde keiner Fliege was zuleide tun. Er verachtet Gewalt. Er ist ein bisschen anders, aber wir im Dorf lieben ihn alle."

„Okay… ich werde mein bestes tun, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Vielleicht haben sie ihn schon getötet." Ein entsetzter Blick ging über Sunos Gesicht, aber Jenny hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Je früher diese Frau die harten Möglichkeiten akzeptierte, umso besser. „Gehen Sie jetzt zurück in Ihr Dorf. Wenn ich im Muskelturm fertig bin, werde ich zu Ihnen kommen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schoss Jenny in den Himmel. Sie hatte schon genug Zeit verloren und jetzt, mit dieser extra Mission, wollte sie nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden. Das letzte was sie von der Frau hörte, was ein lautes Ausatmen, was ein hämisches Grinsen auf Jennys Gesicht brachte. Es machte immer Spaß, jemanden mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu erschrecken.

Nicht einmal eine halbe Minute später erblickte Jenny den sogenannten Muskelturm. Es war eine hässliche, silberweiße Konstruktion, die hoch in den Himmel ragte. Soldaten waren draußen zu sehen, alle dem Wetter entsprechend warm angezogen. Es waren dunkle Wolken in der Ferne zu sehen, Sturmwolken, und Jenny hoffte, dass sie das schnell zu Ende bringen konnte. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf, von einem Schneesturm überrascht zu werden.

Plötzlich, als sie nicht einmal mehr zweihundert Meter vom Turm entfernt war, sausten die ersten Kugeln an ihr vorbei. Sie ignorierend, wurde Jenny schneller und krachte durch die äußere Wand des Turms in einer der höheren Etagen, genau da, wo die Soldaten, die sie angegriffen hatten, ihre Waffen bedienten. Ein grausames, verzerrtes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie flüsterte: „Buh!"

Einige Soldaten, die schlauen, versuchten zu fliegen, aber ein paar tapfere und törichte blieben zurück und richteten ihre Maschinengewehre auf sie. Jenny musste sich zurückhalten, ihre Augen zu verdrehen. Würden sie niemals von ihren vergangenen Fehlern lernen? Sollten sie nicht inzwischen wissen, dass Kugeln bei ihr nicht funktionierten? Und doch feuerten sie, Runde nach Runde, aber Jenny blieb unberührt.

Noch immer mit diesem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, hob Jenny ihre Hand und zeigte ihren Finger, wie eine Pistole, auf die Männer. Bevor sie reagieren konnten, wurde jeder von ihnen Opfer eines Ki-Strahls durch das Herz. Ohne sie einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen, ging Jenny zu dem Loch in der Wand und schaute herunter. Scheinbar hatte es sich herumgesprochen, und den Soldaten ging der Arsch auf Grundeis, als sie aus dem Turm flüchteten. Aber sie würde sich nicht an ihr Versprechen halten, wenn sie sie so gehen ließ. Jeder musste sterben, außer einer. Einer würde überleben, bis er seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte.

Sie ruhig beobachtend, streckte Jenny ihre Hand auf. Ein paar gut platzierte Ki-Angriffe und die flüchtenden Soldaten waren vor dem Turm gefangen, da sich nun ein tiefer Graben um sie herum befand. Viele von ihnen schauten angsterfüllt nach oben, während andere nach einem Ausweg suchten. Vergeblich. Sie würden nicht verschont werden. Noch einmal richtete Jenny ihre Handfläche auf sie und schoss einen starken Ki-Ball auf sie hinunter. Schreie, Rufe und dann Ruhe. Es war nur ein großer Krater übrig.

Ihre Sinne sagten ihr, dass es unten, im Turm drin, noch einen Überlebenden gab. Er war klug gewesen, hatte ein großes Ziel wie seine Kameraden vermieden, deshalb würde er erst einmal leben.

Dem Krater ihren Rücken zuwendend, ging Jenny ohne Eile die Treppen zur nächsten Etage hoch, aber mit einem eindeutigen Ziel. Ihr empfindliches Gehör nahm Geräusche hinter einer Metalltür wahr. Mehr Soldaten. Gut.

Sie schoss ein Loch durch die Tür und zog ihre Schwerter. Die zwanzig Soldaten, die auf sie warteten, hielt drei Komma fünf Sekunden aus. Noch mehr Treppen, aber dieses Mal konnte sie nur ein Ki spüren. Wer immer diesen Stützpunkt anführte wartete auf sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich und dort stand her, ruhig vor seinem Schreibtisch. Ein großer Mann – einen Moment lang fragte Jenny sich, warum sie bis jetzt nur einen weiblichen Anführer getroffen hatte – mit langem grauen Haar in einem Zopf in seinem Nacken und einem vernarbten Gesicht. Er sah fast erfreut darüber aus, sie zu sehen. „Aah", sagte er lächelnd, „der Lost Warrior. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich endlich zu treffen."

„Wenn du weißt, wer ich bin, glaube ich, dass ich deinen Namen und Titel wissen darf", sagte Jenny lässig, während ihre Augen herumwanderten. Irgendwie machte es sie misstrauisch, ihn so ruhig und selbstbewusst zu sehen. „Ich möchte gerne den Namen des Anführers, den ich umbringe, wissen. Für meine… persönlichen Aufzeichnungen."

„Natürlich, natürlich… obwohl ich daran zweifle, dass Lost Warrior wirklich dein Name ist. Ich bin Kommandant Grey und ich bin mir sicher, dass du hier jetzt deinen Meister getroffen hast."

„Dich?" Jenny wollte lachen. Als ob sie in einem Menschen jemals ihren Meister treffen würde. „Ist nicht böse gemeint, aber ich kann dich wie eine Fliege zerquetschen. Nun… warum erzählst du mir nicht, wo du diesen Dorfbewohner gefangen hältst, den ihr vor ein paar Wochen entführt habt? Seine Freundin sagte mir, sein Name ist Achti."

Kommandant Grey fing an zu lachen. Er lachte sie tatsächlich aus. „Oh, meine Liebe. Wie falsch du informiert bist. Dieser _Achti _hat nie in das Dorf gehört. Er hat immer in den Muskelturm gehört. Komm raus, Monster Nummer Acht. Ich möchte dich jemandem vorstellen."

Eine weitere Tür öffnete sich zu Jennys Rechten und instinktiv ging sie in eine Kampfhaltung. Da war kein Ki, kein Zeichen einer lebenden Person. Jenny mochte es nicht.

Ein Schatten bewegte sich auf die Tür zu und trat hindurch. Natürlich, dachte Jenny, als sie sich das Wesen, das langsam auf sie zuging, genau anschaute. Es war wirklich riesig und hatte eine große Ähnlichkeit mit Frankensteins Monster. Mit all ihren Erfahrungen und den Erzählungen über den Kampf gegen Cell, und da sie Juuhachigou natürlich persönlich kannte, wusste Jenny sofort, was dieses Monster war.

Ein Jinzoningen. Ein Cyborg.

Vielleicht eine frühe Version, oder ihre neuen Wissenschaftler waren nicht so gut wie Gero, aber trotzdem ein Jinzoningen.

Und während Jenny sich sehr sicher war, dass sie ihn schlagen würde, sogar in dieser Form, warnte sie sich, vorsichtig zu sein. Man sollte einen Jinzoningen niemals unterschätzen. Besonders wenn man nicht wusste, wie stark er war.

„Monster Nummer Acht", sagte Kommandant Grey, der freudig seine Hände rieb. „Ich möchte dir den Lost Warrior vorstellen. Lost Warrior, das ist Monster Nummer Acht, obwohl seine offizielle Bezeichnung Jinzoningen Hachigou ist. Oder… wie du ihn vorhin genannt hast… Achti."

Verdammt! Hätte die Frau ihr nicht erzählen können, dass ihr bester Freund ein verfluchter Jinzoningen war? _Anders_, dass ich nicht lache!

Seine Augen glühten rot, als er auf sie herunterschaute. Die Frau hatte gesagt, dass er sanft war, aber jetzt konnte sie davon nichts sehen. Es sah nicht einmal so aus, als ob er etwas fühlte. Als ob er ein Roboter war, ohne freien Willen.

„Hey, Achti", versuchte Jenny, obwohl sie sich ganz sicher war, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. „Deine Freundin Suno schickt mich. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich."

Seine glühenden roten Augen zeigten keinerlei Wiedererkennung bei dem Namen. Und ihre Ängste wurden von Kommandant Grey nur bestätigt.

„Den ersten Ausführungen der Red Ribbon Armee nach war die frühe Version von Jinzoningen Hachigou fehlerhaft. Es hatte Gefühle und würde niemanden wehtun. Es entkam, als der erste Muskelturm zerstört wurde, aber unsere Wissenschaftler waren neugierig und hatten es jetzt wieder eingefangen. Mit unserer Technologie konnten wir seine Programmierung überschreiben und es neu programmieren. Und sie haben ihm einige Updates verpasst. Es ist jetzt, was es schon immer sein sollte – eine Todesmaschine. Und du wirst sein erstes Opfer sein, Lost Warrior. Monster Nummer Acht – töte sie."

„Ja, Meister", antwortete seine leere Stimme.

Jenny hatte kaum Zeit aus dem Weg zu springen, als seine Faust den Boden zerbrach, wo sie gerade vorher gestanden hatte. Jenny musste zugeben – für seine Größe, war es schnell. Sie wollte gerade einen Gegenangriff vorbereiten, als sie etwas aus ihren Augenwinkeln bemerkte.

Kommandant Grey versuchte diese Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu nutzen. „Oh nein, du wirst nicht davon kommen." Über seinen Tisch springend, ergriff sie ihn mit einem eisernen Griff um seinen Hals. Unglücklicherweise für den Kommandanten, nutzte Hachigou genau diesen Moment um durch seine Augen einen Energiestrahl auf Jenny zu schießen, die sich gerade dann mit Kommandant Grey vor sich umdrehte.

Die Augen des Kommandanten weiteten sich, als seine Brust vor Schmerzen explodierte, und dann war er schon tot.

„Muss ganz schön scheiße sein", murmelte Jenny, als sie die Leiche fallen ließ. „Von deiner eigenen Waffe getötet."

Als sie ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Jinzoningen widmete, der langsam auf sie zukam, beschloss Jenny, dass sie erst den Turm zerstören und sich dann um Hachigou kümmern würde. Vielleicht würde es sogar sterben, wenn der Turm zusammenstürzte. Aber bevor sie das tun konnte…

Ein Roundhouse Kick auf die Brust von Jinzoningen Hachigou gerichtet schickte ihn in eine Wand, wo er einen Augenblick lang bewegungslos liegenblieb. Jenny nutzte die Zeit um etwa einen halben Meter in der Luft zu schweben und eine Handfläche auf den Boden und die andere Hand zur Decke richtete. Gleichzeitig fingen beide Hände an zu glühen und dann schoss sie zwei Ki-Strahlen von ihren Handflächen – einer ging direkt durch das Dach und der andere durch alle Etagen bis hin zum Keller. Unten konnte man Explosionen hören, die sich nach oben bahnten. Der Boden unter ihr fing an in sich zusammen zu fallen und dann brach der gesamte Muskelturm wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen. Jinzoningen Hachigou fiel mit den Trümmern zusammen.

Jenny hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt, seit sie die Ki-Strahlen losgelassen hatte, und schaute bloß zufrieden der Zerstörung zu. Aber dann bewegte sich etwas in den Trümmern des Turms und Jenny stöhnte. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so leicht gewesen, diesen Jinzoningen zu zerstören, wie sie gedacht hatte. Aber andererseits… Ein langsames Grinsen breitete sich jetzt auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Vielleicht könnte sie diesen Kampf etwas herauszögern. Es war schon lange her, seit sie auch nur eine kleine Herausforderung gehabt hatte. All diese Menschen zu töten wurde langsam langweilig.

Jinzoningen Hachigou fing an in die Luft aufzusteigen, was Jenny wieder überraschte. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese alten Jinzoningen fliegen konnten. Na gut, Grey hatte von Updates gesprochen. Das musste eines davon sein.

„Weißt du, du bist ziemlich ruhig, dafür dass ich gerade dein Zuhause zerstört habe", verspottete Jenny es, als es ihre Höhe erreicht hatte. Der Jinzoningen gab ihr jedoch keine Antwort. Sein Gesicht war noch immer leer. Es zeigte keine Gefühle. Jenny wich aus, als die Faust des Jinzoningen plötzlich nach vorne schnellte. „Okay, okay… du willst kämpfen. Also kämpfen wir."

Jenny reagierte mit einem eigenen Schlag, der nicht nur sein Ziel traf sondern es auch noch ein paar hundert Meter durch die Luft schickte. Okay, vielleicht war der Jinzoningen doch ziemlich schwach. Jenny flog ihm hinterher und benutzte ihn dann als Sandsack. Es versuchte sie wieder und wieder zu schlagen, hatte aber nie Erfolg. Sie waren noch immer in der Luft, wobei sie ständig die Richtung änderten, deshalb wusste Jenny nicht, dass sie sich direkt über dem Dorf befanden, als sie Jinzoningen Hachigou zu Boden schickte.

Der Krater, den es hinterließ, war nicht besonders groß, aber sehr tief, deshalb konnte Jenny sich Zeit nehmen, neben ihm zu landen bis Jinzoningen Hachigou herauskletterte. Nach den harten Schlägen, die es erfahren hatte, hatte Jenny irgendwie erwartet, irgendeine Reaktion auf seinem gefühlslosen Gesicht zu sehen, aber nichts. Keine Angst, keine Wut, nichts.

Bis plötzlich eine Stimme rief: „Achti!"

Zum ersten Mal, seit Kommandant Grey ihn vorgestellt hatte, veränderte sich etwas auf seinem Gesicht. Etwas flackerte in seinen roten Augen bis das Rot verschwand. Ein verwirrter Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich von Jenny abwandte. Aber Jenny entspannte sich immer noch nicht. Tatsächlich war sie auf die Dorfbewohner ziemlich sauer, die scheinbar dachten, dass es eine wirklich schlaue Idee war, mitten in einem Kampf ihre Häuser zu verlassen.

„Suno?", murmelte seine Stimme, die nicht mehr so leer klang wie vorher. „Was ist hier los?"

Dann ging ein Zucken durch seinen Körper und seine Augen waren wieder auf Jenny gerichtet. Jenny bereitete sich vor, bereit das zu tun, was sie tun musste. Was war ein Jinzoningen nach all den Soldaten, die sie schon getötet hatte, und die sie noch töten würde? Einen Ki-Ball in ihrer Hand ladend bereitete sie sich darauf vor anzugreifen.

„Achti? Was machst du da?", fragte Suno, die ihren Kopf verwirrt schüttelte. „Greif sie nicht an! Sie hat dich gerettet!"

Wieder ging ein Zucken durch den Jinzoningen und er fiel nur zwei Meter vor Jenny auf die Knie. Seine schwarzen Augen schauten zu ihr auf und sie erschrak bei der starken Angst, die sie in ihnen sah. Er wickelte seine Arme um sich selbst, fast so als würde er sich selbst zusammenhalten wollen. Die Augen fingen wieder an rot zu glühen, aber mit einem Kopfschütteln nahmen sie wieder ihre normale schwarze Farbe an.

Achti schaute zu Jenny auf, noch immer angsterfüllt, aber auch bittend. Seine Augen wanderten einen Augenblick lang zu dem Ki-Ball in ihrer Hand bevor er bettelte: „Bitte… tu es…"

Es war so leise, dass Jenny es fast nicht gehört hätte, aber sie wusste, worum Achti sie bat. Mit einem Ausdruck der harten Entschlossenheit auf ihrem Gesicht, drückte sie den Ki-Ball direkt in seine Brust, wo er zusammen mit Achti explodierte.

Jinzoningen Hachigou – Achti – war nicht mehr.

„Neeeeeeeein!", schrie Suno weinend, als sie auf ihre Knie fiel. Andere Dorfbewohner kamen an ihre Seite, in dem Versuch sie zu trösten. „Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du ihn umgebracht?"

„Er war gefährlich", antwortete Jenny, ihre Stimme kalt. „Er war neu programmiert worden."

„Er hatte dagegen angekämpft!"

„Ja, das hatte er. Aber er wusste, dass er dabei war den Kampf zu verlieren. Er hätte euch alle verletzt. Das war das einzige, was ich für euch alle tun konnte."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", rief Suno. „Wir hätten ihm noch eine Chance gegeben! Wir hätten ihm geholfen! Man hatte schon früher gedacht, dass er böse war! Dass er ein Monster war! Aber ein Junge glaubte nicht daran. Er half Achti bei der Flucht, als er die Red Ribbon Armee zerstörte! Son Goku hatte Achti eine zweite Chance gegeben!"

„Natürlich", murmelte Jenny mit einem finsteren Blick. Wer sonst hätte gefährlichen Wesen wie den Jinzoningen eine zweite Chance gegeben? „Nun, Dende sei Dank bin ich nicht er oder ihr wärt alle sehr bald tot gewesen."

„Du bist grausam", zischte die Frau. „Du bist herzlos. Du solltest dir wünschen, so wie er zu sein. Du solltest dir wünschen—"

„Ich sollte mir gar nichts wünschen!", fauchte Jenny, als ihre Wut begann zu wachsen und drohte zu explodieren. „Ich bin nicht mein Vater und ich werde nie wie er sein!"

Mit geballten Fäusten wandte Jenny sich von ihnen ab und schoss in den Himmel, wobei sie sprachlose Dorfbewohner zurückließ. Sie flog direkt zur Capsule Corporation, wo sie in ihr Zimmer stürmte und ihr Tagebuch öffnete.

_Datum: 4. November 784_

_Ort: Muskelturm (in der Nähe von Jingledorf)_

_Anführer: Kommandant Grey_

_Tote Soldaten: Anzahl unbekannt_

_Habe den ersten Jinzoningen getötet. Er war Son Gokus Freund._

Nachdem sie ihren Eintrag schnell beendet hatte, flog Jenny in die Wüste zum Trainieren. Die brennende Hitze tat nach dem ganzen Schnee und der Kälte gut und hier waren noch genug Berge, an denen sie sich etwas abreagieren konnte. Hier konnte sie in den zweiten Level  
aufsteigen ohne jemanden zu verletzen. Hier konnte sie zerstören, ohne dass es jemand merkte.

Hier konnte sie das Monster sein, das sie wirklich war.

…

In all ihrer Wut hatte Jenny nie das eine Ki in dem Dorf bemerkt, das ihre Mission von dem Moment an noch komplizierter machen würde. Der Soldat, den sie verschont hatte, war Zeuge ihrer Zerstörung des Jinzoningen Hachigou und ihrer Offenbarung gewesen. Und nachdem er vorsichtig fortgeschlichen war, hatte er General Black angerufen, die Anführerin der gesamten Red Ribbon Armee.

„Ich muss mit General Black reden. Ich habe Neuigkeiten", sprach er in sein Handy. „Der Lost Warrior hat den Muskelturm zerstört. Aber sie hat ihre Identität offenbart. Sie ist Son Gokus Tochter."

„Das ist eine sehr wertvolle Information, Soldat", antwortete eine weibliche Stimme. „Halten Sie sich erst einmal bedeckt. Kommen Sie nicht zu einem anderen Stützpunkt bis wir uns alle unsere Daten über Son Goku und seine Familie untersucht haben."

* * *

_Wiesel_

Jenny war genervt. Bis November hatte sie fast keine Probleme gehabt die Stützpunkte der Red Ribbon Armee zu finden, aber dann musste sie sich verplappern und verraten, wer sie war. Unvorsichtig. Dumm. Ihre Schuld.

Nachdem sie einen Teil der Wüste zerstört hatte, fing Jenny an den Soldaten, dem sie erlaubt hatte vom Muskelturm zu fliehen, zu verfolgen. Nach ein paar Tagen wurde sie langsam verwirrt. Er schien sich bedeckt zu halten, sich zu verstecken, aber ging nicht zu einem anderen Stützpunkt. Endlich, nach zwei Wochen, hatte sie genug und beschloss, dass ein weiterer Schreck notwendig sein könnte, damit er zum nächsten Stützpunkt ging.

Unglücklicherweise erzählte der Soldat ihr, als sie ihn in die Enge getrieben hatte, dass sie wussten, dass sie Son Jenny und ein Saiyajin war. Sie wussten, dass sie Kis fühlen konnte und dass sie den Soldaten so gefolgt war. Bevor sie ihn umbrachte, erzählte er ihr auch, dass sich jeder Soldat, der es geschafft hatte vor ihr zu flüchten, verstecken und nicht zu anderen Armeestützpunkten gehen sollte.

Fuck.

Alles wurde danach viel schwieriger, aber anstatt aufzuhalten, fing Jenny nun an dunkle Bars und schäbige Clubs heimzusuchen. In der Hoffnung aus der Unterwelt Informationen zu ergattern. Alle, die sie sahen, wussten natürlich wer sie war, und die meisten gingen ihr aus dem Weg. Sie brachte einige zum reden, aber keiner hatte wertvolle Informationen für sie.

So ging es ein paar Wochen. Weihnachten kam und ging ohne bemerkt zu werden, und das neue Jahr würde bald anfangen. Am Silvesterabend jagte Jenny wieder nach Informationen, als im Club einer, der eher zum dunkleren und fragwürdigen Klientel gehörte, auf eine Ecke zeigte. Er sagte, dass ein Mann, der Wiesel genannt wurde, dort saß und dass er alles über die Red Ribbon Armee wusste.

Da sie sich diese Chance nicht durch die Finger gehen lassen wollte, ging Jenny auf die Ecke zu und setzte sich auf die Bank gegenüber von einem älteren, schmierig aussehendem Typen. Er trug alte, aber nicht allzu schäbige Kleidung und hatte nicht viele Haare auf dem Kopf. „Du bist Wiesel?"

Der Mann schaute von seinem Bier auf und schaute das Mädchen vor sich genau an. „Das bin ich. Was kann ich für dich tun, Süße?"

Ein finsterer Blick erschien bei diesem Spitznamen auf ihrem Gesicht und Jenny zog ihre beiden Schwerter aus ihren Scheiden und legte sie zwischen sie auf dem Tisch. Nicht zum ersten Mal war sie froh, dass die Metalldetektoren am Eingang das Metall, aus dem ihre Schwerter gemacht waren, nicht erkannten, und ihr Mantel versteckte sie gut. „Ich glaube, du weißt wer ich bin und was ich will."

Wiesels Augen weiteten sich, als er die Schwerter sah und schaute sich das Mädchen vor sich noch einmal genauer an. „Der Lost Warrior… Ich… Es tut mir Leid, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir helfen kann." Er wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, aber Jenny Hand schoss hervor und ergriff sein Handgelenk fest. Wiesel zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen, setzte sich aber wieder hin.

„Die Red Ribbon Armee. Ich habe gehört, dass du alles über sie weißt. Ich muss wissen, wo sie sich verstecken."

„Nun, _alles_ ist eine kleine Übertreibung…" Jenny drückte sein Handgelenk wieder zusammen. „Aber ich habe genug Verbindungen um herauszufinden, was du wissen willst… falls du das nötige Kleingeld hast."

„Ich werde dich nicht bezahlen", sagte Jenny kühl.

Schulterzuckend lehnte Wiesel sich zurück, und versuchte seine Hand zu befreien, aber der Griff war noch immer fest. „Dann gibt's keinen Deal."

„Doch, den gibt's." Noch einmal festigte sich der Griff um sein Handgelenkt. Wiesel musste sich auf die Zähne beißen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Wenn sie noch härter zugriff, würde sein Handgelenk brechen. „Ich kann dir wehtun, Wiesel. Ich kann dir so doll wehtun, dass du sterben willst. Und dann kann ich dich mit meinem kleinen Finger umbringen. Ich werde das tun, wenn du mir im Weg stehst. Aber wenn du mit mir zusammenarbeitest, werde ich dir nicht wehtun und du wirst leben."

Als sie sein Handgelenk losließ, zog Wiesel es sofort an seine Brust. Er beobachtete ängstlich, wie der Lost Warrior ihre Schwerter nahm und sie zurück in die Scheiden steckte. Dann stand sie von der Bank auf und machte sich auf zu gehen.

„Denk darüber nach."

„Wo… wo finde ich dich?", fragte Wiesel schwach, als sie den ersten Schritt tat.

„Keine Angst", rief Jenny über ihre Schulter. „Ich werde dich finden. Und es wäre besser, wenn du schnell bist."

…

Ein paar Tage später fand Jenny Wiesel wieder und zu ihrer Zufriedenheit hatte er einige Informationen über einen weiteren Stützpunkt der Red Ribbon Armee herausgefunden.

„Ich werde nicht immer so schnell sein", sagte er zu ihr, als er ihr die Details in einem Umschlag gab. „Die richtigen Informationen zu sammeln könnte dauern."

„Ich weiß, aber ich hoffe, dass du immer dein bestes geben wirst…", sagte Jenny zu ihm, als sie den Umschlag nahm. „Bis zum nächsten Mal."

Wiesel war nicht immer der kooperativste Geschäftspartner. Jenny musste ihm oft mit Gewalt drohen oder ihn sogar an die Schmerzen erinnern, die sie ihm zufügen konnte, bis sie die Informationen von ihm bekam. Aber sie bekam sie immer, und die Anführer der Red Ribbon Armee waren ziemlich überrascht, wenn sie wieder auf ihren Türschwellen auftauchte, da sie fest geglaubt hatten, dass sie sie überlistet hätten.

Sie wurden nervös. Jenny konnte es fühlen und deutlich sehen. Ihre Angriffe wurden immer gewagter und rücksichtsloser. Nun da sie wussten, wer sie war, suchten sie sogar Jenny heim, wenn sie nicht nach ihnen suchte. Obwohl sie merkwürdigerweise nie die Capsule Corporation angriffen, aber Jenny war froh darüber. Aber nun da sie in ihrem Krieg offensiver wurden, musste sie sich nicht mehr nur mit normalen menschlichen Soldaten herumschlagen, sondern auch immer mehr mit alten und wiederbelebten Modellen der Jinzoningen. Das waren verzweifelte Versuche, besonders da es ziemlich schnell ziemlich offensichtlich wurde, dass die Jinzoningen nicht gegen sie ankamen. Jenny hoffte, dass das bedeutete, dass sie ihrem Ziel näher kam.

Die vollständige Zerstörung der Red Ribbon Armee.

* * *

_Meidung_

Neun Monate. Neun Monate waren seit dem Angriff auf das Kino vergangen. Neun Monate seit die besten Freunde des Mädchens getötet worden waren. Nein Monate seit ihr Abstieg begonnen hatte.

Neun Monate, die er damit verbracht hatte, sie so weit wie möglich zu meiden.

Neun Monate, in denen er kaum mehr als zwanzig Wörter mit ihr gewechselt hatte.

Vegeta hatte sich die meiste Zeit von der Capsule Corporation ferngehalten, nachdem er wieder in das kleine Kapselhaus in den Wäldern in der Nähe von Lis Schule gezogen war. Natürlich wusste keiner, dass er dort lebte. Niemand durfte wissen, dass das Mädchen praktisch alleine lebte. Sie war noch nicht erwachsen, deshalb könnten sie eine Menge Ärger bekommen, falls das Jugendamt davon erfuhr.

Die meiste Zeit verbarg er sein Ki. Aber gleichzeitig beobachtete er immer das Ki des Mädchens. Er wusste immer, wo sie war – was leicht war, da sie ihr Ki kaum noch verbarg – und manchmal, wenn er genug Mut gesammelt hatte, folgte er ihr, ohne dass sie es wusste.

Und jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, jedes Mal, wenn er sah, dass ein weiterer Teil ihrer Seele gestorben war, wuchs seine Schuld.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, wurde er an sein Versagen erinnert. Er hätte sie in der Nacht, in der sie ihre Freunde verloren hatte, aufhalten sollen. Er hätte nicht beiseitetreten sollen. Er hätte sein Leben geben sollen, um sie zu retten.

Aber das hatte er nicht getan und nun gab es nichts mehr, was er tun konnte. Nun war es zu spät. Sie war zu weit fort als dass er sie noch erreichen konnte.

Nur ein Wunder konnte sie noch retten.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste Vegeta nicht, dass nur ein paar Monate später ein mögliches Wunder buchstäblich auf ihrer Türschwelle stehen würde.

* * *

**A/N2: Falls ihr euch wundert, warum die Zeit so schnell vergeht… nun, da es offensichtlich ist, dass Jenny so viel mächtiger ist als alles, was die Red Ribbon Armee ihr entgegenstellen könnte, wollte ich nicht jeden einzelnen Angriff beschreiben. Das wäre nur langweilig geworden. **


	65. Teil III: Der Besucher

**Teil III**

**Kapitel 64: Der Besucher**

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag im April. Die Sonne schien hell und wärmte die Erde nach ihrer langen Abwesenheit während der dunklen und trostlosen Wintermonate. Viele Tiere nutzen die Chance, aus ihren Löchern zu kommen und wieder die friedliche Natur zu genießen. Dieser Frieden sollte jedoch bald wieder zerstört werden, zumindest für ein paar Minuten.

In einer Lichtung eines Waldstücks nicht so weit von der Westlichen Hauptstadt entfernt erschien eine merkwürdig aussehende Maschine mit einem hellen Blitz, welcher die kleinen Tiere, die wenige Sekunden zuvor noch da gewesen waren, verjagte. Die Maschine war etwa drei Meter hoch, mit drei Füßen und einer Glaskuppel. Nachdem das summende Geräusch der Maschine abgeklungen war, öffnete sich die Kuppel und ein junger Mann sprang heraus, der auf dem grünen Gras landete. Er war etwa 1,83 Meter groß und trug eine olivgrüne Cargohose, ein schwarzes Top und eine blaue Jacke. Er hatte auch längeres lilafarbendes Haar, das zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden war, aus dem nur wenige Strähnen in seine blauen Augen fielen. Während er eine dieser Strähnen aus seinen Augen wischte, schaute er sich vorsichtig um, bevor er sich wieder der Maschine zuwendete und sie in eine Kapsel verpackte, indem er einen grauen Knopf drückte. Nachdem er die Kapsel in einer kleinen Schachtel, die er dann in seine Jackentasche steckte, verstaut hatte, schaute er sich noch einmal um bevor er sich in den Himmel erhob und los flog, wobei er einen weißen Ki-Schweif hinterließ, der schon wieder verblasste.

Mit der Geschwindigkeit mit der er flog dauerte es nicht lange bis er den Stadtrand erreichte, wo er ungesehen in einer Seitengasse landete. Es war ein schöner Frühlingstag und es machte ihm nichts aus, den Rest des Weges zu laufen – bevor er abgereist war, hatte seine Mutter ihn davor gewarnt, keine seiner merkwürdigeren Fähigkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit anzuwenden. Als ob er die Warnung benötigt hätte. Er wusste, dass es besser war, die Leute nicht zu erschrecken, indem er sie etwas sehen ließ, was sie nicht verstanden.

Doch während er durch die Straßen ging, fing er an sich zu wundern. Während doch ziemlich viele Leute unterwegs waren, war es nichts verglichen mit dem normalen geschäftigen Treiben, das er aus der Westlichen Hauptstadt seiner Zeit kannte, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war, da er langsam zum Stadtzentrum kam. Eine weitere Sache, die ihm auffiel, waren die vielen Baustellen und Ruinen von größeren Gebäuden. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, als sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete. Zuerst hatte er dem keine Beachtung geschenkt, da sie sie genauso gut verbergen konnten, aber jetzt machte ihm die Abwesenheit der Kis seiner Freunde große Sorgen. Aber was hätte stark genug sein können, um jeden einzelnen Krieger auf diesem Planeten auszulöschen?

Als er sofort die Welt nach einem weiteren großen Ki überprüfte, atmete er erleichtert auf, als er nicht fündig wurde. Entweder wusste was immer das hier getan hatte – _falls_ etwas seine Freunde getötet hatte – ebenfalls, wie man sein Ki verbarg, hatte keines oder es war tot. Er hoffte letzteres war der Fall, da er auch nicht den Sinn darin sah, Häuser und Gebäude wieder aufzubauen, wenn noch etwas am Leben war, das alles wieder zerstören könnte. Immerhin waren sogar die Leute in seiner Zeit schlau genug gewesen nicht mit dem Wiederaufbau anzufangen bevor die Jinzoningen zerstört waren.

Vielleicht sollte er sich ein wenig beeilen und jemanden finden, der ihm das erklärten könnte. Vielleicht lebte noch jemand von der alten Truppe und versteckte bloß sein Ki. Verdammt, was sollte er seiner Mom erzählen, wenn seine größten Befürchtungen sich bewahrheiteten?

Plötzlich, als er an einer dunklen Seitengasse vorbeikam, konnte er jemanden jammern und Geräusche wie bei einem Kampf hören. Sein Ki ausweitend konnte er nur zwei Menschen spüren, wovon einer nur ein bisschen stärker war als der andere, aber wenn es einen Kampf gab und er ein Leben retten konnte, sollte er nicht zögern. Nachdem er ein paar Schritte in die Gasse gegangen war und sich seine Augen an die Schatten gewöhnt hatten, sah er sie endlich. Aber was er sah überraschte ihn – eine junge Frau, nein, ein Mädchen, das nicht älter als achtzehn Jahre alt sein konnte, hielt einen Mann mittleren Alters an seiner Kehle gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Das Mädchen, das einen schwarzen Ledermantel trug und langes, welliges blondes Haar hatte, hatte ein überlegenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht und er konnte die Angst des Mannes riechen.

Sein Schwert ziehen, rief er: „Lass ihn los."

Er bemerkte, wie sie sich kurz anspannte, wahrscheinlich weil sie entdeckt worden war, aber sie drehte ihren Kopf nicht zu ihm. „Sorry, geht nicht."

„Ich warne dich…" Er kam ein paar Schritte näher, das Schwert bereit in seiner rechten Hand. „Lass ihn los und ich werde dir nicht wehtun."

„Oh, biiiiiitte", jammerte und stöhnte sie, wobei sie eindeutig genervt klang. „Als ob du mir wehtun könntest." Sie warf ihm nun endlich einen flüchtigen Blick zu, musste jedoch gegen die grelle Sonne blinzeln. Doch als sie das Schwert im Sonnenlicht glänzen sah, seufzte sie und ließ den Mann gehen, der sich schnell aus dem Staub machte. Als sie dem flüchtenden Mann wütend hinterher schaute, konnte er sie etwas wie _Verdammtes Wiesel_ murmeln hören, bevor sie ihm wieder ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Irgendwie hatte er dabei ein schlechtes Gefühl – wie konnte sie ihm den Rücken zuwenden, wenn er eine Waffe auf sie gerichtet hatte? Entweder war sie unglaublich dumm oder sie wusste genau, was sie tat. „So, du willst also kämpfen?" Sie griff mit beiden Händen über ihren Kopf und zog zwei Schwerter, ein langes und ein kurzes, aus ihrem Versteck unter dem Mantel hervor. „Dann lass uns kämpfen."

...

Jenny fragte sich wirklich, wann ihr Tag diese Wendung genommen hatte. Alles war heute Morgen so gut gelaufen – sie und die Wissenschaftler hatten etwas Fortschritt beim Raumschiff gemacht und dann hatte sie sogar von Wiesel eine Nachricht bekommen, dass er wieder neue Informationen über die Red Ribbon Armee hatte. Da er ihr Informant über die Red Ribbon Armee war, hatte er natürlich schnell herausgefunden, wer sie war. Glücklicherweise hatte er versprochen – okay, nach ein paar Drohungen – ihre Identität nicht der noch immer ahnungslosen Regierung zu verraten. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie sich nicht mehr verwandelte, wenn sie sich mit ihm herumschlagen musste. Immerhin war sie trotzdem noch stärker als er.

Jaah, genau, von da an lief alles schief. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, war Wiesel wie sonst auch nicht wirklich kooperativ gewesen, da er mal wieder Geld für die Informationen verlangte, was sie wie sonst auch nicht bezahlen wollte. Sie wollte gerade wieder einige ihrer normalerweisen sehr effektiven Überredungsmethoden anwenden, als dieser Typ beschloss einzuschreiten – natürlich viel zu früh, da sie noch keine Informationen aus Wiesel herausbekommen hatte. Aber das war egal – sobald sie diesen Möchtegernhelden verjagt hatte, würde sie Wiesel wiederfinden, in der Hoffnung, dass er dann viel hilfsbereiter war.

Mit ihren beiden Schwertern lässig in ihren Händen ging sie mit stolzer Haltung auf ihn zu und hielt erst an, als sie nur noch wenige Meter trennten. Aufgrund des Sonnenlichts konnte sie immer noch nur seinen Schatten und die glänzenden Schwertspitzen sehen, aber das störte sie überhaupt nicht. In nur wenigen Sekunden würde alles vorbei sein und sie konnte sich wieder ihrer Mission Wiesel zu finden, um die Informationen aus ihm herauszuquetschen, zuwenden. „Wie, du denkst, du musst mich warnen? Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich warne? Hast du auch nur irgendeine verdammte Idee, was du gerade unterbrochen hast? Nein, natürlich nicht. Lass mich dir eines sagen – diese Scheiße war wichtig. Also, was hältst du davon? Wir kämpfen, ich gewinne und gehe dann weiter meinen Geschäften nach. Wie klingt das?"

„Nicht gut", antwortete er bloß. Jetzt, wo sie näher bei ihm war, konnte er endlich ihr Gesicht sehen. Er hatte mit seiner ersten Annahme recht behalten – dieses Mädchen konnte nicht älter als achtzehn sein, obwohl ihre Augen – blauen Augen –ihm sagten, dass sie zu schnell erwachsen werden musste. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck, da er ihn auch jeden Tag sah, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute. Aber trotzdem… „Du hast einen Mann, einen Unschuldigen, mit Absicht wehgetan." Er ignorierte ihr Schnauben und fuhr fort, als ob er sie nicht gehört hatte. „Ich habe genug Leiden gesehen und ich kann nicht einfach dabei zusehen, wie jemand angegriffen wird."

Jenny verdrehte ihre Augen. Versuchte er den guten Jungen zu spielen, was sie zum schlechten, äh, Mädchen machte? Oder war das einfach nur eine Falle? Es wäre immerhin nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr die Red Ribbon Armee jemanden auf den Hals hetzte, seit sie herausgefunden hatten, wer sie war. „Fuck… Okay, warum kämpfen wir dann jetzt nicht einfach und sehen, wie er ausgehen wird? Aber ich verspreche dir, es wird schnell gehen."

Er konnte nicht glauben, wie lässig und selbstbewusst sie auftrat. Sie bluffte nicht nur, das konnte er in ihren Augen sehen – sie glaubte wirklich, sie würde gewinnen! Und, als ob sie ihren Standpunkt beweisen wollte, griff sie ihn ohne weitere Warnung an. Er konnte gerade so eben die beiden Schwerter abblocken. Doch er war überrascht zu bemerken, dass sie offenbar nicht vorgehabt hatte, ihn zu töten, sondern nur zu verschrecken. Nun, er würde ihr zeigen, dass man ihn nicht so leicht verschrecken konnte.

Sich duckend, wirbelte er herum und wieder trafen ihre Klingen aufeinander. Indem er sein Ki leicht erhöhte, überraschte er sie und drückte sie zurück. Er könnte schwören, dass er ein Knurren hörte, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihn warf. Da er dachte, dass sie ihn dieses Mal nicht überraschen könnte, festigte er seinen Griff um seine Waffe und bereitete sich vor. Und wieder lag er falsch, als sie über seinen Kopf herübersprang, herumwirbelte und ihn in den Rücken trat, was ihn zu Boden schickte.

Jenny grinste, als sie sah, wie ihr Gegner schnell wieder auf die Füße sprang. Dieser Kampf versprach tatsächlich ein bisschen interessant zu werden – er schien von den Kampfkünsten ein bisschen Ahnung zu haben. Und nun hatte sie den kleinen Vorteil, da sie ihre Positionen geändert hatten und er nun in die grelle Sonne blicken musste, während sie nun endlich sehen konnte, was er machte – nicht, dass sie ihre Augen brauchte, da sie ihn sehr gut durch sein Ki sehen konnte – apropos, das Ki war etwas höher als normal und kam ihr irgendwie etwas bekannt vor, aber sie konnte es nicht zuordnen.

Plötzlich, als er sich ihr wieder zuwendete, zuckte Jenny etwas zurück. „Oh, du willst mich ja wohl total verarschen!", rief sie aus, als sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangt hatte. Dieser junge Mann vor ihr hatte eine faszinierende Ähnlichkeit mit Trunks, nur dass es nicht sein konnte, da Trunks schon fast zehn Jahre lang tot war. Und außerdem sah dieser hier etwas älter und sogar etwas anders aus, und die Kis waren nicht identisch. Falls die Red Ribbon Armee wirklich glaubte, dass sie darauf reinfallen würde, könnten sie keinen größeren Fehler machen. „Ihr Leute müsst wirklich glauben, dass ich total dumm bin! Okay, Kompliment dafür, dass ihr überhaupt den Mumm habt diese Scheiße zu versuchen, aber trotzdem…" Sie schüttelte absolut ungläubig ihren Kopf. „Ich meine, sieh dir nur mal die Haare an, und komm schon, er ist nur ein Jahr älter als ich und nicht fünf oder sechs! Und habt ihr nicht mal eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass ich erkennen würde, dass ihre Kis zwar ähnlich sind, aber nicht identisch?"

Er schaute sie an, Verwirrung auf seinem ganzen Gesicht. „Was redest du da?"

„Du weißt verdammt noch mal genau, wovon zur Hölle ich rede! Also hör auf den Ahnungslosen zu spielen!" Jenny konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte er es wagen? Erst versuchte er dieses hier durchzuziehen und dann leugnete er alles. Sie hätte das wirklich erwarten sollen, hatte sogar irgendwie gewusst, dass sie alles tun würden um sie zu schwächen oder damit sie ihren Fokus verlor, aber trotzdem, nichts hätte sie auf das hier vorbereiten können. Ihren Kopf wieder schüttelnd, zischte sie: „Das ist zu tief unter der Gürtellinie. Ihn zu benutzen… irgendeinen von ihnen zu benutzen um an mich ranzukommen…" Sie festigte den Griff um ihre Schwerter und verwandelte sich, wodurch ihre Haare und Augen schwarz wurden. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen."

Zu erstaunt durch ihre plötzliche Verwandlung, verpassten ihre Klingen ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor sich? Er verstand immer noch nicht, wovon sie sprach, aber er verstand endlich, dass er dieses Mädchen ernst nehmen musste. Ihre nun schwarzen Augen funkelten ihn gefährlich an, als sich ihre Schwerter wieder trafen, und ihr Ki war auf eine Höhe gestiegen, die nur von Krillin oder Tenshinhan geschlagen werden könnte. Nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte, da er immer noch stärker war als sie. Kein Mensch würde je einen Saiyajin besiegen können, das wurde bewiesen und er würde es wieder beweisen.

Bald konnte man nur verschwommene Bilder in der Gasse sehen, da beide Kämpfer zu schnell für das menschliche Auge kämpften. Funken und das Geräusch von Metall gegen Metall konnte man hören und dann das Scheppern von umfallenden Mülltonnen.

Andererseits, vielleicht war sie gar kein Mensch, dachte er, als er etwas Abfall aus seinem Haar zog und aus dem Müllhaufen kletterte, in dem er gelandet war. Dass ein Mensch sein oder ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild ändern konnte war nicht so ungewöhnlich – seine Mutter hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass Tenshinhans Ex-Freundin sich ab und zu verwandelt hatte, nur dass ihre Verwandlung normalerweise von einer vollständigen Persönlichkeitsänderung begleitet wurde – deshalb hatte ihn das nicht sonderlich besorgt. Nur die Tatsache, dass sie ihn schon zwei Mal zu Boden geschickt hatte und ihr unglaublich hohes Ki, brachte ihn dazu sich zu fragen, mit was er es hier zu tun hatte.

„Was bist du?", fragte er, während er wieder in eine Abwehrhaltung ging, als er sah, dass ihr Schwert wieder auf ihn zu schwang.

„Wassermann, und du?"

„So meinte ich das nicht", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und sprang von ihr weg. „Du bist zu stark um ein Mensch zu sein."

„Och, komm schon. Erzähl mir keinen Scheiß. Du weißt genau was und wer ich bin. Immerhin habt ihr Killer auf mich angesetzt, seit ihr es herausgefunden habt." Während sie sprach, wunderte Jenny sich auch über ihn. Er konnte es fast ohne Mühe mit ihr aufnehmen, nur wie er mit dem Schwert kämpfte war etwas schlampig – aber das könnte sie zu ihrem Vorteil gebrauchen. Er konnte kein Jinzoningen sein, da Jinzoningen kein Ki besaßen und Jenny hatte noch von keiner Möglichkeit gehört, eine Ki-Signatur aufzunehmen und es bei Wesen ohne Ki anzuwenden, aber er konnte auch kein Mensch sein. Das führte nur zu einer Lösung, eine die sie nicht verstehen wollte. Sie waren tot und sie arbeitete an der einzigen Möglichkeit, sie zurückzubringen. Außerdem, wenn er es wirklich war, sollte er sie nicht erkennen?

„Du hast meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet." Er war dieses Spiel langsam Leid. Warum bestand sie darauf, dass er sie kannte oder zumindest schon von ihr gehört hatte, wenn er sie noch nie gesehen hatte?

Er hörte sie seufzen, aber der genervte Blick war noch auf ihrem Gesicht. „Eigentlich noch immer angepisst, aber da du immer noch den verfluchten Ahnungslosen spielen willst, erzählte ich dir, was du schon weißt. Ich bin ein Saiyajin."

_Ein Saiyajin?!_ War sie vielleicht für das Verschwinden der anderen Kis verantwortlich?

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, darüber noch weiter nachzudenken, als er wieder einmal einer ihrer Angriffe ausweichen musste. Doch als er sein Schwert nach oben schwang, um den zweiten Angriff zu blocken, verdrehte das Mädchen einfach die Hand, in der sie das längere der beiden Schwerter hielt, und riss ihm fast mühelos sein Schwert aus der Hand. Es traf mit einem klappernden Geräusch ein paar Meter hinter ihm auf dem Boden auf und in dem Augenblick, als er es wiederholen wollte, spürte er schon das Ende des kurzen Schwerts an seiner Kehle.

„Keine Bewegung, oder wir werden sehen, wer _du_ bist", drohte sie, als sie nach vorne ging bis sie ihn an eine Wand gedrückt hatte.

Ein Blick in ihre Augen verriet ihm, dass sie nicht scherzte, also hielt er still. Während des Kampfs hatte er bemerkt, dass ihre Schwerter in der Tat sehr scharf waren und alles durchbohren konnten, was sie durchbohren wollte – er war sich sogar sicher, dass es nichts helfen würde, wenn er sein Ki noch weiter erhöhte. Wenn sie wirklich das war, was sie vorgab zu sein, könnte ein ernsthafter Kampf vor ihm liegen und er wollte dafür wirklich gerne lebendig sein, was bedeutet, dass er jetzt nicht getötet werden sollte. Das bedeutete auch, dass er einen Plan brauchte, aber um einen Plan zu finden, brauchte er etwas Zeit bevor ihm die Kehle aufgeschlitzt wurde. „Wer bist du?"

„Ich glaube, jetzt bin ich dran mit dem Fragestellen, glaubste nicht?", fragte sie mit einer süßlichen Stimme, und fuhr dann in einem Ton fort, der eiserne Entschlossenheit zeigte. „Nun, wer verdammt noch mal bist du?"

Plötzlich, jetzt da er eine mehr oder weniger gemütliche Möglichkeit hatte, sie sich genau anzusehen, hatte er ein unerwartetes Déjà-vu. Irgendetwas an ihr schien unglaublich vertraut, etwas, was er vorher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er ließ seine Augen soweit wandern wie es die Spitze des Schwerts erlaubte – wobei er auch die merkwürdige Gravur auf dem kurzen Schwerte bemerkte; diese Gravur sah den Dragonballs ziemlich ähnlich, was ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte – und versuchte es herauszufinden, bis sein Blick ihrer traf und, als er in ihre Augen blickte, wusste er es einfach. „Gohan…"

„Was?", flüsterte Jenny, wobei sie das Schwert eine Sekunde lang etwas senkte, bevor sie es noch näher als zuvor an seine Kehle hielt. „Wovon zur Hölle redest du da?"

„Du siehst aus wie er. Deine Augen, sie sind…" Wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, seinen Kopf zu schütteln, hätte er das getan. „Genauso wie seine…"

„Keine. Verdammten. Spiele. Mehr!", zischte Jenny durch zusammengebissene Zähne, wobei sie die Schwertspitze noch ein bisschen näher an seine Kehle heranbrachte, sodass die kühle Klinge seine Haut berührte. Wenn die Red Ribbon Armee ihn wirklich geschickt hatte, war er ein guter Schauspieler. Sie konnte nicht mal anfangen, die rohen Gefühle in seiner Stimme zu beschreiben – Traurigkeit, Erstaunen, und auch etwas Hoffnung, vermischt mit so vielen anderen, die sie nicht erkennen konnte. Er tat wirklich so, als ob er ihren Bruder und ihre Familie kannte. „Ich warne dich, lüg mich nicht an. Wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Trunks Briefs", sagte er zu ihr. Er erschrak ein wenig, als sich ihre Augen in scheinbarer Überraschung und Unglauben weiteten, und fürchtete dann, dass er das falsche gesagt hatte. „Und ich komme aus der Zukunft."

In dem Versuch ihren Herzschlag etwas zu beruhigen, damit es nicht mehr so hart und schnell in ihrer Brust schlug, atmete Jenny ein paar Mal tief und beruhigend durch. Er musste lügen! Trunks war tot! Aber was, wenn das, was er sagte, wahr war und er wirklich aus der Zukunft kam? Das würde bedeuten, dass es ihr gelungen war, sie wiederzubeleben, aber wenn das der Fall war, warum war er dann in der Zeit zurückgereist und noch wichtiger, warum erkannte er sie nicht? „Du behauptest, du bist Trunks fucking Briefs und kommst aus der Zukunft?"

„Ich bin Trunks Briefs und ich komme aus der Zukunft", bestätigte er, wobei er ihren sehr reichlichen Gebrauch an Kraftausdrücken ignorierte. Irgendwie sah sie nicht wie so ein Mädchen aus.

„Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin", stellte sie fest, während sie ihn misstrauisch mit gesenktem Blick beobachtete.

„Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor gesehen", antwortete er ehrlich, obwohl er wusste, dass es keine wirkliche Frage gewesen war. „Ich bin nur aus der Zukunft gekommen um meinen Freunden hier zu erzählen, dass die Jinzoningen und Cell in meiner Zeit besiegt sind und dass die Welt angefangen hat, das wieder aufzubauen, was zerstört worden war."

„Du bist… du bist Mirai Trunks…" Jenny senkte ihr Schwert, war aber noch immer wachsam, falls das nur ein Trick war um ihr Sicherheit vorzutäuschen. „Der, der zuerst in die Vergangenheit gekommen war, um sie vor den Jinzoningen zu warnen, und später dann um ihnen im Kampf gegen Cell zu helfen."

„Das bin ich." Er seufzte erleichtert, und das nicht nur, weil das Schwert nicht mehr auf seine Kehle gerichtet war. Selbst wenn er sie immer noch nicht kannte, so schien sie zumindest von ihm gehört zu haben. „Woher weißt du das? Kennst du Son Goku oder vielleicht seinen Sohn, Gohan?" Er hoffte, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage erklären würde, warum ihre Augen so sehr wie die von seinem verstorbenen Freund und Mentor aussahen.

Langsam etwas entspannter aber noch immer aufmerksam, trat Jenny zurück und gab ihm etwas Platz. „Goku und ich, wir haben uns vor etwa zehn verfluchten Jahren mal getroffen." Einmal tief durchatmend, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihm diese Information anvertrauen konnte, zögerte sie und wandte ihren Blick ab. Obwohl sie noch immer etwas vorsichtig war, konnte sie nicht anders als denken, dass es wirklich wahr sein könnte und fragte sich, warum sie nicht schon vorher an die Möglichkeit, dass er Mirai Trunks sein könnte, gedacht hatte. Aber trotzdem war ein Teil von ihr noch immer etwas widerwillig, ihm zu vertrauen. Ihr war schon zu viel passiert, um einfach jemanden zu vertrauen, den sie gerade getroffen hatte, besonders wenn man ihre momentane Situation betrachtete. Aber jemandem zu vertrauen war nicht dasselbe wie jemandem Informationen anzuvertrauen, die bei ihren Feinden eh schon allgemein bekannt waren. Als sie seinen fragenden Blick wieder traf, dachte sie, _Ach, scheiß drauf!_ und sagte: „Ich bin seine Tochter."

„S-Seine Tochter?", stotterte er, als er seine Augen wieder über sie wandern ließ. Jetzt da sie es sagte, war es viel einfacher die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Mädchen und dem legendären Saiyajin zu sehen. Das erklärte auch, warum ihre Augen denen von Gohan so sehr ähnelten, obwohl sich ihre Persönlichkeit von denen von Goku und Gohan nicht noch mehr unterscheiden könnte. Aber wie ChiChi so eine Sprache bei ihr durchgehen lassen konnte war ein Mysterium, das er noch lösen musste. Doch noch wichtiger war die Antwort auf die Frage, wann sie geboren wurde, dann soweit er wusste, hatte Goku seine Entscheidung im Jenseits zu bleiben nicht geändert. „Wie?"

Jenny schmunzelte trocken, als sie ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf kreuzte und die Schwerter wieder in ihre Scheiden steckten. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich viel erleichterter, nachdem er die ehrlich verwirrte Reaktion gesehen hatte. Es schien so, als hätte sie das richtige getan, es ihm zu erzählen. Aber, nur um sicher zu gehen, würde sie Vegeta einen Blick auf ihn werfen lassen, um die Identität des _Fremden_ zu bestätigen, sobald der Prinz sich mal wieder in der Capsule Corporation blicken ließ. Bis dahin würde es niemandem wehtun, nett zu sein, selbst wenn es nur den netten Nebeneffekt hatte, ihn zu überrumpeln, sollte er lügen. Falls es eines gab, was sie im letzten Jahr gelernt hatte, war es niemanden zu vertrauen. „Ich glaube, du weißt wie _diese_ Scheiße funktioniert. Ich bin übrigens Jenny."

Da er noch immer der Gentleman war, den seine Mutter erzogen hatte, streckte er seine Hand aus. „Es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Jenny."

„Schön auch dich kennen zu lernen, Mirai", antwortete sie, als sie seine Hand nahm. „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich dich Mirai nenne, denn dich Trunks zu nennen ist verdammt merkwürdig."

„Das macht mir gar nichts aus. Ich glaube auch, dass es für mein anderes Selbst in dieser Zeit merkwürdig sein wird, wenn er nicht nur sein Aussehen mit jemandem teilen muss, sondern auch seinen Namen… Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt, als Jenny ihren Kopf senkte und ihre schwarzen Haare in ihr Gesicht fallen ließ.

„Ganz schön viel Scheiße ist los. Trunks ist tot. Genauso wie fast alle anderen…" Als sie den bestürzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah, zwang sie ein Lächeln auf ihres, besonders da sie schon auf sich selbst sauer war, dass sie diese Schwäche gezeigt hatte. Es war schon zu lange her, seit sie mit jemanden darüber reden musste. „Es ist eine verdammt lange Geschichte. Was hältst du davon, wir gehen zurück zur Capsule Corporation und ich erzähl dir alles auf dem Weg dahin?" Sie drehte um, um die Gasse zu verlassen und sah Mirais Schwert am Boden liegen. Sie bückte sich, hob es auf und schwang es ein paar Mal. „Das Schwert ist nicht schlecht, aber es hat dir niemand beigebracht, es zu benutzen, oder?"

Er fing die Waffe, als sie ihm sie zuwarf, und steckte sie ein. „Das stimmt", gab er zu. „Woran konntest du das sehen?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken sagte sie zu ihm: „Deine Bewegungen waren etwas unkoordiniert und du warst einfach nicht eins mit deinem Schwert. Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber jeder, der in der Kunst des Schwertkampfes unterrichtet wurde wie ich, könnte das sehen."

„Wer hat dich unterrichtet?", fragte Mirai, als sie die Gasse zusammen verließen und dieselbe Straße entlang gingen, die er auch schon zur Capsule Corporation nehmen wollte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass ihr Gebrauch an Kraftausdrücken sich verringert hatte, während sie über die Schwerter sprachen. Irgendwie hatte ihn der Kampf mit diesem Mädchen in Staunen versetzt. Ihre Kampftechnik war fehlerlos gewesen, nicht so wie seine. Und das kurioseste an ihrem ganzen Kampf war gewesen, dass offenbar keiner von ihnen daran gedacht hatte, den Kampf in die Luft zu verlegen oder Ki-Angriffe zu benutzen. Es schien fast so, als wollte Jenny sich nur auf ihre Fähigkeiten mit ihren Schwertern und reinen Kampfkünste verlassen.

„Ein Waffenmeister", erklärte sie. „Sein Name ist Li. Ich habe vier Jahre an seiner Schule verbracht, in denen ich gelernt habe, fast perfekt mit verschiedenen Waffen zu kämpfen und auch gelernt habe, mich nicht nur auf die Fähigkeiten zu verlassen, die ich meiner Herkunft zu verdanken habe. Am Ende meiner Ausbildung gab er mir diese Schwerter, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Du wolltest wissen, was mit den anderen Kriegern passiert ist…"

„Das stimmt. Was ist mit ihnen passiert? Ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gefühl, als ich ihre Kis nicht spüren konnte, aber ich habe versucht mir einzureden, dass sie sie nur versteckten, aus was für einem Grund auch immer. Ich denke, ich wollte nur nicht glauben, dass sie alle tot sind."

„Nicht alle sind tot. Vegeta lebt noch", antwortete Jenny mit einem leisen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das genauso schnell verschwand wie es gekommen war und wurde durch einen dunklen, wütenden Blick ersetzt. „Aber wir reden kaum miteinander. Er ist sowieso nie da."

Irgendwie bekam Mirai das Gefühl, dass es noch mehr gab, was Jenny ihm aber nicht erzählte, aber andererseits war das typisch sein Vater, dass er die Tochter seines Rivalen so behandelte. „Also sind nur du und Vegeta übrig? Oder ist da noch jemand?"

Schulterzuckend antwortete Jenny: „Nein, nur wir. Grandma hat die Angriffe überlebt, aber sie ist nicht mal drei Jahre später gestorben. Etwas beschissenes wie ein Herzinfarkt, sagte der Doktor, obwohl ich glaube, dass es ein verfluchtes gebrochenes Herz war, weil sie Grandpa in den Angriffen verloren hatte."

„Diese Angriff…", begann er bedächtig, da er nicht wirklich wusste, wie er das noch immer schmerzhafte Thema anschneiden könnte, aber er musste es unbedingt wissen. „Was ist passiert? Wann ist es passiert? Was hat all das hier angerichtet?" Er wies auf die Baustellen und zerstörten Gebäude, um zu zeigen, wovon genau er sprach. Er wollte wissen, was stark genug gewesen war, um fast alle der stärksten Krieger von diesem Planeten auszulöschen.

„Buu", spie sie, von diesem Namen eindeutig angewidert. „Fucking Buu ist passiert. Er hat fast alles zerstört, hat etwa zwei Drittel der Erdbevölkerung getötet, sowie meine Familie und Freunde bevor mein liebster Daddy es geschafft hat, ihn aufzuhalten. Und all diese Scheiße ist vor etwa zehn Jahren in nicht einmal ein paar Stunden passiert."

Buu… Dieser Name sagte ihm gar nichts, und um ehrlich zu sein war es schwer zu glauben, dass jemand mit den Namen Buu – was für ein lächerlicher Name war das überhaupt? – in der Lage gewesen war, fast die Erde zu zerstören. Aber seine Augen und dieses Mädchen bewiesen das Gegenteil. Zehn Jahre… Wie alt war sie da gewesen? Sieben? Acht? Es musste grausam gewesen sein, an einem einzigen Tag alle zu verlieren, die man liebte.

Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sehr es wehgetan hatte, als er Gohan verloren hatte, und damals war er älter gewesen. Außerdem hatte er da noch seine eigene Mutter gehabt, sein eigenes Blut, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Anders als bei ihm hatte sie keine echte Familie nach den Angriffen mehr. Nur Vegeta und seine Großmutter, wenn er nicht total falsch lag, da er glaubte, dass ChiChis Mutter schon lange tot war. Und dann, nur drei Jahre später, hatte sie die einzige Frau in ihrem Leben verloren, und sie mit einem Mann zurückgelassen, den Mirai als Vaterfigur und Vorbild nach seinen eigenen Erfahrungen im Raum von Geist und Zeit für vollkommen ungeeignet hielt. Kein Wunder, dass sie so redete!

„Also wohnst du bei Vegeta?", musste Mirai schließlich fragen, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her gelaufen waren.

„Jaah, wir leben zusammen in der Capsule Corporation. Er ist die einzige… Person, die ich noch habe, seit Grandma gestorben ist. Vorher haben sie es sich irgendwie… geteilt… mich zu erziehen. Grandma hatte all die menschlichen Aspekte übernommen, wenn man es so nennen kann, und Vegeta hatte die Saiyajin-Aspekte übernommen, aber danach…" Sie zuckte fast zu lässig mit den Schultern. „Waren es nur er und ich."

„Ich verstehe…" Wieder Schweigen, aber dieses Mal war es unbehaglicher als vorher und Mirai konnte nicht anders, als sich dafür verantwortlich zu fühlen. Was für einen ersten Eindruck er hinterlassen hatte, schalt er sich selbst. Erst griff er sie an und dann sprach er heikle Themen an. Sich das Hirn fast zermürbend, hoffte er, dass ihm etwas einfiel, was die Stimmung wieder aufhellen konnte, bis er sich plötzlich an ihr ‚Gespräch' in der Gasse erinnerte. „Übrigens, Schütze."

Jenny hielt an, aber anstatt etwas zu sagen, neigte sie nur ihren Kopf zur Seite und schaute ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, was du bist, und du hast Wassermann gesagt und nun, Schütze, das bin ich. Dachte vielleicht, du wolltest es wissen."

Lächelnd – in der Tat das erste echte Lächeln, das er auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte, seit er sie getroffen hatte – schüttelte Jenny ihren Kopf und sagte: „Du bist verdammt merkwürdig, weißt du?"

„Nun, du solltest mal versuchen mit Frauen und Perverslingen zusammen aufzuwachsen und das unbeschadet zu überstehen." Mirai biss sich auf die Zunge, als er sah, dass ihre Augen wieder dunkler wurden und dass das Lächeln ihr Gesicht verließ. _Mund auf, Fuß rein, bitte._ Es schien so, als ob er bald keine Füße mehr übrig hatte.

„Buu war ein verdammter Majin", erklärte Jenny plötzlich, als ob der hellere Augenblick nie passiert war. „Um eine verflucht lange Geschichte zu verkürzen… Dieser Magier, Babidi, kam zur Erde um Buu wiederzubeleben und schaffte das mit der Energie von Gohan, Vegeta und Goku. Piccolo hatte Babidi getötet, aber Buu zog los und wütete auf der ganzen Erde und hatte alles und jeden getötet, der ihm in den Weg kam. Mein liebster Daddy hatte es schließlich geschafft ihn zu töten, aber für die anderen war es zu spät."

„Wie haben du und Vegeta überlebt?", erwischte Mirai sich fragen, bevor er die Worte aufhalten konnte seinen Mund zu verlassen.

„Ich… es ist nicht wichtig. Wir hatten Glück, nehm ich an." Er hörte sie tief einatmen, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Es ist verdammt noch mal okay, Mirai. Es geht mir gut. Es ist die Vergangenheit. Das Leben ist die meiste Zeit über beschissen, muss ich zugeben, aber deines muss noch beschissener gewesen sein. Wie lange musstest du gegen die Jinzoningen kämpfen? Fünfzehn, sechzehn Jahre?"

„Nun, ich war etwa sechs Monate alt, als sie das erste Mal angegriffen haben, und ich habe es geschafft sie zu töten, als ich etwa zwanzig war." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er daran dachte, wie seine Mutter sich aufgeregt hatte, nachdem er zugegeben hatte, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie alt er wirklich war. In der Zeit zweimal hin und zurück zu reisen und weitere zwei Jahre in einer anderen Dimension zu verbringen machte ihn viel älter, als er laut seiner Geburtsurkunde sein sollte. „Zeitreisen und der Raum von Geist und Zeit vermurksen wirklich dein Alter. Aber darüber sollten wir nicht reden. Du hast recht, das ist die Vergangenheit, also lass uns über die Gegenwart reden."

Ihre Lippen formten ein kleines, hämisches Grinsen, als sie die Worte hörte. Hinter den hohen Mauern, die sie im letzten Jahr um sich herum errichtet hatte, dachte sie, dass die Gegenwart gut war. Die Vergangenheit tat nur weh. Er musste nicht wissen, wie sehr sie ihre Familie wirklich vermisste. Über die Gegenwart zu sprechen bedeutete, dass sie sich an die Wut klammern konnte, ohne die sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht weitermachen konnte.

Vielleicht würde es sogar helfen, Mirai hier in ihrer Zeit zu haben – wenn er denn wirklich der war, der er vorgab zu sein, erinnerte Jenny sich eindringlich, während sie innerlich den Kopf darüber schüttelte, wie schnell sie vergessen hatte, wachsam zu sein. Mit Bulma Briefs als Mutter musste er einfach das eine oder andere über Technologie wissen und seine Kraft könnte in ihrer momentanen Mission ein Vorteil sein. „Frag, was willst du wissen?"

„Der Typ in der Gasse… Er war nicht unschuldig? Denn, wenn er es war, muss ich es mir wirklich noch mal überlegen, ob ich bei dir bleiben will. Immerhin könntest du mich in eine Falle locken", scherzte er. In den paar Minuten, die er sie kannte, hatte er schon so viel von sich in ihr gesehen, dass es unheimlich war. Es war eine Dunkelheit in ihr, die von ihrer Herkunft und Erfahrungen kam, und hohe Mauern, die sie beschützten, aber jetzt da er die Chance hatte, konnte er weder etwas annähernd Böses sehen oder spüren.

„Du könntest ihn unschuldig nennen, aber er hat ganz schön Dreck am Stecken", antwortete Jenny. „Er ist mein Informant für alles, was die verdammte RRA betrifft."

Mirai blieb plötzlich stehen und fragte: „RRA? Wie in Red Ribbon Armee? Sie sind zurück?"

* * *

Mirai konnte es immer noch nicht vollständig erfassen, als er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in dem Gästezimmer, das Jenny ihm gezeigt hatte, auspackte. Nun, _gezeigt hatte_ war eine leichte Übertreibung, da sie nur zu ihm gesagt hatte: „Du weißt, wo die Gästezimmer sind. Ich gehe trainieren." Und dann hatte sie ihn einfach verlassen. Einen kleinen Teil von ihm störte diese Abweisung, aber ein größerer Teil von ihm war froh über die Ruhe. Zumindest hatte er jetzt etwas Zeit über alles, was er auf dem Weg zur Capsule Corporation verfahren hatte, nachzudenken.

Und die schockierendste Offenbarung war nicht einmal gewesen, dass die Red Ribbon Armee zurück war. Nein, das war es nicht. Was ihn am meisten erschüttert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass alle tot waren. Jeder seiner Freunde, außer Vegeta, der außer bei einer Gelegenheit – die Mirais Tod gewesen war – ihm nie mehr als Gleichgültigkeit entgegengebracht hatte, und das Mädchen, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Nein, das stimmte so nicht. Tenshinhan und Chao-zu waren auch noch am Leben, aber das war es. Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, Muten Roshi, ChiChi, seine Mutter… Oh Kami, seine Mutter…

Mirai vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, als er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Es war genauso wie in seiner Zeit.

Nur dass die Zerstörung nicht im Laufe von zwei Jahrzehnten stattgefunden hatte, sondern innerhalb weniger Stunden, durch ein Wesen, dessen Kraft er sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte.

_„Mein liebster Daddy hat es irgendwie geschafft, ihn zu töten. Ich nehme an, er musste wirklich angepisst gewesen sein, um solche verdammte Kraft zu erreichen. Vegeta konnte Buu nicht einmal eine verdammte Beule zufügen."_

Wenn nicht einmal sein Vater, der bis dahin den zweiten Level erreicht haben musste, es geschafft hatte, Buu zu verletzen, musste Goku im Jenseits wirklich mächtig geworden sein.

Und trotzdem, wenn er hörte, wie Jenny über ihn sprach, war es mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie ihren Vater nicht wirklich mochte, obwohl sie doch einen gewissen Respekt für seine Macht empfand.

Andererseits schien sie nichts wirklich zu mögen.

Was eigentlich nicht wirklich überraschend war, wo sein Vater doch das einzige Vorbild war, das sie in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte. Ihre Großmutter – es war merkwürdig, dass sie die gleiche Großmutter hatten, obwohl sie und Jenny nicht miteinander blutsverwandt gewesen waren – hatte das Gleichgewicht etwas aufrecht erhalten können, aber er kannte seinen Vater. Er hatte immerhin zwei Jahre alleine mit diesem Mann verbracht und er wusste, dass sein Vater einfach nicht dafür geeignet war, das Vorbild für ein Kind zu sein. Es war ein Wunder, dass das Mädchen kein blutdurstiger Killer war.

Vielleicht, vielleicht könnte er während seines Aufenthalts versuchen das Gleichgewicht zu sein. Irgendwie wusste er ja, was sie durchmachte. Vielleicht hatte er so ja die Chance, zu ihr durchzudringen. Es musste einfach mehr in Jenny drinstecken, als das, was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, diese Front, die sie zeigte. Er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen, nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang, aber es war da gewesen. Der Schmerz, die Verletzlichkeit, der Schrei nach Hilfe. Und wenn er ihr irgendwie helfen konnte, würde er es tun.

Entschlossen nickend stand Mirai wieder auf und packte seine letzte Kleidung weg. Er wünschte, dass er mit seiner Mutter reden konnte, aber der Kommunikator, an dem sie gearbeitet hatte, war noch nicht ganz fertig gewesen, als er aufgebrochen war. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm bei dieser neuen Mission helfen können, aber es schien so, als ob er auf sich alleine gestellt war.

Er konnte nur sein bestes geben.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis alles weggepackt war und während er nicht in seinem Zimmer warten wollte bis Jenny zu ihm kam, war er sich auch nicht sicher, ob er sie suchen gehen sollte. Seufzend ging Mirai zu dem großen Fenster seines Zimmers, von wo aus er einen guten Blick über den Hinterhof hatte.

Und war von dem, was er sah, sofort fasziniert.

Genauso wie viele andere schon vor ihm konnte er nicht wegschauen, als Jenny eine der vielen Katas mit ihren Schwertern durchführte. Sie hatte wieder schwarze Haare, dieses Mal in einem geflochtenen Zopf, sah Mirai, und trug nur einen schwarzen Sport BH und schwarze Trainingshosen. Es war ein schnelles Kata, aber als er sie beobachtete, konnte er verstehen, wie sie ihn so leicht besiegen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm waren ihre Bewegungen wirklich fehlerlos, glatt, als ob die Schwerter nur Verlängerungen von ihren Armen waren. Es sah bei ihr alles so natürlich aus, als ob sie dafür geboren wurde.

Gut, beschloss Mirai. Sie jetzt zu stören, wo sie sich in so tiefer Konzentration befand, wäre nicht so gut, aber es gab eines, was er tun konnte.

Er grinste leicht, als er sein Zimmer verließ und zur Küche ging.

Sie war ein Saiyajin, deshalb musste sie nach ihrer Trainingseinheit am Verhungern sein.

* * *

„Verdammt", murmelte Mirai, als er in jeden einzelnen Schrank in der Küche und dem Kühlschrank nachgesehen hatte und nur etwas Müsli, Nudeln, Milch, Käse, Joghurt und einen kleinen Rest von Fertigtomatensauce gefunden hatte. Was zum Teufel aß dieses Mädchen? Es wäre fast unmöglich, aus diesen Zutaten eine Mahlzeit zuzubereiten. Fast…

Also machte Mirai sich an die Arbeit, kochte die Nudeln, vermischte etwas Milch mit dem Joghurt, etwa zwei Drittel des Käses und ein paar Gewürze, die er gefunden hatte, und erhitzte es, damit der Käse schmolz. All das ging zusammen mit den Nudeln in eine Auflaufform, dann verteilte er den Rest des Käses darauf und schob es für zwanzig Minuten in den Ofen. In der Zwischenzeit machte Mirai die Fertigtomatensauce und tat noch ein paar mehr Gewürze hinein, nur um sicher zu sein. Er kannte Jennys Geschmack überhaupt nicht, aber er wusste aus persönlicher Erfahrung, dass ein hungriger Saiyajin fast alles essen würde, was nur im entferntesten essbar war.

„Das riecht gar nicht so übel."

Mirai wirbelte erschrocken herum, als er diese unerwartete Stimme hörte. Da war er. Sein Vater lehnte lässig im Türrahmen, der Blick auf seinem Gesicht ausdruckslos. Mirai wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, vor allem weil sein Vater so anders aussah, als beim letzten Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte. Die Haare waren so viel kürzer, in einer menschlichen Frisur, und er trug tatsächlich dunkelblaue Jeans und ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt. „V-Vater?"

„Also war es wirklich dein Ki, das ich gefühlt habe", stellte Vegeta gleichgültig fest, als er an Mirai vorbei zur Spüle ging und ein Glas mit kaltem Wasser füllte. „Warum bist du zurück?"

Seinen Kopf leicht schüttelnd, stieß Mirai die Überraschung ab, als er sah, dass während er sich äußerlich verändert hatte, er im Inneren immer noch derselbe Mann war. „Ich habe Juunanagou, Juuchahigou und Cell getötet. Ich bin zurückgekommen, um euch das zu erzählen."

Eine Augenbraue erhebend, fragte Vegeta mit eindeutigem Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme: „Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir? Dass ich dir dazu gratuliere, dass du etwas in zwanzig Jahren geschafft hast, wofür wir nur ein paar Wochen gebraucht hatten? Dann bist du hier am falschen Ort."

Mirai widerstand dem Verlangen, seine Fäuste zu ballen, als er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich dachte nur, dass ihr daran interessiert sein könntet, zu hören, dass ich noch lebe und dass meine Zeit jetzt sicher ist."

„Falsch gedacht", sagte Vegeta bloß zu ihm. „Aber zumindest machst du dich hier schon nützlich. Mach weiter so und wir könnten es in Erwägung ziehen, dich noch nicht zurück zu schicken."

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang dachte Mirai, etwas in den Augen seines Vaters zu sehen, einen fast flehenden Blick, aber es war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass Mirai glaubte, er hatte es sich nur eingebildet. Immerhin würde sein Vater nie jemanden so ansehen.

Er war so auf seinen Vater fokussiert, dass er wieder herumwirbelte, als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Also ist er echt?" Vegeta musste genickt haben, denn ein düsteres Grinsen erschien auf Jennys Gesicht, als sie sagte. „Gut. Wäre zu blöd gewesen, dich einfach zu töten. Zu viel verdammte Kraft, die verschwendet gewesen wäre. Könnte nützlich sein."

Bevor Mirai etwas sagen konnte, klingelte der Alarm des Ofens und er stellte den Mysteriumsauflauf auf den Tisch. Keiner sprach während des Essens, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater und Jenny, die scheinbar einfach nur nicht miteinander redeten, war Mirai wieder in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Als er seine Zeit an diesem Morgen verlassen hatte, hatte er einen warmen Empfang von seinen Freunden erwartet. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie er ihnen sagte, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte, aber das in seiner Zeit jetzt alles gut war. Er hatte sich ganz sicher nicht das hier vorgestellt. Sein Vater wollte ihn überhaupt nicht hier haben, außer wenn er sich als nützlich erweisen sollte, und Jenny schien ihn nur aus demselben Grund hierbehalten zu wollen.

Diese offensichtliche Abweisung traf ihn nur noch etwas schmerzlicher, als er bemerkte, dass Jenny ihr Essen fast gar nicht anrührte.

…

Während sie aßen, beobachtete Vegeta vorsichtig den Jungen. Er bemerkte die flüchtigen Blicke, der er dem Mädchen zuwarf, sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, als sie kaum etwas aß, zumindest für Saiyajin Standards. Und er bemerkte die subtilen düsteren Blicke, die der Junge ihm zuwarf, wann immer er dachte, dass er nicht hinschaute. Aber glücklicherweise lag die größte Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen auf dem Mädchen.

Hier waren sie, zwei Krieger die ähnliches durchgemacht hatten. Aber gleichzeitig konnten sie nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Das Mädchen, das immer wütend war und immer alle von ihrem Leben ausschloss, die sie nicht für ihre Mission gebrauchen konnte. Und dann der Junge, der noch immer an einem Teil seiner Unschuld festhielt, der sich um andere kümmerte, um ihnen zu helfen.

Es war offensichtlich, dass der Junge dem Mädchen helfen wollte.

Vegeta hoffte, dass das Mädchen diese Hilfe zulassen würde.

Die Red Ribbon Armee war fast vollständig zerstört und wenn sie nicht wieder zu Sinnen kam, nachdem der letzte Soldat tot war, fürchtete Vegeta sich davor, was er tun musste, um sie aufzuhalten. Und er würde sie aufhalten müssen, bevor sie die nächste Bedrohung für die Welt und des ganzen Universums wurde.

Deshalb war Mirai Jennys einzige und letzte Chance, um wieder Kontrolle über sich zu erlangen ohne sie töten zu müssen.

Wenn Dende noch am Leben wäre, hätte man Vegeta dabei erwischen können, wie er dafür betete, dass Mirai es schaffen würde, die hohen Mauern, die Jenny um sich herum errichtet hatte, zu durchbrechen und sie zu retten bevor es zu spät war.


End file.
